El Destino de las Sekireis
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Sin saber donde se metia, Minato Sahashi se vio envuelto en un mundo de seres que luchaban por amor. Nueva vision de Sekirei, la historia mejora con los capitulos, Minato x Harem, Lemon en capitulos 8, 10, 11, 15, 16 y 18.
1. Chapter 1

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros****.**

Minato Sahashi caminaba a su departamento sin poder ocultar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ¡lo había logrado!, después de no haber podido ingresar el año anterior se deprimió mucho y hasta llego a pensar en renunciar, sin embargo y luego de un tiempo lo pensó mejor, empezó a prepararse nuevamente para el año siguiente y tras un año de duros esfuerzos y de trasnoches estudiando por fin su trabajo obtuvo recompensa y este año su nombre estaba entre los nuevos inscriptos a concurrir a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio.

-Sí, hola mama, SI ¡lo conseguí!- Gritó sin poder contener la euforia que lo embargaba- logre entrar mama, este año pude hacerlo.

-Hmph, ya era hora- Le contesto la voz de su madre por el celular- si no llegabas a pasar este año tampoco, no me iba a quedar más remedio que bajarte la paga.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?, no me habías dicho nada de eso- Exclamó aterrorizado.

``Aaahh menos mal que aprobé´´ Pensó imaginando las penurias que podría haber llegado a pasar si su madre dejaba de enviarle el dinero que necesitaba para mantenerse.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué harás ahora?- Le pregunto su madre.

-Pues de momento me buscare un trabajo a media jornada, las clases de la universidad comienzan dentro de poco más de dos meses, así que me gustaría ir juntando un poco de dinero para entonces-

-Eh, ¿estás seguro?- La voz de su madre sonaba preocupada- ¿podrás trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo?.

-Ah ha ha ha, si, no te preocupes mama, si no trabaje hasta ahora era solo porque deseaba concentrarme pura y exclusivamente en pasar el examen- Le dijo- y además, no puedo seguir dependiendo tanto de ti tampoco je je je- Continuo algo apenado- sé que tú también tienes tus propios asuntos.

-No digas estupideces, además ahora que has pasado podría aumentarte la paga y podrías seguir dedicándote a tus estudios-

-Mmh no, gracias mama te lo agradezco mucho pero si no empiezo a valerme por mi mismo desde ahora más adelante podría tener problemas-

-Je je je, has madurado mucho Minato- En la voz de su madre se podía notar un pequeño tinte de orgullo- bien, has lo que quieras, pero si empiezas a fallar por no dedicarte como se debe al estudio, te anulare completamente la paga ¿has entendido?.

-S…si mama- Dijo Minato con una gotita en la cabeza, sorprendido de los rápidos cambios de actitud de su madre.

-Ah, por cierto y antes de que cortes, se me olvidaba decirte que Yukari me llamo para decirme que ella también paso su examen de ingreso-

-Eh, ¿en serio?...-

``Wow´´ Pensó Minato sorprendido, a diferencia de él, Yukari lo había conseguido en su primer intento.

-Ha ha ha, imagino que debe estar muy contenta- Agregó.

-Ya te imaginaras, bien estoy feliz de que hallas pasado este año y desde ahora trata de no volver a descuidarte, bien nos vemos que estoy algo ocupada adiós-

Minato apago su celular y más feliz que antes siguió su camino, se tomó el subte que estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, había estado ya más de un año viviendo en la capital y sin embargo aún le costaba acostumbrarse al ajetreo diario de la multitud de personas que iban y venían de todas partes.

Aun con su mente en las nubes se bajó del subte y salió a la calle casi sin mirar por donde iba.

-¡Aahhh por favor apártate del medio!- Una voz grito.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Musubi se encontraba sorprendida, según le habían dicho antes de salir del M.B.I las batallas entre Sekireis empezaban una vez que estas encontrasen a sus Ashikabis, sin embargo dos días después aun no lo había encontrado y ya estaba siendo atacada, sin comprender del todo el motivo se encontró escapando del ataque de las dos Sekireis que por lo que vio eran gemelas completamente iguales ropa incluida exceptuando el color que era lo único que las podía diferenciar.

-¡Eh tu detente ahí y pelea!- Grito una, la que iba vestida de violeta.

-Aun no puedo pelear, no eh encontrado a mi Ashikabi- Replico la chica mirando por encima de su hombro.

Esas palabras no hicieron sino enfurecer aún más a su perseguidora, Musubi continuo saltando entre los edificios lo más rápido que podía tratando de alejarse, afortunadamente era más rápida que las otras Sekireis y poco a poco la distancia entre ellas se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Tch, la pequeña bastarda es rápida- Gruño la misma Sekirei al ver que su presa se les estaba escapando.

Musubi siguió escapando mirando de tanto en tanto por sobre su hombro para corroborar que sus perseguidoras no la estuviesen alcanzando, y al hacerlo no vio que el ultimo edificio que acababa de saltar era el último en varias cuadras por lo que al no tener un lugar sólido en donde apoyarse se vio caer en picada directa contra el suelo, mientras caía pudo ver la figura de un joven que salía de una estación de tren y que de continuar cayendo aterrizaría precisamente encima del distraído joven.

-¡Aahhh por favor apártate del medio!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo intentando llamar la atención del chico.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron del tamaño de pelotas de tenis ante la sorpresa de ver caer desde el cielo a una chica.

``Por dios, ¿qué hago?´´ Se preguntó desesperado, sin embargo ante la lentitud de su cerebro en encontrar una posible solución, su cuerpo no lo hizo mucho mejor y tan solo se quedó quieto soportando el impacto cuando la chica cayó sobre él.

``Bueno, al menos le serví de amortiguador´´ Pensó algo atontado por el tremendo golpe que se llevó, tratando de incorporarse noto que había algo que se lo impedía o más bien ''alguien'', cuando dirigió su vista hacia abajo se encontró con la parte inferior del cuerpo de la chica y viendo directamente a sus bragas. La joven, emitiendo leves gemidos de dolor se incorporó y Minato pudo ver que era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color con un leve tono anaranjado y vestida con una especie de traje de sacerdotisa blanco, atado en el medio con una cinta rosa y una falda roja, además de que llevaba guantes del mismo color.

-…um, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto apenas capaz de hablar asombrado por la belleza de la chica.

-¿Tu eres quien me atrapo?, muchas gracias- Le respondió está dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Antes de que Minato pudiese decir algo más se vio empujado por la chica que lo lanzo al suelo, instantes después un rayo cayó justo donde habían estado segundos antes.

Musubi se reincorporo con rapidez y dirigió su vista a las recién llegadas, las otras Sekireis que la perseguían la habían finalmente alcanzado.

-Tú, deja de correr y empieza a pelear-.

-Ya se los eh dicho, aun no puedo pelear- Y, antes de que las otras pudiesen reaccionar, tomo la mano de Minato y lo arrastró consigo corriendo por las calles lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas para volver a perder a las insistentes Sekireis.

Sin embargo esta vez estaba llevando algo de peso extra por lo que fue alcanzada y rodeada.

-Je je esta vez no escaparas-.

-¿Que no entienden de que no puedo pelear si no tengo un Ashikabi?- La voz de Musubi sonaba algo molesta- como Sekireis ustedes también deben entenderlo.

-Eso no nos importa, debemos detenerte aquí antes de que lo encuentres y sea demasiado tarde.

``¿Ashikabi?... ¿Sekirei?... ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?´´ La mente de Minato era un torbellino de confusión y preguntas sin respuestas que desfilaban por su cabeza y no hacían más que aumentar su desconcierto, ``¿Quiénes son estas personas y por qué están peleando entre sí?´´.

Cansada de esperar la Sekirei vestida de violeta se lanzó sobre Musubi que la esquivo a duras penas, alejándose unos pocos metros, sin embargo concentrada en ella no vio que su gemela lanzo una descarga eléctrica que la impacto directamente en la espalda.

-Así se hace Hibiki la felicito su hermana- Mientras se lanzaba sobre la joven golpeándola en el abdomen y mandándola varios metros por el aire cayendo duramente sobre el suelo.

-Gaah…- Musubi luchaba contra la falta de aire que le produjo el golpe en tanto escupía algo de sangre.

Minato no lo podía creer estas personas iban totalmente enserio, si no hacía algo podrían llegar a matar a la chica.

-¿Qué?, ¿eso es todo?, pensé que nos iba a durar un poco más…- Se burló la Sekirei de violeta- bien será mejor que acabemos rápido o cierta persona podría llegar a molestarnos como siempre lo hace.

-Ciertamente- Dijo algo preocupada su gemela, mirando para todos lados como si temiese que en cualquier momento alguien desconocido pudiese atacarlas.

Ambas Sekireis juntaron sus manos y empezaron a crear una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, en tanto que Musubi se incorporaba lentamente, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y observando los movimientos de las gemelas, estas una vez decidieron que esa cantidad de energía sería más que suficiente la lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas a una Musubi que volvía a derrumbarse sobre sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo.

En ese momento algo dentro del cerebro de Minato hizo clic y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo corrió a ponerse delante de Musubi con los brazos extendidos y recibir de lleno la poderosa descarga eléctrica, creando una gran explosión y mucho humo.

-¡Geh! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-.

-¡Hikari!- Le grito su hermana muerta de miedo- que hacemos, se supone que no podemos dañar a los civiles, si ese chico murió…

-Ah cállate… a lo mejor no está muerto… quizás… probablemente…- Sin estar muy convencida ella misma trago fuertemente la saliva que se le había acumulado debido al nerviosismo mientras veía como poco a poco el humo se iba despejando.

La figura de Minato apareció aun de pie aunque todo chamuscado debido al golpe eléctrico, instantes después cayó sonoramente al suelo.

-Tu- Musubi muerta de preocupación se acercó a Minato- ¿po… ¿por qué hiciste eso?.

-N… no lo sé, no lo pensé, simplemente mi cuerpo se movió solo ah ha ha ha…- Minato sonrió para tratar de calmar a la chica que parecía preocupada y al borde del llanto- …¿Tu estas bien?.

Musubi lo miro con sorpresa, este chico estaba mucho peor que ella y aun así no era en él de quien se preocupaba, algo dentro de ella se encendió como una llama caliente que la remecía por dentro y le calentaba el cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable… agradable y placentera.

-T… tu… ¿cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.

-Minato, Minato Sahashi-.

-Mi… mi nombre e… es Musubi, Mi... Minato-san- Musubi empezó a agitarse y a jadear por lo que se le dificultaba cada vez más el habla- me… me gustaría que alguien como tu… fuese mi Ashikabi.

-¿Ashikabi?...-

``Otra vez esa palabra´´ Pensó Minato.

-¿Qu... ¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió.

-Ashikabi, a… así es como no… nosotras llamamos a nu… nuestra persona destinada, la p… persona q… que estará con nosotras… por el resto de la eternidad- Le informo mientras se acercaba más y más dejando sus rostros apenas separados por tan solo unos centímetros -Minato-san… no sé lo que me pasa, q… ¿qué es este… sentimiento?, mi pecho… me duele.

-¿Eh? Musubi-cha…- Minato fue cortado como de repente Musubi acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y unía sus labios en un pequeño y delicado beso.

A esta altura Minato creía que ya nada lo podía sorprender, pero una vez más se equivocó cuando al separarse después del beso, Musubi soltando un gemido, arqueo su espalda y de repente unas alas de luz brillante de color rosa le crecieron, y luego tan sorprendentemente como aparecieron de igual manera se desvanecieron

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Musubi-chan… -Minato abrió la boca pero al ser incapaz de pronunciar palabra debido al asombro la volvió a cerrar.

-Te encontré… finalmente te encontré mi Ashikabi-sama- Musubi más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida lo abrazo.

Hikari e Hibiki que habían quedado completamente paralizadas ante la idea de haber asesinado a un civil, no salían de su asombro al ver como su objetivo obtenía alas delante de ellas, y después de un rato ambas salieron de su estupor y tras aceptar que habían fracasado ''de nuevo'', se retiraron en silencio o al menos eso pretendían, pues una vez que quedaron fuera de la vista de la recién formada pareja Ashikabi - Sekirei fueron detenidas por una persona.

-Ustedes dos- Una voz las llamo, y al girarse se encontraron con un sujeto de cabello gris vestido completamente de negro, con una capa del mismo color y un cubre boca, también negro, que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro pero que dejaba ver unos ojos de color rojo que las miraban con enojo.

-Ho… ¡Homura!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo al reconocer a la misma persona que siempre les había interrumpido cuando atacaban a las Sekireis sin alas y que era también un Sekirei… uno más poderoso… mucho más poderoso que ellas… - ¿qu… ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntaron asustadas.

-¿Qué, que hago aquí?, eh estado presente desde el principio de la pelea-

-Has estado desde el principio…- Hikari no daba crédito a lo que oían- ¿y por qué no interviniste como siempre lo haces?.

-Bueno, había un civil en el lugar, en lo posible trato de no intervenir cuando hay civiles presentes, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando lanzaron esa gran esfera de electricidad hacia la Sekirei…-El llamado Homura se interrumpió unos momentos antes de continuar- ese tipo está loco, tiene mucha suerte de seguir con vida- a pesar de sus palabras las gemelas pudieron notar el cierto asombro mezclado con respeto en lo que dijo.

-Sí, ciertamente nosotras también nos sorprendimos, no esperábamos que algo así pudiera pasar-

-Definitivamente no lo esperaban, y además ustedes también, tienen mucha suerte de que no hubiera muerto, de haberlo hecho habrían tenido muchos problemas con el M.B.I y desde que su Ashikabi no se lleva precisamente bien con ellos, hum bueno aunque en ese punto lo entiendo- Dijo enviando una mirada desagradable hacia la enorme estructura que permanecía orgullosa en el medio de la capital y que era bien visible desde cualquier punto de la misma, después de eso volvió su vista airada hacia las gemelas que se encogieron de miedo- por ahora pueden irse no estoy con ganas de pelear de todos modos en estos momentos.

Las gemelas no se hicieron repetir y agradecidas de salir ilesas de esa situación se marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron.

Homura dirigió su vista hacia la nueva pareja que en ese momento estaban tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Minato Sahashi- La voz de Homura era un susurro apenas audible- quien hubiera dicho que alguien como tu existiese en este mundo, espero que tengas suerte, a partir de ahora lo que viene será mucho más duro que recibir un ataque eléctrico.

Dicho esto el Sekirei se marchó silenciosamente.

Minato aún no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, simplemente no podía, eran tantas cosas que le habían pasado en el día, primero consiguió aprobar por fin el examen de acceso a la Universidad de Tokio, ya con eso se consideraba el hombre más feliz del mundo, sin embargo después de eso, una chica bellísima le había caído del cielo y si eso sonaba como a telenovela, luego llegaron dos más e inmediatamente intentaron pelear con la chica, y si la enorme fuerza de la chica que lo levanto y a la carrera lo llevaba al vuelo como si fuera una bandera lo sorprendió, no fue nada cuando las otras empezaron a usar poderes eléctricos y esto último casi le cuesta la vida al recibir de lleno uno de esos ataques por intentar salvar a la chica, y por último y no menos importante, la chica lo había besado para después ver cómo le crecían alas de luz de su espalda y llamarlo Ashikabi, un término al que Minato aún no se acostumbraba y que no comprendía del todo.

``Y pensar que en la mañana cuando me levante solo pensaba que el mundo se acabaría si fallaba el examen, aahhh´´.

Deteniendo un momento sus pensamientos dirigió su vista hacia Musubi, la cual en ese instante lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del universo, avergonzado por la intensa mirada de la que estaba siendo objeto aparto un poco la vista y miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que el par de gemelas se habían desvanecido, no queriendo pensar mucho en el por qué y tan solo dando las gracias por eso, volvió su vista nuevamente a Musubi.

-E… este, Musubi-cha…-Minato grito en sorpresa cuando de repente su celular empezó a sonar, con algo de nervios contesto la llamada llevándose otra sorpresa si cabía en un día lleno de ellas al reconocer a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea, el presidente del M.B.I Minaka Hiroto.

-¡Felicitaciones Sahashi-san!- el hombre gritaba tan fuerte que se vio obligado a separarse un poco del teléfono para no sufrir daño en sus oídos- ¡Te has convertido en el compañero de una Sekirei!

-¡Minaka Hiroto!, el presidente del M.B.I-``Las sorpresas no terminan pensó Minato al ver la cara de la persona más influyente de la ciudad sonriéndole desde el otro lado.

Musubi se acercó a Minato mirando el celular por encima de su hombro y al reconocer al hombre lo saludo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa.

-Oh hola, numero 88 espero que te esté yendo bien- la saludo jovialmente.

-¿Eh?, ¿lo conoces Musubi-chan?- Le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, él es nuestro Profesor, y el Presidente-.

-El mismo HA HA HA HA, bien veo que por lo menos sabes quién soy HA HA HA HA, por cierto déjame felicitarte por tu ingreso a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio Minato-kun-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo eso? No mejor ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Eh, pero antes ¿Cómo es que sabes el número de mi teléfono?-.

-HA HA HA HA, no hay nada que yo no sepa Minato-kun, pero, dejando eso aun lado ''El Plan Sekirei'', ese es el nombre del juego en el que estas participando- Su voz se hacía más misteriosa a medida que hablaba para dar más efecto dramático a su discurso- Las reglas son sencillas, 108 Sekireis pelearan y pelearan y el Ashikabi de la última Sekirei que quede en pie tendrá el destino del mundo en sus manos- Termino acompañándose de movimientos y poses raras.

Mientras lo observaba Minato solo podía pensar en una cosa ``este tipo está completamente loco´´.

-Sin embargo, debo advertirte que esto es secreto, por lo tanto, si llegas a divulgar algo a alguien que no esté directamente implicado el M.B.I se verá obligado a tomar represalias con toda su fuerza y medios-.

-¿Qu… ¿¡que!?, un momento ¿qué significa eso?, ¿fuerza, medios? pero qu…-

-Bien ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, así que me despido, adiós y cuida bien de la pequeña Musubi-.

-Adiós, profesor-.

-No, espera- Minato fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono apagado y por un momento sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

-No te preocupes Minato-san, yo, luchare por ti, no dejare que nadie me derrote y cuando gane podremos quedarnos juntos para siempre- la sonrisa brillante e ingenua de Musubi era el mejor paliativo para las preocupaciones de Minato, que con tan solo esas palabras se habían esfumado por completo de la mente del joven.

-Sí, tienes razón, esforcémonos jun…- No pudo completar la frase al ver como Musubi caía como un costal de papas al suelo.

-Eh? Musubi-chan estas bi…-

Grugle… grugle…

-Tengo hambre…-

-¿¡EEEHHHH!?...-

``Por dios, esta chica no se desmaya cuando la golpean pero si cuando tiene hambre´´ A pesar de lo que pasaba no pudo dejar de notar que la situación era graciosa y unas pequeñas carcajadas se escaparon de su boca - ha ha ha ha, si, entiendo, eh bien afortunadamente vivo cerca de aquí, por lo que si me sigues a mi casa te preparare algo para que puedas comer- Le ofreció amablemente.

Ante la sola mención de comida la chica se levantó del suelo como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y lo siguió como un perrito feliz que sabía que su amo iba a alimentarlo.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo, y pido perdón si les pareció demasiado corto, es que no se me ocurrió nada más y como siempre digo ``lo más difícil de todo es empezar´´ XD. **

**Pero no se preocupen que el siguiente capítulo será más largo que este jejeje y desde luego también empezara lo interesante y aparecerán la mayoría de los personajes importantes que van a pulular por este fanfic que si bien estará centrado en Minato y sus Sekireis, también otros Ashikabis y Sekireis tendrán su papel en el mismo, espérenlo con ansias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capítulo 2: Comienza el juego****.**

A la mañana siguiente, Minato se despertó y aun adormilado trato de incorporarse cuando sintió que algo o más bien ''alguien'' se lo impedía, al dirigir su vista hacia su parte inferior diviso a la misma muchacha que había conocido el día anterior y que estaba acostada completamente con su cuerpo encima del suyo, eso no sería nada de no ser por el hecho de que estaba vestida tan solo con una camisa que el mismo le había prestado y debajo solo unas bragas que apenas cubrían su intimidad.

Minato sentía el calor del cuerpo de la chica y eso hizo que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara de forma agradecida en respuesta a las caricias sutiles que recibía de parte de una inconsciente Musubi, sintiéndose apenado agradeció internamente a dios de que la chica aun estuviese durmiendo pues no creía aguantar la vergüenza si despertase y se encontrase con ''eso'' que también había despertado. Respirando profundamente intento calmarse y tratar de controlar cada parte de su cuerpo antes de incorporarse, tarea que no estaba resultando sencilla debido a la agradable sensación que le producían los pechos de Musubi en cada pequeño movimiento de esta y los roces que su parte inferior no dejaba de recibir de las estimulantes caderas de su compañera.

Después de un tiempo logro finalmente calmarse por completo y muy suavemente comenzó a mover a la chica para despertarla y quitársela de encima.

Musubi abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su Ashikabi que la sacudía con suavidad tratando de despertarla y luego de sonreírle lo beso haciendo que sus alas aparecieran iluminando toda la habitación, inmediatamente se sacó la camisa dejando al aire libre sus pechos totalmente expuestos a los ojos de un Minato que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlarse a sí mismo.

-Eh, Musubi-chan, no deberías cambiarte tan despreocupadamente enfrente de un hombre-.

-¿Hm?, ¿Por qué?-.

-Por qué no es correcto ja ja ja- Murmuro algo nervioso- y además lo haces difícil para mí.

-Pero está bien- Le respondió la chica sonriendo como ya parecía su costumbre- Minato-san es mi Ashikabi, así que no me molesta que me veas cambiarme.

Curiosamente Minato se dio cuenta de lo feliz que lo hacían esas palabras, aun así como buena persona que era sentía que no debía de aprovecharse de ello.

-Aun así Musubi-chan, no deberías hacerlo- Le dijo con voz segura- y ahora, ¿qué tal si te das una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno?.

-Siiii, en seguida-.

Mientras Musubi se daba una ducha, Minato había preparado el desayuno y en esos momentos se encontraba acostado en el suelo en tanto pensaba seriamente en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en la conversación que había sostenido con su Sekirei tras llegar a su departamento y luego de que esta se sintiera satisfecha con todo lo que había comido.

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

Tras observar incrédulo la cantidad de comida que Musubi había engullido casi sin detenerse, carraspeo para llamar su atención y, luego de despejar su mente de pensamientos innecesarios, empezó.

-Así que...- Comenzó algo dubitativo- ...¿tú eres una Sekirei, verdad?.

-Si...- Asintió Musubi con firmeza- y tú eres mi Ashikabi-Sama, Minato-San- Añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eh... Si- Minato no sabía porque pero estaba empezando a sentir una extraña emoción cada vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera- Hmm... pero… ¿que son exactamente una Sekirei y un Ashikabi?, es decir ayer tú y ese presidente loco mencionaron algo de un juego pero realmente me interesaría saber en qué estoy metido para saber a qué atenerme y de qué manera debo actuar a partir de ahora.

-Ehhh... bueno, no estoy del todo segura, pero nosotras nacimos en una nave y allí crecimos y fuimos controladas por el presidente y otras personas-

-¿Nave?... ¿controladas?..., eh espera un minuto... ¿tratas de decirme que ustedes son alguna especie de extraterrestres?- Sobre este punto Minato comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más preocupado.

-¿Extraterrestres?... no sé qué significa eso..., mi sintonizadora le dijo a Musubi que ella vino de una nave que estaba en una isla que apareció desde el fondo del océano hace algunos años- Minato notaba que la carita de Musubi se contraía, aparentemente en un gran esfuerzo por recordar cada palabra que le habían dicho.

-¿Isla?... ¿fondo del océano?, -

``Wow, esto se complica cada vez más´´ Pensó Minato descubriendo que más que preocupado esta vez estaba más interesado en el asunto de lo que en un principio podía sospechar, ``bueno, siempre fui algo curioso, je je je´´.

-Y entonces… - Continuo - esa isla de la que ustedes aparecieron, ¿sabes su nombre o donde está ubicada?.

-El presidente la llama Isla Kamikura-.

``Isla Kamikura eh?, no recuerdo haber oído ese nombre antes, aunque es normal si se tiene en cuenta lo que se encontró allí, imagino que esa información no sería expuesta al público así como así´´.

-Y entonces… - Repitió ahora en voz alta- ustedes fueron encontradas allí y... ¿qué paso luego?-.

-Umm, Musubi no lo sabe, ella solo sabe lo básico que mi sintonizadora me contó, nosotras las Sekireis somos básicamente iguales a los humanos con algunas diferencias que nos hacen hacer mucho más fuertes y resistentes que ellos-. El rostro de Musubi volvía a estar contraído en una mueca de concentración pura tratando de no olvidar ni una palabra.

Ese pequeño gesto le pareció realmente adorable y se encontró deseando acercarse a ella y acariciarla tiernamente como a una niña. Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento y trato de volver a concentrarse en el asunto que estaban tratando.

-Bien, entiendo, y ¿ahora que son los Ashikabis?-

Ante la mención de ese nombre el rostro de la joven se ilumino con otra de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Ashikabi, es la persona que todas las Sekireis buscamos, es nuestra persona destinada, la persona por la que debemos pelear y con quien pasaremos juntos el resto de la eternidad-.

La intensidad en las palabras dichas por la chica, hizo que Minato volviese a sentir ese agradable calor en su corazón, y algo dentro de él agradeció que fuese uno de esos llamados Ashikabis.

-Entiendo, y dime, ¿por qué deben luchar unas contra otras?-.

-No lo sé- dijo Musubi sonriendo inocentemente- el profesor nos dijo que debíamos hacerlo y la que ganara se quedaría para siempre con su Ashikabi.

-¿¡Quee!?..., ¿¡solo por eso!?...- Minato se encontraba realmente sorprendido- pero... eso no tiene sentido, es decir, está bien que deseen quedarse con la persona que aman, eso lo comprendo, pero pelear con otras para eso es simplemente...ridículo.

``Ese maldito, ¿qué diablos se cree que hace con las vidas de las personas?´´ Pensó sintiéndose de repente muy enojado.

-Minato-San... ¿estás bien?- Musubi noto su cambio y lo miraba preocupada- lo siento, dije algo que te molesto...

El tono triste de disculpa que uso lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente y cambio su estado de ánimo para no preocuparla, sorprendido se encontró con que no le gustaba ver preocupación ni cualquier otro sentimiento similar en ese rostro acostumbrado ya a sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-No, no te preocupes Musubi-chan, no es nada... je je je, y ahora continuando con lo que estábamos hablando, eh... ¿has tenido ya otro Ashikabi?, ¿cómo era tu relación con él?-.

-¿Otro Ashikabi?- Pregunto Musubi algo confundida- No, Minato-san es mi primer y único Ashikabi, nosotras las Sekireis solo podemos tener un Ashikabi en nuestra vida.

-¿En serio?- Respondió Minato sintiéndose sorprendentemente aliviado de saber eso- ah, entonces hay 108 Sekireis cierto, lo que significa que hay otras 107 parejas je je je, tener que luchar contra tantos... se ve difícil-.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser así-

-¿No?, ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Según mi sintonizadora, una Sekirei puede tener un solo Ashikabi, pero un Ashikabi puede darle alas a más de una Sekirei-.

-¿¡De verdad!?-

``Bueno eso elimina un poco la preocupación de que haya tantos rivales, aunque solo se agrega el problema de que los equipos que queden sean mucho más fuertes´´.

-...Eh, ¿Musubi-chan?... ¿te sientes bien?- Le pregunto al ver como su Sekirei empezaba a mirar de un lado a otro con cara de consternación como si buscara algo.

-Minato-san-.

-¿Si?-

-Tengo hambre-.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

Una gotita descendió por la cabeza de Minato en el recuerdo.

``Ahhh, a pesar de que acababa de terminar de comer, Musubi sí que come mucho´´.

-Minato-san, no encuentro el jabón-.

-¿El jabón?, el jabón est.. ¡Hwoaaaa!... ¡Musubi-chan!-.

Su Sekirei había salido del baño completamente desnuda y ante tal visión sintió que nuevamente cierta parte de su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar ``¡Tu mantente abajo!´´, le grito mentalmente como si con esas palabras su cuerpo pudiera obedecerle, afortunadamente para él, esta vez sí lo hizo y gracias a eso pudo incorporarse de donde estaba acostado y le indico a la joven en donde estaba el jabón, no sin antes regañarla levemente por salir sin ropas.

-Ahhhhh...- Suspiro sonoramente sintiéndose de repente muy cansado- no es que no haya visto nunca a una mujer desnuda, pero ya hace un tiempo desde la última vez, mi corazón no estaba preparado…

Minato se quedó callado en tanto rememoraba sus vivencias pasadas, la vez anterior a Musubi, había tenido una relación con una chica de la secundaria que duro algunos meses tiempo en el cual no solo la había visto desnuda sino que también habían tenido relaciones, sin embargo debido a la falta de confianza y timidez de Minato para llevar una relación duradera, sumado a que se negaba a mostrarse demasiado afectuoso con ella en presencia de su madre y hermana menor por temor a sus reacciones (en especial de su hermana menor), y en general dejando la relación algo estancada lo que llevo a que la chica se cansase de él y terminaran.

``Dios, ella era una buena chica, que idiota fui en ese entonces´´ Pensó con desanimo.

Por supuesto, esa no había sido su primera vez, ya que incluso antes de la relación con su compañera de secundaria había visto desnuda una vez y por accidente a su hermana menor, sin embargo no se podía considerar a Yukari como una mujer en ese entonces debido a que su cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado.

-Ahh, como me hubiese gustado que su puño estuviese tan poco desarrollado como su cuerpo- Murmuro acordándose del terrible golpe que recibió de su ''adorable'' hermanita menor- ouch, aún me duele ese golpe.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver el nombre escrito dentro se dio cuenta de que era su hermana menor quien lo llamaba.

-Geh, hablando del diablo- Suspirando mentalmente espero un instante antes de contestar la llamada- ¡Hola Yukari!, ¿cómo estás?, justo estaba pensando en ti.

-Ehhh, ¿en serio?- Le contesto su hermana con un tono pícaro- ¿y en que estabas pensando exactamente?, no me digas que... Onii-chan, te has vuelto todo un pervertido desde la última vez que te vi... teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos con tu linda hermanita menor.

-¿¡Queeeeee!?- Minato se sonrojo y para colmo no era como si pudiera negarlo totalmente, es decir él no estaba pensando en Yukari de esa manera pero aun así lo que estaba recordando no era algo de lo que un hermano tuviera que estar pensando sobre su hermana-...Eh, n-no es lo que te estás imaginando.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Y por qué dudaste entonces eh?...-La voz de su hermana se hacía cada vez más y más divertida tomando un leve tono sensual- anda, dime, ¿en qué pensabas?.

-En nada de lo que tú te estás imaginando- Corto tajantemente el tema al ver que se estaba desviando peligrosamente- y ahora a que debo la felicidad de tu llamada.

-Ah, tacaño, bleh, idiota- Se burló Yukari sacando la lengua por el teléfono- ¿acaso una hermanita no puede llamar a su hermano mayor y felicitarlo por su ingreso a la universidad?.

-Oh, ya veo, así que mama te aviso eh?, bien gracias y ya que estamos déjame felicitarte a ti por tu acceso a la universidad-.

-Gracias Onii-chan-.

-Por cierto, ¿a cuál iras?, mama no me lo dijo-.

-Iré a la Universidad Shindong para la mujer, no es tan importante como a la que tu iras pero es mejor que repetir un año como tú-.

-Oye, ya deja eso, ya te burlaste demasiado de mí el año pasado-.

-Sí, lo siento hermano, pero es que sigue siendo divertido el recordar esos días ja ja ja-.

-Um, si, lo que tú digas, a propósito Yukari, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-.

-Lo que quieras Onii-chan-.

-Bien... eh... esto...-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque la duda?-

-Bueno..., me preguntaba si me podías prestar algo de tu ropa vieja...- Ciertamente no le agradaba pedir ese tipo de cosas pero aun así, el hecho de que Musubi solo tenía una muda de ropa y la suya propia para vestirse sumado a que no tenía los recursos económicos suficientes para comprarle algo era algo preocupante y peligroso, en especial para la salud de Minato que no creía poder resistir el poder verla en pocas prendas sin perder el poco autocontrol que poseía.

-Ehhh... definitivamente Onii-chan, te has vuelto un pervertido-

-No, claro que no deja de decir eso por favor, y ahora ¿me las vas a prestar o no?-

-Bien, bien, no te enojes- le respondió Yukari- te llevare algo luego... entonces, ¿qué clase de ropa te gustaría que te llevara?, ¿la del uniforme de marinerita de secundaria o la que usaba para las clases de gimnasia?, je je je-.

-Yukari, de verdad te lo juro que estas malinterpretando todo, pero aun así cualquier cosa me servirá, lo dejo a tu elección-.

-De acuerdo, bien Onii-chan en ese caso me despido y cuídate, en uno de estos días pasare a visitarte-.

-Sí, está bien, te estaré esperando, bien Yukari adiós y cuídate mucho cuando llegues aquí, la capital no es como nuestro pequeño pueblo-.

-Deja de ser tan preocupado que estaré bien, y deja de tratarme como a una niña que ya tengo 18-.

-Pues entonces actúa como tal-.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- Ladro su hermana- ¡Onii-chan, cuando vaya te voy a...!-.

Minato cortó la comunicación con un pequeño gemido, sabía que eso la iba a enfurecer todavía más pero aun así no tenía ganas de escucharla gritar tampoco.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta y Minato fue a abrir encontrándose con el dueño de los departamentos, el cual lo miraba con cara de suspicacia.

-Sahashi-san, eh estado escuchando la voz de una chica desde ayer- empezó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con desconfianza- ¿no será que has traído a una mujer a vivir aquí verdad?, ya conoces las reglas del dormitorio.

-Ah, no, claro que no ja ja ja ja- Respondió Minato con nerviosismo- por supuesto que no traje a na...-.

-Minato-san, ya eh terminado de bañarme, eh... quien es el señor- Musubi eligió justo ese momento para aparecerse.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y entonces...

-¡Tienes una semana para buscar un nuevo lugar!- Le grito antes de irse.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Un resignado Minato caminaba junto a Musubi mientras lloraba internamente su mala suerte, mientras pensaba en sus problemas una mujer se cruzó con ellos y Minato un tanto distraído la observo mientras pasaban junto a ella, la mujer iba vestida con ropas muy provocativas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo delineando una figura de generosas curvas que podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre, su cabello de color violeta caía suelto en una cascada por su espalda y su bellísimo rostro mostraba una sonrisa mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Minato sintió saltar su corazón con solo su mirada y un tanto avergonzado desvió sus ojos continuando su camino no queriendo además mostrar interés en otra mujer enfrente de Musubi, sin embargo antes de doblar la esquina no pudo evitar la tentación de volver la cabeza para ver nuevamente a la mujer y asombrado se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba todavía en el mismo sitio en el que se habían cruzado y permanecía observándolos mientras seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa seductora que lo había puesto tan nervioso.

El corazón de Minato se aceleró de manera antinatural y sin comprender el motivo comenzó a tener deseos de acercarse a esa mujer, sin embargo para su mala o buena suerte, el camino llego a su fin y ambos, él y su Sekirei se perdieron de vista al doblar la esquina, en donde ya fuera de la vista de la mujer comenzó a tranquilizarse y a pensar detenidamente en lo que acababa de suceder llegando a la conclusión de que quizá su hermana tuviera razón y se estuviese convirtiendo en un pervertido que deseaba a cuanta mujer se le cruzase por el camino, esa resolución no mejoro su estado de ánimo ya de por si decaído y aún más preocupado que antes siguió su camino junto a la inocente chica que permanecía ajena a sus problemas internos.

Tan pronto como Minato y Musubi doblaron la esquina, la mujer se volvió y prosiguió su camino pensando en ese chico que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Hu hu hu, ese joven era muy lindo- Se rió divertida con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- espero que pueda volver a verlo- Se quedó pensando unos momentos en sus propias palabras antes de concluir- Umm, bueno, eso es casi seguro, después de todo esa chica que estaba con él era una Sekirei... Nos volveremos a ver… Ashikabi-kun…

**MSEAdNys7S **

Mientras corría desesperadamente saltando entre los edificios, pensaba con horror en la situación en la que se encontraba, le habían dicho que algo como esto podía suceder, pero nunca imagino realmente que podría pasarle a ella.

Deteniéndose un instante para recuperar un poco de energía tras la alocada carrera, observo detrás de ella para ver si había conseguido escaparse de quienes la perseguían, al no ver a nadie, descendió hasta un callejón desolado y se escondió tras un bote de basura que había allí, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento escucho pasos que se acercaban y detenían muy cerca de donde se encontraba, y la risa divertida de quien sea que estuviese tras ella.

-Realmente piensas que puedes escaparte?- le llego la voz de una mujer, sacando un poco su cabeza pudo ver a una mujer de cabello negro corto que tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro en tanto observaba de un lado para otro hacia el callejón en donde estaban- ya te lo hemos dicho, no podrás escaparte así que mejor ríndete y ven con nosotras, nuestro Ashikabi te tratara muy bien.

La chica observo que la mujer se alejaba en sentido contrario y creyéndose a salvo lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Realmente te creíste a salvo por un momento cierto?- Otra voz le llego desde arriba y al elevar su rostro observo a otra mujer de cabello largo que sostenía una lanza y que la miraba desde el techo del edificio enfrente de ella.

Al saberse descubierta se levantó del sitio en el que se encontraba corriendo hacia una de la salidas del callejón, sin embargo no pudo dar muchos pasos cuando otras dos mujeres le bloquearon el camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos intento escapar por donde había venido pero vio a otra mujer interponiéndose en su camino.

-Es lindo soñar a veces, ¿verdad?- Se burló una de ellas y al seguir la pista de donde venía se encontró con la misma mujer de cabello corto que creía haber perdido y que estaba en el techo del edificio de enfrente de donde estaba la tipa de la lanza- estoy segura que realmente pensaste que no te había visto ja ja ja.

Evaluando rápidamente su situación y con un estremecimiento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente rodeada.

-Malditas, ¡cinco contra una es injusto!- Les grito furiosa- las reglas indican que las batallas deben ser de una contra una.

-Si bueno eso dicen las reglas- Le respondió la de la lanza- pero si te pones a pensar, ¿eso no es también injusto para las más débiles?, aquellas que de ninguna manera serían capaces de ganar un uno contra uno, no tendrían ni la menor chance de salir victoriosas de este estúpido juego.

-Por otro lado, a nuestro Ashikabi no le interesan las reglas del juego, el actúa de acuerdo a sus propias decisiones- Termino la de cabello corto.

Viendo que su situación no era buena y que las palabras no la ayudarían reunió todo el coraje del que era capaz y arremetió contra la Sekirei que estaba sola.

-Apártate de mi camino!- Le grito.

Sin embargo esta no se movió de su lugar y tras esquivar el golpe se agacho y lanzo una patada que la chica evadió a duras penas, aun así no vio a la Sekirei, que, atacándola desde la espalda consiguió herirla con unas cuchillas en forma de garras que usaba como armas, sintiendo como sus ropas se desgarraban se arqueo en el dolor y recibió una patada de la Sekirei delante de ella que la envió volando hasta una pared del callejón, adonde se estrelló fuertemente y quedo tendida en el suelo intentando recuperar algo de oxigeno mientras observaba a la Sekirei de las cuchillas que la miraba con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-Es inútil- Le dijo- ni siquiera eres rival para mi ja ja ja.

-Tch, maldita- Mascullo- cualquiera puede ganar peleando en grupo.

-¿Que dijiste?, ¿acaso estas tratando de provocarme?, ja ja ja- Se rió divertida- olvídalo eso no te servirá.

-El amo se acerca- Informo la única Sekirei que aún no se había movido ni hablado desde que habían llegado al callejón.

Esto alarmo enormemente a la chica, si el Ashikabi conseguía atraparla ya nunca más podría ser libre y jamás encontraría a su persona destinada, ``de ninguna manera´´, Pensó horrorizada ``no quiero ser alada por la fuerza´´.

-Eso no es bueno Ichiya, será mejor que dejemos de jugar, al maestro no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar-.

-Um, supongo que tienes razón Toyotama, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo-.

Ambas Sekireis bajaron de un salto hacia el suelo, en ese momento y sintiéndose perdida la joven reunió fuerzas de la desesperación y una vez más empezó a correr intentando infructuosamente escapar, la Sekirei de las cuchillas la ataco, ella evadió el ataque y luego la golpeo en el estómago, dándose vuelta le dio una patada en la nuca que la envío volando por el callejón aterrizando sobre el contenedor de basura, la chica continuo corriendo siendo detenida nuevamente por la Sekirei que daba patadas, sin embargo esta vez iba preparada y tras recibir el ataque logro capturarla de la pierna y la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo sobre sus compañeras que venían detrás de ella y ya con el camino libre retomo su intento de fuga cuando una lanza diestramente lanzada la hizo trastabillar y de inmediato la Sekirei llamada Ichiya la alcanzo y la pateo fuertemente en la garganta cortándole la respiración para seguidamente atacarla con golpes consecutivos en el pecho, estómago y rostro finalizando con otra patada a la cabeza que la envió volando cayendo justo a los pies de Toyotama.

-Eres bastante buena, lo reconozco, sin embargo lamentablemente para ti no podemos dejarte escapar, o de lo contrario nuestro Ashikabi se enojaría con nosotras-.

-No me enojaría si hiciesen bien su trabajo-.

Detrás de ellas apareció un hombre joven, vestido elegantemente de traje y corbata blancas, se acercó al grupo mientras mostrando una mueca aburrida en tanto observaba con desinterés a sus Sekireis y luego poso su vista sobre la chica que en ese momento estaba siendo sujetada y controlada por Ichiya y Toyotama.

-Lo siento, Higa-sama, solo nos divertíamos un poco-.

-¿Divertirse dices?, no recuerdo haberles dado permiso para tal cosa- Les dijo en tono enfadado frunciendo ligeramente las cejas- no olvides que soy un hombre ocupado y no tengo tiempo como para gastarlo en la diversión de unas Sekireis.

-Sí, lo sentimos Higa-sama, no volverá a suceder-.

-Más les vale que así sea-.

La Sekirei capturada escucho el intercambio de palabras con desasosiego, este Ashikabi no parecía tratar bien a sus Sekireis, peor aún parecía que ni siquiera le importaban.

-Tú, ¿por qué haces esto?, ya tienes muchas Sekireis ¿verdad?- Le grito desesperada sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos- entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo haces?.

El Ashikabi la miro con un gesto desagradable en su rostro, como si le diera asco verla llorar.

-Tú, ¿te atreves a hablarme de forma tan petulante?, ¿quién te crees que eres?, las Sekireis no deberían ser tan engreídas ¿sabes? - La observo en silencio por un instante antes de tomar su barbilla y elevarla hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro- ¿y esto?, ¿lagrimas? es una broma ¿cierto?, ¿por qué lloras huh?, si tan solo te voy a dar lo que estabas buscando.

-No, no es verdad, yo no quiero esto, por favor, no, te lo suplico, déjame ir-.

Sin embargo ni sus suplicas ni su llanto obtuvieron respuesta cuando los labios del Ashikabi se posaron sobre los suyos sellando el pacto y dando la aparición de alas que iluminaron el callejón que empezaba a oscurecer.

Tras besarla el Ashikabi le dio la espalda y sin decir ni una palabra más abandono el lugar dejando tras de sí un corazón destrozado y a una Sekirei llorosa que finalmente había sido soltada por sus ahora compañeras Sekirei, la chica se desplomo sobre sus rodillas y mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos consiguió murmurar unas palabras.

-Sekirei Nº 53 Renka, será tu Sekirei ahora y para siempre-.

**MSEAdNys7S **

-Esto está cada vez más difícil- Murmuro un cada vez más alicaído Minato- con este ya van seis lugares que nos rechazan.

Musubi lo observo con preocupación, no sabiendo que hacer para alegrar a su Ashikabi, ya le había ofrecido en la mañana su tarjeta VIP del M.B.I con saldo ilimitado para que pudiese pagar por un buen lugar en donde vivir adecuadamente, pero se sorprendió cuando Minato educadamente le rechazo la tarjeta diciendo que un hombre de verdad no debía buscar los caminos fáciles.

Sin embargo, aún seguía preocupada ya que para empezar había sido culpa suya que hubiesen expulsado a su Ashikabi del sitio en donde vivía y trataba de pensar en una forma de alejar las preocupaciones de la mente de su persona destinada.

Para ese momento, ambos caminaban por una avenida y en una pantalla gigante que decía las noticias se estaba informando acerca del crecimiento anormal de las plantas en el jardín botánico.

Minato se detuvo un momento y observo con curiosidad ese hecho.

``Nunca había visto que las plantas creciesen tan rápido´´, Pensó mientras veía las imágenes que se mostraban del lugar que parecía más una selva que un jardín botánico.

-¿Pasa algo malo Minato-san?- Le pregunto Musubi extrañada de ver que el joven se había detenido de golpe, y se preguntaba si se sentía bien- ¿te duele en alguna parte?.

-Eh?, oh no, no, no te preocupes Musubi-chan estoy bien- Le respondió con una sonrisa- tan solo me detuve para ver las noticias.

Musubi dirigió entonces su vista hacia donde su Ashikabi estaba mirando y vio también la noticia, sorprendiéndose también aunque de forma diferente a Minato.

-Wow, es increíble, mira Minato-san las plantas son enormes, ¿así que en este planeta las plantas son de ese tamaño?-.

Minato la observo, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de lo ingenua que parecía ser, aunque lejos de desagradarle le gustaba esa cualidad de su Sekirei ya que encontraba bastante tierna esa actitud de ella.

-Je je je, no Musubi-chan, las plantas en este planeta no suelen ser tan grandes- Le informo pacientemente- es por eso que lo muestran en las noticias ya que no es algo tan común, ¿entiendes?-.

-Eh, si creo que si- Murmuro la chica en tanto volvía a poner su carita de concentración.

-Ja ja ja, no te preocupes Musubi-chan no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto- sin haberse dado cuenta Minato se encontraba de mejor humor- bien continuemos hacia el siguiente sitio-.

-¡SIII!- le respondió su Sekirei contenta de ver sonreír nuevamente a su querido Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Higa se subió a su auto convertible y emprendió el regreso a su oficina, sin notar que era observado desde la habitación de un hotel cercano por una pareja de jóvenes.

-Tan desagradable como siempre- dijo el hombre joven, de estatura media y cabello castaño corto, con ojos del mismo color- ese maldito de Higa.

-¿Lo conoces Kazu-kun?- Le pregunto la mujer a su lado, un poco más baja que él, de cabello rubio lacio y largo hasta la cintura y ojos de color carmesí.

-Um, bueno algo así- Murmuro por lo bajo apenas audible aunque la chica consiguió oírlo.

-¿Algo así?- Insistió.

Tras lanzar un suspiro cansado se paró delante de la chica y la miro un segundo antes de responder.

-Fuimos juntos a la misma universidad, ese desgraciado no ha cambiado en nada, tan creído como siempre, sintiéndose superior a todos los que lo rodean- termino con amargura en la voz.

-No te llevabas bien con el ¿verdad?- Pregunto con un leve tono de diversión.

-No es eso, si bien compartimos algunas clases, nunca le eh hablado, sin embargo no era necesario hacerlo para saber qué clase de persona era, siempre rodeado de gente estúpida que lo adulaba porque sabían quién era su padre y las conexiones y beneficios que eso les podía traer- en su voz se podía detectar algo de burla- imbéciles, nunca se dieron cuenta que tan solo eran unas marionetas que él podía manipular a su antojo siempre que quisiera.

-Um, ya veo, así que es esa clase de hombre, y dime ¿crees que nosotros seriamos capaces de vencerlo?-

-¿Eh?, hum, no, no lo creo- Respondió luego de pensarlo por unos instantes.

-Ohh, ¿en serio?, ¿tan fuertes son sus Sekireis?, me has dado un poco de curiosidad-.

-No se trata de eso- Dijo con un suspiro cansado- me refiero a que no importa lo poderosa que seas Shizuka, a ese bastardo le importa un comino las reglas.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, a decir verdad en un uno contra uno tú serias capaz de vencer a cualquiera de sus Sekireis, sin embargo ese tipo no te enviara solo a una sino a varias y aun tú con esa habilidad tan poderosa que tienes no serias capaz de ganar contra tantas-.

-Umm, ya veo, ciertamente tienes un punto en eso- Le concedió- pero, Kazu-kun, no deberías de subestimar a tu propia Sekirei, herirás mis sentimientos.

-Ehh, No, no era esa mi intención, yo solo estab...-Fue silenciado cuando un dedo sello sus labios.

-Ha ha ha ha, solo estaba bromeando Kazu-kun, deberías de dejar de tomar las cosas tan enserio, de vez en cuando intenta relajarte-.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Dijo soltando un suspiro- y bien, ahora que hacemos.

-Tú eres el Ashikabi, ¿sabes?- Se burló su Sekirei- se supone que eso lo debes de decidir tú.

-Ah sí, tienes razón- Murmuro algo cohibido, en ese momento su estómago rugió sonoramente avergonzándolo aún más- eh, bueno, por ahora vamos a comer algo y luego ya pensaremos que hacer.

-Ha ha ha ha, como siempre pensando primero en tu estómago, sabes Kazu-kun, engordaras si sigues comiendo tanto-.

-Cla… claro que no, además hago bastante ejercicio y lo sabes...

La pareja se retiró de la habitación buscando un sitio donde cenar.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Continuando con su camino y ya atardeciendo Minato empezó a preocuparse seriamente sobre su situación, seguían rechazándolo una y otra vez de todos los lugares a donde iba a preguntar y ya empezaba a desesperarse por no poder encontrar un lugar donde vivir, especialmente ahora que no estaba solo. Pensando en eso volteo su vista hacia su Sekirei que miraba las nubes de forma ausente y se preguntaba en que estaría pensando.

-Eh, ¿no es ese Minato?- alguien grito- ¡Minato!, ¡hey por aquí!.

Sorprendido de que alguien lo llamase siguió el sonido de la voz y se encontró con un muchacho de su edad que lo saludaba enérgicamente agitando la mano, reconociéndolo como un compañero de examen de la Universidad se le acerco y cuando estuvo a pocos metros se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, otro chico de apariencia joven y elegante de cabello gris y ojos rojos le sonreía afablemente mientras lo saludaba con cortesía.

-Hola Yasaka- Saludo a su compañero- es raro verte por aquí.

-¿Que hay Minato?, ja ja ja mas sorpresa es verte a ti por esta zona y tan bien acompañado por lo que veo- Le devolvió el saludo en tanto observaba a Musubi.

-Hola- lo saludo el otro joven- ¿tú eres?...

-Él es Minato Sahashi, un compañero de la universidad Kagari-san, Minato él es Kagari-san un compañero de mi trabajo- Los presento a ambos antes de que pudiesen presentarse por sí mismos.

-Es un placer conocerte Kagari-san/ Sahashi-san- Se saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Um, ¿y la señorita es?- Pregunto cortésmente Kagari.

-Ah, ella es Musubi, ella es mi... mi -Minato se sonrojo no sabiendo de qué forma contestar- mi conviviente...-logro soltar al final diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿¡Conviviente!?- Le grito Yasaka- tu… ¿vives con esa belleza?- le susurro bajito para que solo Minato pudiera oírle.- No puedo creer que un repetidor por dos años seguidos como yo tenga tanta suerte…

-Um, para tu información este año logre pasar el examen y empiezo las clases en poco más de un mes-.

-¿¡Queee!?, ¿lograste pasar?, ¡no sabía nada de eso!-Yasaka lo miro y luego lo tomo de su chaqueta- ¿¡cómo puede ser que tu hayas pasado y yo no ah!? ¡Es totalmente injusto!.

-Si je je je,- Le concedió para apaciguarlo- ah y por cierto que haces por aquí Yasaka- Trato de cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-¿Yo?, ah bueno, tan solo estaba acompañando a Kagari-san hasta el trabajo je je je, hoy tengo el día libre pero aun así me ofrecí para acompañarlo-

-Ah, ha ha ha- Kagari le sonrío amablemente- eres demasiado exagerado, Yasaka-san, ya te eh dicho que estaría bien, soy capaz de defenderme por mi mismo, realmente no es como si necesitase un guardaespaldas.

-No diga eso Kagari-san, hoy en día Tokio se ha vuelto muy peligroso- Exclamo acercando su rostro al suyo lo que hizo que Kagari se retirase un poco.

-Aahhh, como sea creo que es momento de que no pongamos en marcha de nuevo-.

-¡Si Kagari-san!-.

-Bien, adiós Sahashi-san fue un verdadero placer conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez y a usted también señorita Musubi-.

-No el placer fue todo mío- Respondió Minato extrañamente cohibido ante la sonrisa del joven.

-Sí, adiós, que le vaya bien- Se despidió Musubi agitando alegremente las manos.

-Adiós Minato nos vemos- Se despidió su compañero.

-Adiós, Yasaka, nos vemos luego-

Cuando se marcharon, Minato volvió a tranquilizarse y siguió su camino tratando de ignorar la sensación incomoda que le había provocado ese sujeto.

``¿Qué diablos me está pasando hoy?, ¿primero la mujer y ahora este tipo?, además ¡yo no soy de esos!´´.

-Minato-san, ¿te pasa algo?-

-No, Musubi-chan, nada, continuemos que aun necesitamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos-.

-Si-.

**MSEAdNys7S **

En un auto, un chico muy joven iba con expresión aburrida, mientras buscaba una manera cómoda de sentarse, a su lado un hombre joven que sostenía una espada por encima del hombro, estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque de tanto en tanto los abría para observar los movimientos inquietos del chico.

-Mikogami,-Murmuro cansado- ¿podrías dejar de moverte tanto?, estas desesperándome.

-Y tú me estas irritando Mutsu- Le respondió algo enojado- viéndote tan calmado, además estoy aburrido sabes, ya llevamos más de tres días sin encontrar a una nueva Sekirei, ''¡TRES DIAS!''.

El hombre llamado Mutsu, suspiro con resignación, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado a los caprichos y berrinches de su Ashikabi, pero aun así había veces en que no lo soportaba.

-Para mucha gente tres días es un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, ¿sabías?-.

-No me asocies con la gente común Mutsu- Le respondió con firmeza.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-

-¿Qué pasa con esa actitud tan desganada Mutsu?-

-Bueno si me dejases descansar un poco tal vez tendría un poco más de energía-

-¿Descansar?, pero que dices, justo en un momento tan determinante-

-¿Determinante?, ahhh, ¿y ahora que se te ocurrió?-

-No lo digas como si fuera un niño malcriado- Le reprocho severamente- soy uno de los Ashikabis más importantes del juego, es obvio que tengo que tener otro tipo de objetivos que esos tontos jóvenes que no saben qué hacer.

-¿Tontos jóvenes?- Murmuro el Sekirei con una leve mueca de diversión- hablas como si fueras un viejo pero solo eres un niño de 15 años.

-Oye, no lo digas de esa forma, además la edad no importa entre las clases sociales altas, incluso si eres un recién nacido eres superior a los imbéciles ignorantes de la clase baja- Siguió con un tono orgulloso de voz- además no me cambies el tema Mutsu estábamos hablando de algo importante.

-¿Algo importante?, ¿cómo que por ejemplo?-.

-Mutsu, ¿tú sabes cuantas Sekireis tengo cierto?-

-Desde luego, ¿quién ha sido el que te ayudo a capturar a la mayoría de ellas?, y además no entiendo por qué quieres tener más, si con las que tienes ya son más que suficientes-.

-¿Suficientes dices?, efectivamente hasta hace tres días estaba confiado pensando en que era el Ashikabi con el mayor número de Sekireis, lo que me dejaba en el puesto Nº 1 dentro de los Ashikabis-.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y?, que hace tres días me entere de que el Ashikabi del Este tiene más Sekireis que yo, lo que significa que en estos momentos estoy en la posición Nº 2, entiendes, soy el número dos, eso es terrible-

Se hizo un silencio y entonces...

-Bien... ¿ya me puedo reír?-

-Esto no es para reírse Mutsu, de ninguna forma aceptare ser el Nº 2 de este juego, la única posición que merezco es la Nº 1.

-Sí, si lo que tú digas, no te preocupes que apenas veamos una Sekirei sin alas la capturare para ti-

-Um, eso está mejor, por otro lado, ¿porque es que ya no vemos a ninguna?, si no vemos a ninguna no podré usar ''eso'', y además ¿por qué no puedo usarlo huh?, es estúpido tener una habilidad que no puedo usar-.

-Ahhh- Suspiro con cansancio el hombre- ¿cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo?, de igual forma que las habilidades de las Sekireis no funcionan con su Ashikabi, pues de la misma manera funcionan las habilidades de los Ashikabis que no sirven en contra de sus propias Sekireis.

-En pocas palabras, hasta que no me tope con Sekireis de otro Ashikabi no podré usar mis habilidades ¿cierto?-

-Exactamente, me alegro que lo hayas entendido-

-No me trates como a un ignorante cualquiera, además también me eh enterado de que soy uno de los pocos que tienen estas habilidades, de hecho se pueden contar con los dedos el número de Ashikabis que tienen habilidades, el resto son pura basura destinados a fracasar- Termino con una sonrisa altanera.

-No lo digas de esa forma, todos los Ashikabis y Sekireis se están esforzando a pesar de que no tengan muchas oportunidades de vencer, al menos respeta eso Mikogami-.

-No te preocupes Mutsu, yo soy diferente de esos tontos engreídos, me atendré a las reglas del juego y ganare justa y honradamente, sin trampas-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-.

-Sí, ahora volviendo a lo importante, necesito alar más Sekireis para que cuando todas las Sekireis tengan alas yo esté en el puesto número uno, y además hay que encontrar una pareja enemiga para que pueda probar mi habilidad.

-Lo que tú digas-.

En ese momento pasaban por un parque y ambos observaron a una joven sentada en un banco, estaba hablando con un hombre joven o más bien era él quien parecía hablar en tanto ella le escuchaba, de repente el joven le deposito una chaqueta sobre los hombros y se marchó, no les hubiese importado de no ser porque en ese instante la frente de la chica quedo al descubierto a causa de una ráfaga de viento y pudieron divisar la marca Sekirei que tenía.

-Parece que este es mi día de suerte Mutsu-.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Quizás la vida no le fuese tan mal pensaba Minato con regocijo, mientras salía de un edificio en construcción, había pasado junto a Musubi de casualidad y vio uno de los afiches en donde se estaba solicitando mano de obra para ayudar en la construcción.

Decidió probar suerte y después de enviar a Musubi a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de la noche en un supermercado que habían pasado un par de cuadras atrás, entro al lugar y luego de cruzar unas pocas palabras con el encargado de la obra fue aceptado como un peón, no era la gran cosa pero un trabajo seguía siendo un trabajo y además podía comenzar a trabajar en tan solo dos días con goce de un pequeño adelanto que Minato agradeció infinitamente pues le haría mucha falta de comenzar a vivir en un nuevo lugar junto a una chica.

Minato caminaba tan feliz y despreocupado que no vio venir a una chica que apareció no supo de donde lo cierto es que termino debajo de unas bragas blancas y al levantar la vista se encontró a una joven rubia de ojos celestes de extraordinaria belleza completamente encima suyo (lo que le recordó inmediatamente la forma en que había conocido a Musubi), que al dirigir su mirada molesta a Minato empezó a gritarle con furia.

-¡Tú!, ¡maldito mono!, ¿¡acaso no me escuchaste cuando te grite que te apartaras!?- A pesar de la furia de su rostro, esto no le disminuía la belleza en lo absoluto, y Minato se encontró pensando que tan bella seria esta joven si sonriera para él.

Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que la chica parecía aún más enfadada debido a que creía que la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

-Tú idiota, ¿¡es que no piensas contestarme!?- Le grito aún más fuerte que antes, logrando que Minato reaccionara de una vez.

-Eh... eh... lo... lo… lo siento- Logro balbucear apenas.

La chica lo miro como si dudara de que su facultad mental estuviese funcionando correctamente.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?, contesta apropiadamente, ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme perder el tiempo?- Le espeto de forma orgullosa.

Minato no salía de su estupor, ¿qué diablos pasaba con ese día?, encontrándose con una belleza tras otra y cada una de ellas era capaz de quitarle el habla y confundirle el cerebro, el corazón y dejándole apenas la capacidad de respirar de forma automática. Esta mujer al igual que la de la mañana lo estaba empezando a hacer sentir de una forma extraña y que de alguna manera era incluso una sensación similar a la que la propia Musubi le hacía experimentar.

-No, yo, lo siento- Logro por fin acomodar su cerebro y articular un par de palabras- no fue mi intención lastimarte, realmente lo siento si necesitas que te ayude en algo como disculpa te ayudare encantado.

La joven rubia se ruborizo en sus palabras amables y por un momento se quedó sin habla, hasta que moviendo ligeramente su cabeza desvió su mirada al suelo antes de responder.

-Um, un mono como tú, parece que al menos sabes responder de forma correcta, sin embargo- Volviendo a mirarlo otra vez con expresión levemente enfadada- ¡no creas que te disculpare tan fácilmente!.

-No está bien, no me importa si tengo que hacer cualquier cosa, si con eso consigo tu disculpa, realmente pienso hacerme responsable-.

-¿Re… ¿responsable?- La chica se sonrojo incluso más que antes y comenzó a alejarse de él- ¿Qu…¿¡quién te crees para decirme algo co… como eso!?, ¿¡ni siquiera pienses en que aceptare tan fácilmente a un mono como tú!?.

-Aceptar?, umm, no entiendo a qué te refieres pero ya te dije que haré lo que sea para conseguir tu perdón-.

-Lo… lo que sea- Balbuceo la chica- ¡de ninguna forma aceptare eso!, ¡antes de que intentes cualquier cosa te matare!, si nos volvemos a encontrar ¡prepárate para morir!- Termino gritando en tanto corría despavorida del lugar desapareciendo en un instante.

``¿Eh?, parece que esta chica solo escucha lo que quiere´´ Pensó Minato.

-Pero aun así eso es tan adorable como la ingenuidad de Musubi-chan- Sonrió divertido.

-Minato-san- Musubi que llegaba corriendo con las compras que había hecho lo saludaba con una sonrisa- ¿cómo te fue?.

-Bien Musubi-chan, muy bien -Le respondió aun pensando en la chica que acababa de aparecerle y que se había marchado de la misma forma tempestuosa en la que había aparecido.

``Realmente este es un día extraño´´.

**MSEAdNys7S **

En una de las habitaciones privadas del edificio del M.B.I, un par de chicas estaban retozando con pereza sobre un sofá, o al menos una de ellas lo hacía, de cabello rosa atado en una coleta que se sujetaba hacia un lado de su cabeza, estaba descansando su cuerpo sobre el sofá, la otra de cabello blanco que dejaba caer sobre su rostro tapándole un ojo y dejándole el otro visible, descansaba con su espalda sobre la alfombra del suelo en tanto apoyaba los pies sobre el sofá. Las dos se encontraban en ropa interior debido al intenso calor que estaba haciendo.

Ambas parecían muy aburridas y desganadas sin saber qué hacer y estaban como a la espera de que algo interesante pudiera suceder, para tener algo con lo que divertirse.

-Oy, Haihane- la chica de pelo rosa inicio la conversación- ¿realmente no hay nada para hacer?.

La chica llamada Haihane no le respondió cansada de responderle una y otra vez la misma pregunta que le venía haciendo desde hace horas.

Ahhhhh, -Grito la joven de cabello rosa con frustración- porque no podemos salir aun, esto es muy aburrido.

-Bueno, así están hechas las reglas Benitsubasa, no podemos hacer nada- Un hombre joven que acababa de llegar le respondió, inmediatamente la joven se incorporó avergonzada de haber sido vista actuando de manera infantil por su Ashikabi.

-Na…Natsuo- Logro articular a pesar del nerviosismo e intentando mostrar su cuerpo a los ojos de su Ashikabi, sin embargo este paso de largo sin siquiera haberla visto- qu… qué bueno que volviste.

La otra chica miro con indiferencia la llegada de su Ashikabi, pero aun así también se incorporó, desperezándose ruidosamente.

-¿Y Karasuba?- alcanzo a preguntar en medio de sus bostezos- recuerdo que saliste con ella a no sé qué lugar.

-Si fuimos a realizar una pequeña patrulla-.

-Un momento, ¿por qué Karasuba puede salir del edificio y nosotras no ah?, ¡también somos miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario!-

-Bueno, según se Karasuba tiene ciertos privilegios dentro del M.B.I, en cuanto a ustedes ya está programado de que empiecen a moverse una vez que empiece la Segunda Etapa-Respondió Natsuo.

-Y eso porque-

-Bueno el presidente es quien decide eso así que no estoy tan seguro del porqué, como un simple empleado me limito a obedecer, nada más-.

Tras acomodar un par de cosas el Ashikabi se retiró de la habitación dejando nuevamente solas a las Sekireis, que volvieron a derrumbarse sobre el sofá.

-Ne, Haihane- Volvió a hablar la de cabello rosa tras unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Que sucede Benitsubasa?-

-Estaba pensando, ¿realmente tenemos que quedarnos quietas hasta que comience la Segunda Fase?, puede pasar mucho tiempo para eso-.

-Pues no podemos hacer nada, así están las reglas, además corremos el riesgo de ser asesinadas por Karasuba si nos encuentra desobedeciendo las normas establecidas por el presidente-.

-Ja, como si a ella le importaran realmente esas tontas reglas-.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero también sé que no le importara seguirlas si con eso consigue la excusa perfecta para matar sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie-.

-Tch, maldición en eso tienes razón- Benitsubasa se quedó pensando un momento y luego prosiguió con una sonrisa divertida- ¿y si nos escabullimos de la torre sin peligro de que Karasuba nos descubra?.

La otra Sekirei se le quedo mirando y tras unos instantes de sostenerse mutuamente la mirada ambas sonrieron.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algún buen plan?-.

-Oh sí, ya lo creo que si-.

Al mismo tiempo ambas se pusieron de pie y tras sonreírse cómplices abandonaron la habitación en busca del equipo que solían utilizar para vestirse.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Continuando su camino junto a Musubi, Minato pensaba en esos extraños sentimientos y en por qué había más de una mujer que pudiera hacer sentírselos, para empezar cuando conoció a Musubi ya creía realmente estar soñando de que una belleza como ella pudiera estar interesada en él y ahora esas otras mujeres apareciendo una después de la otra haciéndole sentir cosas que solo Musubi empezaba a despertarle.

Mientras pasaban junto a una librería una chica salía de ella cargada de libros y Minato sumido en sus líos mentales no la vio acercarse y por segunda vez en el día se vio tropezando con una mujer.

La chica cayó sentada sobre el duro suelo en tanto los libros que tenía sobre las manos terminaron esparcidos por toda la vereda.

Minato se insultó mentalmente por ir tan en el aire y de inmediato le tendió la mano a la joven para ayudarla a incorporarse, en tanto Musubi empezaba a recoger los libros del suelo, la chica levanto la vista y Minato se encontró observando a una muchacha de cabellos rojos atados en dos largas coletas trenzadas que le caían por la espalda, sus orbes del mismo color estaban cubiertas por unas gafas que ocultaban un poco la belleza de su rostro.

``Otra´´ Se encontró pensando Minato, en tanto tras tomarla de las manos tiro suavemente de ella hasta que quedo totalmente incorporada comprobando que era exactamente de la misma estatura que Musubi, que para ese momento ya había levantado todos los libros y empezaba a devolvérselos a la chica.

-Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba, estaba distraído- Se disculpó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, no estoy herida- Le sonrío la chica- oh gracias- le dijo a Musubi que procedió a colocarle los libros nuevamente sobre sus brazos.

-Eso se ve pesado, ¿quieres que te ayude a cargarlos?-.

La mujer lo miro de forma extraña, casi como si lo estuviera evaluando y tras unos instantes sonrío para sí misma.

-Es muy amable de tu parte y te lo agradezco pero no será necesario, además ya estoy acostumbrada-.

-Bien, entonces nos retiramos y disculpa, realmente lo siento-.

-No, no, ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya has sido lo suficientemente amable con ayudarme a cargar mis cosas, bien adiós- Se despidió dándose la vuelta.

-Adiós- Murmuro Minato en tanto Musubi se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

Ambos siguieron caminando y como le pasase con la mujer de la mañana sintió unas incontrolables ganas de voltear para mirarla una vez más.

Al hacerlo vio que la mujer también se había volteado mientras lo miraba con una ''muy'' extraña sonrisa, ese gesto hizo que se le erizara todo el cuerpo, los ojos de la chica tenían un toque de perversión que Minato no había visto ni en los ojos de su hermana.

Rápidamente se volvió y apurando el paso dio vuelta la esquina sintiendo aun la penetrante mirada de la joven en la nuca.

-¿Pasa algo Minato?- Le pregunto la siempre ingenua Musubi.

-¡NO!, ¡NO PASA NADA!- Se encontró gritando debido al nerviosismo, se dio cuenta que había gritado y trato de calmarse- no Musubi-chan, realmente no pasa nada, sigamos.

**MSEAdNys7S **

En un callejón seis hombres se encontraban peleando a golpe de puño o más bien un hombre de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo sobre su coronilla peleaba contra cinco tipos llenos de cicatrices y que parecían estar ebrios.

Uno de los tipos se lanzó contra el sujeto y le propino un puñetazo en la cara, el hombre soporto el golpe y le se lo devolvió enviándolo contra la pared opuesta donde se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó deslizándose lentamente quedando tendido en el piso del callejón. Sin darle tiempo a pensar recibió un terrible fierrazo en la cabeza que empezó a sangrar, el sujeto se dio vuelta y golpeo al tipo con el revés de su mano, otros dos se lanzaron contra el tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo consecutivamente en las costillas en tanto un quinto tipo le daba patadas.

Mientras la pelea sucedía dos chicas los observaban desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, una con desinterés y aburrimiento, la otra con emoción y algo de curiosidad infantil.

-Ne, Kujika, ¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?- Pregunto la que parecía más pequeña de cabello corto negro y ropas también negras.

-No Kuzuri- Le respondió la otra de cabello rubio corto y con las ropas del mismo diseño y color que la primera- ya te dije que nunca hay que intervenir en una pelea entre hombres-.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero son cinco contra uno- Le devolvió, en su voz no había atisbos de preocupación, sino de ansiedad por luchar ella también- el maestro no podrá solo.

-Tienes razón en eso Kuzuri, pero ya sabes que Sanada se molestara si intentamos ayudarlo- Después de pensar un momento agrego- además, no creo que lo necesite, mira, ¿vez?, parece que ya está terminando.

En efecto en el callejón el sujeto llamado Sanada logro quitarse a uno de encima y con una patada hizo trastabillar al que lo estaba pateando, le dio un codazo en la nariz al otro que todavía lo sujetaba logrando liberarse y se puso de pie.

Uno de sus oponentes saco una navaja e intento apuñalarlo arremetiendo a la fuerza, a duras penas lo evadió tomando su brazo y quitándole el arma le golpeo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla consiguiendo que pierda el equilibrio y lo golpeó duramente en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la culata de la navaja, el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente, inmediatamente se le vino otro y sin intentar esquivarlo intercambio varios puñetazos en los que salió vencedor enviando a su rival al suelo, un tercer oponente lo tomo desde atrás inmovilizando sus brazos, utilizando la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo golpeo en la cara consiguiendo que lo liberase y dándose vuelta lo golpeo en el estómago, el sujeto se dobló por la mitad en el dolor lo que fue aprovechado por Sanada para lanzarle una patada en la cara dejándosela deformada por el impacto y cayendo sobre uno de sus compinches.

Tras ver caer al sujeto Sanada se volvió para observar al último que aún quedaba en pie y que era quien lo había golpeado con el fierro, arma que aun sostenía en la mano en tanto le mantenía la mirada, sin embargo tras ser testigo de la paliza que se llevaron sus compañeros opto por tirar el metal al suelo y empezar a correr saliendo del callejón lo más rápido que pudo abandonando a los demás que estaban inconscientes.

-Parece que la pelea termino- Murmuro Sanada muy ufano de sí mismo tras salir victorioso- ja ja ja, esos tipos no eran realmente nada ja ja ja, ¿me pregunto si alguna vez me encontrare con un sujeto que esté a mi altura?.

Al ver que todo había terminado las dos chicas saltaron del techo y se acercaron al sujeto, que las vio acercarse e inmediatamente cambio su postura.

-¡Sanada!-.

-Hola mis pequeñas, ¿han visto la pelea? ja ja ja ja- Exclamo con gran orgullo- ¡Así es como pelea un hombre! Ja ja ja ja-

-Si la hemos visto- Murmuro Kujika- pero sí que te han golpeado fuerte, estas todo lastimado.

-JA, estas heridas no son nada- Se mofo con autosuficiencia- aun no eh conocido al hombre que logre herirme de verdad.

-Maestro, ¿estás bien?-.

-Ah, ¡Kuzuri-chan!- Le respondió con un tono inusualmente cariñoso- ¿estabas preocupada por mí?, no te preocupes ya todo termino y estoy bien.

Sanada abrazo con ternura a las dos chicas que le devolvieron el afecto aferrándose a cada lado del hombre.

-¡Bien!- Exclamo de repente- ¿qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer mis amadas?, ya se está haciendo tarde.

-Siiii, tengo hambre-.

-¿Qué hay de Shijime y las demás?- Inquirió Kujika.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ellas, les deje algo de dinero y les dije que podrían comprarse lo que quisieran.

-¿Ehhh?, A mí nunca me dejas dinero cuando me quedo sola- Se quejó la más pequeña.

-Ah ja ja ja ja, no te preocupes por eso Kuzuri-chan, simplemente vayamos a comer-

-De acuerdo pero, ¿en qué?- Pregunto Kujika observando la moto hecha pedazos producto del choque anterior que habían tenido.

Los tres observaron el vehículo destrozado y recordaron el motivo por el que la pelea había comenzado cuando al doblar una esquina los cinco tipos que estaban pasados de copa cruzaban la calle sin ningún reparo y al tratar de esquivarlos Sanada termino estrellando su moto contra un muro, sus Sekireis que habían saltado antes del impacto no se habían hecho daño pero el, que no tenía la misma clase de agilidad que sus Sekireis, termino con el cuerpo bastante dolorido, y lo peor es que los sujetos no solo no le agradecieron por no llevárselos puestos si no que habían empezado a insultarlo.

Lleno de ira les devolvió los insultos y se dirigió a un callejón para no molestar a nadie seguido por los tipos en donde comenzaron a pelearse.

-Umm, malditos bastardos, siento ganas de seguir golpeándolos- murmuro sintiendo como la ira le iba ganando de nuevo, sin embargo se calmó y se dirigió a las chicas- Bien no importa, hay un lugar cerca donde se reparan motos, la dejaremos allí y luego buscaremos un lugar para comer, ¿qué les parece?.

-¡Bien!-.

Tras esas palabras el hombre sujeto la moto y arrastrándola se perdieron dando vuelta la esquina.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Otro fracaso y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, había conseguido un trabajo por lo que creía que su situación mejoraría, sin embargo aún seguían rechazándolo.

En ese momento pasaron por un parque y se sentaron en un banco para descansar, no sabía de Musubi pero tras caminar todo el día él estaba realmente agotado.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento paseo su vista por el parque y pudo ver una máquina expendedora de bebidas en el otro lado, bastante alejada de donde estaban ellos, y de repente se encontró deseando tomar algo que le refrescara la garganta seca por el cansancio y el calor.

-Voy a buscar algo para beber- Le informo a su Sekirei- tu espera aquí Musubi-chan

-Si, como tú digas Minato-san-.

Tras obtener una sonrisa de la chica y de devolverle otra a cambio, se alejó en dirección de la máquina expendedora, sin embargo tras dar unos pasos se dio cuenta de que estaba incluso más alejada de lo que creía, ``como diablos pude verla desde tan lejos ´´.

Aun así continuo su camino y tras rodear el parque casi por completo pudo llegar por fin hasta la tan ansiada máquina.

Deposito las monedas correspondientes y tras sacar dos latas de refresco se dio la vuelta con intención de regresar con Musubi cuando al hacerlo vio sentada en una banca cercana a donde estaba el, a una joven de apariencia extraña, o más bien era la ropa que usaba la que la hacía parecer rara.

Con precaución se acercó a ella y la observo mejor, la chica era delgada de cabellos castaño claro corto que en ese momento le cubría la frente y los ojos, motivo por el cual Minato no pudo apreciar con exactitud el contorno de su rostro, aunque si tuviera que adivinar probablemente diría que la chica era bonita, llevaba puesta una camisa que apenas cubría la palidez de su cuerpo.

``¿Acaso esta chica será una indigente?´´ Pensó con algo de tristeza deseando tener los medios para poder ayudarla.

-H… hey, ¿estás sola?- Le pregunto débilmente- este no es un lugar para que una chica como tú se quede, además está anocheciendo y muchos tipos de personas peligrosas rondan a esas horas por estos lugares.

La chica no respondió, ni siquiera hizo un gesto de haberlo escuchado.

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-.

Por primera vez la joven se movió y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo aunque su flequillo seguía tapando su frente, al verla a la cara pudo ver un rostro incluso más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado y unos ojos grises que lo hipnotizaron inmediatamente, la chica lo miro unos instantes y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-No tengo a donde ir- Respondió finalmente, tenía una voz suave e inexpresiva.

``Así que es eso, me lo imaginaba, si tan solo mi situación no estuviese tan mal´´.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le ofreció.

-No, no puedes, nadie puede ayudarme, ya que estoy rota- A pesar su voz monótona Minato pudo detectar un poco de sufrimiento en sus palabras, o más que sufrimiento era un sentimiento de soledad, casi como si pensara que estaría sola para siempre.

-Sabes, no deberías rendirte- La chica volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo- yo también eh estado un tiempo muy largo solo, y eh experimentado la tristeza de la soledad, sin embargo nunca pensé que estaría solo para siempre, yo pensaba que no importaba lo improbable o imposible que pudiera ser, estaba seguro de que algún día encontraría a una persona especial, creo que tu deberías pensar lo mismo.

-Mi caso es diferente- Le respondió suavemente.

-Probablemente lo sea, sin embargo no debes pensar de una manera tan negativa, ya sabes lo que dicen, ninguna persona nace para estar sola- Termino con una sonrisa.

La chica no le respondió, y entonces Minato se sacó la chaqueta y la coloco suavemente sobre los hombros de ella, la mujer se movió levemente sorprendida.

-Pronto anochecerá y tendrás frío- La miro como disculpándose por no poder hacer nada realmente importante por ella- lo siento, de momento es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, sin embargo si nos volvemos a ver no dudes en buscar mi ayuda, aunque sea poca estaré feliz de poder ayudarte.

Con esas últimas palabras Minato se dio la vuelta y se marchó, en ese momento un viento paso por el lugar por lo que no pudo ver que la chica al levantar su rostro en su dirección dejo al descubierto una marca Sekirei ubicada en su frente, la joven permaneció con la vista clavada en la espalda de Minato hasta que se perdió de vista, solo entonces volvió a bajar su cabeza con desanimo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me siento tan triste?- Murmuro en tanto se aferraba a la chaqueta, buscando el calor que desprendía.

En ese momento dos personas se le acercaron y la joven observo que eran un muchacho y un hombre al cual reconoció como Mutsu uno de los Sekireis más fuertes.

-¿Lo ves Mutsu?, te lo dije… este es mi día de suerte-.

Minato volvió con Musubi y de inmediato su Sekirei noto que algo le faltaba.

-¿Y tú chaqueta?-.

-Se la di a alguien a quien no pude ayudar- Murmuro por lo bajo sintiendo inexplicablemente una enorme tristeza y sintiéndose impotente al no haber ayudado a esa chica.

``Espero que el destino me ayude a volver a encontrarla y que pueda estar en mejores condiciones para ayudarla´´.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Minato y su Sekirei caminaban juntos el uno desganado (aunque no lo exteriorizaba para no preocupar a su Sekirei), la otra alegre y sonriente cuando al pasar por una heladería Musubi prácticamente se puso a babear tras ver los deliciosos helados que se mostraban en los afiches y empezó a mirar a su Ashikabi con cara de perro mojado a lo cual este con una gotita en la cabeza no tuvo más opción que comprarle uno tomando de paso otro para él ya que a decir verdad él también se había tentado un poco.

Tras comprar un par de helados siguieron caminando sin percatarse de que desde la azotea de la heladería eran observados por una pareja que también estaban degustando los mismos helados que ellos.

-Ne, Shuhei- Hablo la chica de cabello negro largo que le caía sobre su espalda dejándose dos pequeñas coletas a los lados de su cabeza y ojos de color marrón- esos dos, ¿no son un par Ashikabi-Sekirei como nosotros?.

-Si- le respondió el joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes- desde aquí puedo ver la marca Sekirei en la espalda de la chica.

-¿Ehh?, ¿lo notaste también?- la chica soltó una pequeña risita- ¿y? ¿entonces qué, los atacamos?.

-Preferiría no hacerlo en estos momentos, estamos en relativa paz ahora y me agradaría permanecer así un poco más-.

-Muu, Shuhei, te estás volviendo un poco holgazán ¿lo sabías?-.

El joven la miro con una sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Escucha Madoka, El Plan Sekirei acaba de empezar, no crees que deberíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y no ir tan apurados, además incluso si no buscamos peleas eventualmente otras parejas nos encontraran y las batallas se harán inevitables, de modo que es inútil apurarse-.

-Umm, eso lo entiendo, pero aun así ya que los tenemos tan cerca, podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad y pelear con ellos-

-Ju ju, y ahí vamos de nuevo- Murmuro divertido el joven- ¿Por qué es que quieres tan imperiosamente pelear?.

-¿Y por qué tú no quieres pelear?, ¿si no peleamos no podremos estar juntos cierto?, ¿entonces por qué?, ¿por qué tienes esa actitud tan pacifista?-.

-Una pregunta a la vez por favor- Dijo con paciencia- ya te lo eh dicho Madoka no es que no quiera pelear, es solo que no hay por qué presionar tanto las cosas.

La chica lo miro con desconfianza mientras lo observaba disfrutar plenamente de su helado.

-Ne Shuhei, ¿ese es realmente tu motivo?-

-Si... -Le respondió el- ...aunque también este helado me gusta tanto que no tengo deseos de levantarme en estos momentos.

- … -.

-...Um Madoka, ¿te sientes bien?, se te ve algo enojada-.

-Tú..., ¿¡entonces esa es tu verdadera razón!?- Le grito enojada.

-¡Hum!-

-¿¡Ni siquiera piensas negarlo!?-

-¡No!-

-Estúpido imbécil y yo aquí como una tonta tomando en serio tu sermón-

-Ma, ma, tranquilízate Madoka-chan, siempre habrá otras parejas que encontraremos no te preocupes-.

-No utilices el chan, te lo eh dicho un montón de veces- Exclamo enojada

Tras terminar ambos de consumir sus helados, lo que llevo aproximadamente media hora más debido a que el joven no se había conformado y siguió pidiendo otros, salieron del local y se encaminaron hacia una avenida bastante iluminada.

-Y ahora, ¿hacia dónde vamos?- Pregunto el chico.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algunas Sekireis para entrenar?- Le respondió la muchacha.

-¿Estás segura?- La chica respondió con una inclinación de cabeza- …Si eso es lo que desea mi Ashikabi,…yo… como tu Sekirei te obedeceré.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Retornando hacia el departamento Minato y su Sekirei iban caminando de forma dificultosa debido al fuerte viento que azotaba sus rostros y a la pequeña tormenta que se había desatado de forma inesperada y repentina, para colmo el camino que planeaban seguir para volver estaba inundado y debido a eso tuvieron que desviarse bastante del camino tomando otras calles.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien Minato-san!?- Grito preocupada su Sekirei cuando Minato por acción del fuerte viento y el suelo húmedo y resbaladizo trastabillo cayendo al suelo donde se golpeó las rodillas.

-S… si Musubi-chan, estoy bien, no te preocupes tan solo me resbale- Le respondió sonriendo.

Musubi lo ayudo a incorporarse y cuando lo hizo Minato sintió un golpe en la cara, algo aturdido se dio cuenta de que era un afiche que seguramente se había despegado de un muro debido a la fuerza del viento, lo tomo con ambas manos y lo desplegó.

-Posada Izumo- Leyó en voz baja, la tinta del papel estaba algo corrida gracias al agua pero aun así se podían distinguir las palabras- habitaciones disponibles, desayuno incluido y el precio también es accesible.

Emocionado dirigió su vista hacia la parte baja del afiche y con alegría pudo comprobar que la dirección escrita indicaba los nombres de unas calles que estaban cerca.

-Vamos Musubi-chan, parece que por fin encontramos un sitio en donde vivir-.

Y lleno de alegría comenzó a caminar siguiendo la dirección de la calle indicada seguido de su Sekirei que parecía tan contenta como él.

``Quizás el destino está comenzando a sonreírme´´.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Bien hasta acá el capítulo 2, originalmente pensaba agregarle más cosas pero a último momento decidí dejarlo como esta. Ahora por donde comienzo, bien como seguro se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo fue más de introducción de personajes que de otra cosa, en el siguiente capítulo los personajes comenzaran a cruzarse entre sí, aparecerán otros que aún no sean mostrado y lo más importante empezaran las batallas y muy probablemente Minato le de alas a otra Sekirei.**

**Ahora contestando al único review que tengo hasta el momento y espero que a partir de ahora halla mas (PLEASE): Para unweymexicano: antes que nada te agradezco el review y el apoyo y de paso te respondo que la historia la planee en base a Musubi ser la Primera de las Sekireis de Minato, en otras palabras mi historia no funcionaría como a mí me hubiese gustado si hubiese elegido a otra Sekirei como su primera, SIN EMBARGO, te aviso que en este fanfic Musubi en realidad NO ES su primer Sekirei (al menos no completamente XD), ya vas a entender por qué digo eso cuando leas los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bien ahora sí, sin nada más que decir me despido atentamente y nos vemos (dejen reviews please) sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capítulo 3: Vida nueva, Alas nuevas****.**

Mientras el agua comenzaba a hervir la mujer cortaba las verduras en tanto observaba la lluvia por la ventana, la tormenta se había desatado de golpe y llevaba ya más de una hora no mostrando signos de que tuviera ganas de parar.

-Umm, espero que Kagari-san no se moje con esta lluvia- Murmuro preocupada al tiempo que colocaba lo que había cortado en la olla y la tapaba. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y sorprendida fue a atender.

-Ara, ara, me pregunto quién será a estas horas-.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven pareja, un chico y una chica, que estaban mojados de los pies a la cabeza y la observaban con aprensión.

El chico sostenía uno de los afiches que ella había pegado en las calles cercanas donde colocaba que habían habitaciones disponibles.

-E-esto...- Comenzó el joven algo dubitativo, en tanto la chica a su lado observaba hacia todos lados con curiosidad infantil- disculpe, ¿este lugar es la Posada Izumo?.

-Sí, así es- Le contesto con amabilidad viendo divertida como el muchacho soltaba un suspiro de alivio en su respuesta.

-Eh, bien- Intento continuar, sin embargo el tartamudeo y los escalofríos causados por el frío al estar todo mojado se lo impidieron.

-¿Por qué no pasan dentro y se secan primero?- Les ofreció con una sonrisa- nos presentaremos una vez que estén secos.

-Gra… gracias, es muy amable de su parte-.

-Ah, muchas gracias-.

-Hu hu hu, ni lo mencionen, pasen, pasen-.

Después de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, la joven pareja estaba sentada enfrente de la mujer, ambos secos y con ropa nueva que ella les había prestado.

-B… bien antes que nada, me presentare, mi nombre es Minato, Minato Sahashi- Se presentó el chico ya un poco más tranquilo y utilizando el tono más educado del que disponía.

-Yo soy Musubi- Se introdujo a sí misma la muchacha.

-Encantada de conocerlos a los dos, mi nombre es Miya Asama y soy la dueña de esta Posada- Se presentó a su vez la mujer sonriendo- ahora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?.

-E... esto, de casualidad nos topamos con este afiche y me gustaría pedirle si nos deja quedarnos aquí, nos echaron de mi departamento y no tenemos un lugar para vivir- Termino de golpe agachando su cabeza hasta hacerla tocar con el suelo.

-Por favor, levanta tu cabeza, no es necesario que hagas eso- Le pidió- mi marido era una persona que no podía dejar de ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesitase.

-¿Eh?, entonces... ¿significa que podemos?-

-Sí, bienvenidos a la Posada de Izumo- Le respondió sonriente.

Minato sintió una enorme alegría al saber que por fin había encontrado un hogar para vivir junto a Musubi, y al volverse para mirarla la vio luciendo una sonrisa más grande que la suya propia.

-¿No es grandioso Minato-san?, ahora ya tiene donde vivir-

-Sí, lo es- Le respondió- es realmente grandioso.

-Bien- Prosiguió Miya- en estos momentos además de ustedes hay otras tres personas hospedándose aquí,- Les informo- uno de ellos está trabajando, así que me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para conocerlo, sin embargo las otras dos están en sus habitaciones por lo que las verán en la cena... y apropósito creo que ya es hora, esperen aquí por favor mientras llamo a las demás.

-Si- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Minato y su Sekirei se quedaron esperando en la sala por unos minutos al cabo de los cuales dos chicas se presentaron ante ellos.

-Hola -Los saludos una de ellas, de sonrisa alegre y franca, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y largo- ¿son nuevos inquilinos?, Miya acaba de hablarme de ustedes.

-Umm, si… estaremos viviendo aquí a partir de mañana- Le dijo Minato, en ese momento la segunda se mostró apareciendo por detrás de la primera, era pelirroja y tenía los ojos del mismo color de su cabello, tanto el cómo su Sekirei la observaron por unos instantes antes de reconocerla.

``Es la chica con la que me tropecé a la salida de la librería´´ Pensaba Minato estupefacto.

-U… ustedes- Tartamudeaba la chica que también los había reconocido y que por algún motivo parecía nerviosa.

-Oh, es la chica de hoy- Señalo Musubi apuntándole con un dedo- la que conocimos en la librería.

En esos momentos Miya acababa de llegar y se detuvo al escuchar las últimas palabras de Musubi, la mujer dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia la pelirroja y comenzó a reír de una forma que todos en la habitación empezaron a temblar de miedo.

-Ara, ara, Matsu-san, no sabía que habías salido de la Posada hu hu hu- Aunque mostraba un rostro sonriente se podía vislumbrar que no estaba feliz- me pregunto en que momento saliste, hu hu hu, y yo que pensaba que no podías salir, ¿adónde habrás ido?.

-Geh, wa wa wa wa- La chica llamada Matsu temblaba de pies a cabeza- Mi… Miya-tan, n… no es lo que piensas, este t… tan solo salí por unos minutos je je je, realmente no estuve mucho afuera ja ja ja, s… solo fui a buscar unos libros je je je, SI eso es, tan solo fui por unos libros.

-Umm, ¿libros eh?, ¿pero no era Uzume-san quien te los traía?- Le pregunto sin borrar esa tétrica sonrisa de su rostro.

-S… SI, pero Uzume-tan estaba ocupada así que...-.

-¿Ocupada?, ¿ocupada en qué?, Uzume-san estuvo en la Posada tooodo el día-

-Ehh, b… bueno estee, veraas...-.

-Está bien, no importa- Dijo Miya volviendo a sonreír con normalidad- hablaremos más tarde sobre eso, ahora hay que ubicar a los nuevos inquilinos, Uzume-san ¿te importaría llevar a Musubi-san a su habitación?, Sahashi-san y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios.

-Claro Miya- Le respondió la chica alegre- por aquí sígueme.

Y mientas la chica llamada Uzume guiaba a Musubi a su nueva habitación, Minato acompaño a Miya a otra en donde fijaron los arreglos del pago y demás temas.

Después de eso, tuvieron una agradable cena en donde Minato y Musubi mantuvieron una amena conversación con sus nuevos compañeros. Luego de la cena y tan pronto la lluvia ceso se retiraron quedando en que volverían al siguiente día lo más temprano posible ya con todas sus cosas listas para instalarse.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Despertando temprano en la mañana Minato se incorporó y sin perder tiempo empezó a empacar sus cosas tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su Sekirei, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito cuando vio que los ojos de Musubi se abrían y le sonreía como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Minato-san-

-Oh, buenos días Musubi-chan, lo siento si te desperté-.

-No, estoy bien- Le respondió mientras observaba sus movimientos- Ah, estas empacando deja que te ayude.

-Si gracias-.

Entre los dos se pasaron un buen rato acomodando sus cosas de la manera más ordenada que pudieron y tras terminar, se sentaron a descansar un poco, en ese momento alguien golpeo a la puerta y pensando que era el propietario Minato fue a abrir.

-Onii-chan!, ¡buenos días!- Fue lo primero que escucho en tanto una sombra había cruzado la puerta y lo abrazaba efusivamente tirándolo al piso en la acción.

-Yu… ¡Yukari!- Grito reconociendo a su hermana- ¿¡qué haces aquí!?.

-Ehhh, ¿cómo que, que hago aquí?- Le dijo con un tono enfadado- visitando a mi Onii-chan que más, ¿acaso no puedo?.

-Cl… claro que puedes, pero no hace ni un día que te llame y bueno… llegaste más rápido de lo que pensaba-.

-Ja ja ja, bueno es que ya estaba en la capital cuando te llame ayer por eso ja ja ja ja, pensaba darte una sorpresa y de paso traerte lo que me habías pedido- Termino en tanto le entregaba una bolsa con ropa suya adentro.

-Ah, la ropa que te pedí, gracias Yukari realmente me has salva…- Intento agradecerle cuando fue interrumpido por el brazo de su hermana menor enroscándose en su cuello y apretándole la garganta.

-Por cierto Onii-chan…-La mirada de Yukari era muy peligrosa en tanto aumentaba la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de su hermano- …que descarado de tu parte el cortar la conversación ayer, ¿acaso no te dije antes que nunca ignoraras a tu linda hermanita?.

-Sí, lo siento- Se disculpó Minato débilmente por la falta de oxígeno- fue mi culpa lo siento, Yukari me ahogo… me ahogo…

-Minato-san, ¿quién es?- Musubi llego en ese momento y vio a los hermanos con Yukari sobre la espalda de Minato mientras le apretaba el cuello con fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta Yukari soltó a su hermano observando a esa belleza que estaba de pie delante de ellos, tenía un rostro bonito y un muy buen cuerpo sobresaliendo más que nada su enorme busto.

``¿Qué?, ¿quién es esta chica?, ¿acaso mi Onii-chan y ella son?´´ Pensaba Yukari bastante confundida y de golpe entendió para quien era la ropa que su hermano le había pedido.

-Onii-chan, ¿quién es ella?- Le pregunto antes de que Minato pudiera decir una sola palabra.

-¿E… ¿ella?... pu… pues…- Tartamudeaba el chico sin saber cómo expresar la situación- ella es Musubi-chan y ahora está viviendo conmigo.

-¡Viviendo contigo!- Exclamo Yukari muy sorprendida, se quedó callada por un momento aparentemente asimilando la nueva información, pero después de unos cortos instantes una sonrisa un tanto perversa apareció en sus labios- ¿así que viviendo contigo ehh? Je je je, ya veo, al fin entiendo para quien es la ropa, je je je ya se me hacía muy raro tu pedido… por cierto, ¿mama sabe de esto?.

-¡NO!- Se sorprendió a si mismo gritando, carraspeo sonoramente y continuo- no, mama no sabe nada y preferiría que tampoco lo supiera… al menos por ahora.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- Le dio la razón su hermana imaginando las cosas que podría llegar a hacer su estricta madre, en ese momento reparo en que la habitación estaba bastante vacía y que detrás de la chica llamada Musubi había un enorme paquete que parecía contener un montón de cosas- por cierto, Onii-chan, ¿tu habitación no está muy desolada?

-Si bueno… je je je, en realidad es por qué me estoy mudando a otro sitio-

-¿¡Mudando!?, ¿¡a dónde!?, ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?, gracias a dios que vine hoy de lo contrario tú te mudarías y yo me habría quedado con una dirección falsa-.

-Yu… Yukari, no seas tan exagerada- Respondió Minato mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza ante la avalancha de preguntas de su hermana menor- ah, ya se, escucha Yukari estamos yendo ahora mismo hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?, de esa forma ya sabrás en donde vivo.

-Um, me parece una muy buena idea-

-De acuerdo vamos-

Minato tomo un par de cosas guardándolas en su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Yukari al ver esto estaba por llamarlo para preguntarle cómo demonios pensaba cargar con todas sus cosas, cuando Musubi se adelantó y tomando el enorme paquete se lo cargo al hombro como si estuviese lleno de aire.

-¿Qu… ¿qu… ¿qu… ¿Qué?…- Yukari no salía de su asombro, esa chica era increíblemente fuerte- ¿co… ¿co… ¿com… ¿cómo puedes?…- apenas consiguió balbucear.

-¿Esto?- Inquirió la Sekirei del pelinegro dándole una sonrisa ingenua- oh es muy fácil para mí, Musubi es capaz de llevar cargas más pesadas que esta- Añadió con un pequeño matiz de orgullo en su voz.

Minato vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Bien vámonos-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Wow, este lugar es increíble- dijo Yukari ante la vista de la Posada una vez que llegaron- ¿cómo hiciste para encontrar un lugar como este?

-¿Destino… Quizás?- Le respondió su hermano, ella se volteo a mirarlo y vio que se veía realmente feliz.

-¿Destino? Ja, eso es imposible, mi inútil Onii-chan bueno para nada jamás tendrá a la suerte de su lado- Se burlo

-Yukari, no seas cruel, creo que incluso a mi pueden estarme saliendo bien las cosas para variar ¿no crees?-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, ¿porque no mejor entramos?- Lo corto Yukari.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor-.

Los tres entraron en la Posada y fueron recibidos por la casera que inmediatamente saludo a Yukari y los acompaño a su habitación, donde empezaron a acomodar y a organizar todas sus cosas, cuando terminaron bajaron hacia el comedor en donde Miya les dio pastelillos y les sirvió un poco de té a todos.

Minutos después Uzume y Matsu también bajaron y se unieron al desayuno entablando una conversación de cosas triviales y para consternación de Minato, observo que Yukari parecía llevarse muy bien con Matsu la cual no dejaba de mirarlo cada vez que Miya no prestaba atención.

-Hola, parece que tenemos visitas- Se escuchó la voz fresca de un joven, e inmediatamente un chico de cabellos grises y ojos rojos hizo acto de presencia en el comedor, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de Minato y Yukari aunque estos por motivos muy distintos.

-Bi… ¡Bishonen!- Exclamo Yukari exaltada sin poder contenerse- ¿qu… que hermoso… - Balbuceo por lo bajo mientras lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

El chico le devolvió la mirada y tras saludarla con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa le pregunto.

-Disculpa… ¿tú eres?-

-Yu… Yukari… Yukari Sahashi- Le devolvió toda sonrojada- so… soy la hermana menor de este idiota- siguió señalando a su izquierda directamente hacia su hermano.

El peligris entonces dirigió su vista hacia Minato ampliando un poco sus ojos en el reconocimiento, este también lo había reconocido, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar fue su Sekirei quien lo hizo por él.

-Ah, te conozco- Le dijo con su sonrisa infantil- eres el chico con el que nos cruzamos ayer… eh… eh… lo siento… ¿cómo era tu nombre?.

-Ka… Kagari, me llamo Kagari- Le respondió rápidamente- y ustedes eran Musubi y Minato Sahashi ¿verdad?- ambos asintieron- me agrada volver a verlos…- se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego prosiguió -…um, que estén aquí significa que ustedes son los nuevos inquilinos que menciono Miya hoy en la mañana, ¿cierto?

-Una deducción admirable sin duda Kagari-san…- Sonrió Miya con humor, contestando por ellos- y al parecer ya los conocías.

-Eh, si, nos cruzamos ayer cuando me dirigía al trabajo, Sahashi-san es un colega de Universidad de uno de mis compañeros-

-Ehh, ya veo así que era eso, bien, ¿por qué no te sientas y compartimos el desayuno todos juntos?-

-Por supuesto-.

Después de pasar casi todo el día en la Posada Yukari se retiró no sin antes remarcarle a su hermano lo mucho que lo envidiaba por poder vivir en la misma casa que un Bishönen y advertirle que no hiciera nada estúpido con Musubi o esta lo dejaría y que ni en sus mejores sueños sería capaz de conseguirse otra chica de igual belleza.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Caminando por el bosque en mitad de la noche Minato miraba en todas direcciones tratando de pensar en donde se encontraba, él podía jurar que se había ido a dormir con Musubi y de golpe se encontraba en ese extraño sitio.

``¿Eh?, espera, ¿eso significa que estoy en un sueño?... no, un momento… ¿no es esto demasiado realista para ser uno?´´ Pensaba cada vez más desconcertado, en ese momento unos sollozos provenientes del frente de su posición interrumpieron su monologo interno.

-Eh, ¿Yukari?, ¿otra vez se perdió en el bosque?- Él avanzo entre los árboles sorteando arbustos y ramas bajas y al llegar a un pequeño claro iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna levanto el rostro y observo la pequeña silueta de una niña de largo cabello rubio en lo alto de un árbol, ella también lo vio y dejo de llorar para verlo con un par de hermosos y grandes ojos esmeralda cargados de curiosidad ante la aparición del chico.

-No es Yukari…- Dijo Minato en un susurro apenas audible en tanto se acercaba más al árbol- ¿acaso no puedes bajar?, ven vamos, te atrapare- continuo mientras extendía sus brazos en alto en dirección a la niña.

La pequeña lo miro y rápidamente se lanzó directamente a sus brazos abiertos causando que ambos cayeran sobre la hierba crecida del suelo, ella sobre él.

``Humm, esto me recuerda a cuando conocí a Musubi-chan´´.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto tratando de comprobar de que no se hubiese hecho daño, a modo de respuesta la niña negó con una leve sacudida de su cabeza-… a este… ¿podrías decirme cómo te llamas?- Le ofreció lentamente tratando de que se sintiera segura con él.

-Ku… Kusano…- Respondió con timidez.

-¿Kusano?, eh, entonces eres Ku-chan je je je es un bonito nombre- A sus últimas palabras la niña sonrió con simpatía mostrando una gran sonrisa.

``UWA, es realmente linda cuando sonríe´´ Pensó con alegría y cierta nostalgia recordando a Yukari quien de pequeña también solía regalarle esas sonrisas cada vez que iba a buscarla cuando se perdía en los bosques.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Continuo.

La pequeña niña perdió su sonrisa y su rostro se vio envuelto nuevamente en el llanto.

-¿Fue culpa de Ku?, Takami sangraba mucho, ella trato de detener a la onee-san con la guadaña pero la lastimaron, Ku no quiso dejar que se la llevaran y entonces…- Balbuceaba Kusano en medio de sus llantos.

-Ku-chan, no entiendo-.

-Ayúdame, Onii-chan-. En ese momento y ante la mirada sorprendida del joven la niña se fue alejando de él, Minato corrió tras ella pero igual que un espejismo en el desierto Kusano se alejaba más y más.

-¡Ku-chan!, ¡Ku-chan!...-

-…-

-…to-san… Minato-san - Lo llamaba una voz, el abrió bruscamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su nueva habitación, Musubi a su lado lo había despertado y al ver hacia la ventana pudo comprobar que ya había amanecido- Minato-san, ¿estás bien?

``…entonces si fue un sueño después de todo… No, no, fue demasiado real para ser un simple sueño… ¿pero entonces que fue?´´ Minato se quedó callado unos instantes y después volvió su mirada a su Sekirei que permanecía a su lado observándolo preocupada.

-Estoy bien Musubi-chan, solo tuve un sueño un tanto raro nada más…-Le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, lo cual funciono perfectamente ya que su Sekirei rápidamente recupero la risa y salió de la habitación después de avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo.

Minato tardo solo unos minuto en bajar y al llegar al comedor tan solo se encontró con Matsu y Uzume, ambas chicas lo saludaron como acostumbraban, Uzume con alegría y Matsu acompañada de una sonrisa perversa.

-Hola, Mina-tan, que tal dormiste en tu ''primera noche'' aquí hu hu hu seguro que la pasaste muy bien…-

-Matsu, tu nunca cambias, ¿eh?- le dijo Uzume mientras veía sonriente a su compañera.

Minato, entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras de la chica prefirió no responder para no crearse problemas con la casera y se dirigió a Uzume.

-Uzume-san, ¿en dónde están Musubi-chan y la dueña?-

-Ah sobre eso, je je je, sígueme-

Uzume se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa seguida por Minato y por Matsu, a medida que se iban acercando se comenzaban a escuchar algunos gritos femeninos y al llegar los tres vieron como Musubi estaba peleando contra Miya y a pesar de lo fuerte y rápida que era no podía siquiera tocar a la propietaria.

-Eh, ehhhhhh, ¿qué está pasando?- Pregunto Minato muy preocupado.

-Bueno veras, todas las mañanas Miya-tan hace un poco de ejercicio con su espada- Matsu se dio a la tarea de explicar la situación, en tanto abrazaba por detrás al joven y le apoyaba sus grandes y suaves pechos sobre su espalda, causando reacciones violentas en cierta parte de la anatomía del chico que el trataba desesperadamente de controlar debido a que estaba en presencia de muchas personas y todas ellas del sexo opuesto- y en eso estaba cuando Musubi-tan bajo y la vio, … eh… esa parte no la entendí muy bien pero parece que ella se emocionó mucho y de inmediato le pidió a Miya-tan si podían entrenar juntas, ella acepto y en eso están desde hace un rato… por cierto sí que tienen resistencia yo me hubiese desmayado a los 30 segundos de comenzar.

-Eh, pero, ¿no es peligroso?- Continuo el pelinegro algo nervioso tanto por lo preocupado que estaba porque ninguna se hiciese daño como por estar sintiendo los enormes pechos de la chica de lentes en la espalda.

-Ah, no te preocupes- Dijo esta vez Uzume- Miya está más que acostumbrada, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace.

En ese momento Musubi se lanzó sobre la dueña intentando darle un golpe en el rostro, Miya tan solo evadió el puñetazo deslizándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda con lo que la Sekirei de Minato termino pasando de largo cual toro ante un torero, trastabillo y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Aprovechando la pequeña pausa obtenida Miya se percató de la presencia de los tres jóvenes que las observaban desde la puerta y sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a parar a Minato y Matsu que parecían estar pegados.

-Matsu-san, te eh dicho miles de veces que las relaciones inapropiadas entre personas del sexo opuesto dentro de la Posada están prohibidas ¿no?- Le dijo sonriendo mientras una máscara de un demonio se aparecía detrás de ella, asustando a todos, inclusive a Musubi que se había incorporado y al ver la máscara se volvió a caer esta vez sentada y sin hacer amagos de querer volver a levantarse- ¿acaso quieres quedarte sin desayunar?.

-¡Geh!, eh ja ja ja ja- Se reía con nerviosismo la pelirroja tras separarse rápidamente de Minato- so… solo estaba bromeando Miya-tan ja ja ja ja ja.

-Bien- La máscara Hanyo desaparecido al instante- será mejor que lo dejemos así por hoy Musubi-san, mañana continuaremos, ¿qué te parece?.

-Si, como usted quiera dueña-sama-.

-Hu hu hu, bien ahora volvamos al comedor y empecemos a desayunar, Kagari-san ya debe estar por llegar de su trabajo-.

En ese momento el cerebro de Minato se reactivó nuevamente y le informo que él también tenía un trabajo y que si llegaba tarde en su primer día podía perderlo.

-Lo… lo siento propietaria-san, pero no puedo desayunar, tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo y se me hace tarde-.

-Umm, pero, ¿podrías esperar solo cinco minutos?- Le pidió, al cabo de los cuales le trajo una pequeña cajita donde había preparado el desayuno para él.

De no ser porque sabía que se hubiese visto patético, Minato creía que se hubiera largado a llorar de la alegría.

``Ahhh, esta casera es tan diferente de mi anterior propietario´´.

Tras darle las gracias y de despedirse de todos tomo sus cosas y se marchó lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas y su físico.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato había llegado a su trabajo y debido a lo duro y agotador que era se le hizo un trabajo bastante pesado, afortunadamente él tenía una buena condición física y rápidamente se acostumbró llevando y trayendo materiales pesados y cargando las carretillas llenas de escombros, entre una y otra actividad la mitad de la jornada laboral había terminado y Minato pudo sentarse a descansar y a probar el bento que la casera muy amablemente había preparado para él y mientras se deleitaba con las delicias que Miya le cocinara conoció a un hombre de nombre Seo que ese día llego un poco tarde por lo que fue regañado por el capataz de la obra, a primera vista el tipo se veía realmente temible, pero una vez que lo conoció se dio cuenta que a pesar de que era algo haragán era una muy buena persona.

-Hey, Sahashi- Lo llamo Seo, él y Minato fueron puestos juntos a recoger los escombros que iba dejando la obra y llevarlos en carretillas hasta los depósitos colocados en un extremo del edificio en construcción- parece ser que ya te acostumbraste je je je, yo ya llevo tres semanas y me parece que podría acabar muerto antes de que termine el día ja ja ja ja, de no ser porque la paga es buena y debido a que me pagaron por adelantado ya me habría ido.

-Sí, bueno durante la secundaria tuve algunos trabajos a media jornada en donde realizaba trabajos pesados, así que si, se puede decir que estoy algo acostumbrado-.

-Um, ya veo, así que es por eso… por cierto me dijiste que entraste a la universidad, ¿a cuál iras?-

-Universidad de Tokio- Respondió obteniendo un silbido de admiración de parte de Seo- estoy intentando hacer la carrera de Física Nuclear.

-¡Física!- Exclamo el hombre más sorprendido todavía- ja ja ja ja bonita carrera que has elegido.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Qué carrera habías elegido?-.

-Bioquímica, puede que no lo parezca pero siempre tuve cierta atracción por la ciencia ja ja ja, sin embargo la realidad y los sueños son dos cosas muy distintas y una vez allí me di cuenta que no tenía lo necesario para la carrera y aunque lo intente desgraciadamente me vi obligado a abandonar je je je-.

-Es una lástima-.

-Si bueno, pero, ah no te preocupes, no todo en la vida son los estudios-.

-Sin embargo la hacen mucho más fácil-.

-Eh, si, ciertamente je je je je, la verdad es que debido a eso me cuesta bastante encontrar un trabajo decente-.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la carretilla estaba completamente llena y Seo fue a llevar los escombros, al volver continuo.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿tienes novia o algo?- Le soltó de golpe, Minato se ruborizo ligeramente lo que fue notado por el hombre- oho, veo que si je je je y dime, ¿es bonita?

-Um, bueno si, es muy bonita… ¿y qué hay de ti?- Le pidió para desviar la atención de el ya que se sentía incómodo, no solo por ser un tema romántico, algo en lo que no se sentía seguro, sino también porque la conversación podía profundizarse y tenía prohibido hablar sobre eso.

-¿Yo?... um bueno, sí, tengo un par de chicas que viven conmigo- Por alguna razón su voz sonaba algo evasiva.

La conversación murió en ese punto y se dedicaron a trabajar, unas horas después el capataz los relevo del trabajo y les dio unos minutos de descanso, se quedaron apartados del resto del grupo y cuando se sentaron para beber un poco de agua una voz femenina los alerto.

-Seo- Dos chicas casi idénticas se les acercaban- ¿ya has terminado?

-Oh Hikari-chan, Hibiki, que bueno que vinieron, déjenme presentarles a un nuevo compañero que se sumó hoy-.

Tanto Minato como las gemelas se miraron y se reconocieron-

-¡Tu!- Grito Hikari

-¡Las gemelas que atacaron a Musubi-chan!-

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿acaso ya se conocen?, ja ja ja vaya, vaya el mundo sí que es un pañuelo ja ja ja ja-

-¡Seo!, no es momento para reírse, este chico es un Ashikabi al igual que tu- Le espeto su Sekirei

-¿Ashikabi?, ¿en serio?, ehhh, eso explica el por qué tenías un aroma que me era familiar-.

-Seo-san, ¿tú también eres un Ashikabi?- Le pregunto Minato muy sorprendido de encontrase a un Ashikabi como el, era el primero que conocía y no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación.

-Sí, así es, soy Kaoru Seo el Ashikabi de estas dos- Se presentó en tanto abrazaba a ambas Sekireis, sosteniendo a una por la cintura y a la otra le apretaba un pecho, tal caricia pareció no gustarle a la Sekirei ya que inmediatamente utilizo sus poderes y su Ashikabi fue electrocutado quedando más negro que el carbón.

En ese momento varios helicópteros del M.B.I pasaron sobre ellos, sobrevolando bajo en dirección del Jardín Botánico. Seo se incorporó y se quedó observando atentamente a los helicópteros hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

-Humm, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo está a punto de suceder por esta área- Murmuro, dejando desconcertados a sus Sekireis y a Minato.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En el edificio del M.B.I el presidente de la compañía estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su oficina, en ese momento una mujer de cabello blanco entro sin llamar y se fue directa a él.

-¡Minaka! es que acaso no piensas hacer nada? - Le recrimino- la Nº 108 está ahí afuera sola y desprotegida, si no la ayudamos cualquier persona podría aprovecharse de ella.

-¿Hacer algo dices?, ja ja ja ja, no podemos tener favoritismos Takami-kun-.

-¿Favoritismos?, pero ella ni siquiera está participando-

-Lo está desde que decidiste sacarla del M.B.I-.

-¿¡Como dices!?-

-Además Takami-kun, no puedo enviar al Escuadrón Disciplinario para algo tan trivial como eso, ellas están para otro tipo de cosas mucho más importantes-.

-¿Trivial?, maldito bastardo- En esos momentos se sentía bastante enojada, sin embargo al ver que el hombre no iba a dar el brazo a torcer trato de calmarse un poco y cambio bruscamente de tema- y hablando del Escuadrón Disciplinario ¿dónde demonios están?, no eh visto a ninguna de las tres desde ayer.

-Karasuba está patrullando con Natsuo-kun, las otras dos salieron a hurtadillas del edificio y en estos momentos quizás se estén divirtiendo por ahí-.

-¿Salieron a hurtadillas?- Le pregunto incrédula- ¿tú lo sabes y no haces nada al respecto?, ¡se supone que esas dos no pueden salir hasta la Segunda Fase!.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, no hay nada que no sepa Takami-kun, nunca te olvides de eso ja ja ja ja, un buen maestro del juego siempre está enterado de cada movimiento de los participantes, sin embargo también es divertido ver como hacen sus jugadas fuera de las cámaras pensando que nadie los ha visto ja ja ja ja ja.

-No le encuentro lo divertido al asunto, si alguna de ellas interviene en una pelea y elimina a una Sekirei eso haría qu…-.

-Está bien tan solo relájate y deja que el juego prosiga por sí solo, lo que tenga que pasar pasara-.

-Tch, valla maestro del juego estas hecho-

-Ja ja ja ja, ciertamente, yo puedo decir eso pero en realidad tan solo soy un peón entre los dedos de los dioses que controlan el destino Takami-kun-.

-Otra vez con esa estupidez- Le dijo más que harta que le repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez- deja de utilizar el nombre del destino para escudar las tonterías que haces.

-Uh, eso ha sido muy cruel Takami-kun, el destino es algo maravilloso e inevitable… aunque- Se quedó pensando un momento y luego saco su celular-… en ocasiones hay que ayudarlo.

Minaka comenzó a escribir algo en el mientras murmuraba por lo bajo

-¿Qué demonios es lo que haces ahora?- Le pregunto la mujer al verlo tan concentrado

-Bueno, cambie de opinión y voy a seguir tu consejo-.

-¿Mi consejo?, ¿de qué diablos estas…- Los ojos de ella se abrieron en la sorpresa y el temor- ¿no me digas que tu…

-Así es Takami-kun, ya que quieres que ayude a la Nº 108, enviare un mensaje a todos los Ashikabis de la zona para que traten de darle alas-.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!?, ¡esos tipos solo le darán alas a la fuerza!, ¡estarías arruinando su vida!-.

-¿Eso crees?- Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa mientras sostenía sus lentes sobre su rostro- no te olvides del destino Takami-kun, este también participa, además entre los Ashikabis al que envió este mensaje puede que se encuentre su Ashikabi Destinado, si la Nº 108 termina siendo alada por ''Su Ashikabi'' o por otro Ashikabi al que no esté reaccionando eso solo lo decidirá el destino- Termino apretando el botón de enviar ante la mirada perpleja de la mujer.

-Tu… ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- Incluso hasta la planta baja del edificio se pudo escuchar el sonido de un golpe seguido de un grito de dolor.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Sahashi, Seo- Los llamo una voz, ambos se volvieron para ver al capataz que los llamaba con una mano- es suficiente por hoy, ya pueden marcharse.

-Uh, ¿acaso paso algo?-Le pregunto Seo cuando se le acercaron.

-Si bueno, es por eso- Les dijo mientras señalaba hacia el Jardín Botánico- han dado la orden de evacuar todo lo que se encuentre a dos kilómetros de distancia del lugar-

-Ya veo- En ese momento del bolsillo de Seo comenzó a sonar una musiquita, el saco su teléfono y se quedó un momento leyendo el mensaje que le había llegado- hey, Sahashi ¿tienes tu celular a mano?

-Eh, este… espera que lo busco- Minato reviso sus bolsillos donde solía guardarlo pero esta vez no estaba- uh no, no lo tengo, lo siento debí habérmelo olvidado en mi habitación.

Por toda respuesta Seo le paso su celular y Minato leyó también el mensaje.

-Hay una linda Sekirei en el lugar, el primero en llegar, el primero en servir, tu podrías ser el que le de alas- Minato termino de leer y su mandíbula cayó al piso- ¡pero qué demonios!, ¿¡esto es en serio!?, ¿qué le pasa a ese sujeto?.

-Esta con seguridad debe ser una de las famosas bromas del Presidente- Dijo Seo en tono irónico.

-¿Bromas?-.

-Ah, a ese bastardo siempre le han gustado las bromas pesadas-.

-Como sea, ¿qué piensas hacer?, esta Sekirei de la que hablan ¿dónde se encuentra?-

-¿Cómo, acaso no has escuchado el rumor?-

-¿Rumor?-

-Si, en el Jardín Botánico, hay una Sekirei que está haciendo crecer las plantas en el sitio y por eso ahora ese lugar parece más una selva que cualquier otra cosa-.

-Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, lo escuche el otro día en las noticias, ¿así que una Sekirei es la que está haciendo eso?- En ese momento la imagen de su sueño volvió con fuerza a la mente de Minato y se preguntó si serian la misma persona, y en ese caso que debería hacer, en el sueño la niña le había pedido ayuda y si se tratase de ella, en estos momentos corría peligro ahora que otros Ashikabis irían allí para darle alas.

-Sí, así es, por lo que no es descabellado pensar que sea una Sekirei con poderes que le permitan controlar las plantas- Seo se detuvo un momento al ver que Minato estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones- en todo caso, ¿qué es lo que harás tú?.

-¿Yo?-

-Si por la forma en que te quedaste todo preocupado uno pensaría que esa Sekirei está reaccionando a ti ja ja ja- Intento bromear Seo, pero al ver el rostro serio de Minato sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa- ¿eh?, ¿No me digas que tu…

-No sé a qué te refieres con lo de reaccionar, pero… - Minato dudo sobre si continuar o no, incluso a él la historia le parecía muy poco probable, sin embargo algo en la mirada de Seo le dijo que podía confiar en el- …esta mañana tuve un sueño muy raro…

-¿Sueño?-

-Sí, veras en este sueño había una niña pequeña que estaba llorando, parecía asustada por algo y luego de intentar calmarla me pidió que la ayudara, cuando le quise preguntar el motivo el sueño termino y me desperté- Termino Minato su historia no atreviéndose a ver al hombre a la cara pues imaginaba que se pudiese estar riéndose de él en esos momentos.

-Esa niña…- Se escuchó la voz de Seo y al levantar el rostro el chico vio que el hombre no se estaba burlando- … ¿llevaba un vestido simple de una pieza?- le pregunto.

-¿Eh?, si, ¿cómo sabias-

-Vaya, realmente está reaccionando a ti- Murmuro sonriente.

-¿Reaccionando?, ¿quién?-

-''La chica verde''- Le respondió sonriendo- Oye Sahashi ¿qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por el Jardín Botánico eh?, te ayudare a que se encuentren tú y esa Sekirei.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Y dime... ¿era realmente necesario entrar de esta forma?- Pregunto Minato mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza a la vista de semejante espectáculo, los vehículos habían sido destruidos y los soldados que no habían salido heridos corrían desesperados por sus vidas, otros, un poco más valientes, se dedicaban a llevar a cuestas a los que no podían incorporarse por sí mismos.

-No necesariamente, je je je- Reconoció Seo- aun así, ¿te piensas que nos iban a dejar pasar tan tranquilos?.

-Pues ciertamente no- Respondió el joven tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Además..., así es mucho más divertido ¿no crees? Ja ja ja ja- Agrego a lo último ingresando al jardín Botánico seguido inmediatamente de sus Sekireis.

-Ya veo, así que esa era la verdadera razón- Murmuro Minato, no obstante también continuo detrás de los demás.

``Ahhh, si mi mama averiguase las amistades con las que me estoy involucrando, seguro me mataría´´.

Instantes después una persona que llevaba una máscara negra y ropas del mismo color arribaba al lugar, suspirando de desaprobación frente a la escena ante él.

``No puedo creerlo, Takami me advirtió que algunos Ashikabis llegarían para hacer alboroto, pero entrar directamente por la entrada principal, que clase de idiota haría esto´´

-Ara, ¿no es ese Homura?- Dijo una voz detrás de él y al voltearse se encontró con 4 personas paradas allí, a una de ellas ya la conocía, la había visto anteriormente y respondía al nombre de Yomi Sekirei Nº 43, la otra de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises era también una Sekirei a juzgar por la marca Sekirei que tenía en la frente, (hecho que llamo inmediatamente la atención de Homura) la chica tenía una mirada ausente en el rostro, como si no tuviera interés alguno en la situación, y detrás de ellas estaban un hombre de cabello castaño que portaba una espada y chico muy joven vestido elegantemente de blanco.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Les interrogo Homura.

-Eh, esa es una forma desagradable de dirigirse a una persona- Respondió Yomi con una mueca traviesa.

-Ustedes, no me digan que vinieron por la Nº 108-.

-Y que si te digo que sí, después de todo el más rápido se la queda-.

-No pienso entregar a la Nº 108 a gente que piensa de esa manera-

-Je je, en serio, ¿y qué piensas hacer?- Lo reto Yomi.

-Tan solo da un paso más cerca de este lugar y lo sabrás-

La Sekirei se lanzó sobre Homura y este le arrojo una pequeña bola de fuego que formo rápidamente con sus habilidades, la bola de fuego estaba por impactar sobre Yomi cuando un muro de hielo apareció de golpe y bloqueo el ataque del Sekirei de Fuego, este se detuvo unos instantes y observo detrás de la Sekirei de la guadaña, la Sekirei con la marca en la frente lo miraba sin ningún tipo de reacción o gesto, pero el adivino que había sido ella quien tenía control del hielo.

-Una marca Sekirei en la frente y utilizas el hielo… tu… ¿eres un numero descartado?- Le pregunto, sin obtener ninguna respuesta de la castaña que tan solo lo miraba con aire despistado.

-¡Tu! ¿¡A donde crees que estas mirando!?- Le grito Yomi bastante molesta de que estuviese ignorándola como si fuese alguien que no valía la pena.

``Y justo en presencia de Mikogami-sama, ¡esto es imperdonable!´´ Se agito la Sekirei furiosa.

-¡Ahora veras!-.

La Sekirei del Sur se abalanzo sobre Homura, pero de repente una voz resonó en el aire y la Sekirei se detuvo, era el chico vestido de blanco que el joven Sekirei supuso era el Ashikabi del grupo.

-Oye tu- Hablo el muchacho- ¿eres también un Sekirei?.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Soy Hayato Mikogami el Ashikabi del Sur- Respondió con arrogancia- y ahora responde tú, ¿Eres un Sekirei sí o no?.

-¿Qué pasa si lo soy?-

-¿Y dónde está tu Ashikabi?- Ignoro la pregunta.

-No tengo…- Y tras una pausa agrego- ni tampoco pienso tenerlo.

Aun así el chico pareció no escucharlo ya que le empezaron a brillar los ojos de la emoción.

-¡Genial!- Exclamo- hoy voy a tener a dos Sekireis nuevas.

Ante esas palabras Homura se sonrió.

-Ehhh, ¿de verdad piensas que será tan fácil tenerme?-.

-Por supuesto que sí, Yomi, Akitsu capt... - Se interrumpió de golpe cambiando de idea- No, esperen, ustedes dos vayan por la chica verde y tráiganmela, con Mutsu será más que suficiente para atrapar a esta.

-Si maestro- Dijo Yomi contenta, en tanto que Akitsu solo inclino la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

Ambas saltaron por encima de Homura que trato de interponerse pero fue detenido por Mutsu por lo que se vio obligado a dejarlas irse.

-Tch, maldición- Murmuro observo observando a Mutsu- no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

-Lo siento, pero son ordenes de mi Ashikabi, no es como si realmente me gustase hacer este tipo de cosas de todas formas- Agrego lo segundo en voz baja- aun así, me presentare, Sekirei Nº 05 Mutsu, seré tu oponente.

Ante la mención del nombre Homura se sorprendió.

``¿¡Nº 05!?, ¿¡es una broma!?, diablos esto será más difícil de lo que creía´´.

-¿Nº 05 eh?, que sorpresa- Murmuro- yo soy el Sekirei Nº 06 Homura, El Sekirei de fuego- termino expulsando una pequeña cantidad del elemento por su mano.

Ahora fue el turno de Mutsu de sorprenderse.

``¿Otro número único?, maldita sea que problema, algo me dice que esta vez no podré complacer a Mikogami´´, y como para empeorar las cosas al observar al joven Ashikabi, este estaba aún más emocionado que antes si era posible ante la mención del número de Homura.

-Otro número único, otro número único- Repetía extasiado- con este ya tendré dos, y además usa el fuego, lo quiero..., lo quiero..., ¡Mutsu! - Grito dirigiéndose a su Sekirei- asegúrate de que no se escape.

-¿Ah?, como si fuera tan fácil, ¿tienes acaso alguna idea de lo que significa enfrentarse a un número único?- Le pregunto, sin embargo su Ashikabi no lo escuchaba concentrado en sus propias ensoñaciones- ahhh, bien, de cualquier manera, si hay que hacerlo lo haré.

Mutsu tomo su espada, en tanto Homura se colocaba en posición de combate, ambos se miraron seriamente analizándose mutuamente, y al mismo tiempo saltaron al aire creando una pequeña explosión en el choque.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Seo continuaban caminando seguidos por las Sekireis de este, el más joven caminaba delante sin detenerse ni dudar ni por un segundo acerca del camino a tomar como si supiera exactamente por dónde ir, notando esto, Seo lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes por dónde ir?- Le pregunto curioso de saber la respuesta.

-No lo sé exactamente- Respondió Minato con honestidad- es como si solo lo supiera, como si una luz invisible me estuviese guiando o algo así, solo sé que en este caso se escucha como la voz de una niña que me pide ayuda.

-¿Eh?, esa fue una respuesta bastante extraña, pero, se escuchó bastante bien- Minato se avergonzó en el cumplido- ¿y ahora por dónde vamos?.

-Por aquí- Dijo sin un atisbo de duda en la voz- ya estamos cerca lo presiento.

Siguieron caminando un trecho más y al llegar a una zona especialmente boscosa se detuvieron y empezaron a buscar por los alrededores.

-¡Ku-chan!, ¡Ku-chan!- Gritaba Minato para que lo oyese- ¿¡estás aquí!?, ¡Ku-chan!.

De repente, unos arbustos se movieron y detrás de ellos salió la figura de una pequeña niña rubia de ojos esmeralda, la pequeña lo miro y Minato la reconoció como la misma niña de su sueño, se le acerco despacio para que no se asustara y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Hola Ku-chan- La saludo amablemente con una sonrisa con la que trataba de inspirarle confianza- por fin nos conocemos.

La pequeña niña se sonrojo intensamente en la sonrisa del joven y tímidamente se acercó a él abrazándolo y acurrucándose en su pecho buscando calor y seguridad.

-Tu, el pervertido de ahí- Les interrumpió una voz estridente- aleja tus manos de esa chica, esa Sekirei le pertenece a mi maestro.

Minato y los demás voltearon para encontrarse a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro que portaba una guadaña, acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises con una marca Sekirei en la frente, Minato al verla reconoció en ella a la joven a la que le había dejado su chaqueta en el parque días atrás.

-¡Tú!- Exclamo al reconocerla percatándose esta vez de la marca en su frente y asociando rápidamente lo que eso significaba- entonces, ¿también eres una Sekirei?- término sorprendido.

Aunque no era el único, ya que, a pesar de que no mostraba signos visibles de haberlo reconocido, por un momento pareció como si algo parecido a la alegría hubiese cruzado por sus ojos.

-Akitsu, ¿lo conoces?- Le pregunto ceñuda Yomi, lo que sea que hubiese aparecido en los ojos de la castaña desapareció cuando respondió.

-No-.

La otra pareció dudar aunque tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

-Hmm, como sea no me importa, y tu- continuo volviéndose a Minato- entrégame pacíficamente a la niña si no quieres morir.

-No pienso entregártela-.

-¿Ah?, ¿acaso estas desafiándome?-

La Sekirei se movió hacia él, pero aun antes de que pudiera tocarlo recibió un puñetazo que la devolvió junto a la Sekirei de hielo.

-¡Musubi-chan!- Exclamo Minato feliz de ver a su Sekirei justo en el momento cuando más la necesitaba.

-Minato-san, ¿estás bien?-.

-Sí, pero por que estas aquí- Le pregunto

Musubi se le acercó y le entrego el celular que se había olvidado en la mañana.

-Te los has olvidado Minato-san así que pensé que lo podías necesitar y por eso te lo traje-.

-¿Solo por eso viniste hasta aquí?- La cuestiono Minato sintiéndose un poco agradecido por ello, Musubi iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida por una muy furiosa Yomi.

-¡Tu maldita!, ¿¡quién te crees que eres para llegar así, golpearme y luego ignorarme como si nada!?-.

-Soy la Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi- Se presentó con una mirada seria en el rostro- ¿y tú quién eres que amenazas la vida de vida de mi Ashikabi?.

-Soy la Sekirei Nº 43 Yomi, y llevare a la chica detrás de ustedes a mi maestro-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Homura lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que fue repelida por Mutsu, inmediatamente después este golpeo con la punta de la vaina de su espada el suelo que empezó a resquebrajarse y a elevarse en dirección a Homura, el Sekirei de Izumo lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás creando dos bolas de fuego y lanzándolas desde el aire, las esferas tomaron velocidad e impactaron en una pared de tierra levantada por Mutsu con un leve movimiento de su pie, el muro fue destruido pero el Sekirei del Sur salió ileso y desenvainando la espada la sacudió creando una onda cortante visible, Homura la esquivo por muy poco aunque logro tocarlo suavemente sintiendo como parte de sus ropas entre ellas la máscara se desgarraban y sangrando un poco debido a las pequeñas heridas, la onda siguió su camino y desmonto una gran área de árboles que fueron cortados limpiamente en dos produciendo un estrépito ensordecedor al caer unos sobre otros formando una montaña de árboles destrozados en el suelo.

Mutsu volvió a golpear el suelo que esta vez se elevó veinte metros formando un solidó muro de tierra, Homura se envolvió a si mismo en llamas y levanto una enorme muralla de fuego, al mismo tiempo ambos movieron sus muros con la intención de impactarlos, sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera Mutsu escudado en su propio ataque desenvaino la espada y corto su muro en dos partes, cortando de paso el muro de llamas y deslizándose entre el espacio que se creó se apareció por detrás de un sorprendido Homura.

-Demasiado lento- Murmuro sobre su oído-.

El Sekirei de fuego fue duramente golpeado en la cabeza y salió volando estrellándose sobre la tierra, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Mutsu se apresuró y le coloco un pie sobre el pecho inmovilizándolo y evitando que se incorporara.

-Efectivamente, el nivel de tus habilidades corresponde a un Sekirei de un solo número...- Le dijo- ...Sin embrago, aun entre los de un solo digito existen grandes diferencias de poder.

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos, Mutsu levanto la vista para ser testigo del rostro de su Ashikabi que estaba pleno de emoción.

``Diablos, me olvide completamente de que estaba aquí´´ Pensó sintiéndose levemente preocupado, ``me concentre tanto en mi oponente que me olvide totalmente de Mikogami, ah eso fue peligroso realmente es una suerte de que no haya salido herido en la pelea´´.

-¡Magnifico!- Exclamo Mikogami- eso fue brillante Mutsu, el muro..., el corte tan poderoso..., es la primera vez que te veo luchar de esa manera - Agrego con un gran brillo en los ojos- Ahora termina y tráemelo para que le dé al...

El Ashikabi se interrumpió cuando ambos al volver su vista hacia donde se suponía que debería estar el Sekirei capturado, se encontraron con el pie de Mutsu apoyado en el suelo.

-¿¡Queee!?, ¿¡donde esta!?-.

Homura aprovechando la distracción de su oponente se había zafado de su pie y se había alejado aunque no demasiado.

-Ahh, Mutsu, ¿por qué lo dejaste escapar?- Le recrimino Mikogami molesto- si ya lo tenías atrapado.

``¿Y quién fue el idiota que me distrajo ahhh?´´.

No obstante Mutsu se volvió hacia Homura y suspirando resignado se preparó para continuar con la lucha.

-Sera mejor que te rindas- Le advirtió- número único o no ya has comprobado que no eres rival para mí, y además tampoco me gustaría tener que lastimarte demasiado.

-Muy amable de tu parte- Le susurro irónicamente- pero aun así paso, no tengo la intención de ser el juguete de nadie, mucho menos de ese niñito.

-¿Niñito?..., ¿quién es el niñito?, Mutsu ya no pierdas tiempo, ¡atrápalo ahora!-.

-Como gustes- Fueron las últimas palabras.

Mutsu volvió a elevar un solidó muro de tierra y lo envió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su enemigo, este comenzó a crear una gran cantidad de llamas mucho más grandes que antes y formo nuevamente una muralla de fuego solo que esta vez giraba sobre sí misma como un tornado y lo hizo impactar contra el ataque de su oponente.

El impacto creo un fuertísimo viento que separo los pies del suelo del ligero cuerpo del Ashikabi del Sur que comenzó a gritar espantado.

-Mierda Mikogami, no debí utilizar tanto poder- Dijo Mutsu en tanto saltaba sobre el muchacho cubriéndolo son su cuerpo y depositándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo ambos ataques llegaron a su máximo y se combinaron creando una poderosísima explosión que dejo no solo un enorme cráter en el suelo si no que termino con una buena cantidad de árboles incendiándose.

-Mikogami, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, eso creo, y el Sekirei?- Pregunto al recordar de repente a su presa.

El humo que rodeaba la zona era demasiado y no podían distinguir con claridad, pero apenas se disipo pudieron ver los resultados de la explosión y en cuanto al otro Sekirei... nada.

-¿Se… ¿¡Se escapó!?- Grito el chico horrorizado- no puedo creerlo, Mutsu ve por el no podemos dejar que se escape.

-No, sería una pérdida de tiempo buscar al Sekirei en este bosque, suponiendo que haya tomado esa dirección.

-¿Que tratas de decir?-

-Trato de decir que sería inútil buscar a alguien en un bosque y en medio de esta oscuridad-.

-AAhhhh, ¡Mutsu!, eres realmente incompetente cuando te lo propones-.

-Muchas Gracias-

-¡No te estaba halagando!- Le espeto enojado el chico, el hombre simplemente lo ignoro.

Un agotadísimo Homura caminaba jadeando mientras se iba sosteniendo de los árboles para no caerse.

-Diablos, use más poder del que mi cuerpo podía soportar- Se quejaba mientras trataba de seguir avanzando- ¿Nº 05 Mutsu eh?, espero no tener que volver a enfrentarme a él nunca más, je je je ahora entiendo por qué los otros Sekireis tiemblan cuando se enteran de que tienen a uno de un solo digito delante de ellos- murmuro riéndose de la pequeña ironía en eso.

**MSEAdNys7S**

La pelea entre Musubi y Yomi ya había comenzado, el nivel de pelea de ambas era similar por lo que la pelea estaba resultando pareja, lo que estaba acabando con los nervios de la Sekirei del Sur quien estaba indignada al comprobar que la Sekirei de la Posada de Izumo le estuviese dando algún que otro problema.

-Maldita!, ya verás- le grito irritada cuando nuevamente Musubi había evadido fácilmente otro de sus ataques de los que se sentía tan orgullosa, en ese momento vio a la Sekirei que había venido con ella- ¿qué demonios haces Akitsu?, ¡atrapa a esa niña para largarnos de aquí!.

Akitsu, que había permanecido inmóvil en el mismo lugar desde que llegaran se volvió hacia Minato, al ver esto las gemelas se acercaron a su Ashikabi.

-Seo, ¿qué hacemos?, esa chica, no podrá sola contra las dos- Dijo Hikari- de echo dudo tan siquiera que sea capaz de vencer a la que tiene la guadaña.

-Hmm, creo que tienen razón, bien no se puede evitar, Hikari, Hibiki pelearemos nosotros también-.

-De acuerdo- Respondieron ambas

Las dos se acercaron a Minato poniéndose entre él y la Sekirei de hielo.

-Tu, toma a la niña y aléjate, nosotros detendremos a esta- Le dijo Hikari mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Al ver esto último Akitsu sintió una extraña punzación en su pecho que no supo identificar, aunque intuía que era por algo que no le gustaba y que la hacía querer congelar completamente a la gemela.

Minato se retiró unos metros junto a Kusano, en tanto las gemelas se lanzaron contra Akitsu, electricidad y trozos de hielo impactaron en el aire dispersándose por todos lados y cortando los árboles más cercanos.

Musubi y Yomi en tanto continuaban en una pelea pareja, la Sekirei de Minato si bien estaba en su primer pelea oficial había desarrollado sus habilidades de combate gracias al entrenamiento y a los consejos de la casera.

Yomi no lo estaba pasando bien, su rival a quien en un principio creyó poder derrotar rápidamente le estaba dando más problemas de los que había previsto, era muy ágil saltando y esquivando sus ataques e incluso había partido en dos a su preciosa guadaña que había cuidado con mucho esmero y dedicación.

En la otra pelea Hikari e Hibiki tenían problemas para detener a Akitsu, la Sekirei de hielo era demasiado fuerte para ellas y sus ataques no le producían el más leve rasguño, sintiéndose claramente inferiores las gemelas trataban de cansarla corriendo y deslizándose alrededor de ella.

Seo estaba viendo la pelea y veía que sus Sekireis estaban en problemas.

-Hmm, creo que esa Sekirei es demasiado fuerte para Hikari e Hibiki, será mejor que las ayude-

Y tras pensarlo solo unos instantes se escabullo lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta quedar situado inmediatamente detrás de la Sekirei enemiga y sin que esta se percatase la atrapo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro derecho.

Un sorprendido Minato fue testigo de cómo a la Sekirei se le doblaron las rodillas como si se hubiese debilitado de golpe y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qu… ¿qué me pasa?, no puedo sentir mis poderes-

-Es inútil que te resistas, esta habilidad que poseo es especial, no importa lo que intentes no pod&%$...-

Seo fue interrumpido al sentir como Musubi que había sido lanzada por un ataque de Yomi y mandada a volar caía sobre el golpeándole el estómago con su dura cabeza y llevándoselo consigo hasta que un árbol los detuvo, en donde el Ashikabi sintió que se le rompían algunos huesos de la espalda.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Musubi- esa Sekirei es realmente fuerte y me está dando problemas.

-No te preocupes- Seo trato de quitarle importancia, aunque su voz no sonaba nada bien a causa del dolor de su espalda- más importante, te aconsejo que trates de ganar rápidamente tu pelea, tu Ashikabi estará necesitándote muy pronto.

-Sí, ¡Musubi no perderá!- Y con más energía que antes se incorporó y se lanzó nuevamente sobre su oponente.

-Bien, en cuanto a nuestra parte tenemos qu... ¿eh?- Seo se detuvo dándose cuenta que no podía avanzar y al dirigir su vista hacia su parte inferior vio que tenía ambos pies congelados.

-¿En qué momento?- Se encontró gritando volviendo su vista al frente para ver a Akitsu que lo estaba observando fijamente.

``Vaya, vaya, esta Sekirei resulto ser inteligente je je je, después de utilizar mi poder sobre ella una vez parece ser que ya no será tan fácil el acercármele de nuevo´´ Pensaba Seo en tanto la Sekirei tras unos segundos más de estarlo mirando levanto su brazo dirigiéndolo hacia él, creando trozos puntiagudos de hielo que flotaban alrededor de ella.

-Demonios, esto no se ve nada bien- Murmuro Seo tratando infructuosamente de liberarse del hielo que le oprimía las piernas.

Akitsu envió su ataque a Seo que al no poder moverse del sitio recibió de lleno el impacto que lo mando volando y por segunda vez en el día se golpeó fuertemente la espalda, quedando esta vez inconsciente debido al fuerte impacto. Aprovechando esto la Sekirei le congelo todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza dejándolo adherido al árbol.

-¡Seeooo!- Gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo sintiéndose muy furiosas- ¿¡cómo te atreves a lastimar a nuestro Ashikabi!?.

Llenas de ira avanzaron directamente sobre Akitsu, que esta vez las evadió saltando hacia atrás y creando un escudo fuerte de hielo para protegerse. Las gemelas continuaron atacándola sin darle respiro, sin embargo la Sekirei de hielo era mucho más rápida que ellas y usando su velocidad se acercó a ellas, las gemelas volvieron a usar la electricidad que impacto en otro muro de hielo creado muy cerca de ellas, la explosión creo un poco de niebla que fue utilizada por Akitsu para esconderse en ella y utilizando nuevamente su velocidad superior se les apareció de golpe por el frente tomándolas por los hombros y rápidamente procedió a congelar sus cuerpos en su totalidad a excepción de sus cabezas.

-De… demonios, nos atrapo -Gimió Hikari- ¡maldita!, ¡suéltanos!.

-Hikari, no puedo romper el hielo, ¿qué hacemos?-.

La Sekirei de hielo tras mirar sus intentos vanos por liberarse, les dio la espalda dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Minato y Kusano.

-Por favor entrégame a la niña- Le pidió a Minato, mientras bajaba la vista- …no quiero lastimarte.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo eh dicho antes- Le respondió este- no voy a entregar a Ku-chan a alguien tan despreciable que desea tomarla incluso contra su voluntad.

La chica pareció dudar unos momentos, pero aun así levanto su mano en dirección al Ashikabi.

-Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes-.

Minato abrazo a Kusano apretándola contra si para protegerla de lo que sea que viniese.

-No, ¡No lastimes a mi Onii-chan!- Grito la pequeña, y utilizando sus poderes varias plantas de los alrededores comenzaron a crecer a un ritmo acelerado rodeándolos y sirviéndoles de escudo, en tanto otras se dirigieron hacia Akitsu.

Esta creo un muro de hielo, sin embargo las plantas le vinieron de todas las direcciones y no tuvo más opción que retroceder, aun así una de las plantas la atrapo por el tobillo y la azoto violentamente contra un árbol, las ramas de este también empezaron a crecer y aprisionaron a la Sekirei.

``Wo…Wow, ¿esta pequeña hizo todo eso?´´ Pensó Minato con asombro, aunque no era el único.

-Ge…genial, esa niña no lo hace nada mal- Pensaba en voz alta Hikari.

-Eh, y pensar que nosotras ni siquiera pudimos tocarla- Hibiki se veía algo deprimida en el pensamiento de haber sido superadas incluso por una niña pequeña, depresión que fue traspasada a su gemela que se veía tan decepcionada como ella.

Mientras tanto la pelea entre Yomi y Musubi seguía, La Sekirei de Minato iba ganado terreno acostumbrándose poco a poco a la velocidad de los ataques que provenían de la guadaña de su oponente y ya podía esquivarlos con facilidad, en ese momento la Sekirei de Mikogami aparto levemente la mirada para dirigirla asombrada a su compañera que había sido aprisionada en el árbol y por tal motivo recibió un potente derechazo de Musubi.

Yomi se vio pagar muy cara su distracción cuando después del golpe, impacto duramente contra el césped del lugar y ya no pudo volver a levantarse, al sentir unos dedos apoyarse firmemente en su marca Sekirei.

-''Puño de mi contrato… ¡rompe la calamidad de mi Ashikabi!''- Recito Musubi, la marca Sekirei de Yomi desapareció y la Sekirei quedo en el suelo, inconsciente.

La Sekirei victoriosa rápidamente se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia donde estaba su Ashikabi, Akitsu en tanto al ver esto empezó a congelar las plantas que la aprisionaban rompiéndolas luego y liberándose.

-Cuidado, esa otra Sekirei se liberó- Avisaron las gemelas que todavía estaban atrapadas en el hielo.

Musubi apuro el paso pero de repente un muro de hielo apareció delante de ella y con la velocidad que llevaba no pudo frenar a tiempo y termino golpeándose duramente, cayendo al suelo y quedando unos momentos aturdida.

La pequeña Kusano al ver que Akitsu se acercaba volvió a manipular las plantas haciéndolas crecer y atacándola con ellas, sin embargo, rápidamente, todas las plantas fueron congeladas y destruidas, la niña siguió intentándolo pero sus poderes eran una y otra vez neutralizados con facilidad, cada vez más asustada, dejo de atacar y termino abrazándose a Minato tras ver que ya no podía hacer nada más.

-Por favor, entrégame a la niña- Insistió otra vez Akitsu con voz suave, teniendo nuevamente la mirada baja al estar delante de Minato.

-No voy a entregártela- Le respondió este de forma tranquila.

La Sekirei no se movió dando la impresión de haber utilizado sus poderes en ella misma de lo tiesa que estaba. Al tener la cabeza agachada Minato no podía verle la cara pero parecía que estaba teniendo una fuerte lucha interna, aunque sus dudas no parecieron durar mucho ya que levanto el rostro y también su brazo apuntándolo en dirección a Minato.

-Por última vez, dame a la niña- Su voz no reflejaba ningún tipo de emociones pero en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar un dejo de súplica.

Esta vez Minato no contesto ni tampoco se movió de su lugar, aferrando más a Kusano contra sí mismo.

Por último la Sekirei lo ataco enviando una gran cantidad de hielo que congelo todo a su paso, Akitsu no supo por qué pero antes de que su ataque llegase al Ashikabi una fuerza irrefrenable la obligo a cerrar los ojos, instantes después los abrió esperando encontrarse con todo congelado incluyendo a Minato, sin embargo sorprendida observo que todo a su alrededor estaba bajo una fina capa de hielo a excepción de donde se encontraba el Ashikabi sosteniendo a la pequeña.

-¿Qu… ¿qué paso?- Se preguntó el chico en voz alta algo incrédulo luego de observar como el hielo simplemente los había evadido.

Akitsu repitió el ataque con la misma intención de congelarlo solo que esta vez no cerró los ojos y sorprendida fue testigo de cómo el hielo evadía por si solo la zona en donde Minato estaba de pie con Kusano en sus brazos, a pesar de que ella lo estaba controlando.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué mis poderes no funcionan?- Se preguntó después de intentarlo una tercera vez obteniendo el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores.

Musubi, que se había recuperado del golpe, se incorporó y tras sortear el muro de hielo corrió hacia Minato y se ubicó entre él y la otra Sekirei, levantando los puños lista para otra pelea, sin embargo sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y al darse vuelta vio a su Ashikabi que le sonrió antes de depositar suavemente a la pequeña en el suelo.

-Ya fue suficiente Musubi-chan- Le dijo- la pelea termino, no hay necesidad de seguir luchando, te encargo a Ku-chan un momento.

Incrédula la chica observo a su Ashikabi avanzar unos pasos hacia la Sekirei enemiga no atinando a más que dar un simple ''si'' al pedido del hombre joven.

Minato se acercó a Akitsu hasta que quedo a solo unos pocos pasos de ella, la Sekirei lo miraba entre confundida y temerosa.

-¿Seguirás peleando?- Le pregunto, la chica no contesto, simplemente bajo su cabeza.

-Cuando te conocí el otro día, desee desde el fondo de mi corazón el poder ayudarte- Continuo ante el mutismo de Akitsu, que tras las últimas palabras levanto el rostro y ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos- por supuesto en ese momento ni siquiera me imagine que eras una Sekirei, y ahora creo comprender un poco más tus palabras de ese entonces- Minato se detuvo unos momentos antes de proseguir- ¿por qué tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas?.

-Mi maestro me ordeno llevarle a la niña- Susurro lentamente por lo bajo.

-¿Tu maestro te ordeno?, solo por eso, dime realmente tienes que obedecer algo como eso?

-El me ordeno que se la llevara y…-

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con ese tipo de órdenes?- La interrumpió Minato, la Sekirei no respondió y el chico continúo- ¿realmente serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te pidiera?

-Si es por mi Ashikabi, no temería ni a la muerte-.

-¿Tu Ashikabi es alguien que merezca esas palabras?-.

-Mikogami-sama… no es realmente mi Ashikabi- Le confeso- él no me a ''marcado'', aun así para mí lo es, yo estaba sola, y él me ofreció un lugar donde estar.

-¿Y solo por eso haces cualquier cosa que te diga?, ¿realmente te agrada ver como las esperanzas y sueños de las Sekireis son destruidos por un simple capricho de alguien al que no le importan los sentimientos de otros?

- … -.

-No ha sido mucho desde que conocí a Musubi-chan- Le explico- pero aun así siento que ya no podría ni querría separarme nunca más de ella, en el poco tiempo que compartimos juntos eh aprendido que lo que una Sekirei más desea es una persona que la ame, tan solo eso nada más, y tú, ayudando a darle alas por la fuerza a las Sekireis estas arruinando esa pequeña ilusión que cada una de ellas posee.

Para ese momento Akitsu ya ni siquiera parpadeaba escuchando absorta sus palabras mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Como Ashikabi que soy, entiendo eso y ante todo deseo asegurarme que mi Sekirei sea feliz conmigo y por tal motivo me esforzare lo más que pueda por cumplirlo-

En ese momento Minato sintió un pequeño jaleo en su pierna derecha y al bajar la vista vio a Kusano que le hacía señas para que se acercara, él se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura de la pequeña.

-Si Ku-chan, ¿deseas algo?- Le pregunto consiguiendo otro intenso sonrojo de parte de la niña.

-Umm, esto… veras…- Comenzó la pequeña con timidez- Onii-chan… yo… quiero… que tu… seas mi Ashikabi-sama… quiero que estés con Ku para siempre- termino la niña en tanto acortaba la distancia y lo besaba en los labios.

El beso duro solo unos pocos segundos y al separarse una intensa luz de un brillante color verde envolvió a la pequeña e instantes después todos los presentes observaron cómo unas hermosas alas de luz crecían en la espalda de la niña, y al mismo tiempo el césped, las plantas e incluso los árboles que los rodeaban crecían y florecían creando una bella mezcla de los más variados colores y fragancias que inundaron el aire, las alas permanecieron solo unos momentos y luego desaparecieron.

-Sekirei Nº 108 Kusano, estará contigo ahora y para siempre Onii-chan-

Minato la observo todavía un tanto aturdido, pero apenas se recuperó una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la niña.

-Sí, seguro que estaremos juntos- Le respondió sonriendo con ternura, la pequeña al escucharlo le devolvió una sonrisa radiante que se mezclaba con el suave enrojecimiento de su carita.

Siguieron observándose hasta que un ''crack'' se escuchó y todos se volvieron para ver a las gemelas que finalmente se habían liberado del hielo, Akitsu al notar estoy viendo que la misión había fallado se dio la media vuelta y se marchó saltando entre los árboles, no sin antes enviar una última mirada hacia Minato y Kusano que se sonreían mutuamente y se encontró sintiendo envidia de la pequeña y deseando fervientemente poder estar en su lugar y ser capaz ella también de poder obtener sus alas.

``Vaya, al final no hizo falta que interviniera´´ Pensó Homura que por la mitad del combate había llegado y se dedicara a observarlos, ``aunque en mi estado actual dudo mucho de que hubiese sido capaz de luchar correctamente´´, el Sekirei de fuego dirigió entonces su vista a Minato.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pensaba en voz alta- el poder de esa Sekirei rota no lo afecto, ¿qué demonios paso ahí?- a pesar de su incertidumbre el cansancio le pudo más y emprendió el regreso a la posada.

Aunque no fue al único que ese tema le llamo la atención, Seo también había recuperado la conciencia y fue testigo de cómo el poder de la Sekirei de hielo simplemente lo había evadido.

-Humm, eso solo puede pasar en un determinado caso, que aquí no se cumplía, je je je je ese chico está resultando ser más interesante de lo que pensaba, será mejor que mantenga un ojo sobre él.

En ese momento las gemelas llegaron y comenzaron a tratar de liberarlo, una vez que lo hicieron y luego de comprobar que la lesión en la espalda de Seo no era grave y que podía caminar por si solo todos se pusieron en marcha para volver a la Posada de Izumo.

Akitsu mientras regreso a la entrada del Jardín Botánico donde aún permanecían Mutsu y Mikogami, este se veía muy enfadado y al verla llegar la observo detenidamente frunciendo todavía más su rostro.

-Akitsu- La llamo en voz baja, casi susurrante- ya no siento la presencia de Yomi, ¿qué paso y por qué no traes a la Nº 108 contigo?.

-Yomi fue derrotada y la Nº 108 obtuvo sus alas por otro Ashikabi- Respondió con una voz apacible.

-Tch, no solo una sino dos… - Murmuro mientras rechinaba los dientes con furia- ¡AHHH DIOS!, eres una inútil Akitsu, ya vámonos, ¡hoy ha sido un día terrible!.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y se subió a la parte delantera del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Mikogami, si continuas azotando la puerta de esa forma terminaras por romper los vidrios- Comento Mutsu quien, ya acostumbrado al temperamento variable de su Ashikabi no se hizo mayor problema y subió al auto en la parte de atrás seguido de Akitsu.

Una vez ubicados el auto se puso en marcha y se retiraron, la Sekirei de hielo observaba callada el camino por la ventanilla del auto mientras seguía pensando en las palabras del Ashikabi que había tomado a la Nº 108, ella se inclinó un poco y tomo una pequeña caja que dejase debajo de su asiento, la abrió y de dentro saco una chaqueta que cierto joven había colocado sobre sus hombros días atrás.

-¿Y esa chaqueta?- Le pregunto Mutsu, el auto tenía un espejo negro que se elevaba justo en el medio, para dar privacidad a los de atrás y que el chofer no les escuchara de que estaban hablando, en esta ocasión Mikogami al estar enojado con ambos Sekireis levanto el vidrio para aislarse de ellos quedándose en la parte de adelante junto al chofer y por tal motivo, solo Mutsu la estaba viendo mientras Akitsu sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre su regazo- ahora que recuerdo, es la misma que traías la noche que Mikogami y yo te conocimos, ¿tiene algo de especial?.

-No, nada,… es solo una chaqueta…- Respondió mientras se aferraba inconscientemente fuerte a ella.

**MSEAdNys7S**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron, dando la bienvenida a la pequeña Kusano a la Posada, por motivos que escapaban a su control, Minato se vio obligado a mentirle a Miya y a los demás inquilinos y les dijo que la pequeña era una primita lejana que le habían dicho que cuide por un tiempo, después de observar extrañado como se miraban entre sí como si estuviesen tentados de reírse, ninguno dijo nada y la pequeña Sekirei fue ampliamente aceptada por todos.

La niña se integró fácilmente al estilo de vida pacifico de la Posada y se llevaba bien con todos, en especial con Uzume, la chica era muy amable con la pequeña y casi siempre se la podía ver enseñándole algún juego a Kusano.

Musubi en tanto también pasaba tiempo con la niña, a la que trataba como a una hermanita menor, aunque según le pareció a los demás, debido a su inocencia y la sorprendente madurez de Kusano, mas parecía que era la pequeña la hermana mayor y Musubi la hermana menor.

Matsu por su parte también trataba amablemente a la niña, aunque en su caso, parecía más como una maestra enseñando a su alumna sobre distintos temas.

Minato estaba contento por eso, aunque había algo que lo tenía preocupado y eso era que la pequeña Ku-chan tendía a imitar los gestos y acciones de las chicas que la rodeaban y eso lo inquietaba bastante.

-Bueno lo que tenga que pasar pasara- Murmuro resignado y al llegar al comedor se sentó como todas las mañanas en el suelo, entre sus dos Sekireis.

Mientras estaban desayunando se percató de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes y era que Kagari estaba tan vendado que daba el aspecto de una momia.

-Kagari-san, ¿esas vendas?-

-Ah esto… eh… tan solo me queme un poco… je je je- El joven se reía con nerviosismo tratando de quitarle importancia, pero al ver la cara preocupada de Minato agrego- a no es nada serio, de verdad, estoy bien.

Minato pareció tranquilizarse con esas palabras y el desayuno continuo con normalidad. El resto del día, y debido a que la obra había sido cancelada por unos días, el joven Ashikabi se la pasó ayudando a Miya a ordenar la casa y a colgar la ropa.

El día paso rápidamente sin mayores inconvenientes y todos se fueron a descansar para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era ya de tarde y dos Sekireis se encontraban en medio de una pelea, una de ellas, de contextura menuda y cabello negro tenía una cadena con una bola de hierro pesada adherida en el extremo y la otra rubia de cabello largo no tenía nada, aun así eso no parecía impedimento para aparentemente estar controlando la pelea a su antojo, la chica se reía y burlaba de su oponente mientras evadía una y otra vez los ataques de la bola de hierro.

-Shizuka- Llamo la voz de un joven que estaba a una buena distancia de ellas, la Sekirei rubia ladeo la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y rápidamente se trasladó hasta donde estaba su Ashikabi, lo que no hizo sino aumentar la irritación de la otra Sekirei al ver que primero no la tomaba en serio y después hasta le daba la espalda, como si no fuera alguien de quien tuviese que preocuparse.

-Ah, Kazu-kun, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te estas divirtiendo?-

-Todo lo contrario me estoy súper aburriendo aquí, ¿porque no simplemente dejas de jugar con esa Sekirei y la derrotas de una vez?- Le dijo a su Sekirei con algo de enfado en su voz.

-¿Cómo?, ¿de verdad piensas que puede derrotar a mi Sekirei tan fácilmente?- Inquirió otra persona, y al voltearse vieron a un tipo con anteojos negros de sol y cabello teñido de rubio, era el Ashikabi de la Sekirei contra la que estaban peleando- no deberían subestimarnos tanto.

-No, no lo hacemos- Le respondió Kazuhiko- tan solo creo que tu Sekirei no vale para nada.

-¿Y acaso a eso no se lo llama subestimar a alguien?- Al tipo le estaban pulsando varias venas de la cara de lo enojado que estaba.

-Eh, um, bueno ahora que me lo dices, creo que tienes razón, si estaba subestimando a tu Sekirei- Lo dijo de forma casual, casi como si estuviera desinteresado en la conversación, lo que no hizo más que elevar el enojo del otro Ashikabi.

-Tú, ¿acaso eres un idiota?-

-Eh, ¿yo?, no ¿por qué?-.

-Ha ha ha ha ha, Kazu-kun eres realmente único ha ha ha ha ha- Su Sekirei se desternillaba de la risa- y luego me dices que yo me los tome en serio, cuando que ni siquiera tú los consideras peligrosos ha ha ha ha ha.

-¿Cómo?, no yo no lo decía con esa intención, lo que yo intentaba decir era qu…-

-¡Maeko!, ¡baja aquí y has pedazos a estos idiotas!- Lo interrumpió el Ashikabi ya muy furioso, su Sekirei llego hasta ellos e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre los dos, Shizuka la esquivo fácilmente, mas no así su Ashikabi que recibió un golpe directo y fue mandado a volar- JA JA JA JA, que te pareció eso ¿ahh?, ¿ahora si nos tomas en serio? ja ja ja ja ja.

Shizuka corrió para auxiliar a su Ashikabi, pero este excepto por estar algo mareado estaba bastante bien.

-Ehhh, al parecer también fuiste capaz de evadir ese golpe y tan solo te rozo- Comento la Sekirei un tanto impresionada.

-Por supuesto que sí, si me hubiese dado de lleno me habría matado- Le respondió Kazuhiko- y ahora ya deja de jugar y acábala de una vez.

-Como ordene mi Ashikabi-

-Aún siguen con esas, ahora veras, Maeko hazla pedazos- Le ordeno a su Sekirei.

Inmediatamente su Sekirei se lanzó sobre Shizuka, está la esperaba quieta sin hacer nada y sin moverse tampoco, y de repente elevo el brazo y la Sekirei oponente dio con su cuerpo al suelo destrozándolo con el impacto.

-¿Cómo?, rompió el piso con una caída desde tan cerca?- dijo el otro Ashikabi desconcertado, aunque más desconcertado quedo cuando vio que su Sekirei no se levantaba- ¿qu… ¿qué demonios está pasando?...

En ese momento la Sekirei menuda se incorporó aunque se veía completamente tiesa y parecía inconsciente y se empezó a elevar en el aire y cuando estuvo a varios metros de altura, cayó velozmente e impacto nuevamente contra el suelo, quedando seriamente herida por el golpe, pasaron unos instantes y todos pudieron ver como la marca Sekirei desaparecía de la nuca de la chica.

-¿Qu… ¿¡Queee!?, Maeko!, ¿¡qué diablos paso!?- El Ashikabi los miro unos segundos y luego empezó a correr en dirección contraria tan rápido como podía en tanto gritaba asustado.

-Hum, al final solo resulto ser otro estúpido cobarde- murmuro Shizuka, al tiempo que se volvía a su Ashikabi- Bien Kazu-kun que te parece si vamos a…-.

-Ehhh, esa pelea fue muy entretenida- se escuchó una voz cortándole lo que pensaba decir- ambos voltearon la vista y vieron a una chica parada en la azotea de una casa cercana a donde estaban ellos, era de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura y ojos celestes- esa habilidad que tienes se ve muy interesante- les dijo con una sonrisa desafiante- ¿podrías volver a mostrarla para mí?.

-Sekirei?- Pregunto Shizuka, obteniendo una simple sonrisa como confirmación- ya veo, ¿por qué no?, después de todo esta no me ha divertido mucho que digamos, que dices Kazu-kun, ¿tenemos tiempo para otra pelea?

El chico asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras, ocupado en mirar constantemente de su Sekirei hacia la recién llegada y de esta de vuelta a Shizuka, notando que ambas eran extrañamente similares ya que a grandes rasgos las únicas diferencias que presentaban además de la ropa que llevaban eran el color de sus ojos y el tamaño de sus...

- … -.

-¿Que pasa Kazu-kun?-.

-Shizuka...-.

-¿Si?-

-…¿Por qué las tuyas no son tan grandes?- Le pregunto a su Sekirei, por toda respuesta recibió un golpe que lo dejo K.O.

-Ja ja ja ja Kazu-kun tan tonto como de costumbre- siguió mientras pisoteaba a su inconsciente Ashikabi- bien por dónde íbamos- Prosiguió como si nada- yo soy la Sekirei Nº 14 Shizuka, y este que está en el suelo es mi Ashikabi Kazuhiko Akagi.

-Yo soy la Sekirei Nº 09 Tsukiumi- Le respondió la otra, observando con una gotita en la cabeza la interacción entre esos dos- no tengo un Ashikabi pero créeme que tampoco lo necesito.

-Ohh?, una Sekirei que no desea un Ashikabi?, eso sí que es nuevo- Susurro- pero dejando eso a un lado has dicho Nº 09?, vaya que honor, es la primera vez que me topo con una Sekirei de un solo digito.

-Sí, y también será la última- Gritó Tsukiumi saltando al aire y cayendo a pocos metros de Shizuka.

Inmediatamente empezó a juntar agua en su mano y la expulso en dirección de su oponente que levanto el brazo y segundos después el agua caía con fuerza sobre el pavimento.

-Vaya así que tu poder es controlar el agua, había escuchado que los de un solo digito tenían poder sobre elementos naturales he he he, como se esperaba de los números únicos, son realmente dignos de su reputación.

-Gracias, pero tu habilidad no se queda atrás, parece como si nada pudiera tocarte, ¿acaso tienes la habilidad de repeler los objetos?.

-¿Repeler?, ja ja ja no, mi habilidad es justamente lo contrario-.

-¿Lo contrario?-

-Si mi habilidad no se trata de repeler, sino de atraer, en otras palabras tengo el poder de controlar la gravedad a voluntad.

-Hmm, ya veo ciertamente es interesante, pero no será suficiente como para vencerme-.

-De verdad crees eso, bien entonces que te parece esto- extendió su brazo y de repente el cuerpo de Tsukiumi fue a parar al suelo- desde luego también controlo la gravedad en cualquier dirección.

-Tch, maldita, nada mal, pero...-

Tsukiumi destruyo el suelo donde yacía su cuerpo liberándose de la atracción y tomo una distancia que considero segura de su rival, a continuación creo flechas de agua y empezó a arrojarlas sobre Shizuka, esta sin moverse de su lugar tan solo colocaba su brazo delante de ella y los proyectiles caían al suelo como piedras creando de paso pequeños cráteres en él.

La Sekirei de agua seguía atacando con esmero, sin embargo todos sus ataques eran desechos por su contrincante, que de repente salto hacia Tsukiumi y atrayéndola hacia ella consiguió darle una patada que la Sekirei bloqueo hábilmente con uno de sus brazos, Shizuka se dio la vuelta en el aire y esta vez logro conectarle una patada en la espalda.

A pesar del golpe Tsukiumi hábilmente se las arregló para caer de pie, salto hacia atrás y volvió a juntar gran cantidad de agua que esta vez tomo la forma de un dragón de gran tamaño, y lo lanzo sobre Shizuka, esta con gran calma lo esperaba totalmente quieta en un lugar y cuando lo tuvo cerca empezó a extender su brazo, en ese momento el dragón de agua se dividió en dos atacándola por la derecha y la izquierda al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente extendió también el otro brazo y se deshizo de ambos dragones, pero su frente quedo desprotegida y Tsukiumi aprovechando eso avanzo hacia ella y la golpeo en mitad del pecho enviándola por el aire y cayendo justo encima de su Ashikabi, este despertado por el golpe se encontró con su Sekirei sobre él y escupiendo un poco de sangre por el golpe recibido y a su agresora que se cernía sobre ellos de forma amenazadora.

-Shizuka, estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupado- que paso, es la primera vez que veo que consiguen herirte.

-Nada realmente importante Kazu-kun- Le respondió- tan solo que mientras tú te echabas una siesta la pelea comenzó y mucho me temo que subestime demasiado a mi oponente.

-Eh? Tan fuerte es?-.

-Bueno es una Sekirei de un único digito-

-Único Digito… ¿acaso estás loca?, ¿no me habías dicho que esos eran los más fuertes?-.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?, de seguir igualmente tarde o temprano me hubiese tenido que enfrentar a alguno-.

-En eso tienes razón, pero aun así es dem...-

-Hey, ustedes, tienen la intención de seguir hablando para siempre o van a continuar con la pelea- Los interrumpió una furiosa Tsukiumi.

Shizuka lentamente se volvió a incorporar y apunto su brazo a la Sekirei de agua, esta se alejó y envió toda una marea que la Sekirei de la gravedad deshizo con facilidad.

-Te lo eh dicho, también controlo la dirección de la gravedad, por lo que los ataques directos incluso de gran tamaño son fáciles de manejar mí, y tampoco te volverá a funcionar lo de los dragones-

-Dirección, ya veo, si solo te ataco de frente no podré dañarte, pero que tal si el ataque viene desde un punto que hace inútil tu habilidad-

Shizuka levanto una ceja con incredulidad, Tsukiumi apunto con un dedo hacia arriba y al dirigir la vista en la posición señalada se encontró con una gran cantidad de agua que se formaba justo encima de ella.

-Dime, puedes detener un ataque, cuando este viene en forma de diluvio?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi en tanto el agua comenzaba a separarse y dividirse en pequeñas gotas que tomaban forma puntiaguda apuntando hacia el suelo- incluso si usas la gravedad tan solo conseguirás darle más velocidad y peso e incrementaras la fuerza de mi ataque provocándote más daño a ti misma.

-Diablos esto no es bueno- murmuro la Sekirei- el agua empezó a caer sobre ella y tan solo pudo cubrirse con sus manos y soportar el ataque que la golpeo en todo el cuerpo, recibiendo mucho daño, pero aun así logrando mantenerse de pie.

-Oh, eso es admirable… pero… aquí termina la pelea- Tsukiumi volvió a juntar agua que tomo la forma de un dragón y lo envió contra su rival, Shizuka estaba tan debilitada que no podía moverse y resignada espero a que el ataque hiciera contacto, sin embargo Kazuhiko alcanzo a cubrirla con su cuerpo y fue el quien recibió la mayor parte del daño.

-Kazu-kun!, ¿pero que has hecho?, ¡pudiste haber muerto!- Le grito indignada

-No seas tonta, claro que no voy a morir, pero aun así es mi deber como Ashikabi el cuidarte y asegurarme de que nada demasiado malo te suceda-.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces-

En vez de estar teniendo esta discusión sin sentido porque no mejor nos enfocamos en escapar de aquí, ya has comprobado que esa Sekirei es muy fuerte para ti y además es tu condición actual, simplemente serías un saco de arena.

-Gracias por la comparación tan elegante- Con un leve tono de ironía.

-Ni lo menciones- le respondió el que no noto el matiz de ironía en la voz de su Sekirei.

Kazuhiko tomo a su Sekirei por debajo de los brazos ayudándola a incorporarse y empezó a caminar con ella con la intención de marcharse y así lo hizo saber.

-Lo siento tú, la Sekirei de Agua- Le dijo a Tsukiumi- estaba batalla ya termino y está más que claro quien gano, pero mi Sekirei está muy herida ya y quiero llevarla a un lugar donde se pueda recuperar, así que por favor te pido que nos dejes ir.

Tsukiumi lo miro dudosa por unos instantes y después simplemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Has lo que quieras- le dijo- ciertamente no hay honor en golpear a alguien que ya está vencida… esta vez te dejare ir… sin embargo, la próxima vez es mejor que estés preparada ya que no seré tan clemente- dicho esas palabras Tsukiumi dio un gran salto y desapareció de la vista.

-Uuuuffff, realmente nos acabamos de salvar- Suspiro el Ashikabi.

-Sí, es verdad, Sekireis de un solo digito eh?- se rió Shizuka- y supuestamente esta es la más débil de todas.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡en serio!?, ¿¡esta es la más débil…?- Dijo su Ashikabi con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

-Ah, así es je je je je, y de solo pensar eso se me pone la carne de gallina, imaginando como serán los demás si esta es la más débil ja ja ja ja ja, deben de ser un montón de monstruos realmente poderosos-.

-Seguro que lo son así que Shizuka, prométeme que no te volverás a enfrentar a ninguno de ellos-.

-Lo siento Kazu-kun no puedo prometerte nada, aunque algo si es seguro, pasara un tiempo antes de que me enfrente a una de esas de nuevo, tenlo por seguro-.

-Bien de momento me conformare con eso y ahora a buscarte un lugar donde puedas descansar y curar tus heridas-.

-De acuerdo, estoy en tus manos Kazu-kun-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Tsukiumi seguía saltando de edificio en edificio inmersa en sus cosas cuando una voz bastante bien conocida la saco de sus ensoñaciones y la volvió a la realidad. Ella se detuvo y pudo observar a una persona vestida completamente de negro, que se cubría la boca con un tapaboca también negro, a pesar de eso se podían vislumbrar unos cuantos vendajes que si la Sekirei no se creía muy equivocada estarían cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo del sujeto que en ese momento estaba ya a muy pocos metros de ella mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-Oh, eso fue realmente asombroso- Dijo el enmascarado mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

-Homura!, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿acaso no tienes un mejor lugar en donde estar?-

-Oy, oy, quien es la que siempre me está persiguiendo para pelear ¿ah?-

-No me cambies de tema y responde la pregunta-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- Sonrió complaciente- bueno ya sabes que soy el Guardián de las Sekireis, simplemente daba un paseo y escuche los sonidos de una batalla, pensando que sería una pelea injusta entre una Sekirei con alas y otra sin alas, lo que en cierto modo termino dándose, me acerque para ayudar a la Sekirei sin alas, ja ja ja pero quien iba a imaginarse que a quien me encontraría seria a ti ja ja ja.

-¿¡Qué demonios tratas de decir con eso!?- Le grito enojada- y además yo no necesito que me salves de nadie, soy la más fuerte y lo sabes, a propósito ¿qué pasa con todas esas vendas?

-Oh, esto, bueno digamos que me encontré con un Sekirei demasiado fuerte para mí-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste una pelea?- Le pregunto con incredulidad- ¿es una broma cierto?.

-En realidad no perdí, pero si me vi forzado a huir, por lo que se entiende que de continuar con la pelea, pues entonces si hubiese perdido-.

La Sekirei rubia lo miraba aun sin poder creerse sus palabras.

-¡Eso es una vergüenza Homura!, pensar que mi rival fuese derrotado tan fácilmente-.

-Bu… bueno, como ya te eh dicho no eh perdido y tampoco es como si me hubiesen golpeado con facilidad- Trato de mantener un poco las apariencias- Hum, cambiando de tema… ¿ya encontraste a tu Ashikabi?

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, cuantas veces debo decirte que no necesito un Ashikabi!- Le grito enojada, en ese momento la imagen del rostro de un chico se le vino a la mente, dejándola momentáneamente aturdida, ``eh?, ¿por qué pensé en ese chico?´´ pensó sintiéndose confundida, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y de paso la imagen del joven y volvió su vista al Sekirei que tenía enfrente-… yo soy fuerte… y además no me es necesario para ganar mis peleas como bien acabas tú de comprobar-.

-Ciertamente eres fuerte Tsukiumi, lo admito… – Respondió el chico, que había visto la leve confusión en el rostro de la mujer, ``Humm, ¿en que habrá pensado recién?, sería interesante descubrirlo je je je, eso seguro que la enfadara´´, -…pero aun así hay Sekireis que son más fuertes que nosotros, tómame como ejemplo y mira en el estado en el que estoy-.

La Sekirei rubia lo ignoro y le dio la espalda con indiferencia.

-Dime, siempre hablas de mi pero, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿tú también piensas buscar un Ashikabi?-.

-Hum, bueno lo estoy intentando, pero parece que cierta particularidad que hay en mi lo hace un poco difícil-.

-¿Particularidad?, ¿de qué hablas?-.

-Ah no importa- Le dijo- además no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara- añadió en tono burlón.

-Homura!, no me trates como si fuera una tonta!, ¿acaso quieres pelear?- Rugió la Sekirei rubia muy enfadada.

-No claro que no- Se disculpó el Sekirei colocando sus manos delante de el a modo de defensa- ja ja ja solo estaba bromeando, además, ¿realmente me atacarías estando yo en este estado?.

-Hmph, claro que no, no hay honor en pelear contra un Sekirei herido, eso no sería correcto-.

-Je je, tan noble como siempre Tsukiumi- Murmuro sonriendo graciosamente- bueno, ya que no hay problemas por aquí, me iré, aun asi Tsukiumi te lo repito será mejor que te des prisa en buscar un Ashikabi… como por ejemplo… que tal si obtienes tus alas por el chico que acaba de pasar por tu mente eh?- Dijo con toda la intención de provocarla y para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas- seguro que te gustaría… ja ja ja.

Ante esas palabras la chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, muy sorprendida y avergonzada, ``¿co… ¿cómo demonios pudo saberlo?´´.

-**Hoo****…mu****u****…ra****a!,** ¡maldito! ¡Ya deja de meterte conmigo!-.

-Eh?, no me digas, di en el blanco?, ja ja ja ja,- en ese momento una cantidad de agua considerable se dirigió a él y tuvo que saltar para esquivarla- Wow, hey vamos Tsukiumi tampoco es para ponerse en ese estado je je…- la rubia lo miro ceñuda y más agua iba apareciendo en sus manos-… creo que será mejor que me retire… adiós.

Con eso dicho, el Sekirei de fuego se dio a la retirada dejando a una Sekirei rubia, muy enojada con él y con ella misma, por haber permitido que su peor enemigo descubriese algo que la confundía tanto.

``la verdad, no es la primera vez que la imagen de ese sujeto viene a mi cabeza, pero, no puede ser, no puede ser que este reaccionando a él´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Musubi volvían de hacer las compras, como la obra seguiría cancelada por un par de días más Minato decidió ir al centro para comenzar a buscar cosas que le serian de utilidad en la universidad, y aprovechando eso Miya le pidió si podía comprarle algunas cosas del centro y mientras le entregaba una lista Musubi apareció y decidió acompañarlo a lo que el joven no puso ningún reparo ya que intuía que podría llegar a necesitar un poco de ayuda para cargar todas las cosas que se encontraban en la lista de Miya.

-Je je je como imagine, el encargo de Miya es realmente considerable je je je- Se reía con nerviosismo viendo todas las cosas que Musubi llevaba en varias bolsas como si nada.

-Ah, no te preocupes Minato-san esto no es nada para mí-.

-Ah, umm, si, ya lo veo…-

-Hey ustedes- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear ambos vieron a dos personas que se les acercaban desde una esquina.

Los recién llegados se detuvieron a unos cinco metros de donde estaban ellos y Minato y Musubi vieron que se trataba de una pareja de jóvenes.

-Disculpen- Dijo el tipo, de piel trigueña, estaba totalmente calvo y era apenas un poco más alto que Minato aunque bastante más fornido que este- de casualidad no serán también un Ashikabi y Sekirei como nosotros?- les pregunto mientras sonreía salvajemente.

-Eh?- Apenas pudo balbucear Minato sorprendido por la repentina aparición del extraño par.

-Tomaremos eso como un si- Dijo la chica con tono burlón, de la misma estatura que Musubi, tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura y ojos violetas- Lo ves Toshiro te lo dije, ellos también participan en el juego.

-Si tienes razón Yuuka, como siempre terminas teniendo la razón, je je je-.

-E este, que es lo que quieren- Dijo Minato

-Oh, nada demasiado complicado- Le respondió la Chica en tanto sacaba un par de largas cuerdas de su espalda- tan solo queremos pedirles un pequeño enfrentamiento.

``Una pelea, asi que eso es lo que buscan´´, pensó Minato angustiado, no por el sino por Musubi que debía pelear ante esa

Sekirei que se veía bastante temible, ``no debo aceptar esto, Musubi acaba de recuperarse de la pelea del otro día y combatir aquí podría ser peligroso´´, mientras continuaba con su dialecto interno echo una mirada hacia su Sekirei

-Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi, acepta la pelea con gusto- Dijo Musubi alzando sus puños mientras sonreía de forma infantil.

-Musubi, no, es peligroso, acabas de recuperarte y…- Intento convencerla pero fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes Minato-san, Musubi no perderá- Minato se calló deslumbrado por la sonrisa tan llena de confianza de su Sekirei, y como ya había descubierto con antelación era incapaz de negarse a algo cuando le sonreía así.

-Bien, bien, parece que ya aceptaron…, entonces me presentare también, Sekirei Nº 33 Yuuka, que empiece la pelea-.

-Aquí voy!-.

Musubi comenzó la lucha lanzándose sobre su oponente la cual la esquivo para saltar, y en el aire arrojo sus cuerdas que tenían nudos gruesos en las puntas, la Sekirei de Minato las evadió y estas terminaron golpeando el suelo dejando pequeños cráteres en el duro pavimento, lo que provoco que Musubi se detuviera un momento observando la calle resquebrajada.

-¿Sorprendida? - Le pregunto Yuuka al ver el gesto de leve sorpresa de la otra Sekirei- era de esperarse, esta cuerda no es una cuerda común, es muy dura y resistente, ni siquiera una espada muy afilada podría cortarla.

-``Tch, esas cuerdas son peligrosas, Musubi tendrá que tener mucho cuidado´´, pensó Minato preocupado.

-Musubi-chan has lo que sea para que esas cuerdas no te golpeen-

-Sí, no te preocupes, la pelea recién comienza-.

-Je je je, asi me gusta- Murmuro la Sekirei enemiga- ese es el espíritu.

La pelea continuo con Musubi volviendo a atacar de frente en tanto esquivaba las cuerdas de Yuuka, la cual movía su arma y al mismo tiempo retrocedía manteniendo siempre una cierta distancia con Musubi que le ayudaba para atacarla sin problemas y defenderse de sus ataques a corta distancia.

El continuo movimiento de Yuuka comenzó a agitar a Musubi que se detuvo un pequeño momento, instante en el cual recibió el golpe de uno de los duros y pesados nudos de una de las cuerdas, la chica fue lanzada por el ataque y se dio contra un muro, el cual quedo hecho trizas por el fuerte impacto.

-Musubi-chan- exclamo Minato muy preocupado tratando de correr hacia su Sekirei.

-Eh, espera ahí- lo interrumpió el otro Ashikabi interponiéndose en su camino- una vez que comienza una pelea, no se puede intervenir… si lo haces… es posible que mueras je je je je.

Sin embargo y a pesar del golpe Musubi se incorporó inmediatamente y volvió a cargar contra Yuuka, esta la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y agito la cuerda como si fuera un látigo en su dirección golpeando el suelo delante de Musubi que se vio momentáneamente interrumpida y cegada por los escombros que saltaron por todas partes, cuando estos terminaron de caer la Sekirei observo hacia delante pero no pudo localizar a su enemiga, esta había saltado por encima de ella y aprovechándose de su confusión la ataco por la espalda, haciendo que cayera de bruces y se golpease el rostro contra el suelo, lentamente volvió a incorporarse y a ponerse en posición de combate.

-Humm, nada mal, nada mal… la última Sekirei a la que enfrente ya había perdido su cresta con dos de estos golpes… supongo que eh siso muy suave-.

Yuuka agito nuevamente la cuerda con un movimiento seco y de ella salieron unas pequeñas púas alejadas unas de otras por apenas unos centímetros ocupando la totalidad de la cuerda incluido el nudo del extremo.

-Estas pequeñas púas hacen incluso más mortífera a mi arma, especialmente cuando la utilizo de cierta forma ja ja ja ja ja-.

Musubi salió nuevamente disparada hacia su enemiga que esta vez tan solo se quedó quieta hasta que a último momento levanto su brazo por encima de su cabeza y movió su cuerda en un movimiento de hélice dejando que cayera delante de ella como un escudo de espinas, Musubi siguió adelante y conecto un golpe contra las púas… y luego contra la cara de Yuuka que sorprendida se vio siendo lanzada por la fuerza monstruosa de la Sekirei de Minato con cuerda y todo, al mismo tiempo que ella misma recibía daño de su propia arma.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Exclamo la Sekirei tras volver a incorporarse, tenía cortes en el rostro producto de su propia arma y escupía un poco de sangre- ¿¡cómo pudiste golpearme a través de mi cuerda llena de púas!?.- Yuuka se veía realmente enfadada, sin embargo al mirar de nuevo a Musubi se dio cuenta que la Sekirei de Minato tenía todo el puño ensangrentado por haber golpeado las púas con su fuerza- ya veo, tú también te hiciste daño JA JA JA JA JA JA, PERO QUE ESTUPIDA ERES!.

Antes de que Musubi pudiese reaccionar las cuerdas volvieron a atacarla y esta vez le azotaron completamente sintiendo como las afiladas púas desgarraban su ropa y le dañaban la piel, inmediatamente Yuuka salto y pateo a la Sekirei en el abdomen, se dio la vuelta y la volvió a patear esta vez en la cabeza, volvió a lanzarle la cuerda y la golpeo otra vez con el duro nudo del extremo, Musubi cayo pesadamente sobre el asfalto donde esta vez se quedó inmóvil y respirando de forma agitada.

-¿Que, ya termino?…- Se burló la Sekirei rival usando un tono aniñado- y yo que pensaba que podías llegar a entretenerme je je je, bueno, supongo que no se podía esperar la gran cosa de una Sekirei de tu nivel JA JA JA JA JA JA- la chica continuo riéndose como una histérica durante unos instantes más hasta que logro calmarse- aun así estoy realmente sorprendida sabes, es increíble que ni aun con tantos golpes tu marca Sekirei no haya desaparecido… pero esto acaba aquí.

La Sekirei envió la cuerda que no tenía púas y envolvió con ella el cuerpo de Musubi, aprisionándola y ajustando la cuerda cada vez más, exprimiéndola y asfixiándola, consiguiendo sacar gemidos de dolor de la Sekirei de Minato.

-Sí, ¿duele verdad?, je je je te lo dije mi arma puede ser muy mortífera, sin embargo hay más de una forma de utilizarla, como por ejemplo… que te parece si en estos momentos que la cuerda está apretando tu cuerpo, hago salir las púas de adentro je je je ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Ja ja ja ja ja- La Sekirei se reía como una desquiciada y levanto el brazo con la intención de convertir sus palabras en realidad.

Minato, testigo de toda la pelea, estaba terriblemente angustiado, su Sekirei acababa de recuperarse de una pelea y ahora conseguía estar terriblemente herida de nuevo, sin embargo al escuchar las últimas palabras de la otra Sekirei y al ver sus movimientos supo que si no hacía algo Musubi estaría desapareciendo delante de sus ojos y eso era algo que él nunca desearía ver en toda su vida.

-Musubi-chan!- Grito Minato tratando de ir con ella, pero fue nuevamente bloqueado por el otro Ashikabi

-Hey hey hey, ¿que no te lo eh dicho antes?, ¿acaso quieres que mi Sekirei te mate?-

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Minato lo empujo con el hombro desplazándolo y siguió corriendo hacia su Sekirei

-Como quieras- le dijo el Ashikabi, que tan solo se cruzó de brazos- no digas que no te lo advertí.

Minato corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego donde las dos Sekireis, aprovechando que Yuuka estaba tan inmersa en su alegría retorcida que ni siquiera lo noto.

-Deja a Musubi-chan y lárgate de aquí- Le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro intentando que suelte a su Sekirei.

Inmediatamente las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Musubi se soltaron cayendo esta sobre el cemento duro de la calle. Minato miro a la Sekirei enemiga y sorprendido se dio cuenta que los ojos de esta estaban completamente blancos.

-Si, como ordenes- Le respondió para acto seguido dar media vuelta y perderse rápidamente saltando entre los techos de las casas.

-Oyyyy, Yuuka ¿¡adonde diablos vas?- Le grito su Ashikabi, sin embargo su Sekirei ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo, el sujeto entonces volvió su vista hacia Minato- Tu… ¿¡qué demonios le hiciste a mi Sekirei!?.

Minato no respondió y el otro Ashikabi sin saber cómo actuar tampoco opto por dar la vuelta y correr en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido su Sekirei. El joven aun aturdido por todo lo que había sucedido de forma tan repentina se acercó a Musubi tomándola por debajo de los hombros y la incorporo un poco.

-¿Qu… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?... - Se preguntó más asombrado de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hasta aquí, hasta aquí, acá termina el capítulo tres de mi historia que espero les esté gustando. Bien primero que nada perdón por el retraso, tarde mucho más de lo que había planeado en un principio XD.**

**Ahora para el próximo capítulo, habrán algunas explicaciones y cierto personaje tendrá una reacción bastante curiosa ante determinado hecho je je je je.**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento me despido atentamente, Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capítulo 4: Habilidad del Destino**

-Bien, eso es todo- Murmuro Matsu mientras salía de la habitación de Minato, junto a este y Kusano y cerraba la puerta dejando dentro a Musubi que dormía pacíficamente sobre el futón de su Ashikabi- ella estará bien, parece que su enorme fuerza física le otorga también una gran resistencia.

-Gracias a dios- suspiro el joven sintiéndose realmente aliviado.

-¿Musubi-neechan estará bien?- Pregunto la niña que se veía tan preocupada como Minato.

-Si no te preocupes- Le respondió la chica de lentes- lo único que necesita es descansar y se recuperara por si sola.

-Gracias a dios- repitió Minato en voz apenas audible al estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Había llegado a la Posada con la Sekirei en sus brazos y fue recibido por Matsu y la pequeña Kusano, según la primera ni Miya ni Kagari se encontraban en ese momento dentro del alojamiento y Uzume estaba en su cuarto durmiendo como de costumbre y gracias a eso pudo evitar preguntas incomodas debido al aspecto de Musubi.

Sin preguntarle nada Matsu lo apuro a su habitación y comenzó a tratar a Musubi deteniendo sus hemorragias y vendándole sus heridas lo más prácticamente que pudo con la ayuda del chico que se veía terriblemente preocupado acerca del bienestar físico de su Sekirei.

Tras terminar de curarla, Musubi había pedido algo de comer y luego de satisfacer su voraz apetito la Sekirei se había quedado dormida.

-Sí, ciertamente- Continuo la pelirroja- más allá de los fuertes golpes que se llevó sus otras heridas no eran tan graves, sin embargo su estado de debilidad se debe más que nada a la pérdida masiva de sangre que tuvo… fue una suerte que estuviesen cerca de la Posada- Agrego a lo último.

-Si… tienes razón- Le respondió Minato de forma automática a causa de estar pensando en Musubi- fue realmente una gran… eh- el chico aparto la salud de su Sekirei por unas milésimas de segundo de su cerebro y se dio cuenta de cierto punto en las últimas palabras de la chica- espera un momento… Matsu-san ¿Cómo sabias que Musubi-chan y yo estábamos cerca?.

La chica que iba delante de él se detuvo en seco con una mueca de haber sido sorprendida marcada claramente en su rostro, vacilo un poco y luego se volvió hacia el Ashikabi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bu… bueno veras- titubeo y al no saber cómo explicarse decidió que era mejor empezar por lo primero- Mina-tan porque no me acompañas a mi cuarto, de esa forma entenderás mejor mis explicaciones… por supuesto Kusano-tan también puede venir- termino mirando a la niña que los observaba en silencio y que ante sus palabras asintió ligeramente con su cabeza.

El chico no estaba muy seguro de ir, ya que la pelirroja había demostrado ser un poco pervertida y ante la ausencia de Miya en la casa la situación podría llegar a tornarse ''peligrosa'', y si eso llegara a ocurrir él tampoco se creía con la suficiente entereza como para impedirlo, por otro lado estaban esos extraños y familiares sentimientos que la chica le despertaba y que lo preocupaban debido a su situación con Musubi.

Sin embargo al ver como Matsu también invitaba a Kusano, el chico se calmó un poco ya que habiendo una niña de por medio no podría pasar nada…¿verdad?.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Lo primero que sintió Minato fue sorpresa, nada más entrar lo que más se destacaba en esa habitación era la gran cantidad de computadoras que había colocadas una al lado y por encima y debajo de las otras llenando casi todo el espacio dejando apenas el centro del cuarto libre para sentarse o acostarse.

-Bien Mina-tan- empezó Matsu con una sonrisa pícara- como veras, mi habitación posee digamos… una pequeña cantidad de aparatos que me permiten estar al tanto de algunas cosas que suceden tanto dentro como fuera de la Posada.

-En otras palabras te dedicas a espiar a todo el mundo con estas computadoras verdad- No era una pregunta sino una total y completa afirmación-.

-Geh, no lo digas de esa forma Mina-tan, no es espiar, es recolección de información, recolección de información- Puntualizo.

-Espiar es espiar, no importa que otras palabras uses para encubrirlo-.

Esas palabras parecieron afectar a la chica que derramaba lágrimas de forma cómica, sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente.

-Hmm, bueno de todas formas eso no es lo importante aquí- Siguió- yo estaba observando en mis computadoras cuando me percaté de que ustedes estaban llegando y luego fui testigo de la pelea de Musubi con esa otra Sekirei.

-Ehhh!, ¿cómo es que sabes que era una Sekirei?- Le pregunto un asombrado Minato-.

-¿Cómo dices?, ah, bueno eso es obvio ya que yo también soy una Sekirei-

-Ehhhhhhh!, tú también eres una Sekirei?, en entonces cuando Musubi-chan y yo llegamos a la Posada tu…-

-En realidad me di cuenta de que eran una pareja Ashikabi – Sekirei desde nuestro primer encuentro al salir de la librería-.

-Ya desde ahí… y entonces por qué no dijiste nada de nosotros a los demás-.

-¿Realmente piensas que podría hacerlo?- Le respondió con impaciencia- según tengo entendido nadie que no esté explícitamente involucrado debe ser informado de cualquier cosa sobre el Plan Sekirei- ``aunque eso no tiene ninguna importancia aquí en esta Posada he he he he´´ pensaba la chica.

-Um, tienes razón, es mejor no implicar a los demás con esto-.

-Sí, bueno, y ahora continuando con lo que decía, fui testigo de la pelea y por eso fue que ya sabía que vendrías con Musubi estando herida y prepare los materiales necesarios para una rápida y eficaz curación-.

-Ah, eso explica por qué estaban todas esas cosas en mi habitación que yo no recordaba haberlas dejado sobre mi mesa al salir-.

-Si-.

-Bien, en ese caso déjame agradecerte por haber ayudado a Musubi-chan-.

-No es necesario que lo hagas… -Le respondió la chica antes de que un brillo extraño apareciera sobre sus ojos- …a menos claro, que desees darme las gracias de cierta manera hu hu hu hu…

-Ma… Matsu-san no bromees con eso- La reprendió Minato un tanto ruborizado por la tacita propuesta de la chica- y por favor abstente de ese tipo de comentarios en frente de una niña.

La pequeña que no había comprendido miraba a uno y otro con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada tratando de entender que pasaba.

-¿Quién ha dicho que era una broma? hu hu hu hu- Se reía Matsu- y en cuanto a la niña algún día tiene que aprender ¿no es así Kusano-tan?-.

-¿Hoe?-.

-Por favor deja de decirle ese tipo de cosas a Ku-chan ella aun es una niña, Ku-chan por favor no escuches nada de lo que Matsu-san te diga-.

Después del breve lapsus de diversión de Matsu la conversación se detuvo unos instantes en los cuales Minato parecía pensar muy bien sobre lo que iba a decir.

-Um, por cierto Matsu-san-.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede Mina-tan?-

-No… bueno…me estaba preguntando…ya que eres una Sekirei… quizás sepas un poco acerca del Plan Sekirei -.

-¿Musubi-tan no te ha dicho nada?-

-Umm, me ha dicho… pero solo lo básico… y no parecía que supiese más de lo poco que me ha contado-.

-Ya veo- Musito la chica- bueno, se podría decir que se un par de cosas acerca del Plan pero…

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿podrías decirme al menos un poco sobre el Plan Sekirei por favor?- La voz de Minato era casi un ruego, en tanto la miraba directamente a los ojos con mucha determinación- después de lo que acaba de pasar creo que ya no puedo seguir estando a ciegas, me gustaría saber sobre los Sekireis, sobre los Ashikabis, quiero conocer y de esa forma poder proteger a mis Sekireis- termino observando con una mirada llena de cariño a la pequeña Kusano que le devolvió la mirada con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. ``Eso es, no solo Musubi, si algo como esto le sucediera a Ku-chan… definitivamente no puedo permitirlo´´ Pensó mientras apretaba inconscientemente sus puños.

A Matsu se le estaba haciendo difícil darle la negativa que deseaba, principalmente debido al hecho de que él no era su Ashikabi, sin embargo la determinación mostrada en su rostro y luego pasando al cariño al observar a su Sekirei, la estaban convenciendo.

``Umm, que haré, que haré, ciertamente él no es mi Ashikabi (aunque aún no tengo ninguno por supuesto) ´´ Pensaba la chica pelirroja sonriendo internamente ``Bueno, supongo que un poco de información no le hará daño a nadie, además si no estoy equivocada, más adelante el probablemente sea mi…´´.

-Bien, como quieras Mina-tan, te diré algunas cosas que desees saber acerca del Plan-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Uzume bostezo con fuerza mientras se desperezaba, se terminó de incorporar y salió de su habitación.

-Ehh, ¿no está esto un poco silencioso?, ¿acaso habrán salido todos?- Se preguntó algo confusa y cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras escucho unas voces que provenían de la habitación de Matsu- esas son las voces de Matsu y de Sahashi-chan cierto?, que estarán haciendo ahí- se acercó despacio y en puntas de pie y colocando una oreja en la puerta se puso a escuchar lo que decían dentro.

-Y bien Mina-tan, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría saber?- Se escuchó la voz de Matsu, segundos después la voz de Minato le respondió.

-Bueno, como ya te eh dicho Musubi-chan ya me ha contado lo básico acerca del Plan Sekirei, es decir de que se trata y cuál es su objetivo final pero aun así estoy seguro de que deben de haber otras cosas acerca de esto de las que no se nada y por eso me gustaría que me contases acerca de todo lo que me podría ser útil para no perder a mis Sekireis-.

-Bien como desees, pero antes… Uzume-tan sé que estas detrás de la puerta, porque no entras y te unes a la conversación-.

Un grito de sorpresa se escuchó fuera y de inmediato la puerta trampa de la habitación de abrió de golpe debido al peso de Uzume que del susto se había apoyado y termino cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

La chica se incorporó rápidamente y los miro a todos como pidiendo disculpas en tanto sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Hola, je je je, no estaba espiando, es solo que acababa de despertarme y al escuchar sus voces me vine para aquí y pues simplemente los escuche- La chica bajaba cada vez más el tono de su voz hasta que sus últimas palabras fueron casi un murmullo haciendo que los demás se tuviesen que esforzar para poder escucharla.

-No te preocupes Uzume-tan, de todas formas no es que hayas interrumpido nada ''importante'' de ser así estaría muuuy enojada contigo- Añadió con un tono lúgubre que hizo que la chica de cabello castaño tragara duro.

Esta vez Minato no dijo nada de sus insinuaciones, más que nada porque ya estaba cansado de hacerlo y mientras Kusano no las entendiera él no tendría problemas.

-Bien continuando en lo que estábamos- Prosiguió Matsu como si nada hubiera pasado- Plan Sekirei, como ya sabrás…

-Ehh, espera Matsu-san, Uzume-san…-.

-Ah, te preocupa que Uzume-tan lo sepa, je je je no te preocupes por eso Uzume-tan por favor muéstrale-.

Uzume se dio la vuelta y levantándose el cabello dejo al descubierto su nuca en donde se podía ver una marca Sekirei.

-¿Tú también eres una Sekirei?-.

-Je je si, el otro día había visto la marca de Musubi mientras se bañaba así que ya sabía que ustedes dos estaban dentro de este juego- Le informo la chica sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo-.

-Uh, ya veo-.

-Bien, eso simplifica la cosas- Intervino la chica de lentes una vez más- y ahora recontinuando el tema, como ya sabrás el Plan Sekirei es un proyecto en donde 108 Sekireis buscan a sus compañeros los Ashikabis y luego una vez que los encuentran comienzan a pelear entre ellas con toda la ciudad de Tokio como campo de batalla hasta que solo quede una y la ganadora tendrá como premio quedarse junto a su ser amado por siempre… eso en resumen es de lo que se trata este Plan inventado por el presidente y creador del M.B.I Minaka Hiroto… ¿alguna pregunta?.

-¿Cómo eligen las Sekireis a su Ashikabi?-

-Cuando una Sekirei se encuentra con su Ashikabi ellas inmediatamente saben quién es debido a la conexión emocional o mental que existe entre ambos, a esto se lo llama reaccionar al Ashikabi-.

-Entiendo-.

-Una vez que se produce el encuentro la Sekirei debe activar su sello por medio de un beso dando como resultado la aparición de una marca de color rojo en la espalda por debajo del cuello así como también una luz en forma de alas debido a lo cual este acto se denomina ''dar alas'', el cual estabiliza su poder y le permite luchar sin ningún tipo de riesgo para su cuerpo-.

Minato escuchaba en silencio sin interrumpir y Matsu al ver que tenía su total y completa atención continuo.

-De por si las Sekireis ya son seres muy poderosos sin embargo existe una forma de incrementar su poder-.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?-.

-Bien es simple en realidad, como ya te dije con un beso se le da sus alas a la Sekirei y con otro beso esta es capaz de ejecutar una habilidad o técnica especial aún más poderosa que sus habilidades innatas, a esta habilidad se le dio el nombre de Norito, debido a que las Sekireis recitan una oración antes de usar su poder… por cierto cada Sekirei tiene una oración propia diferente del de las demás.

-¿Todas las Sekireis tienen habilidades diferentes verdad?-

-Asi es, algunas como Musubi-tan tienen habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, otras en tanto (su mirada se desvió por unas milésimas de segundo a la chica sentada al lado de Minato) utilizan cualquier tipo de armas para pelear, o están aquellas también que poseen habilidades para controlar los elementos o manipular estructuras sólidas en este último grupo podemos incluir a Kusano-tan que es capaz de controlar las plantas- Añadió mientras miraba a la pequeña.

-Ku-chan eres increíble- La alabo Minato produciendo un pequeño sonrojo en la niña que bajo su cabeza con vergüenza- ¿y ustedes?, ¿qué habilidades poseen?- Les pregunto a Matsu y a Uzume.

-Yo soy capaz de acceder y analizar cualquier dispositivo electrónico a nivel telepático- Respondió Matsu rápidamente.

-Wow, eso suena increíble-.

-Gracias-.

-Y tu Uzume-san, ¿cuál es tu habilidad?-

-Je je Sahashi-chan, eso es un se-cre-to -Murmuro la chica mientras cerraba un ojo con picardía lo que dejo bastante confundido al chico.

Matsu observo en silencio a la chica con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin embargo al ver que Minato lo dejaba pasar no comento nada y siguió.

-Las Sekireis sirven a un solo Ashikabi, ¿eso lo sabias?-.

-Ah sí, Musubi-chan ya me lo había comentado, por cierto y hablando de Ashikabis ¿dónde están los suyos? -.

-El Ashikabi de Uzume no está aquí, y por mi parte yo aún no tengo uno- Respondió Matsu por ambas- ¿otra cosa que sepas de los Ashikabis?.

-Umm, si, Musubi-chan también me dijo de que los Ashikabis son capaces de darle alas a más de una Sekirei-

-En efecto, los Ashikabis tienen esa habilidad, y tú eres uno de ellos- le dijo en referencia a tener más de una Sekirei- En caso de que una Sekirei perdiera su marca nunca más podrá estar al lado de su Ashikabi, y solo pueden perder su marca por tres razones, quedar inconsciente o gravemente herida, morir o cuando la oponente recita su oración mientras presiona la marca como bien has visto a Musubi-tan con la Nº 43 en el Jardín Botánico.

La imagen de lo comentado por Matsu pasó brevemente por la mente de Minato antes de volver su atención a la Sekirei pelirroja.

-En cualquier de estos casos, los empleados del M.B.I se apresuran a recoger el cuerpo de la Sekirei sin marca y la llevan de vuelta a la sede de la empresa a ser recicladas y sin posibilidad de retorno. Todos los gastos que tengan las Sekireis son pagados por el M.B.I a través de una tarjeta de membresía-.

-Ah te refieres a esa tarjeta que Musubi-chan quiso que utilizara para comprar cosas-.

-La misma-.

-¿Todas las Sekireis tienen esa tarjeta?-

-La mayoría je je je- Matsu se ajustó los anteojos soltando una pequeña risita- sin embargo, algunas debido a ciertas circunstancias no las tenemos… aunque es inútil tenerla en esta casa de todos modos- Murmuro la última parte para sí misma- ahora ¿hay alguna otra cosa que quisieras saber?.

Minato se quedó pensando en lo último que había sucedido cuando toco a la Sekirei de las cuerdas, si bien cosas fuera de lo común podían pasar en el mundo de las Sekireis algo le decía de que incluso eso podía ser extraño para ellas.

-Bien, si, hay algo que me gustaría sab… -.

-¿Matsu-san estas arriba?- Lo interrumpió una voz que provenía del piso de abajo.

-Parece que Miya-tan regreso… será mejor que terminemos la conversación por ahora-.

-Sí, me parece bien-.

Los cuatro se levantaron y empezaron a bajar las escaleras donde al pie de la misma los esperaba Miya sonriendo.

-Ah Sahashi-san así que ya has regresado- Le dijo la casera al verlo bajar las escaleras junto a las demás- lo siento se me había olvidado pedirte algo y por eso tuve que ir a comprarlo yo misma.

-Ah no se preocupe por eso, y por cierto lo que me encargo está en la cocina-.

-Oh muchas gracias- dirigió su visto de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien- ¿y Musubi-san?.

-Eh ella está descansando je je je, parece que se agotó con las compras y se quedó dormida en nuestra habitación, ah, pero ella ya comió algo así que no tiene que preocuparse-.

-Hmm, ya veo bueno si es así entonces está bien, por ahora ¿podrían preparar la mesa? en unos momentos la comida estará lista- Dijo retirándose hacia la cocina.

-Siii- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Yukari Sahashi iba por la calle bastante enojada, su estúpido Onii-chan no la había llamado ni siquiera una vez desde que llego a la capital, ella estaba segura que el la llamaría todos los días preocupado por si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

-Estúpido Onii-chan, se cree mucho porque esta vez aprobó su examen de ingreso- Rumiaba en voz baja, la gente que la veía la miraba raro y se alejaban de ella- yo también lo aprobé y no necesite dos años como él.

-Hey tranquilo no te haremos daño- Dijo la voz de un tipo

-Por supuesto siempre y cuando que cooperes je je je- Se burló otro soltando una carcajada siendo coreado por otras risas.

-Por favor déjenme pasar, estoy buscando a mi hermanita- Les respondió alguien.

Las voces provenían de un callejón cercano y Yukari intrigada se acercó y vio a tres sujetos rodeando a un chico muy joven, casi un niño según pudo apreciar, tenía el cabello gris y grandes ojos del mismo color, además de un cuerpo delgado y pequeño dándole una apariencia frágil convirtiéndolo en el ser más atractivo que alguna vez tuvo la fortuna de conocer.

-Bi… ¡Bishonen!- Exclamo con estrellas en los ojos en tanto lo observaba con detenimiento, y de inmediato al comprender la situación su aura se volvió oscura y se aproximó lentamente a los tipos- ustedes, que demonios creen que hacen- Les grito aún más enojada que antes.

Los tres hombres se dieron la vuelta para ver a la chica acercándoseles y de inmediato se sonrieron pensando en el buen día que podían llegar a tener.

-Oho, pero mira que tenemos aquí- Murmuro uno de ellos mientras se lamía los labios con deseo- vaya, pero si es una niña muy linda.

-Silencio, que creen que le están haciendo a ese chico-.

-Eh, acaso estas celosa niña, bien puedes unirte tú también, no es que nos importe de verdad ja ja ja ja.

Los otros le festejaron la broma riéndose también en tanto la rodeaban.

-No sean estúpidos- Les recrimino Yukari- quien demonios querría tener algo con ustedes, malditos imbéciles, antes de eso preferiría besar a un perro callejero, así que ahora dejen en paz al chico si no quieren que les dé una paliza a todos.

-¿Que nos vas a dar una paliza?, JA JA JA JA, ¿la escucharon?, pero que niña tan valiente ja ja ja-.

El hecho de que se estuvieran burlando de ella no hacía que su ira disminuyese sino todo lo contrario.

-Bien, ustedes lo quisieron-.

-Claro niñita, a ver, dame tu mejor golpe- Se burló uno de ellos acercándole la mejilla mientras los otros dos se le acercaban para tomarla de los brazos.

**5 segundos después****…**

-Keh!, al final eran pura habladurías- Desdeño Yukari mientras se sacudía la manos frotándolas una con la otra.

Uno de los sujetos, el que había ofrecido su mejilla se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared del callejón a donde fue enviado por el golpe de la chica, otro en tanto se sujetaba el abdomen con fuerza y una pierna que sangraba mucho, en tanto que el tercero estaba… bueno, el chico que los observaba dudaba que el hombre alguna vez pudiera llegar a tener descendencia.

-Eh ehem- La menor de los Sahashi carraspeo para llamar la atención del tembloroso peligris- ¿es… ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaron verdad?.

El joven la miro con algo de temor, después de haber visto lo que le hizo a esos sujetos sabía que a pesar de la apariencia de niña tierna de la chica, esta podía llegar a ser peligrosa si estaba enfadada, así que le respondió tratando de no hacerla enojar.

-S… si estoy bien gracias-.

-Ah, no fue nada eh… lo siento no se tu nombre-.

-Shiina, mi nombre es Shiina- Respondió el muchacho.

-Ah, un placer mi nombre es Yukari, Yukari Sahashi-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Musubi había despertado y luego de ponerse sus ropas bajo a la planta baja de la casa, allí no encontró a nadie por lo que se asomó a la cocina ya que tenía un poco de hambre, y al entrar se topó con Miya que salía con una bandeja con algo de comida en ella.

-Ah, Musubi-san que casualidad, como veía que no bajabas estaba por llevarte esto para cuando despertases- Le informo dándose cuenta de las vendas que tenía la chica en los brazos y una curita en el rostro- eh, ¿te ocurrió algo?.

Musubi dirigió su vista a sí misma y noto que a pesar de las ropas que solía llevar estas no cubrían totalmente su cuerpo por lo que se podían ver algunas vendas en sus extremidades y los golpes en el rostro.

``Eh ¿qué hago?, se supone que el plan es secreto y si digo algo Minato-san se enojara conmigo´´ Pensó asustada la chica y por ende dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Eh este, me caí de las escaleras…-.

-¿Te caíste de las escaleras?- Le pregunto la casera sonriendo como siempre a lo que la chica asintió efusivamente- ya veo… será mejor que tengas más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Si, por supuesto propietaria-sama-.

Con eso dicho Musubi tomo la fuente de las manos de Miya y entro en la cocina para sentarse y comer, la casera salió por la puerta dejándola sola pero unos segundos después volvió a entrar.

-Hmm ¿Musubi san?-

-¿Si?-.

-¿Qué te parece si apenas te recuperes de la caída redoblamos los entrenamientos?… el que te hayas caído tan descuidadamente por las escaleras indica que aun te falta mucho por aprender-.

-Cl… ¡claro me encantaría!- Exclamo Musubi con estrellitas de emoción en los ojos.

-Bien ya que eso está arreglado te dejo sola… espero que la comida te guste hu hu hu- Añadió al final mientras volvía a salir por la puerta dejando a Musubi disfrutar de la comida y de la emoción de saber que podría volverse mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Definitivamente, la próxima vez seré yo la que proteja a Minato-san-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Un par de días después Minato fue llamado por un superior avisándole que la obra en construcción volvía a ponerse en movimiento y al igual que al resto lo necesitaban para avanzar lo más rápido que podían. El chico que se sentía un poco aburrido con tanto tiempo libre y abrumado por la información obtenida de Matsu agradeció internamente que pudiera tener otra cosa para despejar su mente.

De camino al trabajo Minato se preguntaba si volvería a encontrarse nuevamente con Seo, al que no volviese a ver desde el incidente del Jardín Botánico en donde el sujeto lo ayudo y deseaba darle las gracias, por otro lado había sido el primer Ashikabi que conociese y seguro que estaba enterado de algunas cosas que el no, como por ejemplo lo que había sucedido con esa Sekirei que el había tocado.

Desde esa conversación no había podido estar a solas con Matsu otra vez y de ninguna manera él se lo iba a preguntar enfrente de Miya.

Llego al edificio y de inmediato se puso a trabajar desilusionado por que no estaba viendo al Ashikabi por ningún lado. Un tiempo después mientras se desasía de unos escombros escucho la voz del capataz que llamo no solo su atención sino la de alguno de sus compañeros.

-¡SEO!, otra vez tarde?- Grito bastante enojado el hombre, al darse cuenta que los trabajadores lo miraban les devolvió la mirada irritado haciendo que cada uno continuase con lo suyo- una y otra vez, tu siempre llagas tarde, ya han pasado dos horas desde que comenzamos.

-Ah ha ha ha, lo siento jefe- Se disculpó Seo sonriendo mientras hacia un gesto apaciguador con la mano- tuve unos pequeños problemillas que me retrasaron je je je, pero no se preocupe que no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo.

-Más te vale y ahora ponte a trabajar-.

-Si, como diga-.

El hombre se encamino hacia su puesto saludando brevemente a los demás que le devolvieron escuetamente el saludo, y luego vio a Minato y se fue directo hacia él.

-YO!, joven, ¿todo bien? Ah pasado tiempo- Lo saludo amablemente dándole unos golpes en la espalda- ¿la pequeña niña se encuentra bien?- le susurro por lo bajo para que solo Minato pudiera oírlo-.

-Sí, ahora está en casa cuidando de Musubi-.

-¿Cuidando de esa chica?- Pregunto incrédulo, el recordaba a Musubi y le pareció que la chica podía cuidarse sola- ¿no será al revés?.

-Ah, bueno, hace unos días tuvimos un encuentro con una pareja de Ashikabi y Sekirei y Musubi termino bastante herida y…-

-Entiendo- Lo interrumpió el hombre repentinamente serio- sin embargo este no es el sitio ni el momento para hablar de eso, cuando tengamos el descanso continuaremos.

-Sí, será lo mejor- Estuvo de acuerdo Minato.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Yukari estaba viviendo los días más felices de su vida, luego de conocer al chico en el callejón y tras salvarlo de unos matones lo había invitado a almorzar, aunque finalmente fue el mismo chico quien pago la cuenta, la chica aún se sentía asombrada cuando recordaba como el joven había sacado una tarjeta que según le dijo tenia saldo ilimitado y se la entregaba a la chica que los atendió.

Después de eso Yukari lo condujo por todos lados admirando de paso la belleza y la inocencia que desprendía el muchacho en cada cosa que hacía. Y por último cuando caía la noche y le pregunto en donde vivía, el chico le había respondido que no tenía un lugar fijo en donde vivir pues acababa de salir del sitio en donde el permanecía junto a su hermanita.

De todas las cosas que había dicho, precisamente eso fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Yukari saltara de alegría, el chico no tenía donde vivir y como buena chica que era ella le ofreció irse a vivir con ella.

Al principio el muchacho no parecía muy convencido a pesar de que había demostrado que su compañía le había agradado de alguna u otra manera, sin embargo finalmente se vio convencido por las insistentes palabras de la chica… y por sus gestos que claramente no iban a aceptar una negativa… y por el hecho de que incluso antes de que el contestara ella ya lo estaba arrastrando tomándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo hacia su departamento.

Y aquí estaba, aun dos días después ella aún seguía en compañía del chico y continuaba llevándolo de un lugar a otro sonriendo muy contenta.

El chico por su parte ya acostumbrado al carácter fuerte de la chica se encontraba cada vez más y más a gusto con ella empezando a sentir dentro de él un sentimiento extraño que se hacía más fuerte cada vez que la veía.

-Vaya con que aquí estabas- Murmuro la voz de una chica por encima de sus cabezas- finalmente te encontramos, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasamos buscándote?, el amo no estaba muy contento.

Yukari y el chico levantaron sus cabezas y vieron a dos chicas mirándolos desde la azotea de una casa cercana, una de ellas era rubia de cabellos largo atado en dos coletas y la otra más alta que la primera tenía el cabello castaño claro y una mirada desinteresada en su rostro.

-¿Y bien, que me dices?…- Continúo la chica rubia que era quien había hablado anteriormente- ¿vendrás con nosotras o tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza?.

-De ninguna forma iré con los que trataron de atrapar a Ku-.

Yukari miraba a uno y otras con sorpresa ``¿qué está pasando aquí?, parecen conocerse aunque no como amigos´´ pensaba confundida ``y dijo Ku, quizás se está refiriendo a Kusano, estoy segura que ese es el nombre de su hermanita… primero con los matones y luego con estas tipas… este chico sí que atrae problemas´´, continuo pensando aunque ahora lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Grr, niño insolente, bien si es eso lo que quieres enton…-.

-Un momento- La interrumpió Yukari gritando y colocándose enfrente del chico cubriéndolo con su cuerpo- no se lo que pasa aquí pero no voy a dejar que una tipa que va por ahí enseñando su ropa interior se lo lleve.

-¿Qué?, ¿quién demonios eres tú y por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?-.

-¿No deberías presentarte tu primera antes de preguntarle el nombre a alguien?-.

-Kkiii, bien tú lo pediste, y no pienses que voy a contenerme solo por que seas una persona normal-.

En ese momento saco un látigo y cuando estaba a punto de blandirlo una bola de fuego le cayó justo a sus pies haciendo que gritara de sorpresa y retrocediera asustada.

Al mismo tiempo enfrente de Yukari y el joven apareció una persona vestido completamente de negro que permitía verle tan solo el cabello gris y sus ojos rojos puesto que también usaba un tapaboca.

-Tu- Le ordeno a Yukari- toma al muchacho y sácalo de aquí.

La chica cada vez entendía menos de lo que pasaba, aun así hizo lo que el sujeto le ordeno y tomando el cuerpo ligero de Shiina en sus brazos corrió con él lo más rápido que le daban las piernas desapareciendo de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

-Wow, que rápida- Se asombró Homura para luego volver la vista hacia las dos mujeres en especial una de ellas- Tu, numero roto, nos volvemos a ver, otra vez cumpliendo órdenes de ese sujeto.

La chica de cabellos castaño le devolvió la mirada aunque no le contesto.

-Tu, como te atreves a ignorarme después de atacarme de esa manera- Le grito muy enojada- además ¿no eres tú el Sekirei que el amo estuvo a punto de atrapar el otro día en la puerta del Jardín Botánico?... eso significa que si te atrapo… algo que no pudo conseguir ni siquiera Mutsu… ja ja ja, Mikogami-sama estará muy complacido conmigo.

La chica sacudió su látigo que creció y se enrollo alrededor del cuerpo de Homura. Este la miro como si eso le resultase aburrido y utilizo sus poderes incendiándose a sí mismo, quemando la cuerda que lo aprisionaba y luego creando una bola de fuego la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la Sekirei, sin embargo antes de que impactara un muro de hielo se apareció delante de la chica protegiéndola del ataque.

-Tú otra vez- Murmuro el joven que ahora si parecía disgustado y de inmediato empezó a crear una enorme bola de fuego.

Al ver esto la chica rubia se asustó y de inmediato prefirió retirarse.

-Akitsu, será mejor que nos vayamos, arreglaremos esto otro día- Dijo y se marchó, la Sekirei de hielo observo a Homura por unos instantes y luego siguió a la otra Sekirei.

-Que, a donde creen que van- Exclamo el Sekirei de fuego enojado, sin embargo en ese momento sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho que lo obligo a dispersar sus poderes aunque eso no evito que su cuerpo siguiera emanando calor sin parar- Tch, demonios, esto no se ve bien… - murmuro agitado comenzando a sofocarse por el calor- …y eso que esta vez solo utilice un poco de mi poder… cada vez es peor... me pregunto si llegare vivo a casa.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Ya veo, así que eso es lo que paso- Dijo el hombre pensativo

Estaban en su descanso y el y Minato se habían alejado un poco de los demás para conversar sin tener miedo de que alguien los escuche, El Ashikabi de la Posada Izumo comenzó a relatar sobre lo sucedido días atrás con Musubi y la pareja contraria incluida también la parte final y el extraño comportamiento de la Sekirei enemiga.

-Entonces- Continuo- los ojos de la Sekirei se pusieron completamente blancos verdad.

-Si así es-.

-Y luego tan solo se marchó-

-Si-.

-En otras palabras hizo exactamente lo que tú le ordenaste, uhm interesante-.

-Eh si- dijo Minato sin saber que más decir en ese momento.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que es lo que usaste?- Le pregunto el hombre.

-No, y la verdad yo esperaba que tú me respondieras eso-.

Seo lo miro con una sonrisa y guardo silencio durante unos instantes en los que pretendía crear una atmósfera de misterio antes de responder.

**-Sekias** –.

-¿Sekias?-.

-Ese es el nombre que le han dado a esas habilidades que algunos Ashikabis son capaces de utilizar, el nombre viene del hecho de que estos poderes nacen gracias a las Sekireis y que solo se pueden usar en contra de ellas.

-¿Nacen gracias a las Sekireis?-

-Eh, bueno veras, seguro que a estas alturas ya sabes de que las Sekireis no son humanas, a pesar de su apariencia tan similar a los humanos y de que genéticamente hablando también son muy similares a nosotros-

-Sí, sé que ellas fueron encontradas en alguna clase de nave espacial-

-En efecto, las Sekireis son similares y al mismo tiempo distintas, es decir, se ven y actúan como humanos y son capaces de expresar las mismas emociones que nosotros, aunque también ellas son capaces de hacer cosas que las personas comunes no podrían-

-Te refieres a sus poderes-.

-Sí, no encontraras humanos que posean habilidades más allá de lo común salvo en comics o mangas- Se detuvo por un momento viendo que contaba con la total atención de su compañero y continuo- sin embargo, nosotros los Ashikabis ya de por si somos también algo distintos al resto de los seres humanos y esa misma diferencia es lo que nos permite darle alas a las Sekireis, y al hacerlo algo dentro nuestro ''cambia'', con el objetivo de adaptarse a las Sekireis.

-¿Cambian?-

-Si veras, es como una mutación, las Sekireis a pesar de su apariencia tienen genes distintos a los seres humanos y los Ashikabis para adaptarse a eso sufren mutaciones en sus genes que comienzan a darse desde que le dan alas a las Sekireis, para explicártelo de otra forma es como la relación de las especies, dos seres de distinta especie jamás podrían procrearse entre sí, lo mismo pasa en este caso en que, a pesar de la apariencia una Sekirei y un humano normal nunca podrían relacionarse a ese mismo nivel-.

-Ya veo con que es eso-.

-Sí, las mutaciones comienzan ahí, cuando se produce el aleteo, en esa situación la Sekirei no es la única que sufre cambios, ella cambia para adaptarse a su Ashikabi siendo ''marcada'' por él, y el Ashikabi muta para que sus genes sean más compatibles con los de ella, perdiendo de paso algo de su humanidad y a través de eso las Sekireis pueden usar y ampliar sus habilidades.

-¿Entonces todos los Ashikabis pueden tener estas habilidades?- Le pregunto Minato sintiéndose de repente algo preocupado ante la idea.

-No- Le respondió rápidamente Seo- como todo lo demás los Sekias también tienen una forma de ser obtenidos, cualquiera puede poseerlos siempre y cuando se cumpla cierto requisito.

-¿Requisito, cómo cuál?-

-Tú tienes esa habilidad, así que deberías de saberlo- Le dijo sonriendo de costado.

Sin embargo a pesar de sus palabras Minato no podía imaginar cual podía ser ese requisito.

-Te daré una pista- Le ofreció el hombre mayor- piensa desde que momento es que puedes ser capaz de usar esa cualidad.

Minato lo pensó un momento y regreso a la situación en la que lo había usado ``fue durante la última pelea de Musubi, yo lo use por que vi que ella estaba en peligro y… eso es, eso debe ser pude usar este poder porque me sentía muy preocupado por ella… no, no es eso, durante su pelea contra la tipa de la guadaña yo también estaba muy intranquilo y estoy seguro de que no era capaz de usarlo… pero entonces… desde que momento´´.

En ese instante ciertas palabras de Seo le volvieron a la cabeza – **Si, las mutaciones comienzan ahí, cuando se produce el aleteo, en esa situación la Sekirei no es la única que sufre cambios, ella cambia para adaptarse a su Ashikabi siendo ''marcada'' por ****él****, y el Ashikabi muta para que sus genes sean más compatibles con los de ella, perdiendo de paso algo de su humanidad…**

Y finalmente Minato lo entendió y su rostro debió de expresarlo ya que Seo lo observaba sonriendo.

-Parece que te diste cuenta- Le dijo- en efecto ese es el requisito, si bien darle alas a una Sekirei hace mutar los genes del Ashikabi para hacerlos similares a los genes de las Sekireis, un solo aleteo no es suficiente para que los genes cambien en su totalidad y entonces…

-…Con darle alas a una segunda Sekirei los genes del Ashikabi mutan lo suficiente como para que este pueda disponer de una habilidad con la cual se integre con más facilidad con sus Sekirei- Termino Minato por el ``en ese caso ¿fue Ku-chan la que me dio esta habilidad?, je je creo que debería agradecérselo más tarde´´ pensó con cierta ternura como cada vez que la imagen de su pequeña Sekirei le venía a la mente.

-Correcto- Lo felicito Seo-.

-Eso significa que todo Ashikabi que posea dos Sekireis o mas debe de tener habilidades ¿cierto?-

-Cierto – Aseguro el hombre- si no me equivoco, en estos momentos dentro del Plan Sekirei e incluyéndote deben haber exactamente Nueve Ashikabis con poderes.

-Nueve?, ¿tan solo nueve?-.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, ¿por qué la sorpresa? – le devolvió el Ashikabi mayor mientras se reía- tener solo una Sekirei es más normal de lo que crees, al contrario los anormales ''y podemos decir que literalmente debido a lo que ya estuvimos discutiendo'' son lo que tienen más de una Sekirei, sabes no es tan fácil que dos Sekireis reaccionen al mismo Ashikabi, y por esa razón es que es mucho más normal de que se vean más parejas de Ashikabi con una sola Sekirei.

-Ya veo, así que además de mí y de ti hay también otros siete Ashikabis que tienen poderes debido a tener más de una Sekirei-.

-Je je, No, en realidad, además de ti y excluyéndome hay otros ocho Ashikabis con habilidades gracias a tener más de una Sekirei.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el joven sintiéndose confundido- ¿no tienes dos Sekireis y tienes también esa habilidad que usaste contra esa Sekirei el otro día en el Jardín Botánico?.

-Umm, si bueno, veras, en realidad aunque tenga dos Sekireis y esa habilidad que acabas de mencionar, eso no se debe a la mutación de mis genes como paso contigo y los demás Ashikabis.

-Y entonces como…-

-Bueno aparentemente hay otro requisito a tener en cuenta para obtener los Sekias-.

-Otro requisito, ¿y cuál podría ser?, espera ¿es algo que yo debería saber?-.

-Humm, no lo creo, puesto que tú obtuviste el Sekias de la manera más normal… aparentemente, el otro requisito… es el tiempo-.

-El tiempo…-

-Sí, veras, entre un aleteo y otro debe existir cierto tiempo en el cual el organismo se acostumbre a los cambios y luego termina asimilándolos por completo, al no haber un tiempo determinado, que de paso ni siquiera se dé cuanto consta, el cuerpo no cambiara completamente dando como resultado que no se obtenga el Sekias como me paso a mí, debido a que mis Sekireis son hermanas y gemelas y por lo tanto les di alas prácticamente al mismo tiempo y más aún al compartir ambas la misma habilidad mi organismo se adaptó como si solo le hubiese dado alas a una sola Sekirei-.

-Eh?, pero entonces porque tu…-.

-La razón de eso no tiene nada que ver con el Sekias, ya que si bien mi poder tiene el mismo principio que los Sekias de los demás lo obtuve de una forma totalmente distinta, debido a que mi habilidad me fue concedida directamente por mi amigo Takehito Asama-.

``Takehito Asama, porque ese nombre me suena tan familiar´´, pensaba Minato intrigado.

-¿Y de qué forma tu amigo te dio ese poder?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo siento…- Le respondió Seo- …eso es lo único que no estoy en posición de contarte aun…

-Ah, no, está bien, yo lo siento por preguntar algo como eso-.

-Je je no hace falta que te disculpes de todas formas no es realmente tan importante-.

``Si realmente no fuera tan importante entonces ya me lo habrías dicho´´ Pensó el chico con sarcasmo, no obstante prefirió no comentar nada más sobre el asunto, si el hombre tenía la intención de decírselo entonces Minato estaba seguro de que se lo diría, así que únicamente debía tener paciencia y esperar a que ese día llegase.

-Ya veo, y por cierto estas habilidades, que es lo que hacen-.

-Eh?, bueno eso depende, al igual que las Sekireis, los Ashikabis también deben poseer habilidades diferentes uno de otro, basándose claro en lo que el equipo Ashikabi - Sekirei representa-.

-Como por ejemplo?-.

-En relación a eso si la Sekirei es la fuerza el Ashikabi es el cerebro, entiendes, en otras palabras si las Sekireis poseen habilidades físicas…-

-El Ashikabi posee habilidades mentales, en otras palabras ¿eso es lo que son los Sekias?, ¿habilidades mentales?…-.

-Así es-.

-Pero también hay Sekireis con habilidades mentales- dijo Minato acordándose de Matsu y su extraña habilidad con los aparatos electrónicos.

-Si eso es verdad- Convino Seo- pero eso solo puede significar de que alguno de los Ashikabis también puedan tener una habilidad física.

-Eh, ya veo, eso tiene sentido-.

En ese momento la alarma que daba fin al descanso se dejó escuchar por todos lados y ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a sus puestos para continuar trabajando.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Matsu estaba nuevamente en su habitación observando detenidamente la nueva información que había hackeado de los archivos ultra secretos de la sede del M.B.I, mientras se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de Musubi que estaba con Miya en el patio delantero entrenando como de costumbre e incluso más que antes según había podido apreciar antes de subir a su cuarto y meterse de lleno con sus computadoras.

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchaba los continuos golpeteos que provenían de una parte oculta de su habitación, hasta que finalmente se percató y comenzó a observar de un lado para el otro.

-¿Uzume-tan?- Llamo aunque eso no podía ser ya que estaba segura de que la chica estaba en cuarto durmiendo la siesta con Kusano.

En ese momento el golpeteo se hizo más fuerte e insistente permitiéndole ver a la chica de donde venía el ruido.

Matsu se incorporó y de un costado retiro una computadora dejando descubierta una pequeña puerta, la cual abrió y de donde finalmente Homura pudo salir.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?, ¿acaso querías ahogarme?, llevo varios minutos golpeando la puerta para que la abrieras-.

-¿Y tú qué?- Le pregunto Matsu con cierta sorna- desde cuando utilizas mis puertas secretas para entrar a la posada, ésta en especial da a una salida por la parte de atrás de la posada que conecta directamente con la calle.

-Sí, bueno, no tenía más opción que usarla… realmente no quiero que Miya me vea de esta forma-.

Solo entonces la chica pelirroja reparo en la condición de su amigo, el joven jadeaba ligeramente y hablaba de forma entrecortada, además de que sus ropas desprendían un olor a quemado y a humedad, notando que también estaban mojadas.

-¿Tu poder volvió a desestabilizarse?- Trato de adivinar la chica aunque estaba más que convencida de que estaba en lo correcto aun si el chico lo negase.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo tan obvio?-.

-Cómo siempre nunca respondes directamente- Lo reprendió Matsu- y bien, parece que otra vez has tenido suerte.

-Si una amiga que casualmente pasaba por allí me salvo je je je realmente tuve mucha suerte-.

-¿Amiga?, ah te refieres a esa Sekirei que siempre te busca para pelear ¿verdad?-.

-Matsu, por última vez deja de espiarme cuando estoy fuera de la Posada- Le dijo mirándola ceñudo.

-Bien, bien, como quieras- le respondió haciendo un puchero ``de todas formas no ha dicho nada de espiarlo ''dentro'' de la Posada hu hu hu hu´´

-Tampoco me espíes ''dentro'' de la Posada- le dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente, dando la impresión de que si en ese momento pudiese ser capaz de utilizar sus poderes la chica de lentes ya estaría carbonizada y con un lindo peinado afro.

-Bien como sea que bueno que esa Sekirei te salvo esta vez- Rápidamente trato de desviar el tema al ver que su vida correría peligro si continuasen con la misma charla.

-Si realmente-.

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

A pesar de su estado Homura consiguió arrastrarse hasta un callejón en donde se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose por la pared e intento llamar a Takami, para que viniera a socorrerlo, sin embargo la elevada temperatura que emitía su cuerpo fundieron el celular en cuestión de segundos.

-Dios, morir a manos de mi propia fuerza… eso no se siente nada bien-.

Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender gran cantidad de humo conforme su temperatura corporal se elevaba más y más y cuando finalmente el calor llego a un punto en el cual pensó que era insoportable, una gran cantidad de agua fría le cayó encima aplacando inmediatamente su sufrimiento.

-Eres patético Homura- Le grito la voz de una chica- ¿y así es cómo quieres ser mi rival?

El chico tan solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras y mirar a la recién llegada con verdadera gratitud por haberlo salvado, la chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y ojos de color azul, lo miro con desgano.

-Tsukiumi, je je je nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me sentiría feliz al ver tu rostro-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿acaso estas desafiándome?-.

-No no, todo lo contrario, solo trato de mostrar mi agradecimiento-.

-Pues no lo parece- Grito la chica cada vez más enojada y como si quisiera enojarla aún más Homura continuo con el único tema que podría causar esa reacción.

-¿Qué hay de tu Ashikabi?, ¿ya lo encontraste?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Por qué tú… cada vez que nos vemos siempre, siempre, me haces la misma pregunta, ¡ya deja de molestarme con eso!-.

-Ah, ha ha ha, lo siento, no es que quiera molestarte… es solo que es divertido ver tus expresiones cuando te enojas-.

-¡Pues eso es exactamente lo mismo que estar molestándome!-.

-Hmm, de verdad- Murmuro Homura en tanto se incorporaba- Bueno, pues la verdad, incluso aunque digas eso, como Sekireis que somos prácticamente es de la única cosa de la que podemos hablar, los Ashikabis son tan necesarios para las Sekireis como el sol para las plantas, es lo que nos da las fuerzas para seguir creciendo.

-Hmm, eso es lo que dicen todos, por eso mismo yo les mostrare de que no necesito a un Ashikabi para derrotar a mis oponentes- Dijo Tsukiumi sonriendo con suficiencia- y cuando encuentre a mi Ashikabi… ¡Lo matare con mis propias manos!-.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, cuando vas a dejar de decir esa tontería-.

-¡Nunca!, la sola idea de que un extraño tenga el control de mi cuerpo me estremece, nunca dejare que eso suceda… además últimamente me he empezado a sentir de una manera muy extraña-.

-Tsukiumi, eso puede ser…-.

-Lo sé, parece que finalmente estoy reaccionando a mi Ashikabi… esto es perfecto… ahora podré seguir su rastro… y matarlo- En ese momento nuevamente la imagen de un chico se apareció en su mente, ``otra vez´´ pensó en tanto se ruborizada ``por qué demonios cada vez que pienso o hablo de mi Ashikabi la imagen de ese tipo vulva a mi cabeza, realmente no creo que sea el caso, pero podrá ser que ese sujeto… ¿sea mi Ashikabi?´´- No eso es imposible- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Imposible?… que cosa… ahora ya no quieres matar a tu Ashikabi-.

-Silencio, de todas formas esto no es asunto tuyo Homura así que deja de sermonearme y dedícate a encontrar a tu propio Ashikabi ya que los veneras tanto-.

-No, no, te equivocas, no es que los venero ni mucho menos- Se explicó agitando su mano delante de él como si espantara un mosquito- es solo que, como el Guardián de la Sekireis, es mi deseo de que todas encuentren a sus Ashikabis y puedan ser felices junto a ellos… por otro lado… para mi es imposible…

-Lo que sea- dijo la chica rubia comenzando a retirarse- la próxima vez que nos veamos trata de no verte tan patético, que me daría vergüenza descubrir que mi rival resulto ser un debilucho.

Con esas palabras la Sekirei se marchó dejando al chico con un gesto cansado en su rostro.

-Aunque digas eso… apenas puedo controlar mis propios poderes…-.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

Matsu lo estudio unos instantes antes de continuar con la conversación.

-Quizás esto te suene raro pero ¿no deberías irte buscando un Ashikabi?- Le dijo Matsu- si no estabilizas rápido tus poderes esto podría empeorar y quizás la próxima vez ni los poderes de tu amiga puedan salvarte.

-No digas tonterías, tener alas es imposible para mí-.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de algo que nunca has probado?-.

-No necesito experimentarlo para saber que es imposible para mí-.

-Repito no deberías est…-.

-Cambiando de tema- La interrumpió Homura- ya que hablamos de obtener alas que tal tú, si permaneces siempre encerrada en esta posada nunca encontraras un Ashikabi.

-Hu hu, ¿estás seguro de eso?- Le respondió- yo no creo que estar en la Posada sea un impedimento para obtener mis alas… de echo creo que no falta mucho.

-Eh, dices que puedes obtener tus alas dentro de poco?, me gustaría ver eso, dudo mucho de que alguien quiera a una Sekirei tan pervertida como tú-.

-Bien en ese caso, ¿quieres apostar?-

-¿Apostar?- Homura se veía muy desconfiado.

-Sí, aunque más bien será como un juego de castigo, es decir si yo gano tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo por un día entero y si eres tú quien gana pues seré yo la que haga lo que tú quieras durante ese día… que dices… ¿aceptas?-.

-Ah, me tomas por idiota, que clase de tonto aceptaría una apuesta como esa contigo, además de que ni siquiera has dicho de que se trata la apuesta-.

-Oh, es muy sencillo, si yo obtengo mis alas en los próximos tres días, gano, si por el contrario los tres días pasan y yo no encontré a mi Ashikabi pierdo, ¿qué me dices?-.

-Me niego, esa apuesta me parece muy rara, y conociéndote quien sabe que cosas podrías obligarme a hacer-.

-Ara, ¿a donde se fue toda esa confianza cuando decías de que ningún Ashikabi me querría?, por otro lado, te puedes quedar tranquilo, me comprometo a no obligarte a nada de tipo sexual si llego a ganar-.

El chico empezó a dudar, por un lado si huía la chica podría tratarlo de cobarde y que justo ella se burlase de él, no era una idea que le agradase mucho, además se estaba comprometiendo a no obligarlo a nada sexual por lo que no debería de haber ningún problema ni aunque perdiese y por último, el también estaba convencido de que a la chica de lentes le sería prácticamente imposible encontrar un Ashikabi en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

-Debo de estar volviéndome completamente loco para aceptar algo como esto, sin embargo solo tendrás dos días y no tres para encontrar a tu Ashikabi- Si la pelirroja tenia aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de ganar trataría de hacérsela más pequeña aun- y el tiempo empieza desde ahora por lo que pasado mañana a esta hora quiero ver la marca Sekirei grabada en tu espalda.

-Eh, ¿solo dos días?, ¿no es eso muy poco tiempo?-.

-Que, tratando de escapar-.

-Muy bien, dos días verdad, pues en dos días veras una reluciente marca Sekirei en mi espalda hu hu hu hu, sera mejor que te prepares-.

Por alguna razón Homura sintió que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era ya de noche y Minato y Musubi estaban en su habitación preparando sus futones para dormir, el día había sido agotador para ambos y deseaban descansar.

-Ah, hoy continuaste entrenando con la casera verdad, Musubi-chan-.

-Sí, la propietaria-sama es muy fuerte, si sigo entrenando de esta forma con ella seguro me volveré más fuerte-.

-Sí, tan solo trata de no forzar demasiado tu cuerpo, acabas de recuperarte y no es bueno para tu salud tanto ejercicio-.

-No te preocupes por eso Minato-san, Musubi tiene mucha resistencia, y se recupera muy rápido, y desde luego que como mucho todos los días para fortalecerme-.

El chico se la quedó mirando sin decir nada más ``Efectivamente, parece que la resistencia de las Sekireis está muy por encima de la de los humanos y también se recuperan mucho más rápido´´, Pensó Minato mientras terminaba de preparar su futón.

Después de eso, el joven se levantó y se acercó al armario para tomar una almohada para él y otra para su Sekirei, las tomo y se volvió par acostarse, en ese momento Musubi, estaba apoyada sobre su futón dándole la espalda y abriendo la manta para meterse dentro, Minato se inclinó para alcanzarle una de las almohadas que tenía, sin embargo para su mala fortuna se tropezó con los pliegues de la manta de la chica y comenzó a caer, rápidamente movió su cuerpo en el aire forzándolo a tratar de evadirla y no caer encima de ella colocando sus manos delante de el para amortiguar su caída y no lastimarse mucho.

El chico alcanzo a eludirla con éxito pasándole muy cerca con una mano que alcanzo a rozarle la parte alta de la espalda justo donde estaba su marca Sekirei.

-Lo… lo siento Musubi-chan, me tropecé con la manta y no pude evitar caerme, ¿no te lastime cierto?- Le pregunto preocupado.

Su Sekirei no le respondió, tan solo seguía en la misma posición, apoyada en sus manos y rodillas sobre su futón, mientras ligeros temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

-¿Mu Musubi-chan estas bien?- Volvió a preguntarle ahora más preocupado debido a los extraños movimientos de la chica que comenzaba a retorcerse apretando sus piernas dejando las rodillas juntas, como cuando alguien tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, y además había dejado caer su cara contra el futón en tanto presionaba con ambos brazos por debajo de sus pechos, notando Minato que también respiraba con dificultad.

El chico no aguanto más y tomándola del brazo la dio vuelta para verle el rostro, sorprendido de que estaba completamente rojo y la chica se veía agitada como si acabase de correr una maratón.

A pesar de su preocupación Minato no pudo evitar que otra sensación apareciera al ver en semejante estado a su Sekirei, sintiendo repentinamente unas ganas locas de besarla.

-Mi Minato-san, que es lo que me sucede… de repente yo… comencé a sentirme… muy caliente…- La chica apenas podía balbucear un par de palabras, jadeando entrecortadamente con el rostro todo ruborizado y visiblemente transpirada.

Lo primero que el chico pensó fue que tenía una fiebre altísima, sin embargo razono de que eso no podía ser debido principalmente a que apenas unos segundos antes la chica se encontraba perfectamente bien, teniendo esa curiosa sensación de que era ''algo más'', lo que había causado tal estado en su Sekirei y trato de recordar que podía haberlo causado no ocurriéndosele nada lógico acerca de las posibles causas.

De nueva cuenta trato de razonar, esto se trataba de una Sekirei, lo que significaba que lo que podía ser lógico en una situación normal no lo seria en esta.

Sin embargo lo único que se le ocurría le parecía demasiado raro y poco probable, aun que nuevamente pensó que quizás eso era la causa y de que no perdía nada con intentarlo para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Aun con algo de recelo sobre lo que podía llegar a pasar o en este caso ''volver a pasar'', tomo a su Sekirei por los hombros y la ladeo suavemente colocándola de espaldas a él, luego aparto el cabello largo de la chica hasta que su marca Sekirei quedo al descubierto y finalmente, la presiono con sus dedos realizando un pequeño movimiento de fricción.

Al instante Musubi arqueo su cuerpo por la mitad, elevando sus pechos y empujando su cabeza hacia atrás lo que aumento el contacto entre su marca y los dedos de su Ashikabi, al tiempo que soltaba un suave gemido y la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía aumentar.

Aunque no fue la única, ya que al ver esa reacción en su Sekirei, Minato se sintió reaccionar también de la misma manera, especialmente cierta parte de su cuerpo. Y antes de que pudiese pensar nada coherente inclino su rostro y junto sus labios con los de Musubi, esta inmediatamente le correspondió como si los labios de su Ashikabi fuesen el agua que tanto esperaba para apagar su sed.

Las alas de luz iluminaron toda la habitación y parecían aumentar de tamaño conforme el beso crecía en intensidad, el chico yacía completamente sobre la Sekirei y posiblemente no se hubiera detenido de no ser por que escucho pasos fuera de la habitación.

-Sahashi-san, Musubi-san ¿están bien?- Era la voz de Miya- escuche un grito y vine a ver qué pasaba.

Rápidamente Minato se apartó de encima de su Sekirei y trato de calmar su respiración antes de responder.

-S… sí, estamos bien, solo me tropecé y me caí nada más-.

-Ehh, ya veo, bien los dejo solos… **y no se desvelen-** Terminó con una voz tenebrosa antes de marcharse.

Aun detrás de la puerta el chico podía sentir el terror que emanaba de la casera al decir las últimas palabras.

-Cla… claro, no se preocupe-.

La casera comenzó a alejarse y Minato contuvo el aliento hasta que sus pasos dejaron de oírse.

-Ahhh- Suspiro el chico soltando todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones- eso estuvo cerca… verdad… Musubi-chan.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a su Sekirei para ver qué tipo de expresión tendría en ese momento y cuando termino de voltearse vio que Musubi… se había quedado dormida.

-QUEEE- Minato se quedó boquiabierto, su Sekirei yacía dormida en su futón con una linda sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras respiraba con normalidad y el sonrojo y la agitación de su cuerpo habían desaparecido- pero si recién estaba…

A pesar de la situación Minato se sonrió de lo linda que se veía Musubi durmiendo con su sonrisa infantil.

``Sera mejor que también me duerma, mañana debo de levantarme temprano´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Estaban ya al tercer día de la última pelea de Musubi y la Sekirei ya estaba completamente recuperada, las vendas del cuerpo le habían sido retiradas desde el día anterior y desde entonces continuo entrenando con Miya mucho más arduamente que antes. Por otro lado la chica actuaba con normalidad como si no hubiese pasado lo de la noche anterior, aunque eso no molestaba a su Ashikabi, todo lo contrario, en cierta forma lo reconfortaba.

Minato había salido a realizar algunos mandados de la casera y nuevamente Musubi se ofreció para acompañarlo, al principio el chico dudo pues temía que volviesen a toparse con otras Sekireis y la misma situación volviese a repetirse, sin embargo al final tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de su Sekirei.

Afortunadamente no había tenido ningún problema en la ida, sin embargo cuando regresaban un auto paso cerca, deteniéndose bruscamente junto a ellos. Minato y su Sekirei vieron que abordo iban dos personas un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Vaya, vaya, pero si no es Mu-chan la que veo ahí?- La mujer, de cabellos gris atado en una larga cola de caballo y vestida con un traje apretado de color negro y una capa gris, se bajó del auto y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro- a pasado tiempo no es asi.

-Karasuba-sama- Exclamo Musubi contenta- que bueno es volver a verla, que es lo que hace por aquí.

-Tan solo realizaba un patrullaje, nada importante en realidad- En ese momento la tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia una esquina- Lo siento Mu-chan podrías acompañarme un momento, me gustaría hablar unos minutos contigo.

-Claro, está bien, ¿verdad, Minato-san?- Le pregunto Musubi.

-Por supuesto ve-.

Su sekirei y la mujer, que adivinaba debía ser también otra Sekirei pues dudaba que Musubi tuviese una amiga humana se perdieron de vista doblando la esquina en tanto él se quedaba con el hombre.

-¿Te parece si conversamos mientras ellas hablan de sus cosas? - Le ofreció el sujeto con amabilidad, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros y vestía un traje elegante de color negro- puedes guardar tus cosas en la cajuela del auto si lo deseas… además eso se ve pesado- Agrego bajándose del auto y abriendo la parte posterior del auto en donde Minato agradecido lo guardo- por cierto mira, allí hay un café en donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Los dos cruzaron la calle y entraron en el café pidiendo algo de tomar y se sentaron a una mesa junto a la ventana, un poco alejada del resto.

-Mi nombre es Natsuo, Natsuo Ichinomi- Se presentó el hombre- y al igual que tú, por lo que pude ver, también soy un Ashikabi.

-Ah, hola yo soy Minato Sahashi- se presentó a su vez el chico- y como has dicho también soy un Ashikabi.

-Es un placer conocerte y… desde cuando eres un Ashikabi-.

-Eh pues creo que desde hace alrededor de dos semanas-.

-Dos semanas, je je je, ya veo y tienes a esa Sekirei-.

-En realidad tengo dos- Le informo Minato, ante esto el joven pareció levemente sorprendido.

-No llevas ni dos semanas como Ashikabi y ya tienes dos Sekireis, he he he, tu pareces ser alguien especial, por cierto tu apellido me parece familiar… Sahashi… um… en donde lo eh escuchado…

En ese momento la camarera llego con sus pedidos y se retiró.

-Y tu desde cuando eres un Ashikabi- Continuo Minato con la conversación.

-Yo eh sido Ashikabi desde bastante antes de que el juego comenzara, asi que bien se me podría considerar como el Ashikabi más antiguo del juego-.

-¿Desde antes de que el juego comenzara?, pero eso no es…-.

-Lo que sucede es que soy el Ashikabi del Escuadrón Disciplinario, y por ese motivo soy el Ashikabi de sus tres miembros-.

-¿Escuadrón Disciplinario?-.

-Sí, ¿nunca has oído hablar de ellos?, oh cierto ahora que me acuerdo tu solo llevas apenas un poco más de una semana como Ashikabi por lo que de seguro deben de haber muchas cosas que no sabes… ¿quieres que te cuente?- ofreció sonriendo.

-Eh, ¿estás seguro?, para empezar, ¿porque me dirías algo?, es decir si eres del Escuadrón Disciplinario ¿no?, eso significa que trabajas en el M.B.I como alguien importante-.

-Je je je, para nada, tan solo soy un empleado común que trabaja en el departamento farmacéutico que fue elegido para el trabajo debido a mis genes especiales nada mas-.

-Por otra parte- Continuo- no necesito una verdadera razón para decirte algo y puesto que eres un Ashikabi como yo no hay un gran problema je je.

-Bien, si lo pones de esa manera-.

-Bien, ahora por donde empezamos- Se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego sonrió- que tal si empezamos por las habilidades de los Ashikabis.

-Eh, te refieres a los Sekias-.

-Oh, ya veo que conoces el nombre, lo que significa que también ya estas enterado de un par de cosas acerca de eso-.

-Eh, s si, algo se- Admitió Minato nervioso.

-Je je no te preocupes, de todas formas te apuesto que todos aquellos que tienen estas habilidades deben de saber ya acerca de sus habilidades-.

-Así que tú también tienes el Sekias-.

-Sí, desde luego, como ya te informe tengo tres Sekireis por lo que también pude obtener el Sekias y como tú tienes dos pues deduje de que también deberías de tenerla-.

-¿Y qué clase de habilidad tienes tú?-.

-Lo siento- Le respondió el hombre sonriendo de costado- eso es algo que no estoy autorizado a decir-

-Oh perdón, no quería…-.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada… aunque si te puedo decir de que mi habilidad… me gustaría usarla en mis propias Sekireis… irónicamente es con las únicas contra las que no funciona je je je-.

Minato se quedó callado no sabiendo que contestar a eso ``¿usarla en sus propias Sekireis?, ¿qué clase de habilidad tendrá?´´ pensó sintiéndose muy confundido.

-Ah, si hay algo que me llama la atención de los Sekias- Comenzó Minato-

-Y que podría ser-.

-Bueno, me preguntaba, ¿por qué es que estas habilidades solo funcionan en las Sekireis?-.

-Buena pregunta y desgraciadamente no tengo una respuesta clara para eso, pienso que quizás el presidente lo sepa, pero realmente nunca me eh interesado en preguntarle, lo mismo pasa con el caso contrario, de que las Habilidades de las Sekireis no funcionan con su Ashikabi, tampoco se sabe el porqué de eso-.

-Ya veo- Respondió Minato levemente desilusionado.

-Sin embargo, aunque no lo sepa con exactitud pienso que quizás eso de deba a que el Sekias es una especie de sistema defensivo creado por la Sekirei para que el Ashikabi tenga más probabilidades de sobrevivir en caso de que se tope con otra Sekirei y no estén ellas para protegerlo, ya que bien se podría decir de que el Ashikabi es como el Rey en el Ajedrez, si logran vencerlo… el partido se acaba-.

-Como, ¿qué tratas de decir?-

-Al parecer esto no lo sabias- Le dijo Natsuo en voz baja- sabes de que si una Sekirei pierde su marca queda eliminada del juego cierto.

-Sí, eso lo sabía-.

-¿Y qué pasaría si es el Ashikabi quien muere?, ¿eso te lo has preguntado?- El hombre lo miro y al ver la cara de horror de Minato se echó a reír- aparentemente ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza de que el Ashikabi también puede ser asesinado ja ja ja.

-No creo que eso sea como para reírse-.

-Sí, lo siento, bueno de todas formas asesinar Ashikabis está estrictamente prohibido por el M.B.I, sin embargo si te metes imprudentemente en medio de una pelea no podrías evitar ser asesinado, aunque solo termine siendo de forma accidental-.

-Posiblemente asi sea-.

-Aun asi, en el caso de que el Ashikabi muriese la Sekirei o las Sekireis a las que les hubiese dado alas… serian desactivadas-

-¿Desactivadas?, pero por que-.

-Espera, esto no lo ha hecho el M.B.I, si no que así es como son las Sekireis, lo mismo con las Sekias es algo inherente a ellas que nosotros desconocemos la causa -.

-De todas formas- Prosiguió Natsuo ante el mutismo de Minato- ¿no te parece que de esa manera es más conveniente?-.

-A que te refieres-.

-Piensa, ¿no crees que sería malo que nosotros no tuviésemos un truco como ese? Y en el caso de los Sekias ¿Qué pasaría si estas habilidades pudiesen ser utilizadas también contra el resto del mundo? ¿no crees que sería peligroso si no existiera algo como esto?, de esta forma el Plan corre menos riesgo de salirse de control-.

-Si tienes razón-.

-Por supuesto, después de todo los Ashikabis somos seres humanos comunes y corrientes, un poco diferentes del resto genéticamente hablando pero aun somos humanos, y si se les da demasiado poder podrían utilizarlo de la manera errónea-.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasaría con estas habilidades en caso de que el Ashikabi perdiese a todas sus Sekireis?, es decir el Sekias existe porque el Ashikabi tiene una conexión con ellas, pero si la conexión se rompe al ser eliminadas sus Sekireis entonces que sucedería con estas habilidades, ¿se perderían también?-.

-Hmm, interesante cuestión, y si, quizás lo más probable es que los Sekias también desaparezcan, sin embargo solo estoy suponiendo debido a que hasta ahora no ha sucedido ningún caso y solo podemos especular-.

-Ya veo- Dijo Minato soltando un suspiro sintiéndose de repente muy cansado.

Un golpe en la ventana se escuchó y ambos voltearon la vista, afuera estaban Musubi y la mujer sonriéndoles y saludándolos con la mano.

-Je je parece que te hiciste de un nuevo amigo Natsuo- Le dijo la mujer en tono de broma una vez que estuvieron afuera del café junto a ellas.

-Veo que ya terminaste de hablar- Le respondió el hombre.

-Sí, aquí con Mu-chan tan solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos, ¿verdad mu-chan?-.

-Sí, Karasuba-sama-.

-Bien nosotros nos retiramos, fue un placer hablar contigo Sahashi-san- Se despidió Natsuo- espero que volvamos a encontrarnos-.

-Sí, lo mismo digo-.

Minato con la ayuda de Musubi sacaron sus cosas de la cajuela del auto y tras inclinarse con respeto se marcharon.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Y Kajiki, ¿son realmente los del Escuadrón Disciplinario?- Pregunto un chico que observaba a las dos parejas mientras estas se despedían y se retiraban-.

-Sí, no hay ninguna duda Seiji- Respondió una chica, los dos estaban en el mismo café en donde Minato y Natsuo habían estado conversando- la tipa vestida de negro es la Nº 04 Karasuba estoy segura, el tipo de traje debe de ser su Ashikabi.

-Umm, así que esa es una de la más fuertes ¿eh? cuando te encontré hablabas de ella con mucho miedo-.

-Créeme tú también le tendrías miedo si la hubieses visto hacer lo que hizo- Le dijo temblando ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

-Está bien te creo… y entonces, ¿quiénes son los otros?-.

-No lo sé, nunca antes los había visto, quizás son una pareja nueva-.

-Una pareja nueva ¿eh?, eso suena prometedor- murmuro el sujeto- que te perece entonces si los seguimos, nada mejor que pelear con alguien más débil que uno ¿no te parece?.

-Si tienes razón… será una victoria fácil je je je-.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo number four de mi historia, originalmente iba a ser más largo pero creo que ya es lo suficientemente extenso, estoy muy orgulloso de eso y también de cómo va la historia.**

**Lo único malo es que estaba realmente ocupado últimamente y no tenía casi tiempo para sentarme a escribir y cuando lo tenía, me agarraba la flojera y tampoco escribía XD (si lo se soy un poco vago), además se suma de que estoy escribiendo otra historia de Sekirei (esta vez un One shot) y otras dos de One Piece, por ese motivo los capítulos no salen en las fechas que tenía planeado de antemano, de todas formas ahora tengo un par de semanas libre así que intentare actualizar más pronto, ya que me gustaría subir al menos dos capítulos más antes del fin de año.**

**Y hablando de la próxima actualización, en el próximo capítulo tendremos una nueva pelea entre Minato y una de sus Sekirei (no diré cual aunque de seguro que ya deben de imaginarse quien es) v.s esta nueva parejita que invente, también veremos el desenlace de la apuesta entre Matsu y Homura (quien ganara, hagan sus apuestas) Minato se relacionara un poco más con sus Sekirei (y también con quienes no lo son je je je) y veremos en que andan otros Ashikabis y sus Sekireis.**

**Esto es todo por el momento, nos leemos luego, No dejen Reviews Please (a ver si con la psicología inversa funciona XD), Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 5: Sabiduría Sekirei.**

-Se te ve muy feliz Karasuba- Dijo Natsuo con una sonrisa- ¿tan feliz te hizo el volver a ver a esa Sekirei?.

-¿Feliz?, bueno de cierto modo podría decirse que si-.

-¿De cierto modo?- Respondio el hombre, el auto en el que iban, iba a una velocidad moderada a pesar de que no habia mucho trafico, desde que se separaron de la pareja joven no habian cruzado ni una palabra entre si y por tal motivo intento sin muchas esperanzas iniciar una conversación, por lo que se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta de la mujer

Esta lo miro de soslayo un momento como sopesando la idea de decírselo.

-¿Te gustaría que te lo dijera?-.

-Eso no depende de mi, si tu quieres decirlo lo dirás y si no, no importa lo que los demás piensen o quieran tu no abrirás la boca-.

-Ja ja ja tu si me conoces Natsuo-.

-Soy tu Ashikabi despues de todo, seria una vergüenza que no conociese a mis propias Sekireis-.

-Es verdad, sin embargo conozco a Mu-chan desde antes que a ti- Dijo Karasuba.

-¿Mu-chan?- Pregunto Natsuo algo perdido- oh, te refieres a la Sekirei con la que te fuiste a hablar hace unos instantes.

-La misma, Mu-chan y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-.

-En serio, je je je eso me da un poquito de celos-.

-No digas eso Natsuo, aunque seas solo alguien insignificante, sigues siendo mi Ashikabi y eso ya es algo-.

-¿Insignificante?, si que eres cruel Karasuba-.

-Hmm, solo un poquito cuando estoy emocionada-.

La conversación se detuvo unos momentos cuando para gran sorpresa del sujeto, esta vez fue ella quien continuo la conversación.

-Y que tal es el Ashikabi de Mu-chan, ¿es agradable?-.

-Ehh, que raro que muestres interés en alguien-.

-No es el sujeto quien me interesa especialmente, sin embargo, el hecho de que es el Ashikabi de una amiga mía, me hace querer saber como es-.

-Y entonces, ya que conoces tan bien a esa amiga tuya, tu me dirás como es su Ashikabi-.

-Es eso alguna clase de prueba-.

-Un juego, tómalo como un juego, tu me dirás como crees que sea y si aciertas tu ganas-.

-Y cual es el premio- sonrió la mujer que parecía levemente divertida.

-Lo que tú quieras-.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?, me parece bien- Estuvo de acuerdo- de acuerdo empezare.

-Adelante-.

-Bien, tratándose de Mu-chan y de que estamos dentro de una especie de juego de supervivencia, solo puede haber dos posibles respuestas- Comenzó la mujer mirando a su Ashikabi mientras levantaba dos dedos delante de el- la primera es que Mu-chan halla obtenido sus alas por la fuerza, sin embargo si se hubiese dado el caso ella estaría realmente triste y allí atrás Mu-chan se veia radiante de felicidad.

-Es verdad, daba algo de envidia la felicidad y alegría que emanaba de esa Sekirei- Comento Natsuo sonriendo.

-La segunda y la mas probable es que su Ashikabi destinado sea quien le halla dado sus alas, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad alegre e infantil de Mu-chan, yo diría que su Ashikabi es probablemente una buena persona, agradable y educado, no necesariamente fuerte, pero por sobre todas las cosas es un hombre muy amable y gentil- La mujer se volvió completamente hacia el hombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos- y bien, ¿acerté?.

-Je je je, bueno, ciertamente el chico es una buena persona- Le respondio el hombre mientras pisaba el freno del auto al llegar a un semáforo y esperaba que la luz retornase a color verde- y me a dado la impresión de ser alguien realmente amable y gentil… bueno no me queda otra opción mas que aceptar la derrota y felicitarte por tu increíble deducción… sin embargo… es increíble que lo hallas sacado sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Dime quien es la Sekirei y te diré como es el Ashikabi- Bromeo ella a la ligera.

-Ja ja ja, interesante forma de usar ese refrán, lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante- el semáforo volvió a verde y el auto siguió su camino.

-Y entonces, acerca de tu premio, que es lo que quieres- Le pregunto el hombre amablemente.

-No lo se aun, lo pensare y te lo diré mas tarde- Le dijo volviendo a sentarse derecha en el auto y desviando la vista hacia el lado contrario de su Ashikabi.

-Como tú quieras-.

En ese momento el auto doblo en una esquina y la mujer diviso a dos chicas caminando por las anchas veredas de la avenida, una, la mas baja, era rubia con un traje de una sola pieza negro y amarillo, la otra, mas alta que su compañera era de cabello castaño claro y tenia una marca carmesí en la frente, echo que izo que Karasuba las reconociese inmediatamente como Sekireis.

-Detén el auto, Natsuo- Le ordeno a su Ashikabi, este inmediatamente piso el freno y el coche disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-Nada importante, es solo que el volver a ver a Mu-chan me ha puesto muy contenta y simplemente me dieron ganas de jugar un poco-

El Ashikabi desvió la mirada de su Sekirei y se percato de la presencia de las chicas a no muchos metros de ellos.

-Ya veo, sin embargo, en estos momentos estamos apurados, ya que el presidente quiere vernos y ya hemos gastamos algo de tiempo con los jóvenes de antes-.

La mujer lo miro unos segundos y luego trato de poner una carita de niña mimada tratando de inspirar algo de lastima.

-Por favor Natsuo, déjame ir a jugar un poco, no tardare mucho lo prometo, ademas no te acuerdas de que me dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera hace solo unos instantes, y ya que estamos en eso aprovechare mi premio y lo tomare ahora, que me dices-.

Natsuo se quedo callado unos momentos pensando que hacer, sabia bien que ella realmente no le estaba pidiendo permiso ya que estaba seguro de que saltaría del auto e igual se marcharía aunque le diese una negativa, ella solo se estaba burlando de el y de paso probar hasta que punto haría lo que ella le dijese.

Teniendo eso en mente, el hombre juzgo que no seria sensato ponerse en su contra.

-Que te diviertas- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Gracias Natsuo, iré andando desde aquí asi que puedes adelantarte-.

-Esta bien en ese caso te excusare de alguna manera con el presidente y aunque lo hagas tarde al menos asegúrate de llegar-.

-Ahí estaré-.

-Bien, nos vemos- Se despidió el Ashikabi poniendo nuevamente el auto en marcha y retirándose.

-Adiós- Fueron sus únicas palabras de despedida antes de internarse en un callejón y apurar el paso saliendo por otro lado interceptando al par que pasaba por ahí, ambas la miraron con sorpresa, especialmente la de la marca en la frente que la veia con mucha cautela- Oigan ustedes dos… ¿les importaría tener un pequeño duelo conmigo?…

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Musubi llegaron a la Posada siendo recibidos como ya era costumbre por la pequeña Kusano.

-Hola Ku-chan ¿me extrañaste?- Le pregunto Minato sonriendo, en tanto acaricia su cabecita con ternura.

-Si… Ku extraño mucho, mucho a oni-chan- Le respondio la niña rubia.

-Eh, en serio, je je je, pues me siento muy feliz por eso- Dijo el chico tomando una bolsa de las que llevaba y sacando un pequeño paquete de ella- por cierto, Onii-chan también extraño mucho, mucho a Ku-chan y por eso pensó que esto te gustaría.

La niña tomo el obsequio del muchacho mientras sonreía radiante de felicidad y le sujetaba de un brazo llevándolo al interior de la casa.

Musubi, que tenia prácticamente la totalidad de las bolsas habia entrado primero y se las habia entregado a Miya volviendo con Minato justo a tiempo para ser testigo del regalo que su Ashikabi le hacia a su pequeña compañera Sekirei.

-Huh? Y eso- Pregunto la chica señalando el paquete que Kusano llevaba en una mano.

-Es un regalo de Oni-chan- Le dijo la niña.

-¿Regalo?, ¿que eso?-.

Kusano que estaba a punto de entrar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, para volverse y mirar con incredulidad a la chica.

Y no era la única, Minato también estaba sorprendido, aunque ya algo acostumbrado no le daba mucha importancia, y Uzume que justo pasaba por allí y alcanzo a oír la pregunta de Musubi, quedándose ella también sin saber como actuar.

Afortunadamente para ambos Miya llamo en ese momento para avisar de que la cena estaba lista.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Se han metido en esa posada, Seiji ¿vivirán ahí?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Probablemente Kujika - Respondio el hombre.

-Pero ahí viven otras Sekireis – Le informo- esa chiquilla rubia que lo recibió era una, pude ver su marca.

-Lo se, y la otra chica de cabello largo también lo era- Agrego el sujeto- también puede ver una marca Sekirei en su nuca.

-No me digas… que todas esas eran sus Sekireis-.

-No lo se, pero bien podría caber esa posibilidad-.

-En ese caso…-

-En ese caso seria peligroso enfrentarlos de frente- Le dijo el Ashikabi estudiando la situación- si este sujeto es uno de esos que tienen mas de una Sekirei no hay forma de que lo venzamos atacándolo directamente-.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?-. Pregunto la Sekirei

-Pienso que lo mejor por ahora seria vigilarlo-.

-¿Vigilarlo?, eso suena aburrido-.

-Lo se, sin embargo no lo vigilaremos por siempre, tan solo hasta que no este rodeado de todas sus Sekireis, si lo atacamos y vencemos a sus Sekireis de una en una no tendríamos grandes

-Una por una, eso suena incluso peor-.

-¿Pues tienes alguna idea mejor?-.

-Si, la tengo-.

-Pues dila-.

-Veras- Comenzó dubitativa- no estoy tan segura de que tan real sea esto ya que de por si nunca a ocurrido pero, me eh enterado de que si un Ashikabi muere, todas sus Sekireis quedarían eliminadas- Le dijo la Sekirei en voz baja.

-D… ¿de verdad?- Le dijo tan sorprendido como asustado, el echo de que los Ashikabis también podían morir durante el juego no era algo que lo hacia precisamente feliz.

-Si, asi que, ¿que te parece?-

-No lo se, por ahora nos iremos y mañana vemos que hacemos.-Finalizo el hombre comenzando a retirarse.

-De acuerdo- Respondio la mujer echando una ultima mirada hacia la Posada y luego siguiendo a su Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Despues de la cena cada uno fue a su habitación quedándose Minato con Musubi y Kusano en la cocina, ya que se habia ofrecido para lavar los platos e inmediatamente sus Sekireis se habian ofrecido para ayudarlo.

Mientras lavaba los platos Minato habia aprovechado y le habia explicado que eran los regalos, aunque despues termino arrepintiéndose ya que ni bien supo que era y tras haber visto como le habia dado uno a Kusano que habia resultado ser solo un pequeño osito de peluche, Musubi empezó a pensar en voz alta lo mucho que le gustaría a ella también un regalo de parte de Minato.

En tanto esto pasaba en la cocina, los tres eran observados desde una pequeñísima cámara oculta por Matsu, que sentía al igual que Musubi, ganas de recibir algo de parte de Minato.

-Ahhh- Se grito mentalmente- no puedo estar distrayéndome en estos momentos, las horas pasan y yo aun no tengo mis alas.

Y como si a su vez la estuviese espiando a ella y esperase justo el momento para atormentarla, su rival de apuesta ingreso en su habitación en ese momento.

-¿Matsu estas ahí? - Pregunto entrando sin esperar una respuesta, no hacia falta ya que la habia visto entrar.

-Subimos juntos las escaleras Kagari-tan- Le respondio irritada- y tu me viste entrar.

-Es verdad- Reconoció el chico- pero como estamos en esto de la apuesta y te queda muy poco tiempo pensé que tal vez te podías haber escabullido como sueles hacerlo y estarías por ahí buscando a tu Ashikabi.

-Je je je, ¿acaso estas preocupado Kagari-tan?- Le dijo en tono malicioso.

-En lo mas mínimo- Le respondio Homura muy tranquilo- por el contrario la que debería de estar preocupada eres tu, ¿no es cierto?, es decir, hicimos la apuesta ayer a esta hora mas o menos, lo que significa que solo te queda un día… No – Se lo pensó un momento- digamos que un poco mas de un día… si… seré bueno contigo y le agregare un par de horas a la apuesta por lo que esta finalizara oficialmente mañana a las doce de la noche… ¿Qué te parece?- Termino sonriendo de forma ladina.

-Oh, en serio, es muy amable de tu parte- Ironizo la chica- si, ahora que tengo un par de horas mas todo esta solucionado.

-Todavía estas a tiempo de que te las quite si eso es lo que quieres-.

-No, gracias- Se apresuro a corregirse Matsu, no sabia por que pero le habia caído un poco mas de tiempo del cielo y no iba a ser ella quien se negara a tal regalo de los dioses- lo aceptare, despues de todo seria una gran descortesía de mi parte rechazar una buena actitud tuya…que muy raramente las tienes cuando se trata de mi- Comento por lo bajo.

Homura continúo mirándola durante unos instantes más antes de continuar.

-Con que aceptando una oferta del enemigo eh – Se burlo- ¿no es ese un síntoma de que te estas empezando a preocupar?.

Matsu dudo un momento en responder, Homura tenia razón, le quedaba muy poco tiempo y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Por supuesto y a diferencia de lo que Homura probablemente creyese, no era la apuesta lo que la ponía nerviosa, realmente no le preocupaba perder, ya que para empezar conocía a Homura y estaba segura de que si este ganase tan solo se burlaría de ella y nada más.

``Aunque admito que tampoco me molestaría si pensase en otros ''castigos'' hu hu hu hu´´, Pensó Matsu imaginándose varios de esas posibles acciones.

No, lo que a ella en verdad la tenia tan nerviosa y preocupada era el echo de si podía o no tener un Ashikabi.

Cuando propuso la apuesta solo lo hizo por diversión y por burlarse de Homura, sin embargo, cuando se le agrego el tiempo límite empezó a verla como su única oportunidad de conseguirse un Ashikabi, como si al terminar el tiempo limite se le dijese que ya nunca más podría encontrar a su compañero destinado. En otras palabras se sentía como si las próximas 27 horas fuesen las únicas que le daba el destino para encontrar a su Ashikabi o nunca más se le permitiría hacerlo.

-Ja, y por que debería preocuparme- Se envalentono sin querer mostrar que en realidad estaba desesperada- ya te eh dicho que a su tiempo veras la reluciente marca Sekirei en donde debe estar, y eso es lo que precisamente pasara, asi que no te apures y empieza a prepararte para lo que tengo pensado para ti hu hu hu hu, sera muy divertido hu hu hu hu.

Ante el valor mostrado, Kagari no supo como reaccionar, el habia esperado que ella estuviese nerviosa y desesperada, definitivamente no se esperaba una Matsu alegre y confiada, y lo que era aun peor, ya habia planeado el castigo que le tocaría a el si perdía.

Por primera vez desde que la apuesta habia iniciado, empezaba a sentirse intranquilo y a desear que las horas pasasen literalmente volando.

**MSEAdNys7S**

A la mañana siguiente Minato se levanto temprano y se habia marchado raudo al trabajo. Las demás estaban desayunando y Matsu no perdió oportunidad para enviar indirectas a Kagari, este por su parte ahora que faltaba cada vez menos estaba nuevamente confiado y a su vez miraba desafiante a la pelirroja.

Esta, al ver que su estrategia de un ataque Psicológico no iba a funcionar abandono derrotada la sala y se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto en donde paso toda la mañana y hasta la tarde.

-Que hago, que hago, que hago- Pensaba Matsu desesperada- ya ha pasado mas de un día y el tiempo se acaba, que puedo hacer.

La chica se quedo pensando un momento y se acerco a la ventana que daba a la entrada principal desde donde pudo observar a Miya y Musubi teniendo su entrenamiento diario.

-Umm, ahora incluso entrenan por la tarde, no hay duda de que a este paso Musubi-tan se volverá mas fuerte… ahhhh que estoy haciendo debería de estar pensando en una solución para mi problema- Se quejo mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, de repente se quedo quieta y volvió a mirar a las dos contendientes del patio delantero- espera un segundo… si mal recuerdo a esta hora Mina-tan suele estar de regreso de su trabajo… sin embargo con esas dos en la entrada no puedo salir… hu hu hu quizás sea una buena idea sorprenderlo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato volvía de su trabajo cansado como de costumbre y con ganas de llegar a la posada para descansar y poder comer las delicias que la casera solía preparar y pensando en eso no vio a una chica de lentes que se le acercaba por detrás con sigilo.

-Mina-tan!- Lo sorprendió Matsu abrazándolo desde atrás y haciéndole sentir sus pechos en la espalda..

-WOAA… que… ¿Matsu-san?... por favor no me asustes asi… eh espera, ¿que haces aquí? ¿no se supone que tu no puedes salir de la Posada?- Le pregunto asombrado dándose la vuelta y mirándola de frente..

-Por supuesto que puedo salir de la Posada… - Le respondio la chica que parecía ofendida- …el echo de que me anime o no es otra cosa muy distinta…

-E entiendo, pero un asi como es que lograste salir sin que la casera te diga algo-.

La Sekirei se ajusto los lentes que brillaron con la luz del sol al mismo tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia.

-No seas tonto Mina-tan tengo varias formas de salir de la Posada sin que Miya-tan me descubra je je je je-.

-Ya veo, entonces tan solo te escabulliste- Minato soltó un suspiro de resignación y continuo su camino- ¿y?, ¿que se supone que harás ahora que estas afuera?, ¿iras a la biblioteca como cuando te conocí por primera vez?.

-En realidad tengo otro objetivo- Le respondio mirándolo directamente a los ojos-.

-Otro objetivo- por alguna razón el chico comenzaba a sentirse muy nervioso.

-Si-.

-...-.

-Veras, tu sabes que yo no tengo un Ashikabi ¿verdad?-.

-Si ya me habías dicho eso-.

-Si, lo eh echo y pienso que ya va llegando la hora de que lo tenga-.

-En serio… que bien… y dime en quien has estado pensando- por alguna razón el chico no quería saber la respuesta

-Hey, ustedes dos- los interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta Minato y Matsu vieron a dos personas que se les estaban acercando, una era una chica de piel bronceada, largo cabello blanco y ojos violeta, el otro era un hombre de corto cabello rubio que iba vestido con ropa deportiva, los dos continuaron acercándose hasta quedar a unos metros de ellos y se detuvieron mirándolos seriamente.

-Hmm, ¿amigos tuyos Mina-tan?- Pregunto Matsu.

-Eh… que curioso je je je, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo- Le dijo el chico.

-Pues yo no los conozco- Continuo la pelirroja- sin embargo puedo suponer quienes son y el por que de que se nos hallan acercado.

-Humm, ¿son nuevos en la ciudad y quieren preguntarnos el nombre de una calle?- Intento adivinar Minato.

-No lo creo… pero si no es lo que estoy pensando esa podría ser la siguiente opción-.

-Tu- Le espeto el tipo bastante enojado al ver que estaban siendo ignorados- ¿esa Sekirei es tuya?- Le pregunto señalando a la pelirroja a su lado.

-Se Sekirei… entonces ustedes son…-

-Somos una pareja Ashikabi – Sekirei- Le respondio la chica de cabello blanco- igual que ustedes.

-Lo sabia, justo como me lo imagine- Dijo Matsu en voz baja.

-¿Y bien…- Lo apremio el sujeto con impaciencia- …esa chica es tu Sekirei?

-¿Matsu?... no, ella no es mi Sekirei- Respondio Minato un tanto dudoso sobre como responder- de echo ella no tiene un Ashikabi- se le escapo lo ultimo.

-Ho ho, ¿no tiene un Ashikabi?- Se intereso el hombre observando nuevamente a Matsu repasándola completamente con la vista de la cabeza a los pies, ante esto la Sekirei de cabello blanco frunció el seño- nada mal, nada mal, je je je esto podría ser interesante.

Matsu vio la forma lasciva en que el tipo la observaba y no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo y de inmediato se abrazo a Minato apretándose contra el.

-Ja ja ja, Mina-tan siempre tan bromista- le dijo disfrazando su desesperación con un tono ligero y levemente seductor- no deberías bromear de esa forma con extraños o ellos podrían llegar a malinterpretarte.

Minato se encontró nuevamente con la chica pegada a el y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no es que no le gustase el contacto con el calido y suave cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero el echo de que habian dos personas delante suyo lo cohibía un poco.

El sujeto rubio vio la acción de Matsu y frunció el seño con enfado, por el contrario la expresión de su Sekirei se relajo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-En realidad- Rectifico Matsu- Mina-tan es mi Ashikabi.

-¿Lo soy?- Dijo Minato sorprendido ganándose un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, cortesía de la pelirroja.

-Claro que si, **¿verdad?- **Agrego en un tono lúgubre mirándolo de forma amenazante.

-S… si… lo es… ella es mi Sekirei- Acepto el joven asustado.

-Tch… es o no es decídanse de una vez- Les grito el tipo que estaba ya muy enojado.

-Mina-tan, este tipo no es el Ashikabi destinado de Matsu- Le susurro la pelirroja al oído para que solo el sea capaz de escucharla- y seguro que sabes que hay Ashikabis que les dan alas a las Sekireis aun a costa de lo que ellas deseen… ya has salvado a Kusano-tan de ese horrible destino… ¿vas a dejar que ese sujeto me de alas por la fuerza?.

Minato se volvió hacia la pelirroja que a su vez lo miraba directamente a los ojos con el miedo y la suplica reflejados en ellos.

``No hay forma en que vaya a dejar que eso pase´´ pensó el joven antes de volverse hacia la pareja enemiga.

-Si, lo es, ella es mi Sekirei- Lo confirmo sin un asomo de duda en la voz.

-Eh, ¿en serio-? Le dijo el hombre en un tono que claramente indicaba que no le creía- me parece que alguien no esta siendo hones…

-Bien eso facilitara bastante las cosas- Lo interrumpió su Sekirei que hasta el momento no habia hablado mucho y que se veia un poco molesta al ver que su Ashikabi intentaba obtener a otra Sekirei enfrente de ella- no es asi **Seiji-kun…**

-S si, tienes razón, sera mejor que empecemos con esto- El tipo pareció darse cuenta de su error y prefirió dejar la situación a cargo de su Sekirei, despues de todo ella era siempre la única que luchaba.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Intervino Matsu.

-Simple, no me gusta pelear con aquellas que todavía no tienen un Ashikabi… especialmente desde que aquel tipo se involucro en la batalla y casi termino perdiendo mi marca ese día- Agrego la chica, y Matsu no pudo evitar la imagen de cierto chico de cabello gris embutido en su típico traje negro- sin embargo, ya que tu tienes a tu Ashikabi y yo tengo el mió no habrá ningún problema, asi que, que me dices, ¿que tal si tu y yo peleamos aquí y ahora hasta que una de las dos pierda su marca Sekirei eh?.

Al escuchar eso Minato se alarmo, aun estaba muy fresco lo sucedido con Musubi y su ultima pelea y peor aun Matsu ni siquiera era su Sekirei.

-E esperen un momento- intento decir el chico pero un par de dedos en sus labios lo silenciaron y al seguir la vista por las extremidades vio que estas pertenecían a su acompañante, la chica lo miraba mientras le sonreía dulcemente provocando que Minato se sonrojase y su corazón empezase a ir a mil por hora quedándose literalmente mudo y congelado.

-No te preocupes Mina-tan, estaré bien-.

Esas solas palabras lograron calmar el corazón agitado de Minato, no sabía por que pero estaba sintiendo el mismo sentimiento de seguridad y confianza que Musubi le daba.

-Esta bien, Matsu-san, solo… ten cuidado-.

-Haaaaa, no hay nada como que tu Ashikabi se preocupe por una- dijo Matsu en tono soñador- ¿no es verdad? Je je je - Le pregunto a la chica delante suya que la observaba sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que si, es muy gratificante- le reconoció.

-Y ahora continuando por donde lo habíamos dejado y para dejarlo bien claro, lo que estas tratando de decirme es que deseas que pelee contigo hasta que una pierda ¿cierto?- Interrogo Matsu a la Sekirei, esta afirmo rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza- bien, acepto- decidió despues de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Genial, en ese caso empezaremos cuando quier…-

-Sin embargo- Siguió la pelirroja como si no la hubiese escuchado- no se me da muy bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que ¿podrías darme una pequeña ventaja?.

-Pequeña ventaja ha ha ha ha- Se burlo la Sekirei riéndose muy fuerte, sin embargo y tras dejar de reírse despues de unos instantes en los que Matsu la miraba impasible y Minato se preguntaba que era lo que tenia planeado, la chica pareció reconsiderarlo- esta bien, por que no- Acepto.

-Que!, Kajiki, que estas diciendo- La cuestiono su Ashikabi- si te pones a ti misma en desventaja, ¿eso no seria peligroso?.

-No te preocupes Seiji, no soy tan estupida como para ofrecerle una ventaja determinante, eso seria demasiado ridículo-.

-Exactamente- Tercio Matsu- la ventaja de la que hablo solo se trata de que me pueda alejar unos… diez o quince metros de ti para no salir tan mal parada en un combate a corta distancia-.

-Bien, creo que tienes razón y si se trata solo de eso estará bien, comienza a alejarte cuando quieras-.

-¿Estas segura de eso?…- Volvió a hablar su compañero- ni siquiera sabes que poder tiene.

-Hmm, es verdad, no lo se, sin embargo, ¿acaso crees que perderé?- le dijo de forma muy melosa abrazándolo y dejando sus labios muy cerca, lo que consiguió que el tipo se pusiese nervioso y comenzase a sonrojarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo Matsu veia el intercambio con preocupación.

``Que, ¿van a besarse?, maldición, mi plan no funcionara si ella utiliza el aumento de poder del Norito´´ pensaba desesperada, afortunadamente para ella eso no ocurrió y muy aliviada vio como se separaban sin haber concretado el beso. ``Uff, eso estuvo cerca, de ninguna forma iba a poder ganar contra ella si lo usaba´´.

-N no claro que no Kajiki, tu eres la mas fuerte- La alabo el Ashikabi- esta bien, has lo que quieras.

Despues de eso la Sekirei se dio la vuelta enfrentándose a Matsu que se habia colocado protectoramente delante de Minato que volvía a estar preocupado por ella.

``Que piensa hacer, si mal recuerdo ella me dijo que su poder era el de acceder a cualquier dispositivo mecánico de forma telepática… ¿de que forma eso puede ser útil en un combate directo?´´.

-De acuerdo, no se que habilidad tienes pero te dejare que te alejes unos 15 metros, ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Muy amable de tu parte- Le sonrió Matsu- y por supuesto que me parece mas que bien-.

Matsu tomo a Minato de la mano y comenzó a alejarse con el dándole la espalda a la otra pareja, y cuando finalmente estuvieron a la distancia previamente determinada, se dieron la vuelta y los enfrentaron con la vista.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor antes de comenzar nuestra pelea seria presentarnos, ¿que te parece?- Pregunto Matsu.

-Me parece justo- Le respondio la otra- empezare yo… soy la Sekirei Nº 29 Kajiki y el es mi Ashikabi Seiji Nakakura, y me especializo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien ahora es mi turno- Dijo la pelirroja- soy Matsu Sekirei Nº 02…

Ante la mención de su número los ojos de la Sekirei enemiga se abrieron con verdadera sorpresa.

``La la N Nº 02… ¿es una broma cierto?´´ pensó sintiéndose muy nerviosa y notando como su confianza comenzaba a desvanecerse, `` D… demonios… ¿e estaré aun a tiempo de retirarme? … no hay forma de que pueda vencer a una Sekirei de un solo número´´.

-Que estas haciendo Kajiki- Le grito su Ashikabi- por que te has quedado parada de esa forma, esos dos están escapando.

-QUE! - La chica se despertó de su letargo y al observar delante de ella ni Minato ni Matsu estaban en donde recordaba que se encontraban.

-Rápido- Dijo Seiji comenzando a correr delante de ella- acaban de doblar la esquina, no hay que dejarlos escapar… ¡¿que demonios te pasa?- volvió a gritarle al darse vuelta y comprobar que su Sekirei no lo estaba siguiendo- apúrate o se escaparan.

``¿Que demonios pasa aquí?, ¿por que diablos correría si es una Sekirei de un solo digito?´´ continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos sin escuchar los gritos de su Ashikabi dirigidos a ella, ``¿me habrá engañado?, ¿habrá previsto que reaccionaria de esta manera y me mintió para poder escaparse?.

De repente el miedo y las dudas empezaron a evaporarse dejando paso a la ira.

-M maldita bastarda, te haré pagar por esto- Murmuro mientras apretaba los puños con furia- como te has atrevido a burlarte de mi… SEIJI- grito de golpe sorprendiendo a su Ashikabi que a su vez también le estaba gritando para que comenzara a moverse- por donde se fueron!.

-Hasta que por fin reaccionas- Le recrimino Seiji, sin embargo al ver la cara llena de ira de su Sekirei opto por no comentar nada mas- acaban de doblar la esquina, aunque ahora ya deben de haberse alejado al menos unos cuantos metros.

-Pues entonces comienza a correr, no podemos dejar que se escapen- Le grito adelantándosele y doblando la esquina.

-Y quien demonios era la que hace un segundo estaba en las nubes ¿ah?… a que importa- el tipo también empezó a correr detrás de su Sekirei lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Matsu y su ''Ashikabi'', corrían rápidamente tratando de alejarse de sus perseguidores, de momento no los veían por lo que suponían que le habian sacado una buena ventaja, sin embargo la chica de lentes no parecía tener una gran resistencia física y se notaba que de un momento a otro caería presa del agotamiento.

Ante esto, Minato que iba delante de ella sosteniendo su mano para no separase mucho, decidió detenerse y se metieron en un callejón, cerca de la esquina para poder ver cuando la pareja enemiga aparecía, sin embargo Matsu no se detuvo internándose mas adentro del callejón y arrastrando a Minato con ella.

-No te preocupes Mina-tan, yo te avisare cuando estén cerca- Dijo la chica mientras miraba al cielo observando al parecer algo por encima de la nubes- aun están a algunas cuadras, pero se dirigen exactamente hacia aquí, por lo que no tardaran en encontrarnos.

La chica se desplomo contra una pared y deslizándose lentamente quedo sentada en el suelo, Minato se le acerco e hizo lo mismo sentándose junto a ella, quedándose escondidos detrás de unas escaleras que los ocultaban de la vista de cualquiera que entrase al callejón.

-Aun no puedo creerme que este fuese tu gran plan- Comento el chico- para que aceptas una pelea si luego empezaras a huir.

Ante esas palabras la chica de lentes pareció ofenderse.

-Mina-tan, creo que no estas considerando todos los hechos de la situación- Le dijo.

-Como cuales-.

-UNO: ellos querían luchar y claramente en una lucha directa ellos tienen una clara ventaja y mis probabilidades de victoria serian de apenas el 0,1%-.

-¿0,1%? Eso no es mucho- Dijo Minato no sabiendo que sentir ante lo débil que parecía ser Matsu- y en que consistiría tu 0,1% de victoria-.

-Que ella se tropezara sola y se golpease tan fuerte la cabeza como para no volver a levantarse-.

-Ahora entiendo lo del 0,1%-.

-Ya ves, es casi un milagro que pudiera ganar- Susurro la chica- bien sigamos, DOS: aceptara o no, el echo de que dijera ser tu Sekirei me convierte automáticamente en una participante del juego, por lo que la ultima excusa de que aun no tengo un Ashikabi y no puedo pelear no me sirve.

-Pero, tú no tienes un Ashikabi, si simplemente hubieses dicho eso…-.

-Eso seria mucho peor- Se estremeció Matsu- no recuerdas la forma lasciva en la que me miraba, de haberle dicho que no tenia un Ashikabi, nada le impediría hacerme su Sekirei por la fuerza.

-E es verdad- Reconoció el chico.

-Asi que aunque yo no quisiese pelear el hecho de ser una participante, no me protege del ataque de cualquier Sekirei y tengo la corazonada de que ella no me hubiese dejado escapar tan fácilmente-.

-Por lo tanto- Continuo la pelirroja- solo me quedaba escapar, pero, si lo hacia de la forma normal ella me habría alcanzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora ya estaría muerta, asi que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar la pelea y engañarla con un truco barato para que pudiese escapar sin ningún riesgo.

-¿Truco barato?, no recuerdo que hallas echo algo como para engañarla-.

-¿De verdad?- Matsu se le acerco colocándole sus brazos al cuello y sonriéndole con picardía, en tanto Minato se sonrojaba y una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el de la chica- entonces dime, ¿Cómo es que logramos escapar entonces eh?, puedo asegurarte de que esa Sekirei es lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarme en un santiamén.

El chico trato de pensar en eso, lo que le era muy difícil teniendo a una chica tan hermosa como Matsu apoyada sobre el haciéndole sentir sus suaves pechos, aun asi logro reprimirse y darse cuenta de que efectivamente Matsu debió de haber echo algo y ante la curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces ¿que fue lo que le dijiste?-.

-Fácil, me presente- Le respondio sonriendo ante la confusión en el rostro del chico.

-¿Huh?-.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase de ganar sin pelear?-.

-¿Ganar sin pelear?-.

-Si, hay seres que son claramente superiores a otros, y los seres inferiores llevados por el miedo y el respeto no osan si quiera enfrentarlos ya que de todos modos están seguros de su derrota, y de esa forma los seres superiores no necesitan ni siquiera pelear para ganar sus batallas, con solo su presencia les basta y les sobra.

-Entiendo a que te refieres-. Dijo Minato- lo mismo podría decirse de las apariencias, nadie pensaría que una persona de apariencia débil, delgada y sin músculos seria capaz de vencer a alguien que los tiene muy desarrollados o que demuestre poseer grandes habilidades de lucha.

-Si, hay personas que se dejan llevar por las apariencias tal y como acabas de decir- Le informo- en este caso es lo mismo, las Sekireis también son seres impresionables como cualquier otro, y por lo tanto mi objetivo al decir mi numero fue de que se asustara y huyera pensando de que una victoria contra mi fuese imposible.

-¿Y si no se hubiese asustado?-.

-Bueno, en realidad, mi plan original no era el de hacerla huir, y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese suceder, no estaba muy segura de eso, ya que estamos dentro de un juego que nos obliga a luchar y aunque una no lo quiera tarde o temprano se debe enfrentar incluso contra las mas fuertes-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-.

-Asi es, asi que aunque estuviese dominada por el miedo ella aun habría atacado y mi debilidad hubiese sido expuesta-.

La chica se detuvo unos instantes para volver a mirar al cielo y luego empujo a Minato aun mas contra la pared, apretándose mas a el.

-Por tal motivo es que empezamos a correr, de una u otra forma una pelea contra ella es imposible para mi, asi que no tengo mas opción que correr, sin embargo estaba muy segura de que la impresión que le causase el saber mi numero nos daría el tiempo suficiente como para correr y escondernos en un lugar seguro-.

-Y dime, pensaste todo eso en esos pocos instantes, eres realmente asombrosa- La felicito Minato.

-Yo no soy una Sekirei guerrera como Musubi-tan, Uzume-tan o incluso Kusano-tan- Dijo Matsu levantando un dedo conforme iba nombrando a las Sekireis de la Posada de Izumo- sin embargo a pesar de que no tengo una gran fuerza, poseo un gran cerebro, yo utilizo mi mente y astucia para ganar mis batallas.

``¿Batallas?, ¿A tenido alguna vez otras peleas?´´ Pensó Minato.

-Y no te olvides de que soy una de las Sekireis de un solo digito- Le recordó- las mas fuertes y especiales de todas las Sekireis…

-Pero aun que seas de ese grupo, ¿no eres muy débil como para pelear por tu cuenta?-.

-Hmm, ciertamente si hablamos de fuerza física se podría decir que soy la más débil de todas las Sekireis de un solo digito- Reconoció Matsu- pero… si hablamos de fuerza mental ni siquiera la Nº 01 seria rival para mí.

Minato no le respondio esta vez, por supuesto que pensaba que la sabiduría era algo grandioso, pero también era conciente de que ante un poder devastador ni los cerebros de todo un país junto podrían sobrevivir.

-Y entonces dime- los sorprendió una voz de mujer- despues de huir ¿que es lo que pensabas hacer eh?.

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada del callejón para ver a la Sekirei de cabello blanco mirándolos bastante furiosa, su Ashikabi detrás de ella estaba inclinado apoyando sus manos un sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento despues de la loca carrera que habia echo.

-Geh!- Se asusto Matsu- por concentrarme en la conversación no me percate de que se habian acercado, que estupida fui.

-Exactamente- Le dio la razón Kujika.

-No necesitaba que me dieses la razón por eso-.

-No, pero sigue siendo divertido burlarte de tu oponente je je- Le dijo- y ahora que piensas hacer eh, ya no tienes a donde ir, y si corres te atrapare y asesinare en un instante.

-Hmm, ¿en serio?, ¿me pregunto si sera como tu dices?- La provoco Matsu.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Grito la Sekirei lanzándose sobre la pelirroja- ahora veras.

-Je!, sabes, las Sekireis que no se controlan …¡son muy fáciles de vencer! –Exclamo la pelirroja sacando algo de sus ropas y lanzándolo al suelo entre ella y su oponente.

De inmediato, el objeto exploto y comenzó a soltar humo por todos lados que rápidamente se expandió por todo el callejón.

Aprovechando la cortina de humo, Matsu tomo la mano de Minato e intento correr con el hacia el otro lado del callejón de donde habian entrado, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el Ashikabi no la siguió, si no que por el contrario, sujeto mas fuerte su mano y pegándose a la pared la arrastro hacia le entrada del callejón en donde se encontraban sus enemigos.

Tras unos segundos de correr a ciegas por el humo y guiados solo por el contacto con la pared lograron salir del callejón e iniciaron otra loca carrera.

Al ver que sus oponentes no los perseguían Matsu se sorprendió aun mas y sin duda su sorpresa debió de estar reflejada en su rostro puesto que llamo la atención de Minato.

-¿Pasa algo Matsu-san?- Le pregunto mientras continuaba corriendo sin dejar de sujetar fuertemente la mano de la Sekirei.

-No, es solo que… -Intento decir sin saber como expresarse- ¿Cómo es que?.

-Es obvio-Dijo Minato- incluso aunque halla humo, por lo general nadie intentaría escapar hacia donde están reunidos los enemigos, basándose en eso seguramente ellos pensaron que correríamos hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban ellos, por lo que debieron de correr también en la misma dirección que la lógica indica en esos casos… ahora mismo deben de estar del otro lado del callejón buscándonos en la dirección equivocada je je je.

Matsu se quedo bastante sorprendida de la rápida deducción de Minato.

-Eso fue brillante Mina-tan- Le dijo- aunque también es algo frustrante de que no se me halla ocurrido a mi… despues de todo se supone que soy la Sekirei de la Sabiduría.

En ese momento la chica se percato de la dirección en la que corrían, si seguían por ese mismo camino eso los llevaría directamente a la Posada de Izumo.

-Un momento- Grito parándose de golpe y deteniendo en el proceso a Minato ya que iban agarrados de las manos, sin embargo, la velocidad a la que iban hizo que el chico trastabillara y se cayera al suelo y como resultado de su mayor peso termino arrastrando a Matsu con el.

La chica cayó sobre el Ashikabi con sus pechos apoyados totalmente en la cara del joven.

-Mmmmm…- Intento hablar Minato, pero los grandes atributos de la pelirroja se lo impedían, asi como también le impedían respirar, y probablemente, si no fuera por esto ultimo la Sekirei se hubiese quedado disfrutando un poco mas de la posicion.

``Despues de todo, una oportunidad como esta es difícil de conseguir´´ Pensó con picardía, aun asi se incorporo, eso si, muuuy lentamente.

-Lo siento, Mina-tan- Se disculpo una vez que se habia levantado completamente.

-No hay problema… - Respondio tratando de recuperar el aire- pero… ¿por que te detuviste tan de repente?.

-Ah, bueno, es que, quizás no te estabas dando cuenta, pero estábamos corriendo en dirección a la posada-. Le informo.

-Por supuesto que me estaba dando cuenta… ¿no se supone que es ahí a donde debemos ir?- Le dijo- es decir, olvide mi celular de nuevo y por eso no puedo contactarme con Musubi para que nos venga a ayudar.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-.

-Lo que quiero decir Mina-tan es que no seria conveniente hacer venir a Musubi-tan aquí, despues de todo aun no esta recuperada de su ultima pelea y podría ser peligrosa para ella- Le dijo, por supuesto era una mentira, Musubi, al ser una Sekirei de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenia una resistencia física realmente alta y ya estaba recuperada al 100% lista para otra batalla, sin embargo, si la inocente Sekirei viniese eso podría llegar a arruinar sus planes, que, aunque algo distorsionados por la repentina e inesperada aparición de esos dos aun seguía en marcha.

Afortunadamente para ella, sus palabras parecieron convencer a Minato que no la cuestiono en ningún momento.

``Mina-tan si que se preocupa por sus Sekireis´´ Pensó Matsu, ``Realmente seria grandioso ser también una de sus Sekireis´´.

-Y por si eso no fuera poco- Continuo- acuérdate de que Miya también estará ahí, ¿acaso quieres involucrarla en esto?.

-No… tienes razón-.

-Claro que la tengo-.

-Pero… entonces como vamos a deshacernos de ellos, es mas que seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta que los volvimos a engañar-.

-Y deben de estar mas furiosos que nunca hu hu hu hu- Se rió Matsu.

-No creo que esto sea como para reírse-.

-Ah, no te preocupes tanto Mina-tan, despues de todo con mi cerebro y tu habilidad no hay nada que no podamos hacer-.

-¡Mi habilidad!, ¿sabias de eso?-.

-Por supuesto que si- le dijo Matsu algo ofuscada- me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías a mi para algunas explicaciones, pero nunca lo hiciste.

-Ah, si, lo siento por eso… es que cada vez que te veia Miya estaba cerca y como no quería involucrarla pues… ademas Seo-san ya me ah dado algo de información sobre eso-.

-¿Seo-tan?- Pregunto sorprendida- bueno, ahora que lo mencionas el es…

-Ahí están- Grito Seiji que los habia vuelto a encontrar, afortunadamente estaba solo- ¡Kajiki!, por aquí- la llamo.

-Gah, corre Mina-tan… por cierto debemos dejar de quedarnos parados cuando nos están persiguiendo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… y por cierto… ¿algún magnifico plan?-.

-¿Con quien te crees que estas hablando?- Le sonrió Matsu y acercándose le susurro bajito sus planes- ¿entiendes?.

-Humm, si, pero, crees que funcionara?-.

-Es algo arriesgado- Admitió- pero estoy segura que si.

-¿De verdad?, esa Sekirei debe de estar rebosando de odio hacia ti-.

-No te preocupes, esa parte déjasela a la estrategia de un plan bien pensado-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tu solo has lo que te dije- Lo apremio.

-Esta bien- Se resigno Minato- si eso es lo que quieres, pues iremos con tu plan- Término y al llegar a la esquina doblo a la izquierda, en tanto que Matsu continuaba derecho.

-Por allí, ahí van- Grito el hombre nuevamente- ¿Qué?, ¿se están separando?, el Ashikabi se fue por la izquierda.

-A quien le importa el Ashikabi, voy a hacer pedazos a esa perra-.

-Espera un momento Kajiki, ¿acaso has olvidado el plan?, se suponía que nuestro objetivo principal era el Ashikabi, por supuesto, podías pelear con una Sekirei si se daba la oportunidad de que estuviera con una sola, pero ahora que se han separado, lo primordial debe seguir siendo el Ashikabi.

-Olvídate del plan- Rugió- solo quiero matar a esa Sekirei por haberme dejado en ridículo, ya iremos despues por el Ashikabi, despues de todo… es humano, y como tal, no debería ser un problema para mi el alcanzarlo.

-En eso te equivocas- La contradijo su Ashikabi- no te olvides que el tipo tiene otras Sekireis y si logra escaparse y llega con ellas seria muy peligroso para nosotros, mas aun si cometes tu objetivo de matar a la pelirroja, de seguro querrá vengarse… en cambio si atrapamos al Ashikabi y nos deshacemos de el estaremos eliminando el peligro de raíz e incluso la Sekirei de lentes morirá, sera como matar varios pájaros de un tiro.

La mujer se detuvo en seco ante esas palabras, y tras considerarlo un poco lo pensó mejor y finalmente se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía razón.

Es verdad, si atrapamos al Ashikabi ya no tendremos problemas- Susurro- aunque lo malo sera que esa maldita no tendrá la muerte tan horrible que tenia planeada para ella.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida-.

-Cállate- y dicho eso y al llegar a la esquina doblo también a la izquierda en persecución de Minato seguida de cerca por su Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Pasa algo, Musubi-san?- Pregunto Miya al verla algo inquieta.

Habian terminado el entrenamiento agotador de la tarde y Miya que recién salía de la cocina terminando de preparar la comida se encontró a Musubi en la puerta llendo de un lado para otro susurrando por lo bajo y actuando indecisa como si estuviera decidiendo si hacer o no lo que sea que tuviese en la mente.

-No bueno, es que Minato-san aun no ha llegado y creo que ya debería de estar aquí-.

-Hmm es verdad, ya casi es la hora de la cena y el suele llegar antes de eso- Comento – ¿por que no lo llamas al celular, el tiene uno verdad?

-Si, lo tiene pero- Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un celular- otra vez se lo olvido.

-Ara, ara este Sahashi, siempre tan olvidadizo- Intento bromear, pero al ver que la preocupación no se borraba de la cara de la Sekirei agrego- no te preocupes Musubi-san el estará bien.

-¿En serio?-

-Estoy segura-.

Musubi entonces volvió a sonreír contenta

-Ahora por que no llamas a las demás y les avisas que preparen la mesa, dentro de poco vamos a cenar.

-No esperaremos a Minato-san- Se extraño Musubi.

-Sahashi-san se quedara sin cenar por haber llegado tarde y por hacer que una chica se preocupe por el… perdón, por hacer que dos chicas se preocupen por el- Se corrigió al ver que la pequeña Kusano que acababa de aparecer se veia igual de preocupada que Musubi.- Kusano-san, podrías ayudar a Musubi-san a preparar la mesa.

La niña afirmo inmediatamente y corrió a la cocina junto a su compañera para empezar a traer los platos.

En tanto Miya se quedaba en la misma posicion que ocupara Musubi pensando también ella preocupada.

-Espero que no este pasando nada realmente grave… o este lugar volverá a sentirse solitario otra vez-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato corría velozmente dándole vueltas a la manzana, el plan consistía en no alejarse demasiado de Matsu por lo que era importante que se apresurara a darle la vuelta pues la Sekirei iba a estar esperándolo, ya le habia dado casi completamente la vuelta, tan solo le faltaba doblar la esquina.

Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo, por algún extraño motivo y aunque no era su Sekirei el sentía que confiaba plenamente en Matsu y aunque no estaba muy seguro de que su plan funcionase igual haría lo que le dijese.

-De un momento a otro esa Sekirei y su Ashikabi estarán doblando la esquina y se acercaran a mi con la intención de matarme… por dios… esto de ser el cebo no me agrada mucho-.

En ese momento y tal y como Matsu se lo habia dicho, la Sekirei y su Ashikabi aparecieron ante su vista y se le acercaron hasta quedarse a pocos metros de el, el hombre intentando nuevamente recuperar el oxigeno en tanto envidiaba internamente a su Sekirei que seguía tan fresca como si no hubiese corrido nada.

-Eh, nos estabas esperando… eso es muy amable de tu parte - Se burlo la mujer- y que hay de tu Sekirei, ¿acaso t abandono?, ¿no sabe ella el peligro que corre si deja solo a su Ashikabi?.

-Ella no me abandono…- La defendió Minato- …simplemente esta realizando su parte del plan.

-¿Su parte del plan?- Se extrañó la Sekirei.

En ese instante un rayo láser caído del cielo impacto entre Minato y la mujer, separándolos, seguidamente otros cayeron con la Sekirei de cabello blanco como su objetivo, la mujer los evadía lo mejor que podía pero aun con su velocidad no le estaba resultando nada fácil y los rayos que caían cada vez mas rápido no le daban tiempo ni para respirar.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Grito furiosa esquivando por muy poco uno de los rayos que sin embargo logro tocarle unos cabellos que fueron inmediatamente desintegrados- ¡de donde caen estos malditos rayos!

La Sekirei dirigió su vista hacia Minato que aun permanecía en el mismo lugar y se lanzo sobre el, sin embargo y cual si fuese un muro de luz varios rayos mas cayeron entre ellos haciendo retroceder a la mujer.

Una y otra vez lo intento, pero no podía atravesar la especie de muro invisible que los rayos creaban entre ella y el Ashikabi.

Rindiéndose al fin de esa tarea se alejo hacia una esquina atrayendo la atención de los rayos y aprovechando eso se dirigió a su Ashikabi.

-Seiji, apresúrate y acaba a ese tipo- Le grito.

El hombre, notablemente cansado asintió con la cabeza y sacando una navaja se acerco a Minato.

Este lo esperaba tranquilo y cuando el hombre lo ataco simplemente lo evadió, le puso la pierna haciéndolo trastabillar lo que sumado al impulso propio que llevaba lo envió al suelo, en la caída se le resbalo la navaja de la mano, lo que fue aprovechado por Minato para patearla lejos.

El sujeto se levanto, volviendo a lanzarse sobre el Ashikabi de Izumo, que otra vez lo evadió y cuando lo paso le alcanzo a dar u fuerte puñetazo con la izquierda y luego otro mas fuerte con la derecha que lo envió nuevamente al suelo.

El tipo intento ponerse en pie, pero Minato acordándose de cómo habia mirado a Matsu lo pateo en el abdomen quitándole el poco oxigeno que le quedaba y luego inclinándose comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Todo esto estaba siendo visto por la sorprendida vista de Kajiki, quien incrédula no podía creer como su Ashikabi estaba recibiendo una paliza de alguien mas joven y mucho menos construido.

``Que diablos, ¿Cómo demonios Seiji puede perder tan fácil ante ese tipo, si lo eh visto vencer a cuatro tipos el solo´´ Pensó Impactada.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su incredulidad el mismo conocimiento que poseía sobre su Ashikabi le dio la respuesta.

-Agotamiento- Mascullo contrariada- es verdad, estuvo corriendo mucho y Seiji es de los que se cansan rápido-.

-Parece ser que tu Ashikabi es fuerte- Dijo una voz que le era muy conocida y al voltearse, la mujer vio a Matsu que observaba la escena muy complacida, estaba viendo todo desde una de las esquinas mientras sujetaba una pequeña computadora portátil en una mano- sin embargo no parece ser que tenga mucha resistencia, me di cuenta de eso mientras lo veia correr todo agotado.

-Maldita, te haré pedazos- Grito abalanzándose sobre Matsu, esta con una sonrisa en el rostro pulso un botón en su pequeña computadora y mas rayos lásers cayeron del cielo obligando a la Sekirei a retroceder.

-¡¿Qué! ¿tu eras la de los rayos?-.

-Ya te lo dije, no soy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero si en el de larga distancia hu hu hu hu… y ahora… terminemos-.

Comenzó a apretar varios botones al mismo tiempo y los rayos empezaron a duplicarse, cayendo mucho más que antes y en un sentido más aleatorio.

La Sekirei intento evadirlos como pudo pero ante la cantidad masiva de rayos no pudo evitar que uno de ellos lograra impactarla y arrojarla contra un muro.

Al ver esto Matsu cerro su computadora y se acerco a la Sekirei herida.

-Y esto es todo- Le dijo.

-Ja!, ¿te piensas que has ganado solo por esto?- Le dijo en tono despectivo- no me subestimes.

La mujer, aunque algo tambaleante logro incorporarse y mirar con suficiencia a Matsu, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es admirable que hayas conseguido ponerte de pie- La felicito- sin embargo, cuando digo que se termino es que se termino… Jaque Mate- Susurro dándole la espalda.

La Sekirei, sorprendida por las palabras y la acción de Matsu no atino a reaccionar, tan concentrada en ella que estaba, hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y de repente… todo se volvió oscuro.

-Toma a tu Ashikabi y vete de aquí- Le ordeno Minato.

-Si, como ordenes- Le respondio la Sekirei, su voz y su rostro carente de emociones, se volvió, tomo a su Ashikabi y se perdió entre los altos edificios.

-Bien hecho Mina-tan… sin embargo… creo que eso ha sido demasiado suave-.

-¿Suave?-.

-Si, sabes, se que eres una persona muy amable…y para serte sincera me gusta mucho tu amabilidad… pero en estos casos, creo que no deberías mostrar compasión… es decir, si no eliminas a las Sekireis que vences ahora, estas se pueden volver un problema serio en el futuro-.

-Entiendo tu punto- Le dijo- pero… por ahora prefiero seguir con la amabilidad.

Matsu se sonrojo fuertemente por esas palabras y de repente le volvió a la mente su plan algo olvidado y el por que habia decidido salir tan temerariamente de la posada.

-Esto… ¿Mina-tan?- Le susurro acercándosele muy lentamente, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y empujándolo hasta que este quedo atrapado entre ella y la pared.

-Q… que pasa Matsu-san- Le pregunto Minato nervioso sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sintiendo nuevamente como el corazón empezaba a agitársele.

-¿Sabes bien que yo no tengo un Ashikabi cierto?-.

-S… si, lo se, y ya me lo.. lo has dicho a… antes- Tartamudeo Minato cada vez mas nervioso.

-¿Y también sabes que tengo muchas ganas de tener uno?… mi propio Ashikabi-.

-S… si, lo se-.

-Lo que estoy segura que no sabes- Le dijo quitándose los lentes y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos del chico y la colocaba justo sobre su pecho izquierdo para que pudiera sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón- es que cada vez que estoy contigo, mi pecho se agita, mi cuerpo entero se estremece, se calienta, y una sensación de felicidad indescriptible me inunda… ¿sabes que significa eso?.

-N.. no- Balbuceo el chico totalmente hipnotizado por los bellos ojos de la pelirroja.

-Significa que el hombre que tengo enfrente mió en estos momentos… es el Ashikabi destinado de Matsu- Le sonrió- a si que… ahora que ya lo sabes, que piensas hacer Mina-tan…¿dejaras que alguien mas me de alas?... ¿o me harás la mujer mas feliz del mundo haciéndome tu Sekirei aquí y ahora?.

-Y…yo –Minato no sabia que decir, las palabras de Matsu que era una confesión en todo sentido de la palabra lo habia tomado por sorpresa, por supuesto no podía negar que tenia sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero eso solo lo confundía mas ya que el tenia a Musubi y estaba muy seguro de que también la quería y mucho.

``¿Sera esto cosa de ser un Ashikabi?, bueno lo que sea, yo tampoco puedo negar que Matsu me gusta y mucho, pero aun asi…´´ Pensó tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Bien, lo que sea que pase, lo haremos juntos- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de armarse de valor y cellar los labios de Matsu con los suyos en un apasionado beso.

Al terminar la chica se separo un poco y Minato fue testigo de cómo las alas de luz le crecían en la espalda y una cresta Sekirei de color rojo se le aparecía en la parte baja de la nuca, Matsu lo miro con una gran sonrisa cargada de felicidad.

-Sekirei Nº 02 Matsu- Le dijo antes de envolverle el cuello con los brazos y volver a besarlo- sera tu Sekirei ahora y para siempre.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era de noche y hacia frío, habia bajado para preparase un café y tomarlo mientras veia la televisión sentada en el sofá de la sala que solo era iluminada por la luz del aparato, que a su vez también iluminaba las facciones de la mujer mayor, aunque no los aparentaba, sin embargo tras unos instantes de estar cambiando de un canal a otro, la apago al considerar de que no habia nada extraño que le llamara la atención.

``Desde luego que no´´ pensó la mujer ``Como iban a salir las peleas de las Sekireis en las noticias, es algo secreto despues de todo´´.

La mujer se quedo meditando acerca de sus últimos pensamientos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Bueno, eso sera por lo menos hasta que el imbecil de Minaka asi lo quiera, despues de todo ese idiota es como un niño que tiene a las Sekireis como juguetes, y como todo niño no puede resistir el impulso de presumir de sus juguetes nuevos ante los demás-.

La mujer se quedo callada en medio de la sala que habia que dado completamente oscura sin la luz de la televisión, cada tanto bebía unos sorbos de su bebida caliente para entibiarse debido al frió.

En medio de la oscuridad cavilaba acerca de sus años trabajando con ese idiota en el M.B.I, recordando otros jóvenes rostros de aquellos tiempos, como por ejemplo esa joven que siempre estaba con Minaka y que aunque le gritase y lo golpease parecía que tenia un gran afecto por el.

-Esa chica, je je je, siempre que la veia me daba la impresión de que era un poco eh… como es que lo llaman ahora… tsu… tsun… ¿tsundere?... ja ja ja, si eso es, ja ja ja, y hablando de tsundere, esa chica también me recuerda a mi pequeña-.

En medio de sus murmullos soltaba unas pequeñas risas recordando el pasado al tiempo que lo comparaba con el presente.

-Je je, definitivamente se parecen… hmm, ahora que me acuerdo creo que esa chica tuvo dos hijos, y el mayor ya es grande… que pasaría si mi pequeña lo conociera… je je je definitivamente seria muy gracioso-.

En ese momento un ruido se escucho, proveniente de la planta superior, la mujer estrecho sus ojos observando sin ver debido a la oscuridad que aun reinaba en el lugar.

-Hablando del diablo, parece que mi pequeña ya llego-.

Lentamente la mujer se incorporo ágilmente, estirándose cuan alta era y demostrando que aun estaba llena de vida a pesar de sus años. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con su taza de café aun en sus manos y llego a una habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada, la abrió y dentro de ella vio a una chica de largo cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que la miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

-Tsukiumi- Le dijo la mujer- ¿saliste otra vez?.

La chica pareció dudar, se veia nerviosa como una niña que era atrapada por sus padres haciendo alguna travesura.

-Eh… s si…- Susurro bajito, evitando su mirada- pensé que me habías visto salir.

-Bueno, hoy salí temprano para una reunion y llegue no hace mucho, asi que no lo sabia- Mintió la ultima parte.

En realidad, una vez que habia llegado habia subido inmediatamente a la habitación de la chica encontrándose con que estaba vacía y no habia ni rastro de la misma, lo que no le sorprendió, pues ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a que su pequeña saliese durante el día y hasta la noche por la ciudad.

-Ya veo- Le respondio Tsukiumi.

-Por cierto, estas saliendo cada vez mas seguido y por mayor tiempo- Comento la mujer con el tono de alguien que comenta el tiempo- parece que la cuidad es divertida.

-Huh, ah s si… bueno… no diría que es exactamente divertido, pero al menos no me aburro- Dijo la chica que prefirió omitir la parte en la que disfrutaba mucho saltar de los altísimos edificios y pelear contra otras Sekireis, en especial contra cierto Sekirei encapuchado al que ella llamaba ''su rival'', si bien era muy conciente de que el, era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

``Pero algún día seguro que lo derrotare´´ pensó sintiéndose de repente furiosa, ``Sin embargo, por un tema u otro últimamente no puedo pelear contra el… aunque en realidad solo eh luchado una vez en su contra… y perdi´´.

-Asi que dime- La mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿ya lo has encontrado?.

Esa pregunta descoloco unos instantes a la Sekirei rubia que no sabia a quien se podía estar refiriendo la mujer mayor.

-¿Encontrado?- Le pregunto- ¿a quien te refieres?.

-No te hagas la tonta- La reprendió en tono burlón- si has estado saliendo tanto, es para encontrarlo cierto… a tu querido Ashikabi.

-Gah- La bella Sekirei no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo parecía subir de temperatura ante las ultimas palabras de la mujer- ¡De que demonios estas hablando!

-Vamos niña, si sales tantas veces solo significa que lo estas buscando, es decir como Sekirei que eres es obvio que estas buscándolo-.

-Es verdad, tienes razón… la verdad es que si estoy buscando a mi Ashikabi- Le dijo- pero… lo hago para que cuando lo encuentre… ¡lo pueda matar con mis propias manos!.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?- Suspiro la mujer- me pregunto en que fue lo que falle para que odies tanto a tu Ashikabi.

-Eso es bastante obvio- Le replico- los Ashikabis son solo monos que abusan de una obligándonos a hacer todo lo que ellos desean.

-¿Huh?, ¿De donde sacaste eso?-.

-Eso ahora no es lo importante… lo único que importa es que cuando encuentre a mi Ashikabi… ¡LO MATARE!.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era ya tarde cuando Minato y Matsu regresaban a la posada.

-Achoo!- estornudo Minato.

-Mina-tan ¿estas bien?, ¿acaso te resfriaste?-.

-No, estoy bien-

``¿Que fue esa sensación de recién?´´ Pensó sintiendo escalofríos.

No obstante ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa, el segundo piso estaba oscuro, sin embargo desde la planta baja, mas concretamente desde la cocina se podían vislumbrar algunas luces, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Pienso que lo mas prudente seria no entrar por la puerta principal- Sugirió Matsu pensando que quizás cierto Hannya estuviese de guardia en la cocina y al entrar los descubriese, lo que bajo ningún concepto seria algo agradable para ninguno de los dos.

-Creo que tienes razón- Estuvo de acuerdo Minato que parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella- pero entonces como es que vamos a entrar.

-Je je, no te preocupes por eso- Le dijo- tanto entrar como salir es muy fácil.

-Oh es verdad, ahora que me acuerdo tu saliste sin que la casera se diese cuenta y el otro día también, y ella no pareció haber notado que habías salido-.

-Exactamente… y ahora sígueme-.

Minato la siguió hasta una casa que daba a la parte trasera de la posada, la casa en cuestión parecía estar abandonada pues no habia nadie en ella y tampoco existían señales de que la estuviesen habitando.

-Esta casa se construyo junto con la posada- Le informo Matsu- aparentemente estaba planeada para ser otra casa de inquilinos… sin embargo, debido a una falta de dinero, el dueño original se la termino vendiendo a una pareja de ancianos que solo la habitan muy pocos días al año y por ese motivo es que se ve tan descuidada… de echo la pareja lleva ya tres años sin venir… hum me pregunto si…

-Y que se supone que hacemos aquí- La interrumpió Minato.

-Aquí… esta nuestra entrada- Le dijo Matsu mientras sacaba unas llaves de su ropa y abría la puerta de la casa- como te dije esta casa y la posada se construyeron al mismo tiempo y al dueño original le pareció buena idea crear conexiones entre ambas casas… desde luego la parejita de ancianos nunca lo supo… y ademas las entradas están muy bien escondidas.

-¿Y como es que tu sabes de estos pasajes?- Le pregunto Minato atónito ante lo que escuchaba.

-Bueno, eso es obvio- Le dijo Matsu entrando al baño y luego apretando un azulejo, la pared detrás de la bañera comenzó a moverse hacia un lado dejando a la vista una entrada oscura por donde ingreso sin esperar a su Ashikabi- la mayoría de estos pasajes están conectados a mi propia habitación.

-Ya veo, asi es como te enteraste también ingreso y ni bien lo hizo la puerta se cerro detrás de el dejándolos a oscuras- ¿Matsu-san?

De repente una luz ilumino todo el lugar y el chico pudo ver la chica de lentes sosteniendo ante si una pequeña computadora portátil con la que alumbraba el camino.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-¿Quieres saberlo?- le pregunto usando un tono seductor

-N no, mejor sigamos-.

Los dos continuaron hasta que el camino se estrecho un poco por lo que tuvieron que agacharse un poco y luego empezar a gatear, despues de eso subieron un pequeño tramo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-Llegamos- Informo la chica abriendo una pequeña puerta y saliendo por ella, luego salio Minato que se sorprendió cuando al incorporarse se vio en la habitación de Matsu- Bien Mina-tan de verdad que me gustaría que te quedases mas pero no creo que se conveniente al menos por hoy… ademas se están haciendo las doce y el tiempo se me acaba

-¿Las doce?-.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ja ja ja son solo cosas mías-..

-Bien me retiro- Le dijo pero antes de dar un paso mas fue detenido por la chica que lo volteo y le planto un gran beso en los labios.

-Es mi beso de las buenas noches Mina-tan- Le susurro en tanto sus alas iluminaban el cuarto- y por cierto, me debes una.

-¿Una?-.

-Asi es, si no fuera por mi Miya probablemente te habría atrapado llegando a estas horas-.

-Tie… tienes razón… esta bien haré lo que tu digas-.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

A Minato no le gusto nada el tono que la chica utilizo, sin embargo, no vio ninguna otra salida.

``En que me estoy metiendo´´ pensó angustiado.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo y se marcho.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar hu hu hu-.

Despues de que el joven Ashikabi se marchara Matsu se dirigió hacia un pequeño cajón en donde tenia guardado algo que le habia pedido a Uzume que le comprase el día anterior.

-Hu hu hu hu, mañana sera un día muy divertido- Comenzó a reír mientras observaba lo que tenia en la mano y salía de su cuarto.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Ya era tarde lo sabia y no habia ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera perder, sin embargo la hora de la apuesta aun no terminaba y hasta que no diesen las 12 exactas de la noche no podía considerarse como el ganador.

``Maldición, si hasta tuve que reportarme enfermo en el trabajo, para quedarme aquí hasta que la apuesta termine´´ , pensó Homura con pesadez ``Demonios, nunca voy a entender por que diablos le agregue algunas horas a la apuesta… si no lo hubiese echo… a esta hora todo habría terminado´´.

-Bueno, al menos me quedara la satisfacción de ver el rostro de Matsu cuando lleguen las doce y sepa que ah perdido- Susurro dándose ánimos.

El chico volteo la cabeza para mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared, 23:55.

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para que todo el asunto de la estupida apuesta terminara.

Solo cinco minutos y sus preocupaciones inútiles desaparecerían…

Solo cinco minutos y ganaría…

Solo cinco minutos…

Toc, toc, toc.

Homura se sorprendió cuando escucho que alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta, se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir, encontrándose con ni más ni menos que su rival de apuesta.

-Matsu… que…-

-¿Puedo pasar Kagari-tan?- Pidió amablemente la pelirroja- seguro que ya sabes por que estoy aquí.

Homura dudo, si ya sabia a que habia venido, era por ese asunto que lo tuvo al borde del colapso nervioso los últimos dos días.

-Si, pasa- Le dijo abriendo un poco mas la puerta dejando el espacio necesario para que ella entrase.

La chica lo obedeció y al entrar en la habitación Homura se percato de que llevaba una bolsa colgando de su mano izquierda, y si mal se equivocaba era una de las bolsas que les daban a las mujeres en las tiendas de ropa para guardar lo que sea que hubiesen comprado.

Habia visto varias veces esa misma bolsa en las manos de muchas mujeres que acudían a su trabajo en el Host donde trabajaba, puesto que pertenecía a una tienda muy famosa y concurrida.

-Y bien- Continuo el chico olvidándose de la bolsa y dando otra mirada al reloj que en ese momento marcaba las doce en punto- ¿que es lo que quieres?.

-Tú sabes muy bien que es lo que vine a hacer aquí- Respondio Matsu con una risita.

-Por supuesto… ¿y entonces?... como puedes ver en mi reloj, ya son las doce por lo que si al darte vuelta no hay ninguna mar…ca… de… tras de ti… perde… ras…- Termino el chico entrecortadamente ya que con cada ultima palabra iba viendo como si fuera en cámara lenta a Matsu que le daba la espalda, y muy lentamente empezaba a mover el cabello rojo que cubría su nuca hasta dejar completamente visible una reluciente marca Sekirei de color carmesí.

-Con esto es suficiente Kagari-tan, No… mejor Homura-tan hu hu hu hu-.

-Como es que… quien fue…-.

-Mina-tan- Respondio con simplicidad.

``Por supuesto´´ Pensó Homura con amargura ``Seguro que esta bruja lo obligo o algo asi´´.

No sabia por que pero el solo echo de enterarse sobre eso, fue para él peor que saber que habia perdido y que estaba a merced de las perversas maquinaciones de Matsu.

-Bien y ahora que mi victoria ya esta demostrada, ten- Le dijo la pelirroja entregándole la bolsa que habia traído con ella-

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Homura confundido.

-Acaso no es obvio… es tu castigo- Le informo con una enorme sonrisa de pervertida en su cara, luego se dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación- hasta mañana… Homura-tan hu hu hu hu.

Homura se quedo sin saber como actuar, un imperceptible escalofrió empezó a recorrerle la espina y un gran miedo se apodero de todo su cuerpo dejándolo literalmente congelado.

Se quedo inmóvil unos momentos hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar y muy lentamente y con mucho miedo comenzó a abrir la bolsa que Matsu le habia entregado.

Dentro habia algo que Homura habia visto infinidad de veces pero que en ese momento no entendía que tenia que ver con el, y su confusión no hizo mas que aumentar hasta que mientras sacaba su ''castigo'' de la bolsa un pequeño papelito se cayo al suelo llamando su atención.

Rápidamente lo levanto del suelo, reconociendo inmediatamente la letra de Matsu y empezó a leerlo.

Y cuando termino de hacerlo, la lamparita se le prendió, finalmente ya sabia para que era eso que la pelirroja le habia dado, ahora lo entendía bien, sin embargo y a pesar de que en ese momento se le mezclaron varias emociones, desde la ira hasta la vergüenza, en su cabeza solo habia un pensamiento.

``Nunca debí haber echo esta apuesta´´.

#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######

**Bien hasta acá llegamos con el capitulo numero 5 XD, este capitulo en realidad era mucho mas largo pero preferí cortarlo por la mitad y dejar el resto para el próximo capitulo.**

**Hablando del próximo en el tendremos lo que planeo Matsu para el pobre de Homura (espero que me perdonen por lo que se me ocurrió XD), repasaremos un poco de otros Ashikabis, en especial la Zona Este que empezara a realizar sus movimientos muy pronto.**

**Ahora, otro tema y por si les interesa empecé a escribir dos nuevas historias acerca de One Piece, cuyos primeros capítulos ya están subidos a Fanfiction, y muy pronto comenzare a subir los demás.**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto y ya saben para cualquier duda o ideas que tengan para la historia no duden en dejármela por escrito en un Review.**

**Espero que tengan todos un buen comienzo de año, Sayonara. **


	6. Chapter 6

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 6: Sorpresa Sekirei**

-Matsu-san, ¿te sucede algo?- Le pregunto Minato a una muy alegre pelirroja.

-No, claro que no- Le respondio esta mirándolo sin cambiar su expresión- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es solo que te ves umm, como decirlo… algo… contenta… por lo que pensaba que quizás te…-.

-¿Eso es obvio no?- Lo interrumpió.

-¿Huh?-.

-Cualquier Sekirei estaría muy feliz despues de haber obtenido sus alas-.

-Si, tienes razón, pero… este… no te vez exactamente con esa clase de felicidad...- Intentaba explicarse Minato sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas- es decir, te vez mas ''alegre'' que ''feliz'' en si… algo asi como cuando estas esperando algo que te gusta y no puedes evitar sonreír en la ansiedad que la espera te provoca.

-Humm, Mina-tan, ¿acaso estas insinuando que estoy planeando algo?- Lo interrogo ceñuda.

-No, claro que no, eso no habia pasado por mi cabeza… aunque ahora que lo mencionas-.

-Mina-tan!-

-Ah, perdón, perdón… y por cierto… - Dijo Minato tratando de cambiar la conversación- ¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación cuando me desperté?- Le pregunto Minato- claramente recuerdo que no estabas allí cuando me acosté a dormir.

#-####### Flashback #-#######

El día habia comenzado muy bien para Minato, al despertarse por la mañana se encontró atrapado entre los calidos cuerpos de sus tres Sekireis, dos de ellas en posturas que hicieron que el joven agradeciese que Miya no habia ido a despertarlos.

Trato de incorporarse lentamente para no despertarlas, pero al igual que otras veces fracaso miserablemente al ver como tanto Musubi, Kusano y Matsu habrían sus ojos y lo miraban aun con el sueño reflejado en sus rostros.

-Buenos días Minato-san- Lo saludo Musubi- ¿ya es de mañana?... ¿Huh, por que esta Matsu-san aquí?

-Buenos días Mina-tan- Lo saludo esta sin responder a la pregunta, para luego inclinarse sobre el y darle un beso, lo que ocasiono que sus alas aparecieran e iluminaran la habitación, dejando asombradas a Musubi y a Kusano.

Musubi a quien Minato ya le habia contado acerca de que Matsu era una Sekirei empezó a aplaudir muy contenta.

-Wow Minato-san eres increíble- Lo felicito- ya tienes a tres Sekireis, ¿no es grandioso Kusano?.

La pequeña rubiecita no le respondio, si no que fruncía el ceño observando como su Ashikabi era abrazado por su nueva Sekirei.

-Ma… Matsu-san- Se sonrojo Minato e inmediatamente sintió un tirón en su camisa y al volver la vista vio a Kusano que se le acercaba despacio.

-Ku, también quiere un beso de Onii-chan- Le dijo.

-Eh?, es espera Ku-chan… eso es- Intento poner objeciones, sin embargo al ver la carita de suplica que le puso su Sekirei no pudo negarse y como ultimo recurso y para salvar a su alma le ofreció un beso en las mejillas, que afortunadamente para el dejaron mas que conforme a la niña.

Sin embargo, no termino ahí pues al siguiente momento sintió el cuerpo de su primer Sekirei sobre el suyo reclamando ella también un beso por parte de el.

-Musubi también quiere un beso de Minato-san- Exclamo.

Minato se sonrojo aun más que antes por la súbita acción de la chica y no le quedo otro remedio que cumplir con ella también… no es como si se hubiese querido negar de todas formas.

Aun asi su permisividad pareció que le costaría caro ya que inmediatamente Matsu volvió a robarle un beso, acción que provoco los celos por parte de sus otras Sekireis que empezaron a reclamarle que ellas también querían otro beso y de seguro todo hubiese empeorado de no ser por que en ese momento y para gran alivio de Minato, Miya se apareció en el pasillo por detrás de la puerta y sin abrirla les informo que el desayuno estaba listo.

Rápidamente el chico y sus Sekireis se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina donde Uzume ya los estaba esperando.

#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######

-Realmente Matsu-san, trata de no causar más problemas- Le recrimino el joven- sabes bien lo que nos pasara si la casera nos descubre.

-Mah, Mina-tan no seas tan aburrido- Le dijo la pelirroja- ademas… no finjas que no te gusto hu hu hu.

Minato se sonrojo en el comentario de su Sekirei y tosió para tapar su nerviosismo.

En ese momento Miya acababa de terminar de colocar los platos sobre la mesa y tras quedarse un rato mirándolos se quedo pensativa hasta que pareció acordarse de algo

-Humm, ¿es que Kagari-san no piensa bajar?- Pregunto Miya que parecía levemente enojada- si no baja rápido su desayuno se echara a perder hu hu hu…

Era cierto, alrededor de la mesa estaban Minato, sus tres Sekirei, Uzume y Miya, pero no habia ni rastro de Kagari, lo que les llamo la atención puesto que el chico, cuando no le tocaba trabajar en la noche era siempre el segundo en levantarse despues de la casera, y ellos sabían muy bien que el día anterior no habia asistido a su trabajo nocturno.

-Matsu-san ¿podrías ir a ver que esta haciendo ese muchacho por favor?- Le pidió Miya a la chica de lentes.

Esta se los acomodo y en vez de levantarse volteo su vista hasta posarla en su Ashikabi.

-Mina-tan ¿podrías ir tú?- Le pregunto en un tono extrañamente inocente.

-Matsu-san te lo he pedido a ti-.

-Lo se, lo se, Miya-tan pero soy una chica- Respondio manteniendo el mismo tono inocentón- que pasaría si Kagari-tan se estuviese cambiando o algo asi… no crees que seria malo para el, de seguro se enoja y todo… Mina-tan es un chico también asi que no habrá problemas con el.

Por su puesto a Miya no la convencía para nada su explicación y menos aun su extraña forma de expresarse, era lo que mas le preocupaba y ademas conociéndola como la conocía, estaba segura de que la chica planeaba algo, con todo y eso no encontró palabras para negarse a lo último y termino aceptando su idea.

-Tienes razón, seria malo para el pobre de Kagari-san que una pervertida como tu lo estuviese espiando hu hu hu- Dijo mientras la envolvía un aura demoníaca y la cara de un demonio se aparecía detrás de ella, asustando a todos en la mesa- lo siento Sahashi-san podrías ir por Kagari-san-

-S si, claro, enseguida- Respondio de inmediato el Ashikabi poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente del comedor, lleno de terror ante la visión de la mascara demoníaca.

Minato llego hasta las escaleras, deteniéndose un momento para calmar su agitación.

``Dios, no importa cuantas veces la vea, esa mascara da mucho miedo…Miya enojada es realmente aterradora´´.

Tras lograr calmarse un poco continuo su camino dirigiéndose hasta las habitaciones del primer piso, una vez ante la puerta del cuarto de Kagari toco suavemente y espero…

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta y entonces volvió a golpear una segunda y luego una tercera vez cada vez un poco más fuerte, aunque nunca demasiado alto, y finalmente al no obtener ninguna reacción decidió entrar despacio por si Kagari estuviese durmiendo.

-Kagari-san estas aqu…iiii-.

Lo primero que Minato vio al entrar fue a una chica que estaba vistiéndose, estaba de espaldas a el mientras se estaba terminando de colocar una falda corta de color negro a cuadros que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre unas bragas de color blanco que el chico alcanzo a ver antes de ser cubiertas por la prenda mas oscura, sobre sus delgadas piernas llevaba unas medias largas también negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, ademas estaba usando una camisa algo suelta de color blanco, la chica tenia el cabello gris largo hasta la parte media de la espalda y al erguirse en su totalidad comprobó también de que era tan alta como el.

-Lo lo siento creí que Kag…- Intento disculparse el chico hasta que la chica se dio vuelta y Minato pudo ver su rostro quedándose completamente mudo de la sorpresa, ya que quien el pensaba que era una chica y de seguro lo seguiría pensando de no ser por que a pesar de los cambios el rostro aun le seguía pareciendo muuuy familiar, no era una chica si no que era- K K Ka Ka…

La persona ante el de seguro intuyo que el chico muy pronto lanzaría una exclamación de sorpresa lo suficientemente alta como para alarmar a todos en la casa e hiciera que realmente TODOS se presentaran en esa habitación, algo que no le apetecía demasiado, por lo que a una velocidad probablemente superior a la velocidad de la luz debido a la situación extrema llego por detrás de Minato y le tapo la boca con una mano en tanto se llevaba la otra a sus labios en un claro gesto de silencio.

El joven Ashikabi estaba realmente muy confundido, ninguno de sus pensamientos parecían encontrarle ningún tipo de lógica a esta situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba involucrado, es decir de seguro que sucedían cosas raras en el mundo y el mismo era participe de una de ellas, quizás la mas peligrosa, sin embargo, nunca, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en semejante situación.

``Por que demonios Kagari-san esta vestido con un uniforme de colegiala´´ Se grito mentalmente sintiendo como se ruborizaba salvajemente mientras que al estar tan cerca uno del otro pudo notar también que los labios del chico estaban impregnados de lápiz labial de color claro, se habia colocado una peluca para simular un cabello largo y por si fuera poco no pudo evitar sentir la fragancia tan agradable que drespendia su cuerpo, ``¿esta usando perfume de mujer? y ¿eh? un momento ¿Qué es esto tan suave que esta tocando mi espalda?, s s s son p pe ¿¡pechos!´´ Lo que tan solo hizo que su rostro se volviese aun mas rojo de lo que estaba.

Por su parte, un aun mas incomodo e igualmente ruborizado Kagari se encontraba sosteniendo la boca del Ashikabi, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo el calor que emitía el pelinegro debido a la proximidad entre ambos en tanto trababa desesperadamente de buscar una explicación coherente a la situación y de esa forma evitar ser malinterpretado. Sin embargo estaba mas que conciente de que su estado no le iba a dar mucha credibilidad y mucho menos el echo de estar sujetando tan firmemente al joven que en estos momento tenia una expresión tan confusa y avergonzada en su rostro como debía de esperarse de tal situación.

-¿Escucha Sahashi, puedo explicar esto entiendes?- Le pregunto manteniendo su rostro a tan solo unos milímetros del de Minato- tan solo necesito que me escuches y lo explicare, de acuerdo- Termino sonando mas serio de lo que pretendía, con lo que solo logro atemorizar a Minato quien solo pudo asentir con prontitud temiendo por su seguridad.

-Bien- Continuo Kagari en tanto lo soltaba y lo miraba como si esperara que volviese a gritar y se preparo para volver a taparle la boca, como no lo hiciese se tranquilizo y comenzó con su explicación- veras… Matsu… y yo… este… apuesta… perdí…

El chico apenas lograba balbucear algunas palabras que Minato no alcanzaba a darles sentido.

Ante la obvia confusión en el semblante del Ashikabi, Kagari carraspeo sonoramente para reordenar sus pensamientos e intento nuevamente dar una explicación.

-Una apuesta- Dijo repentinamente sorprendiendo a Minato que no se esperaba el tono alto - hice una apuesta con Matsu y… perdí y bueno… esto es lo que la bruja pervertida me obligo a utilizar como castigo por haber perdido… bueno… eso es todo- Termino sonando muy dubitativo observando al chico como si esperara que este se empezara a burlar de el en cualquier momento.

Aunque ciertamente la risa estaba entre sus posibles reacciones, afortunadamente para el su mente estaba dividida en varias sensaciones que lo mantenían en suspenso sin saber por cual decantarse.

Una de ellas era la confusión, ya que si bien ahora que habia recibido una explicación medianamente coherente, su desconcierto habia disminuido, no habia desaparecido por completo o mas bien la causa de su confusión habia cambiado, y es que vestido de esa manera se parecía tanto a una chica como cualquier otra que trataba por todos los medios disponibles de no recrear mentalmente su imagen cuando lo habia visto inclinado desde la espalda al entrar al cuarto.

Otra y que estaba relacionada con la anterior era el miedo, ya que lo aterrorizaba la idea de tener esos pensamientos y mas aun de que el chico se diese cuenta.

Y por ultimo su mente era lo suficientemente lista como para decirle sin palabras que reírse en ese momento y enfrente de ese chico seguramente seria la peor decisión que hubiese tomado en su vida. Y el tenia mucha experiencia en decisiones erróneas en su vida, vaya que las tenia.

``¿Con que una apuesta eh?, Pensaba el chico, ``Ahora entiendo por que Matsu-san estaba tan ''contenta'', solo le jugaba una broma a Kagari-san, pero era de esperarse algo como esto viniendo de ella, bueno, por lo menos no se trata de algo mas pervertido´´.

-¿Y y que piensas hacer K Kagari-san?- Consiguió finalmente decir Minato tras organizar sus pensamientos para formar unas pocas palabras.

-Que que pienso hacer… eso no lo se y tampoco soy yo quien tiene que decidirlo- Gruño con mucha rabia mientras apretaba el puño con furia- esa bruja solo me dejo escrito que me pusiera esto y que luego me diría lo que tenia planeado para mi castigo por haber perdido.

-Ehh, el castigo no termina?-.

-No, la apuesta incluía todo un día de servidumbre ante el ganador y este día solo acaba de empezar-.

-Ya… ya veo… p por cierto… este… esas… s son- Balbuceo Minato sin estar muy seguro de preguntarle directamente y limitando a señalar la parte del pecho del chico.

-Oh, ¿esto?- Murmuro Kagari abriéndose un poco la camisa y dejando ver unos montículos de tamaño medio que estaban adheridos a su pecho- son solo pechos falsos que Matsu también me esta obligando a usar… según ella… a mi edad no puedo ser una chica plana… ah, y antes de que lo preguntes, el cabello largo también es falso- Agrego sujetándose el cabello y mostrándoselo.

-Ah- Tan solo pudo decir Minato notando la amargura en la voz del joven no sabiendo que mas decir ni tampoco como actuar, si intentaba animarlo eso probablemente heriría el orgullo de Kagari como hombre y si se lo tomase como broma seria peor pues de seguro el chico podría interpretarlo como si estuviese burlándose de el- b bien de todas formas ba bajemos…todas están esperando a que lleguemos para comenzar a desayunar.

Si habia algo que asustase al peligris era que alguien de la casa, lo viese con esas ropas, especialmente el joven Ashikabi debido a que era un hombre como el y por tal motivo temía su burla por encima de la de todos, sin embargo despues de ver la reacción mesurada de Minato logro calmarse un poco, es decir si el chico que acababa de conocer hace solo un par de semanas se habia mostrado comprensivo, no habia razón para que las que conocía de hace tiempo se burlasen de el ¿cierto?.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA- las risas se podían oír de seguro a varias cuadras de distancia- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

-HA HA HA HA HA, nunca creí que te quedaría tan bien Kagari-tan HA HA HA HA- Logro decir Matsu en medio de sus grandes risas, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del chico que, desgraciadamente para el, paso desapercibida debido a que la pelirroja se reía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te ves muy ''linda'' Kagari, HA HA HA HA HA- Se burlo Uzume, el chico solo podía gruñir con enfado.

Minato habia llegado al comedor y detrás de el un cohibido y ruborizado Kagari se presento con su uniforme de colegiala quedándose parado en la puerta exponiéndose ante la mirada de todas las mujeres sentadas a la mesa.

Inmediatamente despues tanto Matsu como Uzume empezaron a reírse tan fuerte como para romperle los tímpanos a quien estuviese sentado al lado de ellas que casualmente eran ellas mismas, razón por la cual, probablemente, ni siquiera eran capaces de escuchar el nivel de sus risas.

Musubi y Kusano estaban calladas, sin embargo sus miradas de sorpresa y sus bocas ligeramente abiertas eran un indicio de que estaban tan impactadas como el par que se reía a carcajadas.

Miya era la única que no mostraba ningún tipo de sorpresa, quizás por que ya se esperase algo asi de parte de Matsu y esto realmente no la sorprendía mucho, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras miraba a Homura con una mueca de compasión.

Por su parte Minato, ya totalmente repuesto del impacto visual que Kagari le habia causado, comía con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba bastante tentado de seguir el ejemplo de esas dos y echarse a reír, ya que una vez recuperado y que conocía el motivo, ahora era capaz de ver lo risible de la situación, sin embargo el echo de que Kagari estuviese presente y ahora sentado justo enfrente de el era suficiente como para evitar que soltara la carcajada, eso si con los ojos cerrados para no tentarse mas de lo que ya estaba… en varios sentidos.

Despues de dejar que Matsu y Uzume continuaran un buen rato con sus risas Miya se apiado de Kagari y decidió que era suficiente mandando callarse al dúo que inmediatamente obedeció y dejo de reírse… aunque de cuando en cuando soltaban pequeñas risitas que trataban de disimular y ocultarlas bajo una falsa tos.

-Bien ahora que las risas han terminado... ¿podría alguien por favor explicarme que sucede aquí?- Pregunto Miya- Kagari-san ¿de casualidad has cambiado tus gustos? Hu hu hu.

-N… ¡No!, claro que no Miya- Se apresuro a responder el chico rojo de vergüenza por la insinuación de sus posibles nuevos gustos- no digas eso ni en broma por favor.

-¿Y?... entonces... ¿Por qué esa ropa?-.

Kagari se quedo mudo sin saber que responder, el que Miya se enterase de que hubo una apuesta no era el problema, el problema era acerca de lo que se trataba la misma y desde que Minato y las demás estaban escuchando no seria conveniente divulgar cosas que en el futuro derivarían en mas que posibles sospechas.

Ante el mutismo y los visibles nervios de Kagari, Miya se volvió a Matsu la que imaginaba que era quien estaba detrás de todo el asunto.

-¿Tu podrías responder a mi pregunta Matsu-san?- L e pregunto mirándola fijamente con la obvia intención de amedrentarla.

Increíblemente eso no pareció asustar a la pelirroja que le sostuvo la mirada y le sonreía con total inocencia.

``esa bruja´´ pensaba Homura ``esta demasiado tranquila, de seguro debió de haberse planeado toda esta situación muy bien… quizás incluso hasta las respuestas de las posibles preguntas de Miya´´.

-Una apuesta- Respondio la chica con soltura- Kagari-tan y yo hicimos una apuesta y el perdió, asi que, como veras- Termino ensanchando su sonrisa mientras volvía la vista hacia el chico- este es ''su castigo''.

-Una apuesta eh… ¿y acerca de que era esa apuesta si se puede saber?- Pregunto Miya con suspicacia.

Ante esa pregunta tanto Matsu como Kagari tragaron con fuerza, y no fueron los únicos, Minato también comenzó a sentirse extrañamente preocupado por la respuesta.

``¿Queee?´´ Pensaba confundido, `` ¿Por qué de repente siento esta ansiedad?, no es como si yo tuviera algo que ver con la apuesta o si… es decir... Kagari-san ni siquiera sabe nada sobre las Sekireis asi que… ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado?´´.

Sin embargo la chica de lentes se recupero y tras sonreír con picardía opto por responder con simples evasivas.

-No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado para soltar algo como eso frente a tantas personas hu hu hu- Se rió Matsu con toda la intención.

Por supuesto, dicha intención no le agrado nada a Kagari.

-Hey, no lo digas de esa forma que puedes crear malos entendidos-.

-Exactamente- Tercio Miya sonriendo de forma diabólica- y por su propio bien espero que no sea nada de lo que se me viene a la cabeza… despues de todo ambos conocen muy bien las reglas de este lugar ¿no es asi?.

-SI, por supuesto- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo-.

-Te aseguro que no es nada de ese tipo de cosas- Agrego Kagari con lo que logro aplacar algo el enojo de la casera.

-Más les vale que asi sea-.

-Humm, ¿de que habrá sido esa apuesta?- Se pregunto Uzume en voz alta- ahora me dio mas curiosidad.

-No es correcto indagar en los asuntos ajenos Uzume-san- La regaño Miya- pero en serio Kagari-san, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado hacer una apuesta con Matsu-san, ¿en que estabas pensando?.

-Créeme Miya, incluso ahora me sigo preguntando lo mismo-.

-Ademas, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Matsu-san, ¿no te preocupaba la clase de cosas que podría haberte obligado a realizar?-.

-Por supuesto que si… pe… pero… antes de aceptar habíamos convenido en que no se aceptarían ciertas cosas que ya sabia ella podía haber elegido- Murmuro en voz baja agachando la cabeza con pena.

-Hu hu hu, incluso si acepto eso, aun habian muchas otras formas de ridiculizarte… y eh aquí la prueba- Dijo la mujer señalando la ropa que el peligris llevaba puesta en ese mismo momento- Kagari-san, eres mucho mas inocente de lo que me imaginaba.

-No te burles Miya, por favor- Le suplico Homura que se veia anímicamente muy decaído.

-Bueno, esto te servirá como lección para la próxima vez-.

-No!, no habrá próxima vez, puedes estar segura de eso-.

-No tan segura si hablamos de la pervertida cuatro ojos, hu hu hu-.

``Miya-tan es muy cruel conmigo´´ Pensaba Matsu con tristeza tras escuchar el tono tan descuidado que la casera utilizaba mientras la llamaba por el sobrenombre que le habia inventado.

-Bien- Exclamo la pelirroja, reanimándose y atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella- ahora que las explicaciones han concluido…

-Yo no diría eso exactamente- La contradijo Miya con seriedad- solo lo estoy dejando pasar por que estamos en mitad del desayuno y quiero que tengamos una comida apacible… sin embargo… mas tarde ya me contaras los detalles de la situación… **quieras o no.**

-S.. SI, co… como quieras Miya-tan- Contesto Matsu muy nerviosa, luego se aclaro la garganta y continuo- B bien, como iba diciendo… este… es hora de que sigamos con el castigo.

-Y ahora que- Dijo Kagari con fastidio- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso del castigo?, ponerme un vestido de novia y que desfile por la calle…

-No, pero supongo que tienes suerte… esa era una de mis grandes ideas- Susurro la Sekirei con malicia- sin embargo lo he pensado mejor y eh decidido que el siguiente paso sea… ¡UNA CITA!- Grito poniéndose de pie con la emoción perversa reflejada en la cara.

-¡¿UNA CITA?- Exclamaron Minato y Uzume sorprendidos, Miya prefirió mantenerse en silencio y mientras Kusano se mostraba también sorprendida, Musubi empezó a mirar de un lado a otro sin entender.

-¿Que es una cita?- Pregunto con inocencia.

-Mu… Musubi-chan- Minato sabia que su Sekirei no era muy lista pero habian algunas cosas que lo superaban, asi como también empezaba a sentir una pequeña sensación molesta en el pecho al imaginar a Matsu en una cita con el peligris, incluso sabiendo que seria una cita forzada.

-¿Huh?- Kagari finalmente se recupero del impacto mental que la propuesta le habia causado y debido a la sorpresa abrió los ojos a mas no poder- ¿una cita?, ¡olvídalo!, ni en un millón de años saldría en una cita contigo.

Esa salida, solo provoco una pequeña risita en la Sekirei de anteojos, en tanto que los demás, ahora callados, los observaban dirigiendo continuamente la vista de una a otro.

-Je je je… Miya-tan tiene razón- Murmuro Matsu- eres muy inocente Kagari-tan.

-¿Inocente?- La mirada divertida de la pelirroja sumada a su risa pervertida no le auguraba nada bueno a Homura- ¿De que estas hablando ahora bruja?.

-Solo piénsalo… ¿Qué sentido tiene que te halla obligado a vestirte como a una chica para que tuvieras que ir a una cita conmigo?... es decir… claramente te preferiría vestido de hombre si fuésemos a salir… y ademas yo ya tengo a alguien- Agrego mirando echando una rápida mirada a su Ashikabi.

En ese momento, en la mente de Homura, comenzaron a formarse ideas demasiado aterradoras como para pensarlas por demasiado tiempo.

``¿No me digas que esta pervertida piensa…´´

-A juzgar por tu mirada parece que lo has comprendido- Dijo Matsu sonriendo de forma perversa- y déjame decirte que tus sospechas son ciertas… asi es… no es conmigo con quien tendrás tu cita, sino con ¡MINA-TAN!.

Un profundo silencio siguió a estas palabras, todos en la mesa se habian quedado sin habla, algunos por diferentes motivos que otros.

-QUEEEEEEE!- Gritaron Minato y Kagari estupefactos ante la loca idea de la pelirroja.

-Ma… ma… m… ma... Matsu… s… san- Apenas lograba tartamudear Minato.

Kagari no lo hacia mucho mejor, ya que se habia quedado mudo y habría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Sahashi-chan y Kagari- Murmuro Uzume que se sentía muy divertida con toda la situación- ¿eso no seria… una relación entre dos chicos? je je je.

Esta última frase fue lo que les devolvió la cordura a los principales implicados quienes tras mirarse y apartar la vista sonrojados comenzaron a tratar de convencer a Matsu de que cambiara sus planes.

-Matsu-san ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- Le pregunto Minato.

-Eso es obvio- Respondio la chica- por diversión hu hu hu, y antes de que siquiera lo intentes Mina-tan, te hago recordar de que me debes una como bien me lo has prometido asi que no te puedes negar.

Minato entonces, recordó la promesa que le habia echo a su Sekirei la noche anterior y con profunda depresión se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar de esto.

-Sabia que me estaba metiendo en algo raro- Susurro el Ashikabi sintiéndose muy mal.

El ver a Minato derrotado, no mejoro el estado de animo propio de Homura que aun guardaba una secreta esperanza de que el chico al ser el Ashikabi de Matsu la podía llegar a convencer.

``Maldita sea´´ Pensó rechinando los dientes con furia, ``esta pervertida lo tenia todo planeado´´.

-Pe... pero… a mi me gustan las mujeres- Intento razonar con ella Homura.

-A mi también- Intervino rápidamente Minato levantando la mano.

-Eso lo se muy bien Mina-tan hu hu hu- Se rió la chica con intención haciendo sonrojar al Ashikabi- pero eso no significa que vaya a renunciar a esto… ya lo eh decidido y no cambiare de parecer… ademas, tampoco es como si les estuviera diciendo que van a tener que casarse o tener sexo entre ustedes…

-Si no deseas perder esa linda lengua tuya Matsu-san- Le advirtió Miya mientras una mascara de demonio aparecía detrás de ella y tanto Minato como Kagari se volvían mas rojos que un tomate tras las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja- mejor que moderes tu vocabulario ¿esta bien?, no olvides que hay niños en la mesa, y no queremos echarlos a perder con tus enseñanzas.

-S SI, lo siento Miya-tan, no volverá a suceder- Se disculpo Matsu aterrada, despues se calmo y continuo- y bien como iba diciendo… simplemente los estoy enviando a que vayan a disfrutar juntos de un hermoso día y realicen todas las cosas que una pareja que se quiere haría.

-Ese es exactamente el problema- Dijo Homura enojado- no queremos hacer esto de esta forma.

-Eh?, eso quiere decir que lo harías si fuera de otra forma?-.

-No, claro que no- Respondio irritado el chico dándose finalmente por vencido con la chica y opto por recurrir a Miya y a su terror- Miya… ¿tu no puedes hacer algo?- Le pregunto en la esperanza de que la casera juzgase el acto como inadecuado y obligase a Matsu a renunciar a su idea.

-Como la cita no se llevara dentro de la posada esto no rompe ninguna de mis reglas - Le respondio la mujer para gran desilusión de Homura y de Minato que también estaba expectante- y ademas no esperes que los demás resuelvan tus problemas Kagari-san, considero que esta sera una valiosa lección para ti.

-Miya... ahora se como se siente un niño al que su madre lo abandona…- Murmuro tristemente el peligris, sintiendo de repente una gran cantidad de intención asesina dirigida a el y al levantar la cabeza vio a la casera que lo miraba con una enorme aura demoníaca que le cubría el cuerpo.

-¿Madre?... ¿querrás decir hermana mayor cierto?...-.

-S SI, claro, cuando una hermana mayor lo abandona- Se apresuro a rectificar el chico lleno de miedo.

Matsu observo a Minato y a Homura y al ver que los dos se veían resignados y no pensaban replicar nada mas sonrió satisfecha y empezó a rebuscar entre sus pechos hasta que saco un pequeño papelito que desdoblo y se lo entrego a Kagari, este lo tomo de sus manos con mucha desconfianza, como si pensara que el papelito pudiera explotar de un momento a otro.

-No me mires de esa forma Kagari-tan- Le recrimino en un tono falsamente enojado la pelirroja- imagine que quizás tanto tu como Mina-tan, no tendrían idea de que hacer o a donde ir en su cita, asi que…

-Por supuesto que no, como también habrás imaginado ninguno de los dos acostumbra a salir en citas con miembros de su mismo sexo- La interrumpió.

-Asi que… -Continuo la Sekirei sin hacerle mucho caso- me tome la libertad de organizar todo y en ese papel verán escritos los nombres de varios lugares o actividades que podrían interesarles.

-Si como no- Le replico con sarcasmo.

Kagari empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito y a medida que leía su rostro fue adquiriendo un profundo tono rojizo hasta que no aguanto más y termino por destrozar el pequeño papel hasta reducirlo a la nada.

-Es imposible realizar el 99,99% de estas cosas!- Grito escandalizado y más rojo que nunca- la mayoría de esos lugares son para…

No teniendo el valor para continuar prefirió quedarse callado.

-Ups!, lo siento- Se disculpo Matsu- Creo que me equivoque de papel je je, ahí estaban escritos los sitios a los que me gustaría ir con Mina-tan hu hu hu… y hablando de eso, no necesitabas romperlo, me habia tomado tiempo el encontrar esos lugares.

Curiosamente la furia de Homura aumento al saber eso y aunque no supo bien por que, se sintió extrañamente aliviado de haber destrozado el papel.

-Maldita bruja…- Mascullo.

-Aquí esta el correcto – Anuncio la pelirroja sacando de entre sus pechos otro papel, lo que hizo que Minato se preguntase cuantas cosas era capaz de guardar en ese sitio y le hizo sentir el deseo de tratar de averiguarlo.

Esta vez Homura no tomo el papelito lo que obligo a Matsu a entregárselo a su Ashikabi.

-Bien, tómalo tu Mina-tan... despues de todo, eres el hombre de la pareja y el que lleva las riendas de la cita- Murmuro con toda la intención de provocar la ira de Homura, echo que consiguió.

-Tu… algún día te matare…-.

Finalmente todos se pusieron de acuerdo y ni bien termino el desayuno y a pesar de algunas protestas de parte de Kusano y sobre todo de Musubi, a la que le habian explicado que era una cita y deseaba ir también, (hasta que la convencieron de que eso era solo cosa de dos y luego de que Minato prometiese llevarla otro día a una cita a ella sola) los dos chicos se despidieron de las demás y salieron de la posada.

-Que tengan un buen día- Los despidió Matsu desde la puerta junto a Kusano y Musubi que agitaban sus brazos despidiendo a su Ashikabi y a su ''pareja'', hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista al doblar la esquina.

-Musubi-chan, Kusano, ¿quieren ir mi habitación a jugar cartas?- Les ofreció Uzume, estas se miraron entre si por unos instantes antes de asentir y las tres se internaron en la casa dejando solas a Matsu y a Miya.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr con esto Matsu-san? – Le pregunto la mujer en tono sospechoso-.

-¿Que, que trato de intentar? Hu hu hu, no trato de intentar nada… a excepción de hacer enojar a Kagari-tan.

-Hablo en serio Matsu-san- Le dijo Miya manteniendo su seriedad- que es lo que planeas al enviar a esos dos en algo tan ridículo como esto.

La pelirroja se ajusto los lentes antes de responder.

-Como ya te eh dicho Miya-tan, no estoy planeando nada en especial… puedes creerme-.

-Eso es algo difícil- Le replico la casera- mas aun si se tienen en cuenta las condiciones en las que estamos.

-El Plan Sekirei- Musito Matsu.

-Exacto, y debido a eso habrán participantes que serán capaces de cualquier cosa en vistas de alcanzar un gran poder con el objetivo aparente de salvar sus propias vidas… desechando incluso los sentimientos de las Sekireis-.

-¿Estas tratando de darme una lección Miya-tan?...- Murmuro la Sekirei de Minato consiguiendo una mirada siniestra de parte de la pelimorada-… Umm, parece que si,… -Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y continuo- ciertamente los jugadores están realizando sus ''movimientos'' y para sobrevivir a eso es necesario hacer los nuestros también… sin embargo puedes quedarte tranquila… **''al menos este grupo mantendrá intacto sus sentimientos''.**

-Espero que asi sea-.

-Ademas Miya-tan, me hablas como si yo lo supiera todo- Le dijo Matsu con desenfado- puede que se me llame la Sekirei de la Sabiduría, pero eso no significa que tenga todas las respuestas… al contrario- Agrego mirándola directamente a los ojos- es cierta persona la que debe de saber mas que nadie sobre esto… ¿verdad? Miya-tan.

-En ocasiones es mejor mantener la boca cerrada Matsu-san, nunca lo olvides- Dijo escuetamente Miya antes de darse la vuelta e ingresar a la posada internándose en la cocina.

-Tan escalofriante como de costumbre- Murmuro Matsu soltando un suspiro de resignación- sin embargo, no siempre podrás evadir las cosas Miya-tan… despues de todo el Plan sigue su curso y **''el'' **nunca hubiera deseado que esto sucediera.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Kagari estaban ya a varias cuadras de la Posada, iban silenciosamente uno al lado del otro.

El peligris observaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro como si temiera que de un momento a otro apareciera alguien conocido y empezase a burlarse de el por ir vestido con ropas de mujer.

Por su parte el Ashikabi iba igualmente nervioso, pero por motivos muy diferentes, ciertamente estaba muy conciente que su acompañante era un chico pero aun asi no podía evitar que un montón de extraños pensamientos le inundasen la cabeza.

``Cálmate Minato´´ Pensaba desesperado el chico, ``no importa lo mucho que se vea como una chica, quien esta a tu lado es Kagari-san, ¡un chico! Y a ti te gustan las mujeres, ¡recuerda muy bien eso!´´.

-Demonios- Se quejo de repente Kagari llamando la atención de Minato que vio como el peligris trataba de que la falda no se le subiera con cada paso que daba- ¿Cómo diablos hacen las mujeres para caminar con esto?, ¡es demasiado corto!

-Ci cierto- Le dio la razón Minato obligándose a mirar para otro lado.

Los dos siguieron caminando, y a excepción de alguna queja aislada del peligris ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, sintiéndose muy incómodos por la situación.

Sin embargo, mas incomodo era el silencio y por tal motivo Minato intento iniciar una conversación con su compañero, para al mismo tiempo tratar de conocerlo mejor.

-E.. este Kagari-san?- Trato de romper el hielo el Ashikabi algo dubitativo pensando que quizás Kagari no le contestaría, aun asi y para su sorpresa el peligris se volteo a mirarlo- te pido perdón por todo esto yo…

-No te preocupes Sahashi- Lo interrumpió Kagari- no te estoy culpando de nada, se que eres tan victima de esto como yo.

-Humm si, gracias, bueno y Matsu, ella…-

-Su caso es diferente- Volvió a interrumpirlo esta vez algo enfadado- Sahashi, como ya dije, no te estoy culpando… pero si tratas de defender a esa pervertida entonces si me enojare.

Minato trago nervioso, de ninguna forma deseaba tener problemas con Kagari.

-Esta bien… en ese caso no mencionare su nombre en todo el día- Le dijo para apaciguarlo, cosa que funciono- Y bien este… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir Kagari-san?.

-¿Eh?-.

-Bu bueno el objetivo de esto es tratar de conocernos verdad… en ese caso-.

-No, no creo que ese sea el verdadero objetivo de esto- Lo contradijo en voz baja, sonrojándose al pensar en las intenciones de Matsu- aun asi supongo que tienes razón, ya que estamos en esto al menos deberíamos intentar ir a algún sitio…

-Que te parece si vamos a algún bar de los que tu conoces a beber una copa, despues de todo ya habíamos quedado para eso la primera vez que nos conocimos y hasta ahora no se nos habia dado la oportunidad-.

-De ninguna forma podríamos hacer eso-.

-Eh, ¿Por qué no?-.

-Simplemente por que pienso que no seria conveniente que el anfitrión Nº 1 de la zona se presentase ante sus conocidos habituales vestido con ropa de mujer y acompañado de un hombre… ¿no crees que eso causaría muchos malentendidos?-.

-E eso creo-.

-Que tal si miras en el papel que te dio Matsu- Sugirió Kagari.

-Si, es buena idea- Le respondio Minato mientras sacaba el papelito del bolsillo en donde lo habia guardado- ¿por cierto que clase de lugares tenia escrito el otro que rompiste?.

-Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas- Le dijo evitando su mirada.

Despues de eso decidieron ir a un bar cuya dirección estaba escrita en el papelito y que se encontraba convenientemente lejos de los habituales lugares que Homura frecuentaba, probablemente Matsu también habia tenido en cuenta eso al momento de elegir los posibles lugares.

Mientras se dirigían al sitio comenzaron a hablar mucho mas animadamente de lo que hubiesen podido creer en esa situación y poco a poco la incomodidad de ambos iba desapareciendo.

Aun asi, Minato continuaba evitando el tener que mirarlo por largo rato y asi incluso se le hacia difícil pues de hacerlo levantaría sospechas de su compañero.

``Dios, vestido de esta manera realmente se ve como una chica, incluso su voz me parece mas suave de lo normal´´ pensaba un muy angustiado Minato ``De no ser por que se quien es probablemente también lo confundiría con una, supongo que Yukari tenia razón cuando me decía que los Bishonen tienen mas rasgos femeninos que masculinos´´.

-Es el Karma de los Bishonen- Musito Minato.

-¿Decías algo?- Le pregunto Homura que habia notado el nerviosismo del chico cada vez que lo miraba.

-Eh, n no nada, je je je, s solo pensaba en mi hermana menor ja ja ja- Le respondio Minato con lo primero que le vino a la mente sin percatarse de cómo habian sonado sus palabras.

-En tu hermana menor eh… ¿A si que tienes ese tipo de complejo eh?- Bromeo el peligris.

-Eehhhh!, No!, no lo quise decir de esa forma, lo que quería decir era que-Intentaba explicarse el pelinegro ante la obvia diversión del anfitrión que se reía de sus aspavientos y sus frases atragantadas.

-Solo estaba bromeando- Lo calmo- sabes, no necesitas tomarte todo lo que te dicen en serio.

-Probablemente, pero, me cuesta un poco saber si una persona esta bromeando o no-.

-Je je, ya te iras acostumbrando-.

Continuaron conversando mientras iban por las abarrotadas calles de la capital, en medio de las cuales Minato se percataba de las miradas tanto masculinas como femeninas de las que era objeto Homura que caminaba como si nada y que a pesar de su situación parecía estar disfrutando de la salida.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos despues llegaron al bar y tras sentarse en una mesa y pedir sus respectivas bebidas continuaron su conversación hablando Minato de la Universidad y Kagari del club en donde trabajaba, sin darse cuenta que la gran incomodidad que existía entre los dos estaba desapareciendo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En la azotea de un edificio del Este de la ciudad, dos hombres estaban esperando, uno de ellos, de piel oscura y ojos negros iba ataviado con un traje de negocios de color negro sobre una camisa blanca y una cortaba gris la cual arreglaba a cada rato como único signo de impaciencia puesto que se mantenía erguido sobre sus pies sin cambiar la postura y una expresión insondable en el rostro.

El otro, de piel pálida, ojos grises y cabello largo oscuro con unas pequeñas líneas amarillas en el, tenia puesta una chaqueta oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y botas del mismo color, y a diferencia del anterior este no disimulaba su impaciencia bostezando a sus anchas al tiempo que se apoyaba contra una pared de la azotea y observaba con aburrimiento hacia abajo a los, desde su vista, pequeños autos que transitaban por las calles aledañas.

Habian sido convocados por su ``jefe´´, a una reunion para hablar de ciertos asuntos que requerían algo de atención por lo que no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar y dirigirse inmediatamente al edificio sede de la compañía en la que su líder trabajaba.

Desgraciadamente para ellos ni bien habian llegado se les informo que el sujeto al cual estaban obligados a obedecer estaba en plena reunion de negocios, razón por la cual fueron llevados a la azotea en espera de que terminara y pudieran informarle el motivo de haberlos echo ir.

Y allí habian estado… desde hacia mas de cuatro horas.

Mientras el sujeto de cabello largo rumiaba su mala suerte, se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera que conducía hacia la azotea y luego de unos pocos segundos se abrió la puerta de la misma dando paso a un hombre en traje de negocios, de cabello negro y que usaba anteojos.

-Kakizaki- Hablo el hombre de cabello largo al verlo llegar y acercarse a ellos- ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?, ¿Dónde diablos se encuentra ese maldito de Higa AAHhhh?- Pregunto con enojo elevando el tono de su voz.

-Tan maleducado como de costumbre Takabe-san - Susurro Kakizaki sonriendo ligeramente a modo de burla- tu si que no conoces los modales.

Esto no hizo sino aumentar la furia del tipo que se separo de la pared y se acerco peligrosamente a Kakizaki.

-¿Acaso quieres que te rompa la cara maldito cuatro ojos?- Lo amenazo levantando el puño y colocándolo a escasos centímetros de la cara del hombre- como sabrás tengo mis propias cosas de las que ocuparme y el que me hallan tenido aquí esperando como a un idiota no hace que mi humor mejore asi que te lo repetiré de nuevo… si no quieres que te rompa la cara dime de una vez para que diablos nos han llamado.

Kakizaki, lejos de asustarse, lo ignoro completamente y comenzó a alejarse de el hasta quedarse en el medio de los dos sujetos teniéndolos a ambos a la misma distancia.

-Exactamente, Higa-sama los mando llamar… - Comenzó el hombre mientras se acomodaba los lentes que brillaron con el reflejo de la luz del sol- …Desafortunadamente, y me temo que mucho mas que tu Takabe-san, el también es un hombre ocupado y a ultima hora se le presento una reunion impostergable, razón por la cual me pidió estar aquí en su lugar y explicarles los detalles de la situación.

-JE!, siempre como un perrito faldero, ¿no es asi Kakizaki?- Se burlo Takabe.

-Abstente de tus bromas de mal gusto Takabe- Intervino por primera vez el hombre de piel oscura, tenia una voz grave que daba algo de miedo e imponía respeto- si Higa-san no pudo venir simplemente debemos de seguir con lo programado, preguntar cual era el motivo de habernos convocado y luego nos largamos- Termino manteniendo en todo momento la apariencia seria que logro aplacar al de cabello largo, …mas no asi callarlo.

-Tan serio como siempre eh… Kasahara- Le dijo sonriendo con malicia- ¿alguna vez sonríes?.

El hombre llamado Kasahara lo fulmino con la mirada antes de ignorarlo y colocar su atención en Kakizaki.

-Como iba diciendo- Continuo este- el motivo por el cual Higa-sama los llamo se debe a que el desea aumentar el poder de sus aliados.

-¿Aumentar el poder de sus aliados?- Pregunto Takabe algo confundido- ¿A que diablos te refieres?.

-A lo que me refiero es que y como seguramente ya sabrán, en este momento Higa-sama tiene tantas Sekireis que seria imposible derrotarlo- Les comunico el hombre de anteojos.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Le pregunto el de cabello largo con sorna- ¿Qué me dices de Fuku…

-Por lo tanto- Lo interrumpió Kakizaki en voz alta anteponiendo su voz a la suya- y debido a que, a excepción de algunas de ellas el resto son solo una pérdida de tiempo, el se a cansado de ir por ahí y darles alas… por este motivo ha pensado que seria mejor dejarle el resto de las Sekireis que aun tienen alas a sus aliados y darles permiso para que las hagan suyas… en otras palabras la intención de Higa-sama es que ustedes, sus aliados, obtengan mas Sekireis por su cuenta y aumenten su poder para de esa forma tener mas posibilidades cuando el momento de la verdad llegue.

-¿Es en serio?- Se sorprendió el de cabello largo- uh, pero… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué no aquí en el Este de la ciudad y a excepción de nuestras Sekireis el resto son todas de Higa?.

-Y tanto en el Sur como en el Oeste tampoco quedan mas Sekireis pues tanto Mikogami del Sur como Sanada del Oeste se han adueñado de ellas- Lo apoyo Kasahara interviniendo nuevamente en la conversación.

-Por eso mismo, no les estoy diciendo que se queden aquí o que se dirijan al Sur o al Oeste- Les dijo Kakizaki- sino a la zona en donde aun hay varias Sekireis sin haber conseguido sus alas y ningún Ashikabi ha conseguido adueñarse de ella… la Zona Norte.

-¿El Norte?- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo en un tono extrañamente temeroso.

-¿El Norte?- Repitió Takabe gritando- acaso estas loco, ¿no es ahí donde esta ese monstruo de varias cabezas a las que incluso las Sekireis temen?.

-¿Y que según la información que Higa-san nos dio, ni siquiera el M.B.I se atreve a acercarse a esa Zona?- Dijo Kasahara que por primera vez desde que habia llegado mostraba otra cara ademas de su habitual seriedad.

-Si, si, si, lo se, lo se- Murmuro el hombre de lentes levantando la mano y sacudiéndola como si tratara de quitarle importancia a esos hechos- sin embargo, ya tenemos a alguien trabajando en la zona, y que según ella siempre y cuando no se invada una cierta área ese monstruo no mostrara sus colmillos, asi que con respecto a eso pueden estar tranquilos.

Los otros se miraron entre si no sabiendo hasta que punto confiar en las ultimas palabras, sin embargo al no saber que mas objetar para evitar esa zona, no les quedo otra que aceptar en silencio sus nuevas ordenes.

-Bien, bien asi me gusta- Murmuro Kakizaki en voz apenas audible.

-¿Y que hay de los demás?- Pregunto de repente Takabe- ¿ya se les ah informado sobre esto?

-Lamentablemente, no eh podido comunicarme con todos- Les informo Kakizaki- eh hablado con Hotta-san y Miyake-san, pero no eh tenido el tiempo de conversar ni con Tsujimoto-san ni con Hasekura-san… y dudo mucho que lo tenga, esta semana Higa-sama estará muy ocupado con las reuniones que conciernen a la compañía y de seguro me necesitara a su lado… asi que les dejare a ustedes la tarea de comunicarse con ellos e informarles acerca de la decisión de Higa-sama.

-¿Qué?, espera un momento cuatro ojos- Le grito Takabe- ¿desde cuando nos convertimos en tus malditos mensajeros ehhh?, de ninguna forma voy a…

-En ese caso me ocupare yo- Lo resolvió Kasahara cerrando el asunto- y por cierto... ¿Qué hay de Satoh y Harutoshi?.

El hombre de lentes pareció pensar bien lo que iba a decir antes de contestarle.

-Higa-sama... piensa que ya tienen las suficientes Sekireis- Respondio.

-Ya veo… y que me dices de Matsuda-.

-Su caso es aun mas improbable que los anteriores… sin embargo, Higa-sama a estado pensando sobre esto y dependiendo de la situación podría enviarlo si se da el caso de que estemos tratando con una Sekirei especialmente fuerte-.

-Las Sekireis de un solo digito-.

-Exactamente-.

-Si tú lo dices…-.

-Hey, hey, hey- Los llamo Takabe en un tono demasiado inocentón- y que hay de Fukuzawa-san eh?, ¿no deberíamos informarle a ella también?, despues de todo… también es nuestra aliada… ¿verdad?.

-No pronuncies ese nombre Takabe… -Le dijo Kakizaki irritado-.

-Eh? ¿y por que no?-.

-Ya deja de hacerte el idiota- Le recrimino Kasahara- sabes muy bien la situación entre Higa-san y la señorita Fukuzawa.

-Bien, si han comprendido lo que tienen que hacer me retiro- como no obtuvo respuesta, salvo una leve sacudida de cabeza de parte de Kasahara y una sonrisa burlona del hombre de cabello largo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a descender por las escaleras perdiéndose de vista.

-Ja!, maldito bastardo, se lo tenia merecido- Dijo Takabe- ¿no es asi Kasahara?... ¿Kasahara?.

El otro hombre sin siquiera volver a mirarlo o despedirse se interno en el edificio siguiendo el mismo camino de Kakizaki.

-Keh!, como cabía esperar de un maldito amargado como el… no sabe apreciar las bromas-.

Y tras eso y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos el también empezó a bajar las escaleras para marcharse del edificio.

-Parece que venir aquí no fue una perdida de tiempo despues de todo- Murmuro mientras trataba de imaginar como seria el aspecto de su próxima Sekirei- Esto empezara a ponerse interesante je je je je.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-UWAA, que chica tan linda- Exclamaron unas muchachas que pasaron cerca de ellos.

-Y que alta- Comento una de ellas.

-¿Qué edad tendrá?, se ve igual de joven que nosotras pero…

Y asi continuaron hasta que al llegar a la esquina doblaron y sus murmullos dejaron de escucharse.

Minato y Kagari habian salido del bar e iniciaron una lenta caminata que luego se transformo en un paseo por distintos lugares que encontraban interesantes para pasar el rato y a poco de hacerlo notaron las miradas de unas chicas que los miraban divertidas..

Aunque no fueron las únicas, de cuando en cuando se cruzaban con chicas que se quedaban admirando la belleza de Kagari y otras tantas envidiándosela.

Lo que asombraba enormemente a Minato al ver la facilidad que tenia Kagari para llamar la atención de hasta las personas de su supuestamente mismo sexo.

Pero desgraciadamente para el peligris, las mujeres no fueron las únicas que se quedaban viéndolo, pues como era de esperarse muchos hombres también se embobaron con su figura, y algunos de ellos incluso le daban algún que otro piropo que hacia enrojecer a Minato y crispaba los nervios de Kagari.

-Pero que hermosa- Dijo uno tan absorto que no se percato del poste de luz delante suyo hasta que lo tuvo extremadamente cerca.

-Ah, ese tipo tiene mucha suerte- Exclamo otro observando a Minato con mucha envidia.

``Si supieran´´ Pensó el chico sonriendo mentalmente.

Por supuesto todos esos comentarios solo lograban aumentar la ira de Kagari, que con cada comentario sentía como su virilidad era resquebrajada.

-Sahashi- Lo llamo de golpe asustándolo un poco por el tono fuerte- ¿te importa si vamos a un sitio donde no halla nadie?… o por lo menos no mucha gente.

-C como tú quieras Kagari-san- Se apresuro a responder el Ashikabi.

Se alejaron del bullicioso centro hacia un área donde no habia tanta gente yendo a parar al frente de una tienda de ropa para mujeres.

-¿No deseas comprar algo de ropa?- Dijo Minato dándose cuenta de la tienda a sus espaldas y queriendo bromear un poco- quizás no tengas demasiadas en la posada

Kagari levanto el rostro hasta posarlo en la tienda y sonrió suavemente al ver las intenciones de Minato, decidiendo seguirle el juego y de paso tomarle un poco el pelo y ver como reaccionaba.

-Hmm, no es mala idea- Susurro Kagari acercándosele de forma insinuante- sabes… ahora que lo dices… hay algo de lencería que me gustaría probarme… ¿me harías el favor de verme y darme tu opinión acerca de cómo me queda?

-¡¿Q queee?- Farfullo un confundido y sonrojado Minato que no se esperaba esa actuación tan femenina y seductora de parte de Kagari, olvidándose por completo que segundos antes estaban bromeando- y y yo e es este Ka Ka Kaga…

-JA JA JA JA- El peligris no pudo aguantar mas y estallo en risas al ver la reacción exagerada de Minato- solo estaba bromeando Sahashi… no me digas que por un momento te creíste que realmente me vestiría de esa forma para ti.

-¡NO!- Exclamo el chico totalmente avergonzado- por supuesto que no, je je je, s si claro que ya sabia que era una broma… s solo estaba siguiéndote la corriente…

-Hmm, ¿de verdad?- Lo presiono Kagari con suspicacia.

-S si de verdad-.

-Bien- Acepto el peligris divertido- aun asi igualmente podrías entrar tu para comprarle ropa interior a tus chicas de la Posada ¿Qué me dices?.

-N-no creo que sea lo mas indicado- Murmuro el Ashikabi avergonzado por la idea..

-¿O quizás podríamos ir a esa tienda de ropa para hombres y comprarle algo a Matsu?- Sugirió Kagari medio en broma medio en serio- seria bueno devolverle el favor algún día ¿no crees Sahashi?

-S si es verdad- Asintió el joven con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la expresión vengativa en el rostro de su compañero..

-¿Minato?- Lo llamo una voz muy familiar, el chico se dio vuelta para ver, efectivamente un rostro conocido… desgraciadamente no solo era conocido para el.

-¿Yasaka?- Grito Minato sorprendido y como si estuviera en automático su cuerpo se movió para tapar a Kagari de la vista del recién llegado.

Kagari por su parte también se sorprendió, pero en su caso sintió ademas un gran terror de que pudiera ser atrapado vestido de esa forma.

``Demonios, si me ve vestido asi y para colmo acompañado de Sahashi habrá muchos malos entendidos´´ Pensaba desesperado tratando de ocultarse detrás del cuerpo de Minato lo mejor que pudiese.

-Hey, ¿que pasa con esa reacción?- Le dijo Yasaka ofuscado- tanto te desagrada el volver a ver a un amigo…y… hablando de eso, no te has comunicado ni una vez desde nuestro ultimo encuentro.

-No, no es que no me de gusto verte de nuevo, es solo que me sorprendiste nada mas je je je… y sobre lo otro… bueno, eh estado algo ocupado.

-Oh lo siento, es verdad, habia olvidado que el gran Minato habia accedido a la Universidad- Dijo el chico con ironía y algo de amargura- por supuesto, debes de estar muy ocupado para llamar a un viejo amigo.

``¿Viejo amigo?, pero si solo nos conocemos desde hace poco menos de un año´´ Pensaba Minato mientras continuaba escuchando las quejas de su compañero, hasta que este finalmente pareció percatarse de la presencia de Kagari, que permanecía detrás del Ashikabi con la cabeza gacha tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-Ehh?, ¿y esa chica?... ¿Quién es?- Pregunto

-¿Chica?, ¿Qué chica?- Pregunto Minato de forma automática.

-La chica que se esconde detrás de ti- Respondio su compañero señalando a Kagari.- por cierto ¿Por qué se esconde?- y en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de algo- no me digas que…

Delante suya Minato empezó a sudar de los nervios.

``¿Se dio cuenta?, ¿pero como?´´.

-Estoy interrumpiendo su cita…- Termino Yasaka en voz baja con la intención de que solo Minato lo escuchase.

-¿Huh?-.

-Ahora entiendo por que te sorprendiste cuando aparecí- Continuo sin darse cuenta del desconcierto en el rostro de Minato- si me lo hubieras dicho antes entonces yo me hubiese retirado rápidamente.

-No, no, no, no, Yasaka, estas mal- Se explicaba Minato a las apuradas- ella tan solo es una amiga…

-¿Amiga?... si como no- Dijo su compañero con escepticismo, y entonces se acordó de algo- ¡Un momento!, ¿y que hay de aquella chica con la que estabas?.

-Eh, ¿chica?, ¿te refieres a Musubi-chan, que hay con ella?-.

-¿Musubi-chan?, asi era como se llamaba…- Se quedo pensativo recordando la bella figura de la castaña.

Minato se quedo viéndolo, por algún extraño motivo sabiendo en que estaba pensando y sin saber por que se encontró con unas terribles ganas de romperle la cara.

-¿Qué que hay con ella?...- Continuo el chico- ¿no la estarás engañando cierto?... tu maldito… tienes a esa belleza y aun asi… ¿en que clase de hombre te has convertido?

-Espera, lo estas malinterpretando, ya te dije que kagMpff…- Minato sintió unas manos tapar su boca y al mirar atrás vio a Kagari, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello mientras lo sujetaba firmemente contra el, preocupado al ver que al Ashikabi casi se le escapaba su nombre enfrente de su compañero de trabajo.

-Wow, ¿y aun insistes con que solo es una amiga?- Le pregunto Yasaka malinterpretando la acción como el abrazo de una chica enamorada- Tu maldito… verdaderamente… ya no eres ese chico inocente que conocí.

Al darse cuenta de la postura rápidamente se separaron alejándose un poco uno del otro, lo que le dio a Yasaka la oportunidad de ver al peligris mas detenidamente.

-Hmm, ¿te eh visto antes?- Le pregunto ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que fruncía el seño con sospecha- te me haces muy familiar.

-No lo, cough, cough- Se interrumpió a si mismo Kagari al darse cuenta que no estaba disfrazando el tono de su voz- …no lo creo- continuo suavizando su tono hasta hacerlo lo mas femenino que pudiese considerar como aceptable para alguien de su edad, mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar el rostro con su cabello largo- nunca antes te eh visto.

``Dios, parece que no me a reconocido, que suerte´´ Pensó el peligris sintiéndose enormemente aliviado.

-Ehh, si tu lo dices…- Musito Yasaka no muy convencido tratando de escudriñar aun el rostro de Kagari.

-Po-por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí Yasaka?- Le pregunto Minato de desviar la atención de su compañero.

-¿Qué que hago aquí?...- El chico se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta y su rostro adquirió un pequeño tono rojizo- bueno, estoy buscando a alguien- Le informo.

-¿A quien?-.

-Eh, ¿te acuerdas de Kagari-san?-.

-Cla claro… como olvidarlo- Le respondio el Ashikabi sonriendo de costado, si tan solo su compañero supiese que su ídolo vivía bajo el mismo techo que el y que justo en ese momento se encontraba detrás suyo tratando de no ser descubierto- ¿Qué pasa con el?.

-Bueno, es que ha desaparecido y estoy preocupado de que algo malo le haya podido suceder-.

-¿Desapareció?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro.

``¿Como que Kagari-san desapareció?, si esta justo detrás mio´´, Pensaba el chico que en ese momento sintió ganas locas de echarse a reír por la situación.

-Bu… bueno… no exactamente… es decir… lleva dos días sin ir al trabajo y pensé que a lo mejor le sucedió algo…- La voz del sujeto sonaba llena de preocupación.

-Yasaka… ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco en tus suposiciones?- Le dijo Minato- que halla faltado solo dos días no significa que necesariamente le haya tenido que pasar algo…

-Eso no es cierto…-

-¿Huh?-.

-Tú no entiendes… Kagari-san es el numero 1 del Host… el nunca faltaría a no ser que tenga una muy buena razón para ello... y… y… ¡¿y si esta enfermo y no tiene a nadie para cuidarlo?- El chico empezó a soltar lágrimas de preocupación mientras se agitaba con nerviosismo.

-Ya Yasaka… -Musito Minato sin saber como debía actuar ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

Detrás suyo Kagari escuchaba todo con una enorme gota en la cabeza sin poder creerse que ese tipo estuviese diciendo todas esas palabras tan entupidas.

``Que idiota, solo falte un día y ademas hoy es mi dia libre´´, Pensaba sintiendo ganas de golpear a su compañero de trabajo por su idiotez, ``sabia que era extraño, pero nunca imagine que lo fuera hasta este punto´´.

-Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se donde vive…- Continuaba sollozando sin darse cuenta que las personas a su alrededor se detenían para observarlos- a Kagari-san nunca le ha gustado hablar de si mismo y por eso tampoco dio los datos de su domicilio… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer Minato?.

-Pri… primero que todo deberías calmarte… eh, no eh llegado a conocer muy bien a ese chico…- Mintió el Ashikabi acordando mentalmente en nunca comentarle a su compañero de que Kagari y el vivían en la misma casa-… pero aun asi pienso que no era la clase de personas a la que pudieran sucederle cosas malas y en cuanto a lo de que este enfermo pues mucho menos esa posibilidad…

Esas palabras lograron calmar el llanto de su compañero.

-¿Estas seguro?- Le pregunto con la ilusión de un niño brillando en sus ojos.

-E… eh, cl-claro… po por supuesto, he he he, seguro que no pasa nada y que tan solo se esta tomando un día libre-.

-Supongo que tienes razón… y ahora que lo dices puede que sea eso, despues de todo ser el numero 1 es realmente agotador, pues casi todas las chicas que vienen al Host lo eligen a el- Menciono- y es que Kagari-san es tan sorprendente… - Agrego sonriendo muy feliz.

-Yasaka… deja de hacer esos gestos por favor… es desagradable…- Musito el Ashikabi..

-Pienso igual- Susurro Kagari muy bajito detrás de Minato.

-Bien, y ahora que ya estas mejor creo que deberías dejar de buscarlo por todos lados y volver a tu casa, ya veras como ese chico vuelve mañana al Host donde trabajan-.

-Si, tienes razón, ya me siento mejor- En ese momento se acerco y comenzó a golpear amistosamente la espalda del joven mientras se reía- vaya, quien diría que fuera bueno hablar contigo ja ja ja, …tan inútil que aparentabas ser.

-¡Hey!-.

-Eres realmente bueno, te recomendare a todos mis amigos que se sientan depresivos-.

``¿Ahora soy un psicólogo?´´ pensaba Minato cansado.

-Eso suena prometedor… pero desgraciadamente tengo que rechazarlo je je-.

Su compañero trato de quejarse pero ante la negativa de Minato termino desistiendo y se despidió de ambos inclinándose respetuosamente ante Kagari que le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma para evitar que le viese el rostro.

-Fiuuu…- Suspiro Minato aliviado cuando vio que Yasaka se perdía de vista- eso estuvo cerca no crees.

-Demasiado cerca- Murmuro Kagari tan aliviado como el Ashikabi.

-Por cierto Kagari-san ¿siempre…-.

-No quiero escuchar una palabra mas de esto…- Lo interrumpió con tono enojado.

-B-bien-.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Lo interrogo el peligris suavizando el tono.

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos por algo de comer- Sugirió Minato- ya hemos pasado la hora del almuerzo pero seguro encontraremos un buen sitio..

-De acuerdo vamos- Acepto Kagari- por cierto Sahashi, eh cambiado de opinión, mejor volvamos a los lugares concurridos, sera mas fácil camuflarse de esa forma en caso de que esto vuelva a pasar.

-Creo, que sera lo mejor-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

A instancias de Kagari, el y el joven Ashikabi fueron a parar a un restaurante lujoso en donde según dijo, podían comer sin tener miedo de ser descubiertos, puesto que les daban lugares apartados para dos personas en donde podrían tener privacidad.

Sin embargo Minato se sentía muy mal puesto que como no tenia mucho dinero Kagari termino haciéndose cargo de la cuenta.

Despues del almuerzo los dos continuaron con su caminata por distintos lugares hasta que sus pies los llevaron enfrente de un cine.

-¿Kagari-san te gustan las películas?- Le pregunto el pelinegro echando una ojeada a los títulos disponibles.

-Un poco- Admitió Kagari con su típica sonrisa- aunque no soy de ir mucho a los cines.

-Hmm, ya veo- Dijo Minato distraído al ver uno de los títulos que allí habia- ah, este anime le gusta mucho a Ku-chan, quizás debería traerla otro día para que la vea.

``Si que piensa en sus Sekireis, Hmm, tengo un poquito de envidia de ellas je je´´ Pensaba el peligris.

-Seguro que le gustara- Murmuro.

-Si, yo también lo pienso-.

-¿Alguna vez has entrado a uno?- Le pregunto Kagari señalando detrás del Ashikabi, este se dio la vuelta para ver un gran casino que ocupaba prácticamente todo la manzana.

-N no, mi madre siempre me ah dicho que los juegos eran un vicio que no me darían nada de provecho-.

-Tu madre tiene mucha razón- Le dijo Kagari- sin embargo ahora eres alguien que toma decisiones por si mismo, asi que ¿que te parece? ¿Me acompañaras?.

-¿Vas a entrar?-.

-Por supuesto, no es la primera vez y si te digo la verdad se me da muy bien-.

-¿Sueles ganar mucho?-.

-No demasiado- Reconoció- solo lo suficiente para divertirme un poco, de todas formas este era uno de los lugares elegidos por la bruja asi que.

-¿Eh?- Minato se sorprendió e inmediatamente saco el papelito de su bolsillo en donde efectivamente estaba marcada la dirección del casino- no me digas… ¿ya sabias que vendríamos aquí?.

-Algo asi- Le dijo sonriendo- en la carta que me dejo decía que podría pasar por el casino y que… tomaría el 50% de todo lo que gane… maldita bruja.

Despues de eso Minato lo siguió hasta el interior del casino acompañándolo a una mesa grande donde estaban sentadas otras personas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí Kagari demostró sus dotes y gano mucho más de lo que Minato imagino que ganaría.

-Dijiste que no solías ganar mucho- Le recordó Minato quien estaba parado detrás de el observando el juego.

-Y no lo hago… -Le contesto- supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte… no puedo creer que haya dicho eso…- Agrego molesto por la ironía de sus propias palabras.

-Es bastante buena señorita- Le dijo a Kagari el único de los participantes que quedaba en la mesa junto a el- y también muy linda- Agrego mientras le sonreía con descaro.

-Gracias, usted también es muy bueno- Le devolvió Kagari en alusión a la enorme cantidad de fichas que el sujeto tenia sobre la mesa, producto de sus múltiples victorias.

Y era cierto, desde que Kagari se uniese a la mesa de póquer, el y su interlocutor se habian estado repartiendo todas las victorias del grupo, eliminando uno a uno a los demás participantes hasta quedar solo ellos dos.

-Es la primera vez que la veo, ¿No sueles venir por aquí muy seguido o si?- Le pregunto mientras el Crupier repartía las cartas.

-No- El peligris observo sus cartas, 4-7-5-5-As, tomo el cuatro y el siete quedándose con el As y los dos cinco- dos cartas - Le pidió al Crupier.

-Solo una- Dijo su oponente.

Ambos realizaron sus apuestas.

Por detrás de Kagari Minato observo sus cartas nuevas, K-As, el nunca habia jugado a ningún juego de cartas antes, habia visto a su hermana menor jugarlo con algunas amigas que a veces llevaba a la casa, hasta que una tarde, una Yukari aburrida lo obligo a sentarse con ella y acompañarla en su juego, por lo que termino aprendiendo aun sin quererlo las reglas del juego.

Despues de esa tarde Yukari nunca mas quiso jugar con el alegando que aprendía demasiado rápido.

-¿Subimos la apuesta?- Le pregunto adelantando algunas fichas, cantidad que fue igualada por el peligris- bien… ''Full''

El hombre coloco sus cartas sobre la mesa mostrando su jugada.

``Kagari ah perdido´´ Pensó el Ashikabi mientras veia al peligris reconocer su derrota.

El juego continuo y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo las fichas de Kagari iban disminuyendo hasta que le quedaron muy pocas sobre la mesa.

-Creo que es mejor que te retires Kagari-san- Le susurro Minato bajito junto al oído.

-Tienes razón, mi oponente es muy bueno- Dijo el peligris mientras agradecía al crupier y se levantaba para retirarse.

-¿Ya te vas?- El hombre parecía levemente decepcionado- ¿Por qué no jugamos un par de manos mas?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme- Se disculpo el chico.

-Hmm ¿y que hay de tu novio?- Sugirió dirigiéndose a Minato- ¿quieres jugar joven?, de esa forma podrás vengar a tu chica.

-Ah este, ella no es mi… digo KagHmp- Una vez mas el peligris fue rápido en tapar la boca del Ashikabi antes de que soltase innecesariamente su nombre.

-Hmm, perdón, mi compañero nunca ah jugado a las cartas y no creo que pueda…-

-Oh, vamos solo serán un par de manos, no pasara nada por que juegue un poco… ademas, se divertirá- Seguía el hombre tratando de convencer

-No gra…-

-Esta bien- Acepto Minato para gran sorpresa de Kagari.

-Ehh, ¿estas seguro?-.

-Claro, no te preocupes Kagari-san, ten por seguro que recuperare tu dinero- Le sonrió el Ashikabi alegremente.

-Bi-bien- Susurro el peligris mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue color rojo

``¿Ah?, ¿este tipo era asi de confiado?´´ Pensó el peligris sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho.

Minato se sentó en el mismo lugar que anteriormente ocupase Kagari y espero a tener las cartas a su alcance.

El Crupier repartió una vez mas y ambos competidores tomaron sus cartas.

``2-9-Q-6-6´´, Repasaba mentalmente el Ashikabi, ``Hmm, no son muy buenas cartas´´

El chico levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro inescrutable de su oponente que en ese momento entregaba una carta al Crupier.

Volviendo a sus cartas se decidió por los dos 6 y entrego el resto.

Nuevas cartas 6-8-As.

``Hmm, supongo que algo es algo´´, Pensó mientras igualaba la apuesta del hombre.

-Póquer de Ases- Canto su rival enseñando su juego.

-Bien- Murmuro Minato, inmediatamente se encontró con un nuevo juego de cartas.

``K-As-As-7-10, no esta mal´´, El chico tomo el 10 y el par de Ases.

Nuevas cartas 8-10.

``Bien parece que no tengo suerte´´, el chico igualo la apuesta, que fue aumentada nuevamente por su rival, teniendo que empatarla otra vez, ``Hmm, se me esta acabando el dinero que Kagari-san me dio´´.

-¿Esta sera la última verdad?- Le pregunto el hombre sonriendo mientras observaba las pocas fichas de Minato.

-Eso creo- Respondio este.

-En ese caso apostare todo lo que tengo- Y uniendo la acción a la palabra aposto todas sus fichas.

-Geh!, Sahashi, retírate con lo que tienes, o sino podrías…- Intento convencerlo Kagari.

-En ese caso creo que también apostare todo lo que tengo- Lo interrumpió el chico imitando a su oponente.

-Bien, bien esto se pone interesante- Murmuro el hombre divertido- Tu turno.

Sahashi dejo sus cartas sobre la mesa: dos pares.

-Je je je, eres valiente al apostar todo tu dinero con esa jugada tan pobre-.

-No soy valiente- Le respondio Minato- y desde luego que no hubiera seguido apostando si no estuviese completamente seguro de que usted no tiene absolutamente nada..

-¿Absolutamente nada?, je je je, …te equivocas chico, …claro que tengo algo- Dijo el hombre antes de levantarse de la mesa, inclinarse respetuosamente ante Kagari y retirarse- …volvamos a jugar otro día.

-¿Eh?-

El Crupier tomo las cartas de ambos y empezó a guardarlas.

-El chico gana- Murmuro mientras empujaba las fichas del hombre hacia donde unos sorprendidos Minato y Kagari se miraban sin comprender.

Sin estar muy convencido de lo que habia pasado Minato se levanto del asiento y junto a Kagari tomaron todas las fichas de la mesa.

-Parece que ganaste – Susurro el peligris mientras se dirigían a una caja para cambiar las fichas.

-Si, lo se-.

-Aun asi, ese hombre tenia razón, lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado Sahashi- Le recrimino Kagari.

-No tanto como crees-.

-¿Huh?, ese tipo venia de ganar seis juegos seguidos con…-.

-…Jugadas muy altas- Completo Minato- no importa quien seas, o incluso si eres de los que tienen mucha suerte, habrá alguna vez que no te vendrá absolutamente nada.

-Hah, ya-ya veo, si lo pones de ese modo supongo que tienes razón-.

-Y si a eso le sumamos de que solo éramos dos, las posibilidades de que le viniesen jugadas altas eran muy escasas y a el le habian venido muchas demasiado seguidas… asi que solo pensé… creo que ya seria hora de que a este sujeto no le venga absolutamente nada… ademas eh estado viendo su patrón de victorias mientras jugaba contigo y según mis datos ya le tocaba perder..-

-Cierto, las probabilidades de que eso sucediera eran muy altas- Le reconoció su compañero asombrado, ``¿estuvo estudiándolo hasta el punto de saber eso?, Matsu no mentía cuando me dijo que este chico tenia cerebro´´- ¿y entonces?, ¿Qué crees que le toco en su ultima jugada?.

-Tal y como ya lo dije, no le vino nada-.

-Pero el dijo que si tenia algo-.

-Hmm, ¿un par tal vez?-.

Despues de cambiar las fichas por dinero los dos se dedicaron a recorrer el resto del casino, gastando el dinero en algunas bebidas y en un par de juegos de maquinas que Minato quiso probar aunque a diferencia del anterior no gano ni una vez.

-Y con esa van 26 perdidas consecutivas- Murmuro Kagari divertido al ver dos X y un par de naranjas- Sera mejor que pares o terminaras gastando todo el dinero que ganaste.

-Si, tienes razón- Suspiro Minato en la derrota.

-Vamos, no te sientas mal, es normal que tengas algo en lo que no seas bueno- Trato de confortarlo Kagari.

Mas tarde salieron del casino encontrándose con una gran multitud afuera del mismo.

-Wow, si que hay mucha gente-

-Es normal- Dijo Kagari- esta es una zona comercial, y ademas hay muchos sitios para pasar el rato.

-Es verdad, y a donde vamos ahora?- Pregunto el Ashikabi, pensando que ya se le estaban acabando los lugares a los cuales ir.

-¿Qué tal si simplemente vamos por ahí y disfrutamos del dinero que ganaste?

-Me parece una buena idea- Estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro hasta que recordó algo- eh, pero ¿no dijiste que la mitad de esto tenias que dárselo a Matsu?.

-Si, pero… ¿no te habia mencionado que no suelo ganar mucho?- Le sonrió el chico.

-Si, lo habías echo- Compartió la risa Minato al entender la intención de Kagari.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, sin darse cuenta que fueron vistos por una chica de cabello negro acompañada por un adolescente.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Eh, ese no es Onii-chan?-Exclamo la voz exaltada de una chica de cabello negro corto, que trato de abrirse paso entre la enorme cantidad de personas que habia por allí.

-¿Tu oni-san?, ¿Dónde?- Le pregunto un chico de cabello gris notoriamente mas joven que ella tratando de seguirla, siendo empujado por un hombre grande que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Por allí- Señalo la chica en una dirección pero al momento de apuntar ya no habia nadie, la multitud no le dejaba ver nada- ¿eh?, ¿Onii-chan?, ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

-Eh, Yukari-san, ¿estas segura de haber visto a tu hermano mayor?- El chico se habia levantado se puso a su lado.

-Que tratas de insinuar Shiina, ¿Qué estoy imaginando cosas ehhh?-.

-N-No claro que no tan solo decía que…-.

-Por supuesto que vi al inútil de mi Onii-chan- Grito la chica enfadada- estoy segura de eso… es mas, incluso parecía estar muy bien acompañado…- la voz de la chica disminuyo hasta convertirse en un gruñido- … grrrrr ¡estupido onii-chan!, ¡como este engañando a Musubi nee-chan lo matare!.

-Y-Yukari-san, cálmate- Trato de apaciguarla el chico.

-Como quieres que me calme, en estos momentos mi Onii-chan esta yendo por ahí con una chica que no es Musubi nee-chan-.

-¿Estas segura que no era esa chica quien estaba junto a tu hermano?- Le pregunto Shiina.

-Claro que estoy segura, definitivamente esa chica no era Musubi nee-chan ya que para empezar esa chica no tenia mucho de esto- Señalo colocando sus manos a la altura de sus pechos y haciendo movimientos como si estuviera sopesando algo- en cambio Musubi nee-chan tiene… je je je je,… Musubi nee-chan- susurro la chica con un poco de saliva cayéndose de la comisura de sus labios mientras con sus manos pretendía estar apretando y acariciando algo grande e invisible en el aire.

-Yu Yukari-san- Se apeno el muchacho que aun no se acostumbraba a los extraños fetiches de su nueva compañera y Ashikabi.

-Aunque… - continuo la chica volviendo a ponerse seria- por alguna razón siento como si también conociera a esta otra chica hummm, ¿Quién sera?, ¿en donde la habré visto?.

-Dejemos eso por ahora Yukari-san- Sugirió el Sekirei- ya te acordaras mas tarde, de todas formas es mejor que lo hayas perdido de vista no, seguro que no quieres que tu Onii-san se involucre en esto.

-Humm, si, tienes razón- Coincidió Yukari- este no es un buen momento para ver a mi Onii-chan, estoy segura que si se enterase en lo que me metí le daría un infarto al corazón… de todas formas… este mundo si que esta loco… y por si fuera poco es el mas demente de todos quien lo controla.

#-####### Flashback #-#######

¿Sekirei Plan?, sin lugar a dudas Yukari Sahashi nunca creería semejante disparate si alguien se lo contara, ya que era demasiado fantasioso y al igual que su hermano mayor y probablente esto venia de familia solo creía en cosas que ella misma podía ser testigo de que realmente existían.

Sin embargo cuando a alguien muy reticente a creer una historia se le ponen delante de las narices una prueba mas que contundente de que todas sus suspicacias estaban mal infundadas no tendría mas remedio que reconocer que estaba equivocado ¿cierto?.

Pues en este caso si tras besar a un chico, a su propio juicio el ejemplar mas tremendamente hermoso que viera en su corta vida y que luego del beso a este le aparecieran unas alas blancas de luz y le dijera que de ahora en adelante y para el resto de la eternidad le pertenecía solo a ella, ademas de sentirse la mujer mas afortunada del universo, sentir como tanto la presion como su pulso cardiaco le subían a niveles de riesgo y su rostro se volviese tan rojo que haría parecer de color rosa a su propia sangre… no le quedaba mas remedio que reconocer que todos los disparates que este chico le contó eran totalmente ciertos ¿no?.

Riiiiing Riiiiing

Su celular…

``Maldita sea el que invento estos aparatos que solo saben sonar en los momentos mas inoportunos´´ Pensaba muy furiosa la chica tras haber sido arrancada de la hermosa ensoñación de la cual era la protagonista.

La chica dio una ojeada a su celular y al abrirlo fue recibida por la cara sonriente de la única persona que jamás de los jamases se hubiese imaginado que se comunicaría con ella.

-Felicitaciones Yukari Sahashi- Exclamo la ruidosa voz de un hombre de cabello blanco e igualmente vestido con ropas pomposas del mismo color… el presidente del M.B.I y Maestro Principal del Sekirei Plan… Minaka Hiroto- ¡Te acabas de convertir en la compañera de un Sekirei!- Le informo a través del celular con grandes aspavientos.

-¿Huh?- Fue lo único que salio de su boca antes de escuchar los detalles del grandioso problema en el que se acababa de meter.

#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenia que ser ese sujeto?- Grito la chica muy irritada.

``Tch, sabía que estaba loco, pero nunca creí que su demencia alcanzaría semejante nivel de estupidez´´.

-Yukari-san- La llamo su Sekirei- ¿conocías de algún lado al presidente?

-Hmm, no… para nada- Murmuro lentamente sintiéndose abatida- y realmente… espero que nunca tenga que volver a verlo o hablar con el… arruinando de esa forma los inocentes sueños de una chica- Murmuro entre pequeñas lagrimas acordándose de todas y cada una de las ideas que tenia planeada para con su Sekirei- je je je es verdad, los sueños de las chicas son siempre puros ¿verdad Shiina?.

-S-si es verdad- Suspiro el chico resignándose a aceptar la personalidad extraña de Yukari, ya que despues de todo era su Ashikabi y la quería como tal.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Ahhhh- Suspiro Kagari agotado por el cansancio y las altas temperaturas- que calor.

``Que irónico que sienta calor siendo yo el Sekirei de Fuego´´, pensaba el chico al tiempo que se abanicaba con una mano.

Despues de recorrer un poco mas la ciudad el calor agobiante y la fatiga los obligo a buscar un lugar para descansar por lo que tras la insinuación de Minato de ir al parque se dirigieron al sitio y se sentaron en un banco refugiándose entre algunos árboles que les proporcionaban su frescura y los cubría de los fuertes rayos del sol.

-¿Quieres algo de beber Kagari-san?- Le pregunto amablemente Minato al darse cuenta que cerca de ellos habia una maquina expendedora de bebidas.

El peligris volteo la vista hacia la maquina.

-Por favor- Le pido con una sonrisa que hizo sentir algo incomodo al pelinegro- si no es molestia me gustaría tomar algo fresco- Agrego mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos tratando de sacar algo de dinero.

-N-No es necesario Kagari-san- Le dijo Minato deteniendo sus acciones- déjame pagar a mi… este… tu has pagado casi todo hoy asi que… al menos esto.

-No te preocupes Sahashi- Susurro Kagari sonriendo- se muy bien que tus economías no están muy bien, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso… ya me invitaras la próxima vez que salgamos.

-Aun asi al menos esto…-.

El peligris observo el rostro afligido de Minato sintiendo algo de compasión por el.

-Esta bien- Acepto finalmente guardando su dinero- supongo todos los hombres tienen algo de orgullo dentro de ellos… sin embargo Sahashi, a pesar de mi apariencia actual no debes de olvidar que yo también soy un hombre…

-Si, lo siento no era mi intención hacerte sentir de otra forma- Se disculpo el chico.

Inmediatamente despues se puso de pie y se retiro quedándose Kagari solo en el banco, observando al Ashikabi alejarse hacia la maquina expendedora.

Minato llego junto a ella y rápidamente empezó a elegir sus bebidas y mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de deja vu, como si esa situación ya la hubiera vivido y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cierta chica solitaria tan hermosa como silenciosa que conociera el mismo día que conoció a la mayoría de sus Sekireis.

``Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos esa chica´´ pensó recordando la ultima vez que la viera, ella estaba trabajando para un Ashikabi que habia tratado de darle alas por la fuerza a Kusano y una gran rabia repentina lo invadió hacia ese tipo al que de momento nunca habia visto y que obligaba a sus Sekireis a realizar algo tan repulsivo como eso.

-Espero que estés bien… Akitsu-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Una cierta Sekirei de ojos grises, cabello castaño claro y una marca Sekirei roja en la frente iba caminando sola por las calles cuando de repente una extraña sensación la hizo detenerse.

-Qu- que fue eso- Murmuro la chica algo sorprendida- fue una... sensación muy rara… como… si alguien me estuviese llamando.

La chica sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar esa sensación incomoda aunque en cierta forma agradable de su mente, tras eso reanudo su caminata obligando a su mente a continuar con su tren de pensamiento anterior a la extraña sensación.

Habian pasado dos días desde que su compañera fuese asesinada por la Sekirei Oscura.

``y eso que se lo adverti´´ pensaba la castaña recordando el momento en el cual su imprudente compañera era atravesada por la larga espada de la sádica Sekirei, ``es increíble que se haya dejado provocar tan fácil, solo una idiota pelearía contra la Nº 04 sin una buena razon´´.

-Aunque no me importaría enfrentarme a ella si fuese por el bien de mi Ashikabi- Murmuro la Sekirei en su peculiar tono de voz carente de emociones que continuaba caminando por las anchas veredas sin tener un rumbo fijo, tan solo caminando de un lado a otro.

Despues de aquello la Sekirei habia vuelto al Sur de la capital en donde se encontraba la mansión donde residía el Ashikabi para el que ella trabajaba. El orgulloso joven no se tomo nada bien la noticia sabiendo que habia perdido otro de sus ''juguetes''.

#-####### Flashback #-#######

-Demonios!- Exclamo el chico muy molesto- hace poco eh perdido a Yomi y ahora también perdí a Mitsuha, tch dos Sekireis en tan poco tiempo es realmente malo… ¡rayos! Se suponía que debería aumentar el numero de mis Sekireis no disminuirlo… y que sucede con el Escuadrón Disciplinario, no recuerdo haberme saltado ninguna regla ¿por que diablos han eliminado a una de mis Sekireis?.

-Mikogami- Lo llamo un Sekirei que estaba sentado muy cómodamente en un sillón- deja ya tus berrinches quieres.

-¿Berrinches?, pero de que estas hablando Mutsu, ¿acaso no te preocupa que el Escuadrón Disciplinario nos halla echo esto?-

-Para nada, despues de todo ellos también están participando en este juego y como tal pueden eliminar a cualquiera que ellos deseen, cada vez que tengan la oportunidad, que no se te olvide eso Mikogami-.

-Si si, como tu digas… aun asi no me gusta que eliminen a mis Sekireis-.

-Entonces has que se vuelvan mas fuertes-.

-¿Más fuertes?... ¿estas diciendo que mis Sekireis son débiles?-.

-No son débiles, pero tampoco se las puede considerar como fuertes- Replico el Sekirei mientras fruncía la frente con preocupación- de momento no ha habido mayores inconvenientes debido principalmente a que tienes muchas y han estado luchando siempre en grupo y sus oponentes tampoco eran muy fuertes… sin embargo mas adelante las reglas las obligaran a luchar de forma individual y ademas contra Sekireis mas fuertes de las que están acostumbradas a enfrentar… y en ese momento Mikogami mucho me temo que te darás cuenta del verdadero nivel de una Sekirei que puede llamarse ''fuerte''.

-¿Hablas de las famosas Sekireis de un solo digito?-.

-Asi es, de todas las Sekireis aquí presentes y descontándome puesto que yo soy uno de los de un solo digito la única que tiene posibilidades contra ellos es Akitsu y ella ni siquiera es una de tus Sekireis-.

-Bien, entiendo tu punto… y entonces… ¿que aconsejas que haga?-.

#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######

Desde entonces las Sekireis de Mikogami habian sido enviadas a los otros puntos de la ciudad exceptuando el Norte para enfrentar a otras Sekireis, fortalecerse y evitar a las Sekireis mas fuertes contra las que de momento no tendrían ninguna oportunidad y que sabían se encontraban en la única área de la cuidad aun sin conquistar.

Como era de esperar la decisión no le agrado a muchas de ellas que se ufanaban de lo fuertes que eran y que creían ser capaces de vencer a cualquiera que se le pusiese en el camino.

Sin embargo, cuando Mutsu les dio la oportunidad de probarse al ofrecerse a enfrentarse a ellas y ver en que nivel estaba cada una, ninguna acepto a excepción de Akitsu, pero las demás Sekireis, celosas de lo fuerte que era y como esta no era una Sekirei de Mikogami no le permitieron enfrentarse a Mutsu.

El resultado de todo eso fue que a Akitsu le toco patrullar sola el área Norte a partir de ese momento.

De todos modos el patrullar sola era algo que realmente no le importaba, puesto que al menos no tendría que soportar los comentarios sin sentido de quienes la acompañaban.

No era por nada, pero ninguna de las Sekireis de Mikogami le agradaba mucho, el único que le caía bien era Mutsu y quizá se debía al echo de que el tranquilo Sekirei y al igual que ella no hablaba mucho y por tal motivo existía cierta comprensión y compañerismo entre ambos.

De frente a ella una pareja se le acercaba, aparentemente estaban discutiendo pues si bien no llegaban a gritar usaban un tono de voz bastante alto con lo que Akitsu logro captar unas pocas palabras ante de quedar junto a ellos.

- …Por esa misma razón es que te lo digo Shuhei- Decía una chica de cabello largo negro y ojos marrones- los dulces tienen muchas calorías y terminaras engordando si sigues comiéndolos todo el tiempo.

-Y yo te repito que no lo haré… - Le respondía un joven de largo cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes- escucha Madoka, nosotros tenemos un metabolismo diferente al de ustedes entiendes, no importa lo mucho o de que comamos, nunca engordamos.

-¿Acaso estas diciendo eso para provocarme?-.

-¿Provocarte?, por que lo haría, el echo de que tu que no comes casi nada y aumentaste de peso y yo que a pesar de lo mucho que como me mantengo en forma no me da el derecho de burlarme de ti… -.

-¡Realmente te estas burlando de mi!- Le grito enojada- ¡y solo aumente 500 gramos!.

-Aun asi, eso es mucho para alguien como tu ¿no crees?-.

-Por supuesto que no-.

Enojada la chica intento golpearlo justo cuando pasaban junto a Akitsu, el Sekirei hombre esquivo a su Ashikabi fácilmente ocasionando que esta perdiese el equilibrio y se fuese de bruces al piso cayendo a los pies de la Sekirei de Hielo que se la quedo mirando sin ningún tipo de interés aparente en el rostro.

-Tu…- Comenzó Akitsu en un frió tono de voz- …eres un Ashikabi cierto?

Ante esa palabra tanto la chica como el joven volvieron la vista hacia Akitsu e inmediatamente notaron la marca carmesí que esta tenia en la frente.

-¡¿Sekirei?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo poniéndose en guardia, colocándose el chico delante de su Ashikabi con la intención de protegerla.

-Sin embargo… eres una chica-.

-Si ¿y que con eso?- Le pregunto sintiéndose ofendida.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una Ashikabi mujer- Musito Akitsu con cierta sorpresa en su voz que no era reflejada por su rostro el cual se mantenía impertérrito como siempre.

-¿La primera vez?- Se sorprendió la chica- bueno ahora que lo menciona hasta el momento yo tampoco eh visto a otra Ashikabi mujer.

-Ya te habia mencionado que no hay muchos Sekireis hombres dentro del juego por lo que es mucho mas común ver que los Ashikabis sean hombres- Le dijo su Sekirei sin apartar la vista de los movimientos de Akitsu por si esta intentaba atacarlos- sin embargo no es momento de hablar de eso… tu- Se dirigió a la Sekirei de Hielo- acaso quieres pelear, si es asi preséntate y di tu numero.

Akitsu se quedo quieta en su lugar sin responderle, tan solo mirándolos.

-Bien en ese caso me presentare primero- Se ofreció el chico ante el mutismo de la Sekirei- yo soy el Sekirei Nº 27 Shuhei-.

-Y yo soy su Ashikabi, Madoka Erii- Declaro la chica en tono orgulloso.

La Sekirei continuo en el sitio pensando en como debería de actuar, ya que puesto que no podía ser alada no era una participante legitima del juego y por ende no le era permitido expresar su numero abiertamente a los demás y tampoco sabia como decir acerca del Ashikabi al cual servia.

-Eh, ¿es posible que no tengas un Ashikabi?- Le pregunto Madoka intuyendo algo en la quietud de la chica.

-Tengo un Ashikabi…- Respondio finalmente Akitsu.

-¿Tienes uno?- Le pregunto el Sekirei- ¿y entonces por que no te presentas y dices tu numero?-

La castaña no sabia que decir preguntándose internamente por que le era tan difícil mencionar a Mikogami como el Ashikabi al cual servia.

``Tener **un **Ashikabi y tener **mi **Ashikabi son dos cosas muy distintas despues de todo´´ Pensó sintiendo un gran vació en su corazón.

-Tengo un Ashikabi… - Repitió la Sekirei de Hielo- pero aun no eh obtenido mis alas- Agrego sintiendo nuevamente como la sensación de soledad la invadía.

-¿Hah?, ¿que significa eso?- La cuestiono la Ashikabi- ¿como puedes tener un Ashikabi y no haber recibido tus alas?.

-Quizás se deba a la marca que tiene en la frente- Intervino Shuhei desviando la vista hacia el sello carmesí.

-Es verdad, nunca eh visto a una Sekirei con su marca en la frente- Coincidió Madoka desviando igualmente sus ojos hacia la marca- por lo general la tienen en la parte alta de la espalda verdad.

-Si-.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento observando a la Sekirei que a su vez también permanecía quieta devolviéndoles una mirada sin expresión.

El paso de los segundos y el rostro inexpresivo de Akitsu pronto hicieron mella en la mente acelerada de la Ashikabi que empezó a irritarse con la situación tan peculiar de tres personas paradas en mitad del día mirándose sin decir nada.

-Ahhhhhhhh!, es suficiente!,- Exclamo la chica- por que estamos parados como unos idiotas sin hacer nada… Shuhei, ¿esa tipa no tiene alas verdad?

-Eso es lo que acaba de decir- Le respondio con calma su Sekirei.

-Entonces podríamos darle alas-.

-¿Darle alas?- Pregunto el joven no muy convencido.

-Asi es y con ella…-.

-Ni si quiera lo intenten- Intervino Akitsu con el mismo tono apagado de voz.

-¿Ah?, ¿acaso piensas que Shuhei no puede vencerte?- Le pregunto con tono amenazante.

-No me refería a eso… - Dijo la Sekirei de hielo sin inmutarse-… aunque ciertamente el resultado de un enfrentamiento entre ambos muy posiblemente acabe en su derrota…

``Kgghh, entonces si que piensa que Shuhei no podría vencerla´´, Pensaba Madoka apretando el puño con ira, ``¿Quién se cree esta chica?, tan segura de si misma´´.

-A lo que me refería- Continuo la chica sin darle importancia a los gestos de enfado de la Ashikabi- es que no importa el resultado de la pelea… ganes o pierdas de igual manera no podrías darme alas… nadie puede.

-Eh? ¿Cómo que no podría?-.

-Ya es suficiente Madoka- La contuvo su Sekirei- es obvio que esta Sekirei no tiene intenciones de pelear, por lo que es inútil quedarse aquí por mas tiempo.

-Aunque ella no tenga ganas de pelear, es una Sekirei sin alas, no podemos dejar pas…-

-Incluso si esta Sekirei no tiene alas que piensas hacer eh- La cuestiono sobre el asunto- ¿realmente tienes la intención de dárselas?

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?-.

-Lo que trato de decir es que si tienes esa intención de seguro sabrás que tendrás que besarla para eso… ¿realmente estas dispuesta a besar a una chica?-.

-¿Q-QUEEE?- Grito la chica dándose cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer si pretendía seguir adelante con sus intensiones- ¡Claro que no!, ¡eso es asqueroso!-.

-Quizás lo sea para ti, pero eh oído que muchos hombres encuentran agradable esa situación… e incluso personas del sexo femenino-.

La boca de la Ashikabi cayó al suelo, completamente estupefacta por la información obtenida por su Sekirei.

-¡D-Donde diablos has escuchado eso!- Grito señalando a su Sekirei con el dedo sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

-Lo leí en una revista que encontré el otro día- Le informo Shuhei empezando a retirarse

-¿Qué clase de revistas lees?- Le grito la chica mientras lo seguía.

La pareja continuo con su discusión olvidándose completamente de la Sekirei de Hielo mientras poco a poco iban alejándose del lugar.

``Extraña pareja´´ Pensaba la chica de hielo observando en silencio como se retiraban, a pesar de estar discutiendo ambos parecían tener una agradable relación, y por un instante Akitsu se imagino a ella misma en una situación similar junto a su propio Ashikabi.

-Es inútil estar pensando eso…- Murmuro Akitsu- para alguien como yo… algo como eso… es imposible.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Disculpa- Lo interrumpió una tímida voz a su espalda- ¿vas a comprar otra?.

Un despistado Minato salio de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que se habia quedado parado de pie junto a la maquina expendedora y al darse vuelta vio a tres chicas que le sonreían con algo de vergüenza, al parecer tenían la intención de tomar algo de la maquina ellas también.

-Oh, no, lo siento- Se disculpo el chico agachándose y retirando las bebidas que habia comprado- ya pueden usarlo- les ofreció sonriendo.

-Gracias- Se sonrojo una de ellas, la misma que le habia hablado antes, de cabello castaño largo y ojos azules, Minato la observo notando que era bastante bonita, aunque por algún motivo no le llegaba a parecer ''hermosa'' como ciertas personas que conocía.

El chico se aparto dejándoles espacio y mientras las otras dos se acercaron a la maquina la de cabello castaño se le arrimo y lo detuvo antes de que se retirara.

-Disculpa… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

Kagari, que continuaba sentado en el banco lo observaba notando como se habia quedado parado con la mente en las nubes y por un momento considero la opción de acercársele para preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando vio como tres chicas se le acercaron y lo trajeron de vuelta a la tierra.

``Parece que no es nada serio´´ pensó el chico soltando un suspiro y continuo viendo la escena que en ese momento consistía en el joven Ashikabi que se habia puesto a conversar con las tres chicas, mas concretamente con una de cabello castaño que a ojos del peligris era atractiva, ``¿Qué estarán hablando tan de repente?

El tiempo pasaba y la chica y Minato continuaban hablando de algo que debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban no llegaba a oídos del peligris.

Este seguía viéndolos y de repente y sin saber por que empezó a sentirse irritado..

-¿Qué diablos lo entretiene tanto?- Murmuro el chico notando como la sensación molesta iba en aumento- ¿acaso se olvido de que tengo sed?

La chica que se le habia acercado hasta estar casi pegada a Minato se veia muy contenta al tiempo que continuaba hablando con el en tanto el Ashikabi le respondía siempre con una sonrisa amable.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia Kagari se encontró poniéndose de pie y con rostro serio se dirigió hacia las cuatro personas junto a la maquina expendedora.

-Hola - Los llamo atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el, las chicas, de inmediato quedaron sorprendidas de su belleza- ¿estas bien Sahashi?.

-¿Eh? ah, s-si lo estoy-.

-Oh lo siento es que como no regresabas, pensé que te habia pasado algo- Murmuro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo oscura que hicieron sentir incomodo al pelinegro.

-Ah, no bueno… lo siento, no pretendía-.

-¿Y estas chicas?- Pregunto manteniendo la sonrisa, haciendo retroceder inconcientemente a las muchachas- ¿amigas tuyas?

-N-No, tan solo acabo de conocerlas-.

-Ehhhh, ¿en serio?-.

-Si s-solo estábamos hablando- Se apresuro a contestar una de ellas- y por cierto ya nos íbamos ¿verdad?.

-Si por supuesto- Le respondio otra y de inmediato y tras tomar ambas a la castaña comenzaron a retirarse susurrando entre ellas en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos las escucharan.

-¿Y esa chica?- Pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Es la novia de ese sujeto- Le respondio una de sus amigas.

-Ehhhhh, ¿como puedes saber eso?-

-Eso es obvio, no ves que estaba celosa por que tú te acercaste demasiado a su novio-.

-E-entonces ¿ese chico tiene novia?- Se escucho la voz afligida de la castaña.

-Asi parece… bueno, mejor suerte para la próxima- Trato de confortarla su amiga.

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras las chicas se perdieron de vista dejándose de escuchar sus voces quedando ambos chicos tan solos como al principio.

Sin decirse una palabra los dos retornaron al banco sentándose y disfrutando de sus bebidas frías sintiendo como se aplacaba la sed de sus gargantas y se regulaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

-Parece que le gustaste a esa chica - Murmuro Kagari sonriendo- eres popular con las mujeres Sahashi je je je… aunque no debería sorprenderme… despues de todo ya tienes un buen numero de seguidoras en la posada.

-No, no es eso Kagari-san… esa chica solo estaba preguntándome acerca de la universidad- Le dijo Minato.

-¿La universidad?- Pregunto el peligris que parecía confundido hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo- oh, es verdad, vas a asistir a la universidad dentro de muy poco cierto.

-S-si, dentro de un par de semanas- Le informo Minato- ya estoy preparándome para eso.

-Que bien y… entonces… ¿sobre que te habia preguntado?- Quiso saber Kagari lo que sorprendió al Ashikabi pues no creía que el chico se interesase por su vida.

-Bueno, parece que esa chica también va a asistir a la misma universidad que yo este año, no creo haberla visto antes pero ella me dijo que me habia reconocido de los exámenes de ingreso y quería saber si podía ayudarla a prepararse-.

-Ya veo- Murmuro el peligris- parece que estarás mucho tiempo con ella…

-Ah, no, este, aun no lo se, todo depende de la carrera que se elija, y de las materias que nos toque-.

-Hmm, entiendo… pero Sahashi, debes tener cuidado-.

-¿Tener cuidado?, ¿con que?-.

-Debes tener cuidado que ninguna de las chicas de la Posada se entere de tus aventuras, je je je, despues de todo parecen ser muy celosas-.

-Ka Kagari-san, no, no tengo ese tipo de intenciones- Dijo Minato avergonzado-… ademas… nunca seria capaz de hacerle algo como eso a Musubi-chan y a las demás-Murmuro suavemente con algo de ternura en la voz.

-Sahashi- Musito Kagari sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

``Sahashi es un buen chico despues de todo´´ pensó observando atentamente el rostro del pelinegro, admirando sus facciones que reflejaban una gran dulzura ``Asi que es capaz de poner un rostro como este, seguramente debe de estar pensando en sus Sekireis´´.

Mientras pensaba eso el chico se encontró sintiendo celos de sus Sekireis.

``Realmente seria muy agradable tener un Ashikabi, como Sahashi… si tan solo no fuera hombre´´.

-Ya es bastante tarde- Murmuro mirando al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer- sera mejor que regresemos a la Posada… pienso que ya hemos hecho suficientes cosas por hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Le sonrió Minato.

-Si, y si a esa bruja se le ocurre pedir otra cosa…- El peligris guardo silencio pero a Minato no le costaba nada imaginar lo que podría pasarle a su Sekirei si quisiese seguir molestando a Kagari.

-Tratare de que no pida nada mas- Le ofreció.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Volvimos- Anuncio Minato en voz alta al ingresar a la posada junto a Kagari.

-Minato-san-.

-Onii-chan-.

Los rostros de sus dos Sekireis aparecieron de inmediato bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Minato-san- Volvió a exclamar Musubi abrazándolo fuerte, aunque por suerte para su Ashikabi no lo hacia con toda su fuerza- ya llegaste, te extrañe mucho.

-Eh- Minato fue sorprendido por el tono de la chica y unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, y en ese momento se sintió el peor hombre del mundo al sentirse feliz de que una chica como Musubi lo quisiese al punto de llorarlo.

-Kuu también te extraño mucho Onii-chan- La dulce voz de su pequeña Sekirei lo llevo a dirigirle la vista y levantarla en sus brazos.

-Pues yo también las extrañe mucho a ambas- Les sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en sus Sekireis.

-¿Y que hay de mi Mina-tan?- Le pregunto la voz de su ultima Sekirei mientras lo abrazaba- ¿también me extrañaste?.

-Por supuesto que si- Respondio correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Oh Sahashi-san, Kagari-san, ¿ya llegaron?- Les pregunto Miya que se presento junto a Uzume.

-He he, ¿la pasaron bien en su ''cita''?- quiso saber esta ni bien los vio.

-Eso queda para despues por ahora, dos cosas, primero, Kagari-san, antes de que empieces a encontrar agradable esas ropas sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte- Dijo sin compasión.

-¡Mi-Miya!-

-Segundo, llegan justo para la cena asi que chicas ayuden a preparar todo por favor-.

-Siii- Dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Kagari-tan- Lo llamo Matsu antes de que este desapareciera en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿acaso hay algo mas que tengo que hacer?.

-No- Le respondio- ciertamente aun te quedan un par de horas de servidumbre pero pienso que esto fue mas que suficiente.

-Me alegra saber eso-.

Sin embargo, aun me debes el dinero del casino-.

-Oh, eso, si bueno… no eh ganado mucho la verdad- Mintió el joven en tanto sacaba un poco de dinero del bolsillo de su falda- esta es tu parte de lo poco que gane.

-Hmm, ¿por que me da la impresión de que estas mintiéndome?-

-¿Tratas de insinuar algo?- La cuestiono mientras hacia aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego en su maño.

-N N- no nada, buen trabajo Kagari-tan-.

Inmediatamente la chica se dio la vuelta y echo a correr hacia la cocina donde estaría a salvo de la ira del Sekirei de Fuego.

-Ahhhhh…- Suspiro el chico con cansancio- que bueno que termino… nunca mas aceptare una apuesta de Matsu… lo juro.

``Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Kagari-tan, yo no estaría tan segura, ku ku ku´´ Pensaba la pelirroja escondida detrás de una esquina.

-Matsu-san, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- La llamo la casera.

-Ah, s-si, ya voy Miya-tan.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato estaba afuera en la terraza de la posada, tapándose con una pesada frazada que lo protegía del viento fresco que se hacia cada vez mas frió conforme avanzaba la noche.

-¿Minato-san?-.

-¿Mina-tan?-

-¿Onii-chan?-.

Minato se volvió hacia las tres voces y se sorprendió de ver a sus tres Sekireis que se le acercaban por la espalda, las observo hasta que llegaron junto a el y abrió la frazada que lo cubría para ofrecerles a las tres refugio del frió, Musubi se sentó a su derecha e inmediatamente se prendió de su brazo pasando la frazada por sus hombros y extendiendo el extremo de la misma de regreso hacia el pecho de Minato cubriendo de paso a la pequeña Kusano que estaba sentada en el regazo de Minato como siempre, del otro lado Matsu que se habia apoderado del brazo izquierdo hizo lo mismo cubriendo a su pequeña compañera con su brazo izquierdo.

Y asi los cuatro, totalmente tapados por la amplia frazada se quedaron observando el cielo de la noche admirando las cientos de estrellas que se divisaban entre la inmensa oscuridad de la noche..

-¿Las estrellas son muy bonitas verdad?- pregunto Musubi.

-Si es verdad- dijo Minato-

-Aunque se disfruta mas verlas cuando se esta en compañía, verdad Mina-tan- Como siempre Matsu no perdía su oportunidad de hacerse notar y se refregaba muy suavemente en contra de su Ashikabi.

-Miren una estrella fugaz- les advirtió la pequeña del grupo.

Los demás levantaron la vista hacia donde Kusano les estaba señalando, pero desgraciadamente la estrella ya habia desaparecido.

-Nnn, no alcancé a verla- Se lamento Musubi- tienes mucha suerte Kusano.

-Je je, si- respondio la niña.

-Hmm, ¿lograste pedir tu deseo?- Le pregunto Matsu, la niña asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y que fue lo que pediste?- Pregunto Musubi.

-Musubi-chan, si Ku-chan dice en voz alta lo que pidió esto no se cumplirá- Le informo Minato en tanto acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña Sekirei.

``Aunque no hace falta que lo diga en voz alta para saber que es lo que pidio´´ pensó Matsu observando como Kusano no le quitaba la vista de encima a Minato, sonriéndole muy feliz.

-Bueno no te preocupes Musubi-chan, lo único que debes hacer es no perder de vista el cielo y quizás puedas ver tu también una estrella fugaz y pedir tu deseo-.

-De verdad, que bien en ese caso cuando vea una le pediré que Mpff…- No pudo terminar cuando la mano de Matsu ya le estaba tapando la boca.

-Musubi-tan, te recuerdo que si lo dices en voz alta el deseo no se cumple asi que ten mas cuidado- Le dijo quitándole la mano de la boca, que ahora fue tapada por las propias manos de Musubi.

-Je je, no es necesario que te tapes la boca Musubi-chan- Le dijo el Ashikabi.

-Hmm, Minato-san, ¿Cuál seria tu deseo si vieras una?- Le pregunto Musubi curiosa olvidándose completamente de la advertencia de Matsu-

-¿Deseo?, Hmm, déjame ver- Murmuro Minato que se dio cuenta de que sus tres Sekireis lo miraban fijamente esperando por su respuesta, mientras se apretaban mas contra el, haciéndole sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y otras sensaciones igual de agradables- creo que ya tengo todo lo que podría desear.

-Eh, ¿estas seguro Mina-tan? interrogo Matsu

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Bueno, solo pensaba en el caso de que tengas más Sekireis-.

-¿Mas Sekireis?, ¿no crees que tres Sekireis son mas que suficientes?-.

-Para nada, despues de todo Mina-tan ya te eh dicho que hay Ashikabis que tienen hasta mas de diez Sekireis… y ademas eso no es algo en lo que puedas decidir, si mas Sekireis reaccionan a ti, ellas te buscaran… y quieras o no tu numero de Sekireis aumentara ku ku ku ku-.

-¿Es una broma cierto?- Le pregunto el Ashikabi lleno de terror por las posibilidades futuras que tenia el Plan Sekirei para el.

``Si con tres Sekireis ya me es tan difícil, no quiero ni imaginar si ese numero crece´´.

-Dime Mina-tan ¿Cuántas Sekirei piensas que llegaras a tener eh? ¿Diez? ¿Mas de diez? Ku ku ku, …pobre Mina-tan, …no llegara con vida a los treinta años ku ku ku.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de un golpe cuando al cabeza de su inconciente Ashikabi dio contra el suelo del techo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Dónde estará?, ese maldito- Mascullo la Sekirei rubia visiblemente molesta- a pesar de que salgo todos los días a buscarlo… no logro encontrarlo… tch, maldito mono… como se atreve a tenerme buscándolo como una tonta…

La joven estaba parada sobre el techo de su casa con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos mirando el cielo oscuro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, mientras mas pasa el tiempo mas aumentan estas sensaciones tan molestas- Murmuraba la chica levemente sonrojada- mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo… se siente extraño… se siente muy extraño- continuaba en tanto apretaba sus brazos en torno a si misma con mas fuerza como si de esa forma pudiese evitar de alguna manera dejar de sentir todas esas sensaciones ''molestas'' que la tenían tan confundida.

-Debo encontrarlo… y matarlo, es la única forma para que esto se detenga… no hay otra salida-.

-¿Tsukiumi?, ¿Tsukiumi donde estas?- Grito de repente la voz estridente de una mujer sobresaltando a la chica que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

Instantes despues una mujer alta salía de la casa hacia la parte trasera de la misma echando un vistazo al techo en donde vio a la joven que tras mirarla apenas para cerciorarse de que se trababa de la mujer con la que habia vivido desde que era tan solo una niña pequeña se volteo para seguir mirando la oscuridad de la noche.

-Cómo supuse estas ahí- Dijo la mujer sonriendo- ¿realmente te encantan los lugares altos eh?, desde que eras una niña que siempre te has subido a sitios elevados en cada oportunidad que tenias je je je…

-¿Qué quieres?- La interrumpió la Sekirei con brusquedad, no le gustaba ser descortés con la mujer que la habia criado como si fuera su hija, pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor para escuchar sus historias de cuando ella era pequeña.

-Solo venia a avisarte que ya es hora de cenar-.

-¿La cena?, Hmph!, ¿ya era hora no crees?, me moría de hambre- Gruño la chica con disgusto y en ese momento y como si quisiera apoyar sus palabras su estómago sonó ruidosamente avergonzando a su dueña.

-Ya veo que si- Se burlo la mujer riéndose ligeramente.

-D-Deja de burlarte- Exclamo molesta bajando de un salto al suelo aterrizando con suavidad justo al lado de la mujer mayor.

-Si si, como digas- La tranquilizo la mujer dejando de reírse, mientras ambas entraban en la casa- de todas formas no es mi culpa, acabo de llegar y ademas ya te habia dicho que podías usar los utensillos de la cocina para prepararte algo.

-Sabes bien que no se cocinar- Gruño la Sekirei más enojada que antes, aunque daba la impresión de que era mas con ella misma que con su compañera.

-¿No sabes cocinar?- Le pregunto la señora aparentando sorpresa- eso si que es malo…

-¿Malo?-.

La señora le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara y cuando la joven lo hizo la mujer mayor le susurro bajito junto al oído.

-A los hombres siempre les han gustado las mujeres que saben cocinar… seguro que tu Ashikabi no es la excepción-

-Q q q ¡que es lo que dices!- Grito la chica tan escandalizada como avergonzada separándose de su criadora como si esta la hubiera insultado- ¿po-por que tendría que aprender a cocinar para agradarle a un mono como mi-mi Ashikabi?.

-Ho ho, ¿**tu** Ashikabi eh?- Sonrió la mujer mirándola con picardía- ¿aun no lo conoces y ya lo consideras tuyo eh?, que posesiva eres con el Tsukiumi…

-Ca cállate!- Grito-.

Entre las risas de la mujer mayor y los gruñidos de la joven llegaron a la cocina en donde la señora reitero como muchas otras veces su ofrecimiento de enseñarle a cocinar para de igual manera ser nuevamente rechazada por la chica.

-Si que eres testaruda Tsukiumi, al menos deberías aprender a preparar algo básico- Le dijo la mujer- cuando tengas a tu Ashikabi

-Ya te dije que no- Le replico la rubia con tono fuerte-

-Bien, como quieras- Acepto- pero ya veras, cuando tengas a tu Ashikabi y quieras prepararle algo para sorprenderlo… te arrepentirás de no haber aprendido.

-¡Eso nunca!- Exclamo- nunca tendré un Ashikabi, te lo eh dicho muchas veces y te lo repetiré de nuevo, ¡nunca tendré un Ashikabi! y cuando encuentre al mío lo matare.

''Lo mataras a besos eso es seguro je je je´´ Pensaba la mujer observando a la chica que en ese momento estaba muy sonrojada, con un mar de emociones distintas mezcladas en su bello rostro mientras inconscientemente se apretaba el pecho con fuerza ``pobre de mi Tsukiumi, es tan inocente que no sabe como expresar lo que de verdad siente´´.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha antes de que comas? - Le sugirió con suavidad- ademas eso te ayudara a despejar tu mente…

La chica la miro unos instantes y tras asentir con la cabeza se marcho cabizbaja con dirección al baño.

-Espero que te toque un Ashikabi amable que sepa como tratarte- Murmuraba la mujer- no me gustaría verte sufrir por ese motivo.

La chica llego al baño metiéndose con ropa y todo debajo del agua fría.

Su cuidadora tenia razón, eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente, pero también la ayudaría a enfriar su cuerpo que se llenaba de emociones intensas y se calentaba cada vez que pensaba en su Ashikabi.

Y como cada vez que hacia eso la imagen de ese chico de cabello negro y sonrisa encantadora que conociese una vez le inundaba la mente haciéndole sentir que el agua no era lo suficientemente fría para aplacarla.

``Como me temía, realmente era ese tipo...´´ Pensaba sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo volvía a aumentar y su respiración se volvía entrecortada quitándole la capacidad de hablar limitándola a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ``ese encuentro no fue casualidad… no puedo estar equivocada… ese tipo… es mi Ashikabi´´.

#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######

**Hasta aquí, hasta aquí. Hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo 6 de mi historia, capitulo que por cierto me costo horrores terminar XD y es el mas largo hasta el momento, je je je aun asi eh logrado terminarlo y por eso mismo estoy muy, muy contento. **

**Volviendo al tema, espero que no me haya quedado demasiado ''raro'' lo de Homura (no me maten por favor) ja ja ja ja, no podía evitarlo es algo que se me ocurrió cuando vi el omake en donde Minaka le enviaba su nuevo traje de batalla (que por cierto le quedaba muy bien XD) y simplemente quise incluirlo ja ja ja ja. **

**Continuando, en este capitulo comenzaron a moverse algunas cosas que tendrán relevancia un poco mas adelante con la inclusión de ''cierto personaje'' (creado por mi), que ya ah sido mencionado una vez en capítulos anteriores y que se lo vera salir mas seguido de aquí en mas.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo dos cosas: la primera es que el próximo capitulo es el numero siete (mi numero favorito), y por tal motivo el capitulo va a estar casi enteramente dedicado a la Sekirei favorita de todos, la belleza rubia mas hermosa que jamás haya existido (creo que ya saben a quien me refiero XD). **

**Lo segundo es que sera el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora XD.**

**Ahora bien agradezco los Reviews y en especial a mis files lectores, Sobeyda S. Granger y unweymexicano, un saludo para ustedes y gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Como ultimo tema algunos lectores quieren que esta historia sea traducida al ingles para mayor comodidad y disfrute de los lectores de ese idioma, desgraciadamente yo estoy muy ocupado para realizarlo yo mismo (apenas si me da para hacerlo una vez y subirlo XD), sin embargo no me desagrada la idea de que mi historia sea traducida y pase a la parte de ingles de la pagina (despues de todo de ese lado hay muuuucho mas lectores je je je). Asi que si a alguien le gusta mi historia y desea traducirla tan solo me manda un mensaje o lo escribe en comentarios y lo hablamos.**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente, dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 7: La Sekirei de Agua.**

-¿Quién eres?-.

-¡Maldito!-.

-¿Huh?-.

La chica tenia el rostro sonrojado mientras lo miraba con mucho odio en los ojos.

-Espera, ¿Quién eres?- Reitero confundido.

-Tu, maldito, tu… tu… tu er-eres… mi… ¡MI ASHIKABI!- Grito la chica completamente rígida señalándolo con el dedo- a… antes de que to… toques mi cuerpo con tus sucias manos… ¡TE MATARE!

Un viento fuerte parecía envolver a la chica agitando sus ropas, el joven en tanto no sabia que decir, esta chica se le habia aparecido de la nada y le amenazaba de muerte.

``¿Su Ashikabi?, ¿eso significa que es una Sekirei?´´ Pensaba en chico con la mente trabajando a mil por hora en busca de una solución que salvara su vida de esa rubia en llamas que aparentemente buscaba matarlo por alguna razón que desconocía.

-E espera, ¿matarme?, ¿Por qué?, yo ni siquiera te conozco- Trato de razonar el joven, que en ese momento sintió muy en el fondo como si sus palabras no fuesen del todo ciertas.

-Tu, ¿incluso tratas de negarlo?, ¡mentiroso!- Le grito la mujer furiosa- eh estado tratando de encontrarte durante mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que tú también me has estado buscando.

-No, no lo creo- Tartamudeo el joven caminando lentamente hacia atrás con las manos extendidas delante suyo a modo de protección- escucha de verdad que yo no…

-Las palabras son innecesarias… y ahora ¡muere!- El chico vio, aterrorizado, como de la palma extendida de la mujer aparecía una esfera de agua que inmediatamente fue lanzada en su contra golpeándolo en mitad del pecho y arrojándolo desde la azotea del edificio en el cual se encontraban.

Mientras saltaba por el aire como un muñeco de trapo por la fuerza del impacto, los ojos del joven se mantuvieron intactos en los de la chica y antes de que dejase de verla por última vez pudo ver reflejado en su bello rostro… **el miedo**… **la preocupación**… **el arrepentimiento.**

Y mientras caía por el vacío Minato Sahashi, se dio cuenta que esa situación no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

``¿Un momento, acaso voy a morir?´´ Pensaba el chico viendo como el suelo se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a medida que la gravedad hacia su trabajo y el caía sin detenerse, ``¿esto es una broma verdad?, ¿un edificio?, ¿en que momento llegue a la azotea de un edificio?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me fui a mi habitación a dormir como siempre y…

-…-.

-AHHHHHH!-. Grito despertándose de golpe respirando de forma agitada con ambos brazos extendidos hacia el techo, aparentemente en un reflejo de su sueño.

``¿Un sueño?´´ pensó aturdido manteniendo la vista en el techo mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

-Parecía tan real- Musito el Ashikabi despacio, el chico suspiro sin poder quitarse de la cabeza de que no era solo un simple sueño, y aun sin moverse de su posicion traslado sus ojos alrededor observando su habitación en la que ya habia algo de claridad por lo que pensó que ya debía de haber amanecido y con la intención de bajar a desayunar trato de incorporarse tan solo para descubrir que un pequeño cuerpo apoyado justo sobre el suyo se lo impedía y que al voltear para ambos lados vio otros dos cuerpos mucho mas desarrollados que el primero que dormían pacíficamente junto a el.

-¿Otra vez?- Se pregunto Minato en voz baja suspirando con cansancio, no era que no le gustase dormir con ellas, sin embargo temía la reacción de la casera si llegase a descubrirlas- aun asi, ¿en que momento es que llegan a mi habitación?, estoy mas que seguro de que ninguna de ellas estaba aquí anoche cuando me acosté a dormir.

El Ashikabi procedió a moverlas con suavidad a fin de que despertasen mientras las llamaba por sus respectivos nombres en voz baja para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Lentamente sus tres Sekireis abrieron los ojos y sonrieron de felicidad al ver a su Ashikabi que les devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- Las regaño Minato ni bien se despertaron- saben bien que la casera se enojara con ustedes si las descubren.

El chico paseo la mirada de una a otra hasta detenerse en su Sekirei más pequeña.

-En especial tu Ku-chan- Le dijo con delicadeza en tanto acariciaba su cabecita con ternura- humm, ¿Cómo hiciste para salir de la habitación de la casera sin que se diera cuenta?.

-Habia ido al baño en la noche- Se explico Kusano- y cuando salía vi a Mu-chan y a Ma-chan yendo a tu cuarto y las seguí.

-Ah, ya veo, con que asi fue- Musito Minato suspirando, el chico habia visto indicios de que su pequeña Sekirei era propensa a imitar las acciones o actitudes de sus otras Sekireis a las que seguramente veia como una especie de hermanas mayores.

``Bueno, de todas formas eso no es un gran problema´´ Pensó el Ashikabi recordando ciertas aptitudes de Musubi que Kusano habia adoptado, ``que imite a Musubi-chan no me preocupa ya que ella es incluso aun mas inocente que Ku-chan… por otro lado Matsu-san… dios, por favor… nunca permitas que a Ku-chan se le de por imitar a Matsu-san…´´.

-¿En que estas pensando Mina-tan?- Quiso saber la pelirroja acercándosele para mirarlo muy de cerca, lo que ocasiono una gran incomodidad en el chico debido a que su Sekirei llevaba puesta una ropa demasiado sugestiva.

-N Nada, no estoy pensando en nada- Murmuro el joven ruborizado.

-¿Estas bien Minato-san?- Le pregunto con voz preocupada su Primera Sekirei.

-Si, estoy bien Musubi-chan, no te preocupes- Le contesto sonriendo para tranquilizarla- mas importante, ya les eh dicho que no vengan a mi habitación o la casera se enojara… sera mejor que se retire antes de que ella se…

-**Demasiado tarde... **- Lo interrumpió la voz cantarina de la casera que habia aparecido junto a la puerta con una sonrisa siniestra, una cuchara de madera en la mano y una aterradora mascara de Hannya detrás de ella- y eso que se los habia advertido, hu hu hu, ustedes nunca aprenden.

-Ah, no, este, no es lo que parece…- Se intento explicar el chico inútilmente antes de que la siniestra cuchara cayera sobre su cabeza y sobre las de sus aterradas Sekireis.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Uzume se levanto de muy buen humor, habia tenido un maravilloso sueño en donde ella y su Ashikabi completamente a solas, pasaban un momento muy feliz juntas.

``Si tan solo la realidad no fuese tan diferente´´, Pensó la chica colocando las manos en su nuca en tanto entraba en el comedor en donde ya estaban la mayoría de los habitantes de la posada.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amane… ¿eh?- La alegre Sekirei se detuvo de golpe al ver al joven Ashikabi y a sus tres Sekireis sentados en posicion de castigo alrededor de la mesa, los cuatro tenían una protuberancia saliendo de sus cabezas.

``Waa, no se contuvo ni con Kusano´´ Dijo para si misma Uzume tomando asiento en la mesa, ``en verdad que Miya es aterradora cuando se enoja´´.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Quiso saber dudando sobre si preguntar o no.

-La casera descubrió a Musubi-chan, a Matsu-san y a Ku-chan en mi habitación- Se explico Minato sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Ya, ya veo- Uzume volvió a mirar a las Sekireis- ustedes si que no aprenden ¿eh?, je je.

``Bueno, no puedo culparlas, despues de todo entiendo como se sienten… la necesidad de estar junto a su Ashikabi es…´´ Pensó la chica sonriendo con tristeza, la misma que desapareció al instante.

-Al menos con Kusano-tan fue un poco más indulgente- Observo al ver que el chichón de la pequeña Sekirei era bastante mas pequeño que el que tenían sus compañeras y su Ashikabi.

-Eso le servirá para ir acostumbrándose- Opino Miya que acababa de entrar- escapándose en la noche para ir dormir con Sahashi-san y las otras, ya no volverás a hacer eso ¿verdad Ku-chan?- Le sonrió en tanto la aterradora mascara volvía a aparecer detrás de ella asustando a la niña que rápidamente negó con la cabeza- ¿y ustedes tampoco cierto?- Les dijo a Musubi y a Matsu, estas, tan asustadas como Kusano, se apresuraron a negar con fuerza- bien, bien, eso es bueno, hu hu hu.

-Pero de todas formas, eso a sido demasiado cruel Miya-tan- Se quejo Matsu haciendo un puchero.

-Hu hu hu, bueno, realmente no tengo ningún problema en que tu o Musubi-san duerman en la habitación de Sahashi-san, sin embargo Ku-chan es un tema aparte y no quiero que tus actos la corrompan desde tan pequeña hu hu hu.-.

-Miya-tan…-.

Entre risas la casera se sentó a la mesa y al ver a su alrededor noto que al igual que el día anterior faltaba alguien.

-Humm, ¿y Kagari-san?- Pregunto a nadie en especial- dios ese niño, ¿es que acaso tendré que volver a enviar a Sahashi-san por el?- Murmuro en tanto desviaba sus ojos al Ashikabi que se habia ruborizado por la indirecta.

-No hace falta Miya…- En ese momento Kagari ingreso al comedor y al parecer habia escuchado las ultimas palabras de la casera pues se veia igual de avergonzado que Minato.

-Que lastima- Musito la casera que se veia como una niña a la que acababan de quitarle un dulce.

-No te veas tan decepcionada Miya- Sonrió Uzume con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mi.. Miya… no bromees por favor- Susurro el peligris sentándose también junto a los demás, quedando exactamente enfrente de Minato.

-Buenos días Kagari-san- Lo saludo este con una sonrisa torpe.

-Bu-Buenos días…- Le respondio el chico evitando su mirada, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro.

``¿Estara enojado conmigo por lo de ayer?´´ Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico preocupado, ``bueno, no me extrañaría que lo estuviese, pero, yo también fui manipulado por Matsu-san por lo que técnicamente no es mi culpa… ¿o si?, bueno ella es mi Sekirei y debería saber imponerme pero aun asi…´´.

Mientras Minato se cuestionaba la posible actitud de Kagari, este por su parte también tenia su propio dilema por el que preocuparse.

Desde el día anterior en que habian regresado de su ''cita'', el chico no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso cuando el Ashikabi estaba cerca suyo, su simple presencia conseguía alterarlo de una forma hasta el momento desconocida para el, ya que no solo se ponía nervioso, si no que su cuerpo también se sentía un poco raro, trato de no darle importancia al asunto debido a que creía que era tan solo una estupidez de su propia mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a su propia inestabilidad.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos mentales que hacia para pretender estar en control de sus emociones descubrió que era sorprendentemente inútil puesto que con solo volver a ver el rostro del pelinegro no podía evitar que esos extraños pensamientos inundaran su mente y lo dejaran totalmente aturdido.

Ni bien Kagari se sentó enfrente de Minato el desayuno comenzó y como ya era una costumbre, Musubi, Matsu y Kusano intentaban darle de comer en la boca a su Ashikabi a pesar de las débiles protestas de este, Miya los observaba divertida y Kagari y Uzume conversaban con normalidad mientras a cada tanto observaban disimuladamente al pelinegro, aunque ambos por razones distintas.

Tras el desayuno Uzume se llevo aparte a Musubi y Kusano, según ella porque las necesitaba para comprobar algo que ella tenia, Kagari salio hacia su trabajo lo que llamo la atención de Minato.

-Eh, Kagari-san ¿tu trabajo no es de noche?- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

El peligris se detuvo en seco algo asombrado de que el Ashikabi supiese sus horarios de trabajo.

``¿Cómo es que el…?, no recuerdo habérselo dicho´´ Pensó Kagari sin darse la vuelta, pues creía que si lo hacia otra vez esa sensación molesta volvería a aparecer.

-Si, pero no voy a trabajar, solo voy a hablar con el dueño del host- Le contesto- eso es todo.

-Ah, ya veo, eh… ten cuidado- Sonrió Minato despidiéndose con la mano.

-Gra- gracias…- Tartamudeo el peligris sintiendo de repente como el calor se le subía al rostro- nos…nos vemos- Se despidió devolviéndole el gesto aun sin darse vuelta.

El Ashikabi se quedo observando la espalda del peligris hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-Mina-tan, ¿piensas salir?- Le pregunto Matsu apareciendo detrás de el.

-Si, tengo que prepararme para mis estudios y tengo que ir al centro a comprar los materiales y algunas cosas mas- Le respondio.

-Ho ho, ¿poniendo esfuerzo en los estudios?- Lo alabo complacida- bien, en ese caso espera aquí que llamare a Musubi-tan para que te acompañe.

-No, espera, no sera necesario- La atajo antes de que se fuera- iré solo, despues de todo no es muy lejos y tampoco es que vaya a comprar demasiado como para que necesite la fuerza de Musubi-chan y ademas en estos momentos ella esta con Ku-chan y Uzume-san, seria tonto molestarla por algo que puedo hacer solo.

-Humm, pero Mina-tan…- Matsu se veia preocupada.

-¿Si?-.

-Eres un Ashikabi ¿lo recuerdas?... seria mejor que a partir de ahora nunca salgas solo por tu cuenta-.

-¿Eh? ¿y por que no?- Pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

-Pues por que, ¿Qué pasaría si te topas con algún Ashikabi o Sekirei y estos, aprovechando que estas solo te atacan, eh?-.

-Eh, no creo que eso pase, es decir, sin mis Sekireis a mi lado nadie podría decir que soy un Ashikabi y fácilmente pasaría como un peatón cualquiera a la vista de cualquier participante que me encuentre- Señalo el chico- y ademas, ¿no salí ayer con Kagari-san y no me paso absolutamente nada?

``Lo que tu no sabes es que Kagari… no, Homura-tan es uno de los Sekireis mas fuertes dentro del juego asi que eso no cuenta´´, Pensaba la chica ``incluso si se hubiesen encontrado con algún Ashikabi o Sekirei hubieses estado bien, por eso es que no tuve ningún problema en que salieras con el… ademas de querer burlarme de Kagari-tan claro ku ku ku´´.

-¿Matsu-san?- La llamo el joven al ver que una sonrisa perversa se formaba en los labios de su Sekirei, esta, dándose cuenta de que estaba dejando que sus pensamientos fuesen visibles carraspeo para reordenar sus pensamientos y prosiguió

-No seas tonto Mina-tan, ya te eh mostrado de que puedo acceder a información sobre los participantes del Plan Sekirei y te puedo asegurar de que no soy la única capaz de hacer eso, por lo que aunque no viesen a una Sekirei a tu lado, si se da la casualidad de que te topes con un Ashikabi o Sekirei que reconozcan tu rostro como un Ashikabi de la base de datos del M.B.I, ellos te atacaran sin dudarlo.

-Eh, ¿pe pero no estaba prohibido por el M.B.I atacar a los Ashikabis?-

-Por supuesto que si- Le respondio Matsu preguntándose de donde habia sacado esa información puesto que ella no se lo habia dicho.

``Quizás Seo-tan se lo haya dicho´´ Pensó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero bien sabes que no todos están dispuestos a obedecer las reglas del juego- Continuo para tratar de convencerlo- Especialmente por que eres uno de los Ashikabis que poseen mas de una Sekirei Mina-tan, si fueras un Ashikabi normal no se meterían contigo, pero se sabe que los Ashikabis de mas de una Sekirei son mucho mas fuertes y peligrosos que los demás por lo que la única forma o mejor dicho la mas ''fácil'' que tienen los Ashikabis mas débiles de eliminar a sus Sekireis es matando al Ashikabi… y no solo los mas débiles, otros Ashikabis fuertes también podrían intentarlo para eliminar a la competencia y evitar el enorme problema que significaría una guerra a gran escala entre dos o mas de los Ashikabis dominantes.

El chico se quedo pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja, finalmente admitiendo internamente que la chica tenia razón.

-Es verdad, pero ¿y entonces que hago?, realmente necesito comprar esos materiales-.

``Tch, esto es molesto´´ Pensó Matsu mordiéndose las uñas, ``yo no soy muy fuerte físicamente y es obvio que no siempre voy a tener la suerte del otro día en donde pude controlar la situación gracias a que esa Sekirei no era muy fuerte y a que teníamos también la habilidad de Mina-tan con nosotros…, Kusano-tan es muy pequeña y dudo mucho de que Mina-tan la quiera exponer a alguna situación peligrosa, la única opción que tenemos es Musubi-tan pero… es cierto que se ha vuelto mas fuerte debido al entrenamiento diario que tiene con Miya pero aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte … si se encuentra con una Sekirei potente ella no… ahhh, en momentos como este me gustaría tener mas compañeras para asegurar el bienestar de Mina-tan… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, dios, nunca antes me habia sentido tan inútil´´.

Minato vio el rostro afligido de Matsu imaginando lo que podía estar pensando.

-No te preocupes Matsu-san, puedo ir otro día- Le dijo y tras sonreírle se fue a su habitación.

-Lo siento Mina-tan- Musito la pelirroja cabizbaja- si tan solo fuese una Sekirei lo necesariamente fuerte como para protegerte… o si al menos tuviésemos a alguien mas en nuestro equipo… eh, un momento- La chica detuvo sus pensamientos pesimistas al recordar algo que habia pasado en la mañana y una idea se le apareció en la cabeza.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Mina-tan- Lo llamo la pelirroja, el Ashikabi, a punto de entrar a su habitación se volteo para ver a su Sekirei de lentes pasar a su lado como una exhalación en dirección a su cuarto secreto- sígueme.

-Eh, ¿pasa algo?-.

-Ven conmigo- Insistió empujando la puerta y dejándola abierta para que el chico entrase- adentro te lo explico

Minato se preocupo por su tono y aun sin estar muy convencido prefirió no decir nada y seguirla, una vez allí Matsu encendió una computadora, abrió algunos archivos y luego dándose vuelta le pidió a su Ashikabi que se sentase junto a ella, cuando este asi lo hizo la chica comenzó.

-Mina-tan, hoy a la mañana… ¿has tenido un sueño extraño cierto?-.

-Eh, ¿Como lo supiste?- Pregunto Minato un poco asombrado.

-Por favor Mina-tan- Murmuro la chica con impaciencia- te despertaste gritando y todo agitado, es obvio que tuviste un mal sueño.

-Ah, si… pero… yo no lo llamaría exactamente un mal sueño… aunque reconozco que me asusto bastante…- Susurro el chico- ¿tu sabes lo que es Matsu-san?.

-Si, por supuesto- Le respondio esta con tono seguro- ¿tu no?.

-¿Huh?-.

-Este… llamémosle ''sueño'' que tuviste, ¿no te hace recordar a otro suceso que experimentaste no hace mucho?-.

-¡El sueño de Ku-chan!- Exclamo Minato tras entender lo que quería decir su Sekirei y dándose cuenta al fin de por que estaba teniendo esa sensación de deja vu que lo inquietaba.

-Exactamente, si lo comparas con el sueño que tuviste de Kusano-tan… ¿hay alguna diferencia?-.

-Realmente no mucha… lo que significa…-

-Que una nueva Sekirei esta reaccionando a ti Mina-tan-

Minato se quedo callado, tratando de procesar en su mente las palabras de la chica.

``Entonces, ¿la mujer rubia con la que soñé es una Sekirei que esta reaccionando a mi?´´ Se preguntaba a si mismo ``aun asi, ¿por que sigo teniendo la sensación de que ya la habia visto en otro sitio aparte de mi sueño?´´

-¿Mina-tan?- Le llamo la atención Matsu, sacando al Ashikabi de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dices que esta chica de mi sueño es otra sekirei que esta reaccionando a mi cierto?- Quiso corroborar Minato

-Ahá-.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué hago?-.

-Eso es bastante obvio, debes darle alas-.

-¿Darle alas?- Le pregunto empezando a preocuparse- este, ¿Matsu-san?, se me olvidaba decirte que esta eh… Sekirei, en mi sueño pues… eh… como decirlo… no parecía muy feliz ante la idea de que me convierta en su Ashikabi.

-¿Cómo?, eso es imposible, no conozco a ninguna Sekirei que no desee tener un Ashikabi- Le comento Matsu.

-Pues entonces a esta no la conoces- Le replico Minato un poco asustado recordando la agresividad de la chica y sus amenazas de matarlo si lo encontraba.

-Humm- La pelirroja se quedo pensativa unos momentos, a decir verdad la historia le sonaba de algo pero no podía recordarlo, y tras no poder hacerlo volvió su atención al chico- ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas acerca de tu sueño?, completo por favor, de esa forma sabré de que modo ayudarte.

-Um, bien… este, mi sueño comienza conmigo en lo alto de un edificio y entonces…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Estas seguro de que es ella?-.

-Por supuesto… estoy muy seguro, tiene el mismo rostro que se muestra en la base de datos, y ademas mírala, es mas que obvio que es una Sekirei, es decir… ¡Una mujer humana no estaría parada en el borde de la azotea de un rascacielos y mirando hacia la nada como si tal cosa!.

-Pues a menos que sea una mujer excéntrica o psiquiatrica… tienes un punto-.

Quienes hablaban eran dos sujetos, ambos jóvenes, los dos iban vestidos con la misma ropa casual y tenían el mismo tipo de corte de cabello con la única diferencia en el color pues uno lo tenía negro y el otro castaño claro.

En ese momento se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio observando a través de unos binoculares a una chica que se hallaba en el edificio contiguo al de ellos. Detrás suyo dos Sekireis se mantenían ocultas hasta que sus respectivos Ashikabis las necesitasen.

Mientras tanto, la chica que observaban, de largo cabello rubio y ropas negras, estaba con los brazos cruzados bajo su enorme busto y observaba a su alrededor con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto el pelinegro

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?... es obvio que iremos y la atraparemos- Respondio el castaño.

-¿Atraparla?- Dudo su compañero - aunque lo hagas sonar tan fácil, estamos tratando con una Sekirei de un solo digito aquí, no podemos ir como si nada y atacarla de frente asi sin mas.

¿Por qué no?, nosotros tenemos dos Sekireis con nosotros y ella esta sola, si la atacamos en grupo la venceremos-.

-No seas idiota- Lo reprobó el primero- ¿acaso ya te has olvidado de los rumores sobre las Sekireis de un solo digito?

-Claro que no, se muy bien lo fuertes que son, y por esa misma razón es que estamos tratando de conseguir una, si la tuviésemos nuestras chances de sobrevivir aumentarían de forma considerable-.

-Y también por esa misma razón es por la que no podemos atacarla de frente, idiota, tratándose de una Sekirei de este tipo no importa que sean dos contra una igualmente perderíamos-.

-Bien, si nuestra táctica habitual no funcionara contra esta, ¿que propones que hagamos?-.

-Por el momento solo la observaremos y perseguiremos, y en cuanto veamos que tenga la guardia baja la atacaremos por sorpresa- Decidió el pelinegro- de otra forma sera imposible para nuestras Sekireis.

-Esta bien, haremos eso entonces-.

En ese momento, la mujer rubia bajo sus brazos y salto hacia el edificio en el que estaban ellos, inmediatamente se agacharon y se ocultaron para no ser descubiertos y la Sekirei pasó por encima de ellos sin verlos y continúo su camino saltando de un edificio a otro sin parar.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Suspiro el castaño.

-Sasami- Llamo su compañero a su Sekirei, esta se acerco al pelinegro lista para obedecer su orden- Sigámosla en silencio, es necesario que no se percate de nuestra presencia.

-Entendido- La Sekirei tomo a su Ashikabi y salto con el seguido de la otra Sekirei que a su vez sujetaba a su propio Ashikabi.

Las dos parejas continuaron, siempre tratando de mantener una cierta distancia de su objetivo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Asi que es eso- Murmuro Matsu despues de escuchar el sueño completo de Minato- efectivamente, parece ser que esta vez es alguien complicado.

``Hmm, no se por que, pero la descripción de esta tipa se me hace familiar, ¿en donde la eh visto antes?´´ Pensaba la pelirroja intrigada sobre el tema.

-¿Por qué no me describes como es esta Sekirei físicamente?..., tratare de buscarla en los archivos- Le pidió a su Ashikabi.

-Ok, bueno pues, la chica que vi en mi sueño es rubia, tiene el cabello muy largo y ojos azules, viste ropas oscuras y tiene una cara que da mucho miedo-.

-Hmm, rubia… viste de negro- Murmuraba Matsu sin detener sus dedos que continuaban aporreando el teclado a una gran velocidad.

``La descripción concuerda perfectamente con la chica que continuamente persigue a Homura-tan para pelear´´ Pensaba la chica al fin recordando la imagen de la rubia que habia visto varias veces conversando con Kagari a través de sus satélites espías y pequeñas cámaras colocadas concienzudamente por ella misma alrededor de la ciudad.

Segundos despues la chica se detuvo de golpe al llegar al archivo que buscaba, lo abrió reconociendo la imagen y tras quedársela viendo por unos instantes tomo valor y se aparto de la pantalla para que esta fuese visible para su Ashikabi.

-Este… Mina-tan, ¿es posible que sea esta la Sekirei de tus sueños?- Le pregunto temerosa de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

``Que no sea ella, que no sea ella´´ Rogaba internamente,`` si es ella entonces Mina-tan estara metido en un enorme problema´´.

El Ashikabi miro la pantalla y en ella se mostraba el rostro de la misma chica de sus sueños, Minato traslado la vista hasta el costado de la foto e donde estaba escrito un nombre.

Tsukiumi- Sekirei Nº 09.

-Sekirei Nº 09 Tsukiumi, ella es una Sekirei que tiene el poder de controlar el agua a su antojo y por supuesto es una de las de un solo digito lo que significa que es muy fuerte- Le informo Matsu.

-Si, es ella- Confirmo Minato lentamente para gran consternación de la chica de lentes.

``E… esto es malo, muy malo… de todas las posibles… ¿Por qué ella?´´ Se preguntaba la pelirroja, ``¿debería decirle?… de que esta Sekirei odia a los Ashikabis… no, si lo hiciera solo asustaría mas a Mina-tan, ademas de que no haría falta pues el ya debe de imaginarse como es esta Sekirei´´.

La chica observo disimuladamente el rostro de su Ashikabi interesada en saber que tipo de reacción tendría, sin embargo, el joven permanecía en silencio aun observando fijamente las bellas facciones de la Sekirei.

-Espera un momento… - Susurro despacio- ya la eh visto antes, estoy seguro.

-Por supuesto, la has visto en tus sueños-.

-No me refiero a eso, es decir, la eh visto en otro lugar a parte de mi sueño-.

-¿Otro lugar?, ¿quieres decir que ya te habías visto antes con esta Sekirei?- Se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-Si, exactamente eso es lo que trato de decir pero ahora mismo no puedo rec…- El joven se quedo callado de golpe puesto que de repente los recuerdos de **ese** día le volvieron a la mente- ahora me acuerdo… es esa chica… ''ese día'' salía de la construcción en la que me acababan de contratar, Musubi-chan se habia alejado un poco a comprar algo y me tope con ella, solo cruzamos un par de palabras antes de que se marchara corriendo- Termino de relatar Minato su primer encuentro con la Sekirei agresiva.

-¿Ese día?- Pregunto Matsu, curiosa de saber por que Minato lo describía de esa forma.

-Si, fue el mismo día que… te conocí a ti… - Otra vez volvió a quedarse callado al pensar en algo que hasta el momento habia pasado desapercibido.

``Que extraño, ese día conocí a mucha gente y curiosamente casi todas resultaron ser Sekireis´´ Pensaba Minato sorprendido de que eso no le hubiese llamado la atención antes.

Las memorias le volvían como una avalancha y los recuerdos de esa mujer con la que se cruzo junto a Musubi, la chica del parque, las noticias en la pantalla gigante que mas tarde descubriría eran obra de Kusano, Kagari-san, Matsu-san y por ultimo esta belleza rubia, la mayoría terminaron siendo Sekireis y hasta el momento tres de ellas reaccionaron a el.

¿Coincidencia?, ¿Destino?, ¿Podría tratarse de una simple coincidencia? ¿O el destino le tenia preparado algo especial para el?...

``No…- Le susurro una pequeña vocecita en el interior de su cabeza llamada conciencia- seria demasiado conveniente´´

``Asi es, esto no dice nada´´ Continuaba pensando sin descanso ``Ya que para empezar si esto llegase a ser cierto eso significaría que esa mujer de exuberantes curvas y…´´

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Matsu-san?, ¿de casualidad hay Sekireis hombres en este juego también?- Pregunto de forma repentina.

-¿Huh?- La pelirroja quedo muy sorprendida por la pregunta de su Ashikabi- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Indago a su vez algo sospechosa de los motivos del joven.

-Solo responde por favor- Le pido Minato que se habia puesto serio, lo que preocupo a la Sekirei.

``¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo?´´.

-Si los hay- Respondio finalmente tras una pequeña pausa- aunque son muy pocos en comparación a las mujeres Sekireis, según se solo ha en total.

-Ya veo- El Ashikabi se quedo pensando unos instantes y como los segundos pasaban y no llegaba a ninguna solución decidió postergar esos pensamientos para otro momento y concentrarse en el problema actual- y entonces…, sobre esta Sekirei de mis sueños, ¿tienes algún plan?.

-Oh, bueno, no lo llamaría precisamente un plan pero aun asi debemos de intentarlo, sin embargo sera peligroso, si esta Sekirei realmente tiene intenciones de matarte debemos ir con mucho cuidado-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-.

-Por el momento necesitaríamos la ayuda de Musubi-tan y Kusano-tan, con ellas esto podría ser mas accesible-.

-Me parece bien que Musubi-chan venga conmigo pero pienso que es demasiado peligroso para Ku-chan- Opino Minato.

-Mina-tan, entiendo tu preocupación, pero aunque protejas a Kusano-tan de los peligros del juego eso no garantizara su seguridad, por el contrario si le haces evitar las peleas ahora sera mucho peor para ella despues-.

-Lo se, pero aun asi… no importa, ya pensare en algo para mas adelante, por ahora tratare de no involucrarla en nada demasiado peligroso-.

-Como Quieras- Cedió Matsu- entonces tan solo llamare a Musubi-tan y dejare a Kusano-tan aquí con la casera, ¿te parece bien?.

-Si, gracias… y Matsu-san, se que tienes razón con lo de Ku-chan, pero es que no quiero que le pase nada malo, eso es todo-.

-Esta bien Mina-tan, no voy a enojarme contigo por esto, al contrario el echo de que te preocupes y cuides de tus Sekireis hará que me enamore cada vez mas de ti…-.

-Ah, Humm… este…- El chico carraspeo, sintiéndose nervioso por las palabras de la chica.

-Iré por Musubi-tan, tu espera aquí Mina-tan- Le pidió Matsu saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Minato solo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Y bien Musubi-tan, ¿has entendido el plan?- Le pregunto la pelirroja a su compañera.

Habia ido a buscarla encontrándola en la cocina junto a la casera diciendo que Kusano se habia quedado dormida junto a Uzume y por eso habia bajado a ayudar a Miya.

Sin embargo ni bien le dijo que Minato la estaba buscando la castaña dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la siguió hasta su cuarto en donde su Ashikabi las esperaba.

Despues de eso le tomo a Matsu solo unos minutos para ponerla al corriente de la situación y de la nueva Sekirei, lo que la puso muy contenta y felicito a Minato maravillándose de que otra Sekirei estuviese reaccionando a su Ashikabi.

-Si, Musubi se esforzara para proteger a Minato-san- Dijo la chica llena de confianza- y hará todo lo posible para ayudar a que esa Sekirei se nos una.

-Gracias Musubi-chan- Le agradeció su Ashikabi quien también agradecía el echo de que la Sekirei fuese tan pura.

``Hay veces en la que agradezco que Musubi-chan sea tan inocente, cualquier otra mujer me sacaría los ojos si le dijera que tengo la intención de obtener a otra mujer… dios, parecería que soy un tipo horrible diciendo ese tipo de cosas´´.

-Bien, si todos están listos, daremos comienzo con el plan.. - Dijo Matsu que de repente se veia muy enérgica- …lo llamaremos matar o morir, el corazón que late de amor, en búsqueda de la Sekirei, ¡En marcha!.

-Ma-Matsu-san ese nombre suena un poco…- Musito el joven frotándose el cuello pensando que muy probablemente le quedasen muy pocas horas a su cabeza de estar unida con el resto del cuerpo.

Despues de eso Minato bajo con Musubi cruzándose con la casera al pie de las escaleras.

-Ara, ¿van a salir?- Les pregunto sonriendo.

-Si una nueva Sekirei ah reaccionado a Minato y ahora vamphmm…- En ese momento una mano le tapo la boca callándola de golpe.

-Eh, je je je, se me olvidaron algunas cosas para la universidad y pensaba salir a comprarlas ahora, por supuesto Musubi-chan se ofreció a acompañarme je je je- Le explico Minato a toda prisa mientras mantenía la mano sobre la boca de su Sekirei para que no siguiera hablando tan descuidadamente.

-Hmmm, con que era eso eh, fu fu fu, que les vaya bien- Se despidió alejándose de ellos en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Si, gracias…- Respondio el chico que espero a que la casera se alejara para soltar a la castaña- Musubi-chan, el Plan Sekirei es secreto, no puedes divulgar información o el M.B.I vendrá por nosotros.

-Ah, es verdad, lo siento Minato-san, lo habia olvidado- Se disculpo Musubi.

-No te preocupes por eso, y ahora ¿nos vamos?-

-Si-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Por donde deberíamos comenzar, Minato-san?- Pregunto Musubi.

Ya llevaban tres horas recorriendo las calles de Tokio buscando a la Sekirei y de momento no habian encontrado ni rastro de ella, por su parte Matsu tampoco los habia llamado para informarles si la habia hallado o no.

-Hmmm, veamos, Matsu-san nos dijo que tomáramos la parte Suroeste en tanto ella se encargaría de vigilar el Este y el centro de la ciudad con el satélite- Murmuro Minato pensando en lo que podría hacer para encontrar a la Sekirei- sin embargo ya llevamos un buen rato buscándola y nada… bueno, no es como si la fuésemos a encontrar en el primer día de búsqueda, despues de todo Tokio es una ciudad muy grande y…

-¡TU!- Bramo una voz colérica sobresaltándolo.

Minato y Musubi alzaron sus rostros para ver a una chica que miraba al Ashikabi con mucho odio.

-¡Es ella!- Exclamo el joven reconociendo a la mujer de sus sueños y empezando a sentir un poco de miedo… mezclado con otro sentimiento que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

La Sekirei rubia bajo de un salto hasta donde estaban, quedándose a solo unos pocos metros de ellos en donde se quedo quieta sin apartar sus ojos de los de Minato.

-Lo sabia…- Murmuro lentamente, su rostro levemente sonrojado mientras llevaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo- este sentimiento tan molesto… no hay duda… tu… tu eres mi Ashikabi… je je je, asi que despues de todo ese primer encuentro que tuvimos no fue casualidad.

``Realmente es ella´´ Pensaba Minato que a pesar de la situación no podía dejar de sentirse deslumbrado por la belleza de la mujer, ``también es una Sekirei´´.

-Es escucha…- El chico se armo de valor para empezar- y yo, te estaba buscando.

-Oh, ¿en serio?... que conveniente… por que yo también te estaba buscando, y ahora que te encontré… ¡te matare!- Grito furiosa y en ese momento una gran cantidad de agua salida de la nada la rodeo y empezó a girar a su alrededor.

``Es igual que en mi sueño´´ Volvió a invadirle el miedo al ver la actitud de la mujer.

Musubi que hasta el momento habia permanecido detrás de su Ashikabi se apresuro a colocarse protectoramente delante de Minato llamando la atención de Tsukiumi.

-¿Tu quien eres?- Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y una duda apareciendo en su pecho.

-Soy la Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi- Se presento la castaña levantando sus puños y sin poder evitar emocionarse ante la idea de combatir contra una oponente tan fuerte como Tsukiumi.

-¿Sekirei?- Dudo la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que finalmente lo entendió y varias venas aparecieron en su rostro mientras sonreía llena de furia- ¡te atreviste a ponerle tus sucias manos a una Sekirei!.

-Sucias manos… - Musito el joven algo deprimido- … esta mujer no me tiene en un buen concepto.

-¡Imperdonable!, ¡definitivamente tengo que matarte aquí mismo!-.

En ese momento un grupo de personas doblaron la esquina dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Minato temeroso de involucrar a civiles en la pelea y que terminasen siendo heridos se aproximo rápidamente a su Sekirei.

-Musubi-chan, este lugar no es seguro para luchar ya que podríamos lastimar a esas personas- Le dijo a toda prisa- nos alejaremos a un lugar en donde no halla gente alrededor, rápido.

-Si- Musubi se apresuro a tomar a su Ashikabi de la mano y salto con el hacia lo alto del edificio mas cercano.

-Espera un momento, ¿acaso están escapando?- Les grito Tsukiumi saltando ella también persiguiéndolos.

La persecución duro solo unos minutos ya que Minato le ordeno a su Sekirei detenerse y esta asi lo hizo aterrizando en la azotea de un edificio abandonado, inmediatamente despues la rubia llego y nuevamente se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Por qué huyes?, ¿tan cobarde eres como para no dar la cara?-.

-No estaba huyendo…- Se defendió el chico algo resentido- habia civiles en el lugar y de ninguna forma dejaría que se vieran involucrados en una pelea que podría hasta quitarles la vida.

``¿Huh? ¿se estaba preocupando por esa gente?... sera posible que sea… ¡NO!, no te dejes engañar, debe ser una treta suya nada mas, maldito Ashikabi´´.

-Escucha por favor- Le suplico el pelinegro- no quiero luchar contigo, es decir, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a entendernos con palabras y…

-¿Entendernos con palabras dices?-

-Si, para empezar ¿Por qué es que quieres matarme?, es decir, no recuerdo haberte echo nada malo…-.

-¡Eres mi Ashikabi!- Lo interrumpió- esa es razón mas que suficiente para odiarte.

-¿Hah?, no entiendo a que te refieres…-

-No te hagas el tonto, es obvio que lo que tú quieres es mancillar mi cuerpo-.

-¡EEHHH!, espera un minuto, como puedes saber eso si ni siquiera me conoces- Trato de razonar.

-No necesito hacerlo para saber cuales son tus intenciones, tu también eres un Ashikabi, lo que significa que si te doy la oportunidad de seguro trataras de… de… ¡De violar mi cuerpo!.

-Ehhhh…- Minato no sabia que decir ante eso, de alguna forma la situación le recordaba a una película que habia visto hacia mucho tiempo en donde a través de un sistema que predecía el futuro, la policía podía arrestar a varias personas por crímenes que todavía no habian cometido.

``Pues a menos que esta mujer tenga algo parecido sigo sin entender por que esta tan segura acerca de todo eso que dijo´´.

-¿Violar?- Se pregunto Musubi con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-No, espera, estas equivocada, no tengo la intención de hacerte nada, escúchame por favor- Le pidió el joven a la rubia, desesperado por evitar una pelea con ella.

-Las palabras ya son inútiles, y ahora, ¡muere!- Grito, el agua que la rodeaba se acumulo en su mano y fue lanzada hacia el Ashikabi con fuerza, pero antes de impactar en el, Musubi se interpuso deshaciendo el agua con un golpe de su puño.

-Tu- Gruño Tsukiumi con rabia- despues de lo que ese mono te hizo, ¿aun pretendes defenderle?.

-¿Me hizo?- Pregunto la chica sin entender- yo no se lo que Minato-san me hizo, pero aun asi… no puede haber sido nada malo.

-Musubi-chan… no confirmes los echo sin saber de que se esta hablando…- Murmuro Minato con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- …ya que eso podría causar muchos malentendidos- Termino viendo que la furia de la rubia parecía haberse incrementado.

-Apártate- Le ordeno Tsukiumi a Musubi.

-No lo haré, Minato-san es mi Ashikabi y como tal es la persona mas importante para Musubi, no dejare que le hagas daño… - Le respondio la castaña en tono decidido- …si realmente estas destinada a ser su Sekirei, deberías entenderlo.

-¿Entenderlo?- Se dijo Tsukiumi incrédula- lo único que entiendo es que ese maldito te esta usando por que no puede defenderse por si mismo.

-Eso no es verdad, tu no conoces a Minato-san- Lo defendió Musubi- si quieres juzgarlo primero deberías conocerlo… y una vez que lo hagas veras lo maravillosa persona que es.

-Musubi-chan…- Susurro Minato, enternecido y agradecido por sus palabras.

-¡Cállate!, ya eh dicho que no necesito conocerlo para saber que clase de persona es, y ademas, dentro de poco ya no podrá hablar ya que, ¡los muertos no hablan!-.

De nueva cuenta otro disparo de agua se dirigió a Minato y nuevamente Musubi lo disperso utilizando su fuerza.

-Tú de nuevo-.

-Ya te lo dije, no dejare que dañes a Minato-san-.

-Je, al parecer necesito acabar contigo primero- Sonrió Tsukiumi juntando mas agua en ambas manos- ¡vamos!.

Las dos Sekireis se lanzaron la una contra la otra al mismo tiempo, agua y poder chocaron en mitad el aire y la rubia fue obligada a retroceder debido a la fuerza de su oponente.

``Tch, esta tipa es fuerte´´ Pensó molesta sintiendo un poco de dolor en el brazo que Musubi habia alcanzado a golpear ``parece que su especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando su enorme fuerza´´.

-Nada mal…- La felicito pese a todo- eres muy buena.

-Tu también lo eres- Le sonrió Musubi contenta por el halago, en tanto se lanzaba nuevamente sobre la rubia.

La pelea continuo con Musubi atacando a Tsukiumi sin parar, sus golpes pasaban a centímetros de la cara de la Sekirei de Agua, aunque no alcanzaban a darle, por el contrario la castaña tenia problemas para defenderse de los ataques de agua de su rival que le llegaban a gran velocidad y de todas direcciones.

Un poco apartado Minato observaba a las combatientes, no le gustaba ver a esas dos peleando entre si, la simple imagen hacia que sintiera un terrible dolor en el pecho, Musubi era su Sekirei y odiaba verla lastimada, Tsukiumi en tanto no era su Sekirei todavía, pero la conexión que tenia con ella hacia que tampoco desease verla herida, y mucho menos a manos de una de sus Sekireis.

Tras diez minutos de intensa lucha, la balanza se estaba inclinando hacia la Sekirei de Agua, Musubi tenía mayor fuerza física pero Tsukiumi era más rápida y tenia mejores reflejos, ademas de que sus ataques causaban aun mas daño que los golpes de la castaña.

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus desventajas, la Sekirei de Minato no se rendía, detrás de ella estaba su Ashikabi y sabia muy bien de que correría peligro si ella fuese derrotada, ese solo pensamiento le daba fuerzas para levantarse una y otra vez inmediatamente despues de caer.

-¿Qué demonios eres?, ¿un zombie?- Le reclamo Tsukiumi exasperada, se estaba empezando a irritar por que una Sekirei que era claramente mas débil que ella le estuviera dando tantos problemas- ¿Por qué te sigues levantando? ¿no entiendes que te liberare de su dominio si lo mato?.

-Tu… no conoces… a Minato-san- Reitero Musubi de forma entrecortada debido a la agitación, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y le salía un poco de sangre por la comisura de los labios- no permitiré que sigas diciendo esas cosas de el…

Musubi se arrojo de nuevo sobre la Sekirei, pero su puño se estrello en un muro de agua formado por esta y mientras retrocedía, Tsukiumi le disparo flechas de agua que impactaron en todo su cuerpo enviándola contra una pared.

A pesar de eso la castaña se volvió a levantar haciendo que la ira de la rubia se incrementara de nuevo.

-Parece que estoy siendo demasiado suave contigo- Murmuro la Sekirei tan agitada como su agua que continuaba danzando a su alrededor sin detenerse.

En ese momento el agua que la envolvía empezó a doblarse y a tomar la forma de un dragón y lo envió hacia Musubi, esta salto para esquivarlo, pero el dragón giro en el aire y la impacto, la castaña solo atino a protegerse cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos e inclinar un poco la cabeza antes de que la fuerza del agua la estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Musubi-chan!- Grito Minato preocupado y más intranquilo se puso cuando vio que esta vez su Sekirei no se levantaba - Musubi… chan…

El chico intento correr hacia ella pero antes de poder dar unos pasos fue detenido por la otra Sekirei.

-No es tiempo de preocuparse por otros- Le dijo Tsukiumi acercándosele de forma amenazante.

-Espera un momento, Musubi-chan se ve muy mal, déjame ir con ella por favor- Le suplico con voz temblorosa.

Tsukiumi se detuvo en seco sorprendida por el tono suplicante del Ashikabi.

-Ehhh, parece que te preocupas mucho por esa tipa…- Musito la rubia que sin saber por que sintió que su pecho empezaba a dolerle.

-Por supuesto que si… ya que despues de todo, Musubi-chan es mi Sekirei…- Le confirmo Minato.

-¿Tu Sekirei?, Ja, no mientas, solo dices eso para dar lastima- Continuo la chica con tozudez sintiendo al mismo tiempo una inexplicable furia.

``¿Con que chan eh?´´ pensó la Sekirei sintiendo como le hervía la sangre en el apelativo cariñoso que el hombre usaba con la castaña ``este tipo es realmente…´´

-Claro que no, mis sentimientos por Musubi-chan no son ninguna mentira… ella es mi Sekirei y la amo… ¡La amo como seguramente te amaría ti si también fueses mi Sekirei!-.

-Q.. Q.. Q.. Qu.. Que.. ¡Que dices!- Exclamo Tsukiumi poniéndose mas roja que un tomate por las palabras de Minato mientras sentía como si su corazón se le hubiese agrandado en mitad del pecho- D.. d.. de.. de.. ¡deja de decir esas mentiras!

-No son mentiras, yo realmente…-

-¡Cállate!- Le grito forzándose a si misma a reprimir todas las sensaciones que sus palabras le causaron- no tengo por que seguir escuchándote… te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré de nuevo, no necesito hablar con basura como tu.

Tsukiumi extendió su mano derecha formando otra esfera de agua dispuesta a lanzarla hacia el joven.

Sin embargo, y antes de que lo hiciera recibió un potente golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin oxigeno en los pulmones y la envió volando varios metros por el aire.

-No dejare… que lastimes… a Minato-san…- Murmuro agitadamente Musubi de pie delante de su Ashikabi.

La castaña se veia muy cansada, respiraba de forma entrecortada y parecía que apenas podía estarse de pie, pero aun asi se mantenía erguida delante de su Ashikabi con los brazos levantados lista para seguir luchando.

-Musubi… chan- Musito Minato preocupado y al mismo tiempo admirado de la tenacidad de su Primer Sekirei, la castaña de dio vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Minato-san, esta vez… definitivamente te protegeré- Declaro con orgullo y confianza haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¿Te protegeré?- Murmuro Tsukiumi levantándose y acercándose lentamente a ellos- ¿Por que quieres proteger a eso?- Le pregunto señalando a Minato- ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por el?, ¿Por qué llegar a tal extremo? ¡¿Por qué?

-Por que es mi Ashikabi y lo amo- Declaro la castaña con una mirada desafiante- y no permitiré que me apartes de la persona que más quiero.

-BIEN!... - Ladro la rubia mas molesta que nunca- …si tanto lo deseas, te matare junto con el.

Envió otra ráfaga de agua hacia Musubi pero esta la esquivo y se lanzo sobre ella golpeándola duramente en la cara y enviándola a volar de nuevo, sin embargo Tsukiumi se revolvió en el aire formando flechas con su habilidad y arrojándoselas a su oponente, pero esta ya habia desaparecido y reaparecido detrás de ella alcanzando a darle una patada en mitad de la espalda.

La Sekirei rubia se arqueo en el dolor y antes de que se recuperara recibió otro golpe aun más fuerte en la cara que la envió rodando por el suelo hasta chocar con la pared en donde se quedo varios minutos quejándose levemente del dolor.

``¿Qué demonios esta pasando?´´ Pensaba con incredulidad ``esta tipa no debería ser tan fuerte… su fuerza y su velocidad estaban por debajo de la mía… pero ahora pareciera que se le han incrementado… no lo entiendo, con tantos de mis ataque que recibió, ya debería de haber caído, y sin embargo… ¿Por qué aun sigue en pie?, si claramente apenas puede mantenerse parada ¿de donde diablos saca tanta fuerza?´´.

Tsukiumi levanto la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos llenos de resolución de su rival, y detrás de ella se encontraba Minato que las miraba a las dos con una gran tristeza en los ojos.

-Su fuerza se debe a que…- Musito la chica en voz baja- …¿esta peleando por su Ashikabi?... No, eso no puede ser, de ninguna manera seré derrotada por alguien asi- Dijo elevando el tono de su voz- si, tan solo me descuide, eso es todo, yo no necesito de ningún Ashikabi para ganar mis peleas y lo demostrare venciendo a esta insolente.

Poco a poco Tsukiumi se fue reincorporando y tras limpiarse la sangre de los labios con el dorso de su puño, sonrió desafiante.

-Nada mal para ser una simple Sekirei- La elogio a Musubi- sin embargo y para tu mala suerte eso no sera suficiente como para vencerme.

Rápidamente envió con ambas manos dos chorros de agua que se levantaron como muros a derecha e izquierda de la Sekirei de Minato aprisionándola y formando un solo camino recto entre las dos Sekireis.

La chica rubia se abalanzo por el al tiempo que disparaba mas agua, Musubi logro soportarlo protegiéndose con los brazos, pero al hacerlo no vio a Tsukiumi saltar sobre ella hasta apoyar sus piernas sobre la pared que estaba detrás de la castaña, la rubia se impulso a si misma y ataco nuevamente a su contrincante golpeándola en la espalda, no obstante Musubi pudo soportarlo y dándose vuelta arrojo una patada que fue fácilmente por al Sekirei de Agua que retrocedió unos pasos.

-Si que eres dura… veamos si también puedes resistir esto…- Tsukiumi levanto su brazo y desde el cielo directamente por encima de Musubi se empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de agua que, separándose en miles y pequeñas gotas puntiagudas empezaron a descender sobre la Sekirei de Minato, rasgándole la ropa e hiriéndola en todo el cuerpo.

La castaña elevo sus brazos para proteger su cabeza pero al hacerlo dejo al descubierto su abdomen, echo que fue aprovechado por Tsukiumi para juntar agua con ambas manos y dispararla con la fuerza de un cañón.

El ataque dio de lleno en el centro de Musubi que, por la fuerza del golpe fue arrojada por el aire.

Musubi se estrello contra una de las paredes y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta que su cuerpo dio en el suelo en donde quedo totalmente inmóvil.

-¡Musubi-chan!-.

-Con eso sera mas que suficiente- Murmuro Tsukiumi, su rostro no denotaba ningún signo de alegría por su victoria, por el contrario tenia el ceño fruncido y se veia disgustada.

``llegar hasta este extremo´´ pensó ``¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Aunque algo me dice que eso no bastara para eliminarla- Susurro levantando el brazo lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

Otra vez creo un enorme dragón con su habilidad y lo envió con todas sus fuerzas sobre Musubi.

El dragón se dirigió velozmente hacia la Sekirei de Minato, sin embargo, antes de tocarla y para gran desconcierto de la rubia, se disperso completamente.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió Tsukiumi.

Cuando el agua dispersada que formaba su dragón termino de caer al suelo, la chica pudo ver a Minato que estaba tirado en el suelo utilizando su cuerpo para cubrir el de Musubi.

-¿Cómo?- Quedo aun mas atónita la chica.

En ese momento Musubi abrió los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo de su Ashikabi sobre el suyo.

-¿Minato…san?- Lo llamo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la situación de tener a Minato pegado a ella.

El chico abrió los ojos que tenia también cerrados y vio a su Sekirei que le devolvía una mirada confusa.

-¡Musubi-chan!, ¡Estas bien!- Exclamo el joven muy aliviado- estas bien, estas bien… gracias a dios…- Murmuro casi al borde de las lágrimas, en tanto tomaba a su Sekirei y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Minato…san…- Musito su Sekirei sonrojándose intensamente al tiempo que sentía como la temperatura de cuerpo se elevaba y su corazón latía desaforadamente dentro de su pecho a punto de estallar de la felicidad… siempre se sentía muy bien cuando Minato se preocupaba por ella.

Mientras el joven abrazaba a su Sekirei, Tsukiumi se habia quedado paralizada de la impresión, si bien la imagen frente a ella la irritaba de una manera que nunca antes se habia sentido hubo otra cosa que también llamo poderosamente su atención.

``¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué mi ataque se disperso si yo no hice nada para que se detuviera?´´.

Pero no era solo ella la que pensaba sobre eso, Minato también se habia sorprendido mucho, cuando se lanzo para cubrir el cuerpo de Musubi se habia preparado mentalmente para sentir mucho dolor, pero en cambio no habia pasado nada y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con todo el agua que formaba el dragón dispersada por todo su alrededor.

``¿Por qué el agua no me afecto?´´ Se preguntaba mientras soltaba a Musubi y se incorporaba dándole la espalda a su Sekirei y mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsukiumi… y de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

``Al igual que las habilidades de los Ashikabis no funcionan en sus Sekireis, de igual forma las habilidades de las Sekireis no funcionan en sus Ashikabis´´ Repasaba mentalmente el chico, ``¿sera eso?, No, espera, eso es imposible, es decir, para empezar ella ni siquiera es mi Sekirei aunque… esta reaccionando a mi… puede ser… ¿Qué la sola reacción haga que su cuerpo ya me reconozca como su Ashikabi?, de ser asi, entonces ninguno de sus ataques me hará daño… en ese caso´´.

Apretando con fuerza los puños y con una mirada decidida en el rostro Minato empezó a caminar hacia Tsukiumi.

-¿Minato-san?- Lo llamo Musubi que al ver a su Ashikabi avanzar hacia la Sekirei trato de incorporarse, pero el chico dándose vuelta regreso a su lado y agachándose junto a ella la tomo de los hombros impidiéndole levantarse y la apoyo suavemente contra la pared.

-Descuida Musubi-chan, estaré bien, no me pasara nada… - Le dijo dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla- …confía en mi, se lo que hago.

-Esta… bien, si Minato-san lo dice, entonces Musubi hará lo que el diga-.

-Gracias… tú quédate aquí y descansa…-.

Minato se volvió nuevamente hacia Tsukiumi y retomo sus pasos en su dirección, esta al verlo acercársele salio del trance en el que estaba y le apunto con la mano.

-Quédate donde estas… - Le advirtió- ¿o es que deseas morir?.

-No, no quiero morir- Le dijo sin detenerse- lo único que quiero es que me escuches.

-¡No hay nada que escuchar!- Le grito y envió una gran cantidad de agua sobre el Ashikabi, pero para su sorpresa y también al de Musubi que los observaba el agua volvió a desintegrarse sin llegar a tocarlo- ¡QUEEEEE!, ¿otra vez?, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

Llena de confusión siguió lanzando ataques de agua sobre Minato una y otra vez, pero, cual si este tuviese un escudo invisible que lo rodease el agua nunca llegaba a alcanzarlo dispersándose en el aire y salpicando el suelo y las paredes delante y detrás de él.

-¿Estas reaccionando a mi cierto?- Le pregunto de improviso el joven.

-¿Haaaah?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tsukiumi que detuvo su accionar y su rostro adquirió un leve tono rojizo- ¿Q que es lo que preguntas tan de repente?

-¿Lo sabias?- Siguió el Ashikabi con el cuestionario- ¿sabias que las habilidades de los Ashikabis no funcionan en sus propias Sekireis?

-¿Habilidades de los Ashikabis?...- Le pregunto a su vez Tsukiumi sin entender, su afinadora nunca le había dicho nada acerca de que los Ashikabis pudiesen desarrollar poderes- ¿De que estas hablando?.

-¿Y que de igual manera los poderes de las Sekireis no funcionan contra sus Ashikabis?- Continuo Minato sin responderle.

-¡Te estoy preguntando que de que demonios hablas!-

-Lo que trato de decirte es que el hecho de que tus habilidades de agua no funcionen conmigo se debe muy probablemente a que estas reaccionando a mi… lo que indica que muy a tu pesar tu cuerpo ya me reconoce como su Ashikabi- Termino deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros de ella

-¡¿Haaaaaah?, t.. t.. tu..n. n.. no.. ¡No digas estupideces!- Le grito poniéndose muy nerviosa tanto por sus palabras como por la poca distancia que los separaba- yo ¡yo no soy tu Sekirei!

-Pero estas reaccionando a mi… eso de por si ya te hace mía – Le dijo en tono suave mientras le daba una sonrisa que causo un gran sonrojo en la Sekirei.

-¡Cállate!... yo… yo no aceptare a ningún Ashikabi… los Ashikabis son monos inferiores que...-

Minato la tomo de los hombros dejándola totalmente muda y consiente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón y del aumento drástico de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro la observo en silencio, aunque su tacto pareció causar ciertos efectos en la chica, estos eran mas parecidos a los que provocaba en sus otras Sekireis que en los que veía en las Sekireis que controlaba con su habilidad.

``Sus ojos no se volvieron blancos y además todavía esta consiente de si misma… ¿debería probarla?´´, Se pregunto mentalmente, ``¿pero como?, ¿Qué le digo?... ¿Qué seria lo que de ninguna manera diría esta chica en estos momentos salvo que sea obligada por mi habilidad?´´

El joven se quedo pensando en la mejor opción mientras continuaba mirando a la agitada Sekirei delante suyo.

-Di que me amas…- Le ordeno finalmente diciéndole lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Si su corazón hubiese tenido patas, Tsukiumi estaba segura que a estas alturas ya habría abandonado su pecho y escapado por la boca. Ya que luego de las palabras del chico su cuerpo pareció debilitarse en tanto lo sentía mas caliente de lo que nunca lo había sentido.

Su cerebro tardo un buen rato en volver a funcionar.

-Q.. Q.. Q.. Q.. Que.. po.. po.. po.. ¿Por qué te.. te.. tendría y.. yo qu.. que…- Tartamudeaba la mujer furiosamente sonrojada.

``Lo que imaginaba, no ha funcionado´´ Pensó Minato un poco divertido por la reacción que causasen sus palabras en la chica rubia.

-Mis poderes no han funcionado- Le dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose también un poco aliviado por eso.

Ya lo había pensado anteriormente y no le gustaba mucho la idea de poder ejercer el poder de la obediencia con sus Sekireis, ya que de esa forma consideraba como si los sentimientos que sus Sekireis decían tener por el fuesen impuestos y en realidad ninguna de ellas sentía nada por el.

-¿Huh?-.

-Mi habilidad me da el poder para controlar libremente a las Sekireis con tan solo tocarlas- Le informo- el hecho de que no funcionase contigo es una prueba mas de que eres mi Sekirei.

-¡Deja de decir que soy tu Sekirei!- Le dijo tratando de liberarse.

-Escucha Tsukiumi-san…- Le pidió soltándola.

Inmediatamente y para sorpresa de la rubia, el calor tan agradable que sentía en todo su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo y para su gran angustia se encontró deseando que volviese a sujetarla.

``¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?´´ Se grito mentalmente ``¿Cómo demonios puedo desear tanto que este hombre me toque?´´

-No voy a darte alas si no es lo que tu quieres- Continuo Minato con seriedad- aunque realmente me gustaría que fueses mi Sekirei nunca te obligaría a algo que tu no deseases, para mi no hay nada mas importante que los sentimientos y las decisiones de mis Sekireis.

Sin saber que responder ante eso Tsukiumi se quedo callada pensando en lo dicho por Minato.

``¿Sus Sekireis?, pero si solo tiene una… será… ¿será que ya me esta contando como suya?´´. El solo pensamiento de eso la altero, sintiendo como su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones que no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-A nadie le importa los sentimientos de las Sekireis, entonces ¿Por qué tu?-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eres mi Sekirei?- Le respondió sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-T.. Tonto, t.. te dicho, qu.. que no digas que soy tu.. tu Sekirei…- Tartamudeo muy avergonzada y curiosamente feliz.

-Cierto… ya que después de todo… - Dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

En ese momento Tsukiumi abrió grande los ojos con sorpresa en tanto su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás en el dolor y era arrojada con gran fuerza sobre Minato enviando a ambos al suelo…

-…Ella es **nuestra** Sekirei je je je je…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Es que esta tipa no piensa detenerse nunca?- Se quejo el castaño en los brazos de su Sekirei mientras iban saltando de un edificio a otro siguiendo a la Sekirei rubia.

-Quien sabe- Le respondió el pelinegro, unos metros adelante suyo también junto a su Sekirei.

Ya hacia aproximadamente tres horas completas en que ambos Ashikabis con sus respectivas Sekireis se habían puesto a perseguir a su objetivo, de vez en cuando se detenían debido a que la mujer cambiaba de dirección y volvía sobre sus pasos lo que los obligaba a esconderse para no ser vistos y luego reanudar la silenciosa persecución.

-Las Sekireis si que tienen resistencia eh- Comento observando burlonamente a su compañera.

-Yo también estoy cansada- Murmuro esta algo molesta, de cuerpo menudo, cabello verde y ojos del mismo color.

-Ah, perdón Nina- Se disculpo el sujeto al ver la molestia de su Sekirei.

-Miren se esta deteniendo de nuevo- Anuncio de golpe el pelinegro, su Sekirei se detuvo y detrás de ellos lo hizo la otra pareja.

-Con tanto movimiento me da la impresión de que esta buscando a alguien- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Su Ashikabi tal vez?- Sugirió su Sekirei, casi tan alta como su Ashikabi, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y los ojos amarillos.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma, ya que de ser así todos nuestros planes quedarían totalmente arruinados-.

Los cuatro se quedaron observando a la Sekirei quien miraba en todas direcciones y de repente vieron como el rostro de la rubia se contrajo con furia y descendiendo del edificio se perdió de vista.

-¡¿A donde diablos fue?- Grito el pelinegro- Miwa no la perdamos de vista- le dijo al castaño que asintió rápidamente- apresúrate Sasami, no podemos dejarla ir.

Las Sekireis tomaron cada una a su Ashikabi y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, aunque ni bien habían avanzado algunos edificios cuando vieron a una chica saltar mientras sostenía de la mano a un joven y, para su gran asombro, la Sekirei rubia los perseguía.

-¿Qué diablos?... geh, vienen hacia aquí, ¡escóndanse!- Grito el pelinegro y rápidamente los cuatro se refugiaron en la azotea del edificio más cercano.

Instantes despues la pareja Ashikabi – Sekirei, pues no podían ser otra cosa según pensaron y la Sekirei a la que perseguían pasaron cerca de ellos y siguieron sin verlos.

-Ufff, otra vez estuvo cerca- Suspiro Miwa aliviado- de verdad Koji, ¿es necesario ir contra una Sekirei tan fuerte?, es más que obvio de que ni entre todos podremos vencerla.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le contesto el pelinegro contrariado- por ahora sigámosla, tengo la sensación de que algo muy beneficioso para nosotros esta a punto de ocurrir… y seriamos unos verdaderos idiotas sino estamos cerca para aprovecharlo ¿verdad?.

El tipo llamado Miwa se quedo callado analizando las palabras de su compañero, en tanto dividía la vista entre el trío que se alejaba y su grupo.

-Oh, ya veo- Respondio tras entender- tienes razón, seriamos los mayores idiotas del mundo si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad.

-Tu lo has dicho- Murmuro Koji- Vamos Sasami.

-Si-.

Los cuatro se pusieron nuevamente en marcha para detenerse poco despues al ver a su objetivo y a sus contrincantes detenerse y desde un edificio contiguo se mantuvieron en silencio dedicándose a observar la pela entre la Sekirei que perseguía y la Sekirei del joven Ashikabi.

Como habian imaginado la Sekirei de un digito era muy fuerte y hacia honor a su reputación manejando la pelea a su antojo, sin embargo y para gran sorpresa de los cuatro la Sekirei castaña le estaba dando muchos problemas e inclusive consiguió golpearla hasta casi derrotarla.

-Oy, Oy, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Murmuro incrédulo Miwa- si esto sigue asi ese Ashikabi se quedara con la de un solo digito, ¿no me habías dicho que esa Sekirei era fuerte?- Le pregunto a la Sekirei de su compañero.

-Tranquilízate- Le aconsejo el pelinegro- la pelea aun no termina y ademas piénsalo, si esa Sekirei pierde pues sera mucho mas fácil para nosotros darle alas, ¿no crees?, inicialmente pensaba atacarla cuando estuviese débil despues de una o dos batallas, pero si es golpeada hasta el punto de no poder moverse eso hará nuestras cosas mucho mas fáciles je je je, en esa situación lo único que debemos hacer es enviar a nuestras Sekireis a que mantengan ocupada a la castaña que ya de por si esta muy debilitada y tendremos el camino libre para actuar.

-Hmm, pues ahora que lo dices, tienes razón…- Le reconoció.

-Claro que la tengo… y ahora guarda silencio y sigue viendo-.

Sin embargo la pelea continuo y para su gran decepción la Sekirei de Agua termino imponiéndose a la castaña y la derroto.

Despues de eso lanzo un ataque para terminar con su oponente pero, en el último momento vieron como el Ashikabi se interpuso y el ataque se deshizo en el aire.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué fue eso?- Se sorprendió el castaño.

-Shhhh, no hables y mira…-.

Para el asombro colectivo observaron como el Ashikabi avanzo solo ante la Sekirei que lanzaba ataques contra el una y otra vez, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le llego desvaneciéndose en el aire antes de impactarlo y el chico llego al lado de la rubia tomándola de los hombros.

-Tch, esto es malo- Mascullo Koji- ese maldito le dará alas en nuestras propias narices… Miwa, vamos ahora, no podemos perder mas tiempo aquí mirando.

-De. De acuerdo vamos…-

Los dos hombres se movieron y ayudados por sus Sekireis llegaron cerca de la pareja en el momento en que escucharon a la rubia tartamudear.

-… qu.. que no digas que soy tu.. tu Sekirei…-

-Cierto…- Murmuro Koji apoyando los pies en el suelo y dándole una señal a Sasami de que atacase- ya que despues de todo…

En ese momento Sasami saco de su espalda una especie de daga de madera y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la Sekirei de Agua tomándola por sorpresa y golpeándola en mitas de la espalda, el impacto la hizo chocar contra el Ashikabi que tenia delante y arrojar a los dos al suelo a varios metros de su antigua posicion.

-…Ella es **nuestra **Sekirei je je je je-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato abrió sus ojos horrorizado cuando vio a Tsukiumi arquearse de dolor y caer en su contra, el chico trato de que la Sekirei no se hiciese mas daño y la tomo para que cayera sobre el, por supuesto el Ashikabi se daño la espalda pero eso era lo que menos le importaba veia el rostro de Tsukiumi contorsionado por el dolor.

El joven levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a dos parejas de, según supuso, Ashikabis y Sekireis.

El que iba al frente era aproximadamente de su misma estatura y tenia el cabello negro, a su lado y aun con el brazo extendido que demostraba haber sido ella la que habia atacado a Tsukiumi estaba una Sekirei de largo cabello negro al igual que su Ashikabi.

Detrás de ellos un sujeto de cabello castaño claro y una Sekirei de cabello verde se reían de lo que había hecho su compañera.

-Buen disparo Sasami, le acertaste justo en mitad de la espalda- Lo felicito su Ashikabi.

Después de observarlos por unas fracciones de segundos, Minato volvió su atención hacia la Sekirei de Agua, preocupado por su estado físico.

Sin embargo, y antes de que siquiera pudiese hablarle, la Sekirei de cabello verde se lanzo sobre ellos y pateo a Tsukiumi con fuerza en las costillas alejándola de Minato.

-Apártate de el- Le dijo.

La rubia fue a dar varios metros mas halla hasta que la pared la detuvo, se quedo quieta tratando de recuperar algo de oxigeno.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa numero único?, ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?- Se burlo la mujer- parece que después de todo las de un solo digito no son la gran cosa ja ja ja.

La Sekirei se acercó y continúo pateando a la rubia con mucha furia.

-¡Tsukiumi-san!- Grito Minato incorporándose y corriendo para ayudarla.

-Alto ahí- Lo detuvo el castaño- hey Nina, vigila a la Sekirei de este- Le indico señalando a Minato en referencia a Musubi que aun permanecía en el mismo lugar aunque desde que ellos llegasen intentaba desesperadamente de ponerse de pie.

-No será necesario… tan solo mírala… ni siquiera puede pararse- Se burlo viendo los vanos intentos de la Sekirei de Minato por incorporarse- mas tarde me encargare de ella… por ahora… me ocupare de esta- Dijo volviendo a patearla-… por cierto, ¿realmente tienen que darle alas?, ¿Por qué no mejor la eliminamos ahora?.

-Nina tiene razón- La apoyo Sasami- seria mejor que nos deshiciéramos de esa tipa.

-¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de obtener a una de las de un digito?- La increpo Koji, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca- no digas estupideces Sasami, ¿la has visto pelear verdad?, ¿claramente es una Sekirei muy fuerte?, ustedes solo están aprovechando que la tipa esta débil por su pelea anterior, de ninguna forma serian rivales para ella si estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-Koji tiene razón- estuvo de acuerdo Miwa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Kggg… como digas- Murmuro la Sekirei apretando los dientes con furia, cargada de celos y envidia por las palabras del Ashikabi.

-Bien, entonces demoños prisa- Acepto Nina a regañadientes, tan molesta y celosa como su compañera y para sacarse el mal humor tiro otra patada, pero esta, fue detenida por una mano de Tsukiumi.

-¿Te diviertes bastante golpeándome cierto?- Le pregunto furiosa.

-¡¿Qué?, su… ¡suéltame!- le grito tratando de liberarse del agarre de su mano.

-Malditas cobardes que atacan por la espalda…- Continuo la rubia, en su mano libre apareció una esfera de agua que lanzo sobre la Sekirei enviándola a volar por el aire.

-¡Nina!-.

-Sasami, atácala- Ordeno Koji.

-Como digas…- Obedeció la tipa arrojando sus armas de madera.

Tsukiumi se envolvió con agua para defenderse, pero para su asombro, las dagas la travesaron como si no estuviera y la golpearon en el abdomen y el hombro derecho haciéndola gritar de dolor

-¡Ups!, se me olvido decirte que mis armas no están hechas de madera común…- Le explico la Sekirei sonriendo con suficiencia al tiempo que saltaba al aire y arrojaba sus armas como si fueran proyectiles, esta vez Tsukiumi los evadió, las dagas impactaron en el suelo rompiéndolo y dejando un cráter de gran tamaño en donde cayeron-… como acabas de ver, mis dagas de madera son rápidas y ligeras, pero a la vez son mucho mas pesadas que el acero… será mejor que tengas cuidado fu fu fu…

-Gracias por el aviso…- Le dijo Tsukiumi con ironía- pero mientras no me vuelvan a dar estaré bien ¿cierto?- Se burlo para provocarla.

-Tú… ¡toma esto!- La Sekirei corrió hacia Tsukiumi lanzando sus dagas mientras lo hacia, pero están volvieron a ser fácilmente esquivadas por la rubia que a su vez le arrojo un potente chorro de agua que la pelinegra no alcanzo a evadir dándole de lleno en el pecho.

-Dios, eres lentísima- Murmuro la Sekirei de Agua- ¿y de esa forma piensas vencerme? ¡JA!, da gracias de que no estoy en buenas condiciones por que a esta altura ya estarías eliminada.

-Grrr… ¡No me subestimes!- Se enojo la Sekirei al ver que estaba siendo subestimada por una oponente herida y debilitada y llena de ira volvió a arrojar sus dagas sobre la rubia, esta las evadió con facilidad, sin embargo al darse la vuelta vio a la Sekirei de cabello verde volviendo al ataque.

-¿Otra vez atacando por la espalda?.. - Gruño al tiempo que se protegía con un brazo de la patada de la Sekirei y luego saltaba hacia atrás con la intención de poner distancia entre ella y sus oponentes, la maniobra la obligo a apretar los dientes en el dolor que todavía resistía en su espalda.

La pelea se detuvo un instante en donde Tsukiumi se vio rodeada por las dos Sekireis que la miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros

-Dos contra una eh… al parecer ustedes no saben lo que es el honor en el combate- Les dijo la rubia respirando de forma anormal.

-Cierra la boca, no necesitamos que alguien nos diga como luchar nuestras batallas- Le devolvió Nina- hasta ahora esta a sido la forma en la que hemos sobrevivido y salvo al final no pensamos cambiarla.

-Así es- Corroboro Sasami- tú que eres fuerte te puedes dar el lujo de decir cosas como el honor y la lucha justa pero la mayoría de las Sekireis no tienen otra forma de ganar que esta.

-JA, ¿acaso se están llamando a si misma débiles?- Se burlo la rubia.

-Débiles o fuertes, en tu condición eso no hará ninguna diferencia- Murmuro con confianza la pelinegra.

-Y además te ves muy cansada…- Le siguió Nina- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estas agotada?.

La chica se inclino sobre sus pies lista para saltar sobre la Sekirei de Agua y reanudar el combate, del otro lado Sasami sostenía varias de sus dagas entre sus dedos lista para apoyarla.

Y el combate siguió, con el cuerpo un poco entumecido por el cansancio y las heridas, Tsukiumi no era tan rápida como al principio y no pudo evadir las patadas y golpes que le cayeron de forma consecutiva del lado de la peliverde, sumado a eso sus esfuerzos defensivos estaban mas concentrados en evitar que las armas pesadas de la pelinegra lograran acertarle o seria prácticamente derrotada.

-Tal parece que incluso para una Sekirei de un solo digito es problemático estar dos contra una je je je- Se mofaba Nina mientras seguía haciendo llover golpes y patadas sobre la rubia.

-Entonces que sea un dos contra dos…- escucho una voz antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la hizo vomitar sangre y ser arrojada por el impacto y estrellarse contra el piso

-¿Qué demonios?...- Escupió sorprendida sujetándose con ambas manos por la mitad de su cuerpo quejándose del dolor.

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante lo que había pasado e inmediatamente dirigieron su vista para ver a Musubi cubriendo la espalda de Tsukiumi con los brazos levantados, y las piernas temblando del esfuerzo que había hecho por ponerse de pie.

Aun así tenia una mirada de pura decisión en el rostro en tanto cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Musubi-chan- Susurro Minato contento de ver que aun era capaz de levantarse por si misma.

-Tu…- Le grito Tsukiumi atónita- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?, no necesito tu ayuda, ¡vete!

-No me voy a retirar…- Le respondió la castaña sonriendo con simpatía- … ya que después de todo, el que estén peleando dos contra una es injusto… y por otra lado creo que es normal el que peleemos juntas, ya que si vas a convertirte en la Sekirei de Minato-san… ¿eso nos hará compañeras, no?.

-Q.. Qu. Qui.. ¡Quien demonios va a ser la Sekirei de ese tipo!- Le grito molesta poniendo completamente roja- ¡no saques conclusiones entupidas como esa!

-He he he, bueno, Minato-san te quiere como su Sekirei y tu estas reaccionando a el… asi que…-.

-Hey, hey , hey, ¿Por qué se ponen a charlar como si nada y nos ignoran eh?- Mascullo con rabia Sasami, habian estado demasiado cerca de ganar y ahora esa Sekirei con los pechos enormes se habia entrometido- y a propósito, ¿Quién eres tu?.

-Sasami… -La llamo su compañera que se habia puesto de pie y se acercaba furiosa a Musubi- …creo que ya es un poco tarde para las presentaciones ¿no crees?... déjame a esta debilucha a mi, la acabare rápido y luego te ayudare con la rubia ¿algún problema?.

-N.. No- Musito la pelinegra con precaución, nunca era bueno hacer enojar a su compañera.

-Bien, ya que las parejas han sido decididas… ¡Que empiece el baile!- Grito Nina para luego saltar sobre Musubi, a su vez la castaña también se arrojo sobre la peliverde y ambas intercambiaron un golpe en mitad del aire dando como resultado la expulsión hacia atrás de la Sekirei menuda debido a la mayor fuerza de la Sekirei de Minato.

``¿Qué diab… sus golpes tienen una fuerza tremenda´´ Pensaba con ira mientras aterrizaba sobre sus pies y volvía a lanzarse sobre su oponente.

En la otra pelea y ahora que solo luchaba contra una, Tsukiumi evadía mas fácilmente las dagas de Sasami y al mismo tiempo podía contraatacar, sin embargo su mal estado general no le permitía realizar ataques muy poderosos lo que era aprovechado por su oponente para encajar a propósito los débiles ataques de la rubia y responderle al mismo tiempo cuando la Sekirei de Agua tenia la guardia baja.

Las luchas siguieron y poco a poco el cansancio y las heridas empezaron a hacer mella en Tsukiumi y Musubi, siendo esta ultima derrotada por una rápida combinación de rápidos golpes de Nina que la lanzaron contra una pared y volvió a quedarse tendida en el suelo, inmediatamente despues la peliverde se lanzo sobre Tsukiumi tomándola totalmente desprevenida y sujetándole brazos y piernas la inmovilizo, al ver esto Sasami arrojo con todas sus fuerzas varias de sus armas que impactaron en el cuerpo de la Sekirei haciéndole escupir sangre, por ultimo Nina que aun la tenia sujeta por la espalda salto con ella en el aire soltándola y tras dar una media vuelta aérea la pateo en la cabeza estrellando el cuerpo de Tsukiumi con dureza en el piso en donde se quedo inmóvil.

-¡Musubi-chan!, ¡Tsukiumi-san!- Grito preocupado tratando de correr hacia ellas pero fue nuevamente detenido por Miwa, el castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Y con esto queda declarada oficialmente nuestra victoria- Declaro con orgullo Nina, junto a ella Sasami sonreía de la misma forma que ella.

-Buen trabajo chicas- Las felicito Koji acercándose a la rubia con claras intenciones de besarla- y ahora el premio final…

-Espera un momento…- Lo interrumpió Miwa- ¿aun no habíamos decidido quien de los dos le iba a dar alas?, asi que ¿por que te adelantas?.

-Que pregunta mas estupida- Le respondio Koji- es obvio que voy a ser yo quien le de alas.

-¿Y eso por que?, fue mi Sekirei la que le dio el golpe de gracia, por lo que yo debería ser quien la besara-

-Si, pero fue mi Sekirei quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo debilitándola- Argumento Koji.

-Ya estaba debilitada desde antes de que llegáramos- le Respondio el castaño sin dejarse convencer.

El pelinegro se quedo callado pensando en algo que pudiera servirle hasta que dio exactamente con lo que necesitaba.

-Escucha Miwa… hay otra razón por la que yo debería de darle alas y no tu…-

-¿A si?, ¿y cual es?-.

-Pues que tu estas a cargo de cuidar que ese Ashikabi no haga nada extraño, y obviamente no podrás seguir haciéndolo si vienes aquí a darle alas a esta Sekirei…-

-Oh, cierto… pues ahora que lo dices es verdad, je je je, no es como si pudiera hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo ¿cierto?- Murmuro riéndose.

-Claro que no… eso seria imposible-.

-Bien, entiendo, pues en ese caso déjame el Ashikabi a mi y tu dale alas a esa Sekirei…-

-Pues ya que insistes tanto… lo haré yo…-

-…-.

-…-.

-Miwa… hay veces en las que me gustaría que tuvieras un poco de cerebro…- Le dijo Nina a su Ashikabi palmeándose el rostro en su estupidez.

-¿Huh?, ¿de que estas hablando?- Le pregunto el castaño confundido.

-De nada…-.

``Bueno la culpa es mía por haberlo elegido´´ Pensó un poco resignada.

Mientras tanto Koji llegaba junto a Tsukiumi con la satisfacción del momento escrita visiblemente en su cara.

-Je je je, al fin serás mía…- Le decía en tanto se lamía los labios en la anticipación.

Por su parte y a pesar de su estado debilitado Tsukiumi seguía resistiéndose, sin embargo el cuerpo no le respondía y veia con angustia como el rostro del Sujeto se le acercaba cada vez más.

-Bien, terminemos con esto- Murmuro el pelinegro tomándola de la barbilla y levantándosela listo para besarla.

``No, por favor… No quiero esto…´´ Pensaba la Sekirei casi al borde de las lagrimas ``No con este hombre… No… muévete, muévete… no permitas esto´´ trataba de obligar a su cuerpo a que se moviera pero este aun seguía sin responderle ``Este tipo, no es tu Ashikabi, no es el que te hace sentir ese calor tan agradable en todo tu cuerpo tan solo con mirarlo a los ojos, mi Ashikabi… mi Ashikabi es…´´.

La chica cerró los ojos con tristeza ante lo inevitable de la situación, mientras no podía evitar sentirse una tonta… si tan solo… si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado, esto no estaría sucediendo.

-Ashikabi… sama…- Susurro con voz inaudible en tanto unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cayendo en sus labios que estaban a punto de ser besados por un hombre que no le despertaba ningún sentimiento.

-…-.

-…Apártate… ¡DE MI SEKIREI!- Grito una voz ante la cual, la rubia abrió los ojos justo para ver deformarse la cara del sujeto debido a un fuertísimo golpe que un encolerizado Minato le propinaba en el rostro.

La violencia del golpe arrojo al sujeto varios metros haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta caer a los pies de su Sekirei.

-¡Koji!- Grito esta sorprendida por el suceso, su Ashikabi se incorporo algo aturdido y medio tambaléate mientas escupía la abundante sangre que le salía por la boca.

-¿Qué diablos?, ¡Miwa!, ¡te dije que vigilaras a ese bastar!... - El hombre se detuvo en seco al ver a su compañero tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre-…¿Qué demo…?

-¡Miwa!- Grito Nina al ver a su Ashikabi ensangrentado y llena de furia se lanzo sobre Minato, este la esquivo como pudo y extendiendo el brazo alcanzo a rozar un poco de su pierna.

-Bien, lo logre- Exclamo el Ashikabi contento- **ataca a tu compañera**- Le ordeno ante de dar la vuelta y agacharse junto a la Sekirei de Agua que lo miraba desconcertada sin poder creer todavía que se habia salvado- Tsukiumi-san ¿estas bien?.

-¡Sasami!- Grito Koji furioso- ¡has pedazos a ese maldito!.

-Si- Le respondio esta saltando sobre Minato con la intención de matarlo, sin embargo y para su gran sorpresa, Nina se interpuso entre ambos dándole una fuertísimo patada que la Sekirei no se esperaba sacándola de balance y arrojándola justo sobre su Ashikabi.

-¡Maldita sea!-Grito el pelinegro cada vez mas enfadado- ¿Qué diablos te propones Nina?, ¿ese tipo golpeo a tu Ashikabi que no lo vez?, ¿acaso pretendes traicionarnos?

Sorda a las palabras del Ashikabi, la peliverde se lanzo contra ellos lanzando una patada que rompió el suelo donde segundos antes estaban Sasami y su Ashikabi al que ella misma aparto de la trayectoria del golpe.

-No, espera un momento…- Dijo la morena al ver directamente a la cara de su compañera, y era que Nina se veia de una forma que nunca la habia visto, la mirada desenfocada, los ojos completamente blancos y el rostro totalmente falto de ningún tipo de emociones- esta no es la Nina que conocemos, algo a pasado con ella…

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?- Le pregunto Koji tras percatarse el también de la tétrica apariencia de Nina.

-No lo se, pero apuesto que se trata de ese Ashikabi, muy probablemente le haya hecho algo- Especulo tras pensar que su compañera actuaba de esa forma despues de intentar golpear a Minato.

Las dos Sekirei seguían peleando dedicándose Sasami únicamente a esquivarla para no tener que dañar a su compañera y de repente la peliverde de detuvo por si sola volviendo a tener la misma mirada de antes que en esos momentos de veia muy desconcertada.

-¿Qué, que paso?-.

-…-.

Mientras tanto Minato habia levantado de Tsukiumi sosteniéndola por los hombros en tanto la inundaba de preguntas acerca de su bienestar.

Y el calor que tanto le habia gustado regresaba incluso mas envolvente que antes.

``¿Mi Ashikabi eh?´´ pensaba mientras se reía internamente, ``Se siente bien que se preocupe tanto por mi´´ Seguía divagando al tiempo que escuchaba las miles de preguntas llenas de angustia de Minato, ``esto… no es tan malo como creí que seria…´´.

La chica abrió la boca para responderle cuando vio horrorizada al pelinegro saltar por los aires tras recibir una potente patada de una furibunda peliverde ya libre del control de su habilidad.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?- Le grito furibunda en tanto se preparaba para volver a atacarlo.

Minato se golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza al caer en el suelo, abriéndose una herida que empezó a sangrar profusamente aun asi se reincorporo y con la vista nublada por el aturdimiento y la sangre intenso volver a donde estaba Tsukiumi.

Por su parte la Sekirei de Agua se quedo viendo al chico caer pesadamente sobre el suelo y aun herido volver a levantarse y un poco a ciegas empezar a buscarla.

Despues de eso volvió la vista hacia la peliverde y de repente un sentimiento muy fuerte le empezó a crecer desde lo mas profundo de su estomago, que le recorría como aceite hirviendo por las venas y se transportaba a todos los órganos de su cuerpo llenándola de una inexplicable energía que nunca antes habia sentido.

Y antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que hacia ya se habia puesto de pie y acercado a la peliverde que estaba a punto de ultimar a Minato.

-¿Qué demonios crees?... ¡QUE LE HACES A MI ASHIKABI!- Le grito sintiéndose más furiosa que nunca.

-¿Qué…- La peliverde fue tomada con la guardia baja y grito en el mas profundo dolor al ser alcanzada por al agua de la rubia que la impacto con fuerza en una pared cayendo muy cerca de donde estaba Musubi.

Al ver esto Sasami salto sobre Tsukiumi arrojándole sus dagas de madera, sin embargo y para su gran asombro la rubia ni siquiera intento esquivarlos creando un escudo de agua que resistió sin problemas las armas pesadas.

-No.. no puede ser - Balbuceo y en ese instante cientos de flechas de agua le impactaron rasgándole la ropa junto con la piel y causándole múltiples heridas que comenzaban a sangrar- Im.. Imposible… yo… no.. No hay forma de que pueda derrotarla- Musito la chica empezando por primera vez a sentir miedo del poder que desplegaba la Sekirei de Agua mientras veia como el agua que creaba la rubia giraba a su alrededor como un poderoso tornado creando también un fuerte viento húmedo que le azotaba el rostro sin piedad- e.. esto… es.. es.. ¿Una de un solo digito?.

-Sasami, ¿Qué te pasa?, responde- La llamo Koji al ver que su Sekirei se había quedado paralizada del miedo.

Y no era la única, Nina al ver que ya parecía imposible una victoria en contra de Tsukiumi, se acercó a la inmóvil Musubi lista para rematarla.

-Bien, te quedaras con esa Sekirei, pero también perderás a esta- Grito y lanzo su golpe más fuerte directo al pecho de la castaña.

-¡Musubi-chan!- Exclamo Minato al ver la intención de la Sekirei, pero para su angustia no estab lo suficientemente cerca y no creía llegar a tiempo para salvar a Musubi.

Sin embargo, y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, Tsukiumi ya había llegado junto a la Sekirei de cabello verde y poniéndole una mano en su pecho plano disparo un potentísimo cañón de agua que daño muy seriamente a la Sekirei.

-Qu.. que. Ah.. ah.. po.. por.. y.. yo.. no…- Balbuceaba la peliverde de forma incomprensible, cayendo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a si misma por la mitas del cuerpo sintiendo que su fin estaba cerca.

-Tu, incluso en un momento como este… intentando dañar a una oponente que no podía defenderse- Murmuro Tsukiumi en tanto acumulaba mas y mas agua a su alrededor retorciéndose y deformándose hasta formar un enorme Dragón- …verdaderamente… no conoces lo que es el honor…

Y sin siquiera volver a mirarla Tsukiumi envió su Dragón de Agua sobre Nina que tan solo se quedo en su sitio sin poder hacer nada y recibió el ataque de lleno.

Cuando el cuerpo de la peliverde se pudo volver a ver estaba tendida en el suelo intentando arrastrarse a donde estaba su Ashikabi.

-Lo… sien… to… Ashi.. kabi… sa…- En ese momento se quedo completamente inmóvil y su marca Sekirei fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo de la parte baja de su nuca.

-Muchas gracias, Tsukiumi-san- Le dio Minato mirándola con una gratitud infinita.

-No.. No tienes nada que agradecerme- Le respondio poniéndose mas roja que un tomate en tanto volvía a sentir los fuertes latidos de su alocado corazón- a.. ademas, si estuviese en buenas condiciones, tu Sekirei no perdería ante esa maldita- Musito débilmente sintiendo un poco de tristeza en las palabras ''tu Sekirei''.

``Asi es, esa maldita no resistió mi mejor ataque en cambio esta tipa, soporto varios de mis mejores ataques y aun asi era capaz de ponerse de pie una y otra vez´´ Pensaba la chica mientras a pesar de la rivalidad estaba empezando a sentir un poco de respeto por la Sekirei de Minato que habia demostrado tener mucha mas fuerza de voluntad y espíritu que la peliverde, ademas de una mejor ética en cuanto a las normas del combate

-Tu eres la siguiente- Le dijo Tsukiumi a Sasami acercándose de forma amenazante hacia ella, la pelinegra por su parte mas aterrada aun despues de ver como habia eliminado a Nina empezó a retroceder tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una forma de salvarse y entonces justo en el momento en que la rubia extendía su mano, la Sekirei vio la forma para salvarse y rápidamente tiro una daga de madera sobre Tsukiumi, esta la esquivo moviéndose apenas un poco para dejar pasar el arma.

-¿Estas segura que has hecho bien en esquivarlo?- Le pregunto sonriendo en medio de una profusa transpiración debido a los nervios y al miedo que sentía de que su plan no funcionase- ya que… en realidad no era a ti a quien le apuntaba.

La Sekirei de Agua se dio la vuelta para ver a Minato justo detrás de ella y al arma pesada impactarle en su contra golpeándolo en mitad del pecho y arrojándolo desde la azotea del edificio en el cual se encontraban.

Mientras saltaba por el aire como un muñeco de trapo por la fuerza del impacto, los ojos del joven se mantuvieron intactos en los de la chica y antes de que dejase de verla por última vez pudo ver reflejado en su bello rostro… **el miedo**… **la preocupación**… **el arrepentimiento.**

-Y ahora, tu decides- La presiono Sasami- ¿Qué es mas importante para ti?, ¿salvar tu orgullo persiguiéndome hasta eliminarme?, ¿o salvar a tu Ashikabi que esta a punto de morir?...

**MSEAdNys7S**

Y mientras caía por el vacío Minato Sahashi no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que habían pasado, mirando hacia abajo vio que el edificio era muy alto y como quien decía probablemente seria capaz de ver varias veces pasar su vida completa por sus ojos antes de estrellarse en el asfalto de la calle.

Y como bien decía el dicho el mismo estaba empezando a recordar los mejores momentos de sus cortos 19 años, y pese a todo no se sorprendió que todos esos recuerdos fuesen desde que se convirtiera en un Ashikabi, por supuesto, quizás nunca lo admitiría públicamente pero sus Sekireis tenían la magia de hacerlo sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo cada segundo que vivía.

Y entre todos los recuerdos que tenia, precisamente uno le vino con mucha claridad a la mente, seguramente por que tenia mucho que ver con su actual situación.

**-…-.**

**-… El Ashikabi es como el Rey en el Ajedrez, si logran vencerlo… el partido se acaba-**

**-Como, ¿que tratas de decir?-.**

**-Al parecer esto no lo sabias-.**

**-…-.**

**-Posiblemente asi sea-.**

**-Aun asi, en el caso de que el Ashikabi muriese la Sekirei o las Sekireis a las que les hubiese dado alas… serian desactivadas-**

**-¿Desactivadas?, pero por que-.**

**-Espera, esto no lo ha hecho el M.B.I, si no que asi es como son las Sekireis, lo mismo con las Sekias es algo inherente a ellas que nosotros desconocemos la causa -.**

**-…-.**

Si, recordaba eso, eran fragmentos de su conversación con el Ashikabi del Escuadrón Disciplinario, su nombre era, Netsu… o… Nalzu, No, Natsuo, si ahora lo recordaba ese era su nombre, un tipo bastante agradable aunque le pareció un poco amanerado…

``ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO?´´ Se grito mentalmente ``¡estas a punto de morir idiota!, lo que significa que Musubi-chan, Ku-chan, Matsu-san, todas ellas… serán desactivadas, ¡No! ¡No quiero eso!, ¡No quiero que mueran!, por favor alguien…´´´

-Quien sea… por favor, que salve a mis Sekireis- Pidió desesperado.

-…Tch, incluso en un momento como este… todo lo que haces es preocuparte por tus Sekireis…- Murmuro una voz a su lado al tiempo que sentía como si algo suave y sedoso le estuviera acariciando el rostro.

Minato abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se encontró mirando directamente a los profundos y azules ojos de Tsukiumi, sus finos y rubios cabellos se enredaban entre si debido al fuerte viento que producía la caída y algunos le rozaban en el rostro produciéndole una agradable sensación de cosquilleo que se mezclaba con la dulce fragancia que desprendían.

-Realmente eres un hombre extraño- Continuo con un tono suave y sorprendentemente tímido- ponerte a ti mismo en peligro por tu Sekirei y además me salvaste de ese malvado Ashikabi… yo… probablemente todo este tiempo eh estado buscando a alguien como tu…

-…-.

-Di, ¿como te llamas?- Le pregunto mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo acercaba a ella.

-Mi.. Minato, Minato Sahashi…- Le respondió absorto mirando como los labios de la chica se aproximaban cada vez mas a los suyos.

-Minato…- Pronuncio su nombre con cariño- a partir de ahora… la única que podrá matarte seré yo… Tsukiumi…

Y finalmente ocurrió la Sekirei apretó sus labios en contra de los de Minato, dando un tímido beso que pronto se profundizo cuando la lengua del joven se interno en la boca de la chica mezclando sus salivas y marcándola como suya… como ''Su Sekirei''.

Y la mente de Minato dejo de funcionar, mientras besaba a la ahora Su Sekirei, olvido todo, olvido que tenia esperando a Musubi en la azotea, olvido que Matsu y Kusano lo esperaban en la Posada junto a los demás miembros, olvido que tendría que inventar una nueva excusa para Miya al presentarle a Tsukiumi, olvido que todavía tenia que comprar los materiales para la universidad, olvido que todavía iba cayendo por el aire a una velocidad supersónica y que no le faltaba mucho para hacer contacto con el suelo… Lo único que no olvidaba era el dulce sabor de los suaves labios de Tsukiumi, hasta que ambos se separaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

Inmediatamente después una luz azulada ilumino todo a su alrededor y una bellísimas alas de luz crecieron en la espalda de Tsukiumi… que a partir de ese momento se convertía oficialmente en la Sekirei de Minato Sahashi.

-Sekirei Nº 09 Tsukiumi, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Murmuro la Sekirei entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su Ashikabi.

En ese momento, una enorme cantidad de agua los envolvió y la velocidad de caída empezó a disminuir hasta que se hizo nula y ambos estando abrazados aterrizaron suavemente sobre el asfalto de la calle.

-Tsukiumi-san, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto el pelinegro a su nueva Sekirei preocupado por su salud después de tantos golpes que recibió de sus distintos combates.

-Tsukiumi esta bien- Le dijo- te has convertido en mi esposo por lo que no hay necesidad de utilizar honoríficos entre nosotros… y por supuesto, también estoy bien…

-Es.. ¿Esposo?- Pregunto Minato incrédulo- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-¿Cómo que que quiero decir?, te has convertido en mi Ashikabi y eso para las Sekireis es exactamente lo mismo que un matrimonio- Le informo para el desasosiego del Ashikabi.

``Na.. nadie me había dicho nada de eso´´ Pensó un poco preocupado, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo, bueno sea lo fuese a pasar ya encontraría una solución.

-¿Qué paso con los Ashikabis y la Sekirei que quedaba?- La interrogo curioso.

-Los deje ir… para mi es mucho mas importante la vida de mi marido que terminar con unos imbéciles… además de que quizás algún otro día pueda volver a verlos y si eso se da ya pueden ir olvidándose de pedir clemencia- Gruño la Sekirei mientras sus pequeños colmillos se asomaban peligrosos.

-Bi.. Bien, este Tsukiumi ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Musubi-chan?- Le pidió.

Al oír el nombre de la castaña el humor de la rubia pareció alterarse.

-Oh, cierto, es verdad tu ya tenias a una Sekirei, sin embargo nunca te olvides que tu esposa legal soy yo….- Tsukiumi se callo unos instantes en los que pensó en algo que la tenia un poco intrigada- por cierto, ¿Por qué siempre hablas en plural cuando te refieres a esa chica?.

-¿Plural?- Pregunto el chico sin entender.

-Si, tu siempre dices, mis Sekireis esto, mis Sekireis lo otro, pero solo tenias a una…- Le explico

-Ah, bu.. bueno.. este yo.. Como decirlo je je je…- Minato empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, por algún motivo intuía que su respuesta no le iba a agradar en lo mas mínimo a la rubia y temía que sus deseos de matarlo regresaran.

-¿Minato?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿porque de repente te has puesto tan nervioso?- Le pregunto con tono sospechoso- espero que no estés ocultándole nada a tu esposa… - Le dijo empezando a enojarse en tanto hacia aparecer agua que se mantuvo girando alrededor suyo.

-No, no claro que no, ha ha ha…- Reía con nerviosismo el muchacho.

-Bien, entonces respon…-.

-Mina-tan, Mina-tan…- Lo llamo de repente una voz conocida.

-Onii-chan…- Se agregó otra voz también muy conocida para el Ashikabi.

Y a pesar de que eran dos de las voces que el chico mas amaba en el mundo, en ese momento el chico las imaginaba como las voces de dos hermosos Ángeles que se acercaban para llevárselo al cielo… y que con una rubia furiosa detrás de el eso podría cobrar demasiado literalismo.

Ya que, corriendo por la calle en dirección a ellos se acercaban Matsu y Kusano, la pequeña iba tomada de la mano de la chica en tanto corría lo más rápido que le daban sus cortas piernas para no ser arrastrada por la chica mayor.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron e inmediatamente, y para gran molestia de cierta rubia, se lanzaron a los brazos de su Ashikabi arrojándolo al suelo.

-Mina-tan ¿estas bien?, estaba muy preocupada por que no me habían llamado- Le dijo la pelirroja-.

-¿Onii-chan?, ¿estas herido?- Esta vez fue la vocecita de su pequeña Sekirei la que le hablaba preocupada.

Y a pesar de la peligrosa situación en que se encontraba no pudo evitar ponerse un poco feliz al ver lo preocupadas que se veían.

``je je, tal parece que el amor es mutuo´´ Pensó sintiéndose muy agradecido de que sus Sekireis estuviesen tan pendientes de él.

-Matsu-san, Ku-chan, estoy bien no se preocupen, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les pregunto incorporándose junto a ellas.

-Ah, bueno, veras, como no me llamaban decidí observar el área que les toco a ustedes y entonces vi a Musubi-tan pelear con la numero 09… al principio me limite a observar pero después de ver que Musubi-tan tenia problemas, decidí venir aquí, en el camino me tope con Kusano-tan a la que le explique de la situación y ella decidió acompañarme-.

-Matsu-san, te había dicho que Ku-chan…-

-Por cierto, también me traje esto- Lo interrumpió mostrándole un botiquín de primeros auxilios- pensé que Musubi-tan lo necesitaría.

-Si, tienes razón, gracias por traerlo, Musubi-chan esta un poco lastimada así que…-

En ese momento el chico sintió una gran intención asesina que lo obligo a darse la vuelta para ver a Tsukiumi envuelta en llamas de furia.

-Minato… ¿Quie.. Quienes son ellas?...- Le pregunto mientras le salían varias venas en el rostro.

-Ah, hola…- La saludo Matsu antes de que Minato tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca- soy Matsu, Sekirei Nº 02, y ella es Kusano-tan Sekirei Nº 108, las dos somos Sekireis de Mina-tan…

-Se.. ¡¿Sekirei?- Grito, y por fin entendió por qué el chico siempre hablaba en plural- Minato, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿tenias otras Sekireis y no me lo habías dicho?

-No, este… no es que estuviera ocultándotelo… es solo que.. No tuve tiempo de decírtelo y…- Balbuceaba el chico cada vez mas asustado

Tsukiumi se quedo en silencio, y decía que hacia poco se había sentido más furiosa de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida… No, en este momento se sentía mas furiosa que en toda su vida, dejando en segundo lugar el anterior momento.

-¡Festival de Agua!- Grito empapando de los pies a la cabeza a su Ashikabi que fue arrojado al suelo quedando totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Eh?, ¿no era que no funcionaban conmigo?- Se pregunto ya sin saber que pensar.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En un galpón abandonado un hombre pálido de largo cabello negro teñido con unas líneas amarillas estaba parado al lado de unas enormes cajas vacías.

Frente a él en un sofá viejo y algo derruido, una chica descansaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban a ritmo con su respiración.

La chica, de cabello azul oscuro largo hasta la cintura, estaba vestida con un chaleco abierto sobre una remera de color rosa sin mangas que se ajustaba a su busto de gran tamaño dejando expuestos sus delgados brazos, tenía puesto un jean apretado azul marino y unas botas de cuero marrón, y finalmente sobre su cabeza se posaba una gorra que tapaba a medias sus ojos.

El hombre, como cada vez que la veía quedo momentáneamente golpeado por la belleza de la chica, la cual, a su opinión era tan hermosa que no tenia nada que envidiarle a la belleza natural de las Sekireis.

``Si no fuera por que sé que es una humana hace ya tiempo que habría tratado de hacerla mía´´ Pensaba el sujeto algo embobado por el aspecto delicado de la joven, lo que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

Sin embargo y pese a su apariencia el hombre sabía muy bien que la chica no era lo que aparentaba.

``Se muy bien de que es una maestra de las Artes Marciales´´, el hombre recordaba muy bien su primer encuentro con la joven, en especial su cuerpo todo magullado por la paliza que recibió por tratar de conquistarla.

``Bueno, de todas formas eso paso antes de saber que era una Ashikabi como yo, seguro que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de eso´´ Continuaba pensando el tipo sin quitar sus ojos de la chica que continuaba durmiendo con tranquilidad.

La joven, una Ashikabi como el, era una especie de aliada de Izumi Higa el Ashikabi del Este, aunque a diferencia de él, ella no era la subordinada de Higa, tan solo una colaboradora, como siempre trataba de dejar bien en claro cada vez que se le solicitaba su participación en algún asunto del juego al que ella se negaba, haciendo suponer que bien podría traicionarlos si pasase algo que no le convenía.

Para ser franco al hombre no le agradaba mucho la joven, y entre ella e Higa no veía grandes diferencias, pero como cualquier persona el iría hacia quien demostrase ser el mas competente y quien mas chances le diese de salir intacto de ese juego loco en el que la mala suerte lo había involucrado y eso estaba seguro que conseguiría permaneciendo del lado de esta chica de la cual no sabia casi nada a excepción de que no se llevaba nada bien con Higa por algo que desconocía y su apellido.

Pero no estaba sola, el sujeto pudo ver desde que había entrado a varias siluetas que se ocultaban entre las sombras del lugar, en especial dos figuras que permanecían en silencio detrás de la chica durmiente como una especie de guardianes.

El hombre se adelanto unos pasos y el ruido de sus pisadas hizo que la chica se despertara abriendo sus ojos de color verde esmeralda que miraron a su alrededor en busca de la fuente del ruido hasta que la encontró fijando su mirada algo aturdida en la imagen del recién llegado.

-YO!, Fukuzawa, tanto tiempo sin vernos- La saludo amistosamente el hombre, gesto que no fue imitado por la joven.

-Oh, eres tú, Takabe- Lo reconoció con tono aburrido mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se tallaba los ojos para desperezarse.

``Waaa, que linda´´ Pensó el hombre viendo el gesto de la peliazul.

-¿En que estas pensando Takabe?- Lo sorprendió la joven, era dueña de una voz suave y melodiosa- espero que nada inapropiado que me concierna.

-Ah, no, claro que no, je je je, no estaba pensando nada inapropiado como tu dices- Se apresuró a negar.

-Por tu bien, espero que así sea- Murmuro la joven llamada Fukuzawa.

-Si je je je, por cierto- Cambio rápidamente de tema- ¿aun sigues viniendo a este lugar abandonado?, si que tienes aficiones raras.

-¿Has venido aquí a criticar mis gustos?- Le inquirió algo disgustada.

-No, no, claro que no- Se disculpo rápidamente Takabe- eh venido aquí para mantenerla informada de cada movimiento de Higa del Este como me lo habia pedido je je je.

-Oh, ya veo, asi que era por eso- Murmuro la chica con indiferencia- y bien, ¿que es lo que me traes ahora?, espero que sea importante.

-Si, claro que lo es- Le aseguro el hombre- y es que el maldito de Higa nos ha dado carta libre.

-¿Carta libre?-.

-Si, a partir de ahora dejara que seamos nosotros quienes nos quedemos con las Sekireis que quedan je je je-.

-¿Dejara?, pero que idiota eres Takabe…-

-¿Eh?-.

-Higa no te esta dejando que hagas nada- Explico la Chica con impaciencia- simplemente ve peligroso involucrarse demasiado en esta etapa y por eso envía a sus peones a que se arriesguen por el… de esa forma sus Sekireis estarán seguras para cuando el verdaderamente las necesite, y si no son eliminados… de lo que estoy segura no le importara en lo mas mínimo, sus aliados aumentaran su poder, lo que de cierta forma le conviene, aunque no dejara que se hagan demasiado poderosos, imagino que esta oferta no ah sido extendida ni hacia Satoh ni hacia Harutoshi, ni hablar de Matsuda ¿cierto?.

-Ah, es verdad-

-Lo ves, esa es su forma de actuar… y tú como el idiota que eres caíste completito- Se burlo la chica.

Como era de esperar la burla no le cayó nada bien al sujeto pero como no estaba su Sekirei para acompañarlo tan solo pudo apretar sus puños con impotencia.

-Pero de todas formas, esta noticia tiene su importancia- Agrego la chica recostándose nuevamente en el sofá y mirándolo de perfil- es decir, si todos los Ashikabis se empiezan a concentrar en la Zona Norte eso hará mi trabajo mucho más fácil hu hu hu, que divertido, que divertido.

-Por cierto- Continuo la chica mirándolo de forma seductora- hablando de la Zona Norte, me he enterado de que hay un nuevo Ashikabi allí.

-N-No sabría decirle- Tartamudeo el hombre, por mas mal que la chica le cayera no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su belleza- en la Zona Norte hay muchos Ashikabis que luchan por dominarla y como todavía hay algunas Sekireis que no han obtenido alas que aparezcan nuevos Ashikabis no es la gran cosa.

-Je je, es verdad, sin embargo, el Ashikabi de quien estoy hablando ya ha obtenido tres Sekireis- Le informo para gran sorpresa del sujeto- de seguir asi sera un gran candidato para convertirse en el Ashikabi del Norte ¿no crees?.

-¿Tres Sekireis?, ¿y acaba de aparecer?- Murmuro asombrado- oh, ya veo, seria muy conveniente tener a este tipo nuevo de nuestro lado ¿me equivoco?.

-Me alegra que tengas una mente rápida Takabe- Sonrió la chica- asi es, sera muy conveniente para mi tenerlo como mi aliado.

-Bien, en ese caso, tratare de reunir toda la información que pueda sobre el- Le dijo el tipo contento por el halago de la joven.

-Cuento contigo-.

-¡Si, Por supuesto!- Exclamo Takabe antes de marcharse- no la defraudare.

Con eso dicho el hombre abandono el lugar yendo a recolectar toda la información que pudiese para la chica.

-Ese sujeto es muy fácil de dominar- Murmuro una de las dos figuras que permanecían en la oscuridad detrás de la joven.

Esta solo se rió con algo de desenfado.

-Por supuesto, es igual que todos los hombres a los que eh conocido, todos ellos caen muy fácil por una cara bonita hu hu hu- Comento la chica que de repente cambio su tono a uno mas soñador cuando agrego- en toda mi vida solo eh conocido a un hombre que no actuaba como un idiota por mi belleza.

-Ho, ¿en serio?- En la voz se percibía un leve dejo de sorpresa- ¿y que paso con el?.

-No lo se- Musito la joven quien se mostraba algo triste- hace años que no lo eh vuelto a ver.

-¿Y qué harías si vuelves a verlo?-.

La chica se revolvió en el sofá para mirar a su interlocutor mientras le sonreía con picardía.

-Hoy estas hablando mucho- Murmuro- ¿acaso tienes celos?

La figura esbozo una sonrisa cómplice y sin responderle se levanto y de un salto desapareció del lugar seguido por la otra figura.

-Eso pensé- Se rió la chica para si misma.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien?- Pregunto Kagari entrando en la casa, habia vuelto del Host, en donde despues de hablar con el gerente y arreglar un par de cosas que le llevaron mas tiempo del que habia previsto regreso a la Posada, - Hmm, ¿no esta un poco demasiado silencioso?.

El chico continúo su camino hasta la cocina en donde lo único que encontró fue una olla con agua calentándose a fuego lento en una hornalla.

Kagari se sentó en una silla en tanto se preguntaba si Miya se habia olvidado de que habia dejado el fuego prendido.

En ese momento el peligris sintió un poco de sed y se levanto de la silla para dirigirse al refrigerador y abrirlo.

-¿Robando comida Kagari-san?- Lo sorprendió la voz de Miya entrando a la cocina- quien hubiera dicho que seria tan glotón.

-Mi.. Miya –Suspiro el chico resignado a ser el blanco de las burlas de la mujer, la verdad es que le agradaba verla tan alegre, desde que Sahashi habia llegado a la Posada la casera se veia mas comunicativa que de costumbre e incluso bromeaba bastante seguido cosa que antes solo lo hacia en muy contadas ocasiones, con respecto a esto ultimo el peligris tuvo que reconocer que la llegada del Ashikabi supuso ser algo muy bueno para el también puesto que antes de su llegada el era el único blanco de sus chistes ahora en cambio la casera dividía sus burlas entre ambos chicos - tan solo buscaba algo para refrescar mi garganta-

-Hmm ¿en serio?- Le dijo Miya en un claro tono de duda.

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto el peligris cambiando el curso de la conversación.

-Sahashi-san salio a comprar algo con Musubi-san… imagino que no tardaran mucho en volver- Murmuro.

-Ya veo…-

-Matsu debería estar en su habitación y supuestamente Kusano descansando en el cuarto con Uzume hu hu hu…-

-¿Supuestamente?-

-Ah, no me hagas caso, tan solo hablaba conmigo misma… por cierto Kagari-san, ya que has regresado y estas libre ayúdame a preparar la mesa-.

-Si, claro…- Acepto.

-Y ni bien termines ve a llamar a las chicas de arriba…-

-Es.. Esta bien…- Volvió a murmurar- Miya… ¿no me estarás tomando como tu sirviente o si?

¿Pero que estas diciendo Kagari-san?, yo nunca haría eso…- Le contesto sonriéndole de forma gatuna- …y ahora, menos palabras y mas acción que la mesa no se servirá sola.

-Si…-

``Definitivamente me ve como un esclavo´´ Pensó Kagari suspirando internamente.

En ese momento escucharon murmullos que provenían del exterior de la Posada, murmullos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Ara, parece que Sahashi-san y Musubi-san están regresando, si que se tomaron su tiempo hu hu hu-

A medida que se acercaban las voces se hicieron más audibles y efectivamente Kagari y Miya reconocieron las voces del Ashikabi y su Primer Sekirei, aunque no eran las únicas voces que se escuchaban.

-...Te estoy diciendo que lo sueltes maldita- Gruñía una voz que no supieron reconocer- soy su esposa legal y por tanto la única con derecho a abrazarlo…

-Musubi también es su esposa…- Le contestaba la castaña.

-Po.. Por favor chicas, no peleen entre ustedes…- Sonaba la voz del joven tratando de conciliarlas.

-Al parecer vienen acompañados- Murmuro el peligris a quien la voz de la primera persona le sonaba demasiado familiar.

``Sera… No, eso es imposible… ella nunca…´´ Pensaba confundido.

Con la duda en la mente Kagari salio de la cocina junto con la casera al mismo tiempo que se habría la puerta de la entrada principal y se plantaban dentro Minato, Musubi y otra chica, esta última iba vestida de negro, con el largo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

``Tsu.. Tsu.. Tsu. ¡¿TSUKIUMI?´´ Grito Kagari en su mente, ``¿Qué hace ella aquí y…¿eh?´´.

Kagari desvió la vista hacia la rubia viéndola de la forma en la que nunca hubiese imaginado verla, puesto que la Sekirei estaba abrazando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Minato en tanto lanzaba mirandas del mas profundo disgusto hacia Musubi que estaba colgada del brazo derecho del Ashikabi.

``¿Estoy soñando cierto?, si es verdad, esto debe de ser un sueño, ja ja ja ja si, no hay forma en que la Tsukiumi que conozco este tomándose del brazo de un Ashikabi con tanto amor y cuidado´´ Pensó el chico empezando a pellizcarse, pero, ante su gran asombro no se estaba despertando, el brazo le dolía mucho y tuvo finalmente que admitir que 1, estaba completamente despierto y 2, Tsukiumi realmente habia aceptado a un Ashikabi.

Mientras tanto la Sekirei observo la casa en donde vivía su Ashikabi hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la casera que a su vez la veia con un poco de curiosidad.

-Minato, ¿Quién es esta mujer?- Le pregunto en tono sospechoso

-Ah ¿ella?, si, ella es Miya Asama, la dueña de esta Posada- Le explico rápidamente.

-¿Sahashi-san?, ¿y esta chica quien es?- Le pregunto a su vez la casera con un pequeño brillo demoníaco en los ojos.

-Ah, pues ella es…- Balbuceo el chico, sabia que ese momento llegaría pero entre su preocupación por que sus Sekireis se curaran sus heridas y sus intentos de que no volviesen a luchar entre si al tratar de ganar su atención no le habia alcanzado el tiempo para pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para no levantar sospechas del por que seguía trayendo mujeres una tras otra a la Posada- …este ella es….

-Soy su esposa- Declaro la rubia con rotundidad.

-¿Esposa?, hu hu hu, Sahashi-san, sin duda las mujeres que traes a la Posada son cada vez mas interesantes.

-Ah, bueno este…-

-Proyecto Sekirei- Dijo de repente la dueña sonriendo con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo es que la casera sabe sobre eso?- Murmuro Minato realmente.

-Ara, ¿no te lo habia dicho?, mi esposo, Takehito Asama, trabajaba para el M.B.I- Le confeso.

-En ese caso usted…-.

-Si, se todo sobre el Plan Sekirei…- Le dijo volviendo a sonreír como antes- ¿tu eres la Sekirei de Sahashi-san cierto?- Agrego dirigiéndose a Tsukiumi.

-Soy su esposa, Nº 09 Tsukiumi- Respondio con mucho orgullo.

-Musubi también es su esposa- Exclamo la castaña muy feliz ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de la rubia.

Minato suspiro con cansancio, despues de que con ayuda de Matsu lograran curar en parte las heridas de Tsukiumi y de Musubi, la castaña lo habia felicitado por obtener su Cuarta Sekirei y, fiel a su costumbre, lo hizo dándole un gran abrazo lo que ocasiono la furia de Tsukiumi que la habia amenazado de muerte si no se alejaba de su esposo… y ahí empezó todo, desde ese momento la Primer Sekirei de Minato se empezó a llamar ella también su esposa comenzando una competición silenciosa con la Sekirei rubia de cual de ellas podía mantenerse pegada al brazo de su Ashikabi durante mas tiempo, lo que termino en un empate ya que incluso en ese momento ambas seguían aferradas firmemente a sus extremidades.

-Hu hu hu, pues mucho gusto entonces, Tsukiumi-san, mi nombre es Miya Asama y como ya te ah mencionado tu Ashikabi aquí presente soy la dueña de este lugar- Termino presentándose la Casera- Por cierto, Tsukiumi-san y tu también Musubi-san ¿Qué son esas fachas?, ¿no habrán estado caminando de esa forma por las calles o si?- Les pregunto sonriendo de forma siniestra en tanto su la mascara de Hanyo aparecía detrás de ella asustando a todos los presentes.

El Ashikabi observo a sus dos Sekireis, ciertamente ninguna de ellas estaba muy presentable que digamos, ya que debido a la peleas que habian tenido sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas.

-Hmm, ya me imagino que es lo que pudo haber pasado…- Murmuro Miya en voz baja aun con su mascara de Hanyo atrás suyo- …bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo mejor sera que se vayan a dar una ducha.

-Si- Exclamo Musubi feliz ante la idea de bañarse.

-Creo que es una buena idea- Acepto Tsukiumi que no sentía tanto miedo desde que cuando era pequeña su afinadora la aterrorizaba para que se dejase dar las inyecciones.

-Tu también podrías tomarte una ducha Sahashi-san- Le recomendó al ver que el chico, aunque no tan mal como sus Sekireis también estaba un poco deteriorado, y entonces se dio cuenta que Kagari aun seguía junto a ella- Kagari-san, ¿no te habia dicho que fueras a buscar al resto de las chicas?- Le dijo.

Y por primera vez desde que llegase Tsukiumi se percato de Kagari, al cual se quedo mirando de una forma extraña.

-Tu- Lo llamo haciendo que el peligris tragara duro- ¿te eh visto en algún lado?

De la impresión que le produjo el chico no pudo evitarse caer al suelo con dureza.

``No puedo creerlo, si tan solo me pongo un tapaboca´´ Pensaba el chico en parte desilusionado de que no lo hubiese reconocido..

-No lo creo- Le respondio- seguramente me confundes con alguien mas, soy Kagari y vivo aquí, es un placer conocerte

-Oh, ¿tenemos visitas?- Les llego una voz y al dar vuelta vieron a Uzume bajando por la escalera.

-Uzume-san, Hmm, ¿y Ku-chan?, ¿no estaba contigo?- Le pregunto la casera

-Eh, si lo estaba, pero salio de mi habitación para ir al baño y nunca regreso- Les contó.

-Ku-chan esta en la habitación de Matsu- Les dijo Musubi.

-Eh, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Quiso saber Uzume.

-No, eh, lo que Musubi-chan, quiere decir es que si no esta en tu habitación y puesto que yo no estaba lo mas probable seria que hubiese ido al cuarto de Matsu-san- Se apresuro a intervenir Minato- ¿no es asi, Musubi-chan?.

-Ah, si, eso quería decir he he…- Se disculpo la chica regañándose mentalmente por haber metido la pata.

A una cuadra de la Posada, Matsu se habia detenido y llevado a Kusano por otro camino diciendo que seria mejor para ellas entrar por donde habian salido, ya que no seria muy conveniente que Miya se enterase de que se habian ausentado.

Minato junto a Tsukiumi y Musubi se habia quedado en el mismo lugar por unos minutos procurando darle a sus otras dos Sekireis el tiempo necesario para entrar a hurtadillas a la Posada sin que nadie las viera.

``Espero que ya hayan entrado´´ Pensó el chico mientras veia a Kagari subir las escaleras para ir a buscarlas.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Kagari subió las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de Matsu y toco la puerta, nadie le atendió, volvió a golpear y de nuevo ninguna respuesta.

-Matsu, ¿estas ahí?- Pregunto.

Ya cansado de esperar, decidió empujar la puerta trampa e ingresar a la habitación cuando de repente se empezaron a escuchar algunos ruidos como si alguien estuviese empujando cosas, corriéndolas de lugar, y luego los murmullos débiles e inaudibles de dos voces femeninas.

-Matsu-san, ¿estas ahí?- Probo de nuevo el peligris.

-Eh, ¿Kagari-tan?- Le respondio la voz sorprendida de la pelirroja desde adentro.

-Si, soy yo- Le contesto el chico- llevo llamadote un rato sabes, ¿que diablos estabas haciendo?

-Ah, no nada, solo cambiaba algunas de las computadoras de lugar- Le informo la chica- lo siento, debí haber estado tan concentrada que no te escuche- Se disculpo.

-Esta bien, no importa, pero mas importante, ¿esta Kusano contigo?-.

-¿Kusano-tan?, eh, ah si, si ella esta aquí conmigo- Le dijo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Por nada en especial, simplemente les venia a avisar de que el almuerzo estara listo pronto y que Miya las esta llamando-.

-Oh, de acuerdo, dile a Miya-tan que ya bajamos-.

-Bien, pero no tarden demasiado- Murmuro Kagari antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse.

La chica de anteojos pego su oreja a la puerta escuchando los pasos del peligris que se alejaban.

-Bien, ya se retiro- Murmuro aliviada, en tanto miraba a Kusano- parece que tuvimos suerte Kusano-tan- Le dijo sonriendo- Miya no nos ah descubierto je je, pero aun asi sera mejor que bajemos ya si no queremos enojarla.

-Hum-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Despues del almuerzo Minato se dedico prácticamente toda la tarde evitando que sus Sekireis no se pelearan entre ellas, especialmente Tsukiumi y Musubi, afortunadamente para el, la casera rápidamente impuso el orden e instruyo a la rubia sobre las normas de la Posada a lo que la nueva Sekirei de Minato no tuvo mas remedio que adaptarse si no quería caer bajo la ir de la pelimorada.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que los celos siguieran a flor de piel y apenas una u otra se colgaba del brazo de Minato ya habian una o dos que le gritaban iniciándose una nueva pelea.

Debido a esto a Miya no les quedo mas remedio que castigarlos (Minato incluido) a trabajos varios en la casa, como cambiar algunos muebles de sus lugares o arreglar el jardín del patio trasero.

Y en eso estaban cuando Minato vio a su Primer Sekirei, que se habia quedado quieta mirando el cielo, con un dedo en sus labios en tanto pensaba en quien sabia que cosa.

-¿Qué sucede Musubi-chan?- Le pregunto el chico sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Hmm, es solo que me acabo de acordar en donde lo habia visto antes- Murmuro la chica bajando la mirada y dirigiéndola a su Ashikabi.

-¿Dónde lo habías visto antes?, ¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que hiciste con Tsukiumi-san, eso de que no te afectaran sus poderes- Se explico.

-Ah, eso…-

-Si, estaba segura de que lo habia visto antes-.

-Hmm, Musubi-chan, dudo mucho de que lo hayas visto antes, es decir, era la primera vez que veia a Tsukiumi-

-No me refiero a eso… eh, como decirlo…- Trataba de explicarse Musubi sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¿recuerdas el Jardín Botánico?

-Eh, si, fue donde le di alas a Ku-chan- Recordó el joven- ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Eh, pues, estaba esa Sekirei muuuy fuerte con la que luche, esa que usaba el hielo…-

-Ah, ella- Musito Minato en la mención de la chica.

-Si, ella…- Continuo la castaña- Musubi se acuerda de que algo muy parecido a lo que sucedió hoy con Tsukiumi te paso con esa Sekirei… su hielo tampoco te afecto.

-¿Huh?-.

-¿Por qué habrá sido no?- Se preguntaba en voz alta.

-S.. Si, por que habrá sido…- Murmuro el chico pensando detenidamente en el asunto.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En el sur de la ciudad, mas específicamente en la mansión de Mikogami, se estaba produciendo un gran alboroto debido a que las Sekireis del joven Ashikabi estaban discutiendo entre ellas tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención del joven que, aburrido, se mantenía sentado en un sillón mientras observaba a sus Sekireis discutir.

-Yo soy la Sekirei favorita de Mikogami-sama- Declaro una de ellas- es obvio que seré yo la que lo acompañe a la ceremonia de inauguración de la nueva empresa de su padre.

-Cállate, Mikogami-sama, ira conmigo- La desafió otra.

-Claro que no, es obvio que me elegirá a mi- Intervino una tercera.

-Eso no es verdad, el maestro no tiene tan mal gusto- Opino otra

Y asi siguieron una tras otra discutiendo sobre quien acompañaría a su Ashikabi cada una de ellas muy segura de ser la elegida.

Un poco mas apartados del resto, un hombre de cabello corto y mirada seria estaba sentado en un sofá, a su lado y observando por una de las ventanas de la mansión, una chica de corto cabello castaño claro y una marca Sekirei en la frente.

La chica dejo de mirar por la ventana para centrar su atención en la pelea que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- Le pregunto al hombre junto a ella con su voz monótona y carente de sentimientos.

-Están tratando de decidir quien ira con Mikogami a la nueva fiesta que dará su padre mañana por la noche-.

-¿Fiesta?-.

-Oh, si, tu estabas patrullando el Área Norte cuando nos avisaron- Susurro- ayer por la tarde un empleado de su padre vino a la casa para avisarle a Mikogami de que su padre necesitaba su presencia en la ceremonia de apertura de una nueva fabrica que dará trabajo a mucha gente, y desde entonces sus Sekireis se han estado peleando por saber quien sera la elegida.

-¿Elegida?- Pregunto sin comprender.

-Por supuesto, se vería un poco extraño por no decir ridículo que todas lo acompañaran-.

-Ah, ya veo-.

-Si, es realmente molesto verlas pelearse por sus estupidos celos-.

-Hnn, ¿no estaban peleando para ver quien lo acompaña?- Se confundió la castaña.

Mutsu se palmeo la cara con incredulidad, le agradaba la chica, en parte por que no era una Sekirei de su Ashikabi y en parte por que no hablaba mucho, sin embargo habia veces en que demostraba ser un poco lenta y en esas ocasiones tenia que controlarse para ser paciente y no enojársele.

-Por supuesto…- Continúo lentamente- pero eso se debe a que están celosas de que otra Sekirei pase más tiempo con Mikogami que ellas.

-Celos…- Susurro la chica que continuaba mirando la disputa de las Sekireis del sur.

-Ah, si, todas las Sekireis de Mikogami son muy celosas de el y a ninguna le gusta que otra reciba mas atención que ellas, lo que las lleva a estar constantemente peleándose por eso.

-Yo no me siento de esa forma… - Murmuro Akitsu.

-Tú no eres su Sekirei, no tienes ninguna conexión emocional que te una a Mikogami y es por eso que a ti te da igual verlo con otras Sekireis… -Le dijo- …auque quizás si logras conseguir tu propio Ashikabi puedas entender lo que se siente estar celosa- Continuo en tono de broma.

-Un Ashikabi… para mi…- Susurro la chica.

-Ah.. si- Balbuceo el hombre mirándola de soslayo.

``¿Se habrá tomado en serio mis palabras?´´ Pensaba Mutsu ``No, claro que no, ella sabe muy bien de que eso es imposible para ella´´.

-¿Y tu también sientes celos?- Le pregunto Akitsu de golpe sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que Mutsu casi se cayera del sillón de la impresión-

-Ejem!,…- Carraspeo nervioso evitando la mirada superficialmente glacial de la chica, pero, en la que brillaba algo muy parecido a la diversión- este… eso es diferente…-

-¿Diferente?,¿Cuál es la diferencia?, ¿No eres tu también uno de sus Sekireis?- Continuo preguntándole Akitsu de forma impasible.

-Eh, si, pero… no importa… mi situación es un poco mas compleja y aunque te lo explicara nunca lo entenderías-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que necesitarías tener un Ashikabi para eso… y en tu caso… es imposible- Murmuro el hombre para finalmente marcharse dejándola sola con sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Mi propio… Ashikabi?- Musito Akitsu para si misma.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Minato, encerrado en su habitación pensaba en las palabras que Musubi le habia dicho al mediodía.

-Ciertamente, si me pongo a pensar, las dos situaciones son similares con la única diferencia de que una usa el hielo y la otra agua, pero aun asi ninguna de sus habilidades me afecto- Murmuraba el chico caminando de un lado para el otro- y si la razón de eso es la misma entonces ¿eso significaría que esa chica estaba reaccionando a mi?, No, eso no puede ser, ella no actuaba frente a mi como lo hicieron mis Sekireis, hay algo diferente en eso ¿pero que?...

-¿Qué es lo que estas murmurando aquí metido Minato?- Lo sorprendió la voz de Tsukiumi, mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¡Tsukiumi!- Se sobresalto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A que viene esa reacción?- Le pregunto molesta- y que, ¿acaso no puedo estar en ''nuestra'' habitación a solas con mi marido?

-¿Nuestra habitación?, ¿marido?-

-Ya te lo dije, desde el momento en que te convertiste en mi Ashikabi has pasado a ser también mi esposo y yo en tu mujer-

-Ah, si, es verdad- Le acepto dócilmente sin querer enojarla- por cierto, ¿necesitas algo Tsukiumi?

La chica se sobresalto y se puso tensa, dirigió su vista al suelo en tanto sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Bu.. Bueno, es que.. como decirlo… este…- Tartamudeaba la rubia muy nerviosa poniéndose mas y mas colorada- tu sabes… cuando dos personas como nosotros se casan, ellos… este… tienen su luna de miel – Susurro muy bajito lo ultimo.

-¿Perdón?, lo siento, no escuche lo ultimo- Le pidió Minato acercándosele.

-Eso mismo… luna de miel – Musito nuevamente en voz apenas audible.

-¿Lunar de la piel?...- Intento el pelinegro confundido.

-¡Luna de Miel!- Grito la chica de golpe, enfadada por su equivocación.

-¿Luna de miel?- Repitió el joven como un eco- Q.. Qu.. ¿Qué pasa con eso?...

-Pues precisamente eso es lo que pasa… ya.. ya que estamos casados deberíamos tener nuestra luna de miel… -Le dijo evitándole la mirada en tanto se sonrojaba aun mas de lo que estaba.

-EEHHHHH!... pe.. pe.. pe…- Tartamudeaba el chico sonrojándose ante la idea de el y Tsukiumi haciendo…- Es… espera un momento Tsukiumi, aunque digas eso, en realidad nosotros no…

-TU!- Le dijo de forma amenazante agarrándolo del cuello de la remera- me hiciste tu Sekirei, entonces soy tu esposa… **¿cierto?**

-Cie… cierto… e.. eres mi esposa…- Musito el chico asustado.

-Bien, en ese caso- Continuo la chica soltándolo y volviendo a su actitud tímida- de… deberíamos irnos a otro sitio para pasar nu… nuestra primera noche ju… juntos…

El Ashikabi estaba shockeado, despues de conocerla nunca se habría imaginado que la chica le pediría semejante cosa.

``¿Primero quiere matarme y ahora esto?, este chica es realmente…´´

Desde luego, no era que no le gustase la posibilidad de tener relaciones sexuales con alguna de sus Sekireis, de hecho tan solo las circunstancias desfavorables y la siempre vigilante Miya habian evitado que no lo hubiese echo ya con alguna de ellas, Sin embargo habia algo que no lo hacia sentir del todo cómodo con la situación.

-Espera Tsukiumi…- La detuvo antes de que saliera- ¿no te parece esto un poco apresurado?

-¿Apresurado?-

-Si, es decir, tan solo nos conocimos hoy y…-

-¿Qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo?- Lo interrumpió ceñuda asiéndolo retroceder unos pasos- para una Sekirei el tiempo es lo de menos, eres mi Ashikabi, lo que te convierte en la persona mas importante para mi y eso es lo único que cuenta… ademas, es normal para una mujer entregarse a su marido la primera noche de casados… y como nosotros nos casamos hoy, entonces nuestra luna de miel sera esta noche…

-¿Estas realmente segura de esto?-

-Por supuesto que si, ¿y tu por que dudas?-.

-No es que este dudando…-Murmuro- y para serte sincero, la idea de hacerte mía me llena de emoción- Le confeso un poco sonrojado- pero como tu Ashikabi, mi prioridad son siempre tus sentimientos y por eso antes de que hagamos esto quiero que te sientas completamente segura acerca de entregarte a mi.

-Lo estoy- Le respondio mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin un asomo de duda o titubeo, tan solo el amor y unas intensas ganas de expresarlo a través del contacto físico- desde el momento en que te jure mi amor y mi fidelidad lo hice para siempre, lo que significa que siempre estaré lista para entregarme a ti y ahora que finalmente a llegado el momento me siento mas segura que nunca con respecto a esto.

-Bien, si es lo que deseas…-

-Lo que deseamos- Generalizo.

-Si, es verdad, lo que deseamos- Le sonrió.

Minato se acerco a su Sekirei y la beso tiernamente en los labios, las alas de luz iluminando la habitación en tanto se separaron sin dejar de hacer contacto con los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- Le susurro al oído causándole un agradable estremecimiento.

-Si cuando quieras-.

Los dos bajaron juntos las escaleras, cruzando la sala principal en donde estaban Musubi y Kagari, los dos sentados a la mesa mirando la televisión.

-Hmm, ¿van a salir?- Les pregunto el peligris un poco sorprendido en tanto bebía un trago del café que tenia sobre la mesa.

-Si- Le respondio la rubia- vamos a tener nuestra luna de miel

-¿Luna de miel?- Repitió Kagari, sintiendo una pequeña punzación en el pecho, en lo que sabia que pasaría entre el Ashikabi y su nueva Sekirei- ¿ahora mismo?

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo si no?- Gruño Tsukiumi molesta.

-¿Luna de miel?- Pregunto Musubi de forma inocente en tanto ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad-¿Qué es eso?.

.Ah, este veras Musubi-chan nosotros…- Intento buscar las palabras adecuadas para que no se sintiera molesta o algo peor.

-Es cuando una hombre y una mujer despues de casarse pasan la noche juntos- Se le adelanto Tsukiumi- ¿te haces llamar su esposa y ni siquiera sabias eso?

-Tsu Tsukiumi…-

-Pasan la noche juntos…- Susurraba la castaña que no se habia percatado de la provocación de la rubia- AH, ya entiendo, es como cuando Minato-san y yo dormimos juntos…

La situación en la sala se congelo, asi como el corazón de Minato quien poco a poco volteo la vista para ver a una enfurecida rubia que miraba a la castaña con ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

``Es increíble la capacidad que tiene Musubi-chan para, aun sin saber lo que esta diciendo, utilizar las palabras justas para hacer enojar a los demás´´ Pensaba el chico sin poder evitar reírse un poco a lo que inmediatamente tuvo que morderse los labios para no seguir tentándose.

-¿Dormiste con ella?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi volviendo la vista a su Ashikabi, lo que causo que se le pasara rápidamente las ganas de reír.

-Eh, s si.. pe.. pero, no es lo que te estas imaginando, so.. solo dormíamos, nada mas- Se explico mirando para todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera salvarlo cuando se acordó de que el peligris todavía estaba presente- ¿no es verdad Kagari-san?

-Si, es cierto…- Corroboro este sonriendo- Miya nunca permitiría que algo como ''eso'' pasase en su posada.

-Hmm, ya veo- Se tranquilizo la rubia dándole la razón al recordar una de las reglas de la casa.

-Pero si van a dormir ¿Por qué no lo hacen aquí en vez de afuera?- Continuo Musubi, recibiendo una mirada sin expresión de los otros tres- eh, ¿acaso dije algo raro?...

-Veras Musubi-san, si bien van a ''dormir'' lo harán de una forma diferente a como lo suele hacer aquí en la Posada- Le explico pacientemente Kagari sorbiendo otro trago de su café- si lo ves de otra forma, pues se podría decir que sera como ir a una cita.

-¿Una cita?, hmm ya veo, entonces están llendo a una cita…-Murmuro y en ese momento los ojos le brillaron con ilusión- ¿puedo ir yo también?

-¡Claro que no!- Le grito Tsukiumi furiosa- la luna de miel solo es cosa de dos…

-Pe.. pero Minato-san me habia prometido que me llevaría en un cita y no lo ha hecho…-

-Ah, si es verdad, lo lo siento Musubi-chan… pero no te preocupes mañana cuando vuelva ya lo hablaremos ¿si?-.

-Hmm…- La castaña gemía como una niña a la que le acababan de quitar un dulce- no es justo… incluso saliste en una cita con Kagari-san… Soltó causando un gran revuelo en la sala.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- Bramo la rubia dándose la vuelta y fulminando con la vista al peligris quien justo habia decidido tomar otro trago de su café el cual tuvo que escupir al escuchar las palabras de Musubi y en ese momento se encontraba tosiendo con fuerza tratando de no asfixiarse- Tu, todo este tiempo actuando tan buenito ¡y resulta que también estas tras Minato!- Grito aun más enojada, haciendo que Kagari se pusiera completamente rojo por sus insinuaciones.

Y no era el único, Minato también se habia ruborizado y al no saber que decir prefirió quedarse en silencio.

-¡NOOOOO!- Intento negar el peligris - ¡estas mal!, yo no…

-Cállate no me voy a dejar engañar- Lo interrumpió- hoy te salvas por que de ninguna manera arruinare mi luna de miel con Minato, pero desde mañana seremos rivales, ¡vete preparando!

La rubia abandonó la sala muy molesta en tanto dejaba atrás a un muy confundido y atónito peligris que aun no se podía creer el cambio brusco de la situación.

``Dios, incluso sin saber que soy Homura, aun es capaz de encontrar razones para hacerme su rival´´ Suspiro mentalmente.

-Lo.. lo siento Kagari-san- Se disculpo Minato hablando de repente- tratare de hablar con ella al respecto asi que no te preocupes…

-¡MINATO!-

-Ya.. ya voy- Le devolvió el chico atemorizado, y tras despedirse de Kagari y de prometerle nuevamente a Musubi de que la llevaría a una cita abandono la sala siguiendo a Tsukiumi fuera de la Posada.

``Sera mejor que empiece a organizar las cosas si no quiero que esto se me salga de las manos´´ Pensaba el chico mientras alcanzaba a la rubia y continuaban juntos.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En lo alto de un edificio en construcción una mujer de cabello violeta y ropas apretadas que se ajustaban perfectamente alrededor de su voluptuosa figura, estaba cómodamente sentada sobre unas vigas disfrutando de la suave brisa que pasaba y de una botella de Sake bastante grande en tanto observaba la luna con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

-Hmm, el viento que sopla es muy agradable esta noche- Susurro la mujer bebiendo un poco de Sake- es perfecto para que un hombre y una mujer se muestren todos sus sentimientos a través de la piel.

La mujer se callo unos instantes en tanto recordaba al chico que habia visto hacia unas semanas, ese joven le recordaba intensamente a alguien a quien habia amado mucho y con eso en mente ya no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza.

Desde ese día, cada vez que se ponía melancólica y le daban sus ataques de romance el rostro de ese chico le aparecía en sus memorias y le permitía fundirse en sus hermosas ensoñaciones de amor y felicidad.

Por tal motivo no habia salido de la ciudad como tenia planeado el dichoso día, si no que se habia quedado para ver si tenia la suficiente suerte de volver a encontrarlo, sin embargo los días habian pasado y la suerte no la habia saludado.

Y aquí estaba, disfrutando de la brisa, bebiendo su bebida favorita en tanto volvía a recordar al chico que sin proponérselo hacia estremecer su delicado corazón con solo un frágil recuerdo.

-Ju ju ju, que linda noche para el amor y para los encuentros- Murmuraba risueña- ¿Dónde estarás?, ¿Dónde estarás?, ju ju ju ju, ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver, eh?... mi Ashikabi-kun…

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí estoy de vuelta con El Destino de las Sekireis, je je je, lo siento por la tardanza no creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo XD, bueno aun asi y como prometí este es el capitulo mas extenso de mi historia y gracias al cual la misma a superado ya las 100.000 palabras y todavía queda muuuuuuucho mas de mi fanfic je je je, tanto que ni siquiera yo se cuando voy a poder terminar XD, lo unico que si se es como terminarla, de echo ya tengo planeada la historia completa desdes antes de empezar el capitulo 1 y eso incluye el final.**

**De todas formas este sera el ultimo capitulo de mas de 20.000 palabras, a partir de ahora serán solo de un poco mas de 10.000, asi, de esa forma puedo actualizar mas pronto y darme tiempo para atender mis otras historias que las tengo un poco descuidadas je je je, ademas de que estoy escribiendo una nueva ja ja ja**

**Del capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, me rompí el cerebro ideando una forma única de darle alas a Tsukiumi hasta que se me ocurrió lo que ustedes acaban de leer je je je, y en cuanto al siguiente capitulo, solo me queda decir que el día aun no ah terminado y veremos la ''luna de miel'' entre Minato y Tsukiumi lo que nos llevara a las primeras escenas lemons de mi fanfic (es la razón principal de que mi historia este clasificada como M, por si alguno se lo a llegado a preguntar XD). Habrá mas interacciones entre las Sekireis de Minato empezando las famosas ''competencias'' por su querido Ashikabi je je je, y se empezara a tejer una conspiración en contra de la Zona Norte.**

**Ahora contestando a un par de reviews, primero de mi fiel lectora y seguidora Sobeyda S Granger: no te sabría decir, ya que Akitsu ''ya tiene'' un Ashikabi, (aunque no de forma completa XD), si lees mis capítulos anteriores quizás entiendas a que me refiero… o quizás no XD, en ese caso te vas a tener que esperar un par de capítulos en los que responderé a esa pregunta je je je.**

**Para Aniquilatus2000: si, los del capitulo anterior son los tan mentados y nunca mostrados seguidores de Higa de la serie original que decidí incluir (e inventar obviamente) en mi pequeña historia.**

**Bien, creo que no me eh dejado nada mas en la galera y por lo tanto me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, que la pasen bien, dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia:** **este capitulo contiene Lemon, es decir escenas de sexo explicito no apto para mayores de 32 años… ahora, si todavía queres leerlo es cosa tuya XD.**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 8: Comienza la Segunda Etapa.**

Minato y Tsukiumi caminaban por las calles oscuras, o mejor dicho Minato caminaba detrás de Tsukiumi siguiéndola a quien sabe donde, la chica estaba guiando y el Ashikabi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigían.

Por supuesto, estaba conciente de las intenciones de su nueva Sekirei, intenciones que compartía con el, pasar juntos su ''Luna de Miel'', por lo que basado en eso intuía al menos el tipo de lugar que la rubia podría estar buscando.

Aun asi, el chico seguía un poco sorprendido por la propuesta tan repentina de la Sekirei.

Propuesta que lo hacia ponerse muy nervioso, esta no seria su primera vez, sin embargo, ya habia pasado un tiempo de la ultima vez que lo habia hecho, sin contar con que todas esas veces habia sido su novia quien llevaba la situación.

``Otra vez es la chica la que toma la iniciativa´´ Pensaba el Ashikabi sonriendo con melancolía al recordar sus primeras veces con su novia, ``no eh cambiado nada en estos años´´.

Pensando en eso rememoro esos días con cierta nostalgia, realmente habia querido mucho a su novia.

``Ayane, ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?´´ Se pregunto el chico siguiendo su camino sin perder de vista la espalda de su Sekirei, ``si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonto´´.

``Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonto, ahora no estaría con estas chicas´´ Se contesto a si mismo tras analizar sus propios pensamientos ``supongo que el refrán de ''no hay mal que por bien no venga'' se ajusta un poco a mi situación actual´´.

Su monologo interno le hizo sonreír, era cierto, su noviazgo no habia terminado de la mejor manera y ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, lo que estaba hecho ya no se podía cambiar, sin embargo, podría aprovechar de esa experiencia para que no le volviese a suceder de nuevo y esforzarse al máximo para hacer realmente felices a todas sus Sekireis.

Con eso en mente dirigió una mirada de cariño hacia la chica delante de el en tanto daba gracias de que una belleza semejante se hubiese fijado en alguien tan simple y exento de cualidades como el.

Continuaron caminando un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente se detuvieron ante un edificio.

-¿U Un hotel?- Pregunto el pelinegro con los ojos bien abiertos ante la vista del lugar.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de lugar esperabas?- Le devolvió su Sekirei con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no me refería a eso- Se apresuro a explicarse el chico- es solo que… este lugar… eh… ¿no es eh, demasiado lujoso?.

Efectivamente, el hotel a donde habian ido a parar era fácilmente comparable a un hotel de cinco estrellas.

``Si es que no es uno´´ Pensó Minato.

-¿Y que con eso?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi sin entender su punto.

-No bueno, es que, como decirlo…-Titubeaba Minato avergonzado- de momento, mis economías no son las suficientes como para pagar una habitación de un lugar como este- Termino mientras bajaba la vista mirando sus pies y se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza como disculpándose.

-¿Era por eso?- Se extraño la rubia- hmm, no te preocupes, pagare yo.

-¿Tu?, ¿y como?- Le pregunto su Ashikabi levantando las cejas en la incredulidad.

-Con esto- Le dijo enseñándole la ya conocida tarjeta VIP del M.B.I que ya anteriormente habia rechazado de Musubi.

-Ah, con eso – Musito el chico, no sabiendo si aceptar o no, por supuesto no estaría dispuesto a aceptar que una de sus Sekireis pagasen por algo que por deber de hombre le correspondía a el, pero en este caso, solo se trataba de un deseo propio de Tsukiumi, bueno el también lo deseaba, no iba a negarlo, pero era la chica quien habia tomado la iniciativa y quien estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para no arruinar su ''noche soñada'' y desde luego el haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

``Supongo que por esta vez puede pasar´´ Decidió Minato para si mismo.

-Esta bien- acepto asintiendo con la cabeza, con lo que retomaron el camino cruzando la calle para llegar a la puerta del hotel- por cierto Tsukiumi… ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar?- Le pregunto sintiendo una repentina preocupación aguijoneándole el pecho.

-¿Este lugar?, Hmm, bueno, solo recordé haberlo visto una vez mientras saltaba por los edificios- Le respondio con simplicidad sin notar el imperceptible suspiro de alivio que se escapo de los labios de su Ashikabi- me pareció el lugar mas apropiado para pasar nuestra Luna de Miel, ¿no opinas igual?- Le pregunto dando vuelta el rostro con una sonrisa que casi hace detener el corazón del chico.

-S s si, es es muy bonito- Balbuceo Minato volviendo a bajar la cabeza para que su Sekirei no notara sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Minato?-.

-Es estoy bien, Tsukiumi, entremos- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda y empujándola suavemente al interior del hotel para luego seguirla.

.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Al entrar el chico se quedo boquiabierto, visiblemente admirado del lujo y la elegancia del lugar, tan sorprendido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado de pie en la entrada hasta que Tsukiumi lo llamo.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí parado?- Le dijo molesta.

-Ah, lo, lo siento…- Se disculpo apurando el paso y situándose al lado de su Sekirei.

Ambos se dirigieron a la recepción en donde una joven de alrededor de la edad de Minato, quizás un par de años mas grande los atendió.

-Hola, bienvenidos al hotel Nakashima, ¿en que les puedo servir?- Les pregunto sonriéndoles.

Rápidamente Tsukiumi tomo la palabra pidiendo una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel, Minato noto que la chica a pesar de que intento disimularlo le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica que inmediatamente se trago al ver la tarjeta VIP del M.B.I que la rubia le entrego.

Sin mas preámbulos, les entrego la llave de una suite en el ultimo piso del edificio enviándole a Minato una mirada un tanto coqueta que no le agrado para nada a Tsukiumi quien como si estuviese marcando territorio se sujeto del brazo de su Ashikabi en tanto fulminaba con la vista a la recepcionista, la cual se limito a darle una sonrisa falsa mientras les deseaba una feliz estadía en el hotel.

Luego de eso la pareja tomo el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso en donde solo habian dos habitaciones, entrando ellos en la que le habia tocado.

Al entrar a la habitación, Minato corrió el riesgo de quedarse nuevamente embotado por la finura de la misma de no ser por que habia algo mucho mas fino y bello a su lado quien de repente se habia quedado tiesa.

-¿Tsukiumi, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto despacio, la chica se veia nerviosa, tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo en tanto no apartaba sus ojos de la cama que tenia enfrente.

-S si, por supuesto- Musito volviendo a mirar a Minato directamente a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos perdiéndose en las vista del otro y sin decir ni una palabra se acercaron para fundirse en un suave beso, que rápidamente se volvió mas pasional, con Minato tomándola de la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo en tanto Tsukiumi envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su Ashikabi para presionar su cabeza y profundizar aun mas el beso.

Las alas de luz de Tsukiumi no se hicieron esperar, iluminando la habitación en penumbras.

La rubia se sentía literalmente en el cielo, uno muy caluroso en tanto un ardor insoportablemente agradable inundo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir suavemente. Con sus manos revolvía el cabello de su Ashikabi en tanto este acariciaba su espalda. A través del contacto que les otorgaba la cercanía, podían sentir los alocados latidos del corazón de su pareja latiendo en perfecta sincronía con el otro.

El beso continuo por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse dejándoles una intensa sensación de odio por el elemento vital.

Agitados y sonrojados el joven Ashikabi y su Sekirei se observaron a los ojos hasta que la rubia decidió hablar.

-Vo.. voy a prepararme- Musito por lo bajo dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación.

Minato asintió con un gesto y se dirigió a la cama y lentamente empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse solo con su bóxer.

-¿Estara esto bien?- Se preguntaba en voz baja, ciertamente no tenia ningún deseo de parar, pero aun asi no podía dejar de sentir como si se estuviera aprovechando de su Sekirei y el herir sus sentimientos era lo único que jamás podría perdonarse.

Unos instantes despues Tsukiumi salio del baño caminando unos pasos hasta situarse en medio de la habitación, en donde era blanco fácil de la vista asombrada de su Ashikabi el cual al verla dejo escapar de forma inconciente todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones haciéndolo incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en tanto sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a parar a cierta zona en agradecimiento de tan hermosa vista.

Y era que la Sekirei, se habia despojado de su toda ropa habitual, se habia quitado el sostén colocándose tan solo una camisa rosa que tenia solo dos botones prendidos a la altura de sus pechos los cuales eran apenas contenidos por la prenda, en tanto el resto lo llevaba suelto dejando visible su vientre plano y virginal.

En la parte de abajo no llevaba más ropa que unas finas bragas de color blanco puro dejando totalmente expuestas a sus bien torneadas piernas.

Para Minato, era como estar ante la visión de un hermoso angel caído del cielo.

Por su parte Tsukiumi, también se sorprendió al ver a su Ashikabi sin nada más que sus bóxer que en esos momento denotaban una gran erección que la hizo enrojecer como nunca antes obligándola a voltear la vista avergonzada.

-Tsu- Tsukiumi- Consiguió finalmente balbucear Minato sintiendo su corazón agitarse sin control dentro de su pecho, saliendo un poco de su embotamiento, el chico trago saliva teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y no saltar sobre su Sekirei, en su lugar tomo una gran respiración y se acerco lentamente a la chica todavía maravillado de la belleza de la rubia.

Al llegar a ella la tomo de los hombros notando el intenso calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su Sekirei, calor que no hizo sino aumentar el suyo propio haciéndole aun más difícil el poder contenerse, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos durante unos momentos para no tentarse con alguna otra parte de la anatomía de la chica y refrescar su cabeza.

Finalmente los abrió de nuevo enfocándolos en los zafiros que tenia delante.

-Escucha Tsukiumi- Susurro- antes de continuar con esto, quiero confirmarlo, quiero… escucharlo salir de tus labios… ¿estas totalmente segura de entregarte a mi?.

Ante las palabras del chico los ojos de la Sekirei se abrieron levemente en la confusión, sin embargo eso no duro mucho ya que, inmediatamente, y para gran sorpresa de Minato, la chica le sonrió con dulzura en tanto levanto una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su Ashikabi y sin decirle nada volvió a acortar la ya escasa distancia entre ellos y unir sus labios en otro tierno beso.

-Tomare eso como un si…- Sonrió Minato tras separarse nuevamente obligado por la necesidad de respirar oxigeno, elemento al que realmente empezaba a odiar pues le impedía permanecer por mas tiempo disfrutando de los calidos labios de la rubia.

Aun asi volvió a besarla abrazándola y pegando nuevamente sus cuerpos, sintiendo los pechos de la chica a través de la ínfima ropa que esta portaba, en tanto se deleitaba con su suavidad y el calor que emitían.

De igual manera la Sekirei estaba disfrutando mucho del beso, mientras sentía como si un fuego líquido le recorriese por las venas dirigiéndose hacia su vientre y mas abajo encendiéndola y quemándola por dentro, era una sensación sublime que la mareaba y confundía pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de querer mas y mas.

Finalmente todos sus sentimientos estallaron al mismo tiempo que sus alas volvían a desplegarse detrás de su espalda.

Sin romper el beso, Minato se separo levemente de Tsukiumi y la cargo al estilo novia para depositarla luego sobre la enorme cama en donde si interrumpió el contacto labial para dedicarse a devorar con sus ojos la esplendida figura de la chica en tanto se relamía los labios en la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir.

La mirada tan intensa de Minato sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo cohibió un poco a la Sekirei que avergonzada se tapo la cara con ambas manos, para gran consternación de su Ashikabi al cual ese gesto lo conmovió llenándolo de una inexplicable ternura que no hacia sino aumentar sus ganas de comérsela a besos.

-Tsukiumi…- Susurro junto a su oído- ¿te encuentras bien?.

Minato la tomo de las muñecas ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre ellas y poco a poco fue retirando las manos de la cara de Tsukiumi la cual habia cerrado los ojos estando furiosamente sonrojada.

-¿Tsukiumi?...- Volvió a llamarla con suavidad mientras sonreía por la actitud tan tímida de la chica.

``Esta faceta suya es realmente adorable´´ Pensó el chico sintiendo mas ganas que nunca de besarla.

-¿Quieres que paremos?...- Le susurro de repente.

-¡NO!- Grito Tsukiumi abriendo los ojos de golpe, tan solo para volver a cerrarlos avergonzada por su arrebato- e es solo.. q que.. es esta es.. es.. es mi primera vez- Balbuceo reabriendo sus ojos y desviándolos hacia un costado, demasiado atribulada para sostener contacto con los ojos de su Ashikabi- nu.. nunca antes eh hecho algo como esto y no.. no se como debería reaccionar a ciertas cosas…

-Entiendo- Murmuro Minato al cual las últimas palabras de la Sekirei lo hicieron sentirse el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- pero no te preocupes… nunca te lastimaría, ¿lo sabes verdad?.

La Sekirei volvió a mirarlo a la cara en tanto asentía en silencio con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Si…- Musito luego- despues de todo esta es nuestra primera vez juntos ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto… -Contesto el Ashikabi mientras se subía a la cama y se recostaba de lado junto a la rubia apoyándose en su brazo derecho y lentamente se acercaba, volviendo a unir sus labios.

Esta vez el beso duro solo unos segundos.

El chico se separo un poco para dirigir su vista a los pechos de la chica en tanto que utilizaba su mano izquierda, para desprender uno de los botones de la camisa.

Volvió sus ojos a su Sekirei y la beso de nuevo, en tanto que su mano viajaba por la parte de piel que el botón habia dejado expuesta, acariciando suavemente todo aquello con lo que llegaba a ser contacto.

Los dedos de su Ashikabi deslizándose sobre su vientre, sumado a sus labios pegados a los suyos en tanto sus lenguas se entrelazaban desesperadamente una con la otra, encendieron aun mas el calor en las entrañas de Tsukiumi.

Minato volvió a hacer una pausa en sus besos para dirigir su atención a las suaves montañas de carne de su Sekirei que pedían a gritos ser liberadas de su prisión y como el buen Ashikabi que era rápidamente las complació quitando el ultimo botón de la camisa, haciendo que inmediatamente saltasen libres apuntando orgullosamente hacia el techo de la habitación.

Aunque el pelinegro se vio tentado a degustarlas, se contuvo y para distraer su mente volvió a besar a Tsukiumi esta vez de forma más pasional que antes, consiguiendo arrancar unos cuantos gemidos de la garganta de su Sekirei.

El beso se prolongo un buen rato, hasta que el Ashikabi pensó que era suficiente, observo a su Sekirei que agitada por el beso y totalmente sonrojada por las acciones de Minato sobre su cuerpo le devolvía exactamente la misma mirada cargada de amor que el mismo chico le cedía.

Sonriendo el pelinegro, tomo los costados de la camisa que aun ocultaban parte de los pezones corriéndolos y dejando completamente expuestos ante sus ojos los hermosos pechos de Tsukiumi.

Minato se incorporo sobre sus rodillas, pasando luego una pierna sobre las de su Sekirei y apoyaba ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de Tsukiumi, quedando por encima de ella, y aprisionándola con su cuerpo, desde esa posicion la observo unos segundos y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta depositar un beso en sus mejillas para luego pasar al cuello, y mas abajo dejando un rastro de su saliva sobre la piel extremadamente calida y suave de su Sekirei.

Finalmente sus labios llegaron hasta su escote y comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones ya endurecidos por la excitación de las caricias, provocando que la rubia gimiera y se arqueara ofreciéndose aun mas a la boca sedienta de su Ashikabi, en tanto este ascendía su mano derecha desde el vientre pasando por la división de sus pechos, separándolos y tomando luego uno apretándolo levemente sin dejar de estimular con su lengua el otro abriendo mas la boca y succionando con mas fuerza.

Las acciones del pelinegro sobre sus pechos estaban enloqueciendo de placer a la rubia, nunca se habia imaginado que lo que llamaban hacer el amor fuese tan placentero y al mismo tiempo tan maravilloso.

Minato continuo degustando a placer los grandes montes gemelos de su bella Sekirei, pasando de un pecho al otro cuantas veces quisiera, acariciando, succionando, mordiendo, estimulando y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de los suaves quejidos que emitía Tsukiumi, los cuales eran música para sus oídos, pues significaban que todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacia muy bien.

Dándose un descanso del festín que disfrutaban sus labios, el Ashikabi, volvió a subir para callar con su boca los gemidos de la rubia, que inmediatamente se prendió de ellos envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Minato acercándolo mas a su acalorado cuerpo sintiendo arder su marca que brillaba con gran intensidad.

Separándose nuevamente, el pelinegro realizo el mismo recorrido para llegar hasta los pechos llenos de su Sekirei, deteniéndose un momento en ellos para volver a estimularlos esta vez sin usar sus manos, tan solo sus labios, devorándolos sin parar cual si se tratasen de una fruta deliciosa y peligrosamente adictiva

Tsukiumi jadeaba sin parar, deleitándose en la sensación tan agradable que provocaba la húmeda cavidad del chico sobre sus grandes activos, buscando prolongar la sensación tomo la cabeza de su Ashikabi presionándola sobre su delantera que quedo aplastada bajo el peso del pelinegro.

Mientras era firmemente sujetado por su Sekirei, Minato utilizo una de sus manos para bajar una vez mas por el vientre de la chica y continuar mas abajo encontrándose con las bragas de la Sekirei, el Ashikabi deslizo su mano por debajo de la prenda haciendo contacto con la húmeda intimidad de la rubia que al sentir el toque de los dedos del pelinegro soltó un grito de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en gemidos de placer.

Minato continúo con sus caricias rozando el clítoris de la chica, aprisionándolo con sus dedos y estimulándolo, lo que llevo a la rubia a cerrar inconcientemente sus piernas aprisionando la mano del pelinegro, aun asi este continuo y de repente deslizo un dedo y luego otro dentro de la acalorada intimidad, cuya propia humedad hizo mas fácil el trabajo de Minato.

Inmediatamente las caderas de la rubia se elevaron en busca de prolongar la nueva y tan agradable sensación, el chico empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de la chica, haciéndola gemir aun más fuerte que antes, en tanto continuaba aplastando el rostro del joven sobre sus pechos.

De repente el chico se detuvo, quitando sus dedos dentro de su Sekirei y separándose levemente de sus pechos, esta acción inesperada arranco un gemido de frustración de la chica que aflojo su agarre.

Minato, aprovechando que los brazos de Tsukiumi aflojaron el agarre sobre su cabeza se incorporo levemente, tomando un poco de aire y tras dedicarle una sonrisa llena de sentimientos a su Sekirei empezó a bajar por su vientre dejando un camino de pequeños besos hasta que llego hasta la cintura y mas abajo encontrándose con el obstáculo de la ultima prenda que le negaba la posibilidad de observar completamente la desnudes virginal de la rubia.

Bajándose de la cama, el chico dirigió su vista hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos avergonzados de su Sekirei, quien pese a eso ya se encontraba lo suficientemente excitada como para resistirse a cualquier cosa, por tal motivo cuando vio la afirmación en los ojos de Tsukiumi, Minato sonrió y tomando los costados de sus bragas las fue bajando hasta que las retiro por los pequeños tobillos de la chica dejando caer la prenda al suelo y dejándola ahora si totalmente expuesta a la mirada lujuriosa del pelinegro.

De pie, a escasos centímetros de la cama, el cerebro de Minato se quedo embotado, mientras observaba hipnotizado la vista tan magnifica que representaba la piel desnuda de su Sekirei tendida en la cama con el rostro sonrojado por la excitación y la vergüenza mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente subiendo y bajando sus grandes atributos con cada respiración.

Notando como la miraba y pensando que algo podía estar mal Tsukiumi se puso nerviosa, aumentando su sonrojo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Mi Minato?, ¿algo esta mal?- Le pregunto con un pequeño hilo de voz debido a la falta de oxigeno.

Las palabras de la chica volvieron a la realidad al Ashikabi que viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su Sekirei, le sonrió para tranquilizarla al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente las piernas para apoyar sus palabras.

-No, tan solo me quede un poco atontando por ver tu cuerpo desnudo- Le confeso haciendo poner aun mas roja a la rubia.

-No.. no digas al.. algo ta.. tan vergonzoso como eso…- Balbuceo cohibida con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Hmm, lo siento, pero me temo que no podré complacerte con eso- Le dijo- es lo que siento y me hace muy feliz el poder expresártelo.

Tsukiumi esta vez no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo callada observándolo.

-Bien y ahora- Continuo el chico acercándose y tomando las piernas de Tsukiumi, separándolas levemente para ver la húmeda cavidad que parecía invitarlo a degustarlo y a la que se acerco presuroso con la boca sedienta de probar el delicioso manjar.

Sin perder mas tiempo Minato utilizo su lengua para internarse en las profundidades calientes de la chica separando los labios y lamiendo como le venia en gana, siguiendo mas arriba atrapo con sus dientes el punto mas sensible que causo un temblor en todo el cuerpo de la Sekirei, la cual se retorcía en éxtasis sobre la cama abrumada por las múltiples sensaciones que estaba recibiendo desde su zona mas sensual.

Mientras continuaba su trabajo, el chico seguía moviendo sus manos sobre las sedosas piernas de la chica pasando por sus muslos, los cuales masajeo de forma insistente.

Por su parte a Minato se le iba haciendo cada vez mas difícil soportar su propia excitación, la cual se sentía casi palpable debajo de su bóxer exigiendo ser atendido lo mas pronto posible.

Dada la situación el chico aumento la intensidad de sus caricias bucales penetrando con su lengua el interior de la rubia, sintiendo sus paredes húmedas mientras al mismo tiempo estimulaba con mas fuerza el clítoris lo que llevo en poco tiempo a que la chica estallara en el primer orgasmo de su vida, el cual sacudió con violencia su cuerpo y la obligo a soltar un potente gemido de puro placer.

Tsukiumi se quedo tendida sobre la cama, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, las mejillas enrojecidas, las piernas extendidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración entrecortada que daba, en tanto no quitaba sus ojos de los movimientos de su Ashikabi preguntándose que era lo que se suponía que seguía puesto que no creía que hubiese algo mejor que lo que acababa de experimentar.

-Supongo que es hora- Susurro el pelinegro en voz baja, dirigiendo sus manos a su cintura tomando su bóxer, el cual apenas contenía una excitación muy visible, con la clara intención de bajárselos cuando Tsukiumi se incorporo de golpe y se le acerco.

-De.. deja.. qu.. que yo.. que yo lo haga…- Musito con un hilo de voz.

-Si es lo que quieres…- Le respondio Minato sonriéndole en tanto soltaba su ropa interior.

Tsukiumi se termino de acercar, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y el corazón a punto de explotarle, se arrodillo y tomo con sus manos los costados del bóxer y poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta que el miembro de su Ashikabi salto frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia que se lo encontró a milímetros de su rostro.

Por un momento la rubia se quedo estática, tan solo observando la enorme erección del Ashikabi que estaba totalmente erguida mostrándose en todo su esplendor.

Tragando saliva, la chica termino de quitar la ropa para luego dejarla en el suelo junto a su propia ropa interior, con lo que su Ashikabi quedaba tan desnudo como ella.

Con un poco de timidez Tsukiumi tomo la erección palpitante del pelinegro entre sus manos sintiendo su calor y su dureza empezando a masajearlo con pequeños movimientos luego mas amplios abarcando toda la extensión del miembro.

Minato empezó a suspirar en el placer que las tímidas acciones de su Sekireis le provocaban. El no decía nada, dejando simplemente que la chica actuara por su cuenta y se moviera por su propio instinto.

Tsukiumi elevo la mirada no pudiendo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que su Ashikabi estaba disfrutando de lo que ella hacia y continuando con sus movimientos y recordando las atenciones del chico sobre su sexo pensó que ella podría hacer lo mismo y con eso en mente empezó a acercarse para poco a poco logrando el contacto con la punta del miembro.

Empezó a lamerlo con delicadeza, desde la base hasta la punta y luego volviendo abajo una y otra vez para despues centrarse solo en la punta y luego abriendo la boca la metió de golpe dentro de su cavidad humedeciendo la dureza de su Ashikabi y succionando con fuerza moviendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante aumentando el ritmo y saboreando con inusitado placer la virilidad del chico.

Por su parte, este, tenia que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse y no soltar fuertes alaridos al sentir la calida boca de su Sekirei trabajando sobre su excitación, nunca se hubiese imaginado que la chica se animaría a hacer algo semejante.

Luego de unos momentos mas, el Ashikabi sentía que no tardaría mucho en acabar por lo que suavemente aparto a su Sekirei de su entrepierna y levantándola la puso a su altura para bajar y besarla con mucha pasión, lo que fue inmediatamente correspondido por la rubia que lo abrazo pegando nuevamente sus cuerpos esta vez sin prenda alguna que los separara, sintiendo cada uno la agradable electricidad que se producía al rozar sus cuerpos desnudos.

Segundos despues volvieron a separarse para dirigirse mutuas miradas del más puro e intenso amor.

-Es momento Tsukiumi- Le susurro Minato a su Sekirei, esta trago duro, echando una mirada al miembro erguido del chico y preguntándose un poco temerosa si algo como eso podía entra en ella- no te preocupes- Le sonrió al ver el miedo en sus ojos- ¿no te he dicho ya que nunca te lastimaría?

Tsukiumi, perdida en los ojos del chico asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Minato volvió a subirla a la cama colocándose sobre la rubia con la que volvió a unir sus labios quienes se dieron la bienvenida, felices luego de la corta separación que a ellos les pareció siglos.

Lentamente Minato se posiciono entre las piernas abiertas de Tsukiumi, palpando la humedad de su entrada con los dedos y masajeándolos, la chica parecía estar más que lista por lo que el pelinegro dirigió su hombría a la pequeña entrada y poco a poco fue penetrándola.

Lento pero seguro, el miembro de Minato accedía fácilmente ayudado por la humedad reinante hasta que se topo con una barrera. El chico dio un ultimo suspiro antes de presionar y sin detenerse se interno, terminando por conquistar las más oscuras profundidades de su Sekirei haciéndola mujer, su mujer.

Tsukiumi se quejo, invadida por un leve dolor que sin embargo no tardo en desaparecer, cuando su Ashikabi la volvió a besar en tanto masajeaba sus pechos proporcionando una exquisita distracción.

En poco tiempo Minato empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, sin detenerse, cada vez mas rápido, sin dejar de devorar los labios de Tsukiumi que correspondía la acción rodeando la cintura del chico con sus piernas en tanto movía sus caderas en perfecta sincronía que le permitía al pelinegro enterrarse mas profundo en cada embestida.

La acción continuo, cada vez mas pasional, mas salvaje, sus gritos y gemidos que llevaban sus propios nombres, se mezclaban con los sonidos de sus sexos chocando entre si con violencia.

Minato siguió aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas inducido por la voz excitante de su Sekirei que le exigía más y más. Ya faltaba poco para terminar, asi lo sentía como se salio dentro de ella, la chica no tuvo tiempo de quejarse como la tomo de las caderas y la volteo dándole la espalda dejándola sobre sus manos y rodillas con su cintura elevada dando un blanco perfecto para el miembro del chico que rápidamente volvió a penetrarla y a embestirla cada vez con mas fuerza.

El chico soltó sus caderas y envolvió sus manos sobre las firmes y suaves nalgas de la rubia, apretándolas de forma casi frenética sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Tsukiumi, al principio sorprendida por el cambio brusco de posicion, se encontraba ahora en gran deleite como se dio cuenta que la nueva pose le permitiría a su Ashikabi impulsarse mucho mas adentro de ella.

Con la pasión y la lujuria totalmente desbordada los ojos de Minato recorrieron la espalda desnuda de Tsukiumi hasta dar con la marca Sekirei carmesí que en ese momento brillaba como si fuese un hierro candente.

Y recordando lo que habia pasado días atrás con Musubi, el chico, aun sin estar muy convencido de lo que hacia, alargo su mano para apoyarla sobre la marca y con sus dedos empezar a friccionarla.

El resultado fue inmediato.

Tsukiumi soltó un gemido de enorme placer en tanto arqueaba la espalda empinando su trasero que se fundió con la pelvis del Ashikabi, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en un salvaje orgasmo.

Sintiendo las paredes internas de la chica apretarse sobre su miembro, Minato no aguanto mas y acabo el también, soltando su esencia en lo mas profundo del interior de su Sekirei.

Totalmente agotados, los dos se dejaron caer agitados sobre la cama quedando Minato sobre Tsukiumi, su miembro todavía dentro de ella.

-Lo siento Tsukiumi…- Jadeaba el chico- ¿soy muy pesado?.

-No… esta bien… puedes… quedarte asi…- Le respondio la Sekirei todavía conmocionada por lo intenso de su primera vez.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando internamente de la cercanía mutua de sus cuerpos desnudos y sintiendo al mismo tiempo una indescriptible sensación de felicidad llenando sus corazones.

Y precisamente eso fue lo que los hizo reaccionar de nuevo, como Minato sintió su virilidad crecer en el interior de su Sekirei.

-Tsukiumi…- Musito- ¿te gustaría seguir?.

-Por supuesto- Le respondio esta.

El Ashikabi se retiro momentáneamente de la chica para dejarla darse vuelta y comenzar a besarla con intensidad.

Y asi, abrazados, el Ashikabi y su Sekirei vivieron su primera noche juntos envueltos un mar intenso de amor y pasión que los mantuvo despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Todavía están despiertos?- Pregunto Miya pasando por la sala y viendo a, literalmente, todo el mundo de la Posada allí, puesto que ademas de las tres Sekireis de Minato también estaban Uzume y Kagari, la primera con una gran sonrisa y el ultimo con el entrecejo fruncido claramente molesto- hmm, ¿Dónde están Sahashi-san y Tsukiumi-san?

-Según Kagari-san salieron a una cita- Respondio Musubi con voz un poco triste.

-¿Cita?, ¿a esta hora?- Miya levanto las cejas en la incredulidad, Kagari le dio una mirada que lo explicaba todo y la casera lo entendió- oh, ya veo, hu hu hu por dios, ese Sahashi-san, es un conquistador nato… hu hu hu…

-Sin embargo… -Continuo la casera, cambiando de improviso su tono a uno mas serio- eso no explica por que todos están aquí…

-Yo estoy esperando a que regresen de su cita…- Respondio nuevamente Musubi, a su lado Kusano asentía como diciendo ''también yo''.

-Hmm, bueno… en realidad, yo no tengo ningún motivo para estar aquí- Reconoció Matsu- tan solo me pareció interesante y le estaba tratando de preguntar a Kagari-tan si sabia hacia donde habian ido ku ku ku…- Se reía la chica en su tono peculiar y pervertido.

-Si, claro, y de esa forma irías luego a tu habitación y tratarías de localizarlos con tu satélite espía ¿verdad?- Le recrimino Kagari molesto.

-Eso dolió Kagari-tan- Le dijo la pelirroja con un falso tono de dolor- ¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí?

-¿Por qué sera?...- Le pregunto de forma irónica.

-¿Y tu Kagari-san?- Siguió Miya implacable- ¿cual es tu motivo de estar aquí esperando a dos personas que bien sabes no van a regresar por el resto de la noche?.

-Eh, no, espera, nunca dije que los estaba esperando…- Se apresuro a corregir el peligris con un tenue color rojo en las mejillas- so.. solo.. tu sabes… este, como hoy tengo de vuelta el día libre, y bueno… estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto por las noches… simplemente le estaba haciendo compañía a Musubi-chan y a las demás je je je…-Termino sin sonar muy convincente.

-Hmmm… ¿me pregunto si estarás diciendo la verdad?. Lo cuestiono Miya mirándolo con ojos siniestros que estremecieron al peligris- bien, digamos que te creo hu hu hu... ¿y tu Uzume?, ¿Cuál es tu gran idea de estar aquí junto a todos los demás?.

-¿Yo?, he he, bueno, tan solo habia bajado por un vaso de agua y como los vi a todos aquí en una reunion decidí quedarme con ellos a bromear un poco- Relato la chica sonriendo despreocupada, en tanto el peligris la miraba ceñudo.

``¿Reunion?´´ Pensaba el chico para si.

-¿Y ademas por que te habian contado lo de aquellos dos cierto? Hu hu hu… siempre tan traviesa Uzume-san - Se reía la casera en tanto nuevamente aparecía la mascara de Hanyo detrás suyo asustando a todos- Bien, Musubi-san, Ku-chan, su Ashikabi no vendrá si no hasta mañana- Les dijo para gran consternación de ambas- asi que no es necesario que se queden esperando aquí, vayan a dormir.

Lentamente las dos se pararon y empezaron a caminar hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Matsu-san, tu lo mismo- Le ordeno siendo inmediatamente obedecida por la pelirroja que se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo seguida de cerca por Uzume que prefirió escapar por su propia voluntad antes de que Miya le dijese algo- tu puedes hacer lo que quieras Kagari-san- Le ofreció la pelimorada para gran sorpresa del chico- despues de todo si estas disfrutando de un día libre seria muy cruel de mi parte hu hu hu- Con eso dicho la casera comenzó a retirarse solo para ser detenida por el peligris.

-Qué raro que no te hayas enojado por esto, Miya…- Le dijo, obteniendo una sonrisa de la mujer mayor.

-Ara, ¡es que acaso no lo he dicho antes?, mientras no rompan ninguna regla de la posada estaré bien con cualquier cosa que deseen hacer fuera de ella- Murmuro la mujer sonriendo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación.

-Eso no suena como tu en lo absoluto, Miya… - Susurro el chico quien todavía no sabia de donde venia ese sentimiento tan molesto que tenia desde que Minato y Tsukiumi habian salido- ¿Y por qué diablos me siento tan irritado?...

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era ya de mañana cuando Minato se despertó sintiendo un peso sobre el, y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Tsukiumi, lo que lo llevo a recordar con una sonrisa la noche tan maravillosa que habian pasado.

Ambos seguían desnudos, gracias a lo cual el chico podía sentir sin ningún problema cada parte del cuerpo de la chica presionándose sobre el suyo, en especial las zonas tan suaves que se aplastaban sobre su pecho provocando reacciones violentas en el pelinegro que sin poderlo evitar volvió a excitarse sintiendo como cierta parte despertaba lentamente hasta acomodarse muy cerca de la intimidad de la rubia.

En ese momento Tsukiumi abrió sus ojos somnolientos observándolo con sus bellos ojos azules.

-Buenos días Tsukiumi- La saludo el chico dándole una tierna sonrisa- ¿dormiste bien?

Las palabras del pelinegro terminaron por despabilar a la Sekirei quien al percatarse de su desnudes y su posicion se sonrojo con furia y rápidamente se incorporo sobre sus rodillas en una posicion sentada sobre el regazo de su Ashikabi.

Sin embargo, no habia previsto que en ese momento el chico se encontrase excitado, por lo que al echar su cuerpo hacia atrás sus sexos hicieron contacto y al sentarse sobre las caderas del chico termino penetrándose a si misma con el órgano de su Ashikabi.

La chica, sorprendida, gimió ante la repentina invasión del miembro del chico en su interior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en tanto trataba de recuperar el aire que habia perdido.

-Tsukiumi- Se preocupo el chico al que la acción lo habia tomado tan por sorpresa como a su Sekirei- ¿estas bien?, ¿no te lastimaste o si?

La chica abrió sus ojos mirando al pelinegro y tras un momento sonrió.

-No, claro que no- Le contesto- es solo que me topo por sorpresa… por cierto… ¿siempre estas… asi en las mañanas?- Le pregunto desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ah, je je je, no, claro que no…este, es solo que…- Se intentaba explicar Minato sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas- me desperté y al sentir tu cuerpo desnudo solo…

La respuesta solo consiguió aumentar el sonrojo de la chica que bajo la mirada avergonzada, el chico aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia si apoyándola sobre su cuerpo y besándola con mucha pasión.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Tsukiumi rápidamente correspondió al beso, envolviendo con su lengua la de su Ashikabi, la cual habia osado invadir su boca. Como respuesta sus alas se desplegaron detrás suyo.

Inmediatamente, la rubia empezó a mover sus caderas, en pequeños movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre el miembro de su Ashikabi

Por su parte, Minato recorría ávidamente con sus manos la espalda de la chica, masajeándosela, y bajando luego a las caderas de la rubia, estacionándose solo unos instantes antes de proseguir y posarse sobre las nalgas de su Sekirei llenándose las manos con ellas, y deteniendo los movimientos de Tsukiumi, para iniciar los suyos propios entrando y saliendo lentamente de la intimidad de su mujer.

Sin embargo la lentitud de los movimientos, empezó a exasperar a la Sekirei que gemía de impaciencia sobre los labios de su Ashikabi y, al ver que este parecía no hacerle caso, abandono su boca para incorporarse hasta quedar sentada sobre la pelvis de Minato y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este volvió a tomar la situación subiendo y bajando sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía cada centímetro del órgano de su Ashikabi invadiendo con fuerza su interior, en tanto no despegaba sus ojos de los del pelinegro.

Este la dejo hacer, mientras que levantaba sus manos y comenzaba a acariciar los pechos de la rubia que gimió en el nuevo contacto. El chico continúo con su atención a los pechos de la mujer, cuando, incorporándose un poco, los apreso con sus labios estimulando los pezones con su lengua y succionando con fuerza, deleitándose con su sabor y su suave textura.

En respuesta, la chica gimió con más fuerza, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos e inclinándose levemente para que Minato tuviese un mayor acceso a sus grandes atributos.

Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando sin previo aviso, Minato volteo a Tsukiumi sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella y quedándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

La chica lo observo sorprendida y el Ashikabi tras besarla nuevamente empezó a mover sus caderas continuando con las penetraciones, primero suavemente y luego mas rápido, tomando ritmo y embistiendo luego con fuerza.

La acción continuó, la pasión y la lujuria una vez más tomando su lugar, aunque de ninguna forma quitándole el lugar al amor, como los jóvenes gemían sus respectivos nombres en medios de jadeos desesperados y más besos compartidos entre sus bocas sedientas de una caricia húmeda.

Minato continuo penetrando a Tsukiumi, al tiempo que recordando algo llevo sus manos al cuello de esta y llegando a su nuca en donde empezó a friccionar con fuerza la marca Sekirei de la rubia.

Y al igual que varias veces durante la noche, la chica soltó un grito de placer arqueándose, con lo que sus pechos subieron a la altura justa para que los labios del joven volviesen a hacerlos suyos, en tanto se apretaba con fuerza contra el pelinegro al cual rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y presionaba su sexo contra el de Minato.

El Ashikabi aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, en tanto continuaba estimulando la marca de su Sekirei y en el momento que se sintió llegar unió sus labios a los de Tsukiumi que lo recibió gustosa al tiempo que juntos terminaban en un violento orgasmo que sacudió sus cuerpos, sus gemidos quedaron ahogados en sus bocas.

Aun mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban sus bocas no se detuvieron, continuando con los besos hasta que lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos y poco a poco, y sin dejar de abrazarse, cayeron nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En la Posada Izumo, en tanto, el resto de los habitantes ya se habian despertado, las tres Sekireis de Minato primero que nadie, acostumbradas al calor del cuerpo de su Ashikabi, se vieron en la imposibilidad de dormir debido a su ausencia, y por tal motivo, lo habian esperado pacientes en la sala.

Sin embargo, el resto apareció y tuvieron que preparar la mesa para el desayuno que era en lo que se encontraban en ese momento.

-Humm, no vienen…- Murmuro Musubi con voz triste, tenia una grandes ojeras, producto de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

-Mmm, mmm..Asintió Kusano moviendo su pequeña cabecita, al igual que Musubi, tenía las características marcas de insomnio alrededor de sus ojos.

-Ku ku ku… parece que Mina-tan tuvo una buena noche- Se reía Matsu que no obstante sus palabras, tenia las mismas ojeras que sus dos compañeras Sekireis.

-Hu hu hu… Matsu-san, ¿tu no aprendes verdad?- Le dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la cuchara que sostenía en la mano- no debes utilizar palabras raras en presencia de niños…

-¿Niños?- Pregunto Uzume curiosa, puesto que ella solo veia a una.

-¿Qué quiere decir que paso una buena noche?- Inquirió Musubi en voz alta.

-Olvida la pregunta…- Murmuro Uzume continuando silenciosamente su comida.

-Digamos que Sahashi estuvo haciendo cosas que lo hicieron muy feliz- Sonrió Kagari.

-No era necesario que le contestaras Kagari-san- Le dijo Miya con vos cantarina mirándolo con ojos peligrosos.

-S Si, lo siento- Se disculpó el chico rápidamente.

-Por cierto Kagari-san- Continuo Miya ahora con una mirada curiosa- ¿no era que estabas acostumbrado a pasar la noche despierto?

-Si, por supuesto- Le contesto el peligris.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué las ojeras?- Le pregunto señalando las pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

-Eh, ah, b bueno, este…- Tartamudeo el chico nervioso.

-¿Si?...- Lo apremio la casera mientras el resto de las chicas los observaban en silencio.

-Bueno, últimamente, duermo mas de noche que de día pero ayer… bueno…-

-Ayer no pudiste dormir hu hu hu, igual que esas tres de halla- Señalo la case a las Tres Sekireis de Minato- parece que ayer hubo un ataque de insomnio hu hu hu… que casualidad…

-¿Qué?, Kagari-san, ¿tu tampoco pudiste dormir?- Le pregunto Musubi preocupada.

-Bueno… solo un poco…- Musito Kagari bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-¿Kagari-chan también extraño a Onii-chan?- Le pregunto esta vez Kusano, provocando que el chico escupiera el liquido que tenia en la boca mientras enrojecía completamente.

-Eh, ¿asi que fue por eso que no dormiste bien?- Lo provoco Matsu risueña- ku ku ku, Mina-tan tiene mucho adeptos en esta posada... ku ku ku.

Mitad avergonzado, mitad furioso Kagari, prefirió quedarse callado, para su mala suerte Miya estaba presente y ella no permitiría que utilizase su poder para ajusticiar a la pelirroja, pero… ya encontraría el momento.

-Chicas, continúen con su desayuno y no molesten a Kagari-san con sus problemas amorosos por favor- Las ''regaño'' Miya- ya bastantes problemas debe de tener hu hu hu…

``Mi… Miya, ¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto?´´ Pensó el peligris muy deprimido.

**MSEAdNys7S**

El joven Ashikabi de la Posada de Izumo y su Sekirei volvieron a despertarse y al ver el reloj se dieron cuenta que ya habia pasado el mediodía.

Preocupado, Minato se levanto, despertando a Tsukiumi para avisarle que debían de volver.

La rubia estuvo de acuerdo y Minato se metió en el baño para darse una ducha antes de marcharse, y en eso estaba cuando Tsukiumi irrumpió en la bañera junto a el, empezando a mojarse con el agua tibia que caía.

-¿Tsu-Tsukiumi?-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esa cara?- Le pregunto la rubia ceñuda- ¿soy tu mujer verdad?, pues es muy normal que los esposos se bañen juntos- Le dijo para acto seguido darle la espalda empezando a enjabonarse su parte delantera.

-Si, tienes razón- Le concedió el chico suspirando, mientras refrescaba su propio cuerpo, en tanto no quitaba la mirada del escultural cuerpo de su Sekirei.

``NO, no, no pienses en eso´´ Trataba de reprimirse el chico mentalmente, `` O de otra forma nunca terminaras saliendo de este hotel, por otro lado ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces´´.

En ese momento, Tsukiumi volteo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su Ashikabi fijos sobre su trasero, hecho que la avergonzó mas de lo que se hubiese imaginado teniendo encuesta que ya se habia entregado al pelinegro en varias ocasiones.

Tomando el jabón de mano, Tsukiumi camino unos pasos hacia atrás y volteando apenas su rostro sonrojado se lo tendió a su sorprendido Ashikabi.

-¿Podrías… ¿podrías enjabonarme la espalda?...- Le pidió tímidamente.

Ante el gesto tan adorable, Minato no se pudo contener y acepto de muy buena gana, empezando a deslizar suavemente el jabón por la espalda desnuda de la rubia, a la que escuchaba soltar algún que otro gemido al tocar sus zonas sensibles.

Sintiendo como su propia excitación volvía a subir el chico continuo con su trabajo, subiendo sus manos a la altura de la nuca, enjabonándose las manos y pasándola por toda la zona rozando con sus dedos la marca Sekirei.

Inmediatamente, Tsukiumi lanzo un grito, su cuerpo arqueándose, en tanto apoyaba las manos sobre la pared para no caerse.

-¿Tsukiumi?- Pregunto el chico asombrado, el grito de la rubia habia sonado demasiado erótico para el.

-Minato…- Gimió la Sekirei volteándose y quedándose de frente al Ashikabi.

Solo entonces, Minato reparo en el estado de su Sekirei, tenia el rostro enrojecido, la respiración entrecortada, el chico desvió su vista para encontrarse con los pezones endurecidos prueba de la gran excitación que invadía el cuerpo de la chica.

``Ya no hay duda sobre eso´´ Pensó el pelinegro acerca de la causa del hecho, ``realmente, parece que el cuerpo de una Sekirei es muy especial´´.

-Mi.. Minato…- Musito Tsukiumi débilmente acercándose despacio y besando a su Ashikabi, echándole los brazos al cuello y presionando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el del pelinegro.

Inmediatamente este reacciono endureciéndose y quedando listo para más acción.

``Parece que me eh encontrado con algo muy interesante´´ Pensaba el joven mientras sujetaba las estrechas caderas de Tsukiumi y correspondía con mucha pasión al beso, ``supongo que… estar casado no es tan malo´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Mas tarde y ya a las afueras del hotel en el que habian pasado la noche, Minato y su Sekirei decidieron pasar primero por un restaurante para comer, puesto que ya habian pasado del mediodía y de seguro que en la posada ya habian terminado de almorzar.

Luego de eso se dirigieron directamente a la posada y ni bien entro Minato se vio arrollado por dos cuerpos que de la fuerza lo tiraron al suelo en tanto se abrazaban con fuerza a el.

-¡Musubi-chan!, ¡Ku-chan!- Exclamo el pelinegro un poco sorprendido por la bienvenida de sus Sekireis.

-Al fin volviste Mina-tan- Le dijo Matsu acercándose lentamente, en tanto Tsukiumi les gritaba a Musubi y Kusano que se alejaran de Minato, algo que naturalmente ninguna de ellas obedeció.

-Si, bueno yo…- Balbuceo el chico sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer en el recuerdo de lo que habia hecho con Tsukiumi.

-No necesitas decir nada Mina-tan- Se le adelanto la pelirroja- se muy bien lo que has estado haciendo durante toda la noche…

-¡Matsu-san!-

-Pero…- Continuo la chica, que sonriendo se le acerco hasta quedar junto a su oído- no te olvides que tienes otras ''esposas'', deseosas de pasar su luna de miel…- Le susurro bajito consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Tu, aléjate de Minato- Le grito Tsukiumi a la que no le agrado para nada el acercamiento.

-No te preocupes Tsukiumi-tan, solo le estaba recordando un par de cosas a Mina-tan, ¿no es asi, Mina… tan?...

-S si- Balbuceo este avergonzado.

Para su gran suerte, en ese momento Miya llego con dos bolsas y utilizando a Minato como premio envió a Tsukiumi y a Musubi a realizar las compras, consiguiendo un momentáneo momento de paz para el joven Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S**

A la mañana siguiente, Minato se despertó con la ya conocida sensación de asfixia que le proveían los suaves y tibios cuerpos de sus Sekireis que se apretaban al suyo como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo.

Y el simple hecho de que el numero de sus Sekireis iba en aumento no hacia sino elevar el peligro para su salud.

Y era que en la noche pasada, una Tsukiumi furiosa por haber perdido la carrera de compras contra Musubi y perder su lugar en la mesa junto a Minato, intento acaparar la habitación de Minato solo para ellos dos, desde luego las otras Sekireis se opusieron a eso y tras una gran discusión terminaron quedándose todas abrazando cada una de las extremidades del chico y durmiendo las cuatro apaciblemente, tres de ellas contentas de contar una vez mas con el calor de su Ashikabi que tanto les gustaba.

Sin embargo, las cosa continuaron igual, Minato quiso cumplir su promesa con Musubi y Kusano, llevándolas al cine a ver una película infantil que estaba seguro les gustaría a las dos.

Desgraciadamente para el, a Tsukiumi no le gusto mucho la idea, a la que se opuso rotundamente, y como Minato no la pudo convencer termino llevándola a ella también.

Ya por la tarde volvieron de nuevo Musubi y Kusano muy contentas con la película, una de niñas que resulto ser también algo romántica, cosa que a las dos Sekireis les gusto mucho y, aunque no lo admitiese ni muerta, a Tsukiumi también.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Unos días despues, las cosas seguían igual, Tsukiumi, intentando tomar el lugar de esposa principal, se peleaba constantemente con el resto de las Sekireis de Minato, desafiándolas en cualquier cosa, desde juegos de mesa hasta las carreras de compras con Musubi.

Sin embargo y para la gran irritación de la rubia ni en lo uno ni en lo otro habia logrado ganar ni siquiera una vez.

Y en eso estaba en esos momentos, acababa de perder nuevamente otra carrera con Musubi, Miya habia llevado las compras a la cocina y, aprovechando su ausencia, la rubia habia iniciado otra discusión.

-Tu, no te creas tanto por que ganas estas carreras- Mascullaba molesta en tanto Matsu y Kusano las observaban- si fuera en una pelea yo definitivamente no perdería ante ti.

-Pero una victoria sigue siendo una victoria- Comento Musubi contenta levantando los brazos- y con esto otra vez voy a poder estar junto a Minato-san en la comida.

-Maldita…- Gruño la Sekirei- como te atreves a decir algo semejante delante de la esposa de Minato.

-Musubi también es la esposa de Minato-san- Dijo la castaña sin dar el brazo a torcer.

-Yo soy la esposa legal - Declaro la rubia con una sonrisa siniestra- y como tal seré la única que podrá casarse con el.

-Musubi también es la esposa de de Minato-san- Reitero la castaña- y también me casare con el.

-Tonta, en este país un hombre solo puede casarse con una mujer- Le informo Tsukiumi- y esa seré yo.

-Musubi no dejara que…-

-Ejem – Carraspeo Matsu interrumpiendo la discusión- para tu información Tsukiumi-tan y también para ti Musubi-tan ya que parece que ambas lo desconocen, en este país si esta permitido por las leyes el que un hombre pueda casarse con varias mujeres, en otras palabras… la poligamia esta totalmente legalizada.

-¡¿Queee!- Grito Tsukiumi desconcertada.

-¿En serio?- Se alegro Musubi contenta- ¡siiiiii!

-¿Eso quiere decir que todas podemos estar con Onii-chan para siempre?- Pregunto Kusano tan sorprendida como Tsukiumi y Musubi.

-Asi es- Le confirmo Matsu sonriéndole.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Se quejaba Tsukiumi casi gritando- esto tiene que ser una mentira, si, seguro que es una de tus mentiras Matsu- La acuso señalándola con su dedo índice.

-¿Eh?, ¿en que momento eh dicho yo una mentira?- Musito la pelirroja quienes por muy perversos que fuesen sus actos siempre habian sido expresados con total honestidad.

Precisamente en ese momento el Ashikabi de las cuatro Sekireis presentes, hizo acto de aparición siendo literalmente arrastrado por Tsukiumi quien lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia si misma y dejándolo a apenas unos milímetros de su rostro en tanto lo miraba de forma amenazante.

-Minato, ¿es cierto que en este país existe eso que llaman poligamia?- Le pregunto.

-¿Po poligamia?, que ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Se extraño.

-Solo responde…- Gruño.

-Pu.. pu.. pues si… de.. desde hace algunos años - Le respondio el chico recordando de repente esos tiempos.

Año 2016, la DIETA, el órgano máximo de poder en Japón, y quien dicta las leyes, aprobó la ley Nº 55881, llamada Ley del casamiento Homosexual o ley del casamiento entre personas del mismo sexo, conocida popularmente como la Ley Gay. Esta Ley que habia sido aprobada con anterioridad y eliminada en el año 2012, fue nuevamente establecida por el organo legislativo.

Según los funcionarios, esa ley era parte de una cruzada internacional que estaba adoptando nuevas leyes, ya que como el mundo moderno avanzaba, el país debía ''avanzar'' con el y no quedarse con ideologías o posturas antiguas.

A pesar de eso, cuando fue promulgada la ley causo un gran escándalo en los medios y sobretodo en los sectores religiosos que se oponían a la reforma. Sin embargo la Ley fue aprobada y desde entonces se habian dado múltiples casos de casamientos entre distintas parejas ya sea entre hombres o entre mujeres.

Pero, la DIETA no se detuvo ahí, al año siguiente sanciono la Ley Nº 97632 o la Ley de la Poligamia, con esta ley se pretendía dar mas libertades a la población en general, a diferencia de la anterior, la ley se encontró con un inesperado apoyo masivo no solo de le gente si no también de varios de los altos mandatarios que saldrían beneficiados de forma personal con el asunto, y el 27 de Marzo del 2017 la Ley entro en vigencia a lo largo de todo el país y desde entonces se habian dado varios casos de casamientos poligámicos, tanto al mismo tiempo como por separado.

Antes de que terminase ese año y envalentonados por sus éxitos anteriores la DIETA intento que se aprobara la mas polémicas de todas sus leyes, La Ley de Casamiento entre hermanos, sin embargo en esta ocasión tuvo que asumir la derrota cuando el presidente Kushinya Tsukamoto se negó a aprobar la ley debido a que consideraba que Japón, como el país tradicionalista que era y a pesar de la modernización, tenia ciertas cosas que no podía permitirse.

Era el 15 de Diciembre del 2017, Minato lo recordaba muy bien ya que ese día fue uno de los dos días en los que habia visto enojada a su hermanita menor como nunca antes habia presenciado. La anterior habia sido por las mismas fechas en que se habia puesto de novio, aunque de ese caso aun ignoraba la razón.

-¡Pero si el casamiento entre primos esta permitido!- Recordaba escucharla vociferar desde el jardín trasero de la casa a donde se habia ocultado para no caer victima de su ira.

``Aun recuerdo que su enojo le duro como hasta el año siguiente´´ Rememoro el chico, deteniéndose a pensar en el asunto de las leyes.

Para Minato no habia sido una noticia especialmente interesante, primero por que no hacia mucho que habia roto su relación con su novia y aun se sentía deprimido y segundo por que la política no le interesaba.

Por supuesto, el revuelo que se armo hizo que al final el también se metiera un poco en el asunto y según habia logrado averiguar habia existido un grupo financiero muy poderoso detrás del sancionamiento de todas esas leyes.

``Desde luego, esos solo eran rumores, ya que nunca se llego a comprobar nada de eso´´ Pensó el chico ``como sea, al menos la ultima ley no fue aprobada, ya que de haber sido asi, eso hubiese sido…´´

Un escalofrió le recorrió desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

-Me.. mejor dejo de pensar en eso…- Musito por lo bajo.

Tras haber escuchado la confirmación de sus miedos de labios de su Ashikabi, Tsukiumi admitió que lo que Matsu le habia dicho no era ninguna mentira y sintiéndose desolada soltó al chico, para gran alivio de este, y cayo de rodillas al suelo tomándose el rostro con las manos mientras un aura de depresión la rodeaba, en tanto que Musubi y Kusano celebraban la noticia saltando y sonriendo alegres.

-Si, ahora todas podemos ser las esposas de Minato-san- Cantaba Musubi que de repente se arrojo sobre Minato, sujetándose de uno de sus brazos el cual quedo enterrado entre sus suaves pechos, gesto que fue imitado por la pequeña que se aferro a una de las piernas del pelinegro.

Ni bien las vio, Tsukiumi perdió su aura de depresión y se lanzo sobre Minato apoderándose del otro brazo el cual, para la secreta alegría del chico, tuvo el mismo destino que su gemelo entre los suaves montes de la rubia.

-Espera un momento Musubi- Le dijo mostrándole sus colmillos- Aunque puedas casarte con el yo sigo siendo la esposa legal.

-Este, ¿Tsukiumi-tan?- Le llamo la atención Matsu acomodándose sus gafas- veras, el hecho de que todas nos casemos con el, nos convierte automáticamente a todas, en sus esposas legales.

-…-.

-…-.

-¡Sigo siendo la esposa principal!- Le grito sin querer rendirse.

En ese instante, la pelirroja que tenia el rostro alzado mirando hacia el techo, abrió grande sus ojos y saltando de la silla se dirigió a la televisión.

-Mina-tan, Mina-tan- Lo llamo mientras prendía el aparato y se apartaba para que el resto también pudiera ver- es del M.B.I, tienes que verlo.

Minato y el resto de sus Sekireis se acercaron al mismo tiempo que Kagari y Uzume hacían presencia en la sala y Miya salía de la cocina.

-¡Gente de Tokio!- Gritaba por la televisión un hombre vestido completamente de blanco- soy Minaka Hiroto, el presidente del M.B.I, tengo algo que informarles, nosotros el M.B.I nos estamos apoderando de Tokio, ¡Una nueva era de los dioses esta por comenzar!

La imagen de la televisión cambio, dejando un enorme silencio en la sala.

-¿A dicho, qué esta tomando la capital?- Pregunto Minato a nadie en particular, Kagari y Uzume se habian esfumado ni bien terminase la transmisión y Miya volvió a la cocina dejándolo solo con sus Sekireis.

-Finalmente comenzó…- Susurraba Matsu- …la Segunda Fase…

-¿Segunda fase?- Se desconcertó Minato- Matsu-san, ¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando?

-En estos momentos Tokio se ah convertido… en el campo de batalla de las Sekireis…-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Sentado en una silla de su oficina Higa del Este acababa de ver la noticia por una televisión colocada delante de su escritorio.

De pie a su lado, su secretario lo observaba en silencio preguntándose que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su jefe.

-Higa-sama- Murmuro el hombre- sobre esto…

-La situación seguirá siendo exactamente la misma Kakizaki - Le dijo Higa sin mirarlo- esto no cambiara absolutamente nada, ademas ya hemos hecho nuestros movimientos anticipándonos a esto, ¿cierto?.

-Ah, si por supuesto- Le respondio Kakizaki- yo mismo me encargue de eso.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo-.

-Si, aunque… desgraciadamente… de momento ninguno ah tenido suerte- Le informo.

-¿Ninguno?-

-No, como habíamos pensado las Sekireis de esa zona son muy fuertes-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Pues, según me han dicho Tsujimoto-san se topo con la Nº 03 y obviamente, intento darle alas-

-Hmm, ¿y que paso?-

-Este… como decirlo… digamos que su Sekirei todavía sigue activa- Le dijo mientras frotaba incomodo el puente de sus gafas.

-Hn ja ja, ya veo- Se rió Higa- bien, que le den una buena atención en nuestro hospital, en cuanto a su Sekirei, en cuanto se recupere la haremos trabajar para nosotros.

-Si, como usted ordene Higa-sama- Se inclino el secretario.

-Si, y ademas, también puedes enviar a alguien del trío si los demás continúan teniendo demasiados problemas-.

-Si, por supuesto, también han sido informados y si surge alguna situación están listos para intervenir-.

-Bien, bien, todo va de acuerdo a lo establecido, tan solo… ¿que hay de nuestra enmascarada?- Pregunto de repente- ¿esta haciendo lo que le corresponde?

-Si, de momento sigue nuestras órdenes al pie de la letra, se podría decir que la Nº 10 sabe hacer su trabajo, en las últimas semanas ya ha eliminado a dos Sekireis-.

-Eso es perfecto- Se regocijo el Ashikabi del Este- como pensé, es una pieza muy valiosa, realmente odiaría tener que perderla, asi que ya sabes Kakizaki, mantenla vigilada y no dejes que se nos escape.

-Despreocúpese Higa-sama, lo haré personalmente-.

-Cuento contigo-

-Por sup… ¿eh?- En ese momento sonó el celular del tipo y este atendió- mil disculpas Higa-sama.

-No te preocupes, puede ser alguien importante- Le dijo este sin darle, mucha importancia.

Kakizaki atendió el llamado, intercambiando un par de palabras y luego corto.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Higa.

-Hotta-san y Miyake-san- Le informo Kakizaki- acaban de avisarme que han avistado a una Sekirei entre los límites del Área Norte y la Zona Oeste y se proponen darle alas.

-Oh, eso es bueno- Comento el joven empresario.

-Si, tal parece que dentro de poco tendremos a una nueva Sekirei en nuestras filas-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Con que tomando la capital eh?- Murmuro Mikogami mientras apagaba la televisión y se recostaba sobre el sillón- esto se pondrá cada vez mas y mas interesante he he he… ¿tu que opinas Mutsu?

El hombre que estaba parado apoyando su espalda en una pared levanto la vista para mirar a los ojos a su joven Ashikabi.

-Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran- Le respondio sin ganas- despues de todo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Hnn, no eres nada divertido Mutsu- Se quejo Mikogami- deberías tratar de disfrutar de este juego ya que después de todo es eso… un juego… ¿Qué sentido tiene participar si no te diviertes?

``Ahh, como si yo quisiera verme envuelto en esta estupidez´´ Pensó el Sekirei abatido.

Al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, el chico se levanto del sillón, estirando sus piernas y acercándosele.

-Escucha Mutsu, el secreto de jugar un juego esta en cuanto te diviertes con el y por supuesto que tanto llegues a disfrutar del placer de la victoria-.

-No te adelantes Mikogami- Le aconsejó Mutsu- aun falta mucho para que esto concluya, ademas de que para ganar también necesitarías tener un plan y dudo mucho de que lo tengas

-¿Planes dices?, por supuesto que los tengo-

-¿De verdad?- Lo cuestiono el Sekirei- lo único que has estado haciendo hasta el momento es caminar al azar por la ciudad buscando Sekireis y dándoles alas por esa estupida competencia con el Ashikabi del Este que tienes haber quien tiene mas Sekireis y que por cierto no siempre te a dado resultados.

-Bueno, en eso consistía la Primera Fase despues de todo- Le dijo

-Y ahora que estamos en la Segunda Fase, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunto el hombre.

-De momento vayamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad- Murmuro mientras se colocaba una campera- aun quedan Sekireis libres por ahí deseando que alguien les de alas.

-¿No es eso exactamente lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo?-

-Cuando ya no queden mas Sekireis sin Ashikabi continuaremos con esta conversación- Le dijo sonriendo- Akitsu, tu también vienes.

La Sekirei de la marca carmesí en la frente se acerco y sin decir ni una palabra siguió al Ashikabi y al Sekirei hombre fuera de la mansión.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Tsk… esto se esta volviendo problemático- Gruño el hombre de largo cabello negro quien en ese momento estaba montado en su moto esperando que el semáforo cambiase de color en tanto veia las noticias en la inmensa pantalla de la avenida principal.

-¿Sanada?- Lo llamo una de sus Sekireis, quien iba encaramada detrás de el junto a otra chica.

-¿Qué pasa Kujika?- Le pregunto el hombre.

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a eso?-.

-¿Con respecto a eso? Oh, te refieres a lo que acaba de pasar en las noticias, Hmm, déjame ver… pues nada-.

-¿Nada?- Se sorprendió la Sekirei.

-Por supuesto, no es necesario que nos preocupemos por esto- Le dijo- si quieren tomar la cuidad que la tomen, despues de todo, esto no nos afecta en nada.

-Hmm, pues ahora que lo dices, tienes razón- Estuvo de acuerdo la chica a su lado su compañera asentía en silencio.

-Bien en ese caso, Kuzuri, Kujika, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer eh?-

-Me parece una buena idea- Dijo la segunda.

-Bien entonces, vamonos- Exclamo el hombre poniendo la moto en marcha y alejándose.

-¡Si!- Gritaron a dúo sus Sekireis.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento una sombra paso veloz por sobre sus cabezas y al levantar la vista los tres vieron a una chica de cabello corto naranja saltando los edificios lo mas rápidamente que podía cual si fuera una gacela perseguida por un animal carnívoro.

-Hmm, lo siento mis amadas, parece que tendremos que desviarnos un poco de nuestra ruta programada- Comento un poco molesto- -Tsk… esto se esta volviendo problemático.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Bien, como te prometí… - Le dijo el hombre entregándole unos papeles envueltos en un sobre marrón claro- …aquí tienes.

-Tardaste demasiado Takabe- Murmuro la mujer con tono aburrido tomando el sobre de las manos del Ashikabi.

Los que hablaban en el mismo galpón abandonado de la ultima vez, eran la mujer llamada fukuzawa y su subordinado Takabe, quien como le había sido ordenado le traía la información que le había pedido sobre el nuevo Ashikabi de la Zona Norte.

La chica abrió el sobre y leyó lo que había en las hojas, deteniéndose un momento en el nombre escrito en la primera pagina.

-¿Minato… Sahashi?- Susurro manteniendo la vista sobre el papel- ¿tienes alguna foto de este tipo?

-Eh, s si, por supuesto- Le respondió solicito sacando otro sobre de su chaqueta y entregándoselo.

La peliazul saco las fotos y al verlas sus ojos se dilataron con una leve sorpresa que llamo la atención del sujeto.

-Estee, ¿lo conoces?- Le pregunto intrigado, haciendo que la chica volviese la vista hacia el.

-¿Conocerlo?, hu hu… para nada…- Contesto finalmente con una sonrisa divertida en tanto le devolvía todo el material- no estoy con ganas de leer ahora, así que tendrás que informármelo verbalmente.

-Ah, si, como digas… eh, bien, ¿por donde empiezo?- Decía el hombre nervioso.

-Ya déjate de balbuceos y empieza de una vez- Lo apuro la chica.

-Si, perdón… hmm, bueno…- Comenzó empezando a leer las hojas- como ya leíste, el nombre de este sujeto es Minato Sahashi, tiene 19 años y es universitario… aunque todavía no ha comenzado… - Murmuro por lo bajo haciendo una pausa en su informe- … su familia consiste en una abuela, su madre y su…

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?...- Lo interrumpió Fukuzawa- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me interesa saber de su familia?, lo único que quiero saber es sobre su información como Ashikabi nada mas…

-Lo- Lo siento, - Se disculpo Takabe antes de continuar- pues actualmente el sujeto vive en la Zona Norte y ya tiene cuatro Sekireis.

-¿Cuatro?- Levanto las cejas la chica levemente sorprendida- creía que tenia tres.

-Ah, si yo también, es decir, el otro día me habías dicho que tenia tres- Murmuro Takabe- así que cuando fui a su información personal y vi que su numero había aumentado en tan poco tiempo me sorprendí mucho.

-Ciertamente es para sorprenderse- Musito la chica que para gran asombro del Ashikabi se veía también un poco molesta-…¿Quiénes son sus Sekireis?.

-Sus Sekireis son, la Nº 88 Musubi, la Nº 108 Kusano, la Nº 02 Matsu y la Nº 09 Tsukiumi, en este mismo orden se han ido convertido en sus Sekireis, siendo la Nº 09 la ultima en unírsele- Termino el tipo entreteniéndose un buen rato en las fotos de las Sekireis del Norte- por cierto, este tipo debe de tener un gran fetiche con los pechos grandes je je je…- Comento sonriendo sin quitar la vista de las fotos- …aunque no lo culpo… la verdad… quien tuviera la suerte de este maldito…

-¿Has terminado de fantasear con esas fotos?- Lo interrumpió con tono gélido la chica asustando al hombre que inmediatamente se disculpo bajando la cabeza, si embargo la peliazul ni siquiera lo miro pues había otra cosa que la había preocupado- ¿Con que dos Sekireis de un solo digito eh?- Murmuro contrariada.

-Si, eso también fue algo que me sorprendió bastante- Aporto el hombre- incluso mas que saber que obtuvo cuatro Sekireis en tan poco tiempo… tener de su lado a dos Sekireis de un solo digito lo convierten en un Ashikabi muy problemático, tanto como los Ashikabis que dominan las otras zonas de la capital, me atrevería a decir… aunque al mismo tiempo eso lo haría un aliado muy valioso si conseguimos ponerlo de nuestro lado.

-Tú lo has dicho… ¿Algo más?-.

-Pues si, investigue a su familia y…-

-No te eh dicho que no me interesa saber de su familia- Lo amonesto con impaciencia.

-Si, lo se, sin embargo, esto también tiene que ver con el juego…- Se excuso el tipo.

-¿Huh?-

-La hermana menor de este sujeto… también es una Ashikabi- Le informo.

-¿Esa niña?- Comento Fukuzawa por lo bajo.

-Ah, si…- Continuo Takabe sin decir nada del cometario de la chica- pero, a diferencia de su hermano, ella solo tiene un Sekirei.

-Ya veo… continua- Ordeno la mujer.

-Bu bueno, eso es todo- Murmuro el tipo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Se burlo la mujer- creía que me tendrías un gran informe…

-Pues si… pero el resto trata de su familia…- Balbuceo Takabe- pero como usted dijo que no le interesaba pues…

-Si si, pero al menos has conseguido la dirección del lugar en donde vive y a que lugares suele concurrir cuando sale ¿verdad?- Le pregunto perdiendo en poco la paciencia.

-Ah, sobre eso…- Dudo el hombre que de repente se vio un poco asustado- el lugar en donde vive se llama Posada Izumo, sin embargo, no seria muy conveniente acercarnos a ese sitio…- Aconsejo.

-¿Lo dices por las Sekireis de un solo digito que viven con el?- Le pregunto la chica- si es por eso no es necesario preocuparnos…

-No- La interrumpió Takabe- ojala fuese solo por eso…

-¿Huh?, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?, no logro entenderte-.

-Bueno, es que, en ese lugar, además de este Ashikabi y sus poderosas Sekireis viven otras personas y entre ellas una que es conocida como el Hanya del Norte, le eh preguntado a mi Sekirei acerca de ella y me ah dicho que no la conoce en persona pero aun así, que es una persona muy terrorífica y que no seria recomendable acercarnos a ella-.

-Ya veo- Musito la chica sonriendo- El Ashikabi del Norte y El Hanya del Norte conviviendo en el mismo sitio je je je, mas que una Posada, ese lugar podría fácilmente ser considerado una fortaleza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Murmuro el hombre.

-Hu hu hu, este juego se esta empezando a poner mucho mas interesante de lo que creía que seria- Susurro para si misma antes de volver su atención al Ashikabi delante de ella- bien, si eso es todo, ya te puedes marchar.

-Bien, como usted desee, eh, este…-

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada importante, solo, estos papeles del informe, ¿quieres retenerlos o ya no los necesitas?-

-¿Tienen escritos las direcciones de esa Posada y otros lugares a los que ese Ashikabi va cierto?

-Si…-

-Pues entonces me los quedare… me pueden ser útiles mas adelantes, y claro cualquier nueva información de este Ashikabi que tengas no dudes en informármela-.

-Por supuesto que si, siempre estoy a su servicio- Le dijo dándole la que consideraba como su mejor sonrisa en tanto extendía su mano para entregarle los papeles previamente colocados dentro del sobre, sin embargo la chica no los tomo

-Entrégaselos a una de las dos Sekireis que están en la puerta- Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Como usted desee- Le respondió antes de inclinarse respetuosamente y marcharse.

Como bien se lo dijeran, en la puerta habían dos chicas, una de ellas de largo cabello castaño claro, sonreía de forma sádica en tanto sostenía una guadaña entre sus manos, la otra de constitución mas pequeña, tenia el cabello rubio largo atados en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza, llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color amarillo y negro en tanto un látigo colgaba de su cintura.

-La señorita me dijo…- Empezó el sujeto.

-Si si, ya lo escuchamos- La interrumpió la tipa de la guadaña- dáselos a ella- le indico señalando a su compañera.

-¿Por qué yo?- Se quejo esta.

-Por que como veras, tengo las manos ocupadas y tu no- Le dijo en un tono de 2 + 2 = 4.

-Grr, lo que sea- Mascullo la rubia extendiendo sus manos y tomando los sobres del Ashikabi.

Una vez entregado el informe, el sujeto se despidió de ellas aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta y se marcho.

A mitad de camino Takabe se detuvo abruptamente, con el cerebro embotado por la belleza de Fukuzawa no se había percatado, pero ahora que se acordaba, el estaba muy seguro de que había visto antes a esas Sekireis.

Con eso en mente se metió en el primer Internet con el que se cruzo y rápidamente accedió a la pagina secreta del M.B.I correspondiente al Plan Sekirei, le había tomado décadas poder acceder a esa pagina antes, pero ahora que conocía la contraseña podía acceder cuando quisiera.

El Ashikabi, recorrió la base de datos de los distintos Ashikabis hasta que llego a la que estaba buscando, la abrió y efectivamente ahí estaban, las dos Sekireis que custodiaban la puerta del galpón, ambas figuraban como… desactivadas.

-Esa maldita de Fukuzawa- Murmuro el hombre entre dientes- realmente soy afortunado de tenerla de mi lado je je je…

Dentro del galpón, Fukuzawa aun se encontraba acostada en el sillón.

-Te ves muy feliz Ashikabi-sama- Le dijo una voz desde las sombras- es la primera vez que te veo así desde que estamos contigo.

-Bueno, es normal dada las circunstancias…- Le respondio levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Sales?- Le pregunto la misma voz.

-Si, tengo un par de cositas que hacer, y algunas personas que visitar- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa- por cierto, iré sola, asi que no necesitare que me acompañes… despues de todo se cuidarme perfectamente sola.

-Bien, pues en ese caso - Le contesto- que disfrutes de tu paseo.

-Ja ja ja, gracias- Le sonrió antes de irse, una vez afuera se tomo unos segundos para mirar el cielo celeste del atardecer- a partir de ahora… este juego se pondrá muy interesante, je je je… muy, muy interesante…

**MSEAdNys7S**

Uzume iba caminando despacio sin tener un rumbo fijo.

-¿Segunda etapa eh?- Musito por lo bajo- parece que la cuidad se a alterado un poco.

Hacia unos minutos habia recibido una llamada del hospital en donde estaba su Ashikabi, diciéndole que la necesitaban para un trabajo.

-Otro trabajo…- Susurro la chica desanimada- realmente… odio esto… lo odio… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?... Chiho.

-¿Uzume-chan?- La llamo una voz a sus espaldas, la Sekirei se dio vuelta para ver que quien le hablaba era una mujer de cabello violeta envuelta en un vestido apretado que moldeaba a la perfección sus sugerentes curvas.

-¿Nee… san?-.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hooooooooooooola XD, como estáis mis bestias del inframundo, aquí estoy de regreso con el octavo capitulo de El Destino de las Sekireis, je je je, como verán esta vez no tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar je je je, eso se debe obviamente a que el capitulo fue un poco mas corto que los anteriores y a que estuve realmente inspirado esta vez XD, las palabras solo brotaban de mi mente como agua de la canilla XD.**

**Bueno dejando las bromas de lado, espero que les haya gustado el cap, sobre todo el lemon, espero no haberme pasado de rosca con las escenas y que no hayan quedado muy desagradables (despues de todo esta es una historia romántica y no hentai XD) y como eh prometido aquí comienza la larga incursión del Lemon en mi fic, pues tengo en mente hacer al menos una o dos escenas, (quizás mas dependiendo de la situación) de Minato con cada una de sus Sekireis (excepto con la pequeña Ku-chan obviamente, mi perversión todavía no llega tan lejos, al menos de momento claro… quizás… con Kusano crecida… quien sabe XD). Sin embargo esto no significa que vaya a haber lemon en todos los capítulos, no señor, habrán insinuaciones y algo de echii, pero las acciones llamémoslas ''ejem'' llegaran de tanto en tanto.**

**De vuelta al capitulo, Minato se esta ''comprometiendo'' cada vez mas con sus queridas Sekireis y el malvado plan del presidente a finalmente pasado a la segunda etapa y todos los Ashikabis fuertes están preparando sus próximas jugadas ¿Qué pasara de aquí en adelante?, pues solo una persona lo sabe y ese soy Yo XD, asi que sigan apoyando la historia que todavía no eh sacado los aces bajo la manga que me guardo para mas adelante MWHAHAHAHA.**

**Y hablando de eso, en el siguiente capitulo… no, esta vez no voy a decir nada, los voy a dejar con las ganas de un adelanto XD.**

**Ahora contestando a mis reviews que para mi gran felicidad han aumentado y para mi futura felicidad espero que aumenten todavía más XD, primero como no podía ser de otra forma para mi leal y querida Sobeyda S Granger: primero, me encanta que te encante Tsukiumi XD, segundo, como yo sospechaba (aunque guardaba un poquito de esperanzas) al final no has entendido lo que quise decir con respecto a Akitsu mwahahahaha, pero bueno puedes volverlo a intentar o si no te va tocar esperar unos capítulos mas adelante a que esa pregunta sea respondida je je je, y tercero, pues Kazehana eh… seria spoiler si te lo digo XD, aunque luego de este capitulo no hace falta ser clarividente para saberlo XD.**

**Para mi buen amigo Aniquilatus2000 (es decir creo que sos hombre, en el caso de que no sea asi, perdón XD), bienvenido al club de fans de Tsukiumi y como tal espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado je je je, por cierto, no te preocupes, todos somos un poco pervertidos XD.**

**Por ultimo agradezco los reviews de unweymexicano (gracias por volver, creí que te habia perdido, si supieras todo lo que te extrañe XD) y a todo el resto de los demasiado vagos como para crearse una pagina, a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por dejarme un review.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, que la pasen bien, dejen muuuchos reviews please, Sayonara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 9: Aparición del viento.**

La chica saltaba de un tejado al otro lo mas rápidamente que podía, la Sekirei, de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes, llevaba una sudadera de color rojo y una falda también roja, con una cinta amarilla en la cintura que las dividía, sobre la sudadera tenia una chaqueta corta de color claro y unos guantes de lucha rojos.

Llevaba semanas buscando a su Ashikabi destinado pero aun no habia tenido la suerte de encontrarlo, hasta el momento se habia dedicado a recorrer sin cesar la capital escapando ocasionalmente de un par de gemelas que se le aparecían por todos lados.

Sin embargo, esas gemelas, no eran nada comparadas con la persecución de la que empezó a ser objeto desde hacia un par de días.

Todo comenzó cuando vagaba por la zona Norte, de un día para el otro paso de estar buscando a su Ashikabi a escapar desesperadamente de varios Ashikabis y sus Sekireis que querían darle alas a la fuerza, gracias a su destreza natural y fuerza pudo evadirlos de algún modo u otro, pero ninguno de sus enemigos se rendía y continuaban siguiéndola.

Al principio se habia topado con un Ashikabi de piel oscura y su Sekirei, la cual resulto ser demasiado fuerte para ella, razón por la que se vio obligada a escapar, lo que consiguió luego de distraer a su oponente.

Al día siguiente se enfrento a otras dos Sekireis y sus respectivos Ashikabis, como aun no se recuperaba de las heridas del día anterior ofreció una leve resistencia y luego emprendió la retirada.

Cuando se escapaba de un grupo le aparecía otro y asi sucesivamente, en un patrón demasiado extraño y repetitivo como para ser una simple coincidencia lo que llevo a la Sekirei a pensar de forma correcta que no estaba siendo cazada al azar si no de una forma bien organizada por un grupo en concreto aunque desconocía cual era.

Y ahí estaba, dos días despues de que la persecución se iniciara y aun seguía siendo perseguida esta vez por el par de Sekireis más rápidas del grupo enemigo y de las que ya habia escapado una vez el día anterior.

-Tch, estos tipos son persistentes- Gruño enfadada echando un vistazo hacia atrás viendo a las dos Sekireis que le venían a la zaga, sobre la calle paralela a los edificios en los que las Sekireis iban saltando, dos hombres, sobre un auto convertible de color verde avanzaban a toda velocidad tratando de no perder de vista a las mujeres- esos deben de ser sus Ashikabis- Murmuro agitada sin dejar de moverse lo mas rápido de lo que era capaz.

No obstante, esta vez se enfrentaba a dos Sekireis rápidas, aparentemente más que ella, ya que cada vez se acercaban más y más.

Y de pronto, todo delante de ella exploto obligándola a detenerse en seco, lo que fue aprovechado por las otras mujeres para alcanzarla y rodearla.

-Hasta aquí llegaste- Le dijo una de ellas colocándose en posicion de combate con los puños en riste lista para comenzar la pelea, de cabello corto rojo y ojos marrones iba vestida muy parecida a Kuruse con la diferencia de que su minifalda era de color verde y mas corta que la de la Sekirei rubia, llevaba una chaqueta de jean recortada sobre un sostén deportivo de color rosa que cubría su pecho de tamaño medio dejando todo el vientre a la vista y unos guantes de cuero negro de los que sobresalían unas pequeñas púas de metal.

-Ríndete y ven con nosotras- Susurro la otra Sekirei, de cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos negros, vestía un kimono blanco muy ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y que realzaba sus curvas y sus pechos prominentes, usaba medias de redes para cubrir sus largas piernas desnudas y sandalias en los pies, descansando a cada lado de su cintura permanecían dos Sai.

La rubia se quedo quieta con los ojos sobre sus enemigas viendo que, mientras la pelirroja sonreía expectante como si no pudiese esperar a que la lucha comenzara, la castaña tenia una expresión aburrida en el rostro como si no pudiese esperar a que todo terminase.

``Hmm, definitivamente es una pareja muy dispareja´´ Pensó la rubia ``¿A quien se le habrá ocurrido emparejarlas?´´.

-Asi que, presentémonos y empecemos la pelea de una vez- Dijo la pelirroja de forma impaciente y como para dar el ejemplo ella inicio la presentación- Soy la Sekirei Nº 45 Shigo y ella es la Sekirei Nº 38 Tsutae- Agrego señalando a la castaña quien solo hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza.

-Soy la Sekirei Nº 54 Kuruse- A la rubia no le quedo mas remedio que presentarse también- y ya que estamos siguiendo las reglas ¿Qué estas no dicen que las peleas entre Sekireis son de una contra una?.

-¿Solo por que nos presentamos piensas que seguimos las reglas?- Quiso saber Shigo sonriendo- no seas tonta, si nos presentamos es para saber el nombre de quien sera nuestra próxima compañera nada mas, las reglas del juego nos tienen sin cuidado.

-Hmm, ya veo…- Fue la simple respuesta de Kuruse quien veia confirmado el echo de que tenían intenciones de alarla por la fuerza.

Debajo de ellas, el convertible verde se habia estacionado en medio de la calle desierta y los dos hombres salieron de el mirando la situación en la azotea a través de unos binoculares.

-Je je, mira, mira Hotta-san, nuestras Sekireis finalmente la acorralaron- Murmuro sonriente un hombre joven de cabello corto azul desordenado y ojos amarillos.

-Al igual que ayer y anteayer- Respondio su compañero con expresión seria, aparentaba estar por sobre los treinta años y tenia el cabello rubio cenizo y ojos marrones- asi que no te ilusiones tanto, Miyake-san.

-Keh!, las mismas respuestas depresivas de siempre- Murmuro el otro- ahora se de donde saca su personalidad tu Sekirei.

El llamado Hotta no le respondio.

-Y la misma actitud indiferente de Kasahara- Continuo. ¿Hubieras echo muy buen equipo con el lo sabias?, ¿Por qué diablos me tocaste como compañero?

-Esa pregunta ya ah sido respondida y no pienso volver a repetir la respuesta-.

-Tch, lo se, lo se… algo de que las habilidades de nuestras Sekireis eran mas compatibles o algo asi ¿cierto?-.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

``Este tipo, realmente me gustaría soltarle un buen golpe´´ pensaba el chico sintiendo como las venas le pulsaban en la sien.

-Como sea, esta vez estoy seguro de que no se nos escapara je je- Continuo el chico sonriendo antes de continuar con una voz mas inquieta- Hmm, aunque me preocupe un poco cuando Tsujimoto-san se topo con la Nº 03, y como el muy imbecil fue derrotado Hasekura-san tuvo que llevarlo al hospital abandonado la persecución y reduciendo el numero del grupo que íbamos tras esta Sekirei.

-Si, ciertamente eso fue peligroso- Aporto Hotta- Tsujimoto-san no debió haberse enfrentado por si solo a una Sekirei de un solo digito, gracias a eso el número de Ashikabis disminuyo, eso sin contar al desaparecido de Takabe-san que nadie sabe donde se metió.

-Si, también me lo pregunto- Dijo Miyake sin dejar de mirar la situación en la azotea a través de sus binoculares- Oh, mira Hotta-san, ¡ya empezó!, ¡la pelea ah empezado!, ¡esto sera genial!

Efectivamente, en la azotea, y luego de la correspondiente presentación previa a cada pelea, la batalla entre las tres Sekireis habia iniciado cuando la pelirroja empezase lanzándose sobre la rubia seguida de su compañera.

Y tras evadir los primeros golpes de cada una de sus enemigas, la Sekirei rubia trato de poner distancia entre las tres, para defenderse y de ser posible encontrar una abertura que le permitiese escapar si la situación asi lo requería.

No obstante no le estaba resultando nada sencillo, sus dos oponentes eran demasiado rápidas y apenas le daban tiempo de defenderse.

Mientras la pelirroja peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo golpeando por lo general con sus puños envueltos en guantes de cuero con púas metálicas, la castaña utilizaba sus Sai para atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo, complementándolo con hábiles patadas.

De esa forma Kuruse estaba en clara desventaja no solo numérica sino también de habilidades, incluso si se enfrentase a ellas por separado la rubia dudaba seriamente si seria capaz de vencerlas.

Sin embargo, ese no era el momento de dudar, no solo se estaba jugando su seguridad física si no también su futura felicidad y por tal motivo empezó a elevar la velocidad de sus movimientos y de alejarse para ser capaz de utilizar su habilidad.

Y tras conseguir finalmente un poco de espacio extendió sus brazos y en la palma de su mano derecha apareció una luz brillante de color dorado que parpadeo hasta tomar la forma de un tridente el cual tomo con fuerza empuñándolo como si de una lanza se tratase y ataco con ella a la Sekirei castaña que se le venia encima.

Rápidamente Tsutae, uso el Sai de su mano izquierda para detener el tridente de Kuruse y dando un giro rápido utilizando las proyecciones laterales de su arma logro desarmar a la rubia a la que inmediatamente intento apuñalar con el Sai de su mano derecha.

La respuesta de la rubia fue crear otro tridente que interpuso entre ella y el arma puntiaguda de su enemiga, quien realizo el mismo movimiento anterior para desarmar a Kuruse tras lo cual dio un pequeño salto en el aire y dar una patada doble directamente al estomago de la rubia, la cual fue arrojada varios metros hasta aterrizar sentada sosteniendo su abdomen tratando de recuperar algo de oxigeno.

Sin darle tiempo a descansar, la Sekirei pelirroja intervino nuevamente, lanzándose al aire para luego golpear con toda su fuerza en donde escasas décimas de segundos antes estaba la cabeza de Kuruse, dejando un enorme cráter prueba más que evidente de la tremenda potencia que llevaba ese golpe.

``¿Qué… ¿realmente tratan de darme alas?´´ Pensó la rubia algo confundida viendo el agujero dejado en el suelo, ``pareciera mas como si intentasen asesinarme´´.

-Je, si bien el objetivo es conseguir las alas de las Sekireis, en ningún momento se nos ah dicho que la Sekirei en cuestión debía de estar 100% ilesa- Respondio Shigo a la tacita pregunta de Kuruse que podía ver claramente reflejada en su mirada aturdida.

Ni bien termino de decir eso la pelirroja volvió al ataque al mismo tiempo que por detrás de la rubia, Tsutae hacia lo propio empuñando con fuerzas sus Sai.

Atacada por delante y por detrás Kuruse no tuvo mas remedio que saltar al aire esquivando los ataques de sus enemigas, en tanto que a su alrededor apareciera múltiples luces doradas que nuevamente tomaban forma de tridentes que arrojo con fuerza hacia sus oponentes, las cuales fueron muy hábiles en evadirlos.

Acto seguido Kuruse cayo de pie creando otro tridente y entablando una batalla a gran velocidad con Tsutae chocando una y otra vez sus armas blancas, las cuales sacaban chispas debido a la violencia de los golpes dados tanto para herir como para defenderse.

Pero, la Sekirei rubia no contó con la impaciencia de la pelirroja que no espero demasiado fuera de la lucha atacando a Kuruse por la espalda intentando hundir las afiladas púas de sus guantes en la suave carne de la más joven.

Afortunadamente, esta la vio venir por el rabillo del ojo, realizando un golpe amplio con su tridente para forzar a la castaña de los Sai a retroceder y darle tiempo a esquivar el ataque por la espalda de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su ataque se vio frustrado, Shigo solo sonrió y desde su posicion apunto con su puño cerrado a Kuruse.

-Toma esto- Susurro, en ese momento las púas metálicas del guante salieron expulsadas como proyectiles en dirección a una sorprendida rubia que no se lo esperaba y que hizo girar su tridente a modo de defensa- ¿piensas que eso es suficiente para defenderte de mi ataque?- Se burlo.

Los ojos de la joven Sekirei se abrieron de espanto cuando ni bien la primer púa hizo contacto con su tridente estallo, creando una gran explosión seguida inmediatamente de otras mas conforme el resto de las púas llegaban a su objetivo.

-¡Si!- Victoreo Shigo muy contenta levantando sus brazos- ja ja ja, como bien has visto, mi estilo de pelea no es solo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que también soy capaz de luchar a distancia utilizando las púas de mis guantes como proyectiles explosivos ja ja ja.

-Coff.. coff.. –Tosió Kuruse saliendo de entre el humo que la explosión habia formado, a pesar de que habia evitado un grave daño usando los tridentes que hizo aparecer para protegerse, no pudo evitar que parte de la explosión la golpeara sin contar con que sus sentidos estaban algo confusos.

-Ehhhh, parece que has sobrevivido a eso…- Silbo Shigo con un poco de admiración- a pesar de que te tome totalmente desprevenida… no importa, aunque no lo hayas recibido de pleno estoy segura que mi ataque te ah causad algo de daño y ahora…

Nuevamente y sin esperar el sonido de la campana, la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre la Sekirei aturdida, la cual se posiciono preparándose para el choque.

Sin embargo y a ultimo momento, Shigo se movió a un lado dejando ver que a sus espalda venia velozmente Tsutae con sus Sais listos para atacar.

Sin esperarse el ataque sorpresivo Kuruse no reacciono a tiempo y sintió como la punta del arma de la castaña se incrustaba dolorosamente en su pecho por debajo de la clavícula.

La rubia soltó un alarido de dolor en tanto que levantando su brazo izquierdo sujeto fuertemente el arma de su enemiga y con el tridente en su mano derecha la ataco obligándola a retroceder abandonado uno de sus Sai aun incrustado en el pecho de Kuruse, segundos despues debió esquivar una patada proveniente de Shigo a la que arrojo su tridente, esta lo evadió casi sin moverse y apuntándole con su puño envió varias de las púas de su guante, rápidamente la rubia hizo aparecer varios tridentes lanzándolos al aire y que colisionaron con los proyectiles de la pelirroja creándose múltiples explosiones que formaron una cortina de humo, la cual fue aprovechada por la Sekirei para extraerse el Sai del pecho de forma un poco violenta lo que la hizo escupir un poco de sangre.

Tras desaparecer el humo y sin darle tiempo a nada mas, Tsutae le arrojo el otro Sai que le quedaba, Kuruse lo bloqueo con el mismo ensangrentado que acababa de sacarse de su cuerpo, la castaña salto al aire recogiendo su arma y descendiendo le dio una fuerte patada justo en la herida de la rubia que grito de dolor, para luego girándose en el aire conecto otra patada en el rostro de la Sekirei que cayo duramente al suelo.

Sabiendo que su felicidad, sus sueños, dependían de si ganase o perdiese Kuruse junto fuerzas de donde no las tenía y consiguió, aunque algo temblorosa, ponerse valerosamente de pie.

Sin embargo, sus últimas fuerzas estaban concentradas solo en mantenerse erguida sin poder hacer nada más que estar de pie… ya ni siquiera podía moverse.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro Shigo se acerco lentamente viendo a la temblorosa Kuruse tratar inútilmente de dar un paso.

Y sin decir nada mas apretó el puño y llevándolo hacia atrás lo descargo hacia delante sobre el abdomen de la inmóvil Sekirei que se quedo escupiendo silenciosamente sangre por la boca.

Y de pronto, las púas fuertemente enterradas en el abdomen de la rubia estallaron en cadena enviando a volar a la Sekirei la cual aterrizo ya inconciente en el duro mármol del techo de la azotea en la que se encontraban.

-Hey, ¿eso no fue demasiado?- Pregunto Tsutae acercándose despacio a Shigo observando ambas a Kuruse- un ataque como ese de seguro seria mas que suficiente como para matarla, y nuestra misión era de darle alas, no matarla.

-Je je, no te preocupes- Se sonrió la pelirroja- solo hice estallar tres púas, ella no morirá por ese ataque.

-Ehhh, ¿puedes controlar la cantidad de púas que haces estallar?- Pregunto levemente sorprendida la castaña.

-Por supuesto- Le contesto Shigo en tono confiado- eso es muy fácil para mí.

-Hmm, ¿y como haces?-.

-Pues veras, yo aprieto mi puño y… ¡Este no es momento de explicaciones estupidas!-

-¡Ehhhh!, ¡¿No lo dirás?, ¿y yo que quería saber la respuesta?- Dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas las Sekireis se dieron la vuelta para ver sentada cerca de ellas a una chica de apariencia infantil, de piel trigueña y cabello corto negro, estaba vestida de forma muy extraña, con un top de cuero negro que cubría solo la parte posterior de sus pechos dejando visible la parte inferior asi como el resto del vientre y espalda y un pantaloncillo negro muy corto de cuero y botas.

-Bueno Kuzuri, si ella no lo quiere decir ella no lo dirá- Le dijo a la primera otra chica que estaba de pie a su lado, de piel algo oscura y de cabello rubio, la chica iba vestida de forma casi idéntica a su compañera, la única diferencia es que ella usaba un sostén de cuero con estrellas en el centro.

-Pero, Kujika, ¿ya que estamos aquí?, ¿No te gustaría saberlo?- Le pregunto la mas pequeña.

-Para nada-

-¿¡Ehhhhhh?, ¡¿Por qué?-.

Mientras las recién llegadas continuaban con su extraña conversación Shigo y Tsutae se miraban entre si como decidiendo que era lo que deberían hacer a continuación, el plan era pelear contra una Sekirei y darle alas, la llegada de otras dos Sekireis por mas débiles que aparentasen ser nunca estuvo en los planes.

-¿Quiénes son estas?- Pregunto Shigo en voz baja.

-No lo se, es la primera vez que las veo- Le respondio la castaña de la misma forma- ¿son enemigas?

-Es bastante obvio que si- Mascullo la pelirroja para luego elevar la voz al dirigirse al extraño dúo- ustedes dos, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?, ¿acaso tiene intención de pelear?

-¿Pelear?- Se extraño la chica llamada Kujika ladeando la cabeza- no creo que eso haga falta- Murmuro sin mirarla para concentrar su vista en otra parte, mas concretamente hacia abajo a la base del edificio de donde estaban- para estos momentos nuestro Ashikabi ya debe de estar terminando con los suyos.

-¿Huh?, ¿Cómo… dijiste?- Se sorprendió la pelirroja para acto seguido mirar en dirección a donde estaban los ojos de la otra Sekirei abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa en lo que vio- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?.

**MSEAdNys7S**

La lucha parecía haber terminado, los dos Ashikabis se regocijaron internamente en el éxito de su misión, con esto ''El Ashikabi del Este'' no tendría nada de que quejarse.

-Bien, al fin termino- Dijo Miyake contento. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que nuestras Sekireis la traigan y ah, por cierto Hotta-san ¿Quién de los dos le dará alas?

-Lo decidiremos cuando la traigan- Le respondio el hombre mayor.

-Si, esta bien como tu dig, ¡espera un momento! ¿Quiénes son esas?- Pregunto el peliazul de repente al ver como otras dos Sekireis extrañas (y no solo por no conocerlas) hacían su aparicion cerca de sus propias Sekireis.

-Hmm, esto es inesperado- Murmuro Hotta un poco sorprendido.

-¿Inesperado? Claro que es inesperado, ¿de quien son esas Sekireis?- Pregunto ofuscados.

-Esas Sekireis son mías- Respondio una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Y al voltearse los Ashikabis de la Zona Este se encontraron con un sujeto delgado de cabello largo negro atado en una cola de caballo parado al lado de una motocicleta que mirándose por donde se lo mirase tenia apariencia del peor de lo matones de la ciudad.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?, ¡¿Huuuuh?- Pregunto de forma casi violenta haciendo que los dos hombres delante suyo se preguntaran internamente si no les habia llegado la hora.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato estaba en el comedor mirando las noticias en el televisor, a diferencia de cómo pasaba casi todo el tiempo, en ese momento el estaba completamente solo.

La razón era sencilla, sus Sekireis estaban tomándose una ducha, a instancias de la casera, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Matsu y Kusano, se habian dirigido a la bañera, por supuesto, lo habian invitado a acompañarlas, algo a lo que el joven hubiera estado mas que encantado de acceder, pero que debido a la atenta mirada de Miya declino amablemente por el bien de su salud física.

Luego de eso la patrona se interno en la cocina para preparar la cena y con Kagari que estaba en su habitación y Uzume que habia salido a no sabia donde, el pelinegro se quedo sin nadie con quien entablar una conversación por lo que un poco aburrido habia prendido la televisión dejándola en las noticias.

-Siempre las mismas desgracias ocurriendo todos los días- Murmuro el joven Ashikabi, el cual apenas se asombraba con las cosas que en otro momento le hubiesen parecido increíbles.

``No despues de vivir lo que estoy viviendo´´ Pensó sonriendo internamente en tanto recordaba la transmisión del M.B.I y las palabras de Matsu acerca del inicio de la Segunda Fase.

-¿Con que Segunda Fase eh?- Musito pensativo- no sabia que esto estuviese dividido en fases y si es asi, ¿Cuántas fases mas habrá y en que consistirá cada una?, ahhh, quizás mas tarde deba preguntarle a Matsu-san sobre el tema, despues de todo ella parece estar enterada de casi todo lo que pasa en el Plan Sekirei.

-¿Sahashi-san?- Murmuro Miya saliendo de la cocina e interrumpiendo su monologo- ¿las chicas ya han salido del baño?.

-Eh, no, aun no- Le respondio Minato rápidamente- ¿sucede algo?.

-Eh, bueno, parece que las chicas se olvidaron de comprar uno de los ingredientes- Le dijo Miya sonriendo- desgraciadamente es uno muy necesario y sin el la cena no sabrá tan deliciosa.

-Puedo ir a comprarlo- Se ofreció el chico poniéndose de pie, si habia algo que le gustaba de la posada ademas de sus cariñosas Sekireis eran las deliciosas comidas de Miya y el pensar que estas pudiesen echarse a perder era algo que lo preocupaba.

-¿De verdad?, hu hu, muchas gracias Sahashi-san, eres un salvavidas-.

-Ah, no, ni lo mencione- Murmuro el chico un poco cohibido.

``Despues de todo lo hago en parte por mi mismo´´ Pensó el Ashikabi.

Una vez que tuvo el dinero de las compras y un papel con el ingrediente que le faltaba… y otros más que casualmente estaban escritos, el joven partió hacia el supermercado mas cercano que aun asi se encontraba a varias cuadras.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era de noche y una mujer caminaba sola por las semioscuras calles de la ciudad, la mujer tenía el cabello largo de color violeta y un vestido de una pieza que llevaba ajustado sobre su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Su forma de vestir, su andar sensual y su gran belleza llamaba la atención de mas de un transeúnte masculino que se quedaban quietos viéndola cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Hmm, ¿a donde habrá ido Uzume-chan?- Se preguntaba la mujer de cabello violeta rascándose distraídamente la cabeza mientras pensaba lo que habia pasado hacia solo un par de horas- con las ganas que tenia de ir a festejar nuestro encuentro llendo a beber unas copas y ella me dijo que tenia que ir a otro lado…

Sobre ese punto la mujer se quedo callada y su mirada adquirió una cierta melancolía mientras reanudaba su murmullo.

-Pero… Uzume-chan… estaba triste… ¿me pregunto si estara bien?, ¿esa chica?-.

-Este, perdona nee-chan- Le llego una voz grave y al levantar la mirada la pelimorada vio que cuatro sujetos se le acercaban entre risas- ¿no quieres ir con nosotros por ahí a pasar un buen rato? Je je je- Le pregunto entre risas el hombre que le habia hablado mientras se la comía con la mirada.

La mujer, lejos de intimidarse o echar a correr, sonrió de forma seductora y se acerco al grupo contoneando sus caderas.

-Tu pequeño- Le dijo al que le habia hablado poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho de este y haciéndole unas pequeñas caricias con los dedos, en tanto le guiñaba un ojo- ¿Qué clase de intenciones tienes conmigo?

-¿Intenciones?, todas las que tu quieras- Le respondio sin dejar de reír.

-¿En serio?, ¿todo lo que yo quiera?- Le pregunto.

-Por supuesto- Continuo el hombre, quien al igual que sus compañeros ya se estaba regocijando internamente en la espectacular noche que pasarían con esa despampanante belleza.

-Hmm, bien entonces, quiero que me compres Sake, mucho mucho Sake- Murmuro la mujer sonriéndose sin dejar de acariciar con su dedo el pecho del tipo.

-Claro, no puede haber una fiesta sin bebidas ja ja ja- Se reían detrás del hombre sus compinches.

-Y luego de eso, tendrás que llevarme a eso que llaman registro civil- Siguió la mujer.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió el tipo perdiendo su sonrisa- espera ¿Qué?…

-¿Esta pidiendo matrimonio?- Susurro otro de ellos a su espalda.

-Por supuesto, despues de entregarme a ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es casarte conmigo ¿verdad?-

-¿Ca.. ¿ca.. ¿ca.. ¿ca.. ¡¿casamiento?- Exclamo el hombre ya sin un asomo de diversión en el rostro, al igual que los demás- es.. espera un momento, yo solo…

-¿Heh? ¿No dijiste recién que pidiera lo que quisiera?- Pregunto la mujer con tono inocente.

-S.. Si, pe. pero, esto y eso son dos cosas muy diferentes- Balbuceo el sujeto muy incomodo.

-Ya, ¿entonces no era verdad lo de que harías cualquier cosa por mi?- Susurro la pelimorada con un falso tono de angustia en tanto se separaba un poco de el.

-N.. ¡No!, claro que era verdad- Se apresuro a responder el sujeto.

-Entonces, ¿si te pidiera permanecer conmigo desde ahora y para siempre de forma incondicional en las buenas y en las malas? ¿Aceptarías?- Continúo la mujer reanudando las caricias ahora un poco más fuertes causándole un poco de dolor.

-Ugg… espera, espera, yo solo…- Trato de argumentar el hombre un poco sorprendido, solo para ser callado por un dedo que la mujer coloco sobre sus labios.

-¿Si algo me pasara?, ¿te preocuparías por mi?, ¿llorarías por mi?, y lo mas importante ¿Continuarías amándome desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón?-

-¿Qué… ¿Qué demonios pasa con esta mujer?- Balbuceo uno de los compinches cada vez mas atónito, la ilusión inicial habia desaparecido reemplazada por el mas grande estupor colectivo al ver que la mujer no era lo como ellos esperaban que fuese.

-Esta tipa esta loca, larguémonos de aquí- Dijo Otro.

-¡Esperen!- Los interrumpió de pronto el hombre que era sujetado por la mujer, quien habia perdido todo signo de diversión en el rostro y la miraba de forma seria- Si… si dijera que si, ¿Qué harías?.

-¿Dirías que si?- Lo interrogo la pelimorada sonriendo.

El hombre vacilo antes de responder.

-S.. Si… lo haría-

La mujer amplio su sonrisa y se acerco al hombre deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cara, se quedo quieta unos segundos mirándolo intensamente a los ojos antes de separarse de el.

-Aunque digas eso… tu no eres esa persona –Le dijo dándole la espalda- y por cierto, ¿Qué tal si dejas de perder el tiempo haciendo tonterías como estas y te esfuerzas en conseguir a alguien a quien amar?, tu no eres como el resto… tu eres diferente- Continuo para luego marcharse dejando tras ella a cuatro hombres totalmente tiesos del asombro.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-

-Tch, ¿a quien le importa? Solo era una maldita loca-

-Hey Shouji, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Tienes una cara muy rara?-

-Eh, ah, s si, SI, estoy bien no te preocupes…-

-¿Qué? ¿Estabas considerando lo que esa mujer te dijo?, claaaaaro despues de todo tu eres diferente- Se burlo uno- idiota, ¿Qué pensabas ganar al ponerte serio con esa tipa? Hah?..

-No digas tonterías- Se molesto el hombre- yo solo pretendía seguirle la corriente para ver si de esa forma accedía a que me la llevara a la cama.

-Si, por supuesto- Ironizo el otro sin creerle ni una palabra.

Los hombres siguieron discutiendo mientras poco a poco se alejaban del lugar.

La mujer en tanto, continuaba su camino sonriendo acerca del encuentro con esos tipos, por supuesto desde el principio ella nunca tuvo la intención de irse con ellos, ella no tenia la intención de aceptar un compañero, sin mencionar que ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacerle sentir el calor asfixiante que sentía cuando estaba enamorada, pero, estaba aburrida y quería divertirse un poco a costa de esos sujetos y ademas tenia un poco de curiosidad por la forma en la que reaccionarían una vez les hablara de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Como supuse la mayoría de los hombres de hoy en día le tienen pavor al compromiso fu fu fu… aunque ese sujeto si que me sorprendió, nunca imagine que me contestaría de forma tan seria… espero que algún día encuentre a una mujer que lo haga feliz y con la cual se sienta completo…

En ese momento, la mujer pasaba por un supermercado, y acordándose de que el sake que llevaba se le había agotado decidió entrar a comprarse un poco mas.

- Ah, el amor- Suspiraba la mujer de forma soñadora- Ahhnn!, es tan bonito, me pregunto si yo alguna vez podré encontrar al hombre de mi vida.

El rostro de aquel muchacho nuevamente le volvió a la mente

-Gracias por la compra- Se escucho la voz del cajero desde adentro, y en ese instante la puerta se abrió

``¿Ese chico? ¿Podré volver a verlo algún día?´´ Pensaba la mujer metida de lleno en sus fantasías románticas, razón por la cual no se percato cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y un chico de cabello negro salió cargando una bolsa en cada mano.

La acción los tomo a ambos por sorpresa, cuando la mujer volvió a la realidad ya se encontraba cayendo al suelo sobre una persona, la cual soltó las bolsas que cargaba y envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor del suave cuerpo de la pelivioleta.

La caída se produjo, y aunque el chico se daño la espalda, la mujer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones gracias a que el pelinegro procuro convertirse en un amortiguador para que no se dañara.

-Eso dolió…- Se quejo levemente el chico- ¿es ¿esta bien?

-S..Si, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba- Se disculpo la mujer levantando la vista.

Y en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron, reconociéndose mutuamente al instante.

-¡Tu!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo agrandando los ojos en tanto sentían una curiosa sensación empezar a florecer dentro de su pecho.

``Esta mujer es´´ Pensó Minato recordando nuevamente **ese día**.

``Este chico es´´ Pensaba la mujer rememorando **ese día**.

-Ta.. tanto tiempo sin verte- Musito Minato sin saber por que había dicho eso, lo mas probable era que la mujer ni se acordara de el.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso.

-S.. si, a sido un tiempo- Sonrió la mujer con un brillo dulce en sus ojos que hizo enrojecer al chico.

``¿Es esto el destino?´´ Se preguntaba la mujer encantada ``De todas las personas, ¿tenia que encontrarme justo con el hombre en el que tanto eh estado pensando?, si es así, ¿eso no significaría que el podría ser mi…?

``Pa.. parece que si me recuerda´´ Se alivio el muchacho, sin entender por que eso lo hacia sentirse tan ¿feliz?, y en ese momento se percato de la extraña posición en la que estaban situados tirados en el suelo a la salida del supermercado… era una suerte de que a esa hora no había nadie mas allí.

-Ah, humm, este, ¿De.. ¿Deberíamos levantarnos?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Quieres levantarte?- Lo cuestiono la mujer sonriendo en tanto y aprovechando la posición tomo al chico de los hombros y empezó a friccionar lentamente su cuerpo contra el del joven.

Esta acción casi hizo derretirse al chico, que, de no ser por el frió viento de la noche muy probablemente ya estaría hirviendo a mas de mil grados centígrados.

Sentir el suave y tibio cuerpo de la mujer frotándose con el suyo rápidamente ocasiono que su propio cuerpo reaccionara endureciéndose... en mas de un sentido.

``Es tan lindo´´ Pensaba la mujer sin dejar de moverse y presionar sus enormes pechos sobre el torso del chico, el cual continuaba estático sin saber como actuar en una situación como esa.

-Fu fu fu, parece que estas disfrutando mucho con esto- Le ronroneo la mujer al oído

-Ah, bu.. bu.. Bueno, yo, yo solo, ahhhh…- Se le escapo un gemido al chico que lo hizo enrojecer aun mas de lo que estaba.

-No tienes que esconder lo que sientes- Le dijo la mujer sin perder la sonrisa- si esto te gusta solo tienes que disfrutarlo.

-A.. Aunque digas eso…- Suspiro el pelinegro de forma entrecortada haciendo esfuerzos enormes para controlarse y no perder la razón.

``Que lindo, se esta conteniendo´´ Observo la mujer cada vez mas risueña, ``este chico realmente es…´´.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de la mujer se sacudió fuertemente, como si estuviera latiendo al son de su corazón, un calor insoportable empezó a inundarla y a concentrarse en sus zonas mas sensibles, el aire le faltaba, estaba agitada y muy sonrojada, quería respirar pero el aire a su alrededor no era suficiente para llenarla, y algo dentro de su mente afiebrada le decía que el único aire que pudiese respirar y que la calmaría era el que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de la persona debajo de ella.

Y, como una polilla a una lámpara, la mujer fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los del chico, ella sabia muy bien lo que pasaría si hiciese eso que estaba por hacer, y era algo acerca de lo que ella no se sentía muy segura, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo le quemaba de una forma indescriptible, no de una forma desagradable sino todo lo contrario, el ardor proveniente de su cuerpo era cálido, muy cálido y placentero, mucho mas de lo que ella alguna vez se lo hubiese podido imaginar y para detener ese torrente inacabable de sensaciones solo había una cosa por hacer y ella lo haría aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Sus labios se encontraban a milímetros uno del otro listos para entrar en contacto y apagar ese fuego ardiendo dentro del cuerpo de la mujer.

Y entonces una cortina de agua fría cayo sobre ambos empapándolos completamente y enfriándoles hasta los huesos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Grito una voz muy conocida para el chico y que se oía muy pero muy furiosa.

-Minato-san, ¿estas bien?- Le llego a sus oídos otra voz también demasiado conocida para el pelinegro aunque a diferencia de la primera esta se escuchaba muy preocupada.

-Tsukiumi-san, Musubi-chan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les pregunto débilmente con la mujer de cabello violeta aun encima suyo.

-Cuando salimos del baño, le preguntamos a la casera-sama en donde estabas y ella nos dijo que habías venido al supermercado- Se explico rápidamente Musubi- y entonces Matsu-san no dijo que no seria muy recomendable dejarte solo a partir de ahora y junto a Tsukiumi vinimos aquí lo mas rápido que pudimos.

-Ah, ya.. ya veo- Musito el Ashikabi despacio y empezando a tiritar del frío.

-Eso puede esperar…- Intervino Tsukiumi sonriendo de forma oscura- lo mas importante aquí es ¡¿Quién es esta mujer y por que esta de esa forma encima tuyo?

-Ah, Tsukiumi, veras, esto tiene una muy buena explicación pero antes, ¿no podríamos ir a la Posada? Me estoy congelando del frió- Para ese momento incluso sus dientes castañeaban entre si y Tsukiumi sintiéndose un poco culpable acepto postergar la explicación por el bien de la salud de Minato.

-Esta bien, vamos a la Posada, pero ni bien termines de secarte espero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Estoy segura que dije eso pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que hace esta mujer aquí?- Grito Tsukiumi contrariada señalando a la mujer de cabello violeta sentada al lado de Minato en tanto se sujetaba al brazo de este.

Con ayuda de Musubi, Minato finalmente se pudo poner de pie junto a la mujer de curvas voluptuosas envueltas en la fina tela que las cubría, las cuales en ese momento y a causa de la humedad del agua se habían trasparentado, dejando bien visibles su sostén y sus bragas de color blanco.

Y de repente, el joven Ashikabi se encontró en una situación de vida o muerte, por un lado, la mujer, aprovechando su estado no solo no trataba de cubrirse de la mirada del pelinegro si no que por el contrario hacia todo lo posible para que el chico tuviese mejor vista de sus curvas.

Y por el otro lado, tenia a una iracunda rubia amenazándolo de muerte si se atrevía a mirar tan siquiera un pedacito de la piel húmeda de la pelimorada en tanto le gritaba continuamente a la mujer para que se cubriera y no se mostrase tan descaradamente ante un hombre casado.

``Quien diría que del cielo al infierno tan solo existiese una capa tan delgada y… húmeda´´ Pensaba Minato concentrándose fuertemente en no mirar siquiera de soslayo a la hermosa mujer, la cual a diferencia de él parecía no sentir el frío de la noche.

Y luego, una vez llegados a la Posada, la sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando Minato y tres de sus Sekireis, excluyendo a Matsu, se enteraron de que la mujer de cabello violeta y curvas sugerentes era una conocida de los habitantes más antiguos de la pensión.

Su nombre era Kazehana y al igual que casi todos los residentes del lugar era una Sekirei.

Minato lo sabía por tres motivos.

El primero era por que la había conocido **ese día**, lo cual y a los ojos del pelinegro ya la hacia muy sospechosa.

El segundo, fue por que su reacción no había pasado desapercibida para el Ashikabi, quien a esas instancias del juego ya estaba bastante experimentado en reconocer como actuaban las Sekireis en ciertos momentos.

Y el tercero… fue por que ella misma lo dijo, presentándose en el comedor como la Sekirei Nº 03 Kazehana, dejando atónitos a todos los que no la conocían.

Y así, en ese momento, la mujer llamada Kazehana continuaba asida del brazo de Minato para gran irritación y molestia de cierta rubia… así como de cierta castaña y cierta rubiecita.

Por suerte para todos Miya estaba presente y mando a callar los gritos celosos de las Sekireis de Minato, para luego interrogarlos a este y a Kazehana el por que de su condición, Tsukiumi había respondido que ella los había mojado pero no dijo el por que, a Miya no pareció interesarle terminando la conversación en ese momento.

-Bien, mas tarde me lo dirán- Murmuro- por ahora, Sahashi-san, si no quieres resfriarte será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada y te la cambies por una seca.

-Ah, si, muchas gracias- Le agradeció el chico.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Mina-tan?- Le pregunto de improviso Matsu- me han contado que la mejor forma de combatir el frío es juntar dos cuerpos desnudos y dejar que se calienten entre si ku ku ku…

-Ahhnn!, en ese caso ¿no debería ir yo?, después de todo yo también estoy mojada y necesito ca-len-tar-me…- Insinuó Kazehana.

-¡¿Pero que están diciendo?- Se escandalizo Tsukiumi- si alguien debería estar desnuda con Minato esa tendría que ser yo, su esposa legal…

-Musubi también es su esposa- Intervino la castaña- y yo también quiero desnudarme junto a Minato-san.

PAM!, PAM!, PAM!, PAM!, PAM!.

La legendaria y veloz cuchara de madera descendió sobre las cabezas de Minato y las cuatro Sekireis que discutían.

-¿Por qué a mi también?- Pregunto el Ashikabi frotándose el chichón en la cabeza.

-Tu eres su Ashikabi, recuerda que es tu deber el corregirlas y guiarlas por el buen camino- Le dijo la casera de manera implacable, para luego volverse a las otras cuatro- **¿alguna queja?.**

-No- Contestaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo imitando las acciones del Ashikabi.

-Bien, como iba diciendo Sahashi-san, será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño de agua caliente antes de cenar, ¿Kagari-san?, ¿podrías acompañarlo?.

-¡¿Queeeeee?- Exclamaron a una Minato y Kagari completamente rojos- ¿y..yo? ¿po ¿por que?- Pregunto Kagari muy nervioso, en tanto el pelinegro no sabia para donde mirar.

-Por que al igual que Sahashi-san eres un hombre y estoy segura de que no harás cosas indecentes con el mientras estén en el baño- Se explico la mujer con una sonrisita inocente.

Esas palabras solo causaron otro revuelo entre las Sekireis de Minato, quienes protestaron de que Kagari pudiese bañarse con su Ashikabi y ellas no.

En tanto cientos y miles de imágenes de las ''cosas indecentes'' empezaron a circular por la mente del peligris, al cual ya parecía que le salía humo por la cabeza.

``¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Miya esta tratando de que yo… y el… ´´ Pensaba el joven sintiéndose muy confundido.

Hasta que de pronto.

-Solo era una broma- Sonrio Miya de repente- ahhhh, no se lo tomen tan en serio… como si fuese a permitir que algo como eso pasara en mi posada.

Un enorme suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de Minato, el cual parecía un globo al que poco a poco le iban quitando el aire.

Kagari también suspiro de alivio, pero en su caso también sentía un poco de ¿decepción?.

``No, claro que no, no es como si me hubiese echo ilusiones o algo parecido je je je´´ Pensaba el chico el cual aun seguía muy sonrojado.

Arreglado el asunto, Minato se fue por su cuenta a darse una ducha de agua caliente para quitarse el frío y luego de eso se unió al resto en la agradable comida de la noche para finalmente irse cada uno a su habitación y dormir pacíficamente esperando un nuevo día.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Al día siguiente, los residentes de la Posada se levantaron como de costumbre, todos de buen humor y llenos de energía, todos… a excepción de Tsukiumi.

Y no era por haber dormido mal o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario, siempre era un placer para ella el ir a dormir, especialmente por que lo hacia siempre junto a su Ashikabi, cómodamente abrazada a su brazo y disfrutando de la cercanía y calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del pelinegro, un calor que la hacia sentir segura y reconfortada y que le permitía conciliar el sueño de manera rápida y placentera, si bien tenia que compartirlo con otras tres Sekireis que dormían con ellos todas las noches aferradas todas ellas también a alguna extremidad del chico, sin embargo, y aunque muy a regañadientes, aprendió a convivir con ello.

No, no era ese el problema, o mejor dicho el mal mayor, el mal humor de la rubia se debía a la llegada de la nueva Sekirei.

Desde que había llegado, la pelimorada prácticamente no se había alejado del lado de Minato, declarando que tenia la intención de quedarse a vivir en la pensión para pasar mas tiempo con el joven, algo que la irritaba de sobre manera, al ver como le nacía otra rival por el amor y el afecto del pelinegro.

Y pensando en eso, el enojo de la chica creció, en esa Posada no podía descuidarse, casi todos los habitantes tenían un interés romántico en Minato… si hasta el otro chico de la Posada estaba interesado en su Ashikabi... incluso habían llegado a tener una cita y todo.

Y en esos pensamientos estaba cuando escucho gritos y ruidos desde el patio trasero de la Posada.

Curiosa, la rubia se acerco solo para ver a Musubi, quien como todas las mañanas estaba teniendo su práctica habitual con Miya antes del desayuno

Tsukiumi, quien la primera vez que las había visto se había sorprendido acerca de esto, debido principalmente a que la castaña entrenaba con una humana, luego se acostumbro a verlas admirando internamente los movimientos fluidos y sin desperdicio de la casera, quien cada vez se ganaba mas y mas el respeto de ''la esposa legal de Minato''.

Sin tener nada mas que hacer, Tsukiumi se quedo en silencio observando la practica entre Musubi y la patrona, una mirada de desdén apareció en su bello rostro, aunque se sentía un poco asombrada de que una humana como Miya fuese capaz de no solo estar luchando a la par de una Sekirei como Musubi si no que tenia una superioridad absoluta sobre ella, una superioridad que ni ella misma estaría segura de tener, no podía dejar de pensar que todo el entrenamiento era una perdida de tiempo.

Después de todo, no importaba que tan aterradora fuese la casera, una humana seguía siendo una humana y como tal consideraba que estaba muy por debajo de las habilidades de lucha natural que poseían las Sekireis.

No obstante esto, lo que veía ante sus ojos era a una persona ''común'' estar venciendo a una Sekirei casi sin esforzarse.

Y poco a poco empezó a sentirse molesta, aunque en esta ocasión era por un tema muy diferente al anterior.

``¿Qué diablos es lo que hace Musubi?, Pensaba con irritación ``dejándose vencer por una humana, es tan patético´´.

La vista de entrenamiento estaba dañando seriamente su orgullo como Sekirei y sin poder soportarlo un segundo mas se giro para entrar al interior de la Posada.

Sin embargo, y tras una pequeña pausa en la práctica, Musubi la vio alejarse y la llamo.

-Tsukiumi-san, ¿no quieres entrenar tu también junto a la Patrona-sama? Te harás mucho más fuerte-

La Sekirei rubia se detuvo en seco dándose apenas la vuelta para mirar a la castaña a la cara.

-¿Entrenar?, hmph, creo que estas olvidándote que soy la mas fuerte- Le dijo en tono orgulloso en tanto sonreía de forma confiada- no importa quien sea mi oponente nunca perderé, no necesito entrenar con una humana.

-Es verdad, tú eres muy fuerte Tsukiumi-san, pero casera-sama es muuuucho mas fuerte- Le dijo sonriendo con inocencia en tanto elevaba los brazos y los separaba abarcando un gran espacio con ellos en un gesto que muy posiblemente pretendía marcar que tan fuerte era la propietaria.

La rubia se la quedo mirando unos instantes, conocedora ya de la personalidad inocente y un tanto cabeza hueca de su compañera, Tsukiumi no reacciono de la forma en la que reaccionaria si fuese otra persona quien hubiese dicho esas palabras.

Por supuesto, la castaña no lo había dicho con malas intenciones, la rubia lo sabia muy bien, ella simplemente estaba diciendo en su particular tono falto de malicia un comentario al azar de lo que le parecía la situación de fuerzas, debido principalmente a que había experimentado de primera mano las habilidades tanto de la casera como de la suya propia y posiblemente al hacer una comparación en su pequeño cerebro termino llegando a esa conclusión.

La casera era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Ese pensamiento hirió incluso más su orgullo como una guerrera Sekirei y sin responder a las últimas palabras de Musubi, se dio la vuelta y se metió a la Posada.

-¿Eh?, ¿dije algo malo?- Pregunto Musubi preocupada de que hubiese dicho algo que molestase a la rubia

-No claro que no Musubi-san- Le contesto Miya quien había sido testigo del corto intercambio de palabras y de las expresiones de Tsukiumi.

``Supongo que aun es muy pronto para que se adapte totalmente a su nuevo estilo de vida´´ Razono la mujer, en tanto bajaba su espada enfundada y sonreía a Musubi.

-Creo que es suficiente por el momento, en la tarde seguiremos- Le dijo amablemente.

.Si, esta bien- Estuvo de acuerdo Musubi.

-Hu hu, por ahora preparemos la mesa para el desayuno, ¿bien?-

-Si, el desayuno, tengo mucha hambre- Dijo la castaña muy contenta.

-Hu hu hu, de eso no tengo dudas-.

Las dos se internaron en la Posada sin notar que habían sido vistas por Kagari, quien desde una habitación del segundo piso observaba la práctica y también el momento con Tsukiumi.

-Hmm, parece que a Tsukiumi aun le falta mucho por crecer- Observo con lentitud- solo espero que no se de cuenta de su debilidad en el peor de los momentos.

-¿Kagari-san?- Le llego la voz de Miya quien lo miraba aun desde el patio trasero- baja aquí y ayúdanos a preparar la mesa que el desayuno ya estará listo.

-Ah, s si ya voy Miya- Murmuro el chico para alejarse de la ventana y caminar hacia la puerta con la intención de salir de la habitación.

Y justo cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Otra vez esta sensación?- Jadeo el chico en busca de oxigeno- cada vez… se… repite con mayor… frecuencia…

El peligris se apretaba el pecho con algo de vergüenza e incomodidad.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede… yo… no puedo estar…-

Y allí entre un mar infernal de calor agobiante el chico se quedo arrodillado, agitado y sonrojado preguntándose internamente que era lo que pasaría mas adelante.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Yukari Sahashi, caminaba por las calles junto a su Sekirei Shiina, aun continuaban en la búsqueda de la hermanita menor de Shiina, la Sekirei Nº 108 Kusano, sin embargo aun no habían tenido mucha suerte, si bien se habían encontrado ya con algunos Ashikabis y sus Sekireis, ninguno de ellos se había mostrado muy cooperativos, en su lugar decidían enfrentarse a ellos, lo que terminaba siempre en una abrumadora victoria de Yukari y su Sekirei.

Por supuesto, Shiina no había eliminado aun a ninguna de las Sekireis que había vencido a excepción de una que era maltratada por su Ashikabi, al que por cierto Yukari se había encargado de que el sujeto la recordara permanentemente… en sus peores pesadillas.

-Tche, ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirnos nada sobre Ku-chan?- Gruñía la pelinegra enfadada- para empezar solo era una simple pregunta, si la hubiesen respondido en ves de atacarnos, esos tipos no habrían terminado en el hospital incapaces de volver a procrear en su vida.

Al escuchar eso, Shiina se detuvo de golpe recordando esos sangrientos momentos que lo hacían estremecer del dolor ajeno sintiendo mucha lastima por las pobres almas en penas de esos desdichados hombres que tuvieron la pésima suerte de toparse con su Ashikabi.

-¿Shiina?, ¿Por qué te detienes?- Le pregunto Yukari mirando hacia atrás.

-Ah, no, por nada-

-¿Por nada?, Hmm, ¿Cómo que por nada?, ¿en que estabas pensando Shiina?- Insistió la menor de los Sahashi.

El joven Sekirei sintió un poco de temor, de ninguna manera seria capaz de decirle que solo estaba sintiendo lastima por los Ashikabis que la pelinegra había atacado, eso podría ponerla incluso mas malhumorada.

-De verdad, Yukari-san no me pasa nad… ¡Cuidado!- Grito de pronto el chico saltando sobre su Ashikabi y quitándola del camino donde exactamente un segundo después una espada afilada se posaba en el suelo produciendo un gran corte que llego a la pared e incluso parte de la calle.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- Se sorprendió Yukari desde el suelo clavando una mirada furibunda sobre la persona delante de ellos- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¡¿Por qué nos atacas de rep…?

La chica enmudeció de golpe, de pie a escasos metros de ella y su Sekirei, estaba un hombre joven, aparentando ser de la edad de su hermano mayor, de cabello desordenado negro largo hasta un poco más debajo de la nuca, y penetrantes ojos azules.

Iba ataviado con una camisa negra suelta sobre una remera azul y un pantalón de cuero negro.

Sus facciones perfectas y varoniles al mismo tiempo llamaron inmediatamente la atención de la chica que estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal solo de ver al sujeto.

-B.. B.. Bi.. ¡Bishounen!- Exclamo extasiada del atractivo rostro del joven.

-¿Yukari-san?- Se sorprendió Shiina por el brusco cambio de temperamento de su Ashikabi.

-Tú, ponte de pie y pelea- Susurro de repente el tipo sosteniendo delante suyo una espada.

-¿Eh?, espera, ¿pelear contra mi?- Se asombro el chico- ¿Por qué? y ¿Quién eres?

El Sekirei de la muerte estaba muy asombrado, era la primera vez que veían a este sujeto, pero lo mas importante era que no recordaba haberse metido en peleas con humanos como para que ellos busquen peleas con el…

``A excepción de cuando Yukari le dio una paliza a esos matones el día que la conocí´´ Recordó el chico un poco apenado.

-¿Huh?, ¿Quién ah dicho nada sobre pelear contigo?- Le respondió el joven- a quien estoy desafiando es a ti- Agrego señalando a alguien detrás de Shiina.

Un poco aturdido por la extraña situación, el joven Sekirei se dio la vuelta para ver a su Ashikabi quien en ese momento tenia una cara de confusión como nunca antes se la había visto.

-¿Eh? ¿yo?- Se sorprendió la chica señalándose a si misma con su dedo índice.

-Así es yo soy el Sekirei Nº 36 Kyo- Se presento de golpe- di tu nombre y empieza a pelear.

-¿Huh?... ¿Seki… rei?- Los rostros tanto de Shiina como de Yukari estaban en blanco.

``Entonces este es… ¿un Sekirei Hombre?´´ Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-Te… ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Yukari por fin reacciono y lo hizo gritando- u.. u.. un.. ¡¿Un Sekirei Hombre?, Bwe je je je je je ¡y encima es Bishounen! Je je je.

-Yukari-san, Yukari-san, estas babeando…- Susurro Shiina sintiéndose un poco molesto por la reacción de la chica.

-¡Que estas esperando?- La apremio el joven- di tu nombre de una vez y empieza a pelear.

-Eh?, ¡Espera un momento! ¿pelear?, eh, ¿no crees que una dama como yo no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas?- Le dijo en un tono que pretendía ser sensual.

-¿Dama?, ¿desde cuando una Sekirei como tu tiene ese tipo de actitudes- Le contesto el tipo.

-¿Sekirei?-

-Ah, ¿podría ser?, Yukari-san, este sujeto piensa que tu eres una Sekirei-

-¿Huh? ¿Y por que pensaría semejante cosa?-

-Te vi golpeando a esos sujetos para defender a ese chico débil de ahí- Fue la respuesta monótona del recién llegado.

-Ah, cre.. creo que hubo un pequeño mal entendido- Se explico la chica en tono inocente- mi nombre es Yukari Sahashi y soy una Ashikabi, el chico aquí a mi lado es el Sekirei Nº 107 Shiina.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Tu eres el Sekirei?- Se sorprendió el tipo confundido.

-Así es je je je- Sonrió Yukari- por cierto… ya que eres un Sekirei bueno bwe je je je.

De la comisura de los labios de la chica empezó a caer abundante baba en tanto su cara se transfiguraba de forma pervertida.

-Ni te molestes…- Le dijo el Sekirei de repente- ya tengo una Ashikabi.

Un segundo después la menor de los Sahashi estaba en el suelo en sus manos y rodillas en tanto un aura depresiva la inundaba.

-Ya tiene… ya tiene…- Musitaba acongojada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes…

-Yukari-san - Trato de confortarla Shiina quien internamente estaba feliz de escuchar que el otro sujeto ya tenia una Ashikabi.

-Hmm, esto es inesperado- Murmuro Kyo- vine aquí pensando que la chica era una Sekirei ya que vi lo fuerte que era, pero el Sekirei resulto ser ese debilucho.

Shiina lo escuchaba en silencio, no le importaba que lo llamen debilucho, el sabia que no lo era después de todo aun no había sido derrotado ni una sola vez, desde luego que tenia conciencia de que ahí afuera habían muchas otras Sekireis fuertes, y el probablemente estuviese en un nivel intermedio de fuerzas comparándose con ellas.

-De ser así esta pelea no tiene sentido- Continuo su monologo ya sin ver al par delante suyo- bien, por hoy los dejare irse, pero me enfrentare a ustedes la próxima vez que nos veamos y esa vez con mi Ashikabi a mi lado.

Dicho eso, el Sekirei dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-Yukari-san, el Sekirei acaba de retirarse y waa…-

-¡Shiina!, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habían otros Sekireis hombres aparte de ti?- Lo acuso jalándolo del cuello de su camisa- ¡eres muy cruel!

-Ah, bu.. bueno tu nunca preguntaste Yukari-san- Se excuso el chico sin querer reconocer que en realidad no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir a su Ashikabi con otro Sekirei.

-Bueno, eso ahora ya no importa- Se lamento la chica abatida- ¡ah!, ¡no le hemos preguntado acerca de Ku-chan!- Se acordó en ese instante- maldición debimos de haberle preguntado.

Contrariada la pelinegra se quedo pensando unos momentos tratando de tomar una decisión.

-¡Ya se!, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- La chica saco su celular del bolsillo y empezó a marcar un teléfono.

-¿A quien llamas?-

-El inútil de mi Onii-chan vive en la Zona Norte, podemos pedirle un poco de ayuda para encontrar a Ku-chan- Le explico.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿pero tu hermano sabe algo sobre el Plan Sekirei? Recuerda que no debemos…-

-Lo se, lo se…- Lo interrumpió la pelinegra- no te preocupes Shiina, le pediremos ayuda sin revelar nada sobre los Ashikabis o las Sekireis.

En ese momento el celular empezó a sonar indicando la llamada en espera.

-¡Bien!, ¡es momento de reencontrarme con Onii-chan!- Exclamo al aire muy contenta.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Hmm, aburrido… aburrido…- Gimió el muchacho observando la pelea desde lejos.

-Tú fuiste el que quiso venir, así que no te quejes- Le contesto el Sekirei hombre a su lado.

El joven Ashikabi del Sur junto a su más poderoso Sekirei Mutsu y a la Sekirei de Hielo Akitsu, habían llegado a una zona arbolada en donde se toparon con una pareja Ashikabi-Sekirei y por supuesto una pelea se inicio.

Sin embargo, como Mutsu estaba reticente a pelear, Mikogami envió a Akitsu a que se hiciese cargo de la Sekirei.

-Esa Sekirei es taaaan débil- Murmuro Mikogami observando como Akitsu controlaba sin ningún esfuerzo la pelea- y eso que Akitsu es una Sekirei sin alas, si hubieses ido tu, Mutsu la pelea ya habría terminado.

-Desde luego- Confirmo este- existen muy pocas Sekireis que pueden darme algún tipo de pelea.

-Je je, eso a sonado demasiado confiado- Se rio el chico- es algo muy raro viniendo de ti.

-Bien que puedo decir, de vez en cuando es bueno salir un poco de mi personaje-

-Ja ja ja seguramente, ¡oh, mira!, la pelea ya termino- Exclamo de repente.

Efectivamente Akitsu utilizando su poder había congelado completamente a la Sekirei dejándola inmóvil e indefensa.

Sin embargo y como Mikogami le había ordenado el golpe final debía dárselo Mutsu, ya que al ser una Sekirei sin alas, oficialmente no pertenecía a nadie por lo que los puntos de la victoria no irían con Mikogami si no que se desperdiciarían.

Por lo que una vez que apreso a la Sekirei enemiga se quedo quieta aguardando a que Mikogami y Mutsu llegasen para ''terminar el trabajo''.

Y así lo hicieron, ni bien llegaron Mutsu desenvaino la espada y corto a la Sekirei que segundos después caía inerte al suelo una vez que Akitsu la descongelo, su marca Sekirei desapareció al instante.

-¡Sashaaaaaaa!- Gritaba el Ashikabi de la Sekirei volviéndose lleno de ira hacia Mikogami tratando de golpearlo- ¡maldito!.

El chico se lanzo sobre el Ashikabi del Sur, el cual ni siquiera se movió, esperándolo con una sonrisa.

El puño apretado del sujeto no llego al cuerpo del muchacho cuando fue repelido por la funda de una espada que lo golpeo en el estomago tirándolo al suelo.

-Uggg…- Se quejaba del dolor en tanto miraba con odio a Mutsu que se había interpuesto en su camino.

-Je je ¿te sientes enojado?- Se burlo Mikogami- pero no es mi culpa sabes, la culpa era de tu Sekirei por ser una debilucha.

-Tú, ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sasha no era ninguna débil!- Negó impotente con un nudo en la garganta y luego, de repente, soltó una pequeña risa- je je je.

-¿Huh? ¿De que te ríes?- Le pregunto el muchacho al ver que el sujeto había empezado a reírse.

-Tu ¿en realidad te crees el mas fuerte verdad?- Le dijo- tan fuerte que hasta vienes a una Zona que no te pertenece.

-Hmm, por supuesto- Le respondió- después de todo en la Zona Norte no hay nadie que la gobierne como el resto de los Ashikabis fuertes dominamos nuestras respectivas áreas.

-Te equivocas… - Susurro el tipo de forma misteriosa- eso pudo haber sido antes pero ahora si hay un Ashikabi que domina la Zona Norte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Por supuesto…-

``Eso es, eso es, anímate a enfrentarte a ese sujeto y así se destruirán mutuamente malditos bastardos´´ Pensaba el en esos momentos ex-Ashikabi furioso.

-¿Y lo conoces?-

-Yo no, pero hace un par de días me tope con un Ashikabi que había perdido a su Sekirei enfrentándose a el- Le informo el tipo- me dijo que tenia varias Sekireis y entre ellas una de un solo digito.

-Oh, ¿has escuchado eso Mutsu?- Se regocijo Mikogami en la información obtenida- ¿no seria genial conocerlo?

-Hmm, no siento ningún interés en conocerlo…- Murmuro el Sekirei hombre a su lado con expresión aburrida.

-No seas así Mutsu, esto será divertido- Insistió el chico- ¡bien! ¡Esta decidido!, ¡iremos a conocer a ese tan famoso Ashikabi del Norte!.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola…. XD.**

**Bien ahora que los salude mucho, les preguntare ¿Qué tal? ¿están bien?, (la etiqueta y caballerosidad siempre es importante), aquí estoy con el capitulo 9 de El Destino de las Sekireis, el cual viene con retraso debido a que vengo de salir de muchos exámenes y mas mi trabajo casi no tenia tiempo, además de que el poco tiempo que tenia se lo dedicaba a mis otras Series XD.**

**Bueno sobre el capitulo, Kazehana finalmente se reencontró con Minato y como verán los combates han estallado por toda la cuidad, je je je.**

**¿Qué pasara con Kuruse? ¿y Sanada?, ¿se encontrara Yukari con su Onii-chan?, ¿se conocerán el Ashikabi del Norte y el Ashikabi del Sur?**

**Todas estas preguntas y mas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, agradezco mucho los reviews y espero que sigan enviandolos ya que son la fuente de mi inspiracion para seguir con esta historia, que la pasen bien, Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: para aquellos a los que les guste Matsu este capitulo contiene escenas adultas de ella... que lo disfruten je je je XD.**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 10: Batalla de Áreas y la Quinta Ala.**

Al día siguiente, en un determinado hospital de la zona este, dos hombres estaban de pie en la puerta de una habitación en la que dos pacientes, también hombres, permanecían inconcientes en camas individuales ubicadas una al lado de la otra.

Las personas junto a la puerta eran Izumi Higa el Ashikabi del Este y su secretario y también Ashikabi, Kakizaki.

-Esto es realmente desafortunado- Murmuro Higa con una tenue sonrisa.

-Hmm, ciertamente, es algo problemático- Le dio la razón el hombre de lentes a su lado.

-Tengo algo de curiosidad Kakizaki, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?- Pregunto el mas joven despacio.

-Bueno, según la Nº 38, que fue la única que salio ilesa y quien trajo a todos los demás aquí pues…-

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

Los dos Ashikabis subordinados de Higa del Este, observaron al recién llegado con sospecha.

Obviamente se trataba de un Ashikabi como ellos, razón por la cual, ademas de su apariencia de pandillero, tenían cierto temor de el.

-¿Como demonios llegaste aquí?- Le pregunto Miyake sorprendido.

-¿Como que como llegue aquí?, pues en la moto en que mas- Respondio Sanada mirándolo como si le hubiese echo una pregunta estupida.

-Precisamente por eso te lo preguntamos, una moto como la tuya hace mucho ruido y en ningún momento nos percatamos de que te estabas acercando si no hasta que te tuvimos al lado- Le dijo Hotta con prudencia.

-Si, bueno, es que a tres cuadras de aquí y repentinamente la moto se quedo sin gasolina y la tuve que traer hasta aquí empujando- Les dijo el pelinegro molesto en la idea de que luego debía de continuar arrastrando la moto hasta su casa.

-A eso es a lo que llamo una información innecesaria- Murmuro Hotta y, efectivamente ahora que lo miraban bien, el pelinegro sudaba un poco y se veia agitado.

-¿Huh?, ustedes fueron los que preguntaron-

-Si, bien, eso es cierto pero, nunca me espere una respuesta tan estupida- Suspiro Hotta palmeándose el rostro.

-Si- Lo apoyo el peliazul – yo creía que la moto tenia una especie de silenciador o un dispositivo de teletransporte o algo por el estilo.

-Deja de leer tanto manga idiota- Mascullo su compañero irritado.

-¿Un silenciador eh?, Humm, esa es una muy buena idea- Murmuro Sanada pensando muy seriamente en el asunto- aunque lo del teletransporte es incluso mejor…

-Más importante- Lo interrumpió el rubio- ya sabemos que eres un Ashikabi pues tu mismo lo acabas de decir al afirmar que esas Sekireis son tuyas pero, ¿Quién eres exactamente y que es lo que deseas?

-¿Quien soy y que es lo que busco?, hmm, interesante cuestión- murmuro el pelinegro mas para si mismo que para los otros- pues Nishi es mi nombre y Sanada mi apellido y en esta ciudad soy conocido como el Ashikabi del Oeste.

-Sanada… del oeste…- Se asombraron los dos hombres petrificados del miedo.

-El mismo- Respondio el Ashikabi sonriendo- y en cuanto a lo que quiero pues,… ¿me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan hacer con esa Sekirei? – les interrogo apuntando a la terraza en donde sus Sekireis y las del Este se encontraban con la Sekirei inconciente.

-¿Y para que quieres saber eso?- le devolvió Hotta ya sin la seguridad del principio

-Eso depende de la respuesta que me den- Les advirtió con una mirada peligrosa.

-Tenemos la intención de darle alas –Respondio Miyake pues su compañero habia enmudecido.

-¿La chica esta reaccionando a alguno de ustedes?-

-¿Que con eso?-

-Responde mi maldita pregunta-

-N.. No lo creo- Contesto el peliazul un poco asustado.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces es eso cierto? ¿Ustedes pensaban darle alas por la fuerza sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos verdad?-

Los dos Ashikabis no contestaron debido al miedo, pero la sola situación hablaba por si misma.

-Hmm, asi que estaba en lo cierto- Murmuro Sanada para si mismo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta volviendo a su moto y de ella saco un bate de metal, el cual balanceo peligrosamente en el aire en tanto regresaba hacia los otros dos- ¡USTEDES MALDITOS BASTARDOS PIERDANSE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ANTES DE QUE LOS HAGA PEDAZOS!

Ante esto, a punto estuvieron los subordinados de Higa de echar a correr como niñitas asustadas, por supuesto tener a un hombre, el cual ya de por si tenia fama de violento, enfrente de ellos muy enojado y blandiendo un bate de metal con la clara intención de partirles la cabeza haría que la gran mayoría ni lo pensase y huyera del lugar lo mas rápido que le hubiesen dado los pies.

Sin embargo, para el dúo la situación no era tan fácil como para hacerle caso a lo que sentían en ese momento.

Para ellos era como encontrarse parados en un fino muro a punto de derrumbarse en donde de un lado habia una jauría de lobos hambrientos esperando a que cayeran de su lado para devorarlos y del otro un grupo de leones listos para convertirlos en su cena.

Casi podían figurarse los tenedores y cuchillos en las patas de los leones.

Asi es, las palabras Ashikabi del Oeste, les provocaba respeto y temor, sobre todo temor, y con solo un vistazo ellos claramente podían saber que ni entre los dos podrían vencerlo en una pelea, y ademas, si a eso se le sumase de que sus Sekireis no podrían rescatarlos puesto que seguramente serian detenidas por las Sekireis del Oeste si tratasen de intervenir, por lo que a menos que decidiesen escapar no podían pretender salir ilesos de esa situación.

Sin embargo, detrás de ellos se encontraba el nombre del Ashikabi del Este, alguien al que ellos temían incluso más que al demente con el bate de metal delante de ellos y, como muchos otros que se enfrentan a un mal, para escapar de otro mal aun peor decidieron quedarse aunque eso les costase algún que otro hueso quebrado.

-Oh, ¿asi que no piensan irse eh?- Se asombro Sanada mas que nada por que veia el temor del par escrito en sus ojos- cagados hasta las patas y aun asi no retroceden, humm, el maldito bastardo para el que trabajan debe de ser alguien terrorífico como para obligarse a si mismos a hacer esto.

Sin saber que mas decir, el dúo del Este se quedo callado, tan solo a la espera de lo que el pelinegro hiciese de un momento a otro.

El primero en caer fue Miyake, el mas joven, un poco mas valiente que el otro, prefirió caer peleando, adelantándose y golpeando a Sanada en el rostro, no obstante , el Ashikabi del Oeste apenas sintió el puñetazo y, como si estuviera en un partido de béisbol, tomo su bate de metal y bateo lo mas fuerte que pudo, solo que en vez de conectar una pelotita, lo hizo con la cabeza del peliazul, quien ademas de perder varios dientes voló por el aire hasta caer inconciente en la parte trasera del convertible.

Al ver esto, los ojos del rubio se abrieron con espanto, sabiendo que el seria el siguiente, y por ende se quedo quietecito sin mover un solo músculo.

Aunque no por eso, el pelinegro planeaba dejarlo impune y unos segundos mas tarde, lo acostó junto a su compañero luego de otro magnifico swing de su bate.

-Tsk, fue mucho mas fácil de lo que imaginaba, estos imbeciles apenas si son un ret-woahhh- Exclamo de repente el Ashikabi echándose a un lado en tanto una sombra roja pasaba a milímetros de el golpeando el suelo y dejando un gran cráter en el- ¿Qué demonios?

-¡MALDITOOOOOO!- Grito llena de cólera la sombra y cuando el polvo que origino el impacto con el suelo se disipo, Sanada vio a una chica de cabello rojo mirándolo con mucha furia- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a mi Ashikabi?

-¿Ashikabi? ah, te refieres a… - El hombre desvió levemente la mirada hacia los dos tipos inconcientes dentro del auto- ehhh… Hmm… ¿Cuál de ellos es tu Ashikabi?

Sin responderle la chica volvió a lanzarse sobre Sanada, que tuvo que esquivarla nuevamente y luego una vez mas y otra, la Sekirei aumentaba sin descanso la velocidad de sus ataques sobre el Ashikabi el cual solo se limitaba a evadirla.

Cerca de ellos otras tres Sekireis observaban en silencio notando una de ellas, de cabello castaño, algo extraño en la situación.

-Aquí hay algo raro- Murmuro Tsutae incrédula- ¿no esta ese tipo evadiendo con demasiada facilidad los golpes de Shigo?, no espera, ¿Cómo es que es capaz siquiera de evitarlos?

-¿Has oído hablar de los Sekias?- Le pregunto de golpe una de las Sekireis vestidas de negro, de cabello negro y sonrisa infantil, tenia una expresión muy emocionada en tanto veia luchar a su Ashikabi.

-¿Sekias?- Le devolvió la castaña confundida, habia oído algo de eso, según se decía eran habilidades que poseían los Ashikabis, aunque aun no podían comprender como era que simples humanos pudieran tener poderes.

-Por tu expresión se diría que lo has escuchado?- Le dijo la otra de cabello rubio, que traía sobre su hombro a una inconciente cuarta Sekirei- si, los Sekias son las habilidades que se dice las Sekireis les proveen a sus Ashikabis de forma inconciente para que estos tengan mas probabilidad de sobrevivir.

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que tu Ashikabi…-

-Esta usando su habilidad en estos momentos- Le dijo la Sekirei más pequeña de forma risueña.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- Grito la pelirroja dividida entre la furia y el asombro, aun no podía creer que un humano pudiera estar luchando de igual a igual contra ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?- Se burlo Sanada mirándola desafiante.

-Kggg, maldito, con el próximo golpe la pelea terminara- Gruño Shigo levantando sus brazos y asumiendo una vez más su posicion de combate.

-Tienes razón…- Escucho la sorprendida Sekirei, en un solo instante el Ashikabi desapareció de su vista y reapareció frente a ella su puño enterrándose en su estomago con fuerza haciéndole vomitar sangre y obligándola a caer poco a poco en la inconciencia.

-Im… po.. si..ble…-

-Siiiiii, el maestro ganoooo- Gritaba llena de jubilo Kuzuri acercándose a su Ashikabi

-Kuzuriiiii-chaaaan- Exclamo el hombre cambiando su tono a uno mucho más dulce e infantil- ¿te preocupaste por mí?

-Claro que no, yo sabia que ibas a ganar, despues de todo eres el mas fuerte- Le dijo la niña irradiando felicidad en cada palabra.

-Ja ja ja, eso es verdad- En ese momento el Ashikabi se percato de la presencia de la Sekirei de la yukata blanca- tu ¿aun quieres seguir?

Tsutae lo miro dudosa, por supuesto quería tomar venganza por lo echo a su Ashikabi, pero luego de ver lo que hizo con su compañera ya no estaba tan segura de poder ganar, ademas de que seria una mejor idea llevar a su Ashikabi y a los demás a un hospital para atender sus heridas.

Por toda respuesta negó con la cabeza y Sanada ya no le presto más atención, dirigiéndose en cambio hacia Kujika que llevaba a la inconciente Kuruse sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo esta la chica?- Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Vivirá- Le contesto su Sekirei- pero seria recomendable si la llevamos a algún hospital para que se recupere.

-Humm, esa es una muy buena idea- Dijo tomando a la rubia en sus brazos y echando una mirada a su moto- bueno, supongo que la pasare a buscar mas tarde… bien mis amadas ¡vamonos!.

-¡Siiiii!-

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

-Despues de que el Ashikabi del Oeste y sus Sekireis abandonasen el lugar, la Nº 39 trajo a su Ashikabi y a los demás directamente aquí- Termino de relatar Kakizaki los hechos contados por Tsutae.

-Ya veo, asi que el Ashikabi del Oeste finalmente salio de su cueva y se ah empezado a mover… -Dijo débilmente Higa- bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que yo creía que de los Ashikabi fuertes, era el menos interesado en participar activamente del juego.

-Ah, humm…- Murmuro Kakizaki sin saber que decir.

El joven Ashikabi del Este dio un largo suspiro en tanto una sonrisa entre triste e irónica aparecía en sus labios.

-Primero Tsujimoto y su Sekirei a manos de la Nº 03 y luego Hotta, Miyake y la Sekirei de este a manos del Ashikabi del Oste, je je, tres Ashikabis y dos Sekireis en tan solo dos días, tal parece que estamos atravesando una racha negativa Kakizaki.

-Si, eso parece… sin embargo, los tres Ashikabis pueden recuperarse con un poco de descanso y las dos Sekireis no han sido eliminadas por lo que podrán seguir luchando sin problemas una vez que sanen sus heridas- Se apresuro a comentar el hombre en un intento de suavizar las malas noticias.

-Hmm, ¿Cómo seria? ¿Un poco de suerte entre tantas desgracias? Ja ja ja- Se rió el chico- ¿y que hay de los demás?

-En estos momentos Hasekura-san esta haciendo guardia afuera del hospital, y Kasahara-san aun permanece en la zona norte- Le informo Kakizaki,

-¿Y Takabe? ¿Ya ah aparecido?-

-Mucho me temo que aun no- Murmuro el sujeto de anteojos- posiblemente haya sido secuestrado o algo asi…

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada desdeñosa de su joven jefe.

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno, en ocasiones es necesario aparentar inocencia- Dijo en tanto se acomodaba sus gafas- y por otro lado no se puede decir que Takabe-san fuese un gran mentiroso.

-Es verdad, ese tipo es pésimo para fingir, cualquiera sabría que se ah vendido a esa maldita de Fukuzawa…- Susurró Higa- estoy seguro que de no ser por sus formidables habilidades con las computadoras hasta esa mujer ya se habría desecho de el.

-Es muy probable…-

-Bien, en ese caso no es necesario que nos preocupemos por el- Murmuro Higa en tono irónico- dejémosle creer que nos esta engañando a la perfección y que no sabemos nada de sus movidas.

-Como usted ordene-

-En cuanto a los demás… dile a Hasekura que abandone el hospital y se dirija inmediatamente a la zona norte de vuelta a lo que le habíamos encargado-

-Pero Higa-sama, si hace eso entonces…-

-Aquí es innecesario- Lo interrumpió su jefe- para proteger este hospital ya tengo a mis propias Sekireis para esa tarea.

-Ya veo-

-Si… ah y otra cosa- Continúo el Ashikabi del Este- también quiero que llames a esos tres.

-¿Esos tres?- Se sorprendió su secretario.

-Si, despues de los últimos dos días, ya ah quedado bien claro que los demás son incapaces de cumplir con mis expectativas… son demasiado débiles, por tal motivo, dejare que esos tres vayan también a la zona norte e intenten conseguir alguna que otra Sekirei.

-Pero Higa-sama esos tres…-

-Tranquilo Kakizaki, si lo piensas bien una Sekirei o dos no harán ninguna diferencia- Murmuro el joven.

-Tiene razón, en ese caso, ya mismo iré a llamarlos y a comunicarle sus nuevas ordenes- Le respondio el secretario.

-Cuento contigo-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato caminaba de regreso a la posada despues de un agotador día de trabajo en la obra, como ya estaba empezando a ser costumbre Seo habia vuelto a faltar a la construcción, razón por la cual Minato termino esforzándose mas de lo que le hubiese correspondido si el Ashikabi de las Sekireis gemelas hubiese cumplido su parte.

Olvidándose por un momento del trabajo Minato volvió su mente al día de ayer en el cual su hermana menor lo habia llamado diciéndole que necesitaba su ayuda para algún asunto del que no podía comunicarle por vía telefónica siendo necesaria una reunion.

El pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo preguntándole en donde y cuando deseaba que se juntaran.

-La gran fuente de agua en mitad del parque que esta ubicado cerca del edificio del M.B.I dos días a partir de la llamada- Rememoro Minato en voz baja las indicaciones de Yukari- lo que da la cita para mañana en la tarde…

Deteniéndose a pensarlo unos momentos al Ashikabi le extraño que su hermana lo citase para dos días despues, ¿Por qué dos días? ¿No era que necesitaba su ayuda? En ese caso, ¿no seria mejor arreglar el problema cuanto antes? ¿Por qué esperar dos días?

Desde luego y como el hermano mayor preocupado que era la habia interrogado al respecto, sin embargo Yukari tan solo le habia dicho que por nada en especial, que simplemente no podía encontrarse con el al día siguiente y por eso lo citaba para el segundo día.

-Hmm, esto me preocupa- Murmuro Minato pensativo- espero que Yukari no este metida en algún problema grave… especialmente ahora que la capital luce tan peligrosa… aunque, si lo pienso bien, no creo que Yukari posponga una reunion de esa forma, si su inconveniente fuese realmente peligroso.

Un poco mas calmado sobre el tema, el Ashikabi retomo su camino, moviéndose lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo desgastado.

-Ahhhhh…- Suspiro el chico con pesar en tanto se masajeaba los hombros con una de sus manos- pero en serio, estoy muerto de cansancio, en cuanto llegue a la posada me daré una ducha fría para refrescarme.

-Fu fu fu, eso suena prometedor, ¿Ne Ashikabi-kun?- Le susurro una voz suave junto al oído sorprendiéndolo, y, antes de poder reaccionar sintió dos brazos envolviéndose sobre el suyo y la cercanía de un cuerpo tibio aprestándose en su contra.

-Ka.. ¡¿Kazehana-san?- Exclamo Minato sonrojándose un poco al reconocerla.

-Si, la misma- Le respondio la mujer sonriente- ¿vuelves de trabajar?

-Ah, ah, s si, ahora mismo acabo de terminar- Balbuceo el pelinegro un poco incomodo por la proximidad, echo que fue inmediatamente notado por la Sekirei.

-¿Te desagrada que te abrase de esta forma?- Le pregunto de forma seductora.

-N. No, ¡para nada!- Se apresuro a contestar el chico- …mas bien todo lo contrario- Agrego en voz baja, que sin embargo fue claramente oída por la pelivioleta.

-¿De verdad? entonces no hay problema – Sonrió Kazehana muy contenta acercándose aun mas al joven, haciéndole sentir sus enormes atributos en el brazo al cual se sujetaba.

-No, cla.. claro que no pero… si Musubi-chan o las demás nos vieran este…- El joven dudo no sabiendo si continuar o no.

-Mfu fu fu, ¿realmente te preocupas por tus Sekireis, no es asi, Ashikabi-kun?- Le pregunto con un brillo extraño en los ojos- hmm, me gustaría mucho tener un Ashikabi como tu.

-¿Eh? ¿Kazehana-san tu no tienes Ashikabi?-

-No, no lo tengo- Sonrió la mujer- y Kazehana esta bien, no necesitas usar el san ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah, si, lo siento…-

-Hu hu, no hay problema y, volviendo a lo anterior, desde un principio no tenia la intención de tener un compañero- Le dijo- realmente no quería a nadie que no fuera esa persona.

-¿Esa persona?- Murmuro Minato sin pensar, por algún motivo se empezó a sentir extrañamente inquieto.

-La persona de la que estuve enamorada- Le confeso mirándolo de frente sin pestañear y notando como los ojos del Ashikabi se dilataban en sorpresa y… algo mas.

-Ya.. ya veo- Dijo Minato bajando la cabeza, una sombra cubriendo sus ojos, su mano libre se apretaba en un puño, en tanto empezaba a tener una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago- …¿y esa persona y tu han?

-Me rechazo…- Fue la simple respuesta de la mujer- el no sentía lo mismo por mi y nunca dejo que me le acercara en la forma que yo quería.

-Lo, lo siento- Murmuro el chico, dividido entre una sincera lastima por el sufrimiento de la Sekirei y otra cosa que hizo que el retorcijo de su estomago desapareciera completamente y su respiración, perdida de forma inconciente, volviese a normalizarse.

-Esta bien, eso fue hace tiempo- Le dijo en tono desenfadado- lo que importa es el ahora y cierta persona que quizás pueda persuadirme de cambiar mi decisión de no tener un Ashikabi- Agrego en tanto le guiñaba un ojo mirándolo de forma mas que obvia.

-Esa persona seria muy afortunada- Respondio el pelinegro entre risas nerviosas.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Definitivamente-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Kazehana, aun asidos del brazo, llegaron a la posada en donde se separaron por temor de cierta casera que pudiese enojarse si los veia de esa forma.

Al ingresar cada uno tomo un camino distinto, tomando Minato dirección al baño para darse la ducha tan deseada y Kazehana llendo a la cocina.

Extrañado que nadie haya salido a recibirlo Minato no se percato de la persona que se le acercaba bajando las escaleras hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Luego del inevitable choque, el joven se encontró tirado en el suelo encima de la persona con la que habia impactado.

-Auch, lo.. lo siento mucho- Murmuro Minato aun sin abrir los ojos

-No, no hay problema- Gimió una voz igual de adolorida debajo suyo.

Y tras reconocer sus voces mutuamente, Minato y Kagari abrieron de golpe sus ojos mirándose con sorpresa y un poco ruborizados.

-¡Kagari-san!- Exclamo Minato- yo eh lo siento, yo… ¿huh?.

El chico se detuvo cuando, debajo de su mano derecha ubicada justo sobre el pecho del otro habitante masculino de la posada, sintió algo blando y suave cubierto por una delgada camisa y que le hizo experimentar una sensación demasiado familiar para el.

Casi de forma involuntaria Minato apretó eso tan blandito que sobresalía del pecho de Kagari y que cabía perfectamente en su mano extendida, el cual y luego de eso se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¿Kagari-san?, este… tu…-

Debajo de él un azorado peligris trago duro sintiendo como si su última hora hubiese llegado.

-… ¿Matsu-san te esta obligando a usar esos pechos falsos de nuevo?-

-…-.

``Aunque se sienten un poco distintos de aquella vez´´ Pensó el pelinegro inconcientemente tratando de ver un poco más por el escote del peligris.

Rápidamente, este se cubrió con la camisa prendiendo el botón de más arriba para cubrirse de la vista curiosa del Ashikabi.

-Lo, ¡lo siento!- Se disculpo Minato rápidamente en tanto se levantaba y ofrecía su mano para ayudar al peligris a incorporarse.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie se miraron por un segundo antes de voltear sus rostros demasiado avergonzados para mirarse, en el caso de Minato por que creía que el peligris pudiese estar pensando algo raro de el.

-Este, ¿y las demás?- Pregunto Minato para cambiar de tema- no vi a nadie cuando llegue.

-Ah, Matsu esta en su habitación, Miya salio con Kusano no se a donde, Musubi y Tsukiumi están en otra batalla de compras, Uzume aun no volvió – Al decir eso el rostro del peligris se ensombreció un poco- y Kazehana no se…

-Ah, Kazehana estaba conmigo- Comento el Ashikabi adelantándosele- me acompaño desde la construcción y ahora esta en la cocina si quieres hablar con ella.

-Creo que iré un momento- Acepto el chico sonriendo débilmente en tanto retomaba su camino.

-Hmm, ¿Kagari-san?- Lo llamo el pelinegro de repente.

-¿Si?- Se tenso este.

-Este… no deberías dejar que Matsu-san te haga ese tipo de cosas- Le dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba la parte frontal del peligris.

-¿Cosas?- El chico miro a donde Minato señalaba entendiendo a lo que se refería y sonrojándose un poco- ah, no te preocupes por esto, lo arreglare mas tarde.

``Gracias a dios que no se dio cuenta´´ Pensaba Kagari suspirando mentalmente ``no quiero admitirlo, pero esa cita termino siendo mas útil de lo que me hubiera imaginado´´

-Bien, hablare con Matsu-san de todas formas y le pediré que sea un poco mas indulgente contigo- Le ofreció el chico.

-¡No!- Exclamo Kagari sorprendiendo al Ashikabi- hum… esta bien yo… hablare con ella personalmente… asi que no es necesario que te preocupes.

``Lo único que me falta es que esa bruja se de cuenta´´ Pensaba el peligris irritado.

-Bueno, si es lo que tu quieres-

Kagari asintió con la cabeza y sin nada más que decir se separaron yendo cada uno por su lado.

Y mientras Minato se dirigía al baño, Kagari se quedo un momento en el comedor tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

-Fu fu, eso a estado cerca Homura-chan-

-Kazehana- Dijo el chico levantando la mirada y viendo a la mujer de pie delante suyo- creí que estabas en la cocina.

-Solo fui a buscar un vaso de agua- Murmuro en tanto le mostraba un vaso de vidrio que sostenía en su mano- ¿quieres? Te ves un poco acalorado.

-¿Estabas viendo?-

-Si, pero solo desde la parte en la que ya estaba encima de ti- Comento divertida.

-Muy graciosa, y no gracias- Le dijo en referencia al vaso de agua.

-¿Hmm?, ¿lo rechazas solo por que ya eh bebido de el?- Inquirió curiosa- no pasara nada por que nuestras salivas se junten Kagari-chan, despues de todo ambos somos…

-Lo se- La interrumpió el peligris- y no necesitaba escuchar eso… dios, en ese sentido tu y Matsu son muy parecidas.

-Hu hu, bueno, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas- Se explico Kazehana riéndose.

-No me cabe la menor duda de eso- Suspiro Kagari, para, acto seguido volverse mas serio al continuar- y hablando de esa bruja, me informo de que fuiste atacada por un Ashikabi y su Sekirei hace dos días.

-Ah, eso…- Murmuro la mujer sin darle mucha importancia- solo era un par molesto que intento darme alas, asi que los mande a volar, no te preocupes no fueron la gran cosa.

-Sin embargo, el echo es que ya una pareja intento darte alas- Siguió el joven frunciendo el ceño- quizás esos eran débiles, pero si te atacan otros mas fuertes y en mayor numero podrías…

-¿Entonces dices que debo apurarme y entregarme al primer Ashikabi que me encuentre?-

-Solo digo que debes conseguir tu propio Ashikabi antes de que ellos lo hagan por ti- Le advirtió.

-Ya, Kagari-chan, sé que estas preocupado por mi pero no por eso aceptare a cualquiera-

-Pero…-

-Y además- Se le adelanto- ¿no estas tu en la misma situación que yo?

-¿Huh?-

-Sé que tu trabajo es velar por la felicidad de tus hermanas y me parece algo muy lindo de tu parte- Sonrió Kazehana- pero, no por eso debes descuidar tu propia felicidad Homura-chan.

-Ah, eh, yo…- Balbuceaba el chico.

-Y… por lo que veo ahí diría que es el comienzo de una reacción- Murmuro divertida señalando el pecho del peligris antes de marcharse dejando al chico mas confundido y sonrojado que nunca en tanto se cubría abrazándose a si mismo.

``Definitivamente, ella y Matsu son muy parecidas´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato llego al baño, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, se la saco quedándose completamente desnudo y se metió bajo la ducha sintiendo como el agua tibia actuaba como un bálsamo para su cuerpo adolorido.

Luego de permanecer bajo la ducha unos minutos, se salió de ella, empezando a llenarla con agua caliente, en tanto se sentó en un pequeño banquito y comenzó a enjabonarse la cabeza.

Y cuando estaba a punto de enjuagarse la cabeza, la puerta del baño se abrió escuchándose los pasos de una persona ingresando.

De espaldas a la puerta Minato no podía ver quien era y con la cabeza enjabonada y los ojos cerrados poco le valdría voltearse para averiguar quien era el/la intruso/a.

Con los pasos acercándose cada vez más a él y sintiendo su corazón palpitando como loco, el pelinegro empezó a buscar al posible sospechoso.

``Haber, Miya salió con Ku-chan, Musubi-chan y Tsukiumi están en su batalla de compras como siempre y Uzume-san otra vez esta afuera, por lo que en este momento las únicas personas en la Posada además de mi son Kagari-san, Matsu-san y Kazehana, ahora bien, y por una abrumadora lógica tendré que descartar a Kagari-san ya que el seria incapaz de hacer algo como esto… creo…. Ajam, Kazehana debería de estar en la cocina hablando con el, entonces y por descarte y actitudes previas solo hay una persona posible de estar detrás mío en estos momentos´´.

-¿Ma… Matsu-san?- Probo Minato con voz dubitativa.

Una pequeña risita se dejo escuchar a su espalda y por toda respuesta sintió unos enormes y suaves pechos aplastándose con fuerza contra su espalda.

-Hu hu hu… como se esperaba de Mina-tan- Le susurro divertida la voz de Matsu- estaba segura que sabrías que era yo ku ku ku…

-Por supuesto…- Jadeo el chico a causa de las sensaciones tan agradables que le provocaban los atributos de su Sekirei presionándose en su contra- tú eres la única que seria capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Humm, ¿en serio?- Dudo la pelirroja apretándose mas fuerte, produciendo en el chico un efecto devastador, que hizo que abriera los ojos inconscientemente y por ende le entrara mucho jabón.

-AHHHHH!- Grito el pelinegro incorporándose de golpe y tanteando a ciegas se encontró con una cubeta de agua que se echo encima librándolo del jabón y la espuma.

Una vez recuperado volteo la mirada hacia atrás viendo a su Sekirei que se convulsionaba tratando fuertemente de contener la risa, la chica no tenia puesto sus anteojos dejando sus hermosas orbes de color rubí sin nada que las protegiera de los violáceos de su Ashikabi, su cabello rojo estaba suelto cayendo libremente por su espalda, en tanto cubría su esbelta figura con una fina toalla húmeda que apenas llegaba a taparle algo dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Matsu-san?- Le pregunto Minato un poco molesto de que la chica, aunque no en voz alta se estuviera riendo de él.

La pelirroja detuvo su diversión para mirarlo de frente y cambiar su expresión a una más seductora.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije el otro día Mina-tan…- Le contesto Matsu deleitando sus ojos con el cuerpo bien tonificado del pelinegro admirando en silencio los músculos de su Ashikabi que había ganado desde que trabajase en la obra, al mismo tiempo que lamentaba internamente que el chico hubiese cubierto cierta parte con la cubeta que anteriormente estaba llena de agua.

-¿Huh?-

-Estoy aquí para reclamar mis derechos como una de tus esposas ku ku ku…- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía sus manos delante suya moviéndolas como si estuviese apretando algo invisible.

-¡¿HEEEEEEEHHHH?- Se sorprendió el chico sonrojándose furiosamente- de… definitivamente eres la única que seria capaz de hacer esto.

-Hmm, yo creo que Kazehana-tan seria capaz de hacerlo también- Lo contradijo la Sekirei

-Bu… Bueno, aun no la conozco lo suficiente como para decir de que seria capaz o no - Reconoció el pelinegro pensando que muy probablemente la pelivioleta realmente seria capaz.

-¿Y que me dices de Tsukiumi-tan?, ¿No lo hizo ya contigo también?-.

-Te recuerdo que habíamos salido de la Posada para eso- Le dijo el chico dándole la espalda en un intento vano de no perderse en las curvas apenas cubiertas de su Sekirei y volviendo a sentarse.

-Pues eh ahí mi punto- Continúo Matsu arrodillándose detrás de él y abrazándolo - yo no puedo salir de la Posada como ella o las demás.

-¿Desde cuando?- Ironizo el joven, volviendo a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Si bueno, me corrijo- Dijo la chica continuando lentamente con sus movimientos de fricción- puedo salir pero solo por cortos periodos de tiempo o Miya se enteraría.

``Además de lo otro claro´´ Pensó la chica de manera fugaz.

-¿Y que con eso?- La cuestiono Minato sin entender.

-Pues que de ninguna manera me conformaría con **''un corto periodo de tiempo''** para hacer ese tipo de cosas si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Gulp- El chico trago de forma involuntaria al escuchar las palabras de su Sekirei- definitivamente eres una pervertida- Musito por lo bajo

-Gracias-

-No pretendía alabarte…- Minato suspiro derrotado.

-Y como iba diciendo- Continuo la chica- como no puedo salir para **eso, **no me queda mas opción que hacerlo aquí, y por ende debo de aprovechar las pocas oportunidades en las que Miya sale ku ku ku ku…

-Ya veo, ¿así que ya tenias planeado esto eh?- Le pregunto Minato sin intención de obtener ninguna contestación, mas que nada por que ya intuía la respuesta.

-Desde hace varios días hu hu hu…-

``Me lo imaginaba´´ Pensó el chico.

-Pero, no estamos solos Matsu-san- Le advirtió Minato- Kazehana y Kagari-san están en la cocina… y no quisiera molestarlos.

-Ah, no te preocupes por ellos, Kazehana-tan nunca nos interrumpiría y en cuanto a Kagari-tan pues… Kazehana-tan nunca dejaría que nos interrumpiera- Sonrió la chica de forma ladina.

-Humm, de alguna forma siento que tú y Kazehana se llevan muy bien ¿cierto?- Le dijo Minato.

-Es que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo ku ku ku- Volvió a reírse la Sekirei con humor- como sea, es mejor que empecemos o Miya-tan volverá y nuestra oportunidad se arruinara.

Minato no dijo nada, pensando en sus posibilidades, ahí estaba el, con una de sus hermosas Sekireis semi desnuda, exigiendo por sus derechos maritales.

``Bueno, ¿quien soy yo para negarle un capricho a una de mis esposas?´´ Pensó el joven quien tan solo se quedo quieto sintiendo como la emoción del momento le iba ganando.

-¿Por cierto Mina-tan?, ¿ya te enjabonaste el cuerpo?- Ronroneo la voz de Matsu cerca de su oído.

-Ah, no solo la cabeza- Murmuro el Ashikabi.

-Bien, en ese caso, déjame el resto a mi- Le susurro de forma sensual, la chica se levanto despojándose de la única prenda que envolvía su cuerpo, dejándola caer sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y se alejó unos pasos hacia la bañera inclinándose hasta tomar un jabón que se le había caído a su Ashikabi.

El tener la toalla, que tan solo unos instantes antes, tapaba el cuerpo de su Sekirei en su cabeza, y que se había deslizado hasta detenerse en su regazo, le decía a Minato que en ese momento había una chica completamente desnuda detrás de él, y a pesar de que lo intento y trato de resistirse a mirar, no pudo aguantar demasiado y volteo el rostro encontrándose de frente al prieto y firme trasero de su Sekirei quien inclinada parecía estar tomando algo del suelo.

Ante tamaña imagen toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpo en su miembro quien, orgulloso, se irguió cuan alto era sabiendo que dentro de solo unos instantes tendría su recompensa por haber sido despertado.

Aun inclinada, Matsu observo hacia atrás al rostro afiebrado del pelinegro, sonriendo complacida por lo que provocaba en su Ashikabi.

Luego de eso se incorporo y lentamente camino de vuelta hacia donde Minato no apartaba la vista de su magnifica figura.

-Hmm, no eh dicho que podías mirar Mina-tan- Lo regaño sutilmente haciendo que el chico se disculpara y volviera el rostro- no, no, no, Mina-tan es un chico malo, muy, muy malo, habrá que castigarte por espiar a una chica desnuda.

El chico paso saliva con dificultad, en tanto escuchaba a su espalda los movimientos sutiles de la pelirroja y de repente todo se volvió oscuro en tanto sentía algo obstaculizando su vista.

Y era que su Sekirei había decidido castigarlo tapándole la vista con una pequeña tela que el chico se preguntaba de donde había sacado.

``Bueno, dijo que había estado planeando esto durante días´´ Pensó Minato sintiendo una extraña emoción empezando a ganar su cuerpo ``pudo haberlo preparado de antemano´´.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos en los que la ansiedad estaba matando al pobre Ashikabi.

Y de repente volvió a sentir, esta vez sin la toalla de por medio que los estorbara, los grandes pechos de Matsu frotándose contra su espalda.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo, el chico sintió como los suaves montes de la chica resbalaban con inusitada facilidad por la superficie de piel de su parte posterior.

``¿Se…¿se ha enjabonado los pechos?´´.

-Voy a lavar muy bien tu espalda Mina-tan fu fu fu fu…- Se regocijaba la pelirroja sin detener su tarea sobre la amplia espalda de su Ashikabi, quien a esa altura estaba con la boca abierta suspirando del placer que le provocaban las acciones su Sekirei- fu fu fu parece que esto te esta gustando Mina-tan… y se suponía que era un castigo.

-No… no puedo evitarlo- Jadeo el chico- si haces algo como esto… muy difícilmente lo tomaría como un castigo.

-Fu fu fu, eso es verdad- La chica continuo unos momentos mas para luego apretarse contra el, y empezar a deslizar una de sus manos desde el hombro del chico, pasando por su torso y llegando a la entrepierna estirando la mano y retirar la cubeta que cubría la parte mas importante de su Ashikabi, dejándola a la vista de sus ansiosos ojos- oh, como se esperaba de mi Ashikabi, esa parte de ahí abajo cumplirá muy bien con su papel ku ku ku… al parecer eh sido una niña muy buena para haber obtenido semejante regalo hu hu hu…

-Matsu-san- Musito el chico algo apenado, dudando si taparse o no, era curioso como sus Sekireis lo hacían sentirse de forma tan similar y a la misma vez de forma tan distinta, si bien estaba experimentando la misma excitación que tuviera con Tsukiumi, veía que no era exactamente lo mismo, con la rubia, debido a la inesperada timidez de la chica habían predominado los sentimientos y la dulzura, en cambio con Matsu, se estaba empezando a sentir como un pedazo de carne enfrente de un ave de rapiña.

La pelirroja tomo el cubo y se levanto unos instantes en donde el chico escucho como lo cargaba de agua para luego volver y echárselo poco a poco sobre su espalda, enjuagándosela.

-Listo, esta parte a quedado brillante de lo bien que la eh lavado- Murmuro la chica satisfecha- lo siguiente es…

Matsu se puso nuevamente de pie trasladándose a la parte delantera de su Ashikabi sentándose sobre la rodillas de él sujetándose a sus hombros y empezando a enjabonar de la misma manera el pecho del pelinegro.

-Fu fu fu fu no se vale tocar Mina-tan- Le dijo al ver como las manos del joven se movían involuntariamente- no por ahora al menos fu fu fu fu.

La chica continuó con su menester, muy complacida por el rostro contorsionado de placer de su Ashikabi, y sin dejar de frotar sus pechos en el torso del chico se inclino y lo beso en los labios, sus alas de luz apareciendo en respuesta de la unión de saliva.

Sin embargo esta acción termino por tomar el poco autodominio que le quedaba a Minato, quien ya sin poderse contener tomo a la chica por las caderas atrayéndola hacia si deteniendo sus movimientos de fricción y profundizando mucho mas el beso.

Por su parte la pelirroja, sorprendida en un primer momento correspondió rápidamente el apasionado beso de su Ashikabi echándole los brazos al cuello en tanto sentía la enorme excitación de este que había quedado aplastada entre los ya húmedos labios de su vagina debido a la posición sentada en la que había quedado la chica.

El beso continuo, en tanto ambos se abrazaban y refregaban ayudados por el jabón que quedo entre sus cuerpos sintiendo la mutua delicia de sus cuerpos desnudos

Y mientras el beso duraba, Matsu quiso seguir torturando al chico moviendo sus caderas y rozando sus sexos entre si con mucha lentitud, que justamente como era su intención termino por desesperar al chico que bajo sus manos hasta su trasero y aumento los movimientos de fricción.

Sintiendo esto, Matsu interrumpió el beso, y se separo del pelinegro.

-Te he dicho que no podías tocar Mina-tan- Susurro- ¿tendré que atarte las manos a la espalda para que obedezcas?

-Ahórrame eso por favor, y lo siento yo solo…- Intento disculparse Minato siendo interrumpido por la chica.

-No te preocupes - Le dijo tomando nuevamente el cubo llenándolo de agua y echándolo sobre el Ashikabi y sobre si misma liberándolos a ambos del jabón.

-Lista también esta parte, ahora solo falta…- Murmuro desviando la vista hacia la parte baja del chico.

-¿Matsu?- El chico la llamo al ver que su Sekirei estaba callada y con la vista cegada no podía ver que era lo que pretendía hacer… hasta que sintió unas suaves manos envolviendo su miembro- ahhhh…

La chica se había arrodillado y al igual que hiciera con el resto del cuerpo comenzó a enjabonar la excitada parte del joven aunque solo utilizando sus manos.

``Aunque me gustaría usar mis pechos también´´ Pensaba la pelirroja sin detener sus manos, pasándolas lenta y firmemente a lo largo del miembro del chico sintiendo como pulsaba ``pero lo dejare para otra vez, no tiene caso usar toda mi fuerza en el primer combate hu hu hu´´.

Matsu siguió su trabajo observando embelesada el rostro crispado de placer de su Ashikabi y, sin quitar sus ojos del pelinegro, enjuago el miembro con un poco de agua y, acto seguido, se acercó despacio y comenzó a lamer la punta envolviéndola con su lengua en deliciosos círculos que hacían gemir de puro gozo al joven.

Y de golpe se la metió completamente dentro de su ansiosa boca.

-Mat…suuu…- Suspiro Minato sintiéndose en el cielo.

La chica no se detuvo, moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante y succionando con fuerza, cerrando un momento los ojos deleitándose en el sabor de la hombría del pelinegro que parecía derretirse dentro de su cavidad, aumentando de tamaño conforme crecía su excitación.

En sintonía con esto Matsu notaba como su propia excitación crecía, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su intimidad que le pedía a gritos ser atendida.

Sin embargo, decidió esperar unos segundos mas, perdida en el placer, continuo chupando y lamiendo sin parar el miembro del Ashikabi degustando a placer su dureza y calidez.

Por su parte, Minato estaba en la gloria, con su vista apagada, todos sus sentidos se encontraban en un solo punto, el cual era muy bien atendido por una boca sedienta que le estaba dando uno de los mas placenteros momentos de su vida y que, el chico estaba muy seguro de eso, se repetirían muchas veces mas en el futuro.

Finalmente, la pelirroja se detuvo, obligándose a si misma a parar como el calor de su entrepierna ya era insoportable y le era imposible seguir ignorándolo.

-Bien Mina-tan, ya es la hora- Sonrió la chica jadeante de expectación por lo que estaba a punto de venir, oh había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que sentía que podía llorar de la felicidad de por fin cumplir su tan anhelado deseo.

La Sekirei se incorporo y colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las piernas de su Ashikabi se fue acercando lentamente hasta que su intimidad quedo justo encima del grueso y excitadísimo órgano del pelinegro.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Minato tenía ganas de quitarse la venda de los ojos para ser testigo del precioso momento de la primera vez de su Sekirei, ansiaba ver el rostro de su esposa en el momento en el que finalmente estuviera llenando su interior.

``¿Eh? un momento ¿primera vez?´´ El chico se dio cuenta de eso, pensando en la situación, por lo que había visto las Sekireis tendían a ser algo soñadoras con lo que respectaba a temas amorosos e imaginaba que, como cualquier chica normal, su primera vez debía de ser algo especial para ellas.

Pensando en eso, Minato dudo un momento, tomando a la Sekirei de la cintura y deteniendo su movimiento descendente.

-¿Estas segura de esto Matsu-san? Tener tu primera vez de esta forma ¿no es un poco…- Minato fue callado por uno de los dedos de su Sekirei.

-No es como lo haces lo que cuenta Mina-tan… si no con quien lo haces, el lugar y momento poco importan si es la persona quien amas la que esta a tu lado-

Luego de eso la chica, aparto suavemente las manos del chico y fue bajando sus caderas hasta sentir el duro miembro de su Ashikabi presionando su intimidad y, tras una pequeña pausa, se dejo caer muy lentamente sintiendo la hombría del pelinegro resbalar en su interior traspasando su himen y continuar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Unos segundos después Matsu termino de sentarse sobre su Ashikabi sintiendo su interior completamente lleno de la carne de su Ashikabi en tanto disfrutaba de las deliciosas sensaciones que este le provocaba.

-Ya.. ya esta… Mina-tan…- Jadeo la chica con un hilo de voz- ahora si que podemos llamarnos un matrimonio hu hu hu…

El pelinegro gimió junto con ella, sintiendo la humedad y el calor del interior de Matsu envolviendo su virilidad.

Luego de unos instantes, la chica se apoyó en su Ashikabi colocando sus manos en los hombros de este y comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente disfrutando del momento mucho más de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar.

``Esto es mucho mejor que en mis fantasias´´ Pensaba Matsu acalorada.

Por su parte, Minato estaba teniendo un instante muy difícil, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar a Matsu entre sus brazos y devorarla a besos mientras se ocupaba de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, la chica se lo habia prohibido por lo que en ese momento se encontraba dividido entre la tortura de no poder tocar a su Sekirei y el enorme placer proveniente de su parte baja.

``Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería con ''castigo''´´ Pensaba el chico entre suspiros ``ciertamente, el no poder tocarla en esta situación se me esta haciendo una verdadera tortura´´.

-Hu hu hu… ¿Acaso quieres acariciarme Mina-tan?- Ronroneo Matsu con una voz muy sugestiva viendo como el chico abría y cerraba sus temblorosas manos, en un claro indicio de tratar de tocarla y al mismo tiempo intentando contenerse- pero esta vez no debes hacerlo, es tu castigo y debes aceptarlo.

Luego de sus típicas risitas, la pelirroja continuó, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos subiendo y bajando cada vez mas y mas rápido insertándose a si misma el miembro de Minato que golpeaba la entrada de su útero en cada penetración.

Entre gritos y jadeos, la pareja Ashikabi – Sekirei termino al mismo tiempo, el esperma del pelinegro inundando copiosamente la matriz de su mujer, quien se desplomo agotada y satisfecha sobre el joven, sintiendo aun las palpitaciones del órgano de este disparando sus ultimas cargas dentro de ella.

Matsu se acercó a Minato y lo beso en los labios, sus alas de luz apareciendo detrás suyo, como si fuera un premio por su buen trabajo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ambos se recuperaban tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones hasta que…

-¿Matsu-san… mi castigo… termino?- Pregunto Minato en tono dubitativo.

-Hu hu hu, por supuesto Mina-tan, ah estado tan bien que ya te eh perdonado-.

-Bien… en ese caso…- Musito el chico.

-¿Huh?-

Minato tomo la tela que cubría sus ojos, quitándosela y observando a su Sekirei, la cual tenia una expresión de leve sorpresa en su rostro aun enrojecido por el intimo encuentro y, sin darle tiempo a nada, se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, empujándola hacia el y comenzando a besarla fervientemente en tanto dejaba que sus manos saciaran su sed de contacto tan cruelmente contenida, palpando, acariciando, rozando con los dedos o la mano extendida, los hombros, la espalda, la cintura, llenándose las manos con las rotundas nalgas de la pelirroja, la cual solo podía gemir mientras sentía como su cuerpo hervía ante las acciones casi desesperadas de su Ashikabi.

Separándose un instante de su Sekirei, Minato continuo besándola, ahora en sus mejillas, su mentón, su cuello, deteniéndose un momento para succionar la zona y luego regresar lamiendo todo el camino hasta los labios hinchados y entreabiertos de la pelirroja capturándolos nuevamente y hundiendo su lengua lo mas profundo que podía entablando una feroz batalla con la propia de su mujer quien valientemente intentaba defender sus dominios del invertebrado invasor.

Volviendo a detenerse, esta vez por culpa del oxigeno, uso sus brazos para incorporar un poco a la chica haciendo que los pechos de ella quedasen justo a la altura de su boca, la cual sin perder tiempo apreso unos de ellos succionando con fuerza y lamiendo el pezón ya endurecido consiguiendo arrancar fuertes gemidos de la garganta de su Sekirei quien se arqueo presionando sus atributos en el rostro del chico, ávida de mas placer.

Agradecido por la silenciosa invitación, Minato capturo el otro pecho con sus labios dándole el mismo tratamiento que al primero al cual continúo estimulando con una de sus manos libres.

Intuyendo que muy posiblemente nunca se cansaría de chupar los pechos de Matsu, el pelinegro trato de refrenarse a si mismo recordándose que Miya no tardaría demasiado en volver y que el tiempo del que disponían se le iba a acabar de un momento a otro.

Abandonando los enrojecidos montículos de su Sekirei, se incorporo junto a ella empujándola suavemente hacia atrás hasta que la pelirroja sintió la pared en su espalda.

Inclinándose levemente, Minato volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez fue un beso más delicado, más dulce, con sentimientos que hicieron latir sus corazones como uno solo.

Minato coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para luego deslizarlas hacia el trasero de la pelirroja apretándoselo y, de golpe la levanto en el aire sujetándola de sus firmes nalgas, dejándola con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo y su entrada a centímetros de su palpitante y ansiosa hombría.

-Cuando tú quieras Mina-tan- Susurro insinuante Matsu temblorosa de excitación, en tanto se mordía el labio inferior con deseo y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su Ashikabi.

Y mientras volvían a besarse, Minato la penetro violentamente, enterrando su dura excitación hasta lo más profundo que le permitió llegar su pelvis dentro de la intimidad de su Sekirei, quien solo gimió extasiada en la repentina invasión de su ser.

Ya sin ningún tipo de ataduras, la pareja dio rienda suelta a sus deseos y sentimientos, jadeando al unísono, gimiendo sus nombres, expresando corporalmente lo que la falta de oxigeno apenas les permitía verbalmente.

Minato continúo con las fuertes penetraciones, impulsándose cada vez mas en el interior húmedo de su Sekirei, amortiguando los gritos y gemidos de la chica con su boca para de paso ocultar los suyos propios.

-Matsuu… ya… casi…- Gemía el Ashikabi débilmente sin detener en ningún instante sus caderas.

-Ta… también yo… Mina… tan…- Jadeaba Matsu sintiendo en cada intrusión el miembro del pelinegro taladrando sin piedad su interior, el cual apretaba como si no quisiera que saliera nunca de allí.

Y así, en medio de un último y agónico beso compartido, los dos volvieron a estallar en un fuerte orgasmo, uniendo al máximo sus sexos tratando de fundirlos con el otro en tanto se abrazaban con fuerza sintiendo cada uno los espasmos corporales de su pareja.

Totalmente agotados, se quedaron en la misma posición disfrutando mutuamente de la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos en tanto se sonreían cómplices de su amor.

-¡Mi… Miyaaaaaa! ¡¿Ya estas aquiiiii?- Escucharon de repente una voz, que reconocieron como la de Kazehana gritar nerviosa desde la cocina.

-¡GEH!- Más rápido que un rayo Minato y Matsu se separaron, procediendo el Ashikabi a secarse y vestirse lo más rápido que podía en tanto la pelirroja volaba hacia su habitación.

-¿Por qué gritas Kazehana?- Se escucho la voz de la casera.

-Are, ¿acaso eh gritado?, lo siento, lo hice sin querer- Respondía la voz de la pelimorada mas intranquila que nunca.

-¿Qué tratas de ocultar Kazehana?- La interrogo Miya.

-¿Ocultar? Aja ja ja, ¿pero que dices Miya? Yo no estoy ocultando nad…-

-¡Waaa!- Exclamo otra voz, esta vez perteneciente a Kusano- ¡Kagari-chan esta atado y amordazado!

-…-.

-**Empieza a explicarte**…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Una media hora después y luego de que Musubi y Tsukiumi volvieran de su batalla de compras, y de que Kagari fuera desatado, la cena finalmente comenzó.

Afortunadamente para Minato y Matsu, Miya no los había descubierto y Kazehana finalmente pudo convencerla de que solo se trataba de un inocente juego en donde Kagari había perdido y por eso le toco sufrir un castigo.

Aunque en un principio reticente a creerse la historia, la casera ya no pudo hacer nada cuando el propio Kagari admitió la historia de Kazehana como cierta y entonces los había mandado a todos a preparar la mesa en el preciso momento en que Tsukiumi y Musubi llegaban de su carrera de compras.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad, con la castaña (nuevamente ganadora del concurso de compras) al lado de Minato tratando de darle de comer y Kusano del otro lado imitándola, para gran irritación de Tsukiumi quien los observaba con una mirada tan molesta como envidiosa.

Al otro lado de la mesa y enfrente del pelinegro, Matsu tenia una sonrisa muy feliz en el rostro solo comparada con la propia sonrisa de Kazehana sentada a su lado y que parecía un espejo de la felicidad de la pelirroja, ambas cuchicheaban muy cerca una de la otra susurrando entre sonrisitas cosas que no llegaban a oídos del Ashikabi, en tanto Kagari, quien por algún extraño motivo estaba fuertemente sonrojado miraba muy molesto a la pelivioleta mientras de tanto en tanto observaba de reojo a Matsu como si quisiera matarla.

Minato trataba de comer lo más pacíficamente posible negando débilmente los ofrecimientos de Musubi y Kusano, por temor de Tsukiumi que lo miraba ceñuda.

``¿Me pregunto como reaccionaria si se enterara lo de esta tarde?´´ Pensó el chico.

Volteando su vista hacia quien fuera su compañera mas reciente de aventura, el chico esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa en los recuerdos del momento tan maravilloso que había vivido junto a ella.

Y en eso estaba cuando con la mente en las nubes recorrió sin mirar al resto de los comensales hasta dar su vista con el peligris y unos pequeños montículos que sobresalían del pecho de este.

``Oh, cierto, me había olvidado por completo, tengo que hablar con Matsu-san y decirle que deje de molestar a Kagari-san´´ Acordó el chico internamente.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo en ese momento enfrente del chico o este se enojaría con el por lo que decidió esperar a que la cena terminara.

Quince minutos después y mientras Musubi, Tsukiumi y Kusano ayudaban a la casera a llevar los platos vacíos a la cocina, Minato tomo del brazo a la pelirroja y la llevo a parte ante las miradas interrogante de Kazehana y sospechosa de Kagari.

-¿Pasa algo Mina-tan?- Pregunto Matsu un poco confundida- Hmm, ¿acaso quieres continuar lo de la tarde? Hu hu hu- Le dijo de repente.

-No, no es eso- Respondió rápidamente el chico sonrojándose-… no por hoy al menos.

-Je, ya veo, ¿y entonces?...-

-Este, ¿Matsu-san?, ¿de casualidad has estado divirtiéndote a costa de Kagari-san de nuevo?- Le pregunto dubitativo.

-¿Kagari-tan?- Se sorprendió la chica viendo el rostro de repente serio de su Ashikabi, lo que claramente indicaba que no se trataba de ninguna broma, sin embargo eso solo la asombro mas, desde aquella vez no había vuelto a meterse con el peligris- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué?, bueno Kagari-san esta usando esos pechos falsos de nuevo y por eso pensé…-

-¿Pechos falsos?- La cara de la pelirroja irradiaba una total y completa estupefacción.

``Un momento, yo no le eh dicho que se ponga nada, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, hmm, no entiendo nada, basándome en lo que Mina-tan me acaba de decir solo puedo pensar en dos posibles respuestas, una es que a Kagari-tan le puedan estar empezando a gustar esas cosas ku ku ku ku ku´´ Sin poder contenerse la Sekirei empezó a reírse silenciosamente ante su propia idea.

-¿Matsu-san?- Pregunto Minato atónito al ver que la chica había empezado a reírse sola.

``Y la otra seria que Kagari-tan… bueno, el… ¿será posible que el este…? Humm, no estaría mal prestarle un poco de atención a partir de ahora´´.

-Pues mira Mina-tan- Dijo en voz alta saliendo de sus cavilaciones- la verdad es que yo…

En ese momento, la pelirroja sintió un instinto asesino apuntando hacia ella, y que desgraciadamente era uno que conocía muy bien.

Girando casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kagari, quien, escondido detrás de una pared la fulminaba con la mirada… una pequeña llama bailando en una de sus manos.

-…-.

-... ¿Matsu… san?- La llamo el pelinegro al ver que de repente se había quedado callada.

-Yo… yo… ¡me encargare de no hacerle mas bromas Mina-tan!- Grito de golpe muy asustada.

-Bien, me alegro escuchar eso, ah y por cierto, no le digas a Kagari-san que hable contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ni una palabra…-

Satisfecho con eso, el Ashikabi le agradeció en voz baja y se retiro a su habitación, en tanto la pelirroja hacia lo propio en dirección a la suya por temor a cierto peligris.

``Me… mejor me abstengo de meterme con él´´ Convino Matsu, pensando en que su cabello le gustaba demasiado como para que sea convertido en una afro chamuscado.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Al día siguiente, Minato se levanto como ya era costumbre, ahogado en un océano de hermosas Sekireis a las que trato de no despertar mientras se incorporaba y salía de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor en donde se encontró a Kazehana bebiendo de una gran botella de sake, desde la cocina se escuchaban los movimientos de Miya preparando el desayuno.

-Ho.. Hola- Saludo el chico sintiéndose un poco incomodo. Bu.. buenos días Kazehana.

-Buenos días Ashikabi-kun, ¿dormiste bien?- Le pregunto en tono insinuante.

-Bueno, si, supongo que si- Murmuro Minato con las mejillas rojas.

-Seguro que si- Musito la mujer sonriendo con humor- con todas esas Sekireis durmiendo contigo, al menos no podrás quejarte de tener frío durante la noche hu hu hu…

-…- Minato no contesto, sentándose en el suelo enfrente de la pelimorada, en tanto pensaba en sus palabras, por supuesto, del frío era de lo único que podía quejarse, incluso en ese momento aun era capaz de sentir en su cuerpo el calor y la dulce fragancia de sus Sekireis- hmm, por cierto Kazehana, ¿siempre te levantas tan temprano?

-No siempre…- Reconoció la mujer- por lo general tiendo a ser un poco remolona- dijo sonriendo en tanto daba un pequeño trago a su Sake.

``Creo que puedo imaginar el motivo´´ Pensó el chico observándola beber en silencio.

-Pero ahora es diferente- Continuó la mujer de golpe.

-¿Diferente?-

-Hay cierta emoción que no me deja dormir demasiado- Murmuro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Obviamente Minato no entendió a lo que se refería, aunque se hacia una idea de lo que podía ser, no se atrevía a preguntárselo por temor a estar equivocado.

-Hey, Ashikabi-kun- Lo llamo la mujer- ¿Te gustan tus Sekireis?

-¿Eh?- Ni que decir que la pregunta lo descoloco totalmente, no obstante no tuvo ninguna duda al responder- si, me gustan mucho, todas ellas.

-¿Tienes alguna favorita?- Volvió a preguntarle

-¿Favorita?, bueno…- Minato se quedo pensando un momento en eso, realmente nunca lo había echo, según recordó las conoció a todas casi al mismo tiempo, Musubi apenas un día antes que al resto, con excepción de Kusano, y aunque ciertamente la castaña era con quien mas tiempo había pasado debido a que era su primer Sekirei, se sorprendió al reconocerse a si mismo que no podía escoger a una por sobre la otra, todas y cada una de sus Sekireis, a su única y original manera, le despertaban sentimientos cálidos y agradables que lo complementaban y lo hacían sentirse muy feliz y agradecido con ellas, cada una era muy importante en su vida, incluso Tsukiumi, quien era con la que menos tiempo había convivido, (aunque la rubia parecía decidida a revertir eso en el plazo mas corto posible) ya se encontraba totalmente arraigada en su corazón y la sola idea de perderla era algo escalofriantemente aterrador, algo que de ninguna manera le gustaría que llegase suceder… con ninguna de ellas… no quería perder a nadie- Si, tengo una favorita- Respondió finalmente el Ashikabi sonriendo.

-¿Y quien es?-

-Musubi-chan…- Murmuro el chico sin perder su sonrisa-… y Ku-chan… y Matsu-san… y Tsukiumi… todas y cada una de ellas son mi favorita.

-Hmm, ya veo- Musito Kazehana –… no es una mala respuesta.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación en tanto Ashikabi y Sekirei se quedaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos sin pestañear.

Y nuevamente, la mujer volvió a sentir su marca reaccionando y un calor abrasador que cubría completamente su cuerpo.

Kazehana se abrazó a si misma tratando de controlar su cuerpo en llamas, en tanto bajaba la vista en un intento por cubrir su temblorosa figura y su rostro sonrojado.

-Hey, Ashikabi-kun- Volvió a llamarlo- ¿Te gustaría tener otra Sekirei?

-Otra Sekirei- Murmuro el chico quien a pesar de los intentos de la mujer se había percatado de su estado.

``¿Sera posible que Kazehana este…?- Se preguntaba internamente el chico.

-Eso no depende de mí- Respondió el pelinegro tras una breve pausa- si una nueva Sekirei reacciona a mí, en ese caso es su propia elección si desea que yo sea su Ashikabi o no, por supuesto y siempre y cuando no sea de manera forzada tratare por todos los medios de hacerla mía…

-Ya veo- Musito la mujer pensando en sus palabras.

-Kazehana ¿tu estas… ¿reaccionando a mi cierto?. Le pregunto de improviso Minato.

-¿Eh?- La mujer reacciono con sorpresa levantando la mirada y enrojeciendo aun más de lo que ya estaba- ¿reaccionando?

-Con cuatro sekireis creo que ya tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber cuando una sekirei esta reaccionando a un Ashikabi- murmuro el pelinegro- desde luego el Ashikabi puedo no ser yo y por esa razón te eh preguntado para cerciorarme.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer si es así?-

-Nada- Respondió sorprendiendo a la mujer- como ya te dije es la sekirei en este caso tu, quien tendrá que decidirlo, sin embargo si realmente estas reaccionando a mi y me dejas expresar mis deseos yo… realmente me gustaría hacerte mía Kazehana

Kazehana abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, muy consciente del sonrojo de su cara y del infierno llameante que era su cuerpo y que de seguir así estaba segura terminaría consumiéndola.

``Creo poder entender un poco a Homura-chan con sus problemas ahora´´

Minato, levemente sonrojado por sus propias palabras la observaba callado a la espera de algún tipo de respuesta.

Sin embargo y luego de calmarse un poco pensó, debido a su pasado, que a la mujer enfrente suyo quizás no le fuese tan fácil darla

Tomando una decisión Minato se levanto sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo

-No necesitas responder ahora Kazehana- Le dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad- tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo, como te dije no es mi deseo que te sientas presionada o algo por el estilo

Y dicho eso emprendió la marcha hacia fuera del comedor

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- Le pregunto de improviso la mujer

El chico volteo el rostro levemente confuso.

-Hmm, no los llamaría exactamente planes pero, quede de verme por la tarde con mi hermana pequeña-

-¿Tu hermanita?- Se intrigo la pelimorada volviendo a su personalidad normal aunque aun sentía el calor dentro de su cuerpo- ¿no sabia que tenías una? ¿Es muy pequeña? ¿Debe ser adorable verdad?

-Eh, no, bueno, aunque diga hermana pequeña, pues, de pequeña solo tiene su cuerpo, ya que en realidad es una chica de 18 años apenas uno menos que yo y en cuanto a lo otro eh… pues…

``Supongo que puede ser adorable con la gente que le interesa´´ Pensó el chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me gustaría conocerla- Murmuro Kazehana divertida por la expresión del chico

-Por supuesto, cuando la vea tratare de invitarla a la posada-

-Eso seria genial-

-Bien en ese caso nos vemos-

-Si, nos vemos en la tarde Ashikabi-kun-

El joven salió del comedor encontrándose con Musubi y Tsukiumi que bajaban por la escalera y lo saludaban.

Antes de irse la casera salió de la cocina con una pequeña cajita del almuerzo que le entrego y se retiro a lo lejos escuchando a Musubi pidiéndole a Tsukiumi a entrenar con ella y con Miya y la fuerte negativa de la rubia.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Por la tarde y luego de regresar a la Posada, Minato se dio una ducha y empezó a alistarse para salir.

-¿Vas a algún lado Minato?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi con una mirada desconfiada cuando el chico bajaba por las escaleras.

-Si, voy a encontrarme con Yukari- Le respondio al Ashikabi sonriendo.

-¿Yukari?- Musito la Sekirei en voz baja, para tan solo dos segundos despues sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa y atraerlo hacia si en tanto le daba una mirada peligrosa y le enseñaba sus pequeños colmillos- ¿Yukari?, ¿Quién es esa Yukari?, ¿no estarás pensando en engañar a tu esposa verdad?

-¡No claro que no!- Exclamo el chico aterrado, en tanto pensaba que definitivamente nunca le contaría lo que habia echo con Matsu- lo estas entendiendo mal, Yukari es mi hermana.

-¿Hermana?-.

-Si, mi hermana menor- Repitió el pelinegro- anteayer me llamo diciéndome que necesitaba reunirse conmigo.

En ese momento, Musubi llego deteniéndose y observándola escena con una gran ? en la cabeza.

-¡Musubi!- Exclamo el chico aliviado al verla- ¿te acuerdas de Yukari?, mira Tsukiumi, Musubi la conoce eh… de echo todos aquí la conocen puesto que una vez vino aquí a la Posada.

La rubia, aun sin soltar a su Ashikabi, se volteo apenas dirigiéndose a su compañera- ¿es verdad eso Musubi?

-Ah, ¡Yukari-san!, si, la hermanita de Minato-san je je, es muy linda, vino aquí una vez asi que todos aquí la conocen oh, excepto Ku-chan que aun no estaba aquí en ese momento.

Esas palabras terminaron convenciendo a la rubia de la inocencia de su Ashikabi finalmente liberándolo de su prisión, sin embargo y al mismo tiempo le generaron un sentimiento de derrota.

``¿Significa eso que Musubi la conoce y yo no?´´ Pensó un poco molesta ya que se veia en desventaja ante su ''rival'', una vez su sintonizadora le habia mencionado que entre las cosas importantes en una relación estaba el echo de relacionarse y entenderse con la familia del esposo… obviamente no le habia puesto mucha atención a sus palabras en ese momento…

En tanto, Minato observaba preocupado las distintas expresiones que se reflejaban en el rostro de su Sekirei, desde el alivio a la duda, pasando al enojo y finalmente brillando con determinación al volverse a mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Y vas a verla en estos momentos?- Le pregunto.

-S-si, ella quería reunirse en la mañana pero como le dije que por esa horra y hasta despues del mediodía trabajaba acordamos la reunion en la tarde- Le explico

-Ya veo, bien en ese caso iré contigo- Decidió.

-¿Eh?-

-Ademas de la pequeña, soy la única de tus Sekireis que no conoce a tu hermana ¿cierto?-

-Ah, si, eso es verdad pero…-

-En ese caso te acompañare para conocerla- Le exigió.

-Eh, espera Tsukiumi, ¿Cómo pretendes que te presente?, el Plan Sekirei es secreto ¿recuerdas?-

-Pues a Musubi-chan y a Matsu las presentaste-

-Si bueno, pero nunca eh mencionado que fuesen Sekireis y en realidad en ese entonces solo Musubi-chan…-

-Hmph!, solo debes presentarme como lo que soy- Lo interrumpió- …tu esposa, si lo haces asi no habrá ningún problema.

-¡Al contrario habrá uno enorme!- Exclamo Minato pensando en la reacción de su hermana, no obstante no tenia ningún argumento valido para oponerse a la petición de Tsukiumi y, aunque no muy convencido con la idea, termino aceptando que fuera con el- Esta bien, acompáñame si quieres…

``Supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo´´ Pensó algo desanimado.

-¡Yay!, en ese caso Musubi ira con ustedes- Intervino muy feliz la castaña dando un pequeño saltito.

-¡Idiota!, tu ya la conoces, no es necesario que vengas- Se opuso Tsukiumi sin querer que su ''máxima rival'' se interpusiera en sus planes.

-Ehhhh, pero Musubi quiere ir también- Se quejo la chica.

-No esta vez- Replico la rubia sin ceder en tanto miraba ceñuda a Minato para que ''diera su opinión''.

Afortunadamente el Ashikabi se salvo de desilusionar a su primer Sekirei, cuando justo en ese momento Miya la llamaba para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

-Oh, que lastima parece que Ooya-Dono te esta llamando- Comento Tsukiumi.

-Ah, es verdad, ah…- La castaña se detuvo en seco colocando su dedo índice en su labio inferior mientras parecía pensar en la situación- hmm, al final parece que no podré ir.

-Es… una verdadera lastima- Le dijo Minato un poco nervioso.

-Si, pero no importa- Sonrió Musubi despreocupada- otro día la veré.

Aun sonriendo se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero de la posada.

``Uffff, eso estuvo cerca, realmente no me hubiese gustado tener que ver su rostro triste´´ Pensaba el chico aliviado en tanto llegaban a la salida topándose con cierta pelivioleta.

-Ara, ¿van a salir?- Les pregunto Kazehana al encontrárselos en la puerta- hace unos minutos fue Kagari-chan y ahora ustedes, a este ritmo la Posada quedara vacía- Bromeo.

-Hmm, si, vamos a ver a Yukari, ya sabes, mi hermana menor- Se explico chico.

-Oh, si me acuerdo- Sonrió la mujer- que les vaya bien.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Tsukiumi caminaban por las calles en dirección al parque en donde se encontrarían con la hermana menor del Ashikabi.

El pelinegro iba callado pensando en varias cosas, por ejemplo Kazehana, la Sekirei, era claro que estaba reaccionando a él o de lo contrario lo hubiera negado.

A sus ojos la pelimorada era tan hermosa como sus propias Sekireis y le gustaba, aun recordaba la primera vez que la habia visto, su cuerpo, su bello rostro, todo en ella le habia atraído de una forma similar a la que deseaba a Tsukiumi, Matsu o Musubi y, conforme pasaba mas tiempo con ella sentía crecer en su corazón fuertes sentimientos por la Sekirei.

``¿Me pregunto que pensarian las demás si les dijera que estoy pensando tener otra Sekirei?´´ Se cuestionaba el chico ``Ahhhh, a veces esto de ser Ashikabi es algo complicado´´.

-Disculpa, ¿eres tu al que llaman el Ashikabi del Norte?- Le pregunto una voz desconocida.

-¿Huh?- Minato y Tsukiumi voltearon la vista para ver cerca de ellos a una limusina estacionada de donde habian salido tres personas.

Quien habia hablado era un muchacho joven de cabello rubio y apariencia adinerada como indicaba su impecable traje blanco a juego con sus pantalones largos y sus zapatos también blancos, a su lado un hombre de cabello castaño los miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro y detrás del dúo una chica de cabello castaño claro y una marca Sekirei en la frente.

Inmediatamente Minato la reconoció como a la Sekirei del parque y su corazón dio un sorpresivo vuelco alegrándose de volver a verla.

Por su parte la chica también lo miraba con su rostro falto de emociones detrás del extraño par a quienes por cierto el pelinegro no conocía.

-¿Eres el Ashikabi del Norte?- Repitió el chico que habia hablado antes.

-¿Ashikabi del Norte?- Y mientras Tsukiumi se colocaba delante suyo, Minato se percato de lo que le habia dicho- ¿yo?.

-No lo se y por eso es que te lo estoy preguntando- Le dijo el rubio de forma arrogante- soy Hayato Mikogami también conocido como el Ashikabi del Sur y me han informado que en esta zona finalmente apareció un Ashikabi lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser llamado el Ashikabi del Norte.

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando- Murmuro Minato realmente confundido- ¿Ashikabi del Norte?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo ser alguien como eso?.

-No te hagas el tonto- Siguió Mikogami- eh revisado los archivos del M.B.I y tu eres el único Ashikabi quien realmente puede tener esa denominación.

-¿Archivos del M.B.I eh?, ya veo, de ahí es que sacaste información sobre mi y como localizarme- Interpreto el chico en tanto pensaba que mas tarde hablaría con Matsu y le pediría información sobre algunos Ashikabis y sus Sekireis.

-Exactamente-.

-¿Y?, ¿para que me buscas?-

-No hace falta usar ese tono, ni tampoco ponerse en guardia- Agrego viendo a Tsukiumi- yo solo pretendía conocerte ya sabes, es importante tener subordinados dentro del juego.

-¿Subordinados?-

-Asi es, tengo una oferta para ti que de seguro te agradara-.

-Déjame oírla- Murmuro en tono entre aburrido e irónico.

-Je je, si que eres divertido, bien aquí va, ¿Qué te parece unirme a mi como mi subordinado? Trabajaras para mi ayudándome a darle alas a las que aun no lo tienen y a cambio te dejare el control de esta Área-

-¿Es una broma cierto?-

-Claro que no, estoy hablando muy en serio-

-¿Y que pasa si me niego?-

-Hmm, como decirlo, creo que no seria una decisión muy inteligente de tu parte- Sonrió desdeñosamente Mikogami mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¿Y eso por que seria?-

-Oy, Oy, en serio, escucha lo que digo, realmente no quiero iniciar una pelea aquí-.

-Pues eso tiene fácil solución, solo tienes que irte-

-Lo haría con gusto si me juraras lealtad y desde luego me entregases a esas dos Sekireis sin alas que tienes en donde vives- Continuo en tono suave- por cierto, ¿estas interesado en este juego?, tener dos Sekireis sin alas cerca de ti y no haber intentado darle alas ¿acaso piensas en ganar?.

-Ese no es tu problema- Murmuro el pelinegro intrigado por las palabras del muchacho.

``¿Dos Sekireis, hmm, si averiguo sobre mi recientemente entonces Kazehana debe de estar incluida pero, ¿dos?, ¿Quién es la otra?´´.

-¿Y bien, que dices? ¿Aceptaras?-

-No, me niego completamente-

-Tch, y eso que te di una oportunidad, esto es problemático, realmente no quería llegar a este extremo pero, si vas a ser mi enemigo, ¿Por qué no acabar contigo aquí y ahora antes de que verdaderamente te conviertas en el Ashikabi del Norte?... ¡Akitsu, ve por el!.- Ordeno.

Tras escuchar esa orden, Minato se quedo quieto en tanto volvía la vista hacia la Sekirei de Hielo quien sorprendida por la repentina orden se habia quedado estática sin mover un solo músculo.

-¿Akitsu?- Se extraño Mikogami levantando una ceja, a su lado Mutsu entrecerraba los ojos con sospecha- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Atácalo!.

Ante esto, la chica cerró sus ojos un momento y luego lentamente avanzo hacia Minato que impotente solo podía verla acercársele.

Desde luego no era por él por quien temía, despues de todo el poder de la Sekirei no le afectaba en lo absoluto, y luego de pasar por lo de Tsukiumi habia descubierto un par de cosas que le daban ciertas ideas sobre ese tipo de situaciones.

Ademas de eso, sentía una extraña conexión que lo unía con esa chica, lo cual tan solo reforzaba sus hipótesis y acrecentaba su temor con respecto al momento, un temor que no podía descubrir que era lo que lo causaba.

Sin embargo no tuvo que hacer nada como Tsukiumi hizo el primer movimiento enviando un potente chorro de agua hacia Akitsu que, sin moverse de su sitio creo una barrera de hielo que contuvo sin problemas el ataque.

-Bien, si vamos a pelear me presentare- Dijo la Sekirei de Minato en voz alta- soy la Sekirei Nº 09 Tsukiumi.

-Ah, mira Mutsu, una Sekirei de un solo digito, una de verdad, esto sera emocionante- Se alegro Mikogami con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Tu!, ¿no piensas decir tu numero y presentarte?- Le grito Tsukiumi a Akitsu al ver que esta permanecía callada.

-Ni te molestes- Hablo Mutsu por primera vez desde que habian llegado- ella es una Sekirei en desuso, como ves su cresta Sekirei la tiene en la frente en ves de la espalda como el resto, lo que significa que no puede recibir sus alas y por ende no tiene permitido decir su numero ni presentarse.

-¿No puede recibir sus alas?- Musito Tsukiumi con impresión y muy a su pesar sintió un poco de pena por su enemiga, si bien ella no deseaba tener un Ashikabi, ahora que lo tenia le parecía horrible el no poder tenerlo.

-¿A quien le importa eso?- Mascullo Mikogami impaciente- Akitsu, comienza de una vez.

Y asi, la batalla empezó, Tsukiumi y Akitsu saltaron al aire al mismo tiempo atacándose a la vez.

Rápidamente Tsukiumi se vio en franca desventaja, para empezar su habilidad no era la más adecuada para utilizar en contra de alguien que tenia poderes de hielo, todos sus ataques eran fácilmente congelados por Akitsu que a su vez respondía con sus mortíferos cristales de hielo que la rubia tenia muchos problemas en evadir.

Sus cañones de agua conseguían destruir los muros de hielo mas débiles, peo no podían hacer nada ante la velocidad de la castaña que esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques.

``No solo es mas fuerte si no que también es mas rápida que yo´´ Gruño la Sekirei de Minato ``y ni siquiera tiene alas´´

La rubia pensó en lo irónico de la situación, cuando no tenia alas ansiaba ser capaz de demostrar su fuerza sin tener un Ashikabi, y ahora que las tenis se aparecía ante ella alguien que representaba todo lo una vez habia deseado para si misma y que sin embargo no parecía feliz en lo absoluto por ese destino.

``Yo, quien anteriormente no quería un Ashikabi pero tenía la oportunidad y ella quien desea un Ashikabi pero ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad… si, es realmente irónico´´.

A unos pocos metros de donde se desarrollaba la batalla, Minato observaba la pelea preocupado, muy preocupado.

``Asi que era esto, este era el temor que sentí al principio´´ Pensó el pelinegro apretándose inconcientemente el pecho en un intento vano de hacer desaparecer la misma horrible sensación en su corazón de cuando Tsukiumi y Musubi habia peleado entre ellas.

La batalla continuo, Tsukiumi, enojada al verse superada utilizo su dragón de agua, el cual y para su enorme sorpresa fue instantáneamente congelado, lo cual solo aumento su irritación.

-¡Demonios!-

Decidida a no dejarse vencer y viendo que el resto de sus ataques eran inútiles, Tsukiumi se preparo para realizar su ataque mas letal y empezó a crear agua en gran cantidad por sobre la cabeza de Akitsu, comenzando a separar el agua en múltiplex gotas con forma puntiaguda listas para descender como un diluvio asesino sobre su oponente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la temperatura comenzó a descender y un viento frío como una niebla comenzó a congelar todo a su alrededor, la calle, las paredes, los postes de luz inclusive el mismo aire y el agua que habia en el.

Toda el agua que habia sido acumulada fue congelada ante los atónitos ojos de la rubia que sintió perder el control de su ataque, en su lugar ahora habian múltiples gotas congeladas que apuntaban en su dirección.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Musito horrorizada la Sekirei de Minato creando rápidamente un escudo de agua para protegerse.

No obstante, los trozos puntiagudos de hielo lo atravesaron con facilidad y varios de ellos consiguieron impactarle, desgarrando parte de su ropa e hiriéndola.

-¡Tsukiumi!- Grito Minato preocupado tratando de ir con ella.

-No te muevas- Le advirtió Mutsu frenándolo- y tampoco pienses siquiera en usar tu habilidad.

-¿Habilidad?, oh es verdad, este chico también tiene mas de una Sekirei- Dijo Mikogami apartando su vista un momento de la pelea para centrarse en Minato.

-¿Tu también?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto, todos los Ashikabis que tenemos mas de una Sekirei fuimos bendecidos con estas habilidades je je- El chico sonrió muy contento solo para deprimirse un segundo despues- aunque mi habilidad no es muy útil que digamos… ¡Hey Mutsu!, ¡¿Por qué no tengo una habilidad grandiosa eh?...

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?-

Mientras tanto Tsukiumi se habia vuelto a incorporar al escuchar el grito de Minato, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba, bastante ilesa para haber sido golpeada por un ataque tan devastador y en ese momento se percato de que la mayoría del ataque habia destruido casi todo a su alrededor sin afectarla.

``¿Huh?, ¿acaso se apiado de mi o algo asi?´´ Pensó la rubia molesta observando el rostro impasible de Akitsu.

-Je je je, parece que la pelea esta a punto de terminar- Se regocijo el Ashikabi del Sur volviendo su vista a la pelea.

Tsukiumi intento dar un paso cuando de repente sintió como sus pies eran congelados haciéndola trastabillar y caer de rodillas al suelo

Tras inmovilizar a su oponente, la castaña se acerco a Tsukiumi con la palma extendida hacia ella, sintiendo con cada paso que daba hacia la Sekirei de Minato un inexplicable dolor en el pecho, no sabia lo que era, pero era una sensación desagradable, triste, no le gustaba y quería dejar de sentirla, sin embargo ella tenia ordenes y no quería ser una completa inútil.

En el último instante la chica cerró involuntariamente los ojos y lanzo un ataque letal hacia la rubia quien impotente solo pudo ver horrorizada como le llegaba el final.

Y en ese momento, una gran columna de fuego se alzo entre Tsukiumi y el ataque de hielo derritiéndolo al instante.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Quién hizo eso?- Grito Mikogami enojado.

Junto a Tsukiumi una figura vestida de negro y un tapaboca apareció liberando los pies de la Sekirei de Minato.

-¿Homura?- Musito esta incrédula.

-Yo, Tsukiumi, tanto tiempo sin vernos- Murmuro Homura con su típica sonrisa burlona que siempre le dirigía a Tsukiumi.

A pocos metros, un Minato al borde de las lagrimas y profundamente aliviado de que nada malo le hubiese sucedido a su Sekirei observaba anonadado al recién llegado quien de espaldas a el le tendía una mano a la rubia con la intención de ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¿Kagari-san?- Lo llamo, sin poder creer aun lo que veia.

-¡GEH!...- El peligris abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar la voz de Minato.

``¿Me descubrió?, ¡AHHH… ¡por supuesto que si, este traje solo seria capaz de engañar a Tsukiumi o a Musubi!, ¡solo tienes un tapaboca por el amor de dios!, ¡era mas que obvio que se daría cuenta!´´ Se gritaba el peligris ``pero, ¿y ahora que hago?.

A decir verdad el chico habia presenciado gran parte de la pelea y estuvo debatiendo varios minutos sobre si intervenir o no, Minato estaba presente y habia una enorme posibilidad de que lo descubriera, la única razón por la que finalmente se decidió a correr el riesgo fue por que Tsukiumi estaba en peligro de muerte, de otra forma, nunca se hubiese arriesgado.

Lentamente y sin saber que hacer, el peligris empezó a girarse hacia Minato

-¿Qué estas…- Continuo el Ashikabi.

Afortunadamente, y lo que en otro momento muy probablemente hubiera llamado una desgracia, Homura se vio arrastrado por una iracunda Tsukiumi que lo jalo con violencia hacia ella.

-¡Homuuraaaaaa!- Le grito en la cara- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿Y por que interviniste?, yo sola pude…

-Ya es suficiente de eso Tsukiumi- La corto el Sekirei en tono serio- eres fuerte lo reconozco, pero no eres **la mas fuerte**…

Tsukiumi lo soltó, un poco afectada por sus palabras.

-Lo siento Tsukiumi, solo trato de que entiendas la situación real de las cosas- Murmuro Homura viéndola con un poco de lastima, conociéndola debería de estar sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su orgullo.

-¡Otra vez tu!- Bramo Mikogami furioso de que le hubiesen negado el placer de la victoria- sin embargo, es bueno verte, esta vez no escaparas, ¡Akitsu!, cambio de planes, ahí tienes a tu nuevo objetivo.

-Tsukiumi, quédate aquí que yo peleare con ella, tu cuida de Sahashi- Le dijo Homura antes de lanzarse sobre Akitsu, saltando ambos sobre el techo de una casa vecina e iniciando su combate, alejándose un poco del resto.

Afortunadamente, Tsukiumi aun seguía envuelta en sus anteriores palabras como para percatarse de que el Sekirei sabía el nombre de una persona a la cual supuestamente nunca habia conocido.

Por su parte Minato se acerco a su Sekirei sujetándola por los hombros tratando de averiguar si estaba herida en algún lado.

-E… estoy bien Mi… Minato- Murmuro la rubia levemente sonrojada por la atención de su Ashikabi.

-Je je, esto si que a sido sorpresivo- Comenzó el Ashikabi del Sur sin quitar sus ojos de la batalla entre Homura y Akitsu.

-Ya lo creo que si- Musito a su lado Mutsu.

- Pero, esto solo lo hace más emocionante

-Otra vez tú y tus estupideces-

-No son estupideces Mutsu- Lo regaño el chico- esto es un juego y hay que jugarlo, y, hablando de eso, ¿sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir?.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Una batalla doble-

-¿Huh?-

-En un juego de guerra ¿sabes cuando es mas divertido?- Pregunto el rubio muy feliz con su idea.

-Dímelo tú que eres quien juega a esas cosas-

-Pues cuando hay mayor cantidad de participantes- Exclamo Mikogami como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio- mientras mas soldados haya mas divertido es el juego.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que yo también entre a pelear cierto?-

-Asi es, sera un dos contra dos, Akitsu y la Sekirei de fuego y tu contra esa Sekirei del Norte- Continuo señalando a Tsukiumi- mientras ambas luchas sean 1 vs 1 no estaremos rompiendo ninguna regla, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿no es acaso divertido?

-Seria mas divertido si no tuviera que ser yo uno de los participantes- Le respondio el hombre molesto.

-Deja de quejarte Mutsu y empieza a pelear- Le ordeno Mikogami emocionado.

Tsukiumi, luego de escuchar su nombre en labios del chico y ver cual era su intención, empezó a empujar a Minato tratando de alejarlo de la inevitable pelea.

-Tsukiumi no, tu acabas de pelear y…-

-Eh recibido una orden- Lo interrumpió Mutsu acercándose- por lo que aunque ella no pelee la atacare igual.

-¡Retrocede Minato!- Le exigió la chica.

El Ashikabi, sin nada mas que pudiera hacer se retiro a un lado cada vez más preocupado por lo que podía suceder.

Tras destruir una barrera de hielo con una de sus esferas de fuego y evadir uno de los cristales de hielo de Akitsu, Homura volteo la mirada encontrándose con algo con lo que no se esperaba.

``¿Tsukiumi… contra ese sujeto?, imposible ella no podrá´´.

Sin un segundo pensamiento el peligris se apresuro a auxiliar a la rubia pero un trozo de hielo que rasgo su mejilla lo detuvo.

-Tu oponente… soy yo- Musito Akitsu con voz impasible.

-Tsk, ¡apártate!, ¡no tengo tiempo de pelear contra ti!, tengo que ayudar a…-

-¿Y que ganarías con ir?- Lo interrumpió la castaña.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya antes te habías enfrentado a Mutsu y fuieste derrotado ¿verdad?- Le recordó.

``Kggg, ahora que lo menciona, tiene razón, aunque yo vaya no cambiaria nada, e incluso si cambiáramos de oponente Tsukiumi tendría que volver a pelear con esta y también perdería… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?´´

Mientras tanto, la pelea de Tsukiumi habia comenzado, el Sekirei del Sur tenia una expresión aburrida en el rostro como si ni siquiera la considerase un reto, lo que irritaba en gran medida a la rubia.

Sin perder el tiempo Tsukiumi utilizo su dragan de agua, el castaño movió ligeramente su pie levantando un muro que lo protegió del ataque, la Sekirei de Minato salto a un lado arrojando un potente chorro de agua, esta vez el numero 5 desenvaino su espada cortando el agua a la mitad y con otro doblez de su espada envió una onda cortante que alcanzo a la rubia cortándola en el abdomen y parte del pecho creando heridas de las que broto mucha sangre.

El impacto ademas, la arrojo contra una pared adonde se estrello dañándose la espalda y escupiendo sangre, Tsukiumi cayó de rodillas y se desplomo al suelo.

-¡Tsukiumi!- Grito su Ashikabi corriendo hacia ella desesperado, en ese momento otro haz paso cerca de el cortando el suelo y levantando escombros por todos lados, los cuales golpearon al chico y lo arrojaron lejos de su Sekirei.

-¿No te habia dicho que no te metieras?- Le dijo Mutsu para luego volverse a la derrotada Tsukiumi- oy, oy, ¿eso fue todo?- Murmuro al ver que la Sekirei no se levantaba- ¿esto es todo de lo que es capaz una Sekirei de un solo digito?

``¿Qué.. ¿Qué?, ¿ya acabo?´´ Pensaba Tsukiumi desde el suelo, con la vista nublada y el cuerpo adolorido, ``eso fue realmente patético, me pregunto si habré durado tan si quiera un minuto yo… ¿realmente soy la mas fuerte?, todo este tiempo llamándome a mi misma de esa manera pero, resulta que siempre fui tan débil´´.

La sekirei volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada abatida de su Ashikabi, por algún motivo el chico también estaba tirado en el suelo atrapado entre unos escombros y un poco de sangre en la cabeza.

``¿Minato?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿acaso lo atacaron?´´.

Sin embargo, y para su alivio, alrededor de su Ashikabi no habia nadie con la intención de matarlo, ademas de que se recordó que el matar Ashikabis estaba prohibido.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila acerca del bienestar de Minato, Tsukiumi continuo mirándolo dándose cuenta que del rostro del pelinegro caían lágrimas mientras tendía una mano impotente hacia ella como si quisiera alcanzarla.

``¿Minato esta… llorando?´´.

-Lo siento- Entre la niebla de sus pensamientos, le llego de pronto otra voz, la chica levanto la mirada para ver al Nº 05 a su lado con la espada en alto listo para rematarla- no es nada personal pero, tengo ordenes de mi Ashikabi, siendo tu una Sekirei deberías de comprender lo que son las ordenes de nuestros Ashikabis para nosotros los Sekireis.

Ah, lo sabia, lo sabia muy bien, aunque nunca le habia importado realmente, su Ashikabi era diferente despues de todo, el nunca le daba ordenes, nunca le pedía nada, siempre la escuchaba, la quería, la amaba.

Con esos pensamientos volvió a mirar a su Ashikabi, el cual lloraba ya sin poder hacer nada por evitar que le arrebatasen a una de sus Sekireis, una parte de su alma, de su corazón…

``Al menos, Musubi y las demás estarán contigo, eso me tranquiliza…´´ De los ojos de la Sekirei empezaron a caer lagrimas de dolor ´´lo siento Minato, eh sido… tan estupida…´´

-Adiós…- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Mutsu antes de descargar el golpe letal.

¡BOOOM!...

Una violenta explosión se escuchó y un fuerte viento soplo en el lugar arrastrando todo cuanto estaba a su paso… incluidos Mutsu y su espada, la cual se safó de sus manos antes de tocar a la Sekirei de Minato.

-Waaaaaaa!...- Un grito de espanto se escucho en medio del ensordecedor rugido del viento.

-¡Mikogami!...- Grito a su vez Mutsu al ver a su Ashikabi salir volando por la acción del viento, el hombre salto en medio del aire atrapando su espada y alcanzando luego al Ashikabi, realizando un amplio movimiento con su espada dispersando el viento a su alrededor y aterrizando en el suelo con el rubio sano y salvo bajo su brazo.

-¿Qué… ¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- Exclamo este con un poco de temor en la voz.

-Si es lo que me imagino, nada bueno para nosotros- Le contesto el hombre observando a su alrededor con precaución.

Y en cuanto el viento su fue esparciendo unos débiles pasos se empezaron a escuchar acercándose cada vez mas y mas y, una voz se escucho en el repentino silencio que se formo.

-Ara, Mutsu-kun no deberías haber echo eso-

-Lo sabia, sabia que eras tú…- En ese momento el viento se termino de dispersar quedando a la vista la nueva inquilina de la posada de Izumo envuelta en su provocativo vestido violeta- …Kazehana.

-Hola Mutsu-kun, tanto tiempo sin vernos, veo que no has cambiado nada- Lo saludo con humor.

-Tu tampoco-

-Por supuesto, siempre estaré del lado del amor y de aquellos que se aman profundamente- Murmuro Kazehana mientras desviaba la vista hacia Minato, quien libre ya de los escombros gracias a la pelivioleta, estaba en ese momento junto a Tsukiumi abrazándola fuertemente sin dejar de derramar lagrimas otrora de angustia ahora de felicidad de saber que el ser amado estaba bien.

-Minato… duele…- Balbuceaba Tsukiumi totalmente roja por el afecto y la cercanía de su Ashikabi.

-Asi como tampoco perdonare a los que intenten destruir una relación tan bonita como esa- Continuo la mujer ahora en tono y el rostro serio, se veia muy enojada- eso sin mencionar que atacaste a Minato-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿Fue esta Sekirei la que hizo todo esto?- Se asombro Mikogami observando a la mujer- ¡Genial!, la quiero, la quiero, Mutsu, ¡asegúrate de traérmela!.

-¿Huh?, oy, oy, no lo digas como si fuera algo sencillo, ¿tienes idea de a quien me enfrento?-

-Es solo una Sekirei, asi que deja de quejarte-.

``Ahhh, ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar un Ashikabi tan caprichoso?´´ Pensó el castaño deprimido, ``aun asi no es como si pudiera ir en contra de sus deseos´´.

Con eso en mente, el Sekirei desenvaino su espada listo para la lucha.

-Oh, ¿Pretendes enfrentarme Mutsu?, te has vuelto un poco mas atrevido desde la ultima vez que te vi-

-Exactamente Kazehana, ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado desde la ultima vez?, ciertamente eras mas fuerte que yo en ese entonces pero, ¿y ahora?, ¿lo sigues siendo?-

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-

Ambos Sekireis se miraron a los ojos un momento y… en un solo instante una fuerte explosión se creo en medio de ellos producto del impacto entre una onda cortante y un haz de viento.

Inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia el otro a gran velocidad, Mutsu intento cortarla con su espada pero Kazehana se deslizo como un serpiente debajo de el y lo ataco con una potente ráfaga de viento que lo envió volando varios metros.

A pesar de eso el Sekirei del Sur aterrizo sin problemas y de inmediato creo un muro de tierra que sin embargo fue rápidamente destruido por varios filosos aces de viento.

-¿Qué sucede Mutsu-kun?- Hablo la mujer - ¿aun sigues siendo mas débil que yo?, realmente… no has cambiado en nada.

Molesto por la broma, Mutsu envió realizo un corte en el aire, creando una onda destructora dirigiéndola hacia su oponente, sin embargo Kazehana se envolvió a si mismo en su habilidad pasando por encima del ataque como si nada.

-Lo siento, fallaste…- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo desde el aire.

La mujer creo un pequeño tornado que impactó y destruyo un nuevo muro de tierra que Mutsu habia creado para protegerse, la explosión arrojo al Sekirei que dio varios tubos en el suelo antes de detenerse.

-Hasta aquí llegaste…- Murmuro la voz de Kazehana a su espalda en tanto sentía uno de sus dedos presionando la marca de su espalda- y ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Es… espera Kazehana, yo…- Balbuceo el hombre viéndose perdido.

-¡Mutsu!- Ahora fue el turno de Mikogami de preocuparse- no puedo creerlo, una Sekirei que ni siquiera Mutsu es capaz de vencer…

-Te diré lo que haremos Mutsu-kun- Le dijo Kazehana acercándose al oído del hombre en tanto friccionaba su marca con mas fuerza- te dejare ir por hoy pero… Onee-chan no te perdonara si vuelves a dañar a Minato-kun o alguna de sus Sekireis ¿has entendido?

-Hm hum…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, sabiendo que muy posiblemente no seria capaz de cumplir con eso… tenia un Ashikabi muy obstinado despues de todo.

-Bien, me conformo con eso- Sonrió la pelivioleta apartándose de el y dejándolo levantarse- recuerda tu promesa.

Sin siquiera volverse, el hombre se dirigió directamente a su Ashikabi tomándolo con un solo brazo.

-Nos vamos Mikogami-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿No puedes entenderlo con solo verlo?- Le dijo y de un salto ya se encontraba en el aire alejándose del lugar- recuerda lo que dije una vez Mikogami, aun entre los de un solo digito existen grandes diferencias de poder.

-Tche, ¿esa se ah convertido en tu frase favorita verdad?- Le pregunto Mikogami ya dejándose llevar y sin nada mas que objetar.

Los dos pasaron junto a Homura y Akitsu, quienes desde la aparicion de Kazehana habian dejado de pelear solo dedicándose a observar.

-Akitsu, ¡Nos retiramos!- Le grito Mutsu pasando por su lado y continuando.

Homura suspiro aliviado, realmente se habia preocupado por Tsukiumi y a punto estuvo de ir aunque eso lo costase su propia vida.

El peligris volteo su mirada hacia la Sekirei de Hielo, la cual observaba hacia delante, hacia donde estaban Minato, Tsukiumi y Kazehana o mas precisamente era a Minato a quien observaba,

La castaña tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, una mirada totalmente diferente a las impasibles y vacías de sentimiento que solía mostrar.

``¿Qué significa esto?´´ Se asombro Homura viéndola, tras unos instantes la chica bajo la cabeza y se volvió hacia el.

-Tu… ¿puedes obtener tus alas verdad?... realmente te envidio…- Y con esas palabras la Sekirei se marcho siguiendo el mismo camino que Mutsu y Mikogami.

-¿Me… envidia?, ¿Qué… ¿Qué es lo que trato de decirme y por que observaba a Sahashi de esa manera? ¿Sera posible que… no, no, eso no puede ser, esa Sekirei no puede obtener alas… y entonces…-

**MSEAdNys7S **

Aun abrazado a su Sekirei, Minato poco a poco iba serenándose, nunca antes se habia sentido tan inútil en toda su vida, no habia podido hacer absolutamente nada por salvar a Tsukiumi, si no hubiese sido por Kazehana.

-…cias… Muchas… gracias… Kazehana- Murmuro el Ashikabi separándose un poco de Tsukiumi y viendo a la pelivioleta que se le acercaba.

La mujer se arrodillo a su lado mirándolo a los ojos.

-Solo lo hice por ti- Musito mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- yo… no creo que hubiera podido soportar el dolor en tu corazón si hubieses perdido a tu Sekirei.

Tsukiumi los observaba sin decir nada, solo en ese momento se percato del sonrojo en el rostro de Kazehana y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir le llego como un golpe.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los celos, la rubia bajo la mirada, aceptando el hecho en silencio, conciente de que no podía quejarse y que ademas reconociendo la fuerza de la pelimorada sabía que seria algo bueno para la seguridad de su Ashikabi.

``Ella, podría protegerlo mucho mejor que yo´´ Pensó desanimada.

-Ne, Ashikabi-kun, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana?- Le pregunto Kazehana, el chico asintió- tenias razón, estoy reaccionando a ti- Susurro, aumentando la opresión en el corazón de la rubia.

-Y…- Continúo la mujer sonriendo- ya eh tomado mi decisión… yo, antes de conocerte no deseaba a nadie más que aquel hombre para ser mi Ashikabi pero, tú has destruido esa fantasía mía, me has demostrado que el amor aun existe para mí y lo mas importante, un futuro junto a la persona que amo.

La mujer se detuvo unos segundos en los que no apartaba los ojos del Ashikabi.

-Has demostrado también, de que eres el Ashikabi perfecto para mi- Le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Pero yo no eh echo nada, si no fuera por ti Tsukiumi habría...- Kazehana lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Eso es algo que no le corresponde al Ashikabi, somos nosotras las Sekireis quienes debemos luchar, asi que no debes preocuparte por eso-

-Eso no es…- De nueva cuenta fue callado por la Sekirei.

-Lo que haces es mas que suficiente, para nosotras las Sekireis lo mas importante es el amor de nuestros Ashikabis, no necesitamos nada mas que eso, y tu has demostrado que te preocupas sinceramente por el bienestar de tus Sekireis, lloras por ellas- Siguió en tanto apartaba suavemente una lagrima de los ojos del pelinegro- y las amas, eres, el Ashikabi ideal para cualquier Sekirei y, en especial para nosotras las que reaccionamos a ti.

Poco a poco la mujer fue recortando la distancia entre ambos.

-A mi, me encantaría ser tu Sekirei- Musito antes de conectar sus labios con los del chico y sellar su destino.

Unas preciosas alas de luz aparecieron en respuesta al beso ante los asombrados ojos de Minato y de Tsukiumi quien fue testigo del beso en primera fila.

Y tras separarse Kazehana sonrió con felicidad, una alegría que nunca antes habia sentido.

-``Ahhhh, ¿asi que esto es el amor eh?´´ Sonreía la mujer encantada.

-Sekirei Nº 03 Kazehana, sera tuya ahora y para siempre, Minato-kun-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Sin saberlo, Minato y sus Sekirei estaban siendo vigilados desde la terraza de una casa cercana.

-Oh, esa ah sido una batalla intensa ¿no es asi?- Murmuro una de las tres personas que se encontraban allí.

-Ciertamente, ah sido bastante entretenida, ¿Tu que opinas Ashikabi-sama?- Le pregunto la figura a una mujer de largo cabello azul y ojos verdes llamada Fukuzawa.

-Y con esta ya tiene cinco- Murmuro la chica abstraída sin haber escuchado la pregunta anterior, en tanto apretaba sus puños sin darse cuenta- supongo que eso solo lo hace mas interesante- Continuo son despegar la vista de Minato.

-¿Ashikabi-sama?-

-¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Ah, no, solo bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Bajamos y los convencemos a unirse a nosotros aprovechando que están débiles?-

-¿Débiles?- Sonrió la mujer viendo a Kazehana- ¿me pregunto si sera asi?

-Si estas preocupada por esa, no lo hagas, nosotros podemos vencerla- Le aseguro uno de los dos Sekireis.

-Por supuesto- Corroboro el otro.

-Aun asi- Los contuvo la peliazul- prefiero hacer un par de ajustes en mis planes antes de actuar.

-¿Ajustes?-

-Eh, creo que primero podríamos visitar a nuestro querido amigo Mikogami- Dijo en tono burlón mirando a los lejos las figuras apenas visibles del Ashikabi del Sur y los suyos.

-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas-

-En ese caso andando- Uno de ellos tomo a la chica por la cintura y emprendió la marcha seguido de su compañero.

Fukuzawa volteo una ultima vez su rostro mirando a Minato.

``Nos veremos muy pronto, Ashikabi del Norte´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Volviendo a la posada, sujetando a Tsukiumi, lo mejor que podía con la ayuda de Kazehana, Minato pensaba en Kagari.

Despues de darle alas a Kazehana, el Ashikabi busco con la mirada al peligris, sin embargo el chico habia desaparecido y no se encontraba en ningún lado.

``Definitivamente era Kagari-san estoy 100% seguro de eso… Hmm, asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas y el también es un Sekirei, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso? ¿debo preguntarle? Y si contesta afirmativamente que, no es como si estuviera reaccionando a mi o algo asi´´ Pensaba el chico en tanto sentía un escalofrió ante la posibilidad.

``Por ahora solo lo observare y luego veremos, en realidad no esta confirmado… aunque este 100% confiado de que era él´´

-Hmm…-

-¿Pasa algo Minato?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi.

-No, es que, no se siento como si me estuviera olvidando de algo, pero no me acuerdo de que…hnnm…-.

Sin embargo y por más que pensó nada le vino a la cabeza y asi lentamente, terminaron llegando a la posada.

-Ah- Dijo de repente Kazehana- ¿no habías salido para ir a algún sitio?- Le pregunto

Y entonces se acordó.

-Ah… mierda…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-No viene, no viene, ese estupido de Onii-chan no viene…- Mascullaba una irritadísima Yukari Sahashi esperando en la fuente del parque junto a su Sekirei.

-Hmm, ¿quizás se le presento algo urgente?- Trato de apaciguarla Shiina

-¿Algo urgente? ¡¿Cómo que?- Gruño la chica cada vez mas molesta ocasionado que el peliblanco se alejara prudentemente unos pasos- en ese caso pudo haberme llamado ¿no?, Onii-chan imbecil… ONII-CHAN IDIIIOOOOTAAAAAAAA…

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hola, volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yupiiiiiiii XD, aqui les traigo el capitulo 10 de El Destino de las Sekireis, que espero les haya gustado (en especial cierta parte... pillines).**

**Bueno, como veran Minato ah obtenido a su quinta Sekirei ¿que pasara a partir de ahora?, ¿Que pasara con Tsukiumi? ¿Como actuara Minato con respecto a Homura? ¿Que estara planeando Fukuzawa? ¿Que pasara con Sanada y Kuruse? ¿volvera a aparecer Seo? ¿Que... WAAAAAAAAA! son demasiadas preguntas! XD.**

**Para el proximo capitulo comenzaran las nuevas relaciones entre las Sekireis de Minato, algunos tomaran decisiones importantes, aparecera un nuevo misterio en la historia y, lo mas importante, volvera a haber Lemon XD.**

**Por ultimo y para los que no han entendido el por que Homura estaba atado y amordazado les recuerdo las palabras de Matsu: ''Kazehana-tan nunca dejaria que nos interrumpiera'' XDDDDDDDDD.**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento agradezco a mis fieles lectores, Sobeyda S, Granger, Aniquilatus2000, Lala-chan y al resto XD.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 11, Sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas Lemon, asi que si te gustan esas escenas... leelo tranquilo (¬¬ que otra cosa puedo decir, si de todas formas lo van a leer XD)... ¡Que lo disfruten!.**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 11: Decisiones y nuevos peligros.**

Kuruse abrió lentamente los ojos notando que se hallaba sobre una cómoda cama de dos plazas, observo a su alrededor y vio a un hombre a su lado.

El sujeto, de cabello negro largo que usaba en una cola de cabello, estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y la cabeza baja, su cuerpo bajaba y subía lentamente al son de sus débiles respiraciones.

La chica continúo viendo al hombre dormido sintiendo un poco de curiosidad en tanto se preguntaba quién era.

Haciendo un poco de memoria recordó su batalla contra las Sekireis del Este y su derrota a manos de ellas lo que solo aumento su confusión.

``Yo… eh perdido ¿cierto?, lo que significa que eh sido atrapada por esos hombres y hasta quizás…´´ Pensaba la chica y por un momento el terror de haber sido alada por la fuerza la invadió como un torrente de desagradables sensaciones, sin embargo rápidamente se calmo al ''notar'' un poco aliviada que aun seguía sin alas.

Por la fuerza o no una Sekirei formaba lazos con aquel que les daba sus alas y claramente ella no podía sentir ninguna de esas conexiones en su cuerpo por lo que podía asegurar que aun no estaba vinculada a nadie.

``Pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿y por qué estoy en este lugar y… curada?`` Justo en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de las vendas y curitas que cubrían sus heridas las cuales ella sentía ya estaban totalmente sanadas.

-Oh, ¿ye te despertaste?- Le dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Kuruse se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica entrar en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos, en la cual se podía ver un plato de comida y un vaso con una botella de sake a su lado.

La recién llegada, de piel trigueña y largo cabello rojo el cual llevaba atado en una delgada cola que le caía por la espalda, iba vestida con un top que dejaba todo su vientre visible, sus manos y parte de sus brazos estaban recubiertos por largos guantes, tenia puesto un caderin sobre una minifalda, medias largas que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos y botas altas.

-Ya era hora – Continuo la pelirroja depositando la bandeja en una mesita al lado del sujeto- ya han sido dos días desde que te trajimos aquí… nuestro Ashikabi estaba preocupado- Añadió observando cariñosamente al pelinegro.

-¿Ashikabi?- Se alarmo Kuruse- ¿entonces realmente eh sido atrapada?

-¿Atrapada? Oh, te refieres a esos sujetos que estaban atacándote cuando mi Ashikabi te salvo- Comento la recién llegada.

-¿Salvo?- Se extraño la chica.

-Oh claro tú estabas inconsciente cuando llegaron y por eso no lo sabes- Recordó la otra

-¿?...-

Tras un pequeño silencio la recién llegada comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a la chica quien quedo asombrada de haber sido salvado por un completo extraño.

-¿Po… porque…- Balbuceo la chica un poco confusa.

-¿Por qué te salvo?- Se adelanto la pelirroja sonriendo- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?, ¿no estabas reaccionando a ninguno de esos sujetos verdad?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces es obvio que mi maestro intervendría, nuestro Ashikabi nos ama y desea vernos felices y si ve que otro sujeto no trata como debe a sus Sekireis suele enfurecerse-

-Suena como un completo idiota- Murmuro Kuruse con las mejillas sonrosadas en tanto observaba de reojo al susodicho quien justo en ese momento se despertó abriendo repentinamente sus ojos y sobresaltándola.

-Buenos días maestro- Lo saludo la pelirroja ni bien se percato de que su Ashikabi se había despertado.

El sujeto se levanto incorporándose cuan largo era y estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza desperezándose y bostezando con fuerza.

-Buenos días Saki-chan- Le devolvió el saludo en tanto sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña.

-Por cierto nuestra invitada acaba de despertar- Le informo la chica señalando a la Sekirei en la cama.

-Oh eso es genial- Se alegro el hombre volviendo su vista hacia la rubia y sonriéndole de forma amistosa.

A pesar de sentirse agradecida por haberla salvado, Kuruse no olvidaba que el sujeto parecía ser un Ashikabi y por ende aun no había escapado de la posibilidad de recibir sus alas en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Quién eres y porque me salvaste? ¿Acaso pretendes darme alas aun cuando yo no quiera?- Le pregunto con voz cargada de desconfianza.

El hombre solo la miro un segundo a los ojos antes de responder.

-¿Estas reaccionando a mi?-

-¿Huh?- Se sorprendió la rubia enrojeciendo- cla.. claro que no!

-Bien, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta- Le devolvió el pelinegro con simpleza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que Nishi Sanada-sama no es un hombre que se aproveche de una joven y delicada doncella en apuros- Le dijo en tanto se señalaba a sí mismo.

-…-.

-…-.

-Tu… realmente eres un tonto…- Musito la chica.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen ja ja ja- Se mofo el Ashikabi del Oeste.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, en parte quizás por las palabras del hombre, Kuruse no pudo dejar de sorprenderse en el nombre ''Nishi Sanada'' el cual era muy famoso dentro de la ciudad.

-¿Eres el Ashikabi del Oeste?- Le pregunto la joven un poco dudosa, en tanto pensaba que el que hubiese sido salvada de dos Sekireis tan fuertes cobraba sentido ya que se habían enfrentado a uno de los Ashikabis más poderosos del juego.

-Así es, ¿y tú eres?...-

-¡¿No sabes quién soy?- Le grito la chica un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?, solo pasaba de casualidad por dónde estabas peleando con esas Sekireis- Le dijo

``Este tipo es un idiota´´

-Sekirei Nº 54 Kuruse- Respondió finalmente.

-Un placer, y a propósito ella es la Sekirei Nº 55 Saki- Le informo señalando a la pelirroja que aun permanecía de pie junto a su Ashikabi.

-¿Entonces no intentaras darme alas?- Lo probo la rubia luego de darle una breve mirada a la otra Sekirei.

-Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho ¿no te parece?- Le respondió Sanada

-Humm…- La chica no dijo nada dándose cuenta de que el sujeto estaba en lo cierto.

``Quizás no sea tan tonto después de todo´´

-¡Sin embargo!- Exclamo Sanada de repente- ya que estas aquí con nosotros y mientras buscas a tu Ashikabi… ¡¿no te pondrías esto?

De la nada, el hombre saco un conjunto de ropa femenina que parecía ser un bikini de dos piezas con rayas de tigre.

Kuruse abrió grande sus pequeños ojos al ver la prenda.

-Noooooooooooooooo…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Un día después de la última pelea, Tsukiumi ya estaba totalmente recuperada físicamente, sin embargo, la doble derrota que sufrió aun seguía carcomiéndole la mente, su espíritu de pelea, siempre animado estaba decaído, sintiendo como la confianza en ella misma se había perdido.

Desde que era pequeña, había tenido total confianza en su fuerza, no obstante, en un solo día le habían demostrado lo débil que en realidad era.

``La chica de hielo… Homura… el número cinco… Kazehana…, hay tantos Sekireis mas fuertes que yo´´ Pensaba la rubia con una sombra cubriéndole los ojos.

Sin embargo, y sorprendentemente, incluso para ella misma, lo que más la perturbaba no era su incapacidad de vencer a sus oponentes, no, lo que en verdad la tenia atormentada era el hecho de que no había podido proteger a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Por culpa de su debilidad, Minato había estado en peligro e incluso fue herido por intentar protegerla, algo que en realidad era su deber como su Sekirei.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía, era frustrante, doloroso, no quería volver a sentirse así nunca más, ella no quería ver a su Ashikabi llorando, ella quería verlo sonriendo y feliz, puesto que ella misma absorbía esa felicidad y la hacía propia.

``Quiero hacerme más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, quiero tener la fuerza necesaria para que nadie me aleje de Minato, para poder estar siempre con él´´ Pensaba la chica con un tenue color rojo coloreando sus mejillas.

-¿Tsukiumi-san?- La llamo una voz suave que la joven reconoció como la de Musubi y al dar la vuelta la vio acercársele con una mirada preocupada en el rostro- ¿estás bien?

-Musubi- Musito Tsukiumi observándola unos instantes para luego bajar nuevamente la vista- estoy bien, tan solo… estaba pensando

-¿Pensando?- Se extraño la castaña.

-Yo… eh perdido, y no una sino dos veces…-

-Ah, sí, Matsu-san me contó lo que sucedió… esos Sekireis eran realmente fuertes ¿verdad?- Murmuro la chica muy emocionada en tanto empuñaba sus manos y le aparecían estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Te emociona saber que perdí una pelea?- La cuestiono ceñuda, sabía que la inocente Sekirei de Minato no lo decía con malas intenciones, pero aun así se encontraba en un estado de irritabilidad tal, que cualquier palabra la ofendía.

-¿Huh?... ¿perder… es malo?-

-Kggg… ¡Por supuesto!, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida fue esa?, perder te hace débil, una inútil, ¿acaso sabes lo que se siente?-

-¡Claro que si!, Musubi también ah perdido- Le recordó la castaña de forma enérgica- ¡Tsukiumi me venció en una pelea justa!.

Esas palabras silenciaron a la rubia un momento, no sabiendo que responder a eso, no obstante también la hizo reflexionar sobre el asunto, su ''compañera de equipo'', por llamarla de alguna manera, había sufrido la humillación de la derrota al igual que ella y aun así nunca la había visto perder la sonrisa y su característica confianza.

``Quizás solo se debe a que no tiene cerebro´´ Pensó Tsukiumi, quien pese a eso admiraba internamente la firmeza anímica de la castaña para reponerse de forma natural a los malos momentos y continuar como si nada.

-Soy tan débil…- Susurro.

-Tsukiumi-san no es débil- La contradijo Musubi- Tsukiumi-san me ah vencido antes- Repitió esta vez con un cierto tono de orgullo.

-Musubi, eso no es nada como para estar orgullosa-

-Al contrario, no solo con Tsukiumi-san, eh perdido antes de eso también- Le dijo- y en todas esas ocasiones a sido Minato-san quien me ah salvado- Añadió mientras juntaba los brazos a la altura de sus pechos y unía sus manos cual si estuviese rezando al tiempo que sonreía muy feliz en esos recuerdos- si no fuese por Minato-san, Musubi no estaría aquí, por supuesto que me dolió perder, sin embargo, no quiero separarme de Minato-san y es por eso que no importa cuántas veces pierda, no importa cuántas veces caiga, Musubi se seguirá poniendo de pie por Minato-san, me volveré mas y mas fuerte hasta el punto en que un día ya no volveré a perder y podré estar para siempre con mi querido Ashikabi.

Tsukiumi se la quedo mirando, un poco sorprendida de que la chica fuese capaz de decirle tales palabras.

``Es lo mismo´´ Pensó incrédula, ``ella también está peleando por Minato, esforzándose por el… en cambio yo… tan solo estoy aquí deprimiéndome de forma estúpida y sin hacer absolutamente nada por cambiar´´

Azuzada por las palabras de Musubi, Tsukiumi se puso de pie con una mirada decidida en su bello rostro.

-Sabes Musubi, para ser tan corta de mente a veces dices cosas buenas- La halagó.

-¿Huh?- La castaña ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de Minato- Murmuro la rubia en voz baja- y por eso tengo que hacerme más fuerte para no volver a perder contra nadie.

-En ese caso, ¡hagámonos fuertes juntas Tsukiumi-san!- Exclamo Musubi radiante de felicidad.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya te lo eh dicho antes, ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo y Ooya-sama?- Le pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Ooya-dono?- Le devolvió confusa- hmm, no se…- Musito un poco dudosa- ya la eh rechazado antes y quizás ella no quiera…

-¡Claro que querrá!- La interrumpió la castaña y antes de que dijera otra palabra, la rubia se vio arrastrada por su compañera hacia el patio trasero en donde Miya esperaba a Musubi como todas las mañanas.

-Oh, Musubi-san, ¿hmm?, ¿has traido a Tsukiumi-san?- Se sorprendió, anteriormente había visto los intentos de la castaña por intentar que la rubia la acompañara en los entrenamientos obteniendo siempre una negativa.

-Si, Ooya-sama, Tsukiumi-san finalmente ah aceptado entrenar con nosotras- Le informo para gran vergüenza de la susodicha quien aun forcejeaba tratando de soltarse pareciendo querer escaparse de ahí

-¿Es eso cierto Tsukiumi-san?- Le pregunto Miya sonriendo con suavidad.

-Eh no, yo, bueno, este- Tartamudeaba la chica sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué peleas Tsukiumi-san?, ¿Cuál es el motivo que te impulsa a querer ser cada vez mas fuerte?- La cuestionó de improviso la casera en un tono más serio que dejo muda a la Sekirei.

Tsukiumi se quedo quieta, callada, tan solo mirando a los ojos a Miya quien le devolvía impertérrita la mirada y, de repente, para asombro tanto de Musubi como de la propia Miya, la rubia se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas inclinando la cabeza en el suelo a los pies de la casera.

-¿Tsukiumi…-san?- Musito Miya- ¿Qué estas…

-Yo… al principio quería ser fuerte para demostrarle a todos y demostrarme a mi misma de que podía ganar sin un Ashikabi… pero ahora lo tengo a Minato y… no quiero que me aparten de él, no quiero perder los momentos felices que eh tenido desde que lo eh conocido, yo… quiero estar para siempre con el… y por eso… por favor Ooya-dono, déjeme… déjeme entrenar con usted- Suplico con voz firme.

Miya se quedo estática, sabía muy bien el aprecio que las Sekireis de Minato le tenían a este, pero tal devoción superaba sus expectativas… y por un momento, recordó los días felices que había conocido junto a su difunto esposo.

Y la casera sonrió.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Tsukiumi-san- Le dijo mirándola dulcemente como una madre a su hija- levanta la cabeza y ponte de pie… después de todo… en esa posición no aprenderás nada de lo que te enseñe hu hu hu…

-¡Sí!- Grito Musubi muy contenta de tener por fin una compañera de entrenamiento, en tanto Tsukiumi levantaba la cabeza y se incorporaba levemente sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer- ¡volvámonos fuertes juntas Tsukiumi-san!

La Sekirei observo a su compañera unos segundos antes de responderle con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, no dejaremos que nadie nos vuelva a vencer- Afirmo apretando su mano derecha en un fuerte puño.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, comencemos- Les dijo Miya tomando su típica posición de combate.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron las dos Sekireis de Minato al mismo tiempo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Sin saberlo ninguna de las dos, su Ashikabi las observaba desde su habitación en el segundo piso, un poco conmovido por las palabras de sus Sekireis y la decisión de hacerse más fuertes por él.

``Yo también´´ Pensó el chico muy decidido ``yo también necesito cambiar, no puedo permitir que lo que paso con Tsukiumi vuelva a suceder, de hecho ya antes casi había perdido a Musubi-chan, hasta el momento se han salvado pero es casi seguro que no siempre podré depender de la suerte y otras circunstancias y ah este ritmo terminare perdiéndolas´´.

El pelinegro se quedo quieto unos instantes, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta saliendo de su habitación y encaminándose al cuarto secreto de Matsu.

Lo que él necesitaba era un método para mantener seguras a sus Sekireis y que estas no corrieran tanto peligro durante sus batallas, y para conseguirlo era preciso obtener información, el Ashikabi del Sur le había dicho que averiguo sobre él de la base de datos del M.B.I, y, según recordó, Matsu una vez le menciono que logro acceder a ese lugar y recopilar información sobre los Ashikabis y sus Sekireis, y era exactamente eso lo que Minato necesitaba.

-Matsu-san necesito tu ayuda- Le dijo a su Sekirei ni bien entro en la habitación repleta de computadoras de la chica de lentes.

-¿Si, Mina-tan?, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Información, tu mencionaste que habías ingresado a la base de datos del M.B.I ¿cierto?- Le pidió a la pelirroja.

-Así es- Corroboro esta.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero, necesito toda la información de los Ashikabis y Sekireis que hayas podido obtener, es decir, quienes son los Ashikabis, cuantas Sekireis poseen, las habilidades que tienen, en fin todo lo que pueda sernos de utilidad-

-¿Por qué estas pidiéndome esto de repente?- Se sorprendió Matsu.

-Porque no quiero perderlas- Le contesto el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos, causando un leve sonrojo en su Sekirei- ni a ti ni a ninguna, me eh dado cuenta que estoy siendo demasiado descuidado acerca de todo esto, ya han sido varias veces en las que eh estado a punto de perder a Musubi-chan y ahora incluso a Tsukiumi, no quiero que vuelva a pasarnos lo del otro día nunca más.

-Hmm, ya veo- Murmuro la pelirroja algo pensativa- Sin embargo Mina-tan, déjame decirte que en estos momentos, salvo una pequeña casualidad la cual se torna nula mientras nos atengamos a las reglas y no hagamos nada fuera de lo común, es casi imposible que vuelva a suceder lo del otro día.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno veras, quizás no lo sepas, o mejor dicho, es casi seguro que no lo sabes, pero Kazehana-tan es una de las tres Sekireis más poderosas dentro del juego, y al igual que su propio numero se la podría rankear como la tercera más fuerte de todas-

-¿Es así?- Inquirió el chico con algo de suspicacia.

-Si bueno, se podría decir que si, aunque claro, esa información no está actualizada-

-¿Quieres decir que puede haber una Sekirei más fuerte que Kazehana que aun no se haya mostrado?-

-Las posibilidades son bajas pero no completamente inexistentes- Murmuro la pelirroja acomodándose los anteojos- hace unos años atrás no habría tenido dudas de esa afirmación, pero Kazehana-tan hmm, bueno… digamos que en la actualidad perdió un poco sus instintos de pelea.

-Sí, eso puede ser cierto- Musito el pelinegro pensando en los ''hábitos'' de su Sekirei, no obstante se asombraba un poco pues la mujer había demostrado ser una Sekirei muy potente, y, si se había debilitado con el tiempo no imaginaba lo poderosa que debió ser en sus mejores momentos- sin embargo- Continuo retomando el tema principal- requiero la información de los Ashikabis, su habilidades, las Sekireis que tienen y el poder de cada una, es necesario para saber a qué atenerme y de qué modo defendernos o contraatacar en esas situaciones.

-Entiendo, y puedo darte todo lo que me pides a excepción de las habilidades de los Ashikabis-

-¿Y eso por qué?- Se sorprendió Minato.

-Por que los Sekias fue algo que no estaba dentro de los planes del juego cuando este estaba siendo organizado- Se explico la chica- nadie esperaba que loa Ashikabis, que al fin y al cabo son personas comunes y corrientes, ganasen habilidades inhumanas al darle alas a sus Sekireis y, por ende no hay ningún tipo de información acerca de eso, todo lo que se sabe proviene de simples especulaciones basadas en las Sekireis y su forma de conducta para con sus compañeros.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces eso significa que solo sabré que tipo de habilidades poseen cuando me enfrente directamente a ellos?- Quiso saber Minato.

-Mucho me temo que si…-

El chico dio un largo suspiro de resignación, la recolección de información no había empezado con el pie derecho, no obstante no se dejo desanimar y rápidamente se acerco a Matsu, sentándose a su lado y concentrándose en las computadoras que tenía delante.

-Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue el momento- Murmuro- ahora empecemos con la información de los Ashikabis mas importantes, o sea los que tengan más de una Sekirei.

-Bien- Estuvo de acuerdo la chica de lentes en tanto oprimía un botón y una corta hilera de nombres apareció en la pantalla más cercana- aquí tienes los nombres de los Ashikabis más prominentes, los eh organizado según la cantidad de Sekireis que poseen.

Minato agudizo la vista para ver el primer nombre que yacía en lo alto de la lista, ''Izumi Higa''.

-Izumi Higa- Leyó el chico en voz baja.

-Es conocido como el Ashikabi del Este y no circulan muy buenos rumores sobre su persona- Le informo la pelirroja- y además, parte de su información ah sido alterada desde una fuente desconocida, lo que me da a entender que no soy la única Sekirei con las habilidades cibernéticas lo suficientemente altas como para burlar la seguridad del M.B.I y cambiar los datos a su conveniencia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la información aquí descripta es inexacta?- Pregunto el joven Ashikabi en tono preocupado.

-No toda, pero si, entre los datos manipulados están los poderes o habilidades de cada una de sus Sekireis y el número total que Higa del Este posee-

-Eso es sucio- Murmuro Minato contrariado.

-Eso se llama estrategia Mina-tan-

-¿Huh?-

-Es-tra-te-gia- Deletreo la Sekirei lentamente- estrategia, dar información falsa al enemigo quien creyendo en ella como cierta cae en la trampa y es aniquilado sin compasión, se ah hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales, en este caso, un Ashikabi que cree que su enemigo solo tiene tres Sekireis débiles, cuando en realidad posee cinco y muy fuertes, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de escapar de la trampa.

-Lo sé, pero aun así es problemático, esto será claramente una desventaja para nosotros-

-Bueno, nosotros podemos hacer exactamente lo mismo- Le dijo la chica sonriendo de forma maliciosa- enviaremos datos falsos a nuestros enemigos hu hu hu, nunca sabrán que los golpeo hu hu hu…

-A esta altura no creo que tenga mucho sentido Matsu-san- Negó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza- ya los demás Ashikabis ya deben de saber que tengo cinco Sekireis y que tan fuertes son.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Mina-tan- Lo contradijo su Sekirei- la información suele cambiar cuando nuevos datos son agregados.

-¿Eh?, ¿nuevos datos?, ¿Qué tratas de decir?- Inquirió el chico sin entender.

``Nuevas Sekireis´´ Pensó Matsu para sí misma ``como tú dices es muy posible que los principales competidores ya sepan acerca de ti y tus cinco Sekireis, pero si desde este punto cambio la información ellos nunca sabrán, hasta que sea demasiado tarde, que has obtenido nuevas esposas hu hu hu hu´´.

-¿Matsu-san?- La llamo Minato al ver que la joven se había quedado en su mundo con una sonrisa perversa- ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?.

-Eh, ah sí, ¿decías Mina-tan?-

-Nada- Musito Minato antes de continuar- pero aun así ¿Qué hay del M.B.I?, ¿acaso no notan que su información está siendo cambiada?

-Por supuesto que lo notan- Le dijo Matsu- puede que actúe como uno pero el presidente no es ningún tonto y estoy segura de que sabe cada cosa que sucede dentro de su preciado juego.

-¿Y entonces como es que la información sigue…-

-Supongo que se debe a que realmente no le interesa- Lo interrumpió la chica- solo piénsalo, esos datos no deben de significar absolutamente nada para él, tu sabes, de nada te sirve un mapa cuando te has memorizado el camino, y el presidente ya conoce a las Sekireis y sus distintas habilidades, después de todo ah sido el propio M.B.I quien las ah ajustado, lo que le indicaba que tarde o temprano algo como eso podía llegar a suceder.

-Ya, ¿entonces coloco toda esa información ahí con la clara intención de que los participantes pudieran tener acceso a ella?-

-Es lo más probable-

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en la habitación en tanto Minato se admiraba en cierta forma de la mente retorcida del presidente.

-¿Así que nada de lo que busquemos nos servirá eh?- Mascullo el pelinegro molesto.

-No si buscamos la información actual-

-¿Eh?-

-Veras Mina-tan, es obvio que el objetivo del Ashikabi del Este es tratar de esconderse y no darse a conocer demasiado, sin embargo es de suponer que no siempre ah tenido a una Sekirei capaz de manipular la información… lo que significa…-

-…Que en algún momentos los datos aquí escritos eran reales- Completo Minato alegrándose- y supongo que tú tienes esos datos…

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- Sonrió la pelirroja mientras apretaba los botones y una nueva página aparecía- la información de aquí está incompleta pero al menos es 100% fiable.

Su Ashikabi observo con interés la nueva lista de nombres.

-¡¿15?- Exclamo sorprendido- ¿este sujeto tiene 15 Sekireis?

-16- Lo corrigió la chica- tuvo una Sekirei antes de estas que fue eliminada, sin embargo, recuerda que estos son datos son antiguos y el numero pudo haberse incrementado.

``Genial, este tipo triplica, si no es que mas, el numero de mis Sekireis´´ Pensó el joven un poco abatido.

-¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedas averiguar los datos actualizados del Ashikabi y sus Sekireis?-

-Por supuesto que sí- Le respondió- y de hecho hay dos formas y no una.

-¿Y esas serian?-

-Pues una seria el contacto directo, en otras palabras enfrentarte con ellos, ciertamente es la forma más arriesgada pero también la más rápida-

-¿Y cuál es la otra?-

-El espionaje- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Oh, ya veo, tus satélites espías-

-Exactamente, gracias a ellos eh localizado a dos Sekireis más con Higa del Este que no concuerdan con las imágenes de estas quince, por lo que para empezar ya está comprobado que el número de sus Sekireis ha aumentado y para este momento lo más probable es que su número haya sobrepasado la veintena-

-¿Veinte?- Musito el chico sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado- pa.. pasemos al siguiente Ashikabi por favor, continuaremos estudiando a este mas adelante.

-Hu hu, como quieras Mina-tan-

El siguiente nombre en la lista era uno que el Ashikabi conocía muy bien.

-Hayato Mikogami- Gruño sin poder contenerse

-Como ya sabrás debido a tu encuentro con él, es conocido como el Ashikabi del Sur y proviene de una familia muy adinerada-

-¿También a camuflado su información?- Pregunto Minato.

-No lo creo-

-¿?-

-Bueno, tu ya lo has visto, este sujeto ¿o debería decir niño?, como sea, es alguien que se toma el Plan Sekirei como un juego muy divertido y, aparentemente, parece ser el típico jugador que nunca hace trampas, gane o pierda siempre sigue el reglamento al pie de la letra y por ende, no necesita ocultarse de nadie, prefiere vencer a sus enemigos justa y honradamente-

``¿Es así?´´ Cavilo el pelinegro con incredulidad, ``ciertamente no hizo pelear a sus dos Sekireis contra Tsukiumi y en ningún momento rompió la regla de 1 v.s 1… pero aun así… es bastante irónico que alguien tan manipulador sea tan … ¿justo?´´

-El siguiente por favor…- Musito lentamente sin saber que pensar acerca de ese extraño Ashikabi, de lo único que podía estar seguro era de que nunca podrían ser aliados.

La pantalla mostró a un tipo que a simple vista parecía un pandillero de los que suelen amedrentar y hacer barullo por las noches.

-Nishi Sanada, también conocido como el Ashikabi del Oeste, pese a su apariencia y a diferencia de los anteriores, lo que resulta bastante irónico, nunca ah forzado a ninguna Sekirei, las cinco que tiene han reaccionado a él-

-Hmm, supongo que esto es a lo que se refiere el dicho de nunca juzgues a alguien por su apariencia- Susurro el pelinegro sonriendo divertido.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- le devolvió la chica con gracia.

-¿Ha cambiado su información?-

-No, y pese a que tiene una Sekirei capaz de hacerlo no creo que lo haga-

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-

-Hmm, como decirlo, este Ashikabi, se lo podría clasificar como un buen sujeto pero…no brilla especialmente por su inteligencia no sé si me entiendes-

-A. algo así…-

La siguiente fotografía paso y Minato abrió grande sus ojos al reconocer su propio rostro.

-¿Yo?-

-Oh es verdad, se me había olvidado mencionártelo, como ahora ya tienes cinco Sekireis, la misma cantidad que el Ashikabi del Oeste has dejado de ser considerado un Ashikabi común y corriente, y desde que le diste alas a Kazehana-tan te han asignado el sobrenombre de el Ashikabi del Norte… ¡felicidades Mina-tan!-

-¿A… shi… ka… bi… del… Nor… te?- Balbuceo Minato anonadado.

-Hmm, supongo que fue demasiado para el- Musito Matsu mientras lo observaba abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua.

Luego de que el joven se recupero de la noticia continuaron con los demás, siendo los siguientes Natsuo Ichinomi y Kaoru Seo a quienes el pelinegro ya conocía así como el número de Sekireis que poseía cada uno.

A continuación desfilaron tres nombres desconocidos para el Ashikabi del Norte, Kabutoya Harutoshi, Ryosuke Satoh y Takeshi Matsuda.

-¿Qué hay de estos tres?- Pregunto Minato con curiosidad.

-Hmm, bueno la información es verídica, pero lo más importante y que aquí no figura es que según rumores los tres son algo así como subordinados de Izumi Higa- Informo Matsu en tono serio.

-¿Subordinados?-

-Eh, ¿recuerdas que te mencione acerca de que no habían buenos rumores acerca del Ashikabi del Este?, pues el hecho de que tiene a varios otros Ashikabis trabajando para el además del gran numero de Sekireis propias son algunos de esos malos rumores-

``Esto no puede ser verdad´´ Pensaba el chico ``no solo tiene a esa gran cantidad de Sekireis, sino que también tiene a otros Ashikabis apoyándolo… esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil´´.

-¿Y esos son todos verdad?- Le pregunto a su Sekirei al ver que ya no habían mas nombres en la lista.

-No, había alguien más- Le contesto esta- una chica, pero al igual que Higa a cambiado la información de su perfil, aunque a diferencia de este a quitado todo no solo de sus Sekireis sino también de ella misma… como veras no hay ni siquiera una fotografía suya y… ¿Qué pasa Mina-tan?- Se interrumpió al ver que su Ashikabi había quedado con una cara extraña.

-¿Una chica? ¿También hay mujeres que son Ashikabis?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Humm, creí haberte dicho el otro día que habían Sekireis hombres así que no se por qué te impresionas tanto-

-Ah es verdad, lo siento por eso je je je…-

-Aunque claro, eso no significa que las parejas sean necesariamente de hombre-mujer hu hu hu hu…-

-¿Eh?-

-Solo digamos que conozco a una pareja Ashikabi-Sekirei en la que ambas son chicas hu hu hu…-

Minato no comento nada sobre eso ultimo, decidiendo que ya nada le extrañaría.

-Y sobre esta Ashikabi mujer, ¿has logrado averiguar algo?- Le pregunto retomando el tema.

-Desgraciadamente no, ella ha cambiado su perfil hace mucho, incluso antes de que me percatara de que lo estaba haciendo, lo único que sé es que aparentemente fue una de las primeras Ashikabis en el juego-

-Ya veo, bueno no importa, de seguir en el Plan Sekirei entonces es posible que algún día nos crucemos con ella… aunque no tener ninguna información del enemigo es preocupante-

-Ya lo creo que si- Le dio la razón su Sekirei- como sea, todos estos, además de ti son los Ashikabis que poseen más de una Sekirei y por ende son los que más probabilidades tienen de causarte problemas, es decir no creo que las parejas de un Ashikabi y una sola Sekirei sean problema para nosotros.

-A menos que decidan atacar en grupo- Le dijo Minato recordando al par que los ataco cuando le dio alas a Tsukiumi.

-Sí, bueno, las parejas más débiles no tienen más opción que la de cooperar entre sí para poder sobrevivir frente a los competidores más poderosos, por supuesto las batallas entre Sekireis son de una v.s una, y en eso radica una gran posibilidad de victoria para las Sekireis solitarias pero, como ya habrás visto, las reglas no son muy respetadas lo que termina reduciendo aun más el posible peligro que estas Sekireis representan-.

-Sin embargo, creo que no deberíamos subestimarlas, incluso las que no pueden ganar llegaran a ser capaces de hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir-

Matsu observo al chico unos segundos antes de oprimir las teclas y hacer aparecer otra pantalla.

-Aquí se muestran a las Sekireis que están participando, antes que nada, debo informarte que esta es una lista personalizada que hice de las Sekireis con toda la información que obtuve debido a que la pagina principal está saturada de información falsa o inexistente- Le dijo Matsu- de todas ellas, la más peligrosa para nosotros es la Nº 04- Murmuro.

Minato se acerco a la pantalla viendo un rostro familiar, cuerpo esbelto envuelto en un apretado traje negro debajo de una capa de color verde, cabello gris que caía en una larga cola de caballo por su espalda y unos inquietantes y siniestros ojos que no auguraban nada bueno para sus enemigos.

-Ella es… la amiga de Musubi-chan- Musito Minato.

-Ah, sí, debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante el que Musubi-tan tuviera una relación con la Nº 04- Observo Matsu bastante admirada de que dos personas tan distintas entre sí pudieran llevarse tan bien- actualmente, Karasuba es la más fuerte de todas las Sekireis en el juego, bueno sería diferente si la Nº 01 no estuviera retirada o si la Nº 08 no hubiese fallecido.

Ante la mención de esos números, los ojos del Ashikabi de desviaron hacia arriba y abajo del Nº 04, buscando a esas Sekireis, sin embargo, los perfiles de ambas no estaban, ni fotos, ni nombres, todo estaba en negro.

-No están- Susurro el chico quien prefirió no comentar nada y continúo luego con otros nombres, encontrándose con los de sus Sekireis y debajo de ellas escrito su propio nombre como el del Ashikabi a quienes pertenecían.

-¿Huh?, Matsu-san, si esta página ha sido personalizada especialmente por ti significa eso que no falta información ¿verdad?-

-Puede que falte algo- Reconoció la pelirroja- pero a esta altura del juego está bastante completo.

-En ese caso ¿Qué hay con estas dos?- Le pregunto señalando dos nombres en la pantalla.

La chica observo los señalados por el chico.

Sekirei Nº 14 Tsubaki, Sekirei Nº 25 Hatsu.

-Ah, te refieres a estas dos- Murmuro observando los nombres de ambas Sekireis, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Sí, bueno, aquí dice que ambas están activas y que tienen sus alas pero… no hay nada más, ninguna tiene su foto y lo que es más sorprendente, el nombre de su Ashikabi no aparece- Dijo Minato- y no solo eso, tampoco hay información de sus habilidades.

-Hmm, así que te diste cuenta- Comento Matsu en tono distraído- si, ya las había visto anteriormente y también me llamo la atención el que no figurara el nombre de su Ashikabi.

-¿Acaso son Sekireis de Higa que aun no sabemos que han sido aladas?-

-Claro que no, todas las Sekireis de Higa han sido ubicadas con él y todas tienen sus fotos, incluso las que aun no han sido identificadas como suyas tienen las fotos de sus rostros en sus perfiles, no… el Ashikabi de estas dos es alguien más- Declaro en tono serio.

-¿Alguien más?, un momento, si estas dos tienen al mismo Ashikabi, entonces, ¿eso no significaría que hay un decimoprimer Ashikabi que tiene más de una Sekirei?- Inquirió Minato en tono sospechoso.

-Puede ser- Admitió la chica- así como también es posible que pertenezcan ya a uno de los diez que tienen más de una Sekirei, todo es posible…

-Es extraño que se oculte el nombre de un Ashikabi ¿verdad?-

-Tú lo has dicho Mina-tan, tú lo has dicho…- Murmuro Matsu pensativa, en realidad tenía una cierta idea, o mejor dicho era una especie de teoría acerca de estas dos misteriosas Sekireis y si de alguna manera su predicción se cumplía… el futuro del grupo no auguraba ser nada bueno.

Minato observo en silencio el rostro ensombrecido de Matsu, prefiriendo no comentar nada y continuar viendo la lista de las Sekireis, pasando distraídamente de un perfil a otro casi sin prestarles atención, hasta que creyó ver un rostro conocido, que lo obligo a volver una página atrás ya que la había pasado sin darse y cuenta y ahí efectivamente vio una cara conocida… de hecho era una rostro demasiado familiar… cabello gris… ojos rojos… y esa sonrisa inconfundible…

El pelinegro desvió sus ojos al pie de la pantalla en donde leyó.

-Sekirei Nº 06 Homura…-

``Lo sabia´´ Fue todo lo que el joven pudo pensar.

Ante el nombre, Matsu quien aún permanecía en su mundo dio un respingo y volteando el rostro se encontró con su Ashikabi viendo el perfil de Kagari.

``GEH!, ¡me olvide completamente de que el perfil de Homura-tan estaba en esos archivos!´´ Pensó aterrada ante la idea de que el peligris quisiera vengarse de ella al creer de que le había contado a Minato de que era un Sekirei.

Un poco asustada observo a su Ashikabi, tratando de imaginar cual sería la reacción del chico ahora que sabía que Kagari era un Sekirei.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no se veía ni remotamente sorprendido.

``Are, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, puede ser… ¿Qué Mina-tan ya lo haya estado sospechando y por eso no se ve tan sorprendido?´´

-¿Mina… tan?-

-Lo sabia- Volvió a decir el chico esta vez en voz alta- tal parece que no estaba equivocado.

-¿Huh?-

Y ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja, el Ashikabi se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

-Lo siento Matsu-san, seguiremos en otro momento ¿está bien?-

-Cla… claro, si es lo que tú quieres Mina-tan- Le devolvió sonriéndole.

Y tras darle las gracias por su tiempo, Minato se marcho de la habitación, dejando tras de si a una Sekirei totalmente aterrada de las posibles consecuencias que podría traer el futuro para ella.

-Estoy muerta- Lloro angustiada- Kagari-tan va a matarme…

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato bajo lentamente las escaleras, pensando un poco las cosas en tanto se dirigía a su siguiente objetivo: La habitación de Kagari.

Desde que volviesen del intento fallido de encontrarse con su hermana el día anterior, el pelinegro tuvo la intención de conversar con él, sin embargo, el peligris se había encerrado en su habitación e incluso había vuelto a faltar en su trabajo.

Desde luego, eso solo aumento las sospechas de por si cada vez más grandes de Minato, aun así, el Ashikabi aunque estaba 100% seguro de que había sido Kagari a quien había visto en la pelea de Sekireis, no estaba 100% convencido de que el chico era un Sekirei, después de todo su principal sospecha provenía de que lo había conocido **ese día**.

Sin embargo y luego de ver el rostro del peligris entre los datos de los Sekireis ya no le cabía la menor duda de que el peligris era realmente un Sekirei, no obstante esto ¿Qué era lo que seguiría después?, incluso hablando con él, ¿Qué era lo que trataría de conseguir con eso?

Esas preguntas y otras comenzaron a inundar la mente del chico con cada paso que lo acercaba más y más a la habitación del peligris y sentía como un extraño nerviosismo le iba ganando.

Finalmente llego al cuarto y casi tímidamente golpeo en la puerta, pasaron varios segundos y justo cuando se disponía a volver a golpear la voz suave de Kagari se lo impidió.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto.

Minato trago saliva antes de responder.

-Y.. Yo, soy Mi.. Minato. Sahashi, Ka.. Kagari-san-

Desde adentro se escucho un fuerte golpe, como si alguien se hubiese chocado con algo.

-¿Sa.. Sahashi?, ¿Qu.. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto desde el otro lado la voz nerviosa del peligris.

-Kagari-san, ¿pue.. puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y Minato tras dar un largo suspiro entro.

Y allí sentado sobre su cama con los brazos cruzando su pecho en tanto inclinaba ligeramente el cuerpo, el peligris lo esperaba.

El Ashikabi dudo un momento, no sabiendo realmente como empezar, después de todo era un tema delicado y si Kagari no le había querido mencionar acerca de que era un Sekirei, muy posiblemente debía de tener sus motivos… eso o que obviamente no confiaba demasiado en el, lo que tenía sentido ya que no hacia demasiado que se conocían.

No obstante, el silencio seria mucho mas incomodo, por lo que armándose de valor el Ashikabi prefirió ser lo más directo que pudo.

-Kagari-san… tu… ¿eres un Sekirei?- Le preguntó lentamente.

El peligris se quedo de piedra, desde luego sabia que el Ashikabi no era ningún tonto y que lo había reconocido, sin embargo aun no se sentía preparado como para responder ciertas preguntas, aun así, se sorprendió a sí mismo al responder con la pura verdad.

-Sí, lo soy- Dijo para luego soltar un gran suspiro- ya me imaginaba que me habías reconocido el otro día.

-Ah, hmm, si- Murmuro Minato decidiendo no comentar que en realidad aun tenía sus dudas y que lo había confirmado gracias a Matsu.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?- Inquirió- ¿intentaras darme alas por la fuerza?

-Por favor, Kagari-san no bromees ahora..- Le devolvió pensando que el chico hablaba en broma.

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-¿Eh?- Se asombro Minato- ¿y por que piensas que te daría alas por la fuerza?... además para darte alas, ¿no tendría que… hmm, bueno, ya sabes…- Agrego desviando la vista con las mejillas rojas, aunque no tanto como el peligris que asemejaba a un tomate bien maduro- y claro, no es como si estuvieses reaccionando a mi je je je- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, el Sekirei no sonrió con él y el Ashikabi empezó a preocuparse.

-Eh comenzado a reaccionar… y el Ashikabi es alguien muy cercano a mí…- Le informo en voz baja sin mirarlo.

-Ah, bu.. bueno… es.. eso no quiere decir que yo…-

-No eh dicho que fueses tu- Mintió el peligris, si bien no estaba del todo seguro el único al que podría estar reaccionando debido a ciertas circunstancias no podía ser nadie más que la persona enfrente suyo.

El pelinegro suspiro enormemente aliviado, algo le decía que Kagari no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él, pero aun así, claramente prefería pensar en su situación que era favorable a él.

-De todas formas Kagari-san, mi intención al venir aquí era la de ofrecerte mi ayuda, si necesitas a alguien para hablar o cualquier tipo de ayuda no dudes en llamarme… estaré feliz de poder ayudarte.

El peligris se sonrojo en las palabras del Ashikabi agradeciéndole y acompañándolo hasta la puerta en donde el pelinegro se despidió retornando a su propia habitación.

-Hmm, esto no fue como esperaba que fuera…- Musito Minato sintiendo que le había faltado decir o hacer algo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Así que ya tienes cinco eh?, si que eres popular ¡hey!- Sonrió Seo envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Minato en tanto le sacudía amistosamente el cabello con su mano libre.

-Bu.. bueno, no es como si hubiese sido planeado o algo por el estilo- Murmuro el pelinegro luego de que su amigo lo soltase- simplemente sucedió.

Al día siguiente, Minato y Seo estaban en su descanso en el trabajo de la obra, el Ashikabi de las gemelas eléctricas, quizás por la insistencia del par, volvió luego de unos días de ausencia y tras ser duramente reprendido por el capataz retomo su trabajo hasta la hora del almuerzo donde se junto con el otro Ashikabi de la obra y ambos se habían puesto a conversar informándose mutuamente de lo que les había sucedido en los días en los que no se habían visto.

-Pero en serio, ¿Kazehana?, ¡quién lo diría!- Comento Seo levemente sorprendido- realmente deben de gustarte mucho los pechos grandes je je je.

-Eh, bueno, no tengo una preferencia estándar para ese tipo de cosas- Musito el chico un poco avergonzado.

-¿De qué te avergüenzas?, no es ningún pecado que te gusten los pechos grandes-

-O ambos- Susurro el pelinegro por lo bajo.

-¿Huh?-

-Ah, no nada, je je je…- Se rió Minato un poco nervioso- es so.. solo que, bueno, tus Sekireis son un poco…diferentes je je

-Oh ho, vaya, vaya, cinco Sekireis propias y aun así miras a las Sekireis de otros, tu… no eres tan inocente como aparentas je je.

No, no, no lo quise decir de esa forma- Trato de explicarse el chico solo para obtener una fuerte carcajada de Seo.

-Ja j aja ja, no te preocupes, no te preocupes- Le dijo el hombre palmeándole la espalda- no pasa nada mientras solo mires… **ahora**- Continuo agravando el tono de su voz- si lo que pretendes es ''otra cosa''… te golpeare tanto y tan fuerte que ni tu madre te reconocerá-

-Gulp…- El pobre chico se asusto de los gestos y actitud del hombre, sin embargo, Seo pronto recupero su faceta anterior echándose a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja, sí que eres miedoso- Se burlo.

-Creo que cualquiera tendría al menos un poco de miedo si lo amenazan de repente-

-¿Huh?, ¿estás bromeando?, si alguien se atreviera a amenazarme lo trituraría a golpes.

-Tratándose de ti es posible, pero en mi caso no soy del tipo luchador, es decir puedo luchar si es necesario- Murmuro Minato en tanto recordaba su pelea contra el Ashikabi de la Sekirei a la que se enfrento con Matsu y al tipo que golpeo cuando Tsukiumi estaba a punto de ser tomada por la fuerza -pero en general preferiria no tener que hacerlo.

-A ti lo que te faltan son agallas- Le dijo colocándole su puño en la cabeza y friccionando con fuerza.

-¡Ouch!, ¡ouch!, ¡ouch!- Se quejaba el Ashikabi de Izumo.

-¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer para quitarte esa timidez?- Le pregunto en tono pícaro.

-¿Hnn?-

-Pues deberías de tener relaciones con tus Sekireis, eso te enseñara a ser un hombre y te dara las agallas que necesitas-

-¿Relaciones?- El chico volteo la mirada un poco sonrojado por la insinuación de su amigo.

Este vio el gesto sospechoso y una idea inquietante le surgió en la mente.

-No me digas que tu… ¡¿Ya has tenido sexo con tus Sekireis?-

El chico enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos en tanto, Seo, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas lo miraba bajo una nueva luz.

-Como pensaba chico… tú… no eres tan inocente como aparentas…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Kazehana caminaba muy contenta por las calles, los días desde que se había convertido en la Sekirei de Minato eran los más hermosos de toda su vida, se sentía en un estado de felicidad perpetua.

Era increíble lo feliz que se sentía cuando su Ashikabi estaba cerca de ella, su sola presencia bastaba para iluminarle el día.

En contraposición a eso, se sentía sola cuando Minato no estaba a la vista y por tal motivo trataba de estar con él lo más que le dejaban el tiempo y el resto de las Sekireis del chico.

Hablando con Matsu, Kazehana logro averiguar el lugar de trabajo de su Ashikabi y en ese momento se dirigía al edificio en construcción para darle una visita y de paso regresar a la Posada juntos.

Tan en las nubes iba que no se percato de la joven que se cruzo con ella, ambas impactaron y la otra persona dio con su cuerpo en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento- Se disculpo la pelivioleta tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la cual la joven estrecho y son su ayuda logro incorporarse.

-Está bien, yo tampoco veía por donde iba- Respondió con gracia la chica, la cual tenía un largo y hermoso cabello de color azul y al levantar la vista Kazehana vio un par de llamativos ojos esmeralda- ¿usted no se habrá hecho daño verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿yo?- Murmuro la Sekirei de Minato sorprendida por el tono gentil de la chica- no, no, no, yo estoy bien…

-Me alegra saberlo- Suspiro su interlocutora- bueno, en ese caso, me retiro- la peliazul se inclino respetuosamente ante la Sekirei y siguió su camino.

-Cuídate- Se despidió la pelivioleta moviendo ligeramente su mano- Wah!, que chica más bonita, humm, espero que Minato-kun nunca se la cruce- Añadió en tono ligeramente inquieto antes de cambiarlo a uno más despreocupado- ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Ja ja ja Minato-kun no es de esos hombres… además el me ama mucho kyaa, kyaa…

La Sekirei de Minato se abrazo a sí misma con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras empezaba a murmurar palabras de amor hacia su Ashikabi

En tanto, desde una esquina, la peliazul con la que se acababa de cruzar se había detenido y observaba los extraños movimientos de la Sekirei enamoradiza.

``Hmm, ah sido más fácil de lo que esperaba´´ Pensó la peliazul sintiéndose molesta al escuchar lo que decía la Sekirei de Minato.

La chica se miro la mano con la que había estrechado la de la pelivioleta y sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

-Una mas y van dos…- Musito divertida-…solo faltan tres.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Vuelvan pronto- Se despidió una voz masculina de Minato y Seo.

Luego del trabajo, los dos Ashikabis habían sentido un poco de sed, debido a lo cual pasaron por una tienda para comprar refrescos con los que saciar sus gargantas resecas.

Por supuesto, ambos refrescos estuvieron a cargo de Minato, ya que el Ashikabi mayor no llevaba dinero consigo en ese momento y tras prometerle devolverle el dinero otro día, el más joven no tuvo más remedio que comprarle también uno a él.

Y en ese momento ambos caminaban de regreso, bebiendo poco a poco sus bebidas calmando un poco su sed, en tanto conversaban sobre temas triviales acerca de la Universidad a la cual Minato le quedaba muy poco para comenzar.

-¡Minato-kun!- Lo llamo una voz, el chico y Seo se dieron vuelta tratando de localizar el origen de la voz, sin embargo, ni a izquierda o derecha se veía a nadie acercárseles- ¡Minato-kun!- Repitió la voz que se oía cada vez más cerca aunque no había nadie a la vista.

``Un momento´´ Pensó Minato acordándose de ciertos detalles ``Las Sekireis no suelen ir demasiado por tierra´´.

Y como si supiese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle, el pobre chico empezó a temblar en tanto y poco a poco levantaba la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo, en el mismo instante en el que una sombra oculto el sol de sus ojos y algo cayó encima suyo aplastándolo duramente contra el asfalto.

-¡Gohh!-

-Ha...y, ta ta ta… creo que fue un aterrizaje fallido- Musito Kazehana un poco dolorida, mirando hacia abajo a su Ashikabi el cual parecía estar asfixiándose al quedar su rostro atrapado entre los dos grandes atributos de la pelivioleta.

De pie al lado de ambos Seo hacia grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa.

-Yo!, Kazehana- La saludo el hombre levantando la mano- tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Seo-kun- Lo reconoció la Sekirei dándole una sonrisa rápida antes de volver su atención a su Ashikabi y presionarse con más fuerza al cuerpo del chico.

``Este chico sí que tiene suerte´´ Pensó el hombre divertido, sintiendo de repente una gran necesidad de apurar el paso y volver a su departamento junto a sus Sekireis y tras una rápida despedida, se marcho del lugar lo más rápido que pudo deseando que Hikari e Hibiki se encontrasen en la habitación cuando llegase.

Una vez recuperado e incorporado, Minato se vio abrazado por Kazehana quien se veía muy feliz de tenerlo nuevamente cerca.

-Ka.. Kazehana, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le pregunto con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza al ver las caras asombradas de muchas personas que se quedaban viéndolos.

-Vine a visitar a mi esposo a su trabajo- Le respondió Kazehana ensanchando su sonrisa

-Oh, ya veo, pues muchas gracias- Le sonrió agradecido.

-Y por supuesto…- Continuo la mujer para luego acercársele y susurrarle al oído- también para que pudiéramos consumar nuestro matrimonio…

-¿Eh?-

-En estos días te veías un poco afectado por que casi perdiste a una de tus amadas Sekireis y no creí que fuera el momento más indicado para pedírtelo- Le dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico- pero parece que ya te has recuperado.

El chico no supo que contestar, ya había hecho el amor con Tsukiumi y con Matsu y desde luego la idea de hacerlo con Kazehana también le gustaba mucho, tanto que sintió desaparecer completamente el cansancio físico que hacía apenas solo unos segundos lo tenía al borde del colapso.

-¿Es.. estas segura, Kazehana?- Le pregunto.

Su Sekirei se le acerco envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos y dándole un beso que ocasiono que sus alas de luz aparecieran detrás de ella.

-Mira hacia allá- Le ronroneo junto al oído luego de separarse.

El Ashikabi volteo apenas la vista para ver no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos un Love Hotel.

Parecía que el hecho era inevitable y el mismo destino le estuviese imponiendo que tomase a su Sekirei, además si era ella la que se lo pedía, el no podía negarse tampoco.

``Bueno, no creo que nadie me extrañe por una o dos horas´´ Fue lo último que el chico pensó antes de dejarse arrastrar por la pelivioleta.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué fue eso?- Exclamo Tsukiumi sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, a su lado Musubi también se tenso.

-Musubi también lo sintió- Murmuro la castaña quien tenía una extraña mirada en el rostro mitad sonriente mitad asustado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Les pregunto Miya extrañada de que las Sekireis se hubiesen detenido abruptamente en medio del entrenamiento y no solo eran ellas, Kusano y Matsu que las estaban observando sentadas en el suelo, también se habían enderezado repentinamente con la espalda recta y los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos.

-N.. no, no pasa nada- Negó Tsukiumi sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de alejar las malas vibraciones que invadieron su cuerpo, Musubi y Kusano se apresuraron a imitarla, en tanto Matsu se incorporaba y tras despedirse se interno en la Posada dirigiéndose a su habitación- co.. continuemos con el entrenamiento- Murmuro la rubia con decisión en tanto retomaba su postura de pelea, siendo rápidamente secundada por Musubi que hizo lo propio a su lado.

Ya llevaban dos días de entrenamiento y la Cuarta Sekirei de Minato se encontraba muy irritada, sabía que la casera era una oponente digna y muy fuerte, pero nunca imagino que fuera tan poderosa, en los dos días ni siquiera había podido tocarla, incluso cuando la atacaban en equipo junto a Musubi no podían con ella y eran fácilmente derrotadas.

-¡Una vez más!- Grito tras levantarse luego de ser arrojada al suelo por vigésima vez en ese día.

Agitadas y con sus ropas desgarradas, las Sekireis de Minato persistían en su intento de ganar y aun estando claramente sin energías a ambas les brillaban los ojos con determinación.

``Eso es, esa es la mirada que les dará la victoria´´ Pensaba Miya muy contenta con ambas ``Aun así, aun les falta mucho hu hu hu´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Kazehana entraron a la habitación del hotel, sin poder esperar demasiado tiempo ambos habían comenzado a besarse mientras subían en el ascensor y en ese momento ingresaron con la Sekirei delante y el Ashikabi abrazándola desde atrás con sus manos sujetando firmemente las caderas de la pelivioleta atrayéndola hacia él y repegando muy agradablemente el cuerpo suave y tibio de su Sekirei al suyo haciéndole sentir cierta parte del cuerpo del pelinegro que se había despertado.

Deteniéndose un instante en mitad del cuarto la mujer, levanto sus brazos tomando al joven de sus mejillas y girando el cuello lo beso apasionadamente, mientras frotaba su trasero contra la erección del chico al tiempo que este elevaba sus brazos hasta contener en sus manos los enormes pechos de la pelivioleta quien gimió en el contacto.

Tras unos cortos instantes mas, Kazehana se giro sobre si misma hasta quedar de frente a su Ashikabi, echándole los brazos al cuello volvió a besarlo dejando que sus bocas se degusten mutuamente maravillándose de la excitante sensación que le producía la lengua del pelinegro dentro de su boca ocasionando que sus alas iluminasen la habitación con su resplandor púrpura.

Por su parte, Minato volvió a asir firmemente las estrechas caderas de su Sekirei, presionando su pelvis con la de ella acompañado de movimientos de fricción, que no hacían sino aumentar aún más su ya excitadísima erección.

Los dos continuaron besándose apasionadamente, fusionando sus cuerpos, en tanto la pelivioleta entrelazaba sus dedos por la cabellera del chico, desordenándosela y presionando su cabeza logrando profundizar aun más el beso.

La fiera batalla de lenguas siguió, la necesidad de aire ya no era impedimento para exigir al máximo a sus pulmones, separándose solo los nanosegundos necesarios para llenarlos un poco y volver a unir con desesperación sus bocas anhelantes.

Poco a poco y sin dejar de besarse, Minato fue empujando a la pelivioleta hacia la amplia cama, hasta que esta quedo sentada sobre ella, el Ashikabi se separo, arrancándole un gemido de frustración a su Sekirei, y de pie frente a ella fue quitándose la ropa.

Agitada y sonrojada, Kazehana sonreía divertida en tanto no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo del chico.

Minato termino de sacarse la camisa, quedándose desnudo de la cintura para arriba e, inclinándose volvió a unir sus labios con los de su Sekirei, esta lo tomo del rostro para luego apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de su Ashikabi abriéndolas y descender hasta el vientre acariciándole con sus dedos y luego volver a subir con las manos extendidas hasta el cuello, dejando un camino de agradables sensaciones con su toque.

Luego de eso lo empujo, incorporándose y llevando sus manos a la amplia espalda de Minato recorriéndola con sus manos mientras volvía a besarlo con ganas.

Volviendo a separarse, fue el turno de Kazehana, quien sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a bajarse el vestido púrpura lenta y sinuosamente hasta que termino en el piso, retirándolo por la punta de su pie.

Y ante la agradecida y lujuriosa vista del Ashikabi, su Sekirei se quedo solo en ropa interior, con su sostén y sus bragas de color blanco puro que acentuaban la belleza de la mujer y la voluptuosidad de sus exuberantes curvas.

El chico se quedo estático, en tanto observaba hipnotizado el suave mecer de los enormes pechos de Kazehana, envueltos en tan ínfima prenda que no era suficiente para contenerlos del todo, con cada movimiento de su esbelto cuerpo.

``Son incluso más grandes que las de Musubi-chan´´ Pensó la mente afiebrada del joven.

Se acerco lentamente a ella envolviendo con sus manos extendidas los pechos de su Sekireis, a los cuales no alcanzaba a tomar en su totalidad, sopesándolas en sus manos y empezando a apretarlas con suavidad observando como el rostro de la mujer se contorsionaba de placer.

Sin poder aguantar demasiado tiempo, Minato llevo sus manos a la espalda de su Sekirei, desabrochándole el sostén y retirándoselo dejando expuestos sus hermosos pechos.

Minato, había degustado ya, los atributos de Tsukiumi y de Matsu y de ninguna forma iba a dejar de probar los de Kazehana, la mujer también lo miraba como invitándolo en silencio a que se acercase mas y pusiera en práctica todos sus deseos.

El pelinegro así lo hizo, rodeo ambos senos con el contorno de sus manos apresando sus pezones entre sus dedos índice y mayor, estrujándolos y estirándolos suavemente para gran deleite de su Sekirei quien soltó un suspiro de placer al tiempo que se mordía los labios reprimiendo un gemido.

El Ashikabi continuo con el tratamiento, hasta que soltó uno de sus pechos acercando su boca y sacando su lengua lamió todo alrededor de la base comenzando a ascender en espiral hasta llegar al pezón al cual dio un par de lamidas antes de metérselo a la boca y succionarlo con fuerza acompañado de todo lo que pudo abarcar con su cavidad.

Kazehana se retorcía en éxtasis, Matsu le había contado su aventura con el pelinegro y desde entonces ella también ansió poder experimentar lo mismo que su amiga, sin embargo, lo descrito por la pelirroja ni se comparaba a las deliciosas sensaciones que los labios de su amado Ashikabi le propinaban.

-Nhhh… Nhhh… Minato-kun…- Gimió la pelivioleta un poco agitada.

El chico se detuvo tan solo para dedicarse al otro pecho dándole el mismo trato que a su gemelo en tanto deslizaba las manos por la espalda de la mujer acariciándosela para luego descender hasta su firme y espectacular trasero, abarcando con sus manos todo lo que pudo de sus rotundas nalgas cubiertas por la fina tela de sus bragas.

-Minato-kun…- Jadeo la Sekirei levantando sus enormes senos ofreciéndoselos completamente a los labios de su Ashikabi, quien continuaba disfrutando de ellos tanto como había disfrutado de los de Tsukiumi y de Matsu.

``Los tamaños son diferentes´´ Pensaba el chico en tanto chupaba con más ganas retirando su cabeza hasta que el pecho salía de su boca cayendo y rebotando para luego volver a metérselo succionándolo con el mayor placer hasta que nuevamente salía y rebotaba para de nueva cuenta volver a chuparlo con frenesí, primero con uno y luego el otro sin detenerse ´´pero todos son extremadamente deliciosos, de ninguna forma seria capaz de decidirme por uno´´

Luego de un tiempo, Minato decidió terminar para pasar a lo siguiente en la lista, pero antes de eso volvió a subir y besar los anhelantes labios de la pelivioleta que correspondió con mucha pasión a la caricia, una vez más sus alas volviendo a iluminar la habitación.

Tras separarse, Minato se inclino tomando las bragas de Kazehana y gentilmente se las fue bajando, retirándoselas por sus pequeños pies, los cuales aprovechando la posición de rodillas en el suelo en la que se encontraba se dedico a besar con cariño, produciendo leves cosquillas en la mujer.

Subiendo por sus bien torneadas piernas, las cuales fue lamiendo con devoción llego hasta la cintura, pasando de largo, siempre con su lengua regresando a los pechos a quienes ignoró llegando finalmente a sus labios aprisionándolos nuevamente.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo entero hervía en las increíbles sensaciones que su querido Ashikabi le estaba dando, Kazehana sonrió complacida y, deseosa de retribuirle las atenciones, se inclino arrodillándose delante del pelinegro quedando justo a la altura de la entrepierna, en la cual se podía apreciar un gran bulto que ella misma había podido sentir al entrar en el cuarto.

-Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien Minato-kun- Ronroneo la Sekirei.

Acercándose a Minato, Kazehana tomo la cremallera de los vaqueros del Ashikabi con los dientes y lentamente, mirando en todo momento los ojos violáceos del joven se lo fue bajando, liberando la erección palpitante del pelinegro que salto ante los expectantes ojos de la mujer.

-Hmm, Matsu no me mintió cuando me dijo que era enorme- Murmuro complacida sin quitar sus ojos del miembro de su Ashikabi, el cual era suyo por derecho marital.

Y, sabiendo esto, la Sekirei no tardo en tomar posición de lo que le correspondía, sujetando la virilidad del joven con ambas manos apretándola suavemente y dándole pequeños masajes que la hacían aumentar de tamaño.

-Hu hu, mientras más permanece en mis manos, mas grande se hace- Sonrió Kazehana.

-Bu.. Bueno.. si.. si sigues haciendo eso yo…-

La pelimorada no lo dejo terminar, cuando sin previo aviso se metió la dura excitación del chico en la boca haciéndolo gemir de puro placer.

Sin embargo, la mujer no se movió, con el aparato en la boca, lo dejo llenarse de saliva, para luego envolverlo con su lengua dándole pequeños círculos alrededor de la punta.

-Ka.. Kazehana…- Suspiro Minato, en la sensación tan placentera y terriblemente familiar.

``Esto se está haciendo costumbre´´ Pensó el chico un poco ruborizado, ``¿quizás tenga que esperarme que vaya a pasarme esto cada vez?´´

La pelimorada continuó con su trabajo, sacando un momento el miembro de su boca para darle pequeños lametones y luego volver a metérselo profundamente en su interior sintiendo como la punta hacia contacto con su garganta.

Y ahí comenzó a succionar con fuerza, moviendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante tomando ritmo, retrocediendo luego su cabeza sin dejar de chupar hasta que el miembro se deslizaba de su boca, en el mismo patrón que el Ashikabi usase en sus pechos.

-Je je je, ah esto es a lo que se llama recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina Minato-kun- Sonrió la mujer de forma burlona para acto seguido repetir el proceso, metiéndose profundamente la excitación en su boca, succionado con fuerza y al retirar su cabeza el miembro terminaba saliendo de su cavidad bucal.

-Ka.. Kazehana- Suspiro el chico cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la experiencia.

-Hu hu hu, ¿esto te gusta Minato-kun?- Le pregunto su Sekirei encantada con las expresiones de su Ashikabi.

Este no respondió, o, más bien no pudo, concentrado totalmente en el placer que recibía desde su hombría.

-¿Qué tal si mejoramos esto?- Volvió a hablar la pelivioleta.

-¿Huh?-

Si Minato creyó que lo estaba disfrutando, casi le da un infarto de gusto cuando su Sekirei, tomando sus enormes atributos frontales, capturo entre ellos la gruesa virilidad del pelinegro que se sintió morir del placer al sentir la suavidad de los pechos envolver su miembro.

-Hu hu hu, si, con esto será mucho mejor hu hu hu…- Sonrió la mujer sin detener sus senos con los que masajeaba insistentemente el aparato del chico, mientras con la lengua se dedicaba a lamerle la punta aumentando aun más el placer del acto.

No obstante, Minato no era el único que lo estaba disfrutando, la propia Kazehana, sentía como sus pezones erectos, al rozarse con el miembro del Ashikabi, le enviaban impulsos eléctricos que le erizaban la piel y le producía un cosquilleo insoportablemente agradable y tortuoso en su zona mas sensible.

La mujer empezó a jadear excitada con el vaivén de sus pechos que apretaban sin descanso el orgullo de Minato en tanto que con su boca se dedicaba a lamer y succionar con gran deleite la única parte que no se perdía entre sus suaves montes.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de acabar, Minato logro controlarse y gentilmente apartar a su Sekirei quien parecía más que dispuesta a seguir hasta el final.

-No es correcto interrumpir a tu esposa cuando está disfrutando un buen momento Minato-kun- Lo regaño con voz falsamente enojada, en tanto terminaba de retirarle los pantalones dejándolo tan desnudo como ella.

-Otro día quizás- Murmuro el chico con humor.

Tomando a su Sekirei de las manos, la ayudo a incorporarse para, sin perder tiempo, fundirse en un desesperado beso en el que se acompañaron de sus manos, las cuales no dejaban de recorrerse mutuamente aprovechando la desnudez de sus cuerpos.

Creyendo llegado el momento, Minato fue llevando nuevamente a Kazehana a la cama, acostándola sobre ella y posicionándose encima de su Quinta Sekirei entre las piernas abiertas de ella.

Mirándose intensamente a los ojos volvieron a besarse, esta vez por muy poco tiempo tras lo cual el pelinegro se preparo para entrar en su Sekirei.

-¿Estas lista… Kazehana?- Le pregunto con un hilo de voz debido a la expectación del momento.

La mujer, bajo la vista para ver al grueso y más que preparado miembro de su Ashikabi a tan solo milímetros de su entrada húmeda y ansiosa y, tras dar un suspiro, se relajo y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Se gentil, Minato-kun… es mi primera vez ya sabes- Musito la mujer de forma extrañamente tímida.

-¿Es… tu primera vez?-

-Por supuesto, las Sekireis solo nos entregamos al hombre al que amamos- Le sonrió dulcemente.

Lejos de tranquilizarlo, esas palabras preocuparon aun más al chico, cosa que fue notada por la Sekirei quien le dio una sonrisa triste.

-El no me correspondió…- Le susurro suavemente.

Minato se insulto mentalmente por traerle recuerdos de un pasado desagradable para la Sekirei.

-Lo siento, no quería…-

-Está bien Minato-kun…- Le dijo la mujer recuperando la sonrisa que era aun más brillante que antes- no me molesta que mi esposo demuestre sus celos por mi… pero… no tienes que preocuparte por eso… tu eres el único hombre al que amo.

``¿Celos?´´ Se sorprendió el chico mentalmente, dándose cuenta de que Kazehana tenía razón, estaba siendo ridículamente celoso de un amor que nunca había ocurrido.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo el Ashikabi- tienes razón, estaba celoso de ese hombre al que amaste y me sentía preocupado de que aun pudieras…-

-Tú eres el único hombre en mi vida- Lo interrumpió luego de otro corto beso- y al único al que amare por el resto de la eternidad- Agrego la pelivioleta sonriente.

-Lo siento- Repitió Minato- estoy actuando de forma estúpida, esto sonara egoísta pero, no quiero compartirlas con nadie, el solo pensar en que otro hombre pueda tenerlas me produce una sensación muy desagradable.

-Hu hu, te entiendo…- Murmuro la mujer mirándolo de forma muy elocuente- …te entiendo perfectamente, yo y todas tus Sekireis… somos muy posesivas después de todo.

-Kazehana…-

Minato se quedo nuevamente callado pensando en eso último, era verdad, la simple idea de tener que compartirlas con alguien, a cualquiera de ellas, era algo que le producía retortijones en el estomago a la vez que le amargaba el corazón, no sabía cuando había sido, pero él también se había vuelto muy posesivo con sus Sekireis.

Y ellas también, ellas también eran muy posesivas con él, solo que había una gran diferencia, sus Sekireis, quisieran o no, estaban obligadas a compartir al hombre que amaban con otras mujeres… algo que muy probablemente les causase las mismas sensaciones que el mismo experimentaba con sus propios pensamientos.

Minato paso saliva a duras penas, sintiéndose mal por el destino tan desfavorable de sus Sekireis, un destino en el que ganasen o perdiesen, nunca se quedarían completamente con lo que más añoraban en el mundo, pasar el resto de sus vidas junto a su ser amado.

``Que estúpido´´ Se insulto a sí mismo, ``poniéndome celoso cuando ni siquiera tengo motivos para estarlo y en cambio ellas… incluso aunque no les guste, no tienen más opción que compartirme, aun con lo doloroso que es el no tener a la persona amada solo para uno, ellas no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo teniendo que conformarse con eso´´

-Lo siento- Volvió a susurrar por tercera vez- cada una de ustedes se merece tener para sí misma a alguien que las ame solo a ustedes.

-¿Acaso tu no nos amas?- Le pregunto Kazehana.

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamo el chico sin dudar- ¡las amo!

-¿Y entonces cual es el problema?- Sonrió su mujer- nosotras las Sekireis somos seres que nacimos por el amor, lo único que necesitamos es amor y con que nos den lo que necesitamos… aunque sea en una pequeña dosis nos sentiremos muy felices.

``¿Pequeña dosis?, ¡NO!´´.

Incluso aunque ellas se sintieran bien con eso, el no podía estar de acuerdo, el Ashikabi no deseaba que sus Sekireis se conformasen con tan solo una pequeña parte de él, tal vez sería muy difícil y complicado, pero el trataría de darles todo de él a cada una de ellas, de cuidarlas, quererlas y amarlas a todas por igual, sin crear diferencias que pudiesen herir sus sentimientos, se aseguraría de que sus Sekireis supiesen cuanto las amaba, que nunca lo dejaría de hacer y que pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaría con ellas.

-Te amo… Kazehana…- Musito haciendo sonrojar a la pelivioleta, para acto seguido sonreírle con ternura y volver a unir sus labios dulcemente, en un beso que pretendía demostrarle la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

Rápidamente el beso se torno más pasional, más salvaje, su Sekirei sintiéndose subyugada correspondió la caricia profundizando el contacto para demostrarle que ella también lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-Por favor, Minato-kun… no me hagas esperar más…- Gimió la mujer con ganas contenidas.

-Como tú quieras-

El chico observo a Kazehana a los ojos y mientras le sonreía de forma dulce, entro en ella lentamente y con delicadeza, casi con ternura, forzando su pureza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

A su vez, la pelimorada le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad y amor, entregándole su virginidad al hombre que amaba y con el que pasaría juntos el resto de la eternidad.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que Kazehana se fue acostumbrando a tener la virilidad de su Ashikabi llenando su interior, tras los cuales levanto levemente su cabeza besando los labios del pelinegro sonriendo feliz de saberse desde ese momento, la mujer de Minato Sahashi.

Tomando eso como una señal de que podía comenzar a moverse, Minato se retiro despacio para luego y poco a poco volver a penetrar a su Sekirei la cual esta vez gimió en la intrusión.

Una y otra vez, Minato repitió el proceso compartiendo besos infinitos que ayudaron a encender la pasión y tras unos instantes más, el chico aumento el vaivén de sus caderas, entrando y saliendo sin parar en la apretada y húmeda intimidad de Kazehana, quien lo recibía gustosa y gimiendo de placer con cada embestida.

La Sekirei rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su Ashikabi con sus piernas empujando la cintura del chico hacia sí misma con la intención de profundizar las penetraciones, entendiéndolo así, el pelinegro volvió a subir la velocidad de sus acometidas yendo cada vez más rápido y más profundo, golpeando la entrada del útero de la pelivioleta cada vez que entraba en ella haciendo que los enormes pechos de ella se sacudieran de atrás hacia adelante por la fuerza de las penetraciones.

Tratando de profundizarse aun mas, Minato se detuvo unos instantes para incorporarse un poco, tomando las piernas de su mujer, doblándola por la mitad dejándola con la piernas apuntando al aire por encima de su cabeza, poniendo a prueba la elasticidad del cuerpo femenino y, en esa posición volvió a enterrarse en ella sintiendo nuevamente la calidez y humedad envolviendo su miembro.

Kazehana, sumisa ante las penetraciones de su Ashikabi, se dejo hacer tan solo dedicándose a sentir, gritando y gimiendo de placer.

La acción continuó, la Sekirei se mecía sin parar acompañando el movimiento libre de sus pechos, su rostro estaba marcado por un turbio placer, deleitándose el sentir la virilidad de su Ashikabi invadir una y otra vez sin descanso, duramente y en profundidad su interior.

Entre jadeos y gemidos los dos fueron llegando al clímax, yendo cada vez mas y mas rápido, chocando con violencia sus sexos hasta que finalmente y mientras unían desesperadamente sus bocas con las que ahogaron sus gemidos, los dos acabaron al unísono, el Ashikabi vertiendo su potencia en el interior de su Sekirei, la cual disfruto de la sensación de su útero siendo llenado sin parar por el liquido caliente de su ser amado.

Recuperándose poco a poco, los dos permanecieron quietos en tanto no dejaban de besarse con pasión.

-Eso fue grandioso Minato-kun- Sonrió Kazehana ni bien se separaron.

-Ah, lo fue- Suspiro el chico aun agitado- y me gustaría repetirlo pero, se está haciendo tarde y no creo que sea buena idea hacer esperar a quienes nos esperan en la Posada.

-Hmm, tienes razón Minato-kun- Estuvo de acuerdo la mujer empezando a incorporarse.

Muy a su disgusto, pues se sentían muy cómodos en los brazos del otro, la pareja se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha antes de volver a la Posada y, en donde pese a sus palabras previas, y excitados por la desnudes de sus cuerpos, terminaron haciendo nuevamente el amor.

**MSEAdNys7S**

En medio de un parque dos Sekireis se enfrentaban en una pelea a muerte en donde solo una de ellas saldría vencedora y la otra seria eliminada.

Una de ellas portaba unas cuchillas afiladas que usaba para atacar y también como armas arrojadizas.

La otra estaba envuelta en un extraño velo blanco que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza y el rostro.

Atacando y esquivando al mismo tiempo, la Sekirei de los cuchillos avanzaba rápidamente sobre su oponente sin darle ni un segundo de descanso y cuando la tuvo a tiro, le arrojo sus armas que impactaron en su oponente… o eso fue lo que creyó.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la Sekirei del velo la ataco por la espalda hiriéndola de muerte y dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo, para después acercársele lentamente presionando con sus dedos la marca Sekirei en la espalda de esta y recitar su conjuro.

La Sekirei de los cuchillos había quedado eliminada.

Sin esperar a que los helicópteros del M.B.I vinieran a recoger el cuerpo, la Sekirei del velo se dio vuelta y se marcho del lugar, dejando tras de sí un cuerpo inerte y el honor de una cruenta batalla.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Grito el Ashikabi furioso.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, su Sekirei estaba dominando ampliamente la pelea, de hecho su rival parecía ser demasiado débil y, en un solo instante vio a su Sekirei caer al suelo mortalmente herida.

-¡Kajikiiiii!- Vocifero el hombre llamado Seiji Nakakura, derramando lagrimas de frustración y tristeza mientras veía a su Sekirei perder poco a poco el conocimiento y perder su marca Sekirei.

-Lo.. sien.. to.. Sei.. ji.. san..-

-¡Kajikiiiiii!- Lloro el hombre corriendo hacia su Sekirei e incorporándola por los hombros, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de su compañera yacía sin vida- ¡tú!, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?.

Totalmente furioso el, desde ese momento, ex-Ashikabi, se lanzo furioso sobre el Ashikabi de la Sekirei ganadora.

El sujeto, de cabello corto naranja con unas líneas rojas, ojos café y una mirada desafiante en su rostro, tan solo se quedo quieto, sonriendo despectivamente en el hombre que se le acercaba con la intención de golpearlo.

-Wina- Murmuro.

La Sekirei que había peleado se interpuso entre ambos Ashikabis, golpeando a Seiji y enviándolo al suelo en donde se quedo escupiendo sangre.

-Idiota, antes de culparme a mí por perder a tu Sekirei, cúlpate a ti mismo por no tener la fuerza y el poder para protegerlas- Le dijo para acto seguido seguir su camino dejando al tipo tirado en el suelo- Wina, tu quédate hasta que lleguen los helicópteros del M.B.I, luego alcánzanos.

-Sí, maestro- Respondió la Sekirei con docilidad.

-Ustedes dos, síganme- Ordeno y en ese instantes otras dos Sekireis que permanecían en las sombras se aparecieron a ambos lados del sujeto como dos guardaespaldas.

-Tú, ¿Quién diablos eres?- Le pregunto desde el suelo el Ashikabi de la Sekirei derrotada.

-¿Que quien soy preguntas?- Le devolvió sonriendo- bien, ya que esta será la última vez que nos veamos a no ser claro que te consigas a otra Sekirei lo cual dudo mucho, te lo diré, vengo de la Zona Este y allí soy conocido como el principal subordinado de Izumi Higa, el Ashikabi del Este.

-¿El.. principal subordinado?- Se sorprendió el tipo quien justo en ese momento termino perdiendo la conciencia.

-Así es, soy el subordinado más poderoso de Izumi Higa y eh sido enviado aquí, al Área Norte para capturar a las Sekireis mas fuertes… y ahora finalmente… ¡Takeshi Matsuda ah llegadooooo…!

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Holaaaa!, mis amigosssss! ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien XD. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 de mi fic El Destino de las Sekirei, y este no es un capitulo común y corriente ya que en el día de la fecha 26/08/2011, estoy celebrando ya ¡El primer año de esta historia! _ ¡Yeahhhh! ¡Feliz cumple! ¡Yupiiiiiii! ¡Siiiii! XD.**

**Así es damas y caballeros, el primer añito de El Destino de las Sekireis, sniff sniff, (estoy tan emocionado XD), y tan solo es el primer añito de varios que va a tener je je je (eso me emociona todavía más _).**

**Bien con respecto al capítulo que nos compete (es decir el number eleven), y como verán han empezado a aparecer otros jugadores (aunque ya han sido nombrados antes) que pondrán más emoción al Plan Sekirei y desde luego le darán mucha más acción jo jo jo. Tsukiumi y Musubi han empezado su duro entrenamiento para volverse más fuertes. La bella Fukuzawa también ah puesto en marcha su plan, ''van dos y faltan tres'' ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?.**

**Y otra escena Lemon, esta vez ah sido Kazehana quien ah recibido su parte del botín ja ja ja ja XD.**

**Una pequeña aclaración que deseo hacer es: en los últimos capítulos de la historia original (o sea en el manga) han salido nuevas Sekireis que desgraciadamente para mi concuerdan en sus números a algunas de las Sekireis que eh inventado, incluso una tenía el mismo nombre XD (Por si no se acuerdan Nina, la Sekirei menuda de cabello verde derrotada por Tsukiumi en el capítulo 7, ahora ah salido Nina, la Sekirei Nº 27 en el manga XD), en referencia ah este tema Las Sekireis Nº 14 y la Nº 25 que han sido nombradas en este capítulo, originalmente las planee como la Nº 13 y la Nº 25, pero como ah salido también la Nº 13, me eh visto en la obligación de cambiarle el numero, lo que me ah llevado también a cambiar otros números, por ejemplo claro está la Sekirei Nº 14 Shizuka (la Sekirei que controla la gravedad que aparece en los capítulo por si no se acuerdan), que ahora pasara a ser la Nº 17 y el Sekirei chico Nº 27 Shuhei (debido a que apareció la Nº 27 Nina) ahora pasara a ser el Nº 26. **

**Ya eh editado los capítulos cambiando los números respectivos, así que no habrá ningún problema XD.**

**Sin embargo quédense tranquilos que estos cambios no modificaran absolutamente en nada a mi historia, ya que después de todo tan solo son eso: cambio de números, nada más.**

**Para el próximo capítulo se vendrá una gran batalla y, (para aquellos que hayan notado que Ku-chan a aparecido muy poco en los últimos capítulos), la pequeña Sekirei de Minato tendrá su buena participación en ella jo jo jo (y de aquí en mas también aportara lo suyo en cada batalla).**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento, agradezco los Reviews obtenidos, en el capítulo 10 me han dejado una cantidad de Reviews muy por encima del promedio general de la historia (ya imaginaran lo feliz que me ha puesto eso ja ja ja ja ja XD), sigan con esos ánimos y continúen alegrándome el día con un pequeñito review je je.**

**Eso será todo por el momento, me despido muy atentamente hasta el siguiente capítulo, Sayonara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El Destino de las Sekireis **

**Capitulo 12: El hilo del Destino.**

Era una mañana agradable en la Posada de Izumo, no hacia mucho calor y corría una brisa que resultaba refrescante para cualquiera que desease hacer ejercicios físicos.

Aprovechando esto, y como no tenia nada inmediato para hacer, Minato se hallaba en el patio trasero, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared exterior y con la pequeña Kusano descansando cómodamente en su regazo, en tanto observaban el entrenamiento de Tsukiumi y Musubi con la casera.

Las Sekireis de Minato continuaban esforzándose con la practica, si bien aun no eran capaces ni de rozar a Miya.

Luego de unos pocos minutos mas, el estomago de Musubi rugió insatisfecho, por lo cual Miya decidió dar por finalizado el entrenamiento matutino y enviar a ambas a darse una ducha en tanto ella preparaba el desayuno.

Por su parte, Minato se quedo en su sitio, inmóvil y con la vista perdida en el cielo, lo que llamo la atención de Kusano, quien se habia puesto de pie con la intención de seguir a la casera al comedor.

-¿Pasa algo Onii-chan?- Le pregunto intrigada.

-¿Eh?-

-Las demás ya se fueron- Le informo y solo entonces el pelinegro pareció darse cuenta de eso.

-Eh, oh si claro, lo siento Ku-chan solo me habia quedado pensando en algo je je- Se disculpo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se incorporaba y tomando la pequeña mano de su Sekirei se dirigió con ella al comedor.

En el ya se encontraban Matsu y Kazehana, esta ultima y sin perder un solo instante se lanzo sobre su Ashikabi abrazándolo por la espalda haciéndole sentir la suavidad de su enormes pechos.

-Minato-kun- Sonrió la mujer muy feliz de tener al pelinegro entre sus brazos.

-Kazehana- Murmuro el chico con aire apagado.

-¿Qué sucede Mina-tan?- Pregunto Matsu- has estado un poco extraño estos días.

-¿E.. en serio?- Le devolvió su Ashikabi.

-Si, se te ve algo perdido- Le dijo la pelirroja en tanto Kazehana asentía dándole la razón.

-Aja ja ja ja, no, tranquilas, no pasa nada, es solo que eh estado pensando mucho en algo- Repitió lo mismo que le dijese a Kusano.

Y mientras Matsu y Kazehana se miraban con duda, ese ''algo'' en lo que pensaba decidió usar ese mismo momento para hacer acto de aparicion en la sala junto a una somñolienta Uzume.

-Bu.. buenos días- Murmuro Kagari pasando de largo sin mirar a nadie.

-Buenos días- Saludo la castaña a todos caminando hacia su lugar correspondiente al lado de Matsu, sin embargo y para su asombro, el peligris se le habia adelantado y ocupado rápidamente ese sitio.

-¿Pasa algo?- La interrogo el Sekirei al ver su cara sorprendida.

-Ah, humm, ¿te sientes bien Kagari?- Le devolvió la chica

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No, bueno, es que es extraño que tú te sientes al lado de Matsu- Le dijo levantando las cejas.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?- Se enojo la pelirroja inflando sus cachetes.

-No, eh, bueno… me refería ah… este… Kagari y tú nunca… ya sabes…- Trataba de explicarse Uzume sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Hmm, solo quise cambiar de asiento…- Respondio el peligris en un pequeño susurro- eso es todo…

-Ah, bien… si tu lo dices…- Dijo Uzume, prefiriendo no alargar el tema, en tanto se sentaba a la mesa enfrente de Minato.

Habian pasado tres días desde que visitara al peligris en su habitación y desde ese entonces al Ashikabi le parecía como si el Sekirei estuviera evitándolo, de echo era durante las comidas los únicos momentos en los que podía verlo.

``Y ahí esta de nuevo´´ Pensó Minato observando a Kagari de soslayo, el Ashikabi no sabia muy bien que pensar acerca de eso, desconocía el motivo del extraño accionar del Sekirei y, aunque intuía la razón, eso solo desordenaba aun mas la confundida mente del joven.

``¿Qué pasa si estoy en lo cierto?, si lo que creo es correcto, ¿Qué debería hacer?, eso es totalmente distinto a los otros casos ´´ Continuaba cavilando sin encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Para su suerte, y en parte desgracia, Tsukiumi y Musubi llegaron en ese momento al comedor notando ambas de inmediato a Kazehana abrazada cariñosamente al pelinegro, lo que enfureció a la rubia y también, aunque no lo demostrara facialmente, a la castaña.

Sin embargo la llegada de Miya detuvo el enfrentamiento antes de que comenzara y con la ayuda de las recién llegadas preparo la mesa en la cual todos disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Reaccionar a un hombre eh?- Musito Kagari una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su cuarto.

El chico cerró la puerta detrás de si y se sentó en la cama dando un profundo suspiro al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras procuraba controlar el aumento del calor de su cuerpo y a su acelerado corazón.

-Incluso aunque lo evite… mi cuerpo sigue…- El Sekirei aparto las manos de su rostro en el cual se podía ver un tenue sonrojo.

Habian sido solo unos pocos minutos y tampoco estaba demasiado próximo a el, pero el solo echo de saberlo cerca hacia estallar en llamas a su cuerpo.

-Tch, si que es irónico, yo el Nº 1 del Host Club, reaccionando ante un hombre… y eso no es todo…- Tímidamente y con un poco de vergüenza Kagari llevo sus manos hacia su pecho, ruborizándose aun mas al sentir que lo que debería ser totalmente plano se curvaba en dos pequeños montículos mas propios del cuerpo de una mujer que en un hombre como el.

No podía decir exactamente desde cuando, pero desde un tiempo a esta parte habia comenzado a reaccionar ante un Ashikabi, y el lo descubrió de la manera mas brusca posible cuando, durante una mañana en la que se despertó sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho, se examino a si mismo para descubrir, completamente aterrado, que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo al cual estaba acostumbrado.

Desde ese momento, el peligris trato desesperadamente de no pensar demasiado en el asunto, creyendo que si lo dejaba pasar todo se solucionaría por si mismo y su cuerpo volvería a su estado anterior.

Sin embargo, pasaban los días y su cuerpo no regresaba a la ''normalidad'', si no que todo lo contrario, los dolores continuaban y su cuerpo se ''desarrollaba´´ cada vez mas, ahora no solo eran sus pechos, también su rostro, sus caderas, sus piernas, toda su figura comenzaba a tomar forma mas y mas femenina.

Ya sin saber que hacer, ni a quien culpar por su nuevo estado, el peligris tuvo que abandonar su trabajo debido a obvias razones que ya no le permitirían atraer al publico femenino y se termino encerrando en su habitación, saliendo de vez en cuando a la ciudad para cumplir con su ''otro trabajo''.

Y luego finalmente lo supo, el día en que chocara accidentalmente con el único Ashikabi de la posada y terminara con el chico encima suyo y con su mano apretando su pecho experimentó una reacción que solo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba reaccionando ante Minato Sahashi.

Por supuesto, en ese momento le pareció una estupidez y sumado a que tenia otras cosas en la cabeza desecho rápidamente ese pensamiento al considerarlo absurdo.

No obstante, en los días siguientes continúo experimentando la misma sensación, que tan solo lograba irritarlo debido a su obstinada negación de que no podía estar reaccionando ante el pelinegro.

Y asi y todo la presencia del chico se le hacia cada vez mas incomoda, con solo verlo su corazón se ponía a palpitar anhelante y su cuerpo empezaba a hervir a temperaturas superiores que las alcanzadas con su propio poder.

Debido a esto no tuvo más opción que admitir, aun a regañadientes, que su cuerpo realmente estaba reaccionando a Minato.

Razón por la cual (o una de las razones) termino optando por evitar al Ashikabi lo mas que pudiese tratando de encontrarse lo menos posible con el.

Sin embargo, el poco tiempo en el que compartían espacio era mas que suficiente para que las calidas sensaciones que el chico le despertaba remecieran su cuerpo desde lo mas profundo de su ser, obligándolo a utilizar todos sus recursos para mantener un rostro impasible y actuar tan fresca y calmadamente como solía.

-Pero en serio, a este ritmo ¿Cuánto aguantare?- Susurro sintiéndose decaído.

Para su desesperación, las sensaciones calidas no era por lo único por lo que debía aparentar, ya que de vez en cuando una molesta vocecita en la parte posterior de su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, la mayoría de ellas tratando de que consumara su destino y obtuviera sus alas, teniendo que refrenarse aun más duramente para no lanzarse sobre el chico y comenzar a actuar igual que el resto de sus Sekireis.

Siendo esta la otra razón, (y la mas poderosa), por la que habia elegido aislarse.

-En serio, ¿Cuánto mas de esto tendré que soportar?- Suspiro el chico sintiéndose cansado de solo tener esos pensamientos.

Y agotado como se sentía, decidió tomarse una ducha para refrescarse y aplacar de paso la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Dicen que es malo bañarse luego de comer y por esa razón escogió ese mismo momento, ya que dudaba que alguien más lo estuviera utilizando.

Al menos eso es lo que el peligris pensaba mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía con lentitud al baño de la posada.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato sabia que era una estupidez, no era aconsejable bañarse luego de comer, pero necesitaba relajar su mente de sus confusos sentimientos, y por ese motivo decidió ir al baño a refrescarse un poco e intentar llenar su cabeza de otros asuntos.

``Bueno, mientras no me meta en la tina llena de agua estaré bien´´ Pensó el chico, mientras consideraba lo bueno que seria que alguna de sus muy cariñosas Sekireis estuviera bañándose cuando el llegara, aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba lo contrario puesto que con Miya en la casa seria imposible hacer eso y el se vería obligado a abandonar la idea de darse una ducha… al menos hasta que su Sekirei saliera del baño.

Sin embargo, cuando llego y abrió la puerta dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no habia absolutamente nadie adentro y tras despojarse de su ropa y quedarse completamente desnudo se metió bajo el agua sintiendo como el liquido barría suavemente con sus problemas mentales.

Minato se quedo bajo la ducha unos instantes tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y procurar alejar a Kagari de su mente, especialmente por que consideraba extraño estar pensando en el peligris en el momento en el que se estaba bañando.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al comprobar que era bastante difícil sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Y no era que estuviese pensando cosas pervertidas con el Sekirei, no obstante el peligris le estaba comenzando a despertar sentimientos que solo sus Sekireis le hacían experimentar, y eso lo preocupaba… en mas de una manera.

``Para empezar Kagari-san es un chico como yo… si tan solo fuese una chica todo seria distinto pero…´´ El Ashikabi del Norte hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos solo para soltar una pequeña risita.

-Si, claro… como si eso fuera posible ja ja…- Sintiendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente fresco, de hecho ya empezaba a tener un poco de frío, Minato cerró las canillas de la bañera y se giro hacia la puerta con la intención de salir de la ducha.

Y en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió para dar paso a Kagari el cual tenía una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo desde debajo de su cuello hasta la altura de sus muslos.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Huh?-

Asombrados, los dos se quedaron viéndose entre si por unos instantes, en los cuales, Homura se pudo dar cuenta de la completa desnudes del Ashikabi y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se desviaron hacia la parte baja del pelinegro.

Inmediatamente, ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, con Minato apresurándose a tapar sus partes con sus manos en tanto el peligris se quedaba estático en su sitio hasta que…

-¡UWAAAAAAA!-

De la nada, una bola de fuego apareció en su mano y fue lanzada en dirección de un muy asustado Minato, el cual solo por reflejo elevo sus manos para protegerse dejando nuevamente su orgullo ante la vista de un muy ruborizado y agitado Homura.

No obstante, la bola de fuego se deshizo en el aire antes de tocar al Ashikabi dejando sorprendidos a ambos quienes por un momento se olvidaron de su situación pensando acerca de lo que acababa de suceder.

-``¿Qu… ¿Qué?´´.

``Oy, oy, ¿esto no es…´´.

Sin embargo, la situación actual volvió a bajarlos a la tierra como la desnudez de Minato seguía vigente y a la vista.

Y tras enviar otra bola de fuego, el peligris se dio la vuelta echando a correr sin volver la vista atrás ni un momento para averiguar si su ataque funcionaba o no.

Por su parte, Minato ni siquiera se movió, de echo no le dio ni la mas mínima atención a la esfera de fuego que se le venia, conocedor ya del echo, el chico confiaba en que el ataque no lo dañaría.

Y asi fue, la bola de fuego se deshizo nuevamente en el aire antes de tocarlo, dándole la razón al Ashikabi y dándole también nuevas cosas en las que pensar.

-Como pensaba- Susurro el chico atónito- Kagari-san… Kagari-san esta…

-¡¿Qué pasa Minato?- Grito de repente Tsukiumi abriendo la puerta con fuerza e irrumpiendo rápidamente en el baño con Musubi y Kazehana siguiéndola de cerca- ¿Quién ah gri…

-¿Estas bien Minato-san?- Pregunto Musubi preocupada- escuchamos un grito y…

-Minato-kun no te…- Empezó a decir Kazehana antes de quedarse muda al igual que sus compañeras.

Las tres Sekireis se quedaron quietas en la entrada al darse cuenta del cuerpo desnudo de su Ashikabi, desviando automáticamente sus ojos hacia la parte baja del chico.

No era la primera vez que Musubi veia desnudo a Minato, puesto que solía bañarse con el, si bien de momento nunca se habia dado la oportunidad de llegar a mas que eso.

Sin embargo, la castaña se quedo en silencio observando al pelinegro con una mirada extraña en su rostro, siempre era un suceso algo peculiar para ella el ver a su Ashikabi sin ropas, ya que en esas ocasiones su cuerpo reaccionaba de formas desconocidas para ella, como el aumento drástico de la temperatura de su cuerpo y ese agradable cosquilleo en ciertas partes de su anatomía que la hacían sentirse con ganas de acercarse al chico y empezar a besarlo y hacer muchas otras cosas mas con el, si bien no sabia definir que tipos de cosas deseaba.

Tsukiumi en tanto, se sonrojo furiosamente a la vista del pelinegro carente de todo tipo de vestimentas, al contrario que Musubi, ella ya habia tenido intimidad con su ''esposo'', no obstante esto, la rubia aun se sentía avergonzada ante ese tipo de cosas y la imagen de la virilidad del chico no ayudaba a calmar su sonrojo ni evitar que su afiebrada mente recreara sin parar y con lujo de detalles todas sus ''primeras veces'' con el joven.

Por su parte Kazehana, quien también ya habia tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de la proximidad del cuerpo desnudo de su Ashikabi, sonreía contenta ante la visión de este, deleitando sus ojos en cada parte del físico del chico, en especial de cierta parte a la que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y que parecía estar reaccionando ante el insistente examen visual al que era sometido por los ojos de sus tres ''esposas''.

-Hmm… este… ¿podría tomar eso como una invitación Minato-kun?- Ronroneo la pelivioleta mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

Minato, quien se habia quedado estático ante la aparicion repentina de sus tres Sekireis, reacciono finalmente al escuchar las palabras de Kazehana.

Saliendo de la bañera y tapando sus partes con una toalla, se sintió dividido entre el alivio de que Miya estuviera en la posada, puesto que dudaba lo que podría haber llegado a pasar en esa situación de no haber estado ella, y decepcionado por… lo mismo.

-Ah, hmm, no, este, en otro momento- Murmuro el Ashikabi algo cohibido- Miya esta en la casa despues de todo y bueno… ya saben…

Con el principal problema cubierto por una toalla, las Sekireis de Minato parecieron volver de un trance, volviendo a observar al pelinegro a la cara y retornando de paso al tema que las hizo ir allí.

-Oh cierto, ¿de quien ah sido ese grito que se ah escuchado antes?- Pregunto Tsukiumi aun con restos de su anterior sonrojo.

-¿Grito?, ¿Cuál grito?- Le devolvió Minato sin mirarla.

-Desde la cocina se escucho un grito venir desde el baño- Le dijo Musubi- y como nos dijiste que vendrías aquí vinimos rápidamente para ver que habia pasado.

-Bueno… como pueden ver no ah pasado nada y en cuanto al grito pues… ¿están seguras de que el grito provenía de la posada?, quizás solo fue alguien de las casas vecinas.

Tsukiumi y Musubi se miraron entre ellas, estaban seguras de que el grito habia salido desde ese baño, no obstante su Ashikabi no parecía dispuesto a comentar nada sobre eso.

Por su parte, Kazehana, quien también escuchase el grito, aunque en su caso desde el comedor en donde estaba bebiendo un poco de Sake, habia ademas reconocido al dueño de la voz y estaba 100% convencida de que se trataba de Kagari.

``Hmm, ¿quizás entro al baño y al ver a Minato-kun desnudo se sorprendió y dio un grito?´´ Cavilo la mujer algo divertida al imaginarse esa situación.

Aun asi, la mujer opto por no decir nada y Minato, aprovechando el mutismo de sus Sekireis, paso entre ellas despidiéndose de ellas con una sonrisa gentil y salió del baño…

Aun le quedaban algunos asuntos que resolver…

**MSEAdNys7S**

``¿Qu… ¿Qué ah sido eso?´´ Se preguntaba Kagari una vez retornado a su habitación, aun con la toalla como única prenda envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, y aun con las imágenes del cuerpo de Minato aferradas encarnizadamente en su cabeza, el peligris no pudo dejar de notar que su bola de fuego no habia alcanzado al Ashikabi.

Desde que tuviese memoria, eso nunca le habia sucedido antes asi como tampoco supo de algún caso similar.

-¿Caso… similar?...- Susurro el chico de repente y en ese momento le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la lucha en el Jardín Botánico y como el poder de una Sekirei parecía no afectar a un determinado Ashikabi.

Al mismo tiempo recordó también una conversación, que escucho casualmente, entre Matsu y Tsukiumi, un día cuando la segunda, que se habia interesado en el tema luego de su experiencia con su Ashikabi, acorralo a la pelirroja y le pregunto acerca de los Sekias y el por que sus habilidades no funcionaban con Minato procediendo a contarle los detalles del suceso.

-Y según la respuesta de esa bruja eso se debió a que Tsukiumi estaba reaccionando a Sahashi y como su cuerpo ya lo reconocía como a su Ashikabi sus habilidades no funcionaban con el- Murmuro el peligris un poco angustiado- ''Las habilidades de las Sekireis no funcionan en su Ashikabi'' es lo que dijo y al menos puedo confiar en las palabras de esa bruja… ademas de que ya ah pasado dos veces y…

``Lo cual significa… Qué yo también… Qué yo también estoy reaccionando ante él´´.

Y Kagari se dejo caer en su cama hundiéndose en la depresión, si bien ya lo sabia, el echo de que un suceso tan determinante como ese le acababa de confirmar sus sospechas era algo demasiado para el.

Y mientras se lamentaba de su desafortunado destino, la imagen de una impasible castaña con una marca carmesí en su frente se le vino a la cabeza.

``¿Huh?... ¿Reaccionar… ante el?...´´ El Sekirei se quedo un momento sorprendido ante lo que se le habia ocurrido.

-Pero eso no puede ser, ella no puede obtener sus alas y el echo de que sus poderes no funcionen con el no significa que también…- Kagari detuvo su monologo cuando recordó de pronto el día en el que Kazehana obtuvo sus alas y la mirada tan anhelante que aquella chica le habia dirigido al Ashikabi- …ella no puede… ¿o si?

Toc, toc, toc…

Kagari levanto la vista observando en silencio la puerta, y no supo por que pero de algún modo, quizás por ese repentino calor en su pecho, estaba seguro de quien esa la persona del otro lado.

-Kagari-san, ¿estas ahí?- Inquirió la voz de Minato dándole la razón al peligris, lo cual no lo hizo sentir mejor, la presencia del Ashikabi le producía sensaciones extremadamente placenteras a su cuerpo, sin embargo, y dada su situación tan particular, también le asustaba.

Y no era que sentía miedo del pelinegro, no, lo que lo amedrentaba no era el chico en si, sino la posibilidad de tener sus alas.

Durante mucho tiempo, se creyó a si mismo incapaz de recibir sus alas hasta el punto en el que llego a sentir seguridad sobre eso, pero ahora ante el habia aparecido una persona, **un hombre**, que tenia todas las probabilidades de lograr lo que el creyó imposible, llevándose con eso la seguridad sobre su propia vida y el retorno de la dolorosa duda de lo que le podía deparar el futuro desde ese punto.

-¿Kagari-san?- Insistió Minato nuevamente golpeando con mas fuerza la puerta.

-¿Qué… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Respondio el peligris sonando más fuerte de lo que pretendía debido al nerviosismo.

-Po… por favor Kagari-san, déjame pasar… necesito… necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Hablar?, ¿Hablar sobre que?, s.. si es por lo de recién, te pido disculpas yo… no sabia que estabas ahí y…

-No es sobre eso- Lo corto Minato- es sobre ti… sobre nosotros… acerca de esta situación.

-¿De que situación estas hablando?-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Estas reaccionando a mi verdad?-

El peligris se ruborizo con intensidad en esas palabras, asi era, ya no lo poda negar mas, las reacciones de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca del pelinegro eran demasiado evidentes.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?, aun si fuera cierto… ¿tienes la intención de darle alas a un chico igual que tu?, ¿realmente estas dispuesto a besar a otro hombre?, incluso aunque yo sea un Sekirei, eso no cambia que sea del mismo sexo que tu ya que yo… yo… ¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE!- Grito sonando un poco desesperado.

Esas palabras callaron a Minato, lo dejaron sin saber que responder, y le regresaron nuevamente las dudas que tenia sobre el tema.

Era cierto, incluso aunque Kagari estuviera reaccionando a el, el peligris era un chico y a el le gustaban las mujeres, definitivamente no podría besar a otro hombre… definitivamente… no podría amarlo.

Y asi como no supo que contestar, el Ashikabi se quedo sin decir nada, dejando que la situación se sumiera en el silencio y que el Sekirei, irritado con Minato por no ser capaz de responderle y enojado consigo mismo por haber actuado de esa forma, tomo sus ropas de batalla, enfundándose en su típico traje negro y se marcho por la ventana de su habitación, escapando de la posada y de sus múltiples miedos y ansiedades.

-…Lo siento… Kagari-san –Murmuro Minato antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Homura vagaba por las calles, saltando de un edificio a otro aun con su situación particular dándole vueltas por la cabeza, se sentía abatido, sin saber bien que hacer, nunca antes se habia encontrado en una circunstancia semejante.

-¿Soy un hombre… eh?...- Musito suavemente el peligris al tiempo que se detenía- …que estupidez… en estos momentos físicamente hablando soy prácticamente una mujer… quizás no debí…

-Hey!, ¿eres tu el Sekirei Nº 06 Homura?- Lo sorprendió una voz.

Rápidamente, el chico se volteo para ver a un hombre cerca suyo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Una chica?- Susurro ligeramente sorprendido viendo el cuerpo delgado de Homura- vaya, creía que se trataba de un chico… bueno, da igual.

El sujeto, de cabello corto naranja con unas líneas rojas, seguramente teñidas por el mismo, y ojos grises, se encontraba solo, cómodamente sentado en el borde del edificio en el que se encontraban.

-¿Sekirei?, ¡no!... ¿Ashikabi… verdad?...- Murmuro Homura preguntándose como diablos pudo llegar hasta ahí, siendo imposible para un humano ordinario, rápidamente comprendiendo que alguna Sekirei debió de haberlo ayudado, dedicándose entonces a observar los alrededores con sus ojos sin mover su cabeza.

-Si el tipo es un Ashikabi… su Sekirei no debe estar lejos… ¿eso es lo que estas pensando cierto?- Dijo el tipo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?- Le espeto Homura sin demasiada paciencia.

-Takeshi Matsuda… ¿has escuchado de mí?-

-¿Debería?-

-Por supuesto que si, no tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que puedo ser-

El Sekirei de fuego frunció el ceño ante lo que parecía ser una amenaza.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?- Inquirió intuyendo la respuesta.

-Nada demasiado complicado- Comento y en ese momento Homura se percato de la aparición de dos figuras a su alrededor- dime… ¿conoces al Ashikabi del Este?...

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato estaba en su habitación, sin embargo no estaba solo, debido a que luego de su charla con Kagari quedo visiblemente desanimado y al cruzarse con sus Sekireis, estas lo observaron preocupadas y decidieron hacerle compañía para alegrarlo.

Y ahí estaba, excepto Matsu, el resto de sus Sekireis lo rodeaba abrazándolo y tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

Desde luego, eso no tomo mucho tiempo ya que el solo sentir el calido cuerpo de sus ''esposas'' apretándose contra el suyo y ser testigo de sus hermosas sonrisas, ya era mas que suficiente como para devolverlo a un estado de animo mas que agradable.

-… Y luego Matsu me dijo que quizás, tú, ella y yo podríamos ir a un hotel y…- Le susurraba Kazehana junto al oído sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Ah, hmm, si, quizás luego… podríamos…-

-**Minato…** **por tu bien espero que ni siquiera se te este ocurriendo considerar esa idea…**- Lo amenazo Tsukiumi

-¡Tsukiumi!- Se asusto el chico un poco nervioso.

-¡Y tu!, ¡no le des esas ideas tan indecentes!- Le grito la rubia a Kazehana.

-¿Huh?, creo que soy mas que libre de decidir lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi esposo…- Le contesto la pelivioleta con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Yo soy su única esposa!- Volvió a gritar Tsukiumi mas fuerte que antes.

-¡Musubi también es su esposa!- Intervino la castaña.

-Ku también- Agrego la pequeña imitando los gestos de enfado de Musubi.

-¡Ustedes dos quédense fuera de esto!- Les dijo la ''esposa legal de Minato''.

-Eh, Tsukiumi… no hace falta enfadarse tanto…- Trato de apaciguarla el chico sin ningún resultado, una vez que sus ''esposas'' comenzaban a discutir le era casi imposible detenerlas.

-¡Mina-tan!, ¡Mina-tan!- Llamo en ese momento Matsu entrando de improviso en la habitación.

-¿Matsu?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro al ver a la pelirroja tan agitada- ¿Qué sucede?.

-Es Homura-tan!, un Ashikabi y sus Sekireis acaban de rodearlo- Le informo apresuradamente sin reparar en que su Ashikabi no estaba solo.

-¡¿Kagari-san?- Exclamo Minato preocupado, al tiempo que se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia Matsu para que le explicara cual era la situación, sin embargo en ese momento…

-¿Homura?... ¿Kagari?...- Todo el mundo volteo la cabeza para ver a Tsukiumi quien, arrodillada en el suelo meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro en un claro indicio de confusión siguiendo con ese gesto hasta que finalmente pareció comprender algo- eh… EH… ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?, ¡HOOMUUUURAAAAAA!.

Minato y el resto de sus Sekirei fueron sorprendidos por el repentino arrebato de la rubia, la cual gritaba furiosa palabras dirigidas hacia el Sekirei de fuego.

-¿Tsukiumi?...- Dudo Minato al verla tan enojada- no me digas...

``¿No se había dado cuenta que eran la misma persona?´´ Pensó el chico sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

-Tsukiumi-tan es algo lenta- Le susurro Matsu a su Ashikabi, viendo ademas como la rubia no parecía ser la única sorprendida con la noticia

-¿Kagari-san es un Sekirei?- Se pregunto Musubi en voz alta mirando a Kusano como si esperara que la pequeña le respondiese.

-Como sea Mina-tan, ¿Qué es lo que harás?- Le pregunto la pelirroja de repente.

-¿Eh?-

-Habías hablado con Kagari-tan antes ¿no es asi?- Continuo- el esta reaccionado ante ti…

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de las demás Sekireis.

-¿Huh?, ¡¿Qué Homura que?- Rugió Tsukiumi.

-¡Yay!, ¡es tu sexta Sekirei Minato-san!- Se alegro la castaña ocasionando que la rubia le diera una mirada de muerte.

-Kyaa, ¡el amor de dos enamorados!, ¡Que romántico!- Cantaba Kazehana tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Kagari-chan sera también la esposa de Onii-chan?- Pregunto Kusano de forma inocente.

De todo lo dicho fueron las palabras de su más pequeña Sekirei las que preocuparon verdaderamente al Ashikabi.

``Es como Matsu dijo, ya eh hablado con el antes y no supe que decirle e incluso aunque este reaccionando a mi no se que debo hacer´´ Pensaba el chico.

-¡Minato!- Lo volvió en si un grito de Tsukiumi- ¿es verdad lo que dijo Matsu?, ¿realmente Homura esta reaccionando ante ti?.

-Ah, hmm, si es verdad… este sentimiento…- Musito el pelinegro colocando una mano en su pecho- es exactamente el mismo que con ustedes…

-¿Y en estos momentos esta siendo atacado por un Ashikabi y sus Sekireis?- Continuo esta vez dirigiéndose a Matsu a lo que la pelirroja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-¿Y?, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer?- Lo interrogo con mal humor.

-¿Eh? ¿Hacer?-

-¿No harás nada?- La rubia frunció el cejo aun mas de lo que ya lo estaba, en tanto el resto de las Sekireis de Minato lo observaban confusas.

-¿Qué pasa Minato-san?- Quiso saber Musubi.

-Eh, no, bueno… es que… esta vez es distinto… -Intento explicarse el Ashikabi fracasando miserablemente.

-¿Distinto?... Homura-chan esta reaccionando a ti ¿no es asi?, ¿entonces cual es la diferencia?- Le pregunto Kazehana en tono suave.

-Bueno, eh.. eh.. Kagari-san… Kagari-san es… Kagari-san es un chico…- Termino sonrojándose y sonando un poco asustado.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- Trato de entender Musubi, a su lado Kusano tenia la misma cara de duda que ella.

-Hmm, bueno, si… - Balbuceo el joven sin saber que cara poner en ese momento- y ademas, ¿estas segura de que quieres que le de alas Tsukiumi?- Le pregunto de repente a la Sekirei sabiendo lo territorial que era con el.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?- Se enojo la rubia antes de cambiar abruptamente su estado de animo por uno mas aplacado al continuar- …sin embargo el… el esta reaccionando a ti y… y… ¡Y QUIERO HACERLE PAGAR POR TODOS ESOS SERMONES QUE ME DIO HACE TIEMPO!, ¡Minato!, ¡Dale alas a Homura!

-¿Huh?...- Minato quedo sorprendido no esperándose de ninguna manera que Tsukiumi le dijera tales palabras.

-No puedo permitir que Homura sea vencido antes de que yo misma lo derrote- Continuo la Sekirei en medio de gruñidos- y desde luego eres al único a quien le confiaría la felicidad de mi rival.

``¿Rival?´´.

Minato se quedo sin habla por unos instantes en los cuales su mente analizaba toda la situación.

``¿Un chico… eh?, me pregunto… si eso es realmente tan importante... por supuesto a mi me gustan las mujeres pero…en este caso… Kagari-san no es como cualquier chico... el es un Sekirei, y un Sekirei que esta reaccionando a mi, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué debo hacer?´´

-Siento interrumpirte Mina-tan pero… Homura-tan esta en problemas y si no hacemos algo… lo perderemos- Le susurro la pelirroja acomodándose sus anteojos- ¿realmente estas dispuesto a perder a una de tus Sekireis?

-¿Eh?, ¿perder?- Murmuro Minato- no, claro que no, yo no quiero perderlas… mis Sekireis, ustedes… son lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida- Respondio haciéndolas enrojecer.

Y en ese instante lo comprendió, Kagari-san era su Sekirei, no importaba que fuera un chico, al ser su Sekirei sus destinos estaban entrelazados de la misma manera que con Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana y Matsu, y, Minato no quería perderlo, no quería que el hilo del destino que los unía se rompiera, no quería que otro Ashikabi se lo llevara, alejándolo de el.

La sola idea de perderlo para siempre empezó a hacerle sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho.

-Es verdad, no puedo permitir, que nos separen de Kagari-san- Dijo finalmente al tomar su decisión.

``Que **me** separen de Kagari-san´´ Añadió mentalmente sonrojándose un poco.

-Todas ustedes… ¿están de acuerdo?- Pregunto de repente mirando a todas sus Sekireis, las cuales, a excepción de Tsukiumi la cual solo dio un gesto afirmativo, asintieron sonriendo- en ese caso, ¡vamos a salvar a Kagari-san!, ¿Matsu?, tu quédate aquí y ve guiándonos hacia el lugar en donde están luchando.

-Entendido Mina-tan-

**MSEAdNys7S**

¡BOOM!

Una fuerte explosión se escucho mientras Homura salía del humo que esta habia creado.

Iniciando la pelea en lo alto de un edificio, luego se habian trasladado al suelo de la calle, en una zona desolada.

El Ashikabi de las dos Sekireis, estaba cerca de ellos observando la lucha con su típica sonrisa arrogante en los labios en tanto no quitaba sus ojos de encima a Homura, viéndolo en todo momento.

Y el Sekirei de fuego se sorprendió por eso, preguntándose como habia podido bajar tan rápido del edificio si sus Sekireis estaban combatiendo en su contra.

-No es momento de distraerse- Murmuro una de las Sekireis, quien se habia presentado como la Nº 93 Aya atacándolo por la espalda.

Homura la esquivo, observando a la Sekirei, de estatura más bien baja, cabello negro largo y ojos castaños.

Rápidamente, el chico creo una bola de fuego que lanzo sobre su oponente dándole de lleno y enviándola a estrellarse en el techo de una casa abandonada.

Inmediatamente se alejo unos pasos en el mismo instante en el que se crearon varias explosiones en el lugar en el que estaba anteriormente.

Del humo, salio una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos negros, su nombre Shirako, la Sekirei Nº 68.

-Si que eres persistente- Jadeo la Sekirei visiblemente agotada, observando con enfado a Homura, el cual se veia bastante relajado.

Y era que una vez comenzada la lucha y tras ver sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, el Sekirei de fuego domino ampliamente la lucha, demostrando su superioridad desde el inicio.

-Bueno, no puedo dejarme vencer asi como asi- Respondio el chico- y mucho menos si mis oponentes son asi de débiles.

Esas palabras parecieron ofender a la Sekirei, la cual se lanzo rauda sobre Homura al mismo tiempo que su compañera aparecía desde la espalda del joven.

Sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, el chico las evadió fácilmente a ambas saltando en el aire y enviándoles una esfera de fuego a cada una quienes, demasiado lentas para apartarse a tiempo, recibieron el daño impactando duramente con el suelo.

-Oh, esa Sekirei si que es fuerte- Sonrió Takeshi observando a sus Sekireis tendidas en el piso con serias quemaduras- tal parece que estas inútiles serán incapaces de vencerlo por su cuenta… que se le va a ser… tendré que ayudarlas… ¡Aya!, ¡Shirako!, ¡dejen de perder el tiempo y ataquen con todo lo que tengan!

Las dos Sekireis, azuzadas de esa forma por su Ashikabi, se incorporaron rápidamente mientras terminaban de apagar el fuego de sus ropas y se posicionaban a ambos lados del peligris listas para reiniciar el combate.

Al unísono, ambas saltaron sobre Homura quien volvió a evadirlas, solo que esta vez, las Sekireis continuaron el ataque sin tregua y comenzaron a asediar sin descanso al chico, quien por primera vez desde que la lucha comenzara se vio en la necesidad de esforzarse un poco.

``Vaya, parece que las palabras de su Ashikabi surtieron efecto´´ Pensó el peligris al tiempo que esquivaba una patada de Shirako que paso a centímetros de su rostro… o eso creyó…

Los ojos del Sekirei se dilataron con sorpresa al sentir el fuerte golpe en su rostro y ser enviado varios metros por el aire donde y antes de que cayera recibió otro golpe esta vez de parte del puño de la pelinegra, el cual se hundió con violencia en su estomago.

Tras ser arrojado al suelo, Homura se incorporo torpemente, escupiendo un poco de sangre en tanto se sujetaba el abdomen y en ese momento todo a su alrededor estallo en una gran explosión.

El Sekirei se salvo envolviéndose a si mismo con su propio fuego, si bien no pudo evitar recibir algo de daño de los escombros y demás que la explosión habia levantado.

Y ni bien escapara del radio explosivo, fue nuevamente rodeado y atacado por sus dos oponentes que lo obligaron a cubrirse con sus brazos y devolverles el golpe.

Sin embargo y para su asombro, las Sekireis enemigas lo esquivaron con gran facilidad girando luego en el aire y procediendo a patearlo una en la espalda y la otra en el pecho al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente, Homura se rodeo de su propia habilidad, alejándolas unos instantes en los que el joven apoyo una rodilla en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperarse del doble golpe.

``¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué de repente todo se ah dado vuelta?, no es posible que se hallan echo mas fuertes y rápidas solo con las palabras de su Ashikabi´´ Pensaba el chico respirando con dificultad lo que lo obligo a retirarse su tapaboca ``¿y por que mi cuerpo… se siente tan… pesado…?

-Ja ja ja, ¡esto es grandioso!- Se reía el Ashikabi muy complacido con lo que veia- tal parece que tendré a una de las Sekireis de un solo digito trabajando para mi je je…

-Preferiría morirme antes que ser tu Sekirei- Le contesto un Homura muy fatigado.

-¿Ehhh?, ¿realmente piensas que tienes algún tipo de decisión en esto?- Se burlo el hombre- tan solo mírate, seguro que apenas y puedes ponerte de pie, ¿me equivoco acaso?... ustedes las Sekirei solo deben callarse y hacer lo que los Ashikabis les digamos.

Como si intentara demostrar que el sujeto se equivocaba, Homura se fue poniendo lentamente de pie, ante la mirada divertida del Ashikabi.

-Aya, Shirako, tráiganmela aquí…- Ordeno en voz baja pero bien audible.

Ante esas palabras, Homura se apresuro a incorporarse en su totalidad e intentar moverse a un lado solo para ser nuevamente golpeado en el abdomen y luego en la cabeza, enviándolo de espaldas al suelo.

De nueva cuenta, algunos objetos cayeron cerca del chico y comenzaron a explotar uno tras otro hiriendo al peligris y dejándolo ya incapaz de moverse.

-¡Ja!, ¿no te lo habia dicho?- Le dijo el pelinaranja acercándosele triunfante y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros suyos- no importa lo que hagas, si yo quiero tu tan solo…

-¡Aléjate de Kagari-san!- Grito de repente una voz masculina desde el cielo, haciendo que el tipo levantara la cabeza para ver a Minato que venia en los brazos de Musubi y con Kusano firmemente sujeta a su espalda y con Tsukiumi y Kazehana ligeramente mas retrasadas.

.-¿Huh?- Se sorprendió el hombre, claramente no esperaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba cerca de obtener su premio-

¿Qué demonios?...

Minato y sus Sekireis descendieron suavemente del cielo quedándose a tan solo un par de metros de Kagari y los enemigos, sus ojos detectando rápidamente el cuerpo de Homura tendido en el suelo y que apenas se mantenía conciente.

``¿Sahashi…?´´ Se sorprendió el chico tratando de mantener la poca lucidez que le quedaba ``¿Por qué esta él aquí?´´.

-¿Kaga…- Intento Hablar el pelinegro siendo furiosamente interrumpido por una colérica rubia.

-¡Homuuuuuraaaaaa!- Grito la chica observando al peligris con enfado- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a engañarme todo este tiempo?

``Vaya, parece que ya se entero´´ Pensaba Homura ligeramente divertido a pesar de su situación.

-Tsu… Tsukiumi, este no es el momen…-

-Oy, Oy, Oy, ¿Quién diablos eres tu?- Pregunto Matsuda claramente molesto de estar siendo ignorado.

-¿No deberías presentarte primero?- Le devolvió Minato mirándolo serio.

-Takeshi Matsuda- Espeto el otro- el subordinado mas poderoso de Higa del Este.

``¿Con que Takeshi Matsuda eh?´´ Pensó el pelinegro recordando la información sobre el Ashikabi obtenida de Matsu.

-Minato Sahashi- Se presento a su vez.

-¿Minato Sahashi?... el… ¿Ashikabi del Norte?- Matsuda hizo una Pausa antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada- ja ja ja ja ja, vaya, vaya, esto si que ah sido una sorpresa, llevo tan solo tres días aquí y ya me eh topado con semejante persona ja ja ja ja, nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme con el Ashikabi del Norte tan rápido.

El sujeto continúo riéndose unos instantes antes de mirar al pelinegro a los ojos.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué desea tan ilustre persona de mí?-

-Aléjate… de Kagari-san…- Contesto el Ashikabi del Norte manteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Kagari-san?, oh, ¿te refieres a ella?- Le dijo señalando al peligris- ¿hmm?, ¿pero su nombre no era Homura?, oh bueno a quien le importa.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, el sujeto comenzó a desandar el camino apartándose de Homura en tanto observaba a las Sekireis de Minato.

-…Shirako…Aya…son todas suyas…-

Sin perder más tiempo, Minato dio un paso hacia el peligris, siendo detenido por las dos Sekireis de Matsuda, rápidamente Musubi y Tsukiumi se colocaron delante de su Ashikabi, enfrentándose Musubi contra Aya y Tsukiumi contra Shirako.

-Soy la Sekirei Nº 93, Aya- Musito la Sekirei.

-Nº 88, Musubi- Dijo la chica elevando sus puños.

-Sekirei Nº 68, Shirako- Murmuro esta.

-Nº 09, Tsukiumi… - Se presento la rubia- …¡Comencemos!.

Y al mismo tiempo las cuatro saltaron lejos del lugar, iniciando sus respectivos combates.

Con el camino ya libre, Minato continuo y acompañado de Kusano y con Kazehana detrás llego hasta Homura ante el cual se arrodillo levantándolo por sus hombros

-¿Kagari-san, estas bien?-

Por su parte, el peligris, al sentirse entre los brazos del Ashikabi enrojeció vivamente, cerrando un momento sus ojos debido a la vergüenza.

-¿Kagari-chan, te duele algo?- Le pregunto Kusano preocupada al malinterpretar su gesto con uno de dolor, haciendo que el joven reabriera los ojos y la observara sorprendido por su muestra de preocupación.

-No, estoy bien- Le respondio sonriendo con suavidad, ocasionando el alivio de Kusano y un pequeño sonrojo en Minato- solo… un poco cansado.

En ese momento, varios objetos volaron hacia ellos y justo cuando estaban por caerles encima, un viento fuerte apareció de la nada llevándose consigo los objetos, los cuales tras dar un par de giros en el aire estallaron ruidosamente dejando a todos momentáneamente aturdidos.

-¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte y te muestras de una vez?- Dijo Kazehana en tono serio mientras se colocaba unos pasos por delante de Minato, Homura y Kusano- ¿has sido tu la de las explosiones verdad?.

-Ho, asi que has podido verme…- Murmuro una voz sonando claramente sorprendida.

Para el asombro de Homura y desde detrás de una esquina una tercera Sekirei hizo su aparicion, de cabello corto naranja y tan alta como Kazehana, tenia una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo de forma vertical, el cual llevaba cerrado posiblemente a causa de eso, en tanto observaba a la Sekirei de Minato con su otro ojo de color violeta.

-Mejor decir que sabia de tu existencia mas que saber que estabas ahí escondida- Le aclaro Kazehana.

-Ya veo, Mhpm, ya se me hacia raro que te hubieses dado cuenta de mi presencia-

-¿Huh?, ¿habia otra Sekirei?- Inquirió Homura haciendo que rodos se le quedasen viendo.

-Ah, Takeshi Matsuda, Ashikabi subordinado a las ordenes de Higa del Este y que tiene un total de tres Sekireis- Explico Minato como si lo estuviese leyendo- hmm… ¿no te habías percatado de que eran tres Sekireis y no dos?.

-¿Eh?... …-

-Pero, ¿y las explosiones? ellas eran dos y ambas usan el estilo cuerpo a cuerpo-.

-Eh bu… bueno- El peligris volteo la mirada ruborizado- po… por supuesto que esas explosiones se me hacían raras pero… bueno… yo creí… que era cosa de la Sekirei castaña…- Admitió un poco avergonzado de su descuido.

Minato no dijo nada… tan solo volteo el rostro para que el Sekirei no viera sus intentos de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la pelea?- Sugirió Kazehana.

-Ehh, ¿tan rápido deseas ser derrotada?- Sonrió su oponente.

-Esas deberían ser mis palabras- Comento la Sekirei de Minato con gracia.

-Da igual, yo soy la Sekirei Nº 44 Wina- Se presento la pelinaranja.

-Nº 03 Kazehana- Dijo a su vez la pelivioleta.

-¿Num.. ¿Numero 03?...- Se sorprendió Wina pasando saliva con algo de dificultad- in… interesante…

-¿En serio?... tu cara llena de miedo dice lo contrario- Se burlo Kazehana.

-Kggg, ¡no te metas conmigo!- Grito la Sekirei enojada y, en ese momento, se inclino un poco tomando un par de latas vacías del suelo e incorporándose se las arrojo a la pelivioleta con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin moverse de su sitio, la Sekirei creo un viento que repelió las latas devolviéndoselas, los objetos giraron en el aire antes de explotar cerca de la pelinaranja que tuvo que saltar para evadir la onda explosiva.

-Hmm, tienes una habilidad algo curiosa- Reflexiono Kazehana.

La Sekirei enemiga le dio una sonrisa torcida antes de responder.

-¿Verdad que si?, tengo la capacidad de convertir en una bomba todo lo que toco, es decir que todo lo que nos rodea puede ser utilizado como un arma en mis manos, bastante conveniente ¿no es asi? Ja ja ja… y desde luego, cuando digo todo lo que toco es justamente eso, absolutamente todo, no solo piedras, latas, paredes o la misma calle en la que te estas parando ahora mismo, también un ser vivo puede ser cargado de energía explosiva y ¡boom!, ¡se acabo!, ¿no es eso divertido?...

-Retorcido mas bien diría- Comento la Sekirei de Minato logrando que Wina perdiera su sonrisa.- pero supongo que cada quien con sus propios gustos.

-Tch, supongo que te crees mejor que yo por ser una Sekirei de un solo digito- Escupió Wina con desagrado.

-No por ser una Sekirei de un solo digito pero si, me reconozco mas fuerte que tu-

-Te haré cambiar de parecer muy pronto- Mascullo la Sekirei del este tomando un par de piedras en cada mano.

-Ven cuando quieras, aquí te espero- Murmuro Kazehana con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Maldita!- Grito la Sekirei de cabello naranja antes de lanzar las piedras por delante de ella e impulsarse inmediatamente despues.

Al mismo tiempo, la pelea entre Musubi y Aya se desarrollaba con gran dominio de la Sekirei de Minato, siendo ambas usuarias del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la agilidad y velocidad de golpes y patadas predominaba en la lucha., aunque la castaña era mas rápida y sus golpes mucho mas potentes lo que dejaba a la pelinegra en una gran desventaja ante su oponente.

Mientras tanto, Tsukiumi, continuaba su combate contra Shirako y al igual que Musubi, la rubia controlaba a placer la lucha atacando a distancia a su enemiga la cual no podía ni siquiera acercársele, en tanto encajaba cada ataque de la Sekirei de Minato, dejándola herida y muy mermada físicamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Sonrió Kazehana evadiendo fácilmente un golpe de Wina que, tras ser rechazados todos sus objetos explosivos por el viento de la pelivioleta una y otra vez, decidió cambiar su forma de pelear dedicándose a atacar de frente a la mujer tratando de acercársele para tocarla y hacerla estallar- ni siquiera cerca, dios eres muy lenta…

Y acto seguido creo una fuerte ventisca con la que golpeo de lleno a la Sekirei del este enviándola a volar a varios metros muy cerca de su Ashikabi.

-¡Uwaaa!, ¡todas son muy fuertes!- Exclamo Kusano observando la pelea de sus hermanas mayores con ojos admirados junto a Minato y Homura.

-Si, son… geniales- Musito el Ashikabi admirado también de la fuerza de sus Sekireis.

-Tsk, malditas debiluchas- Murmuro Matsuda en tono irritado- parece que no pueden hacer absolutamente nada sin mi… - el tipo volvió a sonreír con malicia antes de gritar- ¡oigan ustedes!, ¡dejen de perder el tiempo y ataquen con todo lo que tengan!

Inmediatamente, las tres Sekirei del este observaron a su Ashikabi, asintiendo dócilmente ante el y comenzaron a posicionarse cada una ante sus respectivas oponentes con una mirada seria en sus rostros.

Y la batalla se reinicio, el trío de Sekireis enemigas ataco con brío a las Sekireis de Minato, reaccionando mas rápido ante los ataques de estas y devolviendo los golpes con mayor efectividad.

-¡Musubi-chan!- Grito Minato al ver como la castaña salía despedida por el aire luego de una patada de Aya.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Musubi?- Se enojo Tsukiumi volteando a ver a su compañera.

-No deberías distraerte- Murmuro Shirako junto a ella lanzando un golpe a la rubia que esta cubrió con su escudo de agua para luego responder con un cañón de agua que su contrincante evadió sin mayores esfuerzos, el ataque de Tsukiumi siguió su camino hasta dar con una pared haciéndola añicos.

Sin dejarla pensar en lo que habia sucedido, Shirako se deslizo por debajo de la rubia y conecto una patada ascendente en la barbilla de la Sekirei de Minato para luego golpearla en el abdomen haciéndole escupir sangre.

-¡Tsukiumi!- Exclamo Minato al ver eso.

-Otra vez- Murmuro Homura llamando la atención de Minato- esta sucediendo de nuevo.

-¿Huh?, ¿Kagari-san?-

Antes de que ustedes llegaran yo estaba peleando contra esas dos y estaba ganando con facilidad al igual que Musubi, Tsukiumi y Kazehana, y luego, despues de que el Ashikabi les dijera exactamente las mismas palabras que dijo recién, ellas comenzaron a pelear de una forma distinta, mas agresiva, fue como si de repente se hubieran echo mas poderosas solo con las palabras de su Ashikabi.

-¿Se hicieron… mas fuertes?- Susurro Minato confuso tras escuchar las palabras del peligris- eso no puede ser…

El chico se detuvo de repente, volviendo su vista al otro Ashikabi, en tanto una idea le venia fuertemente a la cabeza, despues de todo el sujeto tenia ''mas de una Sekirei'' y como tal, y al igual que él, debía de poseerla también.

``Sekias´´ Pensó Minato sin poder evitar relacionar los hechos con la habilidad que el Ashikabi muy seguramente debía de tener.

Con eso en mente, el pelinegro se dirigió a Matsuda.

-Tu, ¿estas utilizando tu habilidad Sekia cierto?- Le pregunto.

-¿Huh?, ¿de que diablos estas hablando?-

-No te hagas el tono, es imposible que una Sekirei se haga mas fuerte de u momento a otro y…-

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Kazehana pasó encima de ellos, estrellándose duramente con el asfalto.

-Ka… ¿Kazehana?- Se asombro el chico observando atónito la escena.

-Eso dolió…- Gimió su Sekirei respirando con dificultad- mi cuerpo… se siente pesado.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te pareció eso?- Inquirió Wina sonriendo de forma triunfal- ¿aun te sigues creyendo mas fuerte que yo?

Lentamente, Kazehana se fue poniendo de pie, limpiándose la sangre de us labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Ara, creo que me descuide un poco-

-Je!, ¿realmente lo piensas?- La Sekirei se lanzo nuevamente sobre la pelivioleta atacándola de frente y comenzando a golpearla con sus puños.

-JA JA JA- Se reía con un brillo demente en su único ojo- mira, ni siquiera necesito usar mi habilidad para vencerte.

Echando su brazo hacia atrás lo lanzo de golpe hacia delante hundiendo su puño en el estomago de la Sekirei de Minato, la cual se fue de rodillas al suelo delante de ella.

``¿Qu.. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?´´ Pensaba Minato haciendo trabajar a su mente a toda maquina en busca de una respuesta.

Era obvio que se trataba del Sekias del Ashikabi, estaba claro como el agua que el sujeto habia hecho algo para invertir a su favor la situación, el tema era descubrir que era exactamente lo que habia hecho y de que forma, debido a que en ningún momento se habia movido del sitio en el que se instalo desde que los combates comenzaron.

Y pensando en ellas, el Ashikabi del Norte desvió sus ojos para ver como iban, en ese momento Musubi se defendía con desesperación de los ataques de Aya, la pelinegra era ahora mas rápida que la castaña, esquivaba con facilidad llos potentes golpes de esta y se los devolvía con saña, afortunadamente para la Sekirei de la Posada Izumo sus golpes no eran demasiado fuertes y podía resistirlos, aunque poco a poco iba desgastando sus energías.

Tsukiumi, también se veia superada por Shirako, no importaba como y hacia donde disparara su canon de agua, la velocidad de su oponente era mayor a la suya y esta aprovechando eso la atacaba cada vez que la rubia dejaba la guardia baja.

``Piensa… piensa… ¡piensa!... tiene que haber algo, el sujeto le hizo algo a sus Sekirei que las hizo mas fuer… ¿eh?, ¿le hizo?, espera un segundo… ¿no se supone que los Sekias no funcionan en sus propias Sekireis?´´.

Minato volvió a mirar al Ashikabi, el cual tenía su vista clavada en las Sekireis del pelinegro.

Este volteo los ojos a sus Sekireis, enfocándose en ellas y en sus rivales.…

Continuando con su examen reparo en que los movimientos de las Sekireis enemigas no eran nada del otro mundo, de echo se movían tan despacio que hasta el podía seguir sus movimientos sin ningún tipo de problemas, lo cual solo aumento su confusión, conocía de sobra la rapidez de sus Sekireis y claramente eran superiores en ese sentido

``Si es asi, ¿No me explico como?...´´ Y en ese momento se dio cuenta, sus Sekireis se movían de forma lenta y torpe, demasiado lenta y luego estaban las palabras anteriores de Kazehana, ''mi cuerpo… se siente pesado''.

Al parecer ninguna de ellas se habia dado cuenta de la perdida de su velocidad.

-Ahora entiendo- Murmuro el Ashikabi dirigiéndose a Matsuda- no es que tus Sekireis se hallan vuelto mas fuertes o rápidas, si no que mis Sekireis se han hecho lentas y torpes.

-¿Asi que te diste cuenta eh?- Sonrió este- ¡vaya!, es la primera vez que un Ashikabi se da cuenta de lo que trata mi habilidad desde el primer enfrentamiento, ja ja ja, ¡ni siquiera Higa del Este se habia percatado!.

El pelinaranja comenzó a reír lenta y muy bajito antes de detenerse y dirigirle a Minato una mirada astuta.

-Asi es… de eso se trata mi habilidad… soy capaz de ralentizar los movimientos de las Sekireis enemigas de forma telepática con solo mirarlas para con ello darle una oportunidad de victoria a mis endebles compañeras ja ja ja ja… ¡Ese es mi Sekias!, ja ja ja, con esto todas tus Sekireis serán aplastadas por las mías ja ja ja ja, ¿y ahora que harás eh?, ¡Ashikabi del Norte!.

En ese instante, Kazehana y Wina cayeron desde el cielo, la pelivioleta enfrente de Minato y su oponente delante de su Ashikabi, ambas observándose con seriedad.

-Ahora veo, todo era cosa de ese sujeto- Murmuro Kazehana rascándose distraídamente la cabeza- ya decía yo que me sentía un poco rara, tch, que habilidad mas molesta.

-Dirás que es la mejor habilidad de todas- Dijo Wina- al menos para mí.

-¿Para ti?-.

-Yo tenia esta habilidad especial con la que podía derrotar fácilmente a mis oponentes, pero, desgraciadamente, no fui bendecida con una capacidad de batalla digna de mención y cualquier Sekirei rápida era un problema para mi, sin embargo y eh aquí que mi Ashikabi posee justo lo que yo necesitaba para ganar mis batallas, ¡velocidad!-

-Pero no eres tu la que se hace mas rápida, si no tus rivales las que se vuelven mas lentas- Le replico Kazehana.

-Es lo mismo- Le devolvió Wina agitando su mano con desden- mientras su problemática velocidad sea sellada yo puedo tocarla y acabar cada batalla en solo un instante.

-Mhpm, ya veo- Murmuro Minato que al igual que todos se habia quedado escuchando la conversación- viéndolo de ese modo son realmente un equipo temible, el Ashikabi deteniendo la rapidez de sus enemigas y la Sekirei haciéndolas estallar, supongo que esa a sido su forma de ganar las batallas hasta ahora.

-Correcto- Afirmo el otro- pero no ah sido la única, ya que tanto Aya como Shirako también han sacado provecho de mi Sekias je je.

-De eso no lo dudo-.

-Como tampoco duraras de la superioridad de mi poder al acabar con todas tus Sekireis aquí mismo empezando por ella- Dijo apuntando a Kazehana- ¡acábala Wina!

-Como ordenes- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr hacia la pelivioleta con toda la velocidad de sus piernas.

Kazehana la esperaba en su sitio haciendo aparecer una fuerte ventisca que Wina evadió saltando al aire para caer detrás de su rival, esta se dio la vuelta empezando a esquivar los golpes y patadas de la pelinaranja, sin embargo el Sekias de Matsuda volvió a hacer efecto y la Sekirei de Minato sufría su falta de movilidad.

Wina se deslizaba de un lado a otro de Kazehana, de vez en cuando haciendo contacto con algún objeto o cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance y llevando poco a poco a la pelivioleta hacia una pared.

Esta se aparto a tiempo antes de que el muro estallase, solo para recibir una patada de su oponente que la envió contra un poste de luz en donde se quedo apoyando la espalda.

-¿Seguro que esta bien?... quedarse ahí…-Sonrió Wina par acto seguido chasquear sus dedos y provocando la explosión del poste de luz, lastimando a la Sekirei de Minato en la espalda arrojándola de bruces al suelo con todo su vestido desgarrad por la explosión- y aquí acaba todo.

-¡Kazehana!- Grito Minato, a su lado Homura intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Maldición, debo ir a ayudarla- Mascullo con ira.

-Kagari-san no- Lo detuvo Minato- estas muy lastimado, y ademas si vas ahí también caerás bajo el efecto del poder de ese Ashikabi

-¿Y entonces que se supone que haga?-

Mientras, Kazehana se retorcía en el suelo quejándose del dolor en su espalda e incorporándose un poco para ver a la pelinaranja a la cara.

-Vaya, que expresión tan desagradable tienes- Comento.

-Incluso derrotada sigues menospreciándome- Murmuro la chica antes de que una sonrisa demente apareciera en su cara- pero… este es tu fin…-La Sekirei extendió su mano en dirección a Kazehana, con la intención de tomarle el rostro- …¡MUERE!.

-¡Nooooooooooo!-

En ese momento la Sekirei del este se vio lanzada por los aires cuando una planta crecida apareció de repente golpeándola y alejándola de la pelivioleta.

-¿Qué demonios?- Se quejo la chica tras caer de pie y levantar la cabeza.

De pie al lado de Minato (desde la posicion de Wina), Kusano habia hecho crecer la pequeña semilla creando una planta bastante grande y con la cual ataco a la Sekirei enemiga.

-No… ¡no lastimes a Fuu-chan!- Grito la pequeña Sekirei de Minato con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

``Ara, parece que Ku-chan se ah encariñado un poquito conmigo´´ Sonrió la pelivioleta mirando cariñosamente a su pequeña compañera.

-Ku-chan- Musito Minato observando a su Sekirei.

-Tsk, maldita enana- Mascullo el Ashikabi enemigo desviando sus ojos hacia Kusano- no te metas en donde no te llaman.

Al ver esto Wina, le dio la espalda y volvió a cargar contra Kazehana, que en ese momento se ponía lentamente de pie, mas una nueva rama de la planta la obligo a retroceder de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió la chica- pero si…- La Sekirei miro a su Ashikabi y de ah a donde estaba Kusano- tch… ya veo.

Matsuda, que ya se habia dado cuanta se deslizo hacia un lado.

El extraño movimiento, no paso desapercibido para Minato quien de forma inconciente y como si fuera un espejo imito el movimiento lo que ocasiono una mueca de fastidio del sujeto que parecía buscar algo detrás del pelinegro.

Este se volteo para ver a su pequeña Sekirei muy concentrada mientras continuaba moviendo las ramas de su planta intentando atrapar con ellas a la pelinaranja.

El Ashikabi del Norte retorno sus ojos hacia Matsuda quien seguía intentando atrapar a Kusano dentro de su campo visual.

Y finalmente, Minato lo entendió.

``Soy capaz de ralentizar los movimientos de las Sekireis enemigas de forma telepática con solo mirarlas´´ Recordó el joven las palabras de Matsuda, ``Lo cual significa, que mientras no pueda ver a su objetivo no podrá usar sus habilidades´´.

Minato volvió la vista hacia sus otras Sekireis, en esa zona no habian edificios altos, y todas las Sekireis enemigas se mantenían medianamente cercas una de la otra obligando a que los combates sean dentro del campo visual de su Ashikabi para de esa forma evitar que se corte el efecto de su habilidad si accidentalmente algo las tapaba en medio de la pelea.

-Asi que se trataba de eso- Musito el chico.

Al parecer, los Sekias tenían ciertas reglas para ser utilizados, como en su propio caso, el debía de tocar a la Sekirei, pues de otra forma era incapaz de usar su habilidad, en el caso del Ashikabi enemigo, debía mantener contacto visual en todo momento.

Con eso en mente, Minato se movió de tal forma que con su cuerpo cubría totalmente el de su pequeña Sekirei de la vista de Matsuda.

-Ku-chan- La llamo en voz baja al oído- ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Huh?- Kusano ladeo su cabecita con sorpresa, tras lo cual asintió contenta de poder hacer algo por su Ashikabi.

Segundos despues, la planta de Kusano, ya de gran tamaño, volvió a crecer a un ritmo desmesurado hasta convertirse en un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir por completo toda el área dividiendo la calle en dos, quedando de un lado Minato, Kusano, Kazehana, Homura, el Ashikabi enemigo y Wina y del otro Tsukiumi, Musubi y las otras dos Sekireis del este.

-¡Cañón de agua!- Grito Tsukiumi y, sorprendida, observo como su ataque daba de lleno en Shirako- ¿huh?, ¿le di?.

Al mismo tiempo Musubi lograba conectar un fuertísimo golpe sobre Aya estrellándola contra el tallo del árbol gigante.

-¿Ah?- La castaña ladeo la cabeza confundida como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente, su cuerpo, que se sentía un poco lento, se habia vuelto ligero como antes y por el contrario, su veloz enemiga recobraba su antigua lentitud.

-¡Shirako!, ¡Aya!, ¡de este lado del árbol gigante!, ¡rápido!- Les grito su Ashikabi dándose cuenta que sin su habilidad, sus Sekireis no tardarían en ser derrotadas y muy posiblemente eliminadas del juego.

-Kazehana- La llamo Minato llegando junto a ella mientras las Sekireis enemigas cumplían con la orden de su Ashikabi

-¡Espera!, ¡¿están huyendo?- Exclamo Tsukiumi enfadada.

-Puedes venir de este lado si lo deseas- Le dijo Shirako, con lo que la rubia salto detrás de ella, con la intención de seguirla.

-¡Detente Tsukiumi!, no las sigas- Le dijo Minato al verla moverse hacia ellos.

-Pero…-

-¡Mantente de este lado!- Le ordeno haciendo que la rubia se detuviera al instante- Ku-chan, mantenlas ocupadas… ¡y no te dejes ver!.

-¡Hum!- Asintió la niña dándose un golpecito en el pecho y sonriendo orgullosa de que su Onii-chan confiara en ella para una misión tan importante,

Acto seguido, comenzó a mover las manas del árbol gigante furiosamente de un lado para otro intentando capturar a las tres Sekirei, quienes debido a eso tenían que saltar de un lado a otro sin parar para evitar ser capturadas.

Aprovechando esto, Minato se llevo a Kazehana y a Homura, ambos aunque con un poco de dificultad, ya podían moverse sin mayores problemas, junto a Tsukiumi y Musubi.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?- Les pregunto.

-Por supuesto que si, no hay forma en que sea derrotada por esa Sekirei tan cobarde- Murmuro la rubia enrojeciendo como cada vez que su Ashikabi demostraba estar preocupado por ella.

-¡Claro que si Minato-san?- Le respondio a su vez la castaña con entusiasmo- esta vez Musubi no perderá.

El joven las observo en silencio, pese a sus palabras, ambas se veían fatigadas y con algún que otro golpe en sus cuerpos, y con Kazehana y Homura lesionados, era claro que ninguna de ellas resistiría un combate demasiado extenso y que seria mejor para sus Sekireis, el acabar rápidamente con la batalla.

Ahora, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, Minato tenia varias ideas, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de sus ''Sekireis'' al final se decidió por la que le daría la victoria en el plazo mas corto posible.

-Escuchen chicas yo… tengo un plan para ganar esta pelea- Dijo de golpe, las cuatro Sekirei se le quedaron viendo con asombro- pero… necesitare la ayuda de todas… si, tu también Kagari-san- Añadió al ver como el peligris se señalaba a si mismo con las mejillas encendidas- entonces… ¿me ayudaran?.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Takeshi Matsuda estaba realmente irritado, nunca antes las cosas le habian ido tan mal, ese maldito árbol gigante que saliera de la nada, se habia empezado a mover de forma descontrolada agitando sus ramas de un lado a otro, haciendo agujeros en el asfalto cada vez que golpeaba con el suelo y destrozando todo a su alrededor.

Para colmo de males, la pequeña Sekirei que hacia todo eso se habia, a instancia de su Ashikabi, escondido muy bien detrás de unos arbustos a los que el no podía llegar y por consiguiente no podía hacer nada para acercarse y conseguir verla y de esa forma detener todo el problema.

Y ni siquiera podía contar con sus Sekireis para ayudarlo, sus tres compañeras solo esquivaban y evadían sin parar, tan solo Wina que de vez en cuando destruía con su habilidad las ramas que se le venían encima, pero, de poco le servia puesto que por una o dos que destruyera le aparecían rápidamente diez mas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Rugió la pelinaranja, tan enojada como su Ashikabi- la capacidad regenerativa de esa mocosa es realmente molesta.

Y, en ese momento, tan sorpresivamente como habia iniciado, el brusco movimiento de las ramas se detuvo.

Y de unos arbustos enfrente del tallo del árbol, Minato salio tranquilamente, caminando unos pasos, tras los cuales se detuvo y observo a Matsuda a los ojos.

-¿HuH?-, ¿Y tus Sekireis?, ¿no me digas que vienes solo?- Inquirió este levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, no tengo la intención de que vuelvas a usar tu Sekias en ellas- Le contesto el pelinegro.

-Ya veo, je!, sabia decisión aunque… también es algo estupida- Se burlo el hombre- es decir, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu solo sin tus Sekireis huh?,¿pretendes luchar tu solo contra todos nosotros?.

Minato no le contesto, tan solo le sostuvo la mirada.

-Por supuesto, tampoco es como si tuvieras otras opciones ¿cierto?, las escondes por que sabes que apenas aparezcan a mi vista las detendré y mis Sekireis las harán picadillo ja ja ja, tus Sekireis son totalmente inútiles ante mi habilidad, no pueden hacer absolutamente nada ja ja ja ja, ¡Shirako!, ¡Aya!, tráiganme a ese bastardo valiente ante mi…

Las dos chicas se miraron entre si antes de obedecer y dirigirse hacia Minato quien de pie las esperaba sin moverse.

Y en ese momento sonrió.

-Te diré algo- Murmuro- afortunadamente para mí, mis Sekireis no necesitan ver a las tuyas para vencerlas.

-¿Huh?-

El Ashikabi del Norte cerró los ojos y elevo la cabeza dejando su rostro apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Tsukiumi… hazlo…- Dijo.

-Como tu digas Minato- Le respondio la rubia del otro lado del árbol- este plan no me agrada mucho pero… como tu esposa, yo confiare en la decisión de mi marido… y ahora, te mostrare mi nueva técnica que aprendí con la casera.

Tsukiumi comenzó a acumular agua en su brazo derecho, rodeándolo por completo y extendiéndose aun mas halla de sus dedos hasta formar una especie de espada con su poder, luego levanto su brazo dejándolo horizontal a la altura de sus pechos y, tras flexionar las rodillas y soltar un pequeño suspiro, se concentro unos segundos, y descargo con violencia su brazo hacia delante.

-¡Mizu no Tsurugi!- Grito.

Como si de una sierra grande se tratara, su espada de agua comenzó a cortar el grueso tronco del árbol delante suyo con extrema facilidad, traspasándolo en décimas de segundo y continuando su camino encontrándose con la espalda de su Ashikabi.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Exclamo Aya al ver el agua aparecer de repente.

-¿Acaso quiere cortar a su propio Ashikabi?- Se extraño Shirako.

-Como, ¿no lo sabían?, las habilidades de una Sekirei no funcionan en su Ashikabi- Les recordó Minato, ambas Sekireis estaban a solo un par de metros delante de el- lo que significa que para este ataque, mi presencia no vale para nada… en otras palabras sera como si yo no estuviera aquí… ustedes por otro lado…

-¡GEH!- Las Sekireis intentaron frenarse al entender las palabras de Minato pero… ya era demasiado tarde.

La espada de agua toco la espalda del pelinegro deshaciéndose, (solo la parte que entro en contacto) como si estuviera hecha de humo y reconstruyendo su forma tras atravesar el pecho del chico, siguiendo su camino e impactando con fuerza en las dos Sekireis enemigas que fueron arrojadas al aire con violencia.

-¡¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el Ashikabi de estas- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿huh?, ¡¿Y ahora que?- Exclamo al notar el repentino temblor del suelo.

El tipo levanto el rostro para ver como el árbol gigante, al ser cortada su base empezaba a inclinarse hacia el lado en donde estaban las Sekireis de Minato.

-¡Kazehana!, ¡Musubi-chan!, ¡es su turno!- Les aviso Minato al ver esto.

-¡Entendido!- Contestaron estas con una sonrisa.

-Aun no estoy recuperada pero, supongo que con esto bastara- Murmuro la pelivioleta extendiendo su brazo y creando un poderosísimo viento que detuvo la caída del árbol y lo levanto enderezándolo nuevamente sobre su base cortada adonde se quedo, tambaleante.

-Bien ahora le toca a Musubi- Dijo la castaña empuñando sus manos tras lo cual salto en el aire y descargo un potente golpe sobre el tronco, que, a raíz de esto se vio elevado en el aire y lanzado hacia Matsuda y sus Sekireis, dos de las cuales aun permanecían en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Ciudadooooooooooo!- Se escucho un grito que no se supo de quien fue, sin embargo, el grupo enemigo se separo por completo yendo cada uno por su lado, esquivando a duras penas al enorme árbol que cayo con estrépito sobre la calle, aplastando todo a su paso, levantando escombros y polvo y creando mucha confusión.

-¡Kagari-san!- Se escucho la voz de Minato en medio del ensordecedor ruido de la ciada del árbol.

-¡Entiendo!- Contesto la voz del peligris.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa…!- Se escucho de repente un grito.

Pasaron unos instantes en los cuales el polvo de la caída se iba disipando hasta que desapareció por completo y Takeshi Matsuda tosiendo incomodo hecho una mirada alrededor, notando a sus Sekireis Aya y Shirako que apenas se mantenían de pie separadas cada una a un lado del árbol caído, no habia ni rastro de las Sekireis de Minato… o eso creyó.

-Por aquí- Le dijo Minato.

Y al dirigir la vista hacia la voz del pelinegro, el tipo abrió grande sus ojos al ver como su Sekirei Wina yacía de rodillas en el suelo con Homura sujetándole los brazos por la espalda y Minato colocándole su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica.

-Wi… Wina…- Balbuceo el hombre- ¿qu.. ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿acaso planeas tomar a mi Sekirei de rehén para que te deje escapar?.

-Para nada- Le contesto Minato de forma seria- los poderes de las Sekireis y los Sekias tienen sus propias reglas- comenzó el chico para sorpresa de Matsuda.

-¿Huh?-

-Los poderes de las Sekireis no funcionan en sus Ashikabis e igualmente los Sekias no afectan a sus propias Sekireis-

-¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?-

-En base a eso… si mis Sekireis no pueden con tu habilidad, entonces no debo enviarlas a ellas a combatir, dicho de otra forma- El pelinegro se acerco a la chica capturada susurrándole unas palabras al oído- **ataca a tu Ashikabi…**

Inmediatamente, Minato y Homura la soltaron, permitiendo a la Sekirei incorporarse, asombrando a su Ashikabi al verla con el semblante relajado y los ojos completamente blancos.

-¿E… ese es tu Sekias?, ¿qu.. que demonios?..- El sujeto se veia algo asustado.

-Los Sekias no funcionan en sus Sekireis- Repitió Minato al tiempo que Wina saltaba sobre su Ashikabi- o sea… tu habilidad no funcionara en ella.

-Mi.. ¡mierda!- Mascullo el pelinaranja retrocediendo unos pasos en tanto echaba una mirada hacia sus otras Sekireis, pero estas estaban tan debilitadas que de ninguna manera llegarían a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Las habilidades de las Sekireis no dañan a sus Ashikabis pero, en este caso ella esta dominada por mi Sekia, por supuesto y aun con eso dudo mucho que logre hacerte daño, sin embargo eh hablado de eso con un amigo que sabe mucho sobre las Sekireis, y el opina que esa regla no funciona en todos los casos y que depende en gran medida de la conexión emocional entre un Ashikabi y sus Sekireis, asi que dime… ¿tienes una fuerte conexión con tus Sekireis?...-

-…Maldición… ¡MALDICIOOOOOOON!- Grito el Ashikabi instantes antes de que el puño de su propia Sekirei impactara con fuerza en su rostro mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo contra la vidriera de un negocio, despedazándola con el golpe y dejándolo inconciente.

En ese momento y ya cumplida su ''misión'', Wina volvió en si solo para ver a su Ashikabi tirado en el suelo y sangrando profusamente.

-¿Ashi… kabi… sama?- Musito la pelinaranja con horror al darse cuenta que ella misma lo habia golpeado.

-Y ahora es tu turno- Le dijo Kazehana apareciendo cerca suyo.

-¡Continuemos!- Exclamo Musubi al lado de Aya.

-Esta vez no te escaparas…- Murmuro Tsukiumi delante de Shirako.

Y las tres Sekireis se llenaron de temor, sin su Ashikabi ellas no tenían la confianza de ganar esa batalla.

-Y eso es todo- Musito Minato antes de darse la vuelta junto a Homura e ir con Kusano que los esperaba cerca.

-¡Mizu Taiho!- Grito Tsukiumi disparando a Shirako.

-¡Kaze no Tsurugi!- Dijo Kazehana cortando a Wina.

-Kumaaa… ¡Ken!- Exclamo Musubi golpeando a Aya.

Las tres Sekireis, alcanzadas por las técnicas de las ''esposas'' de Minato, dieron varias vueltas por el aire antes de caer al suelo inconcientes, en el caso de Aya perdiendo su marca Sekirei y quedando eliminada.

-Buen trabajo -Las felicito Minato una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos.

-¡Estuvieron increíbles!- Les dijo Kusano con su carita brillando de admiración por sus hermanas mayores.

-Tu también lo has hecho muy bien Ku-chan- Le dijo el pelinegro acariciándole la cabecita con ternura y haciéndola sonrojar.

-Y sin embargo esas dos Sekireis aun no han quedado eliminadas- Murmuro Homura señalando a Wina y Shirako.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi último ataque no tenía mucha fuerza- Reconoció Kazehana.

-Por supuesto, yo nunca iría muy en serio ante una oponente que esta casi vencida- Se justifico Tsukiumi.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia Musubi.

-¿Huh?-

Todos volvieron a girar la cabeza en dirección a Aya, la cual yacía sin su marca Sekirei, y de ella nuevamente a Musubi.

-Bu… bueno, supongo que Musubi-chan aun no sabe contenerse- Musito Minato disculpando a la castaña que aun parecía no entender por que la estaban mirando- como sea- Continuo el Ashikabi sonriendo feliz de no haber perdido a ninguna de sus amadas Sekireis- ¿regresamos a casa?.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Y eso es todo eh?- Murmuro un hombre joven de cabello corto negro y ojos celestes, vestido con un impecable traje negro.

-Hmm, si, esto… es algo inesperado- Musito otro hombre a su lado de cabello corto negro y anteojos, en tanto el primero apagaba una pantalla en donde estaban observando la pelea que acababa de terminar- a Higa-sama no le agradara saber esto.

-Puedes apostar a que no, je je…- Comento el otro hombre.

-Esta situación no es para reírse… Satoh-san…-

-Ya no utilizas el sama como antes eh?... Kakizaki… antes solías hablarme con más respeto-

-Bueno, Higa-sama y usted fueron compañeros en la universidad…-

-Si lo se, y al terminar nos separamos je!, ¿Quién diría que volveríamos a unirnos en un juego como este?, …ironías de la vida…-

-Hmm si, pero aun mas importante- Murmuro Kakizaki- este resultado…

-¿Si, que pasa con el?-

-Que su subordinado más fuerte haya sido derrotado…-

-¿Subordinado mas fuerte?, ¿pero de que estas hablando?, ese idiota solo se autonombro de esa manera porque despues de Izumi, es el que mas Sekireis tenia- Lo contradijo Satoh- pero, sus Sekireis eran patéticas y en cuanto a su habilidad… sabes muy bien que la mía es mucho mas poderosa… terrorífica incluso…

-Hmm, bueno, eso es verdad- Le reconoció Kakizaki- sin embargo el que uno de sus tres mas poderosos subordinados haya caído… sigue sendo preocupante, mucho mas teniendo en cuenta todas las derrotas que ah tenido Higa-sama últimamente…

-¿No querrás decir sus subordinados?- Lo corrigió Satoh- exceptuando a esa dichosa primer Sekirei la cual nunca llegue a conocer, el bastardo no ah perdido a ninguna de sus piezas, por el contrario hemos sido sus subordinados los que nos hemos llevado una paliza tras otra.

-Es el deber de los peones ser los primeros en moverse- Murmuro Kakizaki acomodándose sus lentes.

-¿Peones eh?, supongo que eso es lo que somos para Izumi…-

-Te agradecería que dejaras de llamar a Higa-sama de forma tan informal…-

-¿Huh?, ¿Por qué?, nosotros somos conocidos de la universidad y ademas a el no le molesta que lo llame asi- Se excuso el hombre.

-De todas formas…-

-De todas formas que sucederá con Matsuda- Lo interrumpió Satoh- ¿estara bien?, a perdido a una de sus Sekireis, ¿Qué sucederá con su Sekias en este caso?

-Probablemente nada, el aun tiene dos Sekireis por lo que no debería perder su habilidad-.

-Solo de momento, como no sean tratadas, esas Sekireis puede que tampoco sobrevivan- Comento el hombre con gracia.

-Lo se y por ese motivo es necesario apurarse y recuperar sus cuerpos al hospital para tratarlos cuanto antes- Le dijo Kakizaki- a pesar de su derrota sigue siendo una pieza valiosa para Higa-sama y mientras mantenga su Sekias y a sus dos Sekireis seguirá siendo útil para nosotros.

-Por supuesto, bien que tengas suerte- Le contesto Satoh poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por ahí, incluso aunque vaya a la zona norte no debería ya de haber una Sekirei interesante para mí, asi que me mantendré al margen hasta que surja una situación realmente importante-

-Esta bien, nos mantendremos en contacto- Murmuro Kakizaki antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar al hospital para que mandaran gente a buscar al Ashikabi derrotado.

-Nos vemos…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era ya de noche en la posada de Izumo y luego de la cena Kagari salio al patio trasero quedándose debajo del árbol y respirando el agradable aire fresco del anochecer acompañado de la dulce fragancia que emanaban las flores del jardín de Miya.

No habia ni una nube, por lo que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas relucientes junto a una Luna brillante que iluminaba todo el jardín en donde el peligris se encontraba.

Despues de volver a la posada, Minato no le habia hablado nada acerca de su situación, preocupándose mas de sus heridas y las de sus Sekireis, que fueron rápidamente tratadas por Miya y Matsu (esta ultima, debido a cierto Hannya, solo las de Kazehana), que por cualquier otra cosa, lo cual solo le hizo sentir una gran envidia de las Sekireis del chico, teniendo un Ashikabi que las quería y se preocupaba tanto por ellas.

Luego se habian dado una ducha y Miya les sirvió la cena.

En cierta forma, el peligris se sentía feliz de ver que el Ashikabi se preocupara tanto por el como por sus Sekireis, estando pendiente de su salud en todo momento.

Pero, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía un poco desilusionado de que el pelinegro no hubiese conversado con el ni le hubiese dicho nada ni tampoco mostrado cuales eran sus intenciones para con el.

-Luego de ir a salvarme…- Musito el Sekirei ruborizado- …yo pensaba que quizás…

-¿Kagari-san?- Lo llamo la voz del pelinegro.

-Sa… ¡¿Sahashi?- Se sobresalto Kagari aumentando su sonrojo.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora?- Le pregunto dudoso- si es asi, me gustaría hablar unas palabras contigo- Agrego sonriéndole con suavidad en tanto se le acercaba hasta quedarse con el debajo del árbol.

-S-si, estoy bien…- Balbuceo el peligris desviando sus ojos mientras volvía a sentir como la cercanía del chico aceleraba su corazón y dejaba a su cuerpo convertido en un verdadero infierno caliente- y, ¿sobre que quieres hablar?.

-Pues… bueno…- Minato se detuvo unos segundos con las mejillas coloradas, realmente no era un tema sencillo para el- es sobre… nosotros… ya sabes, sobre lo de que estas reaccionando a mi…

-Oh eso…- Murmuro el chico enrojeciendo cada vez mas- ¿pero… como sabes que estoy reaccionando a ti?

-¿No lo estas?- Le devolvió levantando las cejas…

-…-.

-…-

-… si, lo estoy…- Reconoció finalmente estando a punto de desmayarse de tan rojo que estaba.

-Ahhh- Suspiro Minato- que alivio.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ah… bu… bueno yo… este, eh…- Sin saber que decir en ese momento, el Ashikabi prefirió callarse, ocasionando una pequeña risita del peligris.

-… creo que ambos estamos un poco nerviosos- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Si, es verdad…-

Se hizo un silencio en donde ambos levantaron la vista para ver la Luna llena, quedando ensimismados con su luz.

-Kagari-san…-

-¿Si?-.

-Me gustaría… que fueses mi Sekirei- Le soltó Minato de golpe.

El Sekirei volvió a sonrojarse con esas palabras, sintiendo una emoción muy fuerte en el estomago y un alivio muy grande en su corazón.

-¿En serio?, pero yo soy un chico- Le dijo- ¿eso no te incomoda?.

-Lo hace…- Se sincero el pelinegro, haciendo que Kagari lo mirara un poco preocupado por sus siguientes palabras- pero eh descubierto que mucho mas incomodo es para mi el vivir una vida sin ti… mucho mas incomodo… y triste…

Minato se giro quedando de frente al Sekirei acercándosele y tomándolo por los hombros.

-Sahashi…- Musito el peligris con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada.

-Kagari-san yo realmente… realmente deseo que seas mi Sekirei- Le susurro acercándosele cada vez mas.

-Y- yo… yo quiero ser tu Sekirei…- Le contesto Homura cada vez mas y mas ruborizado y con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente dentro de su pecho- yo tampoco… quiero saber lo que seria una vida sin ti…

Y poco a poco, muy lentamente y sin dejar de verse a los ojos, Minato y Homura sellaron su unión con un tierno beso, un beso que duro muy pocos segundos y que al separarse dio origen a la aparicion de unas hermosas alas de luz naranjas de la espalda del peligris.

-Sekirei Nº 06 Homura, seré tuya ahora y para siempre- Susurro Homura sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su Ashikabi.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban siendo observados por varios pares de ojos.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine que Kagari-chan seria una Sekirei de Sahashi-chan- Murmuro Uzume observando atentamente a la pareja. Desde detrás de una esquina de la posada.

-En verdad sorpresivo… bueno, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo- Le dijo Matsu sonriendo con picardía.

-Oh, asi que por eso fue la ''cita'' ¿no?-

-Exactamente hu hu hu hu, y viendo ahora los resultados debo decir que fue todo un excito ku ku ku…

-Si tú lo dices…- Se resigno la castaña.

-Kyaa, es amor, que dulces, kyaa, que hermoso es estar enamorado, kyaa, kyaa…-

-Nee… san…- Musito Uzume al ver los movimientos frenéticos de Kazehana.

-A mi lo que me gustaría saber es… ¿Por qué demonios Homura tiene que tener un alado tan… tan… ¡tan romántico?- Exclamo Tsukiumi muy enojada- …un beso debajo de un árbol, rodeados de hermosas flores y a la luz de la Luna,…¡Hey!, ¡¿Qué pasa con esta situación tan perfecta?

-Ciertamente, un beso a la luz de la Luna agrega mucho más romanticismo a la situación- Dijo Matsu pensativa.

-Kyaa, míralos, ¡son tan dulces!- Continuo Kazehana.

-Kagari-chan es una de nosotras ahora ¿no?...- Pregunto Kusano.

-Si, ahora somos seis, ¡Minato-san es increíble!- Le contesto Musubi.

-¡¿Por qué a ninguna de ustedes le importa que Minato tenga mas Sekireis?- Rugió Tsukiumi cada vez mas enojada.

-Tra… tranquilízate, Tsukiumi…- Trato de apaciguarla Uzume.

Las demás simplemente seguían en su mundo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Al mismo tiempo en la Zona Sur.

-Yo, Mikogami- Saludo Fukuzawa de forma amistosa levantando la mano en tanto ingresaba en la sala de estar.

-¡¿Tu de nuevo?- Se sorprendió este al verla, incorporándose rápidamente del sofá en el que estaba acostado.

El joven Ashikabi del Sur se hallaba en su mansión cómodamente repantigado en uno de los amplios sofás cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta de su casa, una de sus Sekireis fue la encargada de abrir la puerta principal encontrándose con Fukuzawa quien sin esperar ninguna invitación entro decidida en la mansión seguida de cinco figuras encapuchadas que se mantenían a su lado en todo momento.

-Asi es, soy yo de nuevo, la molesta Ashikabi que reside en el Área Este… - Respondio la chica con jovialidad en tanto se sentaba en un sillón ubicado justo enfrente del rubio- …a propósito sigues tan enano como la última vez que te vi…

-¡¿Qué?-

Inmediatamente, la mayoría de las Sekireis de la mansión rodearon a los recién llegados, quedando únicamente Mutsu y Akitsu al lado de Mikogami, sirviéndole como guardaespaldas.

-Oy, Oy, espera un segundo, no vine aquí con la intención de pelear- Comento Fukuzawa colocando sus manos delante de ella.

-¿De verdad?- Ironizo Mikogami levantando una ceja- cualquiera que entra en una casa ajena, sin permiso, rodeada de varios de sus lacayos y se pone a insultar al dueño de la casa es más que obvio que lo que busca es iniciar una guerra.

-Hmm, ¿en serio?- Dudo la peliazul- bueno, al menos no voy a negarte la última parte de todo eso que acabas de decir.

-¿Huh?, ¿entonces realmente has venido aquí con la intención de comenzar una guerra?- Se sorprendió el chico.

-Asi es, pero, no me malinterpretes… no es contigo con quien deseo entablar hostilidades - Murmuro la joven sonriendo de forma enigmática.

-¿Huh?, no te entiendo-

-Si que eres de mente lenta- Murmuró la chica antes de continuar- ''El Ashikabi del Norte''.

Ante dicha mención los ojos de Mikogami se estrecharon en el recuerdo de su muy reciente derrota.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- Pregunto.

-Pues el es con quien quiero iniciar la guerra- Dijo Fukuzawa,

-Ya veo, en otras palabras, ¿lo que buscas es una alianza conmigo para derrotarlo cierto?-

-¡Claro que no!- Sonrió la chica de forma desenfadada- ¿de que me podría servir un debilucho como tu?

Ante esas palabras, varias de las Sekireis del Sur se revolvieron molestas por el insulto a su Ashikabi.

-¿Débil?, ¿me acabas de llamar débil?-

-¿Qué acaso no lo eres?-

-¡Por su puesto que no!- Exclamo Mikogami con rabia.

-¿De verdad?- La mujer soltó una pequeña risita antes de continuar- por favor, solo eres un niño engreído de 15 años, que depende completamente de sus Sekireis y mas aun incluso tu habilidad Sekia es inútil en el combate dime, ¿eso no te hace un debilucho?

- Tu…- Gruño el chico castañeando los dientes de furia- ¿realmente has venido aquí solo con la intención de conversar?-

-Por supuesto que si, no tengo la intención de pelear contigo, puedes creerme, yo nunca miento- Dijo la chica antes de agregar en un susurro peligroso- y ademas, **¿piensas que serias capaz de vencerme?**

Mikogami no respondio, sin embargo, su rostro se torno serio y en su mirada se veia un claro indicio que en cualquier momento seria capaz de dar la orden de ataque a sus Sekireis, las cuales también se veían con ganas de lanzarse sobre los intrusos.

Y muy posiblemente se hubiese desatado una feroz batalla allí mismo de no ser por la rápida intervención de Mutsu.

El Sekirei mas poderoso de Mikogami, pese a los insultos, mantuvo la mente fría y tras dar una mirada de advertencia a sus compañeras Sekireis de que no hicieran ningún movimiento innecesario se acerco a su Ashikabi poniéndole su mano en el pecho y empujándolo suavemente hasta que quedo detrás suyo obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón..

-¿Fukuzawa verdad?- Quiso corroborar el hombre observando a la Ashikabi directamente a los ojos.

Esta asintió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

-Tenemos cosas para hacer, asi que si no te importa resumir las cosas te preguntare, ¿para que has venido?-

-Ya lo eh dicho, eh venido con la intención de que se inicie una guerra-

-¿Entre tú y el Ashikabi del Norte?-

Para su sorpresa, Fukuzawa levanto el dedo índice a la altura de sus grandes pechos y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro haciendo claros gestos de negación con el.

-No, no, no, en eso te equivocas- Musito la chica sonriendo- no soy yo contra ellos… son ustedes… contra el Norte…

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Mikogami desde detrás de su Sekirei.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, el Ashikabi del Norte se esta haciendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte, incluso fue capaz de vencerte, y no una sino dos veces…

-¡En ninguna de esas veces contaba con todo mi poder!- Se excuso el chico casi gritando.

-Y exactamente ahí radica tu posibilidad de victoria- Comento la peliazul- estoy segura de que si lo atacas con todas tus Sekireis podrás vencerlo.

-¿Y por que demonios debería atacarlo?-

-¿Qué acaso no quieres tomar venganza por las derrotas sufridas?-

-¡Por su puesto que si!, ¡pero me niego rotundamente a autodestruirme solo para tu beneficio!, incluso si ganara, perdería varias de mis Sekireis y el juego recién acaba de comenzar como para perder mis piezas estupidamente, sin mencionar de que quedaría en franca desventaja ante ti y el Ashikabi del Este en lo que quede del torneo-.

``Hmm, el chico no es tan tonto como aparenta ser´´ Pensaba la chica divertida por la larga explicación del rubio.

-Pues en ese caso, solo enfréntalo de una forma en la que te asegures tener la menor cantidad de bajas posibles- Le sugirió- despues de todo para eso están las estrategias ¿no?

-¡No lo haré!- Exclamo el chico sin dejarse convencer.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?, el Ashikabi del Norte ya tiene cinco Sekireis dos de ellas muy fuertes y una que es capaz de dejar en ridículo hasta a tu… mejor carta- Continuo Fukuzawa observando un instante a Mutsu- solo piénsalo, si lo dejas ir ahora, que tienes la oportunidad de vencerlo, ¿Cómo te sentirás en el futuro cuando se haga mas fuerte y ya sea imposible para ti el hacerle frente?.

Esas palabras parecieron finalmente afectar el juicio del chico quien empezaba a dudar.

-Pareces especialmente interesada en este Ashikabi del Norte, para empezar es raro que te tomes hasta la molestia de venir en persona para decirme esto- Murmuro Mikogami- si tanto te preocupa, ¿Por qué no lo atacas tu misma?

-¿Preocupar?- Inquirió la peliazul con genuina sorpresa antes de soltar una sonora carcajada- ja ja ja ja ¿preocupar dices?, creo que estas malinterpretando algo, dentro de este juego no hay absolutamente nadie que me preocupe, al Ashikabi del Norte puedo vencerlo cuando quiera, incluso puedo aplastar a todos tus Sekireis en este momento si asi lo decidiera, pero, como bien sabes no me gusta apurar las cosas y si vine hoy aquí fue para darte la oportunidad de que puedas obtener tu venganza antes de que yo misma lo enfrente, ahora o luego no hay diferencias para mi, puedo derrotarlo cuando se me de la gana, pero al contrario de mi tu no tienes ese tipo de opciones… es ahora o nunca…

-Y por otro lado- Siguió la joven- no pensaba dejarte completamente solo en esto.

De forma elegante, la chica levanto uno de sus brazos y chasqueo los dedos, ante esto, dos de las figuras que ocultaban sus rostros se quitaron su capucha dejando ver sus rostros demasiado familiares para los habitantes de esa casa.

Una de ellas, de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, la otra de largo cabello castaño, ambas observaban directamente a Mikogami quien les devolvió la mirada estupefacto sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

El resto de las Sekireis de la mansión incluyendo a Mutsu y a Akitsu, estos dos no tan notablemente, se veían igual de sorprendidos que el Ashikabi, algunas incluso un poco asustadas.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué acaso ellas no habian?...- Balbuceo una.

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?- Cuestiono otra.

-Como ves, tenia pensado prestarte a estas dos si te hacían falta Sekireis- Continuo Fukuzawa ajena al asombro del resto- tengo mas si lo deseas…

-¿Prestar?- Mascullo Mikogami furioso- ¿dices que ''me las prestaras''?, ¿Cómo te atreves?, venir a mi casa e insultarme de esta forma…

-¿Entonces no las quieres?, vaya, y yo que amablemente iba a cedértelas- Comento la peliazul de forma casual.

-¡Maldita bruja!- Le espeto Mikogami muy enojado levantándose del sillón

-¿Perdón?- Inquirió la joven perdiendo su sonrisa y tornándose seria- deberías hablarme con mas respeto, despues de todo ya eh mencionado que no me costaría nada aplastar a toda tu… ''colección''.

Nuevamente, y sin importarle nada, Mikogami pareció a punto de ordenar el ataque siendo otra vez interrumpido por Mutsu

-Mikogami…- Le advirtió este colocándole una mano en el hombro y deteniendo sus palabras con una mirada seria, haciéndole cambiar sus palabras.

-Vete…- Musito finalmente y a regañadientes.

-¿Huh?-

-Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas más… Akitsu, enséñales la salida…-

-Si…- Susurro la castaña acercándose a Fukuzawa y su grupo en tanto los ojos de la peliazul cobraban un extraño brillo al tiempo que se incorporaba.

``Espera un segundo, ya eh visto esto antes´´ Pensaba Mutsu a quien algo de la situación le parecía demasiado raro, ``en aquella vez, Mikogami también se habia enojado por algo que esta mujer dijo siendo en esa ocasión aquellas dos las encargadas de llevarla hasta la puerta´´.

Siguiendo con sus ojos la situación como una película en cámara lenta, el Sekirei vio como la Ashikabi levantaba su mano mientras Akitsu pasaba por su lado para ir delante de ella.

-¡Akitsu!, ¡no te acerques a ella!- Grito Mutsu llamando la atención de todos.

``Demasiado tarde´´

-¿Eh?- Akitsu se sorprendió al sentir la fría y pequeña mano de Fukuzawa haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda de su hombro.

-Oh, lo siento, creí que tenias algo en el hombro- Murmuro la peliazul sonriéndole antes de volverse a Mutsu- por cierto, ¿a que se debió ese grito?.

El Sekirei no le respondio, dirigiéndose directamente a la castaña con la marca en la frente.

-Akitsu, ¿tu estas bien?- Le pregunto obteniendo una afirmación de cabeza de la inexpresiva Sekirei.

``¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que acaba de pasar algo?´´ Pensaba Mutsu confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Mutsu?, haz que se vayan- Lo apremio Mikogami.

-Nada, no pasa nada…- Musito el hombre al tiempo que Akitsu se llevaba a los ''visitantes'' a la salida.

Una vez que solo quedaron los habitantes de la mansión, Mutsu se acerco nuevamente a su Ashikabi.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿harás exactamente lo que esa mujer te dijo que hicieras?-

-Tch, esa mujer si que es desagradable- Murmuro el chico- pero, desgraciadamente tiene razón.

-¿Entonces lo harás?-

-No es como si quisiera- Aclaro Mikogami- pero no tengo más opción que hacerlo… y ademas las cosas serian diferentes si cierta persona hubiese demostrado ser mas útil de lo que en verdad fue- Agrego mirándolo con obviedad.

-Hmm bueno, nunca espere que Kazehana siguiera siendo tan fuerte…-

-No quiero excusas- Lo interrumpió el Ashikabi- de cualquier forma ya habia decidido atacarlo algún día, la visita de Fukuzawa tan solo ah adelantado la fecha… ahora lo único que necesitamos es…

-…Un plan que nos permita salir bien parados en un posible enfrentamiento a muerte contra el Norte- Completo Mutsu.

-Exactamente-

-¿Y tienes algo en mente?- Quiso saber el hombre.

-Lo tengo…- Respondio Mikogami- …tengo un muy buen plan para deshacernos de ese maldito Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Tras salir de la mansión Fukuzawa y su grupo se dirigieron rápidamente a su zona.

-¿Todo a salido como lo habías planeado verdad?- Inquirió una de las tres figuras que aun permanecían encapuchadas.

-Asi es Hikaru- Respondio la peliazul muy satisfecha consigo misma- asi es, eh completado con éxito los dos objetivos que tenia al ir a ese lugar.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno…-

-Lo es… y hablando del segundo objetivo…- La chica se detuvo unos instantes para mirarse la mano - …ya van tres… solo me faltan dos.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Mientras tanto Minato y Homura continuaban observándose a los ojos hasta que el Ashikabi noto una pequeña cosa que le venia carcomiendo el cerebro desde hace unos días y que se potencio luego de haberlo visto en el baño cubierto solo por una fina toalla.

``Es verdad, el cuerpo de Kagari-san es… ¿ligero?, hmm y no solo eso, también es suave y pequeño como el de una chica y… ¿huh?´´.

Sin darse cuenta, Minato habia deslizado su mano desde el hombro del peligris hacia abajo y en ese momento se hallaba estacionado sobre el pecho de su Sekirei.

-Ah, hmm, ¿Kagari-san?, ¿Aun no te has quitado esos pechos falsos?-

-¿Eh?- Solo entonces el Sekirei de fuego noto la mano del chico sobre uno de sus pechos… y lo bien que se sentía la mano en ese sitio.

-No deberías usar eso si eres… un chico-

Hmm, bu… bueno, este… en cuanto a eso Sahashi- El Sekirei enrojeció mientras levantaba sus manos y comenzaba a desprenderse los botones superiores de su camisa abriéndosela y dejando sus pechos completamente expuestos a la vista de su, enrojecido hasta las orejas, Ashikabi- …creo … creo que hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber sobre mi… mi cuerpo…

-¿Huh?... ¡¿HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?-

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!, ¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAA! XD**

**Volví, si, ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿me extrañaron?, pues yo si XD.**

**Aquí me tienen de vuelta con el capitulo 12 de El Destino de las Sekireis, el cual me ah costado lo mío terminar ja ja ja ja, pero lo hice y ahora solo queda disfrutar de las mieles del éxito jo jo jo.**

**Con respecto al capitulo de la fecha, (que espero les haya gustado) Minato se ah conseguido una Sexta Sekirei,¿sera la ultima? ¿o habrá otra mas?. Ademas, nuestro joven Ashikabi del Norte continua desarrollando su relación con el resto de sus Sekireis, que cada día lo aman mas y mas je je je.**

**En otros temas ¿Qué sera lo que tiene planeado Fukuzawa?, ¿En que consistirá la venganza de Mikogami?, ¿Cómo actuara el Este ante esta dura derrota?, ¿y como se estarán llevando Sanada y Kuruse?.**

**En una ultima nota, les aviso que esto no sera lo ultimo que se vea de Takeshi Matsuda, el Ashikabi pelinaranja volverá a aparecer (y lo hará mas de una vez), y sera el responsable de una MUY importante decisión de Minato en el futuro… desde luego para eso falta siglos asi que solo les queda tener paciencia XDDDD.**

**Para el próximo capitulo, no adelantare nada, pero si les diré que el siguiente vendrá con un regalo incluido puesto que estaré subiendo el Nº 13 de esta historia junto al Nº 3 (mismo día, misma hora) de un Padre Ashikabi, asi es damas y caballeros, para la próxima actualización habrá doble ración de Sekirei, espérenlo con ansias.**

**Y ahora contestando a un Review:**

**Para unweymexicano, por el capitulo anterior, pues yo no lo sentí lento, sino todo lo contrario, fue demasiado rápido XD, pienso que la razón se debió a que hubo mucho dialogo y le falto detallar las situaciones y demás, eso fue por que en realidad el capitulo anterior me salio algo forzado (es lo malo de que te llegue la inspiración solo tres días antes de la fecha en la que si o si (aniversario de la historia) deseaba actualizar), lo único que estaba ya previamente planeado (mas no escrito XD), fueron las conversaciones de Minato y Matsu –presentación de los Ashikabis y Sekireis-, Tsukiumi y Musubi y el lemon de Minato y Kazehana, lo demás me lo saque de la galera (es decir, debido a la falta de tiempo no salio como yo quería XD).**

**Pero no te preocupes, a partir de ahora me tomare mi tiempo con cada subida para traerles capítulos de buena calidad que les guste a todos XD.**

**Bien, eso es todo por el momento, me despido muy atentamente, dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 13: Sentimientos confusos.**

-Todavía nada... ¿eh?...- Murmuro Minato dando un pequeño suspiro mientras volvía a enviar por millonésima vez en los últimos días un mensaje de texto por el celular a su hermana menor Yukari.

Y era que desde el dichoso día en el cual, debido a circunstancias que escaparon a su control (no era como si el tuviera el suficiente valor de hacerlo premeditadamente), dejo plantada a su hermana pequeña y a consecuencia de eso, la menor de los Sahashi había comenzado a implementar la ley de hielo con el.

Obviamente, trato de disculparse con ella, llamándola inmediatamente después de que se acordó de su cita, sin embargo, salvo el primer mensaje en el cual decía **''¡Muérete Onii-chan idiioooootaaaaaa!''**, no volvió a recibir una respuesta de su temperamental hermanita.

-Ahhhhh...- Volvió a suspirar el pelinegro preguntándose internamente dentro de cuantos años seria finalmente perdonado por Yukari.

-¿Aun sigue enojada contigo Mina-tan?- Le pregunto Matsu sonriéndole con gracia.

En ese momento, Minato estaba sentado junto a sus seis Sekireis, Uzume y Miya alrededor de la mesa, comiendo el desayuno de la casera en tanto escuchaban las noticias en la televisión que, de frente a ellos, permanecía encendida.

-No... aun no...- Le informo el chico abatido.

-Bueno, es normal...- Prosiguió la pelirroja - nunca se debe dejar plantada a una chica en una cita hu hu hu hu... - Se rió para la gran depresión de su Ashikabi.

-No te preocupes Minato-san, de seguro ya se le pasara... - Trato de animarlo Musubi- ...además… es muy normal que Yukari-san te odie ¿no es así?...

-Mu.. Musubi-chan...- Susurro Uzume con una sonrisa de lado, en tanto ella y Tsukiumi observaban al pelinegro hundiéndose cada vez mas en la depresión- no lo estas ayudando...

-¿Are?... ¿dije algo raro de nuevo?...- Inquirió la castaña con ingenuidad.

-¡Levanta ese animo Minato!- Le dijo Tsukiumi con el ceño fruncido- no es propio de mi marido deprimirse por cosas insignificantes como esas...

-Tsu- Tsukiumi...- Musito el chico con un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro- ti... tienes razón seguro que Yukari no...

-Desde luego, el dejar plantada a una chica es un crimen imperdonable y si fuera yo te odiaría tanto como para querer asesinarte- Continuo la rubia interrumpiéndolo y sin darse cuenta del cambio brusco en el semblante del pelinegro- sin embargo no a sido culpa tuya asi que no tienes por que deprimirte y...- Agrego levantando la mirada solo para ver a su Ashikabi con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo y balbuceando palabras ininteligibles - ... ¿y ahora que te pasa?...

-Yaann... no tienes que ponerte así Minato-kun- Dijo esta vez Kazehana acercándose a el y rodeándole el brazo con los suyos- es imposible que tu hermanita te odie...

-Kazehana...- Murmuro el chico agradecido con la pelivioleta.

-Es decir, quizás solo te odie por un par de semanas y ya... no creo que te odie para siempre...- Le sonrió la mujer.

``¿Realmente están tratando de animarme?´´ Pensó Minato sin saber como tomarse las palabras de sus Sekireis.

Por el contrario Kazehana, pensando que había alegrado a su Ashikabi se aferro aun mas a el, sonriéndole de forma insinuante, para la gran irritación de Tsukiumi y el enfado de Musubi.

-¡Tu!, ¡deja de pegarte tanto a Minato!- Le grito molesta en tanto abrazaba al pelinegro por el otro brazo.

-¡Musubi también!- Dijo esta echándose prácticamente sobre el regazo del Ashikabi.

-En ese caso, yo también debería...- Murmuro Matsu apareciendo por detrás de Minato, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y apoyándole sus grandes pechos en la espalda de este.

-¡Hey!, ¡las concubinas no deberían ser tan descaradas!- Exclamo Tsukiumi.

-¡Musubi también es su esposa!- Le devolvió la castaña de forma automática.

-Minato-kun y yo también estamos casados ¿no es así?...- Le dijo Kazehana al chico guiñándole el ojo.

-A mi no me importaría ser ''su esposa'' o ''lo que el quiera'' ku ku ku ku...- Sonreía Matsu como siempre divertida con la situación.

-Tch, bruja pervertida...- Murmuro Homura desde el otro lado de la mesa observándolos con aparente indiferencia en tanto seguía comiendo su desayuno con tranquilidad.

-Hmm, ¿tu no te unes Homura-tan?- Le ofreció Matsu sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-¡Claro que no!- Le grito este enrojeciendo ante la idea de estar también con su cuerpo pegado al de su Ashikabi- ¡yo no soy como tu!.

Aunque ya había asumido por completo el hecho de que había obtenido sus alas por un hombre, eso no evitaba que el peligris continuase sintiéndose algo incomodo con la situación.

En la noche anterior le había hablado a Minato acerca de la particularidad especial de su cuerpo y para su alivio, su Ashikabi no le impuso absolutamente nada, prefiriendo que sea el propio Homura el que tomara la decisión sobre si mismo cuando se sintiera listo para asumir su nueva condición o regresar a su anterior estado dependiendo de lo que desease.

Sea cual sea su decisión final, el pelinegro le había asegurado que el estaría bien con lo que el Sekirei eligiera, siempre y cuando fuese feliz, lo demás no le importaba.

Y recordando el momento, Homura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en tanto sus ojos se desviaban disimuladamente a su Ashikabi agradeciendo internamente el haber reaccionado a el y pensando cuanta suerte había tenido por eso.

``Definitivamente, es el mejor y único Ashikabi que pude haber deseado para mi´´ Pensó Homura sintiéndose realmente muy agradecido y feliz de ser su Sekirei.

-¿En serio?...- Continuo Matsu en tono dudoso- incluso después de que le mostraras tus pechos desnudos a Mina-tan de esa forma... ¿Aun dices que no eres igual a mi?.

-¡Gah!- Las mandíbulas del Sekirei de Fuego fueron a parar al suelo tras esas palabras en tanto su rostro se tornaba mas rojo que el cabello de la chica de anteojos- so... ¡solo lo hice por que era necesario!, ¡tan solo quería mostrarle mi cuerpo a Sahashi!- Le grito sin darse cuenta como lo había dicho haciendo que todos se lo quedaran mirando incluido un muy sonrojado Ashikabi.

-...-

-...Ku ku ku... ¿así que finalmente lo admites eh? ku ku ku...-

-Me... ¡Me refiero a que quería que conociera mi cuerpo!- Se corrigió el peligris muy azorado.

-Pues a mi también me gusta que Mina-tan ''conozca'' mi cuerpo ku ku ku...-

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo maldita bruja!, ¡así que deja de tergiversar mis palabras!- Le grito haciendo aparecer una pequeña llama en su mano.

-Bueno, también la forma en la que lo dices...- Silbo Uzume para fastidio del Sekirei.

-Uzume... ¿también tu?...- La amenazo dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

-Ara, ara, ustedes chicas siempre tan alegres- Dijo de pronto Miya, interrumpiendo las discusiones y pensamientos, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran en su dirección y Homura se calmara repentinamente al tiempo que desapareciera rápidamente el fuego de su mano- realmente... **¿nunca aprenden verdad?...-**Sonrió dirigiendo su vista al resto de las Sekireis de Minato que se hallaban aferradas al pelinegro.

Instantes después, las cuatro Sekireis y su Ashikabi yacían sentados silenciosamente en sus respectivos lugares junto a la mesa con sendos chichones saliendo de sus cabezas.

``¿Por qué a mi también?´´ Se lamentaba Minato internamente, en tanto observaba a cada una de sus Sekireis hasta posar sus ojos en Kusano, la cual aun no había abierto la boca desde que el desayuno comenzara, lo que de por si ya era muy extraño puesto que la pequeña rubiecita era siempre la primera en reaccionar junto a Musubi a cada pelea verbal de Tsukiumi.

-¿Te sientes bien Ku-chan?- Le pregunto el chico un poco preocupado por ese hecho.

Sin embargo, su mas joven Sekirei no le respondió, continuando con su vista clavada en un lugar, al que tras seguir con la mirada, identifico como el televisor.

-¿Las noticias?- Murmuro Minato levemente sorprendido y en ese momento reparo en el árbol gigante tirado en medio de una calle que aparecía en mitad de la pantalla- ¡ahí es donde peleamos ayer!- Exclamo de golpe haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan la cabeza para mirar ellos también las noticias.

-Oh, ¡el árbol gigante de Ku-chan!- Exclamo Musubi al verlo.

-... ¿y entonces no hay nada concreto acerca de la repentina aparición verdad?- Decía el presentador en ese momento.

-Pues no... - Le respondió la reportera que estaba a escasos metros del árbol caído- algunos expertos creen que este extraño fenómeno podría estar estrechamente relacionado con el caso del crecimiento brusco de las plantas en el jardín botánico hace unas semanas, acerca de lo cual el MBI aun se abstiene de hacer comentarios y se niega a decir nada al respecto de este nuevo caso, así como tampoco la forma en la que pretenden quitarlo del lugar.

-... ¿quizás utilicen la misma forma que la usada para remover el bosque en el que quedo convertido el Jardín Botánico?...- Le pregunto a su vez el presentador

-... Es lo más probable, aunque como recordaran el MBI tampoco a querido informar el como logro remover las plantas en aquella ocasión por lo que se desconoce aun el método con el cual planean quitar este árbol de aquí...

La mujer continúo con su explicación respondiendo las preguntas del presentador.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo el árbol de Ku-chan- Murmuro Minato

-Hmm bueno, ciertamente iba a ser bastante difícil el que no se dieran cuenta de eso- Dijo Matsu en referencia a todo el alboroto causado por la gran batalla que sostuvieron con el Ashikabi subordinado del Este- la lucha fue mucho mas reñida de lo que se esperaba y hubo mucho daño colateral a la zona... fue una verdadera suerte que la pelea se dio en una zona desolada... lo cual es bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que estamos en Tokio.

-Quizás se deba a la programación del presidente...- Dedujo Minato- muchas personas se han asustado con la ocupación de las tropas del M.B.I y se han dado a la tarea de abandonar la capital... sinceramente ya no es tan raro ver zonas despobladas aquí...

-Si, supongo que tienes razón- Convino la pelirroja.

Pero Minato ya no la escuchaba, en su lugar observaba a Kusano, que continuaba con la vista clavada en la pantalla mientras su rostro se llenaba de una expresión melancólica.

-Shii... chan...- Musito la pequeña con lagrimas queriendo escapársele de los ojos.

-¿Shii... chan?...- Susurro Minato confuso hasta que recordó de pronto a quien pertenecía ese nombre- oh, ¿es el Onii-chan de Ku-chan cierto?- Le pregunto con suavidad consiguiendo que la niña apartara por fin sus ojos de la televisión y los enfocara en él.

-Sekirei Nº 107, Shiina- Murmuro Matsu haciendo que todos la miraran- en las instalaciones del M.B.I, el y Kusano-tan tenían una muy estrecha relación, a pesar de que sus poderes son opuestos se llevaban muy bien...

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- Inquirió Homura.

-Tengo mis fuentes- Apunto la chica sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

-Pero ahora Shii-chan y yo estamos separados- Hablo la pequeña- y no se donde puede estar...

-¿Quieres encontrarte con el?- Le pregunto el pelinegro obteniendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza- en ese caso, ¿te gustaría que te ayudemos a encontrarlo?

-¿De verdad?, ¿Onii-chan me ayudara a encontrar a Shii-chan?- Se alegro la niña dándole una sonrisa reluciente.

-Claro, si es lo que Ku-chan quiere...-

-¡Gracias, Onii-chan!- Exclamo la iqueña arrojándose a los brazos de su Ashikabi.

Sin embargo no todas se veían felices sobre el tema.

-Minato... ¿acaso tienes la intención de volver a aumentar el numero de tus Sekireis?- Lo interrogo Tsukiumi molesta.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió el chico sin entender por que le preguntaba eso- no entiendo que tratas de decirme Tsukiumi...

-¡No te hagas el tonto!, ¿ayudaras a Kusano a encontrar a su hermano y luego le darás alas?-

-¡¿HUUUUUH?- Exclamo el pelinegro entendiendo por fin el motivo del enojo de su Sekirei- ¿de que estas hablando Tsukiumi?, ¡ese Sekirei es un chico!- Se escandalizo Minato, no obstante esas palabras no parecieron impresionar a la rubia.

-¿Y?, ¿desde cuando el sexo de un Sekirei a sido impedimento para que le des alas huh?- Le devolvió girando la cabeza para mirar ceñuda a Homura, el cual se sonrojo por la observación de su compañera.

Sintiendo que en ese momento, nada de lo que dijese tendría mucha credibilidad por el solo hecho de salir de sus labios, el joven prefirió quedarse callado, terminar rápido su desayuno y escapar de la casa en dirección a su trabajo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Otra vez?- Inquirió Yukari enfadada en tanto, acostada boca abajo sobre su cama, escuchaba el sonido de su celular- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no voy a contestarte?- Le grito al aparato tomándolo con ambas manos y acercándoselo a la cara.

-¿No deberías perdonarlo?- Intento persuadirla Shiina desde su posición a los pies de la cama mientras veía las noticias en la televisión- ya pasaron varios días... tu onii-san debe de estar sintiéndose mal.

-¡Pues bien merecido se lo tiene por dejarme plantada!- Le contesto.

-¿Pero ya se disculpo contigo no?, creo que deberías perdonarlo y...-

-Shiina, ¿de que lado estas?...- Le dijo acercándosele de golpe y asustándolo.

-De... del tuyo...- Se apresuro a rectificar el chico.

-En ese caso, deja de intervenir por el idiota de mi Onii-chan... solo haces que me sienta deprimida al recordarlo...-

-Si, lo siento...- Murmuro el peligris volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia las noticias en las que había aparecido un enorme árbol en mitad de una calle.

-¿Huh?-

-¿Shiina?- La menor de los Sahashi se sorprendió al ver a su Sekirei incorporarse de golpe y tensarse de forma evidente mientras no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla de la televisión- ¿Qué sucede?.

-¡Es Ku-chan!- Exclamo el chico de repente- ¡no puede ser nadie mas que ella!.

-¿Ku-chan?, ¿tu hermanita?- La pelinegra se coloca en una posición sentada sobre su cama y observo también las imágenes de la pantalla.

Luego de escuchar las noticia en silencio los dos se miraron entre si durante unos segundos en los que ambos analizaban en sus mentes las informaciones dadas.

-Pues... no hay duda de que se trato de una batalla Sekirei- Empezó Yukari lentamente- y a juzgar por las imágenes de una muy grande... demasiado grande de hecho como para haber salido en las noticias

-Y Ku-chan estuvo involucrada...-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- Le pregunto la chica.

-Ku-chan es la única Sekirei capaz de hacer eso- Le respondió al tiempo que señalaba el árbol especialmente crecido- no existe nadie mas...

-Ya veo... Hmm pero... si estuvo involucrada en una batalla eso significa que ya tiene un Ashikabi ¿cierto?-

-O quizás, ella era el motivo de la pelea lo que la obligo a crear ese árbol para defenderse-

-Pero el árbol fue cortado...- Susurro la pelinegra volviendo a observar las imágenes- y si lo que paso fue lo segundo ella podría ya...

-¡Debemos ir ahí para averiguar Yukari-san!- Exclamo Shiina de repente, sobresaltándola y haciéndola incorporarse.

-Es... esta bien Shiina, ¿en donde ah sido la batalla?- Le pregunto debido a que ella no había escuchado la noticia desde el principio.

-En las noticias dijeron que fue en la Zona Norte, en el límite con la Zona Este...- Le informó el peliblanco de inmediato.

-¿Zo... ¿Zona Norte?...- Se detuvo la chica en camino a agarrar su pequeño bolso.

-Si, así es...-

Yukari se freno en seco, dándole la espalda a su Sekirei mientras se debatía internamente sobre si ir con el o no.

-¿Pasa algo Yukari-san?- Se extraño el chico al ver que de repente se había quedado quieta.

-No, bueno, este... eh... yo... ¿dijiste en la Zona Norte?- Quiso corroborar.

-Hmm, si...- Confirmo Shiina.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si...-

-¿Realmente seguro?...-

-S...

-¿Estas real-completa-ultra-súper seguro?-

-¡Si!, ¿Qué sucede Yukari-san?, ¿Por qué de repente estas tan nerviosa?-

-Es que... bueno... tu sabes... - Balbuceaba la pelinegra incomoda- ... ¡Ahí es donde vive Onii-chan!- Dijo por fin casi llorando- ¡no quiero ver a Onii-chan aun!, ¡no quiero verlo!, ¡no quiero verlo!, ¡no quiero verlo!

Conforme decía eso, la chica se había tumbado sobre su cama de nuevo empezando a girar sobre si misma en tanto pataleaba de forma infantil.

-Es... esta bien, entiendo, no quieres ver a tu Onii-san aun ¿cierto?- Trato de apaciguarla su Sekirei.

-Así es... y si vamos cabe la posibilidad de que nos topemos con el...- Murmuro Yukari ya mas calmada.

-Pero... Ku-chan también esta ahí...- Siguió el chico bajando los brazos con aire deprimido y los ojos llorosos- y tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado... ella es muy pequeña después de todo...

-¡Gah!- La menor de los Sahashi dejo caer la mandíbula al piso viendo a su Sekirei adoptando una pose tan tierna e insultándose a si misma por hacerlo llorar- eh... bueno... quizás si... podríamos ir... de todas formas tenemos que encontrar a tu hermanita ¿verdad?.

-¡¿En serio?- Se ilumino el chico al que como por arte de magia se le habían borrado las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Tu... te recuperaste muy rápido...- Musito la pelinegra con desconfianza.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Shiina antes de acercársele y envolver sus brazos alrededor del brazo derecho de su Ashikabi, lo cual combinado con la tierna sonrisa que le dedico a punto estuvo de hacerla desmayar de la felicidad- Yukari-san es la mejor je je...

-Bi... bien, to... tomemos nuestras cosas y salgamos- Le dijo la chica bajando la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que la sonrisa de Shiina le había provocado- ¡eso si!, ¡apenas haya señales de mi estupido Onii-chan nos largamos!...

-Co... como tu quieras Yukari-san...- Murmuro el chico dando un largo suspiro en tanto esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que nada malo le hubiese pasado a su pequeña hermanita.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Luego de otro agotador día de trabajo Minato se despidió de Seo, separándose de el y encaminándose lentamente hacia su casa.

Y lentamente, el pelinegro inicio el recorrido desde la obra hasta la posada, a donde deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible para descansar puesto que no se sentía muy bien.

Y no lo decía solo por el cansancio físico propio de su trabajo, la cabeza le dolía y tenía mucho calor entre otras cosas.

-¿Quizás... estaré con algo de fiebre?- Se pregunto el chico sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se ponía nebuloso- será mejor... que me apresure en llegar a casa...

Y con eso en mente, el pelinegro apuro el paso con la mente puesta solo en llegar con sus Sekireis quienes de seguro se encargarían de cuidarlo hasta que mejorase.

Sin embargo era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, apenas dándose cuenta por donde iba camino varias cuadras yendo a parar en frente de una tienda de comestibles de la que justamente en ese momento salía una chica que al no ver al Ashikabi termino chocando con el.

-Oh, lo siento- Se disculpo el pelinegro de forma inmediata observando a la chica, de largo cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-No, esta bien, yo tampoco veía por donde iba...- Murmuro la chica sonriendo de forma despreocupada.

-¡Shizuka!- Llamo alguien en ese momento y tanto Minato como la chica se giraron para ver a un joven de corto cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color agitando la mano en dirección hacia ellos.

-Vaya, parece que me están llamando- Musito la chica con una sonrisa divertida antes de despedirse de Minato con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El joven la siguió con la vista hasta que ella llego junto a su compañero y no pudo dejar de observar la marca Sekirei que tenia en la nuca.

``Esa chica... ¿es una Sekirei?´´ Se preguntaba el pelinegro al que de repente le llegaron las imágenes de algunos rostros que había visto en los archivos de Matsu.

-...Oh si, ahora recuerdo, Shizuka... si mal me equivoco era la Sekirei Nº 17, y su poder era... su poder era... ¿eh?, ¿Cuál era su poder?, ahhh me duele la cabeza...- El chico gimió, levantando la mano y llevándosela a su frente para comprobar como le ardía- no debería estar distrayéndome... -Susurro para acto seguido dar la vuelta y continuar su camino, no obstante, con la mente obnubilada, no veía bien por donde iba y termino equivocando el camino dirigiéndose sin darse cuenta hacia el parque de la ciudad.

-Oy Shizuka, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto el chico de cabello castaño llamado Kazuhiko Akagi a su Sekirei- se te ve algo rara.

-Dime Kazu-kun, ¿has visto a ese chico de cabello negro con el que nos acabamos de cruzar?- Le pregunto la rubia.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con el?-

-Era un Ashikabi...- Susurro despacio en tanto volteaba la vista para ver a su Ashikabi a los ojos.

-¿En serio?- Se sorprendió el castaño- oh, cierto, ustedes las Sekireis tienen esa especie de sexto sentido para saber cuando están frente a un Ashikabi...

-Así es...-

-¿Y?, ¿acaso quieres atacarlo aprovechando que no tiene a su Sekirei con el?-

-Todo lo contrario... siento que es alguien con el que no deberíamos meternos- Le dijo

-Eh... ¿tan peligroso es?-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Sonrió la chica- tan solo estaba dando mi opinión.

-Bien es ese caso continuemos con nuestro camino y hagamos como que no nos dimos cuenta de nada...- Recomendó el chico apurando el paso.

-Kazu-kun, siempre tan cobarde- Se burlo la joven.

-No me molestes-

-Si, si, como tu digas- Murmuro Shizuka antes de continuar su camino junto a su Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Tan delicioso es?- Le pregunto la Ashikabi Madoka Erii, una chica de 18 años de largo cabello negro atado en dos coletas y ojos marrones, a su Sekirei, Nº 26 Shuhei, un chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

La chica llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido rojo de tipo chino, que delineaba su figura esbelta de curvas no demasiado exageradas y pechos medianos, su compañero en tanto iba vestido con una camisa verde suelta en la parte alta del pecho y pantalones negros debajo de un sobretodo de color blanco ajustado por un cinturón marrón y que terminaba en pequeños jirones de tela que llegaban hasta sus pies.

-Por supuesto- Le respondió el Sekirei sin parar de comer su helado con una pequeña cucharita, saboreando con gran deleite cada bocado del cremoso producto que llevaba a su boca- me extraña tu pregunta.

-Si bueno, ya sabes que no me agradan las cosas dulces- Murmuro la chica.

-Si lo se, y realmente no puedo entender el porque...-

-Cada quien tiene sus gustos ¿no?-

-No todos- La contradijo el castaño- por ejemplo mírame a mi, desde luego me encantan las cosas dulces pero nunca te negare absolutamente nada por mas gusto raro que tenga...

-Tu solo eres un glotón empedernido Shuhei, me comerías hasta a mi si no te despertase algunos sentimientos...- Murmuro la chica sonrojándose un poco en las ideas extrañas que desfilaron fugazmente por su mente ante sus propias palabras.

-Ciertamente- Le dijo el Sekirei deteniéndose para observarla detenidamente- luces deliciosa en ese vestido rojo- Comento con la mirada de un lobo hambriento a punto de saltar sobre su presa, causando que su Ashikabi se pusiera más colorada que un tomate.

-De... deja de bromear Shuhei, eso no es diver...- La chica se interrumpió al ver como la expresión de su Sekirei cambiaba drásticamente tornándose serio en solo milésimas de segundo.

-¡Cuidado!-

Justo a tiempo, el castaño se arrojo sobre su Ashikabi envolviéndola protectoramente en sus brazos y saltando con ella a varios metros del lugar antes de que repentinamente, tanto el suelo como la pared se vieran cortados quedando la calle separada en dos.

-Ho, nada mal esquivando eso- Lo felicito una voz cerca de ellos

Shuhei y Madoka levantaron la cabeza para ver a un hombre joven aparecer desde la esquina más cercana caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Shuhei al recién llegado, de corto cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, vestido con una chaqueta negra sobre una sudadera también negra y vaqueros ajustados del mismo color sujetados por un cinturón del cual pendía una larga espada dentro de su vaina.

-Sekirei Nº 36, Kiyo- Se presento el sujeto sonriendo- ¿y tu número cual es?, ya que... ¿eres un Sekirei cierto?- Pregunto en tono de duda.

-Lo soy...- Le respondió el Sekirei de Madoka a lo que el pelinegro reacciono dando un gran suspiro.

-Que bien... esta vez no me equivoque...- Musito por lo bajo visiblemente aliviado por el hecho.

-¿Huh?-

-Como sea, di tu nombre y numero- Le exigió- de esa forma empezaremos esta pelea de una vez.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Intervino Madoka- ¿Por qué debería Shuhei pelear contigo solo por que tú se lo pides huh?

-Simple, es por que somos Sekireis... y eso es lo que hacemos... peleamos cuando nos encontramos con otro Sekirei... ¿o acaso me equivoco?- Cuestiono mirando a su oponente a los ojos.

-No, es como tú dices- Convino el castaño.

-Tch...-

-Tranquila Madoka-chan-

-No utilices el chan- Gruño la chica molesta- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo rep...

-Y además- La interrumpió su Sekirei- ¿no eres tu la que siempre quiere que peleemos contra otros Sekireis?

-Si, eso es cierto pero...- La chica se detuvo en tanto observaba el gran corte dejado en la calle y la pared por el pelinegro- ...quizás en esta ocasión deberíamos...

-No te preocupes Madoka- Le sonrió Shuhei para tranquilizarla- definitivamente no perderé.

Tras decir eso, el Sekirei se adelanto varios pasos alejándose de su Ashikabi.

-Soy el Sekirei Nº 26 Shuhei- Se presento- y será un honor luchar contigo...

-Vaya, parece que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, ¿no es así?- Sonrió su oponente en tanto tomaba su espada aun dentro de su vaina que pendía de su cintura- sin embargo... yo soy fuerte...

-Yo también lo soy...-Fue la simple respuesta del castaño.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Kiyo como Shuhei se lanzaron uno sobre el otro y al choque de sus fuerzas le siguió una gran explosión que creo una poderosísima ráfaga de viento que arraso todo a su paso.

Inmediatamente, ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás cada uno cayendo lejos de su enemigo aterrizando limpiamente sobre sus pies.

-Bien, bien, eso ah estado muy bien...- Murmuro Kiyo- tal y como dijiste eres fuerte...

-Gracias-.

-Lo cual solo me emociona mas- Continuo el pelinegro sacando poco a poco la espada de su vaina y empuñándola con ambas manos.

El Sekirei se quedo quieto unos segundos respirando de forma lenta y pausada tras lo cual, y en apenas un instante, desapareció del lugar reapareciendo detrás del castaño quien solo atino a evadir su primer ataque llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás impulsándose a si mismo a varios metros del pelinegro quien en ese momento sujetaba su espada con ambas manos y que de golpe descargo un corte de forma horizontal creando una hoz afilada que destruía todo cuanto estuviese en su camino.

Al ver esto Shuhei elevo su puño y golpeo el aire delante suyo creando una onda de choque invisible que impacto con el has cortante de su enemigo dando lugar a otra gran explosión, en tanto el haz se partía en dos y se dispersaba hacia los lados cortando en dos los edificios adyacentes.

Sin perder ni un segundo Kiyo salio desde el humo de la explosión con su espada lista y ataco a Shuhei que tuvo que esquivarlo para no ser cortado en dos.

A milímetros uno del otro iniciaron un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo atacando y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo.

-Eres muy bueno- Jadeo Kiyo tras una pequeña pausa.

-También tu...- le respondió el castaño respirando con dificultad- quizás sea el momento... de ponerse serios...

-Curioso... estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo- Sonrió el pelinegro.

Y más rápido de lo que la vista de la Ashikabi de Shuhei era capaz de seguir, ambos pasaron junto a su oponente quedándose espalda contra espalda al tiempo que un pequeño corte se habría en la mejilla del castaño y la ropa de Kiyo se desgarraba en la parte del pecho.

-¿Qué... ah sido eso?- Se intereso el pelinegro viendo la herida con forma de garra en su pecho.

-Es solo mi poder- Murmuro Shuhei dándose la vuelta para revelar su mano izquierda envuelta en una extraña luz blanca con forma de garra.

-Oh, eso se ve genial- Comento el pelinegro tras dar un silbido de admiración mientras sonreía con satisfacción, y tras otro instante de verse a los ojos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque chocando el filo de la espada de Kiyo con las garras de luz de Shuhei produciendo un sonido de choque de metales sacando chispas cada vez que se encontraban.

Tras unos segundos de dura lucha ambos contrincantes volvieron a separarse saltando hacia atrás y dejando entre si un espacio de alrededor de 50 metros.

-Quizás sea hora de terminar con esta pelea- Murmuro Shuhei y en ese momento su mano izquierda comenzó a agrandarse hasta alcanzar un tamaño superior a su propio cuerpo y tras retraer un poco su brazo, lo descargo con fuerza hacia delante creando una onda de choque con forma de garra que se deslizaba por el suelo a una altísima velocidad en dirección a Kiyo.

Este por su parte, solo sonrió sintiéndose aun mas contento que antes, tomando su espada con su mano derecha dejándola a la altura de sus ojos y apretó un pequeño botón del mango con lo cual una segunda espada creció desde el otro extremo unida a la otra por el mango transformando a su arma en una improvisada lanza de doble filo, la cual el pelinegro empezó a hacer girar como las hélices de un helicóptero colocándola delante suyo a modo de gran escudo.

Una tercer explosión se genero cuando el ataque de Shuhei hizo contacto con el escudo giratorio de Kiyo.

-¡Eso no será suficiente para vencerme!- Exclamo este saltando al aire por encima del humo de la explosión y atacando al Sekirei de Madoka con su arma modificada.

Sin inmutarse, el castaño desvió el filo de la espada doble golpeando apenas con su garra, (que había vuelto a su tamaño normal) el dorso haciendo que el arma puntiaguda pasara sin peligro por encima de su hombro y sin perder tiempo se giro sobre si mismo y conecto una fuerte patada en la cara de su oponente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio tras lo cual se deslizo por debajo del pelinegro golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen con la palma abierta de su mano derecha enviándolo a estrellarse contra una pared que se hizo añicos con el impacto.

-Creo que has cometido un error al haberte acercado tanto a un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como yo- Dijo el Sekirei castaño en voz alta.

-¿Eso crees?-

-¿Huh?, ¡¿Qué dem...-

Del polvo creado por el impacto, la lanza de doble filo de Kiyo salio volando a una gran velocidad y se incrusto en el pecho de Shuhei por debajo del hombro izquierdo obligándolo a plantar una rodilla en tierra a causa del dolor..

Luego de eso, el propio Kiyo salía del polvo y de un salto se ubicaba junto al castaño tomando su lanza por el medio e introduciéndosela aun mas con la intención de provocar mayor daño en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-JA JA JA, ¡No deberías haberte distraído!- Sonrió en tanto hacia girar su lanza con sadismo agrandando la herida de Shuhei.

-Kggg, maldito- Mascullo este, que tomo la lanza por su lado filoso con su garra izquierda para evitar de esa forma que el arma siguiera moviéndose.

-Con esto... la victoria es mía- Declaro el pelinegro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- Le devolvió Shuhei que para el asombro de su oponente aplico mayor fuerza sobre la segunda espada hasta que esta no resistió y se partió en varios pedazos.

-Idiota...- Murmuro Kiyo recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa y en ese momento volvió a presionar el botón del mango separando los restos de la espada destrozada de la original pasando esta por el dorso de su mano y empuñándola apuntando directamente a los ojos del castaño- puedo volver a separar estas espadas cuando yo quiera...

-Tu eres el idiota- Le replico Shuhei.

-¿Huh?, ¡¿Qué?...- Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como de repente la mano derecha del castaño se encontraba en la misma extraña luz blanca que rodeaba su otra mano.

-El puño izquierdo no es el único que puedo usar- Le dijo dándole una mirada seria.

-JA JA JA JA, ¡ya veo!, ¡esto es interesante!- Exclamo Kiyo que lejos de asustarse parecía cada ves mas divertido- ¡entonces veamos quien de los dos acaba con su oponente mas rápido!.

Y exactamente al mismo tiempo, la afilada punta de la espada de Kiyo y el puño envuelto en llamas blancas de Shuhei fueron lanzados hacia los ojos de su enemigo con la sola intención de matar.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...

Estando a punto de ultimarse mutuamente, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar ese extraño sonido, saltando los dos hacia atrás y separándose.

-Vaya, tal parece que tendremos que dejar el resultado de este encuentro para otro día- Dijo Kiyo como quien comenta el clima en tanto guardaba la espada en su vaina.

-Así parece- Le devolvió Shuhei en el mismo tono.

-Je!, a sido realmente divertido- Sonrió el pelinegro- ¡nos vemos luego!

Y, tras despedirse, el chico salto por encima de los edificios y se perdió de vista.

-¡Shuhei!- Se escucho de repente un grito y este al girar el cuello, vio a su Ashikabi correr hacia el con una mirada cargada de preocupación en el rostro- ¿estas bien?.

-Madoka... - Musito el Sekirei quien, de rodillas en el suelo, terminaba de sacarse la punta de la espada de su oponente del pecho- oh si, estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¡Claro que tengo que preocuparme!- Le grito la chica enfadada- solo mírate, estas herido y sangrando.

-Oh, esto no es nada- Le quito importancia el castaño poniéndose de pie- ¿soy un Sekirei recuerdas?, se me curara muy rápido, tan solo necesito una cosa...

-¿Una cosa?, ¿y que es lo que necesitas?-

-... Dulces...- Respondió con una sonrisa soñadora

-¿Huh?...-

-... Dulces...- Repitió con la misma expresión y tono de voz- una vez que los coma, recuperare mi energía y mi parte Sekirei hará el resto...

Tu... ¡como si eso fuera posible!- Lo regaño la chica tomándolo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo consigo- ¡lo único que tu necesitas es ver a un medico!.

-E... Espera Madoka... e... ¡Auch!, ¡eso duele!... es... espe... ¿Madoka?, ¿me estas escuchando?, te dije que no necesito ¡auch!, ¡hey!, ¡estoy herido sabes?, ¿podrías ser un poco mas amable?... oooooiiiii ¿Madoka-chan?-

-¡TE EH DICHJO QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!-

Al mismo tiempo y a pocas cuadras de allí.

-¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir mis batallas?- Le pregunto Kiyo con un leve tono de enfado a la persona delante de el- ¡Natsumi!

De espaldas al Sekirei, una chica de largo cabello castaño se reía por lo bajo en tanto extendía su mano derecha en la cual se podía ver un pequeño silbato.

-Y por cierto, ¿podrías también dejar de usar esa cosa?, no soy un perro como para que me estés llamando con un silbato- Gruño el chico.

-Ara, ¿esa es la forma de tratar a tu Ashikabi?- Inquirió la joven aun sin voltearse- y en cuanto al silbato... ¿funciona o no?, es decir, ¿no vienes a mi cada vez que lo uso?

-Agradecería que me dejaras terminar mis peleas de ves en cuando- Siguió el pelinegro sin responderle a lo anterior- ya eh peleado contra varias Sekireis pero gracias a ti aun no eh podido eliminar a ninguna... y además esta batalla se había puesto realmente divertida.

-Realmente amas pelear ¿no es así Kiyo?- Dijo la Ashikabi en tono afectuoso- sin embargo, falta muy poco para que empiecen las clases en la universidad y como ya te dije te necesitare con todas tus fuerzas para ese momento, así que por favor y de nueva cuenta te repito, abstente de peleas hasta ese momento.

-Tch, esta bien como tú digas- Acepto el Sekirei a regañadientes- pero todavía no entiendo para que diablos deseas ir a ese lugar... ni mucho menos entiendo tus ganas de volver a ver a ese sujeto...

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ya a su tiempo lo sabrás- Sonrió la chica girándose para ver de frente a su Sekirei mostrando unos ojos azules y el mismo bello rostro que cierto pelinegro y su ahora Sekirei de fuego conocieran aquella calurosa tarde junto a una máquina expendedora - estoy muy ansiosa por volverte a ver... Sahashi-sempai...

**MSEAdNys7S**

Ya era de noche y Minato aun vagaba entre los árboles del parque al que se había internado sin darse cuenta debido a su fiebre sin poder ubicarse bien en donde se encontraba.

-¿Eh?, creo... creo que me perdí- Musito el chico observando de un lado a otro, por supuesto sabia que solo era culpa de su fiebre, de haber estado en buenas condiciones habría encontrado muy fácilmente el camino de vuelta a su casa, sin embargo con la vista obnubilada y la cabeza estallándole de dolor sin dejarlo pensar con claridad se había perdido estúpidamente como un niño de cinco años.

Utilizando como guía las luces de las lámparas (que era lo único que podía ver a causa de su visión borrosa) que iluminaban el parque retomo el camino en donde a cada varios metros se encontraban algunos bancos que la gente solía usar para descansar luego de una larga caminata.

-Hmm, quizás... quizás debería llamar a mis Sekireis- Murmuró empezando a buscar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta que lo encontró y lo abrió- ¿Sin batería?, tch... justo en este momento...

Maldiciendo en voz baja su mala suerte y un poco resignado de que, de momento, no recibiría ninguna ayuda, el Ashikabi guardo su celular y siguió avanzando sintiendo leves mareos con cada paso que daba.

-``Estoy seguro que mis Sekireis se preocuparan si se hace tarde y yo no llego por lo que muy probablemente saldrán a buscarme, sin embargo si estoy aquí debajo de los árboles Matsu-san no podrá localizarme así que lo primero es salir del parque y luego deberé esperar a que alguna de ellas llegue por mi´´ Pensó la aturdida mente del joven.

Tras pensar eso, Minato avanzo unos pasos más con la intención de salir del parque cuanto antes, sintiendo una leve corriente de aire sobre su cuerpo que apaciguaba en pequeñas dosis el calor de su rostro.

Y en ese momento, traída por la fresca brisa, le llego una fragancia que resulto muy agradable para su cuerpo y que le despejo los sentidos de golpe volviéndolo en si, notando como su vista dejaba de verse borrosa y la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo le dejaba de doler.

-¿Eh?...- Se sorprendió el chico observando a su alrededor como tratando de seguir con la vista el rastro del perfume que flotaba a su alrededor.

Y entonces la vio... a pocos metros de el, tan cerca que se extraño de no haberla visto antes, sentada en uno de los bancos del parque exactamente igual a como lo estuviera en aquel primer encuentro entre ambos, con las piernas recogidas y envueltas por sus delgados brazos y la vista perdida en el oscuro cielo de la noche... la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo, acentuando aun mas la palidez de sus bellísimas facciones.

Al mismo tiempo, Minato no pudo dejar de notar que sobre los hombros y espalda de la chica descansaba una chaqueta que le era extremadamente familiar.

Sin darse cuenta, el chico dio unos pasos hacia delante haciendo leves ruidos que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de la Sekirei que desvió sus ojos hacia el pelinegro abriéndolos levemente en el reconocimiento.

-Ho... hola- La saludo Minato con una sonrisa débil- vol... volvemos a vernos...

Akitsu se incorporo dejando caer la chaqueta que llevaba sobre el banco, en sus ojos una débil chispa de sorpresa y ''algo mas'' que no se traslado al resto de su cara, como cada vez que se encontraba con el pelinegro.

Minato termino de acercarse a la castaña quedándose de pie a su lado posando sus ojos violáceos en los grises de ella, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba por solo estar cerca de la bella Sekirei.

Por su parte, esta le devolvió la mirada permaneciendo estoica en todo momento si bien, en su interior sentía como todo su ser se agitaba con un mar de sensaciones extrañas que se daba cuenta solo aparecían cada vez que ese chico se le acercaba.

Sin saber que decir, ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, tan solo mirándose, Minato sintiéndose muy nervioso de repente al tener la mirada de la Sekirei sobre el por tanto tiempo, no obstante en ningún momento dejo de observarla atentamente, aunque de todas formas tampoco le era posible hacerlo ya que sus ojos lo tenían cautivado.

-Ah, eh, Hmm...- Sintiendo que debía romper el hielo entre ambos, Minato intento decir algo solo para darse cuenta que no se le venia nada a la mente, hasta que sus ojos divisaron la chaqueta en el banco- hmm... esa chaqueta... ¿es la que te di aquella vez en el parque?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Akitsu volteo apenas la cabeza para ver la dichosa prenda antes de regresar sus ojos en dirección al Ashikabi y asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- Sonrió el chico sintiendo algo de alegría al saber que ella conservaba algo de él- gracias por cuidármela… Akitsu…

Ante eso, los ojos de la Sekirei perdieron su monotonía por un momento llenándose de asombro en tanto sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Eh, lo siento, este, ¿ese es tu nombre verdad?, Akitsu… si te molesta que te llame así puedo…-

-¡No!...- Lo interrumpió la chica con la vista baja- no me… molesta… tu puedes… llamarme por mi nombre…

-Ah- Minato ensancho aun mas su sonrisa al ver que le era permitido llamarla por el nombre- esta bien, entonces te llamare así… Akitsu

La castaña volvió a ruborizarse, no entendiendo por que su nombre pronunciado por los labios del pelinegro le producía tanta felicidad.

``Es solo un nombre y aun así… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me siento tan… feliz?´´ Pensaba la chica muy confundida.

La Sekirei elevo la vista de nuevo observando como el chico tenia las mejillas muy rojas y su respiración era agitada.

Poco a poco, Minato se dejo ir sobre la castaña, paso a paso, arrastrando los pies, acercándose lentamente a ella, que no retrocedió en ningún momento, tan solo esperando curiosa de conocer las intenciones del Ashikabi.

Y al llegar finalmente ante su objetivo, el chico abro sus brazos y los envolvió dulcemente alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la Sekirei atrayéndola hacia él, en tanto apoyaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

``Tan… fría…´´ Pensaba Minato sintiendo la agradable sensación que producía el contraste de su calida piel con la fría de la chica.

Por su parte, Akitsu, tenía pensamientos similares solo que exactamente lo contrario.

``Tan calido´´, el contacto de la piel del Ashikabi era muy agradable para ella, su cuerpo generalmente tan frío debido a su poder, se sentía muy bien en esos momentos disfrutando intensamente de la calidez de su compañero, de sus manos estrechándola tan íntimamente y de su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, ``muy calido… demasiado calido…´´

-¿Hn?- Solo entonces, la castaña se percato de que el peso sobre su cuerpo había aumentado y que el chico ya no la abrazaba si no que estaba recargado sobre ella.

Una mirada mas cercana, le hizo advertir el mas estado general del pelinegro, que respiraba con dificultad y al que a cada instante le seguía subiendo la temperatura.

Por supuesto, la fiebre de Minato no había desaparecido, de hecho nunca lo hizo, tan solo que la presencia de la Sekirei se lo había hecho olvidar por completo.

La Sekirei levanto su mano tocando la frente del Ashikabi notando lo caliente que estaba y haciendo que de forma inconciente el chico presionara su frente contra la mano de la castaña en busca del frío de su piel que le calmara su fiebre.

``Esta enfermo...´´ Cavilo la chica quien se quedo pensando sobre eso, como una Sekirei ella nunca se había enfermado y de hecho dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera, pero, un humano era diferente, ella sabia que eran muy propensos a enfermarse en cualquier momento.

Casi sin que el pelinegro se diese cuenta, la Sekirei lo fue llevando hasta el banco en donde lo sentó primero para luego acostarlo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede Akitsu?- Pregunto Minato confundido al verse de repente en el banco y a la chica empezar a alejarse del lugar- te... ¿te vas?- Inquirió incorporándose un poco.

La castaña se volteo una ultima vez a mirarlo antes de dar un gran salto y perderse rápidamente de vista.

Y el Ashikabi se quedo allí sintiéndose impotente por haber sido incapaz de retenerla al tiempo que la rabia se apoderaba de el al pensar que la chica se debía de estar dirigiendo al sur en donde ese niño malcriado del Ashikabi del Sur la estaría esperando.

Y poco a poco debido al calor de su cabeza provocado por la fiebre, el chico se dejo caer apoyando su rostro contra la dura madera, sintiendo como le dolía el corazón al pensar que esa Sekirei no se había quedado con el.

-Akitsu... no... te vayas... tu eres... mi... Sekirei...- Balbuceo antes de caer en las profundas oscuridades de la inconciencia.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-No llega, no llega, ¿Qué demonios le esta tomando tanto tiempo?- Mascullo Tsukiumi con rabia, aunque las demás podían ver que estaba claramente muy preocupada.

En ese momento se hallaban todas las Sekireis de Minato mas Miya y Uzume sentadas a la mesa listas para empezar la cena, sin embargo el único Ashikabi de la posada no había hecho acto de presencia aun lo que provocaba que la enorme mayoría de las Sekireis del lugar allí sentadas estuviera con los nervios a flor de piel preocupadas por aquel al que tanto amaban.

-Ciertamente, ya debería de estar aquí- Murmuro Matsu pensativa dejando su vista enfocada en el aire.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Onii-chan?- Inquirió Kusano un poco asustada.

El resto de las Sekireis de Minato se miraron entre si, sin saber que contestar, al igual que la pequeña todas ellas se hallaban también muy temerosas de la situación de su Ashikabi.

-Ara, ara, este Sahashi-san, haciendo que sus Sekireis se sientan tan preocupadas...- Murmuro Miya.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada- Intervino Uzume con una sonrisa- Sahashi-chan es muy inteligente y además tiene esa habilidad extraña que solo unos pocos Ashikabi poseen ¿verdad?, de seguro que esta bien...

Sin embargo y como los minutos pasaban y la comida se enfriaba en los platos, las palabras de Uzume dejaron de ser reconfortantes, más aun cuando de repente Matsu bajo la vista decaída.

-No puedo encontrarlo...- Musito con un leve tono de preocupación- eh visto por la ciudad ayudada por mis poderes por los caminos por los que suele frecuentar de regreso de su trabajo pero no lo eh visto en ninguno de ellos...

Tras esas palabras se produjo un incomodo silencio en el que hasta Uzume perdió la sonrisa despreocupada e incluso Miya era incapaz de decir alguna broma.

-Saldré a buscarlo- Se adelanto Homura poniéndose de pie.

-Iré contigo- Le dijo Kazehana.

-Musubi también ira a buscar a Minato-san- Se unió la castaña.

-Como su esposa legal seria una vergüenza el quedarme aquí sentada si hacer nada cuando mi marido puede que este en algún aprieto- Dijo Tsukiumi levantándose con el resto.

-Ku también quiere ir a buscar a Onii-chan-

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí Ku-chan- Murmuro Kazehana con una sonrisa.

-Así es, seguramente Matsu necesitara tu ayuda, ¿no es verdad?- Le pregunto Homura a la pelirroja la cual asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Si, claro, nosotras iremos a mi cuarto y lo buscaremos con los satélites- Sugirió esta.

-¡No!- Se negó la más pequeña de las Sekireis de Minato- yo también seré una de las esposas de Onii-chan, así que yo también debo ir a buscarlo- Insistió con vehemencia.

-Hmm, pero...- Quiso oponerse Kazehana.

-Esta bien- Intervino Tsukiumi de golpe sorprendiendo a las demás- si tu determinación como esposa es tan fuerte no podemos dejar de traerte con nosotras...

-Pero...- esta vez fue Homura quien intento oponerse solo para ser a su vez detenida por Musubi.

-Esta bien, Musubi se encargara de llevar a Ku-chan- Dijo con confianza.

-Gracias, Tsu-chan, Mu-chan- Les agradeció la pequeña dándoles una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues en ese caso... no queda otra...- Murmuro Homura suspirando- bien, entonces nosotras saldremos a buscar a Sahashi en tanto Matsu seguirás buscándolo con tus computadoras.

Tras decidir eso, las cinco Sekireis salieron por la puerta de la casa en tanto la pelirroja se apresuraba a subir al segundo piso dejando a la casera y a Uzume solas en el comedor.

-Ara, ara, ¿Uzume-san?- La llamo Miya.

-¿Si?-

-Por favor, si alguna vez Sahashi-san hace llorar a estas niñas... **hazme acordar de que le corte la cabeza ¿si?**- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa inocente que solo hizo que a la castaña se le helara la sangre.

-Bi... bien...- Musito la Sekirei rezando internamente por que el pelinegro nunca tuviera la desgracia de entristecer a alguna de sus ''esposas''.

``Aunque lo veo bastante imposible´´ Pensó la chica un poco envidiosa de la situación tan agradable entre el joven y sus Sekireis deseando poder ser capaz de disfrutar de la misma clase de felicidad junto a su propio Ashikabi ``¿algún día nos tocara a nosotras... Chiho?´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

''**¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estas?...'' **Lo llamaba una voz familiar.

-¿Huh?, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es?- Murmuro Minato semidormido.

''**¿Dónde estas?'', **Repetía la voz, de, quien quiera que fuese, alguien que claramente estaba muy preocupada por él.

Minato recobro la conciencia preguntándose de quien era la voz que escuchaba en su mente y, aun sin abrir sus ojos, giro su cabeza notando que esta se hallaba apoyada sobre algo suave y blando muy diferente de la dura y áspera superficie de madera del banco en el que el resto de su cuerpo estaba descansando.

-¿Huh?- El chico volvió a girar su cabeza, según supuso, dejándola en dirección al cielo y lentamente fe abriendo sus ojos sorprendiéndose al ser recibido por un par de orbes grises que lo miraban a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Susurro Akitsu al darse cuenta de que el Ashikabi se había despertado.

-Ah...- Solo entonces el pelinegro se percato de su actual posición en donde se encontraba acostado en el banco con la cabeza apoyada en los suaves muslos de la bella Sekirei de Hielo, la cual además se había inclinado sobre él teniendo su rostro excesivamente cerca del suyo.

Y ni bien fue conciente de eso, sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo apresurándose a incorporarse en tanto escuchaba a su corazón latiendo como loco por la sorpresa.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- Musito la chica que había quedado a su espalda.

El joven se sentó derecho sobre el banco apoyando los pies en el suelo quedando lado a lado con la Sekirei casi tocándola con su brazo.

Minato dio un pequeño suspiro antes de girarse para enfrentarla y verla a los ojos, momento en el cual fue nuevamente sorprendido por la chica que se acerco a él y coloco su frente con la marca Sekirei roja sobre la frente del pelinegro en lo que parecía un intento de medir su temperatura.

-Si, la fiebre ya ha bajado...- Murmuro.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?- Se confundió el Ashikabi dándose cuenta de que su cabeza ya no le dolía para nada, el calor agobiante, los mareos y demás habían desaparecido y su visión se había esclarecido.

-Los medicamentos hicieron efecto...- Continuo la castaña en tono apagado.

-¿Medi... camentos?...- Observando del otro lado de la chica, Minato pudo ver una pequeña bolsita semitransparente en la que se hallaban una tableta de varios comprimidos y una botella de agua mineral- ...tu fuiste... ¿fuiste a comprar medicina para mi?...

Akitsu se detuvo unos segundos en los que pareció analizar su respuesta tras lo cual asintió con la cabeza.

``Ella... ella no estaba volviendo con el Ashikabi del Sur´´ Pensó el pelinegro sintiéndose muy feliz de saber eso, ``ella... ella solo pensaba en cuidarme...´´.

-Gracias... Akitsu...- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa entre agradecida y feliz, lo que provoco que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas pálidas de la Sekirei.

Y tan feliz se sentía de que la Sekirei se hubiese preocupado por el, que esa felicidad se traslado pronto al resto de su cuerpo en forma de pequeñas oleadas de sensaciones calidas y que hacia que sin darse cuenta fuese aproximando lentamente su rostro al de la inexpresiva Sekirei cuyos ojos se dilataron levemente en el accionar repentino del Ashikabi dejándola paralizada y expectante unos instantes en los que los labios del chico estuvieron casi a punto de besar los suyos, no obstante y en el ultimo segundo, la castaña bajo el rostro privando al joven de conocer el sabor de sus tentadores labios.

-¿Huh?, ¿Sucede algo Akitsu?- Inquirió Minato al ver que el beso no había ocurrido.

La chica no contesto con palabras, tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Insistiendo, Minato tomo la barbilla de la Sekirei levantándola y atrayéndola hacia si con obvias intenciones de besarla, solo para que la chica volteara el rostro evitando nuevamente que se consumara el hecho que el pelinegro ansiaba tanto.

-¿Akitsu?-

``¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me rechaza?´´ Pensó el chico confundido, ``no, ella no me esta rechazando´´ Se dijo al darse cuenta de cómo su mano aun seguía sobre el rostro de la joven y ella no hacia nada por quitarla de ahí, de la misma manera en la que no parecía incomodarle la cercanía tan próxima que tenían en ese momento ``ella no me esta rechazando, tan solo no quiere que la bese pero... ¿Por qué?´´.

-Akitsu... ¿hay algo que te moleste de mi?- Le pregunto con suavidad.

-No!...- Respondió la castaña con prisa sorprendiéndose a si misma en la rapidez de su respuesta, casi como si no quisiera que el chico tuviera ideas equivocadas de sus pensamientos y sensaciones acerca de el, los cuales le eran muy difíciles de expresar- tu no... me molestas... tu... me gusta... tu presencia... me hace sentir un calor agradable aquí- Le dijo en tanto se tocaba la parte del pecho en donde internamente se encontraba su corazón- a mi... me agrada mucho... esa sensación...

-¿Y entonces por que?...-

-Estoy rota... soy un fracaso... como Sekirei... incluso si me besaras... mis alas nunca aparecerían...-

-¿Eh?, ¿como puedes estar tan segura de algo que nunca antes has intentado?-

-No necesito hacerlo... los científicos... todos ellos... siempre lo decían, que yo ya era inútil al plan Sekirei...-

-Si bueno, ellos tampoco sabían lo de las Sekias ¿verdad?, ¿tan difícil es creer que pudieron estar equivocados?, después de todo no estaban tratando con humanos y habrían muchas cosas que desconocían de ustedes...- Argumento el pelinegro en un esfuerzo por convencerla- y además, si nunca lo intentas, entonces nunca sabrás... si realmente era o no posible para ti...

-Es verdad, pero hay muchas mas probabilidades de que realmente no se pueda y yo... tengo miedo...-

-Miedo...-

-Tengo miedo de que incluso al besarme mis alas no aparezcan, si no me besas al menos la posibilidad de que podrían aparecer se mantendría...-

``Ya veo, así que de eso se trata... en su mente tiene tan arraigada la idea de que jamás obtendrá sus alas que no quiere perder esa pequeña luz de esperanza de que ''quizás si'' pueda obtenerlas´´.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de Minato le decía de que si la besaba la Sekirei si, obtendría sus alas.

-Akitsu, esas sensaciones... esos sentimientos que sientes en tu cuerpo cuando yo estoy contigo, ¿sabes de que se tratan?... es una…-

-No lo digas… de todas formas es imposible…-

-Te repito, ¿Por qué estas tan segura?-

-Por que estoy rota, para alguien como yo… que pueda ser capaz de… reaccionar ante alguien… es imposible…-

-Pero, ¿y esos sentimientos?, ¿no son acaso la prueba mas clara de que estas reaccionando ante mi, un Ashikabi y que por esa razón si seria posible para ti el obtener tus alas?-

La Sekirei se lo quedo mirando, una pequeña chispa de esperanza brillando débilmente en sus ojos, casi temerosos de ilusionarse.

El chico la tomo por los hombros, sorprendiéndola y acercándosele una vez mas, solo que esta vez se detuvo justo antes de llegar a sus labios.

-Entiendo tu miedo pero… aparecerán… estoy seguro de eso- Le dijo con voz firme sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ambos, Ashikabi y Sekirei se quedaron viéndose un momento, antes de que Akitsu volviera, una vez mas, a bajar su rostro negándose de forma silenciosa.

-Akit…-

-¡Minato!- Exclamo de repente una fuerte voz femenina a lo lejos, haciendo que ambos se giraran para ver, aun algo lejos de ellos, a Tsukiumi, Musubi, Kazehana, Homura y Kusano, que caían del cielo y se aproximaban velozmente hacia la pareja.

-¡Chicas!- Reacciono Minato sonriendo feliz de volver a verlas.

-Tus Sekireis ya están aquí para cuidarte…- Dijo Akitsu que había notado el brillo de alegría en el rostro del pelinegro al ver a sus compañeras, sintiendo algo de tristeza de no ser capaz de provocar algo similar en el chico y envidia de tampoco ser capaz de permanecer con el.

Con su rostro impasible de siempre, la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse, no obstante, no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió un peso conocido ser colocado gentilmente sobre sus hombros.

-Cuando te entregue la chaqueta aquel día…- Le susurro Minato junto al oído- …no tenia la intención de que me la devolvieras.

Sorprendida, Akitsu elevo sus manos sujetando la prenda del pelinegro y envolviéndose con ella sintiéndolo como si de un abrazo calido del Ashikabi se tratara.

Aun sin voltearse y, con un gran dolor en el pecho, la Sekirei murmuro un simple ''gracias'' y se retiro saltando al aire y perdiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles.

-¡Minato!- Volvió a exclamar Tsukiumi que, segundos después, llegaba al lado de su Ashikabi junto al resto de las Sekireis de este- ¿estas bien?, ¡¿Qué hacías con esa Sekirei en este lugar?, ¡¿Acaso ustedes estaban…

La rubia se interrumpió de golpe impactada cuando Minato, girándose hacia ella con la vista oculta bajo su flequillo, se le acerco y la abrazo estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-No Tsukiumi… no estábamos haciendo nada… nada de nada…- Susurro.

Por lo general, la chica se hubiese sentido muy feliz y mortalmente avergonzada de la muestra de afecto del pelinegro… no obstante…

-Minato tu… ¿estas llorando?...- Musito sintiendo como el cuerpo del joven se convulsionaba con pequeños temblores.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...- Tan solo repetía el chico una y otra vez en vos apenas audible, confundiendo a sus Sekireis que se miraban entre ella sin saber que decir.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso mientras estaban juntos?- Bramo Tsukiumi con ira golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

La chica se sentía, furiosa, irritada, confusa y muchas otras cosas mezcladas todas dentro de su pecho, a punto de explotar como un volcán, a ella no le gustaba… definitivamente lo odiaba… definitivamente aborrecía… ver a su Ashikabi en tal estado de tristeza.

-Enojarse no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte Tsukiumi- Suspiro Homura, quien pese a su apariencia externa, en su interior se hallaba tan ofuscado como el resto de las Sekireis de Minato allí presentes.

Y era que luego de haber encontrado al Ashikabi, habían regresado todos juntos a la posada, no pudiendo dejar de notar todas la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro, que ni bien llegaran y tras despedirse afectuosamente de cada una de ellas con un beso (lo que hizo enrojecer a Homura puesto que lo había tomado por sorpresa), se retiro en silencio a su habitación sin comer nada.

Y, tras esperar que tanto Miya como Uzume se retiraran a sus respectivos cuartos también, las seis Sekireis de Minato se habían reunido en la sala con la intención de hablar sobre lo sucedido y buscarle una solución al problema puesto que si haba algo que odiaban por sobre cualquier cosa, era que desapareciera la sonrisa en el rostro de su amado Ashikabi.

-¿Y?, ¿alguna idea sobre lo que pudo pasar?- Pregunto Matsu a nadie en particular.

-Bueno… en realidad, tengo una teoría- Admitió Homura llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras.

-¿En serio?- Se intereso la pelirroja acomodándose sus lentes- ¿y que podrías ser?

-Hmm, este, no estoy muy segura en realidad solo… creo que es una posibilidad…- Aclaro Homura no muy convencido.

-¿Posibilidad?- Tercio Kazehana.

-Creo… que esa Sekirei esta reaccionando ante Sahashi…- Soltó finalmente observando al resto de las Sekireis.

-¿Huh?, ¿es una broma?- Pregunto Tsukiumi incrédula.

-No, no lo es, como dije no estoy muy seguro ya que como bien saben esa Sekirei no puede obtener sus alas pero… sus interacciones con Sahashi hasta el momento asi lo dan a entender…-

Tras eso, Matsu, tomo su pequeña computadora portátil abriéndola y revisando unos archivos.

-¿Esta Sekirei uh?- Murmuro intrigada- interesante… muy interesante.

-¿La onee-chan de hielo también quiere estar con Onii-chan?- Inquirió Kusano con sorpresa.

-Hum!- Asintió Musubi con sus ojos brillando de emoción- esa Sekirei tan fuerte del Jardín Botánico… como pensaba Minato-san es increíble, ¡es su Séptima Sekirei!

-¡Musubi!, ¿Por qué siempre te pones contenta cuando Minato obtiene una Sekirei nueva- Le recrimino Tsukiumi enojada.

-Yaann!, ¡es amor!, ¡el amor maravilloso de Minato-kun que puede obrar milagros!- Canturreaba Kazehana con sus mejillas ruborizadas- incluso para una Sekirei en desuso es posible enamorarse… ¡kyaa!, ¡kyaa!...

``Las razones estupidas de Kazehana a parte, Musubi tiene razon´´ Pensaba Homura, ``Si esa Sekirei tan poderosa se nos uniera… Sahashi estaría totalmente fuera de peligro…´´.

-A todo esto…- Murmuro el peligris esbozando una sonrisa- es extraño que no hayas reaccionado de forma tan exagerada como sueles hacerlo… Tsukiumi…

-¿Huh?, ¡¿Quien reacciona de forma exagerada?- Le grito la rubia ofuscada.

-¿Decías?- Se burlo su compañero.

-Tu…- Mascullo la Sekirei irritada, sin embargo, apretando su puño con fuerza logro calmarse y continuar- Hmph, tu mismo has dicho que no estas para nada seguro y que son meras suposiciones, no es como si estuviera 100% confirmado…

-Ya veo, de modo que si estuviera absolutamente confirmado de que esa Sekirei esta reaccionando a Sahashi ¿entonces si habrías reaccionado de forma violenta?-

-Parece como si disfrutaras viéndome gritar- Mascullo la rubia con una vena pulsándole en la sien.

-Es solo que es divertido verte perder los estribos- Reconoció el Sekirei con una sonrisa.

-Además- Continuo Tsukiumi mordiéndose los labios en un intento de contenerse y no gritarle un par de cosas al peligris- Minato tenia una expresión muy triste en su cara, todo por esa mujer… y yo… no quiero verlo triste…

-Ho, ¿eso quiere decir que si se confirma el hecho de que esta reaccionando a el estarías de acuerdo a que Sahashi le diera alas?- La probo Homura.

-Hmm bueno, yo… no estoy muy segura…-

-¡Yo si!- Intervino Musubi sobresaltando a ambas- si el destino de esa Sekirei es estar con Minato-san entonces debemos hacer que estén juntos.

-Bien dicho Musubi-chan- La apoyo Kazehana- estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

-Hum!, Hum!- Asintió Kusano.

-También yo…- Agrego Matsu con calma- si de esa Sekirei tan fuerte hablamos estoy mas que de acuerdo en unirla al grupo además… un sujeto experimental mas ku ku ku… mira esos pechos… no son tan grandes como los de ustedes pero aun asi servirán muy bien a su propósito ku ku ku ku…

-¿Asi que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones eh?- Murmuro Homura con la vista ensombrecida y una pequeña flama en su mano que asusto a la pelirroja, no obstante no llego a utilizarla apagándola antes de añadir- bien, eso te deja solo a ti Tsukiumi…

-¿Solo yo?, ¿Qué hay de ti?, aun no has dado tu opinión-

-Yo estoy bien con eso…- Dijo el peligris- si con la unión de esa Sekirei nuestro grupo se hace lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener seguro a Sahashi por el resto del juego entonces estaré mas que bien con la idea, asi que de nuevo, eso solo nos deja por saber tu opinión.

La rubia no respondió, la imagen del rostro abatido de su Ashikabi aun flotaba por su mente.

También recordaba a aquella Sekirei y la soledad y necesidad de completarse que emanaba de ella.

Una Sekirei que deseaba un Ashikabi pero a la que las circunstancias del destino no se lo permitían, antes de conocer a Minato ella estaba feliz con la idea de no tener un Ashikabi mas ahora que lo tenia, no podía ni imaginar la vida sin Minato y ahora a esa Sekirei que no podía tenerlo le aparecía de golpe la oportunidad tan deseada… pero…

-Lo que sea… en tanto Minato pueda volver a sonreír- Murmuro lentamente con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

**MSEAdNys7S**

A la mañana siguiente, Minato se despertó, obligándose a si mismo a cambiar de actitud puesto que había notado la preocupación que genero en sus Sekireis su aire pesimista luego del encuentro con la Sekirei de la marca carmesí en la frente.

Y, dispuesto a no provocar mas confusión en sus Sekireis, ingreso al comedor saludando a cada una de ella con una sonrisa y un beso que las hizo sonrojar y agradecer felices.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Mina-tan?, la fiebre de ayer era realmente alta…-

-Si Matsu-san, ya estoy como nuevo- Le respondió.

-¿Iras a trabajar hoy también?- Le pregunto a su vez Kazehana.

-Claro, ya me encuentro en perfectas condiciones asi que no habrá ningún problema en que me vaya hoy también-

-Ya veo, eso es bueno…- Musito la pelivioleta

-Ciertamente, eso es muy bueno- Intervino Miya- ya que incluso aunque su fiebre no le hubiese bajado Sahashi-san no tendría mas alternativa que ir a su trabajo de todos modos ¿no es asi?, es decir… seis Sekireis no son fáciles de mantener ¿verdad? Mfu fu fu fu….

-Miya… no tienes ningún sentido de la piedad ¿verdad?-

-Ara, ¿acaso debería tenerlo?, son mis inquilinos después de todo y espero que me paguen la cuota al final del mes como corresponde, aquí no existen los favoritos mfu fu fu fu…-

Luego de eso Minato se apresuro a terminar de comer y salir por la puerta de la posada listo para dirigirse a la obra en construcción.

-Mina-tan- Lo llamo la pelirroja antes de que este se marchara.

-¿Matsu-san?- Se sorprendió el chico- ¿necesitas algo?

-Creo que eres tu el que necesita de mi ayuda-

-¿Huh?-

-Tu promesa a Kusano-tan, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah, cierto…-

-Sekirei Nº 107 Shiina… cuando regreses te hablare de el… y de su Ashikabi…-

-¿Eh?, ¿ya tiene un Ashikabi?-

-Asi es…-

-En ese caso debería de avisarle a Ku-chan sobre ello-

-Le avisaremos- Le aseguro la chica.

-¿Y?, ¿Quién es el Ashikabi?- Quiso saber Minato.

La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de responder.

-… Como ya te dije, te contare los detalles una vez que regreses… ahora ve o se te hará tarde y tu jefe te regañara…- Le dijo dandole una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad!, ya se me esta haciendo tarde!- Exclamo el chico corriendo hacia la salida, de golpe se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos deteniéndose enfrente de su Sekirei a la que procedió a dar un suave beso en los labios provocando la aparición de las alas de luz en la espalda de la sorprendida pelirroja- esto es por ayudarme con lo de Ku-chan… gracias…

Y dicho lo cual, se giro sobre sus talones y se marcho por la entrada principal.

-Sekirei Nº 107 y su Ashikabi… hmm, ¿Cómo debería de decirle sobre eso?- Murmuro Matsu con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato corría velozmente por las calles vacías cercanas a la posada, tenia muy poco tiempo para llegar a su trabajo y por tal motivo no se daba descanso ni para respirar de forma adecuada.

Continuando con su camino, no pudo dejar de notar lo vacías que estaban las calles cercanas a la posada.

-En el centro de la ciudad aun hay mucha gente pero por aquí cerca… a veces siento como si los de la Posada Izumo fueramos los únicos habitantes en esta zona-

El Ashikabi siguió corriendo sin parar, su mente regresándolo al día anterior a su momento con Akitsu.

-Akitsu… me pregunto en donde estará ahora- Se dijo el chico intrigado- quisiera volver a verla.

Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus palabras, ni bien doblase una esquina, se encontró cara a cara con la hermosa Sekirei de Hielo.

-… A… ¿Akitsu?- Murmuro Minato sin poder creer que la chica hubiese aparecido justo cuando la estaba pensando- ¿realmente eres tu?.

**``Huye… vete por favor´´.**

-¿Huh?- Minato se dio vuelta cuando escucho una voz que por algún extraño motivo le parecía familiar- esa voz… la eh escuchado antes…

Sin embargo, no pudo decir mas cuando, y sin previo aviso, sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que lo arrojo de bruces al suelo.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Minato junto sus ultimas fuerzas para girarse viendo de pie delante suyo a Akitsu con su brazo levantado demostrando ser ella quien lo haba golpeado.

-¿Akit… su?- Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo.

La Sekirei, viéndolo caer, lo atajo antes de que diera con su rostro en el duro suelo, levantándolo luego entre sus brazos para acto seguido darse la vuelta y caminar hasta una limusina que la esperaba a pocos metros del lugar.

-Ja ja, realmente lo has hecho Akitsu- La felicito Hayato Mikogami saliendo del vehiculo con Mutsu detrás de él- con esto… la Zona Norte caerá completamente en mis manos… je je je- Se reía el chico observando el semblante del inconciente Minato- este es tu fin… Ashikabi del Norte.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**¡Hey! ¡Que ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, puesto que aquí les traigo el capitulo 13 de El Destino de las Sekireis y, tal y como se los prometí junto al capitulo 3 de Un Padre Ashikabi, espero que disfruten la doble subida.**

**En lo tocante al capitulo, como verán Minato a sido secuestrado por Mikogami, y a sido la propia Akitsu quien ah hecho el trabajo sucio, ¿Qué pasara luego?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las Sekireis de Minato ante esto?, ¿estallara la guerra entre el Norte y el Sur? ¿O Mikogami se adueñara de todo como tenia planeado de antemano?.**

**Temas aparte, en este capitulo han vuelto a aparecer algunos personajes que ya han hecho sus apariciones en capítulos anteriores; la chica llamada Natsumi (nombre completo Natsumi Tsugihara), la Ashikabi del Sekirei Nº 36 Kiyo, a aparecido en el capitulo 6 (lo menciono por si alguno ya no se acuerda XD).**

**Estos personajes volverán a aparecer mas adelante en la historia siendo que cada uno de ellos tendrá su importancia dentro de la misma.**

**Para el próximo capitulo, no adelantare absolutamente nada aunque de seguro que ya la mayoría de ustedes deben de saber que pasara Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha XD.**

**Y ahora contestando al review de erik19borgnia ¿no pudiste haber elegido un nombre más difícil para escribir? (por que este esta facilito ¬¬).**

**El lemon de Minato y Musubi no me costara en lo absoluto realizar y, despreocúpate que tampoco le cambiare la personalidad a Musubi para lograr tal cosa, es decir, es verdad que la primer Sekirei de Minato es MUY inocente, pero, viendo como transcurre la historia y el como se influencian mutuamente entre las Sekireis de Minato, pienso (y así lo escribiré) que el acto bien podría desarrollarse de forma natural simplemente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos debido a la enorme confianza y amor que hay entre Minato y sus ''esposas'' (mas aun teniendo en cuenta que aquí el pelinegro ya tiene ''experiencia'' de antes de conocerlas XD).**

**Y finalmente debo agregar que con este capitulo acabo de superar ``LAS 200.000 PALABRAS´´ yahoooo XD, ufff y eso que ni siquiera voy por la mitad de la historia XDDDD, ¿me pregunto cuantas tendra cuando finalize ¿500.000?, ¿700.000?, ¿un millon?, bueh, lo que sea esperense una historia realmente muuuy, muuuuuuy, muuuuuuuuuy larga XDDDDDDD.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, me despido muy cordialmente hasta el próximo mes, dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 14: Alas Completas.**

-¿Y bien?, ¿este era tu gran plan para sacarte de encima al Ashikabi del Norte?- Pregunto el Sekirei Nº 05 Mutsu a su joven Ashikabi Hayato Mikogami mientras ambos viajaban cómodamente en la parte de atrás de su lujoso auto uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si lo consideraras la más grande estupidez de todas?- Le devolvió el Ashikabi del Sur algo ofuscado por la poca fe que tenía su Sekirei en sus ideas en tanto dirigía sus ojos justo enfrente suyo en donde un inconsciente Ashikabi del Norte Minato Sahashi yacía acostado cuan largo era (si bien los pies descansaban sobre el suelo del coche) sobre el asiento delante de él teniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de la Sekirei de Hielo Akitsu.

-Es que lo considero la más grande estupidez de todas- Murmuro Mutsu observando también al ''secuestrado''.

Luego de haber raptado al pelinegro en mitad del día, la Sekirei de Hielo lo llevo hasta el auto en donde por orden de Mikogami lo sentó junto a ella quedando ambos enfrente del muchacho y del Nº 05 respectivamente.

Sin embargo, el propio andar del automóvil hizo que poco a poco el inconsciente cuerpo del Ashikabi del Norte fuese deslizándose hacia un costado hasta quedar su cabeza sobre el hombro de una sorprendida castaña que pese a eso no hizo ningún ademán de quitárselo de encima en tanto sus acompañantes simplemente la ignoraban.

No obstante, cuando pasaron por encima de algún obstáculo imprevisto y el auto dio una fuerte sacudida, el cuerpo de Minato volvió a deslizarse primero hasta dar con su cara sobre los pechos de Akitsu y luego descender hasta su actual posición sobre los muslos de la castaña.

Aunque de forma inconsciente la súbita acción, hizo subir los colores al bello rostro de la Sekirei de Hielo, que un poco apenada desvío el rostro en tanto murmuraba unas pocas palabras a Mikogami.

Este, encogiéndose de hombros no le dio ni la mas mínima importancia al asunto, en cambio sonrió de forma algo picara.

-Déjalo- Había dicho en tono de burla- aunque sea un rehén, eso no significa que tengamos que tratarlo mal, y de seguro se sentirá más que complacido cuando abra los ojos y se vea recostado sobre tus muslos Akitsu…. Quien sabe y hasta es posible que no le desagrade del todo el secuestro je je…

Por su parte, Akitsu se encontraba con sentimientos divididos, por un lado no lo entendía muy bien pero en esos momentos se sentía frustrada y enojada consigo misma… ¿pero por qué?... ella tan solo había obedecido una simple orden del Ashikabi al cual servía… ¿Por qué le había costado tanto dar ese golpe?... ¿Por qué… el corazón le dolía tanto luego de que cumpliera su trabajo?...

Y por el otro lado, en esos momentos también sentía una súbita emoción en su pecho al tener al pelinegro sobre sus piernas, sus manos se habían posado sobre la cabeza del chico y, de forma inconsciente, sus dedos habían comenzado a acariciarle suavemente los mechones de su negra cabellera que le caían descuidados sobre su rostro, de la misma manera que lo hiciera el día anterior en el parque cuando se quedo cuidándolo hasta que despertase, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo recorrer la punta de sus dedos y transmitirse al resto de su cuerpo llenándola de una cálida y agradable sensación de felicidad y resguardo como nunca antes había sentido.

``¿Por qué… siento como si esta fuera la más grande tontería de Mikogami?´´ Pensaba Mutsu observando ceñudo a la Sekirei enfrente suyo acariciar casi de forma imperceptible al Ashikabi del Norte ``tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto´´.

-El problema contigo es que nunca piensas en los beneficios futuros que pueden traerte los planes más sencillos de realizar- Continuo Mikogami.

-¿Huh?, no sé de qué me hablas-

-¡Los súbditos!, ¡los súbditos!- Le dijo el chico con entusiasmo infantil- teniendo al Ashikabi del Norte como rehén, sus Sekireis no tendrán más remedio que obedecer mis órdenes por miedo a que lastimemos a su Ashikabi y entonces todas esas poderosas Sekireis que tiene pasaran a ser mías…

-Ahhh…- Suspiro el Sekirei- ya veo, así que de eso se trata… Hmm, pero que extraño… creí que te desagradaba el Ashikabi del Este…

-¿¡Huuuh!, ¡claro que me desagrada! -Exclamo el muchacho en tono molesto- ¿Por qué lo mencionas tan de repente?.

-¿De verdad te desagrada?- Dudo el Nº 05- ya, ¿y entonces por qué utilizas las mismas artimañas que él?

-¿Artimañas?-

-Secuestrar al Ashikabi para usar a sus Sekireis, ¿no es esa la forma de actuar de Higa del Este?- Lo cuestionó el hombre- lo que estás haciendo es exactamente igual a lo que el hace…

-Kggg, ¡no es exactamente igual Mutsu!- Lo contradijo Mikogami.

-No importa como lo quieras hacer ver, secuestrar gente es secuestrar gente, ¿en qué se diferencia lo que tú haces de lo que hace el huh?-

-Pu… pues… qu… que… que aunque sea un rehén pienso tratarlo bien, ¡eso es!, en nuestra mansión tendrá todas las comodidades que desee si, de esa forma no podrá quejarse…-

``Aunque sean de oro, las jaulas siguen siendo jaulas´´ Pensó el hombre resistiendo la tentación de darse una palmada en la cara.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Higa del Este no trata bien a sus rehenes?- Le pregunto.

-El hecho de que él es un tipo desagradable y yo no- Respondió Mikogami dándole una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas…- Murmuro el Sekirei algo cansado prefiriendo cortar el tema para retomar el anterior- sin embargo, ¿estás seguro de que todo funcionara como tú dices?, para empezar tu mismo lo acabas de decir, sus Sekireis son muy fuertes una de ellas incluso me supera y desde luego que cuando se enteren querrán recuperarlo inmediatamente…

-¡Ja!, aunque esa sea su intención no podrán actuar en nuestra contra si ni siquiera saben en donde está su Ashikabi-

-Hmm, hablando de eso, conozco a alguien entre sus Sekireis que es muy hábil para encontrar cosas- Murmuró Mutsu.

-En nuestro grupo también la hay- Sonrío el Ashikabi- y si esa Sekirei que tú dices es buena para encontrar información, la nuestra es aun mejor para ocultarla, incluso nos mudamos a una nueva mansión desde que comenzó el Plan Sekirei… despreocúpate Mutsu… a menos que nosotros mismos queramos, ellas… nunca podrán encontrarnos… ja ja ja… salvo que tengan un sexto sentido o algo parecido, pero eso es imposible ja ja ja…

```No deberías subestimar el afecto de una Sekirei Mikogami´´ Pensó el hombre observando en silencio al chico al mismo tiempo que el chofer informaba que acababan de arribar a su mansión.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Matsu se encontraba en su habitación analizando los datos que hubo recopilado del M.B.I, debido a que algo de esa información era falsa, la que manejaba era un conjunto de lo hallado, su propia deducción basada en lo obtenido hasta el momento en las diversas batallas del grupo mas las imágenes de sus satélites y cámaras espías y en sus propios conocimientos ya instalados acerca del Plan Sekirei.

-Hmm, en estos momentos ya solo quedan seis Sekireis sin alas y apenas alguien se las dé, el presidente sin ninguna duda hará avanzar el juego hacia su siguiente etapa…- Murmuro la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes en los cuales brillaba el reflejo de sus computadoras y, justo en ese instante, le pareció oír el sonido de un llanto a sus espaldas- ¿Eh?- rápidamente la chica se volteo no obstante no vio a nadie detrás suyo- hmm, ¿me lo habré imaginado?- la chica empezó a girar hacia sus computadoras de nuevo cuando volvió a escuchar el sollozo esta vez acompañado por un suave golpeteo en la puerta corrediza y, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, esta se abrió dejando paso a una Kusano con sus pequeños puños tallándose los ojos tratando de detener las lagrimas que de ellos caían sin control.

-Matsu Onee-chan…- Lloraba la niña claramente muy afligida.

-¿Kusano-tan?, ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto la pelirroja arrodillándose a la altura de su compañera.

-Onii-chan el… el… la Onee-chan de hielo…-

-¿Mina-tan?- Se sorprendió la chica- ¿Qué pasa con el? ¿y esa Sekirei?.

``¿Otra vez esa Sekirei?´´ Pensaba sin quitar los ojos de la niña.

-Ella… ella…- Repetía esta sin poder terminar debido a su propio llanto- ella… se lo llevo- Dijo finalmente estallando de nuevo en mas sollozos.

-¿Se lo llevo…- Musito la chica de lentes como un eco- ¿eh? Pero, Kusano-tan, Mina-tan se encuentra en su trabajo ahora mismo ¿sabes?, quizás, ¿quizás te quedaste dormida y lo soñaste?...

-Hum- Asintió Kusano- es cierto Ku-chan estaba dormida, pero ella lo vio, Onii-chan él, caminaba solo por la calle y la Onee-chan de hielo apareció de pronto, lo golpeo y lo subió a un auto y se lo llevaron.

Matsu se quedo observando a Kusano unos segundos sopesando la idea de si creerle o no, sin embargo pensó que no perdería nada por averiguarlo, la niña se veía muy asustada después de todo y no parecía iba a calmarse hasta que le mostrara que el Ashikabi que ambas compartían se encontraba bien.

-Está bien Kusano-tan solo déjame que me cerciore- Le dijo en tono conciliador.

Centrándose nuevamente en sus computadoras, la chica activo el satélite del M.B.I con el cual comenzó a explorar la zona en donde se encontraba la construcción en la que trabajaba el pelinegro y la construcción misma.

Agrandando la imagen vio entre los trabajadores a un hombre de cabello desordenado negro cargando una carretilla llena de escombros.

-Parece que Seo-tan se lo está tomando en serio por una vez ku ku ku, sus Sekireis debieron haberlo obligado como siempre- La chica sonrió en tanto seguía con la imagen los pasos del hombre quien regresaba con la carretilla vacía cargándola nuevamente- ¿eh?...- Matsu desvío la lente de un lado a otro de la construcción para luego regresarla al lugar en donde el amigo de su Ashikabi volvía a trasladar la carretilla- …¿y Mina-tan?...

La pelirroja desvío levemente los ojos hacia el reloj que tenia debajo de la imagen.

``Esto es extraño, ya debería de haber llegado y además, según me dijo casi siempre le toca trabajar junto a Seo-tan´´ Por mucho que no quería admitirlo, la Sekirei estaba empezando a preocuparse… y a creer cada vez más en la historia de Kusano.

La pequeña rubia en tanto, detrás de su compañera observaba las imágenes con ojos preocupados.

-¿No puedes encontrar a Onii-chan?- Le pregunto a la pelirroja- eso quiere decir…

-Hmm, creo… creo que deberíamos llamar a Musubi-tan y a las demás…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Oh, ya estas despierto- Pudo escuchar Minato ni bien abriera los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos y familiares ojos grises observándolo, los cuales reconoció como el par de orbes que pertenecían a la bella Sekirei de Hielo sobre cuyas piernas tenia apoyada su cabeza, situación que rápidamente lo llevo a recobrar completamente sus sentidos.

-¿Qué tal se sienten las piernas de Akitsu?- Le pregunto en tono burlón la misma voz que hablase al momento de abrir sus ojos.

El pelinegro desvío la mirada para observar cómodamente sentado en el sillón enfrente suyo y rodeado por algunas de sus Sekireis al joven Ashikabi del Sur, Hayato Mikogami, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada con una mueca burlona en sus labios.

-Tu- Musito el Ashikabi de la posada Izumo incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado al lado de la Sekirei con la marca roja en la frente, lo que le resulto algo complicado puesto que tenia ambas manos atadas a la espalda.

-Hola- Lo saludo el otro- ya era tiempo que despertaras, me estaba cansando de esperar…

-Solo han pasado veinte minutos desde que llegamos aquí- Murmuro a su lado Mutsu.

-¡Veinte minutos es mucho tiempo para alguien tan ocupado como yo!- Le replico el chico en tono molesto.

-¿Ocupado?- Ironizo el Sekirei desviando los ojos.

-Tu…- Gruño Mikogami- ¿Por qué siempre tie…

-¿En dónde estoy?- Lo interrumpió Minato con algo de preocupación, luego de observar todo a su alrededor y percatarse de que se hallaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él.

-Estas en mi casa- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

-¿Y que se supone que hago en tu casa?-

-¿Eh?, ¿no te acuerdas?, si que tienes mala memoria- Se burlo el chico al tiempo que sus Sekireis exceptuando al Nº 05 se reían con él.

Tras esas palabras, el Ashikabi del Norte hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y al instante le aparecieron las imágenes de lo acontecido, luego de lo cual y sin pensarlo siquiera giro su cabeza para mirar el pálido y triste perfil de Akitsu, quien al darse cuenta de su mirada fija en ella bajo la cabeza con pena.

``Ella… ¿ella me secuestro?´´ Pensaba el chico notando la dolorosa punzada que sintió en su corazón por la noticia, ``NO, ella sería incapaz… todo… todo es culpa de este tipo´´ El chico apretó con fuerza su puño con furia contenida.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- Pregunto volviendo su mirada a Mikogami, una vez que se sereno lo suficiente como para hablar de forma razonable- este secuestro… ¿es tu forma de cobrar venganza por la derrota que sufriste en nuestro último encuentro?

-¿Huuh?, ¡yo no perdí!- Exclamo el rubio perdiendo repentinamente la sonrisa de suficiencia y mirando al pelinegro con odio.

-No cumpliste con ninguno de tus objetivos- Murmuro este con sorna, casi como si estuviera provocándolo- ¿eso no cuenta como una derrota?.

-Kggg.- Gruñía Mikogami apretando los dientes con furia.

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a Mikogami-sama!- Le grito una de las Sekireis allí presentes de largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, en tanto las demás miraban ceñudas al pelinegro rumiando por dentro como un enjambre de avispas.

-¡Silencio!- Demando el Ashikabi del Sur a lo que inmediatamente todas sus Sekireis obedecieron- je, tal parece que no estás al tanto de lo que ocurre aquí…- Le dijo a Minato recobrando su sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea…- Murmuro el pelinegro con la voz cargada de sarcasmo mientras observaba a todas las Sekireis que lo rodeaban mirándolo como si quisieran despedazarlo allí mismo, a pesar de lo cual e increíblemente no tenía ni un poco de miedo.

``Esto es extraño´´ Pensaba Minato ``En una situación como esta lo normal es que este temblando de miedo pero aun así… no estoy sintiendo temor en lo más mínimo… ¿será por que Akitsu está aquí a mi lado?´´ Cavilo en tanto desviaba apenas sus ojos hacia la castaña ``de alguna forma, su sola presencia es como una especie de seguridad para mí, como si por solo estar aquí alejara todos los males, llenando mi alma de valor… vaya, dependiendo tanto de una chica y esperando que te salve… ¿A dónde ha quedado tu hombría Minato?´´.

-Y por cierto- Continuo el pelinegro- ¿es realmente necesario el tenerme atado?, es decir, no es como si un simple humano como yo pudiera escapar de tus Sekireis solo por tener las manos libres, e incluso aunque lo intentara, ellas me atraparían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ya veremos luego- Le dijo Mikogami- por ahora regresemos al tema que nos interesa.

-¿Y ese seria?-

-Tu estadía aquí-

-¿Mi estadía?-

-Sí, seguro que aun recuerdas lo que te propuse el día en el que tuve la desgracia de conocerte-

-Supongo que te refieres a lo de hacerme tu subordinado-

-Exactamente- Sonrío el rubio satisfecho.

-Entiendo, ¿de modo que este secuestro es tu intento de que lo reconsidere?- Corroboro Minato.

.-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma no voy a oponerme-

-Si bueno, de cualquier forma será una subordinación algo forzada-

-No lo será si así no lo sientes-

-Eso es imposible-

-Bueno, no puedo controlar lo que sientes… desgraciadamente… pero todo está en la mente-

-¿Qué demonios tratas de decir?- Inquirió el pelinegro confuso.

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo- Murmuro Mutsu.

-¡Tu quédate callado Mutsu!- Le grito a su Sekirei antes de volverse a Minato- a lo que voy es que si hubieses aceptado pacíficamente convertirte en mi subordinado la primera vez que te lo propuse esto no habría sucedido, de todas formas no era a ti a quien necesitaba si no a las habilidades de tus Sekireis, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

``Ya veo, así que secuestrándome intenta que Musubi, Tsukiumi y las demás trabajen para el so pena de tenerme como rehén´´ Pensó el pelinegro.

-Como sea, ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo a partir de ahora?-

-De momento nada-

-¿¡Huh!-

-Dejare pasar un par de días para que tus Sekireis se percaten de tu ausencia, je je je sin noticias de su Ashikabi el cual desapareció de repente y sin dejar rastro ¿Qué crees que podrían llegar a pensar huh?-

-Nada bueno eso es seguro- Murmuro el chico con una gota de sudor cayéndole por el rostro al imaginar las posibilidades.

``Especialmente Tsukiumi, con lo agresiva e impaciente que es… espero que Musubi-chan y las… hmm bueno… ahora que lo pienso Musubi-chan es… Matsu-san, Kazehana, Kagari-san… cuento con ustedes´´.

-Bien, aquí termina esta conversación- Dijo de pronto Mikogami levantándose del sillón- Akitsu, llévate al Ashikabi del Norte a uno de las habitaciones del cuarto piso y vigila que no se escape- Ordeno.

-Si, Mikogami-sama- Musito la chica poniéndose de pie y sujetando a Minato se lo llevo consigo.

-Esto empieza a ponerse interesante je je…- Sonrío Mikogami muy complacido por la situación.

-¿Eso crees?- Inquirió Mutsu en voz baja sin que nadie llegara a escucharlo, mientras observaba las espaldas de Akitsu y Minato perderse tras cruzar una pared- espero que tengas razón… realmente espero que la tengas…

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿¡Como que no puedes encontrar a Minato!- Exclamo Tsukiumi rechinando los dientes.

-Ya te lo dije Tsukiumi-tan, lo busque con el satélite y no lo eh localizado en ninguno de los sitios a los que suele ir así como tampoco en otros lugares aunque no es como si Mina-tan hubiese tenido un motivo para ir a esos sitios- Re explico Matsu en tono agotado- y si a eso le sumamos que Tokio es una ciudad muy grande es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

-Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que supiste que Minato había sido desaparecido?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-Hmm, buena pregunta- Intervino Homura- si se trata de Matsu lo más lógico sería pensar que estaba espiando a Sahashi, pero, si ese fuera el caso, no se explica cómo pudo haber desaparecido así sin más, ante la tan ''atenta''vigilancia de Matsu…

-Eso es cierto- Agrego Kazehana- es algo realmente inexplicable.

-Hum, bueno, para serles sincera no estaba enfocando mis satélites con Mina-tan en esos momentos- Les dijo la pelirroja lo que les hizo hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

-Ya… entonces… ¿Cómo...-

-Eso fue gracias a Kusano-tan- Continuo la chica de lentes.

-¿Ku-chan?- Murmuro Musubi.

-Sí, yo estaba en mi habitación recopilando la información que podría sernos útil en los enfrentamientos del futuro cuando Kusano-tan llego y me dijo acerca de lo que había pasado, en su sueño…-

-¡Pero entonces solo lo estaba soñando!- Exclamo Tsukiumi irritada.

-Hmm, ¿eso crees?-

-¿Huh?-

-En vista de los hechos, ¿puedes afirmar que solo se trataba de un sueño?-

-No entiendo a que te…- Comenzó la rubia solo para ser interrumpida.

-Efectivamente, cuando Kusano-tan llego y me lo contó tampoco le creí, ¡pero!, una vez me puse a revisar y a buscar a nuestro Ashikabi y descubrir que no estaba por ningún lado ¿a qué piensas que sería lo primero a lo que me aferraría?-

-…-

-Sí, así es- Siguió la chica ante el mutismo de su compañera- me aferraría a lo único que en ese momento me decía acerca de la situación de mi Ashikabi.

-Las palabras de Ku-chan- Musito Homura.

-Exacto-

-¿Y?, ¿Qué fue lo que Ku-chan vio en sus sueños?- Pregunto Kazehana.

-Según ella, Mina-tan caminaba hacia su trabajo cuando la ''Sekirei en desuso'' como le gusta llamarla a Homura-tan, se le apareció, lo golpeo y se lo llevo con ella dentro de un auto-

-¿¡QUEEEEE!- Grito Tsukiumi.

-Oy, oy, eso no es…- Murmuro Homura.

-Si, un secuestro- Confirmo Matsu para gran asombro de las demás- y, teniendo en cuenta quien lo hizo, es fácil adivinar quién está detrás de todo esto.

-El Ashikabi del Sur- Dijeron a una Kazehana y Homura.

-Correcto-

-Ese maldito- Gruño la Sekirei de Agua cada vez mas furiosa- ¿con que propósito es capaz de hacer algo tan vil y deshonroso?.

-Bueno, son solo especulaciones claro está, pero, teniendo en cuenta la información que tenemos de él y su personalidad es casi seguro que su objetivo es tomar a Mina-tan de rehén para que nosotras, por miedo a que lastime a nuestro Ashikabi cooperemos y trabajemos para él.

-Hmm, si, probablemente se trate de eso- Le dio la razón Homura.

-No importa mucho la razón- Murmuro a su lado la pelivioleta en tono serio- ellos se atrevieron a capturar a Minato-kun, no hay forma en que pueda perdonarlos por algo como eso…

-Kazehana tiene razón- La apoyo Tsukiumi- luego de esto, lo único que queda es ir por Minato y hacerles pagar su descaro por semejante acción tan desagradable.

-Eso sería grandioso pero, ¿en donde dices tú que empecemos a buscar?- Le pregunto Matsu.

-¡Huh?-

-¿Acaso no has escuchado antes?, sin contar con que tiene a Mina-tan de rehén lo que nos deja literalmente atadas de pies y manos para hacer algo como negarnos a una orden de ese tipo, tampoco sabemos en donde tienen a nuestro ''esposo'', incluso yo con mis satélites no eh sido capaz de descubrir en qué lugar se esconden y hasta es posible que lo hayan llevado a un sitio distinto de donde se hospedan solo para confundirnos y evitar un posible ataque sorpresa de nuestra parte-

-Ya, ¿y entonces qué piensas que debemos hacer?, ¿¡solo sentarnos y esperar a que nos den noticias de Minato!-

-Entiendo tu enojo y créeme… todas aquí nos sentimos igual pero… desgraciadamente es lo único que por el momento podemos hacer-

-Kggg, ¡no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!- Le grito para acto seguido darse la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Tsukiumi?- Le pregunto Homura con cautela.

-Eso está claro, ¡iré a buscar a Minato!-

-¿De verdad?, pero si ni siquiera sabes en donde esta, ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?- Quiso saber Kazehana.

-Matsu dijo que el culpable fue el Ashikabi del Sur, ¿no es así?, ¡pues entonces solo debo buscar en la Zona Sur!- Les dijo.

-Ohh- Se asombro Musubi admirada de lo dicho por su compañera- ¡Tsukiumi-san eso fue grandioso!, a Musubi nunca se le hubiera ocurrido- La alabo dando pequeñas palmadas.

-¡Hmph!, por supuesto- Se enorgulleció la rubia.

-No, como Matsu también dijo, incluso si su casa se encuentra en la Zona Sur, no es seguro que hayan llevado a Sahashi al mismo sitio- Murmuro Homura para los oídos sordos de Tsukiumi que ya había atravesado la puerta de salida y de Musubi que había salido disparada detrás de la rubia como una exhalación- bueno, al menos lo intente.

-No te preocupes Homura-tan, esas dos estarán bien- Le dijo la pelirroja- incluso si se topan con Sekireis fuertes, en este momento en el que llevan la preocupación por Mina-tan a flor de piel sentiría lastima por la desgraciada que se los cruzara con malas intenciones.

-Bueno, eso es verdad- Sonrío un poco el peligris- aunque claro… ella no son las únicas- Murmuro al tiempo que un pequeño temblor de ira sacudía su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, encontraremos a Mina-tan- Le aseguro la chica.

-Por cierto- Tercio la pelivioleta observando a su alrededor- ¿en donde esta Ku-chan?

-Está descansando arriba en el cuarto de Mina-tan- Le informo Matsu- luego de avisarme se veía tan agotada que se desmayo y la lleve a la habitación de nuestro Ashikabi para que recupere sus energías.

-Pero aun así, es increíble que Ku-chan haya tenido ese sueño- Se admiro Homura.

-No tan increíble en realidad- Replico la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, originalmente Mina-tan y Kusano-tan siempre han tenido una conexión mental muy fuerte y de hecho ellos se conocieron a través de un sueño, y si a eso le sumamos de que fue Kusano-tan quien le dio el Sekias, no debería sorprendernos tanto el que ellos dos tengan una unión mental tan poderosa al punto de desarrollar una especie de telepatía entre ambos-

-¿¡Telepatía!- Se sorprendieron las últimas Sekireis de Minato.

-Si, como ustedes ya saben, la relación Ashikabi-Sekirei es un dar y recibir bien armonizado, si se controla eso nuevas habilidades pueden nacer de su unión-

Cada vez mas asombradas Homura y Kazehana observaban a su casi hermana devolverles la vista a través de sus delgados anteojos.

-¿Quieres decir que Ku-chan puede desarrollar otras habilidades?- Le preguntaron ambas.

-Quiero decir… que Kusano-tan… puede no ser ''la única'' que los desarrolle…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿¡Que!, ¿dos Sekireis del Norte fueron vistas merodeando la zona?- Se sorprendió Mikogami luego de que dos de sus Sekireis le comunicaran acerca de lo que sus compañeras le avisaran a través de un comunicador- ¿¡están seguras de eso?, ¡Kane!, ¡Chika!...

-Sí, amo- le dijo Kane, una chica de cabello rizado de color bordo y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto un top negro que dejaba descubierto todo su vientre y una larga falda de color amarillo.

-Fue Tatsu quien nos lo informo- Añadió Chika, de corto cabello castaño claro y ojos violeta, de baja estatura, portaba un par de guantes de lucha además de usar una simple remera blanca que se le ajustaba a sus pechos de gran tamaño y que le cubría solo hasta por encima del ombligo, y por debajo unas calzas deportivas que le llegaban solo hasta las rodillas- según ellas, se veían un poco agitadas y observaban a todos lados como si estuvieran buscando algo

-Ya veo, je je, tal parece que esas Sekireis desconocen a quien pertenece esta área- Murmuro el chico- hmm, esta sería una gran oportunidad para decirles que tenemos a su Ashikabi en nuestro poder pero, eso sería arruinar el momento tan agradable je je je.

A su lado, un visiblemente preocupado Mutsu tenía sus ojos puestos en su Ashikabi.

``¿Qué se veían agitadas y como si estuvieran buscando algo?´´ Pensaba ``no, estas equivocado Mikogami, esas Sekireis no están de paseo como supones, de alguna forma ya saben que su Ashikabi a desaparecido y lo están buscando en estos momentos, lo que no me explico es que hacen aquí en el Área Sur de la ciudad, solo han pasado algunas horas desde que capturamos al Ashikabi del Norte y realmente no sorprende que ya se hayan enterado de su ausencia ¿pero que sea justamente en esta zona?, es como si ellas no solo supieran que fue lo que paso si no también quien fue el responsable… en ese caso, toda medida será muy poca a partir de ahora´´.

-Chika, Kane- Las llamo- localicen a Isayoi y tráiganla aquí de inmediato-

Las dos Sekireis aunque odiaban seguir órdenes de alguien que no fuera su Ashikabi, obedecieron sin replicar puesto que reconocían ante todo la superioridad del Sekirei de un solo digito sobre ellas.

-Sí, enseguida- Respondieron a dúo antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Qué sucede Mutsu?, te ves muy preocupado, je je je, acaso es por la aparición de esas Sekireis, ja!, no te preocupes, no ah pasado mucho tiempo como para que se den cuenta de la desaparición de su Ashikabi y aun si lo hicieran tampoco tienen forma de saber que eh sido yo y en última instancia es imposible que encuentren este lugar-

-Ah, y es exactamente por esa razón por la que mande buscar a Isayoi-

-¿Huh?-

-Espera que ella llegue y te aclarare el asunto-

-Hmm, como quieras de todas formas no me interesa-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato se sentó sobre la cama luego de dar un largo suspiro de cansancio, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que fuese ''invitado'' a esa mansión por el Ashikabi del Sur, exactamente la misma cantidad de días en los que no le había vuelto a ver la cara al muchacho tan irritante así como a ninguna de sus Sekireis.

De hecho, la única persona a la que había visto durante ese tiempo, era a la bellísima Akitsu, quien en ese momento y como todos los días se hallaba sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta del cuarto.

La silenciosa Sekirei de Hielo, quien también era la encargada de traerle el agua y la comida diaria solía quedarse encerrada en la habitación con el pelinegro a pesar de que en esas ocasiones se mostraba taciturna y apenada muy poco dada a las largas conversaciones seguramente debido al hecho de no saber cómo comportarse delante del chico pensando quizás que este pudiese sentirse traicionado por ella luego de haberlo golpeado y entregado al Ashikabi del Sur.

No obstante esto, la castaña no dejaba de aparecerse en la habitación del chico, como si a pesar de creerse odiada por él no pudiese dejar de querer permanecer al lado del Ashikabi

Sin embargo, en ningún momento Minato llego a sentirse mal por eso tratando constantemente de hacérselo saber por medio de palabras y gestos cariñosos intentando hablar con ella y procurar convencerla de escaparse con él, de hecho esa era la única razón por la que aun no había siquiera intentado escapar de ese lugar, puesto que había decidido llevarse si o si a la Sekirei de Hielo con él.

Y cada vez que lo hacía, la Sekirei se mostraba confundida, le gustaba mucho tener al pelinegro cerca de ella y extrañamente sentía una especie de desasosiego enorme cuando se alejaba de el, razón por la cual y de forma inconsciente intentaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con el Ashikabi, secretamente agradecida de que ninguna de las Sekireis de esa mansión estuviera interesada en llevarle los alimentos o alguna otra cosa.

A pesar de lo cual, la castaña, aun seguía negando la idea y, aunque parecía dolerle, nunca le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Cuatro días ya eh?- Murmuraba el chico en voz alta- dios, como las extraño- Continuo con la imagen de sus Sekireis brillando en su mente- solo han pasado cuatro días pero siento como si hubieran sido cien años sin ellas, ahhh, quiero verlas… quiero verlas… siento que voy a volverme loco si paso un día más sin ver sus rostros

Sentada cerca suyo, Akitsu lo escuchaba en silencio, desde el primer día el chico si no estaba hablando con ella se la pasaba recordando a sus Sekireis a las que hasta ella misma podía ver que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Y aunque le parecía extraño, eso la lastimaba, no entendía el porqué pero escuchar al pelinegro hablar tan cariñosamente de sus Sekireis le hacía doler mucho dentro de su pecho y le hacía experimentar un raro sentimiento que solo una vez anteriormente recordaba sentir.

En aquella ocasión durante la lucha en el parque, en la que cierta Sekirei eléctrica había tocado el hombro del Ashikabi que en esos momentos yacía acostado enfrente suyo.

-Tu… ¿amas… a tus Sekireis?- Le pregunto de golpe llamando la atención de Minato que se volvió hacia ella sorprendido de que fuera quien iniciara la conversación que casi siempre era trabajo de él.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Se intrigo Minato.

-Por nada en especial- Musito la chica desviando los ojos.

-Hmm, bueno, si tú me preguntas que si amo a mis Sekireis entonces deberé responderte que si- Le contesto el pelinegro- por su puesto no amo a todas ellas de la misma manera, ya que para empezar todas ellas son diferentes a su única y original manera y por lo tanto cada una tiene ''algo'' que hace que mi corazón se acelere y se llene de felicidad al estar con ellas.

-¿?-

-Eh, es algo difícil de explicar, pero por ejemplo, Hmm veamos, adoro la ingenuidad y alegría natural de Musubi-chan, su gran espíritu, la inocencia que desprende en cada uno de sus actos son cosas que me gustan mucho de ella… después esta Ku-chan- Continuo- ella es la más pequeña de todas lo que la hace muy dulce y tierna, aunque en ocasiones actúa algo madura para su edad… Matsu-san es… hmm, un poco pervertida je je – Sonrió con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza- pero, a pesar de eso es una gran compañera que siempre trata de levantarme el ánimo cuando en ocasiones pierdo la fe en mi mismo… después viene Tsukiumi ella… a primera vista puede parecer algo aterradora pero, si logras romper la coraza de su corazón descubrirás un ser puro y frágil que solo desea amar y ser amado… Kazehana… Kazehana es una chica algo relajada y a la que le gusta mucho beber, no obstante también es muy romántica siendo muy expresiva acerca de lo que siente y desea… Kagari-san… bueno, su caso es algo especial- Murmuro el chico con algo de incomodidad- es una persona realmente genial y amable eh… aunque suele irritarse un poco cuando del presidente se trata je je…todas ellas son seres magníficos que tuve la enorme fortuna de conocer, cada una a su propia manera siempre trata de cuidarme y hacerme feliz, felicidad que me esfuerzo por retribuir en gratitud al haber elegido a un bueno para nada como yo…- Minato hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos- y por ultimo estas tu, Akitsu

Ante la mención de su propio nombre incluido dentro de los de las Sekireis del Ashikabi, la Sekirei se sonrojo al entender que de esa forma este la consideraba ya una de SUS Sekireis

-Una hermosa chica fría y solitaria que por encima de cualquier cosa ansia un compañero que la complete y le de la felicidad tanto tiempo buscada… y yo, por encima de todas las cosas… deseo ser ese compañero para completarte y hacerte feliz… Akitsu yo, si tu me dejas, realmente puedo…-

Toc, toc, toc…

-Akitsu, ¿estás ahí?- Llamaron de repente del otro lado de la puerta- si lo estas, sal ahora que te necesitamos…

Minato y Akitsu, tan absortos estaban el uno en la otra que no se habían percatado de que alguien se había acercado a la habitación.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Akitsu se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde tras unos segundos de vacilación la abrió y salió por ella sin volverse a mirar atrás encontrándose con Mitsuki y marchándose con ella.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Qué tal este?, ¿me queda bien no es así?- Le pregunto Mitsuki a otra Sekirei, de largo cabello negro atado con una cinta vestida con un Kimono gris, al tiempo que se probaba un vestido nuevo de color amarillo.

-No, te queda horrible- Le contesto su compañera cubriéndose la boca con las mangas de su kimono de forma de ocultar la sonrisa burlona que tenía en los labios.

La respuesta no le agrado nada a la rubia que desvío sus ojos hacia la Sekirei mirándola con claras ganas de asesinarla.

-Ehhhh, pues déjame decirte que al menos es mucho mejor que la desagradable ropa que estas utilizando tú Himeko ho ho ho…-

-Ho, vaya, no has desmentido de que tu vestido es horrible-

-**Tu**- Gruño Mitsuki molesta.

-Hey, hey, ustedes dos ahí, no peleen entre ustedes- Las interrumpió una Sekirei de piel oscura y puntiagudo cabello violeta acercándose a ellas.

-Shoko- Murmuro Mitsuki reconociéndola- ¿también has venido a probarte alguno de los vestidos nuevos que Mikogami-sama nos ah comprado?-.

-No sería mala idea, pero no en este momento- Le contesto la chica dándole una sonrisa de medio lado- de hecho solo pasaba por aquí buscando algo para hacer, ahhhh… últimamente el plan se ah puesto algo aburrido.

-La cantidad de Sekireis sin alas ah disminuido- Tercio Himeko- y las escasas que aun no lo han conseguido se están ocultando muy bien, es natural que de momento no haya mucha acción.

-Si bueno, aunque ese no podría ser el caso dentro de poco- Continúo la pelivioleta esbozando una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Huh?-

-Las Sekireis del Norte- Aclaro la chica ante la mirada de interrogación de sus compañeras- si algo sale mal podríamos tener que luchar contra ellas dentro de muy poco y según escuche de Mutsu son todas muy fuertes.

-¿Por qué pareces tan contenta con eso?- La cuestiono Mitsuki en tono agrio mientras empezaba a quitarse el vestido- Oy, Akitsu, acércame ese otro de color morado- Le dijo a la Sekirei de Hielo quien permanecía en una esquina de la habitación escuchando la conversación con aire aburrido.

-¡Akitsu!, ¿estabas aquí?- Se sorprendió Shoko recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza de la castaña- diablos, nunca puedo darme cuenta cuando llegas a una habitación.

-Ella ya estaba aquí desde antes de que tu llegaras- Le informo Himeko en tono burlón- ¿eres bastante despreocupada no es así?.

-Cierra la boca-

Acercándose al grupo Akitsu tomo el vestido que la rubia le había señalado y se lo entrego.

-¿Es todo?- Le pregunto sin ningún rastro de emociones en la voz.

-Claro que no- Negó Mitsuki- también necesito que sostengas el espejo, quiero ver que tal me queda de espaldas.

Conteniendo un suspiro de frustración, la castaña hizo lo que le pidió sujetando el gran espejo de cuerpo completo, quedando oculta del otro lado de forma que ninguna de las demás Sekireis era capaz de verla.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a que en esa mansión fuese siempre tratada como una especie de sirvienta por las otras Sekirei, cosa a la que de todas formas nunca se había opuesto debido principalmente a que simplemente no le importaba, en esta ocasión, Akitsu no podía decir lo mismo, con las palabras del pelinegro aun frescas en su mente, por primera vez se sentía irritada de estar ''perdiendo su tiempo'' en algo tan sinsentido como eso que estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando que en su lugar podía llevarle comida al Ashikabi y permanecer más tiempo con él.

-De todas formas no es como si tuvieras algo que hacer- Continuo la rubia soltándose el cabello y atándoselo en una cola de caballo que levanto por encima de su coronilla volteando el rostro de un lado a otro evaluándose- tch, últimamente lo único que haces es encerrarte en esa habitación con ese estúpido Ashikabi del Norte, en serio ¿no te dan ganas de vomitar al estar con ese perdedor?.

CRASH…

Con un fuerte estallido, el espejo de vidrio se rompió por la mitad, cayendo la parte superior al suelo quebrándose en muchos fragmentos puntiagudos que saltaron por todos lados haciendo que las tres Sekireis del Sur tuvieran que retroceder para no salir lastimadas.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo idiota!- Le grito la rubia a Akitsu- ¿¡no sabes lo caro que salió ese espejo! Tu maldita chatar…¿eh?...

Fue solo durante una fracciona de segundo pero el brillo peligroso que vio en los grises ojos de la Sekirei de Hielo dirigidos hacia ella, fueron suficientes para hacerla callar de inmediato.

-Ya, ya, no te enfades Mitsuki- Hablo Himeko quien al igual que Shoko no habían notado el repentino cambio en el ánimo de la castaña- después de todo Akitsu es una Sekirei defectuosa por lo que es normal que de vez en cuando cometa esta tipo de actos estúpidos ho ho ho ho…

Sin embargo, cuando la rubia volvió a mirar a la castaña, su rostro se veía tan impasible y apático como siempre que finalmente termino por auto convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

``Si, seguro que solo lo imagine, después de todo es de Akitsu de quien estamos hablando´´ Pensó la chica restándole importancia al asunto que fue rápidamente olvidado.

Por su parte Akitsu, que a pesar de que se había logrado controlar a tiempo y vuelto a cubrir su rostro con su máscara de apatía, por dentro se hallaba algo atribulada, algo que se estaba volviendo demasiado ''normal'' en los últimos tiempos sobre todo cuando cierto pelinegro estaba involucrado, como en esta ocasión en la cual Mitsuki lo había insultado, sintió una fuerte molestia en la boca del estomago y unas poderosas ganas de arremeter contra la maldita que se había atrevido a hablar mal de él.

Afortunadamente para ella, ninguna de las demás le dio importancia al asunto asumiendo que la castaña al no poder controlar bien sus poderes había aplicado demasiada fuerza en el agarre y el vidrio termino por ceder partiéndose en dos.

-Si por lo menos fuera Mikogami-sama, lo entendería- Prosiguió Mitsuki como si nada- después de todo como sus Sekireis es un enorme placer para nosotras el poder disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- La cuestiono Akitsu sin poder contenerse.

-¿Huh?- Asombradas de que la siempre estoica Sekirei se interesase en un tema las tres chicas se miraron entre sí impactadas.

-Lo… lo que quiere decir es que como Sekireis, nuestro destino es estar junto a nuestro Ashikabi- Le respondió Himeko una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa.

-Estar… junto a mi Ashikabi…-

-Sí, una Sekirei SIEMPRE, debe estar junto a su Ashikabi, incluso si el mar y la tierra se dividieran en dos y el planeta entero fuese destruido- Agrego Mitsuki en tono soñador.

-Bájate de las nubes, idiota- Murmuro Shoko.

-¿¡Como me llamaste!-

Y así, mientras, las tres se retiraban llevándose con ellas algunos vestidos tal vez para probárselos en donde hubiese otro espejo, Akitsu se quedo allí, de pie, pensando muy profundamente en lo que las despistadas Sekireis del Sur le habían dicho.

-Una Sekirei… siempre debe estar junto a su propio Ashikabi destinado…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Aun nada eh?- Musito Matsu al ver llegar a Tsukiumi y a Musubi a su habitación.

Estas negaron con la cabeza ocultando sus bellos rostros con el flequillo de sus cabellos.

-Ya veo- Continuo la pelirroja- bueno, era de esperarse, Mutsu no es estúpido después de todo y sabiendo que desde que Kazehana se nos unió y en comparación al suyo nuestro grupo es superior, el sabe muy bien que una confrontación contra nosotros no es negocio para ellos por lo que tratara de evitarlo a toda costa hasta que se vea obligado por las reglas del juego.

Nadie dijo nada.

Tan solo se quedaron ahí, completamente quietas sin hacer nada.

``Hmm, la ausencia de Mina-tan realmente las está afectando´´ Pensaba la chica de lentes al ver a sus compañeras tan decaídas ``

Dos días atrás finalmente habían ''recibido'' la noticia del secuestro de su Ashikabi cuando una Sekirei de largo cabello rojo, ojos café y grandes pechos envuelta en un kimono negro llegase a las inmediaciones de la posada (puesto que no quería entrar a ella por temor de cierta Hannya) y les avisase de la situación exigiendo la inmediata subordinación del Norte ante el Sur o Minato sufriría las consecuencias.

Desde luego, y antes de que Tsukiumi o alguna otra hiciera algo innecesario debido a la ira, Matsu intervino actuando tan sorprendida como cabria para hacerles creer que no sabían nada del rapto, pidiendo algo de tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.

La Sekirei, que a petición de Tsukiumi se presento como la Nº 35 Isayoi les concedió tres días más (seguramente un tiempo ya pactado por su Ashikabi) tras lo cual se retiro.

Obviamente, esto era lo que Matsu buscaba, y ni bien la Sekirei enemiga de retiro comenzó a rastrearla con el satélite al tiempo que Tsukiumi y Musubi la seguían por tierra.

Sin embargo, las Sekireis de Minato se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando su ''presa'' no tomo camino del Sur si no que en su lugar se dirigió al Oeste de la ciudad.

Pensando acertadamente que podría ser una estrategia para despistar Matsu le ordeno a Tsukiumi y Musubi que continuasen con la persecución, mas su asombro aumento cuando luego de varios minutos más la pelirroja desapareció, literalmente, de la vista de sus dos silenciosas perseguidoras y del radar ultra sofisticado del satélite de Matsu.

-Tch, esa fue una muy buena jugada Mutsu-tan- Mascullo la pelirroja de lentes en el recuerdo de lo acontecido- ni siquiera con mis satélites pude rastrear a esa Sekirei je je je, esa fue muy buena… haciéndome quedar como una tonta…

La esposa más pervertida de Minato se quedo allí, rumiando lo que ella consideraba una derrota al no haber sido capaz de seguir con éxito a esa Sekirei al sitio a donde muy posiblemente se hubiesen llevado al pelinegro.

-Si al menos tuviéramos una forma de encontrarlo, como cuando lo encontraron en el parque… ¿eh?... ¿encontraron… en el parque?...- Musito la chica de forma lenta.

-¿Matsu?- Inquirió Homura.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿¡cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes!- Grito de pronto llamando la atención de todas.

-Matsu que estas…- La intento llamar la peligris antes de ser interrumpida por la chica.

-Escuchen todas- La interrumpió esta- hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta ya que la misma situación me lo había hecho pasar sin que se los preguntase pero… ¿¡cómo fue que encontraron a Mina-tan la otra noche!...

-¿Encontramos…- Empezaron Kazehana y Tsukiumi.

-…la otra noche?...- Terminaron Homura y Musubi.

-Así es, como Mina-tan había llegado bien y todo eso me lo pase por alto pero, en esta situación me lo volví a preguntar, ¿Cómo fue que encontraron a Mina-tan en el parque justamente donde hay tantos árboles que tapan la vista que ni con mis satélites podía ver algo y que además quedaba tan lejos de cualquier lugar posible en el que él estuviera?, sin contar con que lo hicieron ''juntas'' cuando el caso requería separarse en pequeños grupos a fin de tener un rango de búsqueda más amplio y que lo hicieran en un tiempo demasiado rápido para personas que no sabían en donde se encontraba su Ashikabi… en otras palabras solo puedo pensar en que ustedes al salir de aquí ''supieron'' de alguna manera en donde se encontraba Mina-tan y entonces se precipitaron hacia ese lugar sin pensar en nada mas…- Les dijo Matsu de corrido sin pararse a respirar en ningún momento.

-…-.

-Musubi está confundida, ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo?- Murmuro la castaña con múltiples ¿? alrededor de su carita.

Pasando de la primer Sekirei de Minato, Tsukiumi, Homura y Kazehana se observaron entre si un momento en los cuales la compresión de lo dicho por Matsu fue llegando a sus rostros.

-A decir verdad… -Comenzó la peligris- no fue cosa nuestra, nosotras…

-Nosotras salimos a buscar a Minato aunque claro no teníamos ni idea de por dónde empezar…- Continuo Tsukiumi.

-Para que la búsqueda fuera más rápida y efectiva, Homura-chan había sugerido dividirnos en grupo como tu mencionaste pero… Siguió Kazehana.

-¡Oh, ya recuerdo!- Intervino Musubi golpeando sus manos entre si- ¡fue Ku-chan!, ¡ella estuvo realmente increíble ese día!

-¿Kusano-tan eh?- Murmuro la chica sin demasiada sorpresa como si de alguna manera hubiese estado intuyendo que la pequeña rubia tenía algo que ver en el asunto- ¿y? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

-Bueno, fue algo extraño- Recomenzó Homura de nuevo- al principio no nos dimos cuenta pero luego Ku-chan empezó a llorar, Tsukiumi se puso furiosa con ella porque decía que nos estaba retrasando…

-Ah!… eso fue po… porque… ella… ella había dicho… su esposa y…- Balbuceaba la rubia avergonzada hablando cada vez más bajo hasta que sus últimas palabras fueron inaudibles para el resto.

-Ah!, Tsukiumi-san fue muy mala con Ku-chan- La acuso Musubi en tono molesto.

-Lo… lo siento…- Murmuro por lo bajo la Sekirei.

-¿Y luego?- Inquirió Matsu para que Homura continuara con la historia.

-Y luego pues, simplemente paso…-

-¿Huh?-

-Ku-chan nos dijo que sabía en donde estaba Minato-kun- Sonrío Kazehana con aire soñador- por supuesto nadie le creyó pero Ku-chan fue tan insistente que al final decidimos ir hacia el sitio en donde ella decía que nuestro Ashikabi estaba.

-¡Y cuando llegamos ahí estaba!- Exclamo Musubi levantando los brazos contenta- resulto que Ku-chan tenía razón.

-Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que paso, ya veo, ya veo... ¿así que también puede ser usado de esa forma eh?… interesante… interesante… - Murmuraba la chica para sí misma

-¿Matsu?...- Intento llamarla la pelivioleta.

-Perdón pero, ¿podría alguien traer a Ku-chan aquí ahora mismo?-

Inmediatamente Musubi salió del cuarto de Matsu entrando segundos después con la pequeña Kusano en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Ku-chan aun estaba dormida- Les dijo la castaña.

No obstante esto, la pelirroja despertó a la niña quien abrió sus verdes orbes con sorpresa al verse tan detenidamente observada por sus hermanas mayores.

-¿Fuu-chan?, ¿Ma-chan?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya encontraron a Onii-chan?- Le pregunto a la pelirroja con ilusión en sus ojos.

-No Kusano-tan, aun no lo hemos encontrado- Desmintió esta de forma rápida- sin embargo, lo que si hemos hallado ha sido ''la forma de encontrarlo''

-¿¡En serio!- Se sorprendieron, no solo la pequeña sino todas allí.

-Si, en serio, y tu Kusano-tan eres la clave para eso…- Le informo Matsu ante el asombro colectivo de las Sekireis de Minato.

-¿Ku-chan… es la clave?- Inquirió Musubi muy confundida.

-Kusano-tan dime, ¿Cómo fue que sabias en donde estaba Mina-tan la otra noche en el parque?-

Ante esa pregunta, las demás a excepción de Musubi entendieron el punto de la Sekirei de lentes y empezaron a escuchar con más atención.

-¿Cómo encontré a Onii-chan la otra noche?- Repitió la niña.

-Sí, ¿crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?- Le pregunto ante la carita de sorpresa de la rubia que inmediatamente entendió a lo que Matsu se estaba refiriendo

-Oh, ya entiendo!- Exclamo Musubi- ¡Ku-chan nos llevara a donde esta Minato-san al igual que la otra vez!.

-Vaya, lo entendió- Murmuro Tsukiumi con un dejo de burla.

-Esta vez no le ah costado tanto tiempo- Agrego Kazehana en tanto se acercaba a la castaña y le acariciaba la cabeza como a una mascota para la gran felicidad de esta- buena chica, buena chica…

-¿Y bien Kusano-tan?- Siguió Matsu- ¿Cómo fue que lograste hacer eso?

-No lo sé- Le respondió la niña- Ku solo se sentía triste, y mientras más nos alejábamos de Onii-chan el corazón de Ku dolía cada vez más…

-Supongo que ahí fue cuando empezaste a llorar…- Musito Homura mirando a Kusano, quien asintió en silencio.

-Después de eso Ku escucho una voz…-

-¿Una voz?- Inquirió Matsu- ¿de quién?

-No lo sé- Repitió Kusano- pero era una voz muy familiar, y esta voz le decía a Ku que lo vaya a buscar y entonces un camino apareció en la mente de Ku, un lugar cálido y agradable que hacía sentir muy feliz a Ku…

-Hmm, así que es eso- Susurro Matsu para sí.

-¿Has descubierto algo Matsu?- Le pregunto Homura al verla pensativa.

-Se podría decir que si, al menos eh descubierto como funciona esta telepatía de tipo búsqueda entre Mina-tan y Kusano-tan- Les dijo a todas.

-¿Y… como funciona?- Quiso saber Tsukiumi.

-Bueno, básicamente se basa en los sentimientos, si Mina-tan se aleja, Kusano-tan tendrá sentimientos fríos y tristes a mayor magnitud en tanto más sea la distancia entre ellos, de modo contrario, mientras más cerca estén el uno de la otra Kusano-tan tendrá sentimientos cada vez más felices y cálidos en su pecho…-

-¡Waaaa!, ¡es como el juego de frío o caliente!- Festejaba Musubi emocionada dando pequeñas palmaditas, haciendo que todas se la quedaran viendo en silencio.

-Hmm, Bueno… si -Admitió la pelirroja tras pensarlo unos segundos- algo por el estilo.

La pelirroja dio unos pasos, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de Kusano tomándola por los hombros.

-Kusano-tan, ¿crees que podrías volver a usar esa habilidad para ayudarnos a encontrar a Mina-tan?- Le pregunto en tono serio, muy diferente al pervertido que solía usar.

-¡Hum!- Asintió la niña con decisión- Ku lo intentara, Ku irá a buscar a Onii-chan y lo traerá de vuelta.

-Bien dicho Kusano-tan pero… no iras sola- Le dijo en voz baja la pelirroja girando a la rubiecita por los hombros hasta dejarla de espalda a ella y que pudiera ver a las demás devolviéndole la mirada.

-Por supuesto, como la esposa legal de Minato no podría dejarte ir sola, no podría mirar a la cara a Minato si algo te sucediera- Le dijo Tsukiumi.

-¡Todas iremos a rescatar a Minato-san!- Exclamo Musubi llena de energía.

-Así es- Sonrío Kazehana guiñándole un ojo.

-Tan solo muéstranos el camino Ku-chan, nosotras iremos detrás de ti- Murmuro Homura sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Y ahí lo tienes ¿ves?, Kusano-tan nunca estará sola-

-¡Hum!- Se alegro la pequeña Sekirei antes de despedirse de la pelirroja y salir junto a sus compañeras de la posada en busca de su Ashikabi.

``Espera un poco Onii-chan, ya vamos a salvarte´´.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Minato levantándose de la cama de golpe- esa voz de nuevo…- Musito- otra vez esa voz tan familiar… ¿de quién será y que es lo que trata de decirme?

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando la esbelta figura de Akitsu, quien cargada con una bandeja le traía la comida de la noche.

-¿Ya es hora de cenar?- Se extraño el pelinegro mirando la hora en su reloj- pero, ¿no es algo temprano?.

-Yo… solo traje la bandeja como excusa…- Confeso la chica desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh?-

Y mientras la castaña daba unos pasos hasta una mesita en donde deposito con suavidad la bandeja, Minato se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la chica había hecho algo tan fuera de su carácter ''normal''.

La chica por su parte se quedo quieta unos segundos tratando de regular su agitada respiración sintiendo como siempre el calor agobiante que provenía desde el interior de su cuerpo como cada vez que estaba cerca del joven, su corazón golpeando con insistencia dentro de su pecho y esos sentimientos tan calidos que la llenaban con pensamientos extraños de armonía y toda una vida feliz junto al chico que permanecía a su lado.

Suspirando, la chica se acerco con lentitud al pelinegro y tras llevarse las manos detrás suyo saco algo que Minato no supo en donde lo tenía y se lo entrego al sorprendido Ashikabi.

Una mirada mas cercana le dijo a Minato que aquel objeto era la chaqueta que le cediera a la castaña la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Yo…. Quiero… devolverte esto…- Murmuro la Sekirei sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?... ya te eh dicho que no esperaba que me la devolvieras…-

Akitsu negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.

-Esto es tuyo y además… voy a… ayudarte a escapar…-

-¡No!, también ya te lo había dicho antes, esta vez no pienso dejarte… ciertamente extraño demasiado a mis Sekireis y quiero mas que nada volver con ellas- Susurro mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas en el recuerdo de sus ''esposas''- pero, al mismo tiempo ya me es insoportable la idea de dejarte aquí con el Ashikabi del Sur… si me voy de aquí… vendrás conmigo.

-Bien…- Musito Akitsu finalmente aceptando.

Sin habérselo esperado debido a sus anteriores negativas, Minato se vio sorprendido por la repentina aceptación de la castaña.

-¿Has dicho… que si?-

La Sekirei asintió con la cabeza.

-Una Sekirei… debe estar… con su Ashikabi…- Murmuro con las mejillas sonrosadas al tiempo que observaba al Ashikabi con una nueva luz en sus ojos, una luz de amor, de deseo, de posesividad, de querer estar junto a la persona amada- mi poder es el hielo así que estoy acostumbrada al frío pero… el frío que siento cuando tu no estas no viene de afuera si no de aquí- Le dijo Akitsu señalando su pecho- cuando estas conmigo mi cuerpo se vuelve calido… mi cuerpo… se siente bien…- Agrego desviando la mirada con el rostro encendido- los sentimientos y sensaciones que experimento cuando estoy conmigo yo… quiero seguir… sintiéndolos… para siempre…

¿Era posible que solo unas palabras dichas en un tono apagado y monótono pero que en el fondo escondían un mar de emociones intensas que demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos?.

Eso era lo que pensaba Minato mientras observaba a la hermosa Sekirei frente a el sintiéndose enormemente agradecido de que ella al fin lo hubiera aceptado como a su compañero de toda la vida, como a su Ashikabi.

-Minato…-

-¿?-

-Minato…- Repitió el chico con una sonrisa amable- …ese es mi nombre, desde que te conocí nunca te has dirigido a mi por el nombre, me gustaría que me llamaras así

Ante eso las mejillas de Akitsu se sonrosaron aun más de lo que ya lo estaban.

-Vamos inténtalo- Insistió el chico- si vamos a ser compañeros eso será muy importante.

La chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza antes de murmurar por lo bajo llena de una inexplicable vergüenza y timidez que nunca antes había sentido.

-Minato… sama…-

-El sama no era necesario pero bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada ¿no?-

Sonriendo, Minato se acerco a la Sekirei y tomo la chaqueta de manos de la castaña para acto seguido ponérsela sobre su cuerpo notando sorprendido que la prenda lejos de estar fría como el suponía desprendía un tenue calor como si alguien se la hubiese puesto minutos antes.

``¿Akitsu la estaba usando?´´ Se pregunto al pelinegro recordando su ultima vez en el parque juntos ``bueno, para eso se la di en primer lugar.

-Bien… ¿nos vamos?- Le dijo a su compañera con una suave sonrisa a lo que esta asintió en silencio saliendo por la puerta señalando el camino a seguir siendo seguida inmediatamente por el Ashikabi.

Esa seria… una muy larga noche.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Akitsu caminaban lentamente por los largos pasillos de la enorme mansión tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Como estaba acostumbrada al lugar, la Sekirei iba por delante del pelinegro con el doble propósito de conducirlo por la casa y defenderlo en caso de que se topasen con una Sekirei enemiga.

Y así las cosas al llegar a una esquina y, tal y como estaba previsto, la pareja dio con dos Sekireis que caminaban en dirección hacia ellos.

Rápidamente Akitsu oculto a Minato metiéndolo en una habitación y encerrándose con él, afortunadamente ninguna de las dos pareció percatarse y al poco escucharon sus pasos detrás de la puerta cerrada continuando con su camino.

-Hmm, esto me preocupa…- Murmuro el Ashikabi pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió Akitsu.

-Akitsu… ¿Cuántas Sekireis hay en la casa en estos momentos?- Le pregunto el chico.

La castaña aguardo silencio unos instantes en los que parecía tratar de entender la pregunta.

-Algunas Sekireis están por la ciudad, así que no todas están aquí- Le dijo la chica- pero aun así aun deben de haber un total de 10 Sekireis incluyendo a Mutsu.

-¿¡10 Sekireis!- Se sorprendió Minato- Cu… ¿Cuántas Sekireis tiene… este tipo…

-Creo que 15 aunque no estoy segura- Respondió la chica a la tacita pregunta del pelinegro- ah, pero 2 han sido eliminadas por lo que ahora solo debería haber 13.

-Hmm, no necesitaba que respondieras a eso Akitsu…- Murmuro Minato sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estomago debido a la nueva información.

``10, ¿eh?, esto será difícil…´´ Pensaba el chico ``…¿huh?, un momento…´´

Dándose cuenta de algo, el Ashikabi se acerco a la puerta de la habitación vacía en la que se encontraban y lenta, muy lentamente, fue abriendo la puerta para divisar no muy lejos de ellos a las dos Sekireis de antes, una de ellas de cabello rizado de color bordo y la otra de corto cabello celeste, las cuales se habían detenido y conversaban muy despreocupadas entre sí.

-¿Minato-sama?...-

-¿Conoces a esas dos?- Le devolvió el chico sin voltearse.

-Son Kane y Sumi- Le respondió Akitsu señalando a la de cabello rizado y a la peliceleste respectivamente.

-¿Y son… fuertes?- Inquirió el pelinegro.

-Sumi no será un problema, pero Kane… su habilidad es algo problemática- Le informo la chica en tono monótono.

-Ya veo- Prosiguió Minato- Escucha Akitsu, no entiendo bien el motivo pero pienso que no nos será tan fácil escapar de aquí… por esa razón necesitamos un plan para escapar o al menos algo que nos dé una oportunidad de intentarlo.

-¿Nh?-

-Lo que trato de decir es que no podremos salir de aquí a menos que contemos con algo de ayuda…- Se explico

-Pero tus Sekireis ni siquiera saben acerca de este lugar…-

-Lo sé- Respondió Minato quien para sorpresa de la joven esbozo una tenue sonrisa- pero no es de ''afuera'' de donde estoy esperando la ayuda…

-¿Huh?-

-Akitsu… necesito tu ayuda para lo que tengo en mente… ¿me ayudarías?-

-Yo… hare cualquier cosa que tú desees… -Le respondió la castaña con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Bien, en ese caso… empecemos…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Por aquí Minato-sama- Susurro Akitsu abriendo una puerta que daba a un patio trasero.

Los dos salieron por ella y rápidamente ganaron el exterior, apresurándose en llegar al jardín con la intención de ocultarse bajo la sombra de los árboles..

No obstante esto, el jardín era demasiado extenso como para recorrerlo en poco tiempo, por lo que de tanto en tanto, Minato volteaba la cabeza vigilando las numerosas ventanas de la mansión preocupado de que alguien pudiera verlos desde alguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que pensaba ocurrió y ambos llegaron a los árboles sin problemas, continuando su camino tratando de escapar de los terrenos de la mansión.

-Pero en serio… esa mansión era enorme…- Jadeo Minato respirando de forma entrecortada por la carrera- ¿Cuánto falta para que abandonemos los terrenos de este lugar?.

Akitsu lo miro unos instantes por encima del hombro antes de responderle.

-Ya casi estamos… solo hay que…-

-Y luego de traicionarme… ¿Qué pensabas hacer?- Hablo de golpe una voz.

Como si su hubiesen chocado contra un muro invisible, Minato y Akitsu se detuvieron sorprendidos por la voz extremadamente familiar e irritante (para Minato) que se escucho a su alrededor.

Y de entre unos arbustos, un furioso Ashikabi del Sur Hayato Mikogami, seguido de un serio Sekirei Nº 05 Mutsu salieron hasta situarse a pocos pasos de Minato y Akitsu.

Al mismo tiempo, de los alrededores, varias Sekireis mas empezaron a aparecer rodeando a los dos fugitivos sin dejarles ni el más mínimo hueco por el cual poder escapar.

-Ja, por tu cara parece como si no hubieses previsto esto ¿verdad?, Ashikabi del Norte…- Sonrió Mikogami.

-Pues tú tampoco lo habías hecho- Murmuro a su lado Mutsu- de no ser por mi advertencia…

Y así era, desde que llegaran con Minato, Mutsu había decidido vigilar muy atentamente a Akitsu, desde luego no creía realmente que sus sospechas terminarían siendo ciertas, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía por medio de una cámara secreta instalada en la habitación en donde habían encerrado al pelinegro, alerto a su despreocupado Ashikabi del escape el cual a su vez se apresuro a llamar a todas las Sekireis disponibles en la mansión.

-Ajam, lo que sea- Carraspeo el rubio algo incomodo- aun así… realmente… realmente nunca espere algo así de ti… Akitsu…

Ante esto, la Sekirei de hielo bajo la vista como si estuviera avergonzada de sus actos.

-Hmph, incluso lo hubiera esperado de alguna de mis propias Sekireis, pero nunca de tu parte…, te di todo, una casa, comida, ropa, ¿y así es como pagas la hospitalidad que te di?... pero, aun no es muy tarde Akitsu- Se sonrió el chico muy confiado de sí mismo- si vuelves conmigo y te conviertes nuevamente en una valiosa pieza de mi colección te perdonare esto y lo olvidare todo, desde luego tendrás tu castigo claro está, pero prometo que seré indulgente… y ahora responde… ¿Cuál es tu elección?.

De solo escuchar esas palabras Minato sentía la rabia correr por sus venas y de no ser por que estaba rodeado de todas sus Sekireis muy probablemente hubiera saltado sobre el chico y lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo inconciente.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Le grito Minato sin poder contenerse- ¿parte de tu colección?, ¿¡qué demonios te crees tú que es Akitsu!, para empezar ella nunca fue tu Sekirei…

-¿Huh?, claro que lo fue, yo la encontré y por lo tanto es mía…-

-Ella nunca estuvo reaccionando a ti… -

-Oh, ¿te refieres a la marca?, ja, es verdad yo nunca la marque, sin embargo no es como si hubiese podido de todas formas, incluso aunque lo hubiese intentado… ya lo escuchaste la otra vez ¿no es así? Akitsu es una Sekirei defectuosa, es decir que no puede obtener sus alas, no obstante esto, ella aun seguía siendo capaz de utilizar sus poderes, y era tan poderosa que de todas mis Sekireis solo Mutsu era capaz de enfrentarse a ella… y últimamente también Tatsu aunque eso no viene al caso en estos momentos…-

-De todas formas ella no es un objeto del que puedas disponer cada vez que te dé la gana… ella es un ser vivo… ¿tienes idea de lo que más atesoran las Sekireis, incluso más que su propia vida?, ¡el amor de su Ashikabi!, incluso si este es un completo inútil mientras ellas se sientan amadas serán los seres más felices del mundo y tu tratando a las Sekireis como objetos, como piezas de tu colección…

Mikogami lo observaba con un asombro mal disimulado en su joven rostro, hasta que algo lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Hmm, ya veo… lo único que haría que fuese traicionado… aquello que las Sekireis mas desean… -Murmuraba por lo bajo- tu… ¿le prometiste que le darías sus alas no es así?- Le pregunto con un irritante tono de burla.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

El Ashikabi del Sur, observo la mirada desafiante del pelinegro, antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada, risa que fue coreada por el resto de sus Sekireis (excluyendo al Nº 05).

-¿Y tú le creíste? Ja ja ja ja ja- Se burlo el chico dirigiéndose a Akitsu- ¿realmente pensaste que este tipo podía darte tus alas? Ja ja ja ja, sabía que eras algo lenta pero nunca creí que tu estupidez fuera tan grande ja ja ja ja ja…

-¡Cierra la boca!- Grito Minato muy molesto- ¡deja de burlarte de Akitsu!.

Al instante, todas las risas cesaron convirtiéndose en un murmullo prolongado de voces enfurecidas por el atrevimiento del pelinegro.

-Oy, oy, ¿en donde piensas que te encuentras?- Le dijo Mikogami dándole una mirada seria- no estás en posición de reclamar absolutamente nada así que cuida tus modales Ashikabi del Norte.

Minato solo se quedo en su lugar apretando los puños y los dientes con furia.

-¿Y bien Akitsu?, ya me estoy cansando de esperar por tu respuesta- Continuo el muchacho- ¿volverás conmigo y llevaras de vuelta a este sujeto a su cel… err…es decir habitación?... ¿o por el contrario seguirás con él y desde luego no me darás más remedio que eliminarte del juego?, piénsalo bien quieres, eres una pieza muy valiosa para mis planes y realmente no quiero perderte… pero tampoco me eres indispensable así que no dudare en desecharte si pierdes tu utilidad para mi…

-Akitsu…- Musito Minato volteándose a ver a la silenciosa Sekirei a su lado.

Akitsu no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto la cabeza que aun seguía caída desde la aparición del otro grupo, en su lugar se movió un poco hasta quedar detrás de Minato quedando oculta de la mirada de Mikogami, Mutsu y de quienes estaban al frente de ellos.

Y lentamente elevo sus manos hasta apoyarla sobre la espalda del Ashikabi a la altura de los omoplatos.

-Akitsu- Repitió Minato en un débil susurro pensando tristemente que la Sekirei se había arrepentido y que se proponía capturarlo y llevarlo de regreso, hasta que sintió la frente de la Sekirei apoyarse suavemente en su espalda y la voz de la castaña murmurando unas palabras.

-Lo siento Mikogami yo… estoy realmente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi pero…yo… ya lo decidí… incluso si no puede darme mis alas yo… quiero… quedarme con el… quiero quedarme con MI Ashikabi-sama…-.

Y sin poderlo evitar, el chico esbozo una enorme sonrisa producto de las palabras de la Sekirei quien finalmente lo aceptaba como su compañero.

-Y ahí lo tienes- No pudo evitar presumir Minato sintiendo una extrema felicidad que lo desbordaba por todos lados.

-¿¡Que!- Exclamo Mikogami sin poder creerlo- Akitsu tu…

-Es suficiente- Lo interrumpió Mutsu antes de volverse a Akitsu- es la decisión de Akitsu y debemos respetarla…

-¿¡Pero que estas diciendo Mutsu!- Se escandalizaron alunas Sekireis.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que como Sekirei entiendo su decisión de querer estar con su Ashikabi, ¿no es eso lo que todas ustedes también desearon?- Les dijo haciéndolas callar-y además supongo que en parte es mi culpa por todas esas cosas de Ashikabi y Sekirei que le eh dicho…- Agrego por lo bajo sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Hmph!, bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- Murmuro Mikogami nada complacido por la decisión de la castaña- en ese caso Mutsu, te encargaras de Akitsu y de traerme a ese Ashikabi- Le ordeno…

-Realmente es una pena pero… si es lo que deseas… entonc…-

-Espere un momento Mikogami-sama- exclamaron varias Sekireis- no es necesario que Mutsu intervenga en esto, nosotras podemos encargarnos de esa traidora.

-Hmm, bueno supongo que aunque sea Akitsu, ni siquiera ella tendría una oportunidad si luchan todas contra ella a la vez- Murmuro el castaño pensativo- ¡háganlo!

-Ya escucharon a Mikogami-sama, es momento de deshacerse de la traidora- Dijo Chika la joven Sekirei de corto cabello castaño claro y ojos violeta

-Qué triste que triste- ''Lloraba'' - Akitsu, una Sekirei en desuso como tú, sufriendo por qué no puede tener sus alas y busca al primer infeliz que se le cruza para lograr algo que es imposible para ti, qué triste, que triste, pero no te preocupes Akitsu, yo Himeko, te cortare a la mitad y de esa forma ya no tendrás que sufrir tu cruel destino…

``¿Qué demonios pasa con esa tipa… es desagradable´´ Pensaba Minato sintiendo escalofríos, en tanto Akitsu observaba a la Sekirei con un brillo peligroso en los ojos debido al insulto a su Ashikabi.

-Desde luego como tú ya nos conoces a todas Akitsu, una presentación es innecesaria…- Sonrío de forma perversa una chica rubia que Minato reconoció como la Nº 38 Mitsuha.

-¿Eh?, espera un segundo, ¿esa Sekirei no había sido eliminada?- Se pregunto a sí mismo en voz alta, con lo que la rubia, que lo había escuchado, se volvió hacia él como si el pelinegro la hubiese insultado.

-Soy la Nº 39 Mitsuki- Le dijo- ¡no me compares con esa idiota!.

-¿Huh?, ya ¿entonces son gemelas?, se ven realmente idénticas…-

-¿A quién le importa el parentesco que tenga con esa perdedora?- Exclamo la rubia en tono molesto.

Y, al mismo tiempo, como si fueran una sola, cinco de ellas se lanzaron sobre Minato y Akitsu.

Rápidamente, la castaña se sitúo delante de Minato sirviéndole como un escudo, al tiempo que, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del Ashikabi lo empujaba suavemente hacia atrás retrocediendo con él.

-No dejare que dañen a Minato-sama- Murmuro antes de que un muro de hielo apareciera entre ella y sus ex-compañeras

-Eso no te funcionara- Musito Chika, cerrando su puño y avanzando con decisión descargo un fuerte puñetazo que hizo añicos el muro enviando pedazos de hielo por todos lados.

Acto seguido, la misma Sekirei avanzo unos pasos preparando su puño izquierdo lista para golpear a Akitsu en el rostro… solo para caer de bruces momentos después luego de que la Sekirei de Hielo le congelara los pies dejándola, literalmente, pegada al suelo.

Inmediatamente después, Akitsu creó otro escudo para detener a la Sekirei de piel oscura y puntiagudo cabello violeta llamada Shoko, la cual reboto en el muro siendo arrojada hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Shoko!- Exclamo una Sekirei de largo cabello gris hasta la mitad de la espalda, al ver caer a su compañera, lanzándose arma en mano sobre la castaña.

Con su cuerpo pegado al de Minato, Akitsu se giro alrededor del pelinegro deslizándose como una bailarina hasta quedar del lado izquierdo del Ashikabi justo a tiempo de parar el estilete de la peligris, cuya punta afilada quedo incrustada en el hielo.

Del otro lado, la Sekirei de cabello negro del kimono gris se acercaba a ellos con una gran hoja de doble cara lista para cortar todo a su paso.

-¡Apártate Aiko!- Le grito a la peligris.

Volviendo a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de Minato, Akitsu estuvo rápidamente de su lado derecho creando otro bloque de hielo que detuvo en seco el movimiento del arma de su enemiga

Manteniendo a Minato detrás de ella en todo momento, Akitsu repego aun mas su espalda sobre el pecho del pelinegro empujándolo hacia atrás sin dejar de mantener su mirada en los movimientos de las Sekireis enemigas.

-¿¡Que están haciendo todas ahí paradas como estatuas!, ¡sigan atacando!- Grito Mikogami que empezaba a irritarse al ver que nada iba como deseaba que fuera.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron a una sus Sekireis.

Inmediatamente, la peligris y la Sekirei del kimono se lanzaron desde diferentes direcciones con sus armas sobre la pareja, Akitsu sin dejar de pegar su cuerpo al de Minato, iba girando a su alrededor de un lado a otro a gran velocidad creando sendos escudos de hielo para detener de esa forma los veloces ataques combinados de ambas Sekireis que les llegaban de todos lados, al tiempo que no dejaba de empujar al pelinegro hacia atrás cada vez mas lejos de Mikogami en dirección a las afueras del terreno de la mansión.

Por su parte, Minato, y a pesar de la delicada situación, no podía dejar de disfrutar, en una pequeña parte perversa de su mente, el sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo de Akitsu friccionándose contra el suyo, acción que le provocaba sensaciones muy agradables, las cuales se acentuaban cada vez que la Sekirei de Hielo se deslizaba a su alrededor como una bailarina creando con cada movimiento un contacto más intimo de cada una las partes de sus cuerpos.

No obstante, el chico decidió, (un poco a la fuerza) enviar ese tipo de pensamientos a las profundidades de su cerebro, (al menos de momento) y centrarse en la situación tan peligrosa que los tenía casi al borde del desastre.

``Esto es malo, a este ritmo Akitsu no lo soportara y terminara agotándose´´ Pensaba el chico observando las chispas que volaban cada vez que el metal de las armas enemigas chocaban con el duro hielo de la castaña, la cual se veía algo fatigada a causa del esfuerzo de estar deteniendo sin parar el ataque de varias Sekireis al mismo tiempo.

Y en ese momento, el chico se detuvo, y no era porque había decidido dejar de moverse si no porque ''algo'' se lo impedía.

-¿Qué?- El pelinegro fue empujado por el cuerpo de Akitsu, sin embargo lo que sea que tenia detrás de su espalda le impedía seguir retrocediendo- ¿Qué diablos?

-¿Minato-sama?- Inquirió la castaña al ver que el Ashikabi no se movía por más que ella continuase empujándolo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué…- Se sorprendió el chico al verse de repente enredado por una cantidad incontable de hilos que se entrecruzaban entre sí alrededor de los árboles dibujando una especie de telaraña en la que habían quedado atrapados.

-Jo jo jo- Se burlaba la misma chica rubia de antes mirándolos desde las ramas altas del árbol más cercano- realmente cayeron en mi trampa, ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta de que ellas los estaban llevando hacia mis hilos?.

-Kgg- Minato trataba de liberarse de los hilos mas estos lo tenían bien sujeto y no lo dejaban libre.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, estos hilos son especiales ya que fueron desarrollados por el mismo M.B.I es imposible que un simple humano como tu pueda liberarse, de hecho ni siquiera una Sekirei podría…

-¿Te refieres a estos hilos?- Musito Akitsu, acto seguido la castaña comenzó a congelarlos todos y cada uno de ellos para luego, y con un simple movimiento de su mano, destruirlos por completo ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de su ex-compañera.

-¿¡Que!, ¡Imposible!-

Inmediatamente después, Akitsu levanto la mano en su dirección y disparo una andanada de puntiagudos trozos de hielo que impactaron en la Sekirei derribándola al suelo.

-¡Mitsuki!- Grito la chica de corto cabello púrpura de nombre Shoko incorporándose- **tu…**

La Sekirei se lanzo rauda sobre Akitsu, que rápidamente la ataco con varios fragmentos de hielo, los cuales, ante su leve sorpresa fueron evadidos por su enemiga que sin que pudiera evitarlo ya se había colocado junto a ella.

-Je, creo que a ti nunca te mostré cuales eran mis habilidades ¿verdad?- Le dijo segundos antes de golpear a la castaña duramente en el pecho haciéndola retroceder hasta los brazos de Minato que intento atraparla, no obstante lo cual el también fue arrojado por la fuerza del golpe- mi habilidad se basa en la premonición, es decir puedo ver cada movimiento que hará mi rival antes de que esta lo haga… con esto, no podrás vencerme.

Al mismo tiempo, las otras cuatro Sekireis rodeaban a la pareja, listas para recomenzar la lucha, en tanto dos Sekireis más se acercaban para incrementar el número de enemigas.

``Esto se ve mal, muy, muy mal´´ Pensaba Minato desesperado, entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia las dos Sekireis que se acercaban ``es mas pronto de lo que tenía planeado pero… no tengo otra alternativa´´

Y juntando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, el pelinegro elevo la cabeza al cielo y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

**-¡ATAQUEN AHORAAAAAA!-**

-¿Huh?- Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar Shoko antes de que un fuerte puñetazo la enviase a volar llevándose consigo a Himeko.

-¿Qué dem…- Al mismo tiempo, una fuerte patada golpeaba en el abdomen de Aiko arrojándola sobre Chika y estrellándolas a ambas contra un árbol.

-U… ustedes… ¿po… ¿Por qué?...- Musito Mitsuki, única en pie de las cinco iniciales, observando enfrente suyo, una a cada lado de Minato y a una igualmente sorprendida Akitsu, rodeándolos como si fueran guardaespaldas a Kane y a Sumi, las dos Sekireis de Mikogami que venían a ayudarlas y quienes eran las dos Sekireis que el pelinegro y la castaña se topasen en los pasillos de la mansión- ustedes… ¿¡están traicionando a Mikogami-sama!

Las otras cuatro se incorporaron dirigiendo sus miradas asombradas al par que permanecían al lado de Minato y Akitsu.

-¡Malditas traidoras!- Grito Mitsuki llena de ira lanzándose sobre ellas.

-No, espera- La detuvo Shoko antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos- no es lo que parece…

-¿Huh?, ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece?, claramente están traicionando a…-

-Observa bien sus rostros- La interrumpió Himeko del otro lado.

-¿Eh?- Obedeciendo en silencio, la rubia hizo lo que le dijeron y, rápidamente, pudo percatarse de las claras señales que demostraban ''la inocencia'' de sus compañeras- sus ojos…- Musito la chica sintiendo un escalofrío de miedo al ver las orbes completamente en blanco de Kane y Sumi y sus rostros más inexpresivos que la propia Akitsu… ¿com… ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?...

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

Sorprendidas por Akitsu quien las congelo antes de que la vieran salir de la habitación en donde estaba escondida con el pelinegro, las dos Sekireis se vieron imposibilitadas de moverse lo cual fue rápidamente aprovechado por Minato para apoyarle sus manos en los hombros.

**-''A partir de ahora harán todo lo que yo diga''…**- Les ordeno el Ashikabi usando su Sekias en ellas, luego de lo cual las soltó enviándolas junto a sus compañeras haciéndolas olvidarse de la captura y con la consigna de actuar cada vez que el se los ordenaba.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-####### **

-¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!- Gritaba Mikogami molesto al pensar que esta vez eran dos de sus propias Sekireis quienes lo traicionaban- ¡Mutsu!...

-No te escandalices- Murmuró este- ninguna de tus Sekireis te está traicionando, esto claramente es obra de la ''habilidad'' de ese chico.

-¿¡Huh!, ¿me estás diciendo que este es su Sekias?-

-Eso parece- Le respondió el hombre en tono grave.

-¡Eso es totalmente injusto!- Exclamo de repente el muchacho llamando la atención no solo del Nº 05 sino de todos los presentes- ¿Por qué él tiene una habilidad tan impresionante mientras la mía es una completa pérdida de tiempo?.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?, y por cierto este no es el momento de tus quejas infantiles-

-¡Nga!, ¿me estas llamando infantil?-

-¿Es necesario que te responda?-

-¡Mutsu!-

-Vaya, vaya, parece que Mikogami-sama se ah puesto algo irritable- Murmuro por lo bajo Himeko.

-Sí, y no podemos permitir que se siga sintiendo así- Murmuro Shoko tomando posición de combate- incluso si se trata de Sekireis del mismo Ashikabi, si se ponen en el camino del amo… ¡solo hay que quitarlas del medio!

La pelivioleta dio un gran salto, arrojándose contra la ''compañera'' que tenia más cerca quien resultaba ser Sumi

-Tú serás la primera ¡Sumi!- Le grito a la peliceleste de cabello corto- hasta el momento todas nuestras peleas han terminado en tu derrota, je por supuesto con mi habilidad es imposible que pierda ante ti.

Totalmente confiada, la Sekirei lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de la chica controlada, la cual y sin moverse de su sitio desvío el puño con el dorso de su mano izquierda para, acto seguido, conectar dos golpes en el pecho y estomago de una incrédula pelivioleta, un tercer golpe en la mandíbula la mando a volar cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Qué demo…-

La Sekirei controlada, corrió hacia su oponente, que se incorporo con rapidez a tiempo de evadir una patada descendente que dejo un agujero en el suelo e iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambas.

Sin embargo y pese a ser superior, Shoko estaba siendo derrotada.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Shoko perdiendo ante Sumi?- Se extrañó Himeko.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Shoko!, ¡usa tu poder y acábala como siempre!- Le grito Mitsuki ofuscada.

-``¿Y qué demonios crees que eh estado intentando hacer desde el principio?´´ Pensaba la pelivioleta con furia momentos antes de recibir otro puñetazo en la cara que la hizo escupir sangre ``Pero… mi poder´´ …Golpe en el pecho… ``No está…´´ …golpe a la mejilla con el dorso de la mano… ``funcionando… no puedo… ver sus movimientos…´´.

Superando sus expectativas, su ''compañera'' se deslizo por debajo de ella dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen y tras dar una vuelta en el aire la pateo en la cara, la Sekirei de Mikogami dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Shoko!- Exclamaron Aiko y Chika al ver eso.

-¿Qué diablos ah pasado ahí!- Grito Mikogami- ¿no se supone que la habilidad de Shoko la hace mucho más fuerte que Sumi?, ¿¡entonces como es que pudo perder ante ella!...

-Lo que a mí me sorprende es que no te hayas dado cuenta- Suspiro Mutsu.

-¿Huh?-

-El Sekias, ah sido cosa del Sekias de ese sujeto- Le dijo el hombre señalando a Minato- normalmente, Shoko vería los movimientos de Sumi y la derrotaría con facilidad como ah sucedido en todos los entrenamientos que han tenido juntas, no obstante, en este caso, Sumi está siendo controlada por la habilidad de ese Ashikabi, lo que significa que, cada ataque, cada movimiento no es dado por su propia voluntad, lo que hace que Shoko no pueda verlos ya que literalmente, ''tiene la mente en blanco''.

-Ese maldito- Gruño Mikogami apretando los puños con furia- esa habilidad está empezando a resultarme MUY molesta…

-Mikogami-sama- Susurraron Chika y Aiko preocupadas de ver a su Ashikabi enojado.

-¡No es momento de distraerse!- Les grito Mitsuki antes de alejarse del lugar junto a Himeko.

-Minato-sama- Murmuro Akitsu antes de tomar al Ashikabi de la ropa y saltar con él.

-¿Eh?- Las dos Sekireis del Este volvieron la vista para ver frente a ellas a Kane.

-Tsk, ¡maldición!- Mascullo Chika- se me olvido por completo… ¡corre!- Le grito a Aiko quien iba delante suyo.

Antes de que nadie volviese a decir otra cosa, la Sekirei controlada por el Sekias de Minato extendió sus brazos para luego dar una fuerte palmada.

Sin embargo, y para gran sorpresa de Minato, (único de los presentes que desconocía la habilidad de la Sekirei) no fue el típico sonido de dos palmas chocándose entre si lo que se produjo si no que en su lugar se escucho el fuerte sonar de una campana.

Inmediatamente, una gigantesca campana de al menos veinte metros de diámetro y cincuenta de alto envuelta en una luz dorada se materializo de la nada en el lugar teniendo a la Sekirei controlada en el centro exacto de la misma y atrapando a Chika y a Aiko quienes no habían conseguido salir a tiempo del perímetro de la campana quedando encerradas dentro de la misma.

-Maldición quedamos atrapadas- Gruño Aiko con un poco de miedo en la voz, pasaron unos segundos más, tras lo cual Kane separo sus manos aun conectadas desde el aplauso y todo dentro de la enorme campana empezó a envolverse en un furioso viento que arraso absolutamente todo a su paso, incluyendo los árboles y a las dos Sekireis atrapadas.

Y con una sonora explosión, la campana se destruyo en miles de haces de luz que iluminaron todo a su alrededor.

Tras la dispersión del humo ocasionada por la explosión se vio un gran círculo de veinte metros en el que solo quedaba tierra seca sin siquiera un pedacito de pasto o las raíces de los árboles.

Lo único que se veía era a la Sekirei controlada parada justo en el centro y los cuerpos de sus dos ''compañeras'' tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué fue eso?- Inquirió Minato impactado.

-Es el poder de Kane- Musito Akitsu- al dar una palmada aparece esa especie de campana gigante y al separar sus manos se crea un viento cortante que envuelve todo lo que está dentro destruyéndolo por completo con esa monstruosa explosión… al mismo tiempo las paredes de luz de la campana sirven de escudo para todo lo que se encuentre fuera ya que la explosión solo afecta al interior y a quienes, a excepción de quien lo controla, se encuentren dentro.

-Im… impresionante- Balbuceo Minato dando gracias a los cielos de haber tenido la afortunada suerte de conseguir atrapar a esa Sekirei tan fuerte y ponerla de su lado- ah… ahora veo a lo que te referías con lo de habilidad problemática.

-Sin embargo…- Musito Akitsu frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento y para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes, Chika y Aiko comenzaron a incorporarse lentamente entornando los ojos y mirando con odio a la Sekirei controlada

-¿Eh?-

-Ah sido demasiado débil…- Murmuro Akitsu.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?- Balbuceaba Mikogami tan sorprendido como Minato.

-¿Cómo es que aun están de pie?- Adivino Mutsu a lo que su Ashikabi asintió.

-¡Sí! El poder explosivo de esa técnica es lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a una Sekirei- Exclamo el chico- ¿entonces como es que ellas están bien?

-No, de bien tienen muy poco- Murmuro Mutsu observando a las tambaleantes Aiko y Chika

-¡Este no es momento de bromear Mutsu!-

-Si lo siento- Se disculpo antes de continuar- hmm, solo es una suposición pero, posiblemente tenga que ver con el Sekias de ese chico…

-¿¡Otra vez el Sekias!-

-Cálmate, cálmate, ya te eh dicho que no te alteres- Lo apaciguo el Sekirei- además esta vez está trabajando a nuestro favor.

-¿Huh?-

-Solo piénsalo, una Sekirei se vuelve fuerte por que lucha por su Ashikabi ¿no es así?, pero si es forzada a pelear en contra de sus deseos, ¿eso no la debilitaría?-

-Oh, ya entiendo- Se asombro Mikogami esbozando una sonrisa- entonces eso quiere decir que… ¡el Sekias de ese sujeto no sirve para nada verdad? Ja ja ja ja…

-¿Saber eso te ah puesto de buen humor eh?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

Del otro lado, Akitsu terminaba de explicarle la situación a Minato.

-¿Estás diciendo que a plena potencia esa explosión sería mucho más poderosa de lo que ha sido esta?-

-Si-

``Ahhh, gracias a dios que conseguí controlar a esta, si la hubiese tenido como enemiga no habría salido vivo de aquí´´ Se alivio el pelinegro con pequeñas cascaditas de lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

-¡Una abertura!- Grito Mitsuki en ese momento precipitándose sobre Akitsu.

-Nunca eh dejado de observarte…- Murmuro esta sin voltearse, no obstante hizo aparecer un muro de hielo en el que la imprudente Sekirei se estrello.

-Esto no me está gustando nada Mutsu- Volvió a enojarse el Ashikabi del Sur al ver que el flujo de la pelea estaba yendo en su contra.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, aun tienes otras Sekireis aquí- Le dijo este antes de volverse a la Sekirei pelirroja cerca suyo- ¿no es así?... Isayoi…

-Así es amo- Le dijo esta a Mikogami- ya mismo iré y acabare con la pelea…

-Bien, en ese caso, ¡ve!- Le ordeno el chico.

-Como el amo ordene- Contesto la chica antes de dar un salto y correr, pasando por unos cuantos árboles, hasta situarse cerca de Kane, manteniéndose fuera del rango de su habilidad hasta que esta la noto y volvió a extender sus manos.

Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, la pelirroja retrocedió siendo inmediatamente perseguida por Kane.

-Eso es… tu solo sígueme- Murmuraba Isayoi sonriendo- un poco mas… solo un poco mas…

Y de repente, como si se hubiese estrellado contra una pared invisible, la Sekirei controlada fue bruscamente derribada cayendo al suelo con violencia.

-Una menos y faltan dos- Murmuro Isayoi complacida al tiempo que esquivaba una patada de Sumi- je, contigo mis habilidades de lucha serian más que suficientes pero… no tengo tiempo para perder…

La pelirroja retrocedió nuevamente, esta vez de espaldas, haciendo que la peliceleste la siguiese

-Ciertamente es una ventaja el que estén siendo controladas, de no estarlo nunca caerían con tanta facilidad en mis pequeños trucos- Murmuro para sí misma la Sekirei.

Al momento siguiente Sumi fue derribada bruscamente de la misma extraña forma que Kane.

-Y ahora solo falta una- Musito la chica volviéndose hacia Minato y Akitsu.

-¿Eh?, ta… ¿tan fácil?- Se asombro el pelinegro algo preocupado viendo cómo no solo la pelirroja si no las demás se acercaban a ellos.

Y para empeorar la situación, Shoko comenzó a despertar y a incorporarse dirigiendo sus ojos inmediatamente hacia Isayoi y la derrotada Sumi.

-¡Isayoi!, ¿Qué diablos hiciste con Sumi?, ¡yo estaba peleando con ella!- Le grito a la pelirroja.

-¿Huh?, pero si te había dado una paliza- Se burlo su compañera.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ustedes- Las interrumpió la ultima Sekirei que estaba detrás de Mikogami y que se les había acercado de golpe- no es momento de discutir, terminemos esto cuanto antes y dejemos que el amo regrese feliz a la mansión.

-Hmm, tienes razón Taki- Le dijo Isayoi- será mejor que terminemos rápido con esto.

Taki, de largo cabello gris y ajustadas ropas blancas que se abrían en el medio dejando ver una parte de su vientre y pechos, se adelanto quedando enfrente de sus compañeras.

-Es irónico ¿verdad Akitsu?- Murmuro observando directamente a los ojos a Akitsu- tu y yo éramos bastante compatibles e incluso fuimos capaces de combinar nuestros poderes y sin embargo míranos, aquí estoy a punto de quitarte la vida, ¿no encuentras eso irónico?.

-Para nada- Le respondió la castaña en un susurro apenas audible.

-Sí, estaba segura de que dirías eso- Sonrío la peligris antes de extender su brazo derecho y enviar una espesa cortina de niebla que cubrió completamente la vista de Minato y Akitsu.

Atrapados en la niebla, Akitsu volvió a colocarse protectoramente delante de Minato, escuchando solamente los murmullos y las risas que provenían desde todos los lados de la niebla.

-¡Ahora Mutsu!- Se escucho la voz de Mikogami antes de que se pudiera ver un destello y un haz cortante dispersara la niebla en su totalidad desmontando en su camino varios árboles que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en su ruta.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Akitsu empujo a Minato tirándolo al suelo lejos de la trayectoria del ataque del Nº 05 y creando un fuerte escudo de hielo que fue fácilmente destruido no obstante lo cual sirvió para amortiguar el golpe y que Akitsu pudiera resistirlo.

-Akitsu, ¿estas bie…-

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, seis Sekireis de Mikogami ya estaban al lado de la castaña y comenzaron a golpear sin detenerse a Akitsu, hasta que una patada en el estomago de Isayoi la envío volando directamente sobre Minato, quien se incorporo y la atrapo cubriéndola con sus manos y disminuyendo con su cuerpo el daño al cuerpo de Akitsu.

Aun en el suelo, Minato estrecho su abrazo sobre el cuerpo de Akitsu atrayéndola aun mas así si mismo incorporándose apenas quedando ambos sentados sobre el suelo.

Y nuevamente, al tenerla tan cerca de él, Minato volvió a sentir la necesidad de besarla y darle por fin sus alas, acto que por otra parte le daría mas poder a la Sekirei.

Con eso en mente, Minato acerco su rostro al de Akitsu, quien sorprendida y por puro reflejo desvió su cara a ultimo momento causando un poco de confusión en el Ashikabi.

-¿¡Que demonios tratas de hacer!- Grito Mitsuki arrojándose sobre Minato y Akitsu.

-¡Espera!- Grito de pronto Mikogami haciendo que la Sekirei se detuviera en seco- esta bien- sonrío el chico- déjalo que lo haga, deja que la bese…

-¿Mikogami?- Dudo Mutsu sorprendido.

-Tu sabes Mutsu- Continuo el castaño- Akitsu me traicionó por que cree que ese sujeto es capaz de darle alas ¿no es así?, pues entonces dejare que lo intente y cuando finalmente se de cuenta que todo era una estupidez de su parte y que nunca obtendrá sus preciadas alas no tendrá otra opción mas que la de volver a mi je je je…

-Por tu bien espero que luego no lamentes esa decisión-

Sin haber siquiera escuchado las palabras del Ashikabi del Sur, Minato tomo la barbilla de Akitsu levantándola y haciendo que sus ojos quedaran a la par.

-Akitsu… ¿Es que acaso no deseas tus alas?- Le pregunto Minato con voz suave.

-…Si…- Musito Akitsu- las quiero…- Le confesó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- yo… quiero mis alas.

-Entonces… solo déjame dártelas…- Le susurro junto al oído antes de acercársele y posar sus labios sobre los de Akitsu sellando finalmente el pacto entre ambos.

El beso duro unos segundos, luego de los cuales, Minato y Akitsu se separaron mirándose directamente a los ojos en los que se podía ver el mutuo y profundo amor que se había desarrollado entre ellos.

-No… a pasado nada- Musito Mikogami observando desde su posición a la pareja- ja ja… JA JA JA JA JA ¿lo ven? ¿No se los había dicho?, ella es una chatarra, no hay forma de que pudiera obtener sus al…

El chico enmudeció de golpe cuando, de repente, la marca Sekirei de la frente de Akitsu comenzó a brillar envuelta en una cegadora luz blanca que parpadeaba de forma intermitente deteniéndose y comenzando a crecer hasta que estallo en incontables puntos luminosos que se mantuvieron flotando alrededor de Minato y Akitsu cual si fueran luciérnagas antes de comenzar a juntarse nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la nuca de la castaña en donde empezaron a acumularse pegándose a la piel de la chica hasta que una reluciente marca Sekirei quedo grabada a fuego sobre esa parte del cuerpo femenino, instantes después la marca volvió a brillar intensamente tras lo cual unas bellísimas alas de luz blanca recubiertas en el más puro hielo azul que resplandeció en la noche cual si fueran zafiros de la más alta gama, al mismo tiempo todo detrás de la Sekirei fue congelado por la energía liberada del alado creando una imagen digna de ser retratada por los mejores artistas de la historia

Y allí, una Sekirei rebosante de felicidad se quedo observando alelada a SU Ashikabi con sus bellos ojos de los cuales caían silenciosas lágrimas de alegría.

-Sekirei Nº 07 Akitsu, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Musito.

-Akitsu- Susurro Minato embargado de emoción.

-¿Qu… ¿Qu… ¿Qu… ¿Qué dem… ¿Qué…- Por más que lo intentaba el Ashikabi del Sur no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su asombro tras ser testigo de un ''milagro'' ocurrido justo enfrente de sus incrédulos ojos- …¿Mutsu?, ¿Qué ah… ¿Qué dem…

-Hmm, esto… no es bueno…- Murmuro el Sekirei con el semblante serio- esto no es nada bueno.

-Ella dijo… ¿Nº 07?, ¿¡Akitsu es la Sekirei Nº 07!- Le pregunto el chico aun mas sorprendido si cabía.

-Ah, es lo que ella dijo…-

-¿Qu… ¿Qu... ¿Qu… ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO TUVE A DOS SEKIREIS DE UN SOLO DIGITO Y NUNCA LO SUPE!-

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿eso era lo que te preocupaba?-

Y mientras el Ashikabi se dejaba caer de rodillas preso del shock por (para el) la impactante verdad que nunca había llegado a descubrir, sus Sekireis tenían, literalmente, la boca por el piso luego de ver como Akitsu obtenía sus propias alas.

Por su parte Mutsu, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la pareja y, sin esperar ninguna señal u orden de parte de su Ashikabi desenvaino su espada y descargo un poderoso corte con ella, el cual envío un filoso haz hacia sus objetivos.

Inmediatamente Akitsu, tras notar el movimiento del Nº 05 se tiro sobre Minato enviándolo al suelo al tiempo que el haz pasaba por encima de sus cabezas arañando la punta de sus cabellos y siguiendo de largo desmontando en su camino varios árboles y arbustos congelados producto del alado de Akitsu.

-¿Huh?, ¿Mutsu?- Se sorprendió Mikogami luego de ser testigo del extraño accionar de su Sekirei favorito, debido a que por lo general, el siempre tranquilo Sekirei nunca solía actuar por su cuenta limitándose a realizar los mandados de su joven Ashikabi- ¿Qu… ¿Qué sucede?...

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes Mikogami?- Le devolvió Mutsu en tono exasperado- este Ashikabi le dio alas a Kazehana quien es más fuerte que yo y a otras dos Sekireis más de un solo digito… si consigue escapar de aquí y Akitsu, otra Sekirei de un solo digito, se les une… ¿Qué crees que pasara?.

El Ashikabi del Sur se detuvo unos momentos en los cuales pareció considerar las palabras de su Sekirei.

-Eso… ¡eso sería terrible!-

-Así es, y por esa razón, debo acabar con Akitsu antes de que eso suceda-

-Bi… bien, estoy de acuerdo, ¡hazlo!-

Con eso decidido, Mutsu se dirigió nuevamente a Akitsu, en tanto esta se incorporaba quedándose de pie delante de Minato.

-¿Quién lo diría no es así Akitsu?- Murmuro el Sekirei en tono suave- nunca creí que tu y yo estuviésemos en una situación como esta, después de todo siempre me agradaste, mucho más que cualquiera de las otras Sekireis e, irónicamente eras la única con la que no compartía ningún enlace.

-Por supuesto… eso ha sido porque yo no era una Sekirei de Mikogami- Le respondió la castaña.

-¿Nh?-

-Me lo dijiste un día… tu… tienes celos de las otras Sekireis de…-

-**No es nada de eso**…- La interrumpió el hombre con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca como si estuviera a punto de vomitar- como sea, siento mucho tener que hacer esto pero... hasta aquí llegaste Akitsu.

Por toda respuesta, la castaña avanzo unos pasos alejándose de Minato con la intención que este no se viera afectado por la batalla.

-¡Akitsu no!- La llamo el pelinegro- el es demasiado fuerte para ti.

La castaña se giro hacia su Ashikabi al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que paralizo de impresión al pelinegro.

-Estaré bien, Minato-sama yo… no pienso separarme nunca de ti- Le dijo antes de volverse al Sekirei del Sur.

``¿Qu… eso fue… una… un… ¿¡Akitsu acaba de sonreír!- Pensaba Minato sintiendo la cabeza arder y su corazón agitado por lo que fue una simple sonrisa de la castaña ``Su sonrisa es… hermosa´´.

-Ahora que tengo a mi Ashikabi… no pienso perder Mutsu…-

-Hmm, vaya, a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco feliz por ti Akitsu- Reconoció el Sekirei- y si eres capaz de sobrevivir a esto entonces no me quedara mas opción que desearte una plena y alegre vida con tu Ashikabi, después de todo no conozco a otra Sekirei que se lo merezca mas que tu…

Ambos ex-compañeros se observaron por unos segundos reconociéndose mutuamente como fuertes oponentes antes de que Mutsu hiciera el primer movimiento desenvainando su espada y atacando con ella a la Sekirei de Minato, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un pequeño corte en su hombro del que broto una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

En respuesta Akitsu envío varios trozos de hielo que fueron fácilmente desviados por el Nº 05 que ni siquiera se movió de su sitio para acto seguido abanicar con su espada que atravesó como si nada el escudo de hielo que la castaña había hecho aparecer alcanzando a la Sekirei y arrojándola al piso

-¡Akitsu!- Grito Minato preocupado intentando llegar hasta su Sekirei.

-No te muevas- Lo amenazo Mutsu apuntándole con la punta de su espada- si te quedas quieto solo perderás a Akitsu pero si te sigues moviendo tu serás el perjudicado lo que también significara la inmediata eliminación del resto de tus Sekireis ¿es eso lo que deseas?

-Una Sekirei o todas mis Sekireis… ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A NINGUNA!- Le grito Minato desesperado- puede parecer estúpido pero ¡las amo!, ¡a todas ellas!, el perder siquiera a una sola de ellas es algo impensable para mi…

-Eres un poco avaricioso- Murmuro Mutsu.

-Lo se- Admitió el pelinegro- ellas me han convertido en eso… por esa razón.

Sin tener miedo por si mismo, el Ashikabi corrió hacia Akitsu mas fue detenido por un golpe de la espada de Mutsu que lo arrojo lejos obligándolo a retroceder cayendo sobre el piso mas logro incorporarse rápidamente observando como Akitsu llevada por la repentina ira que se apodero de ella al ver como su Ashikabi era atacado se levantaba y enfrentaba nuevamente a Mutsu.

Y allí, demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo junto a su Sekirei antes de que esta cayera ante su enemigo Minato sintió un gran desasosiego en el corazón haciendo que cerrara los ojos de forma involuntaria.

**``Ya estamos llegando´´.**

-¿Eh?- Sorprendido Minato abrió los ojos sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir emocionado- esa voz… esa voz es de… - Susurraba el chico al tiempo que su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez mas y mas- ahora entiendo… esa voz familiar…

-¿Unas ultimas palabras Akitsu?- Le pregunto Mutsu a la castaña mientras levantaba su espada listo para su ultimo ataque.

-Yo… no moriré… no lo haré…-

-Hasta nunca- Le dijo Mutsu antes de saltar sobre Akitsu al mismo tiempo que esta se lanzaba sobre el Sekirei.

**``Ya estamos llegando… ¡Onii-chan!´´.**

-Siempre has sido tu, ¿no es así… Ku-chan?...- Sonrío Minato feliz al tiempo que un pétalo de Sakura aparecía ante sus ojos justo en medio de los combatientes.

Instantes después un furioso torbellino de viento estallo con fuerza envolviendo la zona y deteniendo el ataque del Nº 05 obligándolo a retroceder.

-Ara, Mutsu-kun, ¿no te había dicho que si volvías a atentar contra mi Ashikabi tendría que castigarte?-Pregunto la voz de una mujer sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo saltar de alegría al corazón de Minato.

Y allí, una vez dispersado el viento, la voluptuosa figura de Kazehana se hizo presente, cayendo detrás de Minato y abrazándolo por la espalda, al tiempo que abarcaba el torso del chico con sus manos y colocaba cariñosamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro apretándose fuertemente contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir más que nunca sus enormes pechos aplastándose en la espalda.

-Minato-kun- Susurro la pelivioleta al oído del joven en tanto se deleitaba con la cercanía tan íntima de sus cuerpos.

-Ka… Kazehana- Se sonrojo Minato un poco avergonzado por el accionar de su Sekirei no obstante lo cual, sonrío feliz y levanto sus manos colocándolas sobre las de la pelivioleta al tiempo que friccionaba su mejilla con la de la mujer- estoy contento… de que estés aquí…

Los ojos de Kazehana se abrieron sorprendidos, como cada vez que era el objeto de las acciones cariñosas de su Ashikabi siéndole en esos casos, como era su personalidad, imposible de resistirse y corresponder de inmediato las caricias y gestos.

-Minato-kun …-

-Ka…Kazehana- Balbuceó el chico aun mas rojo que antes, no obstante lo cual encontró un poco de aliento para formar un par de palabras- hmm, este, por cierto Kazehana tu… este… ¿viniste… sola?...

Al escuchar eso, la pelivioleta detuvo instantáneamente sus movimientos de roce para desviar sus ojos al pelinegro.

-Oh, cierto- Murmuro la chica antes de soltarlo y separarse repentinamente de su Ashikabi quedándose a pocos metros de el.

-¿Kazehana?- Probo Minato con algo de temor en la voz en tanto presentía como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de sucederle- ¿pa… ¿pasa al…

-¡Minato!-.

-¡Minato-san!-

-¡Onii-chan!-.

-**Me lo imaginaba**- Musito el chico segundos antes de ser literalmente aplastado contra el suelo por los cuerpos de sus tres más expresivas Sekireis que cayeron desde el cielo como un diluvio sobre el infortunado Ashikabi del Norte.

-Tsu… kiumi,… Mu… subi-chan,… Ku… chan…- Musitaba el pelinegro sin aliento debido al terrible golpe que se había dado.

-¡Minato-san!, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto Musubi.

-¡¿No te han hecho daño verdad!- Se preocupo Tsukiumi.

-Onii-chan- Lloraba la pequeña Kusano sintiendo una increíble felicidad por encontrarse con su Ashikabi.

Y en ese momento, pese a que los cuerpos de sus tres Sekireis lo aplastaban contra el suelo, apenas le impedían respirar y le provocaban algo de dolor, a Minato no le importo en lo absoluto, pues todo eso era fácilmente olvidado por la alegría de volver a ver allí, junto a él, a sus preciosas Sekireis, mucho más cuando, aunque de forma algo brusca para un ser humano común como él, le demostraban tanto cariño y preocupación.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, y al igual que ellas intentaban hacerlo sentir bien, el también deseo poder reconfortarlas, demostrándoles que se encontraba bien y que agradecía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que hubiesen ido por él.

Con eso en mente, Minato hizo lo único de lo que era capaz en esos momentos para cumplir con sus intenciones.

Tsukiumi y Musubi con Kusano en el medio de ellas, muy aliviadas y llenas de júbilo de poder estar nuevamente junto a su amado Ashikabi, abrieron sorprendidas sus ojos enrojeciendo al sentir las cálidas manos del pelinegro envolviéndose en sus cinturas, atrayéndolas hacia él y atrapando también a Kusano en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Las extrañe tanto, Musubi-chan, Tsukiumi, Ku-chan, no tienen idea… de cuanto las extrañe…- Les susurro bajito a sus Sekireis.

-Onii-chan…- Lloro la pequeña aforrándose a la camisa del chico.

-Musubi también te extraño mucho…- Le aseguro la castaña correspondiendo el abrazo y situándose en el espacio del cuello de su Ashikabi.

-Mi… Minato… - Balbuceo Tsukiumi mas roja que la remolacha- no… no vuelvas a hacernos preocupar más has…¿has entendido!

-Ah, nunca me separare de nuevo de ustedes-

En esos instantes, la silenciosa figura de Homura llegaba al lugar observando a Minato quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada dándole una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida que hizo enrojecer al peligris.

**-Mi... na... to,**-Gruño Tsukiumi separándose apenas del abrazo para mirar ceñuda a su Ashikabi- ¿Por qué estas haciéndole miraditas a Homura?

-¡Eeeeeh!, yo, ¡yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso!- Se defendió el pelinegro ruborizándose, en tanto Homura desviaba los ojos al tiempo que se levantaba un poco el tapabocas en busca de ocultar la mayor cantidad posible de sus mejillas encendidas.

No obstante eso, los ojos de la rubia no perdieron el brillo acusador y mucho menos cuando el Sekirei de Fuego comenzó a acercarse hacia Minato.

-Yo…Sahashi- Lo saludo con un poco de incomodidad- …es bueno volver a verte.

-S… si, lo… lo mismo digo…- Le respondió el joven de la misma forma

A pesar de su incomodidad, ambos se esforzaban por tratar de hablar con normalidad, si bien era algo bastante difícil teniendo la mirada escrutadora de Tsukiumi clavada en ellos.

-Oh cierto, toma- Le dijo Homura entregándole un pequeño auricular a su Ashikabi- seguramente ya sabes quién está del otro lado.

-¿Matsu-san?- Hablo Minato ni bien se coloco el aparato en su oído.

-¿**Mina-tan?...** – Le llego inmediatamente la voz de la pelirroja- **Matsu se siente muy feliz de volver a escuchar la voz de Mina-tan**

-También me alegra mucho escuchar tu voz Matsu-san- Sonrío el chico- aunque más feliz me pondré al verte en persona…

-**Mi... na... to,**-Volvió a gruñir Tsukiumi aun mas enfadada que antes- **¿¡y ahora te dedicas a coquetear con otras teniendo a tu esposa enfrente tuyo!**

-¡Tsukiumi!- Se asusto Minato.

Mientras tanto Akitsu, quedando un poco apartada tras la repentina aparición de las Sekireis del Norte de las que ahora ella misma era parte, observaba la escena de la reunión con una extraña mezcla de ira y miedo.

Ira, provocada por los celos, aun por aprender, que sentía al no ser ella la que estuviese junto a SU Ashikabi en esos momentos, refrenando sus casi incontenibles ganas de congelar a todas las recién llegadas.

Miedo, de sentirse una vez más innecesaria, inútil y sin ningún propósito en la vida, si el chico tenía ya a tantas Sekireis con el mas que capacees de protegerlo, ¿de qué le serviría ella?, ¿y si al llegar sus Sekirei ya no tenía una razón para quedarse con ella?, ¿la desecharía como algo inservible y sin valor?.

Cerca de ella, Kazehana se había quedado observándola atentamente notando el temor y los celos en sus ojos, algo que la hizo sonreír con dulzura y, sin que la castaña se diese cuenta, (debido principalmente a que estaba tan concentrada en la figura de Minato) se le acerco sigilosamente por la espalda y la sorprendió al tomarla suavemente de los hombros.

-¡Hola!- La saludo jovialmente con una sonrisa gatuna- ¿tú eres la nueva esposa de Minato-kun?...

Esa pregunta, pronunciada en voz alta y fuerte, llamo la atención del resto de las Sekireis de Minato quienes de inmediato olvidaron todo para centrarse exclusivamente en la castaña observándola cada una con una expresión distinta en sus rostros.

-¿¡Esposa!- Exclamo Tsukiumi- no me digas… ¿¡así que realmente le diste alas!

-Hmm, bu… bueno yo… yo…- Balbuceo el chico- ¿eh?, ¿realmente?.

-Cuando casi llegábamos aquí, Matsu de repente nos aviso que en tu pagina del M.B.I había aparecido un nuevo rostro en donde van colocados los de tus Sekireis… ni te imaginas el escándalo que armo Tsukiumi- Le informo Homura antes de volverse a la Sekirei de Agua- por cierto, ¿Qué no estabas tu también de acuerdo con esto?

-¡Eso era antes, esto es ahora!, ¡no mezcles las cosas!- La devolvió la rubia mostrándole sus colmillos.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas- Suspiro el peligris.

-¡Waaaa!, ¡ya es tu Séptima Sekirei Minato-san! ¡Eres grandioso!-

-Gra… gracias, Musubi-chan-

-¿Onee-chan ahora está con nosotros?- Pregunto Kusano no sabiendo bien que sentir.

-¡Claro que no!- Le respondió Tsukiumi- ¡seis rivales son demasiadas!

-**Ku ku ku ku, esto se pondrá mucho más interesante a partir de ahora…-**

-Podemos escucharte Matsu- Murmuro Homura acercándose al oído de Minato- **espera a cuando regresemos**…

-**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah…-**

-Kagari-san, ¿realmente te diviertes quemando a Matsu-san no es así?- Sonrío Minato.

-Por ahora, solo déjame darte las gracias por proteger a Minato-kun- Continúo Kazehana sin perder su sonrisa- aunque claro, fue originalmente tu culpa que el fuera secuestrado así que te lo diré claramente esta vez… ''**que no vuelva a suceder''…**-Le dijo agravando su tono.

El tono, mas el rostro serio de la pelivioleta, causo un poco de temor en la Sekirei de Hielo, al tiempo que recordaba como la Nº 03 había vencido incluso a Mutsu.

``Esta Sekirei… es fuerte´´ Pensó la castaña asintiendo luego a la advertencia de Kazehana.

-En todo caso, aun estoy asombrado de que realmente le diera alas- Murmuro Homura pensativo- y se suponía que ella no podía…

-¿De qué te estás sorprendiendo?, no decías tu también que para ti era imposible y mírate ahora… yendo detrás de Minato como un perrito faldero…

-¡Mi caso era diferente!- Se excuso el peligris enrojeciendo- ¡y yo no sigo a Sahashi como un perrito faldero!

-¿En que era diferente?- Prosiguió la rubia haciéndose la desentendida.

-Si bien era difícil y tenía un porcentaje algo bajo, yo aun tenía posibilidades de recibir mis alas…- Le dijo.

**-¿Y tenía que ser precisamente Minato no es así**?- Se enfureció la chica.

-Bu… bueno, yo no…-

-¡HEEY! ¡HEEY! ¡HEEY!, ¿¡HASTA CUANDO PIENSAN SEGUIR HABLANDO ENTRE USTEDES COMO SI NO ESTUVIESEMOS AQUÍ!- Se sulfuro Mikogami arto ya de que no le prestaran atención.

Sorprendidos, Minato y sus Sekireis se giraron para ver al grupo de Mikogami aun en las mismas posiciones mirándolos muy irritadas.

-Eeeeh, ¿aun seguían aquí?, casi me olvido de ellos…- Murmuro Tsukiumi enfureciendo aun mas a las Sekireis del Sur.

``Yo ya me los había olvidado´´ Pensó Minato abochornado.

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ¡ocho!...-

-¿Qué se supone que estas contando Musubi?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi curiosa.

-¡Ocho Sekireis!- Exclamo la castaña levantando los brazos con alegría- y todas se ven fuertes…

-¿Así que era eso?-

-Esto, veamos, si somos cinco eh… ¿Cuántas nos toca a cada una?- Se pregunto Musubi a si misma contando con los dedos.

-Hmm, interesante pregunta Musubi- Se sonrío Tsukiumi observando con ojos de depredadora a las Sekireis enemigas.

-Te estás olvidando de ella- Le dijo Homura a Musubi señalando a Akitsu aun de pie junto a Kazehana.

-Ah, es verdad, ella es nuestra amiga ahora, lo que significa que somos seis, entonces si somos seis y ellos son ocho eh… ¿eh?...- Se confundió la castaña.

-Pienso que deberíamos dejarle el Nº 05 a Kazehana, después de todo ella es la única, en estos momentos, que puede derrotarlo- Sugirió Homura- ¿Qué dices Kazehana?

-No tengo ningún problema con eso- Le respondió la pelivioleta- ¿Qué hay de ti Mutsu?

-Sería demasiado aburrido si me enfrento contra alguna de tus compañeras- Murmuro este como una respuesta.

-Y ahora, sería mejor si dejamos a Ku-chan cuidando a Sahashi- Continuo el peligris- lo que nos dejaría cuatro contra siete.

-¿Por qué no competimos por quien es la que vence mas Sekireis?- Propuso Tsukiumi.

-No- Se opuso Homura- lucharemos todas juntas como equipo, además míralas, la mayoría de ellas se ven algo golpeadas.

-Han estado luchando contra Akitsu antes de que llegaran- Les informo Mutsu.

-¿Eh?, ¿ella sola contra tantas?- Se asombro Musubi- ¿tan fuerte es?

-¡Claro que no!- ¡Ella no ah estado sola!- Le grito Mitsuki enfadada- ¡dos de las nuestras la han estado ayudando!

-¿Huh?, ¿a qué se refiere?-

-Se refiere a eso Tsukiumi- Intervino Minato señalando detrás de las Sekireis del Sur.

Todas las Sekireis de uno y otro bando voltearon la vista para ver justo en ese momento a Kane y a Sumi volver a incorporarse.

-¿¡Que!, pero si ellas fueron derrotadas, ¿Cómo es posible que?-

-Recuerda que están dominadas por el Sekias- Le recordó Mutsu a su Ashikabi.

Por su parte, y conocedoras ya de la habilidad especial de su Ashikabi, las Sekireis de Minato no mostraron ningún signo de sorpresa, aunque si doblaron todas la cabeza para mirar al pelinegro.

-Bueno, creí que sería algo difícil escapar por mi cuenta- Les explico el chico- así que… ya saben…

-**Oh, nada mal Mina-tan eso fue muy listo de tu parte**- Le hablo Matsu a través del audífono.

-Gracias Matsu-san- Le agradeció el Ashikabi- Con ellas dos ya no será una pelea de seis contra ocho, si no una batalla justa de ocho contra ocho- Agrego.

-Bien, ahora que esta todo dicho… ¿empezamos?- Dijo Kazehana en tanto sus compañeras y las enemigas se preparaban.

-¡ATAQUEEEEEN!- Grito Mikogami.

Inmediatamente, Kazehana y Mutsu se atacaron al mismo tiempo haciendo chocar sus poderes entre si que se dispersaron hacia los lados creando una gigantesca explosión en forma de cruz que dividió, momentáneamente, el campo de batalla en cuatro zonas.

``Wow, Kazehana y ese sujeto están a un nivel completamente distinto´´ Pensaba Minato entre asombrado y asustado.

Tras eso, y luego de ver que su batalla producía demasiados daños colaterales, la pelivioleta y el castaño saltaron sobre los árboles alejándose del lugar y apartándose un poco de las demás combatientes.

Sin perder ni un segundo mas y con el lugar totalmente disponible todas las Sekireis cargaron hacia delante dando inicio a una cruenta y feroz batalla entre las Sekireis de dos de los cuatro Ashikabis mas dominantes dentro del Plan Sekirei.

Musubi, siendo como casi siempre la primera en moverse se vio lanzada contra Chika.

-Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi- Se presento.

-Sekirei Nº 92 Chika- Le devolvió.

Inmediatamente las dos castañas se enzarzaron en un tenaz combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que ninguna quiso ceder ante la otra, y así lo demostraron cuando se golpearon mutuamente chocando sus puños entre si, la fuerza del impacto creo un cráter debajo de sus pies no obstante ninguna de las dos se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

-Oh, una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo basada en su fuerza al igual que yo ¿eh?- Sonrío Chika complacida- esto será divertido.

-**Oh, detuvo la monstruosa fuerza de Musubi-tan con su propia fuerza**- Hablo Matsu al oído de Minato- **de entre todo nuestro grupo Musubi-tan es la de mayor fuerza física de nosotras, el poder detenerla es algo bastante serio**.

-Si, bueno, ahora que recuerdo esa Sekirei destruyo de un solo golpe el escudo de hielo de Akitsu lo que indica en gran medida su fuerza- Murmuró Minato pensativo- no obstante, por lo que pude ver antes puedo decir que… Musubi-chan es más rápida que ella…

-**En ese caso ella no tendrá ningún problema**…-

Mientras tanto, Tsukiumi luchaba contra Isayoi, que se presento como la Nº 30 y Homura se vio lanzado contra Aiko la Nº 49, por su parte Akitsu luchaba contra Himeko la Nº 15 y Sumi una de las Sekireis controladas volvía a enfrentarse contra la Nº 35 Shoko.

Homura y Akitsu luchaban cerca cuando de repente un circulo de luz se formo alrededor de ellas rodeándolas y dejándolas encerradas.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Se sorprendió Homura al ver que una gigantesca campana dorada se formaba a su alrededor.

-Esto es…-

-¡Maldita sea, quede atrapada!- Grito una voz a su lado y al voltear el rostro ambas vieron a Mitsuki subida a un árbol dentro también de la campana.

-Ya veo, intentaba atraparla a ella- Musito la castaña observando a la rubia.

-¿De quien…-

La nueva Sekirei de Minato lo interrumpió levantando su brazo señalando hacia Kane que a punto estaba de separar sus manos.

-Es… una de las Sekireis controladas por Sahashi…- Susurro el peligris- ¿que esta haciendo?

-No hay tiempo de explicarte sus poderes- Le dijo Akitsu.

-¿¡HUH!-

Al mismo tiempo las demás combates se detuvieron para observar la curiosa aparición.

-¿Qué demonios… es esa campana?- Dijo Tsukiumi.

-Je, esto se pondrá interesante- Dijo Isayoi.

-¿Eh?- Musubi ladeo la cabeza con una mirada entre confusa e inocente en su rostro.

-Ara, ara, eso se ve peligroso- Murmuro Kazehana.

-Oh, Akitsu y otra de esas quedaron atrapadas- Sonrío Himeko observando la situación.

-¡Yo también estoy aquí!- Le recordó Mitsuki que la había escuchado.

-2 X 1 no es un mal negocio jo jo jo jo-

-¿¡Que dijiste!-

-¡Kagari-san!, ¡Akitsu!, ¡corran junto a la Sekirei!- Les grito de pronto Minato de pie junto a Kusano.

-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió Homura dirigiéndose al pelinegro mas Akitsu ya estaba corriendo hacia donde su Ashikabi le había dicho- oh bueno… supongo que no es momento para tener dudas- Murmuro antes de seguir a toda velocidad a la castaña.

En ese momento, la Sekirei controlada separo sus manos desatando con ello una monstruosa explosión que destruyo absolutamente todo dentro de la campana.

-¡HOMURA!- Grito Tsukiumi preocupada.

-Tranquila Tsukiumi… aun no perderás a tu rival- Le sonrío Minato con simpatía.

-¿Eh? Yo… ¡yo no estaba preocupada ni nada de eso!-

-Solo mira- Susurro el pelinegro sin dejar de sonreírle.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales el polvo de la explosión se fue disipando y allí, exactamente junto a Kane, estaban Homura y Akitsu, completamente ilesas y prácticamente pegadas a la chica, mas lejos una Mitsuki totalmente carbonizada se mantenía a duras penas de pie.

Y mientras las Sekireis de Minato sonreían felices de que sus compañeras/hermanas estuvieran bien, las Sekireis del Sur se veían muy enojadas.

-¿Huh?, ¿Por qué Mitsuki fue la única afectada?- Inquirió Shoko entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Por que así funciona la habilidad de esa Sekirei- Respondió Minato en voz alta, logrando que todas las Sekireis tanto suyas como de Mikogami así como el propio Ashikabi del Sur lo miraran- ese poder no afecta a su dueño por así decirlo lo que significa que cierto espacio alrededor de ella no quedara destruido con la explosión como de hecho paso anteriormente cuando fue la única que salio ilesa de la explosión y un pequeño circulo de pasto había quedado rodeándola, en otras palabras… si te mantienes cerca de ella no te pasara nada.

Ante esas palabras, se creo un silencio extraño en donde todos no dejaban de observar al chico con asombro.

-¿Por… ¿¡por que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso antes!- Pregunto Mikogami a nadie en especial.

-¿No querrás decir por que nunca ME DI cuenta de eso antes?- Le devolvió Mutsu- has visto ese ataque muchas veces pero ese sujeto solo lo vio una vez y ya descubrió el defecto de su técnica…

-¿Por qué siempre te quejas de mi Mutsu?-

-¿Por qué será?...-

-Bueno… al menos ahora sabemos el punto débil de su técnica- Murmuro Isayoi nerviosa.

Por su parte, las Sekireis de Minato habían dejado el asombro para dar paso a la admiración al observar a su Ashikabi.

-No… no estuvo tan mal… Mi… Mina…- Intento halagarlo Tsukiumi un poco sonrojada

-¡Eso fue increíble Minato-san!- La interrumpió Musubi antes de que terminara.

-¡Musubi!, ¡yo estaba tratando de…-

-Ahhh, Minato-kun tan varonil …-

-¡Tú cierra la boca!- Grito la rubia antes de que las peleas se reanudasen.

-Ufff eso estuvo cerca- Se alivio el pelinegro contento de que Homura y Akitsu no estuviesen heridas- pero en serio, ¿no se supone que esa Sekirei esta bajo los efectos de mi Sekias?

-**Exactamente por eso Mina-tan, tu Sekias solo le da una orden específica a quien domina, en este caso ''derrota a las Sekireis del Sur'', para ellas no existe nada mas que cumplir con eso, es su prioridad, solo se centran en su misión y en nada mas, en otras palabras harán cualquier cosa para cumplir con su objetivo, incluso aquello que no le has ordenado…-**

-¿Como destruir a otras Sekireis en el proceso?- Inquirió el chico suspirando.

-**Así es…-**

-Vaya, creo que tengo que empezar a analizar un poco mas mi habilidad a partir de ahora- Musito el pelinegro.

-**¿Has dicho experimentar? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso ku ku ku ku**…-

-No eh dicho eso… pero aun así tu ayuda será necesaria-

**-Oh, ¿acaso estamos pensando lo mismo?-**

-… Quizás…-

Mientras tanto, Homura y Akitsu, aliviadas de salir vivas de la explosión se alejaron de la Sekirei para tratar de no volver a quedar atrapadas en su técnica.

No obstante, no dieron ni diez pasos cuando la peligranate se vio extrañamente sacudida y un poco de sangre le salía por la boca y, al mirar hacia abajo, Homura y Akitsu vieron la punta de un arma blanca sobresalir del vientre de la chica y detrás de ella a Aiko quien fuera la que atacara a traición a su compañera.

Y por segunda vez desde que comenzaron, las batallas volvieron a ser interrumpidas al ver caer al suelo el cuerpo sangrante de la Sekirei de Sur.

-Ka… ne…- Musito Mikogami un poco afectado, más inmediatamente su rostro se endureció adoptando una actitud indiferente- tch, inútil.

-¿Por que has hecho eso?- Le pregunto Homura a Aiko en tono serio- ¿acaso no eran amigas?

-¿Amigas?, ja!, solo es una compañera, si no es útil para Mikogami-sama… **entonces no es necesaria…-**

-Esa forma de pensar realmente me desagrada- Murmuro Homura haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en sus manos- alguien como tú no debería seguir en el juego…

-¿Eso crees?- Sonrió Aiko levantando su estilete manchado con la sangre de su compañera- ¡entonces intenta acabar conmigo!

La chica se lanzo rauda hacia Homura con la clara intención de perforar al Sekirei de Minato con la punta afilada de su arma, mas se sorprendió cuando el peligris ni siquiera la esquivo decidiendo en su lugar detener el ataque tomando con su mano derecha el arma de su enemiga la cual empezó a derretir con su habilidad hasta que no quedo absolutamente nada del metal.

-¿Qué?, mi… ¡mi arma!-

-Una Sekirei como tú… **no debería seguir aquí**…-

Haciendo crecer aun mas su bola de fuego, el peligris la lanzo sobre la Sekirei dándole de lleno y arrojándola contra el suelo de donde intento incorporarse torpemente aunque ya fue demasiado tarde para ella.

Sorprendida, sintió un dedo enguantado apoyarse en su marca Sekirei y escuchar unas ultimas palabras.

-Estas son las llamas de mi promesa… quemen el karma… ¡de mi Ashikabi!- Grito Homura activando su Norito.

Segundos después, Aiko se desplomaba inerte al suelo para ya no volver a levantarse.

-¡Aiko!- Grito Himeko con furia atacando a Homura en venganza con su arma.

El Sekirei de Minato se defendió enviando otra esfera de fuego que fue repelida por la hoja de Himeko antes de descender sobre el suelo dejando un hueco donde segundos antes se hallaba el peligris que tuvo que saltar para esquivarla.

-¿Eh?, ¿y ahora si aparecen sentimientos de camaradería?- Ironizo Homura

-¡Cállate y muere!-

Al mismo tiempo, Shoko dejaba fuera de combate a su compañera Sumi en tanto Akitsu congelaba completamente a una ya casi vencida Mitsuki quien apenas podía moverse.

-¡Deja de moverte y pelea!- Le grito irritada Tsukiumi a Isayoi quien seguía deslizándose de un lugar a otro sin detenerse.

Y en ese momento, la rubia, tratando de alcanzar a la Sekirei del Sur se vio bruscamanete detenida como si hubiese chocado con un muro invisible.

-¡Tsukiumi!- Grito Minato al ver que su Sekirei se había quedado tendida en el suelo luego del golpe y que no parecía poder levantarse en poco tiempo.

-Je je, buen trabajo Isayoi- La felicito Shoko acercándosele.

-Ah sido fácil- Se ufano esta- con una Sekirei tan tonta como mi oponente era obvio quien seria la ganadora.

En el otro lado se escucho un fuerte crujido y al voltear la cabeza vieron a Musubi golpear algo en el aire y de inmediato escuchar otro ruido como el del tronco de un árbol caer con estrépito al suelo.

Confundida, la Sekirei de Minato se miraba la mano con extrañeza sin entender la sensación proveniente de su puño como si hubiese golpeado algo aunque en el lugar no hubiese absolutamente nada.

Por su parte, Homura se vio detenido al sentir algo en su espalda que le impedía seguir retrocediendo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Himeko para volver a atacarlo con su arma, mas fue rápidamente evadida por el peligris con tan solo agachar la cabeza, no obstante eso, y antes de alejarse el Sekirei pudo escuchar el sonido de algo siendo cortado por las hojas de su enemiga y nuevamente el sonido de un árbol desmoronándose.

Reagrupándose en torno a una caída Tsukiumi, Minato y sus otras Sekireis, exceptuado Kazehana, se reunieron siendo rodeados por sus enemigas.

-Lo sabia, aquí hay algo- Dijo Minato ''tocando'' algo invisible en el aire delante suyo cual si estuviera imitando a un mimo.

-Oh, ¡es verdad!- Exclamo Musubi que copiando los gestos de su Ashikabi se había puesto también a tantear el lugar- ¡aquí hay algo!.

-Es un árbol- Murmuro Kusano de pronto.

-Así es- Asintió el pelinegro observando a la pequeña.

-Acaso… ¿se ah vuelto invisible?- Inquirió Homura.

-Es la habilidad de Isayoi- Les revelo de repente Akitsu señalando a la nombrada- ella tiene el poder de volver invisible todo lo que toca.

-Ya veo- Musito Minato poco sorprendido- ya decía yo que cada vez había menos árboles que al principio…

-¿Árboles?- Se extraño el peligris antes de observar mejor la zona de batalla en donde efectivamente el área parecía mucho mas desolada que antes- ¡ugh!.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta eh?- Musito Akitsu con un cierto tinte de burla en la voz.

-**Ya veo, así que así es como lo hizo**- Les llego de repente la voz de Matsu.

-¿Matsu-san?-

-**Esa Sekirei es la que vino a la posada el otro día y que desapareció misteriosamente ante nuestras narices, si es capaz de volverse invisible entonces todo tiene sentido**- Concluyo la chica de lentes aliviada de que pudiera por fin resolver un misterio que lastimaba su orgullo.

-Exactamente- Salto de golpe Isayoi elevando el tono de voz para que su voz les llegara debido a la distancia y a los sonidos de la batalla aun sin detenerse entre Kazehana y Mutsu- esa es mi habilidad je y eso no es todo…

Detrás de ella apareció Taki quien levanto su brazo antes de arrojar una espesa capa de niebla sobre Minato y sus Sekireis.

-Tengan cuidado con los árboles… claro si es que pueden verlos jo jo jo jo…-

-Tch, árboles invisibles y niebla, esa definitivamente no es una buena combinación para nosotros- Mascullo Homura.

Mientras tanto, Kazehana envío una poderosa ráfaga de viento que Mutsu logro evadir con facilidad.

-Fallaste, Kazehana- Sonrío el hombre.

-No te estaba apuntando a ti- Le devolvió la pelivioleta guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Huh?- Dándose cuenta, el Sekirei desvío la mirada a tiempo de ver la niebla siendo arrastrada por la fuerte ventisca haciéndola desaparecer al instante.

-Esa niebla se veía algo molesta- Murmuro Kazehana sonriendo despreocupada en tanto saludaba a su Ashikabi que le daba las gracias antes de retomar su lucha contra Mutsu.

-¡Esa maldita entrometida!- Gruño Himeko enfadada.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacer aparecer toda la niebla que quiera, las veces que quiera- Le dijo Taki haciendo que sus compañeras recobraran la sonrisa e inmediatamente levanto su brazo para crear mas niebla cuando de repente su brazo volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo y su boca se cerraba como si se la hubieran tapado con una mano.

-¿Taki?-

Al instante, la peligris se tensaba y caía al suelo sobre su espalda dura como una tabla de surf siendo a continuación arrastrada por el suelo alejándose en dirección a unos igualmente sorprendidos Minato y sus Sekireis hasta que finalmente se detuvo cerca de ellos pegada al tronco de un árbol cual si estuviera atada con múltiples cadenas invisibles.

-¿Qué demonios?- Tanto Chika como Shoko saltaron en auxilio de su compañera mas fueron rápidamente repelidas cuando ''algo'' las golpeo duramente en sus rostros tirandolas al suelo con dureza.

-Shoko, Chika, ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- Las increpo Himeko.

-¡Idiota!, ¡algo nos golpeo en la cara!- Le grito Shoko ofuscada.

-Parecía como… ¡un látigo! Si eso es, parecía como si un látigo nos hubiera golpeado en la cara- Completo Chika sobándose la mejilla dolorida de donde salía un poquito de sangre.

-Son los árboles- Murmuro Isayoi- alguien esta manipulando mis árboles invisibles y utilizándolos contra nosotras.

-¿¡Huh!, ¿¡no se suponía que estaban bajo tu control!, ¡haz algo!, de nada nos sirve tu habilidad si la usan en nuestra contra- Le dijo Shoko.

Por su parte, el grupo de Minato, al escuchar eso se voltearon hacia Kusano ya que sabían que de ellos era la única capaz de hacer lo que acaban de decir.

-Los árboles aun están ahí, Ku puede sentirlos- Les explico la niña al sentir sus miradas en ella- y si los árboles están ahí, Ku puede manejarlos…- Termino golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

-Eso… eso es grandioso Ku-chan…- Musito Minato impresionado.

-¡Bien hecho Ku-chan!- La alabo Musubi.

-Supongo que en momentos serios se puede contar contigo- Le sonrío Homura

-Hum!-

-Tch, maldita niña, ¿así que fue ella eh? Ahora veras mocosa…- Isayoi se toco a si misma y al instante se volvió invisible.

``Je je, de esta forma pasare a través de ellas y matare a la niña, luego con Taki nuevamente libre combinaremos nuestros poderes y las destruiremos´´ Pensaba la pelirroja.

En ese instante Tsukiumi recobraba la conciencia luego del fuerte golpe y se incorporaba quedando al frente de los suyos justo a tiempo de ver a la Sekirei del Sur desaparecer de la vista.

-¿Invisible eh?, ahora entiendo, aun así, lamento tener que decepcionarte pero tu habilidad no funciona contra mi- Le dijo sonriendo con confianza- ¡hey!, ¡Homura!, por tu bien será mejor que te alejes un poco… si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

Juntando una cantidad considerable de agua en su mano, la rubia levanto su brazo y la disparo hacia el cielo durante unos instantes tras los cuales comenzó a caer en forma de lluvia sobre todos los presentes incluida ella misma.

-¡Ahí estas!- Exclamo la rubia al momento de ver el contorno de la figura invisible de Isayoi, ahora visible gracias a las múltiples gotas de agua que delataban su posición- esta vez no escaparas- Sonrío mientras apuntaba con su mano a la pelirroja - ¡Mizu Taiho!

Enviando un potente chorro de agua con la fuerza de un cañón alcanzo a la Sekirei del Sur acertándole de lleno y estrellándola contra un árbol dejándola inconciente.

De inmediato, la Sekirei recobro su visibilidad de la misma manera que todos los árboles que había tocado con su habilidad.

-¡JA!, ¿¡viste eso Homura! Con esto estamos empatad… ¿eh?...- Tsukiumi detuvo su orgulloso discurso tras voltear la cabeza y observar a su Ashikabi y al resto de sus Sekireis con toda su ropa mojada.

Desde luego eso no seria ningún problema de no ser por que debido a los efectos de la humedad, las ropas de sus compañeras, para la gran alegría interna del pelinegro, se estaban transparentando.

-Tsukiumi… tu…- Masculló Homura totalmente empapado y con una venita pulsándole en la sien- ¿podrías tener un poco mas de control sobre tus poderes?

Por su parte, un Minato exactamente en las mismas condiciones que sus Sekireis, se sentía en el paraíso, a su derecha teniendo a Musubi, cuyas ropas húmedas se le pegaban a su perfecta figura y denotaban su sujetador blanco, y a su izquierda tenia a Akitsu la cual…

Los ojos del Ashikabi se abrieron en la sorpresa de observar la hermosa figura de la castaña que dejaba ver su atuendo transparente sin…. Absolutamente nada debajo, lo cuál dejaba la impresión de que la chica iba completamente desnuda.

``¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO USA ROPA INTERIOR!´´ Se pregunto en un grito el chico sin poder quitar los ojos del cuerpo muy bien desarrollado de la bella Sekirei de Hielo, pudiendo ver con extrema claridad sus pechos de menor tamaño que los de sus otras Sekireis (con excepción de Homura) pero igualmente hermosos y perfectos y sus pezones erectos que se traslucían a través de la ropa húmeda.

-¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO USAS ROPA INTERIOR!- Esa pregunta no salio de los labios de Minato si no de los de Homura al darse cuenta el también del estado de Akitsu, quien tras esas palabras se observo a si misma con sus ojos transformados en puntos.

-Oh… me olvide de ponérmelas…-

-¡Que lenta eres!-

**- Mi... na... to, ¿¡Dónde estas mirando!...-** Gruño Tsukiumi con sus ojos convertidos en dagas al observar a su Ashikabi.

-¡No estoy mirando nada!- Se apresuro a responder el chico desviando su mirada de la castaña para enfocarla en Homura.

Inmediatamente, el Sekirei de Fuego se ruborizo y, pese a que sus ropas oscuras lo salvaban de mostrar cosas inapropiadas, movió con rapidez sus manos cubriéndose sus partes y se volteo dándole la espalda al Ashikabi.

Confundido por eso, Minato desvío nuevamente la vista encontrándose con la de Tsukiumi, quien aun ceñuda le devolvía la mirada enojada.

No obstante eso y, sin poderlo evitar, el pelinegro pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor, merced al blanco sujetador que usaba, los pechos de la rubia cuya ropas transparentadas enseñaban sin ningún pudor tan hermosa vista a los ojos del Ashikabi.

Tsukiumi al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo violentamente cubriéndose al igual que Homura de la vista de su Ashikabi en tanto le gritaba obligándolo a apartar la mirada por tercera vez.

-Mo, estoy toda mojada- Murmuro Musubi haciendo un pequeño mohín en tanto trataba de airearse la ropa que se le pegaba al cuerpo dibujándoselo de forma sensual, a través de la cual el pelinegro pudo ver los pezones marcándose a través de su sujetador.

``¡NO ME QUEDA NINGUN LUGAR A DONDE MIRAR!´´ Pensaba Minato consternado y lleno de miedo de que Tsukiumi lo asesinase si cedía a sus impulsos por mirar.

-¿Onii-chan?, Ku también esta toda mojada- Le llego la dulce voz de la niña detrás de su espalda.

``¿Eh?, espera, Ku también usa ropas claras y ella es demasiado joven para usar… ¿¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!´´

Totalmente avergonzado de sus pensamientos, el chico atino a quitarse su chaqueta para cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de Kusano.

Mas alejada Kazehana observaba todo con una mueca entre molesta y decepcionada en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué esa expresión?- Quiso saber Mutsu.

-Ahh, ¿Por qué tuve que alejarme tanto?- Suspiro la chica en respuesta- de haber estado allí en estos momentos Minato-kun estaría deleitando su vista con mi esplendida figura.

-No necesitaba saber eso- Murmuro el Sekirei con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú preguntaste…-

-Créeme… me siento arrepentido…-

-Bien, ¿Por qué no terminamos de una buena vez esta pelea?- Propuso la pelivioleta con una sonrisa de lado.

-Estaba pesando exactamente lo mismo-

De vuelta con los demás.

-Esta pelea se ha alargado demasiado- Murmuro Shoko- y nosotras tres somos las únicas que quedamos.

-Tsk, si por lo menos Tatsu estuviera aquí… ¿¡aun no llega!- Pregunto Chika.

-Creo que ni siquiera sabe que estamos en medio de una pelea- Aporto Himeko- no deberíamos esperar una ayuda de su parte.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que arreglárnosla por nosotras mismas- Decidió Shoko- en ese caso será mejor continuar.

-¡Aquí voy!- Sin esperar a nadie Chika fue la primera en moverse saltando sobre Musubi a la que sorprendió pateándola en la cara.

No obstante eso, la castaña reacciono a tiempo de detener el golpe de su enemiga apresando con su mano la pierna de la Sekirei arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella para acto seguido perseguirla.

Homura e Himeko también reanudaron su combate, mas este no duro demasiado una vez que el Sekirei de Fuego derritiera el arma de su oponente y la enviara volando con uno de sus ataques.

Por el otro lado, Shoko saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Tsukiumi, los cuales cada vez eran más y más veloces.

-¿Dices que puedes ver lo que yo hago antes de que lo haga?- Le pregunto la rubia- ¿y que con eso?, aunque puedas ver algo como eso, de nada te servirá si no puedes esquivarlo.

La Sekirei de Minato aterrizo un diluvio de agua sobre su oponente quien nada pudo hacer recibiendo múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a su lado a Tsukiumi.

-¡Mizu no Tsurugi!- Grito esta atravesando de lado a lado a la Sekirei del Sur que cayo al suelo sin poder soltar un suspiro mas.

Segundos después su marca Sekirei desaparecía de su espalda anunciando su retirada del juego.

-¡Shoko!- Grito Chika siendo ya la ultima a parte de Mutsu que aun seguía de pie- ¡Maldita sea!- Llena de furia envío un potente golpe sobre Musubi que la castaña evadió con facilidad, una vez acostumbradas ambas se percataron de que aunque su fuerza era similar la Sekirei de Minato era mucho mas veloz.

Sabiendo esto, la pelea se decanto finalmente del lado de Musubi que golpeo incesantemente a su enemiga hasta que ya no pudo tenerse en pie, siendo el último golpe el que la enviara volando derrotada a los pies de Mikogami.

El Ashikabi del Sur, lívido de espanto al ver a todas sus Sekireis derrotadas se quedo petrificado sin poder decir ni una palabra en tanto veía como Minato se le acercaba lentamente rodeado de sus Sekireis.

-Bien, esto es todo- Le dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención del muchacho- esta es tu derrota…

-Mi derrota- Musito el castaño perplejo- ¿mi derrota dices?, eso, eso es imposible, ¡yo nunca pierdo!...- Reemplazando su desconcierto por furia, Mikogami observo a sus caídas Sekireis con un gran desprecio en su mirada- ¡levántense y sigan luchando montón de inútiles!- Les grito con rencor- unas idiotas como ustedes solo deben callarse y obedecerme, ¡de pie!, ¡eh dicho que se levanten!- llevado por el enojo el chico se acerco a Chika y la pateo en el abdomen para que se incorporara.

Al ver eso, Minato sintió como la sangre le hervía de furia, no soportaba ver que un Ashikabi tratara de esa forma a sus Sekireis.

-Tú… deja de hacer eso- Le dijo al Ashikabi del Sur con voz temblorosa por la ira.

-¿Huh?, ¿dejar de hacer que?, ¿patearlas?, ¿y por que debería?, ellas me pertenecen, son mías, parte de mi colección, puedo hacer con ellas todo lo que se me antoje- Sonreía el chico sin dejar de patear a la desdichada Sekirei.

-**Las Sekireis no son objetos**…- Murmuro Minato castañeando los dientes de furia- **…¡SON SERES VIVOS!**

Sin siquiera planearlo, el pelinegro recorrió los pocos metros que lo separaban del castaño y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo estrello contra el piso y lo dejo inconciente.

Asombradas por lo sucedido, las Sekireis de Minato se quedaron tiesas observando a su Ashikabi respirar de forma entrecortada en tanto continuaba observando al muchacho tendido a sus pies.

-¿Eso es todo no es así?- Pregunto Kazehana acercándoseles en ese momento.

-Kazehana, ¿y tu pelea?- Le pregunto Homura.

Por toda respuesta, la pelivioleta señalo un poco lejos en donde todos pudieron observar a Mutsu, tirado en el suelo con las ropas desgarradas y un poco de sangre saliendo de una herida en el pecho.

-Me ah costado mas de lo que tenia pensado- Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No será más bien que desde el principio te lo tomaste como un juego?- Le reprocho el peligris en tono escéptico.

-Como sea- Interrumpió Minato- es bueno ver que no estas herida y ahora que finalmente estamos todos juntos de nuevo… ¿regresamos a la Posada?.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Exclamo Musubi feliz saltando a los brazos de su Ashikabi.

-¡Musubi!- Grito enojada Tsukiumi al ver eso- ¿¡por que eres siempre la primera en lanzarte sobre Minato de esa manera!, ¡yo soy su esposa legal!- Agrego tomando el otro brazo del chico.

-¡Musubi también es su esposa!- Le replico la castaña sujetando aun mas fuerte el brazo de Minato al que le hacia sentir sus grandes pechos con dicho contacto.

-¡Ku también!- Dijo la niña apoderándose de una pierna del Ashikabi.

-Yo también , yo también -Sonrío Kazehana abrazándose feliz al cuello del pelinegro.

Al mismo tiempo, una silenciosa Akitsu se apoyaba sobre la espalda de su Ashikabi sorprendiéndolo y llamando la atención del resto.

-Fu fu, eso significa que solo nos faltas tu Homura-chan- Le dijo la pelivioleta a este invitándolo a unirse al grupo lo cual solo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas al peligris

-Yo estoy bien gracias- Se escuso el chico muerto de vergüenza.

Y así, entre peleas sin sentido y un Ashikabi casi asfixiado, todos regresaron sanos y salvo a la posada Izumo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Dos horas habían pasado ya desde el final de la batalla, tras recobrar la conciencia, Mutsu se dedico a reanimar al resto de sus compañeras que aun no habían perdido sus alas, quienes a su vez intentaron despertar a su Ashikabi el cual pese a sus esfuerzos no lograba volver en si.

-¿Qué ah sucedido aquí?- Pregunto de pronto la ultima Sekirei en unirse al grupo de Mikogami haciendo acto de aparición junto a otras dos Sekireis mas.

-Tatsu…- Musito Mutsu observando a la recién llegada de largo cabello rubio plateado hasta la cintura y los ojos de distinto color siendo uno de color negro y el otro dorado- finalmente estas aquí… aunque como puedes ver lo has hecho un poco tarde

-Si, puedo verlo… aunque ciertamente me resulta difícil creerlo Mutsu, que incluso tu…-

-Tenían a Akitsu de su lado sin contar que también había entre ellos un miembro del Primer Escuadrón Disciplinario-

-¿Qué no eras tu también uno de esos?- Le pregunto la Sekirei con sorna.

-No pareces muy sorprendida por la deserción de Akitsu- Continuo el Sekirei sin responderle lo anterior.

-Bueno, originalmente ella nunca fue una Sekirei de Mikogami como nosotros así que nunca la eh visto como una compañera- Se explico la rubia.

-Tú no consideras compañero ni a las que si son Sekireis de Mikogami- Le devolvió Mutsu.

-Eso es verdad- Sonrío la chica- pero… las Sekireis del Norte ¿eh?, después de ver esto casi no puedo contener mis ganas de enfrentarme a ellas.

-Sigue soñando- Murmuro su interlocutor- aun estas ah años luz de enfrentarte a una Sekirei de un solo digito, y en su grupo tienen a cuatro de ellas.

-Soy capaz de pelear contra ti a si como contra la traidora de hielo-

-Pero aun eras incapaz de vencernos- Le dijo Mutsu.

-Oh, ¿en serio?, ¿y qué tal si probamos en que nivel me encuentro ahora mismo?- Sugirió la Sekirei tomando una larga espada que colgaba de su espalda.

-Te arrepentirás…- Fue la simple respuesta del Sekirei incorporándose y desenvainado su espada ante los sangrientos ojos de su oponente.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Siete Sekireis eh?, y la ultima… es ella mfu fu fu fu…- Sonrío Fukuzawa observando los nuevos datos que aparecían en la pagina secreta de datos del M.B.I

-Vaya, todo a ocurrido exactamente como me habías dicho que ocurriría- Se sorprendió detrás de ella una figura escondida entre las sombras.

-¿Sorprendido?-

-Un poco- Admitió su acompañante- aunque ciertamente me gustaría saber como es que lo supiste

-Hmm, ¿intuición femenina quizás?-

-No es momento para bromas-

-¿Y quien te dijo que estaba bromeando?-

-¿Huh?-

-Escucha Hikaru, solo una mujer enamorada es capaz de reconocer la mirada de otra mujer enamorada…- Le dijo Fukuzawa en tono divertido

-¿?-

-Ja ja ja, no espero que lo entiendas Hikaru ja ja ja- Se reía la chica.

-Tch, lo que digas- Murmuro el sujeto dando un salto y perdiéndose.

Por su parte, la peliazul volvió la vista hacia la computadora centrándose en el perfil de cierto pelinegro.

-Cada vez falta menos para nuestro encuentro… Ashikabi del Norte…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡Y aquí empieza la fiesta de bienvenida de Akitsu-chan!- Grito Kazehana bien fuerte siendo aclamada por el resto de sus compañeras con la excepción de Homura y Tsukiumi.

Luego de volver de la mansión de Mikogami y tras ser recibidos por Matsu, Uzume y una tétrica Miya quien le recriminaba a Minato el nuevo aumento de habitantes de la posada, sus Sekireis se fueron a dar un baño y a petición general se decidió hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar la incorporación de Akitsu al grupo algo que el chico agradeció internamente.

Y allí estaban, todos, incluida Miya, se divertían agasajando a la castaña quien, poco acostumbrada a una muestra tan grande de afecto permanecía estática en una silla al lado de su Ashikabi sin poder expresar mas de dos o tres palabras cada vez que le hablaban.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa se escucho y con Miya ocupada llevando y trayendo platos de comida y bebidas, Minato se ofreció a ir a ver quien era y dicho eso se incorporo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si, ¿Quién es?- Pregunto el chico al abrir la puerta.

-Mi dios, este lugar si que se ah vuelto animado- Murmuro la voz de una hermosa mujer de corto cabello gris y una cicatriz atravesándole el ojo izquierdo.

-M.. M… M… M… ¿¡MADRE!- Grito el Ashikabi del Norte al reconocer allí de pie delante de la puerta a la autora de sus días.

-Hola Minato- Lo saludo Takami Sahashi de forma jovial- ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Minato-san, ¿Quién es?- Le pregunto Musubi acercándose hasta el Ashikabi junto al resto de las Sekireis de este, quienes inmediatamente reconocieron a la mujer parada delante de la puerta- ¡Takami-san!

-¿Takami-Onee-chan?-

-Yo, Musubi-chan, Ku-chan, ¿han estado bien?- Les sonrío la mujer con simpatía desviando sus ojos mas halla hasta los de Kazehana que habían perdido todo su brillo feliz al verla.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué mama conoce a Musubi-chan y a Ku-chan?-

-¿¡Mama!- Se sorprendieron todas a excepción de Kazehana.

-Eso es por que estoy involucrada con el plan Sekirei Minato- Le explico Takami a su hijo mayor desviando por segunda vez los ojos hasta detenerlos en la figura de Akitsu- y precisamente para eso es para lo que estoy aquí Ashikabi del Norte Minato Sahashi… eh venido para hablarte acerca del Plan Sekirei, hay cosas… que necesitas saber…

-Eh… ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh!-.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**¡Lo termineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! XD.**

**Hola, hola, hola,¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, puesto que luego de tomarme el mes de Enero de vacaciones en todas mis historias, acá les traigo una nueva actualización de El Destino de las Sekireis, Capitulo 14 y, para recompensar le tiempo de subida, les ofrezco ¡El capitulo mas extenso de la historia!, superando incluso al Capitulo 7 el cual era el mas extenso hasta este momento, ademas de ser el doble de largo que el Capitulo 13 XD.**

**¿Y bien? ¿que les pareció el alado de Akitsu? espero les haya gustado, sinceramente espero que algo como esto (aunque no exactamente lo mismo) suceda en el manga original, acerca del tema eh estado leyendo en algunos foros de Sekirei en donde algunos lectores creen que Akitsu se convertirá en Sekirei de Minato cuando Mikogami se muera (y de hecho varios de ellos apoyan esta opción), ya saben por lo de que una Sekirei queda eliminada si su Ashikabi muere y como Akitsu no es una Sekirei de Mikogami a ella no le pasaría nada a excepción de volver a quedarse sola y recién ahí Minato se la anexaría a su grupo... yo personalmente odiaría que esto pasara, y no es por que no desee la muerte del Ashikabi del Sur o algo parecido, nada que ver, si no por que con el simple hecho de la muerte del chico, Akitsu quedaría como si UNICAMENTE, se estuviera uniendo a Minato SOLO POR QUE NO TIENE OTRA OPCION, exactamente de la misma forma en la que es su relación con Mikogami en estos momentos, es decir CERO SENTIMIENTOS..., en otras palabras seria como decir que si Mikogami estuviese vivo Akitsu lo abría elegido por encima de Minato Y ESA IDEA ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE MAS ME DESAGRADA ¡NO!, si Akitsu se une que sea con Mikogami aun vivo para que quede bien en claro que la castaña prefiere a Minato por que lo ama y no por que NO TIENE OTRA OPCION MAS QUE QUEDARSE CON EL...**

**Bien, esos son mis pensamientos acerca del tema, ¿ustedes que opinan?...**

**Para el capitulo que viene, y como ya han leído se viene por fin la tan esperada respuesta a una pregunta que formule en los primeros capítulos (En esta historia, Musubi no seria la primer Sekirei de Minato al menos no completamente y el hecho de que Akitsu ya tenia un Ashikabi), se explicara el por que Akitsu pudo obtener sus alas de Minato y mucho mas.**

**Para el próximo capitulo también regresara el Lemon solo que ¿Musubi o Akitsu?, ¿una sola en el capitulo o ambas?, ¡Ustedes deciden!. ¡la de opción de mayor numero de votos será la ganadora!**

**Y finalmente y también para el próximo capitulo aparecerán los entrañables Haruka Shigi y su Sekirei Nº 95 Kuno dando por comenzado el arco del puente ¡No se lo pierdan!.**

**Tema aparte, dentro de poco ya estaré subiendo el Capitulo 9 de Alumno y Profesora, el Capitulo 3 de Caminando con los Muertos y el Capitulo 4 de mi otra historia de Sekirei, Un Padre Ashikabi, exactamente en ese mismo orden, ¡espérenlo con ansias!.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, no se olviden de dejarme un pequeñito review (incluida la encuesta ¿Musubi o Akitsu?) que me harán muy feliz y nos vemos en el Capitulo 15 titulado: Historia revelada y nuevos amigos, Sayonara.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedico este capitulo a Doombreed, que se ah convertido en mi review Nº 100… así como también se lo dedico a: unweymexicano, benny6150, Sobeyda S. Dracul, aligalvi, shinikage, Aniquilatus2000, Manuel, Lala-chan, Nuramax, Maki, Jxszx, volcan, erik19borgnia, Saki-fan, The secret-wicht, Miyamoto Shirosaki, Lucy, Delboroxxx, Silber D. Wolf, Viciusskater, monkey D. Lalo, Kogarasumaru, xona potter namikaze, Arcangel Guerrero, Geass Masters y lexum09 que han aportado todos al menos un review para que se llegue a esa cantidad, a todos ustedes, ¡muchas gracias!.**

**Ahora, resultado de la encuesta ¿Musubi o Akitsu?... Ganadora: ¡Akitsu!, como me suponía la Sekirei de Hielo termino siendo la ganadora, sin embargo, la pelea fue mucho mas pareja de lo que me imaginaba siendo que gano por apenas 2 votos y hubo algunos que hasta pidieron a las dos juntas… llevado por estos últimos pensaba hacer un doble lemon en este capitulo primero con Akitsu (la ganadora) y al final con Musubi, no obstante el review de Arcangel Guerrero (el ultimo de ellos XO) me lo hizo repensar y tengo que darle la razón, hasta el momento todas las Sekireis de Minato han tenido su propio capitulo y Musubi se merece también el suyo ¡por tal motivo!, en este capitulo solo habrá lemon de Akitsu… el de Musubi será en el próximo capitulo que si tengo los suficientes reviews (XO), lo estaré subiendo ya el 29 o el 30 de este mismo mes… sin embargo falta para eso, y el futuro no nos interesa, a nosotros nos importa el presente y como el presente es Akitsu… pasen y disfruten…**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 15: Historia revelada y nuevos amigos. **

Una vez pasada la primera conmoción (después de todo nunca es agradable para nadie descubrir sorpresivamente que su madre lo ah estado engañando durante toda su vida), Minato, sus Sekireis (a excepción de Kazehana que se hallaba parada detrás del pelinegro con los ojos fríos clavados en la madre de este y Homura junto a la puerta detrás de la científica), mas Miya y Uzume se sentaron a la pequeña mesa del comedor con Takami ubicada justamente enfrente de su hijo mayor.

-No es necesario que se pongan tan a la defensiva- Les dijo Takami observando a las dos Sekireis de Minato que se mantenían de pie en especial a la pelivioleta la cual se veía algo molesta con su presencia- no es como si hubiese venido aquí a matar a mi propio hijo o algo por el estilo…

-Hmm no, claro que no es solo que…- Balbuceaba Homura sin saber que decir.

-Es por precaución- Le devolvió Kazehana sin dejar de mirarla de forma seria.

-Vaya, que poco confían en mí- Murmuro la madre de Minato dando un suspiro de resignación antes de pasear la vista por todos los presentes hasta posarla en Miya- Antes que nada quisiera agradecerte el que me hayas dejado entrar a tu posada Miya, a decir verdad creía que no ibas a permitírmelo.

-No es necesario ningún agradecimiento- Le respondió la pelimorada con una mirada inescrutable- Takehito-san siempre te tuvo en un buen concepto y te consideraba una gran amiga por lo que seguramente se enojaría conmigo si llego a tratar de forma descortés a una tan importante amiga suya ¿no es así?- Continuo mientras sonreía con gentileza, mas el aura oscura que la envolvía y la máscara de Hannya detrás de ella no dejaba que ni la inocente Musubi fuera engañada por tan agradables palabras y modales.

-¿Aun sigues enojada por eso?- Mascullo la científica, haciendo alusión al día en el que la pelimorada la había visto tropezar y caer encima de Takehito justo cuando ella ingresaba en el cuarto en el que estaban, (por cierto ese día el Plan Sekirei estuvo a punto de nunca llegar a realizarse)- ya te eh explicado que solo fue un accidente, además solo alguien como tu podría tener algún tipo de interés en ese idiota, tche, ¿las Sekireis son criaturas muy celosas eh?- Agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia Kazehana- debes de pasar momentos muy agradables en esta posada Minato…

-Hm, hum…- Asintió este de forma lenta- eh, este, ¿mama?, eh… ¿Por qué estás aquí?.

-Ah… hum… si bueno, creo que después de tantos años de mentiras te mereces al menos un poco de sinceridad de mi parte- Le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa de lado.

-Gracias… no esperaba menos- Murmuro el chico con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Lo cierto es que ahora que sabes, al menos un poco, la verdad sobre mi puedo hablar contigo sin reservas-

-¿Podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas mama?, ¿Por qué viniste justamente hoy hasta aquí?- Le pregunto Minato mirándola directamente a los ojos de forma seria.

La peligris se lo quedo mirando unos instantes admirada del brillo decidido en sus ojos violeta que había heredado de ella.

-Has cambiado… Minato- Murmuro dándole a su rostro una expresión más cariñosa- como tu madre no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz por ti.

-Mama- Musito el chico un poco sonrojado por esas palabras.

Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro se quedaron contemplándose durante unos instantes creándose una atmosfera de gran armonía y entendimiento entre ellos, lo que por su puesto no agradaba nada a las Sekireis del pelinegro.

-¡Ajam!- Carraspeo Tsukiumi visiblemente molesta- siento interrumpir este maravilloso momento madre-hijo pero Takami ¿no tenias una explicación que dar?

-¿Hn?- La madre del chico desvió sus ojos hacia la rubia notando su enojo y no era la única según pudo ver las muecas de enfado de Kazehana que prácticamente la asesinaba con la vista, Akitsu, Kusano, Matsu y hasta de la propia Homura.

``¿Incluso Musubi-chan eh?- Pensó la mujer observando divertida la cara (permanentemente sonriente) de la castaña y al ''pequeño'' oso detrás de ella al que le brillaban los ojos puestos en su dirección lo que hizo sudar a la peligris ``como se esperaba de la alumna de Miya…´´

-Realmente… las Sekireis son muy celosas- Murmuro Takami antes de revolverse en su lugar, reacomodándose para acto seguido sacar su mano del bolsillo de su camisa y señalar con el índice a la Sekirei de Hielo sentada al lado de su Ashikabi- Sekirei Nº 07 Akitsu, mi razón para venir aquí esta noche has sido tú…

-¿Eh?, ¿Akitsu?- Se sorprendió Minato al igual que los demás- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues resulta que hoy en día sin nada importante que hacer y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del M.B.I, acerté a pasar por la sala de comandos al tiempo que sonaba la alarma que indica que una nueva Sekirei ha obtenido sus alas, debido a lo cual, y en parte por ser mi trabajo, detengo mi paseo para ingresar y cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver en la pantalla la cara del idiota que tengo por hijo junto a su nueva Sekirei la cual resulta ser nada más ni nada menos que una de las Sekirei etiquetadas como las más peligrosas y la única Sekirei que supuestamente nunca podía tener un Ashikabi… fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí-

-Oh, sí- Musito Minato un poco consternado en el concepto tan bajo que lo tenía su madre en tanto observaba de reojo a su séptima Sekirei- es verdad, ahora que lo dices eh escuchado varias veces de que Akitsu no podía tener alas y sin embargo yo…

-Sí, tu le diste algo que nadie más pudo darle… sus alas… - Murmuro su madre en el tono que uno comenta el clima en la mañana

-¿Pero cómo?, es decir si ella no podía…-

-El hecho de que ella no podía aceptar a un Ashikabi era porque ya tenía uno- Le informo Takami.

-¿Eh?, ¿qui… ¿quieres decir que… Akitsu… ella y otro… ya…- Balbuceaba el pelinegro sintiendo de repente un fuerte revoltijo en sus entrañas.

-No es nada de eso- Volvió a negar su madre mirándolo con cierto desdén.

-¿Eh?, ¿pero no acabas de decir…-

-Es precisamente para eso para lo que vine aquí- Lo interrumpió la peligris de forma impaciente- apenas me entere de que tu ''completaste sus alas'' me dirigí inmediatamente a este lugar sabiendo que seguramente tendrías muchas dudas en tu estúpida cabeza.

-Ma… mama, no es necesario decir tales cosas- Casi lloraba el chico en las palabras poco agradables que tenía su madre para con él.

-¿''Completaste sus alas''?- Se intrigo Homura- ¿a qué te refieres con eso Takami?

-Exactamente a lo que parece, la Nº 07 Akitsu, también conocida como la Sekirei en desuso fue la victima de un experimento semifallido de Takehito en el cual recibió a medias sus alas por un Ashikabi- Se explico la mujer.

-¿Un Ashikabi?- Inquirió Minato confundido.

-Sí, un Ashikabi el cual sin saberlo dono su ADN para fines experimentales que terminaron con la obtención parcial de las alas de la Nº 07… -

-¿Quien?-

-¿Aun no lo adivinas?- Se quejo su madre- para ser una mente maestra a veces eres bastante ingenuo Minato.

La científica volteo su rostro dejando el comedor en silencio unos instantes antes de volverse nuevamente a su hijo.

-El nombre de ese Ashikabi es… Minato Sahashi… en otras palabras tu mismo…- Le confesó.

-¿¡Huh!-

-Eso mismo, que tú has sido el Ashikabi (al menos parcialmente) de la Nº 07 durante todos estos años- Murmuro para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Huh!- Repitió Minato cada vez más asombrado- ¿¡que yo que!

-Si tengo que decirlo una vez más te golpeare Minato- Lo amenazo su madre.

-Lo… lo siento- Se disculpo el chico pese a lo cual aun se veía sorprendido, de la misma manera que todos los demás.

-Yo… ¿eh sido siempre… de Minato-sama…- Murmuro Akitsu en voz casi inaudible ''despertando'' a ciertas Sekireis.

-¡Espera un momento Takami!- Ladro Tsukiumi- esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ¿¡cómo es posible que esta tipa haya sido la Sekirei de Minato durante todos estos años!, ¡ella obtuvo sus alas hace tan solo un par de horas!.

-Si bueno, si me dejaran contar toda la historia sin interrumpirme a cada cinco segundos se los explicare de forma que todos puedan entender la razón detrás de la situación ''especial'' de la Nº 07-

-Pues entonces comienza de una vez- Le pidió Minato interesado más que nadie en escuchar el relato.

-Bien, si mi hijo me lo pide de esa forma- Sonrió Takami seguido de lo cual volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, soltó un largo suspiro y continúo- como ya eh dicho antes, este ''incidente'' fue un experimento semifallido de Takehito debido a lo cual me remontare un par de años atrás… durante esa época los números del 06 al 09 ya llevaban un tiempo de nacidos y del 10 al 15 a punto de despertar, como el científico curioso que era Takehito estaba muy interesado en la fisiología molecular tan particular de las Sekireis, tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente de la del ser humano… un día, en medio de unos estudios en los que deseaba comprobar el nivel de asociación celular entre las dos especies descubrió algo que no solo lo sorprendió a él sino a todos los científicos de ese momento…

-¿Qué cosa?- No pudo evitar preguntar Minato totalmente absorbido por la historia.

-El hecho de que las Sekireis y los humanos a pesar de ser especies diferentes, fuesen compatibles unos con otros… el estudio demostraba que las células de una cierta Sekirei se complementaban perfectamente con las de cierto humano…-

-ADN de un posible Ashikabi- Murmuro Minato.

-Exacto- Afirmo su madre- feliz por las posibilidades, Takehito informo a Minaka de lo descubierto y este le facilito varias cosas, entre ellas a mí misma- Agrego por lo bajo con visibles muestras de enfado- y otras cosas que necesitaría, para iniciar con las pruebas se eligió al primer número experimental… el llamado Sekirei de Fuego… Nº 06 Homura…

-¿Eh?, ¿yo?- Se sorprendió el Sekirei.

-Sí, tu- Le dijo Takami volviéndose a el por unos segundos antes de darle la espalda de nuevo- sin embargo, y debido a ciertas irregularidades detectadas a tiempo en el organismo de la Nº 06 que podrían poner en riesgo el resultado del experimento se decidió finalmente abandonar al sujeto experimental y retomar los estudios con la siguiente en la lista… la Nº 07…

-Espera… espera, espera, espera- La detuvo Homura levantando la cejas con incredulidad- ¿estás diciendo que si no hubiese sido por mi uh… dualidad… muy posiblemente hubiese sido yo la que sería llamada numero roto?

-Algo por el estilo… - Sonrió la mujer mostrándole su blanca dentadura- ¿es irónico no es así?, tú que siempre te has quejado de tu condición ambigua sin saber que justamente eso es lo que te salvo de acabar incluso mucho peor…

-Gulp!- Homura sintió un grueso nudo en la garganta que se le hizo difícil pasar, luego de esa información ya no sabía bien que pensar acerca de nada…

``Pensar que mi cuerpo fue…´´

-A través de sus investigaciones…- Continuo Takami- Takehito descubrió que no todos los seres humanos eran capaces de complementarse a este nivel con las Sekireis, solo un número muy reducido de ellos poseían ciertos genes especiales que les permitían asociarse con ellas de una manera hasta ese momento desconocida… para que tengan una idea de lo que trato de decir, en esas combinaciones que Takehito intentaba se producía un efecto similar al producido entre los diferentes grupos sanguíneos de los humanos.

-¿Los genes… eran rechazados?...- Probo Matsu.

-Así es… hasta ese momento no se podía entender el porqué las Sekireis aceptaban a unos pocos y rechazaban al resto y fue entonces que descubrió la existencia de ese extraño Gen en cierto tipo de personas-

-Los fututos Ashikabis- Intervino de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Los mismos- Le concedió la madre de Minato desviando sus ojos hacia la chica de anteojos- aunque… decir que lo aceptaba… bueno…

-¿Hay algo más?- Inquirió nuevamente la tercera Sekirei de Minato intrigada.

-Sí, este… en realidad estos genes tampoco eran aceptados… -

-¿Huh?-

-Humm, ¿Cómo lo puedo explicar?... oh si, volviendo al caso de los grupos sanguíneos, ¿saben bien lo que pasa si a un cuerpo humano se le aplica una transfusión de un tipo incompatible al que posee no… Minato?

-Bueno… entre algunas cosas provoca una reacción inmunológica que en el peor de los casos puede hasta causar la muerte del sujeto en cuestión- Respondió el pelinegro de forma pausada- eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, ''el rechazo'', las células Sekireis no aceptaban a las humanas, con la pequeña diferencia de que estas eran rápidamente ''eliminadas'' por el organismo local al no ser estas compatibles a ellas, mas las de los Ashikabis no provocaba ninguna reacción… eran como dos cazadores, conviviendo bajo el mismo hábitat, observándose, estudiándose mutuamente pero sin llegar nunca a entrar en conflicto… girando interminablemente una alrededor de la otra sin parar… una reacción bastante graciosa si te lo pones a pensar…- Sonrió Takami levemente sacudida por unas pequeñas risas que se le escaparon.

-¿Y?- Quiso saber Minato.

-Esta extraña reacción le enseño a Takehito dos cosas, la primera era que las Sekirei podían asociarse con seres humanos a un nivel ''diferente'' de todo lo conocido por el hombre en toda su extensa historia de relaciones… y la segunda… la segunda le dio a Takehito la pista que estaba buscando acerca de por qué había decidido colaborar con Minaka…

-¿?¿?¿?¿?...-

-El hecho de que incluso entre los genes especiales existían otros incluso ''mas especiales'', genes únicos, exclusivos… hasta podían ser llamados genes… destinados…-

-¿Ehh… ¿Así que esa fue la forma en la que Asama-tan descubriera el sistema de alados eh?... –Se asombro Matsu complacida- interesante…

-De hecho lo fue- Asintió la madre de su Ashikabi- una vez que tuvo esa pista la siguió como un sabueso hasta armarse con una lista no demasiado extensa de los posibles candidatos a futuros Ashikabis con los cuales comenzó a experimentar utilizando su código genético obteniendo de ellos solo los mismos resultados conseguidos hasta entonces… y un día… finalmente lo consiguió… el maldito idiota lo consiguió…

-Ara, ¿vuelves a insultar a mi esposo fallecido?- Le dijo Miya con una voz peligrosamente cantarina- ya han sido varias veces.

-Tche, no se puede hablar de forma descuidada eh?- Sonrió Takami sintiéndose un poco nerviosa- ajam!, como iba diciendo erh… Takehito dio finalmente con lo que estaba buscando… o… al menos una pequeña parte de ello…

-¿Qué quieres decir con pequeña parte?- Inquirió Minato.

-El acercamiento entre las células se dio a una proximidad hasta el momento nunca dada… era como si los genes Sekireis hubiesen reconocido ''algo'', en los genes humanos, algo que les llamo la atención, lo suficiente como para perder su cautela y acercarse hasta cierto límite como si estuviera ''olfateando'' al gen vecino… ¿curioso no es así?, según Takehito esos genes actuaban como si estuvieran vivos…

-¿Y qué paso después?- La apremio su hijo.

-Bueno, aunque consiguió una ''reacción'' de parte del genoma Sekirei, no era ni de lejos la reacción que Takehito seguro estaba esperando, no obstante eso no le apodaban ''el otro genio del M.B.I'' por nada, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba creando instantáneamente una posible solución que finalizaría todo el inconveniente…

-¿Tan solo a partir de una reacción dudosa de una célula que parecía tener inteligencia propia?- Cuestiono Matsu algo incrédula.

-Que puedo decir… así era el… -Sonrió la peligris mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión de añoranza- y por tal motivo cuando al día siguiente se me acerco tomándome bruscamente de los hombros para decirme desesperado que necesitaba la sangre de mi hijo no pude atinar a nada más que intentar quitármelo de encima con tan mala suerte que caí encima suyo y ahí fue cuando cierta persona nos descubrió (y malinterpreto) todo tratando de matarme, lo que de seguro hubiera conseguido de no ser por la rápida intervención del propio Takehito… fue un día bastante horrible…- Agrego la mujer en tanto Minato y sus Sekireis observaban a la casera dirigir a la peligris una mirada sonriente en tanto alrededor de veinte mascaras de Hannya los aterrorizaban apareciendo detrás suyo.

-¿Y Po… ¿Por qué quería mi sangre?- Balbuceo Minato aun un poco asustado de la pelimorada.

-¿Otra vez no lo has entendido?- Suspiro Takami con el aire de aquel que estaba realmente desilusionado de algo- ¿de quién te crees que era la sangre que consiguió esa reacción?

-Eh… eh…-

-Era tuya… ¿verdad?- Se adelanto Matsu sorprendiendo a Minato- si lo piensas bien por la situación y el posterior pedido de Asama-tan tiene algo de sentido… el fue testigo de esa curiosa reacción, él pensaba que las células tenían vida propia, ellas habían 'detectado algo'' en las células de tu madre de las que fueron creadas las tuyas Mina-tan, lo cual quiere decir que de alguna manera ''te detectaron'' en ellas y esa muy posiblemente haya sido la misma conclusión a la que llego Asama-tan al pedir luego tu sangre estando muy seguro de que seguramente encontraría lo que estaba buscando desde el principio…

La Sekirei de anteojos dejo de hablar unos momentos en los cuales observo a todos en la sala que a su vez le devolvían la vista todos ellos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, Takami asentía en silencio a sus palabras, Minato, Homura y Uzume se veían sorprendidos, Tsukiumi, Musubi y Kusano tenían miradas incrédulas claramente sin haber entendido ni una palabra de todo lo dicho hasta el momento, Akitsu continuaba con su expresión apática de siempre y mientras Miya mantenía una sonrisa serena, Kazehana no dejaba de intentar asesinar a Takami con la vista.

-Exactamente- Continuo la madre de Minato detrás del silencio de la pelirroja- una vez que el me explico la situación (y que lograra convencer a cierto demonio de no asesinarme ¬¬), al otro día ya tenía un poco de la sangre de Minato en su escritorio.

-¿Eh?, ¿una muestra de sangre?, ¿mía?, ¿y cómo llego eso a las manos de marido de la casera?- Pregunto el chico entre incrédulo e indignado.

-¿Otra vez haciendo preguntas estúpidas?, pues de quien más… yo se la di- Le contesto su madre.

-¿Huh?, ¿en qué momento?-

-Hmm si, Minato, ¿te acuerdas de aquel día cuando aun eras pequeño y llegue a casa y sin decirte nada te tome del brazo, te arrastre a mi habitación y te extraje un poco de tu sangre?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa que irradiaba mucha felicidad que contrastaba enormemente con el aura depresiva, los temblores y las repentinas ganas de vomitar de su hijo.

-… Como olvidar el día mas terrorífico de toda mi vida- Murmuro el pelinegro tratando de no rememorar las crudas imágenes de aquel funesto día- ¿y un poco dices?, ¡desde ese día estuve anémico hasta que entre en el instituto!...

-Sí, bueno, no quería que el idiota de Takehito me siguiera molestando así que decidí extraerte lo suficiente para que pudiera experimentar con tu sangre por el resto de su vida sin tener que volver a pedírmela- Se explico la mujer sin ninguna reacción de estar arrepentida de lo hecho.

-¿Te das cuenta que casi matas a tu propio hijo ese día no?- Le dijo Minato casi soltando cómicas lagrimas de frustración.

-¿Huh?, ¿no eh estado intentando hacer eso mucha veces antes?- Le devolvió la peligris sin darle demasiada importancia- no te pongas a pensar en los pequeños detalles sin importancia Minato, ¿eres un hombre verdad?, deja de llorar por cada nimiedad sin sentido que se te cruza por el camino.

-Ma… Mama…- Musito el chico tan blanco como un fantasma.

``Demonio… ella es un demonio´´ Pensaban las Sekireis de Minato mas Uzume con gotitas de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas en los actos ''maternales'' que había tenido la afinadora de alguna de ellas para con su hijo.

-Bien, como iba diciendo- Prosiguió la científica mirando al techo sin revisar si la estaban escuchando o no- Takehito utilizo la sangre de este idiota mezclándola con la de esa Sekirei- Murmuro señalando a la Nº 07- y el resultado fue sorprendente… las células Sekireis fueron atraídas al gen Ashikabi como luciérnagas a una lámpara, sin embargo eso no fue lo más sorprendente, pues como un muy extasiado Takehito me mostró (no por que quisiera hacerme participe activo de sus investigaciones sino mas bien porque no quería pensar que se lo estaba imaginando buscando la confirmación visual de un tercero), la célula se acerco a la del Ashikabi rodeándolo, girando a su alrededor, moviéndose como si estuviera realizando una danza de apareamiento todo eso antes de conectarse y volverse una sola célula… fue bastante impactante ver ese tipo de cosas a un nivel microscópico…

La mujer hizo una pausa repasando su mirada por todos sus oyentes antes de seguir.

-Una vez que Takehito tuvo por fin la confirmación de la compatibilidad que tanto ansiaba el siguiente paso era experimentarlo en el mismo cuerpo de la Sekirei con lo que se preparo durante varios días creando una inyección en donde se le introducirían los genes del Ashikabi en busca de una reacción mucho mayor que la anterior pero…-

-¿Pero?- Trago Minato preguntándose cuál era el problema.

-Hmm, bueno, lo cierto era que Takehito solo estaba experimentando, el no tenía idea de lo que pasaría a continuación tan solo deseaba ser testigo de ''algo'', lo que sea que sucediera para justificar su tiempo y esfuerzo en ese proyecto y fue entonces cuando lo descubrimos… el sistema de alados…-

-…-.

-… Como dije, hasta ese momento lo desconocíamos por completo debido más que nada a que las cinco primeras solo fueron ajustadas para ser utilizadas básicamente como un arma de destrucción masiva… un grupo de soldados… debido a lo cual en el momento en el que vimos un ala de luz desplegarse de la espalda de la Nº 07 nos quedamos sin habla por varios instantes… sin embargo regresamos a la realidad en el momento en el que esta chica que está aquí a tu lado se quedo un momento tiesa y comenzó a sacudirse como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico que le duro varios minutos tras los cuales se volvió a quedar quieta y pudimos ver como una marca Sekirei le aparecía en la frente… tiempo después y ya con el sistema de alados descubierto Takehito se dio cuenta también de que cada Sekirei solo podía ser alada una vez y de que la marca no estaba en el lugar correcto-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto Homura frunciendo las cejas en la desaprobación de la curiosidad irresponsable del marido de Miya.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, según una teoría de Takehito y la que considero más allegada a lo que pudo haber sucedido fue que la inyección con los genes del Ashikabi destinado de la Nº 07, o sea del idiota de mi hijo, forzó su alado mas por alguna clase de mecanismo extra en los alados este no llego a completarse, puede que la cantidad de genes fueran insuficientes para darle la totalidad de sus alas o que para eso se necesitaba si o si cierto procedimiento (me refiero claro esta a tener que besarla), quedando de esa forma la Sekirei en un estado ''incompleto'' más que ''roto'' como tú le has llamado- Agrego mirando al Nº 06 directamente a los ojos- de esa forma la Nº 07 obtuvo (al menos parcialmente) sus alas las cuales no se completarían hasta que su Ashikabi hiciera el ritual de la forma ''correcta'' y le diera ''sus verdaderas alas'' despertando con eso el poder aun durmiente dentro suyo.

-Entiendo- Murmuro Homura en voz baja- por eso dijiste ''completaste sus alas'' al principio ¿verdad?.

-Aja- Asintió la peligris.

-Y por esa razón era por la que sus poderes no funcionaban en Sahashi al igual que los de las demás… -Continuo el sexto Sekirei de Minato- aunque su mente no lo hizo, puesto que no lo conocía, su cuerpo lo reconoció como su Ashikabi… desde luego tampoco tuvo una reacción a Sahashi similar a la nuestra pues ella ya estaba ''alada'' por el…

-Hmm, ya veo- Murmuraba Matsu pensativa- sí, eso tiene sentido…

-Este… ¿mama?- Inquirió el Ashikabi levantando una mano como un alumno pidiendo permiso para hablar- si eso es cierto, ¿quiere decir que todos estos años siempre has sabido que Akitsu era mi Sekirei?

-No solo tu- Mascullo su madre.

-¿Huh?-

-Desde que se descubriera el sistema de alado, se creó una lista de los posibles Ashikabi y a través de la compatibilidad otra lista de quienes serian sus potenciales Sekireis.

-¿Huh?, ¿están tratando de decir que siempre supieron que Minato sería mi Ashikabi?- Pregunto Tsukiumi sorprendida.

-No, no en todos los casos, uno de ellos el tuyo Tsukiumi- Le dijo su madre tu alado sobre todo fue muy sorpresivo… siempre creí que acabarías sola como una vieja senil y amargada…

-¿¡A quien le dices senil y amargada!- Le grito la rubia muy enojada.

-A ti-

-¡No tenias que confirmarlo!-

-Bien, como iba diciendo, si bien con los datos reunidos por Takehito pudimos configurar una lista y adelantarnos a lo que iba a suceder, asignando siempre a la Sekirei directamente en la zona en la que más oportunidades tendría de conseguir sus alas por su Ashikabi destinado… no se estudiaron a todas las Sekireis por lo que algunas desconocíamos a que Ashikabi le pertenecía…

-Ya veo… ahora entiendo por qué el presidente siempre parecía saber exactamente todo lo que sucedía-

-Ah… hmm, no bueno… no se trata solo de eso- Le dijo Takami a su hijo mayor al azar, sin querer explayarse demasiado en la explicación.

-Este…- Intervino Musubi llamando la atención de todos- ¿entonces eso significa que Akitsu-san es en realidad la primer Sekirei de Minato-san?.

Tras esas palabras se hizo un silencio en la sala cada uno intentando procesar a su manera las palabras de la castaña.

-La… primera… de Minato-sama- Musito la ojigris sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible para alguien que no fuera su Ashikabi quien fácilmente noto la pequeña sonrisa en los finos labios de su Sekirei quedándose unos momentos atontado por eso hasta que noto algo asirse con fuerza a su brazo, lo que lo obligo a bajar la vista y ver a la Sekirei de Hielo recostarse en su contra, acto que inmediatamente elevo los ánimos de más de una de las espectadoras.

-¡Hey tu!, ¿¡qué demonios te crees que haces aprovechándote de la situación!- Le grito fúrica Tsukiumi desde el otro lado de la mesa- ¡Aléjate de Minato!, ¡solo yo su esposa legal tiene permitido abrazarlo de esa manera!.

-Tsu… Tsukiumi… tra… tranquilízate…- Trato de apaciguarla Minato solo para ser acallado por una mirada severa de la rubia.

Inmediatamente, no solo Tsukiumi, sino que también Musubi y Kusano y hasta Kazehana abandonaron sus lugares para situarse cada una cerca de su Ashikabi y apresar el cuerpo del pelinegro desde distintos lugares haciendo sentir al chico como si fuera un racimo de uvas de tantas mujeres colgadas de él.

-¿Ho?- Sonrió Takami viendo divertida la escena ante sus ojos antes de desviarlos enfocándolos en Matsu y Homura- esto es raro… ¿no deberías ser tu… La Sekirei Pervertida. Erh… quiero decir, la Sekirei de la sabiduría estar en ese lugar compitiendo por una parte del cuerpo de mi hijo?

-Ku ku ku…- Sonrió la pelirroja ocultando sus ojos detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos- un mánager pasa mucho más tiempo con el actor que el resto del reparto ku ku ku…

-¿Eh?... ¿eso quiere decir… que planeas llevártelo a la cama cuando estén solos o algo por el estilo?- La interrogo la madre del chico avergonzando a este debido a que lo había dicho en voz MUY alta lo que llamo la atención de todos los demás incluida…

-¿Matsu-san?...-

-¡S… ¡SI!- Se cuadro la pelirroja muerta de miedo.

-Las relaciones extramatrimoniales en esta posada están prohibidas… ¿lo sabías verdad?...-

-¡S… ¡SI!, ¡Po… ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo la Sekirei antes de que la casera se incorporara lentamente y se dirigiera al cúmulo Ashikabi- Sekireis en que se habían convertido las inmediaciones del pelinegro.

-Ustedes… **¿nunca aprenden no es así?...-**

Con el terror más puro reflejados en Minato y en sus Sekireis (incluso en el de Akitsu), los seis se prepararon mentalmente para el ''castigo que les esperaba…

Y mientras su hijo y cinco de sus Sekireis eran brutalmente golpeados en la cabeza por la terrorífica cuchara de madera de la casera, Takami se volteo con gracia dirigiéndose a Homura.

-¿Y tú?... ¿no te les unes?- Lo provoca con sorna causando un enrojecimiento en el peligris- sabes Homura… mi hijo es un estúpido así que si tú no te decides y te lanzas sobre él como una loba, el nunca se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos…

Totalmente avergonzado, Homura no pudo ni levantar la cabeza sintiendo como le salía humo de las orejas por la vergüenza.

``Ju ju ju… tan lindo´´ Sonrió Takami viendo la reacción tan femenina del ex- anfitrión. ``En verdad… la vida si que ha sido irónica contigo… Homura…´´

En silencio, y aprovechando la pelea entre las Sekireis de su hijo con este aun atrapado justo en el ojo de la tormenta, la científica se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Está bien así?... irte sin despedirte de Sahashi…- Le dijo Homura que la había seguido-… tu… ¿en verdad no viniste aquí para decir todo eso que dijiste o me equivoco?... tu… solo estabas preocupada por Sahashi al haberle dado alas a una Sekirei que según los rumores era muy peligrosa tanto para sus enemigos como para sus propio Ashikabi… querías corroborar con tus propios ojos que la Nº 07 no fuese ningún peligro para tu hijo…

-Homura- Musito débilmente casi en un suspiro la peligris.

-¿Si?-

-Tu… **te quitaran el amor de Minato si no vas ahora mismo…**- Le dijo deformando su rostro en una mueca demoníaca.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- Le grito el Sekirei rojo de vergüenza antes de darle la espalda e internarse en la posada dejando sola a la científica que tras soltar una pequeña risita se giro sobre sí misma y se macho en dirección al edificio del M.B.I.

-Será mejor que te cuides… Minato-

**MSEAdNys7S**

A la mañana siguiente Minato se despertó con el ya muy familiar peso extra que solía presionar e inmovilizar totalmente su cuerpo al futón en donde dormía.

Desviando sus ojos hacia sus lados vio a Tsukiumi durmiendo apaciblemente asida a su brazo derecho, su rostro sereno destacaba más que nunca sus bellas facciones adornadas por una pequeña sonrisa que se le formaban en los labios cual si estuviera teniendo un sueño muy agradable.

-Minato…- Murmuro la chica entre sueños al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo le aparecía en sus mejillas, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y se apretaba aun mas a su brazo.

``Al parecer… está soñando conmigo´´ Pensó el chico muy feliz por ese hecho, muy tentado de darle un beso en los labios lo cual haría de no ser por el peligro latente de que pudiese despertar a causa de ello.

Volviendo la cabeza al frente, se encontró con Kusano, cómodamente repantigada sobre su torso abarcándolo en su totalidad con los brazos y piernas extendidas llegando hasta la mitad del cuerpo del chico.

Con una mirada suave, Minato se dedico unos segundos a observar el rostro dormido de su pequeña Sekirei, la cual dormía profundamente con su carita friccionándose de tanto en tanto al amplio pecho del pelinegro.

-Onii-chan…- Murmuro la rubia muy contenta.

-``¿Ella también sueña conmigo?´´ Cavilaba Minato, sin saber en este caso hasta que punto alegrarse por eso.

Volteándose hacia su izquierda, hallo a Musubi, igual de dormida que las dos anteriores en tanto apretaba sus enormes pechos contra el brazo de su Ashikabi y apoyaba suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, con lo que este podía sentir sus respiraciones pausadas en su cuello.

``Munya… Minato-san…- Musito la castaña haciendo un pequeño mohín.

``¿Musubi-chan también?... ¿acaso soy lo único que tienen en la cabeza?, y por cierto ¿munya?... ¿de qué estará soñando?´´ Se intrigo el chico con un poco de curiosidad.

Sin embargo la perdió de inmediato cuando sintió que ellas tres no eran las únicas durmiendo en esos momentos con él.

Con un poco de miedo, Minato desplazo su vista más allá del cuerpo de Kusano hasta detectar justo entre sus piernas (ligeramente abiertas), a Kazehana y Homura ambas acostadas dándose la espalda, apoyando sus cabezas sobre una almohada colocada en la entre pierna de Minato y sujetándose cada una a la parte interior de las piernas, Kazehana la derecha y Homura la izquierda de su Ashikabi.

-Minato-kun si, sigue... sigue… no pares… amémonos durante toda la noche - Murmuraba la pelivioleta con una enorme sonrisa de plena satisfacción en su rostro.

``¿¡Que demonios!´´ Grito el chico en su mente muy impactado por lo que veía, Kazehana era una cosa, si bien que durmiera usando su entrepierna de almohada seguía siendo sorprendente (sin contar con el extraño sueño que estaba teniendo con él), pero Homura era un caso aparte.

Por supuesto, la relación entre Minato y el ¿o ella?, había tomado un rumbo diferente luego de que el pelinegro le diera sus alas y el anterior host aceptara silenciosa y en parte feliz el hecho de ser su Sekirei..

Sin embargo y luego de eso, la relación se había estancado por algún motivo que solo podía ser la ''incomodidad'' propia de la situación tan extraña en la que los dos estaban metidos, debido a lo cual (y como ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad) Minato decidió no apurar las cosas y dejar que sea la propia Homura la que tomara su propio rumbo, cuando se sintiera preparada, seguramente haría algo con el asunto y ya sea que decidiera volver a como estaba antes o cambiar y permanecer con el, los sentimientos que tenia por el Sekirei nunca cambiarían.

No obstante eso, el único Ashikabi de la posada, nunca espero una decisión rápida del peligris por lo que encontrarlo en esa situación lo descolocaba totalmente.

-Sahashi… no… aun… aun no estoy preparada…-Gemía entre sueños el peligris.

Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar sobre eso, Minato cerró los ojos unos momentos y los volvió a abrir enfocándolos esta vez junto a la parte externa de su pierna derecha la cual era asida cariñosamente por Matsu, quien de frente a Kazehana y debajo de Tsukiumi, retozaba muy feliz sin sus anteojos y friccionándose de forma poco natural a la pierna de su Ashikabi.

-Hmm… Mina-tan… ¿así que esta vez quieres probar por ahí? ... estaba bien… por mí no hay problema… ju ju ju… solo deja que me voltee…-

``¡Hasta sus sueños son pervertidos!´´ Exclamo en su cabeza el chico sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían en el sueño de la pelirroja.

Girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, Minato vio a Akitsu sujetándose con fuerza de la parte externa de su pierna izquierda quedando de frente a Homura y debajo de Musubi.

Su ultima Sekirei, y haciendo honor a su personalidad normal de cuando estaba despierta, dormía de forma tranquila apretando ella también sus pechos contra la pierna del chico produciéndole a este sensaciones muy agradables con cada roce.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de la demás, la castaño claro no parecía tener un sueño agradable como su rostro se contrajo levemente cual si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor, hecho que no dejo de sorprender al pelinegro.

El resto de sus Sekireis parecía estar soñando con él, por lo que intuía que Akitsu también debía de estar haciéndolo, no obstante en lugar de sentirse feliz solo había dolor y un gran sentimiento de tristeza en el hermoso rostro de su séptima Sekirei por lo que se preguntaba a si mismo que era de su parte lo que le causaba a su Sekirei tanto sufrimiento.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber la respuesta.

-Minato-sama… no… no me abandone por favor… no me deje…- Murmuraba la chica mientras su cuerpo se movía más cerca de su pierna y la abrazaba casi con desesperación como si intentara de esa forma permanecer lo mas que podía cerca de su Ashikabi,

-A… kitsu- Musito Minato enternecido y al mismo tiempo dolido de la tristeza de su Sekirei jurándose a si mismo nunca separarse de ninguna de ellas.

Desgraciadamente para él y para sus siete Sekireis, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a una sonriente Miya que miraba a todos con una expresión de enorme alegría.

-Ustedes…- Murmuraba despacio haciendo que las Sekireis de Minato se despertaran una por una y dirigieran una mirada aterrada hacia la puerta del cuarto de su Ashikabi- verdaderamente… **¿no aprenden nunca no es así?**

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Miya… no tenias que pegar con tanta fuerza- Se quejaba Homura dolorido mientras se frotaba el chichón de su cabeza.

-Muh- Lo apoyo Kusano haciendo lo propio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Las demás optaron por no decir nada.

-En ese caso no me den motivos para ello Homura- Canturreo la casera al tiempo que servía el desayuno a todos- sin contar con que de todas las esposas de Sahashi-san tú eras la que menos esperaba que hiciera un acto tan desesperado como ese…

-¡Esp… ¡no es lo que crees Miya!- Se apresuro a decir el Sekirei furiosamente rojo por el título de ''esposa''.

-¿A no?, pues según eh visto tu también yacías acostado al igual que las demás junto a tu Ashikabi- Le dijo la casera sin perder su sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso fue… eh… lo que pasa es que yo… yo… yo… no tengo idea de cómo llegue ahí- Admitió al final muy decaído- yo solo me acuerdo de que bebí mucho en la fiesta de la noche, caí dormida y luego… ya no me acuerdo de nada…

-Oh, supongo que es mi culpa- Hablo Kazehana de golpe con una sonrisa despreocupada- la fiesta termino y Miya nos dijo que fuéramos todos a dormir así que entre Matsu y yo te llevamos con nosotras, desde luego tu habitación y la de Minato-kun quedan algo distantes por lo que decidimos llevarte con nosotras para ahorrar el viaje y te dejamos dormir con tu Ashikabi… no es eso maravilloso… pasar toda la noche con tu Ashikabi… ahhh!, es tan romántico …

-De modo que las culpables fueron ustedes- Murmuro el Sekirei muy irritado, sin embargo, no fue necesaria su participación.

-¿De verdad creen eso… **Kazehana-san… Matsu-san…?** -Les susurro tétricamente junto a sus oídos.

Segundos después, la pelivioleta y la pelirroja se lamentaban un segundo Chichón que descansaba en la parte superior del primero.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Era cerca del mediodía, con Tsukiumi y Musubi en su ya clásica competencia de compras, Kazehana bebiendo sake en el techo, Kusano jugando con Uzume en la habitación de esta, Matsu en su propio cuarto y con Homura y Akitsu en paradero desconocido, Minato se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar con la intención de relajarse unos momentos escuchando los sonidos que le llegaban de la cocina, producidos por Miya yendo y viniendo mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

-¿Minato-sama?- Le llego la voz de Akitsu y al levantar la cabeza, el Ashikabi vio de pie junto a él a su ultima ¿o primera?, Sekirei observándolo con la misma expresión apagada de siempre pero con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad como cada vez que los enfocaba en él.

-¿Akitsu?- Se sorprendió el chico- creí que estabas con Kagari-san.

-No, yo… estaba en el jardín de atrás… pensando…-

La curiosa seriedad en la voz de su Sekirei hizo que Minato inmediatamente recordara el sueño de la castaña en la mañana llenándolo de un sentimiento de afecto y protección por la chica.

Más que nada y como el Ashikabi que era, Minato había aprendido que lo primero en su lista de prioridades era la felicidad de sus Sekireis, el verlas tristes o preocupadas no eran para nada opciones a considerar, de ser posible, Minato ansiaba más que nada que sus Sekireis se sintieran contentas y sonrieran de forma natural… especialmente esta Sekirei quien parecía desconocer lo que era sonreír.

Con eso en mente, el joven le dedico una sonrisa a su Sekirei tendiéndole una mano en una silenciosa invitación a acercársele y sentarse con él.

No obstante, Akitsu no se sentó a su lado (como era la intención de Minato) sino que luego de tomar su mano se acerco y se ubico a horcajadas directamente sobre el regazo del joven dejando con eso sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro sorprendiendo al chico.

Por su parte, y una vez ''sentada'', Akitsu poso su mano libre (la otra seguía en posesión de Minato), sobre una esquina del torso del pelinegro y allí se quedo, mirando directamente a su Ashikabi a los ojos en los cuales, este pudo vislumbrar un gran deseo de complementación y pertenecía.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, los ojos de la castaña descendieron hasta los labios de Minato y poco a poco fue acortando las distancias cerrándole la boca con la suya en un suave y delicado beso.

Instantes después, las alas de luz de hielo zafiro de Akitsu se desplegaron detrás de ella haciendo que por un momento la chica cerrara sus ojos y los volviera a abrir esta vez un poco humedecidos mientras se separaba de su Ashikabi y desviaba la vista hacia un espejo en la pared en el cual podía ver sus propias las brillando con gran intensidad.

-¿Akitsu?- Le susurró Minato preocupado por la lágrimas que intentaban salir de las grises orbes de su Sekirei, siendo esta la primera vez que una de sus Sekireis lloraba después de besarlo, lo que lo desconcertaba ya que creía que eso las hacía sentirse felices- ¿estás bien?

Akitsu volvió su vista hacia él y nuevamente en silencio, poso sus labios sobre los de Minato apoyándose un poco más en el observando de soslayo sus alas en el espejo durante un momento tras el cual cerro sus ojos y soltando la mano del chico y abandonando su hombro le rodeo el cuello con ambas extremidades profundizando aun más el beso compartido.

Totalmente confundido por el raro accionar de su Sekirei, Minato no podía hacer nada más que devolverle el beso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Por un lado, la Sekirei parecía triste mas curiosamente no dejaba de besarlo si no todo lo contrario puesto que lo envolvía con sus brazos y juntaba sus cuerpos casi de forma desesperada sin separase de él ni por la necesidad de oxigeno haciendo que el Ashikabi se preguntara que era lo que le sucedía.

Completamente ajenos al tiempo que corría y el lugar en el que se encontraban, los dos continuaron besándose sin percatarse de la llegada de Musubi y de Tsukiumi de su batalla de compras (nueva victoria de la castaña), la cual estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre los amantes de no ser por la oportuna… ''y desgraciada para Minato'' llegada de cierta persona.

-Sahashi-san… **sí que tienes agallas**…-

-Gulp!-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Despidiéndose con un beso de cada una de sus Sekireis (a excepción de Musubi, Kusano y de Homura), Minato y Musubi se marcharon hacia la Universidad en donde el Ashikabi de la posada estaría asistiendo a su tan ansiado primer día.

-¡Y recuerda que no se te permite besarlo Musubi!- Le grito Tsukiumi como despedida- ¡después de todo tu ya lo estas acompañando!...

Volviendo levente la cabeza hacia atrás Minato recordó la pequeña disputa que hubo hace tan solo un par de minutos atrás.

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

-¡No Mina-tan!, ¡por supuesto que no!- Se negaba Matsu de forma tajante.

-¿Eh?, va… vamos Matsu-san, estoy seguro que no pasara nada- Trato de convencerla Minato.

-Si digo que no es no- Se mantuvo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los lentes- ¿ya has olvidado lo que paso la ultima vez?.

-Eh, bueno, eso fue porque…-

-Por increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo con Matsu- Tercio Homura- ya se ah demostrado lo peligroso que puede ser para ti el salir solo bajo las condiciones del Plan Sekirei.

-Hmm, si eso es verdad pero…-

-¡Ningún pero Minato!- Intervino Tsukiumi- a partir de ahora siempre que salgas de la posada serás acompañada por alguna de nosotras… ¡no permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo del Ashikabi del Sur!.

-¡Musubi tampoco!- Añadió la castaña con energías.

-Musubi-chan, ¿tu también?-

-No son las únicas- Se unió Kazehana abrazándolo por la espalda- yo también estoy preocupada por tu seguridad y lo que propuso Matsu me parece lo mejor.

Minato se quedo en silencio unos instantes observando a sus siete Sekireis devolverle la mirada.

Todo había comenzado cuando empezó a prepararse para ir a su primer día de Universidad, sin embargo, no pudo dar ni dos pasos fuera de la posada cuando se vio, literalmente, arrastrado de nuevo a la seguridad interior y rodeado por todas sus Sekireis quienes comenzaron a regañarlo por su insensatez en especial Matsu que rápidamente sugirió la idea de que si deseaba salir una de ellas debía si o si acompañarlo.

Desde luego, no era que el pelinegro desdeñase la compañía de sus ''esposas'' no obstante lo cual el que lo estuvieran cuidando como a un niño pequeño lo ponía un poco… hasta la propia Kusano incluso actuaba excesivamente protectora con el…

-Escucha Mina-tan- Continuo Matsu- después del incidente con el Ashikabi del Sur lo que menos deseamos, y estoy segura de que tú tampoco, es que algo como eso se vuelva a repetir, sin contar con que no era la primera vez que te veías envuelto en un peligro serio… debido a eso todas nosotras decidimos que enmendaríamos nuestros errores y que a partir de ahora te cuidaríamos mejor.

-¿Cuidarme mejor?, pero si siempre están protegiéndome…-

-Por lo que ahora solo queda por decidir quién será la que te acompañe a tu Universidad- Siguió la pelirroja ignorando lo ultimo- hmm, ¿alguna candidata?.

-¡Yo iré!- Grito de inmediato Tsukiumi.

-¡Musubi ira con Minato-san!- Se ofreció la castaña

-Ku también-

-Onee-san no piensa quedarse atrás- Agrego Kazehana guiñándole un ojo a su Ashikabi.

-No dejare que nadie lastime a Minato-sama- Murmuro Akitsu en tono grave.

-Bueno… no es que quiera ir pero… eres mi Ashikabi… así que no tengo otra opción mas que ir contigo…- Balbuceaba Homura con las mejillas rojas hasta darse cuenta de la mirada fija de Matsu sobre ella- ¿Qu.. ¿Qué?...

-…-.

-…-.

-…Tsundere…-

-¿¡QUIEN ES TSUNDERE!- Grito el Sekirei haciendo aparecer una pequeña flama sobre la palma de su mano consiguiendo que inmediatamente se le borrara la sonrisa divertida de la cara de la pelirroja que volvió a ponerse seria antes de continuar.

-Hmm, seis candidatas…- Cavilo Matsu pensativa- o mejor dicho cinco porque lo lamento Kusano-tan aun eres demasiado joven para estar sola como guardaespaldas de Mina-tan.

-¡Ku puede cuidar de Onii-chan!- Se enojo la pequeña.

-Ah, si, si, lo sabemos Ku-chan- Se apresuró a calmarla el pelinegro- pero Matsu-san tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso para que solo nosotros dos vayamos a…

En respuesta, la niña le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos al mas puro estilo de Tsukiumi mientras inflaba sus mejillas con molestia.

``Lo eh pensado antes pero… Ku-chan cada vez se parece más y más a Tsukiumi´´ Sonreía el chico sin dejar de observar con ojos risueños a su Sekirei mas joven.

-Bien, eso nos deja a cinco… esto será difícil - Continuo Matsu que al igual que el resto observaba divertida la reacción de Kusano- sin embargo solo una lo acompañara por lo que Mina-tan deberá elegir quien será la afortunada.

-¿¡Que!, ¿¡Yo!- Se sorprendió el chico con algo de temor.

``¡No hay forma en que haga algo como eso!, ¡si elijo a una las demás me asesinarían!´´ Gritaba mentalmente el asustado joven.

-Por supuesto que tu, ¿Quién mas puede hacerlo?- Lo apremio la pelirroja.

-Ah, ¿y que tal tu?, si, eso seria bueno, yo mejor paso, si, estoy muy seguro de que tu eres mas que capaz de decidir por tu cuenta algo como esto a ja ja ja- Se reía Minato de puro nerviosismo.

-Hmm, eso es verdad pero… - La chica hizo una pausa en tanto volvía a acomodarse los anteojos- en estos momentos Matsu no goza de gran popularidad entre sus compañeras aquí presentes… -Murmuro ante la atenta y seria mirada del resto de las Sekireis de Minato clavadas en ella- … y realmente temo que la vida de Matsu corra un gran peligro si toma una mala decisión que en vista de los precedentes y las diferentes personalidades de todas tus Sekireis tiene al menos un 80 % de ocurrir… en otras palabras Mina-tan… esta vez no puedo ayudarte…

-¿¡Que!-

Al ver la desesperación reflejadas en el rostro de su Ashikabi Homura decidió apiadarse de él y ayudarlo.

-Hmm, ¿y que tal si lo decidimos por el orden de nuestros alados?- Sugirió tras lo cual recibió una mirada de profunda gratitud del pelinegro.

-¿El orden de nuestros alados?- Dudo Tsukiumi con desconfianza.

-Si, por ejemplo, Musubi que fue la primera en obtener sus alas ser la primera que lo acompañe, la segunda en obtener sus alas que lo acompañe al día siguiente y así sucesivamente, ¿Qué les parece?.

-¿O sea que yo seré la cuarta eh?- Murmuro la rubia sin estar demasiado convencida.

-¿Y yo la quinta?- Inquirió Kazehana- hum, eso no me deja en una buena posición.

-Pero… ¿según lo que dijo Takami-san ayer… no era Akitsu-san la primera Sekirei de Minato-san?- Intervino Musubi creando un corto silencio tras sus palabras.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Bramo Tsukiumi de golpe casi rompiéndole los tímpanos a la desafortunada castaña que estaba justo a su lado.

-Tsukiumi, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- Le pregunto Minato sin comprender su reacción, la que si parecían entender, Kazehana, Homura y Matsu, esta última respondiendo a la pregunta que no fuese dirigida a ella.

-Bueno, en cierta forma es entendible- Murmuro la pelirroja con un dejo de diversión en la voz- si Akitsu-tan toma oficialmente el puesto de ''la numero 1'' que actualmente ocupa Musubi-tan, eso cambiaria drásticamente el orden de las ''posiciones '' enviándola aun mas abajo en la jerarquía Sekirei ku ku ku ku…

-¿Huh?, ¿jerarquía Sekirei?, ¿que es eso?-

-¡Musubi quedaría segunda!- Exclamo la Sekirei sonriendo contenta.

-Ku seria la tercera- La imito la niña.

-Y muestra bragas-chan terminaría siendo la quinta- Sonrío Kazehana dando un trago de sake.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Le grito la rubia ofendida.

-¡Quinta!- Dijeron Musubi y Kusano al mismo tiempo señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Ustedes quédense calladas!- Se sulfuro la chica cada vez mas enojada- de cualquier forma no lo permitiré, como la esposa legal de Minato ¡nunca lo permitiré!.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

Al final, entre varias idas y vueltas, se decidió por la sugerencia inicial de Homura, y Musubi (para gran fastidio de Tsukiumi) siendo la primera en obtener sus alas por Minato, fue la encargada de ser también su primer acompañante, quedando Tsukiumi para el segundo día (debido a las imposibilidades de Kusano y Matsu), Kazehana para el tercero y Homura y Akitsu para los siguientes.

Minato y Musubi continuaron su camino hasta perder de vista la posada cuando el Ashikabi se giro al percatarse de que su Sekirei estaba mirando detrás de ella.

-¿Pasa algo Musubi-chan?- Se intrigo el chico.

Sin responderle, la castaña volvió a dirigir su vista al frente o mas precisamente hacia su Ashikabi poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios como hacia cada vez que pensaba en algo tras lo cual esbozo una deslumbrante sonrisa llena de alegría y salto a los brazos de Minato poniéndose en puntas de pie y besándolo en los labios dejando muy asombrado a su ''marido''.

-¿Mu… subi-chan?- Musito el chico ni bien la Sekirei se separara de él.

-Je je, solo pensaba que no era justo que todas pudieran besarte menos yo- Sonrió la chica con algo de inocencia.

-Musubi-chan… ¿a ti tampoco te gusta perder no es así?-

-¡Musubi no perderá contra nadie!- Declaro la Sekirei en voz alta- ¡y mucho menos si se trata de Minato-san!

``Creo que Musubi-chan ah pasado demasiado tiempo con Tsukiumi´´ Suspiro mentalmente el Ashikabi antes de seguir junto a su Sekirei.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Debido a que la Universidad quedaba algo alejada de la posada, Minato y su Sekirei se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para tomar uno y llegar más rápido, no obstante en la entrada fueron detenidos por dos soldados del M.B.I que rápidamente los habían reconocido como participantes del Plan Sekirei.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto uno de los soldados a Minato.

-Minato Sahashi- Le respondió este.

-¿Y a dónde piensan que van?- Les pregunto el otro en tanto el primero se dedicaba a buscar el nombre de Minato en la base de archivos.

-¿A dónde?, bueno, a la Universidad de Todai por supuesto- Le respondió el pelinegro- hoy es mi primer día.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que tomar otro camino- Le negó el pase el mismo sujeto- todos los Ashikabis y Sekireis tienen prohibido el uso de vehículos públicos.

-¿Eh?, no puede ser… lle… ¡llegare tarde!- Se alarmo Minato.

-Pues lo lamento, tendrás que ir a pie o alquilar un auto o…-

-¡No espera!- Lo interrumpió de repente el primero.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Este tipo… ¡es el Ashikabi del Norte!-

-¿¡Qué!-

Acercándose al primer soldado el segundo observo la información sobre Minato en una pantalla constatando las palabras del primero, tras lo cual se volvió a acercar al chico y a su Sekirei.

-¿Solo esta esa Sekirei contigo verdad?- Le pregunto para luego recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del pelinegro- en ese caso pueden pasar…

-¿Eh?, ¿no habían dicho recién que…-

-Se prohíbe la entrada a todos los Ashikabis y Sekireis pero, se hace una excepción a aquellos Ashikabis que tienen mas de una Sekirei… siempre y cuando estén con solamente una de sus Sekireis se les dejara utilizar los transportes públicos- Explico el soldado de forma rápida.

``Ya veo´´ Pensaba Minato tras las palabras del hombre ``dejando al resto de sus Sekireis varadas en la capital se aseguran de que el Ashikabi no intente escapar, es prácticamente como utilizar a las Sekireis como un seguro para retener al Ashikabi ligado a la capital y que este no sienta deseos de escapar, hmm… como se esperaba de la retorcida mente del presidente…´´.

Tras darle las gracias a los guardias, Minato y Musubi continuaron y subieron al tren consiguiendo llegar justo sobre la hora a la Universidad, sin embargo al llegar allí el Ashikabi se enfrento a un problema que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido para su mente.

``¿En donde diablos voy a dejar a Musubi-chan?´´

La Sekirei lo había acompañado pero, no por eso iban a dejarla pasar al aula con el y tampoco podía dejarla dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar o decirle que se volviera sola a la posada como seguramente desconocía el camino de regreso ni mucho menos como tomar un subte en el supuesto caso de que los soldados del M.B.I la dejasen.

Afortunadamente para el chico, la solución se le presento como por arte de magia, o mejor decir luego de ingresar al establecimiento cuando cerca de la entrada diviso una amplia cafetería en la cual no tenia dudas la castaña no tendría ningún problema en esperarlo mientras llenaba su estomago.

Entregándole su billetera, Minato la envió a la cafetería diciéndole que por nada del mundo dejara ese lugar hasta que el volviese por ella, tras lo cual se despidió y se dirigió hacia el aula en donde se dictarían sus primeras lecciones.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Vaya, esto no es tan difícil como creí que seria- Sonrió Minato muy contento consigo mismo.

Durante toda su vida siempre había tenido las mejores calificaciones y nunca bajo del primer puesto de la clasificación general ya sea en primaria, secundaria o en el Instituto, no obstante su fracaso durante el año anterior lo había afectado significativamente en su desempeño, mas luego de aprobar su segundo intento y tras conocer a sus Sekireis su confianza en si mismo había regresado mas fuerte que antes si cabía y pleno de confianza ningún ejercicio suponía un gran problema para él.

-Este, perdona, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- Lo sorprendió una voz cerca suyo y al levantar la vista vio de pie junto a él a un chico de aparentemente su misma edad (aunque su rostro aniñado le daba la apariencia de ser mas joven), de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color- es el único asiento que queda disponible…

-¿Eh?- Casi como si no creyese ser el al que le dirigían la palabra, Minato desvió su vista por el resto del salón observando verdaderamente que no había ningún otro asiento vacío, tras lo cual su cerebro algo lento reacciono por fin y ofreció la silla a su nuevo compañero- S… si claro que si, adelante yo… lo siento es que… estaba concentrado en los ejercicios y…

-Si lo se, te estuve viendo un rato hasta que reaccionaste- Le dijo el otro con una sonrisa amistosa mientras ocupaba el lugar al lado de Minato- estabas totalmente concentrado en tu hoja.

-Lo… lo siento…-

-Je je, por cierto ¿eres bastante único no es así?-

-¿Huh?-

-Tu… parecías disfrutarlo… mientras resolvías los ejercicios… te veías feliz… es la primera vez que conozco a alguien al que le hace feliz estudiar je je je-

-Ah, bueno… no es que me haga feliz es solo que… estaban algo fáciles je je… eso es todo- Sonrió Minato con algo de torpeza.

-Hmmmm…- El otro chico se inclino levemente dándole una ojeada a los ejercicios del Ashikabi del Norte tras lo cual abrió sus ojos con enorme sorpresa- ¿fáciles?, no logro entender absolutamente nada…

-Ah…- Sin saber que decir Minato prefirió el silencio antes que meter la pata con cualquier comentario raro.

-Haruka-

-¿Eh?- Por segunda vez el pelinegro se vio sorprendido cuando el otro chico le ofreció amistosamente su mano.

-Haruka Shigi, ese es mi nombre-

-Minato Sahashi- Le devolvió el Ashikabi estrechándole la mano- un placer cono…

-¿Minato Sahashi?- Se asombro el castaño.

-Eh, ah, si, ¿hay algún pro…-

-¿Realmente eres tú?-

-Bueno… hay más de 100.000.000 de japoneses por lo que imagino que por ahí habrá algún que otro Sahashi y bueno… Minato tampoco es un nombre demasiado único así que a lo mejor…-

-¿?¿?¿?-

-Perdón, estoy divagando demasiado eh… ¿me conoces de algún lado?-

-Como, ¿no lo sabes?-

-¿Saber que?-

-¡Eres el Nº 1 de la clasificación en los nuevos ingresos a Todai este año!- Exclamo Haruka con emoción.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Claro!... hmm, bueno ahora al menos tiene sentido como es que para ti estos ejercicios son tan simples- Razono el castaño.

-Ah bien, no son tan sencillos en realidad-

-¿Te importaría ayudarme?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sabes?, si pudieras ayudarme me sería realmente de ayuda- Le dijo Haruka- con alguien tan sorprendente como tu ayudándome incluso yo podría...

-Eh... no soy nada sorprendente ni mucho menos...- Se cohibió el pelinegro algo avergonzado por las adulaciones del otro.

-¡Claro que lo eres!, en comparación conmigo... yo... no soy muy bueno en esto, incluso estoy sorprendido de que pudiera ser capaz de aprobar en mi segundo intento...

-Yo también aprobé en mi segundo intento- Le revelo Minato por lo bajo.

-¿Eh?, ¿bromeas?, ¿un genio como tú? ¡Imposible!-

-No, lo digo en serio, también fracase el año pasado y recién pude logarlo en mi segundo intento...- Minato le sonrió a su interlocutor- no se trata de ser un genio o alguien sin ningún aparente talento, si te esfuerzas en lo que haces lograras lo que sea te propongas... solo... solo debes tener más confianza en ti mismo...- Le aconsejo repitiendo las mismas palabras que una vez le dijera Matsu a el mismo.

-Sahashi...- Musito Haruka sorprendido- tu... realmente eres un gran tipo...- Le sonrió de vuelta mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad dando paso luego a las de la tarde y Haruka, con la ayuda de Minato, fue entendiendo poco a poco cada uno de los ítems de los profesores y al final logro resolver varios ejercicios por su cuenta.

-¡Realmente lo hice!- Exclamo el chico casi con euforia mientras el pelinegro y el salían del aula y caminaban por los abarrotados pasillos de la Universidad.

-¿lo ves?, te dije que si lo intentabas lo lograrías- Le concedió Minato yendo inmediatamente detrás de él.

-Sí, gracias, aunque no lo hubiera conseguido sin tus enseñanzas a ja ja, por cierto eres muy bueno en eso, fue más fácil entenderte a ti que a los profesores, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de ser un profesor o algo así?-

-¿Profesor?, hmm, pues no, la verdad eso nunca se me paso por la cabeza-

-Qué pena, es una verdadera lástima...-

Los dos siguieron caminando entre la multitud charlando amistosamente sin notar que eran observados a corta distancia por una pareja.

-¿Es ese el sujeto?- Le pregunto un chico de corto cabello negro y ojos azules a una joven de largo cabello castaño y orbes del mismo color que su acompañante.

-Sí, lo es...- Confirmo la chica con sus ojos clavados en Minato.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-

-El pelinegro... ¿?... espera, ¿dijiste cual de los dos?...-

-Lo hice - Murmuro su compañero dándole una mirada en blanco.

-¿Acaso tratas de decirme que...- La chica se detuvo volviendo su atención al par de jóvenes que iban caminando por delante de ellos- ho... esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que me esperaba...

Guardando silencio, el par siguió al Ashikabi del Norte y a su compañero ignorando las miradas soñadoras por parte de muchas chicas de las que era objeto el atractivo Sekirei.

Mientras tanto, Minato y Haruka continuaban su conversación cuando de repente el castaño se detuvo de golpe quedando con la vista clavada al frente.

-¿Shigi-san?, ¿sucede algo?- Minato siguió con la vista hacia donde el chico estaba mirando encontrándose con un reloj de pared que daba la hora.

-¿Ya... es tan tarde?- Murmuro Haruka para sí mismo- no me di cuenta... quizás... quizás este asustada ahora mismo...

-¿Asustada?, ¿de quién...-

-Lo siento Sahashi- Hablo el otro de repente volviéndose levemente hacia el pelinegro- pero tengo que irme... ¡mañana nos vemos!- Se despidió con la mano para acto seguido comenzar a correr y salir como una exhalación del establecimiento.

-Shigi... san...- Musito el Ashikabi sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su nuevo compañero- ¿tendrá algún problema en su hogar?...

Un poco decepcionado por la tan súbita marcha del castaño, Minato se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de Musubi.

Y al igual que se lo dijera, la Sekirei aun lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, rodeada de una gran multitud que la observaba atónita devorar plato tras plato de comida que le servían.

Rápidamente, el Ashikabi ''rescato'' a los agotados cocineros de su voraz Sekirei tomándola de la mano y sacándola lo mas apuradamente que pudo del sitio antes de que llamaran la atención mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo.

-Toma Minato-san- Le sonrió Musubi devolviéndole la billetera.

-Oh, gracias Musubi-chan- Le devolvió el chico tomando el objeto de las manos de su Sekirei solo para abrirlo y encontrárselo totalmente vacío- ¿huh?... Mu... Musubi-chan... y... ¿y el dinero?...

-Oh, creo que ya no hay mas...- Respondió la chica con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Huh?... pero... aquí había varios miles de yens... ¿cómo...- Minato se sentía a punto de ponerse a llorar, hasta que recordó en parte los precios exorbitantes que manejaban en ese lugar y el enorme apetito de la castaña.

``Definitivamente esa no es una buena combinación para mi bolsillo´´ Se lamentaba el pelinegro jurándose a sí mismo en nunca más volver a dejarle su billetera a su primer Sekirei.

-Por cierto Musubi-chan, si se te acabo el dinero ¿cómo es que aun seguías comprando comida?- Quiso saber el joven.

-Oh sí, estaba pensando en eso cuando me acorde que tenia esto- La castaña rebusco en los bolsillos de su traje y saco la ya olvidada por Minato tarjeta del M.B.I- solo se la mostré y ese señor siguió trayéndome mucha deliciosa comida...

Minato se la quedo viendo un momento observando la expresión llena de alegría de su Sekirei.

-Musubi-chan... ¿eres bastante lista cuando te lo propones eh?-

-¿Huh?-

-No, nada- Musito el chico tras lo cual retomaron el camino saliendo de los terrenos de la Universidad de regreso a la posada al tiempo que planeaba pasar por un banco a retirar algo de dinero.

-¿Y?, ¿no piensas ir a saludarlo?- Hablo Kiyo señalando las espaldas del Ashikabi del Norte y su Sekirei.

-Esa chica que esta con el... ¿es una Sekirei verdad?- Le devolvió su Ashikabi en tono cauteloso.

-Sí, lo es, pude ver su marca mientras comía totalmente concentrada en la cafetería-

-Y dime Kiyo, ¿ustedes los Sekireis no tienen esa especie de sexto sentido que les indica cuando están frente a un Ashikabi incluso si no es el suyo?-

-No lo llamaría un sexto sentido pero si, lo tenemos...-

-Si me acercara a Sahashi-sempai y por consiguiente a su Sekirei, ¿no detectaría esta inmediatamente que se encuentra ante otro Ashikabi?-

-¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que quieres acercarte a ese sujeto sin que se entere de que también eres una Ashikabi?-

-Exactamente-

-Buena suerte con eso...-

La chica sonrió antes de continuar.

-Ciertamente es difícil y por eso es que no puedo actuar de forma temeraria ¿has entendido?-

-Sí, sí, ¿no te prometí ya que no iniciaría otra pelea hasta que tú me ordenaras lo contrario?-

-Por supuesto que sí, y me alegra ver que hasta el momento lo has cumplido tal y como me lo prometiste...-

-¡Natsumi!- En ese momento alguien pronuncio su nombre y la chica se volteo encontrándose con un par de compañeras que le hacían señas para que se acercara a ellas.

-Tus amigas te llaman- Le aviso el chico.

-Puedo verlo, tú puedes regresar a casa Kiyo, intentaremos nuevamente hacer contacto mañana-

-Si, como ordenes- Con esas últimas palabras, el pelinegro se desvaneció en el aire mientras la chica se acomodaba en cabello y se marchaba junto a sus amigas pensando en lo interesante que se pondría el siguiente día.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡Llegas tarde Minato!- Ladro Tsukiumi con las manos en sus caderas al tiempo que fulminaba a su ''marido'' con la mirada, a su lado Kusano adoptaba su misma postura mirando al Ashikabi con la misma expresión que la Sekirei de Agua- ¿no habrás estado haciendo cosas raras con Musubi no?.

-Claro que no!- Se defendió el chico colocando sus manos delante suyo a modo de defensa- so... solo me desvié un poco para retirar algo de dinero de un banco eso es todo, ¿verdad Musubi-chan?...

-Si, así es- Confirmo esta que para gran alivio del pelinegro no dijo nada que pudiera ser nuevamente malinterpretado.

A pesar de eso, el chico no dejo de recibir miradas llenas de sospecha de parte de sus Sekireis, por lo que se sintió muy aliviado cuando la voz de Miya los llamo para que se preparen para la cena.

Esta transcurrió de manera normal, es decir con Musubi (ganadora de la última competencia de compras) sentada a su lado intentando darle de comer mientras era asesinado por la vista de Tsukiumi que miraba la escena llena de celos y envidia.

Tras negar suavemente el ofrecimiento de Musubi, Minato siguió comiendo desviando su vista por el resto de sus Sekireis.

A su izquierda, del otro lado de Musubi, estaba una silenciosa Akitsu que comía lentamente sin levantar la cabeza aunque de vez en cuando giraba apenas los ojos observando el semblante de su Ashikabi, volviendo rápidamente su vista al frente en el momento que la mirada de pelinegro conectaba con la suya.

En una de las esquinas junto a Miya y una a cada lado se encontraban Kazehana y Matsu conversando con la casera, al lado de la pelivioleta y justo enfrente de Musubi, Homura permanecía en silencio intercambiando de vez en cuando algunas palabras con las tres.

Tsukiumi, al lado del peligris y enfrente de su Ashikabi no le quitaba la vista a este y a Musubi gruñendo por la bajo su mala suerte mientras rumiaba que sería su turno al día siguiente.

Seguida de la rubia, estaba Kusano que se reía de las muecas que hacia Uzume sentada en la otra punta de la mesa.

Deteniendo su vista en la más pequeña de sus Sekireis, Minato recordó el modo en el que fuera encontrado por sus Sekireis de los terrenos del Ashikabi del Sur.

``¿Telepatía eh?... o al menos es lo que Matsu me explico ayer durante la fiesta...´´ El Ashikabi seguía absorto del resto del mundo sin dejar de observar a Kusano ``¿debería intentarlo?... si es verdad que Ku-chan y yo estamos unidos telepáticamente... eso seria de mucha ayuda´´

Tomando una decisión, el chico cerró sus ojos y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas intentando comunicarse con la niña a través de sus mentes, no obstante lo cual, y pasados algunos segundos, no pasaba absolutamente nada.

``No está funcionando... ¿quizás sea solo ella la que puede utilizar la telepatía de forma libre, hmm... ¿habrá algún truco en esto?´´

Muy pensativo, el chico siguió con la vista concentrada en la pequeña intentando llamarla con la mente.

-Minato… Minato… ¡Minato!- Grito de repente Tsukiumi al ver que su Ashikabi no le hacía caso.

-¿¡Sí!- Se sobresalto el pelinegro.

-¿Qué hacías tan concentrado mirando a Kusano?-

-¿Eh?- Minato sudo frío como las últimas palabras de la rubia, unidas al anterior grito, atrajeron la atención de las demás, incluida la propia Sekirei verde, que se sonrojo al escuchar eso, en tanto el resto observaban al chico con distintas expresiones.

-Ku ku ku… vaya Mina-tan… pensaba que te gustaban los pechos grandes… pero veo que también te interesan las niñas, ku ku ku…-

-Deja de malinterpretar todo por favor-

-Ara, Sahashi-san, ¿realmente te has convertido en todo un depravado no es así?- Se reía Miya tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¡No!- Exclamo el chico- ¿y podría dejar de tratarme como si fuera un pervertido?- Le pidió casi con lagrimas.

-Ya, ¿y entonces por qué observabas a Kusano?- Esta pregunta no salió de labios de Tsukiumi sino de Homura, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro.

-¿Eh?, bu… bueno… no es lo que seguramente están pensando, yo… tan solo trataba de… ya saben… la telepatía de la que Matsu-san hablo…-

-¿Intentabas comunícate con Kusano-tan a través de sus mentes?- Pregunto Matsu.

-¿Telepatía?- Inquirió Miya levantando las cejas.

-Sí, al parecer se está empezando a desarrollar esa habilidad entre Mina-tan y nosotras… Kusano-tan es la primera en mostrar los signos pero estoy segura que todas seremos capaces de ''hacerlo con Mina-tan''?-

-Abstente de comentarios con doble sentido Matsu-san… ¿quieres perder la vida acaso?-

-So… solo bromeaba Miya-tan- Se asusto la pelirroja.

-¿Y?, ¿has podido comunicarte con Ku-chan?- Pregunto Kazehana sonriéndole a su Ashikabi.

-No, no lo eh hecho- Admitió este soltando un suspiro.

-¿Onii-chan quiere hablar conmigo?- Lo cuestiono la niña y ante la afirmación del pelinegro cerro con fuerza sus ojos y comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con el chico.

Interesados por esto, el Ashikabi y el resto de las Sekireis de la posada guardaron silencio observando el semblante concentrado de la rubia.

-¿Esta… funcionando?- Quiso saber Tsukiumi mirando a Minato.

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Hmm, a lo mejor aun se encuentra en la fase de rastreo- Murmuro la pelirroja.

-Pero estoy seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Ku-chan en más de una ocasión- Le dijo Minato en tanto Kusano volvía a abrir sus ojos y miraba a su Ashikabi como disculpándose- no te preocupes Ku-chan, ya aprenderemos como utilizar esta habilidad- Le sonrió para gran alegría de la niña que le devolvió contenta la sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con rapidez y cada uno se retiro al dormitorio asignado por la casera, algo que desde luego seis de las siete Sekireis del único Ashikabi de la posada ignoraron por completo yendo directamente a la habitación del pelinegro, aunque para su desgracia, la casera ya esperaba ese movimiento y las ''regaño'' debido a lo cual no les quedo más remedio que obedecer la principal regla del lugar.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Al día siguiente, Minato se dirigió a la Universidad acompañado esta vez de Tsukiumi, la rubia (al igual que Musubi el día anterior), lo beso ni bien salieran de la vista de la posada luego de que las demás lo despidieran también con uno.

-Es injusto que sea la única que no recibe un beso tuyo- Se excuso la chica apartando el rostro con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

``Es exactamente lo mismo que dijo Musubi-chan´´ Sonrió Minato ``creo que sería mejor no decírselo… por mi propio bien…´´.

Los dos llegaron a la estación de trenes siendo nuevamente recibidos por dos soldados repitiéndose la misma situación del día anterior lo que no dejo de molestar al chico que no pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría que soportar eso todos los días que iría a la universidad.

Ningún otro percance ocurrió durante el resto del viaje y Minato y su Sekirei llegaron a la universidad.

-Te esperare cerca de aquí- Le dijo Tsukiumi al momento que se separaron para entrar- ¡no tardes mucho Minato!- Le dijo antes de retirarse.

-No…- El chico intento responderle pero solo pudo hablarle al viento como la rubia ya había desaparecido- no es así como funciona este lugar…- Completo el pelinegro en voz baja…, ahhh… solo espero que no se le ocurra ingresar al ver que tardo demasiado…

Algo preocupado por ese hecho, Minato ingreso y se dirigió inmediatamente al primer salón que le tocaba ese día contento de saber que se reencontraría con su compañero del día anterior.

Nunca en su vida había tenido amigos, debido en parte al hecho de ser un estudiante destacado donde quiera que fuese, lo que generaba mucha envidia y desdén de sus compañeros varones, que sumado a su personalidad en general retraída de aquellos días (personalidad que en parte aun conservaba), y a su completa falta de habilidades sociales lo apartaron del resto.

Por esa razón se sentía feliz de encontrar un amigo con el que compartir experiencias y un buen rato de risas.

Desgraciadamente para el Ashikabi del Norte, Haruka no hizo acto de aparición en ningún momento y el pelinegro se quedo allí lamentándose y preguntándose al mismo tiempo que le pudo haber pasado.

-Perdón, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- Le pregunto una voz femenina en ese momento.

Minato levanto el rostro y para su enorme sorpresa se encontró con la chica de instituto que conociera en el parque durante su ''cita'' con Homura.

-Tu…- Musito.

-Hola, Sahashi-sempai- Lo saludo la castaña con entusiasmo- es bueno volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo- Sonrió el chico invitándola a sentarse- vaya, ¿así que has comenzado tu también?.

-Sí, y por lo que parece estaremos compartiendo algunas clases-

-Eso creo y por cierto ¿Sahashi-sempai?, estamos en el mismo curso así que esa forma de llamarme…-

-Aunque estemos en el mismo curso eres un año mayor que yo así que es lo que corresponde-

-Puede ser, pero si eres la única que me llamara así sonara un tanto extraño- Trato de convencerla el chico.

-Hmm, en eso tienes razón…- La chica enmudeció por unos segundos tras los cuales sonrió y se acerco al chico quizás demasiado cerca como para parecer que lo hacía de forma casual- ya, ¿entonces como debo llamarte?… quizás… Mi… na… to…

-¿Eh?- El pelinegro enrojeció por el tono tan sugerente y la cercanía de la chica notando que tenía el escote de su camisa abierto mostrando un poco de su busto- haaaa!, e… ¡estas cerca!… - Casi grito el chico alejándose.

-¿Hm?, oh lo siento… no me di cuenta…- Sonrió la castaña mientras volvía a sentarse y le daba al pelinegro una mirada entre divertida y soñadora- ¿entonces aceptas… que te llame Minato?

-¡Sempai está bien!- Se apresuro a contestar el Ashikabi un poco nervioso en tanto giraba la cabeza hacia el lado contrario por lo que no fue capaz de notar la mirada llena de decepción de la joven.

-De acuerdo… si es lo que tú quieres… - Acepto – hmm, ahora que lo pienso, aun no nos hemos presentado de forma adecuada ¿no es así?

-Ciertamente- Estuvo de acuerdo Minato- nunca escuche tu nombre.

-Natsumi… Natsumi Tsugihara…-

-Minato Sahashi-

-¿El Nº 1 de los ingresados eh?- Murmuro la castaña sonriendo de lado.

-Ah, si… bueno, ¡es lo que he oído decir!… aunque claro, hasta ayer no tenía ni idea…-

-A ja ja ja, eres bastante diferente de los otros ''genios'' que eh conocido- Sonrió Natsumi.

-Lo… lo siento por eso- Se disculpo el Ashikabi aun sin saber de que se disculpaba, acto que llamo la atención de la chica.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué te disculpas?-

-No, lo siento, es solo un reflejo de mi juventud…-

-Pero si aun eres joven a ja ja ja ja, sí que eres raro…-

Sin saber que objetar, el pelinegro tan solo se callo esperando que su compañera dejara de reírse.

Afortunadamente para él, la castaña no tardo demasiado en eso y los dos continuaron con su conversación en voz baja mientras resolvían los ejercicios del día hasta que el profesor de turno indico que era la hora de marcharse.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Ah sido una clase muy entretenida- Comento Natsumi caminando al lado de Minato.

-Sí, lo fue… ese profesor es muy bueno…- Le respondió el chico distraído.

-No me refería a eso- Murmuro por lo bajo sin que llegue a oídos del pelinegro.

-¿La has visto?- Pregunto de pronto un chico detrás del par.

-Ah, la vi- Asintió un compañero con entusiasmo- ¿era bellísima no es así?-

-Y que cuerpo… ¿sería una modelo?, seguro que es una modelo…- Continúo el otro a quien casi se le caía la baba mientras hablaba.

Sin saber por qué, Minato continuó escuchando la conversación del dúo, llevado un poco por la curiosidad de lo que decían.

-Ho, ¿a Sahashi-sempai también le gustan las modelos?- Le pregunto Natsumi en tono burlón tras darse cuenta de la actitud del Ashikabi.

-¡Ah no!, ¡no es eso!- Negó Minato con rapidez- te equivocas yo solo…

-¡Mira ahí está de nuevo!- Exclamo uno de los chicos.

-¡Minato!- Grito en ese momento una voz muy familiar para el pelinegro.

-¿Huh?- Sorprendidos, no solo los dos chicos, si no toda la población masculina presente en ese momento se volvieron al Ashikabi del Norte mirándolo con recelo como una semi - enojada Tsukiumi se le acercaba a paso raudo por entre la multitud.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto uno.

-¿Acaso la conoce… a esa modelo?- Inquirió uno del par.

Segundos después y ante la mirada curiosa de una multitud, Tsukiumi llegaba hasta Minato tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y acercándoselo extremadamente cerca de su rostro.

-¿Dónde habías estado Minato?- Gruño la rubia- ¡te eh estado buscando por todos lados!

``Como imagine, era ella a la que habían visto… lo que temía, seguramente se canso de esperarme y empezó a buscarme´´ Pensaba el chico.

-Espera un segundo Tsukiumi, yo solo estaba en mis clases como te dije- Intento hacerla razonar.

-¿En serio?, y dime… ¿Quién era la chica que estaba a tu lado recién?...- Murmuro con voz lúgubre la rubia.

-¿Chica?, ah, ¡te refieres a Tsugihara-san!, ella solo es… ¿are?- Minato se giro como pudo (debido a que aun estaba siendo sujetado por su Sekirei) para presentar a la castaña, sin embargo, la chica ya no estaba por ningún lado- ¿Dónde…

-¿Ho?, ¿la amante escondiéndose al llegar la esposa?- Inquirió la chica ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa maniática.

``¿¡Esposa!, ¿¡están casados!, ¿¡ella es su mujer!´´ Se preguntaban los hombres de la multitud con las mandíbulas por el piso, sintiendo como si los hubieran golpeado con un martillo.

-¡No es eso!, ¡déjame explicarte!-

-Oy, ¿este tipo no había venido con otra belleza el día de ayer?- Dijo de pronto uno de los espectadores, llamando la atención de Tsukiumi.

-Es verdad, yo también la vi… iba vestida de sacerdotisa y tenía unos pechos enormes…- Casi babeaba el chico.

Inmediatamente, todos los chicos se volvieron hacia el pelinegro que agradeció internamente que las miradas no mataran o él ya se encontraría a cien metros bajo tierra.

-¿Ehhh?, ¿así que ayer también?- Murmuro la rubia en un tono cada vez más peligroso.

``¡Así es!, ¡hazlo!, ¡mátalo!, ¡Destroza a ese infeliz!´´ Alentaban en sus mentes los espectadores.

-No espera, so… solo era Musubi-chan- Le explico rápidamente logrando en parte calmar un poco a la rubia.

-¿Qué?, ¿solo Musubi?, ¡no me des esos sustos!-

-…-.

-…-.

``No me digas... ¿¡TIENE A UNA AMANTE CON EL PURO CONSENTIMIENTO DE SU ESPOSA!… **Maldito bastardo**…´´

Para ese entonces, la furia de los espectadores era tan palpable que Minato realmente empezó a temer por su vida.

-Se… será mejor que nos vayamos Tsu… Tsukiumi…- Murmuro con voz temblorosa mientras tomaba a su Sekirei por los hombros y la giraba lentamente comenzando a empujarla con suavidad hasta abandonar el establecimiento siendo en todo momento acribillado por las miradas iracundas de toda la población masculina.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Tsukiumi llegaron a la posada, siendo recibidos por Akitsu y Musubi, por suerte para el chico había logrado explicar la situación a Tsukiumi o está muy probablemente lo hubiese asesinado en el momento en el que las dos castañas se le acercaron y le dieron la bienvenida con un beso cada una iluminando el interior de la casa con sus alas de luz.

-¿¡Qué demonios piensan que están haciendo!- Bramo la rubia muy enojada procediendo a separar a su ''marido'' de dos de sus ''amantes''.

-Solo lo saludamos como hace una esposa- Le dijo Musubi sonriéndole con inocencia.

-¿Huh?-

-Matsu-san nos lo dijo- Continuo la primer Sekirei de Minato- cuando el marido llega su esposa siempre lo recibe con un beso.

-… - Sorprendida por eso Tsukiumi quedo en silencio mientras procesaba la nueva información recibida- ¿¡Dónde dice eso!.

-Aquí- Musito Akitsu sacando una revista de entre sus ropas- es bastante informativo…- Agrego mientras una pequeña chispa brillaba junto a su ojo.

-¿¡Que!- Rápidamente, la rubia le arrebato la revista y, formando un círculo, las tres se pusieron a ojear la revista al tiempo que murmuraban cosas que su Ashikabi no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Creo… creo que iré a la cocina y…-

**-¿Dónde te piensas que vas Minato?-** Lo detuvo la voz amenazante de la rubia haciendo que el chico se cuadrara del miedo.

-¡No!, yo solo…-

-Aun… aun no te eh dado mi beso de bi… bienvenida…- Balbuceo la Sekirei un poco sonrojada.

-¿Eh?-

Con lentitud, y un poco de timidez, Tsukiumi se acerco a Minato y lo beso con dulzura desplegando sus alas celestes en el proceso.

-¡Ah!, ¡Tsukiumi-san eso es injusto!- Se quejo Musubi.

-Tu viniste con el… así que no funciona…- Murmuro Akitsu.

-¡Silencio!, soy su esposa legal y puedo besarlo cuando quiera- Objeto Tsukiumi irritada.

-Musubi también es la esposa de Minato-san y puede besarlo cuando quiera- Exclamo Musubi tras lo cual se lanzo sobre el pelinegro y volvió a besarlo para la ira de la rubia.

-También yo…- Dijo Akitsu apoyándose en Minato y besándolo.

-¡Ustedes…- Mascullo la rubia- ¡bien!, ¡si así lo quieren!, ¡entonces las desafío!- Añadió haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor.

-Eso es lo que yo quería- Se alegro Musubi empuñando sus manos y poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Con tus poderes no podrás vencerme- Murmuro Akitsu de forma apática.

-¡Ja!, no te confíes tanto por nuestra última pelea- Le aclaro la rubia con desdén- me eh vuelto mucho más fuerte desde entonces.

-Es… esperen un momento- Intervino Minato colocándose en medio de las disputantes- ya dejen esto… no pienso dejar que peleen por algo tan insignificante.

Esas palabras detuvieron las acciones de las tres por unos segundos, en los cuales todas observaron al pelinegro con algo de duda en sus bellos rostros.

-¡Minato-san no es algo insignificante!- Dijo de pronto Musubi.

-¡Así es Minato!- La apoyo Tsukiumi- ¡mi esposo no debería subestimarse de esa manera!.

-Mi Ashikabi es lo más importante para mí- Musito la Sekirei de Hielo demostrando con sus ojos lo que su voz era incapaz.

-Vaya, al menos están de acuerdo en algo- Sonrió el chico muy feliz de las muestras de amor y fidelidad de sus Sekireis- y si soy tan importante para ustedes, en ese caso no me dejaran sufrir viendo como se dañan las unas a las otras ¿verdad?

-…-. Asombradas, las tres se quedaron perplejas al tiempo que Musubi bajaba los brazos y el agua de Tsukiumi desaparecía junto al hielo de Akitsu.

-Si… si Minato lo dice entonces…- Balbuceo la rubia.

-No quiero ver sufrir a Minato-sama- Musito Akitsu.

-¡Como tú quieras Minato-san!- Acepto Musubi.

-Gracias- Les sonrió el Ashikabi ocasionando un sonrojo en las tres Sekireis.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, la casera observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, cierta cuchara asesina descansado detrás de ella.

-Vaya, parece que Sahashi-san fue capaz de detenerlas sin mi ayuda esta vez hu hu hu, está mejorando-

-Minato-sama…- Sin poder resistirse a la sonrisa de su Ashikabi, Akitsu volvió a acercarse y a besarlo por tercera vez desde que llegaron.

-¡Musubi también!- Sin perder el tiempo, la castaña se colgó del pelinegro e imito la acción de la primera.

-¿¡Que!- Demasiado lenta para reaccionar a tiempo Tsukiumi se encontró con dos rivales abrazadas muy felices a su Ashikabi- lo sabía, ¡no puedo llevarme bien con ustedes!...

Instantes después, agua, hielo y fuerza comenzaron a destrozar inclementes toda la sala, a pesar de las suplicas de cierto pelinegro que rápidamente fue dejado fuera de combate a causa de los daños colaterales de la batalla.

-Pero… aun le falta mucho… hu hu hu…- Sonrió Miya quien, cuchara en mano y sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios se acerco lentamente a las desprevenidas combatientes.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Un nuevo día llego para los habitantes de la posada de Izumo, y luego del desayuno, Miya había salido a visitar la tumba de su esposo fallecido, Inmediatamente después de ella Uzume también había partido sin decir a donde y como ya era costumbre Homura organizo un par de grupos para vigilar la parte norte de la ciudad tocándole ir con Musubi en tanto Kazehana y Tsukiumi hacían pareja dirigiéndose a otra parte, quedando Akitsu con Kusano para cuidar de su Ashikabi, de Matsu y de la posada.

Con solo los cuatro en la posada, Minato decidió pasar por el supermercado para comprar las cosas del almuerzo.

Rápidamente, Akitsu se ofreció para ir con él, a lo que Matsu se opuso puesto que si lo hacia la posada quedaría indefensa.

Entendiendo su preocupación, Minato opto por Kusano, dejando a Akitsu con la pelirroja, rezando por que a su vuelta siguieran siendo siete sus Sekireis, debido a la mirada peligrosa que la castaña le había dado a la chica de lentes.

En el camino converso animadamente con la pequeña intentando de nueva cuenta lograr la conexión mental pero aun fracasando miserablemente sin conseguir su objetivo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- Se preguntaba a si mismo Homura mientras regresaba a la posada seguido de Musubi.

Junto a la castaña habían llegado hasta los límites entre el área Norte y la zona Este, cuando al llevar su mano al bolsillo para sacar el celular con el cual comunicarse con el grupo de Tsukiumi, se encontró con la falta total de algún objeto mecánico.

-No te preocupes Kagari-san- Le sonrió Musubi a sus espaldas- a Minato-san también se le suele olvidar el celular.

-Lo… lo sé…- Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Debido a su velocidad no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la posada notando que el lugar estaba vacío.

-¿Hay alguien?- Pregunto el peligris en voz alta.

Bajando las escaleras, Akitsu se presento ante ellos observándolas con curiosidad.

-Eso fue rápido- Musito con su tono monótono.

-Kagari-san olvido su celular y por eso estamos de regreso- Informo Musubi antes de que Homura pudiera dar alguna excusa creíble.

No obstante eso, el Sekirei de Fuego tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

-¿Y Sahashi?-

-De compras-

-¿Y lo dejaste ir solo?-

-Matsu no quería que deje la posada desprotegida…- Explico la castaña- y Kusano fue con Minato-sama…

-¿Ku-chan?- Se sorprendió Homura más rápidamente alejo cualquier preocupación de su mente- eso es bueno… bien, Musubi espérame aquí, tomare mi celular y volveremos a salir.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a su habitación, en tanto Musubi marchaba a la cocina.

-¿No dijo que esperaras aquí?- Inquirió Akitsu deteniendo a la castaña.

En ese momento, el estomago de Musubi rugió con fuerza y la Sekirei observo a su nueva compañera con ojitos de cachorro lo que hizo que a esta le saliera una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ve…- Tan solo musito con lo que la primer Sekirei de Minato estallo en alegría y se perdió en los territorios de la casera.

Mientras tanto, Homura llego a su cuarto, pero, por más que busco y rebusco no daba con el aparato.

-Hmm, ¿en dónde diablos lo deje?- Se preguntaba tratando de hacer memoria, en el último lugar en el que había estado antes de salir de la posada junto a Musubi era en su propio cuarto así que debía de estar si o si en esa habitación- tal parece… que tendré que llenarme de mucha paciencia…

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡Volvimos!- Festejo Kusano muy contenta mientras cargaba con una de las bolsas de la mercadería del supermercado, junto a ella, su Ashikabi traía el resto de las bolsas considerablemente más cargadas que la de la pequeña.

-Bienvenido Minato-sama- Lo saludo Akitsu recibiéndolo con un beso en los labios que lo hizo enrojecer y hacer aparecer las alas de luz de la castaña.

``Hmm, creo… que después de todo no fue tan malo el que me quedara…´´ Cavilo la Sekirei de Hielo.

Con la ayuda de Akitsu, Minato y Kusano llevaron las cosas al comedor dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa, tras eso a la niña se le escapo un bostezo.

-¿Estas cansada Ku-chan?- Le pregunto Minato.

-Siempre duermo un poco con U-chan- Dijo la rubia mientras se tallaba lo ojos- pero ella ya salió…

-Oh, es cierto… hmm, ¿y por qué no vas con Matsu-san?- Sugirió el Ashikabi acariciándole la cabeza con ternura- puede que este con sus computadoras pero seguramente te dejara dormir con ella.

-Hum!- Asintió Kusano y, tras despedirse del chico con un beso en la mejilla, se retiro a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Dándose la vuelta Minato comenzó a buscar entre sus compras sin percatarse de la mirada fija de Akitsu sobre él.

-¿Pa… ¿pasa algo, Akitsu?- La cuestiono tras finalmente darse cuenta.

Sin responderle, la chica se le acerco tomando su rostro con ambas manos y atrayéndolo hacia ella al tiempo que se ponía en puntas de pie y volvía a besarlo.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de sus últimos besos, este no se detuvo como la castaña abandono las mejillas del chico enviando sus manos hacia detrás de su cabeza envolviéndosela y presionándosela para profundizar aun más el contacto entre sus bocas.

Enardecido por la actitud de su Sekirei, el Ashikabi movió sus propias manos deslizándolas lentamente por las suaves curvas del cuerpo de la chica hasta posarlas en su estrecha cintura, la cual apreso en tanto pegaba su propio cuerpo al de su ''esposa''.

Odiando el aire que debían respirar, la pareja se separo solo lo necesario para rellenar sus pulmones lo suficiente para darles el agraciado tiempo de disfrutarse mutuamente por otro buen rato.

Hundiendo su lengua dentro de la cálida boca de su Sekirei, Minato degusto a placer su dulce saliva, en tanto Akitsu envolvía con la suya propia la de su Ashikabi y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir con total claridad sus alas detrás de ella.

Y mientras el beso continuaba, el Ashikabi del Norte noto como este se volvía más húmedo, lo cual no era de sorprenderse de no ser porque la humedad no provenía del contacto entre sus lenguas.

Abriendo los ojos, el chico interrumpió bruscamente el beso al ver pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose desde las orbes grises de la castaña, la cual al sentir que su Ashikabi se alejaba aplico más fuerza intentado volver a acercarlo a ella, no obstante, la preocupación del Ashikabi pudo mas consiguiendo su cometido de apartarla.

-No espera- Susurro el pelinegro con suavidad obligando a la Sekirei a abrir ella también sus ojos al ser privada de aquello que tanto deseaba, - ¿Qué sucede Akitsu?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?...

Con genuina sorpresa que incluso se transmitió en toda su cara, la castaña se percato de la humedad de sus ojos.

Akitsu estaba a punto de responder cuando, reaccionando como si recordara algo de forma repentina, volteo levemente su cabeza viendo como sus alas, ya sin el contacto labial de por medio, habían desaparecido, tras lo cual se apresuro a abalanzarse sobre el chico uniendo sus bocas en otro apasionado beso.

Cada vez mas asombrado por el extraño proceder de su Sekirei, Minato no intento separarla, dejándola esta vez a ella profundizar su lengua dentro de su boca.

Lleno de dudas por lo que estaba sucediendo, el Ashikabi no le encontraba una razón al comportamiento de la castaña.

Por un lado parecía estar sufriendo con el contacto que mantenía con él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo alejaba si no todo lo contrario, parecía desearlo como si fuese el oxigeno que le permitía seguir existiendo.

Y aun llorando seguía besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, friccionando con fuerza sus cuerpos, mientras que de tanto en tanto entreabría sus parpados observando por un espejo sus brillantes alas iluminando todo la sala en la que se encontraban.

Esta acción, repetida un par de veces, fue vista por los ojos abiertos de Minato, que, tras pensarlo un poco finalmente lo pudo entender.

Una Sekirei que no podía obtener sus alas, creciendo con esa idea hasta incorporarla como una verdad absoluta, deseando más que nada un Ashikabi mientras era obligada a observar a un sinfín de otras Sekireis obtener sus propias alas debiendo al mismo tiempo vivir su ''cruel realidad''.

De pronto, de forma casi milagrosa obtiene ella también lo que tanto había anhelado, pero aun sin estar acostumbrada a ''sentirse feliz'', debía… necesitaba probarse a sí misma de que realmente… realmente era una mujer amada.

Entonces, básicamente… no eran lagrimas de sufrimiento… eran lagrimas de alegría.

Y más que nunca, Minato deseo hacerla feliz, de que se sintiera necesaria, de que se sintiera deseada, que se sintiera amada… que sintiera… que pasase lo que pasase… no iba a abandonarla.

Aprovechando la pequeña pausa que le otorgara la necesidad del aire, el Ashikabi la tomo de los hombros impidiéndole volver a atacar sus labios en tanto se acercaba y con suavidad le susurraba al oído.

-Akitsu… ¿quieres ver tus alas?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-No está, no está- Mascullaba Homura irritada mientras continuaba buscando dentro de su habitación - ¿será que realmente no está aquí?, tch, en ese caso ¿en dónde demonios lo deje?...

Como último recurso, el Sekirei se aproximo al único armario del cuarto ubicado al lado de la televisión cerca de la puerta abriéndolo y observando la ropa bien acomodada y las camisas perfectamente ordenadas y colgadas de sus percheros.

-¿Qué hago buscando aquí?- Se pregunto a sí mismo- es obvio que aquí nunca lo hubiese dejado.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación Homura estaba a punto de cerrar el armario y salir de la habitación cuando un ruido acercándose lo alerto y, sin saber porque, se escondió dentro del mueble enclaustrándose en su interior.

Inmediatamente después, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Minato, cargando a Akitsu al estilo novia ingreso cerrándola luego ayudado por su pie derecho.

``¿¡Qué?, ¿¡Sahashi y… Akitsu!´´ Se sorprendió el peligris totalmente anonadado observando a través de una pequeña abertura del armario ``¿Qu… ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer en mi habitación?´´.

Con una ligera idea de las intenciones de la pareja, el Sekirei bloqueo su mente al tiempo que observaba en silencio a su Ashikabi y a su más nueva Sekirei comenzar a besarse apasionadamente.

Con gran gentileza, Minato deposito el cuerpo de Akitsu sobre la cama de Homura que afortunadamente recordaba que el peligris tenía, (debido a que su futón no estaba preparado y a que su propia habitación quedaba demasiado cerca de la de Matsu y estando con Kusano sería demasiado peligroso… solo rezaba por poder terminar antes de que el ex Host regresara… y descubriera que había usado su cuarto... su cama...), dejándola justo en el centro de la misma y sentándose el a su lado sobre uno de los bordes.

Considerando que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin probar los labios de su Ashikabi, la castaña se incorporo ayudándose con sus brazos vueltos hacia atrás por detrás de su espalda.

Al ver eso, Minato coloco su mano derecha sobre la parte baja de la espalda de la chica ayudándola a mantenerse, con lo que esta libero sus brazos y los levanto para envolverle el cuello al pelinegro y unir sus labios con ganas.

La batalla de lenguas se hacia cada vez mas frenética, disputándose el dominio de la situación, cambiando continuamente de una boca a la otra.

Y mientras el beso duraba, el Ashikabi dejo ir su mano libre acariciando tibio cuerpo de su Sekirei que a cada toque de sus dedos parecía hervir como la lava, lo cual no fue impedimento para continuar hasta subir y apresar con fuerza uno de los pechos de Akitsu por sobre la ropa que portaba consiguiendo arrancarle un suave gemido de placer de la boca de esta.

Contento por eso, Minato siguió masajeando con ganas el pecho de la chica concentrándose en el duro pezón que se notaba aun por encima de la tela delatando la enorme excitación de la castaña, así como la total falta de un sostén.

Abandonando momentáneamente sus labios, el pelinegro se dedico un momento a deleitarse con las facciones levemente coloreadas de su hermosa Sekirei la cual agitada por la falta de aire y encendida por sus caricias le devolvía la mirada con un brillo de intenso deseo en sus ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Minato llevo sus manos a la cinta elástica que sujetaba sus ropas (que la castaña había cambiado por las cadenas luego de obtener sus alas), quitándosela y dejando caer la parte superior del kimono hasta la cintura donde fueron detenidas por la faja que usaba, quedando de esa forma los pechos de Akitsu totalmente expuestos ante la mirada del chico, que rápidamente volvió a capturar uno de ellos solo que esta vez lo hizo con su boca, dándole especial atención al pezón al que saboreaba como si fuese una fruta especialmente deliciosa, rodeándola con su lengua, presionándola para luego succionar con fuerza una y otra vez repitiéndolo hasta el cansancio.

Por su parte, Akitsu dejándose caer hacia atrás quedando doblada por la cintura de la que era firmemente sujetada por las manos de su Ashikabi, tan solo podía gemir y ofrecerse aun mas al objeto de su amor y deseo.

Su cuerpo, presa de un calor sofocante como nunca antes había experimentado se sentía a punto de estallar de la infinidad de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas que estaba percibiendo.

Calor que continuaba multiplicándose con cada roce, cada succión, cada mordisco al que su pezón era sometido sin piedad, y que a pesar de todo solo aumentaba la felicidad de la Sekirei.

Su cuerpo, por naturaleza siempre tan frío era ahora el epicentro de una erupción volcánica irradiando un calor asfixiante, abrasador, que le cortaba la respiración dejándola en un estado de jadeo puro.

No obstante esto, le gustaba, su cuerpo hirviendo como un hierro caliente, se sentía extraordinariamente bien para ella tan poco acostumbrada a esas altas temperatura incluso en los días de mucho calor.

Trasladándose al otro pecho, el joven procedió a darle el mismo agradable e infernal tratamiento chupándolo incluso con más fuerza que al primero, lo cual solo aumento el mar de llamas que era el cuerpo de su Sekirei.

Deseando hacerla sentirse aun mejor, Minato la sostuvo con una sola mano rodeándola por la espalda y, sin dejar de amamantarse como un bebe recién nacido, llevo su mano libre a la entrepierna de la castaña apartando con suavidad sus ropas y haciendo contacto con la delicada y humedecida piel de su intimidad a la que llego sin ningún problema.

``Realmente… creo que debo enseñarle a que use ropa interior´´ Pensó el chico deteniendo un pequeño instante sus caricias bucales sobre los suaves montes de su Sekirei que fueron suficientes para que la castaña soltara un gemido de frustración lo que obligo al pelinegro a continuar, al tiempo que rozaba con sus dedos la zona mas sensible del cuerpo femenino causando otro gemido aunque esta vez fue de placer.

Suavemente y con una lentitud desesperante, el pelinegro continuó acariciando el clítoris de su Sekirei con el pulgar en tanto internaba el índice y el medio en la húmeda y caliente cavidad realizando un lento movimiento de penetración con ellos, tendencia que se hizo insuficiente para Akitsu que acompaño el accionar de su Ashikabi con su propio movimiento de caderas internando con ello aun mas los dedos del chico dentro de ella.

Sintiendo sus pechos al rojo vivo y su entrepierna un infierno de caliente humedad, la Sekirei abandono su pasividad momentánea aprovechando que Minato había dejado libre sus senos volvió a abrazarlo y a besarlo con desesperación al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas frotándose aun mas a los dedos de su Ashikabi en busca de calmar de alguna manera la enorme excitación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Y finalmente lo sintió, estallando en un mar de infinitas sensaciones, tuvo el primer orgasmo de su vida, sus gemidos murieron ahogados en la boca de su compañero, el cual notaba las paredes internas de la vagina de Akitsu apretarse sobre sus extremidades, deseando mas que nunca que sea su propio miembro el que estuviera preso de esas calidas paredes.

Desde su escondite en su propio armario, Homura era testigo de todo lo que pasaba, sus ojos asombrados no daban crédito a lo que veían, su propio Ashikabi manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su séptima Sekirei era lo último que hubiese deseado ver.

No era como si nunca presenciara algo como eso (el recuerdo de los gritos y gemidos de placer de Matsu provenientes desde el baño mientras era atado y amordazado por Kazehana cuando había, sin saber porque, intentado intervenir aun estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria).

Sin embargo una cosa era escuchar, (lo que de todas formas seguía siendo fastidioso) pero totalmente diferente era observar y a tan poca distancia a su Ashikabi tener sexo con otra Sekirei que no era ella…

```¿QU… ¡NO ESTOY MOLESTO POR ESOOOOO!´´ Se grito mentalmente arañando con fuerza el interior del armario mientras apretaba incontrolable sus dientes.

No obstante su frustración, la acción no había hecho más que comenzar, como luego de dejarse caer lado a lado sobre la cama en espera de que la castaña se recuperara, Minato se inclino sobre su Sekirei volviendo a unirse en otro tierno beso que tanto fascinaban a la chica.

Sabiendo que estando dentro de la posada el tiempo disponible no era demasiado, Minato tomo la mano de la castaña guiándola hasta su propia entrepierna en la cual era evidente un gran erección que pedía a gritos ser liberada.

Con gran suavidad la Sekirei palpo la virilidad del pelinegro por sobre su pantalón, notando su dureza y calor y rápidamente decidió sacarlo de su prisión saltando ante sus sorprendidos ojos un miembro de gran tamaño.

Desde el armario, Homura enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos al ver la erección de Minato en todo su esplendor y con su rostro totalmente encendido se obligo a apartar la mirada muy avergonzada, pudiendo escuchar los acelerados latidos de su desbocado corazón y su propio cuerpo comenzando a reaccionar de forma problemática ante la visión que tuviera.

Con esta ya eran dos las veces que viera esa parte del cuerpo de su Ashikabi, solo que la vez anterior esa parte no estaba ''animada'' no pudiendo evitar que su cabeza se llenara de horribles imágenes acerca de lo que ''podría suceder si…'' , algo muy similar a lo que estaba a punto de pasar del otro lado del armario sobre su propia cama, llenándolo de deseos de golpear su cabeza una y otra vez para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza lo que habría hecho de no ser por que con eso se delataría su actual posición.

Mientras tanto, Akitsu comenzó a masajear la hombría de Minato con ambas manos, totalmente inexperta como cualquier otra Sekirei, simplemente dejaba actuar a sus instintos guiándose por los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca del pelinegro.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias, la Sekirei apretó con un poco mas de fuerza el miembro recorriéndolo en su totalidad desde la base hasta la punta, cada vez más rápido haciendo crecer el placer de su Ashikabi.

Sin dejar de mover sus manos, Akitsu se inclino sobre el miembro dándole un pequeño beso a la punta la cual se estremeció (al igual que el resto del cuerpo del chico) por tan imprevisto detalle, separándose apenas para lamerse los labios en donde habían quedados rastros del líquidos preseminal degustando su sabor tras lo cual volvió a inclinarse y a lamer la cabeza, causando un gemido mas sonoro de labios del pelinegro en el contacto de su punto mas sensible.

Olvidando el movimiento de manos, Akitsu se dedico a lamer la palpitante erección de su Ashikabi, dándole pequeños besos de tanto en tanto pasando su lengua en todo lo largo de la virilidad una y otra vez deteniéndose y concentrándose un momento solo en la punta para acto seguido engullirse el miembro hasta donde pudo comenzando a succionar con vigor humedeciéndolo con su lengua al tiempo que sentía las venas palpitar como la sangre era irrigada con fuerza al órgano.

Desde su posición, Homura ya no veía, pues había cerrado sus ojos, mas eso no le impedía, (a pesar de taparse los oídos) escuchar los gemidos de Minato merced al trabajo que la castaña estaba haciendo.

``¡Maldita sea, yo y mis sentidos Sekireis superdesarrollados!´´ Se insulto al no ser capaz de no escuchar a su Ashikabi y su ''gran momento''.

Sin embargo, otro ruido, diferente al sonido de succión que producía la boca de Akitsu o la voz extasiada del pelinegro se dejo escuchar cerca del peligris y que provenía del lado contrario de donde estaban los amantes.

Y, volviendo a abrir los ojos con un cierto temor, Homura vio primero (para su gran horror), a la pareja en la cama y al miembro de Minato desaparecer una y otra vez dentro de la calida boca de Akitsu.

Rápidamente, el Sekirei desvió sus ojos solo para abrirlos aun mas horrorizados si cabía.

La razón se debía a que de pie, del otro lado de la puerta y observando dentro de la habitación por un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta estaba Musubi, una clara mirada de sorpresa en su lindo rostro que no dejaba de mirar la acción que se llevaba a cabo entre Minato y Akitsu sobre la cama de Homura.

``¡Demonios!, esto… es malo…´´ Pensaba el peligris olvidando por un momento sus propios problemas.

Sin embargo y pese a sus temores, nada sucedió, como la primer Sekirei de Minato no hizo absolutamente nada, tan solo se quedo allí, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, la boca entreabierta y respirando de forma entrecortada.

Mientras tanto, y completamente ajenos de estar siendo vistos no ya por una si nos dos Sekireis que tuvieron la ¿mala fortuna?, de estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, los dos amantes continuaban con Akitsu aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de succión sobre el miembro de Minato.

Este se sentía casi listo para acabar y así lo intento decir entre sus gemidos semiahogados por el placer, mas su Sekirei no parecía escucharlo como continuaba sin tener ninguna intención de detenerse.

-A… Akitsu… ya… ya casi…-

Lejos de parar, la castaña siguió como si nada y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo el pelinegro terminó inundando la calida boca de la chica con su esencia, la cual sorprendida por esto solo atino a tragar todo lo que salio del miembro de su Ashikabi.

-¿A… ¿Akitsu?, ¿es… ¿estas bien?, lo siento yo…-

-Minato-sama yo…- La Sekirei levanto la vista dejando ver su rostro perlado de sudor y todo sonrojado respirando con dificultad- Minato-sama yo… necesito…

Gateando por la cama y aprovechando la posición acostada del pelinegro, Akitsu coloco sus piernas cada una a los lados de la pelvis de Minato levantando la parte inferior de su kimono y dejando la aun dura erección a las puertas de su entrada.

Poco a poco, Akitsu fue bajando sus caderas, ayudada por Minato que la sostenía de la cintura y lentamente sus sexos se conectaron comenzando el miembro a ingresar con cierta dificultad debido a la estrechez de su intimidad hasta que hizo tope con el himen el cual rápidamente cedió dando paso a toda la hombría del chico dentro de la vagina de la fulgurante Sekirei que sonrió extasiada al sentirse llena del miembro de su amado Ashikabi.

-Por fin… somos uno… Minato-sama…-

-Si… siempre estaremos juntos… Akitsu-

Incorporándose hasta quedarse sentado, Minato tomo las mejillas sonrosadas de su Sekirei procediendo a besarla con ternura, las alas que tan feliz hacían a la castaña apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Empieza cuando quieras- Le susurro junto a su oído.

Acostumbrada a tener el miembro del pelinegro en su interior, Akitsu empezó a moverse subiendo y bajando lentamente por toda la longitud de la dura erección tomando un poco de ritmo y ganando algo de velocidad en sus acciones.

Sin dejar de moverse, la chica se abrazo al cuerpo del joven, gimiendo junto a su oído disfrutaba de cada penetración que le llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, sintiendo como la punta del miembro del Ashikabi besaba la entrada de su útero en cada furiosa acometida de sus caderas.

``¿Esto es… lo que se siente… ser amada?´´ Pensaba Akitsu sofocada por el placer indescriptible que estaba experimentando no solo su cuerpo si no también su mente, su alma, su corazón.

Su cuerpo se pegaba al del su amante, aplastando sus suaves pechos sobre el del chico, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo con fuerza descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel.

Por su parte, Minato sostenía la cintura de la Sekirei, al tiempo que sentía su miembro envuelto entre las húmedas paredes internas de su ''esposa'', que lo apretaban con fuerza como si quisieran fundirlo en su interior.

Los minutos transcurrían y los gemidos que expresaban el mutuo amor que los desbordaba, se dejaban escuchar cada vez mas sonoros y explícitos comenzando a escaparse de la habitación.

Realizando una pausa, Minato separo a Akitsu apoyándose sobre la cabecera de la cama quedando en un ángulo 75 grados con la castaña totalmente sentada sobre su pelvis, la cual era imposible de ver debido al kimono de la Sekirei que se arremolinaba en sus caderas e impedían que se viera absolutamente nada de la cintura para abajo.

Respirando con dificultad, Minato se recreo con la vista de una bellísima Akitsu, su cabello transpirado se le pegaba en el rostro sonrojado, su respiración jadeante elevaba sus preciosos pechos que parecían brillar con las gotas de sudor que caían desde su frente, sus somnolientos ojos lo observaban llenos de amor y deseo, casi suplicándole que pudiesen continuar, a lo que el chico asintió con una simple mueca que fue rápidamente comprendida por la Sekirei.

Reanudando las penetraciones Akitsu continuó moviendo con vigor sus caderas estrellándola contra la pelvis del chico, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de sus movimientos hipnotizando los ojos del Ashikabi que volvió a apresarlos con su boca consiguiendo arrancar gemido del más puro placer a la castaña.

``¿Cuánto demonios piensan durar?´´ Pensaba Homura tan transpirado como la pareja de solo tener que escucharlos encerrado en el oscuro armario, volteando la mirada hacia la puerta pudo ver que Musubi aun seguía ahí observando todo solo que en su rostro ya no habían dejos de sorpresa no, en su cara solo habían sentimientos mezclados de todo aquello que el mismo peligris estaba padeciendo pese a sus inmensos intentos por suprimirlos.

Cada vez más rápido, con más desesperación, intentando que el miembro de su Ashikabi le llegue aun más profundo, las caderas de Akitsu chocaban una y otra vez contra la pelvis de Minato, disfrutando de cada segundo en que sus cuerpos permanecían unidos.

El miembro del pelinegro entraba y salía sin detenerse de la intimidad de su Sekirei, golpeando sin cesar toda su longitud en el interior húmedo y caliente llegándole hasta el mismo útero en cada penetración.

Los amantes siguieron hasta que finalmente comenzaron a sentir que estaban próximos a alcanzar el clímax cada uno por segunda vez desde que todo iniciara.

Y así, exactamente de la misa forma en que comenzaron, terminaron, estallando al unísono en un violento orgasmo liberando Minato su descendencia dentro del agradecido Útero de Akitsu, unidos por sus labios que ahogaron sus gritos finales.

Totalmente agotados luego de la extensa sesión de mutuo amor, Minato y Akitsu, cayeron rendidos sobre la cama de Homura quedándose profundamente dormidos, sus respiraciones agitadas pronto recuperaron su normalidad comenzando a igualar armónicamente al de su pareja.

Aun en el armario, el peligris, muy abochornado de lo que había sido testigo casi especial abrió con extrema suavidad la puerta del mueble saliendo del mismo y volviendo a cerrarla en silencio dirigiéndose a la puerta en donde ya no había ni rastros de Musubi con lo que supuso que debió de haberse ido ni bien los amantes terminaran.

Ya fuera de su cuarto, el chico pudo notar el calor que hacia, ¿o quizás era su cuerpo el que estaba demasiado caliente?, como noto lo transpirado que estaba como toda su ropa se hallaba pegada a su piel.

Caminado con lentitud, el Sekirei llego a la sala encontrándose justamente con Matsu que bajaba las escaleras.

-Oh, Kagari-tan que bueno que…-

FOOOOSHHHHH….

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !- Una sorprendida pelirroja dio con su carbonizado cuerpo al suelo al ser literalmente quemada por el irascible Sekirei- que cruel… ni siquiera había dicho nada…

Pasando de ella, el peligris siguió su camino solo para detenerse al percatarse de cierto punto.

``Esos dos… aun siguen en mi cama… dormidos´´.

-Matsu- Hablo sin darse la vuelta

-¿¡Si!- La aterrorizada chica se levanto como un rayo quedándose de pie a la espera de lo que dijera su compañera.

-Mi habitación… Despierta… Sahashi…- Murmuro de forma entrecortada.

-¿Huh?-

**-¿Necesito repetirlo?- **La amenazo creando una pequeña llama en su mano.

-¡No!, ¡claro que no!- Se apresuro a agregar la pelirroja.

-Por cierto Matsu… si llegas a abrir la boca… **¿ya sabes lo que te pasara no es así?**-

-Yo, ¡yo no te eh visto por ningún lado!-

-Bien-

Tras eso, Homura se dirigió al baño en donde se desnudo completamente observando en un espejo su cuerpo femenino y sus pechos de pequeño tamaño nada comparables a los del (a excepción de la pequeña Kusano) resto de las Sekireis de Minato.

-Tch…-

Irritado consigo mismo, abrió el grifo de la bañera dejando caer solo agua fría y se metió debajo.

-Nunca… debí haber visto eso…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Cómo ah estado tu día Minato-kun?- Le pregunto Kazehana a su Ashikabi durante la cena.

-Ah, eh… hum.. si… eh… estuvo muy bien…- Musito este con las mejillas rojas.

Frente a el, Akitsu, con su semblante estoico de siempre bajo la mirada con un pequeño rubor.

-Hmmmm, ¿en serio?-

-S.. si… y… ¿y que tal te fue a ti Kazehana?- Le devolvió para cambiar la conversación que se estaba volviendo demasiado peligrosa, en especial con la presencia de Miya.

-Hmm, no ah estado mal, aunque claro hubiera estado mejor si estuviera con mi lindo Minato-kun…-

-Ah, eh…-

-¿Deseas otro correctivo Kazehana-san?- Le sonrió la casera de forma aterradora a lo que la pelivioleta no tuvo mas opción que echarse atrás.

-¿U-chan no comerá con nosotros?- Pregunto Kusano.

-Hmm, últimamente pasa cada vez menos tiempo en la posada- Murmuro Tsukiumi.

-¿Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo?- Se preocupo Minato.

-Ara, si te preocupas por Uzume-chan, ella seguro debe de estar pasando un momento muy romántico con su Ashikabi- Le dijo Kazehana.

-Hmm, si, seguro que es eso…- Musito el chico pese a lo cual no pudo convencerse del todo.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Al día siguiente Minato fue a la Universidad esta vez acompañado de Kazehana, lo que en parte lleno de terror al chico.

-¿Sucede algo Minato-kun?, no pareces muy feliz de que te acompañe…- Se entristeció la pelivioleta a lo que rápidamente el pelinegro desmintió.

-Cla… ¡claro que no!… ¡por supuesto que me hace feliz que estés conmigo!-.

No obstante eso no pareció convencer a su Sekirei por lo que Minato termino revelando sus temores.

-Si con Musubi-chan y Tsukiumi ya parecían a punto de asesinarme ni me imagino lo que tratarían si te vieran a ti…-

Eso al parecer le hizo mucha gracia a la pelivioleta como no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

-En ese caso me aferrare a ti con mucha fuerza y de esa forma no podrán hacerte nada-

-No, creo que eso solo echaría mas leña al fuego…-.

A pesar de sus protestas, su Sekirei no quiso escuchar nada de no entrar con él por lo que finalmente, el chico se persigno a que nada malo sucediera.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡Corre!... ¡no te detengas Kuno!- Grito Haruka Shigi mientras avanzaba a todo lo que le daban sus pies al tiempo que tomados de las manos arrastraba a una chica joven de corto cabello rubio y ojos violeta la cual aprecia a punto de desmayarse de la estrepitosa carrera que estaban teniendo.

-No, no puedo mas Haruka-san- Se lamentaba la chica casi sin energías.

En ese momento, un velo salido de un esquina voló hacia ellos y atrapo el pie de la rubia tirándola al suelo junto al chico debido a que iban de las manos.

-¡Kuno!-

-¿Podrían dejar de correr?- Les pregunto una figura envuelta en velos blancos- solo ríndanse y esto acabara de forma rápida…

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito el castaño- ¿¡Quien se rendiría!.

-Ya, en ese caso, los matare a los dos juntos- Murmuro la Sekirei lanzando uno de sus velos que se dirigió directamente hacia la pareja.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el velo nunca llego a tocarlos como una ráfaga de agua detuvo completamente su ataque salvándolos de la muerte.

-¿Huh?- Asombrado, Haruka hecho una mirada dándose cuenta de la repentina aparición de tres chicas, una rubia de ojos celestes en un traje negro, otra de largo cabello castaño oscuro vestida de sacerdotisa y la ultima de corto cabello castaño claro en un kimono blanco, que se posicionaron entre ellos y la Sekirei del Velo- ¿Quiénes…

-Tch, justo en este momento…- Musito esta contrariada y, tras envolverse en sus velos desapareció del lugar.

-¡Hey!, ¿¡estas escapando!- Grito Tsukiumi enojada lanzándose detrás de ella.

-Déjala irse…- Musito Akitsu aunque demasiado tarde, la rubia ya se había marchado- aquí tenemos… otra con la que pelear…- Agrego señalando a Kuno.

Inmediatamente, esta se abrazo a su Ashikabi, muerta de miedo al verse contra dos Sekireis que la superaban… en todos los sentidos.

-Esperen un momento- Les dijo Haruka a Musubi y a Akitsu- nosotros… ¡no queremos pelear!.

-¿Huh?-.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato y Kazehana salían de la estación volviendo a la posada, la pelivioleta iba muy feliz asida al brazo de su Ashikabi que por su parte iba inmerso en sus pensamientos

``Otro día sin verlo… hm, y no solo a Shigi-san, tampoco vi ha Tsugihara-san por ningún lado ¿será que la del otro día era la única clase que compartíamos?´´.

-¡Minato-san!- Lo llamo una voz y al girarse con Kazehana ambos pudieron ver a Musubi que se les acercaba corriendo velozmente con su típica sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Mu… subi-chan?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro- ¿Qué estas…

Sin embargo, no pudo completar su frase cuando la castaña lo había raptado de brazos de Kazehana y lo arrastraba a velocidades supersónicas hacia un destino desconocido.

-Muh, Musubi-chan, es de mala educación robarse al novio- Se quejo la pelivioleta.

-Lo siento Kazehana-san, es una emergencia- Le dijo la castaña por encima del hombro.

-¿Emergencia eh?- Murmuro Kazehana tras lo cual siguió a su compañera y a su Ashikabi.

Instantes después los tres llegaron hasta el antiguo departamento del Ashikabi del Norte a cuyas puertas los esperaba Akitsu.

-¿Sigue adentro Akitsu-san?- Le pregunto Musubi a la castaño claro.

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Musubi-chan, ¿Qué estas?-

-Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien Minato-san- Tras esas palabras que dejaron aun mas descolocado al Ashikabi, la chica levanto la mano y golpeo la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, dos personas un chico y una chica se dejaron ver.

Y allí, los compañeros de universidad, el Ashikabi del Norte Minato Sahashi y el también Ashikabi Haruka Shigi se reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿Shigi-san?-

-¿Sahashi?-

Atónitos los dos observaron a su alrededor notando respectivamente las chicas que los acompañaban.

-Eres… ¿¡Eres un Ashikabi!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo muy impresionados por ese hecho.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Are?... ¿ya se conocían?...- Pregunto Musubi mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro con una mueca de mal disimulada sorpresa en su cara.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**¡Hasta acá!. ¿Hasta acá!, ¡hasta acá llegamos con el capitulo de hoy!...**

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, seguro que mejor que yo XO, no en serio tuve muchos problemas últimamente, estuve enfermo varios días, sin Internet por una semana (problemas con mi compu), y una vez arreglado se corto la luz por otros tantos días… entre otras cosas… en fin, ah sido un mes bastante particular XO.**

**Pero como para eso esta el mundo del anime para iluminar nuestras grises vidas acá les traigo el capitulo 15 de El Destino de las Sekireis que espero les guste.**

**Con respecto al capitulo, al principio ya eh aclarado la elección del Lemon así que ya no diré nada mas de eso XO, las cosas se pondrán nuevamente interesantes pues como verán, ah comenzado el arco del puente.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo (Nº 16), además del Lemon de Musubi tendremos la feroz lucha contra el Escuadrón Disciplinarios con una pequeña sorpresita al final del capitulo que los hará desear que suba rápidamente el capitulo 17 MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA…**

**Solo eso diré he he he…**

**Ahora, respondiendo a algunos reviews:**

**Primero para weymexicano; con respecto a Musubi, pues si, a mi también al principio no me agradaba demasiado (por no decir que no me agradaba en lo absoluto), lo que se acentuó durante el anime al darle a ella mucho mas protagonismo que a las demás (cuando que en el manga el protagonismo entre las Sekireis de Minato es compartido), ¡sin embargo!, poco a poco la inocencia y dulzura de Musubi me fue conquistando, en especial por situaciones como esta, submanga,com/c/55664/6 (capitulo 92 pagina 6), hay que ser de piedra para no amar su inocencia je je je… lo mismo me pasaba con el resto de las Sekireis de Minato, al principio solo me gustaban Tsukiumi y Akitsu pero hoy en día estoy enamorado de todas ellas (Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Homura y Akitsu), siendo la primera (y única hasta el momento) serie, en la que me gustan absolutamente todas las miembros del harem principal.**

**Segundo para lexum09; estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en ese aspecto je je je.**

**Tercero para Doombreed; mi intención con esta historia es completar las ¡108 Sekireis!, de momento ya tengo cerca de 90 de ellas que todavía no hay aparecido en su totalidad en el fic algunas de las cuales serán MUY importantes para la historia… así que si… es mejor que te sigas esperando a otras apariciones OC de nuevas Sekireis.**

**Cuarto para Arcángel Guerrero; a ti te contestare por capítulos XO:**

**Capitulo 1; ¿Y con gatitos si?, ¿se puede con gatitos?... los gatitos son muy lindos… ¡me encantan los gatitos!**

**Capitulo 2; si es verdad, es una verdadera lastima lo de Renka… sin embargo déjame decirte (te lo susurro por debajo de la mesa), ella tendrá su pequeña venganza mas adelante Mwe he he he he…**

**Capitulo 3; en efecto la electricidad de las gemelas si afecto a Minato pero es por un hecho muy simple… ¡ellas no son sus Sekireis!.**

**Gracias, y si, como dije… ''la historia mejora con los capítulos'', y de hecho la verdadera historia ''todavía ni ha comenzado'' Mwa ha ha ha ha ha… Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ya que de hecho hasta ahora solo se trataba de darle alas a sus Sekireis, la ''historia verdaderamente atrapante'' comienza justo después de eso MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA… XO-**

**Capitulo 4; Si, es original mío y es parte importante de la trama de esta historia… por cierto… no es Sekai… ¡ES SEKIAS!...**

**Capitulo 5; De nuevo, no es Sekai (esa es la palabra japonesa para ''Mundo''), es ¡Sekia!, en cuanto a lo de Matsu, no, el Sekia es una habilidad única, la obtendrás luego de tu Segunda Sekirei, a partir de allí no importa que tantas otras Sekireis obtengas no desarrollaras ninguna otra habilidad… eso si, el Sekia evolucionara y se hará mas fuerte… aunque claro, esto no depende del numero de Sekireis si no de que tan fuerte sea la conexión mental y emocional que tengas con tus Sekireis.**

**Capitulo 7: En el capitulo 12 se explica un poco mejor acerca de esto, y de que no funciona con todos los Ashikabis, en los casos específicos de Minato y Seo, esa duda la utilizo como alivio cómico… es decir… claramente si los lectores se basan en mis reglas, eso los llevara a cuestionarse de la misma forma en la que te cuestionaste tu y ah llevarlos a pensar ¿Cómo es eso posible?... cuando que en realidad solo es una broma de la historia misma XO.**

**PD: por supuesto, nunca me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, por lo que también tengo ''la respuesta seria'' acerca de este tema, que te la diré con gusto si estas realmente interesado ya que como dije mi intención fue la de hacer un chiste con la misma situación, y no influye gran cosa en el fic.**

**PD2: con lo de Fukuzawa fiiiu, fiiiiu, fiiiu (silva mirando a otro lado con múltiples gotitas de sudor en la cabeza)…**

**Capitulo 8;…no, si digo algo aquí seria dar demasiado spoiler XO.**

**Capitulo 9; exactamente así… esta planeado para causar risas ja ja ja ja ja ja ja XO.**

**PD: no te adelantes XO.**

**Capitulo 12; Es increíble que refiriéndote a la persona equivocada y errándole fatalmente al nombre tan solo le hayas pifiado ¡por dos letras!, de dirigirte a la persona correcta y sin equivocarte el nombre seguro le acertabas a la primera XO.**

**PD: con respecto a este tema Hmm, que decir… vos que también lees Alumno y Profesora seguro te darás cuenta de que me gusta ser obvio, ¡sin embargo!, a veces también me gusta ''fingir la obviedad''… espero que haya quedado claro a donde quiero llegar y si no lo siento, no puedo decir mas ya que a tu favor ''no todo lo que has dicho esta errado'', y decir algo mas puede destruir mis pequeñas sorpresitas Mwe he he he he he.**

**Capitulo 14; Sip, todo fue astutamente planeado por Fukuzawa… maldita perra… pero solo uno de sus ''dos'' objetivos se ha cumplido, aun falta el otro ¿Cuál será?.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, a ustedes les toca dejarme un pequeñito review que sin duda hará mi día, Sayonara.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: este capitulo cuenta con escenas lemons… si queres leerlo… eres totalmente libre de hacerlo XO.**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 16: El Escuadrón Disciplinario.**

-Vaya, si que fue una sorpresa el saber que también eras un Ashikabi… Haruka-san- Murmuro Minato algo incomodo.

-Sí, lo mismo digo por ti- Le devolvió este de la misma forma, más que nada por el hecho de que el pelinegro no estaba acompañado por una sola Sekirei como él sino de tres y todas ellas excepcionalmente hermosas- hmm, por cierto eh… ¿todas ellas son tus Sekireis?.

-Eh… si, lo son- Respondió Minato girándose levemente para observar a Musubi, Kazehana y Akitsu sentadas a su derecha, izquierda y detrás suyo respectivamente- ah!, pero no son todas, en realidad tengo siete Sekireis…- Agrego a lo último.

-¿¡Siete!- Exclamo Haruka clavando sus desorbitados ojos en los de su compañero universitario.

Tras la sorpresa inicial que dejo a ambos jóvenes completamente anonadados, el castaño había invitado a pasar a Minato y a sus Sekireis sentándose todos en el piso de la pequeña sala del anterior departamento del Ashikabi del Norte.

Un poco intimidada por la presencia de tantas (y tan bellas) Sekireis, Kuno permanecía en silencio, tiritando al lado de su Ashikabi.

-Como suponía, estamos en niveles completamente diferentes ¿eh?...- Murmuro Haruka con un claro dejo de depresión.

-¿Eh?... ah!, no!, este… eso no es verdad… no…- El pelinegro intento decir algo alentador mas pensando que nada de lo que dijera en esa situación serviría opto por cerrar la boca y reabrirla nuevamente centrándose en la cuestión que los había llevado allí- Hmm, y por cierto eh… ¿para qué nos has traído aquí Musubi-chan?.

Ante la interrogación, la primer Sekirei de Minato se giro en su lugar para darle una mirada entre tímida y suplicante.

-Minato-san yo… quisiera que los ayudáramos…-

-¿Ayudar?, ¿a qué?-

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Haruka, el cual se acomodo incomodo y le devolvió la mirada a Minato.

-Nosotros… queremos escapar de la capital…- Hablo por fin escuchándose claramente tenso.

-¿Eh?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-La perdí de vista…. -Murmuro Tsukiumi observando de un lado a otro sin llegar a ver a la Sekirei de velos que perseguía por ningún lado- tsk, esa tipa es rápida para escapar- Se quejo al tiempo que se mordía las uñas con frustración.

Había salido tras la mujer enmascarada, no obstante esta resulto ser bastante rápida y le fue imposible acercársele y peor aun la termino perdiendo.

-Bueno, supongo que algún día volverá a aparecer y entonces si ¡no pienso dejarla escapar!- Grito alzando el puño con determinación.

-¿A quién le gritas?- Le pregunto una voz ambigua detrás de ella.

-¡Homura!- Exclamo la rubia al darse vuelta y reconocer a su compañera Sekirei- ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!...

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo- Le devolvió el peligris.

-Estoy patrullando como habíamos acordado- Respondió la Nº 09.

-¿Patrullando?, hmm, ya veo pero… ¿no se suponías que estabas haciéndolo con Musubi y Akitsu?-

-¿Eh?- Como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle la rubia se giro sobre si misma mirando hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien- ahora que lo dices… creo… creo que me separe de ellas en aquel lugar…

-¿Aquel lugar?-

-Sí, bueno, nos topamos con una Sekirei de velos que estaba atacando a una pareja Ashikabi y Sekirei y que escapo cuando llegamos- Le informo de forma apresurada.

-Y entonces tu saliste corriendo detrás de ella ¿no es así?- Murmuro el Sekirei de Fuego tras lo cual dio un suspiro de resignación- no tienes remedio Tsukiumi…

-¿Qu… ¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!-

-¿Olvidaste lo que nuestro Ashikabi nos dijo?- La regaño- nunca salir si no estamos en grupos de dos o más…

-No… ¡no es mi culpa que Musubi y Akitsu no me siguieran!- Grito la rubia sonrojándose- y además… no eres el más indicado para señalarme… ¿acaso no estás tú solo sin nadie contigo?...

-Bu… bueno, sobre eso… hmm, todas ustedes ya estaban fuera de la posada así que no tuve más opción que hacerlo…- Se excuso el peligris.

-¿Huh?, si no estábamos allí es porque nos toco patrullar y Matsu nos dijo que estabas enfermo… de hecho… ahora que te veo bien… realmente no te ves en buena forma… ¿estas engripado o algo?... – Le pregunto en tono sospechoso examinando su rostro con desconfianza- tienes los ojos rojos…

Y era que el peligris tenía en su cara claros indicios de agotamiento, un par de ojeras en su rostro un tanto pálido y demacrado.

-No seas tonta… mis ojos son de ese color…-

-¡No me estoy refiriendo a tu iris idiota!-

-Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba- Musito de forma suave haciendo enojar aun mas a su compañera- gracias por la preocupación Tsukiumi, pero no es necesaria… tan solo… tan solo no pude dormir anoche… eso es todo…

-¿No pudiste dormir?- Se extraño la chica levantando las cejas- ¿y por qué?, creía que tu dormías en una cama cómoda de estilo occidental.

-Ah, no, no es la cama el problema… oh bueno, sí lo es pero… no es exactamente ese el motivo…-

-¿Huh?, ¿podrías dejar de hablar con tantas vueltas y ser más claro?-

-No, no puedo- Le contesto lo que hizo que la rubia casi se le echara encima de la rabia- como te dije no es la gran cosa, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi Tsukiumi…

-¿¡Quien se está preocupando por ti idiota!-

-Je je, es verdad tu nunca te preocuparías por nadie… por nadie que no sea Sahashi…- Bromeo Homura provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

``Lo siento, Tsukiumi, no puedo decirte el motivo y además… presiento que si te lo dijera correría mucha sangre en la posada´´ Pensaba el peligris mientras Tsukiumi negaba rotundamente con la cabeza a las últimas palabras de su compañera.

-Y por cierto…- Continuo Homura cambiando de tema- ¿en donde están Musubi y Akitsu?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Ya veo… así que se trata de eso- Murmuro Minato pensativo después de escuchar su historia.

Haruka y su Sekirei Kuno, deseaban escapar de la capital abandonando con eso el plan Sekirei, ¿la razón?, se debía al hecho de que mas que ''no querer pelear'' era que ''no podían hacerlo'', causado esto por la debilidad de la Nº 95 cuyo único poder era su voz que tampoco era demasiado potente.

-Entonces básicamente quieren abandonar toda relación con este juego- Continuo el pelinegro.

-Así es, debemos salir de la capital o si no Kuno será… - Haruka se cayó bajando la mirada- …no podremos estar juntos si nos quedamos aquí…

Minato y sus Sekireis observaron el rostro afligido del castaño que volvió sus ojos a su Sekirei.

-Puede que sea una inútil pero… Kuno es… mi inútil Sekirei…- Sonrió dedicándole a la rubia una mirada llena de cariño.

-No soy inútil soy Kuno Haruka-sama- Lloro la chica algo triste por el ''cumplido'' de su Ashikabi.

-¡No se preocupen, Minato-san los ayudara!- Exclamo de repente Musubi llena de entusiasmo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y captaba las miradas de la pareja- ¡después de todo el destino de una Sekirei es permanecer junto a su Ashikabi!

-¿Huh?-

-Así es- Sonrió Minato de forma amistosa- como Musubi-chan dijo, no podemos separar a una pareja que se quieren tanto como ustedes…

-¿Querer?- Ante esa palabra tanto Haruka como Kuno se pusieron rojos como un par de tomates bajando sus ojos avergonzados.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes, Kazehana, Akitsu?- Les pregunto el chico a sus otras Sekireis presentes.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo la primera tomándose con sus manos las mejillas y girándose en su sitio muy emocionada- escaparse juntos en la noche bajo la luz de la luna luchando contra el mundo por su eterno amor ahhhh… ¡es tan romántico!.

``Waa… si que le encanta fantasear´´ Pensaba Minato justo al girar el rostro y ver las caras incrédulas de Haruka y Kuno dirigidas a la pelivioleta y su extraño comportamiento.

-Ah, no, este… ella siempre es así ja ja ja- Les sonrió el pelinegro rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

``Bueno, creo que era de esperarse de Kazehana´´ Pensó el chico contento de la personalidad soñadora de la pelivioleta ``por otro lado…´´

-Si es lo que quiere Minato-sama… está bien para mí…- Respondió Akitsu sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

``¿Lo hace por mi eh?, ahhh, también era esperable de su parte pero… realmente me gustaría que empezara a tomar decisiones acerca de lo que a ella le gusta o le parezca correcto más que seguir las ideologías de los demás´´.

-¿Sucede algo, Minato-san?- Inquirió Musubi al ver que su Ashikabi había enmudecido con sus ojos clavados en Akitsu.

-Ah, no, no pasa nada Musubi-chan- Se recupero este sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente instantes antes de incorporarse y volverse nuevamente hacia Haruka y su Sekirei- te ayudare…

-¿De verdad?- Se impresiono este muy admirado del pelinegro.

-Sí, el Ashikabi del Norte te asegura que saldrás de la capital junto a tu Sekirei- Volvió a sonreírle de forma tímida.

-¿¡El Ashikabi del Norte!, ¿¡eres tú!-

-Ah, Matsu-san me lo dijo el otro día… aunque la verdad no me gusta mucho usar ese título…-

Haruka se quedo mirándolo un momento, desviando sus ojos hacia las Sekireis del pelinegro tras lo cual sonrió tristemente soltando un largo suspiro.

-Eres un gran tipo Sahashi- Musito- muy diferente a mí.

-Eh, no, claro que no- Negó este de forma rápida- después de todo lo único que nos diferencia es 'la suerte''… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…- Continuo señalando a las Sekireis de la sala.

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿Huh?-

-Ciertamente en este momento, la única diferencia entre nosotros esta en el nivel de nuestras Sekireis y a que no me vería en la necesidad de huir si estuviera en tu lugar y tuviera a tus Sekireis- Murmuro Haruka ante la atenta mirada de los demás presentes.

-No entiendo a que te… -

-Pero, Sahashi, eso no es del todo cierto… la verdadera diferencia entre nosotros no es ''la suerte'' que tu mencionaste si no ''las decisiones'' que tomamos a partir de lo que tenemos… yo… si estuviera en tu lugar muy probablemente no me arriesgaría en ayudar a alguien a quien apenas conozco- Reconoció Haruka levantando la mirada y observando al Ashikabi del Norte directamente a los ojos- Sahashi tu… en verdad eres un muy buen tipo… y en cierta forma entiendo ''la suerte'' que es atraída por ti…

-¿?-

Sin entender la última parte y sintiéndose algo incomodo con tantas alabanzas, Minato se volvió a sus Sekireis.

-Musubi-chan, Kazehana, nos vamos a casa- Les informo a lo que las susodichas asintieron con ganas- Akitsu, ¿podrías quedarte aquí y cuidarlos por esta noche?

-¿Eh?-

-Por lo que me han dicho, hay alguien a parte del Escuadrón Disciplinario interesado en ustedes y mientras estos últimos no les harán nada en tanto el plan de escape no se lleve a cabo no estoy muy seguro acerca del otro grupo, por esa razón prefiero dejar a alguien con ustedes que los mantenga a salvo hasta que todo empiece- Explico Minato su decisión- mañana iremos con un amigo que nos ayudara con la situación.

-Entiendo- Acepto Haruka volviéndose a Akitsu- por favor, cuida de nosotros…

Esta ni siquiera lo miro.

-Si Minato-sama lo desea, me quedare…- Musito de forma pausada.

Sintiéndose preocupado, Minato llevo a la castaña a un lado para hablarle en voz baja.

-Escucha Akitsu, a pesar que te dije que te quedaras y cuidaras de ellos, de ninguna forma quiero que te pongas en un peligro innecesario ¿has entendido?, si tu enemigo es demasiado poderoso o te supera en número toma a esos dos y huye ¿de acuerdo?- La Sekirei simplemente asintió ante lo que el pelinegro siguió- ¿tienes el celular que Matsu-san te dio esta mañana verdad?.

Asintiendo una segunda vez Akitsu saco de entre sus ropas el aparato enseñándoselo a su Ashikabi.

-Bien- Suspiro el chico aliviado- si estas en peligro llama inmediatamente a Matsu-san y vendremos enseguida ¿sí?...

Un pequeño sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la Sekirei.

-No necesitas… preocuparte por mi…- Musito la castaña de forma monótona a pesar de su felicidad interior.

-Bien, eh… en ese caso… nos vamos…- Balbuceo el Ashikabi intentando aparentar calma al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía con Kazehana y Musubi.

Una vez afuera, Minato no pudo evitar volver la vista hacia la entrada de su ex-apartamento.

-No necesitas preocuparte tanto por Akitsu-chan- Le dijo Kazehana colgándose de su espalda- ¿te olvidas acaso que ella es una de los números individuales?.

-¡Así es Minato-san!, ¡Akitsu-san en muy fuerte!- Exclamo Musubi levantando sus brazos.

-Sí, supongo que tienen razón- Murmuro el chico sonriéndoles- lo siento por eso…

-Yaahn, no debes disculparte por eso Minato-kun, después de todo el que te preocupes tanto por nosotras es lo que más me gusta de ti- Convino la pelivioleta aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo- te ves muy lindo en esos momentos.

-¿Eh?- Minato se ruborizo tanto por sus palabras como por los grandes activos de su Sekirei aplastándose deliciosamente en su espalda.

-A mí también me gustas mucho Minato-san- Declaro esta vez Musubi aumentando el sonrojo del pelinegro al tiempo que se prendía de su brazo derecho y lo enterraba entre sus generosos pechos.

Y así, prácticamente sepultado por los suaves y cálidos cuerpos de sus Sekireis llego a la posada, siendo recibido por una sonriente casera que rápidamente consiguió separarlos con una sola de sus aterradoras miradas.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Ya era de noche y Akitsu aun permanecía despierta en al antiguo departamento de Minato, sentada junto a la puerta con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos alrededor de ellas mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, Haruka y su Sekirei ya estaban dormidos uno junto al otro cada uno en un futón diferente, la castaña los observo en silencio unos segundos antes de regresar la vista con aire aburrido hacia el suelo enfrente de ella.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo Minato-sama en estos momentos?- Murmuro de forma apática- seguramente este… durmiendo con…

No queriendo terminar la frase, la castaña hundió su rostro entre sus piernas abrazándose aun más a sí misma.

En realidad, la chica no quería quedarse en ese lugar, es más, odiaba estar en esos momentos ahí, ya que ello le impedía disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de su compañero.

``De la misma forma que ellas…´´ Pensó invadida por un sentimiento amargo que se estaba volviendo muy común para ella desde que obtuviera sus alas al tiempo que trataba de no dibujar en su mente la desagradable imagen de su Ashikabi junto a… ``¿así que estos son celos?... ´´Se pregunto sin poder evitar apretar sus puños con fuerza ``Mutsu tenía razón cuando me lo dijo aquella vez´´

Sin embargo, y pese a que no quería, ella acepto por temor a causar el enojo de Minato si la desobedecía, y definitivamente prefería la muerte a que su Ashikabi la abandonase.

Desde luego, el pelinegro la amaba y se lo había demostrado en todas las formas posibles entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ella, pero, su propia personalidad se había vuelto un poco pesimista y aun le costaba ''creer'' que el chico estaría con ella de forma permanente.

-Minato-sama…- Musito y en ese momento levanto velozmente la cabeza y se aparto velozmente del sitio instantes antes de que un velo atravesara la pared esparciendo los escombros por todos lados y despertando con ello a la pareja dormida.

-¿¡Qué demonios!- Exclamo Haruka aun adormilado.

-¡Haruka-sama!- Lloro Kuno muy asustada.

Del agujero de la pared ingreso una figuro oculta por el polvo esparcido por la habitación y que al disiparse mostró a la misma Sekirei del Velo de la tarde.

-¡Tu!- Grito el castaño con ira colocándose protectoramente frente a su Sekirei.

-Ashikabi Haruka Shigi, apártate o tendré que quitarte a la fuerza- Lo amenazo la recién llegada.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hare idiota!- Le contesto el chico con mucho mas valor del que verdaderamente sentía.

-En ese caso- La Sekirei levanto su brazo y lanzo con fuerza uno de sus velos dirigiéndose a la pareja, sin embargo y antes de que pudiera tocarlos un muro de hielo se interpuso y detuvo fácilmente su ataque- ¿¡Que!.

-No dejare que los lastimes…- Murmuro Akitsu parándose frente a Haruka y Kuno- es una orden… de Minato-sama…

``¿Había una de ellas aquí?´´ Se pregunto la Sekirei encubierta muy sorprendida ``maldita sea, nunca espera que él se involucrara en esto´´.

La situación pareció detenerse como ninguna de las Sekireis hizo algo por un buen rato tan solo quedándose en sus sitios como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de la Sekirei de Hielo.

``Aunque sea así… yo… no puedo echarme atrás ahora…´´ Pensaba la chica de los velos apretando sus dientes con impotencia.

-Apártate- Murmuro dirigiéndose a la Sekirei de Minato.

Esta solo le sostuvo la mirada.

-No lo diré una segunda vez- Mascullo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, la Sekirei dio un grito de rabia y se lanzo sobre Akitsu, sus velos estrellándose en el poderoso muro de hielo de la castaña.

Sin querer ceder, la enemiga intento saltar por encima para alcanzar a la pareja detrás de la Sekirei de Minato.

Esta envió varios trozos de hielo puntiagudo que rasgaron las ropas de su oponente no obstante lo cual no la hizo retroceder cayendo al lado del Ashikabi y su Sekirei y atacándolos pero, su velo se vio nuevamente detenido por el hielo que rodeo a la pareja.

Inmediatamente debió darse vuelta para frenar a la castaña quien por detrás de ella volvió a atacarla, Hielo y Velo chocaron en mitad de la sala ganando la Sekirei de Minato que estrello a su oponente contra la pared.

-¡Eres condenadamente molesta!- Bramo la Sekirei llena de ira, rápidamente envió sus velos a su izquierda y derecha envolviendo con ellos la televisión y una silla y lanzándoselos a Akitsu desde ambos lados.

Esta los detuvo con sendos escudos de su habilidad, mas sin embargo la Sekirei de Velo aprovechando esto gano su parte baja apuntándole con su velo al que le diera forma de lanza y embestía el abdomen de la Sekirei de Hielo.

-¡Sal de mi caminoooooooo!-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Minato… ¿podrías dejar de moverte tanto?- Le recrimino Tsukiumi mientras yacían en sus futones durmiendo como siempre todos (esta vez exceptuando a Homura) en la habitación de su Ashikabi.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- Se disculpo el chico.

-No solo a mi- Murmuro la rubia observando al otro lado del pelinegro los ojos grandes de Musubi que miraban al Ashikabi preocupados.

-¿Te sientes bien Minato-san?-

-Sí, claro que si es solo que…-

-¿Aun estas preocupado por Akitsu-chan?- Lo interrogo Kazehana desde su parte baja que aunque no estuvieran ni Akitsu ni el Sekirei de Fuego seguía entre las piernas del chico usando su entrepierna de almohada.

-¿¡Huh!- Se indigno Tsukiumi.

-Bu… bueno, un poco- Admitió Minato con pena.

-Miiii… naaaa… toooo… ¿sabes una cosa?, no es nada agradable para una esposa que su marido este pensando en otra mujer mientras duerme con ella…- Gruño la Sekirei enseñándole sus colmillos.

-¿¡Qu…!, ¡No!, espera un segundo Tsukiumi… ¡y tampoco lo digas de esa manera!... ¡dicho de esa forma crearía muchos malentendidos!-

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que se malinterpretaría huh?-

-En primer lugar solo estoy preocupado por Akitsu… si te hubiera dejado a ti en su lugar o a cualquiera de ellas también estaría preocupado…- Le dijo- después de todo ella también es mi Sekirei…

-Hmm, si claro, que conveniente- Murmuro la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo ceñuda.

-No te preocupes Minato-san, si se trata de Akitsu-san estoy segura que ella estará bien- Declaro Musubi entregándole una gigantesca sonrisa que logro apaciguar el corazón del Ashikabi.

-Musubi… chan…-

-Musubi-tan tiene razón- Intervino Matsu por primera vez- exceptuando al Escuadrón Disciplinario que tú mismo admitiste no actuaran si no hasta que nosotros lo hagamos, allá afuera solo debe haber un Sekirei capaz de derrotarla en un uno contra uno y que en estos momentos debe estar recuperándose aun de sus heridas por lo que Akitsu-tan debería de estar bien.

-Así es Minato-kun… ahora solo duerme que lo necesitaras para mañana- Le aconsejo Kazehana.

-Es… está bien… supongo que ustedes están en lo correcto- Murmuro el chico agradecido al tiempo que volvía a acomodarse sobre el futón y sus Sekireis a rodearlo con sus brazos y cuerpos.

-Exactamente y por su puesto ¡nada de soñar con otras mujeres!- Le grito Tsukiumi.

-Tsu… ¡ya te dije que no es nada de eso!-

**MSEAdNys7S**

¡BOOOM…!

Dos figuras salieron lanzadas desde el apartamento casi destruido saltando sobre los techos cercanos y aterrizando cerca una de la otra.

-Tch, sí que eres persistente- Mascullo la Sekirei de Velo irritada por no poder vencer a la Sekirei de Minato- y muy fuerte… - Agrego mientras observaba uno de sus brazos que estaban congelados e inutilizados

Akitsu solo la observo, luego de desviar con su brazo el ataque mortal de su enemiga procedió a congelárselo y azotarla luego contra la pared, aun con su desventaja la Sekirei siguió luchando ocasionando enormes destrozos en el pequeño espacio en el que combatían terminando por causar una gran explosión que destruyo toda la sala.

Afortunadamente, tanto Haruka como Kuno se habían refugiado en el baño de la habitación y lograron escapar de los destrozos.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Grito- si al menos lucharas por la persona que amas pero… ¡ese sujeto ni siquiera es tu Ashikabi!.

Nuevamente Akitsu no le respondió lo que enfureció aun más a su enemiga.

-No me menosprecies maldita… solo porque manejas un elemento ¡no te creas más fuerte que yo!- La Sekirei del Velo se arrojo nuevamente sobre Akitsu

Esta la espero igual de estoica que siempre defendiéndose con un muro de hielo que fue destruido por el velo de su enemiga, rápidamente saltando sobre ella y enviando varios trozos puntiagudos de hielo que atravesaron los velos como si fuera papel e impactaron en el cuerpo de la chica tirándola violentamente contra el suelo a donde se quedo quieta, respirando con dificultad y muy dolorida hasta que se percato que el velo que cubría su rostro ya no estaba apresurándose a volver a colocarlo sobre su cara.

``Maldición, ¿habrá visto mi cara?´´ Se preocupo al tiempo que echaba una mirada sobre la Sekirei de Minato, la cual yacía con su rostro impasible de siempre lo que hacia difícil para la Sekirei el saber si la había visto o no ``por otro lado no eh llegado a interactuar demasiado con ella así que tal vez no haya...´´.

-¿Por que... haces esto...?- Inquirió de repente Akitsu sobresaltando a la Sekirei del Velo.

-¿Huh?- Apenas pudo mascullar esta.

-La primera vez que te vi no creí realmente que fueses tu...- Continuo la chica acercándose a la caída- ¿por que... haces esto... Uzume?...

Esto cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la Sekirei del Velo que ya sin tener nada que perder despejo su rostro dándole la razón a la castaña al ver allí a sus pies a la única Sekirei de la posada que no pertenecía al Ashikabi del Norte.

-Tche... ¿te diste cuenta eh?... eres más lista de lo que creí- Murmuro Uzume poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a Akitsu- y yo aquí creyendo que mi disfraz era perfecto... por cierto buena cara de póquer que pusiste allí, nadie podría saber si te habías dado cuenta o no...

-¿Cara de póquer?-

-Por otro lado, ¿qué harás ahora huh?... ahora que sabes que soy la Sekirei del Velo... ¿se lo dirás a Sahashi-chan y a las demás?-

Akitsu no respondió.

-¿No tienes idea de que hacer eh?- Se burlo Uzume- pero, ¿estás segura?, yo vivo con ustedes sabes, si me envías allí junto a las demás que ingenuamente desconocen mi secreto... podría ir y eliminarlas sin que se den cuenta...

En este punto, la Sekirei de Minato pareció confundirse.

-Y si podías hacerlo... ¿por que... no lo hiciste?-

Esta vez fue Uzume la confundida lo cual se noto mucho mas pues para ella era mucho más difícil esconder sus emociones.

-Quien sabe... - Murmuro con una sonrisa triste- supongo que simplemente mi situación no era tan desesperada como ahora.

-¡Oye, tú!, ¿¡Estas bien!- Grito en ese momento Haruka saliendo de los escombros en los que se había convertido el apartamento junto a Kuno.

-Creo que es la señal para mi retirada- Murmuro Uzume dándole una última mirada a Akitsu- tu... eres fuerte...

Tras eso se giro sobre sí misma y se retiro saltando velozmente de una casa a otra y perdiéndose rápidamente de vista.

Akitsu se quedo allí observando la espalda de la Sekirei en retirada intentando pensar que era lo que debía hacer sobre ese tema, después de todo Uzume era una amiga importante para su Ashikabi y el saber eso podría hacerlo sentirse mal.

-¿Que se supone... qué debo hacer ahora?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-No puedo dormir... no puedo dormir...- Moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama Homura se revolvía incomodo sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Era una noche fresca, sin nada de calor que invitaba a un agradable y reparador sueño mas a pesar de eso el Sekirei de Fuego era incapaz de pegar un ojo, exactamente de la misma manera que la noche anterior.

Era realmente molesto el no poder dormir, pero más irritante era el motivo por el que estaba padeciendo insomnio.

Lo había intentado, trataba de no pensar en ello, se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared cuando una de esas imágenes le volvía a la mente pero... no había caso... nada funcionaba... y era que el solo recuerdo era mucho más fuerte que su propio instinto de supervivencia.

Si... le era imposible dormir sabiendo que hacia pocas horas el cuerpo desnudo de su Ashikabi había impregnado con su presencia toda la cama... SU cama...

-Maldita sea... ¿por qué demonios de entre todas tenían que venir a parar exactamente a esta?- Mascullaba el peligris con la cara ardiendo.

Si hasta casi podía sentir el calor de su Ashikabi a través de las sabanas envolviendo gentilmente su cuerpo como si lo estuviera acariciando de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con la Sekirei de Hielo.

-¡Demonios! ¿¡Que rayos pasa conmigo!- Agitada se volvió una vez más quedando boca arriba mirando al techa y jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Intentando tranquilizarse, el Sekirei cerró sus ojos, mas al hacerlo las imágenes candentes de lo que viera sobre su propia cama le cayeron como un torrente obligándolo a abrirlos de nuevo y a incorporarse y levantarse caminando un par de pasos por su habitación en busca de algo que lo distrajese.

Y en eso estaba cuando escucho un pequeño golpecito sobre la ventana del cuarto.

-¿Huh?- Pensando que se los había imaginado producto de la situación tan caótica en la que estaba su cerebro, Homura decidió ignorarlo.

Sin embargo y tras pasar unos segundos, los golpes volvieron a sonar más fuertes que antes convenciendo al Sekirei que no se los estaba imaginando.

Intrigado, se dirigió a la ventana y corrió la cortina, allí con su cara de cuadro, estaba la otra mitad de sus ''problemas mentales'', mas no estaba sola como comprobó al ver detrás de ella a dos personas más, un chico y una chica.

Aun un poco perdido, Homura abrió la ventana y Akitsu, sin siquiera pedir permiso, ingreso rauda al dormitorio.

-¡Hey!, no hablemos de la hora de entrar pero, ¿ni siquiera pides permiso?-

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?, esta también es mi habitación- Le devolvió la castaña sin mirarlo.

Así era, a pesar de que siempre dormía en la planta alta junto a su Ashikabi y al igual que las demás, ''teóricamente'', Akitsu, con Tsukiumi y Musubi compartiendo dormitorio, Kusano acompañando a Miya y Uzume, Matsu y Kazehana con habitaciones propias, y debido a la falta de habitaciones, termino siendo acomodada junto a Homura, algo que al peligris no le había caído nada bien y a lo que nunca hubiese cedido de no ser por las habilidades persuasivas de Miya.

Detrás de la castaña y algo temerosos entraron Haruka y Kuno.

-¿Y ellos?-

Akitsu lo miro por unos instantes antes de responderle.

-¿Minato-sama no te dijo nada?-

-¿Quieres decir...- Entendiéndolo finalmente, el Sekirei de Fuego observo al par que estaban visiblemente asustados- ¿qué sucedió?.

-La Sekirei del Velo apareció- Musito Akitsu con su típico tono monótono y sin vida- pelee con ella y la obligue a retirarse pero...

-¿Pero?-

-El departamento... fue completamente destruido...- Murmuro Haruka haciendo que el ex Host se volviera a su compañera.

-¿No podías contenerte un poquito?-

Akitsu no respondió.

-De cualquier forma, permanezcan aquí, mañana hablaremos con Sahashi- Decidió Homura tras lo cual tomo una camisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto la castaña intrigada.

-A la sala... ustedes usen la cama- Les ofreció a la pareja- ...de todas formas... no puedo dormir...-

**MSEAdNys7S**

A la mañana siguiente, Minato se vio verdaderamente sorprendido y no por el ya acostumbrado caso de sus Sekireis durmiendo con él sino por el ''aumento'' de sus esposas durante la noche.

-¿Akitsu?- Inquirió al ver a la castaña cómodamente aferrada a su pierna izquierda- ¿que estas?.

-¿Minato... que sucede?- En ese momento Tsukiumi y las demás se despertaban y, al igual que su Ashikabi también se vieron sorprendidas por ''la Sekirei extra''.

-¿Que esta... pasando aquí?- Pregunto una adormilada Matsu antes de percatarse de la Sekirei de Hielo- oh ella… llego en la madrugada, al parecer el departamento fue atacado por la Sekirei de Velo y quedo en condiciones poco habitables por lo que Akitsu-tan regreso con esos dos a la posada- Les explico a su Ashikabi y sus compañeras- por cierto esos dos están descansando en la habitación de Homura-tan…- Agrego a lo ultimo.

Aun impresionados por las nuevas noticias contadas en un tono casi como si no tuvieran importancia por la pelirroja, Minato y el resto de sus Sekireis comenzaron a incorporarse con el pelinegro despertando suavemente a la castaña.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Luego del confuso despertar para el grupo del Norte, y con Akitsu explicándoles la situación Minato se dirigió al cuarto de Homura trayendo instantes después a Haruka y a Kuno a los que presento ante los que aun no los conocían.

Afortunadamente, Miya los acepto y preparo el desayuno también para ellos.

-Es tan gentil- Casi lloraba el castaño profundamente conmovido- y muy hermosa... es tan diferente al casero del departamento.

-Hum!, hum!- Estuvo de acuerdo Minato quien también había padecido las injusticias de su anterior propietario- es verdad, son como el cielo y la tierra ¿no es así?

Y mientras el par de Ashikabis se auto consolaban el uno al otro, Homura llego a la mesa de forma casi imperceptible, para los humanos normales.

-¡Wow!, ¡vaya ojeras que tienes ahí!- Se impresiono Kazehana apenas lo vio llegar y sentarse junto a ella.

-Déjame sola- Murmuro Homura sintiéndose muy agotado y sobre todo con mucho sueño.

Escuchando esto, el siempre atento a los ''pequeños cambios'' de sus Sekireis, se giro para ver al antiguo Host viendo que el chico ya casi parecía un vampiro con las ojeras y la piel demacrada.

-¿Kagari-san?, ¿estás bien?-

Por toda respuesta, recibió un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del Sekirei que dejo caer violentamente su cara sobre la mesa.

-¿¡Kagari-san!-

El chico intento levantarse para rodear la mesa y acercársele pero fue bruscamente detenido por un brazo extendido del peligris.

-Estoy bien Sahashi- Murmuro aun con la cara estrellada en la mesa- no necesitas preocuparte por mí.

-Pero…-

-Estoy bien… de verdad… estoy bien…-

-Aunque digas eso…-

-Sahashi…- Musito el peligris- si necesitase tu ayuda créeme que seria el primero al que se la pediría…- Le aseguro para tranquilizarlo, lo cual aunque no funciono del todo al menos sirvió para que el universitario regresase a su lugar.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Entonces, ¿te has decidido a ayudarlo?- Pregunto Matsu.

-Sí, lo hare-

-Ya veo… ¿y?, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Bueno, lo primero será ir con él y pedirle ayuda, creo que sabe mucho acerca del Plan Sekirei y su información puede sernos de mucha utilidad, es cierto que dije que haría lo que fuera pero si lo hacemos será inevitable un enfrentamiento con el Escuadrón Disciplinario y tampoco es mi deseo exponer a mis Sekireis a un riesgo que fácilmente puede ser evitado si tenemos información suficiente acerca de ellos-

Matsu sonrió complacida…

-Hm, así es como debe pensar un Ashikabi- Lo felicito-

Miya, que escuchaba en silencio el cruce de palabras levanto la cabeza para mirar al pelinegro.

-¿Cuando hablas de ''él''?... ¿te refieres a ese desperdicio de ser vivo que viene a comer gratis a esta posada?- Le pregunto mientras sonreía divertida.

-… Ah… bu… bueno… es de Se… Seo-san de quien me refiero…-

-Entonces yo tenía razón hu hu hu…-

-O… Ooya-san…- Musito el chico con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su cabeza ante las despiadadas palabras que la casera tenia para el amigo de su fallecido esposo.

-En ese caso… necesitaras una ayuda extra para convencerlo hu hu hu…- Sonrió la mujer mientras sacaba un celular de entre sus ropas.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunto Haruka curioso señalando un edificio departamental al tiempo que le indicaba a Kuno que se mantuviera a su lado.

-Pues según la dirección que Matsu-san me dio lo es- Respondió Minato con Musubi y Kazehana detrás suyo.

Los cinco ingresaron y subieron hasta dar con el departamento de su amigo llamando inmediatamente a la puerta.

Instantes después Hibiki atendió sorprendiéndose al reconocerlos llamando a su Ashikabi y dejándolos pasar.

-¿Y?, ¿en donde entro yo exactamente en esta situación?- Inquirió Seo una vez que Minato le explicara toda la situación.

Sentados en un sillón enfrente de su amigo con Musubi a su izquierda y Haruka del otro lado junto a Kuno.

Kazehana se mantenía parada detrás de su Ashikabi.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que tú sabes muchas cosas sobre el Plan Sekirei y además no conozco a nadie más que nos ayude con esto- Se explico el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que los ayudare huh?-

-Ayudaste en el rescate de Ku-chan-

-¿Y que con eso huh?... eso y lo que intentas en este momento son dos cosas muy diferentes… ¿tienes acaso idea del nivel de poder del Escuadrón Disciplinario?... hmm, aunque bueno… se que tienes cinco Sekireis de un solo digito pero… no, no, no, eso queda totalmente fuera de cuestión…-

-En realidad no tenía pensado que nos ayudaras a pelear- Le confesó Minato- solo quería ayuda para trazar el Plan de escape con la información que tuvieras en tu poder-

-Hmm, ya veo… bueno… si solo es eso quizás los ayude pero… ¿Cuánto me pagaran por esto?-

-¿¡No estás pidiendo dinero por ayudarnos!- Le grito Haruka levantándose ofendido mientras Minato suspiraba ya previendo dicha salida de su amigo.

``Supongo que es momento del plan B´´ Pensaba al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta el celular que le entregara Miya y comenzara a marcar un par de números en él.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién arriesgaría su cuello por absolutamente nada huh?, **''El mundo de los adultos no es sencillo niño…''**- Agrego en un tono que pretendía ser el de un abuelo sabio dándole consejos a su nieto.

-¿¡A quien le estás diciendo niño!, ¡tengo 19 años!-

-¿19?, je!, ¿no eras un muchachito de Instituto?- Se burlo el hombre mayor para gran fastidio del castaño.

En ese momento, Minato llamo su atención y le entrego el celular que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto Seo confundido al tiempo que se llevaba el aparato al oído.

-Una llamada para ti- Musito el pelinegro sabiendo las consecuencias futuras que tendría que afrontar luego.

-¿Si, hola?- Pregunto Seo.

**-¿Seo-san?-** Se escucho la tétrica voz de la casera del otro lado helando la sangre de sujeto.

Inmediatamente el hombre se tenso y comenzó a balbucear muy asustado disculpándose repetidamente y suplicando misericordia para que no le negaran la comida de su siguiente visita a la posada.

Una vez que la comunicación ceso, el Ashikabi se dejo caer laxo sobre sus rodillas estirando sus manos hasta que las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el suelo.

Segundos después atrapaba a Minato en una dolorosa llave alrededor de su cuello ahogando al pobre Ashikabi del Norte.

-Malditooo… y parecías tan inocente… nunca me espere algo así de ti…-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpaba a tropezones el chico intentando liberarse.

-Bueno, está bien- Murmuro Seo luego de calmarse y soltar a su joven amigo- los ayudare gratis.

-¿De verdad?- Se alegraron Minato y Haruka.

-Sí, ¡keh!, después de todo y si lo pienso bien el amargar al idiota de Minaka será suficiente pago para mi…-

-¡Qué bien!-

-En ese caso, si vamos a hacerlo habrá que hacerlo bien- Se enserio el hombre entornando sus ojos- si nuestra meta final es dejar a estos dos fuera de la capital debemos hacer las cosas de manera que el plan de escape sea una huida 100% exitosa ¿¡Han entendido!-

-¡Sí!-

-Hikari, trae eso por favor-

-¿Por qué no lo traes tu?, ¡no soy tu sirvienta!- Gruño la Sekirei que a pesar de eso igualmente se giro y trajo un mapa que acomodo en la pequeña mesita en medio de los dos sofás de la sala.

-¿Un mapa de la capital?- Se intereso Minato observándolo.

-Exacto-

-¿Y para que lo necesitamos?- Quiso saber Haruka- ya conocemos todas las posibles rutas de escape que por cierto están todas custodiadas por las tropas del M.B.I

-Idiooooota…, ¿nunca has escuchado la frase ''la información es poder''?, si no sabes a que te enfrentas serás un presa fácil chico- Le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de lado- veamos… primero estudiaremos la situación actual del Plan Sekirei- Comenzó- como ya deben de saberlo, el ''juego'' está en estos momentos en su parte final de la segunda etapa, la capital se ah ''dividido'' en cuatro zonas, todas ellas dominadas por un Ashikabi fuerte que mantiene controlada su zona… bueno… a excepción de uno…- Musito por lo bajo echando una rápida mirada a Minato- estos cuatro tipos son Izumi

Higa del Este, Hayato Mikogami del Sur, Nishi Sanada del Oeste y el debilucho sentado a tu lado en estos momentos- Murmuro señalando al pelinegro.

-¿Débil?- Inquirió Haruka observando con sorpresa a Minato y frunciendo el ceño ante esa definición- ¡Sahashi no es ningún débil!.

Seo lo miro con ojos entornados.

-Felicitaciones Sahashi… tu primer fan…-

-¿¡Que dijiste!- Se enojo el castaño apretando sus puños.

-Tra… Tranquilízate Shigi-san, Seo-san solo bromeaba…- Trato de apaciguar la situación el Ashikabi del Norte.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, la ciudad ha quedado dividida en cuatro secciones, en tres de las cuales será imposible de intentar algo debido a la presencia de los anteriormente nombrados en especial del ''Este'' y del ''Sur'' de los que no se escuchan muy buenos rumores-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Murmuro Minato asintiendo con la cabeza- pero entonces… ¿por dónde?.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil?... –

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cuál es el nombre por el que se te conoce últimamente?- Le pregunto.

-Eh… ¿Ashikabi del Norte?- Probo el pelinegro.

-Correcto, y dime, ¿Por qué será?- Continuo Seo dándole una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Por qué soy el Ashikabi más fuerte de la zona Norte?-

-Así es, ¿lo cual significa?- Continuo el hombre en el tono de hablarle a un niño de cinco años.

-Que nadie se entrometerá en el plan estando en nuestra propia zona…- Termino el chico sintiéndose agotado.

-¡Exacto!, pero, eso solo incluye claro esta a los participantes del juego… desde luego ''ellos'' también son integrantes del Plan pero a diferencia del resto tienen ''reglas especiales'' que tienen la voluntad de usar, lo que les permite ingresar en cualquiera de las cuatro áreas sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por quien las controle-

-El Escuadrón Disciplinario- Murmuro Minato empezando a asustarse cada vez que se los mencionaba.

``Incluso mis Sekireis que son de un solo digito tienen un gran respeto por la fuerza de este grupo´´ Pensó el chico.

-Eh visto a una de ellas- Intervino Haruka temblando en el recuerdo- la primera vez que intente escapar de la ciudad junto a Kuno… era realmente aterradora…

A su lado, su Sekirei se abrazo con fuerza al castaño llena de miedo de tener que volver a ponerse enfrente de esa Sekirei.

-Así están las cosas- Siguió Seo- si es nuestro deseo sacar a estos dos del juego tendremos que hacernos a la idea de luchar si o si contra el Escuadrón Disciplinario.

-¡Yo peleare!- Salto Musubi muy emocionada.

-¿Musubi… chan?- Musito Minato impresionado.

-Musubi luchara contra el Escuadrón Disciplinario y creara un camino para que Shigi-san y Kuno-san puedan escapar juntos…-

Los mencionados miraron asombrados a la castaña dirigiéndole miradas agradecidas.

-Después de todo una Sekirei debe estar con su Ashikabi destinado- Continuo la chica sonriendo muy contenta con la posibilidad- e incluso si Kuno-san pierde y su cuerpo es destrozado Musubi se encargada que sus restos vuelvan con Shigi-san…- Agrego consiguiendo una mirada de absoluta incredulidad de los demás y que los ojos de Haruka y Kuno se llenaran de miedo.

-Musubi-chan… no digas cosas tan crueles con tanta facilidad- Murmuro Minato sintiendo un poco de lastima en las expresiones desesperadas de la pareja luego de esas palabras.

-Ja, pero aun así no puedes enfrentarlas tu sola- Intervino Hikari dirigiéndose a la Sekirei de Minato- morirás en un santiamén si lo intentas.

-Ara, ¿te olvidas de nosotras?- Tercio Kazehana guiñándole un ojo con picardía- Musubi-chan no será la única que pelee… todas las Sekireis de Minato-kun enfrentaremos al Escuadrón Disciplinario.

-¿En serio?- Se sorprendió Seo volviéndose más serio.

``Por su puesto teniendo a quienes tiene en su grupo hay una pequeña posibilidad pero… el verdadero problema sería si ''ella'' aparece para fastidiarlo todo… no habría manera que ni entre todas las Sekireis de Sahashi podrían vencerla´´ Pensaba el hombre muy preocupado.

Dando un suspiro, Seo se volvió a sus interlocutores antes de proseguir.

-Decidido que la lucha será inevitable lo que haremos sera lo siguiente…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Tras decidir los siguientes pasos a dar, Minato y Haruka se retiraron hacia la posada en donde pasarían la ''última noche'' antes de que todo comenzase o, mejor dicho para la pareja involucrada, terminase.

Una vez llegados reunió a todas sus Sekireis exponiéndoles el plan a seguir consiguiendo el absoluto apoyo de todas ellas inclusive el de Tsukiumi.

En un principio la rubia había estado en contra de la situación, muy enojada por la debilidad de la Nº 95 diciendo que cada una debía cuidarse por sí misma.

No obstante, Minato logro cambiar su forma de pensar o eso creyó el, la realidad era que había aceptado solo porque no quería ser ''la única'' que no ayudase a su marido lo cual no permitiría siendo ella la ''esposa legal''.

Feliz de todas formas, Minato le agradeció con una sonrisa que derritió en segundos el carácter fiero de la Sekirei muy contenta internamente de haber aceptado participar el plan.

Para festejar la última noche juntos, las Sekireis de Minato organizaron una fiesta de despedida para Haruka y Kuno que Miya aprobó, para gran sorpresa del pelinegro.

Durante la misma, las risas iban y venían, el castaño y su Sekirei sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en aquel mar de alegría y unión a pesar de las peleas.

Como era de esperarse, Minato, ni aun habiendo visitas, pudo librarse del acoso de sus Sekireis, (no era que a él le desagradara de todas formas) quienes como siempre reñían entre sí intentando llamar la atención de su Ashikabi.

Incluso Homura se veía algo incomodo observando a Kazehana abrazando coquetamente al chico por la espalda mientras Tsukiumi, Musubi y Kusano le daban de comer.

Sin poder resistirse, la propia Akitsu se unió al grupo lo que ocasiono las risas de Matsu.

En un momento dado, Miya abandono la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, lo cual fue rápidamente aprovechado por Kazehana.

-Minato-kun…- Ronroneo al oído del chico- después de la fiesta ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a mi cuarto y dormir juntos ''toda la noche''?...

-¿¡Qu… ¿¡Qué demonios estás insinuando maldita mujer!- Se enfureció Tsukiumi- ¡Minato es mi esposo!, yo soy la única con la que él puede ha… ha… hacer…

-¿Hacer el amor?- Sonrió la pelivioleta esbozando una sonrisa en la dificultad de la rubia para expresar una sola palabra- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?, ¿ya has tenido intimidad con Minato-kun no es así?...

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- Le grito la cuarta Sekirei de Minato enrojeciendo vivamente.

-¿Hacer el amor?- Inquirió Musubi llevándose un dedo a sus labios- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto inocentemente a nadie en especial elevando la voz por encima de la discusión de sus compañeras las cuales se detuvieron para mirarla con sendas expresiones de asombro en sus rostros.

-Ku ku ku, como se esperaba de Musubi-tan ku ku ku…- Sonrió la pelirroja antes de dirigirse a la castaña.

-Ni se te ocurra- La amenazo Homura con un aura oscura rodeándola.

Sin embargo, sus amenazas no surtían efecto en todas las presentes.

-Musubi-chan- Se adelanto Kazehana antes que el peligris pudiera intervenir, volviéndose a la primer Sekirei de Minato con una sonrisa cariñosa- …hacer el amor es un acto que solo se hace con la persona que amas…

-¿Con la persona que amo?- Pregunto esta confusa antes de iluminar su rostro con una bella sonrisa- ¡Ah!, ¡la persona que yo amo es Minato-san!- Declaro muy feliz ganando una mirada de enfado de algunas de sus compañeras y un fuerte sonrojo en el chico.

-Sí, sí, Minato-kun- Asintió la pelivioleta- en nuestro caso, hacer el amor es una maravillosa experiencia que compartimos solo con Minato-kun…

-¡Quiero hacer el amor con Minato-san!- Exclamo Musubi de forma infantil.

-¡Ku también!- Añadió la niña haciendo que el Ashikabi se atragantara de la impresión.

``¡Dios!, ¡olvide completamente que Ku-chan también estaba aquí!´´ Se grito mentalmente.

-Se… será mejor que co… continuemos luego ¿les parece?- Intento pedir a la desesperada mas sin embargo, la curiosidad de Musubi había despertado y no se calmaría hasta verse completamente saciada.

-¿Y cómo se hace el amor?- Soltó de improviso.

Esta vez Minato se apresuro a tapar los oídos de Kusano, solo por si acaso, afortunadamente no fue necesario hacerlo como Kazehana comenzó a susurrarle ciertos ''detalles'' al oído de la castaña.

Como si estuvieran esperando algo, Minato y el resto de sus Sekireis observaron en silencio a Musubi preguntándose cuál sería su reacción o peor aun… que sería lo primero que diría…

La Sekirei en tanto, escuchaba atentamente los ''susurros'' de Kazehana, poco a poco asimilando los pormenores de la situación especial.

Y así pareció ser como sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un agradable rosa para pasar a un violento rojo fuego.

-¿Has entendido?- Quiso saber la Sekirei de Viento tras terminar con sus aclaraciones.

En su pequeño cerebro Musubi intentaba comprender el acto, buscando inútilmente en sus memorias algo parecido entre sus experiencias propias tan solo encontrándose las curiosas sensaciones que su cuerpo padecía en los momentos en los que este se hallaba en cercanía intima con el de su Ashikabi, o la vez en la que viera a este desnudo en el baño o lo ''extraña'' que se sintió al ver al pelinegro en la cama de Kagari junto a Akitsu el otro día.

Y entonces… desgraciadamente… pareció entenderlo…

-¡Ah!, ¡es lo que Minato-san hacia el otro día con Akitsu-san!- Soltó de repente

Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, Minato se atraganto con su propia saliva tosiendo fuertemente al tiempo que prácticamente se sentía dentro de su tumba y enterrado a 100 metros bajo tierra.

Junto a él, La Sekirei de Hielo se vio igualmente sorprendida aunque en su caso solo sufrió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?- Como se esperaba fue Tsukiumi la primera en ''hablar'' utilizando un tono gélidamente bajo.

-Que Minato-san y Akitsu-san estaban haciendo el amor el otro día…- Repitió la chica completamente ajena al peligro al que sometía a su Ashikabi, peligro que aumento al añadir- …en la habitación de Kagari-san…-

-¡PUH!- Escupió el Ashikabi del Norte.

``Musubi-chan, ¡eso no era necesario!´´ Casi lloraba el chico muy acongojado ``Y por cierto, ¿¡cómo es que lo sabe!´´ Se pregunto al tiempo que se volvía nerviosamente al peligris imaginándoselo envuelto en llamas de ira.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el rostro del Sekirei lucia tan complicado como el suyo propio y sobretodo colorado… muy colorado…

``¿Eh?, ¿No reacciono?... no me digas… el… ¿¡Ya lo sabía!, ¿¡Pero cómo!´´.

-Minato…- Musito Tsukiumi.

-¿¡Sí!- Se sobresalto el pelinegro muy asustado girándose hacia la rubia- ¿Qu… ¿Qué pasa Tsu… ¿Tsukiumi?...

-¿Es verdad eso?-

-¿Eso?-

-Que me has sido infiel con ella…- Susurro de forma peligrosa.

-¿In… ¿Infiel?...- Trago el Ashikabi, incapaz de asentir o negar prefirió quedarse callado rezando internamente por que alguna de sus otras Sekireis lo salvara de la guillotina.

Por supuesto y como se esperaba, su silencio no hizo sino confirmar las palabras de Musubi.

-Así que era cierto-

-Siiiii- confirmo Kazehana para gran desasosiego del pelinegro- Minato-kun fue tan grandioso.

-¿¡Tu también!-

-Por supuesto, Minato-kun también es mi esposo después de todo- le respondió la pelivioleta guiñándole un ojo con picardía- ah, y Matsu también- Agrego señalando a la pelirroja, la cual sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada iracunda que le dirigió la rubia- hmm… aunque ahora que lo pienso, después de esa vez no lo hemos vuelto a hacer…- Continuo con un pequeño dejo de disgusto en la voz al tiempo que volvía a apretarse al cuerpo de su Ashikabi- ¿acaso ya no tienes ganas de volver a hacerlo conmigo?.

``Por supuesto que sí´´ Es lo que le hubiese encantado responder ante tan atractiva propuesta pero, dada su precaria situación actual el chico pensó que no sería adecuado el decirlo en voz alta… al menos de momento y con tanto publico rodeándolos.

-Musubi será la primera en hacerlo- Intervino la castaña.

Ante eso, Kazehana y Matsu se miraron entre sí sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que mi segunda vez puede esperar un poco mas- Murmuro la pelivioleta.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso?- Gruño Tsukiumi.

Sin embargo, la quinta Sekirei de Minato se libro de responder como Miya regreso al comedor interrumpiendo abruptamente el tema sabiendo que la casera no lo aprobaría y menos en ese lugar y momento ya que lo consideraría totalmente inapropiado.

Con la llegada de la dueña de la posada, el griterío y las bromas volvieron olvidándose inmediatamente (superficialmente al menos) el tema anterior y divirtiéndose juntos el resto de la fiesta.

**MSEAdNys7S**

La fiesta había terminado y Minato se despertó algo somnoliento dándose cuenta que yacía acostado en el suelo de la sala junto a todas sus Sekireis, Haruka y Kuno, desde luego Miya no estaba por ningún lado.

``Supongo que se retiro a su habitación´´ Pensó el chico al tiempo que apartaba suavemente el pequeño cuerpo de Kusano de sus piernas en donde se había quedado dormida ``lo extraño es que nos haya dejado a todos aquí dormidos´´.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar a nadie puesto que aun era de noche (de madrugada de hecho como comprobó al observar el reloj de su muñeca), se incorporo aunque sin demasiada suerte en sus intenciones como pronto Musubi abrió sus ojos mirando a su alrededor algo perdida.

-Oh, lo siento -Se disculpo Minato en voz baja- ¿te desperté?...

-Hnn... - Negó la chica con la cabeza mientras frotaba lindamente sus ojos- ¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto curiosa a su Ashikabi al ver como este se ponía de pie y abandonaba la sala.

-Solo voy a mi habitación- Sonrió Minato señalando fuera del comedor- tú puedes quedarte aquí y seguir durmiendo le sugirió.

Sin decir más, el pelinegro se marcho subiendo luego las escaleras e internándose en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro se aproximo a la ventana abriéndola en su totalidad dejando entrar la luz de la Luna que le dio de lleno en todo el rostro.

No estuvo más de diez segundos allí parado cuando se escucho un pequeño golpecito fuera de la habitación e inmediatamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando la hermosa figura de Musubi del otro lado.

La chica ingreso cerrando nuevamente la entrada tras de sí y se acerco a su Ashikabi parándose a su lado y observando juntos la Luna.

-¿No te has quedado con las demás?- Inquirió el pelinegro.

-No tenía mas sueño- Se explico la castaña regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-Ya veo- Musito el joven aun con la vista clavada en la Luna

-¿Es muy bonita verdad?- Dijo Musubi sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo celeste.

-Ah, lo es...- Le contesto Minato observando de reojo a su Sekirei quien debido a que se había quedado dormida junto a todos en la fiesta aun llevaba puesto su particular traje con sus guantes incluidos en vez de su pijama- realmente... es muy bonita...

Manteniéndose en silencio ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose levemente por eso, obligando al chico a volver su vista al frente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para ocultar el rubor que allí había aparecido.

``Diablos... realmente... es muy linda´´

Admirando por un momento más el perfil de su Ashikabi, Musubi se volvió también hacia la Luna preguntándose internamente la causa del color rojo en el rostro de su acompañante.

Y allí se quedaron, sus cuerpos permanecían tan cerca uno del otro que notaban sus hombro tocarse creando una especie de electricidad entre ambos.

``¿Hacer el amor con Musubi-chan eh?´´ Pensaba Minato observando de soslayo a la hermosa castaña.

Definitivamente, al Ashikabi le encantaría hacer suyo el suave y curvilíneo cuerpo de su primer Sekirei que, curiosamente, estaba siendo ''la ultima'' (sin contar las dos obvias excepciones de su grupo).

Claro estaba el hecho de que la chica lo amaba, no teniendo ningún reparo en que la viera desnuda, besándolo a cada oportunidad que se le presentara y entregándosele entera sin siquiera pensárselo, lo cual hacia hasta casi increíble que aun no la hubiese tomado, no obstante el Ashikabi entendía que ciertas conductas o hábitos de su Sekirei eran más por imitación o ignorancia de la situación que por saber exactamente lo que hacía o decía, (aunque estuviese más que dispuesta a ''hacerlo'' si eso lo involucraba a él).

Quizás era por esas mismas razones que aun no se había animado a hacerla suya, merced a aquella única ocasión en la que se dejo llevar y fue interrumpido por Miya.

La casera era también otro de los obstáculos (muy posiblemente el mayor de ellos) en su relación con la castaña, no obstante no llegaba a ser determinante como siempre tuvo (al igual que con sus demás ''esposas'') alguna que otra ocasión para consumar el acto.

Por otra parte, Musubi era incluso más infantil e inocente que la propia Kusano, razón esta por la que el Ashikabi prefirió en su momento el esperar no queriendo dañarla y estropear su inocencia ya que, y a diferencia de las demás que estaban 100% conscientes del significado de lo que hacían, ella presumiblemente lo desconocía y Minato deseaba que ella lo entendiera bien antes de compartir su primer momento juntos en la intimidad.

Pero ahora, y luego de que lo viera haciéndole el amor a Akitsu y que Kazehana le explicase el resto de detalles, la inocente Sekirei parecía entender de qué iba la cosa, (si bien Minato se preguntaba que ''cosas'' fueron las que la pelivioleta le susurro al oído) lo que pareció aumentarle incluso más sus deseos por su Ashikabi (deseos que su inocencia era lo único que no le permitía verlos como tales).

``¿Estará bien... hacer esto?´´ Se martirizaba ``¿debería realmente... hacerla mía?´´.

-¿Minato-san?-

-¿Eh?- El chico se vio sorprendido por la suave voz de su Sekirei llamándolo en el silencio de la noche.

-Lo que estabas haciendo con Akitsu-san el otro día- Susurro la castaña con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo- ¿era eso... hacer el amor?.

De más decir que la pregunta desconcertó al pelinegro que a pesar de eso se permitió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

``Al parecer no soy el único que piensa en eso´´

-Si...- Respondió al fin luego una corta pausa.

-¿Es lo que hacen... dos personas que se aman?-

-... Si...- Repitió.

Sin previo aviso, Musubi se le acerco hasta posar sus manos sobre el pecho amplio del joven, apoyarse en él y ponerse en puntas de pie para besarlo, sus hermosas alas de luz reaparecieron como respuesta.

El beso no duro mucho como la misma chica se separo levemente para mirarlo intensamente a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de amor y determinación que borraron de un plumazo todas las dudas de su Ashikabi.

-Musubi-chan...-

-¿Si?-.

Minato dio un paso delante tomándola gentilmente de su cintura al tiempo que la atraía nuevamente hacia él y le susurraba bajito un par de palabras solo para los oídos de su Sekirei.

Los ojos de la castaña se dilataron por una décima de segundo antes de esbozar una avergonzada sonrisa y asentir tímidamente con el rostro felizmente sonrojado.

Correspondiendo la sonrisa de su Sekirei, Minato la beso con mucha ternura haciendo aparecer las alas de la chica que parecía calentarlo con su luz en agradecimiento de la húmeda caricia.

Musubi se pego al cuerpo del pelinegro profundizando el beso entre ambos sintiendo la lengua de su pareja invadir el interior de su boca algo que había llegado a gustarle en demasía.

Aun sin dejar de besarse, los dos se fueron alejando de la ventana, separándose entonces si para que el chico pudiera tomar el futon que estaba recogido en el armario y tenderlo en el suelo, todo ante la vista curiosa de la Sekirei.

Tras preparar la cama para ambos lo más rápidamente que pudo, Minato se giro hacia la castaña estirando su mano y dejando la palma hacia arriba.

-Ven- La invito con una suave sonrisa que hizo palpitar emocionado el corazón de la chica, quien muy feliz correspondió el gesto.

Tomándose de las manos, entrelazaron sus dedos al tiempo que volvían a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más pasional que los anteriores.

Manteniendo las manos enguantadas de Musubi entre las suyas, el chico las llevo a la espalda de la Sekirei atrapándola entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Liberando sus manos tomo entre ellas su pequeña cintura, en tanto ella subía las suyas al rostro del pelinegro acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Separándose apenas, Minato tomo la parte inferior de su remera y se la quito por encima de su cabeza quedando con su torso desnudo provocando otro fuerte sonrojo en la chica.

De forma automática, esta se adelanto apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de su Ashikabi, mas este las capturo entre las suyas y mientras le sonreía con ternura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le fue quitando sus guantes rojos desnudándole las manos a las que procedió a besar con gentileza antes de soltarlas y llevárselas nuevamente hacia su torso.

-De esta forma podremos sentirnos mucho mejor- Le susurro a su Sekirei.

La chica asintió en silencio, casi como si estuviera hipnotizada deslizando lentamente sus palmas abiertas por el cuerpo del pelinegro que suspiro al sentir las suaves caricias de su inocente Sekirei.

Llevando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Musubi, Minato le soltó la cinta rosa que sujetaba su blusa la cual se abrió dejando expuesto su vientre plano.

-Una prenda a la vez- Sonrió Minato sobre los labios de la castaña al tiempo que dejaba caer la cinta al suelo junto a su remera y los guantes de ella.

Musubi jadeo, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida mientras iba viendo como poco a poco tanto ella como su pareja tenían cada vez menos ropa encima, algo que por algún extraño motivo le estaba produciendo cierto cosquilleo en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Presionando sus grandes pechos sobre el torso de su Ashikabi, la chica volvió a besarlo teniendo que ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus tan anhelados labios creando en el proceso cierto roce entre sus suaves atributos y el cuerpo duro del joven separados apenas por la tela de su blusa provocando con ello que sus pezones endurecieran haciéndola gemir de placer dentro de la boca de su Ashikabi.

No obstante, la fricción entre sus cuerpos no fue lo único que hizo endurecer algo, como bien pudo notar el chico al sentir cierta presión dolorosa en sus pantalones.

Debido a la necesidad de oxigeno ambos se alejaron apenas quedando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, ávidas de volver a unirse.

Conteniendo sus ganas de ceder ante ese impulso, Minato llevo sus manos a la cintura de Musubi y comenzó a bajarle el cierre de su falda, la cual cayó sin vida a los pies de la Sekirei.

Y allí estaba, jadeante y enrojecida, en solo una blusa semiabierta y unas bragas blancas, conservando aun sus medias y botas, la castaña era la viva personificación de una diosa erótica ansiosa por descubrir las más ardientes pasiones del amor romántico y salvaje.

Ante tal visión, Minato no pudo contenerse más y nuevamente comenzó a devorar los labios de su Sekirei hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Musubi enseñándole un nuevo nivel de la palabra ''lujuria'', al mismo tiempo deslizaba sus manos no dejaban de moverse por el cuerpo curvilíneo de su esposa deteniéndose sobre el trasero de la castaña disfrutando de sus tersas y firmes nalgas por sobre la delicada tela de las bragas.

Buscando mantener lo mas que podían el beso, la pareja forzó al máximo la resistencia de sus pulmones incluso compartiéndose el poco aire que les quedaba.

Sin embargo, no lograron resistir y con sendos gemidos de frustración debieron separarse.

Inmediatamente, Musubi intento adueñarse una vez más de los labios de su Ashikabi, mas se vio sorprendida como este la detuvo con una suave sonrisa.

-Musubi-chan... si bien es una parte importante, hacer el amor no solo trata de besarse...- Le informo.

-¿Ho?- De una forma que a su Ashikabi le pareció inocentemente linda, la castaña ladeo la cabeza en la confusión por lo que tras darle un simple beso, Minato abandono las redondas nalgas de su Sekirei para tomarla de su cintura y con gentileza la fue llevando hacia atrás hasta dejarla sentada sobre el futon que compartirían esa calurosa madrugada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica fue perdiendo sus botas y sus medias altas ante las rápidas manos del joven, dejándole todas sus blancas piernas desnudas.

Poco a poco le recostó sobre el futon y se situó encima de ella volviendo a besarla para gran satisfacción de la Sekirei.

Entregándose mutuamente a su pareja, los dos se fundieron en uno solo conforme duraba el beso y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

El contacto de sus labios se interrumpió cuando el mismo chico así lo creyó necesario no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar otro gemido de protesta de la castaña que se hallaba muy a gusto con el beso.

-Minato-san- Emitió dulcemente con un pequeño quejido mezclado entre sus continuos jadeos.

El Ashikabi no le respondió con palabras, como extendió sus brazos y tomo los dobladillos de la blusa blanca a ambos lados de la chica y lentamente la retiro de su sitio exponiendo ante su vista los enormes y apetitosos pechos de su Sekirei cubiertos aun por el sujetador que llevaba.

Y no supo porque pero de pronto Musubi se cohibió, sintiendo una extraña emoción que encendió ferozmente sus mejillas y le hizo palpitar locamente el corazón, era curioso, no era la primera vez que su Ashikabi la veía en tal estado de desnudes y a ella no le desagrada que lo hiciera pero, por algún extraño motivo se estaba sintiendo avergonzada ante la intensa mirada que el chico le dirigía a su cuerpo.

Y desde luego, la curiosa reacción no paso desapercibida para Minato, como la chica adoptaba una conducta nada propia de ella, rápidamente asociándola con la reacción de Tsukiumi la primera vez que la viera desnuda.

``Hmm, sabía que se estaban influenciando mutuamente pero que una empiece a actuar como la otra sería algo un poco… hmm… ¿aterrador?... o quizás solo está tomando conciencia de lo que se llama ''modestia femenina''… ahhh… menudo momento para que le llegue la lucidez… ´´ Pensaba el chico que a pesar de lo cual no podía evitar encontrar irresistiblemente adorable la nueva actitud de la castaña.

-Musubi-chan… ¿te avergüenza que te vea sin ropa?- Le pregunto en un pequeño susurro junto al oído.

Y Musubi abrió muy sorprendida sus grandes ojos tras escuchar eso, quedándose estática al no saber que responder sobre el insólito momento de timidez que había tenido.

Sin embargo, la Sekirei tenía algo muy claro en su mente…

… Para nada le desagradaba que Minato la viera desnuda.

-No- Contesto al fin volviendo a sonreír como siempre- …a Musubi le gusta cualquier cosa que Minato quiera hacerle…

Muy poco falto para que el chico no perdiera el poco control de si mismo luego de semejante respuesta, conteniéndose solo por el hecho de que no deseaba arruinar la primera vez de su Sekirei.

-Musubi-chan… eres un peligro para ti misma ¿lo sabías?...- Murmuro Minato lentamente.

-¿Ho?-.

Sin dar tiempo a nada mas, el Ashikabi termino de retirar la prenda del cuerpo de la castaña dejándola junto a todo lo demás junto al futon para acto seguido desprender también el sostén liberando de esa forma los pechos de Musubi que saltaron gloriosos ante la vista del pelinegro.

Esta vez, Musubi no sintió vergüenza sino mas bien curiosidad de saber lo que su Ashikabi se propondría hacerle en esa situación.

Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no saltar sobre los deliciosos montes de su Sekirei cual lobo hambriento sobre una oveja, Minato se sereno a sí mismo y, pasando por encima de ellos, se acerco al rostro de la chica para capturar una vez más los labios a esa altura hinchados y humedecidos de su esposa.

Como siempre, la castaña lo recibió encantada dentro de su boca envolviéndole la lengua con la suya propia fascinada por lo bien que sabían los besos de su Ashikabi.

Descendiendo de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, Minato fue recorriendo el hermoso cuerpo de la castaña con sus labios sedientos de conquistar ese aun inexplorado territorio.

Y así, desde su cuello, al que procedió a lamer y a chupar cual vampiro sediento de sangre dejándole un pequeño recordatorio de su intenso deseo, fue bajando hacia la clavícula a la que delineo con su lengua de un lado al otro consiguiendo arrancar varios suspiros de placer su la garganta de su amada.

Y finalmente llego, ante sus ojos se encontraban el par de objetivos de su deseo, ascendiendo y descendiendo al compás de la respiración agitada de la Sekirei.

Queriendo divertirse, Minato apoyo un dedo sobre la delicada piel de Musubi a la altura de su esternón y lo fue elevando pasando por entre la línea invisible que separaba las dos montañas de carne de su Sekirei separándoselas momentáneamente al igual que Moisés hiciera con el mar rojo.

De ida y vuelta, la extremidad del chico no dejaba de jugar con los pechos de la castaña que se bamboleaban de un lado a otro sin descanso merced a los movimientos que el Ashikabi ejercía sobre ellos.

-Mi… Minato-san- Gimió Musubi muy roja y jadeante revolviéndose intranquila en el futon sin entender que sucedía ni como un solo dedo era capaz de causarla tantas sensaciones al jugar con sus pechos.

Una última vez, Minato deslizo su dedo por la división pasando luego por la clavícula rodeando todo el pecho izquierdo subiendo por el hasta el endurecido pezón y aprisionándolo fuertemente con toda su mano extendida

-¡Ahhhh!...- La Sekirei no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al sentir la gran y fuerte mano de su Ashikabi sujetándole uno de sus pechos al que no llegaba a tomar en su totalidad debido a su exagerado tamaño- ¡Minato-san!.

Rápidamente, Minato se dirigió a la boca de Musubi y acallo sus agudos gemidos con la suya hundiéndole sin clemencia su lengua.

Con los labios de su Ashikabi presionados con fuerza sobre los suyos y una de sus manos sosteniéndole el pecho al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con el rosado montículo, Musubi se encontraba en un caos emocional total.

Su cuerpo, emitiendo un calor sofocante más intenso que el día que recibiera sus alas, era una verdadera erupción solar en toda regla.

Mas eso solo fue el principio, como Minato se desprendió de sus labios reiterando el recorrido anterior sobre su cuello y descendiendo sobre sus pechos a los que ya si, sin nada que lo detuviera y totalmente vencido por la necesidad de autosatisfacción se los llevo a la boca, primero el derecho, abarcado todo lo que pudo amamantándose cual niño recién nacido y luego el izquierdo ascendiendo en espiral desde la base hasta el pezón presionándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente transportando a Musubi a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones desconocidas y maravillosas.

-¡Minato-san!-

Y sin importarle que alguien los escuchara, Minato continuo chupando a placer los grandes pechos de Musubi, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para admirar la dulce carita contorsionada de placer de su Sekirei quien sin darse cuenta se arqueaba en busca de profundizar sus pechos en la cálida boca de su Ashikabi.

-Minato-san- Emitía la castaña con un débil quejido mientras sus pechos continuaban siendo amamantados por los expertos labios del pelinegro.

El tiempo paso de forma lenta y el chico, perdido en su propio placer, no parecía tener ganas de detenerse succionando cada vez con más fuerza y ganas los exquisitos pezones de su bella Sekirei y lamiendo sus pechos con una lujuria mal contenida.

Musubi por su parte, solo se dejaba hacer, como no sabía realmente si debía reaccionar a algo simplemente se quedaba quieta disfrutando febrilmente las caricias bucales que recibían sus suaves atributos.

Luego de otro buen rato degustando placenteramente de los pechos de Musubi, Minato finalmente logro satisfacerse de ellos (de momento al menos), y viajo hacia los labios entreabiertos de su esposa para besarla con pasión demostrando en el beso todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos que fueron correspondidos con la misma intensidad por la Sekirei.

-Es hora… Musubi-chan…- Jadeo el chico ni bien se separo de su chica.

Esta lo observo confundida, no sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿Hora?, ¿de qué?...-

-Es hora de demostrarte cuanto te amo…- Le susurro encantador haciéndola enrojecer.

Inclinándose una vez más sobre ella repitió una tercera vez el camino de besos sobre aquel terso y suave cuerpo que en ese momento desprendía tanto calor que Minato noto que la saliva que dejaba sobre la piel se evaporaba al instante.

El pelinegro paso sobre el vientre de la castaña plantando allí unos cuantos besos tiernos imaginándose en un futuro no muy lejano al mismo lugar ocupado del lado contrario por un pequeño cuerpo que, tras nueve meses de cálida comodidad creciese para llamarlo ''papa''.

Un sueño que tenía con cada una de sus Sekireis.

``Aunque se bien que no será un paseo entre rosas… pero… aun así… realmente deseo que suceda…´´ Pensó Minato embargado de emoción como cada vez que sus Sekireis dominaban sus pensamientos ``pero… no es momento de pensar en eso… ahora estoy con Musubi y debo entregarme 100% a ella´´.

-¿Estas lista Musubi-chan?- Le pregunto en voz baja obteniendo nuevamente una mirada llena de curiosidad de la castaña- Me refiero a esto…

Suavemente, tomo los costados de las bragas de su Sekirei y las fue deslizando por la cálida piel de la chica hasta retirársela por sus tobillos dejándola ahora si completamente desnuda.

Falta de su sentido de modestia, Musubi no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción ante lo sucedido mas intuía que esta vez seria ''algo diferente'' a las otra veces que estuviese desnuda con el chico.

``Es lo que Kazehana-san me dijo… hacer el amor es cuando Minato-san me… me… ¿Hn?, ¿Qué era lo que seguía?´´.

Imaginando acertadamente lo que estaría pasando por la mente de su Sekirei, en gran parte debido a su carita de confusión cual si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por recordar algo, Minato se dedico a acariciar las esbeltas piernas de la chica desde sus tobillos, hasta las rodillas y de ahí a sus muslos pasando luego al interior de los mismos haciendo contacto por primera vez con el sexo de la castaña.

Y esta soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir los dedos del pelinegro tanteando libremente sus partes más intimas provocándole mas y mas sensaciones placenteras que la hicieron morderse los labios para no soltar un grito que pudiese despertar a todo el mundo.

Totalmente en silencio, el Ashikabi tomo las piernas de su Sekirei alzándolas por encima de sus hombros y acercando su boca a la muy humedecida cavidad de la chica.

``Es hora del postre´´ Se relamió el chico.

Musubi, intrigada por las acciones de su Ashikabi, solo se lo quedo viendo cómo iba avanzando cada vez más hacia su sexo preguntándose internamente que era lo que pensaba hacer.

Más inteligente que su propia dueña, su cuerpo reacciono ante lo que sus ojos veían, su condición de mujer palpitando ansiosa por recibir nuevamente ''un beso'' de su amado Ashikabi.

Y finalmente sucedió, lo que su mente desconocía, su cuerpo lo experimento de primera mano ''enseñándoselo'' a su cerebro cuando la lengua de Minato se interno en su intimidad saboreando pausadamente la dulce miel que se desbordaba de su interior.

-¡Minato-san!- Exclamo Musubi aferrándose como pudo a las sabanas sofocada por el placer que su ''esposo'' le estaba prodigando de forma sabia.

Este no se detuvo, dispuesto a llevar a su Sekirei a los confines del placer y la lujuria, su lengua continuaba recorriendo el fino camino entre la vagina y el clítoris capturándolo con una mano y apretándolo entre sus dedos martirizando su botón mientras que con su otra extremidad separaba lo mas que podía los rosados labios para internar de nueva cuenta su lengua una y otra vez realizando placenteros círculos que volvían loca a Musubi.

-Minato-san yo…. yo….- Balbuceo la chica sin saber cómo expresarse mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura excitación.

Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña experimento el primer orgasmo de su vida estallando en forma de múltiples y salvajes explosiones dentro suyo que la remecieron por completo.

Y allí quedo, respirando con dificultad tratando de recuperarse luego de la flamante experiencia.

-¿Musubi… chan?- Minato se acerco a su Sekirei que tenía su brazo cubriendo su rostro afiebrado- ¿estás bien?.

La chica se volvió a su Ashikabi al escuchar su voz, incorporándose y gateando hasta él le envolvió los brazos al cuello mientras lo besaba en los labios.

-Tomare eso como un sí- Sonrió Minato ni bien se separaron.

-¿Así que eso es hacer el amor?-

-Bueno… hmm, solo una pequeña parte- Murmuro el chico desviando los ojos.

-¿Minato-san?-

La Sekirei bajo sus ojos hasta la entrepierna del joven en donde era bastante visible su gran excitación, llevando a la chica a recordar las escenas con Akitsu y parte de las palabras de Kazehana.

-¿Tienes que meter eso dentro de mí?- Inquirió de golpe llena de una curiosa expectación por ese hecho.

El tono simple y vacío de doble sentido de la castaña sorprendió al pelinegro más aun teniendo en cuenta lo dicho por ella, admirando una vez más lo pura e inocente que era.

``Inocencia que perderá si continuamos con esto´´ Pensó un poco preocupado, no obstante su propia excitación ni siquiera le permitía considerar la palabra ''detenerse'', por lo que tras darle otro corto beso a su primer Sekirei se separo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pues, en esencia es de lo que se trata pero… eh… -

-Musubi quiere que Minato-san le meta su pene…- Le dijo la castaña con su inocente sonrisa.

-¡PUH!...- Se atraganto el chico no esperándose de ninguna manera esa salida de su Sekirei- ¿Ka… ¿Kazehana te ah dicho como se le dice?...

-Hum!, ¡ah!, y ella también me dijo que además se puede poner por det…-

-¡Haaa!, ¡Musubi-chan!- El chico se apresuro a tapar la boca de su Sekirei antes de que dijese cualquier cosa demás.

``Creo que más tarde deberé reprender a Kazehana por enseñarle cosas inapropiadas´´ Suspiro mentalmente el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos?- Le sugirió a lo que Musubi asintió encantada.

Volviendo a suspirar, Minato abandono el cuerpo de su esposa y se llevo las manos a los costados de su pantalón el cual se quito junto con su bóxer quedándose tan desnudo como su Sekirei.

De nueva cuenta, Musubi no reacciono al ver la durísima erección de su Ashikabi saltar ante sus ojos, ''acostumbrada'' a vérselo cuando se bañaban juntos mas ninguna de esas veces había existido la tensión sexual que dominaba el ambiente en esos mismos momentos.

Y recordando lo visto días atrás, la Sekirei se inclino quedando arrodillada con el miembro del pelinegro a milímetros de su rostro, dispuesta a ''imitar'' las acciones de Akitsu aquel día, acciones que rememoraba parecían haberle gustado mucho a su Ashikabi, por lo cual ella también quería hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Musubi… chan?- Inquirió el chico algo inseguro acerca de lo que la castaña pretendía.

Y, sin previo aviso, Musubi tomo entre sus manos la palpitante erección de Minato y comenzó a moverlas a lo largo de todo el aparato tanteándolo ligeramente sintiendo su dureza y calor entre sus dedos.

-¡Ahhh…!- Suspiro el chico haciendo que Musubi volviera sus ojos hacia él, percatándose que tenía el mismo rostro que aquella vez cuando era Akitsu la que lo tenía entre sus manos.

La cara de su Ashikabi le decía que lo estaba haciendo bien lo que hizo que esbozara una sonrisa de ''orgullo'' por su trabajo, si bien para Minato solo parecía la sonrisa de una niña traviesa que lograba exitosamente realizar una broma a su objetivo.

Contenta consigo misma, la chica siguió esta vez haciendo contacto directamente con la palma de sus manos ejerciendo más fuerza sobre el miembro y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Desde su posición, de pie sobre la Sekirei, Minato la observaba en silencio soltando leves quejidos en las acciones torpes pero firmes de Musubi sobre su erección deslizando sin parar sus manos una y otra vez a lo largo de toda su extensión.

Esas manos tan suaves y frágiles, pero que al mismo tiempo eran capaces de pulverizar el concreto de un solo golpe y de levantar un camión de varias toneladas y arrojarlo al aire como si fuese una insignificante pluma.

Pensando en ello, el chico no pudo reprimir un escalofrío observando su miembro ser acariciado por las hermosas manos de Musubi... si ella aplicara mas fuerza de la debida...

``¿Esto no es... como estar entre el cielo y el infierno?´´.

Afortunadamente para el Ashikabi, su Sekirei sabia controlar muy bien su extraordinaria fuerza, como por otro lado nunca se le ocurriría lastimarlo.

Musubi prosiguió muy atenta a cada cosa que hacia intentando recordar todo lo que Akitsu había hecho lo cual la llevo por supuesto a la siguiente etapa.

``¿Debo ponerlo en mi boca?... ´´ Se pregunto si bien no entendía el punto de tener que hacerlo, ``es lo que hizo Akitsu-san ese día y además a Minato-san parecía gustarle mucho…´´

Dejando de lado sus dudas, Musubi opto por lo que ella entendía como correcto, es decir, lo que a su Ashikabi le producía más bienestar.

Y un sorprendido Minato fue testigo de cómo la chica se llevo su hinchado miembro a su boca tratando de metérselo todo lo que podía mas una vez que lo logro, el Ashikabi no pudo evitar que se le formaran sendas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza al ver como la castaña simplemente se había quedado con su erección en la boca pero sin hacer absolutamente nada, cual perro que solo portaba un hueso en su boca pero sin masticarlo.

-Ehh… Musubi-chan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Su Sekirei lo miro desde su posición arrodillada, un poco confundida por el hecho de que el pelinegro no estaba actuando de la misma forma que lo hiciera con Akitsu.

Razón por la cual se saco el miembro de la boca para exponer esa misma duda.

-¿Por qué no actúas como aquel día?-

-¿Aquel día?- Inquirió el chico rápidamente dándose cuenta de a qué se refería.

``Lo sabía, Musubi-chan realmente me vio mientras mantenía relaciones con Akitsu… y posiblemente Kagari-san también…´´ Pensó a lo último ``por cierto, en cuanto tenga tiempo debo de disculparme con Kagari-san por eso… por ahora mismo lo que debe preocuparme es…´´

Volviendo su total atención a Musubi y armándose de mucha paciencia Minato decidió explicarle las diferencias entre sus acciones y las de la Sekirei de Hielo, preguntándose al mismo tiempo como era que todas las demás sabían cosas tan ''especificas'' como esas mientras que la inocente castaña lo desconocía por completo.

-¿Entiendes Musubi-chan?- Quiso saber el pelinegro con algo de duda en la voz.

Pero la Sekirei ya no lo miraba, o al menos no a sus ojos como toda su atención se concentro en el miembro del chico.

Tomándolo sutilmente entre sus manos, Musubi la sostuvo un momento como observando atentamente su forma y acto seguido le dio una larga lamida que abarco el largo total de la erección retirándose un poco y repitiendo nuevamente lo hecho notando como con cada lamida el aparato se volvía cada vez más grande y duro.

Sonriendo complacida, Musubi continuo lamiéndolo levantando la mirada para ver, ahora sí, la misma expresión en su Ashikabi que viera en aquel entonces.

La chica concentro las lamidas en la punta provocando intensos suspiros de placer en el chico al ser atendido su punto más sensible, a continuación metiéndose el miembro en el interior de su cálida boca comenzando a chupar primero suave y luego de forma más agresiva, notando como la cabeza del miembro le golpeaba el fondo de su garganta con cada arremetida.

-Mu… Musubi-chan… Nghhh…-

``Si que aprende rápido´´ Mascullo por dentro el chico.

Sintiendo las palpitaciones del miembro de su Ashikabi en su boca, Musubi se lo saco para continuar lamiéndolo como si fuera una paleta lo cual no estaría tan desencaminado para la Sekirei pues aquello era realmente tan delicioso, o incluso más, que los helados que el pelinegro le comprase alguna que otra vez.

``Solo espero que no se aficione a ''este tipo de helados´´ No pudo evitar pensar Minato apretando fuertemente los dientes para contener sus quejidos de gusto de lo que Musubi hacia sobre su erección.

Y, al igual que ocurriera con los pechos de Musubi, esta vez era la chica la que parecía no cansarse de chupar y lamer lo que llevo la situación a un paso de ser ''peligrosa'' como Minato se vio obligado a interrumpir la faena de la castaña, quien para sorpresa del joven se mostró bastante molesta por haberla alejado de algo que era ''suyo'', y así lo expreso arrugando levemente su carita en una mueca fastidiada mientras detrás de ella se dejaba ver la sombra de cierto osito que asusto al chico.

-Lo… lo siento Musubi-chan…- Se disculpo rápidamente Minato tratando de recuperarse del miedo- pero… ya es momento del paso final…

-¿?- Inmediatamente, el rostro de la castaña perdió su faceta enojada con lo que la sombra con forma de oso detrás suya desapareció siendo reemplazada una vez más por la curiosidad- ¿Aun no hemos terminado?...

-No bueno... este… seguramente has visto lo que Akitsu y yo eh… bueno… ya sabes…- Balbuceo Minato algo incomodo, aunque fuese Musubi quizás no le gustase que hablase de otra mujer mientras estuviera con ella.

Sin embargo, la cara de confusión de la castaña no hizo sino aumentar, llenando de duda al Ashikabi.

-Este… ¿acaso no habías visto lo que Akitsu y yo hicimos?-

-Hmm, si pero… solo recuerdo que Akitsu-san saltaba sobre ti… ehh… ¿tengo que saltar sobre ti?-

-¿Saltar?- Dudo el chico hasta que la misma imagen de la situación lo aclaro todo.

``Por supuesto, la ropa de Akitsu había caído sobre nuestras cinturas ocultando todo lo que pasaba debajo por lo que Musubi no llego a ver nuestros sexos unidos…´´ Razono Minato en parte aliviado de que al final ''lo más importante'' termino siendo ''censurado'' de los ojos de la castaña..

-No, no tienes que saltar sobre mi- Murmuro Minato sonriendo ante la fugaz imagen que paso por su mente.

-¿Huh?-.

Sin darle tiempo a un segundo pensamiento (en el caso de que lo hubiese tenido), la recostó totalmente sobre el futon abriéndole las piernas y quedando entre ellas.

-¿Minato-san?-

-Musubi-chan este… hmm bueno… esto va a dolerte un poco sabes… así que… si quieres que me detenga lo hare ¿entiendes?-

Desde luego, la Sekirei no lo entendió lo que lleno de dudas al chico acerca de si continuar o no.

-¿Minato-san?- Lo llamo suavemente su Sekirei tomándolo del rostro.

-¿Eh?-

-Minato-san… me gustas Minato-san- Le sonrió la chica haciéndolo sonrojar- no importa lo que Minato-san haga incluso si es un poco doloroso para Musubi, Musubi lo soportara por Minato-san… porque… Musubi ama a Minato-san…

-Musu… bi-chan…- Musito el Ashikabi conmovido- verdaderamente… eres un peligro para ti misma…

-¿Huh?-.

-Yo también te amo… Musubi-chan…- Le susurro muy cerquita al tiempo que la besaba.

Y mientras sus labios permanecían unidos, Minato se sumergió en el suave y cálido cuerpo de Musubi atravesando su inocencia y haciéndola mujer… su mujer.

No permitiendo que la castaña sienta el más mínimo dolor, Minato la besaba con mucha pasión distrayéndola de su intimidad al menos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al nuevo invasor.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Musubi gimió sacudida por un ligero temblor proveniente de su parte baja apretándose a su Ashikabi al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de este.

``Dolor por dolor… supongo que es lo justo…´´ Se resigno el chico decidido a hacer ''especial'' la primera vez de Musubi.

Pasaron unos segundos y el cuerpo de Musubi comenzó a relajarse sus labios nunca dejando de corresponder el beso de Minato, al contrario ella misma profundizo su lengua en la boca de él llevada por el dolor en su interior.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si… estoy… estoy bien… Minato-san…- Respondió la chica sonando algo forzada- ¿esto es… ¿es esto hacer el amor?

-Si- Asintió el joven- finalmente somos uno Musubi-chan…

Su Sekirei le obsequio una bella sonrisa, que el considero demasiada recompensa por el dolor causado.

-Empezare a moverme… Musubi-chan…-

La chica no respondió, a lo que el comprendió que se debía al simple hecho de que no entendía a que se refería, por lo que decidió no despejarle las dudas con palabras y que sean sus cuerpos los que se comunicaran entre sí.

Lentamente, Minato se retiro hasta que solo quedo la punta de su miembro dentro y nuevamente se interno sintiendo las resbaladizas paredes internas apretando cada centímetro de su erección haciéndole difícil el deslizamiento.

Poco a poco fue repitiendo el movimiento, siempre con lentitud observando en todo momento el rostro de su Sekirei examinando sus sensaciones a través de sus reacciones, las cuales se iban transformando hasta convertirse en una mueca cómica de frustración.

Y finalmente, ya sin poder aguantarse, fue ella misma la que terminó exigiendo al chico a que fuera más rápido.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Minato se abrazo al cuerpo de su Sekirei dejando sus rostros a milímetros uno del otro al tiempo que la castaña elevaba las piernas y las cerraba alrededor de la cintura de él dejándole libre acceso a su intimidad de la que no tardo en adueñarse penetrando sus entrañas suave pero profundamente alcanzando el cuello del útero de su Sekirei en cada embestida.

Aumentando el ritmo, pero siempre de forma controlada, Minato continuo internándose una y otra vez, con lentitud pero bien profundo.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡Minato-san!... ¡ahhhhh!...- Incontrolable, Musubi gemía con cada golpe del miembro de su Ashikabi al fondo de sus entrañas sintiendo como este la llenaba completamente deslizándose con gran facilidad en su interior gracias a lo humedecido de su sexo - ¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh!...

``¿Así se siente... hacer el amor?´´ Se preguntaba la chica mientras su cuerpo experimentaba miles de corrientes eléctricas sacudiéndola y estremeciéndola cada vez que el miembro de Minato se sumergía profundamente en ella, sus pechos moviéndose de un ladro para otro sin control ``Es… es muy caliente... pero... pero… se siente muy bien...´´

Jadeando tiernamente, la Sekirei se apretó al cuerpo de su Ashikabi deseando internamente que las nuevas sensaciones no acabaran nunca, si no todo lo contrario, no entendía de donde le nacía ese intenso deseo pero ella quería más, mas, mucho mas... y mas fuerte...

-¡mas!... ¡mas!...- Pidió de repente la castaña con una voz dominada por la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Obedeciendo el pedido de su Sekirei, Minato continuo penetrándola… de forma pausada… bien profundo… siempre lento… intentando llegar lo mas lejos que podía en cada arremetida…

-¡Minato-san!-

-Musubi… chan…-

Acercando su cara, Minato la beso sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo de su esposa.

Musubi le correspondió, pidiéndole entre jadeos ir más rápido, incitándolo a profundizarse aun mas en ella.

Y el obedecía, yendo aun más profundo dentro del cálido cuerpo de la castaña sin olvidarse por supuesto del resto de ella como masajeaba insistentemente los pechos de Musubi provocándole más de una sensación placentera.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh!...-

Controlado en parte por la excitación, Minato continuaba penetrando a Musubi golpeando una y otra vez la entrada su útero como tratando de forzar su entrada en tan acogedor lugar.

Por su parte ella, con el corazón desbocado latiendo dentro de su pecho, jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba, retorciéndose en su sitio no sabiéndose que hacer o como responder ante todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en llamas.

-¡Minato-san!-

-Ya… ya casi… Musubi-chan…- Gruñía este embistiendo cada vez más fuerte y profundo la vagina de su esposa.

Y finalmente, todas las sensaciones se acumularon y estallaron al unísono, como el chico terminó viniéndose profundamente en el interior de Musubi al tiempo que como ya era su costumbre, se apoderaba de los labios de su Sekirei en su intento de amortiguar las exclamaciones finales.

Luego de eso, y sintiéndose agotada, la castaña se dejo caer sintiendo como le era retirado el miembro de su Ashikabi de su sexo, dejándola con una extraña sensación de vacío que la hicieron sentir triste e incomoda.

Sin embargo y a pesar de acabar de venirse, el aparato del chico aun seguía muy activo apuntando al techo de la habitación demostrando el gran estado de excitación del Ashikabi.

``Demonios, tanto preámbulo me dejo realmente excitado´´ Mascullo Minato para sus adentros desviando sus ojos hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Musubi que descansaba en el futon totalmente transpirada y jadeante con sus excitantes pechos subiendo y bajando entregándole una silenciosa invitación a que volviera a hacerlos suyos.

-Lo siento Musubi-chan – Musito Minato con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro- pero…

Sin tener el valor de poner sus intenciones en palabras, el pelinegro opto por actuar de nuevo tomando a su Sekirei de la cintura y volteándola la coloco en sus manos y rodillas, dejándola a cuatro patas sobre el futón dándole la espalda con lo que tenía una gran panorámico de todo su trasero deliciosamente apompado.

-¿Minato-san?- La voz de la Sekirei no tenía ni un atisbo de miedo o molestia sino como siempre de duda acerca de lo siguiente que pasaría, echando una mirada por encima del hombro hacia su Ashikabi.

Este se acomodo detrás de ella tomándola fuertemente de las caderas y acercando presuroso su miembro a la entrada húmeda de su Sekirei, en la que eran visibles los restos de su anterior trabajo, y entro en ella con urgencia e ímpetu llenándola totalmente de un solo envión.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!...-

Como cabía esperar, la Sekirei soltó un largo gemido, mas no fue de dolor ni de sorpresa sino de placer, de puro placer.

-¡Musubi-chan!- En esta ocasión Minato prefirió la velocidad, embistiendo el interior de su pareja con fuerza haciéndole gemir de puro éxtasis.

Minato no detuvo sus caderas en ningún momento, tomándola de la cintura estrellaba sin cesar su pelvis contra las firmes nalgas de Musubi una y otra vez con cada penetración, su excitación creciendo a pasos agigantados como sentía el húmedo y calido interior de su Sekirei ceder fácilmente ante sus violentas acometidas.

Por su parte, Musubi se encontraba en puro estado febril, jadeaba de forma ininterrumpida sintiendo como en la nueva posición el miembro de Minato le llegaba aun más profundo golpeando algo dentro suyo, que no sabía que era, lo que le producía nuevas y violentas corrientes eléctricas que le recorrían todo su cuerpo, su rostro siendo una muestra de variados gestos de placer y entrega.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... **¡**Minato-san!...¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh!...- Gemía sin parar al tiempo que llevaba su cuerpo hacia atrás contraponiéndose a los movimientos pélvicos de Minato en un intento de profundizar su unión.

Aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas Minato la penetraba cada vez más rápido y más profundo… más rápido y más profundo… sin detenerse…

La acción continuó, como el chico sentía que el fin estaba nuevamente cerca, lo que lo llevo a volver a subir el ritmo elevando sus manos por sobre el cuerpo de Musubi hasta alcanzar sus generosos pechos a los que apreso con desesperación alzándola hasta dejar la espalda de la Sekirei pegada a su torso.

Como uno solo, ambos giraron sus rostros para besarse con pasión sin dejar de moverse uno al son del otro yendo en la dirección contraria chocando sus cuerpos con frenesí sin separar en ningún momento sus labios degustando con gran placer el sabor de sus lenguas envolviéndose entre si..

-¡Minatooo-saaaaan…!-

-¡Musubiiii-chaaaan…!-

Al mismo tiempo, los dos volvieron a acabar, Minato depositando su semilla en el interior del útero de Musubi, sus gemidos siendo ahogados en sus bocas.

Jadeantes y sudorosos, los dos se dejaron caer sobre el futón, totalmente faltos de energía.

Poco a poco el miembro de Minato se fue deslizando del interior de Musubi recostándose de espaldas en el futon con lo que la Sekirei, acostada a su lado pudo vérselo entre curiosa y risueña.

-Parece que ahora si está cansado- Sonrió.

-¿Eh?, ah, si, je je… lo siento por lo ultimo… creo… que me deje llevar…- Balbuceo el chico un poco incomodo.

-¿Ho?...- La castaña ladeo confusa la cabeza no entendiendo el porqué de la cara compungida de su Ashikabi, pero intuyendo que era por algo de lo que acababa de suceder por lo que para que la sonrisa de su compañero volviera añadió- no sé a qué te refieres pero cualquier cosa que Minato-san me haga no puede ser mala.

Volviendo sus ojos a la Sekirei, el pelinegro quiso quitarse una duda de su mente.

-Ehhm, este… ¿Qué te ah parecido Musubi-chan?-

-¿Hn?-

-Ya sabes… esto de hacer el amor… ¿te ah gustado?-

El rostro de la Sekirei se tiño de una profunda sombra carmesí mientras desviaba sus ojos.

A continuación asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hum!...- Murmuro en voz baja- se… se sintió muy bien…

Minato suspiro aliviado, temía ante todo que la chica lo encontrara desagradable y lo rechazara, pero al parecer ese no era el caso.

Tan concentrado estaba que no noto que la chica se había inclinado y acercado su rostro a su entrepierna.

-¿Eh?, ¿Musubi-chan?-

-Ah… este… Minato-san… -

-¿Si?-

-Hmm… para hacer el amor… ¿esta cosa tiene que ponerse dura no es así?...-

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Realmente aprendes rápido… no es así Musubi-chan...? - Fue lo último que dijo y como aun era de madrugada se recostó en el futon con la intención de descansar al menos un par de horas antes de que el nuevo día comenzara, a lo que inmediatamente Musubi respondió apoyándose en su contra lista para acompañarlo en su sueño deslizando una manta para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

Desconocido para ambos, dos pares de ojos los observaban desde un pequeño espacio de la puerta entre abierta.

-Eso fue tan tierno... ahh... como se esperaba de Minato-kun, es tan dulce- Sonreía Kazehana como siempre muy emocionada.

-Y tan salvaje ku ku ku... con esto ya estamos todas ku ku ku...- Se reía Matsu sonriendo de forma perversa.

-¿Qué están haciendo?... ustedes dos...- Les pregunto una tercera voz que al darse vuelta vieron que pertenecía a Homura.

Sin responderle, las dos Sekireis se quedaron observando al peligris antes de mirarse entre ellas y de vuelta al Sekirei de Fuego.

-No, aun falta una- Dijeron a dúo- pero... para eso necesitas...- Agregaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso... para el Sekirei...

-¿Huh?, ¿de qué están...- No obstante, este no pudo decir más como sus dos compañeras se arrojaron sobre ella, atrapándola y arrastrándola hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja, dentro del cual solo se escuchaban sus aterrorizados gritos- ¿Qué están?... ¡deténganse!... ¡todo menos eso!... ¡nooooooooooo!...

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Le pregunto Akitsu que venía detrás de Homura a Tsukiumi quien permanecía en silencio al final de las escaleras.

Si preguntaba por los gritos del Sekirei de Fuego u otro tema nunca lo aclaro... Sin embargo, no hizo falta que lo hiciera...

-¡Hmph!- La rubia se dio la vuelta sin responder bajando nuevamente al primer piso- maldita Musubi- Mascullo una vez se encontró sola- tsk, ese Minato... tendrá que compensarme muy bien después de esta infidelidad...

**MSEAdNys7S**

El sol se hizo nuevamente presente anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día y como todas las mañanas el grupo se sentó a la mesa (a excepción de Kazehana, Matsu y Homura quienes no estaban por ningún lado y Miya había enviado a Akitsu a buscarlas, mas como las cuatro se tardaban, la dueña decidió finalmente empezar sin ellas) para disfrutar del delicioso desayuno, en especial Musubi que comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en días.

-Ara, ara Musubi-san, ¿intentando recuperar energías?- Sonrió Miya tapándose la boca con modestia- cualquiera diría que hiciste mucho ejercicio durante la noche hu hu hu... ¿no es así... Sahashi-san?...

-Eh... ah... bueno...- Balbuceo el chico tosiendo incomodo mientras intentaba controlar su tembloroso cuerpo haciendo gigantescos esfuerzos para no mirar a la casera a la cara por miedo a que viera la culpa reflejada en sus ojos... especialmente en ese momento en el que sentía su instinto asesino perforándole la nuca.

Afortunadamente para él pelinegro, la tensa situación se vio interrumpida por un pequeño escándalo que provenía fuera del comedor.

-Finalmente llegaron- Murmuro Tsukiumi reconociendo las voces de las cuatro Sekireis de Minato que faltaban, y que como el resto estaba intrigada del porque del alboroto de estas.

Escándalo que aumentaba en intensidad conforme se acercaban al comedor.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!, ¡ya déjenme!- Protestaba airada la voz de Homura, sonando claramente agitada como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Ni lo pienses, no te escaparas tan fácilmente Homura-chan- Le decía Kazehana tan revuelta como la peligris.

-Ku ku ku, esto será divertido- Se reía Matsu igual de jadeante que las demás.

Aun sin verlas, Minato pudo deducir que entre ambas estaban empujando al Sekirei de Fuego obligándolo a avanzar y este se oponía de ahí que sus voces se escuchasen tan agitadas y forzadas.

-¿Quieres que te convierta en cenizas bruja pervertida?- La amenazo el peligris.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...- Se asusto la pelirroja.

-No te dejes asustar Matsu- Le dijo la pelivioleta- que además no podré yo sola... Akitsu-chan, ven a ayudarnos.

-Si- Se escucho la voz sin emociones de la cuarta Sekirei que solo iba en silencio detrás de las otras tres.

-¿¡Tu también!- Se enojo Homura.

-Me interesa su reacción- Fue la respuesta plana de la castaña que a pesar de lo cual, Minato pudo detectar cierta diversión en su comentario.

-¿¡Huh!-.

-Homura-chan ya no te resistas, tu también mereces ser feliz al igual que todas- Murmuro Kazehana en un intento de tranquilizar al irascible Sekirei.

-¡No necesito esto para ser feliz!- Se quejo este.

-Pero, así como estas no podrás atraerlo- Reflexiono la Sekirei del Viento.

-¿¡Y quien te dijo que esa era mi intención!- Grito por última vez Homura como en ese momento y prácticamente a empujones, las cuatro ingresaron al comedor quedando al peligris a la vista de todos.

Y allí, ante todos, una hermosa Sekirei de Fuego vestía lo que parecía ser zapatos de tacón, un jean corto de color azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos sujetado con un cinturón (que Minato pensó no le hacía falta pues la prenda se veía ya bastante ajustada), dejándole todas las piernas descubiertas, combinado con una camiseta de un solo hombro de color blanco sobre una musculosa negra apegada al cuerpo lo que hacía que resaltaran un poco mas sus pechos, todo ello aderezado con una profunda sombra de color rojo en sus mejillas, su cara apuntando al suelo en vergüenza sin ser capaz de animarse a levantar la mirada.

La entrada de la Sekirei de Fuego provoco el más profundo silencio en la sala, algunos recordando aquella vez que la peligris fuera obligada a vestirse con ropas femeninas por Matsu lo que aparentemente... se estaba repitiendo.

-Haruka-sama... ¿Qué no era un chico?- Le pregunto una confundida Kuno a su atónito Ashikabi al tiempo que se sentía desfallecer en la aparición de ''otra'' belleza que empequeñecía aun mas su humilde figura.

-Cierra la boca Kuno- La reprendió Haruka entre dientes apresurándose a taparle la boca a su Sekirei.

La primera vez que el chico viera al Sekirei de Fuego no le prestó demasiada atención, simplemente pensando que solo se trataba de un chico de apariencia femenina (un Bishounen en palabras más versadas en el tema) que vivía en la misma posada que Minato... hasta que se entero de que también era un Sekirei... y de que también pertenecía al pelinegro.

Admirado de cada una de las Sekireis de Minato, el castaño llego a poner al Ashikabi del Norte en el pedestal de sus ídolos, debido a lo cual prefirió no pensar absolutamente nada acerca del tema (``cada persona tiene sus propias situaciones especiales´´ había pensado llevando el inconveniente al fondo más recóndito de su mente).

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba igual de desconcertado que la Nº 95.

``¿Su cuerpo es... el de una chica... ¿qué demonios es?... ¿un chico... o una chica?´´.

Por los demás presentes parecían desfilar más de una reacción distinta, desde la confusión (Kusano), a la curiosidad (Musubi), una semi diversión (Miya), a la ira (Tsukiumi) y por último un azorado pelinegro que tenía un verdadero remolino de sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué... significa esto, Homura?- Inquirió Miya en tono suave reprimiendo una ligera sonrisa- ¿finalmente has definido tu gustos? Hu hu hu...

A pesar de la burla, el Sekirei no replico aun no siendo capaz de articular ninguna palabra.

-¡Homuraaaaaaaaaa!- Rugió Tsukiumi en ese momento sobresaltando incluso al peligris que por primera vez levanto la cara- ¿¡que se supone que haces con esas ropas tan extrañas!, ¿¡son acaso tu declaración de guerra para obtener a Minato por sobre mí su esposa legal!...

-¡N... ¡No!, ¡estas equivocada!- Grito el Sekirei muy atribulado.

-¡Ya!, ¿entonces por qué estas vestido así!- Le exigió la rubia.

-¡Waa!, ¡es igual que aquella vez!- Exclamo Musubi- ¡te queda muy bien Kagari-san!.

-¡Hum!, ¡hum!- A su lado Kusano asentía con fervor moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo mostrando su aprobación.

-¿No es así Minato-san?- Le pregunto la castaña a su Ashikabi consiguiendo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia el joven, incluidas la mirada de muerte de la Sekirei de Agua y la totalmente encendida de Homura.

``Musubi-chan´´ Lloraba por dentro el chico ``a veces pienso que me odias...´´

-¿No vas a responder a eso Minato?- Inquirió Tsukiumi en un tono muy peligroso que hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta al desdichado Ashikabi.

-B... bu... bu... bu... bi... lequdaben...- Balbuceo el chico de forma ininteligible.

-¿Huh?-

Minato se aclaro la garganta.

-Le... le queda muy bien...- Musito bajando avergonzado la mirada.

-¿¡No es genial!- Aplaudió Kazehana muy contenta- dijo que te queda bien…

-Ehhh...- Eso no pareció hacerle nada de gracia a la rubia que apretó los dientes con furia mientras prácticamente asesinaba con la vista al Sekirei de Fuego por atreverse a ''atacar en sus dominios''.

Intención que se perdió al estar este más rojo que la remolacha casi pareciendo a punto de desmayarse al escuchar las palabras de su Ashikabi, comenzando a irradiar mucho calor por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Y?, ¿alguien dirá de quien fue la grandiosa idea y con qué motivo la sugirió?- Pregunto Miya a nadie en particular- ¿otra vez fue cosa tuya Matsu-san?.

-Mu... ¿Por qué cada vez que pasa algo se me culpa a mi?- Refunfuño la pelirroja.

-¿Sera porque siempre es cosa tuya?- Ironizo la pelimorada con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo tiritar de miedo a la Sekirei de Minato- ¿y?, ¿eres la culpable o no?...

Kazehana decidió apiadarse de ella.

-Solo el 50% esta vez Miya- Sonrió de forma despreocupada- la otra mitad corre por mi cuenta...

-Ya veo... bueno, no me sorprende que estén compinchadas en algo como esto ahora... ¿Por qué motivo?-

-Bueno...- Por extraño que se viera, la pelivioleta hizo una pausa pareciendo pensar muy detenidamente cada una de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir- exactamente por eso...- Murmuro señalando tanto a su Ashikabi como a Homura quienes muy colorados no subían aun sus cabezas- pienso que cada una de mis hermanas merece su oportunidad de buscar su felicidad y que mejor que encontrarla al lado de su propio Ashikabi... y mucho mas tratándose de uno tan lindo como Minato-kun...- La emotiva Sekirei hizo una pausa en la que cambio un poco de su humor volviéndose un poco mas burlona- y bueno… en realidad habían otra ropas que queríamos ponerle como una falda y esas cosas… pero… bastante trabajo fue ponerle solamente esto…

-Sí, se resistió bastante… hmm… ¿y qué tal si probamos a colocarle alguno de los trajes de Uzume-tan?- Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Sí, ¡hagamos eso!- Aprobó la Sekirei de Viento muy entusiasmada.

**-Ustedes…- **Gruño Homura observándolas envuelto literalmente en llamas- ¡no experimenten conmigo!

Sobre ese punto, la Sekirei se veía un poco alterada por lo cual Miya opto por interrumpir la situación.

-Entiendo, bueno no me opondré a sus ideas, Kazehana, Matsu-san, por supuesto siempre y cuando estas no consigan exceder las reglas establecidas en esta posada, ¿Quedo claro?- Les ''sonrió''.

-¡Sí!, ¡cl... ¡claro Miya!- Se apresuraron a responder las dos Sekireis de Minato con miedo.

Tras eso, las cuatro recién llegadas tomaron posición y el desayuno se reanudo mas ya no fue lo mismo como cada uno en su mundo nadie volvió a decir ni una palabra más hasta que se termino.

MSEAdNys7S

-HA HA HA HA HA...- Se reía muy alto nada más ni nada menos que Minaka Hiroto, el presidente del M.B.I.

El hombre permanecía sentado en su silla, observando a través de algunas pantallas mientras no dejaba de reír con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento Natsuo Ichinomi, el Ashikabi del Escuadrón Disciplinario, ingreso al lugar atraído por las risas que se escuchaban en todo el edificio.

Con algo de sorpresa se acerco a uno de los investigadores que tenía a su lado.

-¿Ah sucedido algo interesante?- Le pregunto a este.

-Quien sabe- Le respondió el sujeto- desde ayer se lo veía de un humor un poco extraño y al parecer ya no se pudo aguantar más...

-Entiendo- Musito el Ashikabi dando un par de pasos más hasta situarse al lado de su jefe- ¿ocurrirá algo de interés dentro de poco presidente?.

El estrafalario sujeto se percato de su presencia como se volteo hacia su subordinado.

-¡Ah!, ¡Natsuo-kun!, justo la persona que me interesaba ver- Comento el peligris ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Usted dirá para que me necesita-

-Pues veras... un grupo de Ashikabis están planeando algo divertido para esta noche- Se explico aun sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Eh?, ¿pero eso no es...-

-Tranquilo Natsuo-kun, ya hice todos los preparativos necesarios para impedir el éxito de su plan... ¡no hay nada dentro del plan que yo no sepa! HA HA HA HA HA HA...-

-En ese caso, no debería de existir ningún problema en cuanto el Escuadrón Disciplinario vaya...-

-¿Acaso creías que eso era todo?- Lo interrumpió Minaka- ¿¡en donde estaría lo divertido si la situación acabara como siempre lo hace!

-¿?-

-La cosa es...- Continuo el presidente con mucho entusiasmo- que ''ellos'' ya saben que ''yo lo sé todo'', por lo que ya se esperan el tener que encontrarse con las tropas del M.B.I y el Escuadrón Disciplinario y aun así no piensan rendirse con su plan dime... ¿¡no son acaso grandiosas noticias! HA HA HA HA...

-En otras palabras es como decir que ellos deliberadamente buscan una confrontación con el M.B.I- Murmuro Natsuo pensativo- tales insensatos... ¿de quién podría tratarse?

-¡De ellos!- Exclamo Minaka al tiempo que apretaba un botón y la imagen de la pantalla cambiaba mostrando los rostros de tres sujetos uno de los cuales el Ashikabi del Escuadrón Disciplinario conocía muy bien.

-Ya veo... ahora entiendo el porqué de su buen humor- Sonrió el castaño desviando sus ojos al presidente que volvía a estallar en otro ataque de risas.

-HA HA HA HA HA, hacia mucho que no me sentía de esta manera HA HA HA HA, esta sensación tan maravillosa HA HA HA HA, ¿cómo es que se llama este sentimiento Natsuo-kun?, ¿ah?, dime, ¿cómo se llama?...-

El castaño dudo antes de contestar.

-Ehhh... ¿orgullo... de padre?-

-¡SI!, ¡ESO ES! HA HA HA HA HA... ¡ya no puedo esperar más Natsuo-kun... sin lugar a dudas esta será una noche magnifica! HA HA HA HA HA...-

-Si- Asintió el Ashikabi - puede que tenga razón- Murmuro al tiempo que observaba detrás de él la figura sonriente de una peligris que a su mirada apretó con más fuerza la espada larga que colgaba de su cinto y desaparecía por la puerta de entrada aun riendo por lo bajo...- definitivamente... será una noche interesante...

**MSEAdNys7S**

Durante el resto del día, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad incluyendo a Homura en su ropa diaria de costumbre para gran molestia de las intrigantes de la broma y también para la secreta decepción de cierto Ashikabi.

Con todo y bromas llego la noche y con ella el comienzo del plan de escape.

En si, este era bastante sencillo de realizar (teóricamente al menos), puesto que de lo único que debían de preocuparse era de las fuerzas armadas del M.B.I (parte fácil), y de los miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario (parte difícil).

Listos ya para iniciar con el Plan, Minato y sus Sekireis (exceptuando a Matsu que permanecería en la posada) y Haruka y Kuno se congregaron en la entrada de la posada sintiendo como la ansiedad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer les iba ganando.

-Sahashi yo... quería agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros...-

-Bueno, técnicamente aun no eh hecho nada- Bromeo el pelinegro a la ligera- y de todas formas es natural que se ayuden entre amigos ¿o no?

-¿¡Amigos!- Se sorprendió el castaño ante esa palabra y así lo expreso también su rostro que miraba al pelinegro como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir, no obstante el estupor le duro muy poco como rápidamente su semblante se volvió más suave y le sonrió al chico delante suyo- si, tienes razón... los verdaderos amigos siempre se ayudan entre si...

Acto seguido, los dos Ashikabis estrecharon sus manos en señal de eterna amistad.

-Bien, si todos están listos, ¿empezamos?- Sonrió Minato observando a todo el mundo.

-¡Sí!, ¡empecemos con el plan de escape!- Grito Musubi a todo pulmón.

-Musubi-chan, no tan alto- Le susurro por lo bajo el Ashikabi como si de esa manera pudiese contrarrestar el grito de su Sekirei.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Llegados a la estación, el grupo de Minato se detuvo con el Ashikabi del Norte al frente de todos, en la entrada dos soldados montaban guardia.

-¿Matsu-san, me escuchas?- La llamo el chico a través de un intercomunicador.

-**''Te escucho Mina-tan''**- Le respondió la pelirroja a través del aparato- '**'bien, en primer lugar el plan de Seo-tan consistía en escapar por la zona norte, el punto indicado es un puente angosto que atraviesa el río Araha y el que nadie custodia, la razón se debe a que es un puente ferroviario… ahora''…** - Continuo la chica de lentes- …**''Seo-san se encargara de detener los movimientos de trenes para que se puede pasar sin problemas destruyendo la subestación… en esos momentos ustedes deben ir allí a toda prisa y sacar a al Ashikabi y su Sekirei de la capital…''**

-Bien, en ese caso empezaremos- Decidió Minato dando una señal a los que estaban detrás.

**-Si, solo que hay un problema Mina-tan…-** Le dijo Matsu.

-¿Huh?-

**-¡El M.B.I ya esta allí!-**

En ese instante el suelo comenzó a temblar como tres tanques, varios transportes blindados y algunos soldados de a pie avanzaban hacia su posición.

-¿Ta... ¿tanques?... ¿a... ¿a esto se refería el presidente con lo de toda su fuerza y medios?- Pregunto Minato en voz alta mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

-¡Fuego!- Se escucho un grito y en el mismo instante los tres tanques dispararon contra el grupo de Minato.

-¿¡Qué!- Se asombraron Minato y Haruka viendo los proyectiles volar hacia ellos- ¡Tienes que estar bromeandoooooooooooo!

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos llego hasta el grupo como un muro de hielo apareció de la nada bloqueándolos y creando una gran explosión.

-Mierda, ¡vuelvan a disparar!- Volvió a dar la orden la misma voz.

No obstante nadie pudo cumplirla como unas ramas se acercaron deslizándose por el suelo como serpientes deteniendo el andar de los tanques y levantándolos en el aire donde se quedaron inclinados e inmovilizados ya totalmente inútiles.

-¿Qué demonios?- Mascullo el sujeto al ver esto al tiempo que los soldados dentro de los tanques salían de ellos para ponerse a salvo.

-Tch, parece que los tanques no funcionan... ¿¡en donde están los refuerzos aéreos!-

En ese momento, el ruido de varios helicópteros se dejo escuchar y al instante detrás de un edificio aparecieron al menos cinco ''golondrinas de acero''.

``¿Helicópteros también?´´ Sudo Minato ante tal visión ``Se que estamos rompiendo una de sus reglas pero... ¿¡no es esto demasiado!, ¿en qué demonios está pensando... ese presidente?´´.

Al instante un fuerte viento golpeo a los helicópteros obligándolos a retroceder antes de chocar entre ellos o contra los edificios.

-Maldita sea- Se quejaba uno de los pilotos- no podemos avanzar, un remolino de viento está rodeando la estación y no podemos disparar ni hablar de acercarnos...- Informo a través de una radio.  
**  
-''Aléjense del lugar y disparen sus misiles desde cierta distancia''-**Le ordenaron.

-¿Eh?, pero, hay mucho viento y los misiles pueden ser desviados y...-

**-''No hay problema, todos lo civiles de la zona han sido evacuados durante la noche''... ''Tienen luz verde''... ''Repito tienen luz verde''...-**

-¡Entendido!-

Al mismo tiempo otro grupo de soldados se acercaban por el otro lado tomando posiciones y apuntando sus armas.

-¡Disparen a mi señal!-

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo disparar como un muro de fuego se levanto frente a ellos deteniendo bruscamente sus intenciones.

-¿¡Que diablos!...-

Mas eso no fue todo, puesto que el aire que circulaba por el lugar girando incesantemente como un remolino alrededor de la estación hizo contacto con las llamas avivándolas aun mas haciéndolas crecer el doble de su tamaño enviándolas contra las tropas del M.B.I como si de un lanzallamas se tratase alcanzando a algunos de ellos.

-Hmm... con tanto viento por aquí no creo que sea buena idea que utilices tus poderes Homura-chan- Le sugirió Kazehana al peligris.

-¿y por qué no eres tú la que deja de usar los suyos?- Le devolvió esta.

La pelivioleta no le contestó al tiempo que se volvía a su Ashikabi.

-Minato-kun, ustedes pueden avanzar, nosotras nos encargaremos de este lugar- Le sonrió mientras su viento se combinaba con la muralla de fuego de Homura creándose un inmenso torbellino de llamas que separaron momentáneamente al grupo de Minato con las tropas privadas del M.B.I.

-¡Wow!, Sahashi, tus Sekireis son realmente sorprendentes-

-No es momento para impresionarse Shigi-san- Le dijo este sujetándolo del hombro y empezando a arrastrarlo hacia la estación con Tsukiumi delante de ellos- ¡Musubi-chan!.

-¡Si!- Exclamo esta antes de tomar la mano de Kuno y correr detrás de ellos llevando a la rubia en el aire ondeando como si fuera una bandera entre los gritos de angustia de la débil Sekirei.

Una vez ingresaron al lugar se toparon con varios soldados de los que Tsukiumi dio cuenta con extremada rapidez liberando el camino hacia el puente.

**-Mina-tan, Mina-tan…-** Se comunico Matsu en ese momento.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué sucede?-

**-Seo-tan acaba de llamarme… han completado exitosamente su parte destruyendo la subestación abastecedora-**

-Bien, eso significa que ya podemos seguir sin ningún problema… mantente conectada Matsu-san-

**-¡Si!-.**

Los cinco continuaron corriendo, detrás de ellos se podían escuchar aun las explosiones y gritos de la batalla entre el resto de las Sekireis de Minato y las tropas del M.B.I

-¿Estarán bien tus Sekireis?- Le pregunto Haruka al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto que si, ¿las has visto no?, los seres humanos no son rivales para ellas…- Le respondió Minato dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tsukiumi y Musubi- las que me preocupan en este momentos son otras…

-El Escuadrón Disciplinario- Murmuro el castaño.

-Ah- Asintió el Ashikabi del Norte.

-Espero que no aparezcan-

-Si las tropas del M.B.I nos han atacado es imposible no pensar que ellos no vayan a aparecer-

-Tienes razón-

Pocos minutos después arribaron al puente ante el cual se detuvieron unos instantes.

-No parece haber nadie- Musito Minato observando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

-Es el ultimo obstáculo, si Kuno y yo lo pasamos… seremos libres…-

-Aun es demasiado pronto para hablar- Murmuro Tsukiumi como ella y Musubi se percataron de dos presencias hostiles cerca del grupo

-Exactamente- Dijo una voz femenina por encima de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo los dos Ashikabis y las tres Sekireis levantaron la cabeza para ver a otras dos chicas devolviéndoles una mirada entre salvaje y burlona.

Una de ellas, de apariencia adolescente, tenía un largo cabello rosa atado en una coleta lateral, vestía un kimono negro con un gran moño rojo ceñido en la cintura.

La otra, de cabello gris que le tapaba un ojo, vestía un kimono hecho jirones sobre su cuerpo lleno de vendas en las manos portaba unas garras metálicas que le daban un aspecto muy aterrador.

Soltando una risa despectiva, las dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y aterrizaron en frente del grupo de escape obstaculizándoles el paso.

-¡Yo!- Los saludo la pelirrosa de forma extrañamente amigable- ¿son ustedes los que intentan escaparse de la capital?.

-Claramente son ellos… ¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan tonta Benitsubasa?- Se burlo su compañera.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito la mas joven volviéndose nuevamente al Ashikabi y los suyos- ¡ajam!, estoy segura de que ya saben quienes somos pero igualmente me presentare… yo soy la…

-¡Soy la Sekirei Nº 88, Musubi!- Se le adelanto la castaña muy entusiasmada- ¿ustedes son del Escuadron Disciplinario?, ¡entonces vamos a pelear!...

Acto seguido, la Sekirei de Minato se puso en posición de combate ante la cara de gran incredulidad de la pelirrosa.

-¡Je!, parece que nos estaban esperando- Sonrio la peligris detrás de su compañera.

-Ehhhh, ¿es asi?,… Sekirei Nº 105 Benitsubasa… no te quejes cuando acabes muerta…-

-¡No perderé ante alguien más joven!- Le devolvió Musubi haciendo saltar varias venas en el rostro de su oponente.

Tsukiumi se adelanto.

-Entonces supongo que tu serás con quien yo pelee- Sonrió la rubia encarándose a la peligris- Nº 09 Tsukiumi, ¡cuando estés lista!...

-¿Nº 09?- Inquirió esta sorprendida, a su lado Benitsubaba también se sobresalto.

-¿¡Una Sekirei de un solo digito!- Se estremeció- es igual que Kuro, maldita sea…

-Igual que Kuro, ¿eh?... interesante…- Se alegro la chica con garras- Nº 104 Haihane… este lugar… **Sera tu tumba…**

Como si fueran una sola, las cuatro se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre sus respectivas rivales, enfrentándose Musubi a Benitsubasa y Tsukiumi contra Haihane.

``Por favor, cuídense´´ Fue lo ultimo que pensó Minato antes de que las Sekireis chocaran en medio del aire.

Como siempre que iniciaba un combate, Tsukiumi envió varios ataques de agua que fueron fácilmente dispersados por Haihane quien a continuación se adelanto y rasgo las ropas de la rubia a la altura de sus pechos, saltando inmediatamente hacia un lado tomando distancia de la Sekirei de Minato y evadiendo los cañones de agua de esta.

A su vez, Musubi lanzaba un puñetazo tras otro sobre la pelirrosa, la cual los esquivaba sin moverse del lugar tan solo balanceando el centro de su cuerpo lo que llevo a la castaña a empujarla con el hombro para desplazarla.

Benitsubasa retrocedió dos pasos y ante el avance de Musubi se inclino apenas dejando pasar el siguiente puñetazo de la castaña por encima de su cabeza y echando su brazo hacia atrás lo descargo con fuerza sobre el abdomen desprotegido de la Sekirei de Minato.

Acto seguido salto en el aire girando sobre el mismo y lanzo una patada a la cabeza de su oponente quien la detuvo con su brazo.

Inmediatamente, la pelirrosa se dejo caer quedando cabeza abajo sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con las palmas extendidas de sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, giro su cuerpo y conecto una patada en el rostro de la castaña haciéndola retroceder.

De vuelta a sus pies se lanzo sobre Musubi y la volvió a golpear en el abdomen, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la Sekirei de Minato ya la esperaba logrando, para gran sorpresa de su rival, soportar el puñetazo y al mismo tiempo capturarle su brazo extendido.

-¿Qué diablos?... ¡su… ¡suéltame!...-

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Musubi comenzó a girar sobre si misma con el brazo de la pelirrosa aun firmemente sujeto haciéndola dar vueltas y vueltas como un molino.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡ya sueltameeeeeeeee!- Gritaba la Sekirei cada vez mas y mas mareada.

-¡Como quieras!-

En ese instante, Musubi soltó el brazo de su oponente arrojándola muy lejos.

No obstante, esta se repuso casi de inmediato, volteándose en el aire y cayendo al suelo con un fuerte sonido de impacto.

-Tu, maldita, ya veras voy a matbleggggg…-

Interrumpiéndose, la pelirrosa llevo sus manos a su boca intentando contener sus ganas de vomitar.

-Ku ku ku… te ves patética, Benitsubasa… ku ku ku…- Se burlo Haihane al ver la situación de su compañera.

-¡Cierra la bocblegggg…-

-Ni siquiera puedes hablar ku ku ku… ¡PUH!- La propia peligris pago muy caro su momento de diversión cuando un potente chorro de agua la alcanzo en plena cara arrojándola al suelo.

-¿Divirtiéndote en medio de nuestra pelea?, ¿no estas siendo un poco arrogante?- Mascullo Tsukiumi irritada al verse ignorada por su oponente.

-Nº 09… ahora si que vas a morir….- Se enojo Haihane volviendo a incorporarse.

La furiosa Sekirei se arrojo sobre la rubia lista para rebanarla con sus garras.

Esta por su parte solo levanto una cortina de agua que la oculto de la vista de su oponente.

-Eso no funcionara conmigo- Sonrió la peligris y acto seguido descargo sus garras con las que disperso la cortina sorprendiéndose al no ver a nadie del otro lado- ¿¡que!, ¿en donde se…

-Por aquí- Le indico Tsukiumi junto al oído.

``¡Que rápida!´´ Se asombro Haihane dándose vuelta lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Demasiado lenta!- Exclamo la rubia golpeando el pecho de su oponente con un poderoso cañón de agua haciéndola escupir sangre y enviándola a varios metros, dando tumbos y múltiples giros sobre el puente antes de detenerse mas halla de donde estaban su Ashikabi y sus amigos.

-¡Haihane!- Grito Benitsubasa al ver eso mas en ese momento tuvo que voltear para detener una fuerte patada de Musubi que volvía a la carga sobre ella.

``¡Maldición!, ¿tengo que deshacerme de esta insecto y encargarme luego de la otra yo sola?´´ Se preguntaba la pelirrosa ``¡maldita Haihane!, ¡ah resultado mucho mas inútil de lo que me esperaba!´´.

Echando su brazo hacia delante repelió la patada de Musubi quien se dio la vuelta en el aire antes de caer sobre sus pies.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Benitsubasa ya estaba sobre ella golpeándola en su mejilla izquierda y luego en la derecha conectando una patada ascendente sobre la barbilla de la castaña arrojándola al aire a donde la miembro del Escuadrón Disciplinario la siguió.

-¡A dormir!- Exclamo antes de golpear a la Sekirei de Minato estrellándola contra el puente.

-¡Musubi-chan!-

Ante el grito de Minato, Tsukiumi se volvió hacia su compañera e inmediatamente trato de ir en su ayuda más de repente, una sombra negra pasó veloz a su lado rasgando sus ropas y deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella.

-¡Tu!- Mascullo la rubia al reconocer a Haihane- ¿¡aun sigues viva!

-Como si me fuera a morir solo por eso- Le respondió la peligris que pese a sus palabras no se veía nada bien con sangre escurriendo de su boca.

-Bien, ¡en ese caso terminemos de una buena vez con esto!- Pondero la Sekirei de Minato.

``Resiste un poco Musubi, ya voy a ayudarte´´.

-Hmm, vaya, parece que Haihane aun seguía con vida, ¡tch!, ¡maldita sea!... era la oportunidad perfecta para librarme de una rival por Natsuo-

Distraída con sus ideas, la pelirrosa apenas se percato de cierta Sekirei reincorporándose y encarándose nuevamente con ella.

-Hooo, ¿aun quieres pelear?, ¿Por qué no simplemente te rindes huh?, tu amiga parece ser mas fuerte que tu ¿así que por no tan solo esperas a que venza a Haihane y pelee conmigo?, al menos eso te dejara viva hasta que la mate a ella primero ja ja ja ja… ¿Huh?, ¿has escuchado ago de lo que dije?- Pregunto al ver como la castaña no bajaba los brazos y se disponía a recomenzar la pelea.

-Si no soy capaz de vencerte… no podré proteger a Minato-san…- Murmuro Musubi algo afectada por los golpes recibidos.

-Hmm, bien, si eso es lo que quieres… no me opondré a acabarte primero…- Sonrió Benitsubasa segundos antes de concentrar en sus manos y descargarla ferozmente sobre el suelo- ¡terremoto extremo!...

El golpe hizo retumbar todo el puente destruyendo parte de el creando una espesa neblina que oculto momentáneamente a aliados y enemigos por igual.

-¡Te encontré!- Salida repentinamente de la niebla, la pelirrosa sorprendió a Musubi atacándola por la espalda levantándola apenas del suelo y patearla salvajemente enviándola al suelo de bruces de donde a pesar de sus heridas se incorporo con rapidez.

Sonriendo de forma despectiva, Benitsubasa junto energía en sus pies destruyendo el suelo que pisaba y saliendo disparada hacia su enemiga con el doble de velocidad utilizando hasta entonces.

Demasiado rápida para ella, Musubi fue duramente castigada una y otra vez por los puños de la sádica miembro del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

Y mientras la golpeaba, la pelirrosa se reía histéricamente muy divertida por la paliza que le estaba dando a la Sekirei de Minato.

-¡Musubi-chan!-

-Ho, mira eso, tu Ashikabi esta preocupado por ti, ¿no es eso bonito?, ¿Por qué no le muestro como destruyo a su Sekirei justo frente a sus estúpidos ojos?... eso seguro lo hará llorar- Se mofo la Sekirei clavando sus ojos sobre Musubi y levantando su puño lista para asestar el golpe definitivo.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa se sorprendió cuando su brazo fue abruptamente detenido por la mano de la castaña.

-¿¡Que!-

-Las lágrimas de mi Ashikabi… -Susurro Musubi de forma pausada- …definitivamente es algo que no puedo permitir…

-¿¡Huh!, ¿¡y ahora que demonios te sucede!- Mascullaba la Sekirei intentando zafarse del agarre de la ''esposa'' de Minato.

Aplicando mas fuerza en su agarre, Musubi no la dejo escapar y, sin esperar ni un segundo más, estrello violentamente su puño contra la cara de Benitsubasa en un puño que utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba arrojando a la pelirrosa a varios metros de distancia.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para derrotarla como Benitsubasa rápidamente volvía sobre sus pies.

-Tu… maldita… - Murmuraba la Sekirei con la voz temblorosa de ira- definitivamente… ¡TE MATARE!...

Caminando lentamente, Benitsubasa se acerco a una agotada Musubi que yacía de rodillas en el suelo sin poderse mover.

-No… no puedo ponerme de pie…- Jadeaba la chica intentando en vano incorporarse.

-¡Musubi-chan!- Grito Minato al ver esto, dándose vuelta vio como Tsukiumi aun seguía batallando contra Haihane comprendiendo que ella seria incapaz de ayudar a la castaña.

-¿puedes ver eso?- Sonrió la pelirrosa mirando al pelinegro- la cara de tu Ashikabi se ve tan patética ja ja ja ja…

-No te burles… de Minato-san-

-¿Ho?, ¿y que harás sino lo hago?, oh cierto, no permitirás las lagrimas de tu Ashikabi ¿no es así?, y dime, ¿Cómo piensas defender tus palabras estando ahí tirada huh?-

Aun tratando de levantarse, Musubi no dejaba de observar a su enemiga con determinación.

-Bien, ya estoy cansada que me mires con esos ojos tuyos llenos de tu estúpida determinación, si eres débil… ¡solo quédate ahí y muere como un perro!- Exclamo la chica antes de lanzarse sobre la Sekirei de Minato.

Sin embargo, y para su gigantesca sorpresa, lo único que golpeo fue un muro de hielo que apareció repentinamente entre ella y la castaña.

-¿Huh?-.

Instantes después tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evadir varios trozos puntiagudos de hielo, quienes a pesar de eso algunos lograron impactarle, desgarrándole la ropa.

-¡Maldición!- Sin poder creer lo que había pasado, la sekirei dirigió su vista hacia donde en ese momento aparecían cuatro figuras más tres de las cuales se encontraban rodeando protectoramente a Musubi.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!- Exigió irritada.

-Sekirei Nº 07, Akitsu- Se presento la Sekirei de Hielo.

-Sekirei Nº 06, Homura- Dijo a su vez el peligris.

-Sekirei Nº 03, Kazehana- Sonrió la pelivioleta guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamo Musubi muy contenta de verlas.

-¿Tre… ¿tres Sekireis de un solo digito?- Tembló la pelirrosa- ¿po… ¿Por qué hay tantas… aquí?...

-¡Heeeeeeey!- En ese momento, Minato se precipitaba sobre ellas con Kusano sobre su espalda y Haruka y Kuno siguiéndolo de cerca- ¿están bien?

-Minato-kun- Sonrió la Sekirei de Viento arrojándose sobre el chico y apoderándose de uno de sus brazos.

-Ka… Kazehana- Se sonrojo este.

-Minato-sama- Musito Akitsu colgándose inmediatamente del otro brazo de su Ashikabi.

-Hmph, esto no es interesante- Murmuro el peligris dando vuelta el rostro.

-¡Ah!, es injusto, ¡Kazehana-san!, ¡Akistu-san!- Se lamentaba Musubi intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie solo que esta vez lo hacia con la intención de ir a los brazos de su Ashikabi.

``¿Esto es una broma verdad?´´ Se preguntaba Benitsubasa ``¿todas estas Sekireis le pertenecen a ese imbécil?, ¿ese tipo con cara de idiota tiene tres ¡no!, ¡cuatro! ´´ Se corrigió a si misma volteando apenas los ojos hacia Tsukiumi ``¿Cuatro Sekireis de un solo digito!.

-¿Huh?- En ese momento, las Sekirei de Minato se dieron vuelta al sentir detrás suya un poderoso instinto asesino.

-Lo matare- Murmuro por lo bajo la pelirrosa- definitivamente no puedo dejar que este Ashikabi siga viviendo o será un serio peligro para mi Natsuo…

-¿Hoo?, ¿son intenciones de matar a mi Ashikabi lo que estoy escuchando?- Inquirió Kazehana sin perder la sonrisa.

-Apártate o te eliminare primero- Mascullo la Sekirei del Escuadrón Disciplinario sin mucha paciencia.

-Que niña tan maleducada- Murmuro la pelivioleta tornándose seria- creo que un castigo es necesario.

-¡Vete al infierno!- Fue lo ultimo que grito Benitsubasa antes de saltar sobre la Sekirei de Minato.

Mas no pudo avanzar demasiado cuando un poderoso viento la azoto de golpe, deteniéndola en seco y enviándola a volar por los aires regresándola a la parte alta del puente.

-Tsk, maldición, ¿Qué demonios fue ese viento?- Se pregunto en voz alta.

Y en ese momento, la Sekirei tuvo que saltar para esquivar varios trozos de hielo como Akitsu paso velozmente por su lado desapareciendo instantáneamente antes de que alcanzara a asestarle un golpe aunque no sin antes de dejarle su brazo izquierdo totalmente congelado.

Sin darle tiempo ni respirar, esta vez fue una esfera de fuego la que la ataco haciéndola retroceder nuevamente siendo apenas capaz de divisar a Homura antes que se evaporara tan rápido como la castaña dejándole su brazo derecho completamente quemado.

Al momento, sintió una mano ser apoyada contra su pecho y ver a Kazehana aparecerle de la nada enfrente suyo.

-Vaya, no solo maleducada sino que también pecho plano… con algo como esto… no serás capaz de satisfacer a ningún hombre- Se burlo la pelivioleta.

-¿¡Qu…!-

-Adiós- Canturreo la mujer antes de acumular una gran cantidad de viento en su palma y soltarla de golpe sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa con una fuerza similar a una onda de choque, mandándola por los aires tan lejos que pronto quedo reducida a una pequeña estrella en la noche.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Tsukiumi?- Le pregunto Homura a Tsukiumi bajando de lo alto del puente junto a Akitsu.

-No será necesario – Le respondió la rubia como a continuación el agua empezó a envolver su brazo derecho retorciéndose hasta formas una espada- si tu usas garras, yo te enfrentare con una espada.

Haihane, concentrada totalmente en su pelea aun no se había percatado de que se encontraba sola frente a cuatro poderosas Sekireis.

-Cuando tu quieres- Sonrió desafiante.

Al mismo instante, ambas descargaron sus armas, la espada de Tsukiumi no solo cortando parte del puente sino también las garras de su sorprendida oponente.

-¡Se acabo!- Grito la Sekirei de Minato quien con un ultimo movimiento asesto el golpe de gracia sobre la peligris que cayo sobre el río siendo llevada rápidamente por la corriente hasta perderse de vista.

-Oh, eso fue genial Tsukiumi- La aplaudió Homura en tono fresco lo que hizo que la rubia lo tomara mas como una burla que como un halago.

-Ga… ganaron…- Musito Haruka casi sin poder creérselo- realmente vencieron… al Escuadrón Disciplinario… y tan fácil…

-Haruka-sama- Lo llamo a su lado su Sekirei que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

El chico tomo la mano de su Sekirei y la llevo junto a Minato y las suyas.

-Sahashi-

-Oh, Shigi-san- Le sonrió el pelinegro- parece que todo termino.

-Si, es verdad, y todo gracias a ti…-

-¿Eh?, no te equivocas yo… yo no hice nada… yo…-

``Incluso puse en peligro a mis propias Sekireis´´

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pesimistas llegaron a su fin cuando fue literalmente sepultado en el abrazo grupal de casi todas sus Sekireis.

-¿A que viene esa cara depresiva Minato?- Lo reprendió Tsukiumi- mi Ashikabi no puede lucir una cara como esa.

-Es verdad Minato-kun, no tienes que entristecerte por pequeñas cosas-

-¿Pequeñas cosas?, ¡las puse a todas en peligro!-

-Y todas sabíamos muy bien a que nos enfrentábamos y aun así aceptamos ayudarte- Dijo esta vez Homura.

-¡Sonríe Minato-san!, si Minato-san sonríe todas nosotras somos mucho mas felices- Declaro Musubi que ya había logrado ponerse de pie y unirse ella también al abrazo.

-Si Minato-sama no sonríe… ninguna de nosotras lo hará- Le susurro Akitsu.

-**Y por si fuera poco el plan ah salido bien**- Agrego Matsu desde el comunicador.

-Onii-chan…-

Viendo los rostros casi suplicantes de sus Sekireis que le pedían que no se sintiera mal, Minato forzó una sonrisa.

-Tienen razón- Les concedió- el plan a sido un éxito y ahora Shigi-san y Kuno podrán permanecer juntos sin temor a ser separados.

-¡Si!- Exclamaron la mayoría de sus Sekireis devolviéndole la sonrisa a su Ashikabi.

-Sahashi… realmente…-

-No necesitas decir nada Shigi-san… solo… volvamos a vernos en otro momento ¿si?... cuando el plan haya finalizado…-

-¡Cuenta con eso!- Sonrió el castaño estrechando la mano del pelinegro- ¡vámonos Kuno!.

-Si-

Acto seguido, y entre los saludos de despedida de las Sekireis de Minato, la pareja comenzó a correr por el puente hacia el otro lado… hacia la libertad.

Clank…

El sonido de una barra de metal cayendo al suelo fue lo ultimo que se escucho décimas de segundo antes de que un destello cruzara la noche y con una tremenda resonancia el puente fuese cortado en dos mitades separando a los que pretendían huir de su ansiada libertad.

-¡SHIGI-SAN!- Grito Minato en medio del ensordecedor ruido mezclado con las enfurecidas aguas del río estando tan asombrado como todas sus Sekireis.

-¡Sahashi!- De entre el polvo y la nube Haruka y Kuno reaparecieron regresando nuevamente a donde el pelinegro y sus Sekireis- ¡había alguien de otro lado!.

-¿Huh?-

-¡Había alguien esperándonos del otro lado!- Grito Haruka con el temor reflejado en sus ojos- ¡e… ¡ella!- Señalo.

Al mismo tiempo, Minato y sus Sekireis giraron sus cabezas para ver entre el polvo aparecer una silueta sonriente que portaba una espada larga la cual ya estaba desenvainada y con ansias de probar sangre nueva.

Esa persona era también una Sekirei… y la mas peligrosa de todas…

-**No es posible… no es posible**…- Hablo Matsu a través del comunicador- ¡**Mina-tan!, ¡es imposible!, ¡apresúrate y saca a todos de allí ahora mismo**!...

-¿Ka… ¿Karasuba-sama?- Inquirió Musubi.

-Yo, Mu-chan…- Sonrió la recién llegada y miembro mas poderoso del Escuadrón Disciplinario- es un placer volver a verte…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Karasuba-sama esta aquí…?-

-Bueno, veras Mu-chan, al prescíndete no le gusta perder así que me mando también solo por si acaso- Se explico la mujer sin perder la sonrisa gatuna que tanto la caracterizaba- aunque claro… nunca me imagine que realmente tendría que intervenir… y desde luego y ahora que estoy aquí… no dejare pasar absolutamente a nadie…

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hata aquí, hasta aquí con el capitulo de la fecha.**

**Hola, ¿como están?, espero que bien, acá me les vuelvo a aparecer trayéndoles el recontra retardado capitulo 16 de El Destino de las Sekireis.**

**Sobre este punto, quisiera pedir sinceras disculpas por el retraso, es solo que hmmm… como decirlo… estoy atravesando una curiosa racha de mala suerte que me ah mantenido alejado un buen tiempo de mi computadora XO.**

**Pero bueh, como se dice ¡borrón y cuenta nueva!, y que mejor que hacerlo junto a un nuevo capitulo de este fic que por cierto no viene solo ya que lo acompañan el capitulo 10 de Alumno y Profesora, el capitulo 4 de Caminando con los Muertos y ¡EL CAPITULO Nº 1 DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA TITULADA ''ESPERS DEL FUTURO''! de la maravillosa serie de To Aru Majutsu No Index, es decir ¡UNA TRIPLE ACTUALIZACION MAS HISTORIA NUEVA! YUPIIIII XO. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi me ah gustado escribirlas.**

**Bien, ahora, sobre el capitulo de la fecha, que decir, que decir, simplemente que se a consumado ya el tan anhelado Lemon de Minato x Musubi, por cierto y hablando del Lemon, nunca se los pregunte pero ¿Qué les esta pareciendo hasta ahora?, es decir, ¿creen que esta bien así como esta?, ¿lo desean mas extenso?, ¿con menos palabras?, ¿mas romántico?, ¿mas explicito?, sus respuestas a esto me serán de gran ayuda para evaluar el ''nivel'' de los siguientes lemons.**

**Como pudieron ver, el arco del puente aun no a llegado a su fin con la repentina e inesperada aparición de Karasuba, ¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿lograra el grupo del Norte conseguir su cometido?, ¿o serán todos aniquilados por la Sekirei Oscura?. Todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo titulado: ''Pelea Desesperada y la aparición de la Sekirei del Destino''.**

**Bien eh… en esta ocasión no contestare reviews por que en las respuestas habrá inevitables spoilers de lo que vendrá mas halla en la historia.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, me despido atentamente de ustedes recordándoles el ya clásico y obligatorio ''Dejen Reviews Please'', Sayonara.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 17: Pelea desesperada y la Sekirei del Destino.**

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?- Un Asombrado Minato yacía inmóvil en su sitio, sus ojos desencajados estaban fijos en la silueta vestida de negro que se acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

``¿No es ella… la amiga de Musubi-chan?...´´ Pensaba el chico recordando también su encuentro con aquel extraño Ashikabi ``y ella… acaba… ¿acaba de cortar el puente con esa espada?...´´.

Girándose apenas, observo a sus Sekireis, quienes al igual que él se veían preocupadas por la repentina aparición del nuevo enemigo.

**-¡Vete de ahí Mina-tan!, ¡regresa!, ¡es demasiado peligroso!- **Se escucho la voz llena de pánico de Matsu por el audífono.

-¿Matsu-san?-

**-Ella es la Sekirei Nº 04, la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario y también su miembro más fuerte… su nivel en comparación con las dos anteriores es como del cielo a la tierra… es demasiado desigual incluso para ustedes…-**

-Matsu… san…- Musito el chico aferrándose inconscientemente al cuerpo de Kusano junto a él.

-¿Onii-chan?...-

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Tsukiumi de repente.

-¿No la conoces?- Se sorprendió Homura con una sonrisa de lado- esa es la Sekirei Nº 04, el perro del M.B.I… también llamada, la ''Sekirei Oscura''…

-¡¿La Nº 04!?- Exclamo la rubia girándose apenas hacia su compañera antes de volverse a Karasuba- eh escuchado sobre ella… aunque esta es la primera vez que la veo…

-Ella es… peligrosa…- Intervino Akitsu detrás de la Nº 09.

``Esto es… malo… ´´ Pensó la castaña desviando sus ojos al rostro de su Ashikabi ``Si estuviese sola… pero ahora… ahora es diferente… ahora tengo a Minato-sama´´.

-¿Y que se supone que hace aquí?, ¿acaso busca vengar a las dos que vencimos?- Inquirió Tsukiumi ceñuda.

-¿Vengar a esas dos?- Se rio la peligris con humor- lo que hayan hecho con esas inútiles no me importa en lo absoluto…

Sorprendiendo a todos, Musubi dio unos pasos hacia la recién llegada.

-Este… ¿Karasuba-sama?... ¿podrías dejarnos pasar?- Le pregunto.

-Lo siento Mu-chan, pero no puedo hacer eso… es mi trabajo después de todo…- Le sonrió la peligris en tono de disculpa.

-¿Eh?, ¡Musubi!, ¿la conoces?- La interrogo Tsukiumi, asombrada del trato tan amigable entre las dos Sekireis.

-¡Sí!, ella es Karasuba-sama… ella me salvo hace tiempo cuando fui secuestrada- Informo la chica de forma ingenua.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?, ¿¡Secuestrada!?- Exclamaron Minato y Tsukiumi, en tanto los demás solo levantaban las cejas en la sorpresa- ¿Qué quieres decir con es…

-Yahoo Karasuba-chan…- Se adelanto Kazehana saludando a la peligris.

-Ara, por ahí tenemos otro rostro conocido…- Murmuro la Sekirei- tanto tiempo sin vernos Kazehana…

-¿Eh?, ¿Tu también ya la conocías de antes?- Inquirió Tsukiumi con asombro.

-Sí, fue durante nuestro tiempo en el Escuadrón Disciplinario con Matsu- Le explico la pelivioleta.

-¿¡Ehhh!?, ¿¡Escuadrón Disciplinario!?, Kazehana… ¿¡Y Matsu-san también!?- Se sorprendió Minato con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, esa es una historia que te contare con gusto otro día… o mejor decir la dejare para Matsu –Agrego la quinta Sekirei de Minato guiñándole un ojo a su Ashikabi- Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes…

-S… si, supongo que tienes razón…- Musito el chico.

``Pero aun así… ¿Secuestrada?, ¿miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario?... creo que algunas me deben un par de charlas para cuando regresemos a la posada´´.

-Con eso dicho, te repetiré lo que dijo Musubi-chan, ¿podrías… dejarnos pasar Karasuba-chan?- Le pregunto Kazehana.

-Pues yo te repetiré entonces la misma respuesta que le di a ella… lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso…- Le contesto Karasuba sin perder su sonrisa gatuna.

-Ya veo, que lastima entonces- Murmuro la pelivioleta- eso significa que no queda más que enfrentarnos ¿verdad?...

-Así parece… si realmente quieren lograr su objetivo de sacar a esos dos- Continuo la peligris señalando a Haruka y a Kuno que se mantenían detrás de Minato y Kusano.

-Supongo que no hay más remedio- Suspiro Homura colocándose al lado de su compañera- pero podremos vencerla- Le susurro por lo bajo a Kazehana para que solo ella la escuchase- incluso con nosotras cinco quizás sea imposible…

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Que estás diciendo Homura!?- Rugió Tsukiumi que lo había escuchado- -¿¡5 contra 1!?, ¡eso es totalmente deshonroso!, ¡las peleas entre las Sekireis tienen que ser una contra una!...

Todo el mundo la miro.

-Je je je, pero que chica más interesante…- Se rio por lo bajo Karasuba.

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?- Se enojo la rubia apretando su puño.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Tsukiumi- Le dijo Homura en tono apaciguador- pero… la Sekirei que tenemos en frente es fuerte… mucho más de lo que te estás imaginando… en estos momentos enfrentarnos en un uno a uno contra ella es suicida… ni siquiera Kazehana…

-¿Huh?, ¿¡estás diciendo que para ganar harás lo que sea necesario incluso si significa hacer trampas!?- Le grito Tsukiumi.

-¿Trampas?- Inquirió Homura- no es momento de decir semejante estupidez, ninguna podrá ganar si lucha una a la vez.

-Aun si no puedo ganar por mí misma, ¡Me niego terminantemente a luchar en una batalla tan falta de honor!, ¡solo una debe pelear!-

-Esp… Tsukiumi…-

-Tu…- Intervino Kazehana de forma seria dirigiéndose a la rubia- …eres una Sekirei de Minato-kun ¿verdad?, ¿deseas estar a su lado para siempre ¿no es así?.

-¿Y que con eso?- Mascullo Tsukiumi con sus mejillas rojas.

-Deseas eso mas sin embargo para lograrlo estas obligada a pelear- Continuo la pelivioleta- eres fuerte, pero, en estos momentos tu oponente es mucho más fuerte que tu lo que significa que tu fuerza actual es insuficiente para obtener lo que deseas.

-¿¡Quien dice que soy más débil que ella!?-

-Yo lo digo… - Sonrió la Sekirei- la conozco y sé que te será imposible ganarle si luchas sola… de hecho ninguna de nosotras sería capaz… incluyéndome…

-¿Incluso tu?...- Inquirió la rubia con inquietud, aunque no le gustase la personalidad de la pelivioleta respetaba su fuerza de la que ella misma había sido testigo.

``¿Ni siquiera ella se tiene confianza a pesar de lo fuerte que es?´´ Se pregunto Tsukiumi mordiéndose las uñas con frustración.

-Si mueres, no serás capaz de obtener lo que deseas, entonces… ¿pelearas una batalla que sabes que perderás solo para satisfacer tu orgullo aun si eso significase alejarte de Minato-kun para siempre?...-

-Cla… claro que no quiero eso… yo…- Dudo la Sekirei.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo real?, ¿demostrar estúpidamente lo fuerte que eres o permanecer al lado de tu Ashikabi?... ¿Qué es más importante para ti… tu orgullo o Minato-kun?...

-¡Minato por supuesto!- Contesto la rubia de inmediato apretando sus puños con impotencia decidiendo finalmente tragarse su honor en pro de asegurarse el estar con Minato.

-Sí, sí, esa frustración no es tan mala- Le sonrió la pelivioleta feliz por su respuesta- simplemente debes hacerte más fuerte para proteger a Minato-kun por ti misma.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare!-

-¡Musubi también se hará mucho mas fuerte!- Se metió la castaña levantando sus brazos de forma desafiante.

-¡Deja de interrumpir mis escenas!- Le grito Tsukiumi enojada.

``Ufff, parece que lograron convencer a Tsukiumi´´ Se alegro Minato, no sabía que era pero era Sekirei le producía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad y lo asustaba el hecho de que sus Sekireis la enfrentasen ``Pe… pero si todas se unen no… ¿no pasara nada malo verdad?´´.

**-¡Esperen un segundo!, ¿realmente van a pelear con ella!- **Volvió a hablar Matsu- **¡no dejes que lo hagan Mina-tan!... ¡es una locura!...**

-¿Matsu-san?-

**-¡La Nº 04 es un monstruo al mismo nivel que la Nº 01!… bue… bueno, no tanto en realidad, pe… ¡pero aun así es muy fuerte…-**

-¿Sucede algo Minato-kun?- Le pregunto Kazehana al verlo preocupado, como nadie más que el chico tenía un audífono, ninguna era capaz de escuchar lo que la pelirroja estaba diciendo.

-Matsu-san dice que nos retiremos…- Le respondió el pelinegro volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Eso dice?, fu fu… pero… desde que estamos tan cerca no podemos volvernos atrás… y además… tratándose de cumplir con el deseo de nuestro Ashikabi… **ninguna de nosotras mostrara piedad hacia aquella que intente impedirlo…**

-Gulp…- Minato trago saliva al ver el rostro serio de su Sekirei, y no era la única como vio que todas sus Sekireis, hasta Musubi cambiaban su semblante mirando de forma seria y decidida a la Nº 04.

-Definitivamente… pasaremos…- Murmuro Musubi.

**-Tche, incluso aunque digan eso…-**Se lamento Matsu al ver la decisión de sus compañeras.

-Está bien Matsu-san yo… confío en mis Sekireis…- Le dijo Minato de forma suave haciendo sonrojar a sus Sekireis que voltearon una última vez a mirarlo antes de ponerse todas enfrente suyo encarando a su enemiga.

-¿Ya terminaron de decidirse?- Curioseo Karasuba.

-Eh, ya estamos listas…- Contesto Kazehana.

-Eso es bueno, sinceramente ya me estaba cansando de esperar…-

-Lo siento por eso…-

-No te preocupes, pero… si de verdad quieres disculparte… **asegúrate de entretenerme…-**

Con eso dicho, las Sekireis de Minato tomaron sus posiciones.

``Buena suerte´´ Pidió Minato y en ese momento, la pelea comenzó.

En alusión a ser la primer Sekirei de Minato, Musubi fue también la primera en moverse.

Saltando hacia Karasuba, la castaña le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que la peligris evadió deslizándose apenas un par de centímetros.

Dándose la vuelta, Musubi tiro una patada que su oponente volvió a esquivar.

Arrojándose sobre la peligris, la Sekirei de Minato la ataco con todas sus fuerzas dando puñetazos cada vez más rápidos que sin embargo no alcanzaban a su objetivo.

-Aun eres muy lenta Mu-chan…- Sonrió afablemente Karasuba instantes antes de caminar hacia la chica levantando su espada como si estuviera aburrida y moviéndola apenas paso por su lado siguiendo su camino tras lo cual apareció un pequeño corte en el traje de la Sekirei de Minato- …casi tanto como tu cerebro…

``¿¡Qu… ¿¡Qué rápida!?´´ Se asombro el pelinegro ``ni siquiera pude ver en qué momento la corto... ¿re… ¿realmente hay tanta diferencia entre ellas?...´´

En tanto, la castaña se giro mirando sorprendida el corte.

-Como pensaba Karasuba-sama es muy fuerte- Dijo con sus ojos brillando de emoción al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos- pero… ¡yo definitivamente no voy a perder!, ganare… ¡y le daré la libertad a Kuno-san!...

Sonriendo complacida ante la actitud de la castaña, Karasuba la espero en su sitio viendo como la chica corría hacia ella con el puño en alto.

``Sus movimientos son tan obvios´´ Pensó la peligris antes de sentir algo en su espalda, obligandola a moverse a tiempo de esquivar varios puntiagudos trozos de hielo.

-¡Akitsu-san!- Exclamo Musubi deteniéndose al ver a su compañera que había ganado la espalda de la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

-Tu… te me haces familiar…- Murmuro Karasuba dirigiéndose a la Nº 07, reconociéndola como la Sekirei que iba junto a otra que asesinase durante la primera etapa.- oh, eres tu… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿esta vez no vas a escaparte?...- Le pregunto con sorna.

-Esta vez… es diferente…- Musito la castaña devolviéndole una mirada fría e indiferente.

-¿Diferente?...- En ese instante, la peligris se percato de que algo faltaba en el rostro de la Sekirei de Minato- hmm, curioso… ya no tienes esa marca en la frente… hmm… ya veo tu… ¿te has unido al grupo de Mu-chan verdad?- Inquirió desviando sus sesgados ojos al Ashikabi de ambas- je je… y no eres la única… -Añadió viendo como de las cinco de un principio solo Kazehana permanecía de pie enfrente de Minato y Kusano, en tanto las demás habían rodeado silenciosamente a la Sekirei enemiga.

``¿Planean atacarme al mismo tiempo desde diferentes direcciones?... bueno… supongo que es la mejor estrategia que pueden usar en estos momentos´´.

-¿Y?, vamos… empiecen cuando quieran…- Las provoco Karasuba rodeándose a sí misma de puro instinto asesino.

En esta ocasión fue Tsukiumi la primera en atacar juntando agua en su palma y enviándola con la potencia de un cañón a su adversaria.

Esta, utilizando el dorso de su espalda repelió el ataque de agua que impacto a milímetros de la posición de Akitsu que salto al aire para esquivarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Homura y Musubi saltaron hacia Karasuba, que corto en dos una ráfaga de aire lanzada a distancia por Kazehana a continuación girando sobre sí misma para evitar el puño de la castaña que paso a milímetros de su rostro lamiéndole la mejilla derecha y levantando inmediatamente su espada con la intención de atravesar a la Sekirei de Fuego con ella sorprendiéndose al ver como esta se movía a un lado destapando detrás de ella a Akitsu y sus carámbanos de hielo ya en dirección a la Sekirei Oscura.

Saltando desde arriba, Tsukiumi lanzo un potente chorro de agua y Homura, en su retirada, envió una poderosa esfera de fuego.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo el triple ataque hizo contacto, Hielo, Agua y Fuego impactaron en la Nº 04 creando una gran explosión que las Sekireis de Minato aprovecharon para tomar distancia de ella y esperar.

-In… increíble- Se asombro Haruka en tanto Kuno, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, se aferraba a él- apenas pude ver sus movimientos…

-Ah…- Asintió Minato unos pasos delante del castaño- todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

``Sabia que mis Sekireis eran rápidas pero… nunca imagine que tanto…´´

-Fu fu fu… no estuvo mal- Se escucho la voz divertida de Karasuba desde el epicentro de la explosión- no estuvo nada mal…

Poco a poco, el humo se fue dispersando y, ante la vista de todos, la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario se apareció completamente ilesa.

-¡Ni… ¿¡ni siquiera un rasguño!?...- Se impresiono Haruka- im… ¡imposible!...

Sonriendo despreocupada, la peligris comenzó a sacudir su traje quitándose el polvo de encima.

-Eso me ah asustado un poquito…-

-Uggh… es… fuerte…- Mascullo Tsukiumi apretando sus dientes.

-Y tú que querías enfrentarla sola…- Le dijo Homura- es una suerte que lográramos convencerte de no hacerlo o ya te estaríamos dando por muerta…

-¿¡Que!?-

-Aunque incluso con todas aquí… - Continuo la Sekirei enmascarada

-Sera difícil vencerla…- Completo Akitsu sin emoción en su voz.

Karasuba dirigió sus ojos a la castaña.

-¿Vencerme?- Inquirió, sus orbes adquiriendo un brillo peligroso- que niña más descarada tenemos aquí…

-¿Eh?- Sin saber cómo ni cuándo un poderoso haz corto la viga de acero en la que Akitsu estaba de pie y que salto al puente para salvar su vida.

-… Tú serás la primera…- Le susurro Karasuba junto al oído apareciendo de la nada detrás de la Sekirei de Hielo.

-¡Akitsu!- Grito Minato.

Reaccionando por instinto, la castaña se agacho a tiempo de que una ráfaga de viento le pasara por encima golpeando a la Sekirei Oscura y obligándola a retroceder.

-Ten cuidado Akitsu-chan- Le dijo Kazehana emparejándose junto a su compañera- no querrás que Minato-kun se ponga triste ¿verdad?.

La fría Sekirei solo se quedo observándola inclinando apenas su cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Gracias- Musito- seré cuidadosa…

-Eso espero…-

Ni bien vieron que su pseudo hermana estaba a salvo, Homura y Tsukiumi atacaron a Karasuba por los lados, mas la peligris las evadió ágilmente y coloco su espada delante suyo a modo de escudo para detener el golpe de Musubi cuya energía dejo un cráter bajo los pies de ambas.

-Buena combinación- La felicito Karasuba por lo bajo.

-Es nuestro turno- Le sonrió Kazehana a Akitsu antes de salir disparada hacia la Sekirei enemiga seguida de la castaña.

A continuación se dio un intervalo de cinco minutos en los cuales se sucedieron ininterrumpidamente varios ataques de las Sekireis de Minato que si bien iban desgastando considerablemente la estructura del puente no conseguían dañar a su objetivo.

Finalmente, y tras una explosión generada por ella misma, Karasuba salto a la parte superior del puente observando a las Sekireis del Norte con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hah!... hah!... hah!...- Respiraba dificultosamente Tsukiumi- que demonios… ni aun entre las cinco… hemos sido capaces de tocarla…

-Y se mantiene tan tranquila…- Murmuro Homura jadeando penosamente al igual que la ojiazul.

-Parece… como si solo estuviera divirtiéndose con nosotras…- Musito Akitsu.

-Realmente me está irritando- Gruño la rubia.

-Hah!... hah!... como se esperaba de Karasuba-sama… en verdad es muy fuerte…- Sonrió Musubi con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡No es momento para emocionarse!- Le grito la rubia ofuscada por la actitud de su compañera.

-Hey, Sahashi… -Lo llamo Haruka- esa Sekirei es demasiado fuerte… tienes alguna idea de cómo vencerla…

-Ninguna…- Admitió el pelinegro suspirando en la derrota- ¿Qué hay de ti Matsu-san?- Le pregunto a la pelirroja a traves del audifono.

**-El mismo del principio, ¡toma a todo el mundo y sácalos de allí!..- **Contesto esta.

-Pero… aunque intente eso… ellas no querrán abandonar la pelea… mucho mas estando ya tan cerca…-

**-¿Qué es más importante para ti Mina-tan?, ¿el éxito del plan o la seguridad de tus Sekireis?-**

-Eso ni siquiera necesitas cuestionarlo Matsu-san- Murmuro el chico frunciendo el ceño- pero… ellas son las que…

**-¡Tú eres el Ashikabi Mina-tan!, ¡solo ordénales que se retiren!-**

-¡Exactamente!, ¡soy su Ashikabi, no su dueño o su amo!… si ellas deciden algo… solo me queda confiar en ellas desde lo más profundo de mi ser- Mascullo Minato apretando sus puños.

**-¡Pero…-**

-¿Matsu…- Sin que su Ashikabi se diera cuenta, Kazehana había llegado hasta él acercándose a su oído y tomando el audífono- no atormentes a nuestro Ashikabi por favor…

**-Ka… ¿Kazehana-tan?...-**

-Entiendo tu preocupación Matsu pero… no te preocupes… todas estaremos bien… me asegurare de ello…-

``Hmm, bueno… si Kazehana-tan esta tan segura solo me queda quedarme quieta y esperar a que todo salga bien´´ Pensó la pelirroja ante las palabras de su amiga más cercana.

**-Cuídate… y cuídalas, Kazehana-tan…-**

-Sí, solo confía en mí…- Sonrió la pelivioleta devolviéndole el audífono a su Ashikabi.

-Fu-chan…- Musito Kusano preocupada.

-Tú también tendrás que esperar Ku-chan- Le dijo la mujer a la niña revolviendole cariñosamente el cabello- eres la guardiana de Minato-kun después de todo… tu trabajo consiste en cuidar se nuestro Ashikabi…

-¡Hum!- Asintió la pequeña inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Volviendo con las demás, Kazehana se posiciono en el medio mirando todas a la Sekirei del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

-¡Bien!, ¡haremos que Shigi-kun y Kuno-chan consigan su romántico escape bajo la luna!...-

-¡Sí!-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARLO ESCAPE ROMANTICO!- Le grito el chico mientras su Sekirei se sonrojaba.

-Hut hut… que tímidos…- Se burlo la Sekirei de Minato antes de que su rostro tomara una actitud más seria- -Y bien… ¿continuamos?...

-Sera mejor que pongamos todo de nuestra parte o esta pelea no irá a ningún sitio- Aconsejo Homura al tiempo que envolvía su cuerpo con llamas.

-Es momento de ponerse serias- Sonrió Tsukiumi creando una espada de agua.

-Aquí vamos- Musito Akitsu.

-¡Empezare!- Grito Musubi al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la peligris.

Esta salto desde la parte superior encontrándose en el aire con la castaña.

Se produjo un destello y la Sekirei de Minato fue a dar dolorosamente contra unas vigas de la pared interna.

-¡Musubi!- Exclamo Tsukiumi.

-No es momento para preocuparse por otras- Murmuro Karasuba apareciendo enfrente de ella.

-Tch, ¡maldita!- Plantando firmemente sus pies en el suelo la rubia descargo con furia su espada de agua que la peligris evadió con extrema facilidad- ¿¡Que!?...

-Tienes demasiadas aberturas- Le susurro Karasuba detrás de la Sekirei de Minato, quedando espalda con espalda al tiempo que enfundaba su espada.

¡Shack!...

Con un sonido de desgarro, parte de la ropa de Tsukiumi quedo hecha trizas apareciendo varios cortes en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Gah…- La chica se doblo por la mitad escupiendo algo de sangre.

-¡Tsukiumi!- Grito Homura lanzando un par de bolas de fuego sobre Karasuba que simplemente las repelió con su espada- Kggg… ¡maldición!...

-Ve por Tsukiumi- Le dijo Kazehana mientras pasaba a su lado arrojándose sobre la Sekirei enemiga.

Con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, Karasuba espero por su siguiente oponente.

Viento y espada impactaron manteniéndose ambas Sekireis igualadas.

-Oh, ¿te estabas conteniendo hasta ahora?- Le dijo Karasuba a la pelivioleta.

-Igual que tu…-

-Eso no es verdad… -Desmintió la peligris- realmente me estoy esforzando en esta pelea- Agrego en tono infantil…

-Mentirosa…-

Aprovechando que estaba distraída con su compañera, Akitsu gano la espalda de su enemiga y la ataco con rápidas flechas de hielo.

Saltando nuevamente al aire, la Sekirei lo evadió si bien su capa sufrió un pequeño desgarro.

Aterrizando detrás de la Sekirei de Hielo, Karasuba levanto su espada solo para ser detenida por Kazehana, a quien alejo con un movimiento de su arma instantaneamente dejándose caer de espaldas para dejar pasar por encima suyo un nuevo ataque de Homura que se le acercaba por un costado.

Incorporándose en sus pies, corto los grandes trozos de hielo de Akitsu apuntando con la punta de su espada a la fría Sekirei.

-Cuidado Akit…- Homura intento prevenir a su compañera cuando sintió un duro golpe en su abdomen dándose cuenta que se trataba de la empuñadura de Karasuba quien, en vez de avanzar hacia la castaña había retrocedido velozmente de espaldas tomando por sorpresa a la Sekirei de Fuego y golpeándola violentamente en el vientre- ¡gah!...

-¡Kagari-san!- Grito Musubi en tanto la peligris se desplomaba inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- Rugió Tsukiumi saltando sobre Karasuba junto a Musubi.

``Eso fue rápido´´ Pensaba Akitsu muy impresionada ``cuando me apunto con la espada, todas creyeron que me atacaría pero en lugar de eso retrocedió de espaldas y elimino a Homura de un solo golpe… es demasiado rápida´´

-Ahhhh!...- Gritaron Tsukiumi y Musubi.

Con un mandoble de su espada, Karasuba creó una onda cortante que impacto en las Sekireis de Minato enviándolas a volar hasta chocar contra la dura pared de hierro del puente, quedando ambas inconscientes.

-¡Musubi-chan!, ¡Tsukiumi!- Exclamo Minato que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia sus Sekireis mas posesivas, mas otra onda cortante lo detuvo produciendo otra sonora explosión tras la cual el chico vio como el puente había sido cortado una segunda vez, quedando el separado de sus cinco Sekireis que habían quedado junto a la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario en la parte media de las tres en las que se había convertido el puente- ¡maldición!, ¡Tsukiumi!, ¡Musubi-chan!...

``¡Demonios!, ¡hay demasiada distancia para que pueda saltarla´´ Pensó el pelinegro tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un modo de llegar con sus caídas Sekireis.

Al mismo tiempo, con un golpe seco en la nuca con la empuñadura de su espada, Karasuba dejaba fuera de combate a Akitsu, siendo ya cuatro las Sekireis derrotadas.

-Y ahora… solo faltas tú… Kazehana…- Sonrió la Sekirei de forma sádica- espero que puedas entretenerme un poco más que Mu-chan y las demás…

-Cuenta con ello solo… hay algo que me intriga…-

-¿Y que podría ser?-

-¿Por qué… simplemente las dejaste inconscientes?-

-Oh, ¿eso?... hmm, bueno, tengo una promesa que hice con Mu-chan así que aun no puedo acabar con su vida… créeme que fue solo una desafortunada coincidencia el que nos hayamos encontrado tan pronto… y en cuanto a las demás… puedo ver que tienen algo de potencial… con un poco más de su parte… **el futuro será más entretenido…-**

-Ya veo- Suspiro la pelivioleta- ''engordar a la presa antes de comértela'', ¿verdad?

-Esa es mi frase favorita…- Sonrió Karasuba- sin embargo… contigo es diferente… ya estas lo suficientemente ''gorda''…

-Hump... que grosera… solo peso 53 kg ¿sabes?, soy muy delgada y tengo un cuerpo muy bonito, ¿no es así Minato-kun?~ - Pregunto de repente volviéndose a su Ashikabi que pese a la situación no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ka… Kazehana…-

-Je je, sí, eso fue siempre lo que más odie de ti Kazehana – Susurro Karasuba- tus estúpidas bromas y tu ''romanticismo'', eres muy similar a Mu-chan en ese aspecto… **asquerosamente similar…** y como no necesito dos Mu-chans aquí… **te matare…**

-¿Huh?, claro que no- La desestimo la pelivioleta- no pienso morir luego de haber hecho el amor con mi Ashikabi apenas una vez… es decir... no pienso conformarme con solo una vez ¿sabes?, lo hare muchas y muchas veces mas antes de que eso pase, Minato-kun y yo solos… kyah… kyah…

-¿Eh?, Sahashi tu… ¿realmente lo has…- Con los ojos como platos y la boca por el piso Haruka no podía quitar sus ojos del pelinegro.

-Hmm… hum… si… lo hicimos…- Admitió el chico muy enrojecido.

``Maldición Kazehana, ¿Por qué te pones a hablar de estas cosas en público?´´

-Dime una cosa más Sahashi… -Quiso saber el castaño- …eh… este… ella… ¿no ha sido la única verdad?...

-Eh… hmm… no… no lo ah sido…- Musito este muy bajito.

-Gah!... con… ¿con cuantas…- Preguntó con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Sin poder responder con palabras, Minato solo levanto su mano izquierda abriéndola completamente.

-¿¡CINCO!?- Exclamo Haruka muy impactado- ¿¡ya lo has hecho con cinco de tus Siete Sekireis!?... ¡increíble Sahashi!...

-¡NO ES INCREIBLE PARA NADA!- Le devolvió el pelinegro muy avergonzado.

-Hmm… vaya… ese Ashikabi resulto ser todo un pervertido ¿eh?- Sonrió Karasuba para luego girar sus ojos hacia la aun inconsciente Musubi- ¿eso significa que Mu-chan también ha perdido su pureza?... fu fu fu… quién lo diría, tan inocente que era…

-Oh, pero fue increíble~ Minato-kun fue tan dulce y apasionado, mi cuerpo aun se estremece de placer cada vez que lo recuerdo…- Jadeó la Sekirei del Ashikabi del Norte abrazándose a sí misma.

-Apuesto a que lo fue- Murmuro Karasuba enviando una mirada depredadora en el pelinegro- no estaría mal probarlo por mi misma- Agrego al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte hacer algo como eso- De repente Kazehana perdió toda su aura ensoñadora para mirar seriamente a la peligris- Minato-kun le pertenece solo a sus Sekireis, no dejare que nadie más lo tenga.

-En otras palabras… **realmente tengo que asesinarte ¿verdad?...-**

**-Inténtalo...**- La provoco la pelivioleta.

Sonriéndose mutuamente las dos se abalanzaron sobre la otra chocando sus fuerzas que las dejaron un momento igualadas.

-Vaya, realmente te estabas conteniendo…- Murmuro divertida Karasuba- eso es bueno, tu sabes, estaba algo preocupada de que la adicción a las bebidas y tu estúpido romanticismo te hubiesen debilitado…

-Bueno… no es mi estilo esforzarme al máximo en una pelea- Devolvió la pelivioleta en tono relajado.

-Así parece- Comento la peligris retrocediendo varios pasos alejándose de la Sekirei de Viento.

-Pero… debes en cuando puedo ponerme algo seria…-

-Espero que lo hagas ahora… o si no esto no será divertido…-

De nueva cuenta, y cual dos pistoleros del lejano oeste ambas se quedaron paradas observándose la una a la otra en completo silencio antes de que exactamente al mismo tiempo atacaran desde su posición.

Un haz de viento y una onda cortante se encontraron en medio del aire creando otra violenta explosión que volvió a cortar el puente.

Karasuba, espada en mano salto sobre la Sekirei de Minato apuntándole al centro del cuerpo, movimiento del que la pelivioleta escapo con gran agilidad, para luego tirarle un mandoble directo al cuello que Kazehana evadió haciendo uso de la gran flexibilidad de su cuerpo.

Lamiendo inclemente la fina y suave piel de Kazehana, la espada de Karasuba no dejaba de acosarla obligando a la Sekirei de Minato a defenderse continuamente esquivando una y otra vez sin darle tiempo a contraatacar.

``¿Qu… ¿¡Que!?, ¿incluso Kazehana tiene problemas!?´´ Se asombro Minato viendo la escena con pánico en sus ojos ``Cierto que al principio ella no estaba seria siendo más de apoyo que de ataque directo pero ahora, ella realmente está enfocada en la lucha y ni aun así puede hacer nada contra esa Sekirei´´.

-Onii-chan… ¿Fu-chan estará bien?- Le pregunto Kusano mirándolo con ojos que parecían a punto de soltar un par de lagrimas en cualquier momento.

-S… si, por supuesto que lo estará Ku-chan… ella… ella es la más fuerte de mis Sekireis después de todo ¿verdad?- Le dijo a la niña para tranquilizarla.

-Hum!- Asintió la rubia mostrando cierto valor sacado de imitar a Musubi.

-Mas rápido…- Murmuro Haruka a su lado sin soltar a Kuno.

-¿Huh?, ¿di… ¿dijiste algo Shigi-san?-

-Cada vez… están yendo cada vez mas y mas rápido- Completo el castaño en voz alta.

Y así era, en una velocidad muy superior a la usada hasta el momento, Karasuba y la Sekirei de Minato saltaban de una viga a otra y de allí al suelo para aparecer nuevamente en la parte posterior del puente todo ello en decimas de segundo siendo como simples líneas borrosas a los ojos de los Ashikabis como ninguno de los dos era capaz de seguir todos sus movimientos con la vista.

-Tie… tienes razón… es, es imposible seguirlas…- Se maravillo Minato internamente muy admirado de la fuerza de su Sekirei.

Karasuba y Kazehana se cruzaron en el aire quedando espalda con espalda tras lo cual la pelivioleta incoó su rodilla derecha al ver como su muslo izquierdo sufría un pequeño corte.

-Kggg…-

-Yare, yare… realmente te has vuelto más débil Kazehana- Murmuro Karasuba meneando su espada en el aire como si se tratase de un simple palo de madera- recuerdo que antes eras capaz de causar ''emoción'' a mi cuerpo… pero ahora no puedo sentir absolutamente nada viniendo de ti… realmente… te has vuelto débil… que decepción- Agrego suspirando de forma ligera.

-No… la que se ah vuelto un monstruo aquí… eres tu…- Le devolvió Kazehana.

-¿Monstruo eh?... si, puede que tengas razón… si ni siquiera ser una Sekirei puede satisfacerme… ¿Qué tal probar a convertirme en un monstruo?... y mi primera víctima… **serás tú…-**

Sonriéndole de vuelta, la Sekirei de Minato se reincorporo mirando a su oponente de forma desafiante.

Inmediatamente, la pelea se reanudo mas esta vez, fue solo de un lado como la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario tajaba el cuerpo de la pelivioleta a su antojo en cada cruce que tenían torturándola lentamente y agotando sus energías.

De esa forma, Kazehana se gano varios cortes en su voluptuoso cuerpo de los que salía sangre en pequeñas cantidades que no obstante la iban debilitando.

Y así, luego de recibir otro corte, esta vez en su muslo derecho, la Sekirei de Minato cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando de forma agitada con todo su cuerpo temblando de dolor.

``No… pude… hacer… nada´´ Jadeo Kazehana desviando sus ojos hacia su Ashikabi que a su vez la observaba con el más puro terror reflejado en su joven rostro ``¿está preocupado por mi?... aahhh… sé que no debería pensar en algo como esto pero… ¡se siente tan bien que la persona que amo se preocupe por mí de esa forma!´´´

-¡Kazehana!- Grito Minato impotente.

-Tu Ashikabi esta llamándote…- Sonrió Karasuba acercándosele despacio- debe estar muy preocupado por ti para gritar de esa forma tan estúpida je je… lo que se esperaba de un insignificante Ashikabi.

-Te agradecería que no te burlaras de Minato-kun, ¿quieres?- Susurro Kazehana de repente molesta con su antigua compañera.

-Oh, odias que hable mal de él, ¿no es así?- Se burlo la peligris en tono provocativo al tiempo que tomaba su espada con ambas manos y la colocaba de forma transversal a su cuerpo con el filo a la altura de sus ojos- en ese caso… **ven aquí… y niega mis palabras…**

De forma torpe, Kazehana intento incorporarse más su cuerpo herido la mando de rodillas de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie en el segundo intento para acto seguido convocar una inmensa cantidad de aire que comenzó a girar en torno a ella como un tornado llenando todo el puente de hermosos pétalos de Sakura.

**-Retira lo dicho…-**

**-Oblígame…-**

Con un pie delante y otro detrás Karasuba descargo su espada hacia delante enviando una onda cortante directamente hacia la Sekirei de Minato.

Por su parte, esta redujo el volumen del aire a su alrededor concentrándolo solo en sus manos y tras chocar violentamente sus manos entre sí libero una poderosa onda de choque en dirección a la peligris.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos poderosos ataques se encontraron creando a su vez una onda expansiva que arraso con todo lo que estuviera cerca e impacto con los cuerpos de las inconscientes Sekireis de Minato, a los dos Ashikabis y a las otras dos Sekireis espectadoras.

-¡Waaaaa!- Grito Haruka aferrándose desesperadamente a una viga para no ser arrastrado por el viento.

-¡Haruka-sama!- Una llorosa Kuno se apretaba llena de miedo al pecho de su Ashikabi tratando de no separarse de él.

-¡Onii-chan!-

-¡Ku-chan!- Retrocediendo rápidamente Minato alcanzo a tomar el pequeño cuerpo de su más joven Sekirei y ponerla a salvo de la onda expansiva.

-¿Qué dem…- Siendo arrastrada por el aire Tsukiumi dio varias vueltas por el suelo antes de dar con su cuerpo en una viga que la detuvo de ir más lejos lo que al mismo tiempo le hizo recobrar los sentidos debido al dolor del golpe- que está pasando…

-La pelea… aun sigue…- Musito cerca suyo Akitsu que igual a ella también había despertado.

-Me pregunto por cuanto…- Dijo desde el otro lado Homura a cuatro patas sobre el suelo intentando incorporarse.

-¡Akitsu!, ¡Homura!, ¿¡Estaban conscientes!?-

-No, al igual que tu fuimos arrastradas por este viento- Informo la peligris tapando su vista para evitar que el aire le diese en el rostro- debimos habernos golpeado y eso nos hizo reaccionar… de lo contrario no me explico el porque me duele tanto la cabeza…

-¿¡Y Musubi!?, ¿¡donde esta!?- Exclamo la rubia volteando a todos lados sin encontrarla.

-Ella está por ahí…- Señalo Akitsu a donde una castaña de pechos grandes yacía tirada en el suelo a pocos metros del resto.

-¿¡Aun sigue inconsciente!?- Grito Tsukiumi.

-Bueno… Musubi-chan tiene la cabeza un poco más dura que el resto así que… supongo que un golpe pequeño… no será suficiente para despertarla…- Bromeo Homura sonriendo de forma suave en un intento de suavizar la molestia de la rubia, no obstante lo cual eso solo lo empeoro como la Sekirei odiaba sobre manera sus ''sonrisas felices''.

**-¿Estas buscando pelea huh?-**

-No, no era esa mi intención-

-Silencio…- Las interrumpió Akitsu en un tono fuerte muy inusual en ella- la Sekirei Oscura aun esta allí…

-¿Huh?- Observando hacia donde la castaña señalaba, Homura y Tsukiumi pudieron ver a Karasuba de pie delante del cuerpo caído de Kazehana- ¡Kazehana!- Exclamaron a una con los ojos desorbitados.

-Fu fu… eso ah sido interesante- Murmuro Karasuba mirando hacia abajo a la pelivioleta- supongo que se puede decir que valió la pena el venir aquí a perder algo de mi tiempo…

-Realmente… eres un monstruo- Dijo Kazehana con voz débil.

-Gracias… es el mejor cumplido que pudiste darme-

-No pretendía… elogiarte-

-Lo sé… sin embargo y dadas las actuales circunstancias lo tomare como uno hu hu…- Sonrió la peligris al tiempo que levantaba su espada sobre su cabeza- despídete de tus amiguitas…

-¡Hey!, ¿¡Que es lo que pretende esa mujer!?- Inquirió Tsukiumi al ver los movimientos de Karasuba.

-¡Maldición!, ¡planea acabar con Kazehana!- Mascullo Homura intentando volver a incorporarse.

-¿¡Como dices!?- Se horrorizo la rubia imitando a la peligris mas su cuerpo deteriorado se lo impedía a pesar de su fuerte fuerza de voluntad.

-Hay que… detenerla…- Musito Akitsu en las misma pésimas condiciones físicas que sus compañeras.

-Oh, mira eso- Murmuro Karasuba en tono burlón- ¿no eso tierno?, Sekireis tratando de salvar a una compañera… no es algo que se vea muy seguido… ¿no te sientes bien Kazehana?, teniendo tales amigas… intentando salvarte… **aunque sea totalmente inútil…**

-¡Tú!, ¡aléjate de Kazehana!- Grito Tsukiumi a todo pulmón.

-Oh, ¿estás preocupada por mí, muestra bragas-chan?- Sonrió la pelivioleta con humor- eso sí que es algo inesperado.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!- Bramo la rubia muy enojada antes de voltear el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo- y además… no te equivoques… lo que me preocupa son los sentimientos de Minato si algo llegara a pasarte… ¡hmph!, ¿¡Quien se preocuparía por ti!?...

-Tsundere… fu fu…- Se rio Kazehana.

-¿¡Quien es la Tsundere!?- Se irrito la rubia mostrando sus colmillos.

-Oy, este no es momento para pelear entre ustedes- Trato de apaciguarla Homura.

-Oh, si es eso entonces no necesitas preocuparte Tsukiumi-chan…- Le sonrió Kazehana, mas su sonrisa tenía más un tinte triste que de alegría.

-¿Huh?-

-Con unas chicas tan lindas y dedicadas como ustedes Minato-kun nunca se sentirá solo…- Murmuro la pelivioleta con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-No… ¡no digas est…- Intento gritar la rubia mas fue interrumpida a medio camino.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES!-

Asombradas, todas las Sekireis inclusive Karasuba se giraron para ver a Minato de pie sobre el borde de la otra mitad del puente en la que estaba siendo un obstáculo insalvable para el pelinegro de ir y correr junto a sus Sekireis.

-¿Minato… kun?-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO!- Volvió a gritar aun más fuerte que antes- ¡USTEDES NO SON SOLO MIS SEKIREIS!, ¡SON MIS AMIGAS!, ¡LAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN AHÍ PARA MI!, ¡LAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑAN!, ¡LAS QUE ME HACEN FELIZ CON SOLO UNA SONRISA!... ustedes… ¡LO SON TODO PARA MI!, ¡CADA UNA DE USTEDES SON UNA PARTE ESENCIAL DE MI VIDA!, ¡UNA PARTE INFALTABLE DE MI ALMA!, ¡DE MI CORAZON!... si alguna de ustedes me faltase… ¡NO EXISTE FORMA SOBRE LA TIERRA EN QUE PUEDA SER FELIZ!...- Termino Minato derramando algunas lagrimas de infelicidad pues pese a todo lo que dijo internamente sabía bien que no podía hacer nada por su propia cuenta, nada para salvar a su amada Sekirei.

Enmudeciendo ante las fuertes palabras de su Ashikabi, las Sekireis del pelinegro enrojecieron vivamente en la muestra tan grande de afecto que Minato les profesaba.

-Minato… kun…- Musito Kazehana con lagrimas en sus ojos muy conmocionada por las palabras de su Ashikabi.

``Ahhhh… el hombre que amo acaba de decir algo realmente lindo y yo aquí tirada sin poder corresponderle…´´.

-Hasta aquí llegaste… **Sayonara…- **Sonriendo excitada, la peligris levanto su espada apuntando al cuello de la Sekirei de Minato.

-Por eso… por eso…- Lloraba el chico ya sin poder contenerse- ¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!...

¡Fusssssshhhhhhhh…!

Salido de la nada un fuerte viento sorprendió a todos impactando en la Sekirei Oscura mandándola a volar a varios metros tras los que aterrizo de pie levantando rápidamente la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia el origen del viento y abriendo atónita sus ojos al ver que este no provenía de la pelivioleta.

-¿Eh?- Todo el mundo se giro para ver como Musubi se incorporaba desde el suelo, su cuerpo entero brillaba con una intensa luz blanca iluminándola como si de una deidad del Olimpo se tratase.

-Mu… ¿Musubi-chan?- Inquirió Minato igual de sorprendido que el resto- ¿Qué… ¿Qué…

-¡ES AMOR!- Grito la castaña dejando aun más estupefactos a todos los demás- sentimientos cálidos, sentimientos de amistad, sentimientos de amor, deseo de proteger a la persona amada, esos sentimientos han despertado a esta Sekirei… ¡CUALQUIERA QUE SE INTERPONGA EN EL CAMINO DEL AMOR, LA SEKIREI Nº 08 YUME SERA SU OPONENTE!...

-¿¡HUH!?- Exclamaron Minato y el resto de sus Sekireis muy confundidos por el extraño accionar de la castaña.

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo mas, Karasuba se situó al frente de la Sekirei de Minato

-Tú… tú… finalmente regresaste… finalmente estas aquí… **YUUUMEEEEEEEEEEE…-** Con un grito salvaje, la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario se lanzo sobre la castaña tratando de perforarla con su espada, sin embargo, y para gran asombro de todos los demás, la Sekirei de Minato evadió con extrema facilidad cada ataque de Karasuba moviéndose con una agilidad y velocidad insospechada.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué esta pas… Musubi ella… ¿Por qué…-

**-Ella no es Musubi-tan Mina-tan…- **Hablo la pelirroja por primera vez desde que iniciara el combate.

-¿Matsu-san?, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es Musubi-chan?-

**-Ella es Yume… la Sekirei Nº 08, la ''Sekirei del Destino''- **Informo la chica de lentes.

-¿La… Sekirei del Destino?...- Inquirió Minato- ¿Quién es esa?...

-Fue la líder de la Segunda Generación del Escuadrón Disciplinario- Hablo de pronto Akitsu apareciendo a su lado.

-¿Akitsu?, ¿Cómo?, no espera!, mas importante, ¿segunda generación?-

-La actual es la tercera generación del escuadrón disciplinario Minato-kun- Le dijo Kazehana siendo traída por Homura y Tsukiumi- tanto Matsu como yo fuimos parte de la primera generación… aunque no se gran cosa acerca de la segunda ya que me retire del plantel mucho antes de su formación…

-Entonces ella es… ¡espera un momento!, ¿¡por que Musubi-chan de repente comienza a actuar como si fuese esta Nº 08!?, ¡no lo entiendo!-

**-Supongo que debería explicarte un par de cosas en cuanto regresen Mina-tan-**

-Estaría muy agradecido…- Ironizo el chico que, a pesar de no comprender las cosas se quedo junto a sus Sekireis observando anonadado la descomunal batalla entre una ex – líder y la líder actual del Escuadrón Disciplinario pelea que se veía terroríficamente igualada.

``¿Qué está pasando aquí?, no entiendo nada, ¿Cómo es posible que Musubi-chan este peleando de igual a igual contra esa monstruosa Sekirei, esto no tiene nada de sentido…´´

La pelea entre Yume y Karasuba continuaba, ambas desplazándose de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante siendo apenas dos manchas borrosas cuando estaban en movimiento.

Aterrizando sobre sus pies, la castaña inmediatamente salto hacia atrás para esquivar a su enemiga quien, aun desde el aire lanzo una onda cortante que hiz añicos el suelo en el que la Sekirei se encontraba hacia apenas milésimas de segundo antes.

Ocultándose detrás de la cortina de humo que creó el ataque de la peligris, Yume extendió su mano y la apunto hacia Karasuba, acto seguido disparo un potente rayo de luz que la líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario recibió de lleno.

¡BOOOOOOM!:..

La explosión sacudió la totalidad del puente en tanto la luz ilumino toda la oscura noche durante unos minutos permaneciendo en el aire como una pequeña luna resplandeciente.

-¡GAH!- Dejando caer su mandíbula al piso, Minato abrió sus ojos como platos al tiempo que su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, sus Sekireis no lo hacían mucho mejor, incluso Akitsu dejo de lado su semblante apático para mostrar algo de sorpresa.

Dejándose ver de nuevo, Karasuba salto hacia la parte posterior del puente, respirando con algo de dificultad y mostrando un par de heridas en su cuerpo dando nota que esta vez no había logrado escapar totalmente indemne al ataque de la castaña.

-Si, a esto es a lo que llamo una pelea excitante- Jadeo Karasuba limpiándose la sangre de su labio inferior.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Karasuba- Replico la castaña en tono recriminatorio- ¿aun no comprendes el verdadero significado de los sentimientos del amor y la amabilidad?...

-Ese tipo de cosas te las dejo a ti… a mi no me interesan en lo absoluto- Le devolvió la peligris sin dejar de jadear como se la notaba bastante falta de energías.

Viendo esto como una concesión de un par de minutos para recuperarse, Yume se volvió sobre si misma dirigiéndose donde unos asombrados Minato, Haruka y las Sekireis de ambos la observaban boquiabiertos.

-Esa… ¿¡esa es realmente Musubi!?- Exclamo Tsukiumi totalmente anonadada de la fuerza demostrada y el aplomo y seguridad de la castaña al hablar con la Sekirei Oscura.

``¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Cómo es que Musubi se hizo tan fuerte de repente… ¡olvida eso!, si Musubi es realmente así de fuerte… eso… eso… ¿¡ESO NO ME DEJARA COMO LA MAS DEBIL DE LAS SEKIREIS COMBATIENTES DE MINATO!?´´

-Te equivocas- Negó Kazehana- ¿Qué no has escuchado lo que dijimos antes?, esa no es Musubi-chan… esa es otra Sekirei…

-¿Otra Sekirei?... ¿¡Quien!?-

-Matsu-san y esa Sekirei la llamaron ''Yume''…- Murmuro Minato viendo como la susodicha seguía acercándoseles hasta que estuvo a solo un par de metros de él a quien se quedo observando con una linda sonrisa.

-Tu…- Dijo llamando la atención del Ashikabi- ¿eres el esposo de Musubi-chan ¿verdad?...

-¿Eh?, esp… hmm… bueno… s… si…- Asintió el chico no muy seguro de afirmar tales palabras, no porque tuviese problemas para reconocer sus sentimientos por la castaña si no por el hecho de tener a cierta rubia detrás suyo que lo fulminaba con la vista.

-Si… puedo sentir… un alma muy bondadosa dentro de ti, un espíritu cariñoso y dedicado, un corazón dulce y amable… Musubi… se ah casado con un buen hombre… - Determino la chica con una gran sonrisa radiante que hizo palpitar el corazón de Minato- y ustedes…- Continuo volviéndose al resto de las Sekireis de Minato- corazones llenos de amor y coraje, Sekireis devotas por su Ashikabi que siguen con firmeza el camino del amor creando fuertes lazos entre sus compañeras… que Musubi cuente con tales amigas… hace que mi corazón se sienta muy tranquilo y agradecido.

Asombradas por semejantes palabras, las Sekireis de Minato enmudecieron tan solo contemplando a la figura de Musubi hablándoles de una forma mucho más madura de lo habitual.

``Si, absolutamente es otra persona´´ Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo ``no existe forma en la que ella sea capaz de expresarse de este modo´´.

-Dejo a Musubi en tus manos… Ashikabi-san- Sonrió Yume mirando a Minato directamente a los ojos (lo que lo hizo poner un poco nervioso al chico) antes de darles la espalda y alejarse de ellos volviendo lentamente hacia la posición de Karasuba que había bajado y la esperaba de pie en medio del puente.

-¿Hasta qué punto planeas llevar esta pelea?- Quiso saber la castaña.

-Hasta que una de las dos caiga derrotada- Fue la respuesta divertida de su oponente.

-Detén esto, no podrás ganarme- Le advirtió Yume.

-Sí, eso es verdad, en el pasado eras tan fuerte que lograbas causarme escalofríos que solo la Nº 1 conseguía hacerme sentir pero… ¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO HACE YA DE ESO!?...

Arrojándose sobre la castaña como si fuera una flecha, Karasuba paso de largo cuando la castaña la esquivo con facilidad, clavando sus tacos en el suelo se freno a si misma girándose inmediatamente y blandiendo su espada con la intención de cortarle el cuello siendo de nueva cuenta evitado por Yume al echar ésta su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sonriendo en todo momento, Karasuba tomo su espada sujetándola con ambas manos como si de una lanza se tratara y ataco a la castaña intentando herirla sin ningún resultado pues todos sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados por los rápidos y agiles movimientos de la Sekirei.

-¿Que es lo que estas diciendo?- Inquirio Yume- no importa el tiempo que pase el poder del amor nunca se debilita

-Si, pero el odio se hace mucho mas fuerte- Sonrio la peligris.

Saltando una vez mas sobre la castaña Karasuba intento separar el cuerpo de la Sekirei por la mitad a lo que su oponente se eludio al retroceder un par de pasos, acto seguido la peligirs intento apuñalarla en la cara mas Yume detuvo la espada con sus manos aplicando algo de fuerza con la intencion de quebrala y acabar de esa forma el combate.

Adivinando sus intenciones, Karasuba doblo el filo de su arma obligando a la castaña a soltarla.

Con su espada en libertad, la peligris ataco nuevamente el rostro de Yume que se avadio moviendo su cabeza a un lado y que, aprovechando que su enemiga quedase con un costado desprotegido la golpeo violentamente en el estomago y luego en la cara enviandola a volar a varios metros.

Karasuba rodo unos metros en el suelo antes de detenerse quedando unos segundos arrodillada y viendo como Yume se lanzaba sobre ella.

Apoyando la punta de su espada en el suelo la hundio en el mismo y atraveso el asfalto cortando esa parte del puente y creando una cortina de humo tras la que se oculto de los ojos de Yume que se vio detenida al perderla de vista.

Reincoporandose una vez mas, Karasuba envio otra onda cortante a traves de la niebla tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que solo pudo cruzar sus brazos sobre su busto para defenderse del ataque.

Antes de que Yume se recuperara, la actual lider la ataco logrando herirla en su mejilla de la que broto un poco de sangre.

-Kggg... ¿que fue eso Karasuba?- Se quejo la castaña mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de su mano- ¿atacando a alguien cuando no puede defenderse?.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale... ¿no es curioso como este refran tiene las dos cosas que mas nos gustan a ambas?, je je je, se complementa perfectamente con nosotras ¿no es asi?-

-Y sin embargo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en nada- Murmuro Yume.

-Tienes razon...-

Abalanzandose sobre Karasuba, Yume desvio el arma de su antigua compañera con su puño derecho girandose sobre si misma y golpeando la mejilla de la peligris con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Inmediatamente dio un giro en el aire y pateo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Karasuba enviandola de cara al suelo.

Alejandose unos metros volvio a extender su mano derecha en la que comenzo a reunir energia luminica.

Poniendose de pie, una sangrante Karasuba tomo su espada con ambas manos y, estallando en una risa maniatica lanzo una enorme y poderosa onda cortante al mismo tiempo que su oponente liberaba su rayo de luz.

Encontrandose a mitad entre las dos, los ataques colosionaron violentamente creando otra gigantesca explosion que destrozo una seccion de al menos 30 metros del puente.

-¡Cuidado!- Sin darse cuenta como, Minato se vio entrerrado bajo los cuerpos del resto de sus Sekireis que se le arrojaron encima para protegerlo de la onda expansiva de la explosion que llego hasta su posicion.

``Es increible que me pasen cosas como estas incluso en estos momentos´´ Penso el chico sintiendo sobre su cara los pechos de alguien que no podia identificar por tener la vista nublada de tantos cuerpos encima del suyo, mientras que sus manos tenian tambien la enorme felicidad de hacer contacto con partes similares de los hermosos cuerpos de sus Sekireis ``¿De quien sera este trasero?...´´ Se pregunto mientras sin poder contenerse apreto dicha parte ocasionando un ligero gemido de alguien que lo hizo soltarse inmediatamente por temor a las represalias.

Y en medio del humo Yume y Karasuba seguian combatiendo sin darse un segundo de descanso.

A un corte en mitad del abdomen de Karasba siguio un puñetazo en la cara de la castaña.

Intercambiando varios ataques en los que la actual lider del Escuadron Disciplinario se estaba llevando la peor parte pese a lo cual en ningun momento abandonaba su cara de sadica atacando y atacando con la victoria como su nico objetivo.

Finalmente, y tras soportar un tremendo golpe de Yume directo en su estomago que la hizo vomitar sangre, Karasuba devolvio el golpe en el mismo sitio con la empuñadura de su espada tras lo cual corto en el pecho de lado a lado a su oponente haciendola caer de rodillas.

Sonriendo feliz tras haber hecho arrodillarse a su antigua compañera, Karasuba camino unos pasos alejandose tambaleante de ella.

-¿Y?, ¿subestimas el poder del odio luego de esto?- Le pregunto a Yume.

Esta, tomandose de un costado para aguantar el dolor de la herida, se incorporo dandose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

-Nunca lo eh hecho- Le respondio- eras tu quien nunca quiso aceptar mis puntos de vista.

-Puntos de vista que han conducido a tu caida-

-No, en eso te equivocas Karasuba-

-¿Huh?, ¿¡no fue a causa de tu estupido amor el que dieras la vida por Mu-chan!?, mejor dicho, ¡nunca entendi por que hiciste eso!, eras tan fuerte y sin embargo, llorabas y te preocupabas por la escoria debil que se arrastraba bajo nuestros pies... ¡esta mas que claro que eso del amor te hace debil!, ¿¡por que alguien tan fuerte como tu tenia que morir a cambio de alguien tan debil como Musubi huh!?, ¿¡por que!?-

Sin cambiar la expresion de su rostro Yume la observo a los ojos.

-Al parecer, aun no estas lista para entenderlo-

-¿¡Huh!?-

-Pero quedate tranquila, no sere yo quien te responda eso pero definitivamente... definitivamente la respuesta te llegara algun dia Karasuba-

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir...- Murmuro la peligris apuntando con su espada a la castaña- ...entonces preparate a regresar al mundo de los muertos.

Dando un grito salvaje, Karasuba corrio hacia su enemiga.

-Con respecto a Musubi-chan- Murmuro de repente Yume.

``¿Huh!?´´.

-Ciertamente como tu dices... aun es muy debil- Sonrio la chica de forma cariñosa mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos- pero... algun dia... definitivamente... ella sera muuuucho mas fuerte que yo... asi que... ten cuidado Karasuba y, adios... nos volveremos a ver en otro momento...

-¡Yuuuuuuuumeeeeeeeee!...- Rugio Karasuba al tiempo que la expresion de la castaña cambiaba de sonriente a una confusa denotando el cambio de personalidad.

-¿Hoe?- Al instante Musubi recobro el sentido encontrandose con la espada de Karasuba a punto de perforarle el pecho.

-¡CUIDADO!- Como una exalacion, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Homura y Akitsu, apareciendo de repente, se echaron sobre la castaña arrojandola al suelo y salvandola de ser mortalmente atravesada por su enemiga.

-¿¡Que!?- Sorprendida Karasuba siguio de largo quedandose muda por la imprevista intervencion de las Sekireis de Minato para salvar a su compañera.

``Parece que Yume se avaporo de nuevo... esa maldita cobarde...´´ Gruño mentalmente la peligris olvidandose momentaneamente de las Sekireis del Norte.

-¡Chicas!- Sonrio Musubi muy contenta de encontrarse con sus amigas- ¡estan todas bien!.

-¿¡Estan todas bien mi trasero!?- Le grito Tsukiumi- ¿¡Que no ves que estamos todas heridas!?, ¡y en especial tu!, y por cierto... ¿¡que fue todo eso de esa rara personalidad que tuviste recien!?.

-¿?¿?¿?... ¿rara... personalidad?...-

-¿¡Estas diciendo que no te acuerdas de nada!?-

-Ya, tranquilizate Tsukiumi- La detuvo Homura- tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes de que preocuparnos ahora mismo.

Todas al mmismo tiempo, se giraron para ver a Karasuba que seguia sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Pregunto Tsukiumi- ninguna de nosotras se encuentra en buenas condiciones… así no seremos rivales para ella…

-No lo éramos ni aun estando frescas- Murmuro Homura con algo de pesimismo.

Las cinco se observaron entre sí como si trataran de hacer efectivo el dicho ''dos cabezas piensan más que una''… aunque en este caso eran cinco…

-¿Qué hay del Norito?- Sugirió Musubi ganándose una mirada de sus compañeras- ¿hoe?, ¿acaso dije algo raro de nuevo?...

-No… digamos que lo raro fue el hecho de que hayas sido tú la primera en mencionarlo- Murmuro Tsukiumi burlona.

-¿Huh?-

-Quizas aún le quedan rastros de la otra Sekirei en su cerebro- Comento Akitsu haciendo reír a las demás a excepción de la propia castaña que aun no entendía el significado de lo dicho.

-Sin embargo, es una buena idea- Sonrió Kazehana muy feliz de tener una nueva oportunidad de besar a Minato- hmm, supongo que seré yo quien lo haga…

-¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡y porque tienes que ser tu quien lo bese!?- Rugió Tsukiumi para nada de acuerdo con la pelivioleta.

-Soy la más fuerte del grupo, por ende mi Norito debería ser también el más fuerte- Se excuso la mujer.

-¿¡Huuuuuh!?, ¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez?-

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo- Se opuso Akitsu entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

-Y de todas formas, eso no necesariamente tenga que ser de esa forma- Intervino Homura.

-Oh, ¿tú también te opones Homura-chan?... ¿?... ¡ah!, ¡no me digas!... ¿¡también quieres besar a Minato-kun!?, ¡kyah!... el amor es tan lindo ¿verdad?- Se emociono la pelivioleta

-¡NO!- Grito la peligris volviéndose completamente roja- ¡no me refería a eso!... en todo caso- Agrego de forma atropellada- ¿no sería mejor ir las cinco?, un solo Norito puede no ser suficiente para ganar…

-Hu hu… ¿realmente quieres besarlo no es así?, fu fu fu…- Sonrió Kazehana de forma traviesa haciendo que el sonrojo de la Sekirei de Fuego aumentara.

-¡Yo seré la única que bese a Minato!- Declaro Tsukiumi con voz potente.

-¡Musubi también lo hará!-

-Creo que nuestras opciones acaban de quedar invalidadas- Murmuro Akitsu de repente.

-¿Huh?- Las otras cuatro se giraron para ver a Karasuba de pie entre ellas y Minato- ¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡en qué momento!?...

-La verdad – Hablo Karasuba arrastrando las palabras- me siento algo fatigada y no es mi deseo seguir extendiendo este combate por eso mismo si alguna de ustedes accede a su Norito será un serio problema para mi…

-Tch, maldita sea… -Mascullo la rubia- ¡nos ah bloqueado el camino!

-Con esto ya no podremos llegar a donde esta Sahashi-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Se preocupo Akitsu.

-Por qué no simplemente se dan por vencidas… la pelea ya termino después de todo… y todas las Sekireis de ese chico están aquí reunidas lejos de él… definitivamente, esto ya no es algo en lo que puedan ganar…-

Desde su posición, Minato observo con gran molestia la situación.

``Demonios, si ninguna es capaz de llegar aquí no podre hacer que usen sus Noritos… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... no tengo a ninguna de mis Sekireis aquí conmigo´´.

¡Pat!... ¡Pat!...

-¿Eh?-

Sintiendo unos pequeños golpecitos en su pierna, el pelinegro bajo la mirada para ver a Kusano que a su vez lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Onii-chan…- Lo llamo la niña tapándose tímidamente la boca con una mano empuñada.

-¿Si?, ¿Ku-chan?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ku… Ku es… Ku es también una Sekirei de Onii-chan…- Dijo la niña con sus mejillas adquiriendo un fuerte tono rojizo.

-¿Eh?-

-Así que… por favor… deja que Ku ayude también…- Le pidió mirando a su Ashikabi a los ojos antes de cerrarlos y levantar su rostro ofreciendo sus labios al chico.

-Eh… ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?...- Con el corazón desbocado, el pelinegro dio un grito de espanto.

``¿Be… ¿besar a Ku-chan!?´´ Se exalto ``Bu… bueno, cierto que ya la bese antes para darle sus alas pero… pero… volver a besarla… y en esta situación… rodeados de tanta gente…´´.

-¿Onii-chan?- Inquirió la niña un poco preocupada al ver que no estaba siendo besada.

-Ah, eh… este… Ku-chan yo… eh…- Tartamudeaba el chico sin saber que decir…

**-¿¡Que te toma tanto tiempo Mina-tan!?, ¡bésala de una vez!- **Le grito Matsu de golpe asustándolo.

-¿Matsu-san?, ¿eh?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Se alarmo el joven.

**-Kusano-tan es una de tus Sekireis también, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?-**

-Aunque digas eso… ella solo es una niña… -Susurro lo ultimo para que la pequeña no escuchara- besar a una niña es…

**-Eso se arreglara con el tiempo-** Sonrió Matsu divertida.

-¡Eso es demasiado irresponsable!-

**-¡Escucha Mina-tan!- **Le grito su Sekirei haciéndolo callar- **¿quieres tener éxito en tu plan o no?, milagrosamente estamos cerca de conseguirlo y la única forma es dándole el Norito a una de tus Sekireis, sin embargo, la única disponible en estos momentos es Kusano-tan lo que hace de ella nuestro último recurso, así que… ¿¡vas a besarla o no!?**

-Eh… eh… yo…- Dudo el chico quien volvió a sentir unos golpecitos en su parte baja volteando a ver que era nuevamente Kusano quien lo llamaba.

-¿Pasa algo Onii-chan?- Le pregunto confusa antes de bajar la cabeza con tristeza- ¿Onii-chan no quiere besar a Ku?, Ku también es una Sekirei de Onii-chan… Ku también quiere ayudar…

-Ku… chan…- Musito Minato viendo como los grandes ojos verdes de su pequeña Sekirei amenazaban con inundarse de lágrimas.

``Es cierto, Ku-chan es pequeña pero ella también tiene una voluntad fuerte y sobre todo debe sentirse mal viendo como las demás son lastimadas sin ella ser capaz de hacer algo por ayudarlas´´ Pensó el Ashikabi quien inclinándose apoyo una rodilla en el suelo poniéndose a la misma altura que la niña.

-Ku-chan… ¿quieres ayudar a tus Onee-chans verdad?- Le pregunto en voz suave y baja.

-¡Hum!- Asintió la rubia mostrando un semblante lleno de decisión.

-Bien… en ese caso… por favor… ayúdalas…- Musito el chico acercándose poco a poco a la niña.

``¿Así qué voy a hacerlo eh?... voy a besar a Ku-chan´´ Pensaba Minato al tiempo que veía el lindo rostro delicadamente sonrojado de su Sekirei acercarse cada vez mas y mas ``esto es… esto es… ´´

¡Pump!... ¡pump!..., ¡pump!... ¡pump!...

``Espera un segundo… ¿¡por que demonios mi corazón late tan fuerte por esto!?, ¡es solo una niña!... pero aun así… mmmmmm… ¡NO!, ¡deja de pensar eso!... yo… ¡yo no soy un lolicon!´´ Se grito a si mismo viendo la carita de Kusano a ya apenas unos milímetros de la suya dirigiendo sus ojos a los labios de la niña ``¿¡y ahora porque tengo el rostro tan caliente!?... ¡no es momento para sonrojarse!´´ Titubeando un poco se detuvo a antes de completar el beso dudando sobre si seguir o no ``Si, es porque es mi Sekirei ¿verdad?, es por eso que mi corazón late tan fuerte sí, eso debe ser, no es porque me este convirtiendo en un pervertido ni nada parecido a ja ja ja ja ja´´ Se rio histéricamente antes de decidirse y continuar.

-Hoo… no es una mala idea- Murmuro de repente Kazehana que los estaba viendo haciendo que las demás al seguir con sus ojos la vista de la pelivioleta se percataran también de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿¡Que!?, esa… esa… ¿¡por que está tomando ventaja de la situación para besar a Minato!?- Ladro Tsukiumi furiosa mostrando sus colmillos de la ira.

-¡Waaa!, ¡el Norito de Ku-chan!- Festejo Musubi.

-Eso será algo interesante de ver- Estuvo de acuerdo Homura en tanto Akitsu permanecía callada.

-¿Huh?- Dándose cuenta de a que se referían, Karasuba se giro a tiempo solo de ver como los labios de Minato se cerraban suavemente sobre los de Kusano en un delicado beso- ¿Qué demonios?...

``¿Esa niña era también su Sekirei?... me olvide completamente de ella´´

Instantes después, las alas de luz verde de Kusano se desplegaban en su espalda haciendo brillar intensamente su pequeño cuerpo.

Separándose de su Ashikabi, la rubia se giro hacia Karasuba dando unos pasos al frente en tanto sostenía entre sus manos la maceta con una sola flor que se había traído consigo de la posada.

-Ku… chan…- Musito su Ashikabi un poco ansioso de saber lo que podría suceder a continuación.

-''Estas son las plantas de mi promesa… Restauren la vida, ¡en el corazón de mi Ashikabi!''- Recito la niña.

A continuación, y ante los asombrados ojos de todos los presentes la diminuta flor de la maceta comenzó a incrementar de tamaño a un ritmo muy acelerado hasta tomar unas dimensiones cien veces mayor abriéndose como una margarita y empezando a reventar sus pétalos como si fueran simples burbujas liberando cada uno cientos de esporas luminosas que se esparcieron por todo el campo de batalla y mas halla alcanzando a todos adhiriéndose en los cuerpos de Minato y sus Sekireis.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esto?, se está… ¡se está pegando a mí!- Se quejaba una muy confundida Tsukiumi sintiendo el calor que se desprendía de las esporas quienes como gotas en la superficie del océano, se fusionaban con la piel de las Sekireis del Norte y del propio Ashikabi pasando a formar parte de sus cuerpos.

``¿Qué se supone que es esto´´ Curiosa Karasuba intento tocar una de las esporas solo para ver como esta, cual imitación de un pequeño fantasma seguía su camino a través de su dedo ``¿me atraviesa como si no existiera?... pero… ellos sí que pueden tocarlos ``Se intrigo al ver cómo tanto Minato y sus Sekireis parecían ''sentir'' y ''tocar'' las esporas de luz.

-¡Waaa!, ¡Haruka-sama!, ¿Qué es esto?- Lloraba Kuno muy asustada.

-¡Tranquilízate Kuno!- La regaño su Ashikabi- esas cosas ni siquiera te están tocando…

``Y al parecer a ellos tampoco les afecta… lo que quiere decir que en los únicos en quienes hacen algún tipo de efecto es en el Ashikabi de Mu-chan y en sus Sekireis´´ Termino de analizar la peligris entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza ``la pregunta seria… ¿Qué pasara… a partir de ahora?...´´

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Minato comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz blaca que parecía provenir de su interior y que lo rodeaba como si fuese una especie de aura.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué me está pasando?-

Una a una, las Sekireis de Minato también comenzaron a encenderse con una luz diferente cada una.

De color Rosa Musubi, Azul Tsukiumi, Naranja Homura, Verde Kusano, Violeta Kazehana y Amarillo Akitsu.

-¿Eh, que?, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Inquirió Tsukiumi muy desconcertada.

-¿Acaso no lo notas?- Sonrió Kazehana,

-¿Huh?-

-¿No te sientes… más ligera?...-

-Ah… ahora que lo dices…-

-¡Musubi se siente mucho mas fuerte!- Exclamo la chica llena de entusiasmo al tiempo que daba un par de puñetazos en el aire.

-Mi cansancio… se desvanece- Musito Akitsu.

-¿Esto esta… ¿restaurando nuestra energía?- Dudo Homura quien al igual que las demás notaba como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y su fuerza regresaba… mucho más potente que antes.

-Hooo, ya veo… así que de eso se trataba- Silbo Karasuba admirada- el Norito de esa niña se ve interesante… y ustedes chicas, al parecer nunca dejaran que me aburra con facilidad…

**-¡Waaa!, ¿Qué es esto?, ¡Matsu esta brillando con una extraña luz roja!- **Se escucho la voz de la chica de lentes.

``¿Huh?, ¿también Matsu-san?´´ Se sorprendió Minato al oirla ``incluso estando tan lejos de aquí… ¿esto también la afecta a ella?

-Esto… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

**-''Enlace Sekirei''…- **Murmuro Matsu con voz seria.

-¿Eh?, ¿Matsu-san?, ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando?-

**-Sí, tengo una idea, aparentemente el Norito de Kusano-tan despertó cierta habilidad en ti Mina-tan-** Le explico la pelirroja.

-¿¡Ehhh!?, ¿espera?... ¿esto lo estoy haciendo yo?-

**-Inconscientemente diría pero si-** Afirmo la chica acomodándose los lentes- **según lo visto el Norito de Kusano-tan es una técnica de curación avanzada que restaura toda la energía perdida y la duplica en todos aquellos con los que tiene alguna especia de conexión con ella, es decir su Ashikabi y las Sekireis que este a dado alas y a las que se comunica a través de ti…**

-Ya veo, por eso las esporas solo se adherían a nosotros-

**-Exacto, sin embargo, ninguno debería brillar como luciérnagas en la noche, lo que indica que algo mas debe estar afectándolos produciendo ese efecto luminoso-**

-¿Algo?... ¿ese enlace que mencionaste antes?- Titubeo Minato.

**-Si, al restaurar tu fuerza y los poderes de tus Sekireis dio lugar al nacimiento de una nueva habilidad innata en ti Mina-tan-**

-Pero… ¿restaurar mis poderes?... en ningún momento eh luchado…-

La pelirroja suspiro antes de continuar.

**-Hmm, escucha atentamente Mina-tan, el Ashikabi tiene fuertes conexiones con sus Sekireis ¿verdad?-**

-S… sí, eso creo…-

**-¿Y de que te crees que está hecha esa conexión Huh?, ¡de energía Mina-tan, ¡de energía compartida por ambos lados!... Por ende cuando una Sekirei pierde fuerzas tras una batalla, el Ashikabi también lo hace, acción que se incrementa conforme mas fuertes sean los lazos sentimentales que los unan…-**

-Ya veo-

**-Puede que no lo sientas pero en todas esas batallas tu cuerpo también fue desgastándose Mina-tan… y en especial en esta en la que cinco de tus Sekireis han luchado sin contar a la aparición de la Nº 08… eso sería desgastante para cualquier Ashikabi… si hubiese sido cualquier otro el resultado sería un desmayo más que asegurado pero tú no flaqueaste en ningún momento, tratándose de ti no estuvo nada mal Mina-tan…- **Lo felicito la chica.

``¿¡Eh, desmayo!?, ¿¡por que nunca me entero de estas cosas hasta que ya han pasado!?´´

-Matsu-san… agradecería que me avisaras la próximas vez de algo como esto ¿sí?...-

**-Eh… ah… si… supongo que debería habértelo dicho antes… lo siento…-**

-Bien… ¿y en donde entra esto del ''Enlace''- Volvió a preguntar el chico regresando al tema principal.

**-A eso iba… ajam…- **Carraspeo la pelirroja de forma sonora**- ****''Enlace Sekirei''… no se tiene muchos datos acerca de esto pero, según los que pude obtener se trata de una curiosa habilidad que aparece cuando la sincronización entre un Ashikabi y sus Sekireis llega a cierto nivel… a través del Ashikabi que actúa como el ''enlace'' entre sus Sekireis estas no solo aumentan considerablemente su poder de pelea sino que pueden a su vez… ''entenderse'' con las demás Sekireis… y no solo eso… … pueden sentir claramente a sus compañeras… saber su exacta posición incluso si están a muchos metros de distancia… combinar sus habilidades para hacerlas más fuertes y letales… entre otras cosas…**

-Su… suena impresionante-

**-Puedes asegurar que lo es, y ahora con esto… ¡podemos vencer a la Nº 04!-**

-¿Podemos?- Se extraño el chico.

En el cielo hubo un pequeño destello antes de que un rayo descendiese e impactara en el puente sobre la posicion de Karasuba que tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo.

-Esa zorra... -Macullo la peligris con la imagen de la tercer Sekirei de Minato en la mente- definitivamente... algun dia acabare con su patetica existencia.

Apareciendo en el aire a su lado Musubi lanzo un puñetazo a la Sekirei que esta contuvo con el dorso de su espada, no obstante la fuerza del golpe fue demasiado para ella y, para su enorme sorpresa, fue mandada a volar hasta estrellarse en el suelo a varios metros.

Incorporandose rapidamente, reacciono a tiempo de desacer con una de sus ondas cortantes un aluvion de flechas de agua que le enviase Tsukiumi.

Sin darle dos respiros seguidos, Homura salto sobre ella e hizo aparecer una gran serpiente de fuego que lanzo sobre la peligris, esta la espero con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios que rapidamente se tranformo en una muea incredula al ver cientos de trozos de hielo que, atravesando la serpiente de fuego, no le dieron tiempo de esquivar y se incrustaron dolorosamente en el cuerpo de la lider del Escuadron Disciplinario.

Resistiendo el dolor, Karasuba agito su espada creando otra onda cortante sobre Homura y Akitsu que estas evadieron con extrema facilidad.

Al instante, la peligris se giro sobre si misma para defenderse de Kazehana, mas la Sekirei de Minato fue mucho mas rapida y consiguio golpearla en el estomago con una poderosa rafaga de viento que por segunda vez en pocos segundos hizo volar por los aires a la Sekirei enemiga hasta aterrizar duramente en el suelo.

-¡Lo hicieron!- Festejo Haruka con entusiasmo.

-Se... se han hecho increiblemente fuertes...- Murmuro Minato anonadado.

**-Bueno, la N° 04 estaba ya bastante debilitada**- Reconocio Matsu.

``Aun asi, esta seria una gran oportunidad de acabar con ella, si aprovechamos que esta debil y la eliminamos aqui... pero... si hacemos eso... ¿que pasara con el Plan Sekirei?´´

Cubierta de su propia sangre, lo que le daba un aspecto muy siniestro y amenazante (aunque su apariecnia normal ya era lo suficientemente escalofriante), Karasuba se puso lentamente de pie, en su rostro una mueca demente de felicidad era todo lo que podia verse, sus ojos dirigiendose hacia las Sekireis de Minato.

-Je... je... je... si... si... asi es como debe ser una pelea entre Sekireis... esto no tiene sentido a menos que una de las combatientes muera o quede gravemente lesionada-

-Esta tipa... esta realmente mal de la cabeza- Mascullo Tsukiumi.

-¡Karasuba-sama no esta mal de la cabeza!- Se enojo Musubi.

-¿¡Y TU QUE HACES DEFENDIENDOLA!?- Le grito la rubia.

-¡Ataquen!- Ordeno Kazehana y tras dudar una sola decima de segundo, las cinco saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre la peligris.

Imitando su accionar, Karasuba salto tambien tratando de herir a Akitsu, esta hizo aparecer un escudo de hielo que la Sekirei destrozo con facilidad, no obstante, y en vez de encontrarse con la castaña fue Musubi quien se le aparecio del otro lado del muro helado tomandola por sorpresa y golpeandola en la mejilla mandandola a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pese a eso, la Sekirei se recupero con rapidez incorporadose y rechazando un potente cañon de agua de Tsukiumi, dandose vuelta para ver como Kazehana le lanzaba una rafaga de viento.

Pasando debajo del viento, Homura hizo aparecer una pequeña flama de fuego que, utilizando el aire de la pelivioleta avivo el elemento, convinandose ambas habilidades para crear una gigantesca llamarada de fuego.

-Truco ingenioso- Sonrio Karasuba antes de cortar en dos el ataque- ¡¿Que!?

Saliendo de las flamas, Akitsu salto sobre la peligris atacandola y obligandola a inclinarse.

Apareciendo desde atras, Musubi aprovecho esto y barrio las piernas de su antigua compañera haciendole perder el poco equilibrio que tenia, la cual, no obstante eso, logro girarse en el aire para contraatacar a Tsukiumi que se le acercaba velozmente por un lado.

Aunque evito un corte serio en su pecho, la rubia no pudo evitar una herida en su hombro a cambio de lo cual logro impactar un potente chorro de agua en el estomago de la peligris que volo dando varios giros en el suelo hasta detenerse a si misma clavando su espada en el suelo.

-Tch, esta tipa es dura de vencer- Mascullo Tsukiumi irritada.

-Mejor seria no pensar en la posibilidad de vencerla- Le aconsejo Homura como siempre tratando de ser prudente.

``Hmm, esto esta siendo mas complicado de lo esperado´´ Jadeaba Karasuba ``Si estuviera fresca no serian ningun problema para mi pero... la pelea con Yume me debilito bastante... estas cinco... no solo son fuertes cada una de ellas sino que tambien estan acostumbradas a luchar juntas... la velocidad, los ataques sorpesa, la combinacion de sus habilidades... todo esta perfectamente sincronizado... ese nuevo poder parece que sera una gran molestia para el futuro del plan del presidente´´

Reanudandose el combate, las cinco Sekireis de Minato no le daban respiro a la peligris, girando sin parar alrededor de la lider del Escuadron Disciplinario, atacando y retrocediendo todo en uno, cubriendose velozmente una a la otra sin dejar de atacar, si una golpeaba, otra tomaba distancia, si una se preparaba, otra ya estaba lista para cubrir su retirada, esperando un ataque de una era otra quien la sorprendia, si esperaba a dos le aparecian tres.

``Esto se esta volviendo muy molesto´´ Gruño internamente Karasuba como le era imposible dañar de forma efectiva a alguna de las Sekireis del Norte.

Evadiendo un puñetazo de Musubi, no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar pues ya Homura le lanzaba dos esferas de fuego desde el aire teniendo que saltar hasta quedar parada sobre la baranda del puente escapando de alli al ser esta destruida por los afilados carambanos de Akitsu.

Tomando un poco de distancia, Karasuba retrocedio hasta tener a sus cinco oponentes dentro de su rango de vision.

``¿Es cosa mia... o mis movimientos se estan volviendo mas y mas lentos?´´ Se pregunto la mujer levantando su espada y notando como una pequeña parte de esta estaba congelada.

Desviando sus ojos al campo de batalla, la Sekirei noto que su arma no era lo unico congelado, pues varias vigas de acero e inlcusive partes del suelo se hallaban cubiertas de blanco.

``Esa Sekirei... ¿a estado congelando el lugar desde que llegamos?´´ Dudo al tiempo que sentia una fria corriente de frio golpear su rostro ``¿frio?... imposible hasta hace poco hacia mucho calor... espera... ¿hielo y viento?´´.

Dandose cuenta, la peligris observo como del cuerpo de la castaña se desprendia un aire congelante, mismo que Kazehana dispersaba silenciosamente por el campo de batalla enfriando poco a poco el puente y sus cercanias.

``Ya veo, conque era eso... pero, ¿esta bien que lo hagan?, ¿no se veran afectadas ellas misma?... ¡NO!´´ Recordando a Akitsu salir de las llamas de Homura la peligris recapacito en su teoria ``debido a la habilidad que estan utilizando... a ninguna de ellas les afecta el poder de la otra´´.

Desviando sus ojos mas halla del grupo de Sekireis, la mujer vio a Minato y a Kusano tan frescos como en un dia de campo soleado, a su lado y muy contrario a ellos, Haruka y Kuno se aferraban uno al otro tiritando de frio mientras partes de sus cuerpos ya empezaban a congelarse.

-Ha... Haruka-sama... ha... hace mucho frio...-

-A... aguantalo...-

``¿Por que no me fije antes en ellos?´´

-Entiendo- Hablo la peligris en voz alta- asi que pretenden congelar mis movimientos y de esa forma vencerme ¿no es asi?...

-¿¡Como lo supo!?- Se impresiono Musubi.

-¡NO SE LO DIGAS!- Rugio la rubia con serias ganas de asesinar a su amiga.

-Bueno, en algun momento iba a darse cuenta ¿verdad?- Sonrio Homura.

-Eso era mas que obvio - Lo apoyo Kazehana antes de volverse a su antigua compañera- ¿y?, ¿te rindes?...

-¿Por que habria de hacer eso?... **si ya estoy tan cerca de la victoria...-**

-¿Huh?-

-Esa niña de ahi parece estar agotandose- Les dijo señalando a Kusano que cada vez respiraba mas y mas entrecortado- si su Norito deja de funcionar esa rara habilidad que estan usando de desvanecera ¿cierto?... entonces solo tengo que hacer algo de tiempo hasta que eso suceda...

-¿¡Que...-

Como si lo hubiera ordenado con solo decirlo, Kusano cayo inconciente en los brazos de Minato al tiempo que las auras de color que envolvian al Ashikabi y a sus Sekireis desaparecian.

-Oh, fue mucho mas pronto de lo que me esperaba...- Sonrio Karasuba muy contenta.

-¿Ku-chan?, ¿¡Ku-chan!?, ¿¡estas bien!?- Casi grito el chico muy preocupado por su pequeña Sekirei hasta que pudo escuchar las suaves respiraciones de la niña- menos mal, solo esta inconciente pero... las que me preocupan ahora son otras- Murmuro regresando su atencion hacia el resto de sus Sekireis.

**-Empecemos...-**

-No tenemos opcion- Se resigno Kazehana- ¡ataquen!.

-¡Aqui hace mucho frio!- Salto de golpe Musubi abrazandose a si misma, ocasionando que tanto sus compañeras como Karasuba se fueran de cara al piso al estilo anime.

-No cortes la emocion del momento Musubi...- Gruño la rubia.

-¡Pero aqui hace mucho frio!- Repitio la castaña.

-Hmm, es verdad, desde que no estamos usando las habilidades de Ku-chan y de Minato-kun a nosotras tambien no esta afectando el frio que habia- Menciono Kazehana frotandose las manos.

-¿Frio?, ¿que frio?- Preguntaron a una Akitsu y Homura.

-¡TU YA ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADA!- Le grito Tsumiumi a Akitsu antes de girarse al peligris- ¡Y TU ERES UNA ESTUFA CON PATAS ASI QUE TAMPOCO CUENTAS!

``Estufa con patas´´

-Oh, ¡es verdad!- Al instante Kazehana y Musubi se hallaban abrazando a una azorada Homura- Homura-chan esta tan tibiecito~

-Se siento muy bien aqui~- Sonrio Musubi apegandose a la peligris.

-Ustedes dos, ¿¡que estan haciendo!?- Se sonrojo la Sekirei de Fuego.

-Ustedes... ¡ponganse serias estamos en mitad de una pelea!- Les grito Tsukiumi muy enojada.

-Si, si, solo bromeaba- Murmuro Kazehana para luego crear una fuerte ventisca que disipo el aire frio del lugar- ¿asi esta mejor?

-¡Si!, ¡mucho mejor!- Se alegro Musubi levantando feliz sus brazos.

-En ese caso... ¡empecemos de una vez!- Rugio la rubia lanzandose al ataque frente a una peligris que ya las estaba esperando.

Pese a ya no estar usando las habilidades de Minato, las Sekireis de este conservaban su energia y su oponente estaba ya muy agotada, debido a lo cual lograron resistir un poco mas por su cuenta.

Cortando en dos, una rafaga de viento de Kazehana, la peligris se giro para eludir otro puñetazo de Musubi quien le lanzo una patada que Karasura logro esquivar tambien para luego hacer contacto con la otra pierna de la chica haciendo que esta se fuera al piso de espaldas.

Retrocediendo velozmente, la Sekirei vio como Tsukiumi, Homura y Akitsu la seguian a la misma exacta velocidad.

Frenandose de golpe, se impulso a si mismo al frente golpeando violentamente a la rubia en el abdomen con la empuñadura de su espada y mandandola al suelo aun mas lejos de la posicion de Musubi.

Girandose hacia la derecha movio su cuerpo hacia la izquierda destrozando un nuevo muro de hielo de Akitsu y alcanzando a la Sekirei que cayo al piso quejandose de dolor.

Plantandose firmamente en el suelo deshizo una esfera de fuego que Homura le lanzo desde el aire enviando otra onda cortante que la peligris no pudo evadir del todo recibiendo una herida cerca de su hombro.

A continuacion, Kazehana se abalanzo sobre Karasuba que disperso facilmente una rafaga de aire y precedio a cortar a la pelivioleta por la mitad de su cuerpo, cediendo esta y cayendo tambien al suelo.

Siendo la ultima en pie que quedaba Musubi ataco con todas sus fuerzas a la peligris mas no era rival para ella y termino tambien siendo estrellada con dureza en el piso.

-Este es el fin... Mu-chan...- Sonrio Karasuba antes de agitar su espada en direccion de la primer Sekirei de Minato.

¡Crash!...

-¿Eh?- Sorprendida la Sekirei vio como su espada se rompia por la mitad al entrar en contacto con un muro de hielo que Akitsu hizo aparecer en un ultimo intento de salvar a su compañera- esto... ¿esto es en serio?, ¿realmente se ah quebrado?...

Enfundando lo que quedaba de su espada, la Sekirei se hecho a reir como una histerica luego de lo cual observo a las caidas Sekireis de Minato con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Esta es mi derrota... ahhh, pero aun asi a sido muy divertido... y solo por eso dejare de luchar... pero... la proxima vez asegurense a divertirme mucho mas ¿han entendido?, bye...-

Dicho eso, la lider del Escuadron les sonrio por ultima vezy comenzo a caminar hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qu.. ¿Que sucedio?- Se asombro Minato aun sin entender el brusco final de la batalla.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Minato pudo reunirse con sus Sekireis y, ya sin nadie que los detuviera, llego el momento de la despedida.

-Realmente lo has conseguido Sahashi-

-No, no eh sido yo, han sido mis Sekireis, ellas son las que merecen todo el credito-

-Aun asi... gracias... muchas gracias Sahashi...-

Tendiendo la mano, el pelinegro la estrecho con fuerza.

-Volvamos a vernos Sahashi... aqui, en la capital...-

-Seguro... estare esperando por ese dia...-

-Asegurate de ganar el juego-

-Lo intentare-

-Tan humilde como siempre eh- Sonrio el chico antes de volverse hacia su Sekirei- ¡vamonos Kuno!.

-¡Si!-

Y, luego de que la chica se despidiera tambien de las Sekireis de Minato, la pareja corrio presurosa por el puente, ayudados por Akitsu que tuvo que crear un camino de hielo para las partes derrumbadas y destruidas del mismo.

-Bien, volvemos nosotros a casa- Sonrio Minato a sus Sekireis.

-No, espera un momento Sahashi- Murmuro Homura- nosotras estamos un poco... bueno...

Observando la situacion, el Ashikabi vio como sus compañeras yacian todas tendidas en el suelo totalemnte rendidas y muertas de dolor luego de la ardua batalla contra el Escuadron Disciplinario.

-Hmm... ¿deberias besar de nuevo a Ku-chan?- Sugirio Kazehana- de esa forma seriamos capacez de recuperarno pronto...

-¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡por que Kusano deberia volver a besarlo!?, ¡ya lo ha hecho una vez eso es mas que suficiente!-

-Ya, entiendo eso pero... ¿acaso quieres seguir con estos dolores?-

-¡Hmph!, ¿de que dolores me habkgggg...-

-No te hagas la fuerte- Susurro Homura igual de agotada que el resto.

-Si Ku-chan besa a Minato-san Musubi tambien lo hara- Decidio la castaña.

-Musubi-chan este no es el momento para eso-

-¡Yo sere la unica que bese a Minato!-

-¡Musubi lo besara primero!-

-No dejare que nadie lo bese antes que yo!- Tercio Akitsu interviniendo en la conversacion.

-Ah, este... chicas... esperen... no deberian... ah...-

Sintiendo un repentino mareo, el chico dio con su humanidad en el piso.

-¿Eh?, ¿Minato?, ¿¡MInato!?-

Preocupadas las Sekireis del chico saltaron sobre el tratando de reanimarlo.

Al mismo tiempo y desde la posada Matsu daba un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno... con toda la energia que utilizo era normal que se desmayara...- Sonrio la pelirroja antes de hacer una mueca traviesa- pero... ¿no ah sido culpa de Matsu por no decirselo verdad?, tee- hee...

**MSEAdNys7S**

En una pantalla grande se podia ver como cierta pareja corria por un puente que parecia a punto de desplomarse alejandose de la capital tomados de la mano.

Enfrente de la pentalla, el presidente del M.B.I Minaka Hiroto, observaba en completo silencio la imagen a traves de las gafas que reflejaban la luz del cuadro ocultando sus ojos.

-¿Presidente?- Inquirio un preocupado Natsuo Ichinomi parado detras del hombre mator y que tamien habia sido testigo del reciente combate.

-Dime Natsuo-kun- Hablo de repente el peliblanco sobresaltando a su subalterno- ¿no es grandioso cuando las cosas sobrepasan las expectativas que uno previamente se habia imaginado?, ¿no le agrega eso mas emocion a las cosas?.

-Su... supongo- Balbuceo el castaño un poco preocupado por el tono risueño y despreocupado de su jefe.

``¿Que esta pasando?, ¿acaso esta derrota no lo ah afectado para nada?´´ Se pregunto el sujeto ``¿o sera que ya tenia previsto algun extra por si algo como esto sucedia?´´.

-Ese Ashikabi ha estado fantastico ¿verdad? HA HA HA...-

-S... si...-

-Y sus Sekireis no lo han hecho nada mal tampoco HA HA HA HA...-

-Eh, ciertamente... pero... no es como si Karasuba hubiese perdido la pelea... ella estaba agotada de la pelea contra la N° 08 y...-

-No, no, no...- Lo interrumpio el presidente- definitivamente a perdido, a cualquiera que pierda su capacidad de combate se lo considera como derrotado...

-Hmmm, puede ser... pero, teniendo en cuenta que las tres miembros del Escuadron lucharon separadas... si las tres cooperan entre si... dudo mucho que algo como esto vuelva a suceder... entonces la proxima vez...-

-La proxima vez- Se adelanto Minaka con una sonrisa extraña- la proxima vez sera mucho peor Natsuo-kun...

-¿Eh?-

-La proxima vez... Karasuba no sera suficiente...-

-¿Que esta...-

-¡EVOLUCION!- Grito a pleno pulmon el peliblanco.

-¿Huh?-

-¡ADAPTACION!, ¡factores importantes en la cruenta lucha por la supervivencia... si queremos sobrevivir debemos evolucionar, adaptarnos a los cambios imprevistos que puedan surgir en el oscuro trayecto para de esa forma hacernos mas fuertes!...-

-Ah...-

-Dicho de otro modo... ¿Natsuo-kun... que tal van las cosas con esas dos?-

``Ah, conque de eso se trataba´´ Penso el castaño ``ahora entiendo el porque no se lo veia ni remotamente preocupado... el presidente... ciertamente es un hombre que piensa en cada detalle sin dejar nada al azar´´.

-Muy bie presidente- Dijo en voz alta- me complace informar que ambas han aceptado...

-¡Excelente!... ¿y?... ¿que hay del... ''Proyecto Especial''?- Pregunto Minaka sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Dentro de muy poco estara terminado- Anuncio el castaño- si los calculos de los cientificos no estab demasiado errados deberia estar completo para mediados de la Tercera Etapa... justo a la mitad del Plan Sekirei... exactamente como usted lo planeo presidente...

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamo este sonriendo como un niño al que le compran un juguete nuevo- el proyecyo especial esta en marcha y cuando este listo... el plan Sekirei se movera hacia nuevos destinos... ¡iniciara una nueva era de dioses!... HA HA HA HA... HA HA HA HA HA HA... coughghgh ga... cough!, cough!, cough!...

-En serio, deberia dejar de reirse de esa forma presidente- Le aconsejo Natsuo dandole suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-Ciertamente, no es bueno para mi salud... ¡pero!, solo de pensar en lo que nos depara el futuro... ¡Es tan excitante Natsuo-kun!, tanto que no puedo parar de reir HA HA HA HA... HA HA HA Hcoughghgh ga... cough!, cough!, cough!...

-Y ahi vamos de nuevo...- ¬¬

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Ups!... lo siento, un pequeño retraso Tee- hee ¬¬... (¡BANG!)**

**Hola, ¿todo bien?, espero que si, acá me les aparezco (con un compañero de abajo menos XO) como Droopy trayéndoles el capitulo 17 de El Destino de las Sekireis.**

**Bien, sobre el capitulo de la fecha y como ya han leido se nos dio ya el primer enfrentamiento entre las Sekireis de Minato contra Karasuba (si leyeron bien, el primero, habra otros Mwe he he he he), gracias a lo cual se han despertado un par de habilidades extra (no solo la del Enlace, la otra la ''estudiaran'' en el siguiente capitulo Mwa ja ja ja ja ja ja), se ah conocido el Norito de la linda Ku-chan (por cierto ¿les ah gustado?) y se han abierto un par de misterios algunos de los cuales ustedes ya conocen debido a lo cual no ahondare en ellos ya que seria algo tedioso y repetitivo para ustedes (o por lo menos no lo hare en estos capitulos mas si dare ''mi propia explicacion'' mas adelante).**

**¿Que es lo que esta planeando esta vez el presi?, ¿sobrevivira a su risa de seguir asi? XO... ¿como evolucionaran las habilidades de Minato y sus Sekireis luego de esta batalla?.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo comenzaremos con el Arco de ¿... Fukuzawa?, volveran las escenas lemoms, en esta ocasion tendremos a la favorita de la gran mayoria (me incluyo *¬*), la preciosa Tsukiumi en una ''picara'' situacion con su querido Ashikabi Mwe he he he he... y se dara por fin el reencuentro entre Minato y su dulce y adorada hermanita... junto a alguien mas... **

**Todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo titulado: Encuentros y Reencuentros.**

**Ahora contestando algunos Reviews:**

**Primero para unweymexicano; entiendo, el odio irracional es algo que suele pasar muy a menudo, yo por ejemplo odio encarnizadamente al caniche de mi vecina y nadie entiende el porque... (ni yo mismo XO ¬¬).**

**Segundo para Arcangel Guerrero; obviamente, Minato cambio las sabanas (eso es algo basico XO), el tema es que aun quedaba ''la impresion'' del cuerpo del Ashikabi. Minato eligio esa habitacion por que 1) supuestamente estaba vacia, 2) en el capi se explica el porque no uso su propia habitacion y 3) era el unico cuarto con cama (el resto usa futones).**

**PD: Te agradesco el consejo de los lemons.**

**Tercero para esmeralda; si el cuerpo de Homura es 100% femenino no te preocupes por eso, no se quizas algun dia me anime a escribir un fic Minato x Harem con Homura siendo su primer Sekirei y desde luego siendo 100% hombre (la relacion OBVIAMENTE sera MINATO x homura si entienden a que me refiero XO) ¿que les parece?, ¿interesante o asquerosamente vomitiva?.**

**Cuarto para El angel de la oscuridad; Hmm, veamos, ¿como responder a eso?, ¡ah! ya se... ¿cual es tu numero favorito?, ¡el mio es el 7! je je je (¿se aclaro la duda? XOOO... una pequeña pista acerca de esto esta en el ''****MSEAdNys7S'' que siempre uso****). Aunque claro hmmm, aunque tecnicamente al final Minato eh... bueno el va a dar... hmmm... aunque en realidad no se tendria que... hmmm... ¿como explicarlo? ¡ahhhh!, es muy complicado hacer entender las cosas locas que se me ocurren XO... cualquier cosa tengo otros fic en donde el Harem sera un poquito mayor je je je.**

**Bueh, eso sera todo por hoy, aviso que en unos dias estare subiendo el capitulo 2 de Espers del Futuro de la serie de To Aru Majutsu no Index, historia que tuvo un gran recibimiento entre mis lectores je je je, asi como tambien les invito a leer mi nuevo fic Kami Nii-san de la misma serie que tambien tuvo buena aceptacion.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, me despido atentamente de ustedes recordándoles el ya clásico y obligatorio ''Dejen Reviews Please'', Sayonara.**


	18. Chapter 18

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capitulo 18: Encuentros y reencuentros.**

En el centro de la ciudad, en una calle poco transitada, dos personas esperaban de pie separados el uno del otro por un metro de distancia con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared mientras observaban a tres chicas pasar cerca de ellos conversando y riendo entre sí.

-Se está tardando- Murmuro uno de ellos, un muchacho de desordenado cabello purpura largo hasta los hombros y ojos amarillos que, si bien estaba concursando el primer año de Instituto, parecía ser alguien incluso más joven que eso.

-Es natural… -Respondió el otro, de aproximadamente 20 años, tenía el cabello corto negro y ojos oscuros- …su hermana está internada y lo necesita en estos momentos.

-Eso está bien y todo pero… quedamos en encontrarnos a las 14:00 PM y ya paso media hora de eso…- Se quejo el más joven con una mueca de fastidio.

-No seas impaciente… si dijo que vendrá entonces lo hará… aunque tampoco me parece que lo haga tan tarde…-

-…-.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron callados, produciéndose otro molesto silencio entre ellos.

-Se está tardando…- Repitió el pelimorado.

-No seas pesado-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, estoy aburrido…-

-Dedícate a observar a la gente-

-¿Cuál gente?- Inquirió el chico desviando sus ojos hacia la calle completamente vacía, las anteriores chicas fueron las únicas personas vivas que habían visto en la última media hora que tenían esperando.

-Cuenta nubes…- Propuso el otro sin mucho entusiasmo.

-El cielo está despejado-

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Qué tal si en silencio admiras el gran diseño de estos edificios…- Sugirió el pelinegro con un dejo de burla.

-Me conozco su estructura de memoria… ¿Cuántas veces te crees que pase por aquí?... -

-¿¡…!? ...No eres alguien fácil de complacer, ¿verdad?... - Murmuro el mayor con una gotita en su cabeza- ¿qué tal si…

-¿Qué tal si cierras la boca?- Se le adelanto el chico algo fastidiado.

-Lo hare con gusto si dejas de quejarte cada cinco segundos…- Le devolvió su compañero.

-Mis quejas están justificadas-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Exclamo el chico- es decir, quedamos en reunirnos para hablar de la situación en la que se encuentra el Plan Sekirei y lo que haríamos a partir de ahora.

-Cierto…- Concordó el otro.

-…-.

-¿Y?, ¿Cuál es la gran estrategia a seguir?-

-¿¡Y a mí que me preguntas!?, se supone que ustedes serian los que propusieran la idea…-

-Ahhh… típico de los niñatos…- Suspiro el mayor.

-¿¡Que!?-

-Nada… simplemente que tu también podrías tener algún plan para variar-

-¿Plan eh?, je, pues si quieres un plan en realidad si tengo uno- Fanfarroneo el más joven.

-¿Nh?...-

-¡Escapar de la ciudad!-

-¿¡Huh!?, ¡esa es la idea más demente que se te pudo haber ocurrido!, y después te quejas de que nuestras ideas son disparates-

-¿Qué?, ¿tienes algo mejor en mente huh?- Lo reto el menor en tono agresivo.

-Apuesto a que tengo miles ideas mejores… ahhh… escapar de la ciudad, como si algo como eso fuese posible-

-¿En serio?, ya y entonces ¿qué hay con la pareja que escapo la otra noche?- Pregunto el pelimorado con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a ese incidente?, hmm… ¿así que de ahí te basabas eh?, ya se me hacia raro que saliera una idea original de tu cerebro-

-¿¡TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO!?- Le grito el chico muy irritado.

-No te enojes solo bromeaba- Murmuro el pelinegro tratando de apaciguarlo antes de continuar- pues sí, escuche de ese incidente, dudo mucho de que algún Ashikabi o Sekirei en la ciudad no lo haya hecho… la simple idea de escapar de este juego es demasiado tentadora como para que alguien la ignore…

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Has visto las imágenes del Puente?- Le pregunto el mayor.

-¿Te refieres a lo que queda de él?- Inquirió el otro recordando las ruinas en las que había quedado convertida la estructura metálica.

-S… si, exacto…-

-Las vi ¿y tu punto es?-

-Mi punto es que para dejar el puente en ese estado debió de librarse una batalla espeluznante… peor aun en contra del mismísimo Escuadrón Disciplinario si sabes a lo que quiero llegar- Murmuro el pelinegro.

-Aun estoy perdido…-

-Tch… Haruka Shigi- Mascullo impaciente- ese es el nombre del supuesto Ashikabi que se escapo…

-…-

-Su Sekirei Kuno tenía un nivel de poder realmente bajo siendo considerada una de las más débiles dentro del juego… ¿de verdad te piensas que una Sekirei así sería capaz de vencer al Escuadrón Disciplinario?-

-Ya veo- Murmuro el pelimorado pensativo- pero… ¿Qué hay de los rumores acerca de que alguien los ayudo?… el tal Ashikabi del Norte, si es el entonces tendría sentido que hubiesen logrado pasar a través del Escuadrón Disciplinario como únicamente los 4 Ashikabis mas fuertes tienen el nivel suficiente para semejante hazaña.

-¿Y realmente crees eso?- Dudo su compañero.

-¿Huh?-

-Piensa, ¿en serio crees que un Ashikabi sería capaz de ayudar a otro enfrentándose al Escuadrón Disciplinario?, ja, yo no lo creo, nadie en este juego se arriesgaría de esa forma por otro competidor y mucho menos unos de esos tipos-

-¿Y que de nosotros?, ¿acaso somos nadie?-

-Lo nuestro es una mutua cooperación para la supervivencia nada mas… no es que diésemos la vida por el otro o algo por el estilo-

-¿Es decir que si caigo me dejaras tirado en el suelo?…- Quiso saber el más joven.

-¿Te queda alguna duda de eso?- Sonrió el otro con mucho cinismo.

``¡Hijo de…!´´

-Sin embargo- Dijo el chico- no existe ninguna otra forma por la que pudieron haberse escapado más que con la ayuda del Ashikabi del Norte… y a decir verdad, su reputación no es tan mala como la del resto de 4 Ashikabis más poderosos.

-Hmm, bueno, eh escuchado de algunas feroces batallas en la zona norte- Murmuro el pelinegro.

-Sí, y yo me entere de que ataco la base del Ashikabi del Sur y estuvo cerca de aniquilarlo…- Aporto el más joven de forma entusiasta.

-¿Qué eres?, ¿un fan del Ashikabi del Norte?- Sonrió el otro de forma burlona.

-¡Claro que no!, pero, no hay dudas de que él es diferente a los demás…-

-Hmm… puede ser…-

-¡Hey!, ¡Sawamura!, ¡Erizawa!- Los llamo de repente una voz al más joven y al pelinegro respectivamente.

Estos se voltearon para ver a otro tipo acercándose a ellos.

-¡Igo-san!- Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo reconociendo al miembro faltante de su grupo que estaban esperando.

Este era un hombre en sus mediados años veinte, de complexión musculosa, completamente calvo y ojos grises, corría rápidamente hacia el dúo mientras los saludaba con la mano.

-Fuu…- Resoplo el hombre apenas se detuvo intentando recuperar el aire- perdón por la tardanza es que… mi hermana estaba…

-Lo sabemos- Lo interrumpió el pelinegro- no es necesario que te disculpes ¿no es así, Yoshito-san?

-¿¡Quien te dio permiso de llamarme por mi primer nombre!?- Rugió el más joven algo abochornado- ¡soy Sawamura-san para ti!

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas- Murmuro aburrido antes de dirigirse al último en llegar- ¿y?, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana?

-Ah, bi… bien, por ahora está estable y los médicos me dijeron que se recuperara muy pronto…- Le dijo Igo algo nervioso.

El pelinegro noto el tono inusual usado por su compañero.

-¿Sucedió algo?, se te nota algo extraño…-

-Ah, no, no paso nada ja ja ja…- Sonrió el recién llegado.

-Si tú lo dices… va, de cualquier forma me alegro por ella- Le dijo Sawamura.

-Sí, gracias…- El llamado Igo soltó un largo suspiro antes de volverse a sus compañeros- ¿y?, ¿de qué discutían tan acaloradamente que se los podía escuchar a varias esquinas de aquí?.

-Nada importante… solo conversábamos acerca del Ashikabi del Norte…- Murmuro Yoshito.

-¿Ashikabi del Norte eh?, que coincidencia…-

-¿Huh?-

-Precisamente lo que venía a proponerles tenía que ver con este personaje…-

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡en serio!?-

-Así es- Confirmo Igo con una sonrisa- pero, primero nos reuniremos con otras dos personas con las que me eh contactado en estos días y cuando estemos los cinco reunidos les hablare acerca de mi plan…

-¿¡HUUUH!?, ¡DINOSLO AHORA MALDITA SEA!- Rugieron los otros dos abalanzándose sobre el hombre mayor.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Igo era físicamente más fuerte y fácilmente los redujo echándoselos luego sobre sus hombros como dos sacos de papas y retirándose del lugar entre los gritos de molestia e irritación de sus amigos que le exigían revelarles el plan en ese momento.

**MSEAdNys7S**

A pocos metros de donde el grupo de tres se estaba retirando, más concretamente de la azotea de una heladería, un tipo de tez pálida y largo cabello negro con unas hebras teñidas de rubio los observaba marcharse con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Has visto eso Fukuzawa?- Dijo volviéndose para mirar a la chica quien, sentada cómodamente en una silla en el centro exacto de la azotea junto a otras dos figuras encapuchadas, disfrutaba de un helado de crema saboreándolo lentamente con su lengua creando una imagen demasiado sugerente para el pelinegro- esos tipos… esos tipos estaban… estaban… - Empezó a balbucear de forma estúpida sin poder quitar sus ojos de los labios de la peliazul.

-¿Está bien que hagas eso?- Le pregunto de golpe la Ashikabi mirándolo de soslayo.

-¿Qué?-

-Ponerte a babear por una chica enfrente de tu Sekirei… ellas son muy celosas después de todo…-

-¿Eh?-

-Takabe-san…-

-¡Gah!- Sudando frio, el tipo recordó que en esa ocasión no había acudido junto a su ''jefa'' completamente solo, siendo que su Sekirei había decidido acompañarlo- Ka… Kazura….

-No es correcto observar a otra chica teniéndome a mi…- Continuo la Sekirei, de largo cabello rojo y ojos castaños, los cuales se hallaban entre su flequillo y un abanico abierto que le ocultaba el resto de su rostro, portaba un vestido largo de color purpura que se sostenía en el medio por un cinturón amarillo y que se abría en la parte inferior enseñando sus muslos, también tenía unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color. La chica miro fijamente a su Ashikabi para luego desviar sus ojos hacia Fukuzawa con intenciones hostiles- y menos si se trata de ella…

-Eso fue grosero- Comento la Ashikabi de forma casual- de tal Ashikabi tal Sekirei… es lo que dicen ¿no es así?- Les pregunto a los dos encapuchados sentados junto a ella uno a cada lado.

-¿Insinúas que somos iguales a ti?- Murmuro uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso me equivoco?-

Ante esto, los dos sonrieron por lo bajo mostrando sendas muecas de burla.

-No me agradan mucho tus amistades Takabe-san- Le dijo Kazura al pelinegro.

-Pues tú tampoco me agradas- Le devolvió Fukuzawa muy tranquilamente mientras le daba otra probada a su helado.

-La diferencia entre ambas es que yo puedo rebanarte el cuello en un instante si me lo propusiera…-

-¿En serio?- Inquirió la peliazul- ya, ¿Por qué no lo intentas entonces?... si es que puedes claro esta… - La provoco.

-Muy valiente viniendo de alguien que está bien protegida- Murmuro Kazura observando a los Sekireis de la peliazul.

-Si te refieres a nosotros no tenemos pensado movernos- Hablo el mismo de antes- …no es como si hiciera falta después de todo- Agrego desviando apenas sus ojos hacia cada una de las esquinas de la azotea en donde otras cuatro figuras encapuchadas se mantenían de pie, una de las cuales portaba una gran guadaña en su mano derecha.

La chica se fijo que la encapuchada tenia las rodillas semi flexionadas como si estuviera lista para saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

A pesar de eso, dio un paso al frente siendo inmediatamente detenida por su Ashikabi.

-Espera un segundo ¿Qué te piensas que haces?-

-Ya te lo dije… no me agradan tus amistades…- Le respondió.

-¡Esa no es razón para pelearse con ellos, sin contar con que son muchos más que tu y también son más fuertes!, ¿¡En serio crees que serás capaz de vencerlos a todos!?-

Ante esto, la pelirroja plegó su abanico y se le acerco colocándole una mano en su mejilla.

-Si me dieras mi Norito estoy segura que sería capaz…-

Eso descoloco un poco al pelinegro que se sonrojo con fuerza en el accionar de su Sekirei.

-Qui… quizás más tarde…- Balbuceo incomodo.

-¡Puajj!... si piensan hacer ese tipo de cosas vayan a otro lugar… aun estoy comiendo ¿saben?...-

Esto pareció molestar a la pelirroja.

-¡Hmph!, como si tú no hubieses hecho algo semejante con tus Sekireis…-

-Hmm… no puedo negar eso…- Susurro dándose vuelta y sonriéndole a uno de los encapuchados.

Sin darse cuenta, Takabe no pudo dejar de apretar el puño con fuerza en ese comentario.

-Pero… - Continuo la peliazul- nuestra conexión es un poquito diferente a la que tu mantienes con tu Ashikabi ¿no es así?- Le pregunto a su Sekirei.

Este solo sonrió debajo de su capucha.

-Como sea- Prosiguió Fukuzawa tras una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Takabe?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí!... yo… solo… hmm… na… ¡nada importante a decir verdad!, solo comentarte sobre esos Ashikabis que estaban de pie en frente de la heladería hablando como si nada del Plan Sekirei… ja ja ja… que idiotas… actuando tan despreocupados sin saber que cualquier enemigo pudo haber aparecido para atacarlos ja ja ja…-

-Hmm… eso es verdad, bueno, supongo que se sentirían seguros al estar en grupo…- Sonrió la chica.

-Puede ser… y amm… ¿Fukuzawa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Acerca del Ashikabi del Norte… ¿ya tienes pensado que hacer con él?... es decir… ¿lo harás tu aliado o tu enemigo?...-

-Eso depende de él… aunque dudo mucho que vaya a rechazarme…- Comento la peliazul muy confiada.

-¿Así que ya tienes un plan eh?, como se esperaba de Fukuzawa… ¿y?, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar yo?...- Quiso saber su subordinado.

-En nada…-

-¿Huh?-

-Como dije, tus aportes ya han terminado en esto, del Ashikabi del Norte me encargare personalmente…- Dijo Fukuzawa.

-Pe… pero yo…-

-¿Si?, ¿estás diciendo que aun tienes alguna utilidad en su contra?-

-…-

-… Eso pensé… ja ja ja, no tienes que poner esa cara Takabe… no pienso soltarte la correa aun…-

-¿Podrías tratarme como un ser humano al menos?-

-Pero… es mucho más divertido imaginarte como mi mascota…-

-… Bien, ya entendí, no seré necesario para esta misión en ese caso ¿debo seguir espiando a Higa para ti?-

-En cuanto a eso, lo dejo a tu elección-

-¿Huh?-

-Puedes espiarlo o no, eso depende de ti… si gustas hasta te puedes tomar unas vacaciones hasta que mis asuntos con el Ashikabi del Norte finalicen-

-Entiendo… en ese caso… me retiro…-

Dicho eso, el pelinegro se inclino ante la Ashikabi y tomando la cintura de su Sekirei salieron volando por el aire hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Realmente sigue siendo necesario ese tipo?- Inquirió el otro individuo al lado de Fukuzawa.

-De momento aun lo hace- Fue la simple respuesta de su Ashikabi justo antes de terminar su helado tirando el envoltorio en un cesto de basura y poniéndose de pie- Ahora… lo principal es finalizar con la primer parte de mi plan para conquistar al Ashikabi del Norte…

-Aun te quedan dos- Murmuro una de las figuras.

-Sí, exacto y en su caso solo hay una forma de alcanzarlas…-

-¿Cuál forma?-

-¿No es obvio?- Sonrió antes de agregar- **presentarme personalmente ante el Ashikabi del Norte…**

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¿No dije ya que lo sentía?- Suspiro Minato hablando por teléfono con su hermanita menor- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo para que te quedes conforme?.

_**-¡Hasta que se te quede grabado en esa cabeza idiota que tienes!-**_ Fue el grito proveniente de su celular.

-Lo siento…-

_**-¡Una vez más!-**_

-Lo siento…-

_**-¡No te escucho!...-**_

-Lo siento…-

_**-¡Mas fuerte!...-**_

-Adiós Yukari…-

_**-¡Waa!, ¡esp… ¡espera!, ¡no cortes Onii-chan idiota!...-**_ Se escucho la desesperada voz de Yukari.

-Como vuelvas a pedir que me disculpe te juro que…-

_**-¿Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Onii-chan?, nunca antes me habías hablado de esa forma…-**_

``Hmm, si, supongo que tiene razón en eso´´ Pensó el chico.

-Nada, es solo… que estoy algo cansado… y Yukari… realmente lo siento ¿sí?, perdóname…-

_**-Hmmmmmm…. Bu… bueno… si estas realmente arrepentido no puedo hacer más que perdonarte ¡pero!, ¡como me vuelvas a dejar plantada no te perdonare por el resto de nuestras vidas!-**_

-Me parece lo justo…- Sonrió Minato aliviado de que por fin su hermana lo hubiese perdonado.

_**-Y para que veas que mi perdón es real te daré otra oportunidad…-**_

-¿Eh?...-

_**-¿A que vino ese **__**¿''eh''?, ¿¡es que acaso no te alegra volver a ver a tu linda y dulce hermanita!?-**_

-Lo de dulce aparte por supuesto que me alegra pero…-

_**-¿¡Pero qué!?-**_ Gruño la chica fastidiada por lo ultimo dicho por su hermano.

-Este…en estos momentos estoy algo hmm… como decirlo… ¿ocupado?... y…-

_**-¡No me interesa que tan ocupado estés!-**_ Ladro la pelinegra muy enfadada- _**¡pasado mañana, en el parque!, ¡como vuelvas a fallarme hare que nunca puedas tener hijos!, ¡adiós!...-**_

-¡Esp… ¿¡Yuka… ri!?...- Con gran desasosiego, el Ashikabi del Norte escucho el sonido de la línea siendo cortada y con ello el fin de la comunicación- soy… soy hombre muerto… como Yukari descubra a mis Sekireis, no habrá diferencia si voy o no… realmente va a dejarme sin **Biiiiiiiiiiip…** ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... y justo cuando todo se está volviendo tan complicado…

Guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Minato bajo las escaleras llegando a la sala encontrándola completamente vacía.

-Hmmm… ¿en donde esta todo el mundo?, acaso… ¿estoy completamente solo?... ah, no Matsu-san debe estar en su cuarto ahora mismo…-

Pensando en su tercer Sekirei, el pelinegro recordó fragmentos de la conversación que había mantenido con la pelirroja luego de retornar a la Posada tras el incidente del Puente.

En dicha conversación, la chica de lentes le explico con lujos de detalle acerca del pasado y los orígenes del Plan Sekirei y todo lo que sabía del mismo incluyendo las habilidades que podría ser capaz de desarrollar como por ejemplo la telepatía la cual ya era capaz de utilizar a su completo antojo luego de lo sucedido en el puente… si bien de momento solo era utilizable con Kusano, siendo esta muy envidiada por sus hermanas mayores.

No obstante esto, la envidia se esfumo muy pronto cuando el resto de las Sekireis de Minato le encontró un muy buen (según Kazehana y Matsu luego apoyadas por las demás) uso a dicha habilidad.

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

Temprano en la mañana, el pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos llevando un par de sabanas en sus brazos, curiosamente no había visto a ninguna de sus Sekireis desde que terminara el desayuno preguntándose internamente en donde podían estar dirigiéndose a la habitación secreta de Matsu (desde que supuestamente no podía salir de allí intuía que la chica se encontraría aun junto a sus computadoras) para preguntarle si sabia donde estaban las demás.

No obstante y antes de entrar alcanzo a escuchar algo desde el interior del cuarto de su Sekirei que lo hizo detenerse en seco y escuchar en silencio.

``¿Así que aquí estaban todas eh?´´ Cavilo Minato prestando más atención en lo que decían.

-¡Chicas!, desde hoy les presento… ¡a campanilla Kusano-tan!- Exclamo una muy feliz Matsu señalando a la más pequeña de las Sekireis de Minato como si la estuviera presentando en un espectáculo de televisión.

-¿Hoe?- Emitió la niña doblando ligeramente la cabeza sin entender.

``¿…?... ¿Y ahora que se le abra ocurrido?´´ Se pregunto Minato.

-¿Campanilla… Ku-chan?- Inquirió Musubi igual de confundida que el resto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Akitsu con algo de curiosidad.

-Eso es… la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas…- Susurro la pelirroja en tono confidencial.

-¿Te importaría ser un poco mas especifica?- Le pidió Homura.

-¡Chicas!, díganme, ¿¡que es a lo que más tememos en nuestras vidas!?-

Las demás se miraron entre si algo confundidas.

-Eh… hmm… ¿pe… ¿perder a Mi… ¿Minato?...- Balbuceo Tsukiumi con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-¿Haah?, ¿Qué eres… una quinceañera virgen?...- Desestimo la chica de lentes con desdén- usa mas tu imaginación…

-¿¡Huh!?- Se enojo la rubia pasando de la timidez a la ira en menos de un segundo- ¡Ya!, ¿¡estás diciendo que hay acaso algo mucho más aterrador que perder a Minato!?.

Los cristales de los anteojos de Matsu brillaron con intensidad al dirigirse a su compañera.

**-Lo hay…** - Aseguro con voz profunda- **algo muuuuuuucho más terrorífico y espeluznante…**

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Y… ¿Y que es… eso tan aterrador…- Musito Tsukiumi.

-Hmm, por su puesto eso es… ¡QUE MIYA-TAN NOS DESCUBRA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDOLO CON MINA-TAN!- Grito de golpe a todo pulmón.

-¡PUHHH!- Escupió Minato al escuchar las palabas de su Sekirei, las mismas que provocaron un gran sonrojo en Tsukiumi, Akitsu, Homura y Musubi, Kazehana algo más precavida ya había tapado los oídos de Kusano.

-¿¡No piensan que eso es horrible!?- Continuó Matsu como si nada.

-Como se esperaba de una bruja pervertida como tu…- Mascullo Homura entre dientes.

``Aun así… en cierta forma… un tanto retorcida y perversa… tiene algo de razón… ´´ Reconoció esta, lo mismo con el resto ya que desde luego ninguna deseaba ser atrapada en el acto mismo por la casera… ciertamente… era lo más aterrador que podían conocer… y ninguna… quería llegar a experimentarlo.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes otras cosas en la cabeza?- La cuestiono la peligris de malhumor tratando al mismo tiempo de alejar las imágenes demasiado perturbadoras que se le habían aparecido en su mente sobre ella y su Ashikabi.

-Hmm, bueno… siempre se pueden probar distintas posiciones y situaciones nuevas cuando se…-

-¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO!-

-¿Por qué mejor no terminas de explicar tus planes?- Sugirió Kazehana guiñándole un ojo a su compañera de travesuras.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que tenía en mente ku ku ku…- Sonrió esta de forma perversa- bien, como todas ustedes saben en estos momentos Kusano-tan es la única capaz de nosotras de comunicarse mentalmente con nuestro Ashikabi, algo acerca de lo que no podemos hacer nada por remediar sino esperar a que con el tiempo esa habilidad nos llegue también a las demás… ajam- Carraspeo- ¡pero!, ¿Quién dice que no podemos usar ese poder en nuestro beneficio?.

Esto pareció interesar a las Sekireis de Minato.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirió Homura.

-Muy simple, a día de hoy todas nosotras ya… -La pelirroja se interrumpió a si misma echándole una mirada a la peligris- bueno, casi todas, hemos ya tenido relaciones con Mina-tan ¿me equivoco?.

Todas las Sekireis adultas, a excepción de Homura asintieron con distintos grados de sonrojos en sus rostros.

-Y apuesto a que les ah parecido tan maravilloso que intuyo no les molestaría repetirlo ¿no es así?-

Mas sonrojadas que antes, incluso Tsukiumi no se atrevió a negarlo.

-¡Siiiii, es verdad!, Minato-kun fue tan caballeroso y gentil, ¡kyah!, ¡kyah!… - Se emociono Kazehana tomando sus mejillas- …y su miembro era tan **Biiiiiiiiiip**…

-¡NO NECESITABAS AGREGAR ESA PARTE!- Gritaron Homura y Tsukiumi brillando de lo rojas que estaban.

Fuera de la habitación, un igualmente apenado Minato echaba humo por los oídos en el tema que sus Sekireis estaban discutiendo.

-Pero…- Siguió la pelivioleta sin prestarle atención a sus compañeras- no hay muchas oportunidades para volverlo a hacer…

-De hecho las hay… y muchas…- Comento Matsu.

-¿Huh?, ¿Cuándo?- Inquirió la Sekirei del Viento.

-¿No va Miya-tan al supermercado o sale de vez en cuando tardándose lo suyo en regresar?- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa taimada- en otras palabras siempre se han tenido oportunidades pero casi nunca el valor de tomarlas…

-Bueno, tú misma lo acabas de decir, nadie quiere que la casera regrese de repente y nos descubra- Murmuro Tsukiumi.

-Ku ku ku… ¿Y que si pudiéramos evadirnos de esa posibilidad?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Akitsu.

-Lo que trato de decir es que nosotras estamos tan asustadas de que Miya-tan nos sorprenda que ni siquiera tenemos el valor de arriesgarnos, ¡pero!, ¿Qué pasara si nosotras ''podemos'' unirnos con Mina-tan sin tenerle miedo **''al regreso de la casera''**…-

-¡Waaa!, eso suena como el titulo de una película de terror- Dijo Musubi sonriendo divertida.

-Pues no creo que haya mucha diferencia con una de esas…- Musito Tsukiumi por lo bajo antes de agregar en voz alta- en todo caso es imposible, nosotras nunca podríamos saber cuándo o en qué momento la casera puede volver a la Posada.

-Pues precisamente para estos casos es en los que actuara ''campanilla Kusano-tan''- Revelo Matsu su gran estrategia.

-¿…?-

-¿Aun no lo entiendes?- Se exaspero la pelirroja.

-Onee-san si lo entendió- Sonrió Kazehana muy feliz.

-¿¡En serio!?- Se sorprendió Tsukiumi- ¿y qué es lo que Matsu trata de decir?.

-En otras palabras, cuando Miya vaya de compras Ku-chan ira con ella y nosotras podemos estar todo el tiempo que queramos con Minato-kun…-

-¿Y eso de que nos serviría?, ¿acaso Kusano no ah ido antes con ella?, si la casera vuelve cuando nosotras aun estamos hac…- La rubia no pudo terminar su frase sonrojándose completamente en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué acaso ya han olvidado la telepatía entre Mina-tan y Kusano-tan?- Se impaciento la pelirroja.

-Ah…- Emitieron Homura y Akitsu entendiendo finalmente los planes de Matsu.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro la peligris- así que por eso era lo de ''campanilla''…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿¡Qué pasa con eso!?- Exclamaba la rubia, Musubi a su lado tampoco alcanzaba a comprender.

-Cuando Kusano vuelva con la casera… ella usara su telepatía con Minato-sama y nos avisara de su regreso…- Explico Akitsu en su típico tono monótono.

-¡Ohhhh!...- Exclamaron Tsukiumi y Musubi muy sorprendidas.

-De esa forma, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para ''volver a vestirnos'' en caso de que no estemos demasiado presentables ku ku ku, ¡y ya no tendremos que tenerle más miedo a ser descubiertas por Miya-tan y cada vez que ella se retire podremos ''atacar'' a Mina-tan hu hu hu hu…-

-¡Siiiii!- Exclamaron todas levantando sus puños en el aire a excepción de Homura.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

Después de eso, Minato solo se quedo lo suficiente como para escuchar como Tsukiumi, Musubi, Akitsu, Kazehana y Matsu se unían para convencer a la niña de que las ayudara lo que finalmente consiguieron.

-Vaya… quien diría que utilizarían la telepatía entre Ku-chan y yo para algo como eso…- Suspiro el chico- …bueno, originalmente la pólvora y la dinamita no fueron creadas para la guerra… je je je…

El pelinegro siguió un par de pasos pensando nuevamente lo acontecido en la habitación de la pelirroja hasta que el mismo recuerdo lo hizo detenerse de forma abrupta.

-Espera un momento… ahora que me acuerdo… ¿la casera no salió de compras acompañada de Ku-chan?- Se pregunto- lo que significa que en estos momentos… gulp!...

``Estoy… ¿¡completamente solo con Matsu-san!?…´´

En ese instante, el Ashikabi volteo para todos lados como si temiera que de un momento a otro Matsu saltase sobre él saliendo por algún escondrijo de la posada, lo que, teniendo en cuenta todos esos pasadizos que ella solía utilizar para movilizarse de una habitación a otra tampoco seria de sorprenderse mucho en caso de que lo hiciera.

Como un espía en territorio enemigo, Minato continuo deslizándose de un lugar a otro temiendo a cada momento de encontrarse con la pelirroja.

-No, no, no, eso no va a pasar, ella debe estar durmiendo en su cuarto y…-

-Minato-

-¡Waaaaaaa!, ¡Ahora mismo estoy muy cansado!-

- O_O''…-

-¿Eh?- Dándose vuelta el chico vio que detrás suyo no estaba ninguna chica pelirroja de anteojos brillantes.

-¿Qué estas… haciendo… Minato?...-

-¿Tsu… ¿¡Tsukiumi!?, ah, eres tu…- Suspiro enormemente aliviado, reconociendo el hermoso rostro de su cuarta Sekirei.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Eh?, ah, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡claro que sí! aja ja ja ja…-

-¿Por qué estabas…-

-Ahh!, eso no tiene importancia ahora Tsukiumi- La interrumpió- este… dime, ¿necesitabas algo?...

-No… no, no realmente, solo bajaba las escaleras y te vi actuando algo raro…-

-°/°… ¿En serio?...-

-Bueno, hmm, eso es todo…- Balbuceo la rubia de repente algo sonrojada como cada vez que era consciente de estar a solas con su Ashikabi, lo cual la ponía siempre increíblemente feliz pero también muy nerviosa.

``Se ve bonita cuando pone esa expresión´´ No pudo evitar pensar Minato observando el rostro suavemente ruborizado de su Sekirei.

Sin tener nada más que decir, la rubia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

-¿Nh?...-

Casi sin darse cuenta, Minato percibió algo extraño en los movimientos de su ''esposa'', siendo que la chica parecía tener ciertas dificultades al andar erguida manteniendo su espalda un poco curvada.

-Tsukiumi, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-¿Yo?,… oh, lo dices por esto…- Sonrió la chica al percatarse de a dónde iban dirigidas las miradas de su Ashikabi- no te preocupes no es nada, es solo un golpe en la espalda que me hice durante la pelea en el puente, al principio era solo algo incomodo pero desde esta mañana me ah empezado a doler un poco más fuerte, pero no te preocupes, soy una Sekirei y este tipo de cosas se recuperan con rapidez.

-Hmm, si tu lo dices… aunque… me gustaría ayudarte si fuera posible…-

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿tienes alguna clase de medicamento?-

-No, no lo llamaría medicina precisamente pero, para este tipo de lesiones son bastante útiles…-

-¿Huh?-

-Dime… ¿alguna vez has escuchado acerca de los masajes?...-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato se dirigió a su habitación en la que Tsukiumi debería estar. Le había dicho a su Sekirei que lo esperara allí mientras él buscaba un par de cosas necesarias para el ''tratamiento''.

Pensado en eso, el chico no pudo dejar de sentirse entre ansioso y emocionado, realmente, no había tenido ninguna segunda intención cuando le dijo a la rubia acerca del masaje, no obstante, también sabia de lo particular que podía llegar a ser ese tipo de situaciones y que ''otras cosas'' podían suceder producto del momento… y tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que algo en el fondo… él también lo deseaba.

El Ashikabi llego ante la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió encontrándose con la mirada azul de su Sekirei ubicada junto a la ventana.

-Minato… ya… conseguiste lo que necesitabas?- Le pregunto.

-Si claro- Contesto este con una sonrisa.

Ingresando al interior, se acercó al armario sacando su futon y desplegándolo en el suelo.

-¿Vas a ponerte a dormir?- Lo cuestiono la rubia como si pensara que simplemente se acostaría allí y la ignoraría.

-No, no, ja ja ja… esto es para… que tú te recuestes… -Murmuro el pelinegro- de esa forma será más sencillo…

-Ya veo…-

Una vez terminado, Minato coloco una almohada y le tendió una toalla a su Sekirei.

-Es para cubrirte- Le explico ante la expresión de duda de su ''esposa''- aunque sea tu Ashikabi supongo que sería algo vergonzoso para ti el mostrarte desnuda je je…

``Aunque ya te eh visto desnuda… y mucho más que eso´´ No pudo evitar pensar, el simplemente lo hacía puesto que conocía la timidez que su Sekirei, (incluso después de su primera vez juntos) aun demostraba en ''determinados momentos''.

-¿Desnuda?...- Tsukiumi se quedo inmóvil mirando el objeto que el pelinegro le ofrecía con un rostro sonriente- espera… ¿¡Debo desnudarme!?... ¿a… ¿a… ¿¡Acaso vamos a hacerlo!?...- Exclamo finalmente con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

-¡NO!... bueno, si tu quieres podriam… ¡quiero decir!...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo el chico poniéndose igual de colorado que la rubia- el masaje requiere contacto directo… claro que no es realmente necesario que te desnudes pero… sin ropa de por medio el trabajo es más efectivo… además de que pensaba aplicarte una crema y… - Agrego enseñándole un pequeño recipiente.

-Ya… ya veo... –Musito Tsukiumi desviando sus ojos algo avergonzada- bien, si ese es el caso hmmm… en… entonces me de… ¡desnudare para ti!...

-¿Eh?... bi… bien, cu… cuando quieras…- Murmuro Minato internamente feliz tras escuchar el ''para ti''- eh… ¿quieres que me dé la vuelta?...

-No, no es necesario- Negó la chica con voz segura si bien su rostro aun mas rojo que antes delataba su vergüenza- ¡soy tu esposa por lo que mostrar nuestros cuerpos debería ser normal!...- Exclamo en voz alta presa de su nerviosismo.

-No es necesario que grites…- Sonrió el chico.

-¿¡QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO!?...-

-Na… nadie…- Se acobardo Minato- ya… ya puedes empezar…

-Bien…-

Pese a sus palabras, Tsukiumi era un claro manojo de nervios al momento de llevar sus manos a su traje deteniéndose unos instantes, tras lo cual y luego de tomar una decisión sujeto con ambas manos su cabello llevándoselo al frente y dejando su espalda descubierta.

-Lo siento Minato… ¿po… ¿podrías… ayudarme con el cierre?- Le pidió mirando a su Ashikabi por encima de su hombro.

-Eh… ¡Ah!, claro…- Minato se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás de la rubia, apenas separados por unos centímetros, contemplando en silencio la marca roja apenas visible en la espalda.

Y allí, detrás de su Sekirei, respirando el dulce perfume que emanaba su cuerpo, Minato se quedo observándola, la parte posterior de su cabello, su nuca, sus hombros delgados…

``Tsukiumi… tiene un cuerpo pequeño´´ Se encontró pensando el Ashikabi, sin poder apartar la vista de la figura de su Sekirei, comenzando a llenarse de un inexplicable sentimiento de protección para con la rubia, llegándole de la nada, sentía unas irresistibles ganas de abrazarla por la espalda, estrechándola muy fuerte contra él, aspirando su encantadora fragancia y fusionarse en el mutuo calor de sus cuerpos ``¿Esta sensación es la que llaman?… ¿abrazarte para siempre?´´.

-¿Minato?, ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Tsukiumi al ver como el chico solo se había quedado parado detrás de ella.

-¡Ah!...- El pelinegro volvió bruscamente en sí, viendo la mirada interrogadora de su Sekirei puesta en él- no, no es nada Tsukiumi… solo me distraje un momento perdón…- Se disculpo esbozando una sonrisa que destilaba ternura y cariño destinados a llegar al corazón de la chica.

-Minato…- Balbuceo ésta, volviéndose al frente para ocultar sus mejillas muy enrojecidas producto de la cálida sonrisa de su ''marido''.

Soltando una pequeña risita, Minato llevo las manos al cierre del traje de la chica y lo fue bajando con gran lentitud, muy poco a poco, revelando milímetro a milímetro la sedosa piel de su espalda.

Con el dedo índice de su otra mano acompañaba el recorrido descendente del cierre dibujando una línea imaginaria en la piel expuesta de su esposa provocándole corrientes eléctricas de placer que se esparcían por todo el cuerpo haciéndola jadear.

``¿Po… ¿Por qué lo baja tan lento?´´ Se preguntaba la rubia con las mejillas muy enrojecidas, sintiendo el dedo del pelinegro bajando por su espalda al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido del cierre descendiendo con inusitada pereza, llenándola de gran ansiedad que agitaban aun mas su, para ese entonces, desbocado corazón.

-Relájate Tsukiumi- Le susurro Minato junto al oído- ya falta poco.

-Hu… Hum!...-

Finalmente y luego de lo que a la ruborizada chica le parecieron siglos de tortuosas sensaciones placenteras, Minato termino de bajar el cierre hasta la zona lumbar.

Inmediatamente, la rubia levanto las manos para retirarse sus ropas mas antes de que lo hiciera, fue detenida por su Ashikabi.

-Yo lo hare- Le dijo con voz ronca bajando las manos de Tsukiumi hasta los costados del cuerpo de la chica dejándolos allí para acto seguido llevar las suyas hacia la parte baja de la espalda de su Sekirei apoyándoselas en la zona, consiguiendo un gemido incontenible de sus labios y comenzando a subir todo el camino piel con piel hasta llegar a los hombros en donde retiro suavemente el traje negro junto al vestido blanco que llevaba debajo, ambas prendas cayendo en un montón a los pies de la rubia dejándola solo con su ropa interior blanca.

Realizando una pausa para deleitar sus ojos en el bello cuerpo apenas cubierto por un par de prendas que no ocultaban demasiado, Minato sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Minato?- Musito la chica con timidez.

-Sí, lo siento- Notando el nerviosismo de su Sekirei el Ashikabi desabrocho el sostén de la chica que pese a lo cual no cayo quedando detenido encima de los enormes senos de la rubia.

Introduciendo sus manos por debajo de los brazos de su esposa, Minato llego a sus hermosos pechos envolviéndolos desde abajo con sus palmas extendidas y deslizándolas hacia arriba pasando por sus endurecidos pezones, tomando el sujetador rebelde y dejarlo caer al piso exponiendo el busto de la rubia en su magnífico esplendor.

Ante esto el cuerpo de Tsukiumi se estremeció soltando un leve suspiro en las acciones gentiles pero al mismo tiempo firmes, de su Ashikabi.

Respaldada en la infinita confianza y seguridad que el pelinegro le inspiraba solo se dejaba desvestir abandonándose a las expertas manos del chico.

Sin detenerse, Minato serpenteo con sus manos hasta posarlas en los costados de su Sekirei desde donde volvió a descender con las palmas abiertas de par en par sintiendo con ellas la extrema suavidad y el ardiente calor de las curvas femeninas llegando a la pelvis de su enrojecida y jadeante esposa legal, tomando con sus pulgares los costados de sus bragas.

-Tsukiumi- Le susurro bajito en busca de su aprobación.

-Ha… Hazlo…- Apenas musito Tsukiumi sofocada por el calor y el deseo propio.

Lentamente, el pelinegro la despojo de su última prenda, saltando a la vista sus redondos glúteos, obteniendo otro jadeo de sorpresa de la Sekirei, arrastrando sus bragas por sus temblorosas piernas apenas capaces de soportar el peso del resto de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Minato llego hasta los tobillos pidiéndole a su Sekirei levantar su pierna siendo inmediatamente obedecido repitiendo lo mismo con la otra quitando la prenda y dejando a su hermosa Sekirei completamente desnuda.

Escuchando al Ashikabi incorporarse nuevamente detrás de ella Tsukiumi dio un respingo al sentir sus fuertes manos tomándola por los hombros y sorpresivamente girarla para dejarla cara a cara con él.

Apenas sin parpadear, la rubia se perdió en los ojos de su Ashikabi, sintiendo las ya conocidas mariposas en su estomago que solo ese hombre le hacía experimentar, su cálida y atrayente sonrisa que la hacían enrojecer cada vez que era la destinataria de dicho gesto llenándola de una inmensa alegría que remecía su cuerpo y debilitaba sus piernas justo como en ese momento en el que solo el miedo a no perder el contacto visual la mantenían firme a su lado.

Lejos de fijarse en la perfecta y curvilínea figura de su Sekirei, el chico se concentro mas en las facciones completamente rojas de la misma, sus cabellos dorados, sus fascinantes orbes azules, su pequeña nariz, su boca entreabierta que jadeaba intentando regular las temperaturas volcánicas de su interior, sus mejillas delicadamente ruborizadas, todo ello indicando claramente el estado emocionalmente caótico en el que se encontraba Tsukiumi.

Y allí estaba, nuevamente ese sentimiento de protección para con su Sekirei lleno su ser a duras penas resistiendo el irrefrenable impulso de darle otro fuerte abrazo e invitarla a invernar con él, lo que por otro lado estaba seguro que solo aumentaría la ansiedad en el corazón de la rubia.

A cambio de eso, Minato acerco su rostro al de su esposa sorprendiéndola con un suave beso en los labios que como siempre hizo aparecer las hermosas alas zafiro de la rubia.

-Tranquila Tsukiumi- Le sonrió el chico apenas se separaron- nunca haremos nada que tu no quieras, ¿lo sabes verdad?.

Su Sekirei abrió grande sus ojos, sintiendo como las palabras del chico unidas a su expresión que parecía acariciarla con la mirada calmaban sus nervios mas no así la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo ni esos sentimientos que prácticamente le demandaban devorarse a besos al pelinegro, todo lo contrario, sus deseos por su Ashikabi no hicieron sino aumentar de forma exponencial.

-Bien- Continuo el joven apartando la mirada de las absorbentes orbes azules de su Sekirei- recuéstate en el futon Tsukiumi.

Su Sekirei asintió con la cabeza inclinándose y apoyando sus manos en el futon quedando momentáneamente a cuatro patas sobre este congelándose en el sitio tras recordar algo muy importante que se le había pasado por alto.

-Minato… este… este futon…-

-¿Si?-

-Este futon… ehhh… ¿Es el que usas para dormir todas las noches?-

-¿Huh?, cl… claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Inquirió el chico sin entender.

-Po… por nada…- Musito apoyándose finalmente en la cama japonesa para su gran embarazo.

``Do… donde Minato duerme… todas las noches…´´ Rememoro hundiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de las sabanas reconociendo allí el aroma masculino de su marido que tanto le gustaba, sus pezones friccionándose directamente con la misma zona en la que el pelinegro descansaba cada fin de día, su zona baja comenzando a hormiguearle en el solo pensamiento de estar manteniendo un ''contacto indirecto'' con su Ashikabi.

Observando la actitud de su Sekirei, Minato también se sonrojo viéndola moverse sinuosamente en el mismo futon en el que él solía dormir.

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos Tsukiumi…- Le dijo.

-S… si, cuando quieras- Le contesto la rubia dejando de moverse para quedarse quieta, boca abajo sobre el futon, lista para cualquier clase de ''rehabilitación''.

Minato repaso una vez más la esbelta figura de su mujer con sus ojos, deteniéndose en cada punto de interés.

Sus hombros delgados, su espalda brillante, la encantadora elevación de su perfecto trasero, sus tersas y largas piernas.

Sin lugar a dudas un cuerpo tan hermoso y perfecto que solo pudo hacer sido creado por alguna clase de divinidad extraterrestre.

-¿Eh?-

Y de repente, el chico se encontró en una encrucijada sin saber bien qué camino tomar.

Volviendo una y otra vez por la curvilínea figura femenina sin ser capaz de salir del laberinto mental en el que su cerebro había quedado atrapado.

``¡NO SE POR DONDE DEBERIA EMPEZAR!´´ Se grito a si mismo terriblemente preocupado por esa situación `` ¿¡POR QUE SOLO TENGO DOS BRAZOS!?´´.

-Minato, ¿Qué sucede?...-

-Na… nada Tsukiumi, tan solo… tan solo pensaba en lo agradable que sería ser un pulpo ja ja ja…-

-¿¡Huh!?-

-No, no me prestes atención…-

``¿Minato… quiere ser un pulpo?´´ Se pregunto la rubia asombrada ``¿¡Por qué!?...´´

Tratando de relajar su mente y su cuerpo (sobre todo este último), el chico dio un pequeño suspiro, abriendo el recipiente y echando un poco de su contenido sobre la parte baja de la espalda de su esposa la cual soltó un leve gemido al sentirla sobre su piel desnuda.

-Esta frio-

-Lo siento- Se disculpo- la frotare en mis manos antes de pasártela.

Colocando el recipiente a un lado Minato apoyo sus manos sobre la piel de Tsukiumi y comenzó a esparcir la crema por toda la zona, primero en pequeños giros y luego en círculos más amplios ejerciendo siempre un poco de presión.

Concentrándose en su tarea, Minato siguió masajeando la espalda de su Sekirei dedicándole especial énfasis a su parte baja, que era después de todo la principal zona afectada, alternando entre el uso de ejercer presión con sus dedos y masajear suavemente con las palmas extendidas cambiando de uno a otro cada tantos segundos.

-AHHHHH…- Gimió Tsukiumi sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento, ¿fui demasiado brusco?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-N… no…- Musito la chica echando humo por las orejas internamente avergonzada de sí misma por haber sido incapaz de contener ese jadeo.

``Pero… esto se siente muy bien´´ Le dijo una pequeña vocecita llamada conciencia que hizo ruborizar aun mas a la rubia.

Y era cierto, Tsukiumi ya lo sabía, y en parte por haberlo experimentado antes, pero el toque de un Ashikabi era una arma letal para su respectiva Sekirei, el simple contacto de la piel contra la suya era el detonante de infinitos estallidos de intenso placer dentro del cuerpo femenino, y en este caso con el pelinegro masajeando a voluntad su espalda, hacían que su piel se sintiese extremadamente sensible.

Mordiéndose los labios, Tsukiumi a duras penas contenía sus irrefrenables deseos de jadear sin control dedicándose tan solo a sentir las maravillosas y ardientes sensaciones que le proporcionaban las manos de su Ashikabi recorriendo su cálido cuerpo.

Consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo su trabajo sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de su Sekirei, Minato no pudo dejar de sonreír en parte encantado por el ''poder'' que tenia sobre su Sekirei, deslizando sus manos y presionando en círculos sobre la piel expuesta avanzando desde la zona lumbar hasta la parte media escuchando complacido los pequeños suspiros que la rubia no podía evitar expresar.

El chico se mantuvo alrededor de cinco a diez minutos en la zona para seguir mas arriba depositando otro poco de crema en sus manos frotándoselas entre si y comenzando a aplicarla sobre los tensos hombros y el cuello de la rubia que ladeo la cabeza para facilitar la tarea de su Ashikabi.

Agradeciendo el movimiento, Minato acaricio la mejilla de su Sekirei que se giro apenas para ver a su marido sonriéndole tiernamente, haciéndola volver a ruborizarse y a ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

Riendo por lo bajo, el chico continuo el masaje sobre el cuello de la chica sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ante el contacto de sus dedos regresando hasta los hombros y bajando luego a los omoplatos centrándose en ellos en toda su extensión llegando hasta los costados de su cuerpo rozando la parte posterior de los grandes pechos de Tsukiumi.

-¡Kyah!- Emitió de forma débil la cuarta Sekirei de Minato, apenada al sentir la leve fricción de los dedos en una de sus zonas mas sensibles.

Hacía mucho que el dolor había sido exterminado de su cuerpo y de su mente, en su lugar solo existían las manos de Minato y el placer que estas le producían masajeándole y refregando su suave piel como quería transformando allí donde tocaba en un nuevo punto sensible que hacia delirar a la Sekirei de toda una sinfonía de múltiples y placenteras sensaciones.

Juzgando que era suficiente, Minato se traslado a la zona inferior de la voluptuosa figura de su Sekirei enfrentándose a su precioso trasero.

``Finalmente´´ Se dijo el chico a sí mismo, no iba a engañarse, ciertamente esa era una de las partes que más le gustaba del cuerpo de todas sus Sekireis y de las que más ansiaba ''acariciar''.

Lanzando un profundo suspiro, Minato volvió a llenarse las manos y las bajo, algo temblorosas, sobre las redondas nalgas de la rubia tratando de abarcar lo más que podía con ellas apretándoselas con inusitado placer.

-AHHH…- Jadeo Tsukiumi sorprendida, tan perdida en sus sensaciones que ni siquiera se había percatado de las intenciones de su Ashikabi.

``Espera… ¿también va a masajearme esa parte?, ¿¡no se suponía que solo sería la espalda!?´´ Se pregunto ruborizándose con fuerza.

La rubia se giro un poco para ver por encima de su hombro al pelinegro totalmente concentrado en su trasero cohibiéndose un poco en la mirada intensa que el chico le dirigía a sus glúteos.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, la Sekirei abrió la boca en un intento de cuestionar las acciones de su marido sin embargo, y por más que lo intentó, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios como su mente fue presa de una repentina curiosidad de saber qué pasaría si la situación continuase.

``Bu… bueno, es Minato… supongo… que puedo dejarlo´´ Balbuceo para sus adentros al tiempo que volvía su vista al frente.

Tomándose su tiempo, Minato masajeo la zona, primero una nalga pasando inmediatamente a la otra separándolas en el proceso exponiendo la pequeña y sonrosada puerta trasera de la rubia, la cual también se dedico a atender para el orgásmico placer de su Sekirei continuando por espacio de diez minutos en los que no dejo en paz el trasero de su esposa acariciándolo y masajeándolo a gusto rozando continuamente su entrepierna para ese momento muy humedecida, que tenia a Tsukiumi jadeando en éxtasis puro, desviándose también hacia las caderas bajando finalmente hasta las bien torneadas piernas de la chica.

El Ashikabi se dispuso a masajear las piernas de Tsukiumi, para lo cual le pidió a su Sekirei darse la vuelta a lo que, y tras un breve momento de vacilación producto de la vergüenza que sentía, la chica accedió tapándose con la toalla que anteriormente su marido le había cedido.

Una vez posicionada, Minato no perdió tiempo en tomar sus largas y hermosas extremidades acariciándolas con gran cuidado y ternura como si estuviesen hechas de cristal disfrutando especialmente con su tersura y suavidad levantándolas en el aire con lo que la toalla que le cubría la parte de la pelvis se deslizo hacia arriba dejándole al Ashikabi una perfecta panorámica del humedecido sexo de su Sekirei quien, entregada totalmente a las manos de su pelinegro no parecía importarle, o mejor dicho ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que este la miraba.

Recostando las piernas de su Sekirei en el futon, el chico paseo sus manos por los muslos de la rubia subiendo hacia la pelvis de la misma haciendo que ésta se arqueara dándole una muda invitación para explorar también su zona mas sensible.

Sin embargo, eso no estaba aun en los planes del Ashikabi como sus manos simplemente pasaron de largo produciendo a pesar de todo, una fuerte corriente de placer en su breve visita.

-La mejor parte para el final…- Murmuro con voz ronca dándole a Tsukiumi una de sus devastadoras sonrisas que aceleraban el tímido y anhelante corazón de la chica.

-Minato…- Musito la rubia con una expresión tan adorable en su rostro enrojecido que el pelinegro no pudo contenerse y se le acerco dándole un beso largo y profundo que la Sekirei correspondió con una intensidad aun mayor semi incorporándose para mantener y alargar el contacto.

Con su lengua y la de su Ashikabi unidas danzando entre si pasando de una cavidad a otra, explorándose mutuamente, compartiendo el escaso aire del que disponían, Tsukiumi veía dar vuelta todo a su alrededor, sus pensamientos confusos solo enfocados en disfrutar del beso, sintiendo su cuerpo arder al punto de ebullición.

Gruñendo insatisfecho, Minato abandono los labios de Tsukiumi escuchando un gemido de protesta de esta, haciéndolo sonreír en el hecho de que no era el único que deseaba extender la caricia.

-Aun no eh terminado Tsukiumi- Le susurro.

-Pero…- Gimoteo como una niña pequeña queriendo recuperar un dulce.

-¿Estás segura?... lo que sigue es muuucho mejor que solo besarnos…- Le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar- y tú lo sabes ¿no es así?...

-Hm… hum!...- Muy a su pesar la chica asintió con la cabeza con su cuerpo en un peligroso estado febril solo deseaba que el pelinegro actuara rápido para apagarle las llamas que consumían su interior… aunque también quería que la siguiera besando.

Leyendo su encantadora expresión facial producto de su contradicción interna, Minato le regalo un simple beso, apartándose de inmediato para no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba mirándola un instante a los ojos en los que la chica pudo ver la promesa de muchos y mejores besos futuros.

Tomando el frasco de crema, Minato se embadurno las manos con ella dirigiendo al mismo tiempo la vista a los muy inflados pechos de la rubia que subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo de la acelerada respiración de su dueña.

Con sus manos preparadas, el pelinegro las hundió en las montañas de carne ardiente de su esposa provocando un fuerte grito de gozo escapando de la garganta de la rubia debido a lo brusco de la acción del chico.

Concentrado solo en su placer personal, Minato amaso los pechos de Tsukiumi deleitado con su textura y tamaño que como siempre dejaban sus manos algo pequeñas en comparación.

-¡Minato!-

Mientras que con sus palmas apretaba y masajeaba el resto del pecho, el Ashikabi dedico sus pulgares a jugar con los pezones de la chica arrancando un grito tras otro de sus labios todos los cuales llevaban el nombre del pelinegro.

Sacudiéndose sin parar en las devastadoras sensaciones de placer que experimentaba, el cuerpo de Tsukiumi liberaba tanto calor que las manos de Minato comenzaban a quemarse.

-Ahhh!... ahhh!... ahhh!...-

Pese al intenso calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amada, el chico no renuncio en su intento de producirle aun más placer del que sentía, apretándole los pechos sin descanso durante otros diez minutos dejando a la Sekirei al borde de su primer liberación.

-Creo que es hora…- Murmuro Minato deteniéndose por fin llevando su brazo derecho por detrás rodeándole la espalda y levantándola dejándola semi sentada.

Con su otra mano en tanto, el chico la deslizo desde los pechos de la rubia hasta el vientre plano de esta propinándole un pequeño masaje que solo servía para relajar un poco su cuerpo.

Acto seguido, Minato volvió a besarla hundiéndose una vez más en la ansiosa cavidad de su esposa que encantada le devolvió la caricia despejando su mente de cualquier otra cosa, lo que fue oportunamente aprovechado por el Ashikabi para serpentear su mano izquierda hacia abajo llegando a la pelvis de su Sekirei y sin que esta se lo esperara hizo contacto con su zona más erótica.

-Mmmmmhh…- Amortiguado por los labios de su compañero, Tsukiumi soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como sus otros labios eran también atendidos por su Ashikabi.

Y, mientras su pulgar torturaba sabiamente el clítoris de su chica, Minato no perdió tiempo para hundir tres dedos en la más que lubricada intimidad de la N° 09.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Estremecida por la invasión dentro de su cuerpo, Tsukiumi soltó la boca de Minato incapaz de soportar un segundo más sin expresar en voz alta el tormento interior al que estaba siendo sometida- ¡Minato!...

-Tsukiumi…- Sonrió este acariciándola con la mirada

Moviendo sus dedos en el interior de su Sekirei, Minato masajeo sus oscuras profundidades allí donde a la chica solo le gustaba sentirlo a él, su calor, su dureza, la misma que en ese momento molestaba al Ashikabi apretándose en sus pantalones exigiendo su propia libertad.

Con sus labios sobre los de su esposa besándola apasionadamente como si no hubiese un mañana y su mano recorriendo su húmedo interior, Minato se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, usando su brazo derecho que le rodeaba la cintura para atraer el ligero cuerpo femenino al tiempo que profundizaba sus dedos aun mas en la intimidad de su mujer.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió haciendo esto, cuando Tsukiumi estallo en un violento orgasmo que remeció su cuerpo, su boca soltando la de su Ashikabi para gritar a los cuatro vientos el momento especial que su chico le había regalado.

-¡Hah!, ¡Hah!, ¡Hah!...- Jadeaba la Sekirei tratando de recuperarse, su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Minato, sus ojos desviándose a la parte baja de su compañero- Minato…

-Ah…- Murmuro este entendiendo sin más que eso la petición de la rubia.

Separándose de ella, Minato llevo sus manos a su camisa para quitársela mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue detenido por Tsukiumi.

-Y… Yo lo hare…- Tartamudeo su Sekirei ganándose una sonrisa del pelinegro lo que la hizo brillar de vergüenza- n… ¡no malentiendas!… so… solo… no… ¡no es justo que solo tú me desvistas!… yo… yo también…

-Ah, tienes razón…- Le sonrió con calma Minato dejando a su esposa actuar a su antojo.

Teniendo el consentimiento de su Ashikabi, Tsukiumi sintió saltar su corazón de alegría, ahora ella también podría devolver lo que el pelinegro le hiciera a ella.

Pese a eso, cuando sus manos se posaron sobre la tela que le negaba ver el cuerpo de su marido, su naturaleza tímida regreso por unos segundos dudando sobre si seguir o no, más rápidamente, la excitación que dominaba su ser se hizo con el control y, tras dar un suspiro, comenzó a quitarle la camisa al chico pasándola por encima de la cabeza de este y tirándola a un lado junto al montón de sus propias ropas dejando al pelinegro con su torso desnudo, provocándole un intenso sonrojo al vérselo y del que no perdió tiempo en tantear con algo de timidez apoyando sus palmas en su cálida piel, sintiendo los fuertes músculos de su pecho y abdomen que ganara trabajando en las obras de construcción.

Por su parte, el chico cerró sus ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones que el simple contacto con su Sekirei le estaba proporcionando, las suaves y pequeñas manos de la rubia sobre su piel desnuda eran un tormento muy agradable.

Deseando algo mas, la chica bajo hasta el pantalón del chico palpando el enorme bulto que se dibujaba en su entrepierna, haciéndola temblar en el anticipo de lo que sabía sucedería en muy pocos instantes.

Ansiosa y con algo de nervios, Tsukiumi retiro el cinturón del pantalón metiendo sus manos dentro y sacando la dura excitación de Minato sosteniéndola con ambas manos haciéndolo gemir de puro gusto.

-Tsukiumi…- Esta vez fue turno del chico de jadear el nombre de su Sekirei conforme ella deslizaba sus manos a lo largo y a lo ancho de aquel miembro y de gritarlo en el momento en el que la rubia llevada por un irresistible deseo abrió todo lo que pudo su boca y engullo entera toda la hombría del pelinegro.

Perdiendo totalmente ante la lujuria que se había apoderado de ella, la Sekirei comenzó a succionar con fuerza, sacando un poco de su miembro para volvérselo a meter aun más profundo hasta que su nariz hiciera tope con la pelvis del chico, retirándose de nuevo y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez imponiendo un gran ritmo y velocidad, saboreando cada centímetro de la carne de su Ashikabi.

-Kuh!...- Mascullo Minato apenas creyendo lo que le sucedía- Tsu… Tsukiumi…- La boca de su Sekirei envolviendo su miembro se sentía increíblemente bien.

La rubia se ayudaba con la lengua para atender la dura excitación del chico enrocándose a su alrededor y lamiendo la punta en los breves segundos que se la retiraba de su cavidad volviéndosela a meter reanudando las violentas succiones que tenían a su Ashikabi en un delirio total.

Complacida por los gemidos del chico y sin dejar de chupar la cada vez más excitada hombría de su marido, Tsukiumi desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro contorsionado de placer de este anhelando internamente aumentarle su satisfacción, que se sintiera tan a gusto que no pensara en nada más que en ella y sus labios.

Para lograr ese cometido, Tsukiumi cerró también sus ojos, abrazándose a las caderas del pelinegro y profundizando la virilidad del chico todo lo que pudo en el cálido y agradable interior de su boca, reanudando las succiones aun más desesperadamente que antes, notando como su propia intimidad ardía de forma escandalosa exigiéndole una inmediata atención que supo resistir en pro de la más inmediata satisfacción de su Ashikabi.

Mientras tanto, y sorprendido por la violencia de la acción de su Sekirei, el pelinegro solo podía apretar los dientes en el inesperado éxtasis de la situación.

-Tsukiumi…- Gruño reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos que pugnaban por escapársele.

Su Sekirei continuó absorbiendo su miembro sus ojos bien cerrados, su concentración puesta sola y únicamente en hacer acabar a su Ashikabi otorgándole el mismo placentero final que él le había dado.

Finalmente, la chica sintió como la virilidad de su amante dentro de su boca comenzaba a temblar aparentemente lista para liberar una caliente carga de su semilla.

-Tsukiumi… ya casi…- Jadeo Minato con los ojos desenfocados por las intensas sensaciones, incapaz de hacer nada más que permanecer quieto en espera de que su Sekirei lo soltara.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió, como la rubia no solo no se detuvo si no que por el contrario aumento la velocidad de las succiones afirmándose a las caderas del chico y moviendo en conjunto cada musculo de su boca para acelerar la venida.

Resistiendo más de lo que su Sekirei esperaba, Minato dio un grito antes de liberar una copiosa cantidad de su semen dentro de la húmeda cavidad de la rubia que esta acepto feliz como (según le dijera Matsu en una conversación anterior) correspondía a la esposa legal del Ashikabi del Norte, bebiéndoselo todo sin dejar escapar ni una gota tras lo cual finalmente soltó las caderas del chico y retiro el miembro de este de su boca.

-Tsukiumi…- Suspiro el chico todavía perplejo de la actitud tan agresiva de su Sekirei.

Dejándose caer hacia atrás, Tsukiumi se recostó sobre el futon abriendo silenciosamente sus piernas separándolas para revelar su sexo a los ojos asombrados de su Ashikabi.

-Minato…- Gimió la rubia mirándolo con la vista obnubilada por el deseo y la excitación que sentía por todo su cuerpo- por favor… por favor…

La lujuriosa invitación hizo tragar con dificultad al pelinegro su miembro aun duro como el diamante listo para más acción.

Despojándose rápidamente de lo que le quedaba puesto el chico no tardo en acercársele de forma presurosa.

-Tsukiumi- Musito colocándose encima de ella y alineando su virilidad con la entrada de su Sekirei.

-Hazlo… por favor- Suplico la chica y entonces, avanzando todo el camino, Minato se enterró por completo en el interior de la rubia llenándola hasta el tope con su aparato- AHHHHHH!...

En esta ocasión, no hacía falta ninguna espera por lo que, y ayudado por la extrema lubricación que los jugos propios de la chica le brindaban el pelinegro se retiro hasta que solo la punta de su miembro quedo dentro y, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su cuello para apoderarse una vez mas de los dulces labios de la rubia, la penetro de golpe y con dureza.

Y Minato ya no se contuvo, tomando las caderas de su esposa comenzó un violento mete y saca, las paredes internas de la vagina de Tsukiumi apretándose alrededor de su hombría produciendo una fricción endiabladamente placentera y demencial.

-Ahhh!... Ahhh!... Ahhh!...- Gritaba Tsukiumi, levantando sus piernas con las cuales rodeo la cintura del chico elevando la suya y permitiéndole a su Ashikabi tener un mejor acceso al interior de su cuerpo.

-Tsukiumi- Jadeo Minato embistiendo más fuerte y más rápido sus caderas golpeando la entrada del útero de su Sekirei con cada salvaje embate de sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Siii… maass… maass…- Gemía Tsukiumi abrazando a su hombre y compañero sintiendo como este la llenaba una y otra vez con su portentoso miembro revolviendo todo su interior y haciéndole ver las estrellas en el extremo placer que su pequeño cuerpo estaba experimentando.

Sin retenerse, Minato continuaba penetrándola cada vez más fuerte y profundo escuchando junto a su oído los gritos y las suplicas de mas por parte de su esposa, alegrándose de que así fuera pues pensaba que a esas alturas él ya sería incapaz de detenerse incluso si ella se lo pidiera.

Mirando hacia abajo, a la hermosa mujer retorciéndose ante sus ojos del placer, Minato pensó también en lo afortunado que era que una belleza semejante lo deseara hasta el extremo de entregarse tan dócilmente a sus deseos sexuales.

Por tal motivo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser alguien digno para ella aceptando todo lo que quisiera y tratar por todos los medios de los que disponía de hacerla inmensamente feliz, exactamente como ella era capaz de hacer con el tan solo por estar ahí para él y acompañarlo en la larga travesía que significaba la vida.

-Tsukiumi…- Susurro cariñosamente antes de volver a besarla al tiempo que con sus caderas continuaba con sus fuertes embates internándose lo más que podía en la excesivamente humedad intimidad de su Sekirei.

Con sus lenguas dando vueltas entre sí, y sus sexos colisionando con mucha fuerza como si intentaran fundirse juntos, Ashikabi y Sekirei se dedicaron a sentirse mutuamente, expresando con calor, pasión y lujuria el inmenso amor que se profesaban.

Y Minato siguió penetrándola, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas con cada avance de su cuerpo su miembro internándose incluso en el interior de la matriz de la chica haciéndole abrir bien grande los ojos ante la irrupción de su lugar más sagrado.

-Gahhhh!...- Emitió con la cabeza dándole vueltas en el remolino de sensaciones que compartía con su pareja.

El chico no dejo de moverse, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, una y otra vez, rápido y profundo, repitiendo el proceso hasta el cansancio, con el único objetivo de darle placer a su hermosa Sekirei.

Los minutos pasaban, quizás demasiado rápidos para los amantes que ansiaban prolongar para siempre ese momento tan especial y único en el que sus vidas se veían literalmente fusionadas.

-¡MINATOOO!...- Grito Tsukiumi explotando en su segundo orgasmo del día mucho más intenso que el anterior.

-¡TSUKIUMIIIII!...- Con una última embestida el chico termino, su semilla esparciéndose sin control en el útero de su amada Sekirei.

Sintiendo los últimos espasmos de placer del otro los dos permanecieron quietos, abrazados, escuchando los sinfónicos latidos de sus corazones, disfrutando mutuamente del abrasivo calor de sus cuerpos que pese a eso no les impedía, a riesgo de terminar quemados, el estar juntos.

Y allí se quedaron, silenciosos, sus cuerpos sin ninguna intención de apagarse como cada vez parecían arder mas y mas.

-Mi… Minato…- Balbuceo Tsukiumi abochornada, acababan de hacerlo y aun así… simplemente sus cuerpos le pedían más… mucho mas y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo… claro esta excepto una cosa.

-Ah…- Asintió el chico junto a su oído- yo tampoco me siento satisfecho solo con esto…

Incorporándose y retirando su miembro, aun duro a pesar de acabar, de la vagina de Tsukiumi Minato tomo sus piernas y la hizo girar dejándola boca abajo, su precioso trasero quedando a la regocijada vista del pelinegro.

-Mi… Minato… - Se ruborizo la chica - es… esta posición…

-Es necesaria- Le ronroneo bajito para convencerla- ¿o acaso no quieres?...

Tsukiumi se estremeció aterrada por esas palabras… por supuesto que ella quería…

-Yo… yo no dije eso…- Tartamudeo muy avergonzada.

-Empezare- Le dijo Minato.

-Hum…- Asintió la rubia, apoyando su barbilla en el futon al tiempo que levantaba su trasero ofreciéndoselo a su Ashikabi detrás de ella.

Sin más dilaciones, Minato la penetro de un solo envión, una vez más las paredes internas de la intimidad de su Sekirei cerrándose con fuerza y posesividad sobre su miembro.

-AHHHHH!- Grito la chica feliz de sentirse nuevamente penetrada por el pelinegro.

Tardando menos que antes, la lujuria se hizo cargo de todo como Minato se apodero de la cintura de reloj de arena de su Sekirei embistiéndola fuertemente sin ningún obstáculo más que las redondas nalgas de la rubia que vibraban con cada golpe de la pelvis del chico en su contra.

Por su parte, Tsukiumi se dejaba hacer, jadeando tiernamente, apretaba su interior todo lo que podía, presionando la virilidad de su Ashikabi para mejorar el roce y el placer de su mutua unión.

Aprovechando la posición Minato la embestía con violencia llegando hasta el fondo mismo en cada penetración.

-Minato… Minato…- Emitía muy débilmente Tsukiumi, su carita aun pegada al futon, sus manos agarrando con fuerza las sabanas, su parte inferior elevada soportando valientemente las furiosas acometidas de las caderas de su Ashikabi, su larga cabellera era un completo lio desparramado por todos lados, cubriendo su rostro y evitando con eso que pudiese ver algo más que el color dorado al que estaba ya muy acostumbrada, prefiriendo cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el único punto de su cuerpo que era violentamente invadido una y otra vez para su completo y desbocado delirio.

Al mismo tiempo Minato seguía penetrándola, aferrándose a las esbeltas caderas femeninas, la embestía cada vez más y mas rápido sintiendo como nunca el interior cálido y resbaladizo de su Sekirei, disfrutando con la hermosa vista que significaba la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

El sonido de sus sexos chocando entre sí llenaba toda la habitación siendo lo único que pudo escucharse por espacio de interminables minutos tras los que el pelinegro subió sus manos hasta el vientre de su esposa levantándola un poco obligándola a quedar a cuatro patas apoyada en sus manos y rodillas tomando a continuación los glúteos de la Sekirei apretándoselos con deleite sin dejar en ningún momento de penetrarla fuerte y duro, rápido y profundo.

Forzada a quedar en sus manos y rodillas Tsukiumi levanto su rostro separando un poco de su cabello transpirado que se le pegaba en las mejillas, mirando un punto en algún lugar al frente suyo, en su mente solo sintiendo los golpes fuertes y rápidos que recibía su parte inferior.

-Siii… asiiii… no te… detengas…- Decía apenas audible, un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, mas ella, concentrada totalmente en las penetraciones de su Ashikabi ni siquiera se daba cuenta, solo deseando que esa sensación no acabara nunca.

Dejando de lado su pasividad, la chica comenzó a contrarrestar con sus propios movimientos los fuertes embates del pelinegro profundizando su conexión a niveles muy superiores a los de antes.

Notando ambos como el calor de sus cuerpos no hacía más que crecer y crecer, aumentaron el ritmo de su unión en su desesperado intento de apagar el fuego que los invadía.

-Minato… Minato…-

-Tsukiumi…-

Tomándola nuevamente de sus caderas, el chico tiro el ligero cuerpo de la rubia hacia arriba pegando su pecho a la espalda de la rubia deslizando sus ávidas manos por las deliciosas curvas femeninas hasta con los suaves y enormes pechos de la chica, tan poco atendidos hasta el momento.

Sintiendo el fuerte pecho de su Ashikabi en su espalda, Tsukiumi giro su cabeza observándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules obnubilados de pasión.

-Bésame…- Le pidió acercando su rostro.

Minato no se hizo repetir como, tras tener un buen agarre de los enormes pechos de la chica le planto un beso que la hizo gemir encantada.

Y allí, penetrando rápida y violentamente la intimidad de su Sekirei, mientras apretaba y jugaba con sus hermosos senos y la devoraba a besos, Minato sintió como un nuevo orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar notando las contracciones de la vagina de la rubia.

Pegados torso con espalda, unidos muy íntimamente por medio de un salvaje beso de amor los dos llegaron al unísono una vez mas Minato derramando su esencia en el interior cálido y acogedor de Tsukiumi.

Separándose y alejándose un par de metros, Minato se sentó al pie de su futon, Tsukiumi dejándose caer boca arriba sobre el mismo, ambos respirando con dificultad en el ambiente aun quedando la misteriosa sensación de insatisfacción.

Y así pareció como la rubia volvió a incorporarse acercándose con una mirada suplicante a su marido.

-Minato… aun no…- Susurro con sus mejillas rojas a más no poder de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ah… parece que yo tampoco…- Sonrió el chico muy asombrado al percatarse de que su orgullo aun seguía bien erguido y aparentemente con ganas de continuar.

-¿Pu… ¿Puedo?- Inquirió Tsukiumi avergonzada.

-Ah…- Asintió Minato dándole una sonrisa con la que pretendía tranquilizarla.

Con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado, la respiración muy agitada y sintiendo en todo su cuerpo un calor similar a cuando obtuvo sus alas por el mismo hombre que la miraba en esos momentos Tsukiumi se coloco encima del pelinegro, tomando con sus manos el aun excitado miembro del chico dirigiéndolo a su extremadamente sensible y ardiente intimidad sintiendo la punta hacer contacto con su húmeda entrada.

Sentándose de golpe, la rubia se empalo a sí misma en el grueso aparato de su Ashikabi dando otro fuerte grito mezcla de felicidad y excitación.

-Minato!... Minato!... Minato!...- Clamaba una y otra vez al tiempo que saltaba sin parar sobre el miembro de su marido revolviendo furiosamente su interior.

-Kggg…- Al mismo tiempo, el chico la mantenía agarrada de sus firmes nalgas ayudándola con la penetración levantándola y bajándola sobre su virilidad a gran velocidad, los brazos de la chica enrollados en su cuello.

Con la vista en blanco, Tsukiumi avanzo a ciegas encontrándose los labios de Minato a los que capturo con hambre y fiereza, besándolo con absoluta devoción aplastando sus pechos contra el torso del chico sin dejar de saltar sobre la hombría totalmente erguida de él.

Profundizando el beso con su Ashikabi, Tsukiumi se dedico a saborear lentamente la lengua del chico, algo que le gustaba mucho en especial por que los besos del pelinegro si bien le hacía hervir las entrañas de deseo, también actuaban como un bálsamo para el mismo problema consiguiendo aplacar de alguna forma el fuego que recorría por sus venas y se desplegaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Minato…- Murmuro con la boca ocupada de los labios del pelinegro.

Al mismo tiempo, este también se movía en contraposición a los movimientos de su Sekirei, manteniendo un cierto nivel de penetración el cual era completado por las mismas caderas de la rubia.

Abrazados con fuerza los dos se deleitan con la deliciosa fricción producida por sus cuerpos, en especial Minato con los pechos de Tsukiumi siendo aplastados contra su torso.

Sin reducir ni un poco la velocidad de penetración, la chica seguía enterrándose a sí misma el miembro de su Ashikabi ansiando una vez más extender el placer durante mucho tiempo.

-Ahhh!... Ahhh!... Ahhh!... Ahhh!, ¡Minato!...- Jadeaba la rubia sin poder detener sus caderas, moviéndolas cada vez más y más rápido sobre el aparato de su marido.

Al igual que las anteriores veces, el momento se vio prolongado por varios minutos en los que la posición no varió así como tampoco la intensidad de las caricias, besos y sobre todo las penetraciones.

Tsukiumi seguía moviéndose sobre su Ashikabi, sus preciosas nalgas temblando entre los dedos de Minato.

Entre gritos y jadeos ininterrumpidos, la pareja volvió a besarse entregándose de lleno en la tarea como cada vez que unían sus labios manteniendo el contacto hasta un poco más allá del límite que sus pulmones permitían.

Sintiendo el miembro de Minato llenar cada esquina de su intimidad llegando incluso hasta su seno, Tsukiumi se regodeo en la sensual pasión que eso le hacía experimentar sintiéndose enormemente feliz de pertenecer en cuerpo y alma a ese chico que la estaba haciendo suya… su mujer.

Por tercera vez, cuarta desde que habían comenzado, los dos se sintieron llegar a un nuevo orgasmo dándole la bienvenida como más les gustaba, abrazados fuertemente mientras se besaban con mucha pasión, sus gemidos finales muriendo en los labios del otro, una vez mas Minato llenando hasta el tope el interior de su Sekirei con su descendencia.

Aun abrazados Minato se dejo ir de espalda recostándose en su futon con el suave y curvilíneo cuerpo de Tsukiumi encima suyo, ambos respirando con dificultad pero con enormes sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros.

-Eso… fue increíble Minato- Le dijo la rubia en un susurro avergonzado- qui… quizás otro día po… ¿…?

-Ch, shhh… shhh… no hagan ruido o nos oirán…- Se escucho una voz demasiado familiar para el par que interrumpieron su conversación para voltearse y empezar a buscar su dueña por todas partes…

-Esperen no empujen….-

-Musubi-tan quédate quieta…-

-Musubi no puede ver…-

-No se amontonen o nos descubrirán…-

-Han terminado de todas formas…-

-Por cierto… la puerta esta abierta y hemos sido descubiertas…-

Esto ultimo salió de labios de la impertérrita Sekirei de Hielo en tanto miraba con ojos entornados a su Ashikabi y a Tsukiumi desnudos sobre la cama, al lado de la castaña, Matsu, Kazehana y Musubi miraban también le escena las dos primeras con muecas divertidas y la ultima con su típico rostro alegre aunque el osito detrás de ella indicaban todo lo contario a lo que su cara dejaba entender.

Por su parte, unos sonrojados hasta la medula Minato y Tsukiumi abrieron sus ojos como platos soltando un grito y corriendo a vestirse.

-No, no, no es necesario que tu te vistas Mina-tan- Le dijo Matsu con toda la intención, deteniendo en seco al pelinegro.

Esto último alerto enormemente a la Sekirei de Agua.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Le pregunto a la chica de lentes.

Con una sonrisa que dividía todo su rostro, la pelirroja se volvió hacia su compañera.

-Hmmm, bueno, ¿Cómo diría esto?, ¿Mina-tan es un masajista no es así?-

-¿Eh?-

-Y pues nosotras somos clientas que venimos a pedir por sus servicios… el ''servicio completo'' ku ku ku…-

-¡Espera un segundo!, ¿¡Que tiene eso que ver con nada!?- Vocifero la rubia.

-¡Musubi también quiere un servicio completo de Minato-san!- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?- Le pregunto Akitsu.

-¡Para nada!...-

-Lo supuse…-

Con una sonrisa gatuna dirigida a su Ashikabi Kazehana tomo el relevo de la pelirroja.

-Veras, casualmente pasábamos por aquí y vimos como Minato-kun utilizaba sus maravillosas manos para aliviar el dolor de tu espalda y, casualmente también me acorde de que yo me lastime la espalda y que casualmente necesito… ''tratamiento''-

-Hay muchas casualidades en tu historia- Gruño Tsukiumi muy molesta por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas- ¿y que hay del resto?

-¡Musubi también se lastimo la espalda!-

-¡No sigas la corriente en las situaciones que no entiendes!- La regaño la rubia.

-A Matsu también le duele la espalda-

-¡Tú no participaste en la batalla!-

-No, no, el estar tanto tiempo sentada frente a una computadora también causa sus molestias físicas-

-Eso ah sido tan patético que se me han quitado las ganas de responder…-.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo con Minato-sama…- Agrego Akitsu con total honestidad.

-¡A TI NI SIQUIERA TE DUELE LA ESPALDA ¿¡VERDAD!?-

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate Tsukiumi- Trato de apaciguarla Minato.

``¿Tranquilizarme?, ¡es tu virtud la que estoy tratando de proteger aquí!´´

-Si solo son masajes no creo que haya ningún problema ¿no es así?- Sonrió el chico de forma inocente.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Po… ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira como si acabara de decir algo increíblemente estúpido?- Quiso saber el chico con múltiples gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara en las expresiones en blanco que todas sus Sekireis (incluida Musubi) tenían en sus rostros- por que… ¿son masajes lo que quieren verdad?

Todas sus Sekireis se miraron entre si.

-Si, por supuesto… ''masajes'', ''masajes'' ku ku ku… - Se rio Matsu divertida con la incomprensión de su Ashikabi.

-¿Eh?... esperen un momento, ¿no es eso?-

-Fu fu, Minato-kun es tan inocente~ -

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!...- La realidad golpeo al chico como un martillo sobre una piedra- ¿Eh?, esperen… este… no es que no quiera pero… ahora mismo estoy muy cansado y... y… ¡y no es como si dispusiésemos algo de tiempo!- Exclamo usando su ultimo recurso.

-¿Tiempo?- Sonrió Matsu divertida- Miya-tan salió hace poco ¿verdad?, y además Kusano-tan esta con ella… si decide regresar el ''Sistema Campanilla'' se activara a tiempo ku ku ku… o sea… tenemos el tiempo suficiente Mina-tan hu hu hu… vamos… no te resistas ku ku ku…

Las cuatro Sekireis de Minato voltearon hacia su Ashikabi con un brillo destellante en sus ojos.

Y, al mismo tiempo, las cuatro, cual jauría de lobos hambrientos sobre su presa, se arrojaron sobre el pobre pelinegro, las nociones de ''masajes'' completamente olvidadas.

Con la mandíbula por el piso al ver el molesto espectáculo, Tsukiumi trato de mirar a otro lado intentando ignorarlo más, cuando los pantalones del chico fueron lo primero que saliese volando, su orgullo y su honor no le permitió seguir retrocediendo.

-Kggggg… ¡ahhhhh!, ¡no voy a ser la única que se quede afuera!-

-¿¡Por qué te unes a ellas!?-

Durante las siguientes horas… cinco Sekireis disfrutaron los momentos más agradables de su vida… y un Ashikabi estuvo cerca de pasar a mejor vida.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Un completamente arruinado Minato bajo lentamente las escaleras, habían pasado un par de horas desde que el momento con sus Sekireis comenzara.

´´Creo… que mi vida se ah acortado al menos unos 10 años´´ Suspiro el chico.

Con sus esposas yendo al baño a darse una ducha, el pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina en busca de reponer sus energías encontrándose para su sorpresa a Homura.

Su Sexta Sekirei permanecía sentada cómodamente en una silla, en la mesa enfrente suyo tenía una caja de té helado abierta junto a dos vasos uno de los cuales estaba medio lleno y que la peligris agarro llevándoselo a sus labios bebiéndose lo que quedaba y volviendo a dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-Yo!- Lo saludo apenas lo vio entrar.

-Ho… hola Kagari-san- Le devolvió el pelinegro.

-¿Tienes sed?-

-Un poco…- Reconoció el chico.

Homura le dio una sonrisa para luego llenar el otro vaso y entregárselo a Minato.

-Pensaba invitar al primero que llegara aquí- Le dijo en referencia a tener dos vasos- tienes suerte de ser el primero…

-Ya veo…- Murmuro su Ashikabi empezando a tomar el refrescante liquido.

-¿Y?, ¿pasaste una buena tarde?...-

-¡PUHHH!- Tomado con la guardia baja, Minato escupió todo lo que estaba tomando al tiempo que su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

``¿Escucho todo eso?... no espera, ¡es obvio que si!, pero… ¿se habrá molestado por el ruido o algo?, en ese caso, debería disculparme…´´ Pensaba la afiebrada mente del pelinegro.

-Ah, este… si te molesto eso este… bueno… yo… ¿eh?-

Mirando hacia la peligris se la encontró bañada en el Te que el mismo había soltado por la sorpresa.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo poniéndose de pie y volteando desesperado la cabeza hacia todas partes en busca de alguna rejilla o algo con la que secar a su Sekirei, finalmente la hallo tomándola de prisa y acercándose a Homura comenzando a pasar la rejilla sobre las mejillas de la peligris sin dejar de disculparse una y otra vez.

Aparentemente sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Minato continuo deslizando el trapo por todo el frente de su Sekirei, secándole la frente, debajo de los ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello delgado siguiendo cada vez más abajo hasta que su mano se encontró con una suave protuberancia a la altura del pecho de la peligris pasando por allí también la rejilla apretando inconscientemente y desprendiendo el ultimo botón de la camisa que la Sekirei utilizaba exponiendo gran parte de su pechos un poco más grandes de la última vez que los había visto.

-¿Eh… Pe… ¿pechos?...- Balbuceo el chico con la confusión pintada en su cara volviéndose a su sexta Sekirei hallándola tiesa como una estatua, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro completamente rojo- ehhh… ¡WAAAAAA!- Recuperándose del pequeño letargo cerebral el chico comprendió finalmente lo que estaba haciendo no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse tanto como su Sekirei y separarse de ella temiendo alguna represalia por su parte- yo… lo… lo… ¡lo siento!...

Por su parte, y tras recobrarse de la sorpresa inicial que fue para ella el sentir las manos de su Ashikabi (rejilla de por medio) recorriéndole a tientas el cuerpo llegándolo a sentir incluso en sus pechos, Homura bajo la cabeza muy avergonzada, su cuerpo era un hervidero incontrolable elevado a su máxima temperatura.

Ni siquiera sus poderes llegaban a darle tanto calor como el que sentía en esos momentos.

``Sahashi… él… ¿realmente acaba de… ¿a mí?´´

-¿Kagari-san?-

Una extraña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la peligris.

-Vaya… ¿no te es suficiente con Tsukiumi y las demás y también lo intentas conmigo?- Sorprendiendo no solo a su Ashikabi si no también a si misma, la peligris le dedico una sonrisa seductora al pelinegro al tiempo que su cuerpo adoptaba una pose demasiado femenina- Bueno… yo también soy tu Sekirei después de todo… si tu lo deseas… podemos…

``¿Eh?, ¿¡Que demonios estoy diciendo!?´´ Se grito Homura internamente queriendo cortarse las venas por su atrevimiento ``¿¡por qué de repente estoy actuando tan femenina y seductora!?, ¿¡Quien es esta persona tan diferente a mi!?.

-Ah… Ah… Ah- Totalmente descolocado por esa faceta de su Sekirei el cerebro de Minato quedo desconectado desconociendo absolutamente el como reaccionar a eso- ah…

-¡Solo bromeaba!- Salto la peligris roja como un tomate- ja ja ja, so… solo fue una broma ja ja ja… este… eh… bueno, yo… ¡adiós!

Como una ventisca, la Sekirei de Fuego desapareció en el acto del lugar dejando nuevamente solo al chico con muchas dudas acerca de lo sucedido.

-¿Kagari… san?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Al día siguiente después de llamar a Minato, Yukari caminaba por los abarrotados de estudiantes pasillos de su Universidad, esta institución era solo para chicas, no obstante no era raro ver a uno o dos chicos por aquí y por halla acompañando a una familiar, amiga o algo incluso más que eso.

Entre estos estaba el propio Shiina quien iba inmediatamente detrás de la pelinegra observando todo con una leve curiosidad infantil y siendo al mismo tiempo el blanco indeseado de muchas miradas femeninas lo que obviamente no tenía muy contenta a la joven Sahashi.

-No te alejes de mi Shiina- Le dijo en tono serio- ante una cara bonita las mujeres se transforman en lobos hambrientos en busca de carne…

-S… si…-

Shiina junto a su Ashikabi, continuaban dedicándose casi día y noche a buscar a su hermanita en lo que desgraciadamente seguían sin tener mucha suerte.

Pese a sus continuos fracasos, ninguno de los dos se desanimaba yendo al punto en que Yukari decidiera perdonar a su hermano mayor para que los ayudase a buscarla en la zona en la que vivía.

``Por su bien será mejor que ni se atreva a volver a dejarme plantada…´´ Gruño la chica muy enojada con el recuerdo.

La menor de los Sahashi siguió rumiando por lo bajo caminando casi sin ver por dónde iba, girándose hacia unas escaleras y comenzando a subirla.

De repente, la pelinegra escucho unas risas provenientes de la parte superior… una risa… que se le hizo curiosamente familiar.

Algo extrañada, levanto la cabeza en el momento justo en el que una figura femenina doblaba en la mitad de las escaleras bajando hacia la posición de Yukari.

-¿¡GEH!?...-

El largo cabello azul, las hermosas y elegantes facciones de su joven rostro y sus inconfundibles ojos verdes brillando traviesos, todo ello perteneciendo a una persona demasiado conocida para Yukari.

``¿Que… ¿¡Qué demonios hace ella aquí!?...´´ Grito la chica retrocediendo velozmente de espaldas llevándose consigo a su Sekirei y ocultándose tras la pared de la esquina colocándose detrás del peligris.

-¿Yukar…-

¡SLAP!

Desesperada, Yukari cerró violentamente la mano sobre la boca del muchacho.

-Shhh… shhh…- Le pidió poniendo el dedo índice entre sus labios.

``Eso dolió´´ Sollozo Shiina sintiendo arder sus labios.

Sacando apenas su cabeza y aun sujetando al peligris delante de ella, la hermana de Minato observo a escondidas a la peliazul bajando lentamente las escaleras… solo que no lo estaba haciendo sola…

Bajando junto a la Ashikabi del Este se encontraba un chico alto, un poco más que su hermano mayor según calculo la Ashikabi Demonio, mas no era precisamente la altura lo que llamo su atención como si lo fueron su llamativo cabello naranja semi puntiagudo con solo unas finas hebras cayendo sobre su frente despejada, sus impactantes ojos celestes de mirada arrogante y su bello rostro en general haciendo de él un hombre excesivamente atractivo a ojos de la joven Sahashi.

``Bi… ¡Bishonen!´´ Exclamo mentalmente con estrellas en los ojos y un poco de baba deslizándose de la comisura de sus labios, cambiando inmediatamente a una expresión más seria al ver lo siguiente.

La peliazul, riendo tiernamente se volvió hacia su compañero que, devolviendo el gesto, se le aproximo juntando sus rostros hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron entre sí, más rápidamente la chica regreso su vista al frente sonriendo de forma juguetona y continuo bajando las escaleras seguida del pelinaranja.

``¿Qué era eso de ''te amare por siempre''?, maldita hipócrita´´ Mascullo mentalmente Yukari pese a que la imagen en vez de disgustarle la lleno de una repentina alegría ``Je, parece que ya no será más un estorbo…´´

-… Y nuevamente, la profesora se quedo con cara de idiota- Sonrió Fukuzawa- sus preguntas eran demasiado fáciles.

-Eres muy astuta…- Murmuro su Sekirei.

-Aunque similares, la astucia y la inteligencia son dos cosas diferentes…-

-Como sea, aun me sorprende que una chica como tú haya elegido venir a una Universidad como esta-

-Sí, incluso mis padres se sorprendieron- Dijo la peliazul- era comprensible, con mis notas podría fácilmente haber ingresado en la Todai… aun recuerdo sus expresiones de horror cuando les di la noticia ja ja ja…

-¿Y por qué no fuiste allí?-

-Por que en ciertos casos, no es necesario conocer el futuro para saber lo que sucederá más adelante-

-¿?-

-En otras palabras, no deseaba ir al mismo sitio que él… en ese entonces al menos…-

-Oh, hablas de ese chico…-

-Sip, hablo de él-

Desde su esquina, aun sin notar que Shiina al que aun no le había quitado la mano de su boca estaba poniéndose una mezcla entre azul y morado por la falta de oxigeno, Yukari fruncía las cejas con desconfianza.

``¿Con él… ¿se estará refiriendo a…´´

Desafortunadamente para la pelinegra, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una estudiante distraída tropezó con ella empujándola y tirándola al suelo con todo y Shiina cayendo encima del pobre Sekirei, quien pese a la caída estaba feliz de volver a respirara un poco de aire.

-Oh, lo siento- Se disculpo la otra estudiante- ¿se lastimaron?

Notando por el rabillo del ojo un par de zapatillas estacionadas a pocos centímetros de su cabeza Yukari, sabiendo bien a quien pertenecían, intento hacerse la desentendida planeando quedarse en el suelo hasta que la peliazul terminara de pasar de largo.

Sin embargo, su plan no fue como ella quería debido a que la estudiante con la que había tropezado trataba de ayudar a incorporarla, no importara cuanto se hacia la muerta haciendo su cuerpo mucho más pesado, la chica seguía jalando de su brazo para levantarla.

``Primero me atropella y ahora me trata de ayudar cuando no quiero que me ayuden… ¡Entiende las indirectas maldita sea!…´´ Rugió para sus adentro la pelinegra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Fukuzawa muy divertida con la escena.

-Yo… estoy tratando de levantarla pero… ¡está muy pesada!- Farfullo la chica poniéndose roja del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-Hmm… ¿otra vez haciéndote la muerta?... ¡Yukarin~!...-

Esto último ya no pudo ser pasado por alto.

-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES YUKARIN!?- Bramo la pelinegra incorporándose de un salto asustando a la otra estudiante que salió corriendo dejándola con la peliazul- ah!...

-Lo sabía, eras tú…- Murmuro Fukuzawa esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

``Gahhh… ¿¡porqué soy tan estúpida!?…´´ Se lamento la chica agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto el Sekirei de la peliazul observando con interés a Yukari, hecho rápidamente notado por Shiina que sintió un repentino sentimiento de peligro.

-Hmm… como lo diría…- Medito Fukuzawa llevándose un dedo a los labios- ¡sí!, no estarías equivocado si la tratas como ni hermanita…

-¿¡Quien es tu hermanita!?- Se irrito Yukari.

-Hmm… ¿Tu?-

**-¿Quieres que te golpee?-** Gruño la chica cada vez más molesta.

-Nyaa~ claro que no, nunca podría lastimar a mi pequeña hermanita-

-¿Huuuh?, ¿estás diciendo que podrías ganarme?- La desafío Yukari.

-¿Acaso alguna vez pudiste contra mí?- Balbuceo la peliazul en tono aburrido ''clavando un puñal'' en el corazón de la hermana de Minato- soy cinturón negro después de todo…

-Kgggg… je je, s… si, ciertamente, has ganado muchas batallas… ¡pero!, ¿¡Quien fue la que gano la guerra huh!?- Exclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Una vena apareció en la frente admirablemente blanca de la Ashikabi del Este.

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo ninguna de las dos obtuvo la victoria final… pero… -Volviendo a su expresión burlona Fukuzawa adoptó una pose seductora con guiño de ojo incluido- a diferencia de ti yo si pude probar un poco del pastel…

Diez puñales más se clavaron sin piedad en el corazón de Yukari.

-T… tu…- Balbuceo la chica escupiendo sangre, sus ojos se desviaron entonces al acompañante de la pelilarga volviendo a sonreír con algo de confianza- je je, vaya… tal parece que ya te has conseguido un remplazo…

-Igual que tu- Le devolvió Fukuzawa señalando a Shiina- admito que no tienes mal gusto…- Murmuro a tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa al peligris.

-¡Shiina es mío!- Grito Yukari colocándose entre él y la peliazul- ¡no te atrevas a tocarlo!

-Pues no dejes a una gacela herida enfrente de un león hambriento…- Aconsejo la chica en tono sabio.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- Inquirió la joven Sahashi.

``Yo también quisiera saberlo´´ Pensaron Shiina y el Sekirei de Fukuzawa al mismo tiempo.

-Nada que una niña como tú pueda comprender- Se burlo Fukuzawa.

-Kggg… ¡muérete!... ¡vámonos Shiina!-

Sin poder soportar ni un segundo más de la expresión vanidosa de Fukuzawa, Yukari tomo la mano de Shiina y se marcho con paso raudo en la misma dirección por la que habían venido.

-Yukari-san… -Hablo el peligris tras dar una última mirada a la pareja del Este- esa persona… ¿es una conocida tuya?

-Se podría decir…- Musito su Ashikabi muy molesta.

-Yukari-san…-

-¿Si?-

-Esa persona… es una Ashikabi como tu…-

Yukari se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Eh?- Girándose de forma brusca se enfrento a la mirada de su Sekirei viendo la preocupación brillando en los ojos de este- ¿estas… seguro?...

Shiina asintió con la cabeza.

``Si Shiina lo dice, tiene que ser cierto´´ Pensó la chica ``Después de todo, los Sekireis tienen esa especie de sexto sentido que les indica cuando están en presencia de un Ashikabi, incluso cuando no es el suyo… en ese caso…´´

-¡Apresúrate Shiina!- Le dijo empezando a correr hacia la salida.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?-

-¡Tengo que avisarle que está en la ciudad!-

-¿Avisarle?, espera Yukari-san, ¿A dónde vamos?...-

-¡A la zona Norte!- Le respondió sin volverse.

Aun desde su posición, Fukuzawa observaba sonriente la partida de la pelinegra.

-No soy un gran estratega pero… ¿no deberías detenerla?, el que tú objetivo se percate de tu presencia antes de lo que deseabas afectara tus planes-

-Desgraciadamente, no estoy en posición de hacerle nada ''directamente'' a esa chica… si lo hiciera él se enojaría mucho conmigo-

-Ya, ¿y entonces?-

La chica se giro hacia el manteniendo su espléndida sonrisa.

-Por eso mismo Hikaru… es por lo que te dije que Takabe aun era de utilidad…- Murmuro mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de cierto pelinegro de tez pálida.

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡Sahashi!, ¡Seo!- El capataz de la nueva obra en la que actualmente estaban trabajando los llamo a gritos por encima del tumulto ensordecedor de la construcción.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Seo levantando la cabeza.

-Hora de retirarse… recojan sus pagas del mes-

-…-.

Varios minutos más tarde, el encargado le entregaba sus respectivos cheques a cada uno.

Muy contento, Seo lo tomo entre sus manos dando un gran grito de alegría que molesto en parte al hombre, por su parte Minato, mucho más mesurado (aunque internamente igual de contento) lo tomo dando las gracias tras lo cual los dos se retiraron a sus casas.

-Haaa, que alegría, estaba algo corto de efectivo ja ja ja, apuesto que Hikari e Hibiki se pondrán muy contentas cuando llegue… hace ya dos días que se nos acabaron las ultimas sobras después de todo je je… -Añadió con algo de tensión en su voz.

``Waa, a veces siento un poco de lastima por ese par´´ Se apiado Minato.

-¿Y?, ¿tú que harás con el dinero?-

-Hmm… lo primero seria pagarle a la casera el mes de renta ja ja- Musito el chico un poco abochornado.

-¿Huh?, ¿esa bruja te hace pagar?, incluso cuando la ayudas en las tareas domesticas y eso… Miya sí que es un demonio…-

-Eh…-

``Pero en su caso se trata de un demonio demasiado literal´´

-¿Qué tal las cosas con tus Sekireis?- Cambio de tema Seo.

-Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que bien…- Murmuro el Ashikabi del Norte enrojeciendo en el recuerdo de los sucesos del día anterior.

-Oh, te has sonrojado, ¿ah pasado algo interesante?- Insistió el otro mirándolo con picardía- aunque ya me puedo imaginar de que se trata ja ja ja, chico suertudo, apuesto a que te hacen la existencia mucho más placentera ¿no? Ja ja ja ja…

-¿Qué hay de ti Seo-san?- Le devolvió Minato en un intento de alejar el tema de su persona.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas?- Fanfarroneo su compañero- …lo hacemos casi todos los días…

-¡Todos los d…!- Minato abrió sus ojos como platos en la información recibida, ¡ni siquiera él tenía ese tipo de actividad de forma diaria!...

-¿De qué te asombras?, tu también tienes relaciones con tus Sekireis, ¿no es así?-

-Ah, si… aunque no tan seguido…- Balbuceo el más joven- pero, bueno… con lo de campanilla Ku-chan… quizás…

-¿Campanilla Ku-chan?- Inquirió Seo levantando una ceja.

-Ah, no, no es nada, ¡no me hagas caso!-

-Hmmmm…- Por un momento el hombre mayor lo miro como si estuviera estudiándolo- bueno, como sea, los cuerpos de las Sekireis son muy interesantes ¿verdad?, estoy seguro de que hasta debes de conocer su pequeño secreto…

-¿Secreto?-

-Lo que sucede cuando frotas su marca- Le susurro el otro por lo bajo usando un tono algo pervertido.

-Ah…-

-Ja ja ja, lo sabía, los cuerpos de las Sekirei son creaciones divinas ¿no te parece? Ja ja ja…-

Aunque estaba muy de acuerdo con su amigo Minato decidió no contestar.

-Con solo un toque nues… ¡ABAJO!- Grito de repente el hombre agachándose y llevándose a su compañero consigo quedando ambos inclinados a tiempo de ver como una lanza pasaba por encima de sus cabezas- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

-Woah!, ¡lo han esquivado!- Se escucho la exclamación seguida de un par de risas del frente de Minato y Kaoru- aunque lo hicieron ''por los pelos'' ja ja ja ja…

-Abstente de bromas tan estúpidas- Replico uno de los dos sujetos recién aparecidos.

Estos, eran dos chicos de aproximadamente la edad de Minato, uno de ellos, de corto cabello castaño y anteojos, observaba a los dos pelinegros con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus labios, el otro, de cabello gris largo hasta el cuello y ojos marrones, mantenía una expresión idéntica a la de su compañero.

Delante de ambos permanecían dos Sekireis, una rubia de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y bonitos ojos ámbar, en sus manos una alabarda que sujetaba con fuerza, la otra, de puntiagudo cabello rubio ceniza y ojos claros llevaba un par de Wakizashis en sus manos.

-¿Quien se supone que son ustedes?- Les pregunto Seo de forma amenazante.

-Mi nombre es Youichi Himura- Se presento el castaño- y ella es mi Sekirei, N° 78 Nanaha- Indico señalando a la chica de la alabarda.

-Yo soy Haruto Aida- Murmuro el peligris- y ella es la Sekirei N° 90 Akuru- Señalo a la rubia de cabello puntiagudo.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren con nosotros?- Volvió a interrogarlos Seo.

-¿Qué, que es lo que queremos?, la respuesta es más que obvia, queremos enfrentarnos a ustedes- Sonrió Himura- ¿también son Ashikabis no es así?

-Se diría que nuestra respuesta es lo de menos- Murmuro el pelinegro- ustedes saben muy bien quienes somos ¿me equivoco?.

-No lo haces… tu eres el Ashikabi Kaoru Seo y el que está contigo es el aun más aterrador Ashikabi del Norte Minato Sahashi ¿no es así?... aunque no se ve nada aterrador si me lo preguntas…- Agrego el castaño en tono mordaz.

-Y aun sabiéndolo se atreven a atacar al Ashikabi del Norte en la propia Zona Norte… admiro sus agallas muchachos-

-Si bueno, siempre y cuando no esté con sus Sekireis cualquier Ashikabi es una presa fácil- Aporto Haruto.

-Retiro lo dicho, ustedes son solo unos cobardes-

-Llámanos estrategas je je, si atacamos cuando este solo incluso el Ashikabi del Norte será pan comido ja ja ja-

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- Murmuro Seo en tono serio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¿no es acaso esto un juego?, ¡entonces hay que jugarlo!- Exclamo Himura.

-Ya veo… si esa es su intención… pero… desgraciadamente para ustedes chicos… **se metieron con las personas equivocadas…-**

Antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, el compañero de Minato ya se había acercado y capturado a las dos Sekireis.

-¿¡Que dem…!?- Abriendo sus ojos como platos, los dos Ashikabis se asombraron al ver como sus Sekireis caían presas de los brazos del hombre.

-¿Qué sucede?...- Gimió una- mi fuerza…

-Me siento débil…- Dijo la otra de la misma forma.

-Les diré un pequeño secreto pequeñines… incluso sin nuestras Sekireis, nosotros no somos oponentes fáciles de vencer- Dicho esto dio vuelta a las dos chicas dejándolas con sus enrojecidos rostros mirando hacia sus respectivos Ashikabis y bajo sus manos apresando los pechos de ambas.

-¿¡QUE!?- Rugió el par, terriblemente furiosos de lo que veían.

Pese a la situación, Seo no parecía estar disfrutándolo, al contrario tenía una expresión de gran decepción en su cara.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿ustedes se complacen con estos pechos tan pequeños?-

-Ugh, maldito bastardo- Gruño el peligris.

-¡Suelta a Nanaha!-

-¿Y que si no lo hago?, ¿¡huuuuuuh!?- Los amenazo apretando aun más fuertes los pechos de las Sekireis que soltaron un gemido en la acción.

Por su parte Minato observaba la escena con una cara totalmente en blanco, sin poder creer lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

``Si sus Sekireis se enteran de esto lo mataran… no… matarlo sería lo más suave que le harían…´´

-No te aproveches de la situación Seo-san- Le dijo para que soltara a las rubias.

-¿Huh?, ah claro, solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco je je…- Sonrió soltándolas y avanzando hacia los Ashikabis de estas dejándolas atrás- son todas tuyas…

-Tu maldito…- Mascullo Akuru incorporándose con sus brazos rodeándose el pecho y su rostro rojo de vergüenza y furia- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¡Mátenlo!- Ordenaron a gritos sus Ashikabis ante lo cual sus dos Sekireis empuñaron sus armas apuntando a la espalda del pelinegro.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Sonrió este aun con su vista fija en los chicos- ¿que no se los dije ya?… incluso sin nuestras Sekireis NOSOTROS somos de cuidado…

-¿Eh?- Por segunda vez, las Sekireis sintieron una mano apoyada en sus cuerpos en este caso en sus hombros, segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-¿Qué diablos?- Totalmente perplejos, Himura y Aida, fueron testigos del abrupto cambio en las expresiones de sus compañeras, sus rostros perdiendo todo rastro de emoción, sus brazos cayendo laxos a los costados de sus cuerpos y sus ojos completamente blancos… sus oídos atentos a escuchar el sonido de una única voz.

_**-**__**''Retírense de la Zona Norte… a un áre**__**a sin personas… y peleen hasta que una de las dos elimine a la otra…''-**_

-Si- Fue la respuesta robótica del par, que, obedeciendo la orden de Minato saltaron al aire hacia los edificios cercanos ignorando los gritos de sus Ashikabis y perdiéndose de vista.

-¡Vuelve aquí Akuru!-

-¿¡A dónde demonios vas Nanaha!?-

Crack… crack…

-¿Eh?...-

El sonido de unos nudillos sonándose alerto al dúo que se volvió para ver a un Seo con una expresión maléfica que nada tenía que envidiarle a las demoniacas mascaras de Miya.

-Y a continuación… **les toca a ustedes…-**

-¡Gah!, ¡esp… ¡espera un segundo!... es… ¡atacar Ashikabis no está permitido!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo en un vano intento de salvar sus cuellos.

Esto solo sirvió para que la sonrisa demoniaca de Seo se deformara aun más.

**-Error…** -Susurro en un tono bajo, fantasmal- que una Sekirei ataque a un Ashikabi no está permitido… en ningún lado del contrato leí que no estaba permitida la violencia entre los mismos Ashikabis ke ke ke…

Los dos Ashikabis tragaron duro al ver su última carta ser pisoteada sin clemencia.

-Oi Sahashi…-

-¿Si?-

-Sera mejor que tapes tus ojos… lo siguiente no es apto para menores de 21 años ka ka ka…-

-¡Esp… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con nosotros?- Preguntaron los chicos en un tono muy agudo debido al miedo.

**-¿Huuuh?, ¿no es acaso esto un juego?, ¡entonces hay que jugarlo!-** Les devolvió Seo usando las mismas palabras del par.

-¡Tiempo muerto!, ¡tiempo muerto!-

-¡Detente!, ¡Noooooo!-

``Que dios se apiade de sus almas´´ Rezo Minato juntando sus manos en el último instante en el que Seo se arrojó sobre sus enemigos como Leónidas contra los Persas.

-¡Piedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaad!...-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Aproximadamente veinte minutos más tarde y tras haberse separado de Seo, Minato caminaba solo hacia la posada de Izumo en su mente los recuerdos aun frescos del tormento padecido por los Ashikabis enemigos que casi hicieron que sintiera lastima por ellos, lo cual evito sentir al recordar que ellos habían planeado atacarlos primero aprovechándose de la ausencia de sus Sekireis.

Si bien esto no era en lo único que pensaba como cierto cheque descansando en su bolsillo se le apareció en la mente, así como la imagen de las siete personas más importantes de su vida.

``Hmm… debería darles algún regalo a todas´´ Pensó cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo para sus adentros, como siempre, el solo hecho de pensar en ellas conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a sus labios ``Aunque primero debería cambiarlo en un banco…´´ Se acordó.

-¡CUIDADO ABAJO!- Grito de repente una voz.

Abriendo sus ojos, el chico volteo en todas direcciones buscando el origen de la voz.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¿Eh?- Reconociendo tardíamente la angelical voz de su primer Sekirei, el pelinegro, sudando a mares del nerviosismo y temblando de pies a cabeza, elevo la mirada solo para ver un par de hermosos ojos anaranjados antes de la violenta colisión.

-¡Kyah!- Grito Musubi al estrellarse duramente contra su Ashikabi que quedo totalmente despatarrado sobre el suelo debajo de su Sekirei.

-Me siento como si fuera una pista de aterrizaje…- Balbuceo sin poder recordar ya el número de veces que sus Sekireis lo habían utilizado como amortiguador de caídas- …creo que en vez de Minato Sahashi debería cambiarme el nombre a Aeropuertos Sahashi…- Murmuro aun algo atontado por el golpe. (NdE: Minato en japonés significa ''Puerto'' o sea Puerto Sahashi Aeropuertos Sahashi, ¿se entendió el chiste? XD 0_0'').

Sobándose la cabeza, el chico intento incorporarse solo para sonrojarse con fuerza al quedar enfrentado con el trasero de su Sekirei a milímetros de su rostro.

``Deja Vu…´´ Pensó el chico clavando sus ojos en las bragas blancas que cubrían la exuberante retaguardia de la castaña.

-Mu… Musubi-chan… es… ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto desviando sus orbes en un intento de evitar inconvenientes en su propio cuerpo.

A cuatro patas sobre su Ashikabi, Musubi miro hacia atrás viendo el rostro complicado del pelinegro.

-¡Minato-san!- Muy contenta, la chica salto feliz a los brazos del joven.

-Mu… ¡Musubi-chan!- Balbuceo este un poco avergonzado aunque feliz de sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo femenino estrechándose en su contra- hmm, ¿Qué hacías por aquí?...

La Sekirei dejo de abrazarlo, quedándose arrodillada a su lado.

-Musubi estaba haciendo las compras- Le informo levantando orgullosamente el par de bolsas que llevaba en sus manos, mas como si recordara algo de repente las abrió deprisa observando horrorizada el interior.

Totalmente perplejo, Minato fue testigo de cómo los ojos anaranjados de la castaña comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Musub…-

-Waaa… los huevos se rompieron…- Gimoteo angustiada.

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que la casera me había mandado a comprar…-

-Bu… bueno, si tratas de saltar de un edificio de esa forma no es raro que termines rompiendo algo- Murmuro el chico intentando poner algo de lógica a la situación.

-Pero… Musubi había sentido cerca la presencia de Minato-san y quería verte… por eso… me apresure a venir contigo…-

``¿Sintió mi presencia?´´ Se sorprendió Minato mirándola con atención ``¿Ella también… igual que Ku-chan?...´´

-¿Eh?- Emitió en el curioso cuadro a su lado.

Allí, arrodillada, sosteniendo lindamente la bolsa con ambas manos, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llorosos, la Sekirei representaba todo un panorama muy difícil de resistir para su Ashikabi.

``Dios… se ve tan tierna… quisiera hacerle muchas cosas en estos momentos´´ No pudo evitar pensar refrenándose a sí mismo para no realizar lo que su mente deseaba ``Estas chicas… tienen una gran facilidad para alborotar mis neuronas´´.

Acercándose a Musubi, la tomo de la perilla y suavemente beso los dulces labios rosados de la chica, las hermosas alas de luz manifestándose en agradecimiento.

Acto seguido, rodeo el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos atrayéndola contra su pecho y encerrándola allí en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Mi… ¿Minato-san?- Musito la Sekirei con sus mejillas encendidas de rubor en el repentino accionar de su Ashikabi.

-Musubi-chan, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, si tu lo haces mi pecho comienza a dolerme mucho y tu tristeza se me contagia…-

-Ah…-

Apretándola aun más fuerte, el chico aspiro la deliciosa fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo joven y lleno de frescura de la chica.

Separando una mano de la espalda de Musubi, Minato la elevo hasta posarla sobre la cabeza de su Sekirei empezando a acariciarla con mucha suavidad y gentileza para el gran deleite de la castaña que se vio cerrar los ojos disfrutando del agradable contacto de su Ashikabi, sintiendo los dedos de este enroscarse entre las hebras de su largo cabello, produciéndole una sensación de extrema calma y alegría a su cuerpo, pero en especial, a su agitado corazón.

-Musubi-chan- Continuo Minato sin detener las caricias- tu sonrisa es alegría para mi corazón, si sonríes para mi, mi cuerpo entero estalla de emoción y una indescriptible sensación de felicidad se adueña de mi… la misma que tu puedes sentir a través de nuestra conexión… hmm… podrías llamarnos seres simbióticos ya que uno depende del otro y viceversa.

A esa altura, los dos ya se habían separado unos centímetros mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Minato limpiando cariñosamente las lagrimas de las orbes de su sonrojada Sekirei.

-Así que no llores mas, ¿entendiste?-

-Hum… - Asintió la chica.

-Y por lo de la mercadería no te preocupes, te acompañare a comprarla de nuevo de camino a la posada-

Ante esto, los ojos de Musubi volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas aunque esta vez de emoción.

-Minato-san… realmente eres… el ser más maravilloso que existe en este mundo… Musubi está muy feliz de que seas su Ashikabi…-

-Je je, no exageres- Sonrió el pelinegro, incomodo ante la descripción en la que él no se sentía incapaz de encajar- en cuanto a lo segundo… yo también estoy feliz de que seas mi Sekirei Musubi-chan…

Esto último acompañado de una cariñosa sonrisa fue demasiado para la Sekirei que, sin controlar lo que hacia se vio lanzada en un repentino abrazo a su Ashikabi.

-¡Minato-san!-

-¿Eh… ¡whoa!, esp… ¡Musubi-chan, no tan fuerte!...-

Justo en ese momento el sonido de su celular resonó en el aire, desprendiéndose del fuerte agarre de su Sekirei y apresurándose a atenderlo.

_**-¡ONII-CHAN!, ¡VE AL PARQUE AHORA MISMO!-**_ Profirió la estridente voz de su hermanita que a punto estuvo de dejarlo sordo.

-¿Qué?-

_**-¿¡Que no me oíste!?, ¡ven al parque ya mismo!-**_

-Yukari que…-

_**-No hagas preguntas y ven, te explicare todo cuando llegues…-**_

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿no habíamos acordado que el encuentro seria dentro de dos días después de nuestra última conversación?, es decir… ¿para mañana?...-

_**-¡Eso fue ayer!, esto es el ahora, deja de perder el tiempo en preguntas estúpidas y ven aquí ahora mismo, ¡adiós!… beep… beep… beep…-**_

Con eso dicho y, para evitar más preguntas incomodas de parte de su hermano, Yukari corto la comunicación dejando al pelinegro con múltiples ? sobre su cabeza.

-¿Minato-san?- La castaña, que debido al tono tan elevado de la menor de los Sahashi había escuchado todo se le acerco con cautela- ¿sucede algo malo con Yukari-san?.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo- Murmuro el chico- pero lo cierto es que se oía extraña… hmm, lo siento Musubi-chan pero primero iremos con Yukari ¿sí?, estoy algo preocupado por ella…

-¡Sí!- Sonrió la chica- me gustara ver a Yukari-san de nuevo…

-Si, a mi también…- Estuvo de acuerdo el joven.

-¿Iremos solos?- Le pregunto de repente Musubi descolocándolo durante unos instantes.

-¿Huh?-

-Yukari-san se oía como si estuviera en peligro ¿verdad?...- Le dijo la castaña aparentemente en uno de sus extraños momentos de lucidez cerebral.

-Hmm, ciertamente…- Asintió el pelinegro- sería peligroso si antes de encontrarme con ella no hago ciertos arreglos…

Dicho esto, Minato abrió su celular buscando rápidamente en su lista de contactos hasta dar con el número que buscaba y lo apretó esperando impaciencia la réplica del otro lado.

_**-¿Si?, ¿Mina-tan?-**_ Se escucho la alegre voz de Matsu- _**¿necesitas algo?...**_

**MSEAdNys7S**

Yukari Sahashi corto la comunicación mientras continuaba corriendo por las calles semi vacías aledañas a la estación de trenes, las cuales parecían cada vez mas y mas desiertas a cada día que pasaba.

``Tokio se está transformando en una ciudad fantasma´´ Pensó la chica con algo de pavor en esa situación tan escalofriante.

-Yukari-san, allí- La llamo Shiina indicándole a su Ashikabi el parque acordado enfrente de la estación al que solo les faltaba un par de calles para llegar.

-¡Bien!, ¡Apresurémonos Shiina!-

-¡Sí!-

Tras recorrer el poco espacio que les faltaba, la joven pareja se dejo caer en un banco debajo de una lámpara que parecía a punto de encenderse conforme la oscuridad de la noche se hacía cada vez más presente.

La más joven de los Sahashi permaneció sentada en el banco junto a su Sekirei esperando impacientemente la llegada de su hermano, impaciencia que iba en aumento acorde a los minutos transcurridos lo que no mejoraba en nada su literalmente humor de perros.

-Ese tonto de mi Onii-chan…- Mascullo apretando los dientes- será mejor que no me haga esperar demasiado o voy a…

-¡Yukari-san!-

La chica dio un brinco de sorpresa por el grito de su Sekirei viendo además como este se colocaba protectoramente delante de ella encarando a tres figuras salidas de quien sabía dónde y que se habían apostado a pocos metros suyos.

-¿Quiénes son?- Inquirió extrañada.

-Tal y como decían los rumores…- Murmuro la figura del medio que al acercarse aun mas quedo a la completa vista de la pelinegra.

El recién llegado, era un hombre joven de corto y prolijo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestido en un elegante traje de negocios totalmente blanco incluyendo sus zapatos y una corbata roja.

Detrás de él dos figuras más se aparecieron.

Una de ellas era una chica menuda vestida en una leotardo muy apretado que dibujaba a la perfección sus curvas, la otra de cabello gris y anteojos llevaba un vestido purpura que hacia resaltar sus enormes pechos.

-¿Quiénes… son ustedes?- Repitió Yukari esta vez con un poco de precaución.

-¿No puedes decirlo con solo vernos?- Murmuró el hombre con gracia.

-¿Shiina?- Inquirió la pelinegra desviando sus ojos a su Sekirei.

Este asintió de inmediato.

-Estas personas… son como nosotros…- Susurro.

-Ya veo…-

-Pero… no son solo ellos…-

-¿Huh?-

-Allí… junto a la estación… y encima de los edificios…-

La expresión de Yukari cambio totalmente al ver otras figuras en los alrededores que sin contar a las dos detrás del joven eran fácilmente ¿siete?, ¿ocho?, y ella solo tenía a Shiina consigo.

Por primera vez en su vida, la menor de los Sahashi sintió miedo de verdad y así pareció demostrarlo su rostro como el recién llegado volvió a hablarle.

-No es necesario que pongas esa cara tan asustada…- Sonrió- no soy un asesino ya sabes…

``No, ni siquiera un asesino me haría temblar de miedo´´ Pensó la chica viendo el gesto irónico del hombre.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Hmm… bueno eso ahora es interesante ¿verdad?- Murmuro algo burlón- resulta que un pajarillo me dio un curioso dato el cual hubiese ignorado de no ser porque tenía interés en conocerte Yukari Sahashi… más conocida como la Ashikabi Demonio.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…-

-Eres una Ashikabi al igual que yo- La interrumpió- esa información es muy fácil de conseguir…

``Este tipo´´ Gruño internamente la chica ``habla muy educado pero no tiene muchos modales´´.

-¿Y tu nombre es?- Quiso saber la pelinegra no por estar realmente interesada sino porque algo dentro de ella le decía que necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo.

-Oh, que descuidado de mi parte- Se disculpo el hombre ofreciéndole una leve inclinación- mi nombre es Izumi Higa… un simple Ashikabi igual que tu…

``¿¡El Ashikabi del Este!?... ´´ Se sorprendió ``Es… esto es malo… no se escuchan muy buenos rumores acerca de esta persona´´

-¿Y?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Ashikabi del Este de una chica débil y frágil como yo…-

Higa esbozo una sonrisa en las últimas palabras de la pelinegra.

-No, no, dudo mucho que las palabras débil y frágil se adecuen a una persona como tu Yukari Sahashi…-

``**Este tipo**´´ Se sulfuro la chica con varias venas pulsándole en el rostro ``¿Está tratando de decir que soy una bestia o algo?, Keh!, es extremadamente bueno para realizar insultos usando palabras bonitas… ¡aunque sea un Bishonen es bastante desagradable!...´´

**-¿Y?-** Gruño molesta.

-Mi intención al presentarme ante ti es simplemente la de ofrecer una cooperación- Explico tratando de simplificar el asunto.

-¿Cooperación?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego a tu… ''cooperación''?- Sonrió la chica desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Hmm, pues veras… de momento nunca eh sido rechazado así que… no estoy muy seguro de lo que podría llegar a suceder en dicha situación…-

``Básicamente… me atacaras, ¿eh?´´ Resumió Yukari comenzando a preocuparse de nuevo, no por ella sino por la seguridad de su Sekirei.

-¿Y bien?, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?- Le pregunto Higa.

-¿No crees que sea muy pronto para que tome una decisión?, es decir… podrías darme un par de días y eso…-

-Lamentablemente soy un hombre muy ocupado con mis negocios y no dispongo del tiempo necesario para volver a interrogarte acerca de esto-

``Keh, el tipo sí que es astuto´´

-¿Y bien?- Presiono el castaño mirándola fijamente.

La chica paso saliva con mucha dificultad.

-Lo… lo siento pe… pero creo que… me abstendré de formar equipo…- Tartamudeo muy nerviosa.

-Ya veo… es una verdadera pena Yukari Sahashi-

-Sí que lo es…-

``Tu apariencia sí que lo es… ahhh… ¡si tan solo tuviera otra personalidad!… ¡que desperdicio de oportunidades!´´ Se lamentaba la chica.

Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que la mentalmente distraída miembro de los Sahashi no fue capaz de verlo, como si vio la aparición repentina de otras dos Sekireis y al suyo propio tirado en el suelo con una lanza contra su cuello y un pie sobre su pecho manteniéndolo contra el piso sin darle chances de incorporarse.

-¡Shiina!- Grito la chica intentando correr hacia el peligris mas un brazo la detuvo forzándola a volverse y quedar enfrentada a los oscuros ojos del Ashikabi del Este.

-¡Suéltame!- Exigió tratando de zafarse más el agarre era demasiado fuerte y ella no podía escapar.

-¡Yukari-san!- Grito ahora Shiina tratando de levantarse pero el pie en su pecho se lo impidieron.

-Tu quédate ahí niño- Le dijo la Sekirei de cabello corto que lo mantenía contra el suelo- esto terminara muy pronto.

-Yukari-san- Gimió el peligris, viendo impotente sin ser capaz de ayudar a su Ashikabi.

-¿Reconsideraras tu opinión acerca de la alianza?- Le pregunto Higa a Yukari- sinceramente, preferiría no tener que forzar a nadie si es posible…

-No me digas- Mascullo de forma mordaz la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto- Corroboro el castaño- como dije no soy un asesino o un simple matón… ''soy un hombre civilizado'' al que le gusta hacer las cosas de forma civilizada.

-¿Y realmente consideras que esto es civilizado?-

-Por supuesto que no, como dije, de ser posible, prefiero no forzar a nadie… aunque lo hare si no tengo otro camino que seguir…-

-Tch… maldito hipócrita-

-Simplemente uso los recursos de los que dispongo… todo el mundo lo hace, es lo normal en la sociedad en la que vivimos, ¿no lo crees tú también así?-

La pelinegra no contesto, en su lugar aparto la mirada con asco.

-¿Estás segura de ignorarme?- Le dijo antes de acercarse al oído susurrándole por lo bajo- recuerda que en estos momentos la vida de tu Sekirei depende de ti… el está atrapado y la única que puede salvarlo aquí eres tú, ¿realmente vas a dejarlo abandonado?

-Yo… yo no…-

Muy asustada, y casi al borde del llanto, Yukari cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente e indefensa en las manos de ese hombre.

``O… Onii-chan… ¡sálvame!´´

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

Abriendo los ojos, Yukari se giro para ver la llegada al sitio de dos personas, mas sus ojos solo se concentraron en una de ellas, un chico joven de corto y desordenado cabello negro y ojos violáceos como los suyos, era Minato Sahashi, su hermano mayor.

-¡Onii-chan!- Exclamo, muy tentada de soltar el llanto solo que esta vez de felicidad de ver a su hermano.

-¿Onii-chan?- Inquirió Higa volviéndose él también hacia el pelinegro- ¿podría ser…

A su vez, Minato, con Musubi a su lado camino por entre las Sekireis del Este situándose a pocos metros de donde el castaño mantenía presa a su hermana… una imagen que de solo verla hizo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo hirviera de furia.

-Tu… ¡SUELTA A YUKARI EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- Grito con la voz temblorosa por la ira.

Finalmente… El Ashikabi del Norte y el Ashikabi del Este… cruzaban caminos.

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hola, ¿todo bien?, acá me les regreso para traerles a todos ustedes el capitulo 18 de El Destino de las Sekireis.**

**Bien, sobre el capitulo del día y como ya eh anunciado, aquí comienza el Arco de Fukuzawa, que como ya han visto a comenzado a moverse, ¿Qué será lo que tiene planeado?, ¿Qué sucederá con este intempestivo cruce entre Minato e Higa?, ¿Quiénes serán los Ashikabis del principio y que rol tomaran en la historia?, ¿se enteraran las gemelas de lo que hizo Seo?, ¿Qué piensan que le sucederá si esto ocurre? XOOOO****.**

**Para el próximo capitulo no daré ningún adelanto esta vez Mwa ha ha ha ha.**

**Ahora y contestando algunos Reviews de mis queridos lectores:**

**Primero para El angel de la oscuridad; Hmm… pues lo de Minato/Chiho pues… si habrá algo en el fic (mas adelante obvio) pero no será al mismo nivel de mis otros fics je je je, aquí Minato solo será para sus Sekirei y nadie mas (él es un hombre ''fiel'' después de todo, nunca engañaría a sus esposas ¬¬).**

**Segundo para unweymexicano; Hermano mio, el creador de esta fantástica serie es una mujer… así que lo del fetiche Hmmm, no lo creo (a menos que sea lesbi claro… una ''loli lesbi'' XO), aunque ella es también muy conocida por sus trabajos de Boys Love (o Yaoi como mas les guste) así que lo de la homosexualidad no seria un tema desconocido para ella quien sabe (no ahondemos mucho en el tema por favor).**

**Tercero para Maki; No te preocupes, lo del Enlace Sekirei volverá a salir en otras peleas mas adelante solo ten paciencia je je.**

**Cuarto para Aniquilatus2000; ¿Cage of Eden y Sword Arts Online?, si, conozco ambas y pienso que son series realmente épicas, muy, muy, muy buenas. Desgraciadamente y como quizás a esta altura ya estés acostumbrado soy un ''escritor lento'', me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con cada actualización y no dispongo de mucho propio para escribirlos XO así que lo siento por eso.**

**Sin embargo me gustaría si, escribir un fics de esas historias aunque no tengo ninguna idea en mente ahora, lo que podes hacer es tirarme un par de ideas acerca de como te gustaría que sea la trama y eso (que no sea centrado en OC o uno de estos como el protagonista por favor) y yo la desarrollo, hablamos y creamos la historia en grupo, si te interesa esto luego seguimos.**

**PD: Ya que estoy aprovecho a extender esto ultimo a cualquiera que le interese je je je.**

**Bueno, eso será todo por el momento, agradezco también a todos los Reviews que me han dejado en el ultimo capitulo ¡21!, que alegría, me dan ganas de llorar… todavía me acuerdo del ****único ****y solitario review de mi amigo unweymexicano que recibí en el capitulo 1 ¡Que diferencia con aquellos tiempos! Ja ja ja ja ja.**

**Eso será todo por hoy, me despido atentamente de ustedes taladrándoles el ya clásico y repetitivo ''Dejen Reviews Please'' ¡consigamos una nueva marca superando el 21! ¡Yeah!, Sayonara.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia: Este capítulo no contiene Lemon, sin embargo está lleno de escenas consideradas Ecchi que nada tienen que envidiarle a las escenas lemons.**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capítulo 19: Situaciones Comprometidas.**

Matsu presiono sutilmente un par de teclas con lo que el zoom de su computadora se amplió acercando la imagen que la Sekirei de Minato estaba observando con total atención.

-Ku ku ku... eso es... sigan así... no se detengan... ¿se siente bien verdad? hu hu hu hu...- Se reía la pelirroja viendo a través de los cristales de sus anteojos sin perder ningún detalle de lo que se mostraba en su computadora.

-Matsu, ¿estás aquí?- Pregunto Kazehana entrando de repente a la habitación junto a Homura.

-¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?- Inquirió está fijando su vista en el único punto luminoso que provenía de la computadora ante la que se hallaba sentada su compañera.

-¿Que estás viendo?- Quiso saber la pelivioleta con curiosidad acercándose y mirando la pantalla por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja- eso es... ohhhhh...

-¿?- Con algo de desconfianza, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de cosas que solían gustarle a esas dos, Homura se aproximó lentamente a sus casi hermanas observando apenas la imagen que allí se mostraba- ¿¡... !?, ¿Qu... ¿¡Qué demonios están mirando!?- Grito mientras apartaba la mirada molesta.

-¿Que, que estamos viendo?- Le devolvió Matsu divertida- hu hu hu, ¿que acaso no tienes ojos?- Se rio señalando la pantalla en la cual una pareja de desconocidos estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, tanto que parecían estar devorándose mutuamente a través de sus labios.

-Claro que tengo ojos bruja pervertida- Mascullo la peligris en tono peligroso para su compañera- lo que pregunto es, ¿qué diablos haces invadiendo la privacidad de otras personas?.

-Eso suena muy feo Homura-tan- Replico Matsu- yo lo llamo ''estudio de las relaciones conjuntas entre los seres humanos'' hu hu hu hu... ¿no quieres venir tú también y observar?, puede que aprendas un par de cosas interesantes...

-No gracias...- Negó Homura con una vena saltando en su frente.

-De todas formas Homura-tan, no estoy invadiendo la privacidad de nadie...- Continuo la pelirroja causando que la Nº 06 levantara una ceja en la duda.

-¿En serio?- Ironizo.

-Así es... ya que para empezar no es como si ellos estuviesen en un sitio privado hu hu hu...-

-¿Huh?-

De repente, la imagen de la pantalla se amplió mostrando que la pareja se hallaba semi escondida entre unos arbustos de un parque-

-¿¡...!?-

-Como veras, en este parque cada tanto tiempo, por no decir que todas las tardes y noches, se juntan las parejas enamoradas para pasar su tiempo libre conociéndose mutuamente a través de sus cuerpos, esta pareja en particular es la sexta vez que se ''conocen'' hu hu hu hu...-

-...-

``Este mundo está lleno de indecentes´´ Pensó Homura cuyo humor no hizo sino empeorar.

-Oh, cuanto amor se profesan- Sonrió Kazehana muy emocionada- ahhh... que amor tan apasionado...

-Ciertamente tienen mucha pasión dentro de ellos ku ku ku...-

-Tsk- Sintiendo como su genio empeoraba a cada descripción que sus dos amigas decían en voz alta de la situación, la peligris intento ignorarlas lo mejor que pudo más sin tener nada más que hacer, ella también termino mirando de soslayo la imagen, viendo sin mucho interés el beso de la pareja.

Y allí, la pareja continuaba besándose, abrazándose y repegando sus cuerpos, murmurando sus nombres en los labios del otro.

_**-*Sahashi*...-**_Gimió la chica en los labios del chico.

_**-*Homura*...-**_Murmuro el chico profundizando el beso.

-¿¡... !?- Abriendo sus ojos como platos, la peligris observo incrédula como los amantes continuaban besándose, solo que en lugar de la pareja quienes se besaban eran ella misma con cierto pelinegro de ojos violáceos- ¿¡Que demon... - Sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza la chica volvió a mirar la imagen viendo que los amantes habían regresado a ser los mismos- ¿Que acaba de...

``¿Por qué me imagine con él...?´´

Justo en ese momento, el celular de Matsu sonó con lo que la pelirroja debió interrumpir la escena para tomar el aparato viendo el nombre de su Ashikabi en la pequeña pantalla.

-Oh, es Mina-tan- Sonrió produciendo un fuerte estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la Sekirei de Fuego al escucharla.

``Hablando del diablo´´ Pensó esta con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Si?, ¿Mina-tan?- Dijo Matsu con gran alegría- ¿necesitas algo?.

_**-Matsu-san...-**_ Se escuchó la voz seria del pelinegro- _**¿tienes mi posición?.**_

-Por supuesto- Respondió su Sekirei tecleando un solo botón de su computadora con lo que la imagen cambio a un mapa en el cual eran visibles dos puntos negros- Mina-tan siempre está dentro del radar de Matsu hu hu hu hu... no importa cuánto lo intentes, Mina-tan nunca podrá escapar de mi hu hu hu hu hu... -Agrego la pelirroja riéndose con humor.

_**-Bi... bien...-**_ Tartamudeo el chico- _**eso es bueno...**_

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Quiso saber Matsu.

_**-Quiero que llames a todas ahora mismo, que vengan hacia mi posición-**_ Ordeno el Ashikabi- _**en estos momentos me dirijo al parque en frente de la estación de trenes… diles que vayan ahí...**_

-¿Sucede algo?-

_**-No estoy seguro... solo quiero ser precavido...-**_

-Hmm, entiendo Mina-tan- Murmuro la pelirroja de forma seria- por lo que veo Musubi-tan ya esta contigo...

_**-Así es...-**_

-Bien, ya mismo estoy enviando a las demás con ustedes-

_**-Cuento contigo...-**_Dijo el joven antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¿Ah pasado algo?- Pregunto Kazehana.

-Aun no lo sé- Respondió Matsu- pero Mina-tan quiere que vayan con él en estos momentos... lo que significa...

-Que puede que ocurra algo...- Completo Homura por ella.

-Posiblemente...- Murmuro la chica de lentes- según Mina-tan, él y Musubi-tan se están dirigiendo hacia el parque en frente de la estación Este... ustedes pueden irse yo avisare a las demás y que las alcancen en el camino...

Kazehana y Homura se miraron solo un segundo antes de salir como una exhalación del cuarto de la pelirroja y abandonar la posada.

**MSEAdNys7S **

``Esto es malo... esto es malo´´ Repetía en su cabeza Yukari Sahashi una y otra vez mientras su brazo era firmemente apresado por una mano, la del mismísimo Ashikabi del Este Izumi Higa, sin embargo, no era exactamente eso lo que la tenía preocupada, si no el hecho de que su hermano mayor Minato Sahashi lo estaba viendo todo, con una expresión realmente enfadada en su rostro por lo general siempre amable, lo que no auguraba nada bueno para esa extraña situación, ya que todo hacía indicar lo que muy probablemente derivaría en un enfrentamiento demasiado disparejo para su hermano.

Por supuesto, Yukari se había emocionado mucho con la llegada de su Onii-chan, pero, ahora que lo pensaba de forma más fría y racional, no había manera en la que su hermano pudiese sacarla de ese aprieto sin ponerse en riesgo el mismo.

Sin mencionar que su oponente era un Ashikabi, uno de los más fuertes del juego si cabría añadir, solo otro Ashikabi de su calibre seria rival para él, como el odioso dueño de las Sekireis que quisieron quitarle a Shiina o el tan afamado Ashikabi del Norte que decían fue capaz de vencer al mismísimo Escuadrón Disciplinario y liberar a una pareja del cruel destino del juego en el que todos se hallaban encerrados.

Y lo peor era que su Onii-chan ignoraba todo esto, como un civil no involucrado en el Plan Sekirei debería estar a salvo por la regla que no permitía herir a los Ashikabis o demás personas que no eran Sekireis, no obstante la chica sabía que el Ashikabi del Este no tenía fama de ser muy respetuoso de las normas impuestas por el M.B.I.

Además, el tipo se había traído todo un batallón de Sekireis con él, en tanto su Onii-chan estaba completamente solo.

``Bueno... no exactamente solo´´ Pensó Yukari viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Musubi de pie detrás de su hermano, una parte de su mente se alegró de que la chica de pechos grandes no hubiese abandonado aun a su Onii-chan, lo que indicaba que, al menos de momento, este estaba haciendo las cosas bien con ella ``Aunque no es como si eso fuese a mejorar la situación... dios, ¿Qué hago?, si esto sigue así, por mi culpa Onii-chan va a...´´

-Te eh dicho que la sueltes- Cortando los pensamientos de la chica, la firme voz de su hermano la sorprendió segundos antes de que su otro brazo fuese tomado por el pelinegro tirando de ella hacia él y arrancándola de las garras de un perplejo Ashikabi del Este refugiándola en la seguridad de su pecho y rodeándole el cuerpo con sus brazos de forma protectora.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?- Y allí, con su cara pegada al torso de su hermano, sintiendo su agradable calor, Yukari enrojeció vivamente levantando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro serio del pelinegro clavado hostilmente en el de Higa- O... Onii-chan...

Al escucharla llamándolo, Minato bajo su vista su rostro cambiando de forma abrupta, sus ojos dirigidos a su hermana adquirieron inmediatamente una gran dulzura y gentileza, esa misma que a ella tanto le atraía de él.

-O... Onii-chan... no debes... ese tipo es...-

-Yukari- La corto el chico de forma suave- tranquila, no dejare que te pase nada malo ¿sí?, solo quédate detrás mío...

-Ah... hum...-Asintió la menor de modo automático hipnotizada por las palabras de su hermano, abandonando el pecho de este para colocarse detrás de su amplia espalda.

``¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?... ´´ Se preguntaba la pelinegra de forma incrédula ``¿Por qué?... a pesar de que es un Onii-chan inútil y bueno para nada... un debilucho que ni siquiera sabe a lo que se enfrenta... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan segura a su lado?...

Teniendo a Yukari detrás suyo, Minato volvió a enfocarse en el Ashikabi del Este.

-Vaya... qué escenario tan inesperado...- Comento este con gracia.

-Tu- Le espeto Minato sin mucha paciencia- ¿Quién eres y que intentabas hacerle a Yukari?.

-Oh, lo siento por eso, solo se ha tratado de un pequeño malentendido en las negociaciones-

-¿Malentendido?- Inquirió el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, si bien no conocía al sujeto (aunque su rostro se le hiciese extrañamente familiar teniendo la sensación de haberlo visto antes), Minato pudo deducir rápidamente que se trataba de un Ashikabi al igual que él, siendo la razón el que estuviese rodeado de muchas mujeres con extrañas ropas que claramente eran todas Sekireis, lo que gritaba a las claras su condición de participante del juego.

``La pregunta es... ¿Por qué un Ashikabi está atacando a Yukari?... de casualidad... ¿se habrá enterado de que es mi hermana e intento secuestrarla para llegar a mí?´´ Pensó frunciendo el ceño en la opción tan cobarde.

-Si...- Continuo Higa luego de una corta pausa- el niño de ahí confundió mis intenciones y por ende me vi en la necesidad de defenderme...

Minato desvió sus ojos para ver al joven peligris tirado en el suelo boca arriba con el pie de una de las Sekireis del Este sobre su pecho.

``¿Y ese niño?, ¿Quién...´´

-¡Shiina!- Más rápida que la mente de su hermano en intentar detenerla, Yukari corrió hacia su compañero siendo detenida por la Sekirei de Higa que portaba la lanza.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?- Le dijo burlona.

-Tu... ¡apártate!- Exigió la pelinegra enfadada con la actitud superior de la Sekirei.

-Oblígame...- La provocó esta.

-Kggg...- Llevada por la ira, la menor de los Sahashi intento avanzar cuando sintió una mano ser apoyada en su hombro y al darse vuelta vio a Musubi que, sin ningún esfuerzo, la empujo detrás de ella- ¿Qu... ¿¡Musubi-chan!?.

-Yo me ocupare de esto- Le sonrió la castaña antes de continuar hacia las Sekireis del Este.

-¿Eh?, Esp... ¡espera un segundo Musubi-chan!, ellas no son humanas...-

``¿¡Que hago!?, ¡la novia de Onii-chan está en peligro!´´

Sin escuchar nada de lo que la pelinegra le estaba diciendo Musubi se acercó a Toyotama encarándose con ella.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto esta de forma sardónica pero sin la misma seguridad que la usada con la Ashikabi demonio.

-Dejen en paz a ese chico- Les ordeno Musubi señalando a Shiina.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué harás sino lo hacemos huh?- Cuestiono esta vez Ichiya presionando más fuerte el pecho del chico con su pie.

Musubi levanto sus puños, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

Al instante, Toyotama lanzo su arma contra la cara de la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

La Sekirei de Minato evadió el ataque sin moverse de su sitio tan solo deslizando a un lado su cabeza levantando su mano y capturando la lanza de la peliverde.

-Je, bien esquivado- Sonrió está tomando su lanza con ambas manos e intentando retirarla solo para darse cuenta de que no podía debido a que Musubi aun la sostenía por el otro extremo- ¿Qué?...

La Sekirei del Este continuo haciendo fuerza para recuperar su arma más la mayor fuerza de la castaña, que solo estaba usando una de sus manos, se lo estaba impidiendo.

-¡Suelta mi lanza!- Grito la peliverde.

Por toda respuesta, Musubi reforzó su control sobre el arma tirando de ella hacia sí misma obligando al cuerpo de su sorprendida enemiga a quedar unos segundos suspendida en el aire levantando su pierna y propinarle una dura patada en el abdomen descubierto haciéndole escupir saliva y enviándola varios metros por el aire ante la mirada incrédula de Yukari cuyos ojos no cabían en sus cuencas al ver semejante espectáculo.

-¿Qu... ¿Qué...- Balbuceaba la pelinegra sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Tsk...- Al ver a su compañera volar por lo aires, Ichiya abandono el pecho de Shiina y se lanzó rauda sobre la Sekirei de Minato.

Esta le salió al encuentro intercambiando un par de golpes de puño antes de que Ichiya lanzara una rápida patada sobre la castaña que la detuvo con uno de sus brazos, inmediatamente, la Sekirei del Este giro sobre si misma conectando otra patada que hizo retroceder a Musubi.

Apretando su puño con todas sus fuerzas, la Sekirei de Minato se arrojó sobre Ichiya y le descargo un potente puñetazo que la pelinegra defendió colocando sus brazos en cruz a la altura de su pecho.

-Je... ¿eso es to... ahhhh!- Antes de que pudiese terminar de burlarse, la Sekirei se vio lanzada por los aires con defensa y todo, sus brazos demasiado débiles para soportar el golpe de Musubi.

-¡Ichiya!- Gritaron las demás Sekireis al verla caer con al suelo con dureza.

-¡Maldita!- Apareciendo junto a su compañera caída, otra Sekirei, de apariencia infantil, pequeña estatura y cabello corto violeta, ataviada con un traje negro sobre un vestido blanco, hizo aparecer un par de discos voladores que giraron a su alrededor unos instantes antes de ser lanzados hacia Musubi.

-¿Otra vez actuando sin mi permiso?- Murmuro Higa de pronto y, al instante, las hojas voladoras se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Pero, Higa-sama ellas...-

-Ya eh dicho antes que no necesito Sekireis que no obedezcan mis órdenes- La corto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento Higa-sama...-

Por su parte, una sorprendida Yukari, aun no salía de su estupor viendo incrédula como la hermosa castaña, al ver que sus enemigas dejasen de atacar, volvía con ellos.

-¿Qu... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Balbuceo la pelinegra cada vez más impresionada, ella recordaba muy bien lo fuerte que parecía ser la novia de su hermano mayor pero nunca imagino que estaría a la par con una Sekirei- imposible... superando incluso a una Sekirei... ¿Musubi-chan... era tan fuerte?...

-Ella también es una...- Murmuro de repente una voz atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Huh?- Yukari bajo la vista para ver a su propio Sekirei que, ya libre de la presión de sus enemigas, intentaba incorporarse- ¿Shiina?.

-Yukari-san- La llamo Musubi llegando a su lado al tiempo que Minato también se acercaba a ellos- ¿estás bien, tu... ¿nh?...

La joven se calló quedándose con sus ojos anaranjados fijos en la hermana de su Ashikabi, una expresión de gran asombro pintada en su lindo rostro.

-¿Mu... ¿Musubi-chan?...-

-Yukari-san... tu... ¿eres una Ashikabi?- Le pregunto curiosa justo cuando Minato terminaba de colocarse al lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?- Emitió el chico congelándose en el sitio- Musubi-chan... ¿que acabas de...

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo es que tú sabes...- Quiso preguntarle Yukari a la Sekirei de su hermano cuando el suyo propio la interrumpió.

-Yukari-san... ella también... es una Sekirei...- Le dijo el chico señalando a Musubi.

-¿Eh?, ¿Se... ¿Sekirei... Musubi-chan?...- Desviando sus ojos hacia la espalda de la castaña, la menor de los Sahashi sopesaba mentalmente la nueva información- je je je je...

-¿Yukari-san?- Inquirió Shiina preocupado al ver como de repente su Ashikabi comenzaba a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿pero qué dices Shiina?, JA JA JA eso es imposible...-

-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió el muchacho incapaz de comprender la actitud de su Ashikabi.

-Bueno, es que JA JA JA... solo piénsalo Shiina... si Musubi-chan es una Sekirei y Onii-chan quien está con ella desde hace tiempo y más que probablemente sea su pareja JA JA JA... eso solo significaría que JA JA JA... que mi Onii-chan es un... ja ja ja... Onii-chan es un... ja es un...-

-El chico de ahí es un Ashikabi...- Revelo Shiina de golpe.

¡TUD!

Girándose muy lentamente Yukari quedo de frente con su hermano, el cual tenía en su rostro la misma expresión similar de perplejidad que tenía ella.

Poco a poco los dos levantaron sus manos señalándose mutuamente con sus dedos índices.

-¿¡Ashikabi!?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Yukari?, ¿desde cuándo?...- La mente de Minato estaba tan llena de preguntas que le fue imposible ordenarlas de forma ordenada saliendo de sus labios a tropezones.

-¡Onii-chan yo...-

-Vaya, encontrarme al mismo tiempo a la Ashikabi Demonio y al Ashikabi del Norte... realmente soy un tipo desafortunado...- Comento Higa eligiendo ese preciso momento para intervenir.

-¿Huh?-

-¿Ashikabi Demonio?- Inquirió Minato observando a su hermana.

-¿A... ¿Ashikabi... del Norte?...- Balbuceo está totalmente aturdida.

-...-.

-...-.

-... ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?...-

``¡Esp... ¡Espera un segundo!... ese... ese tan malditamente poderoso y temido Ashikabi del Norte era... ¿¡Era mi Onii-chan!?... ¿¡Que es lo que pasa aquí... no entiendo nada!?´´ Se gritaba mentalmente la menor de los hermanos tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Yukari, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- La cuestiono el pelinegro en un tono ligeramente enfadado que hizo encogerse de miedo a su hermana.

-Bu... bueno, tu nunca preguntaste y... ¡espera un minuto!, ¿¡Y por qué tú nunca me dijiste que Musubi-chan era una Sekirei!?- Lo acuso señalándolo molesta.

-Se suponía que tenía que ser un secreto...-

-¡Lo mismo va para mí!-

Los dos hermanos se quedaron inmóviles, con sus ojos fijos entre ellos, enfrascados en una intensa lucha de miradas.

-Hmmm, esto es interesante...- Murmuro Higa divertido- ¿acaso ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro era un Ashikabi?, je, que familia tan poco comunicada...

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito Yukari volviéndose hacia él, mientras Minato se palmeaba la frente con frustración.

-Yukari, hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿bien?, por ahora hay cosas más urgentes...-

-Si, supongo- Asintió la pelinegra colocándose al lado de Shiina en tanto Musubi se acercaba a Minato.

-Incluso sin querer hemos acabado presentándonos- Murmuro este dirigiéndose a Higa- pero aún no sabemos quién eres tu...

-Él es un Ashikabi Onii-chan...-

-Sí, lo sé, nadie que este rodeado de tantas Sekireis podría ser un humano normal...-

-Hum... ciertamente...- Estuvo de acuerdo Yukari molestándose por el hecho de que ella no había reparado en ese punto y que solo cuando su Sekirei se lo confirmo es que ella se enteró.

``Tche, ¿desde cuándo es que Onii-chan se volvió tan perspicaz?´´ Pensó la chica con malhumor.

-Bien, como decirlo, siento una ligera decepción de que el Ashikabi del Norte no me conozca, hmm bueno, supongo que después de todo no soy tan famoso como tu ¿verdad?- Sonrió el hombre de forma despreocupada.

``¿De qué demonios estás hablando?, tu eres el más famoso de todos´´ Gruño internamente Yukari.

-Mi nombre es Izumi Higa, un Ashikabi...- Se volvió a presentar el castaño.

``¿¡El Ashikabi del Este!?´´ Se sorprendió Minato al tiempo que el rostro que viera en una de las computadoras de Matsu volvía a su mente ``Así que era él, ahora entiendo porque su rostro se me hacía tan familiar´´.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?- Quiso saber el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo que yo deseo es realizar una alianza con tu grupo- Desvelo Higa.

-¿Alianza?... ah, te refieres a ese grupo de Ashikabis que trabajan para ti... ¿así que eso es lo que estas pidiendo?, ¿Qué trabaje para ti?- Inquirió el joven rememorando sus nada gratos recuerdos acerca del grupo que dominaba la Zona Este- eso es imposible y lo sabes ¿verdad?, para empezar ya me enfrente a uno de tus subordinados y...

-No, no, no... -Negó el Ashikabi del Este sacudiendo apenas su cabeza- el tipo de alianza que deseo no tiene nada que ver con el Plan Sekirei.

-¿Huh?...-

Higa desvió unos instantes sus ojos hacia la menor de los hermanos Sahashi dándole una sonrisa agradable antes de volverse nuevamente a Minato.

-Por lo general, este tipo de cosas se hacen con el padre de la chica pero... en vista de que ustedes no tienen uno...- Higa dio un par de pasos al frente antes de inclinarse un poco ante Minato- Minato Sahashi... quisiera pedir... la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio...

-...-.

-...-.

-...-.

-...-.

Al ver que no obtenía ningún tipo de reacción, el Ashikabi levanto la mirada encontrándose a Minato con una expresión totalmente en blanco en su cara y a su lado Yukari que de repente pareció perder la capacidad de respirar poniéndose cada vez más y más morada.

-¿Perdón?, ¿acabas de... qué?- Musito Minato en un tono apenas audible.

-Pedir la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio, si...- Repitió Higa sin hacerse esperar.

-¿Ma... ¿Matrimonio... tú y... Yukari?...-

-Si, así es- Confirmo el castaño son cambiar su semblante en ningún momento.

-...-.

-...-.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!?...- Reaccionando un poco tarde Minato y Yukari pegaron un fuerte grito de asombro ante la propuesta- ¿¡MATRIMONIO!?...

Por su parte Musubi y Shiina también lucían sorprendidos, la diferencia principal entre ambos eran los ojos llenos de miedo y preocupación del peligris.

-Espera... ¿eh?... no... no entiendo... para empezar, ¿po... ¿¡Por qué querrías casarte con ella!?- Lo cuestiono un tembloroso Minato señalando a su hermana- es decir… ¡YUKARI TODAVIA ES UNA NIÑA!...

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES UNA NIÑA!?- Le grito la pelinegra golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Solo tienes 18 años!, ¡aun eres demasiado joven para casarte!-

-¿¡Y a qué edad te piensas que me casare huh!?-

-Cuando cumplas 50...-

¡TUD!.

-¡MUERETE!-

Pese al intercambio cómico de palabras entre ambos hermanos, la expresión aburrida del Ashikabi del Este no varió en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, la señorita ya ha cumplido su mayoría de edad por lo que es más que apta para desposarse con un hombre- Dijo el castaño interrumpiendo la discusión de los Sahashi- y desde luego también pienso que es lo suficientemente bonita.

``¿¡Bonita!?, ¿¡acaba de llamarme bonita!?, ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡un bishonen acaba de llamarme bonita!´´

-Aunque digas eso...- Susurro Minato, observando el semblante indiferente del Ashikabi del Este.

El chico no estaba muy seguro con la propuesta, para empezar el mismo se había enfrentado ya a uno de sus subordinados, por lo que la relación entre el Norte y el Este no era exactamente la mejor, además también estaban todos esos extraños rumores que circulaban acerca del tipo, rumores nada agradables sobre su personalidad y lo peor de todo estaba en la propuesta misma.

``¿Quién demonios pide matrimonio con una cara tan insensible como esa?, ¡claramente Yukari te importa un comino!´´ Gruño el chico comenzando a perder la razón ``De ninguna forma dejaría a Yukari con un tipo como este´´.

-¿Matrimonio... es lo mismo que Minato-san tiene con sus Sekireis verdad?- Quiso saber Musubi llamando la atención de los hermanos.

-Eh... s... si, cierto, Musubi-chan- Le respondió su Ashikabi.

-Pero entonces ese Ashikabi ya tiene a muchas esposas...- Agrego la castaña.

-Ah, cierto...- Volvió a asentir el pelinegro observando a las Sekireis del Este- Musubi-chan tiene razón, tú ya tienes a tus Sekireis... el que quieras casarte con Yukari no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Qué tengo Sekireis?, ¿Y que con eso?- Le devolvió Higa mirándolo como si no comprendiera su punto.

-¿Eh?, bueno, ya sabes... los Ashikabis y sus Sekireis pues... este... ¿no son acaso ya como un matrimonio?...-

Una sonrisa sardónica cruzo los labios del Ashikabi del Este.

-¿Así es como vez la relación que mantienes con tus Sekireis?- Sonrió despectivo- lo siento, pero ese no es mi caso...

-¿Eh?-

-Todas ellas...- Continuo Higa observando de reojo a sus Sekireis- son solo piezas desechables con las que pienso obtener lo que tanto deseo... de hecho, ni siquiera son humanas ¿verdad?, un hombre no puede jamás rebajarse a casarse con alguien que no sea de su misma especie ¿no lo crees así también?.

``¿Piezas?´´ Por la mente de Minato desfilaron uno por uno los rostros de sus hermosas Sekireis, todas ellas con sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que tanto lo habían cautivado y que tan feliz lo hacían ``no... ninguna de ellas son piezas para mí... de ninguna forma aceptare que alguien las llame meras piezas´´ Sin darse cuenta, el chico ya estaba apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Aunque no era el único, Yukari también se hallaba muy enfadada por la descripción que el tipo había utilizado para sus compañeras.

``Este tipo... realmente es muy desagradable´´ Gruño.

-Las Sekireis no son objetos- Mascullo Minato muy irritado.

-Sí, bien, no es mi intención rebatir tus opiniones... aunque desde luego, tu tampoco cambiaras las mías...-

Tras esas palabras, todos los presentes mantuvieron un modesto silencio, tan solo observándose mutuamente.

-Yukari...- Murmuro Minato rompiendo el silencio- sabes perfectamente cuál es mi opinión acerca de esto pero aun así te lo preguntare... ¿aceptas a este hombre?.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo su hermano con determinación- ¡Nunca me casaría con un tipo tan despreciable como este!...

-Y ahí lo tienes...- Sonrió Minato- esa es nuestra respuesta...

-Ya veo... vaya, ustedes dos son igual de tercos...-

-Somos hermanos después de todo...-

-Puedo verlo... sin embargo, no soy de las personas que les gustan ser rechazadas...- Murmuro el hombre desviando ligeramente sus ojos hacia sus compañeras, las cuales, entendiendo el mudo mensaje, comenzaron a acercarse al grupo de Minato.

-¿Y que con eso?- Le espeto éste- ¿acaso piensas ordenar a tus Sekireis que nos ataquen?-

-Sinceramente, odiaría tener que hacerlo pero...-

-En ese caso te sugiero que no lo hagas...- Tercio otra voz por detrás de Minato.

-¿Eh?- Un murmullo incomodo recorrió entre las Sekireis del Este al momento que, de entre algunos arbustos de los árboles del parque, se apareció la exuberante figura de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello violeta.

-Tu mantente aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo la mujer a algo más pequeño entre los arbustos antes de continuar hacia Minato.

-¿Eh?...- Sufriendo un repentina sacudida, Shiina se giró hacia ese lugar entrecerrando sus ojos como si quisiera ver a la persona que estaba escondida- esta sensación... ¿podrá ser...

-Kazehana- Sonrió el Ashikabi del Norte sin siquiera darse vuelta reconociendo al instante la voz de su quinta Sekirei.

-Minato-kun- Llegando desde atrás, la mujer se colgó de la espalda de su Ashikabi, abrazándolo y presionando sus pechos contra el cuerpo del pelinegro al tiempo que recostaba su barbilla sobre el hombro del chico y enviaba una mirada de advertencia a Higa y sus Sekireis.

``¿Quién es esa?´´ Se preguntó Yukari frunciendo el ceño ante la imprevista acción de la recién llegada.

-Ja!, ¡solo es una!- Espeto otra de las Sekireis de Higa- ¿¡y que con eso!?, ¡nosotras aun somos diez y...- De golpe, la chica enmudeció como de forma inconsciente se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de paliar el repentino frio que había aparecido en la zona- ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué de repente hace tanto frio?...

Los suaves pasos de unos pequeños pies sobre el asfalto nunca fueron escuchados hasta que la Sekirei de corto cabello castaño y que antaño llevase una marca carmesí en su frente estuvo demasiado cerca de ellas.

-Akitsu- Musito Minato que, de la misma forma que con Kazehana, sintiese la presencia de su Sekirei incluso sin volverse a verla.

-Minato-sama...- Susurro está haciéndose notar por primera vez ante sus enemigas.

-¡Whoa!, ¿¡De dónde demonios apareció esta!?- Exclamo una al verla.

``¿Quién...´´.

La menor de los Sahashi no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta cuando, al instante, un rayo de fuego descendió desde el cielo aterrizando en lo alto de un poste de luz detrás de las Sekireis enemigas, el fuego que envolvía por completo a la recién llegada se redujo hasta quedar solo unas llamas incendiando parte de la ropa negra y el tapaboca revelando a todos, a la antigua Guardiana Sekirei que ahora era miembro de las Sekireis de Minato.

Casi al mismo tiempo, otro rayo, esta vez hecho de agua, cayo de las alturas posándose en el siguiente poste de luz detrás de las Sekireis de Higa, agua girando como un furioso torbellino alrededor de la esbelta figura, con sus brazos debajo del par de grandes pechos elevándolos aún más, su larga cabellera rubia meciéndose en varias direcciones, el bellísimo rostro de la cuarta Sekirei de Minato mirando hacia abajo a sus enemigas.

Desde el cielo, muchísimo más alto de donde habían llegado las últimas dos, se produjo un destello antes de que un rayo de energía impactara con fuerza justo en el centro del cumulo de Sekireis de Higa que se dispersaron en el acto para evitar la explosión.

``¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿¡Que está pasando!?´´ Se preguntaba Yukari al tiempo que elevaba una de sus manos a la altura de sus ojos en un intento de proteger su cara contra el viento que levantase la explosión ``¿¡Quienes son todas estas personas!?, ¿¡acaso son conocidas de Onii-chan!?... ¿eh... conocidas?... espera un segundo, Onii-chan es conocido como el Ashikabi del Norte ¿no es así?, y según se, ese Ashikabi tiene más de una compañera... por otro lado, ninguna de estas chicas se ve como una persona normal así que... eh... no me digas... ¿¡SON LAS SEKIREIS DE ONII-CHAN!?´´

Y, mientras la pelinegra era arrastrada hacia un laberinto mental de desesperación y congoja, el silencio se hizo presente conforme los dos bandos permanecieron quietos, tan solo observándose por unos instantes.

-¿¡Y que con esto!?- Grito Oriha- solo son cinco de ellas, ¡nosotras seguimos siendo diez!

-A mí no me cuentes- Menciono la Sekirei de anteojos del principio- sabes bien que mi especialidad no es el combate...

-Aun así, seriamos nueve contra cinco...-

-Seis, hay una más detrás de los arbustos- Menciono la chica del leotardo de mirada melancólica.

-No se olviden de mi- Agrego Shiina frunciendo el ceño, estando solo tenía una gran desventaja, pero, teniendo compañeros de lucha, las cosas serían más sencillas.

``Nueve contra siete´´ Conto Higa para sus adentros ``Y además también esta ese curioso rayo que fue disparado del cielo y que seguro ah de estar siendo manejado por una octava Sekirei... eso y que esa tipa´´ Continuo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Musubi ``Es una de las más débiles de ese grupo y fue capaz de enfrentarse sin problemas a Toyotama e Ichiya, dos de las más fuertes que tengo, al mismo tiempo... sin mencionar que casi todas las recién llegadas son Sekireis de un solo digito contra las que ninguna de las mías seria rival... la única forma que tendría de vencerlas es con todas mis Sekireis juntas... enfrentarlas bajo estas condiciones... sería una completa estupidez´´

-Nos retiramos- Decidió Higa dándose la vuelta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Higa-sama?, pero nosotras podemos...-

-Ustedes no pueden ganar... -La corto el hombre continuando su camino- nos vamos...

Algo confusas, sus Sekireis se miraron entre si echándole luego al grupo de Minato una mirada llena de intenciones hostiles antes de comenzar a retirarse ellas también.

-Sin embargo... mi propuesta aún siguen en pie Yukari Sahashi... si alguna vez cambias de opinión...-

-¡Eso nunca!- Le grito la hermana de Minato golpeando el aire con su puño.

-Bien, como quieras, espero que no te arrepientas más tarde...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse a un auto estacionado a unos metros y marcharse dejando solos a los hermanos Sahashi y a sus respectivos Sekireis.

-Ufff- Bufo Yukari secando el sudor de su frente- por fin se fue... ese tipo sí que era...

-¡Minato-san!-

-¿Eh?- Interrumpida a mitad de su frase, la chica se giró justo a tiempo de ver como la cabeza de su hermano era enterrada entre los suaves pechos de Musubi al momento en que la castaña atrapaba a su Ashikabi en un efusivo abrazo- ...

-¡Musubi!- Levantando la vista, Yukari vio a la Sekirei rubia saltando desde lo alto aterrizando a un metro de su Onii-chan, y señalando acusadoramente con su dedo a la castaña- ¿¡otra vez tú!?, ¿¡deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Minato!?...

-¿Eh y por qué?- Dijo la pelivioleta en lugar de Musubi mientras apretaba aún más su propio busto sobre la espalda del chico.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti!- Le grito la rubia cada vez más enfadada- ¡dejen ya de hacer eso!, ¡la esposa legal de Minato soy yo!...

-¿¡!?...-

-¡Musubi también es su esposa!- Declaro la castaña sin soltar al pelinegro.

-Yo también- Canturreo muy feliz la pelivioleta comenzando a frotarse en contra de la espalda del Ashikabi.

-Nadie me separara de Minato-sama- Agrego la chica fría aferrándose a uno de los brazos libres del joven.

-Kgggg... Todas y cada una de ustedes... entrometiéndose una y otra vez entre Minato y yo...- Gruñía la rubia haciendo crujir los dientes de ira- ¡Soy la única que puede abrazar a Minato!- Rugió saltando sobre el chico y tomando el único miembro libre que quedaba.

A pocos metros de distancia, una incrédula Yukari continuaba observando la particular escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, su bueno para nada Onii-chan completamente sepultado entre cuatro bellísimas mujeres que se peleaban por él, todas ellas con cuerpos de súper modelos y pechos grandes... muy grandes...

``¿Qu... ¿¡Que sucede con esta colección anormal de pechos enormes!?´´ Se gritó no pudiendo evitar sentir una gran molestia naciendo desde lo profundo de sus entrañas.

-Onii-chan se ha vuelto todo un pervertido- Mascullo la chica antes de volverse a su Sekirei solo para encontrarse con el vacío- ¿Eh?, ¿Shiina?, ¿Dónde?

Girándose un poco alcanzo a divisar al peligris acercándose cautelosamente a los arbustos de donde la pelivioleta había salido antes.

-¿Ku-chan?- Inquirió el chico avanzando de forma lenta- ¿eres tu Ku-chan?.

Los arbustos se revolvieron un poco antes de abrirse y dar paso a la pequeña figura de una niña de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes ataviada en un sencillo vestido de una pieza.

La niña, observo a Shiina unos instantes, sus hermosos ojos llenándose poco a poco de lágrimas.

-Shii... Shii-chan...- Sollozo mientras su cuerpo sufría leves temblores a causa del llanto.

-Ku... al fin te encontré... estoy muy feliz deKUHHHHHHH!...- Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo envió al suelo de forma brusca impidiéndole terminar sus palabras.

Inmediatamente, el peligris se volteo para ver sobre él a las cuatro Sekireis de Minato todas ellas mirándolo con claras intenciones asesinas, sus cuerpos brillando intensamente con extrañas luces de diferentes colores que parecían envolverlas como si fueran auras.

-¿Haciendo llorar a Ku-chan?... eres valiente niño...- Murmuro Kazehana dándole una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerla llorar?- Gruño Tsukiumi con venas pulsándole en la sien.

-No perdonare a nadie que haga llorar a Ku-chan- Dijo Musubi mirándolo de forma seria.

-¿De qué forma te gustaría ser terminado?...- Le pregunto Akitsu irradiando más frio que nunca.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?... - Sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo más allá del abrumador miedo que sentía en esos momentos, el chico apenas fue capaz de balbucear un par de palabras sin sentido.

**-Hora de tu fin...-**Sentenciaron a una las cuatro Sekireis de Minato.

-¡NOOOOO!- Interponiéndose entre sus hermanas mayores y Shiina, Kusano extendió sus cortos bracitos en un intento de salvar al peligris- ¡dejen de molestar a Shii-chan!.

-¿Eh?, ¿Shii-chan?- Inquirieron las Sekireis del Norte sin comprender.

-¡Shii-chan es el Onii-chan de Ku!- Exclamo la niña. -

-¿¡EHHHH!?, ¿¡Onii-chan!?-

-¡Hum!-

-Pero... ¿no te estaba haciendo llorar?- Quiso saber Tsukiumi.

-Ku estaba llorando de felicidad- Aclaro la más pequeña de las compañeras de Minato.

Sus hermanas, se miraron entre ellas sintiéndose un poco avergonzadas.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó la rubia algo incomoda- creímos... que te estaba haciendo llorar...

-Si... antes de que me diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Musubi ya se estaba moviendo solo para rescatar la sonrisa de Ku-chan- Se explicó la castaña.

-Perdón Ku-chan...- Agrego Kazehana sonriéndole a la niña.

-Lo sentimos...- Musito Akitsu bajando la cabeza con pena.

-No- Negó la niña sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza- ninguna tiene que disculparse... ustedes solo querían ayudar a Ku...

-Ku- Musito Shiina poniéndose de pie junto a la niña- ¿Ellas son tus compañeras?...

-Hum, ellas son Fu-chan, Tsu-chan, Mu-chan y A-chan...- Las presento la rubia a Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Musubi y Akitsu respectivamente- todas ellas son las Sekireis de Onii-chan.

-¿Te refieres a tu Ashikabi?- Le pregunto el peligris a lo que la niña volvió a asentir- ya veo... parece... parece que tienes muy buenas compañeras Ku...- Sonrió el chico sintiéndose muy feliz al ver el celo con el que las chicas mayores cuidaban a la más pequeña- y además... tu Ashikabi es el Onii-san de la mía... je je, pensando eso no puedo ver más que la mano del destino en todo esto...

-Es verdad- Estuvo de acuerdo Yukari cruzándose de brazos- al que me diga que esto es solo una coincidencia le pateare el trasero...

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto- Musito Minato suspirando con cansancio.

-Por otro lado… ¿Cuántas Sekireis tienes Onii-chan?- Quiso saber la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?, ¿Yo?, pues… ehh... siete…-

-¿¡Siete!?- Se escandalizo la chica- ¿Cómo demonios pudiste… ehhh… este… ¡AHHHHH!...- Al no encontrar las palabras para expresar su enfado, la menor lanzo un grito de rabia para deshacerse de la extraña sensación de molestia que la embargaba.

-Sahashi... ¿estás bien?- Inquirió Homura acercándose en ese momento a su Ashikabi y a la hermana de éste.

-Kagari-san...-

Yukari se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Nh?, ¿no te eh visto en algún lado?- La pregunto la chica apenas tuvo a la peligris junto a ella- ... ¡ah!, ¡el Sekirei enmascarado que me ayudo con Shiina aquella vez!...- Exclamo la Sahashi más joven señalando a la peligris- ...eh... pero... ¿Qué no eras un chico?...- Le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

-...-.

-...-.

-...Hmmm... este... es una historia un poco larga de contar- Balbuceo Homura apartando la mirada muy incómoda.

-¿Historia larga eh?... - Murmuro Yukari antes de girarse hacia su hermano- montañas de pechos grandes... una niña... e incluso un chico... Onii-chan... _tú realmente te has convertido en el peor de los pervertidos..._

-¿Podrías dejar de acusarme de forma tan injusta?...- Le pidió Minato- las cosas no fueron ni remotamente cercanas de como de seguro te las estas imaginando...

-¿De verdad?-

-Estoy seguro de eso...- Afirmo el chico.

-Bueno, por el momento estoy feliz de que Shiina haya encontrado a su hermanita... aunque el saber que tú eres su Ashikabi no es algo que me deja muy tranquila que digamos... _**lolicon...-**_

-Por última vez... ya deja de difamarme...- Se molestó el chico- bien, ya que todo se ha resuelto de forma positiva regresemos...

-¿Regresar?, ¿A dónde?...-

-Pues a nuestro hogar desde luego... la Posada de Izumo...-

Con todo el mundo de acuerdo, los dos Ashikabis y sus respectivos Sekireis se retiraron del lugar en dirección a la posada de Izumo a la cual llegaron muy poco tiempo después con Miya recibiéndolos en la entrada.

-Veo que han regresado…- Sonrió la mujer.

-Si… -Respondió Minato frotando nervioso la parte posterior de su cabeza- lamento que todas tuvieran que salir de forma tan imprevista…

-Mientras regresen a salvo no tengo ninguna queja sobre tus decisiones Sahashi-san…- Le dijo Miya sin perder su sonrisa al tiempo que desviaba sus ojos hacia la Ashikabi demonio.

``Waaa!, es la joven casera de la otra vez´´ Se ilumino Yukari viendo a su vez a la pelimorada con ojos soñadores ``Que persona más hermosa y elegante, me gustaría llegar a ser como ella cuando crezca´´

-Oh, Yukari-san, bienvenida de nuevo- La saludo Miya.

-¿Eh?, ¿Se acuerda de mí?- Se sorprendió la chica.

-Hu hu, por supuesto, tu eres la hermana menor de Sahashi-san ¿no es así?-

-S- Sí, soy… soy la hermana menor de este idiota…-

-¡Hey!- Se quejó el chico antes de volverse a la casera e inclinar su cabeza ante ella.

-¿Sahashi-san?- Inquirió la mujer un poco sorprendida por el gesto del pelinegro.

-Sé que estoy abusando demasiado de su generosidad pero… por favor… ¿podría… ¿podría permitir que Yukari y su Sekirei se queden a vivir con nosotros aquí en la posada?-

Un pequeño silencio de asombro siguió a las palabras del joven luego del cual la casera acepto de buen grado la proposición del chico.

-¿Qu… ¿¡Que!?, ¡aguarda un momento!, ¿¡Por qué debería quedarme a vivir aquí contigo!?- Lo cuestiono Yukari para nada feliz de que ni si quiera le hubiesen pedido su opinión al respecto- yo ya tengo un departamento donde vivir con Shiina…

-Definitivamente no voy a dejarte un segundo más sola, no sabiendo la posibilidad tan alta de que vuelva a suceder lo que ocurrió hoy-

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿y por qué tendría que repetirse?-

-¡Por qué eres una Ashikabi!- Le contesto- al principio pensé que ese hombre solo estaba detrás de ti como un medio de llegar a mí y poder chantajearme y aunque no descarto totalmente esa posibilidad el simple hecho de ser también una participante te convierte automáticamente en blanco de los otros Ashikabis y sus Sekireis…

-¡Se cuidarme sola!- Le espeto la chica.

-¿En serio?, ¿y que pasara si eres atacada por un gran número de Sekireis como el de hoy?-

-Uh… ehh… tch, ¿¡por qué el interés tan repentino de mi seguridad!?, ¿¡hasta hace poco ni siquiera me llamabas!?-

-¡Eres tú la que bloqueo mi numero!- Replico el pelinegro con cierta molestia- y además no sabía que eras una Ashikabi también… de haberlo sabido antes… ¿?... ¿antes?...

-¿Onii-chan?- Se extrañó Yukari ante el repentino mutismo de su hermano- ¿Qué sucede?...

``Si lo hubiese sabido antes ¿eh?... seguramente ya hubiese hecho algo… aunque claro… yo nunca lo supe´´

Dándose la vuelta, Minato se disculpó de todas y subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a su hermana al cuidado de sus esposas.

-¿Onii-chan?, ¿A dónde vas?- Quiso saber la pelinegra.

-Ya regreso Yukari... espérame aquí ¿bien?...- Le devolvió al chico antes de perderse de vista.

-Tche, apenas nos reencontramos y ya se está alejando de mi...- Mascullo la más joven con resentimiento.

-¿Por qué no lo sigues entonces?- Le sugirió Kazehana con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?, ¿puedo?-

-Por supuesto, eres su hermanita después de todo...-

-Je, ¡gracias!...- Agradeció Yukari antes de subir las escaleras siguiendo a su hermano mayor al segundo piso.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato ingreso en la habitación de Matsu encontrándose a su Sekirei sentada frente a una de sus computadoras y que, al entrar su Ashikabi se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

-Mina-tan, ¿ah salido todo bien?-

-Si- Asintió el chico- afortunadamente, las chicas llegaron a tiempo… solo que hay algo que en verdad me está molestando.

-¿En serio?, ¿y que puede ser?-

-Pues que acabo de enterarme de que mi hermana menor también resultó ser una Ashikabi al igual que yo-

-…-.

-Dime Matsu-san… ¿tú lo sabias no es así?-

-Hmm… bueno… es bastante obvio que si…- Respondió la pelirroja acomodándose sus lentes.

-Y… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No recuerdo escucharte preguntándolo- Replico la chica.

-¿De modo que si la pregunta no sale directamente de mis labios tu nunca dirás nada?-

-Hmm… podría decirse…-

Una vena apareció en la frente del Ashikabi.

-¿Estas tratando de hacerme enojar o algo así?-

-Hmm… podría decirse…- Repitió la Sekirei con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios.

-…-.

Durante unos segundos el Ashikabi y su Sekirei se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear los dos esperando que el otro dijese o hiciese algo.

Y fue la pelirroja finalmente, la primera en moverse.

Lentamente, la chica se puso de pie cuadrándose en frente de su Ashikabi sus ojos ocultos detrás del brillo de sus anteojos.

-¡AHHHH!, ¡tienes razón Mina-tan!- Exclamo de golpe sobresaltando al chico al tiempo que se colgaba de forma teatral en sus brazos mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡Matsu no debió haberte ocultado información tan importante!… Matsu… ella ah sido una chica muy mala y necesita que la castigues…

-Castigar dices…- Musito el pelinegro algo aturdido por la escena de la chica- tampoco creo que sea para tan…

-¡No!...** definitivamente merezco ser castigada…- **Replico Matsu acercando su rostro al de Minato y mirándolo de forma muy seria, casi intimidante.

-Po… ¿Por qué tanto interés en que te…-

-¡Bien!, con eso decidido…- Lo interrumpió la pelirroja sonriendo muy feliz al tiempo que se separaba de él dándole la espalda y acercándose a otra de sus computadoras que llenaban esa habitación, tras lo cual se inclinó sobre ella apoyando sus manos en el monitor y elevo su voluminoso trasero hacia el pelinegro detrás suyo- ¡estoy lista Mina-tan!... ¡CASTIGAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!

-¡PUHH!- Escupió Minato poniéndose muy rojo- ¿¡Qu… ¿¡Matsu-san!?...

-Hu hu hu…- Se reía la pelirroja con humor mientras comenzaba a menear el trasero de un lado a otro… en una invitación quizás demasiado erótica…- el deber de un Ashikabi es el de enseñarle buenos modales a sus Sekireis y Matsu ha sido una chica muy, muy mala ¿no es así?... ¡vamos Mina-tan!, ¡Golpea con fuerza mi trasero!, ¡no te contengas!

Un cada vez más rojo Minato se quedó petrificado en su sitio incapaz de salir de una situación que nunca antes le había tocado experimentar.

``Matsu-san… ella… ¿realmente está pidiendo que yo la…´´ Se preguntaba el chico siguiendo con sus ojos el sugerente movimiento de las nalgas de la pelirroja, la tela de su vestido pegándosele a la piel y delineando a la perfección el precioso trasero de su Sekirei.

-Matsu-san… -Hablo nuevamente Minato luego de varios minutos de desconcentración mental- ¿sabes?... por lo general… un castigo es algo que a la persona que lo padece le es desagradable y bueno…

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso Mina-tan… Matsu definitivamente tomara esto como un castigo ku ku ku…-

``No, lo mires como lo mires esto es más una recompensa que un castigo para ti´´ Pensó el chico con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿¡Que estas esperando Mina-tan!?- Se impaciento la chica- ¡enséñale modales a tu Sekirei!

``Definitivamente… esto es algo que ella desea…´´ Suspiro mentalmente el chico ``¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en una situación como esta?, el deber de un Ashikabi es hacer feliz a sus Sekireis, o al menos así es como yo lo veo… pero… aunque se trate de hacerla feliz… hacer algo como esto es un poco…´´

Observando a la pelirroja, Minato la vio sonreír con perversidad, ciertamente, eso era algo que a él nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza hacer pero, ver lo feliz que se ponía su Sekirei por algo tan estrambótico y pervertido como eso le dieron la respuesta final.

``Bueno, sé que esto es un poco… pero… después de todo este tipo de cosas son las que más feliz la hacen… y si con esto conservo su sonrisa´´

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro el chico tras tomar una decisión- está bien Matsu-san, lo hare- Le dijo

-¡Sí!- Festejo la pelirroja ensanchando su sonrisa perversa- ¡golpea bien duro Mina-tan! Ku ku ku…

``¿Espera?, ¿En serio?, ¿¡realmente voy a hacer algo como esto!?´´ Pensaba Minato con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de la ansiedad ``Bueno… supongo que uno solo no le hará daño a nadie´´.

Algo incómodo, el Ashikabi se acercó a su temblorosa de ansiedad y muy expectante Sekirei, deteniéndose unos instantes detrás de ella indeciso sobre si continuar o no, tras lo cual coloco su mano izquierda sobre la base de la espalda de la chica obligándola a elevar aún más su trasero y levanto su mano derecha en el aire…

-¡Onii-chan!, ¿¡Estas aquí!?- Irrumpiendo sorpresivamente en la habitación, una sonriente Yukari Sahashi se detuvo en la puerta enfocando sus ojos en la escena delante de ella… su sonrisa cayendo de su rostro como pintura fresca por una pared- ¿Eh?...

Ante ella, su hermano mayor mantenía a la chica pelirroja de la otra vez, igual de hermosa y curvilínea que el resto de las Sekireis del pelinegro, inclinada lascivamente sobre unas computadoras dándole la espalda a éste con la cintura arqueada y el chico a punto de soltarle lo que indudablemente sería una sonora nalgada.

-¿Qué dem…- En la mente de la joven, la imagen de su puro e inocente Onii-chan se estaba haciendo pedazos.

Por su parte, un congelado Minato yacía aun en la misma posición, incapaz de reaccionar o de abrir la boca para explicarse, una sombra cubriendo su rostro al tiempo que unas irrefrenables ganas de volverse invisible inundaron todos sus pensamientos.

-Oh, hola- La saludo despreocupadamente Matsu manteniendo también su posición- bienvenida de vuelta Yukari-tan, la otra vez no me presente de forma completa así que lo hare ahora… soy la Sekirei N° 02 Matsu y desde luego también soy una Sekirei de tu hermano… es un placer conocerte…- Sonrió.

``¿¡Que haces presentándote tan normal como si nada estuviese pasando!?´´ Se exaspero por dentro Minato ``¿Qué acaso no eres capaz de leer este ambiente tan lúgubre?´´

-Eh… ah… si… lo mismo digo- Musito Yukari después de un tiempo desviando rápidamente sus ojos con vergüenza, su cara completamente roja y dando un paso hacia atrás- eh yo… so… solo… venía a saludar y… eh… bueno… ¡continúen con lo suyo!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta y huir del lugar escaleras abajo.

Solo entonces, el cuerpo de Minato recupero su movilidad, alejándose de su Sekirei y dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta con el brazo extendido en la dirección por la que su hermana desapareciera.

-Nooo!, ¡espera Yukari!, ¡no es lo que estas… bueno… en realidad si es lo que estás pensando pero… eh… yo solo… ¡waaaaa!- Con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico se dejó caer de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡nooo!... mi... ¡Mi prestigio de hermano mayoooooor!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Mina-tan?... todavía tienes que castigarme ku ku ku…-

-…-.

El Ashikabi se volteo hacia ella.

-Tienes razón Matsu-san… **realmente mereces un castigo...-**

-Si Mina-tan, Matsu fue muy...-

-¡No voy a azotar tu trasero durante todo un año!- Sentenció con voz firme el chico antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?- Musito está quedándose paralizada ante lo dicho por su Ashikabi, su mente asimilando con lentitud el cruel castigo recibido, su rostro empezando a sudar profusamente, sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco con el más puro terror reflejado en ellos- ... ¿¡!?... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

**MSEAdNys7S **

En el último piso de la Torre del M.B.I, el presidente de la compañía Hiroto Minaka jugaba muy entretenido con sus ordenadores, los cristales de sus anteojos brillando con tal intensidad que hacían imposible el verle los ojos.

-Falta poco… falta muy poco- Murmuraba por lo bajo, una gran sonrisa dividiendo su rostro de lado a lado mientras pasaba sus ojos por otros monitores en los cuales se veían varias imágenes en tiempo real de distintos lugares de la capital, en uno de ellos dos chicas, una de largo cabello rosa atado en una coleta lateral y otra peligris con garras de metal en sus manos descansaban perezosamente en lo alto de un puente de hierro- AHHH!, ya no puedo esperar más, esto se está volviendo cada vez más y más emocionante~…

En ese momento, la puerta detrás de él se abrió revelando las figuras de tres personas.

-¿Finalmente las has traído?- Pregunto el hombre sin siquiera voltearse.

-Ah- Asintió Natsuo Ichinomi sonriendo despreocupado- aquí están ambas…

-¿Y?, ¿las dos aceptan?- Quiso saber el peligris sin dejar de jugar.

Una de las otras dos figuras asintió con la cabeza, dando su aprobación, la otra, simplemente se mantuvo en su sitio sin hacer o decir nada.

-¡Excelente!- Exclamo Minaka agrandando su sonrisa- Natsuo-kun, encárgate del resto ¿quieres?.

-Como usted desee presidente- Acepto el hombre inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza antes de hacerle señas a sus acompañantes que se retiraron en silencio dejándolo solo con su jefe- por cierto, cada vez se lo ve más contento…

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, y creo que puedo entenderlo, solo quedan tres Sekireis sin alas, lo que indica que el comienzo de la tercera etapa está cerca-

-No, no, la tercera etapa aún se encuentra lejos…-

-¿Disculpe?-

-A decir verdad, estoy esperando que surjan un par de sucesos más antes de que finalice la segunda fase del Plan Sekirei…- Explico el presidente- de hecho… seré el promotor del segundo de ellos…

-Ah, ya veo…-

-Sí, y sin duda serán acontecimientos memorables… aunque por supuesto, no tan importantes como los que ocurrirán cuando estemos en plena tercera etapa… y cuando esa etapa finalice… el ''plato principal'' estará terminado y además también tendremos ''ese evento''…- Sonrió Minaka casi babeando de la expectación que sentía.

-Oh, si… ''ese evento'' a mitad del juego…- Murmuro Natsuo pensativo- el que durara todo un mes… je je, se me había olvidado, ¿me pregunto cómo reaccionaran los Ashikabis cuando se enteren?...

-Oh, ¿te has emocionado Natsuo-kun?-

-Un poco- Admitió su subordinado- como también soy un Ashikabi eso significa que estaré participando de ese evento… seguro que será divertido…

-¡Ten por seguro que lo será Natsuo-kun! HA HA HA HA…-

-Lo esperare con ansias…- Sonrió el castaño inclinándose respetuosamente y saliendo del cuarto.

Nuevamente solo, el presidente detuvo su estruendosa risa, concentrándose nuevamente en sus juegos sus labios curvándose para formar una siniestra sonrisa.

-Seguro que lo será… seguro que lo será… ¿no es así… -

Muchos metros por debajo, había una habitación, completamente cerrada sin ventanas y con una sola puerta, la habitación no tenía luces encendidas estando tan oscura que cualquiera que entrase no sería capaz de verse ni la punta de su nariz.

El cuarto permanecía en el más absoluto silencio y quietud aislado totalmente de los múltiples ruidos del mundo exterior.

Sin previo aviso, dos pequeñas y brillantes luces de color purpura se encendieron en medio de aquel océano de oscuridad destacándose cual diminutas estrellas del espacio vistas a años luz de distancia, moviéndose dentro de su minúsculo espacio examinando todo el entorno que le rodeaba.

Con parsimonia, las luces parpadearon intermitentes centrándose lentamente en la puerta invisible de aquella oscura habitación.

Y luego… cansadas… con mucha fatiga y pereza… las pequeñas luces purpuras… volvieron a apagarse.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Al día siguiente, Minato se levantó muy temprano observando el ya normal entrenamiento matutino de sus Sekireis con la casera, en el que al principio solo Musubi y Tsukiumi participaban más luego se les sumaron Akitsu y Homura e incluso Kazehana se les unía algunas veces.

No obstante, ni siquiera cuando estaban las cinco juntas eran capaces ni de rozar a la pelimorada, hecho que sorprendía enormemente al Ashikabi cada vez que veía a sus Sekireis perder tan fácilmente ante la casera.

Luego del desayuno, Miya se retiró de la posada en esta ocasión partiendo sola pues Kusano quería quedarse a jugar con Shiina a lo que ninguna de las demás Sekireis de Minato fue capaz de oponerse.

Y así las cosas, Shiina termino quedándose con la niña, sentados ambos en el piso de la sala principal ante la mirada aburrida de Yukari.

``Hmmmmm… esos dos sí que se llevan bien´´ Pensó la chica observando a su Sekirei y la niña sonreírse muy felices ``Realmente parecen hermanos… seria agradable tener un hermano mayor que me quiera y que pasara más tiempo conmigo… KEH!, en cambio lo que yo tengo es un Onii-chan bueno para nada y un total pervertido…´´

El recuerdo de lo visto la noche anterior regreso a la mente de la pelinegra haciéndole saltar varias venas en la sien.

``Teniendo ese tipo de relación con sus Sekireis… Onii-chan realmente…´´ Gruño la Ashikabi cada vez más molesta.

-Shii-chan…- Se reía Kusano entregándole al peligris un osito de peluche que Minato le había regalado.

-Je je, es un osito muy lindo- Sonrió Shiina.

Viendo la hermosa armonía entre los más jóvenes Sekireis, Yukari no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia de su relación.

``Bueno… cuando éramos niños Onii-chan y yo también nos llevábamos así de bien… ¿Cuándo fue que nos alejamos tanto?´´ Se preguntó con un dejo de profunda tristeza.

La escena de los pequeños hermanos, le hizo rememorar muchos momentos de su infancia junto a Minato, recuerdos muy preciados para la chica que la llenaban de una gran felicidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Yukari alcanzo a ver como el pelinegro subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso completamente solo.

-Hmm, creo… creo que debería tratar de hablar con Onii-chan y mejorar nuestra relación…- Musito con un leve rumor en sus mejillas en tanto se ponía de pie y seguía a su hermano mayor.

**MSEAdNys7S **

Con la casera fuera, y no teniendo nada más que hacer, Minato se dedicó a ayudar con las tareas domésticas en las que, debía admitirlo, se estaba volviendo bastante bueno.

-Definitivamente sería una buena esposa…- Se burló de sí mismo el chico mientras caminaba por el segundo piso cargado de sabanas para lavar, la vista completamente tapada por lo que no pudo ver a la persona que saliera sorpresivamente del cuarto de Uzume chocando y cayendo de espaldas al suelo ambos en direcciones opuestas.

-Tch, eso dolió- Se quejó Minato sentándose en el piso y observar a la persona con la que se había tropezado- ¿Akitsu?- Inquirió viendo con ojos sorprendidos a su ultima Sekirei.

La castaña, que también cayera de espaldas al suelo, se había sentado en frente del chico con sus piernas ligeramente separadas.

-Minato-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto la chica en el mismo tono apagado de costumbre.

-Sí, no te preocupes Akitsu, solo fue una simple caiEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?-

-¿Minato-sama?- Musito la Sekirei, ladeando la cabeza.

-T… t… tu… tu… po… po… por… ¿¡por qué no estas llevando ropa interior!?- Le grito el pelinegro que, debido a la posición sentada de su Sekirei, y a lo anteriormente exclamado, veía con total claridad la intimidad expuesta de su inexpresiva Sekirei.

-¿Eh?- Sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión somnolienta, la chica desvió sus ojos hacia su parte baja para mirarse la entrepierna desnuda- oh, cierto…- Musito sin alterarse.

-¿Por qué no estas usando tus bragas?- La cuestiono Minato mirando a otro lado, no por pudor o vergüenza, sino por precaución, si algo descubriese como un Ashikabi, era el ser particularmente débil ante el cuerpo desnudo (o parte de él), de sus hermosas Sekireis, algo sobre lo que no tendría ningún problema en otro momento pero… con su hermana menor viviendo bajo el mismo techo las cosas se tornaban un poco diferentes, en otras palabras, el deseaba ser un buen ejemplo para Yukari… y mucho más luego de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

-Yo… no tengo ropa interior- Murmuro Akitsu con un pequeño rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-¿No tienes?... o sea tu… eh… desde que te convertiste en mi Sekirei... tu nunca…-

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-¿¡Nunca has usado ropa interior desde entonces!?-

La chica volvió a negar.

-No las llevaba puestas la noche que me diste alas Minato-sama… y no tengo nada más que la ropa de siempre…-

-Entiendo…- Suspiro el Ashikabi incorporándose en sus pies- y por cierto, ¿podrías cerrar las piernas?…- Le pidió siendo inmediatamente obedecido por su Sekirei la cual quedo arrodillada en el suelo delante del chico, cual niña en penitencia por portarse mal.

``¿Y cómo es que nunca me di cuenta antes?´´ Se preguntó Minato ``es decir, si note que no llevaba la primera vez que hicimos el amor… y también ayer con las demás… y cada vez que aprovechando la ausencia de la casera se baña conmigo… supongo que mi cerebro se ralentiza en esos momentos… dios, ¿Qué clase de Ashikabi no se daría cuenta que su Sekirei no lleva su ropa interior puesta?´´

El joven soltó un largo suspiro mirando hacia abajo a su Sekirei, la cual permanecía con sus ojos fijos y sin pestañear enfocados en algún punto del cuerpo de su marido.

-¿Akitsu?, ¿que estas mira…- El Ashikabi se interrumpió al notar que, debido a la posición de ambos, con él de pie y su Sekirei arrodillada enfrente suyo, la cara de Akitsu quedaba justo a la altura de la entrepierna del pelinegro hacia donde estaban siendo dirigidos los extremadamente concentrados ojos de la bella castaña.

-… (...u)-.

-…-.

-… ¡Ajam!... -Carraspeo Minato logrando que la atención de Akitsu dejara de centrase en su entrepierna para dirigirla a su cara- una señorita no debería pasearse sin su ropa interior Akitsu…- Le dijo de forma amable, al tiempo que tendía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

``Ni tampoco mirarle tan fijamente la entrepierna a un hombre´´ Completo para sus adentros lo que deseaba expresar en voz alta.

Dudando un poco, la chica tomo tímidamente la mano de su Ashikabi que tiro de ella, obligándola en sus dos pies para luego, y aun tomados de la mano, arrastrarla con él a su habitación.

-Ven conmigo Akitsu-

-Si- Musito la Sekirei, simplemente dejándose llevar, sus cinco sentidos completamente enfocados en la agradable y cálida sensación que provenía de sus manos entrelazadas, su calor llenando todo su ser haciéndola sentirse plena de felicidad.

En menos de tres segundos, la pareja ya estuvo dentro del cuarto de Minato, en donde, para la interna decepción de la castaña, el joven soltó su mano inclinándose rápidamente sobre su mueble y abriendo algunos cajones revisando dentro de ellos.

-¿Minato-sama?, ¿Qué estás buscando?-

-Ropa interior- Fue la respuesta de este, que seguía abriendo cajones- más tarde te comprare tu propia ropa interior pero de momento tendrás que usar prestada la de alguna de las chicas que aún no hayan usado…

``Bueno… al menos ya sé que comprarle a Akitsu con mi sueldo´´ Se alegró sin dejar de buscar.

Minato abrió un par de cajones más tras lo cual dio finalmente con el correcto, abriendo y revelando multitud de prendas íntimas, bragas y sujetadores de los más variados gustos y colores junto con alguna prenda de lencería.

Sin querer perder mucho tiempo, el chico metió su mano y casi sin mirar saco una prenda tan rápido apenas sintió el contacto de la tela contra sus dedos viendo que se trataba de una pequeña tanga negra muy sexy que lo hizo sonrojar muy fuerte.

``Esta… esta debe ser de Kazehana…´´ Trago duro volviendo a dejarla sobre las demás mientras con la otra mano sacaba otra prenda que en esta ocasión resulto ser unas diminutas bragas rojas que no cubrirían absolutamente nada a su dueña ``Y esta… apuesto a que le pertenece a Matsu-san… nu… nunca se la eh visto puesta… ¿¡!?. ¿¡Qué demonios hago aquí fantaseando con las bragas de mis Sekireis!?´´ Se gritó poniéndose más rojo que antes su corazón a punto de estallarle de los nervios.

-¿Minato-san?- Inquirió Akitsu inmediatamente detrás de él.

-¡S… ¡Sí!- Se sobresaltó el Ashikabi dejando la ropa interior de sus Sekireis en su sitio y volteándose hacia la castaña- ¿Qu… ¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Por qué la ropa interior de todas está en la habitación de Minato-sama?- Le pregunto la castaña en su típico tono sin emociones.

``Hmmmm... bien, esa es una MUY buena pregunta´´.

-Bu... bueno... como todas pasan más tiempo aquí que en sus propias habitaciones pues... supongo que se les hace más fácil y... ¿eh?, ¿Por qué de repente hace tanto frio? ...- Tirito el chico frotándose los brazos sin percatarse detrás suyo a cierta castaña que, a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una oscura aura de celos- Como sea…- Continuo Minato sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarse, repaso su vista por la colección de bragas y eligió rápidamente unas blancas con bordes rosas y un pequeño corazón rojo justo en el centro… de toda la vasta variedad… se la podría considerar de las más normales y puras…- Aquí tienes Akitsu- Le dijo incorporándose y tendiéndoselas a su Sekirei.

La castaña observo la diminuta prenda que su marido le ofrecía, tras lo cual, y en vez de tomarla, dio un paso atrás sujetando su vestido con ambas manos y subiéndoselo hasta la altura de sus muslos al tiempo que levantaba un poco su pie derecho.

-¿Akitsu?- Extrañado de que la prenda íntima aun siguiese en su mano, Minato volteo el rostro para encontrarse a su Sekirei en tan curiosa pose- ¿Qué estas…

-¿No vas a ponérmela Minato-sama?- Susurro la chica mirándolo con sus ojos somnolientos.

-…-.

-…-.

``… Ella… ¿no lo ha dicho con doble sentido verdad?- Se preguntó el pelinegro viendo lo que, aparentemente, indicaba únicamente el ponerle sus bragas, si bien el brillo divertido en las grises orbes de su Sekirei se lo hicieron dudar.

-¿Tú quieres… que yo…-

-Hum…- Asintió la chica levantando un poco más su vestido.

Minato dudo por un momento, observando la prenda en su mano volviendo sus ojos hacia su Sekirei que le devolvía una mirada impasible.

``¿En serio?, ¿ella realmente quiere que yo… Hmmm, no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto… por lo general me encargo de quitarles la ropa no de ponérselas… esto es algo nuevo para mí… de hecho nunca antes lo hice´´ Pensaba Minato sintiendo nuevamente los fuertes latidos de su corazón producto de la ansiedad del momento.

-Ahhhh… -Suspiro largamente, tras lo cual, y totalmente resignado (y un poco ''curioso''), se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y deslizo la ropa interior por el pie de la castaña subiéndolo un poco junto con su propia vista la cual se topó de frente y a pocos centímetros con la intimidad de Akitsu haciéndolo voltear la cara.

-Minato-sama…- Musito la Sekirei- si no me mira no será capaz de ponerme correctamente las bragas…

-Eh, s-sí, lo se… es solo… que no deberías tener el vestido tan levantado- Murmuro el joven con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Le molesta?-

-¡No, y de hecho… me hace muy feliz…- Admitió el pelinegro sin poder evitar que su alegría se transmitiera a su rostro

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo levantar mi falda en su presencia?-

-Porque soy muy sugestionable…-

-¿?-

-La cosa es… que Yukari está en la posada ahora y… bueno… mientras ella este aquí… pues… me gustaría comportarme…-

-Entiendo- Musito Akitsu.

Sonriendo satisfecho de haber sido comprendido tan fácilmente por su Sekirei, Minato volvió a girar su cara encontrándose el sexo de la castaña ya sin ninguna tela que la cubriera, el vestido blanco alzado hasta la estrecha cintura femenina, un cierto brillo malicioso jugueteando en los ojos de la N° 07.

``¿Lo está… haciendo a propósito?´´ Se preguntó el chico con las mejillas muy rojas y sintiendo como el corazón correteaba dentro de su pecho.

-Le… Levanta el otro pie… - Le pidió tratando con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse ante la sacrílega tentación.

Su Sekirei obedeció muy dócilmente, haciendo lo que le dijese, viendo como él colocaba la otra mitad de la prenda y comenzaba a deslizársela en un lento movimiento ascendente pasando por sus rodillas y llegando a sus tersos y extremadamente suaves muslos.

-¡ONII-CHAN VINE A HACER LAS PASES!- Grito a pleno pulmón Yukari Sahashi irrumpiendo en la habitación sin pedir permiso.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

¡Gulp!.

Un grueso bolo de saliva fue dolorosamente digerido por la garganta de cierto pelinegro, su rostro bañado en gotas de sudor, al momento de girarse hacia la puerta, sus manos aun sujetando las bragas a mitad de camino de cubrir la intimidad totalmente expuesta de su Sekirei debido a esta mantener aun su vestido levantado.

O al menos, eso era lo que sus ojos veían…

La denominada Ashikabi Demonio por otro lado, se vio abruptamente congelada en su sitio, la escena de su hermano mayor en plena acción de ''bajarle'' las bragas a una de sus Sekireis mientras la ''obligaba'' a mostrarle su sexo desnudo fue definitivamente demasiado para ella.

-¡Disculpen la interrupción!- Grito dando un paso atrás y cerrando la puerta, azotándola con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de convertirla en una giratoria.

-No… Yuka… no es lo que…- Apenas lograba musitar Minato y que, falto de energías, se dejó caer de cara al suelo, sin querer empujando hacia abajo las bragas de Akitsu hasta los tobillos de la Sekirei que, al ver eso, se las termino de retirar levantando sus pies.

-Si Minato-sama no quiere que lleve bragas entonces no las usare- Murmuro la castaña malinterpretando la acción de su Ashikabi y encaminándose a la puerta.

-¿Eh?, ¿¡Que!?- Reaccionando de su pequeño lapsus de tristeza, el pelinegro vio las bragas blancas aun en sus manos y a su Sekirei a punto de salir del cuarto- espera Akitsu, eso no es…

Demasiado tarde, la chica salió de la habitación y Minato se encontró hablándole a la puerta.

Nuevamente, su cara dio contra el suelo.

``¿Por qué todo me sale mal?´´ Se preguntó con sendas cascaditas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Tratando de olvidar los continuos y extraños ''malentendidos'' con Yukari, Minato se dedicó a continuar con la limpieza de la posada, para ese fin fue al baño creyendo que no habría nadie y que podría limpiarlo solo encontrando de esa manera su pequeño momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, y como ''desgraciadamente para él'' en esa posada ''paz'' y ''tranquilidad'' eran palabras efímeras y carentes de todo significado, el chico se encontró allí con Musubi y Tsukiumi ambas vistiendo bikinis que no dejaban prácticamente nada a la imaginación y que, teniendo exactamente la misma idea que él habían ido allí con el mismo objetivo en mente, por lo que al enterarse del plan de su Ashikabi, rápidamente se mostraron dispuestas y muy solicitas para ayudarlo en su nueva tarea.

Pese a que la idea de retirarse y encargarse de otra parte de la posada para evitar posibles nuevos incidentes paso por su cabeza, Minato ya no pudo hacer nada al momento en que sus Sekirei se mostraron felices de que las acompañara.

``Definitivamente… soy demasiado débil ante sus sonrisas´´ Suspiro mentalmente el chico, muy deslumbrado de la belleza que desprendían sus Sekireis cada vez que sonreían.

Repartiendo las tareas, los tres realizaron un sorteo en el cual al Ashikabi le toco encargarse del piso, a Tsukiumi de las paredes y a Musubi de la propia tina.

Comenzando la limpieza, Minato tomo el secador envolviéndolo en el trapo de piso y empezó a refregar el suelo, Tsukiumi se alejó un poco encargándose de las paredes en tanto Musubi, delante del chico, se arrodillaba junto a la bañera, dándole la espalda al pelinegro y con una esponja empezó a pasarla por las paredes externas.

Semi inclinado, el joven levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el suave meneo de caderas de la castaña, su trasero moviéndose rítmicamente de un lado a otro mientras la inocente Sekirei tarareaba una tonada feliz.

Apartando la mirada de tan sugestiva escena, Minato continuo con lo suyo alejándose de la castaña lo más que pudo inconscientemente dirigiéndose hacia la posición de Tsukiumi percatándose solo al momento de encontrarse detrás de ella.

Casualmente en ese instante, el trapo húmedo que la rubia sostenía en su mano se le cayó al piso por lo que tuvo que inclinarse a recogerlo doblando su cuerpo por la mitad y dejando su trasero deliciosamente elevado y apuntando a la cara de su Ashikabi.

-¿¡!?...-

Dándose rápidamente la vuelta, Minato se alejó de su Sekirei retornando a donde estaba antes.

``¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué mientras más intento luchar contra esto más terrible se pone?´´

Deteniéndose en mitad del baño, el chico miro a un lado viendo como Musubi se ponía de pie y se metía a la bañera dándose la vuelta y volviendo a arrodillarse quedando nuevamente en cuatro patas pero de frente a su Ashikabi y comenzaba a limpiar la parte interna de la tina, sus hermosos y grandes pechos colgando debajo suyo, bamboleándose hipnóticamente de un lado a otro atrayendo la atención del pelinegro cuyos ojos seguían su movimiento cual péndulo de un antiguo reloj.

-¿Dónde estás mirando Minato?- Gruño una voz lúgubre detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Tsukiumi!, no, ¡no estaba mirando nada!- Se apresuró a explicarse el chico.

-Co… como te atreves a mirar a alguien más que a tu esposa legal- Le recriminó la rubia temblando de ira- s… si tanto quieres mirar pechos pu.. ¡Pues solo mira los míos!- Le grito con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Ah…- Observando el reluciente cuerpo de su Sekirei, Minato volvió a congelarse en el sitio una vez más sus ojos siendo atrapados por la belleza de la rubia.

-¡Ah!- Sobresaltando a ambos, Musubi se puso de pie mirando molesta la escena- ¡eso no es justo Tsukiumi-san!- Protesto la castaña acercándosele.

-¡Cállate!, ¡una esposa legal tiene todo el derecho de hacer esto!-

-¡Musubi también es su esposa!-

Sin ninguna intención de dejarse vencer, la primer Sekirei (o segunda según ciertas circunstancias) se sujetó al brazo de Minato para la gran furia de Tsukiumi.

-¿¡Que te piensas que estás haciendo!?-

-Yukari-san me dijo que a Minato-san le gustan mucho mis pechos- Sonrió la chica muy confiada por esto.

-Tú no eres la única con pechos- Mascullo la rubia apretándose ella también al otro costado del chico.

-Pero Musubi tiene pechos más grandes-

-Kggg, no se trata solo del tamaño- Gruño Tsukiumi muy molesta por el comentario de su compañera.

-Eh… chicas… deberían parar saben… el piso está muy resbaladizo- Les aconsejo Minato tratando de no dejarse vencer por las agradables suavidades que tenían preso sus dos brazos.

``Nunca creí que conocería el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo´´

-¡Ya deja de frotártele!- Grito Tsukiumi perdiendo finalmente su poca paciencia y empezando a tirar del brazo de su Ashikabi.

-¡Tsukiumi-san también debería dejarlo!- Replico la castaña tirando de su lado para el enorme miedo del pelinegro.

-¡Musubi-chan!, ¡tú fuerza!, ¡tú fuerza!- Se apresuró a decirle aterrado ante la posibilidad de que de un momento a otro viese su brazo separándose del resto de su cuerpo, afortunadamente para el chico, su conexión Ashikabi – Sekirei no le permitía a esta aplicar toda su fuerza al entrar en contacto con su piel por lo que la chica solo estaba ejerciendo una fuerza ''normal''.

Sin embargo, incluso una persona normal causaría cierto daño estirando cosas y en este caso, Minato se encontró entre sus dos más posesivas Sekireis disputándose fieramente el control de sus brazos.

-¡Suelta a Minato!-

-¡Tsukiumi-san debería hacerlo primero!-

``Aunque no estén usando su fuerza monstruosa esto sigue siendo doloroso´´ Casi lloraba el pelinegro sintiendo como poco a poco sus extremidades perecían querer abandonar su cuerpo.

-¡AHHH!- Continuando con el fuerte forcejeo, las chicas ignoraron totalmente el estado lleno de jabón líquido del suelo terminando por resbalarse y llevándose a su Ashikabi con ellas cayendo los tres en un montón desordenado sobre el piso de cerámica.

-Tch… eso dolió…- Gimió el chico incorporándose mientras se quejaba del dolor cerrando sus manos de forma inconsciente.

-¡Kyah!...-

-¿Hmm?- Recobrando sus sentidos, estos se enfocaron en la piel de sus palmas ambas volviendo a apretarse con fuerza.

-¡Kyah!...-

``¿Qué es esta sensación tan familiar?´´ Se preguntó estrujando eso que tenía en su mano izquierda recibiendo otro intenso gemido femenino ``y esta otra también tan conocida…´´ Cavilo oprimiendo su mano derecha obteniendo el mismo resultado ``Sera posible que ¿sean…´´

Enrojeciendo profundamente, Minato desvió sus ojos a izquierda y derecha encontrándose con una escena totalmente irreal.

Tendida de espaldas sobre el suelo, tenía a Tsukiumi con sus ojos cerrados en una expresión avergonzada, su mano izquierda ganando el interior del corpiño de su Sekirei mientras se cerraba alrededor de uno de sus grandes pechos, sus dedos rozando el duro pezón de la rubia.

Del otro lado, estaba Musubi, boca abajo y mirando en la dirección contraria, su hermoso trasero ligeramente levantado y la mano derecha del chico internándose dentro de la íntima prenda haciendo contacto directo con la tersa piel, estrujando una de sus redondas nalgas.

Y, casi de forma inconsciente, como aquel que se pellizca para comprobar si está soñando o despierto, Minato volvió a apretar sus manos oprimiendo una vez más esas especiales y muy sensibles partes de los cuerpos de sus Sekireis.

-¡Minato!/¡Minato-san!- Volvieron a gemir sus esposas con sus cuerpos ardiendo de forma intensa.

-¿¡Que sucede!?, ¿¡Quien está gritando!?- Atraída por los gritos que escucho mientras caminaba por la sala y preocupada por si alguien estuviese lastimado, Yukari Sahashi irrumpió en ese mismo momento en el baño sus ojos rápidamente centrándose en el cuerpo de su hermano sobre el de sus Sekireis y en especial en sus manos y las remotas y suaves regiones con las que hacían contacto.

`Esto debe ser una broma´´ Fue lo único que paso por la mente del pelinegro nuevamente descubierto en una posición incómoda con alguna de sus Sekireis.

-…-.

-…-.

Al igual que en las situaciones anteriores, los hermanos Sahashi tan solo se observaron unos instantes completamente inmóviles en sus rostros ningún indicio de sus emociones internas.

-¡Coffghh!...- Sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor, Yukari tosió con fuerza escupiendo sangre por la boca, la misma que le quedaría deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla denotando aún más la repentina palidez de su cara y las ojeras de sus ojos- pe… perdón por la intromisión…- Musito casi sin voz dándose vuelta y retirándose de forma lenta.

``Parece un muerto viviente´´ Se preocupó el chico antes de suspirar agotado por su propia mala suerte.

-¿¡Por qué me siguen pasando estas cosas!?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Saliendo del baño tras terminar su tarea Minato se encontró de frente con Matsu.

-Matsu-san tu...- Intento hablarle el chico solo para ver sorprendido como la pelirroja siguió de largo, deteniéndose luego de unos pasos y volviéndose a su Ashikabi.

-¡Hmph!- Inflando sus mofletes, la Sekirei le volteo el rostro y continuó su camino.

-¿?... no me digas... ¿aún está enojada conmigo porque le dije que no azotaría su trasero?, ¿qué clase de enojo es ese?-

Mas cansando de lo que nunca se sintió en su vida... a excepción quizás del día anterior luego de estar con todas sus Sekireis... Minato la ignoro y, exactamente igual que en ese momento, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua fría para refrescar su mente y su cuerpo... sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Hoy no está siendo un gran día - Musito cabizbajo, abriendo sin mirar la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Bienvenido Minato-kun!~ -

-¿Mh?, ¿¡...!?...- Levantando la cabeza, el Ashikabi por poco y pierde toda la sangre de su cuerpo al encontrarse de frente a Kazehana, su quinta Sekirei recibiéndolo... solo con un delantal- Ka... Ka... Ka... ¿¡Kazehana!?, ¿Qu... ¿¡Que estas!?...- Farfullaba el chico tapándose la nariz para evitar que la sangre siguiese saliendo al tiempo que se inclinaba en otro intento de que la pelivioleta no notara la obvia reacción que tuvo su parte baja ante semejante escena.

-¡Sorpresa Minato-kun!- Sonrió la mujer muy contenta girando sobre sí misma para enseñarle a su Ashikabi el resto de sus voluptuosas curvas, su espalda desnuda, su exuberante trasero totalmente expuesto y sus largas piernas- ¿Me queda bien?...

-De... Demasiado bien diría- Respondió Minato muy colorado, sus manos ahora sobre su entrepierna intentando controlar su cada vez más que obvia excitación- pero... ¿porque estas... ¡apresúrate y tapate!, ¡si la casera te ve así me matara!...

-Fu fu, no te preocupes por eso Minato-kun... Miya no está en la posada ahora mismo Fu fu, por otro lado... ¿te gusta?-

``Mucho más de lo que te imaginas´´

-Po... por supuesto que sí, pero de todas formas aun no veo el motivo para que ...-

-Ya te lo dije ¿no es así?, es un regalo para ti...-

-¿Huh?, ¿regalo?-

-Si... ¡estoy cocinando el almuerzo para mi Ashikabi!-

-¿Eh?-

-Y por supuesto, no puedo cocinarle algo delicioso a mi marido sino llevo puesto algo como esto ¿verdad?-

-En realidad eso no tiene nada que ver pero aun así... Hmm, ¿cocinar?...-

-Si- Sonrió la mujer enseñándole al chico la mesada llena de ingredientes y utensilios- Miya se estaba tardando así que pensé que tendrías hambre por lo que vine aquí a prepararte algún aperitivo.

-Ya veo, pero aun así no era necesario que te pusieras eso...- Balbuceo

-¡Claro que era necesario!, todas las esposas lo hacen después de todo...- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Si bueno, es lo que dicen... pero... dudo mucho que todas las esposas se pongan ''solo'' eso cuando cocinan para sus maridos...-

-Fu fu, entonces es una suerte que yo no sea una esposa común ¿no es así?-

-No puedo negarte eso…-

-Y ahora Minato-kun, solo espera ahí un momento que ya pronto terminare- Le dijo sonriente dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la mesada.

Minato la observo caminar, observando maravillado el vaivén de sus caderas, del provocativo andar que lucía para él.

Por su parte, ella sabía que la estaba observando y eso la ponía muy contenta.

-De… ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Se ofreció rápidamente Minato.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo hacerlo sola...-

-No se trata de eso... es solo... que si te ayudo terminaremos más rápido y será más seguro para ambos... no quiero que aun estés así cuando la casera regrese...-

-Muh...- Se quejó la pelivioleta inflando sus mofletes como una niña- no arruines mi regalo Minato-kun...

Colocándose uno al lado del otro con Minato a la izquierda de su Sekirei, los dos comenzaron a preparar un plato simple encargándose el Ashikabi de limpiar algunos vegetales mientras ella los cortaba, más el simple hecho de la semidesnudez de la pelivioleta dejaba al joven excesivamente nervioso y tenso.

Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su compañera aunado al perfume a flores que emanaba de ella le estaban haciendo muy difícil la vida al chico a lo que se sumaba el hecho de que con cada leve movimiento Kazehana aprovechaba para acercársele rozándose continuamente con él para provocarlo.

``¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué debo pasar por semejante tortura?, ¿¡y por qué tuve que tener una hermana!?´´ Pensó mientras sentía como nunca antes el deseo de haber sido hijo único.

Curiosamente, esas situaciones le recordaron a las mismas que le tocaron padecer durante el noviazgo en sus épocas de la secundaria en donde cada vez que su novia lo visitaba en su casa y por temor de ser descubierto por Yukari se negaba a tocarla resistiéndose a sus insinuados avances que provocaba que casi siempre terminara con la chica enojada, hasta que finalmente llego el día de la separación… nunca en su vida había visto tan feliz a Yukari como aquella vez.

``Hmm… ¿me pregunto porque?... hasta el día anterior a ese Yukari parecía querer asesinarme a cada instante y de repente fue como si me hubiese convertido en el mejor Onii-chan del mundo… ahhh… las hermanas menores son difíciles de entender´´.

Pensando en lo que había sucedido en aquella época y de lo que le sucedía en el presente, el pelinegro no pudo evitar las comparaciones notando que eran exactamente las mismas.

``No, no exactamente… ´´ Cavilo mirando de soslayo a una sonriente Kazehana cortando las verduras, a diferencia de la relación que mantuvo con su ex, sus Sekireis y él habían hecho un ''pacto'' de por vida, compartiendo una unión tan sagrada como especial con ellas, una que deseaba poder mantener por toda la eternidad incluso después de sus muertes, destino éste, el cual también compartía junto a ellas ``No, eh aprendido la lección… esta vez… esta vez nadie me separara de las personas que amo´´.

-¿Minato-kun?-

-¿Eh?- Volviendo en sí, el pelinegro se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kazehana a escasos milímetros del suyo- ¡waaa!- Sorprendido por eso, se retiró hacia atrás resbalándose y cayendo al suelo, su brazo izquierdo golpeando una jarra llena de agua que, al derramarse sobre la mesada, cayo luego sobre el pelinegro empapándole la ropa.

-Ara…- Impertérrita, la pelivioltea observo a su Ashikabi unos segundos antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara y arrodillarse en el suelo apoyando sus manos en la fría superficie y comenzando a gatear a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo de un enrojecido Minato que la veía avanzar hacia él con sus ojos desorbitados, sin poder quitarlos de los enormes pechos de su Sekirei que se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro conforme se le acercaba- eso fue muy rudo Minato-kun, ¿tan poco atractiva soy para que te alejes así de mi…?

-N… no… to… todo lo contrario Ka… Kazehana- Balbuceaba Minato apenas siendo capaz de controlarse y que no se le notara la erección dentro de sus pantalones- eres… demasiado hermosa… -Murmuro.

-¿En serio?- Esta vez, la Sekirei sonrió complacida sin detener su avance- ¿tan hermosa?...

-L… lo eres…- Susurro el chico al tiempo que la pelivioleta llegaba a la altura de su rostro.

Acercándose a él, la mujer capturo los labios del chico en un beso suave que segundos después se convirtió en uno mucho más pasional, separándose luego por la falta de aire.

Una vez más las alas de luz de la Sekirei se mostraron deslumbrantes ante los ojos de su Ashikabi.

-¿Sabes una cosa Minato-kun?-

-¿Q… ¿Qué?...-

-No es verdaderamente necesario que interrumpamos nuestros besos… no en mi caso al menos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Fu fu, soy la Sekirei del Viento ¿recuerdas?, incluso a través de mi boca puedo enviarle continuamente oxígeno a tus pulmones y de esa forma ya no sería necesario que nos separemos… ¿Qué me dices?... ¿quieres… que lo intentemos?...- Le susurro de forma sensual mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus húmedos labios.

-Eh… ah… ¿¡…!?- Reaccionando a tiempo, Minato se percató que la Sekirei yacía totalmente recostada sobre él al tiempo que sentía su ya notoria erección clavándose en la totalmente expuesta parte intima de la pelivioleta- ¡o… ¡otro día!... –Exclamo turbado, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola suavemente hacia arriba, maldiciendo internamente a sus padres por haber engendrado al único muro que le impedía aceptar la propuesta.

-Tche…- Mascullo Kazehana contrariada por el revés recibido.

De nuevo en sus pies, el Ashikabi regreso a la mesada ubicando correctamente la jarra caída mientras trataba de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y otra cierta parte de su cuerpo igual de pulsante y que intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía.

``Esto se está poniendo cada vez más duro… ¡Y NO ME ESTOY REFIRIENDO A ESA PARTE!´´ Se explico a si mismo.

Regresando a su lado, la Sekirei se veía levemente enfadada por el rechazo, muestra de ello eran sus mejillas abultadas de forma infantil cual niña a la que se le niega su dulce favorito… lo que en cierta perspectiva era exactamente lo que le había sucedido.

Sin embargo, la mujer no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con tanta facilidad, cierto era que comprendía las razones por las que el chico evitaba tan arduamente tocarla, pero… de comprender a aceptar eran dos mundos totalmente diferentes.

-Minato-kun, si te dejas puesta la camisa mojada te resfriaras- Le dijo usando un tono curiosamente indiferente lo que, y al igual que planease, no hizo levantar ningún tipo de sospecha en su Ashikabi que rápidamente accedió a quitarse la prenda quedando con su torso al aire libre dejando su camisa sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Mirándolo de soslayo, la pelivioleta deleito sus ojos con el físico trabajado del pelinegro sintiendo leves cosquilleos en su zona más sensible obligándola a morderse los labios para evitar gemir del deseo contenido.

``Bien, y ahora el paso número 2´´ Sonrió internamente antes de moverse a un lado justo a la posición de su Ashikabi quedando en el mismo lugar que el chico atrapada entre la mesada y el duro cuerpo de él.

Y, en la misma posición, la mujer levanto su brazo derecho hacia el estante en donde estaban los condimentos y que quedaba por encima de sus cabezas.

-N… No llego- Se frustro la pelivioleta estirando lo más que podía su brazo pero sin alcanzar su objetivo- perdón Minato-kun~ ¿podrías alcanzarlo por mí?

-Sí, claro- Le dijo este esperando que su Sekirei se apartara para él tomar lo que ella le pedía, más sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió – eh… ¿Kazehana?...

Aparentando no haberlo escuchado, la Sekirei se puso en puntas de pie arqueando la cintura y dejando su trasero desnudo levantado en dirección al pelinegro detrás de ella.

``¿Qué significa esto?´´ Pensó el chico observando la exquisita figura de su mujer.

Pese a que era más alto que Kazehana, la diferencia de estatura no era demasiada debido a lo cual y para alcanzar el estante él debía estar lo más cercanamente posible de este y esa exacta posición era la que ocupaba actualmente su Sekirei quien no parecía tener deseos de abandonarla, lo que literalmente significaba que para llegar a su objetivo debía recostarse lo más posible sobre ella teniendo que obviamente apretarse en su contra… lo que no sería un gran problema en sí de no ser por la desnudez de la mujer, la curiosa posición que tomase y el enorme bulto en su pantalón que para empeorar el asunto estaba húmedo por el agua que le cayese haciendo incluso más notoria su excitación.

``¿Yo eh… caído completamente en su trampa no es así?´´

-¿Qué pasa Minato-kun?, sin las especias no podre terminar lo que te estoy preparando…- Murmuro la mujer alzando aún más su precioso trasero.

-H… hum… entiendo- Lentamente, Minato se acercó ante la gran expectación de su Sekirei.

Debido a su posición, lo primero que Kazehana sintió del cuerpo masculino fue el duro y de buen tamaño bulto dentro del pantalón del chico presionándose contra su voluminoso y perfecto trasero desnudo separándole la línea divisoria de sus glúteos y presionando el sensible punto que estos escondían haciéndola estremecer.

``Si no hubiese ropa de por medio… ahora mismo la tendría adentro´´ Se relamió de gusto en la agradable posibilidad restregando más fuerte su trasero en la dura erección ``Algún día… debería probar por ahí también´´ Jadeo la pelivioleta a continuación sintiendo el musculoso pecho del pelinegro repegarse en su espalda, el rostro del Ashikabi quedando a la misma altura que el suyo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho sin ser capaz de alcanzar el estante.

-Estírate más Minato-kun – Le sonrió Kazehana que, lejos de ayudarlo empujaba cada vez más sus exuberantes nalgas contra la pelvis de Minato- así no llegaras nunca…

``Lo haría si dejaras de empujar en mi contra´´ Pensó el chico pese a lo cual no podía dejar de disfrutar de la dura fricción deseando intensamente no tener puesto el pantalón.

Siguiendo ''el consejo'' de su Sekirei, Minato se repego aún más sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la pelivioleta se echaba hacia atrás lo más fuerte que podía dejando sus cuerpos prácticamente fundidos entre sí.

-Ahhh!… - Gimió Kazehana respirándole en el cuello a su Ashikabi.

``¿Por qué hace un gemido tan erótico como ese?´´ Se sobresaltó el pelinegro notando como su erección crecía al escucharla ``¿¡Y por qué me excite por eso!?´´

-¡Empuja más fuerte Minato-kun!~-

-Agradecería que no usaras palabras tan sugestivas- Farfullo este muy cerca de perder el poco auto control que le quedaba.

Finalmente, y tras casi dejar clavada a su Sekirei sobre la mesada, Minato alcanzo el estante y retiro todas las especias del mismo por si acaso su Sekirei quisiese seguir torturándolo pidiéndole otra que no hubiese tomado obligándolo a repetir todo el movimiento.

``Tche… chico listo´´ Gruño la pelivioleta viendo que su tercer jugada había sido arruinada.

Volviendo una vez más a sus posiciones iniciales los dos reanudaron los preparativos, Minato ayudando en lo que podía tratando en lo posible de no dedicarle más de un segundo al escaso estado de ropas de su Sekirei.

-Estoy segura que esto te encantara Minato-kun~ - Sonrió está probando un poco de una salsa que había terminado.

-Eh, puedo ver que huele muy bien- La felicito el chico.

Emocionada por el alago de su marido, Kazehana dejó caer sin querer la cuchara de madera que sostenía.

Reaccionando como uno solo, los dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo con la intención de recoger el utensilio, la Sekirei siendo un segundo más rápida inclinándose sorpresivamente y empujando su trasero desnudo (esta vez sin haberlo planeado) contra la pelvis de Minato que, por pura reacción, se sujetó a las caderas de la pelivioleta.

-Ahh... Que sed que ten…- En ese preciso instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a una acalorada Yukari Sahashi.

-¡Uh!...- Con una profunda sombra oscura cubriéndole el rostro, el por cuarta vez en dos días congelado Ashikabi del Norte le devolvió la mirada a su, a esa altura imposible de cuestionar, muy desafortunada hermana menor.

Ahora, sería demasiado fácil pensar mal acerca de la situación, con la quinta Sekirei de su hermano inclinada casi en posición de perrito, completamente desnuda, apenas vistiendo un delantal blanco que no le cubría absolutamente nada, y el pelinegro detrás de ella igual de desnudo que la mujer (desgraciadamente para el Ashikabi, la mesa en medio de la sala ocultaba su mitad inferior de la vista de su hermana por lo que esta, igual de estática que el joven, no tenía forma de adivinar que aún conservaba su pantalón) tomándola firmemente de las caderas y penetrándola duramente por detrás.

Si, con todo, esa era una escena demasiado malinterpretable, el problema residía en que ya fueron demasiados malentendidos en ese día para el frágil corazón de la menor de los Sahashi.

Y, con un fuerte destello su cuerpo entero se solidifico de golpe quedando cual estatua de héroe en una plaza pública.

-¡SE CONVIRTIO EN PIEDRA!- Grito Minato asustado del estado de su hermanita.

La Ashikabi Demonio, totalmente ida, abrió lentamente su solidificada cavidad bucal.

-Lo… lo… si… sien… to… po… por… in… te… te… ru… rumpir… si… sigan… co… co… con… lo… lo… su… suyo…- Tartamudeaba la chica mientras se daba la vuelta de forma robótica, su cuerpo de piedra despedazándose poco a poco conforme salía de la habitación.

``Se está desintegrando mientras camina…´´

-Fu fu, tu hermanita es muy graciosa- Comento Kazehana todavía inclinada y con el cuerpo doblado por la mitad.

-Eh… un poco… aunque algo me dice que para ella no está siendo nada divertido- Musito Minato que tampoco había abandonado las seductoras caderas de su esposa hasta que se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a su posición, Kazehana incorporándose a su lado y echándole rápidamente los brazos al cuello dejándole sentir en su tonificado pecho la suavidad de su par de hermosos atributos femeninos.

-Dime Minato-kun, lo que a ti te preocupaba era que ella nos viera haciendo exactamente lo que nos vio hacer ¿verdad?-

-Sí, aunque no estábamos haciendo nada-

-Pero, ahora que ya lo vio dudo mucho que regrese por lo que eso que más temes no sucederá…-

``Porque ya lo ha hecho´´.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué te parece consumar ahora lo que intentaste evitar desde que entraste aquí?-

-Ah… eh…yo…-

**-Ajam…-** Carraspeo una tercer voz alertando a la pareja.

-¿Huh?- Al mismo tiempo Ashikabi y Sekirei voltearon hacia la puerta para ver de pie allí y con su famosa cuchara en la mano a la casera de la posada Izumo, su sonrisa marca acompañada de varias cabezas de Hannya detrás de ella.

-**Kazehana… los delantales están prohibido en la posada de Izumo…-**

-¡S… ¡sí!...- Sudo frio la pelivioleta sus ojos muy abiertos presa del pánico.

``Si, definitivamente este no está siendo un buen día´´ Fue lo último que pensó Minato antes de caer en la inconciencia siendo un cucharon de madera dirigiéndose a su cráneo lo último que recordase.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Yukari permanecía en su nueva habitación del primer piso que la casera le había dado, aun no regresaba a su anterior departamento para recoger todas sus pertenencias debido a lo cual el cuarto estaba bastante vacío con tan solo un armario en donde guardaba el futon y una pequeña mesita.

Definitivamente, las cosas no le estaban saliendo nada bien a la pelinegra, desde que llegase a ese sitio no dejaba de encontrarse una y otra vez a su hermano en situaciones muy comprometidas con cada una de sus Sekireis.

-¿Qué diablos, estamos en época de apareamiento Sekirei o algo así?- Mascullo irritada- solo me falta descubrirlo con Ku-chan y con ese Bishonen- Murmuro recordando cómo durante la cena de la noche anterior descubriese que la Sekirei de Fuego de su Onii-chan (ya sin su traje y ese tapaboca negro que usaba) y aquel precioso Bishonen que conociese la primera vez que visito la posada eran la misma persona, incluso en ese momento podía sentir el shock que la noticia le causo- aunque encontrármelos en una situación de esas quizás si valga la pena he he he…- sonrió con algo de perversión imaginando una escena XXX entre su Onii-chan y su Sekirei- ¿Quién sería el Seme?, ¿Quién el Uke? Uhe he he… bueno, supongo que como Onii-chan es el Ashikabi él serie el Seme uhe he he… -La chica continuo en sus fantasías imaginando a su hermano encima del peligris en una escena demasiado candente y excitante para cualquier fujoshi- definitivamente no me importaría verlo uhe he he…

-¡Mina-tan!, ya está preparado el baño- Llamo la voz de Matsu desde el pasillo.

-Sí, enseguida voy- Contesto el pelinegro desde el piso superior.

-Hoo, ¿Onii-chan va a tomarse una ducha?- Inquirió Yukari y de pronto una brillante idea se le vino a la mente- **Mwa ha ha… hora de la venganza Onii-chan…**

Tomando una toalla de su armario salió de su habitación y se acercó a las escaleras en donde justamente el Ashikabi del Norte bajaba en ese momento enfilando hacia el baño de la posada.

Sin perder tiempo, Yukari lo siguió viendo como este ingresaba.

Caminando en puntas de pie, la chica se acercó abrió apenas la puerta espiando dentro viendo a su hermano ya sin su camisa quitándose el pantalón.

-¿¡…!?- Completamente roja, la pelinegra se apartó de la puerta con el corazón casi a punto de estallarle.

``¿Huh?, espera un minuto, ¿¡por qué me estoy apartando!?, es completamente normal y saludable en una chica de mi edad querer ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre´´ Se dijo a sí misma para auto convencerse de que lo que hacía estaba bien ``¡Y además Onii-chan una vez me vio desnuda también!, ¡Ya es hora de cobrársela!´´

Temblando de los pies a la cabeza como gelatina, Yukari observo dentro una vez más, para ese momento Minato ya solo permanecía con sus boxers puestos colocando el resto de sus prendas en un cesto para las ropas usadas, luego tomo la toalla que se había traído colgándosela en su hombro y llevándose las manos a los costados de sus boxers se los bajo de un tirón dejando a la vista eso que lo identificaba como un hombre, en ese momento en reposo más de igual manera manteniendo un respetable tamaño.

-¿¡&%$#&%!?- La cabeza de Yukari exploto como un volcán en erupción a la vista del aparato de su hermano, sangre brotando incontenible de su nariz, su cuerpo cayendo inerte de espaldas al suelo, sus ojos convertidos en espirales, su rostro totalmente enrojecido, su mente escapando a la velocidad de la luz hacia otra galaxia.

-¿Huh?- Minato se volteo hacia la puerta como le pareció escuchar el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo más rápidamente se olvidó de eso colgándose la toalla alrededor de su cintura e ingreso a la parte interna del baño.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, Yukari recobro la conciencia sintiéndose algo mareada por la masiva pérdida de sangre.

-El… el enemigo era realmente poderoso- Sonrió mientras se limpiaba la nariz- pero no por eso pienso rendirme.

Poniéndose de pie, la chica ingreso temblorosa al baño en su mente aun frescas las imágenes de cierta parte del cuerpo de su hermano que a punto estuvieron de volverla a tumbar teniendo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse de esas fascinantes imágenes.

El sonido del agua chapoteando le indicaba que el joven aún seguía adentro por lo que rápidamente se quitó la ropa quedándose completamente desnuda y acercándose titubeante a la sala de la bañera.

``Ahora, mi querido Onii-chan… vas a saber lo que es la venganza je je´´

El plan de la chica consistía en simplemente dejarse ver desnuda por su hermano y de esa forma avergonzarlo y poder burlarse de él mas tarde, si, era un plan impecable a prueba de fallas.

Y con eso en mente, sujeto la puerta y la corrió a un lado del golpe lista para soltar un grito de aparente sorpresa al encontrarse ''accidentalmente'' con su Onii-chan.

Sin embargo…

Su voz no salió…y no era porque de repente se hubiese quedado muda no, lo que la dejo literalmente sin habla fue el increíble espectáculo que presenciara dentro de la tina.

Allí estaba su hermano si… pero no estaba solo…

Y de repente ocurrió, como si alguien subiese el volumen de la habitación, las voces, (hasta ese instante imposibles de escuchar para la cerrada mente de la pelinegra) de todos los presentes devoraron sin piedad el agudo grito de la menor de los Sahashi.

-*Boing*, ¡Dejen de restregarse contra Minato de esa forma!- Ladro Tsukiumi con mucha ira aferrada a uno de los brazos de su Ashikabi.

-*Boing*, ¡Tsukiumi-san está haciendo lo mismo!- Se quejó Musubi que sujetaba la otra extremidad.

-*Boing*, a Minato-kun le gusta esto ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Kazehana junto al oído mientras se abrazaba a la espalda del chico.

-*Boing*, por supuesto que le gusta hu hu hu hu- Se reía Matsu detrás del joven al lado de la pelivioleta.

-*Boing*, no estamos haciendo nada malo- Musito Akitsu aplastando sus suaves pechos en el duro torso de Minato.

-*Boing*, por supuesto que lo están haciendo- Gruño Tsukiumi mirando amenazadoramente a la castaña.

-*Boing*, claro que no- Replico ésta ignorando a su compañera mientras presionaba aún más su busto en el pecho del pelinegro.

-*Boing*, a Minato-san le gusta bañarse con todas nosotras- sonrió Musubi.

-Bu… bueno… cu… cuando Matsu-san me aviso que la bañera estaba lista nunca imagine que ustedes estarían dentro…- Balbuceo el chico.

-*Boing*, ¿Qué?, ¿te disgusta?- Lo provoco la pelirroja.

-En lo más mínimo- No pudo dejar de admitir el Ashikabi.

-*Boing*, hum… - Asintió Akitsu mirando hacia abajo- puedo sentirlo…

-¿Huh?-

Dejando todo lo que estaban haciendo, las otras Sekireis de Minato siguieron con la mirada los ojos grises de la castaña para ver la gran erección de su Ashikabi presionarse contra el sexo de la N° 07.

-Ohhh- Exclamaron todas.

-*Boing*, hu hu hu, tienes un cuerpo muy honesto ¿verdad Mina-tan? Ku ku ku…-

-A… Algo…- Musito este internamente muy deprimido por la traición de su cuerpo- por cierto Matsu-san, ¿Qué hace poco no estabas enojada conmigo?- Le pregunto.

-*Boing*, Bueno... no hay que aferrarse mucho al pasado Mina-tan... por otro lado... este lugar esta tan lleno de aliadas que incluso si te resistes no podrás escapar ku ku ku ku...-

*Boing*… *Boing*… *Boing*… *Boing*… *Boing*…

-Boing, boing…- Balbuceaba Yukari su mente totalmente perdida en el insuperable complejo que tenía delante- todas… tan grandes… tan… ¡boing!...

-*Boing*, ¿Hm?, oh!, ¡Yukari-san!- Percatándose de la presencia de la Hermana de su Ashikabi Musubi saludo amistosamente a la chica.

-¿Eh?, ¿Yukari?- De espaldas a la puerta y atrapado entre sus Sekireis Minato no podía ver a su hermana.

En cierta forma, esto fue un alivio para la chica, ya que, el que su hermano la viera cuando estaba rodeado de esas inalcanzables montañas para ''compararla'' con su insignificante llanura, definitivamente no era algo que ella deseara.

-*Boing*, Yukari-san- Musito Akitsu.

-*Boing*, ¡Yukari!- Se sorprendió Tsukiumi.

-*Boing*, Hola Yukari-tan- La saludo Matsu.

-*Boing*, Yukari-chan, ¿también quieres unírtenos?- Le pregunto Kazehana tocando sin querer una fibra muy sensible en el corazón de la pelinegra.

3…

2…

1…

-Sniff…-

Viniendo desde lo más profundo de su ser gruesas lagrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos violáceos.

-¿Eh?-

-W… W… ¡WAAAAAAA!... - Girando sobre sí misma, Yukari Sahashi salió corriendo del baño llorando como una niña pequeña- ¡ONII-CHAN IDIOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

-…-.

-.. ¿Huh?...-

-¿Dije… algo malo?...-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-Y henos aquí, nuevamente en la zona norte- Le dijo Hotaru, Sekirei N° 103 a su Ashikabi Fukuzawa desde lo alto de un edificio- ¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?...

La hermosa peliazul se acercó al borde del precipicio observando el vacío que yacía debajo de ella.

-Resulta que mis planes no fueron exactamente como quería que sucedieran-

-¿?-

-Je, ese imbécil de Higa, resulto ser más inútil y cobarde de lo que me esperaba- Mascullo la chica- por lo tanto, tendremos que acelerar un poco las cosas Hotaru.

-Entiendo, eso significa que iras a encontrarte con ese Ashikabi ¿cierto?-

-No, no todavía, aun no completo las cinco que necesito- Murmuro Fukuzawa- ya tengo tres en mi poder, solo me faltan dos y hasta que no las tenga no podre reunirme con él.

-Pues eso es simple, solo debes tomarlas y listo-

-Por eso mismo estamos aquí- Sonrió cómplice la chica señalando a la calle en frente de ellos en donde había un gran almacén- ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?...

**MSEAdNys7S**

Junichiro Yamanoki se despidió amablemente de una de sus asiduas clientas acompañándola a la puerta de la pescadería de la que era dueño.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró, el hombre se quedó en su sitio observando a la gente ir y venir y al resto de los negocios de aquella calle y sus dueños trabajar como ellos sabían.

-¿Estas esperando que vuelvan Yama-chan?- Le pregunto una voz grave interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El sujeto se volteo para encontrarse con el jefe de la tienda de verduras de al lado con quien mantenía una relación amistosa y con el que solía conversar en los momentos en los que ninguno tenía un solo cliente que atender.

-Sugimasa- Le sonrió de vuelta el hombre entendiendo en el acto de a quienes hacía referencia su amigo- no, solo estaba admirando el día tan hermoso que tenemos… por supuesto no diría que no si fuesen a pasar , no es algo que ocurra todos los días ja ja ja…

-Pero si ocurre todos los días- Lo contradijo el otro soltando una fuerte carcajada.

-Es verdad ja ja ja ja…-

Junichiro Yamanoki, actualmente un hombre de 64 años, antiguo marinero y luego pescador independiente, negocio del cual se retiró para abrir su propia pescadería.

Durante su aventurada vida en el mar fue testigo de cosas por demás sorprendentes entre otras cosas una gigantesca tormenta de la que apenas pudo sobrevivir y que fuera la principal causa de su retiro de sus actividades marítimas.

Hombre pragmático y poco creyente, pensó que jamás presenciaría algo que lo impresionase tanto.

Al menos hasta ese día…

Todo empezó hacia aproximadamente dos meses, día en el que no llevaba mucho de abierto su negocio en ese instante vacío por lo que, y como ya era su sana costumbre en esos casos, se hallaba conversando tonterías con su buen amigo Sugimasa que también estaba escaso de clientes.

Interrumpiendo su conversación, una chica de largo cabello castaño y pechos asombrosamente grandes vestida con un lindo traje de sacerdotisa entro en la tienda de su amigo dejando a ambos completamente patidifusos ante la deslumbrante belleza que se acababa de aparecer ante ellos cual bello ángel caído del cielo.

-Hola~- Los saludo la hermosa chica dándoles una sonrisa angelical.

-Ho… ho… - Tanto el cómo su amigo aun no salían de su desorientación percatándose apenas de la bolsa que la castaña llevaba en sus manos delatando su condición de clienta.

-Este… ¿está abierto?- Pregunto la chica al ver que los dos hombres continuaban paralizados.

-Eh, s… ¡sí!, ¡claro que lo está!- Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Sugimasa se apresuró a ponerse a disposición de la niña- ¡bienvenida!, ¿en qué puedo servirla?

-Si- La chica saco un pequeño papelito del bolsillo de su vestido leyendo en vos baja su contenido- quiero 4 bolsas de papas de 50 kilos cada una…

-¿¡Qu… ¡!?- Perplejos por el tono tan natural de la niña, los dos hombres se miraron entre si antes de dirigir su vista hacia la calle en busca de algún automóvil o transporte en el que se pudiese llevar esa ridícula cantidad de papas.

-Este… ¿no tiene?...- Pregunto la castaña al ver cómo una vez más los dos hombres se quedaban sin habla.

-Po… por supuesto que si señorita es solo… ¿Cómo piensa llevarlas?-

-¿Hoe?, yo misma las llevare…-

-¿?... oh, ya veo, usted quiere que la ayude a llevarlas ¿verdad?-

-No, Musubi puede hacerlo sola…-

-¿Ho?, ¿conque Musubi-chan eh?, ja ja, no te preocupes, a pesar de mis jóvenes 40 años aún sigo siendo muy fuerte ¿sabes?- Fanfarroneo Sugimasa.

-En realidad tiene 55…- Murmuro a su lado Junichiro entornando los ojos en el acto masculino de su amigo.

-¡Tú no te metas!- Le grito este enojándose antes de volverse a la joven- como dije soy muy fuerte…

A continuación tomo una bolsa grande de papas y se la cargo al hombro acción que casi lo arrojó al suelo por el gran peso teniendo que ser sostenido por su amigo para mantenerse de pie- lo… lo… ¿lo ves Mu… Musubi-chan?... es... es… esto no… es… na… nada… - Mascullaba apenas por el terrible esfuerzo que le suponía solo el estarse de pie.

-Wow, ¡usted es sorprendente!- Se admiró la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Jeje, ¿te… ¿te dis… te cu… enta?... so… soy… muy fu… fuerte ¿eh?-

-Sí, ¡Musubi también es muy fuerte!-

-¿Eh?-

Emocionada por la muestra de coraje del hombre, la castaña tomo las otras tres bolsas juntas levantándolas fácilmente por encima de su cabeza sonriendo inocentemente a los impactados tenderos.

¡Cluc!...

Los ojos de ambos veteranos se salieron de sus cuencas al ver tamaña demostración de fuerza en una chica tan pequeña y linda, el dueño de la tienda dejando caer anonadado su propia bolsa la que, mientras mantenía el resto en el aire con una sola mano, fue recuperada por la castaña que la agrego sobre las otras tres dejo el dinero correspondiente en manos de un aún más estupefacto y boquiabierto tendero y se marchó muy feliz tras cumplir exitosamente su primer recado.

Desde ese mismo día, Takeo Sigimasa regreso con regularidad al gimnasio de la vecindad.

Luego de eso, la niña continuó pasando por aquella calle siempre comprando en los mismos negocios y haciéndose rápidamente conocida de todos los dueños que admiraban su belleza y la inocencia que desprendía en cada uno de sus actos.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo más sorprendente para Junichiro, que si bien se llevó una gran conmoción al ser testigo de la descomunal fuerza física de Musubi, ya no pudo decirse nunca más el que nada lo asombraría desde el día en el que los hermosos pajaritos comenzaron a multiplicarse.

La primera de todas fue una extraordinariamente hermosa rubia que, vestida en un curioso traje de sirvienta al igual que Musubi paso un día junto a la castaña en lo que era indudablemente una carrera, ambas desplazándose a una velocidad inhumana apareciendo y desapareciendo casi al instante de ser vistas.

Desde entonces, la competencia entre Musubi y Tsukiumi (el nombre que más tarde aprenderían al preguntárselo a la castaña), se dio todos los días, las dos apareciendo como un furioso tornado que no tenía más en vista que su objetivo final… el supermercado al final de la calle, al tiempo que dejaban a todo el mundo asombrado preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de tan desenfrenada carrera.

-¿Tu qué crees Yama-chan?- Le pregunto Sugimasa un día que el asunto salió a relucir- ¿Por qué crees que esas dos compiten entre sí todos los días.

-Hmm, pues eso está bastante obvio- Sonrió el más veterano.

-¿Huh?-

-Por un chico… ¿verdad?-

-¿¡Ehhh!?, ¡imposible!-

-Ja ja, no hay nada de lo que sorprenderse Sugimasa, las niñas de hoy son mucho más agresivas con sus sentimientos…-

-Pero… ¿las dos compiten… por el mismo chico?-

-Je, apostaría mi negocio a que si…-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Bueno, cuando era joven yo también solía estar rodeado de muchas niñas lindas- Presumió Junichiro.

-Sí, sí, hombre popular. Keh!, pero al final solo terminaste casándote con una de ellas ¿no es así?-

-Es que en esa época la poligamia no estaba legalizada…-

-¿¡Quien!?, ¿¡quién es el bastardo que se está llevando la inocencia de mi linda y pura Musubi-chan!?- Grito Sugimasa sin escuchar nada de lo que su amigo decía- **maldito bastardo con suerte… **¡los populares simplemente deberían morirse!...

La siguiente en aparecer en las carreras de compras, fue una despampanante belleza de largo cabello violeta y un cuerpo incluso más exuberante que el de las anteriores, lo que ya era decir bastante.

-Yama-chan… ¿está también compite por el mismo chico?-

-Yo diría que si…- Sonrió Junichiro en tono burlón- apuesto que ese muchacho es el hombre más afortunado del mundo…

**-Puedes apostar a que si…-**

Pero la pelivioleta no fue la última, como otra belleza de corto cabello castaño claro y expresión apática y somnolienta se unió también a la competencia.

-Yama-chan…-

-Sí, esta también…-

-…-.

-…-.

**-… ¡%&#$%$&%&&$%$!...-**

Pasando los días, y sin quererlo, las cuatro chicas, se habían convertido en una especie de Idols de los tenderos de aquella calle tan poco acostumbrados a deleitar sus ojos con semejantes bellezas, esperando cada mañana la aparición de las pequeñas ángeles que iluminaban sus días, alentando a veces cada uno a su respectiva favorita.

-¿Por quién apuestas hoy Yama-chan?- Le pregunto su amigo.

-Pues eso depende de quienes se aparezcan…-

-Cierto…-

Los dos hombres continuaron conversando hasta que uno de ellos noto la pequeña polvareda que se levantaba en el horizonte y que se estaba acercando a su posición.

-Oh, hablando de las diosas, allí llegan- Señalo Sugimasa.

-Otra vez Tsukiumi-chan y Musubi-chan ¿eh?, no hay dudas de que entre ellas está la mayor rivalidad… je je –

Pocos segundos después, y debido a la intensa velocidad que llevaban, las dos chicas pasaron corriendo por la calle entre los gritos de ánimo de sus ''fans''.

-¡Tú puedes Tsukiumi-chan!-

-¡No pierdas Mu-chan!-

Sin escuchar los gritos de sus simpatizantes, tan solo concentradas en su meta final, las dos chicas aumentaron aún más su velocidad y llegaron al supermercado al que siempre asistían.

Una vez allí, las dos se separaron yendo cada una por su lado en busca de lo que la casera les escribió en sus respectivos papeles.

No obstante, la tienda no era demasiado grande por lo que ambas se cruzaban de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente las dos tuvieron todo lo necesario apresurándose hacia donde estaban las cajas registradoras.

-¡Listo!, ¡con esto ya tengo todo!- Declaro Tsukiumi triunfante llegando a la cajera justo al mismo tiempo que Musubi alcanzaba a la de al lado- ¿¡Que!?, maldita… ¡esta vez no pienso dejarte ganar Musubi!...

-¡Musubi tampoco va a perder!- Le devolvió la castaña levantando los puños en desafió.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, las dos pagaron por sus respectivas compras y llegaron a la puerta automática de la tienda.

-¿Lista Musubi?, de aquí será una carrera solo de velocidad hasta la posada-

-¡Sí!, ¡Musubi siempre esta lista!-

-Bien, en ese caso, preparadas… listas… ¡ya!-

Como una sola, las Sekireis de Minato saltaron hacia adelante en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría y una chica de largo cabello azul se les interponía en el camino.

-Hola~- Las salud sonriente.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡esp… ¡apártate!- Grito la rubia antes de esquivarla por milímetros arrojándose al suelo, del otro lado, Musubi también había evadido a la peliazul- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?, ¡apareciendo de la nada!...

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento~- Sonrió la chica acercándose y tendiéndole la mano a ambas para ayudarlas a levantarse- y después de todo… no es como si unas Sekireis como ustedes no fuesen capaces de esquivarme fu fu…

-¿Eh?- Levantando la mirada, las dos Sekireis de la Posada de Izumo se quedaron viendo a la chica sintiendo esa ya muy conocida sensación cada vez que alguno estaba cerca de ellas.

-¿Ashikabi?-

-Correcto, en serio… ese sentido extra de ustedes en verdaderamente impresionante-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- La increpo Tsukiumi rechazando la mano de la peliazul e incorporándose por sí misma.

Musubi, menos precavida que su compañera si acepto la ayuda poniéndose de pie segundos luego de que sus manos hicieron contacto.

*Toque*

-Yo soy Fukuzawa… - Se presentó la chica mirándose la mano con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios, soy una Ashikabi de la Zona Este ah!, pero no soy la Ashikabi dominante de ahí- Agrego a lo último como si no quisiera que la relacionasen con los Ashikabi de esa área de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo supiste que éramos Sekireis?-

-Bueno, con esas ropas tan extrañas, ¿Qué otra cosa podían ser?- Murmuro Fukuzawa esbozando una sonrisa divertida- por otro lado, las eh investigado… ¿ustedes son Sekireis del Ashikabi del Norte verdad?...

-¡Sí!- Respondió Musubi con mucho entusiasmo- Minato-san es el Ashikabi de todas en la Posada…

-Minato Sahashi ¿no es así?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Se podría decir…-

-Tsk, deja de dar tantas vueltas y di de una vez lo que quieres de nosotras!- Se impaciento la rubia.

-¿Qué quiero?, hmm, déjame ver si… Ashikabi del Norte Minato Sahashi… lo que quiero… es que me lleven ante él-

-¿Qué?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Yukari yacía nuevamente en su habitación encogida en un rincón de la misma envolviendo sus brazos alrededor d sus piernas mientras observaba a Shiina del otro lado jugando con Kusano y esa armonía fraternal que los unía.

``¿Por qué ya n podemos ser así?´´ Se preguntaba la chica desde su posición sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón.

Toc… toc…

-Yukari, ¿estás ahí?-

-¡Onii-chan!- Reconociendo la voz de su Ashikabi, Kusano se levantó del suelo para ir a la puerta y abrirla encontrándose allí a Minato.

-Ku-chan, ¿estabas aquí?- Inquirió el pelinegro acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de su pequeña Sekirei.

-Hum!- Asintió la niña muy contenta dejándose mimar por el chico- estaba jugando con Shii-chan…

-Con Shiina ¿eh?… ya veo…- Murmuro Minato desviando fugazmente sus ojos hacia el peligris.

De momento, aún no había cruzado muchas palabras con el joven Sekirei de su hermana más allá de los simples saludos que se daban cada vez que se veían.

Sinceramente, Minato no sabía que pensar acerca del chico, aunque más acertado seria decir que se resistía a pensar demasiado en le asunto.

Lo único que sabía del peligris, aparte de ser el hermano de Kusano, es que era también el Sekirei de Yukari… con todo lo que dicha relación conllevaba, suponiendo que los dos mantuviesen una relación igual de ''cercana'' a la que él mismo vivía junto a sus propias Sekireis.

``No, no… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, Yukari es demasiado niña aun para ese tipo de cosas… además, su Sekirei es incluso más joven que ella´´ Se dijo siendo esto último lo que más llegaba a tranquilizarlo acerca de la situación y sus ''aterradoras'' posibilidades.

Por su parte, Shiina, mantenía cierto respeto por el hermano mayor de su Ashikabi, en primera instancia, se alegró mucho de saber que el destino que tanto había deseado para Kusano se cumpliera como imaginaba.

Para reforzar sus buenas impresiones, el chico veía que no solo la pequeña niña, sino cada una de sus Sekireis eran muy felices al lado del pelinegro, notando que este era muy amable y dedicado con todas ellas.

Ello hacia que el joven Sekirei profesara una gran admiración por el Ashikabi del Norte y en secreto intentaba, al igual que su hermanita con sus compañeras, el imitarlo en su afán de convertirse en un buen compañero para Yukari.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, los dos chicos se saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Minato dejando a la niña con el peligris para dirigirse hacia su hermana.

-Yo!, - La saludo intentando sonar como un chic fresco y despreocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ese no es tu carácter Onii-chan- Murmuro Yukari dando vuelta la cara.

-Supongo que no- Sonrió Minato rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El silencio se hizo presente en tanto los dos observaban a sus respectivos Sekireis jugar junto a la ventana sonriéndose mutuamente.

-¿Cuándo dejamos de ser así?- Balbuceo Yukari.

-… Quizás cuando crecimos- Dijo Minato- hmm… Yukari… con respecto a lo que estuviste viendo eh…

-Agradecería que no me lo recordaras…- Gruño la pelinegra algo enfadada.

-S… si, lo siento, tie… tienes razón pero…-

-Lo sé, todas ellas son las novias de Onii-chan ¿verdad?-

-Hmm, ¿novias?,… pues… en realidad ellas se consideran mis esposas-

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡espo… ehhh… ¿así que era eso eh?...-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué de repente el tono tan comprensivo?-

-Bueno, simplemente que no es nada raro que un marido haga ''ciertas cosas'' con su esposa ¿no es así'-

-No, pero aun así… en esos momentos yo no estaba…-

-Y además- Siguió Yukari- no es como si pudiera quejarme acerca de eso… después de todo yo también tengo un Sekirei… y uno que me quiere mucho y… ¡GEH!

Volteándose hacia su hermano, lo encontró mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro… acompañado de varias venas saltándole en la cara.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¿así que tú y Shiina-san son así de cercanos eh?... -El chico esbozo una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que, cual muñeca de terror, doblaba su cuello sin mover el resto de su cuerpo en dirección al peligris- **no lo sabía… je je…**

``¿¡Que miedo1?´´ Casi lloro la chica al ver a su hermano ``¿¡Pero que hice!?, ¡Olvide completamente que Onii-chan es muy sobreprotector conmigo!...´´

-So… ¡Solo bromeaba Onii-chan!- Se apresuró a rectificar la pelinegra agitando sus brazos enfrente de ella- no… ¡no hay forma en que hubiese hecho aún algo como eso!

Al instante, la terrorífica expresión de Minato se relajó, volviendo a su rostro natural de siempre.

-Eh, aja ja ja, cie… cierto aja ja ja, no hay forma en que Yukari haya hecho algo como eso aja ja ja… todavía eres muy pequeña para eso-

Esta vez fue el turno de Yukari de enojarse.

-¿Otra vez tratándome como a una niña?... ¡ya tengo 18 años maldición!-

-Aunque tengas 18 aun eres muy…-

-¡Deja de actuar como un padre sobreprotector!... hmm… como un Onii-chan sobreprotector- Se corrigió sonrojándose.

Nuevamente, el silencio cayó entre los dos como ambos recordaban momentos de su infancia juntos.

-Ahhh, ¿sabes?, esta situación me recuerdan los días en los que Ayane-sempai iba a nuestra casa… - Rememoro Minato con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro- generalmente nos pasábamos peleando como ahora je je…

-¿Hmm?-

``¿Qué es lo que Onii-chan acaba de decir?´´

-¿Eh?, no me digas… -Malinterpretando la expresión confusa de su Yukari, el chico se volvió hacia ella- ¿acaso ya olvidaste a Ayane-sempai?... bueno, no te culpo, ustedes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos ja ja.

``Olvidar… olvidar… ¿¡OLVIDAR!?... cie… ¡cierto!... ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PUDE OLVIDARMEEEEEEE!?´´

-¿Yukari?-

-¡ONII-CHAN TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!- Grito la chica sobresaltando a su hermano y llamando la atención de sus respectivos Sekireis.

-Whoa!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas tan de repente?- Se quejó el pelinegro sobándose los oídos.

-Lo… lo siento… pero… en serio tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Insistió la chica casi apoyándose en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Bi… bien, solo dilo entonces…-

-Pues resulta que…-

Ding Dong ~… Ding Dong ~

-¿Eh?, ¿alguien llama a la puerta?- Se extrañó Minato apartando la mirada de Yukari.

-¿¡A quién le importa!?, ¡solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte!-

-No, bueno, entiendo que estés impaciente Yukari pero… si tocan el timbre significa que no es alguien de la posada así que…- Quitándose a su hermana de encima de él el Ashikabi se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Eh?, ¿te vas?, ¿Qué hay con lo que tengo que decirte?-

-Lo escuchare luego de ver quien es- Le contesto el chico.

-Onii-chan, Ku también quiere ir- Separándose de su hermano, Kusano se acercó a su Ashikabi que la levanto en sus brazos saliendo juntos por la puerta.

-Tche, maldición, que inoportuno- Mascullo Yukari- ¡vamos Shiina!, ¡sigámoslos!.

-Bi… bien- Asintió el peligris caminando detrás de la chica.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Ding Dong ~… Ding Dong ~

-¿Hmm?, ¿alguien en la puerta?- Inquirió Homura sentada en la cocina con Kazehana y Akitsu- ¿eso sí que es raro?

-No solemos tener muchas visitas ¿eh?- Sonrió la pelivioleta con humor.

-…-.

-Ahhh… bien, solo debemos saber quién es- Decidió la peligris incorporándose.

-Si!-

Poniéndose de pie, la tres salieron de la cocina encontrándose al pie de la escalera a Matsu.

-Hablando de rarezas… es extraño verte por aquí abajo- Sonrió Homura en tono burlón.

-Eso fue grosero Homura-tan- Se quejó la pelirroja- incluso yo bajo de vez en cuando.

-Sigues pasando mucho más tiempo arriba- Aporto Akitsu con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Eso es verdad- sonrió Kazehana.

-In… incluso Kazehana-tan… ¡ya no me quedan aliados en esta posada!-

-Ya deja de quejarte- La corto la peligris continuando hacia la puerta seguida del resto de sus compañeras, sin notar detrás de ellas la aparición de su Ashikabi con Kusano en brazos y Yukari y Shiina siguiéndolo.

-¿Si?, ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Homura abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una larga cabellera rubia- ¿eh?, ¿Tsukiumi?- Desviando sus ojos pudo ver también a cierta castaña cerca de su compañera- ¿Musubi también?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no entraron directamente?.

-Oh, lo siento, supongo que es mi culpa- Hablo una voz femenina detrás de las Sekireis del Norte- Hola~, tanto tiempo sin vernos Kagari-san…

-¿Eh?- Ensanchando sus ojos, la peligris vio un rostro conocido de pie en medio de Tsukiumi y Musubi- ¿Fu… ¿Fukuzawa?... ¿Qué estás?...

-¿Qué sucede Homura-chan?, ¿es una conocida tuya?- Pregunto Kazehana abriendo la puerta en su totalidad, y dejando al descubierto la esbelta figura de la Ashikabi del Este- ara… ¿tú eres… esa Ashikabi con la que me tropecé aquel día… - Musito pensativa.

-Ehhh… ¿así que te habías dado cuenta eh?... tu cara de poquer es muy buena- La alabo la peliazul.

-No, simplemente no te creí digna de mi interés- Le devolvió Kazehana en tono aburrido, apartándose apenas, y dejando a Akitsu enfrente de Fukuzawa.

-Tu…- Musito la castaña entrecerrando los ojos al recordarla de su visita a la mansión de Mikogami.

-Oh, tú de nuevo- Sonrió la Ashikabi saludándola con la mano- como suponía en aquel entonces, tú también serias una Sekirei más de Minato.

-¿?-

Observando a la peliazul, Matsu retrocedió un par de pasos con algo de miedo.

``Esa tipa… ¿no es la Ashikabi que rivaliza en poder en el Este con el propio Izumi Higa?´´

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Homura dirigiéndose a las hasta ese entonces calladas Tsukiumi y Musubi- ¿Por qué trajeron a esta chica con ustedes?...

Tsukiumi desvió la cara con algo de incomodidad teniendo Musubi que ser la que diera la respuesta.

-Este… nos la encontramos a la salida de la tienda y este… ella dijo que era una conocida de Minato-san y por eso este… la trajimos con nosotras…- Se explicó la castaña.

-¿Eh?, ¿conoces a Sahashi?- Se sorprendió Homura.

-¿Quién es, Kagari-san?- Como si fuese invocado con solo decir su nombre, Minato alcanzo finalmente al grupo de sus Sekireis amontonadas en la puerta quienes rápidamente le dejaron el paso para que pudiera ver a la visita.

-Hola Minato~… tanto tiempo sin vernos- Con ambos brazos en su espalda y un poco inclinada dejando notar el buen tamaño de sus pechos la chica le sonrió lindamente al Ashikabi del Norte cruzando por primera vez sus miradas luego de una separación de cinco años.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?...- Aturdido, Minato ensancho los ojos con sorpresa dejando deslizar suavemente el pequeño cuerpo de Kusano hasta el suelo.

-¿Onii-chan?- inquirió la niña preocupada por el semblante enrarecido de su Ashikabi.

Llegando hasta el grupo los ojos de Yukari dieron rápidamente con la visita.

-¿?... ¡GAHH!- Su mandíbula dio contra el suelo al tiempo que reconocía a la que solía declarar como su más acérrima rival.

-Oh, Yukarin~ ¿también estabas aquí?- inquirió Fukuzawa.

-¿¡QUIEN ES YUKARIN!?- Ladro la chica muy furiosa- ¿¡Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!?...

-Fu fu, pues simplemente vine a saludar a Minato ¿no te molesta verdad Minato?-

-Eh… ah… eh… - Totalmente perdido el chico no salía de su asombro apenas un par de palabras pudiendo escapar de sus labios- ¿Ayane… sempai?...

-Si~- Sonrió la chica dándole una sonrisa radiante al chico enfrente suyo… sonrisa que no cayó muy agradable en el grupo de féminas que los rodeaban…

-Minato… ¿Quién es… esta mujer?- Rompiendo su mutismo Tsukiumi frunció el ceño con sospecha en dirección a la peliazul.

-Ah, sí, que malos modales de mi parte- Dijo la chica en tono desenfadado- déjenme presentarme de forma correcta… mi nombre es Fukuzawa… Ayane Fukuzawa… y soy la ex – novia de Minato~…

-¿Eh?...-

Aprovechando el estado de impresión de las Sekireis del Norte, la peliazul dio un paso al costado rápidamente estirando su mano y tocando con sus dedos la piel debajo del cuello de Tsukiumi retirando inmediatamente su mano y mirando aún más sonriente que antes a todo el mundo.

-Es un gusto conocerlas~ fu fu fu…-

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?...-

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-####### **

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, acá estoy regresando para traerles el tan esperado capítulo 19 de El Destino de las Sekireis que como siempre, espero que haya sido de su agrado y con el cual, la historia ha rebasado ya ¡LAS 300.000 PALABRAS!, un gran orgullo para mi je je.**

**Con respecto al capítulo que nos concierne pues… ¿Qué difícil es ser un Ashikabi no?, especialmente si se tiene a tantas bellezas detrás de uno intentando violarte de día, de noche… y a veces en las tardes XO.**

**Bien, como ya han visto (y que de seguro todos ustedes ya se imaginaban), finalmente se ha revelado la relación entre Minato y Fukuzawa cuyo nombre es Ayane (este nombre fue pronunciado por Minato por primera vez en el capítulo 8 no se si alguien se dio cuenta de eso ¬¬).**

**¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las Sekireis de Minato ante esta noticia tan devastadora?, ¿se declarara una guerra a muerte entre ellas y Fukuzawa por la atención de Minato?, ¿Cuál es el poder Ashikabi de Fukuzawa y que esta planeando con Minato y compañía?.**

**A partir de aquí, nos estamos metiendo de lleno en el Arco de Fukuzawa el cual tardara varios capítulos en finalizar y del que no me desprenderé hasta su final XO.**

**Bien y ahora, bienvenidos a la sección de respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Primero para Sobeyda S. Dracul (ex Granger que supongo era tu apellido de soltera hasta que te casaste con el señor Dracul y tu apellido cambio, ¿o me equivoco acaso? XO); Seguramente así sea… pero de todas formas moriría feliz ¿o no? Mwe he he… hablando de Homura-tan… su segundo beso con Minato está muy cerca… y lo qué viene después de los besos también =_=… Mwe he he he…**

**Segundo para Aniquilatus2000; Los cliffhanger son buenos para las historias… eso creo ¬¬**

**Tercero para tomoyo0000001; (Espero haber escrito el numero correcto de ceros XO), bienvenida al fic y espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo para los siguientes capítulos, como dije desde el primer capítulo (y así está escrito en el prólogo), la historia mejorará con cada capítulo y estoy seguro que no te decepcionaras de continuar leyéndola.**

**Cuarto para Merlinjj; No tranquilo (o tranquila no se XO), ese no es su poder… y ya di demasiado spoiler XOOOO.**

**Quinto para Dnk; No, el tuyo era el número 20, pero aun así sumo para superar mis expectativas, gracias y bienvenido también al fic.**

**Sexto para Karini Sugu; No es que me esmere especialmente en esas escenas pero… siempre es mejor cuando salen bien ¿no? XO.**

**Séptimo para Qwaiser-Izanagi; Lo siento, pero todos los Sekireis hombres ya recibieron alas así que mucho me temo que Yukari se quedara solo con Shiina… y además no soy muy amante del harem invertido ¬¬''**

**Octavo para BlanckOne; Pues algunos me han dicho que la leyeron en un solo día así que… tres días no me parece mucho XOOOO…**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, agradezco a todos los Reviews recibidos ¡26!, les aseguro que estuve varios días saltando en una pata de la felicidad… la pata sigue viva eh… no soy un asesino de animales XO.**

**Muy agradecido también, con los favoritos, alertas y sobre todo con los nuevos lectores ¡vamos por otra nueva marca! ¡A superar los 26 yeah!.**

**Me despido atentamente de todos ustedes, nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo, dejen muchos Reviews Please y… Sayonara.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon, es decir escenas de sexo explícito… ya estas avisado (Lol!).**

**El Destino de las Sekireis**

**Capítulo 20: Ayane Fukuzawa.**

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

Había sido un día realmente hermoso, la refrescante brisa y el agradable calor acompañaban la alegría que reinaba en aquel comienzo primaveral de estación invitando a todos los jóvenes de la poblada ciudad capital a disfrutar su tiempo libre acompañado de sus amigos.

El sol de aquella tarde que moría bañaba con sus últimos rayos el paisaje urbano dominado por los altos edificios, su luz apenas llegando a las profundidades de aquel callejón que empezaba a oscurecerse.

De pie sobre el mismo, se encontraba la esbelta y curvilínea figura de una hermosa chica de corto cabello azul, su mirada, perdida en el firmamento, reflejaba en sus verdes ojos el precioso rojo del atardecer.

Tumbados en el suelo a su alrededor, cinco chicos gemían en un mar de incontrolable dolor, los blancos y delgados nudillos de la chica teñidos de escarlata indicaban el motivo de su sufrimiento.

-…Cuantas veces han sido?...- Se preguntó la peliazul en un susurro aletargado totalmente vacío de emociones.

Realmente… ocasiones como esas eran las que llevaban a que odiara su propia belleza, ya sea en esa súper ciudad en la que tenía aproximadamente cinco años de permanencia o en su pueblo natal del que llegase, la chica no dejaba de atraer involuntariamente la atención del sexo opuesto, no importaba cuantas veces los rechazase o se mostrase indiferente, ellos seguían viniendo uno tras otro.

Como en este caso, ella caminaba completamente sola por las cada vez más concurridas calles de Tokio cuando fue abordada por los cinco anteriormente mencionados quienes, así sin más, la invitaron a salir para ''pasar un buen momento'' con ellos.

De una rápida mirada, la joven intuyo que no eran de la clase que se conformarían con un simple no por respuesta, sin embargo, y en base a su educación privilegiada proveniente de una familia adinerada que le inculcaron a mantener su imagen de niña educada en cualquier situación, la chica no era muy amante de los llamados escándalos públicos, debido a lo cual forzó una sonrisa en su bello rostro y acompaño al grupo a un callejón en donde no perdió tiempo de reducirlos a un montón de carne sangrienta y quejumbrosa.

De personalidad generalmente extrovertida, aunque a la vez seria y distinguida, la chica había cambiado mucho su carácter tornándose más fría y en ciertos momentos algo violenta, cerrándose ante cualquier persona, ya sean hombres o mujeres, que quisiesen entablar cualquier tipo de relación con ella.

Honestamente, ese tipo de cosas le habían dejado de importar, especialmente desde que llegara a esa ciudad… especialmente, desde que se alejara de él.

Clap!... Clap!... Clap!... Clap!... Clap!... Clap!...

-¿…?- Desviando ligeramente sus orbes, la chica se percató de la presencia de un par de figuras, una de pie y la otra en cuclillas, sobre la valla de alambre que dividía el callejón, ambos de espaldas al Sol ensombreciendo sus facciones y ocultándolas de la penetrante mirada de la peliazul.

-Impresionante…- Murmuro el que estaba de pie, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios- …esos insectos no tuvieron oportunidad je je… como se esperaba de nuestra Ashikabi…

-¿Qué quieren?- Interrogo la chica entornando sus ojos.

-No, no, no… la pregunta aquí es ¿qué es lo que TÚ quieres?...-

Ante eso, el semblante de la joven cambio pasando de una expresión de sospecha a otra indiferente.

-… Tu… ¿intentas venderme algún producto o algo?...-

La sonrisa de la figura se ensancho.

-Podría decirse…-

-Vendedor ambulante ¿eh?, tsk!, que molestos…-

-No, no, no somos ese tipo de personas…- Le aclaró- … somos_ Sekireis_… -Añadió haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra.

-¿Sekireis?-

-Eh… hombres obviamente…-

-Puedo verlo con claridad-

-Si bueno, debido a que la proporción es bastante desfavorable para nuestro sexo… la aclaración es simplemente automática…- Sonrió el sujeto como si estuviera disculpándose.

-¿Huh?-

-Por lo visto no tienes idea de lo que son los seres llamados Sekireis… hmm… como explicártelo… ¿Qué tal de este modo?, Hotaru- Murmuro

Sin dar más señal que ese nombre, el sujeto a su lado levanto su brazo derecho, extendiendo su palma y apuntando con ella a la pared detrás de la peliazul.

Y, antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar que intentaba hacer, una extraña luz anaranjada salió disparada de su mano y se impactó contra la pared que señalaba desintegrando por completo la parte afectada y dejando un gran agujero de al menos 10 metros de diámetro.

La, por lo general estoica universitaria, abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida ante el impresionante y nada esperado evento.

-¿¡Qu…!?-

-¿Finalmente eh captado tu interés?...-

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-

-Somos aquellos que te pueden dar todo eso que tu tanto deseas…- Le respondió de forma vaga antes de saltar de su posición encima de la valla ubicada a seis o siete metros de la chica y aterrizar suavemente enfrente de ella, la cercanía inmediatamente posibilitando el reconocimiento de su figura, al menos 10 centímetros más alto que ella, de corto y puntiagudo cabello naranja cual si hubiese sido elevado con gel dejando su frente despejada y atractivos ojos celestes- nosotros somos… Sekireis… y como anteriormente dije, tu eres nuestra Ashikabi… la persona especial con la cual compartiremos el mismo destino…

Escuchando las palabras del chico, Fukuzawa no alcanzaba a comprender del todo la situación o de qué forma ella quedaba implicada en todo eso, así como tampoco sus motivos para haberse aparecido enfrente de ella.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- Pregunto con cautela.

El chico sonrió ante eso último.

-Simplemente… debes darnos nuestras alas…-

-¿Alas?...-

-¿Prefieres llamarlo un contrato?, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas…-

-Entiendo, ¿y?, ¿Cómo se hace eso?...-

-De esta forma…- Murmuro comenzando lentamente a acortar la ya poca distancia que los separaba.

Viéndolo acercarse, el cuerpo de Fukuzawa intento retroceder de forma automática, más su cerebro analítico le ordeno quedarse quieta y esperar.

Aguardando impasible por esos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa que no era compartida por sus ojos, los mismos en los que quedo fija la vista de la peliazul, estudiando esas orbes celestes que la miraban sin ningún tipo de emoción brillando en ellos, totalmente vacíos de cualquier interés, en un claro indicio de lo poco que significaba para él la acción que estaba a punto de suceder.

``¿Qué… estoy haciendo?...´´ Fue lo último que se preguntó antes de sentir los labios del pelinaranja apretándose contra los suyos, una pequeña y casi olvidada parte de su mente llorando en silencio por el acto que se acababa de cometer.

Casi inmediatamente, ambos se separaron, una ligera sensación amarga y dolorosa expandiéndose desde su estómago y afectando especialmente a su corazón.

-Ya está hecho…- Murmuro el sujeto antes de que unas brillantes alas de luz celeste brotaron de su espalda dejando sorprendida a la nueva Ashikabi-… Sekirei N° 102 Hikaru… será tuyo ahora y para siempre… Ashikabi-sama…

``¿Qué… estoy haciendo?...´´ Repitió su mente obnubilada, la imagen de la realidad comenzando a distorsionarse, las figuras del pelinaranja y de su acompañante que se acercaba desaparecieron para ser reemplazada por cierto chico de cabellos negros y sonrisa gentil ``¿Hago esto… por **él**?... ¿si sigo de esta forma… podré volver a verlo?... ¿volveremos a estar… nuevamente juntos?´´

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz profunda de su Sekirei la saco de su laberinto mental regresándola a la realidad en la que sus ojos del color del cielo la observaban con duda.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ayane sonrió, esta vez de forma sincera y real.

-Sí, lo estoy…- Respondió dándole la espalda a ambos su vista fijándose en el bello atardecer.

``No puedo esperar… el momento… en el que volvamos a estar cara a cara… Minato´´ Se dijo para sí misma justo antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar con fuerza dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

Allí estaba, de pie, justo enfrente de él, la chica que podía ser llamada, el primer amor de sus casi veinte años de vida.

Allí estaba, tan hermosa como la recordaba, no, era incluso aún más bella que entonces, su sonrisa seductora, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, su reluciente y largo cabello azul que solía acariciar con delicadeza en los íntimos momentos compartidos.

Ayane Fukuzawa… su primer y única pareja antes de conocer a sus Sekireis.

-A… Aya…-

-¡MINATOOO!- Rompiendo bruscamente el letargo del chico, Tsukiumi se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta y acercándoselo peligrosamente a su enfurecido rostro - ¿¡Novia!?, ¡Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras algo como eso!...

-Eh… bu… bueno… fu… fue en el pasado y…-

-Ex… novia… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Musubi sin entender ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

La Sekirei N° 02 se acomodó sus gafas antes de responder.

-Es la persona que antes hacía con Mina-tan todas las cosas pervertidas que ahora nosotras hacemos con él ku ku ku…-

-¡Puhh!- Escupieron Tsukiumi y Yukari muy enrojecidas.

-¡Nadie necesitaba saber eso!- Le gritaron ambas con sus rostros hirviendo de vergüenza.

-Ma… Matsu-san… esa forma de explicarlo es un poco…- Murmuro Minato desviando sus ojos hacia Musubi que a su vez repartía su vista entre él y la peliazul.

``Lo está pensando… en serio lo está pensando´´ Se dijo el pelinegro que casi podía imaginarse los engranajes de la mente de su primer Sekirei procesando la información recibida.

-Oh…- Musito la chica al tiempo que, sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión alegre, sus castañas orbes se oscurecieron, en su espalda apareciendo un osito con sus ojitos destellando sed de sangre en dirección a la Ashikabi del Este.

``Parece que ya lo entendió…´´

Algo inquieto por la situación tan ''peligrosa'' que podía llegar a desatarse en la misma puerta de la posada, Minato paseo con algo de miedo su vista por el resto de sus celosas Sekireis.

Diferente de su actuar normal, alegre y despreocupado, Kazehana permanecía muy seria con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en Fukuzawa.

Igualmente seria, Akitsu no quitaba sus grises orbes de la recién llegada, su cuerpo desprendiendo de forma inconsciente un intenso frio que helaría la sangre a quien sea estuviese a su lado.

Escondida detrás de las piernas de su Ashikabi, Kusano también observaba a la peliazul con una marcada desconfianza en su rostro infantil.

Por su parte, Homura yacía con sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos, su expresión, menos seria que la de sus compañeras era la de alguien analizando el porqué de la repentina aparición de la Ashikabi enemiga.

-Pero está completamente en lo cierto...- Declaro Fukuzawa en un tono quizá demasiado dulce a las últimas palabras de Matsu - …eras tan candente… ¿no es así, Minato?... –Agrego mientras se tomaba las mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos en una expresión muy similar a las que tenía Kazehana cuando se emocionaba por algún tema romántico, muy probablemente siendo esto la razón por la que la pelivioleta la fulmino con la mirada.

-….-.

Al mismo tiempo, una vena apareció en los rostros de Yukari, Tsukiumi, Akitsu y hasta en el de Homura… el osito de Musubi se veía cada vez más amenazador.

**-Miiii… naaaa… tooo…-** Gruño Tsukiumi en la cara de su ''esposo'', mientras Kazehana sonreía de forma muy espeluznante, en tanto el suelo alrededor de Akitsu había comenzado a congelarse.

-Ehhhhhhhh… Sahashi… eres mucho más experimentado de lo que aparentabas…- Le dijo Homura dándole una sonrisa **alegre**, sus ojos tan sombríos como los de Musubi.

``In… Incluso Kagari-san…´´ Se aterro Minato sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado mientras veía a Tsukiumi, Akitsu y Musubi siendo envueltas por un fuego oscuro de celos, al igual que la pequeña Kusano, aunque ésta era más por imitar a sus hermanas mayores que por entender bien las insinuaciones, Yukari por su parte, le recordaba mucho a un gatito asustado con todo su pelaje erizado a punto de lanzarse sobre su oponente ``Hiiii… ¡qu… ¡que alguien me salve!´´ Imploro.

-Ara, ara, ¿tenemos visitas?- Apareciéndose cual ángel divino caído del cielo a ojos del Ashikabi, Miya se acercó al pelinegro y su harem de hermosas Sekireis.

``Ca… caseeeeraaaaaa…´´ Gimió un chibi Minato con cascadas de felicidad brotando incontenible de sus ojos, tan contento que, de no haber estado rodeado de sus Sekireis, sin duda alguna habría abrazado a la mujer.

Ignorando al resto, los ojos de la dueña de la posada se enfocaron en la recién llegada aun esperando de pie en la entrada, inmediatamente notando su diferencia de un ser humano común.

-¿Es una amiga tuya Sahashi-san?- Pregunto en su tono suave y gentil de siempre.

-¡Es una Ashikabi!- Grito Tsukiumi señalando a Fukuzawa- ¡Minato!, ¡No te fíes de ella!...

-¿Eh?... ¿A… ¿Ashikabi?...- Se sorprendió el chico girándose para ver a sus otras Sekireis, quienes asintieron lentamente con la cabeza dándole la razón a la rubia tras lo cual bajo la mirada hacia Kusano.

-Hum!, Hum!- Asintió la niña con fervor.

Conociendo el sexto sentido de las Sekireis para detectar la presencia de un Ashikabi sea o no sea el suyo no había razón para dudar de sus ''esposas'' no obstante, la noticia no dejaba de serle lo suficiente sorprendente e inesperada como para dejarle la mente aturdida por unos instantes.

-¡Tus Sekireis tienen razón Onii-chan!- Grito de improviso Yukari- ¡esta tipa en una Ashikabi como nosotros!...

Convertida momentáneamente en el centro de atención de todos los residentes de la posada Izumo, Fukuzawa prefirió enfocarse en el único ser vivo (aparte del confundido Shiina) que no la miraba con enfado o sorpresa.

-Permítame presentarme…- Le dijo a Miya inclinándose de forma respetuosa- …mi nombre es Ayane Fukuzawa y como bien se acaba de decir soy una Ashikabi al igual que el par de hermanos que tengo delante mío…

-Hmm, ¿y, que desea una Ashikabi como tú en esta humilde posada? Fu fu fu…- Sonrió la casera para el gran disgusto de sus inquilinas ante en tono educado que utilizase con su ''enemiga en común''.

La peliazul extendió la sonrisa blanca de sus labios antes de agregar.

-Solamente pasaba a visitar a mi antiguo novio, ¿cierto… Minato?...-

-…-.

-¿Nov…- Abriendo sorprendida sus bellos ojos, la casera se quedó unos momentos sin habla poco a poco su mirada viajando hasta fijarse en el Ashikabi del Norte- …Realmente… eres un hombre muy lascivo Sahashi-san…- Suspiro la mujer, meneando la cabeza cual madre decepcionada de las travesuras irresponsables de su hijo.

-¿¡Casera-san!?-

``Sé que nunca me ha tenido en un buen concepto pero… ¿Por qué ahora me mira como si hubiese perdido totalmente la esperanza acerca de mí?´´

-En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué no pasas y te pones más cómoda?- Le ofreció Miya señalando el interior.

-Sí, estaría muy agradecida…- Le sonrió de vuelta tras lo cual se quitó sus zapatos e ingreso a la posada inmediatamente prendiéndose del brazo de Minato.

-¿¡…!?-

Si las miradas mataran.

Exceptuando a Matsu, que parecía demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, todas las Sekireis del chico más Yukari sintieron arder su sangre ante el atrevimiento de la peliazul lo que llevo al Ashikabi a agradecer internamente la presencia de la casera y sus reglas de no violencia o Fukuzawa muy probablemente ya hubiese sido asesinada, revivida y vuelto a ser dolorosa y espeluznantemente ejecutada.

Incluso Homura, generalmente tan segura de sí misma, no podía evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo de frustración ante la imagen del brazo del chico siendo tomado por la Ashikabi del Este.

Caminando inmediatamente detrás de la pareja de Ashikabis junto a la peligris, Kazehana intento distraer su mente del molesto cuadro, para ello dirigiéndose a la Sekirei de Fuego.

-Cierto, ¿no habías dicho que la conocías?- Le pregunto.

-No…- Replico Homura volviéndose hacia la pelivioleta- …más que conocerla, solo estuve con ella un día…

-…¿¡Huh!?...-

-No, no en la forma en la que seguramente estás imaginando…- Se apresuró a explicarle la peligris ante la mirada confundida de Kazehana- …ella fue… una de mis clientas… cuando aún trabajaba en el Host…

-Hmm, ya veo…- Murmuro la mujer antes de acercarse aún más su interlocutora, lo suficiente como para que solo ella la escuchara- …pero eso fue hace tiempo ¿no?... hmm, como decirlo… me sorprende que aun la recordaras…

-Ciertamente, ya han pasado algunos meses desde su visita y teniendo en cuenta el afluente de clientas que teníamos supongo que es normal el olvidarse de sus rostros al poco tiempo de despedirlas pero… esa chica fue especial… ella fue la primer Ashikabi mujer que conocí… si te soy sincera, esa fue la razón por la que me le acerque… en ese momento yo estaba… realmente esperanzada aunque… al final no sucedió absolutamente nada…- Termino Homura esbozando una sonrisa suave, en su mente reflexionando el cómo sería su vida actual si ese día las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

``Ahhh… es estúpido pensar esas cosas…´´ Suspiro, sus ojos viajando al pelinegro que le había dado sus alas ``Ahora tengo a Sahashi y yo… yo… él y yo… ´´ Incapaz de completar sus pensamientos, su cerebro sufrió un cortocircuito, su rostro comenzando a calentarse de forma peligrosa.

-Por cierto Homura-chan…- Siguió Kazehana con una mueca burlona- …¿te das cuenta que cada vez hablas más como una mujer?... últimamente solo te refieres a ti con expresiones femeninas…

-¿¡…!?... ¡N… ¡No lo hago!- Grito la Sekirei de Fuego su cuerpo entero haciendo honor a sus habilidades.

Por su parte, Minato, que había escuchado el comienzo de la conversación entre aquellas dos, aprovecho para preguntarle a su actual acompañante sobre el tema y a la vez darle un motivo con el cual bajarle la guardia y soltarse de ella antes de que su hermana o alguna de sus Sekireis le perdiera el miedo a la casera y se lanzase sobre la peliazul.

-Ehh, así que te gusta ir a ese tipo de lugares eh, Ayane-sempai…-

Contrariamente a lo esperado, la chica se le repego aún más, enroscando con mayor fuera su brazo izquierdo sobre el derecho del Ashikabi, haciéndole notar el buen tamaño de sus pechos, al tiempo que su pequeña mano cubría su boca con recato.

-Fu fu… no, no, no, ese día solo estaba acompañando a una amiga de la universidad nada más, créeme Minato…- Le susurro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre el pecho del chico- sin una buena razón, nunca frecuentaría ese tipo de sitios…

-Ah… ya… ya veo…- Tartamudeo el pelinegro muy incómodo.

``Si, así es… ´´ Pensaba Fukuzawa ``…esa vez tan solo seguí a una compañera molesta para aparentar un poco de amistad… aunque… por otro lado´´ Girándose apenas, la Ashikabi enfoco por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de una enrojecida de vergüenza Homura gritándole un par de cosas a Kazehana, sus verdes orbes descendiendo hasta los pechos crecidos de la peligris ``Hmmmmm…´´

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

No tenía opción y lo sabía, desde que se volviese una Ashikabi hacia poco más de un mes, su vida había cambiado de nuevo, incluyendo su personalidad, la cual había retornado a lo que era antes de llegar a la capital, además, las situaciones y personas con las que solía perder el tiempo comenzaron a ser diferentes de las que experimentase hasta ese entonces.

Un claro ejemplo de esto, fueron las peleas con otros Ashikabis, la más recordada, solo por el hecho de haber sido su primera, fue contra un sujeto de la zona Este (la misma en la que ella vivía), que parecía el heredero de alguna empresa importante a juzgar por su impecable apariencia y sus trajes caros.

No obstante esto, la apariencia seguía siendo un recurso importante para ella, mucho más en ese momento que no deseaba destacar tanto, acción casi imposible de continuar con el mismo apego por la soledad pues como le habían dicho, un solitario destaca considerablemente más que una persona acompañada, razón ésta por la que, utilizando sus grandes dotes de actuación, se ganó rápidamente la amistad de un grupo de compañeras que asistían a las mismas clases de la universidad a la que concurría.

Pero, la amistad genera compromisos, los cuales no podía eludir como cada vez que alguna de ellas la invitaban a un sitio u otro, en este último caso, un Host Club.

Si bien no era ajena a qué clase de lugar era en el que se estaba metiendo, debido a ser la hija de una familia de clase alta nunca antes había puesto un pie dentro de alguno de ellos, siendo esa su triste primera vez.

Tal y como se esperaba, el interior era muy limpio y elegante, al instante perdiendo de vista a sus fascinadas compañeras que cayeron fáciles ante las relucientes sonrisas de los atractivos anfitriones.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Fukuzawa se sentó sola junto a una ventana con claras intenciones de quedarse allí esperando hasta que los cerebros de sus compañeras volviesen a funcionar.

-La soledad es una compañía insuficiente para una señorita de tal belleza…-

-¿?- Levantando la vista ante la súbita aparición de una preciosa flor ante sus ojos, la peliazul se percató de la presencia del atractivo joven, de corto cabello gris y atrayentes ojos rojos, su esmerada apariencia y el aire de elegancia que lo rodeaba lo hacían sin duda alguna el mejor ejemplar masculino del sitio.

Y, ni bien cruzo sus ojos con el apuesto anfitrión, la chica sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho.

``¿¡Qu…!?... esta sensación…´´

-Mi nombre es Kagari…- Se presentó educadamente el peligris- …¿desearía tan bella señorita la compañía de este pobre servidor?...

Observando el rostro sonriente del joven la universitaria no podía evitar esa sensación tan familiar que no había experimentado desde que abandonase su pueblo natal hacia casi cinco años, la galantería del peligris parecía esconder un deseo aún más profundo del que su hermosa sonrisa dejaba entrever.

``Este chico…´´.

Esperando pacientemente por la respuesta que tardaba en llegar, el anfitrión permaneció de pie, su inquebrantable sonrisa aun dominando sus labios.

Con su mente un poco aturdida, Fukuzawa estudiaba cada detalle del chico que la ayudase a comprender el porqué del despertar de esas sensaciones.

``Este chico… este chico….. **¿Por qué me hace sentir la misma sensación irritante que tenía con aquella enana con complejo de hermano?´´** Se preguntó sin poder evitar un leve gruñido mientras entornaba los ojos con sospecha.

-A… Adelante…- Lo invito al fin tras mucho dudar, a lo que el joven se sentó frente a ella iniciando, pese a los dispares pensamientos de cada uno, una amena conversación cuyas palabras no tuvieron mayor trascendencia en sus recuerdos si bien, aunque por motivos totalmente distintos, no sería olvidada por ninguno de los dos.

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

``…En ese entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué me hacía sentir tan molesta alguien a quien acababa de conocer y que además no mostraba malas intenciones hacia mí… por supuesto que mis poderes Ashikabi ya funcionaban y debido a la propia situación no me fue difícil usarlos con él, gracias a lo cual más tarde descubrí que se trataba de un Sekirei y comencé a seguirlo hasta que finalmente… lo entendí todo… el porqué de mi irritación… ´´ La chica sonrió de forma siniestra en sus recuerdos ``…Pero aun así… ellos aun ni siquiera se habían conocido… ´´ Desconcertada, enfoco nuevamente la mirada en los pechos de Homura pasando luego al rostro de Minato antes de regresar su vista al frente sus ojos transformados en sendos puntos negros _``…La intuición femenina es realmente aterradora…´´_

Afortunadamente para el Ashikabi, el recorrido a la sala fue muy corto y mientras, Miya se retiró a la cocina en busca de algo de tomar para la visita, rápidamente, intentando ser lo menos grosero que pudo, se separó de la chica sentándose enfrente de ella, sus brazos y espalda siendo velozmente ''reconquistados'' por sus Sekireis (exceptuando a Homura y a Matsu de pie detrás del chico), la pequeña Kusano haciéndose dueña y señora de sus piernas.

Yukari y Shiina se sentaron juntos a un costado del Ashikabi del Norte y sus Sekireis.

-Fu fu, veo que tus Sekireis son muy posesivas…- Se rio Fukuzawa con un brillo especial bailando en sus ojos.

-E… En serio?…-Musito el pelinegro volviéndose ligeramente nervioso a Tsukiumi y Musubi aferradas a sus brazos derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, en su espalda sintiendo los pechos de Kazehana y Akitsu, la pequeña Kusano revolviéndose inquieta en sus piernas-… hmm, por cierto, Ayane-sempai…

-Ya no estamos en la secundaria Minato…- Comento la chica de forma casual- …no tienes por qué seguir llamándome de esa manera… - Agrego con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno… todavía eres un año mayor que yo así que…- Murmuro Minato tratando de mantener cierta distancia de ella.

-…-.

-…-.

-…Como se esperaba de Minato, sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre…-

-¿Eh?-

-No…- Tercio Yukari adoptando una expresión de gran malicia- …simplemente te ha tratado de ''alguien mayor'' **he he**…

-…-

Y como se esperaba…** esa enana sigue siendo igual de irritante…´´** Gruño la peliazul para sus adentros pese a todo manteniendo la misma sonrisa afable en su rostro.

-A ha ha, bueno, Minato no es un hombre que se fija en la edad de sus compañeras ¿verdad?- Le pregunto volviéndose al pelinegro- …no tendrías a estas chicas de no ser así he he…

-Ah…- Musito el chico sin entender a qué se refería.

Sin embargo, si lo hicieron cinco de sus Sekireis como bien lo demostró la pequeña venita que apareció en sus caras.

-Bien…- Murmuro Matsu acomodándose los lentes- …puede que algunas estemos físicamente más desarrolladas y eso pero… cronológicamente hablando… _todas aquí somos más jóvenes…_

-…-

``¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿Por qué siento como si se estuviera librando una batalla que no puedo ver´´ Pensó Minato mirando de un lado a otro sintiéndose como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla entre dos bandos enemigos.

Para el gran alivio del Ashikabi, justo en ese momento la casera regreso con una copa con jugo para la visita sentándose ella también junto a la mesa.

Al mismo tiempo, la llegada de la mujer provoco un estremecimiento grupal en las Sekireis colocadas alrededor de su Ashikabi, no obstante esto, y para gran sorpresa de todos los que la conocían, la pelimorada no hizo ningún comentario acerca de sus posturas, en su lugar prefiriendo ignorarlas y dirigirse directamente a Fukuzawa.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, me gustaría conocer tus verdaderas razones para venir a mí posada…-

-¿Verdaderas?-

-Eh**… verdaderas…-** Le ``sonrió´´ la mujer, una horrible mascara de Hanya apareciendo detrás de ella.

-…-.

``Waa… es incluso más aterradora de lo que los rumores decían…´´

-Ehh… bi… bien…- Titubeo la chica algo asustada- en ese caso ehh… ¿por dónde debería empezar?, ¡sí!, se podría decir que todo comenzó cuando hace dos días me encontré con Yukarin en la universidad…

Ante el mote ridículo que solía usar con ella, la mencionada volvió a apretar los dientes con enfado.

-Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando supe que ella también era una Ashikabi como yo -Continuó en tono alegre- y, apenas lo supe no se bien por qué, pero intuí que me encontraría con una noticia aún más sorprendente si buscaba en los archivos del M.B.I y, tal y como había supuesto allí me entere de que Minato también estaba dentro del Plan Sekirei, Ahhhh… - Suspiro de forma soñadora - …es una gran alegría el saber que Minato y yo seguimos tan firmemente conectados, fu fu fu…

Como era de suponerse, esas palabras no agradaron demasiado en el corazón de las Sekireis del Norte y la Ashikabi Demonio.

-Fu fu, ya veo… ¿y tus intenciones son?...- Volvió a repetir Miya.

Desviando sus ojos hacia el vaso con jugo que la casera le había traído, la chica se inclinó un poco, tomándolo con ambas manos y llevándoselo a los labios dándole un pequeño sorbo antes de dejarlo nuevamente en la mesa.

-Por supuesto… no sería capaz de pelear contra el hombre más importante de mi vida…- Murmuro mirando directamente los ojos del pelinegro, sus palabras sonando como estacas en los pechos de las Sekireis del Norte- …por esa razón, es mi intención el proponer una alianza entre nosotros…

-…-

-… ¿A… ¿¡Alianza!?...- Exclamaron Yukari, Minato y la mayoría de las ''esposas'' de éste.

-Sí, Minato y yo, una fuerte alianza que de seguro nos permitirá sobrevivir juntos y sin ningún problema hasta el final…-

Seguido de la sorprendente declaración de la Ashikabi del Este, se creó un imponente silencio en el cual, a su propia y única manera, cada uno de los presentes intentó analizar la propuesta.

Acomodándose nuevamente sus gafas, la Sekirei N° 02 fue la primera en romper el extraño mutismo.

-Alianza dices pero… ¿no estas aliada ya con Higa del Este?- Pregunto ocasionando otra pequeña conmoción al escucharla.

-¿¡Ehh!?, Ayane-sempai, ¡estas… ¿¡estas aliada con ese sujeto!?- Se sorprendió Minato observando impactado a la peliazul.

-Bueno… vivimos en la misma zona después de todo…- Respondió ésta con total calma- …hay ocasiones en las que ese tipo de cosas son necesarias ¿no lo crees Minato?...- Le sonrió desenfadada antes de agregar- …y… aunque se diga alianza pues… ehh… bien, no es como si yo participase en alguna de sus actividades grupales o algo por el estilo hmm… para ponerlo en palabras más adecuadas, lo nuestro sería más como un pacto de no agresión que una alianza en sí misma, no sé si me entiendes…

-Sí, lo entiendo- Asintió Minato.

-Celebro que lo hayas comprendido…- Volvió a sonreírle la peliazul de forma más encantadora que antes, lo que por supuesto no agrado demasiado a las Sekireis del pelinegro- …debido a que somos ''vecinos'' por así decirlo, sería un gran problema para ambos si no tenemos este tipo de pacto ya que mis Sekireis y las suyas suelen cruzarse muy a menudo…

-Pero, sabes que no tengo una muy buena relación con ese Ashikabi ¿verdad?- Continuo el chico frunciendo el ceño en los recuerdos de los enfrentamientos que tuviese tanto con el propio Higa como con alguno de sus subordinados.

-Eh, estoy al tanto de eso…- Dijo Fukuzawa sonriendo de lado.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué habrías de querer una alianza conmigo si eso te conducirá a la misma situación que has estado tratando de evitar?-

La peliazul hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar.

-Porque en el caso de te unieras a mí, la precaución dejaría de ser necesaria Minato-.

-¿Eh?-

-Si se dispone de medios para evitarlo, por lo general uno nunca enfrentaría a un adversario con el que estas en igualdad de condiciones…-

``¿En igualdad de condiciones?...´´ No pudo evitar sorprenderse el chico ``…¿Quiere decir que ella es tan fuerte como él… ¿tan fuerte cómo alguien que tiene tantas Sekireis?´´

-…Es decir, si dos bandos cuya fuerza de combate es aproximadamente la misma se enfrentan, no importa quien gane al final, ambos sufrirán pérdidas considerables y nada beneficiosas para sus líderes…-

-…-.

-Pero… si me alío a ti entonces esa equidad se romperá y vencerlo sería sencillo… ¿no estás de acuerdo?...-

-Hmm…- Murmuro el Ashikabi sin saber muy bien que responder.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dices Minato?... ¿aceptaras nuestra alian…?-

-¡ME NIEGO!- Grito de pronto Tsukiumi antes de que la Ashikabi pudiera terminar.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la visitante, así como los de cada uno de los presentes, se desviaron hacia la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto usando un tono muy dulce.

-¡Por ninguna razón en especial!, ¡simplemente me niego!-

-…-.

-Tsu… Tsukiumi…-

-¡Musubi no entiende la razón, pero Musubi tampoco quiere!...-

Por una vez, a Tsukiumi no pareció molestarle la falta de cerebro de su compañera.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas…- Musito Akitsu sorprendiendo a su Ashikabi.

-Akitsu…-

-…ella no me agrada…- Agrego la castaña refiriéndose a Fukuzawa.

-…-.

-A Ku tampoco!…- Declaro enérgicamente la niña levantando sus brazos.

-Ah… Ku-chan…-

-Pienso igual…- Se integró Kazehana- …no me agrada la idea de unir fuerzas con una mujer que usando una excusa barata como esa pretende arrebatarle el marido a otras… incluso si Minato-kun y tu estaban relacionados eso ya paso… _tu tiempo ha terminado niña…_- Añadió a lo último observando con ojos serios a la peliazul, actitud que se vio reflejada en el rostro de la visitante.

``¿Kazehana?... ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?…. Ayane-sempai no ha venido a…´´ Pensó el chico con algo de confusión.

-Bueno, eso último a parte…-Intervino Matsu antes de que la situación se pusiese demasiado seria- …aunque puedo ver tus ideas acerca de esta alianza que propones con nosotros… el hecho de aliarnos a alguien a quien… hmm, la mayoría de nosotros no conocemos pues… es motivo más que suficiente como para que nos neguemos…

Aunque no dijo nada, Homura pensaba exactamente igual que sus compañeras.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría imagino, Fukuzawa sorprendió liberando una pequeña risita.

-Fu fu, vaya, parece que a tus Sekireis no les agrada mucho la idea de nuestra alianza Minato, bueno, no es como si eso tuviera importancia ¿verdad?-

-¿…?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Kazehana.

-Bien, tu sabes… la decisión final la tiene siempre el Ashikabi ¿estoy en lo correcto?, si Minato está de acuerdo ustedes no tendrán más opción que aceptar…-

-¿¡Como dices!?- Gruño Tsukiumi apretando el puño con molestia, sus compañeras, así como la misma Yukari, en igual estado de enfado.

Incluso Miya frunció ligeramente el ceño ante lo último dicho por la Ashikabi.

-No, no lo tomen a mal por favor… únicamente estoy diciendo lo que es ''normal'' en este juego… es decir, el Ashikabi decide y las Sekireis obedecen, ¿no es así en todos los casos?...- Inquirió dando una sonrisa inocente.

-…-.

-…Mi respuesta es **no**…-

-… ¿Eh?, ¿Minato?...- Tan sorprendida como todos los presentes, la peliazul enfoco sus asombrados ojos en el pelinegro.

-Lo siento Ayane-sempai…- Se disculpó el chico sonriendo de forma torpe- …la relación con mis Sekireis no funciona de esa forma…

-…!-.

-…Al igual que yo, ellas pueden opinar y dar su voto, pueden estar de acuerdo o no, reírse o enojarse… yo no soy el dueño o el amo de estas chicas… simplemente soy su Ashikabi… aquel al que ellas han elegido para ser el compañero de sus vidas…-

Incluyendo a la propia Homura todas las Sekireis del chico se ruborizaron con fuerza en la tierna declaración de su Ashikabi.

Y no fueron las únicas, como las mejillas de Yukari, a pesar de no estar refiriéndose a ella, se tiñeron de un fuerte color escarlata.

``Onii-chan…´´

Y además de…

``Ah, ah… maldición… es justamente esa actitud la que hizo que me enamorara de él…´´.

-Por esa razón…- Continuo Minato sin percatarse de los efectos que sus palabras causaban en las mujeres a su alrededor- …tendré que negarme también… por supuesto, esto no significa que no podamos ser amigos como lo fuimos en el pasado…- Agrego esbozando una sonrisa que hizo arder el rostro de la peliazul.

Reacción que fue fácilmente notada por las Sekireis del Norte.

-Miii… naaa… tooo… ¿coqueteando cuando tienes a tu esposa a tu lado?, **sí que tienes agallas…-**

-¿¡Ehh!?, ¡No!, ¡no es eso Tsukiumi!, solo le ofrecía…-

-Le ofreciste tener la relación que tuvieron en el pasado…- Le dijo Kazehana junto al oído en un claro tono molesto.

-¡También éramos amigos!...-

El semblante de Fukuzawa volvió al mismo risueño y semi burlón de siempre.

-Ya veo…- Musito -…es una pena pero, supongo que no puedo insistir demasiado con ello… de momento al menos…

-¡No importa cuánto insistas!, ¡la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma!- Le grito Tsukiumi.

-¡Así es!- Afirmaron a dúo Musubi y Yukari.

-Si bien… los resultados positivos se derivan del hecho de no haberse rendido nunca… ¿verdad?...- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

-Kggg…-

-Por otro lado, acepto que me hayas rechazado y todo Minato pero… la segunda etapa está a punto de terminar…-

-Sí, lo sé- Replico el chico sin entender el punto de su ex - novia.

-…N° 81 Fukuka… N° 54 Kuruse… N° 29 Nagomi… son las últimas tres Sekireis que aún permanecen sin alas… y cuando ellas finalmente las obtengan, el Plan Sekirei avanzara finalmente a la tercera etapa y puedo asegurarte que más que nunca las alianzas serán necesarias… muy necesarias…-

A continuación, la chica se incorporó de su asiento y se estiro para desperezarse, levantando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, al hacerlo curvando su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando su torso hacia adelante, haciendo notar con gran claridad el contorno de sus grandes pechos justo frente a los ojos de Minato.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro sintió tres manos, pertenecientes a Tsukiumi, Akitsu y Kazehana, bloquearle la vista al estrellarse dolorosamente contra sus ojos.

-Tche!- Se escapó de los labios de Fukuzawa al no poder conseguir lo que deseaba- bien… me gustaría mucho quedarme un poco más de tiempo Minato… pero desgraciadamente tengo que retirarme…

-¿Qué te retiene?- Murmuro Yukari de forma brusca.

-Yukari- Le advirtió su hermano antes de volverse a la peliazul- …si, entiendo…

Ignorando como casi siempre el comentario de la menor de los Sahashi, Fukuzawa se dirigió a Miya.

-Le agradezco mucho su atención señorita, ha sido tan amable que no me molestaría volver algún otro día…-

-Eh… vuelve cuando quieras…- Le ofreció la casera con una sonrisa divertida, lo que llevo a Yukari y a las Sekireis de su hermano a pensar si lo decía en serio o simplemente se estaba burlando de ellas al invitar a alguien quien a todas luces no era muy agraciada entre sus inquilinas.

Poniéndose también de pie, Minato acompaño a Fukuzawa hasta la puerta en donde se despidió de ella con un hasta muy pronto de parte de la Ashikabi del Este que lo dejo varios minutos pensando en la entrada y al mismo tiempo agradecido que la visita de la chica no termino en una cruenta guerra de celos y odios como tanto temió desde que volvió a ver el rostro de su ex novia.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Desplazándose en silencio durante varios calles, Fukuzawa se detuvo en una esquina en la cual, y tras esperar solo un par de segundos, observo la súbita aparición de uno de sus Sekirei de cabello naranja que aterrizo suavemente a su lado.

-Hikaru… -Musito la chica de forma fría.

-Yo, como esperabas, esa conversación fue totalmente inútil ¿cierto?-

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?-

-Por supuesto… para eso es que sirve el pequeño dispositivo que llevas en tus ropas…- Replico el chico sonriendo burlón.

-Hmph…-

-Por cierto, estoy sorprendido… no dijiste absolutamente nada de lo que creí que dirías…-

-Bien, no podía ser tan obvia con todas sus Sekireis ahí presentes…- Murmuro la peliazul- …si me hubiese declarado de la nada al hombre del que están tan perdidamente enamoradas me habrían decapitado sin pensárselo dos veces, de hecho, adivino que la única razón por la que no lo han intentado fue por la presencia de esa Sekirei tan aterradora que estaba con ellos… mi sola presencia era una gran molestia para ellas… si hubieras visto el odio que destilaban sus ojos ha ha ha… bueno, no puedo culparlas… después de todo…** el sentimiento es completamente mutuo…**

-Que miedo… que miedo…- Sonrió el pelinaranja al ver el semblante oscuro de su Ashikabi.

-Como sea… desde aquí comenzaremos con lo planeado…-

-Entiendo, las demás ya están listas para actuar en cuanto lo ordenes-

-Bien… en ese caso… damos inicio al plan de ''reconquista''…-

**MSEAdNys7S**

Minato se encontraba solo en su habitación, su intención original era la de ponerse al día con sus estudios para los siguientes exámenes de la universidad que estaban muy próximos mas todo el asunto con la visita de Fukuzawa le había dejado la mente totalmente nublada siéndole imposible concentrarse en ningún momento, razón por la cual termino desistiendo de sus inútiles intentos y abandono los libros sobre la pequeña mesita poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar vueltas por el cuarto hasta que la comodidad del suelo lo sedujo lo suficiente como para acostarse de espaldas en el mirando el techo y reflexionando en silencio todo el remolino de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Decir que el reencuentro con quien fuera su más grande amor en su adolescencia no lo había afectado seria mentir descaradamente, no obstante, y según pudo comprobar el chico mientras hablaba con la peliazul, en su pecho ya no existían ninguno de esos sentimientos que solían estar allí cada vez que la tenía a su lado.

Era curioso, mientras que en el pasado esa chica solía dominar todos sus pensamientos, en el presente, todo lo que le preocupo fue que sus Sekireis no se sintieran heridas o molestas pensando cosas que ya no sentía.

-Aun así… ¿Ashikabi eh?... últimamente es como si cada persona que conozco fuera un Ashikabi…- Murmuro sintiéndose agotado.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación resonó con un par de golpecitos tras lo cual Kazehana y Matsu ingresaron sin esperar el pase del pelinegro.

Detectando a su Ashikabi recostado en el piso, las dos Sekireis se sonrieron entre si antes de dirigirse al chico quien rápidamente se incorporó con la duda pintada en su rostro.

-Minato-kun- Lloriqueo la pelivioleta que, ni bien el pelinegro se puso de pie, se colgó de su cuello adoptando una expresión infantilmente enfadada que preocupo al pelinegro.

-¿Ka… ¿Kazehana?...-

-Veras Mina-tan…- Se adelantó Matsu quien, muy diferente de su carácter normal lucia extrañamente seria- …hemos estado hablando con Kazehana-tan acerca de la visita de tu ex – novia y del hecho de que pudo haber despertado en ti ciertos sentimientos que creías dormidos o erradicados debido a lo cual la posibilidad de que nos seas infiel, se podría decir, acaba de aumentar de forma drástica…

-¿¡Qu…!?-

-Así es Minato-kun, Matsu y yo estamos muy asustadas de que decidas abandonarnos…- Gimoteo la pelivioleta curvando sus labios en un gesto extremadamente adorable.

-…-.

``Espera… ¿ellas realmente están pensando todo eso?´´ Reflexiono el chico totalmente pasmado con la idea.

-…-.

-¡Po… ¡Por supuesto que eso nunca va a pasar!- Espeto de golpe despertando de su asombro- es… es cierto que fue mi novia y que me gustaba mucho pero… pero eso fue hace tiempo y ahora yo no…

-Pero… - Lo interrumpió Matsu- …si lo piensas detenidamente hay un par de puntos bastante sospechosos…

-¿Huh?-

-Para empezar, nunca nos contaste sobre ella…- Señalo la chica de lentes.

-E… Eso fue porque…-

-Y además, no fuiste tú quien la dejo si no ella a ti…- Continuo la pelirroja.

-No veo cual es la diferencia…-

-Eso significa que al momento de terminar tu aun sentías algo por ella…- Completo Kazehana en el mismo tono lastimero que no había abandonado desde el principio.

Intencional o no, esas últimas palabras dejaron sin habla al chico quien se quedó momentáneamente congelado al no saber que responder.

Después de todo era cierto, le confirmo una pequeña vocecita junto al oído, pese a sus problemas, la separación nunca había realmente pasado por su mente y el la siguió amando incluso luego de que un tiempo ya había pasado.

No obstante… en esos momentos… dentro de él… ya no existían absolutamente ninguno de esos sentimientos que tanto atesorase en su adolescencia.

Si… en esos momentos… las únicas en su corazón…

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó dejando ahora sin palabras a sus Sekireis- …tienen razón, debí contarles acerca de ella lo lamento… pero… como ya les dije no hay forma en la que pueda volver con ella… -Les aseguro en tono firme.

Sin embargo…

-Decir algo como eso no será suficiente…- Murmuro Matsu.

-¿Eh?...-

-Los hombres, son criaturas muy sugestionables Mina-tan… -Siguió la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes que brillaron siniestros con el reflejo de la luz del sol- …si no los atiendes como se debe… te engañaran sin la menor sensación de culpa…

-¿¡Huh!?-

-Por esa razón…- Los labios de la Sekirei se curvaron en forma de media luna mientras extendía sus tentativas manos hacia su Ashikabi- …es nuestro deber el mantenerte ''contento'' Mina-tan ku ku ku ku…

-Esp… esperen un segundo… - Intento oponerse Minato solo para que un dedo lo callase al instante.

-Matsu tiene razón Minato-kun… -Le dijo Kazehana- …si no te entregamos nuestros cuerpos ahora… terminaras abandonándonos…

-¿¡…!?-

Como serpientes constrictoras alrededor de su presa, las dos Sekireis se enroscaron en el cuerpo de su Ashikabi, sus tentadores labios acercándose poco a poco a los del chico.

Viéndolo todo como en cámara lenta, Minato no pudo dejar de pensar en lo dicho por sus hermosas compañeras.

Por supuesto, considerando como avanzaba la situación, él no tendría el menor inconveniente en aceptar la deliciosa invitación… pero… no de esa manera…

-Esperen un momento…- Las detuvo con firmeza antes de que alguna de los dos alcanzara sus labios- no puedo permitir esto…

-¿?...-

-Kazehana, Matsu-san, escuchen bien… no me importa hacer el amor con ustedes y de hecho me encantaría hacerlo…- Admitió un poco sonrojado- …pero nunca permitiré que lo hagamos por un motivo tan superficial como el de mantenerme contento… si hacemos el amor será porque todos así lo deseamos, será porque queremos amarnos sin más motivo que el de expresar corporalmente lo que sentimos entre nosotros…

Escuchando atentamente a su Ashikabi, las dos Sekireis se quedaron quietas, en sus mejillas apareciendo el efecto carmesí que producían las palabras del hombre que amaban.

-Otra cosa… -Continuo Minato a esas alturas muy colorado por su propio discurso romántico- …pu… puede no sonarles cierto pero… mis sentimientos por ustedes son reales… yo realmente las amo… las amo a todas y nunca… ¡nunca las abandonare!- Termino apretando con fuerza sus puños tratando de darse valor en terminar lo que tenía intención de expresar.

Finalizando esto, el pelinegro se dedicó a observar a sus ''esposas'' quienes a último momento habían bajado sus rostros debido a lo cual, en ese momento le era imposible contemplar sus expresiones.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿…?- Intrigado por la falta de reacción de sus Sekireis mas halla del leve temblor de sus hombros, el pelinegro se les acerco con cautela- ¿Kazehana?... ¿Matsu-san?... ¿se encuentran…

-Pffff…-

-¿Eh?- Tomado por sorpresa, el Ashikabi fue testigo de cómo Kazehana y Matsu soltaban una pequeña risita- eh…

-Lo sabemos muy bien Minato-kun…- Le sonrió Kazehana guiñándole un ojo, en su rostro no había ni un rastro de su anterior expresión dolida.

-¿Kaze… hana?...-

-No estamos haciendo esto por ese motivo…- Le explico la pelivioleta - …simplemente lo hacemos porque es nuestro deseo sentir el cálido y duro cuerpo de Minato-kun frotándose contra nosotras…- Continuo en tono provocativo causando un gran sonrojo en el pelinegro.

-Así es Mina-tan…- Aporto Matsu igual de divertida que su compañera- …nunca tendríamos sexo contigo por un motivo tan tonto… o mejor dicho… _solo utilizamos lo otro como la excusa perfecta para que te fuese imposible negarte_ _ku ku ku_… después de todo… nada puede ganar contra las lágrimas de una mujer hu hu hu hu…

-A… ah… así que se trataba de eso…- Musito Minato totalmente ido.

``¿¡..!?... ¡Espera!, ¡espera!, ¡espera!… todo lo anterior… ¿¡fue solo una actuación bien ensayada que hicieron solo para que yo accediera a tener sexo con ellas!?´´

Comprendiendo finalmente lo sucedido, la realidad golpeo al chico como una piedra inmensa de 20 toneladas, su cuerpo comenzando a llenarse de una gran frustración.

-Ya veo… así que solo estaban jugando conmigo ¿eh?...- Murmuro apretando los puños- …¡hmph!, pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere hacer el amor con ustedes…- Les dijo volteando el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus mofletes con molestia.

``Je!, ¿Qué les parece esto huh?, apuesto a que no tendrán más opción que desistir…´´ Se ufanó el chico muy satisfecho con su cara de enojado.

-¡Kyahh!, ¡esa expresión enfadada es tan linda!- Se emocionó Kazehana ruborizándose.

-¡Gaah!- Soltó el Ashikabi trastabillando y casi cayéndose al piso, su expresión de ''malo'' totalmente perdida.

-Ku ku ku, será mejor que te rindas Mina-tan- Le advirtió Matsu acercándosele junto a Kazehana.

-Eh, esp… ahora que lo pienso, no podemos hacer esto… es decir… ¡estamos en la posada!-

-No te preocupes Mina-tan, Miya-tan salió de compras y desde luego nuestro ''sistema campanilla'' está activado ku ku ku…-

-…Ehh… ¿y qué hay de las…?-

-Las demás salieron a patrullar la zona- Le informo la pelivioleta dándole una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Mi hermana!- Casi grito el chico.

-Yukari-tan salió con su Sekirei a dar un paseo ku ku ku…- Se apresuró a responder la hacker del grupo.

-Esta vez no podrás usarla de excusa Minato-kun- Volvió a guiñarle el ojo la Sekirei del viento.

-¿Uzume?- Pregunto Minato agarrándose al último tronco flotante que le quedaba.

-Durmiendo en su habitación…- Le dijo Matsu - …pero… incluso aunque escuchara dudo mucho que le importe ¿no es así Kazehana-tan?...

**-Al menos es lo que le convendría…-** Susurro esta con su mirada tornándose oscura- **…no pienso perdonarle una segunda vez si lo hace he he he he…**

¡Gulp!...

``Estas chicas son aterradoras´´ Se asustó el chico observando la expresión diabólica de su Sekirei.

-Con eso dicho… -Continuo Matsu- …es momento de empezar…

-¿¡Eh!?, esperen, ¿¡en serio van a…!?...-

Sin escuchar nada de lo que decía, las dos Sekireis se alejaron hasta la puerta en donde la pelirroja se quitó sus anteojos dejándolos encima de la mesita de su Ashikabi tras lo cual, ambas se voltearon nuevamente hacia éste y comenzaron a retirarse muy lentamente la ropa que llevaban.

Desde que ambas usaban vestidos de una pieza no les fue muy difícil quitárselos, deslizándoselos sinuosamente por sus atractivas y sugerentes curvas hasta retirárselas por sus pies quedándose tan solo en su ropa interior, Kazehana portando un sostén y una tanga a juego de color purpura muy eróticas que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación y Matsu cubriendo sus zonas intimas con un sostén blanco semitransparente y unas lindas bragas de color rosa tan pequeñas que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pubis.

-¡Puhh!- La sola imagen de sus hermosas Sekireis en su ropa interior hizo que el Ashikabi tuviese una rápida erección la cual trato de ocultar con sus manos.

-Hu hu hu… en esta ocasión no creo que sea necesaria la tortura…- Se rio Matsu muy contenta con la reacción del chico.

-Estoy de acuerdo fu fu…- Le dio la razón su compañera.

A continuación, y tras darse una sonrisa cómplice, las dos desprendieron sus sostenes liberando sus grandes y redondos pechos que saltaron con entusiasmo ante la vista sonrojada del joven Ashikabi que las contemplaba embelesado.

Dándose la vuelta, los ojos de Minato se ampliaron ante la imagen de las bellísimas y bien formadas nalgas de sus Sekireis, las chicas observándolo complacidas por encima de sus hombros mientras jugueteaban con los costados de la última prenda que las separaba de la desnudez total.

Inclinándose un poco, las Sekireis se bajaron sus bragas dejando en pompa sus hermosos traseros que apuntaban directamente hacia el pelinegro, justo en medio destacando sus brillantes y sonrosados labios vaginales, posición que mantuvieron por un par de segundos con el fin de alegrar la vista del ''esposo'' que compartían antes de terminar de deslizarse sus prendas íntimas por sus piernas y quitárselas por el tobillo.

Completamente desnudas, Kazehana y Matsu se acercaron entrelazando sus manos antes de disminuir aún más la distancia y aplastarse mutuamente sus pechos entre si al tiempo que se giraban para mirar a su Ashikabi con una sonrisa divertida, tentándolo con el lujurioso espectáculo.

Hecho que fácilmente consiguieron al percatarse del más que interesante y bien visible bulto que seguía creciendo entre los pantalones del pelinegro.

-¡Minato-kun/Mina-tan!...- Lo llamaron, totalmente encantadas con la reacción del chico ante sus cuerpos desnudos.

Soltando una risita llena de picardía, las Sekireis se separaron para mirarse entre sí y, sin decirse absolutamente nada tendieron su mano una enfrente de la otra.

-La que gana decide…- Murmuro Kazehana.

-Entendido…- Acepto Matsu.

-¿…?, ¿Jan Ken po?...-

-¡Saisho wa gú!... ¡Jan!, ¡Ken!, ¡hoi!... ¡Jan!, ¡Ken!, ¡hoi!...- Exclamaban una y otra vez agitando con fuerza sus manos, sus grandes pechos saltando con cada sacudida de sus brazos.

-…-.

``…Es el Jan Ken Po más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida…´´ Pensó un Minato muy sonrojado, observando casi con fascinación a las dos Sekireis jugando completamente desnudas enfrente suyo, su corazón agitándose por la imagen extremadamente erótica.

-¡Sí!, ¡Gane!- Grito la pelirroja triunfante levantando una mano que dibujaba una piedra.

-Uhh…- Se lamentó Kazehana mirando compungida su mano cuyos dedos índice y mayor se abrían en una tijera, tras lo cual miro a su compañera esperando la resolución final de ésta.

-Hmm… veamos…- Murmuro Matsu girando su rostro para observar con ojo crítico a su Ashikabi- …elijo su parte baja ku ku ku ku…

-Por alguna razón intuía que elegirías eso- Se sonrió la pelivioleta con picardía.

-Ya me conoces hu hu hu hu…-

-En ese caso me adueñare de su parte superior- Se relamió la Sekirei del Viento.

-Es toda tuya…-

Decidido eso, las dos se volvieron hacia un muy transpirado y acalorado Minato, acercándosele mientras contoneaban seductoramente sus caderas, sus pechos moviéndose al compás de sus insinuantes movimientos.

Llegando primera, Kazehana tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su Ashikabi y lo beso lenta y suavemente saboreando sus labios, su lengua, su saliva, en respuesta apareciendo sus alas que iluminaron toda la habitación, tras lo cual rodeo el cuerpo del joven y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Con el frente del joven totalmente vulnerable, Matsu no desaprovecho su oportunidad para ponerse en puntas de pie e imitar el accionar de la pelivioleta degustando a placer el sabor de los labios masculinos, sus hermosas plumas de luz brillando detrás de su espalda.

Profundizando el beso con su tercer Sekirei, Minato sintió las cálidas y suaves manos de Kazehana rodearle el cuerpo desde la espalda e internarse por debajo de su camiseta acariciándole directamente su torso desnudo, al mismo tiempo que las manos de la pelirroja tampoco se quedaban quietas viajando a la parte inferior de su Ashikabi metiéndose dentro de sus pantalones y apoderándose firmemente de su, a esa altura, muy erecto y endurecido miembro, exprimiéndolo y frotándolo con fuerza.

Totalmente entregado a las caricias y besos de sus ardientes Sekireis, Minato cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando del placentero contacto de las delicadas manos femeninas en su cuerpo, abriéndolos casi al instante para su gran sorpresa encontrándose ya totalmente desnudo.

``¿¡… !?, ¿¡En que momento me quitaron toda la ropa!?´´ Se estremeció el chico totalmente perplejo.

Sin dejarlo demasiado tiempo aturdido, Kazehana y Matsu volvieron al ataque rápidamente aplastando sus senos en la espalda y torso del Ashikabi, respectivamente, emparedándolo en la más deliciosa combinación de montañas de carne suave que hubiese experimentado en toda su vida, en su carne sintiendo los endurecidos pezones de las excitadas mujeres, su erección quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y en el de su tercera Sekirei friccionándose contra el suave vientre de la pelirroja.

-Minato-kun- Lo llamo Kazehana que, tras hacerle voltear el rostro lo beso con pasión sin dejar de frotarle sus pechos en la espalda.

Por delante del joven, Matsu se regodeaba lamiendo y besando el torso duro de su Ashikabi subiendo por su cuello y mandíbula hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios que la pelivioleta acababa de cederle, velozmente volviendo a ocuparlos con los suyos propios en tanto su compañera se dedicaba a besar el cuello del chico.

Recordando por primera vez desde que comenzasen que él también tenía brazos y manos, los cuales descansaban laxos a los costados de su cuerpo, Minato las llevo por detrás de la pelirroja sintiendo la tersura de la piel de su espalda, sus caderas, descendiendo aún más hasta reencontrarse con sus nalgas a las que apretó con lujuria y devoción arrancando un gemido salvaje de labios de su excitada Sekirei.

Empinando su trasero, Matsu busco aumentar el roce con las manos ásperas del pelinegro entregándole el controlar total de sus redondos glúteos, al mismo tiempo separo sus caderas de la pelvis del chico liberando su palpitante hombría y posibilitando que, tanto sus manos como las de Kazehana se adueñaran de toda su larga extensión masajeándolo rítmicamente al tiempo que continuaban friccionando sus pechos contra el cuerpo masculino en una doble combinación que transportó al trio, entre jadeos pesados y fuertes gemidos, al delirio total.

-Minato-kun, ¿alguna vez has recibido un ''beso doble''?- Le susurró sutilmente desatando una pequeña risita de Matsu al tiempo que los tres detenían sus movimientos si bien continuaron firmemente pegados entre sí.

-¿Beso… doble?- Se extrañó el chico un poco agitado.

``¿Acaso se referirá… a que las dos me besen al mismo tiempo?´´

-Hmm, no… supongo que debería decir que no…- Balbuceo.

-Ku ku ku… - Se rio Matsu con humor- …en ese caso…

-…Déjanos ser las primeras…- Completo la pelivioleta.

-Bien… ¿eh?...- Sorprendiendo al Ashikabi, sus Sekireis se apresuraron a tender el futon del chico antes de ayudarlo a acostarse de espaldas sobre el fino colchón quedando ambas de pie junto a él, desde esa posición siendo perfectamente admiradas por su amante quien no quitaba sus ojos de sus deliciosas curvas en especial de sus sexos humedecidos por sus excitados jugos íntimos.

Cual jauría de lobas rodeando a su inminente presa, las dos mujeres comenzaron a desfilar alrededor del cuerpo tumbado de su Ashikabi mostrándose en todo su apasionado esplendor tras lo cual se detuvieron, Kazehana junto a la cabeza y Matsu junto a los pies.

-¿?...- Cada vez más extrañado, el pelinegro no atinaba a comprender las intenciones de sus ''esposas'', mas su propia ansiedad de conocer su objetivo lo mantenía inmóvil en su sitio a la espera de lo que sea ellas tuvieran pensado hacer con él.

Y, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambas se inclinaron arrodillándose junto al chico, el rostro de Kazehana apareciendo de forma invertida sus preciosos ojos violeta quedando a la altura de los del mismo color de Minato.

-¿Kaze… hana?...- Musito éste, al verla sonreír de forma suave.

-Hu hu hu hu…-

Escuchando la risa perversa de la pelirroja, las orbes del Ashikabi se desviaron hacia su Sekirei, observándola avanzar a cuatro patas hacia su entrepierna, sus deliciosos pechos colgando debajo de ella, meciéndose hipnóticamente con cada movimiento felino de su cuerpo, deteniéndose justo cuando su ansiosa boca quedo a la altura de su extremadamente rígido miembro.

-¿Ma… ¿Matsu-san?...-

-¿Listo para tu primer ''beso doble'' Minato-kun?- Le sonrió dulcemente Kazehana, las hebras de su largo cabello cayendo sobre el rostro sonrojado del chico.

``Creo… que empiezo a comprender a que se refieren con ''beso doble''…´´ Pensó el Ashikabi, su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho en el anticipo de lo que estaba por llegar al tiempo que veía como la pelirroja observaba atentamente su pene mientras se relamía deseosa los labios.

-¿Estás listo Minato-kun / Mina-tan?- Volvieron a preguntarle sus ''esposas'' ante el mutismo del joven.

Y, sin esperar la respuesta, de la que estaban seguras jamás llegaría, y exactamente al mismo tiempo, las dos descendieron sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, los labios de Kazehana presionándose contra los del joven mientras la boca de la pelirroja besaba el glande del miembro de su Ashikabi.

En completa sincronía la una con la otra cual si estuviesen comunicándose de forma telepática, ambas Sekireis abrieron sus bocas, la pelivioleta recibiendo con su lengua la de Minato al tiempo que Matsu engullía la totalidad de la hombría erecta de su ''esposo'', en sus oídos resonando los placenteros gemidos del chico que eran ahogados por la boca de su compañera.

Rememorando situaciones similares, Minato recordó que no era la primera vez que recibía un beso invertido de Kazehana o una felación de Matsu, acciones éstas que a sus Sekireis les encantaba prodigarle, más si era su primera vez recibiendo tan gratas atenciones al mismo tiempo como actualmente se deleitaba su tembloroso cuerpo.

Tomando entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que amaba, la pelivioleta lo besaba con dedicación su lengua entrelazándose con la del joven mientras recorría cada rincón del interior de su boca, detrás de ella sintiendo el calor de sus brillantes alas.

Por su parte, Matsu, igualmente ayudándose con sus manos no dejaba de lamer con placer el tronco del endurecido pene de su amante, con sus labios besaba el glande envolviéndolo con su lengua y atacando sin piedad el sensible punto de su Ashikabi cuyo cuerpo se sacudía en cada contacto de la húmeda lengua femenina con la gruesa punta de su miembro.

Sin darse apenas un instante para respirar, el acalorado beso entre Minato y Kazehana continuaba, la acción trasladándose sin parar de una boca a otra.

En mitad de las excitantes atenciones que seguía recibiendo de sus Sekireis, el pelinegro, en un intento de retribución hacia ellas, deslizo ambas manos en distintas direcciones, su izquierda ascendiendo hasta hacer contacto con la suave mejilla de Kazehana acariciándola con extrema delicadeza, en tanto su derecha descendía hasta aterrizar sobre la roja cabellera de Matsu sus dedos entrelazándose tiernamente entre sus brillantes hebras carmesí.

Percatándose instantáneamente de esto, las dos mujeres se vieron detenidas, sorprendidas de la repentina atención de su Ashikabi para con ellas.

-Minato-kun…- Le sonrió Kazehana abandonando sus labios para verlo directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que ladeaba su rostro apoyándolo en la palma abierta de su Ashikabi y disfrutaba cual niña pequeña de su afectuosa caricia.

Igualmente conmovida por el accionar del pelinegro, Matsu cerró momentáneamente los ojos, su mente concentrada al 100% en la mano del pelinegro recorriendo suavemente sus cabellos.

``Ahhh… que bien se siente…´´ Pensaba la chica su respiración tranquilizándose de a poco ``…Nunca creí que disfrutaría tanto de algo tan simple como esto hu hu hu…´´

Reabriendo sus orbes, la pelirroja las desvió para ver a su Ashikabi que aún seguía rozando la mejilla de su compañera.

``Sería una lástima interrumpir tan romántico momento pero… apuesto que esto le gustara mucho más que unas simples caricias ku ku ku´´.

Y, tras lamerse sugestivamente sus labios, su boca dio nuevamente paso al portentoso miembro del chico sus húmedas paredes apretándolo con fuerza en cada centímetro que tragaba con gran lentitud cual si estuviera enfundándolo en un muy resbaladizo guante.

-Nhhg…- Gimió el chico cerrando involuntariamente un ojo.

-¿Te gusta lo que está haciéndote Matsu ¿verdad?- Le sonrió la mujer con picardía mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la entrepierna del joven.

-Nhh… de… demasiado…- Admitió el pelinegro entre jadeos.

Inesperadamente para la pelivioleta, la respuesta no le agrado tanto como se esperaba, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al sentir una fuerte punzada de celos, inmediatamente volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el aparato del chico preso entre los labios de la pelirroja.

-Hey, Matsu, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos cambiar?... Onee-san también quiere besar esos labios…- Le dijo insinuante.

-¿Mmmh?...- Con el pene de Minato aun en su boca, la pelirroja desvió sus ojos contactando con los de su compañera rápidamente notando, pese al tono dulce que usase la Sekirei, el brillo peligrosamente molesto que bailaba en ellos el cual, de negarse, no le auguraba nada bueno para su salud física- …po… ¡por supuesto Kazehana-tan!- Cedió quitándose el miembro de su boca y ofreciéndoselo a la pelivioleta.

-Como se esperaba de Matsu…- Le sonrió ''dulcemente'' Kazehana- …sin duda eres mi mejor amiga fu fu fu…

-Eh…- Musito la N° 02 con sus ojos llenos de tristeza mientras le daba una última lamida de despedida al aparato de su Ashikabi.

Y, cual si estuvieran imitando el movimiento del Yin y el yang, ambas Sekirei abandonaron sus posiciones, gateando alrededor del cuerpo del Ashikabi, la pelivioleta ofreciéndole a éste una amplia vista del contoneo de su trasero, hasta intercambiar completamente de lugares una con la otra, quedando ahora Kazehana en su entrepierna, su boca respirando a milímetros de su erección y Matsu con el rostro invertido al del chico mirando directamente a sus ojos violáceos.

-Hora de continuar- Sonrieron la dos al mismo tiempo antes de besar ''los labios'' del pelinegro.

De espaldas sobre su futon, Minato se dejó hacer correspondiendo apasionadamente el beso de Matsu y disfrutando de la excitante succión de la boca de Kazehana.

``Kgg… puede que ambas estén haciendo lo mismo pero… definitivamente no lo hacen de la misma manera ngg…´´

Dedicándose cada una a su nueva tarea, las dos Sekireis se esforzaban dando todo de sí para complacer a su Ashikabi.

Con cada penetración del miembro de Minato en su húmeda boca, la pelivioleta sentía arder su propio cuerpo, su cálida intimidad a punto de rebosar completamente del deseo febril de sentir a su amado internándose muy fuerte y profundo dentro de ella.

Con el dulce sabor de los labios de Minato inundando su lengua, Matsu lo devoraba a besos, sin darle ni un segundo de aliento ansiando llenarse de la adictiva esencia masculina que irradiaba todo el cuerpo de su Ashikabi.

Dividido entre el excitante beso de Matsu y las deliciosas succiones de los labios de Kazehana en su parte media, el cerebro del chico se encontraba muy cerca de colapsar, apenas siendo capaz de soportar semejante carga sexual, dificultándosele enormemente el poder elegir que parte de su cuerpo se encontraba más a gusto.

Muy a su pesar, la pelirroja finalmente libero los labios de un muy agitado pelinegro que, ya sin un obstáculo que le impidiese expresarse de forma ruidosa, gruño incontrolable presa del agudo deleite que experimentaba su hombría.

-Hmm, Kazehana-tan parece estar disfrutando mucho de eso hu hu hu hu…- Murmuro la chica observando divertida a su compañera quien, con los ojos cerrados, hacia desaparecer y aparecer dentro de su boca el miembro de su amante chupándolo a una gran velocidad- …¿habrá llegado el momento del siguiente cambio?... hmm… aunque si se lo piensa bien, dos bocas se sentirían mucho mejor que una ku ku ku…

Y, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se deslizo de forma silenciosa hasta llegar junto a su amiga.

-¿Puedo unirme… Kazehana-tan?...- Le pregunto con picardía.

-¿Mmmh?- Sorprendida con la repentina aparición de la pelirroja a su lado, la Sekirei del Viento detuvo un momento sus acciones para mirarla- …no pienso entregártelo…

-No es necesario que lo hagas fu fu fu…- Le devolvió antes de inclinar su cabeza y extender su lengua llegando fácilmente hasta la base de la excitación del pelinegro- después de todo… -Continuo sin parar de lamer- …este chico de aquí es lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos compartirlo sin estorbarnos la una a la otra ¿verdad?…

-Tienes mucha razón en eso…- Acepto Kazehana tras lo cual volvió a meterse el miembro de Minato en la boca hasta la mitad de su larga extensión, quedando el resto en poder de los labios y lengua de su compañera.

-Kuh!... esperen, ¿Qué están haciendo?- Jadeo Minato.

-Simplemente hacemos lo que nos gusta- Le respondió Matsu por ambas, debido a la momentánea incapacidad de la pelivioleta de expresarse de forma verbal.

Y así, entre las dos, comenzaron a atender concienzudamente cada parte del pene de su amante, sus lenguas inquietas recorriéndolo centímetro a centímetro, sus labios aprisionándolo y chupándolo con hambre y deseo, cada roce, cada lamida, cada succión, derritiendo de placer el cerebro de su Ashikabi.

Una vez más dejando a sus Sekireis actuar como ellas querían, Minato solo se quedó en su sitio, su pene excelentemente atendido por las sedientas bocas de sus ''esposas'', sus manos acariciando gentilmente sus cabezas en agradecimiento de las sensaciones tan placenteras que recibía de ellas.

Turnándose constantemente sobre la parte del miembro que degustaban, Kazehana y Matsu lo exploraban a su antojo, maravillándose de su dureza y el calor que emitía.

-Hmm, aunque esto se sienta bien, hay que admitir que falta algo, ¿verdad, Kazehana-tan?...-

-Cierto…- Le sonrió su cómplice.

Y, ante los desconcertados ojos del pelinegro, sus Sekireis tomaron sus resplandecientes pechos con sus manos y los usaron para envolver su enorme y palpitante dureza entre ellos.

-Ahhh…- Gimió- …Ka… Kazehana… Ma… Matsu-san…

-Nu hu hu hu… parece que a Mina-tan le está gustando mucho esto…-

-Sí, igual que a nosotras-

Ayudadas por el sudor de sus ardientes cuerpos, Kazehana y Matsu comenzaron a subir y bajar sus hermosos pechos alrededor de la hombría del joven, sus lenguas lamiendo su ancha punta cada vez que esta salía a la luz en cada descenso de sus grandes atributos.

La suavidad, la textura, la tortuosa combinación y la previa excitación fueron demasiado para Minato que, sin poder retenerse un segundo más, eyaculo con fuerza una abundante cantidad que sus devotas ''esposas'' supieron contener a tiempo capturando su esencia con sus bocas sin desperdiciar la más mínima gota de su blanco amor sintiendo el descender del cálido liquido por sus gargantas hasta morir en sus agradecidos estómagos.

-Hah!... Hah!... Hah!...- Recuperándose del intenso clímax los ojos de Minato viajaron hacia su entrepierna notando que incluso con la liberación no había perdido en lo más mínimo su rigidez, sus orbes trasladándose entonces a sus hermosas Sekireis quienes, devolviéndole una mirada entre excitada y provocativa, le enviaban una silenciosa invitación para continuar.

-Esto está mal…- Murmuro de repente sorprendiendo a sus Sekireis.

-¿Eh?... ¿Mi… Mina-tan?...- Se extrañó Matsu.

-…¿A... ¿Acaso no te gusto?...- Inquirió Kazehana su vos dejando escapar un leve atisbo de temor.

-No, no es a eso a lo que me refiero…- Las despreocupo el pelinegro sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlas- …lo que está mal… es la injusticia de que solo yo reciba placer… -Les explico en tanto se incorporaba y se arrodillaba enfrente de ellas.

-¿Qué dices Mina-tan?... nosotras también lo disfrut…-

-Tu primero Matsu-san…- Interrumpiéndola, Minato la tomo entre sus brazos y estrello sus labios en los de la chica que, a pesar de la sorpresa, lo recibió gustosa abriendo su boca extremadamente deseosa de volver a sentir la lengua del Ashikabi dentro suyo, sus alas de luz una vez más demostrando su infinita belleza iluminando el escenario de su pasión.

Descendiendo desde sus labios, hasta el cuello de Matsu, Minato continuo saboreando su cálida piel, la pelirroja, entre suspiros de placer, echo hacia atrás su cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

Deslizando sus manos desde los delgados hombros de la pelirroja por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus palmas, el pelinegro las llevo por detrás de la espalda de la chica atrayendo hacia él su pequeño cuerpo, suspendiéndolo en el aire y arqueándolo por la mitad en una posición que dejaba sus enormes pechos a la completa disposición de su sedienta boca, que no perdió tiempo en prenderse de ellos empezando a chuparlos, liberando en cada succión todos sus deseos contenidos.

-¡Mina-taaaaaannn!...- Gemía la Sekirei, su rostro enrojecido transformado por el intenso placer.

``Los pechos de Matsu!… Los pechos de Matsu!…´´ Repetía una y otra vez la excitada mente del pelinegro degustando con lujuria de las suaves y enormes protuberancias que le ofrecía su mujer, su lengua saboreando sus endurecidos pezones.

Apresada entre los fuertes brazos de su hombre, la pelirroja quedaba completamente vulnerable, incapaz de defenderse, sus pechos llenos en inmejorable postura para continuar siendo atacados por los labios del chico, acción que la tenía en un mar de llamas, su cuerpo entero temblando como una hoja.

Deteniéndose casi a regañadientes y consiguiendo un fuerte gemido de malestar de su Sekirei, Minato renuncio, de momento, a seguir chupando los deliciosos pechos de la chica, recostando suavemente su pequeño cuerpo y reemplazando sus labios por sus manos que viajaron desde la estrecha cintura hasta sus montes apretándolos con fervor, iniciando un descenso embriagador hasta el vientre plano de su ''esposa'' al cual lleno de besos y lamidas que hicieron arder aún más el sexo de ella.

Tomando las manos de su Sekirei entre las suyas, el chico les cedió su lugar dejando que sea la propia pelirroja quien exprimiese tanto como quisiera sus excitados atributos.

Con sus manos ya libres de su anterior labor, Minato les confió el resto del delicado cuerpo femenino, empezando por el suave vientre y llegando finalmente a la parte media de la chica rápidamente reconociendo la zona erógena, sus dedos jugando traviesamente con su clítoris, sintiendo su extraordinaria humedad, su endemoniado contacto arrancando potentes gemidos de la garganta de su tercera Sekirei.

Levemente apartada de la escena, los vidriosos ojos, por la excitación, de Kazehana, observaban sin pestañear el erótico espectáculo, su cuerpo entero envidiando profundamente al de su hermana, internamente suplicando por que el tratamiento durase lo menos posible ansiosa como nunca por ser ella misma la destinataria del ardiente toque de su Ashikabi.

-Minato-kuun… no tardes demasiado…- Musito por lo bajo, tanto que solo ella pudo oírse.

Sin perder ningún detalle de las reacciones y expresiones de la extremadamente acalorada y jadeante Matsu, el joven le separo las piernas, sus manos trasladándose solicitas hacia sus muslos acariciándolos y levantándolos para que sus labios y en última instancia su lengua marcaran cada pedacito de su tersa piel.

-Tienes una piernas muy bonitas Matsu-san…- Le susurro sin dejar de pasar su lengua por dicha parte consiguiendo una agradecida sonrisa de su Sekirei.

``Aunque todo en ella es hermoso´´ Pensó observando el rostro extasiado de la pelirroja.

Extendiendo su brazo, el pelinegro alcanzo el abdomen de su Sekirei con la punta de sus dedos índice y mayor, presionando apenas y comenzando a descenderlos apartando el sudor de su cálida piel llegando una vez más a su entrepierna abriéndolos y, esta vez ignorando su hinchado clítoris, subiendo por sus enrojecidos labios deteniéndose ante su entrada y, tras observar el expectante rostro de la mujer, se los hundió en su ardiente interior.

-¡Ahhhhhh!...-

Sin dejar de acariciar gentilmente sus muslos y lamiendo sus hermosas piernas, el Ashikabi continuó deslizando sus dedos dentro de su agitada amante, la extrema humedad reinante permitiendo un fácil acceso pese a la presión que ejercían sus paredes.

Por su parte Matsu, acompañaba la intrusión con sus propios movimientos de caderas, los dedos del pelinegro siendo un placer que deseaba prolongar por mucho más tiempo.

Lamentablemente para ella, su Ashikabi tenía otros planes como repentinamente la privo de su deleite, sus desconcertados ojos observando el cómo los dedos remojados en sus fluidos iban a parar a la boca del joven quien los saboreo a su antojo, sus orbes devolviéndole una mirada que claramente indicaba que no estaba satisfecho con esa pobre cantidad de su néctar.

La penetrante mirada llena de deseo del pelinegro hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la pelirroja, su respiración volviéndose aún más caótica de lo que ya lo estaba al momento de ver al chico, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual con ella, descendiendo una vez más sobre su anhelante entrada, su boca jadeante dejando entrever su lengua lista para conquistar sus intimas profundidades.

-¡Ohhhh!- Gimió, su propia lengua escapando fuera de ella al sentir la boca de Minato separándole sus labios y hundiéndose en su interior.

Como acto reflejo, la Sekirei apreso entre sus piernas el rostro del chico quien, a pesar de eso, no hizo absolutamente nada para separarlas como internamente disfrutaba la sensación de los suaves muslos en contacto con sus mejillas.

Continuando con lo suyo, el Ashikabi saboreo el delicioso centro de su ''esposa'', el dulce manjar que emanaba de ella era una tentación que le exigía a profundizar cada vez más su lengua y estimular sus puntos más sensibles, siendo recompensado por el aumento de sus líquidos.

Sin poder contenerse a sí misma, Matsu gemía excitada el nombre de su Ashikabi, una gran sonrisa adornando sus hermosas facciones, sus manos dejando el control de sus pechos para alcanzar la cabeza de negros cabellos instándolo a seguir complaciéndola.

Y, con un sonoro grito final, la Sekirei alcanzo un fuerte orgasmo, su cuerpo completo sacudiéndose en el intenso placer de liberación, su intimidad cediendo grandes cantidades del néctar que su Ashikabi bebió con gratitud.

Cayendo totalmente laxa, víctima del violento clímax, la pelirroja se quedó acostada, su sonrisa plena indicando su estado de gran satisfacción.

-Mina-taaaann…- Musito falta de energías.

Observando sonriente, la rendida figura de su bella Sekirei mientras se limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su mano, Minato no tuvo tiempo de un segundo pensamiento, cuando rápidamente fue abordado por una muy impaciente Kazehana quien, ardiente de deseo por él, se fundió en un estrecho abrazo al tiempo que sus bocas se encontraban en un beso lleno de entusiasmo por ambas partes.

Sin despegar sus labios, el chico capturo los grandes pechos de la pelivioleta, sus dedos hundiéndose en ellos y amasándolos como tanto le gustaba.

Separándose apenas, los amantes quedaron observándose fijamente a los ojos, en sus orbes brillando el mutuo amor y la ardiente necesidad de expresarlo a través del contacto directo entre sus pieles, un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo la punta de sus lenguas, el cual se rompió tras una leve sonrisa del Ashikabi.

-Es tu turno… Kazehana…- Le susurro tardío.

-Hu… hum…- Asintió la mujer, su rostro delicadamente ruborizado.

Con sus ojos fijos en los de su Sekirei, Minato volvió a bajar para atender las sobresalientes bellezas de la pelivioleta que tanto le gustaban, dedicándole a ambas una tierna lamida antes de capturar sus pezones y proceder a chupárselos para la intensa locura de la mujer.

A diferencia de Matsu, el pelinegro no se entretuvo demasiado tiempo con los pechos de Kazehana, hecho que afecto notoriamente a la Sekirei, sus bonitos ojos adquiriendo un brillo realmente adorable que hizo sonreír al Ashikabi quien subió pronto y se adueñó de sus labios en un suave y corto beso que rápidamente borro del bello rostro la expresión de frustración infantil.

-Tranquila Kazehana… te prometo que no vas a quedar insatisfecha…- Le susurro bajito junto al oído.

Con toda la intención de cumplir con su palabra, el chico no perdió un segundo más y, para la sorpresa de su Sekirei, la dio vuelta acercándose y repegando su pecho en la delicada espalda femenina, su rostro sobresaliendo por encima del hombro izquierdo de ella.

-Es mi desquite por lo del principio- Le dijo risueño provocando una pequeña risita en la pelivioleta.

La íntima cercanía provoco además, que su endurecida erección se encontrase con el precioso trasero de la Sekirei, más su propia rigidez hizo que se desviase hacia arriba recorriendo toda la línea divisoria de sus firmes glúteos.

Sintiendo el duro miembro del chico separando sus carnosas nalgas, Kazehana suspiro excitada mordiéndose los labios con deseo, inevitablemente recordando el suceso del delantal y, aprovechando la posición, comenzó a restregar su trasero de arriba abajo disfrutando el delicioso deslizamiento del pene del chico entre sus abultadas nalgas al igual que hiciera en la cocina, sonriéndose para sí misma en la diferencia de que esta vez no había ninguna tela de por medio que separase las partes en contacto.

Ayudando con la tarea, Minato la jalaba de su cintura atrayéndola aún más hacia su dureza, él también deleitándose en la gloriosa sensación comparándola a tenerla atrapada entre los pechos de la mujer.

Acordándose de ellos, soltó las caderas de su Sekirei, que no dejaban de moverse en contra de su erección, y las llevo una vez más a los senos de la pelivioleta apretándolos con necesidad.

Volviendo su rostro, Kazehana suplico por un beso, el cual su Ashikabi no se atrevió a negarle uniéndose en un nuevo contacto, sus cuerpos frotándose con lujuria y el deseo mutuo de sentirse entre sí.

Deteniendo el beso, Minato busco el pálido y apetitoso cuello de la mujer entregándole un gentil beso antes de abrir su boca y succionárselo con deleite arrancando otro gemido de su bella ''esposa''.

Deslizando un poco sus labios, el Ashikabi cambio de objetivo, besando y lamiendo el pequeño hombro liberando su lengua y arrastrándola por la suave piel de su amada pasando por su nuca, evadiendo su marca y llegando hasta el otro depositando la misma cantidad de amorosos besos que enternecieron de gusto a su Sekirei.

-Minato-kuuun…- Jadeo extasiada con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Separándola un poco de su cuerpo, Minato se dedicó 10 segundos para admirar en silencio la perfecta y hermosa desnudez de su Sekirei vista desde atrás, avanzado lento y dejando a su húmeda lengua pasar por la marca Sekirei carmesí de su nuca.

-¡Kyaaahhh!- Instantáneamente, Kazehana soltó un agudo grito casi gemido, su cuerpo entero abrumado por el sofocante calor que repentinamente la remeciera, el placer ardiente recorriendo por sus venas, su temperatura corporal subiendo a niveles alarmantes, abrazando sus agitados pechos, sus piernas frotándose desesperadas- …mi cuerpo… esta… ¡muy caliente!... Ahhh!...

Sonriendo por el repentino estado febril de su mujer, que bien sabia fue causado por haberle lamido su marca, Minato decidió que era hora de calmar el fuego que la consumía.

Empujando suavemente a la agitada pelivioleta, la fue inclinando hacia adelante conforme dejaba un recorrido de besos en su espalda desnuda.

Dejándola a cuatro patas con él detrás, Minato continuó sus gentiles caricias las cuales no hacían sino aumentar la placentera tortura de la bella mujer.

Inclinándose un poco y besando sus redondas y tersas nalgas, las lamio con deseo, mordiéndolas, chupándolas, cada acción encendiendo la ardiente llama en el interior de la gimiente Sekirei.

Acaparándole los glúteos con sus manos, se los separo revelando la entrada bañada en sus delicias.

Relamiéndose expectante, Minato no tardo en lanzarse a la nueva conquista, su lengua probando encantado la exquisitez ofrecida por su extremadamente excitada Sekirei.

Deseando saborear aún mejor a su mujer, el pelinegro la dio vuelta ante la nula oposición de la temblorosa y entregada pelivioleta, dejándola boca arriba, tomando sus largas piernas, colocándoselas por encima de sus hombros abrazando la cintura femenina y acercando su intimidad a su sonriente rostro.

-¿Minato… kun?- Jadeo la Sekirei muy sonrojada e incrédula por la nueva posición.

-Este es un regalo para ti de mi parte… ¿no lo quieres?...- La incito.

-…- Sintiendo la respiración acelerada del chico en su entrada y viéndolo tan cerca de ese lugar, Kazehana se encontró de repente incapaz de poner en palabras sus deseos reduciéndose a tan solo poder observarlo con ojos suplicantes…

Afortunadamente para ella, su Ashikabi era un hombre al que no le gustaba verlas sufrir, sea por el motivo que fuese, debido a lo que, y tras obsequiarle una de esas sonrisas que hacían saltar el corazón enamorado de sus Sekireis fue acortando lentamente la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la pelivioleta.

-Y ahora… finalmente… - Se regodeo con la vista plena del caliente sexo de su ''esposa'' antes de entregarle una larga lamida desde su vagina hasta el pequeño botón de placer que hizo gritar en éxtasis al objetivo de su deseo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!...-

Con los jugos íntimos de la mujer desbordándose, Minato se dedicó a lamer la zona tan dócilmente entregada, sus oídos escuchando nítidamente los jadeos y suspiros de lujuria provenientes de su Sekirei.

Desestimando la ayuda de sus manos que separaban las piernas de su mujer, el pelinegro puso a trabajar su boca, sus labios separando a sus homónimos sexuales y permitiendo a su lengua devastar el interior de Kazehana.

-¡Minatoo-kuuuuunnn!...-

Observando todo desde el mismo lugar en el que había caído rendida, Matsu dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, realmente, el chico parecía ya bastante acostumbrado a complacerlas, sabiendo cada cosa que tenía que hacer para transportarlas al cielo del placer.

``Hu hu hu, como se esperaba del hombre que elegí como mi Ashikabi… nos esperan grandes momentos contigo Mina-tan ku ku ku…´´

Al igual que la pelirroja antes, Kazehana se aferró a sus propios pechos masajeándolos con fuerza en un intento de complementar el delirante placer que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Hah!... ¡Hah!... -

Con su cerebro totalmente concentrado en sus puntos sexuales y en la lengua que las invadía moviéndose en amplios círculos dentro suyo, la Sekirei del Viento era un cumulo de jadeos entrecortados y suspiros de gozo, su corazón más desbocado que nunca.

-¡Hah!... ¡Hah!...-

``Su… lengua… Minato-kun… se… siente tan bieeeen…´´

-…¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!... -

Imposible ya de resistir el torrente demencial de placer, la mente de la pelivioleta quedo en blanco al momento de alcanzar el furioso clímax, su ser completo sintiendo la poderosa descarga.

-Mi… Minato… kuuun…- Musito sonriendo con pesadez en tanto el chico regresaba sus esbeltas piernas sobre el futon.

-Kazehana…- Murmuro él desviando sus ojos a su más que lista y necesitada erección- …ya es el momento…

-Hu… hum… adelante…- Le sonrió la mujer abriendo un poco más sus ya bien separadas piernas como signo de entrega ante el hombre que amaba.

El pelinegro no se hizo repetir, acomodándose encima de ella, su duro miembro alineado con la deseosa de sentirlo intimidad de su ''esposa''.

Y, tal y como era ya una costumbre entre el Ashikabi y sus Sekireis, Minato se apodero de sus labios al tiempo que sus caderas avanzaban sin piedad enterrándose completo dentro de Kazehana.

-Mmmmm…- Los ahogados gemidos de ambos sonaron estimulantes para su pareja indicando a cada uno el mutuo placer que provocase su excitante unión.

-Ustedes no son las únicas que pueden dar ''besos dobles''…- Le sonrió cómplice tras romper el beso y mirarla a los ojos.

-Puedo sentirlo…- Le devolvió la pelivioleta, sus paredes apretando con fuerza el miembro invasor lo que hizo gemir de gusto a su amante- …ya muévete…- Le ordeno impaciente.

-Si!-

Retirándose con lentitud, Minato no pudo dejar de adorar la sensación de la vagina de su Sekirei enrollándose asfixiante alrededor de su pene, sus aterciopelados muros prodigándole un verdadero martirio de placer.

De la misma forma, Kazehana disfrutaba de cada centímetro del duro aparato de su hombre dentro de ella, sintiendo gozosamente como la llenaba, como la abría por completo dándole increíbles sensaciones.

¡Plas!...

Con un fuerte empuje, Minato volvió a penetrar a su Sekirei comenzando con el rítmico y adictivo mete y saca, en cada embestida tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo del interior resbaladizo de su mujer.

-¡Minato-kuuun!...- Gritaba Kazehana en cada golpe del pene de Minato en su interior- …¡Minato-kuuun!... ¡Minato-kuuun!...

-Kaze… hana…- Gruñía el chico aumentando la velocidad y el poder de sus empujes, la necesidad cada vez mayor de ''marcar'' el cuerpo de su mujer haciéndose con el control de sus acciones instándolo a ir más rápido, ordenándole enterrarse más fuerte dentro de esa abertura tan cálida y suave que lo recibía totalmente a gusto.

Envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su Ashikabi, Kazehana lo empujo con sus talones invitándolo a penetrarla aún más duro y profundo, acción que fue rápidamente obedecida por las caderas del joven.

Sofocada por el placer, la pelivioleta libero su lengua que exploro fuera de su boca, su vista siendo toda una tentación para su excitado Ashikabi que, sin detener sus violentos embates, se estiro para besar a esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Entre gritos de placer y fuertes jadeos la pareja de amantes se mantuvo en acción durante interminables minutos hasta que finalmente, el nivel tan elevado de excitación no les permitió el poder seguir disfrutándose por mucho más tiempo, pese al gigantesco esfuerzo conjunto que realizaron en el vano intento de permanecer amándose al menos un poco más.

-¡Kazehanaaa!-

-¡Minato-kuuunnn!-

Uniendo sus labios en el último instante, Ashikabi y Sekirei llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, fundiendo sus orgasmos en el interior de la pelivioleta, la esencia blanca del chico pintando sus temblorosas paredes.

Saliendo muy lentamente del interior de su ''esposa'', nuevamente Minato no tuvo tiempo de agraciar sus ojos con la fascinante vista de la agitada y transpirada belleza de cabellos violeta recostada sobre su espalda al sentir las manos de cierta pelirroja girándole la cabeza para inmediatamente besarlo con ímpetu.

-No te habrás olvidado de mí… ¿verdad, Mina-tan?...- Le susurro provocativa.

-Nunca podría…- Fue la rápida respuesta del chico.

-Eso me pareció hu hu hu…- Se rio la chica señalando con humor el miembro del pelinegro que todavía seguía muy rígido apuntando orgullosamente al techo de la habitación.

-Hmm, si bueno… -Murmuro Minato siguiendo con los ojos el ''objeto'' señalado por su Sekirei- …es extraño pero, de solo verlas desnudas pues… siento que un par de veces nunca será suficiente…- Termino sin poder ocultar un poco de vergüenza en su expresión.

-Créeme Mina-tan… nunca te criticaríamos por eso hu hu hu hu…- Volvió a reírse la pelirroja- …por otro lado… ehh… con Kazehana-tan lo hiciste por delante así que… hmm… ¿a mí me toca por detrás?...

-¿Eh?-

Dándole una sonrisa pícara, la chica se giró sobre si misma dándole la espalda a su Ashikabi y se inclinó hasta que su cara y pechos se apoyaron en el futon justo al lado de la pelivioleta, separando las piernas y levantando sus caderas quedando en una posición ideal para ser penetrada por detrás.

-Ven Mina-tan, empieza de una vez…- Le dijo cambiando el tono de voz por uno suplicante al tiempo que meneaba su hermoso trasero.

Tragando duro ante la erótica posición de su Sekirei, Minato se abalanzo sobre ella, apoderándose de sus redondas nalgas y avanzando su miembro hasta que la punta toco los humedecidos labios de la pelirroja, su glande notando el extremo calor que emanaba de su caliente sexo.

Deseando jugar un poco con la ansiedad de su mujer, el pelinegro paseo su erección a lo largo de los labios excitados de la chica como esperaba arrancados gemidos de protesta de ella.

-Mina-tan… por favor…-

El tono tan lastimero y ansioso de la pelirroja desconectó un momento el cerebro del chico instantes previos a reaccionar colocando su miembro ante su entrada y penetrarla de un solo envión hundiéndose todo el camino hasta que su pelvis se apretó contra las firmes nalgas de Matsu.

-¡Ahhhh!...-

Apretando con fuerza el trasero de su Sekirei, el Ashikabi se retiró un poco antes de volver a embestir la caliente entrada una y otra vez.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Mina-taaan!- Gemía la delirante voz de la pelirroja su cuerpo meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en cada avance del miembro del joven en su interior, cada penetración conectando con su fondo enviándole escalofríos de placer a todo su ser- …¡sí!... ¡mass!... ¡maass!...

Estimulado por los gemidos de gozo de su Sekirei, Minato continuó embistiéndola, sus manos dejando de presionarle las nalgas para aferrarse a su cintura y redoblar sus violentos empujes.

-Matsu-san…- Jadeo el chico en mitad de sus embates- …estas… apretando muy fuerte…

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡es que… ¡Ahhh!... ¡se siente muy bien!...-

Internamente reconociendo las palabras de la pelirroja, su mente le hizo notar la falta de algo que tanto le gustaba sentir en momentos como esos… los labios de su Sekirei.

Si bien debía admitir que esa era una de sus posiciones favoritas, debido a que la misma le entregaba un amplio panorama de los hermosos cuerpos desnudos de sus Sekireis y el control total de la situación, al mismo tiempos le negaba la posibilidad de disfrutar de los adictivos besos de sus ''esposas'', los cuales actuaban como un inmejorable complemento de sus acciones elevando exponencialmente la carga erótica y placentera de sus cuerpos.

Golpeando sin cesar la entrada del útero de su Sekirei con la punta de su ancho miembro, Minato admiraba fascinado la desnudez de la chica, su boca comenzando a extrañar su cálida piel y sus temblorosos labios.

Y, justo antes de que mentalmente decidiera cambiar de posición, una mano suave se apoyó en su pecho y unos labios dulces lo sorprendieron entregándole exactamente lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

-Minato-kuun~, no te olvides de mí…- Le susurro la Sekirei del Viento presionando sus pechos en el costado del chico y enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ''marido''.

-Kazehana- Le sonrió Minato más que encantado con su oportuna aparición, su mano derecha abandonando el cuerpo de Matsu rodeando la cintura de la pelivioleta y apretando con fuerza una de las mejillas de su trasero, asegurando el control sobre la delicada figura femenina, acercando su rostro y besándola con mucha pasión siendo fácilmente correspondido por su Sekirei.

Aun con eso, el pelinegro no se olvidó de la pelirroja como su otra mano continuaba sosteniendo firmemente la cintura de la chica en tanto sus caderas la embestían sin detenerse penetrando sin cesar su estrecho interior, sus oídos captando los eróticos gemidos de la Sekirei.

-Mmmh, Minato-kun…- Gemía Kazehana en medio de sus besos, su lengua envolviendo la de Minato, su mano derecha acariciando el torso transpirado de su Ashikabi, sus voluptuosos pechos frotándose en el costado del joven, sus bellas alas de luz complementando la escena.

-Kazehana…- Murmuro el pelinegro, su mente concentrada tanto en el excitante beso con la pelivioleta como en el ardiente interior de la pelirroja que no dejaba de penetrar.

``Esto es genial pero… al mismo tiempo… es difícil…´´ Pensó el chico con esfuerzo.

El placer que recibía de ambas mujeres era tan extremo que su concentración se estaba perdiendo, si disfrutaba demasiado del beso y el roce de Kazehana sentía que sus caderas se detendrían y si por el contrario se abstraía en el sexo de Matsu sus labios serían los que dejarían de responderle.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Mina-taaan!- Gemía la pelirroja cada vez más enloquecida, su cuerpo en llamas soportando extasiado las duras penetraciones del miembro hinchado de su Ashikabi, sus paredes internas disfrutando locamente de su extrema dureza, la firme fricción que producía el movimiento constante derritiéndola completamente de gusto.

El placer puro desbordándose de los tres cuerpos tan firmemente entrelazados hicieron que Minato y Matsu alcanzaran finalmente el orgasmo, el chico, casi de forma automática apretándose aún más fuerte al cuerpo de Kazehana, sus bocas uniéndose con prisa al tiempo que sus caderas daban un último empuje llegando muy profundo en el interior de la pelirroja y estallando al unísono con ésta que a su vez ayudo empujando su trasero hacia la pelvis de su hombre sintiendo alelada como la semilla del joven inundaba su útero.

Tras las últimas contracciones del sexo de la pelirroja, Minato salió de su interior, su miembro aun totalmente rígido y dispuesto.

-Fu fu fu, Minato-kun… seguro estas lleno de energías ¿eh?..- Se sonrió Kazehana tocando con su dedo la punta del sensible aparato.

-Por supuesto que lo está…- Informo Matsu con una amplia y relajada sonrisa, su cuerpo entumecido aun experimentando las maravillosas sensaciones del reciente orgasmo-… sus habilidades como Ashikabi no se limitan solo a darnos alas hu hu hu hu…

-A… Así que se trataba de eso- Murmuro el chico con las mejillas rojas, no era por nada en especial pero él también se había extrañado del extraordinario apetito sexual que parecía poseer su cuerpo.

-Sí, tu resistencia física está muy por encima de un ser humano normal Mina-tan… bueno, eso tiene que ver en parte con el Sekias aunque…-

-Explícaselo más tarde Matsu…- La interrumpió Kazehana con una sonrisa taimada- …ahora es el momento de disfrutar.

-Hu hu, tienes razón…-

-Con eso dicho…- Dejando de lado el costado del pelinegro, la pelivioleta lo empujo hasta dejarlo sentado y se subió encima de él, tomándole rápidamente su miembro erecto y alineándolo con su entrada-… Aquí vamos otra vez Minato-kun…- Le sonrió instantes previos a dejarse caer sentada sobre el pene empalándose bruscamente a sí misma, el aparato atravesándola de lleno internándose hasta la misma matriz- …¡Gahhhhh!...

-¿¡Kazehana!?, ¿¡estás bien!?, ¡te sentaste de golpe y…!-

-Fu fu fu, Minato-kun… eres encantador cuando te preocupas por nosotras…-

-Ah, no… yo…-

-Pero… tu cuidado es innecesario- volvió a sonreírle antes de aplastarle sus pechos en el torso y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, su boca acercándose sensual a su oído- …ese grito de recién… fue uno de puro e intenso placer al sentirme llena con tu pene…

Con un gemido suave, la mujer levanto sus caderas antes de volver a bajar de golpe sobre la pelvis del chico.

Abrazada al cuerpo de su amante, Kazehana comenzó a mover sus caderas con ímpetu, su sexo completamente entregado a su grueso visitante.

Apoderándose una vez más del trasero de su Sekirei, Minato la ayudo a subir y a bajar sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba con gran facilidad por el oscuro canal.

Respirando pesadamente junto al oído de su Ashikabi, la pelivioleta se estremecía de placer, sus pechos apretados contra el torso del pelinegro, sus caderas batiéndose sin control sobre aquella dura excitación que la llenaba en cada penetración.

-Minato-kun!- La fogosa voz de su ''esposa'' encendió aún más el caldeado ambiente, instando al joven a realizar sus propios movimientos ascendentes en contra de los descendentes de la mujer profundizando aún más la acción que unía sus cuerpos.

-Kazehana- Jadeo el chico sin dejar de esforzar su erección en el interior de su Sekirei.

Al unísono, sin abandonar sus violentos movimientos pélvicos, la pareja busco los labios del otro, entregándose sin restricciones en otro apasionado beso, las alas de luz iluminando una vez más el acalorado momento.

Separando sus bocas, Kazehana miro a los ojos al amor de su vida antes de empujarlo suavemente y dejarlo acostado de espaldas en el futon.

A continuación tomo las manos del chico y las llevo hacia sus turgentes pechos abandonándolas en el lugar como ofreciéndole que hiciese lo que quisiera con ellos.

Entendiéndolo de esa forma, Minato abrió sus palmas dejándolas vagar por las deliciosas curvas de sus hermosos montes, sus manos perdiéndose en el valle de sus pechos una vez más sopesándolos y apretándolos con lujuria.

-Eso no son los únicos que tienes cerca Mina-tan- Escucho el Ashikabi segundos antes de que la esplendorosa visión de otro igualmente hermoso par, aunque más pequeño que el que sostenía entre sus manos, le tapara la vista.

-¿Matsu-san?-

-¡Sí!- Respondió la Sekirei para luego apartar sus pechos del rostro de su amante, aclarando de esa forma su imagen a los ojos del pelinegro. Colocada de forma invertida y a cuatro patas, en la misma exacta posición que adoptasen al principio ella y su compañera para besarlo mientras la otra se ocupaba de su parte excitada.

Antes de poder replicar, el joven sintió las manos de la pelivioleta apoyarse en su torso, inclinándose un poco para facilitarle a su hombre las caricias a sus bellos atributos, ocasionando que las manos del Ashikabi se hundieran entre los pechos de la mujer, y recomenzar el furioso movimiento de caderas que se había detenido junto al beso.

Arriba y abajo, Kazehana no se detenía, su cuerpo entero vibrando de placer con cada salto de sus caderas, sus pechos, en poder de las manos de Minato, eran lo único que se mantenía a salvo de sus bruscos movimientos.

-¡Minato-kun!-

Como un pincel sobre un pergamino liso, Matsu pasaba suavemente sus pezones endurecidos sobre el rostro del chico acercándoselos tentadoramente a su boca y ocasionándole ligeras cosquillas.

-Hu hu hu, a Mina-tan le gusta mucho hacer uso de sus labios ¿no es así?- Se divertía la pelirroja dibujando con el pezón una línea invisible alrededor de la boca entreabierta del pelinegro.

Y el Ashikabi no se lo pensó dos veces, alargando el cuello, se estiro para adueñarse del pecho prendiéndose de él y comenzando a chuparlo con ansias, su lengua rodeando y degustando el pezón.

-¡Mina-tan… tu lengua!...- Gimió la chica inclinándose otro poco para que el joven pudiera seguir ''alimentándose'' de su cuerpo.

Soltando el pecho de la pelirroja, Minato se apodero del otro, su lengua nuevamente sacudiendo el pezón antes de absorberlo y comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza para el total delirio de su Sekirei.

Ignorando completamente lo que sucedía con la mitad superior de su ''esposo'', Kazehana continuo cabalgando su mitad inferior, sus caderas estrellándose una y otra vez contra la pelvis de su amado en un baile muy sensual y erótico, sus húmedas paredes devorando deliciosamente la totalidad del miembro duro del chico, las grandes manos de éste masajeando a voluntad sus turgentes pechos.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... –

-Ngg…- Sin ser capaz de olvidar la extasiante sensación de su pene siendo rodeado por la caliente entrada de la pelivioleta, Minato le apretaba sus pechos al mismo tiempo que sus labios continuaban chupando los montes de Matsu.

-¡Hah!... ¡Hah!... ¡Mina-tan!...-

-¡Minato-kun!...-

Liberando por fin el pecho cautivo de la pelirroja, Minato aprovecho que ésta se incorporó unos instantes para soltar también los senos de Kazehana y tomar a la bella mujer por sus delgados hombros, interrumpiendo sus movimientos frenéticos de cadera, rápidamente atrayéndola hacia él y acostándola sobre su cuerpo, sus pechos aplastados contra su torso antes de besar a la sorprendida Sekirei.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el Ashikabi levanto sus caderas en un poderoso golpe que inserto su erección muy adentro de la excitada pelivioleta.

-¡Mmmhhh!- Echando los brazos al cuello de su ''marido'' y correspondiendo el beso, Kazehana acompaño los movimientos pélvicos de su amante con los suyos propios fundiendo placenteramente sus sexos en un extasiante momento de lujuria pasional.

-Pahh!- Interrumpiendo el prolongado beso por falta de oxígeno, la pareja se sonrió mutuamente, saliva uniendo sus jadeantes lenguas, las bellas alas de la Sekirei iluminando todo el ambiente.

-Vuelve arriba…- Le susurro el chico a lo que su ''esposa'' obedeció de inmediato quedando sentada una vez más sobre el grueso aparato del hombre que amaba.

Afirmando sus caderas sobre la pelvis del chico, la mujer las meneo en círculos amplios revolviendo todo su interior con la dura erección que la penetraba.

-Ghhh…- Mascullo Minato encantado con la fricción- Kazehana…

Sin responder, la Sekirei tomo las manos del pelinegro entregándoles una vez más sus jugosos atributos.

-Sujeta con fuerza mis pechos Minato-kun…- Le sonrió muy dulce antes de levantar sus caderas y sentarse de golpe impulsando muy dentro de ella el miembro del Ashikabi- …¡Ohhhh!...

-Fu fu fu, vaya, parece que tendré que hacer méritos para superar eso…- Comento Matsu muy divertida y excitada- …entonces… ¿Qué tal si hago esto?

-¿Eh?-

Tomando sus pechos entre sus manos, la pelirroja se aproximó lentamente al pelinegro.

-¿Matsu… san?...-

-Si uno solo te ha gustado mucho… ¿Qué te parece probar ambos al mismo tiempo? Hu hu hu hu…-

Gulp!

Tragando duro, el chico observo como su Sekirei juntaba sus apetitosas frutas maternales hasta que sus pezones hicieron contacto y se los acercaba a sus labios cual si estuviera sirviéndoselos en bandeja de platino.

``Itadakimasu!...´´ Fue lo único que pensó antes de abrir la boca y absorber ambos pechos.

-Ohhh…- Soltó Matsu, su cuerpo temblando en el repentino placer, un hilito de saliva escapando de su boca.

Con una fuerza renovada por la excitación, Minato succiono ambos pechos, su lengua degustando sus pezones, sus labios abriéndose en un intento de abarcar lo más que podía de los deliciosos montes de su Sekirei.

Sin detener sus movimientos, Kazehana desvió sus ojos hasta dar con la curiosa imagen, la cual solo consiguió encenderla aún más.

``Dios, definitivamente hare que Minato-kun me haga eso a mí también´´ Decidió mordiéndose los labios con deseo.

Al mismo tiempo, algo similar pasaba por la mente del pelinegro.

``Tengo que hacer esto con todas mis Sekireis´´ Pensó, su cerebro obviando únicamente a la pequeña Kusano, mientras su boca no detenía sus succiones.

-Mina-tan…- Jadeaba la pelirroja con la lengua fuera de su boca, el placer inmenso duplicado por dos al tener sus pechos siendo estirados y succionados por los labios de su Ashikabi.

Con el placer y la lujuria haciéndose cardo de todo, los tres continuaron disfrutándose con gran deleite, Kazehana y su Ashikabi sintiéndose próximos a llegar al deseado final.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... Minato-kun!... ya!... ya casi!...- Gemía la pelivioleta casi desfalleciendo de gusto.

Sintiéndolo él también, Minato abandono a su suerte los pechos de la mujer al mismo tiempo que su boca liberaba los de Matsu, tomando el rostro de la sorprendida pelirroja e inclinándola hacia él para, sin previo aviso, hundirle profundamente la lengua en un muy apasionado beso final.

-¡Minato-kuuuuuunnn!...- Con un grito estridente de placer, la Sekirei del Viento alcanzo la liberación, su cuerpo y el de su compañero festejando al unísono, carga tras carga del líquido masculino llenando a chorro el útero complacido de la mujer- …hah!... hah!... hah!... hay… mucho…- Jadeaba extenuada, una sonrisa de gran satisfacción pintada en sus labios, sus manos acariciando suavemente su vientre sintiendo allí toda la esencia del Ashikabi que se había acumulado- …Minato-kuun…

Respirando de forma entrecortada, los tres se tomaron una pequeña pausa que no pudo ser más extensa debido a que la pelirroja no lo permitió.

-Ku ku ku, es necesario empatar las acciones Mina-tan- Le sonrió con toda la intensión- …no esperaras que vaya a conformarme con solo una vez ¿verdad?...- Siguió- …así que será mejor que aun tengas energías…

-Oh, la tiene…- Le aseguró Kazehana en tono cómplice- …puedo asegurártelo…- Agrego al sentir el miembro del chico que permanecía dentro de ella aun totalmente duro y erecto.

Bajándose de encima de su Ashikabi, la pelivioleta no pudo evitar un ligero sentimiento de disgusto al ya no sentir dentro suyo al hombre que tan feliz la hacía.

``Es en momentos como estos en los que no me agrada mucho la idea de compartirlo… incluso si se trata de tener que cedérselo a mis pequeñas hermanitas´´

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un corto beso de su Ashikabi cuyos ojos la acariciaron con la mirada haciéndole vibrar de forma frenética su corazón de doncella enamorada.

-Minato-kun…-

Volviéndose hacia Matsu, Minato la beso en los labios, esta vez de forma mucho más ardiente, sus lenguas danzando juntas una con la otra, las alas de luz haciéndose presentes una vez más.

Empujando gentilmente a la pelirroja, el joven la dejo boca arriba mirando al techo de la habitación, separándole las piernas y acomodándose en el medio, rápidamente colocando la punta de su miembro en la húmeda y ansiosa de recibirlo entrada.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Minato tomo los brazos de la pelirroja, cual si estuviera tomando las riendas de un caballo, y los sujeto con firmeza ante la ligera incertidumbre de ésta.

-¿Mina… tan?-

¡Plas!...

-¡Gahhh!- Con un violento empuje, lo suficiente como para cortarle el aire, la Sekirei sintió la fuerte penetración de su Ashikabi, el miembro del pelinegro enterrándose plenamente dentro de ella- …Mina… ta…!

Afuera y adentro, imponiendo un feroz ritmo, Minato comenzó a penetrar a Matsu, sus paredes internas abriéndose camino con extrema facilidad invitando a su pene a ir cada vez más y más profundo.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... -

``Mina-tan esta… siendo muy brusco… pero… fu fu, ¡así se siente incluso mejor!...´´

-Matsu…san…- Gruñía Minato, aumentando el poder y la velocidad de sus penetraciones, desde su vista dominante observando los hermosos pechos de su mujer meciéndose sin control de arriba a abajo, tentándolo a extender sus brazos y apoderarse de ellos, conteniéndose tan solo por el hecho de que tendría que abandonar su control sobre las extremidades de la pelirroja.

-Guhh!...- Cerrando los ojos, la Sekirei echo su cabeza hacia atrás, su mente concentrándose tan solo en un punto de su cuerpo, en ese punto húmedo que era embestido sin piedad por el pelinegro, esa zona caliente que era atravesada con saña por ese duro miembro que la invadía, que revolvía lascivamente sus entrañas, que golpeaba una y otra vez su vientre con fervor, haciéndola jadear y gemir sin descanso el nombre de su Ashikabi.

-Veo que ambos se están divirtiendo mucho… de nuevo…- Susurro Kazehana segundos antes de repegarse a la espalda de su hombre, sus pechos aplastándose en esa zona muy acostumbrada a sentir su suavidad.

-Kazehana…- Sin detener en lo absoluto ni mermar la velocidad de sus caderas, Minato volteo su rostro para besar a la pelivioleta que le devolvió la caricia con mucho placer.

Reabriendo sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su amiga, la pelirroja se encontró con ésta en mitad de su candente beso con el Ashikabi de ambas, su mente no obstante, no fue capaz de darle forma a ninguna replica como las caderas del chico seguían arremetiendo contra su cuerpo incluso con más brío que antes.

``Ohh… sabía que los besos encendían a Mina-tan… pero… ahhhh!…´´

Con el interior cada vez más húmedo y resbaladizo de su Sekirei estremeciéndose en cada una de sus duras incursiones, Minato ya no era capaz de detener sus embestidas, su miembro sintiéndose extraordinariamente bien en ese lugar tan acogedor.

Abandonando los labios del chico, Kazehana rodeo el tonificado cuerpo de éste hasta quedar pegada a su costado, rápidamente tomando el rostro de su Ashikabi entre sus manos y enterrándolo entre sus pechos.

Entendiendo los deseos de su Sekirei, Minato abrió su boca y comenzó a chupar los senos de su mujer como ésta se los ofrecía encantada.

-¡Minato-kun!...-

Cada vez más rápido y más profundo, el Ashikabi se internaba dentro del excitado y transpirado cuerpo de la pelirroja, su Sekirei gimiendo su nombre sin cesar, su rostro siendo una mezcla de entrega absoluta e infinito placer.

-¡Mina-tann!... ¡Mina-tann!... ¡Ahhh!... -

Saboreando con extremo deleite los pechos de Kazehana, Minato continuaba penetrando a la pelirroja, su pelvis embistiendo agresivamente la intimidad de su ''esposa'' a esa altura transformada en un mar de fuego hirviendo, sus manos aun aferradas a los delgados brazos de la chica.

-¡Mina-tann!... ¡Ahhh!... –

-Matsu… san…- Gruño el pelinegro en una pequeña pausa que le otorgase la pelivioleta antes de que volviera a estrellar su rostro entre sus enormes y suaves pechos.

Escuchando el sonido húmedo de sus sexos chocando entre si y los gritos y jadeos ininterrumpidos de su Sekirei, el Ashikabi se sintió próximo a alcanzar un nuevo clímax.

Embargada con la misma sensación, Matsu abrió aún más sus piernas, su centro empujando contra la pelvis de su hombre cuyas caderas continuaban esforzándose violentamente en llenarla de su miembro en cada embestida.

Dejando los pechos de Kazehana, Minato tiro de los brazos de Matsu, incorporando su pequeño cuerpo con rapidez hasta dejarla pegada al suyo, sentada sobre su regazo y su pene aun profundamente enterrado en su interior.

-¡Mina-tan!... - Rodeando el cuello de su hombre, la chica aplasto sus pechos en el torso duro de él, sus labios reconociéndose mutuamente para el gran regocijo de sus alas que una vez más demostraron su eterna belleza.

-¡Matsu-san!...- Con sus manos envolviendo el trasero de la pelirroja, el pelinegro subía y bajaba sus caderas acompañado por los sensuales movimientos de su pareja.

La acción se mantuvo solo un par de minutos más, tras los cuales, llevados al límite por su pasión, Ashikabi y Sekirei estallaron al unísono en otro potente orgasmo, sus gritos de placer muriendo en los labios del otro, Minato liberando su espesa semilla en el interior de Matsu.

-Mi… Mina…tan…-

-Matsu… san…-

Jadeantes y extenuados, el par de amantes se dejó caer, Matsu de espaldas con su Ashikabi encima de ella, su intimidad todavía aprisionando el miembro del chico.

Al mismo tiempo, Kazehana se dejaba caer sobre la espalda del pelinegro, dejando a su ''marido'' emparedado entre sus voluptuosos cuerpos, los tres jadeando de forma pesada, poco a poco recuperando el aliento perdido.

-Hmm, si Miya-tan se apareciese justo ahora y nos descubriese en esta posición nos asesinaría seguro hu hu hu…-

-…Eso no es gracioso Matsu-san…- Murmuro Minato, sudando frio de tan solo imaginarse esa situación.

Removiéndose un poco encima de su Ashikabi, la pelivioleta se le acercó al oído.

-Minato-kun… ¿aun tienes energía para una última vez verdad?- Lo preguntó de forma sensual en espera de encender el libido del chico.

-¿Eh?-.

-Bueno, no esperaras que haya quedado conforme solo con eso ¿no es así?- Continuo la Sekirei del Viento soplando el oído del pelinegro.

-Lo mismo digo…- Aporto Matsu para el gran desconcierto de Minato- …y, afortunadamente para nosotras, aquí adentro puedo sentir que no ha perdido en lo más mínimo su porte y estatura hu hu hu hu…

-Esas son noticias muy interesantes…- Sonrió Kazehana.

Respirando de forma entrecortada y físicamente agotado, Minato no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Hmm… ¿aún queda tiempo disponible?…-

-Por supuesto- Contesto Matsu.

-Entonces… ¿continuamos?-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron a dúo Kazehana y Matsu antes de envolverse una vez más en la pasión y el desenfreno con su amado Ashikabi.

**MSEAdNys7S**

Homura yacía en lo alto de un edificio observando sus alrededores, cual águila veterana agudizaba su vista en busca de algún Ashikabi y sus Sekireis que estuviesen intentando ocasionar problemas en el territorio del Norte.

Como casi todos los días, la peligris recorría la zona Norte defendiendo celosamente el área que pertenecía a su Ashikabi.

Desde que casi todas las Sekireis poseían sus alas y las últimas tres parecían haber sido aseguradas por sus respectivos Ashikabis, su trabajo como guardiana Sekirei parecía haber llegado a su fin debido a lo cual, y a falta de una ocupación mejor, decidió cambiar un poco el nombre de su título.

-Así que ahora soy… la guardiana del Norte ¿eh?...- Murmuro soltando un largo suspiro- …por cierto… se está tardando…

Originalmente, la Sekirei del Fuego no había salido sola de la posada Izumo, de hecho y por pedido expreso de Minato, ellas nunca salían a patrullar completamente solas, siempre lo hacían en equipos de dos… y… en esta ocasión… la elegida para acompañarla resulto ser ni más ni menos que la N° 07 Akitsu.

La comúnmente apática Sekirei (exceptuando los momentos en los que parecía divertirse a costa de alguna de sus amigas), estuvo con ella incluso sobre esa misma azotea hacia tan solo 20 minutos atrás.

Como cada vez que le tocaba hacer equipo con Akitsu, Homura no podía dejar de echar en falta a Tsukiumi… cierto, enojada era un peligro hasta para sí misma, pero al menos con la rubia podían mantener una conversación un tanto más larga que las escuetas respuestas de la Sekirei de Hielo hacían incapaz de lograr.

Peor aún, la casi siempre silenciosa castaña parecía poseer una extraña habilidad para sacarla de quicio incluso sin tener que cruzar demasiadas palabras con ella.

Como por ejemplo, lo que sucedido justo antes de que ambas se vieran separadas.

**#-####### Flashback #-#######**

Sin que la pareja de Sekireis de Minato llevase esperando tan siquiera un simple minuto en esa azotea, la peligris se volvió hacia la N° 07, intrigada por los repentinos movimientos inquietos de ésta.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te duele el estómago o algo?-

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Akitsu desvió sus ojos a uno y otro lado como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que hacer a continuación.

-¿¡Que!?- Se impaciento Homura subiendo el tono de su voz.

Su compañera dudo unos instantes más antes responder.

-Ah… humm… baño…- Musito la chica con un pequeño tinte rojo adornando sus mejillas.

Solo entonces, la peligris se percató también del ligero movimiento de los muslos de la castaña frotándose entre sí.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Tu… no lo hiciste antes de salir?...-

La Sekirei de Hielo negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Por qué?...-**

Un pequeño silencio precedió a las siguientes palabras de la N° 07.

-…No sentía ganas?…-

Sin poder reprimirse más, Homura se palmeo con fuerza el rostro.

-Bien, entiendo…-Murmuro respirando hondo para tranquilizarse a sí misma- …en ese caso, no te aguantes más y simplemente hazlo…

-Si- Musito obedientemente Akitsu asintiendo con la cabeza, a continuación mirando de un lado a otro de la vacía azotea antes de inclinarse un poco y comenzar a subirse la falda.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACEEESS!?- Estallo la peligris enrojeciendo vivamente.

-Tu dijiste que…-

-¿¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS COSAS NO SE HACEN AL AIRE LIBREEE!?-

-…-.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASA CON USTEDES Y SU FALTA DE MODESTIA PUBLICA!?...- Grito la Sekirei de Fuego casi atragantándose con su propia saliva- …¡ALLIIII!...- Le indico de pronto, señalando hacia abajo enfrente del edificio en el que se encontraban- …¡hay un autoservicio!, ¡cruza la calle y metete en el baño!...

-…-.

-…-.

-…Si…-

``¿Por qué la duda?´´ Gruño mentalmente la peligris.

Y, mientras la Sekirei de Hielo pasaba por su lado, las ansias de disminuir el número de Sekireis de Minato se apoderaron como nunca antes del espíritu de Homura al ver la indisimulable sonrisa que se formase en los labios de la N° 07.

``¿Ella… **lo hizo a propósito?...´´.**

**#-####### Fin del Flashback #-#######**

-Me siento muy cansada…- Suspiro la N° 06 tras regresar de sus agotadores recuerdos, al mismo tiempo pensando en las acciones en ocasiones ilógicas del resto de las Sekireis de su Ashikabi- ...a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice para ganarme semejantes compañe… ¡…!

Reaccionando de forma instintiva, la peligris echo hacia atrás su cabeza justo a tiempo de evadir el filo de una guadaña aparecida de la nada.

-¿¡Que!?...- Retrocediendo varios metros de espalda, los ojos carmesí de Homura se enfocaron en la figura encapuchada vestida con una larga túnica marrón que acababa de hacer acto de presencia- …¿¡Quién eres tú!?...- Le exigió más su pregunta no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- …no vas a contestar ¿eh?, en ese caso… no me dejas más opción…- Murmuro al tiempo que hacia aparecer una gran esfera de fuego en su mano derecha.

Sin perder tiempo, la chica se la lanzo a la recién llegada que, sonriendo bajo su capucha, levanto en el aire su arma y la agito con fuerza creando una hoz cortante que dividió las llamas en dos, siguiendo su camino e impactando de frente con la sorprendida Sekirei de Minato desgarrando parte de su traje negro.

``¿¡Cómo!?, ¡eso de ahora…!´´

-Ho, ho, pareces sorprendida…- Se burló su enemiga, la familiaridad de su voz atrayendo la atención de la peligris.

Acto seguido, la chica salto sobre Homura blandiendo su arma e intentando rebanarla con ella, mas todos sus intentos fueron fácilmente evadidos.

Sujetando su guadaña con ambas manos, la encapuchada ataco directamente el rostro de la peligris realizando un amplio movimiento de media luna que obligo a la Sekirei del Norte, manteniendo en el mismo sitio el resto de su cuerpo, a echar su cabeza hacia atrás para esquivar el peligroso filo, sus ojos, perdiendo momentáneamente de vista a su atacante, quien, debido a la misma fuerza de su ataque termino dando un giro completo y quedo dándole la espalda a la peligris.

Sin siquiera girarse, sujeto su arma desde más cerca de la hoja al mismo tiempo que echaba su brazo hacia atrás golpeando fuertemente el abdomen de la Sekirei de fuego con la base de su guadaña, obligando al cuerpo de la N° 06 a doblarse por la mitad gimiendo de dolor.

A continuación, la encapuchada dio un salto en el aire dando una vuelta completa hacia delante, asestando, en mitad del complicado giro, un corte vertical con su guadaña en la cara de la Sekirei de Minato que desgarro el cubre bocas de Homura, al ésta intentar incorporarse para esquivarla provocándole además una pequeña herida en la barbilla.

-Oh, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de evadir eso…- Canturreo la agresora, el último giro haciéndole caer la capucha y descubriendo finalmente su rostro de bellas facciones y sonrisa taimada, su largo y reluciente cabello castaño cayendo suave sobre sus pequeños hombros.

-¿¡Qu…!?- Asombrada, Homura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa observando ese rostro que llevaba tanto tiempo sin contemplar y que jamás imagino que volvería a ver- …imposible…

Sin prestar atención a la sorpresa evidente de la Sekirei de Izumo, su adversaria volvió a levantar su guadaña por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Muere!- Agitando su arma, la chica creo una onda cortante que viajo por el aire a gran velocidad en dirección a la peligris.

Más precavida que antes, Homura salto a tiempo para dejar que el infructuoso ataque solo pasara por debajo sin causarle el más mínimo daño.

-…Eh?- Nuevamente sorprendida, la Sekirei de Minato sintió algo áspero ser enroscado a su tobillo y, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que era el final de lo que parecía un látigo que se extendía hasta la mano de una segunda figura encapuchada oculta en las sombras.

Tomada con la guardia baja, la peligris fue detenida en mitad del aire, la segunda aparecida tirando de ella hacia abajo y estrellándola en el techo de la azotea.

-¡Gahh!-

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?...- Inquirió de pronto la castaña dirigiéndose a la última llegada- …no necesitaba tu ayuda…

Antes de responder, ésta se quitó la capucha que llevaba revelando debajo a una chica muy bonita de largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas laterales y ojos purpura.

-¿En serio?, pues lo único que mis ojos veían era que no estabas causando ningún daño…-

``¿N° 39?´´ Se cuestionó Homura al verla ``No… esa Sekirei no usa un látigo como arma y según se, no se llevaba tan bien con ella como para desear imitarla… entonces… ¿¡es realmente ella!?, pero eso es imposible, ¿¡qué demonios está pasando!'´´

-Como sea, tan solo hay que acabar con esta…- Casi gruño la castaña volviendo a levantar su guadaña.

Sacudiendo su arma, creo varias ondas cortantes que volaron hacia Homura que salto al aire para escapar del ataque.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Se escuchó la voz de la rubia y solo entonces, la Sekirei de Minato se acordó que el látigo aún seguía envolviendo su tobillo.

-Mier…!- Sin ser capaz de liberarse y esquivar el primer ataque a tiempo, en el último instante, la peligris creo un escudo de fuego que amortiguo en gran medida el daño recibido, no obstante, no fue lo suficientemente eficaz para proteger buena parte de sus ropas que se deshicieron en pedazos.

-Oho ho ho ho, pero que vista tan indecente…- Se burló la castaña tapándose la boca con el dorso de su mano mientras observaba a la Sekirei de Fuego y sus ropas desgarradas- …eres una Sekirei pervertida ¿no es así?...

``Su personalidad sigue igual de molesta que siempre…´´

-¡Esto aún no termina!, ¡voy a asegurarme de dejarte completamente desnuda! Oho ho ho ho…- Preparando su arma, la chica la descargo hacia adelante un par de veces, nuevos haces cortantes volando en dirección a la peligris.

Sin embargo, el ataque no llego a su destino como un muro de hielo se interpuso en su camino haciéndose añicos con el impacto.

Al mismo tiempo, la rubia fue golpeada con varias astillas de hielo que la hicieron volar por el aire.

-¿¡…!?-

Aterrizando suavemente junto a su compañera Sekirei, Akitsu se hizo presente en el campo de batalla.

-¡Maldita sea!- Profirió la chica de la guadaña al ver aparecer a la N° 07- ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?.

-¿¡A quién le importa eso!?, ¡voy a destrozarla por lo que me hizo!- Grito la rubia igual de furiosa que su compañera.

Ignorando completamente los gritos de sus enemigas, Akitsu desvió sus sesgados y somnolientos ojos enfocándose en la peligris.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué sucede?...- Pregunto esta con nerviosismo al verse tan fijamente observada por la castaña.

-…Te creía más fuerte que esto…- Dijo de golpe haciendo saltar un par de venas en el rostro de su compañera.

-¡So… ¡Solo me sorprendí!- Se excusó Homura con una gran sombra roja cubriendo sus facciones- …es decir… ¡cómo no estarlo en esta situación!...

-Estas mal…- Declaro Akitsu para sorpresa de la peligris.

-¿Huh?-

-No hay… absolutamente nada por lo que estar sorprendida…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-N° 43 Yomi…- Murmuro la Sekirei de Hielo dirigiéndose a la chica de la guadaña- …N° 38 Mitsuha…- Siguió enfocándose ahora en la rubia- …ninguna de ellas… es la misma que yo conocí…

-¿¡…!?-

``¡Cierto!... ´´ Pensó Homura recapacitando en una pequeña cuestión que casi pasaba desapercibida ``esta chica!...´´

-Si…- Asintió la castaña al ver que tenía la comprensión total de su compañera- …No solamente fui compañera de ambas… también estuve con ellas al momento de ser eliminadas… y sin embargo… _ninguna de ellas me reconoció cuando llegue aquí…_

-Ah…-

**-…''¡Maldita sea!... ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?''-**

**-…''¿¡A quién le importa eso!?, ¡voy a destrozarla por lo que me hizo!''...-**

``Es verdad… no hay forma en que no pudieses reconocer a alguien con el que has pasado cierta cantidad de tiempo juntos… lo que significa… ¿Qué realmente ninguna es…?´´

-No tengo idea del porque se parecen y actúan igual que aquellas dos…- Continuo Akitsu en su típico tono monótono- …pero definitivamente no son ellas, después de todo… al menos hasta que el Plan Sekirei acabe… ninguna Sekirei debería ser capaz de revivir-

-…-.

-…-.

Analizando las palabras de la castaña, Homura no tuvo más opción que darle toda la razón acerca del asunto.

-…Hmm, ¿Qué sucede?, es extraño que hables tanto… ¿no será que tú también eres alguien falso?- Le sonrió con toda la intención de burlarse un poco.

-…-.

-…-.

-…Desgarrarte la ropa para seducir a Minato-sama… eres más atrevida de lo que imaginaba…-

La Sekirei de Fuego sintió estallar varias venas en su rostro.

**``Es 100% la verdadera…´´**

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡cómo se atreven a estar ignorándome de esta forma!?-

-¡Las despedazare!, ¡parte por parte!-

Volviéndose a la castaña enemiga, Akitsu hizo aparecer varios carámbanos de hielo flotando a su alrededor.

-Me ocupare de esta…- Musito.

-Supongo entonces que me toca la del látigo- Murmuro la peligris, su cuerpo rodeándose casi enteramente de fuego.

-No vuelvas a perder…-

-¡No he perdido!-

Dando un paso adelante, la chica de la guadaña levanto su arma por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos enviando dagas envenenadas en la Sekirei de Minato.

Al mismo tiempo, ambas se lanzaron una contra la otra avanzando de frente como si pretendiesen chocar entre ellas.

-¡Muereeee!...- Grito **Yomi** incrustando violentamente su guadaña en el cuello delgado de Akitsu.

¡Crashh!...

-…¿Eh?- Sorprendida, la chica dilato sus ojos al ver como su preciosa arma saltaba en múltiples pedazos- …¿no… ¿no la había cortado?... ¿¡…!?... ¿Qu… ¿¡Que es eso!?...- Aun mas asombrada que antes, la castaña fue testigo de cómo, empezando desde su mejilla izquierda, incluyendo la mitad del cuello y la toda parte izquierda del torso de la Sekirei de Minato se hallaba congelado, cual si estuviera llevando una armadura impenetrable de hielo.

Al mismo tiempo, los carámbanos flotantes alrededor de Akitsu comenzaron a girar en el aire hasta detenerse casi inmediatamente después, todos y cada uno de ellos apuntando al cuerpo desprevenido de su enemiga.

-Adiós…- Musito la N° 07 antes de que todos los trozos de hielo salieran disparados cual fuego de metralleta e impactaran de lleno en la chica de la guadaña.

El cuerpo de la derrotada, salió volando ms halla de la azotea hasta estrellarse con el techo del edificio más pequeño ubicado al lado.

En la otra pelea, Homura simplemente evadió el ataque del látigo de su oponente, haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su palma abierta, sus ojos concentrados en los llenos del repentino terror de la rubia.

``Aunque ahora sé que no son las verdaderas… las preguntas cambiaron a ¿Qué es lo que son?, ¿y por qué son exactamente iguales a Sekireis que ya han sido eliminadas?´´ Fue lo último que alcanzo a pensar antes de lanzar a quemarropa su poderoso ataque que viajo en una perfecta línea recta, dejando tras de sí, cual cometa errante en el espacio, una extensa cola de fuego instantes previos a caer sobre la chica del látigo, cuyo cuerpo fue mandado a volar al igual que él de su compañera y se estrelló contras las gruesas ventanas del siguiente edificio creando una pequeña destrucción en cadena que arraso con casi toda la mitad de la planta.

Descendiendo suavemente sobre el piso destruido, con intenciones de interrogar a su enemiga, la peligris busco con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia, no obstante lo cual, y pese a su exhaustiva pesquisa, no pudo hallarla por ningún lado.

``¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Se ha levantado y escapado?, ¿con esas heridas?... sé que no use toda mi fuerza en ese ataque por lo que aun debería estar con vida pero aun así, tampoco debería ser capaz de moverse´´

-¿Ya terminaste?- Le llego de pronto la voz inexpresiva de Akitsu apareciendo a su lado.

-Sí, veo que tú también…-

-…¿Qué estás haciendo?...- Pregunto la castaña al ver a su compañera girando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Buscando a la chica con la que acabo de pelear… -

-¿Para qué?-

-Para interrogarla obviamente…- Respondió Homura- …¿Qué acaso no quieres saber por qué se parecen tanto a Sekireis que han sido derrotadas?...

-…-.

-Sin embargo, es extraño, no puedo encontrar su cuerpo por ningún lado-

-Quizás tu fuego la convirtió en cenizas… literalmente…- Murmuro Akitsu, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo asegurarte que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente entero…- Mascullo la peligris, molesta por la broma.

-Sí, el cuerpo de la otra tampoco estaba cuando me acerque… aunque estoy segura que no vi a nadie salir de esa azotea…-

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿esa tampoco?- Se sorprendió la N° 06.

Viendo que su búsqueda era completamente inútil, finalmente la Sekirei de Fuego desistió de ello, en su mente encontrando intrigante el que los cuerpos de las derrotadas parecieran haberse solo evaporado en el aire.

-Regresemos… definitivamente esto es algo que le interesara al resto…-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Asintió Akitsu.

Con eso decidido, las dos abandonaron de un salto el lugar en dirección a la posada de Izumo.

Desconocido para las Sekireis de Minato, una tercera figura encapuchada las observaba a la distancia utilizando unos binoculares.

Al verlas marcharse, la encapuchada saco de entre sus ropas, una pequeña radio de mano.

-Etto… etto… ¿era el botón rojo, ¿verdad?...- Se preguntó antes de presionarlo.

_**-¿Si?...-**_ Le llego una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

-Soy yo…-

_**-¿Y bien?… ¿Cómo ha ido?...-**_

-¡Sí!, las dos fueron derrotadas con facilidad…-

_**-Tal y como se esperaba ¿eh?-**_

-Sí, las Sekireis del Norte son muy fuertes-

_**-Cierto, bueno, no es para preocuparse, después de todo no es como si ese par de debiluchas hubiese sido capaz de conseguir los resultados que tan orgullosamente declaraban que obtendrían…-**_

-¡Ah!, pero lo estaban haciendo muy bien cuando eran 2 contra 1…- Añadió la encapuchada.

_**-Hmm, como sea, ahora es tu turno de actuar, ¿sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer verdad?-**_

-¡Sí!, lo que tengo que hacer es… es… es… ¿?... hmm… ¿Qué era?...-

_**-…..-''**_

-…Hmmm… hmmmm…-

_**-…Busca dentro del bolsillo de tu falda…-**_

-¿?... ¿el bolsillo?...-

_**-Apúrate-**_

-Si…- Haciendo lo que le ordenaron, la encapuchada saqueo sus bolsillos hasta dar con un pequeño papelito, el cual tenía muchas cosas anotadas- …ohhh… ¡aquí está todo lo que tengo que hacer!- Exclamo muy impresionada.

_**-Sí, debido a tu personalidad, tenía mis dudas acerca de que pudieses recordar tu parte del plan y por tal motivo decidí dejártelo por escrito… gracias a dios que lo hice…-**_

-Sí, muchas gracias-

_**-No agradezcas y solo cumple con tu parte- Le mando el hombre justo antes de terminar la comunicación.**_

-Entendido…- Acepto la chica releyendo nuevamente las instrucciones en las cuales el nombre **''Minato Sahashi''**, destacaba mucho más que ningún otro.

MSEAdNys7S

Un día después del incidente de las ''Sekireis revividas'', Minato se hallaba caminando solo en dirección de la casa de Seo, debido a la información que le dieran Homura y Akitsu el día anterior, nuevas interrogantes habían nacido dentro de ´el y, como cada vez que deseaba saber cosas especificas del Plan Sekirei que desconocía, decidió acudir ante su amigo que parecía estar muy bien informado, o por lo menos mucho más que él, de todo lo que sucedía.

-Por cierto Matsu-san…- Hablo de pronto- …¿es realmente necesario que me sigas vía satélite?...

_**-Ya te lo dije antes Mina-tan…-**_ Le respondió su Sekirei a través del comunicador colocado en el oído del pelinegro- _**…Matsu no volverá a permitir que vuelvas a salir solo de la posada…**_

-Pero… estoy solo ahora…-

_**-¿Eso piensas?-**_

-¿Huh?-

_**-Mira hacia arriba… ¿puedes ver la pequeña luz brillando como una estrella en el cielo a pesar de que es de día?...-**_

-¿Ese es… el satélite militar?...-

_**-¡Bingo!, hu hu hu… puede que no esté físicamente junto a ti pero eso no significa que no pueda protegerte Mina-tan… ¡Sí!, ¡Matsu pulverizara a cualquiera que se acerque a Mina-tan con malas intenciones!... ¡y lo hare con solo apretar un botón!, KWA HA HA HA…-**_

-Matsu-san… esa risa…-

_**-Y por otro lado, las demás están en sus rondas de patrulla y Mina-tan no quiso esperar a que alguna de ellas regresara…-**_ Le dijo en un claro tono de regaño.

-Aha ha ha, lo siento por eso…- Se disculpó frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza- …cambiando de tema, me sorprende que tu no sepas nada acerca de esas Sekireis Matsu-san…

_**-Hmm, bueno, no es culpa de Matsu…-**_ Se defendió la Sekirei- _**…ese tipo de cosas nunca habían sucedido antes… puedo asegurarte que incluso Seo-tan estará fuera de ideas…**_

-Posiblemente…- Suspiro el chico- …pero igual es necesario que lo visite…

_**-Supongo que… ¡Oh!, hay alguien que se acerca a ti Mina-tan…-**_ Le aviso de repente la pelirroja.

-¿Por dónde?-

_**-Hacia tu derecha… por la velocidad que lleva diría que no es alguien común…-**_

-Ya veo, gracias por avisar… y por cierto… aleja tu dedo de ese botón…-

_**-Matsu solo toma precauciones Mina-tan…-**_ Se excusó la chica en tono inocente.

-Ya la veo- Dijo Minato al ver aparecer desde lo alto de una casa a una figura oscurecida momentáneamente al quedar contra el Sol.

-¡Minato-saaan!- Lo saludo de repente la recién llegada aterrizando cerca del pelinegro.

-¿Musubi-chan?- Se sorprendió el Ashikabi al ver a la castaña.

_**-¿Es Musubi-tan?... que extraño… creí que había acompañado a Miya-tan al supermercado…-**_

Llegada junto al Ashikabi, la chica le entrego una deslumbrante sonrisa que cerca estuvo de cegar al pelinegro.

-Bien, ya no tienes que seguir preocupándote Matsu-san, me llevare a Musubi-chan conmigo…-

_**-Hmm, entiendo Mina-tan, en ese caso, nos vemos cuando regreses…-**_

-Si-

Cortando la comunicación, Minato se retiró el pequeño aparato que su Sekirei le había obligado a llevar en el oído y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es una verdadera suerte que aparecieras Musubi-chan…- Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar por delante de la castaña.

Durante un par de segundos, su acompañante no dijo absolutamente nada limitándose a seguirlo en silencio.

-Ehh… ¿Minato-san?...- Lo llamo de repente haciendo que el chico se detuviera y se girara para verla.

-¿Si?-

-Estee… me preguntaba… ¿podrías acompañar a Musubi a un lugar?...- Le pidió juntando sus manos enfrente de su busto como si estuviera rezando.

-…-.

-…-.

-…¿Huh?-

**MSEAdNys7S**

-¡Minato!- Grito Tsukiumi ingresando bruscamente en la habitación de Matsu segundos después de que esta cortase la comunicación con su Ashikabi- ¿¡Estas aquí!?...

Acostumbrada al temperamento en ocasiones explosivo de la N° 09, la pelirroja ni siquiera se inmuto con su llegada.

-Si buscas a Mina-tan esta de camino a la casa de Seo-tan- Le informo.

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Dejaste que fuera solo!?-

-Lo estuve vigilando hasta hace poco…- Se defendió la chica de lentes con enfado- …pero ahora esta con Musubi-tan, así que se encuentra a salvo…

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Musubi!?- Grito la rubia incluso más fuerte que antes, no sabiendo si sentirse aliviada por la seguridad de su ''marido'' o preocupada porque estaba solo y en compañía de su máxima archirrival por el corazón del chico.

-Sí, así que no tienes de que preocuparte…- Le dijo Matsu poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su habitación seguida de su compañera.

-¡Que este a solas con Musubi es lo que más me preocupa!...- Estallo Tsukiumi apretando con fuerza su puño- …grrr… Musubi, esa maldita…

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, la pelirroja reparo en la presencia de Akitsu en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso.

-Oh, Akitsu-tan ¿estabas aquí?-

-Sí, esta vez me toco ir con Tsukiumi…-

-Ya veo-

-…¿Minato-sama esta con Musubi?...- Pregunto la castaña y, pese a no ser tan evidente como en el caso de la N° 09, Matsu pudo ver un poco de enfado brillando en los ojos grises de la Sekirei de Hielo.

-¿Estabas escuchando eh?...-

-Es imposible no hacerlo…- Le devolvió desviando sus orbes hacia la rubia.

-Aha ha, cierto…-

Bajando en grupo, las tres Sekireis de Minato descendieron las escaleras, allí mismo encontrándose con Kazehana y Homura.

-¿Y Minato-kun?- Pregunto la pelivioleta apenas las vio.

-Mina-tan es…-

-¡ESTA CON MUSUBI!- Se le adelanto Tsukiumi.

-¿?...-

-Ajam…- Carraspeo la pelirroja antes de continuar- …Mina-tan tenía dudas acerca de lo que paso ayer y fue a consultar a Seo-tan… en el camino se encontró con Musubi-tan y los dos se fueron juntos…- Termino de explicar.

-Ya veo- Murmuro Homura asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con el grupo ahora de cinco miembros, se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-Muchas gracias Musubi-san… fu fu fu… tu fuerza monstruosa es verdaderamente útil para estas cosas…-

-¡Sí!, Musubi estará encantada de ayudarla siempre casera-san…-

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?...-

Volteándose todas hacia la entrada de la Posada, allí vieron a Miya ingresar acompañada de Musubi, la Sekirei de Minato cargando infinidad de bolsas llenas de las compras de la dueña.

-¿Eh?... ¿Mu… ¿Musubi-tan?...-

Reaccionando ante el sonido de su nombre, la castaña se giró hacia sus amigas que la miraban con una gran sorpresa pintada en sus rostros.

La Sekirei N° 02 se acercó presurosa ante su compañera.

-Eso fue rápido Musubi-tan… ¿Mina-tan te dijo que lo dejaras solo?...-

-¿?, ¿Minato-san?...-

-Sí… estabas con Mina-tan hace poco ¿verdad?- Le pregunto, su voz empezando a llenarse de miedo.

-¿Acaso estas medio dormida Matsu-san?...- Se burló Miya interviniendo en la conversación- …Musubi-san estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo haciendo las compras fu fu… ¿no te lo había dicho antes?...

-¿Eh?...-

Musubi ladeo su cabeza en la confusión antes de responder.

-Humm, realmente no entiendo que quieres decir pero… no eh visto a Minato-san desde la mañana…-

Abriendo grande los ojos, Matsu empezó a sudar frio, los ojos igual de sorprendidos y asustados de Tsukiumi, Homura, Kazehana y hasta de Akitsu enfocados en ella.

-Hey… ¿no habías dicho…- Musito la rubia sin ser capaz de completar su frase.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿¡Ehhhhhhh!?...-

**#-####### A-SSSSSSS #-#######**

**Hola!... Hola!... Hola!... (¡Cuántas holas!... ¡Llamen a los surfistas!), (Lol!).**

**Al fin después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar XOOO, en serio estos meses eh estado increíblemente ocupado y no tenía tiempo para nada, así que estoy realmente contento de poder presentarles el tan esperado capítulo 20 de El Destino de las Sekireis, (es un verdadero martirio no disponer de más tiempo para actualizar más seguido con todas las ideas y planes que tengo para esta historia… que tristeza…).**

**Pasando a mejores temas ehh… ¿Qué decir no?... ¡Superando los 200 Reviews!... ¡Yupiiiiiii!... ¡Os agradezco profundamente a todos los que habéis contribuido a la suma de esa cifra!... cuando comencé nunca creí que llegaría a semejante número ja ja ja ja… estoy realmente contento con el apoyo que está recibiendo mi historia je je je… Y pensar que hallá por el capítulo 1 me preguntaba si debía o no seguir con la historia JA JA JA JA, tengo que agradecer mucho a unweymexicano y su único review je je je, si no fuera por el muy probablemente no hubiera seguido con el fic Aja ja ja ja (Lol!).**

**Bien, a lo que íbamos XO, en este capítulo se vio un poco de interacción entre Minato y Ayane, algo de acción y por supuesto las escenas del Menage a trois de Minato con Kazehana y Matsu (espero que les haya gustado…. es el primero de esos que escribo así que tenía mis dudas je je je…por cierto, el segundo será con Yomi y Yashima en el próximo capítulo de Holocausto Sekirei Mwa ha ha ha).**

**Para el siguiente capítulo pues, tendremos a Minato metido de lleno en un nuevo problema y a sus ''esposas'' envueltas en otra dura y encarnizada batalla Sekirei, ¿saldrá todo bien?...**

**Bien y ahora, bienvenidos a la sección de respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Primero para mi buen amigo Arcangel Guerrero; te recuerdo que los Sekias no surten efecto en sus propias Sekireis por lo que lo de la desaparición no tiene nada que ver con Higa je je je.**

**Lo que está en el sótano ''podría'' ser llamado…ta tan, ta tan… ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬… supongo que más adelante se sabrá****(¡Lol!).**

**Segundo para Merlinjj; Bueh, a ti ya te eh contestado todo por el PM XDDD… tan solo debo agregar que la historia ya se encuentra en la segunda etapa del Plan Sekirei y no en la primera como pareces creer.**

**Tercero para nicole1980; Oh si, vaya que pienso hacer algo con Miya-tan Mwe he he he… es imposible que ella no participe y de hecho tendrá un papel extraordinariamente destacado Mwa ha ha ha ha… Mwa ha ha ha ha…**

**Cuarto para BlanckOne; Sus intenciones yo diría que son más que obvias pero el porqué de sus acciones se explicara en los siguientes capítulos así como su historia con Minato, ¡a tener paciencia!.**

**Quinto para Asuna Kuro Hime; Cordialmente te doy la bienvenida a este fic y a los demás agradeciendo tus muchos Reviews** **^_^.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, agradezco a todos los reviews recibidos que conforme avanza la historia son cada vez más y más ja ja ja ja ja.**

**Como siempre muy feliz también con los favoritos, alertas y sobre todo con los nuevos lectores je je je.**

**Bueh, entonces… sin nada más que agregar me despido atentamente de ustedes, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (dejen reviews please) Sayonara.**


End file.
